


Los chicos del ayer

by nolee375



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 331,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/pseuds/nolee375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las guerras de helio han dejado destrucciones masivas alrededor de la tierra, y las industrias Better Living han conseguido esclavizar los cerebros de toda la población. Solo el grupo de rebeldes llamados Killjoys son capaces de regresar la libertad al mundo.<br/>Hinata, un ingenuo joven que perdió todo, tiene grandes sueños y decide unirse a la resistencia y poder hacer una diferencia.</p><p>Pero en un mundo donde el agua y la comida estan por acabarse, y los enemigos acechan en cualquier esquina, ¿cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse con vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look alive, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo un nuevo fic de Haikyuu multichapter! espero que les guste.  
> Esta basado en el comic de Gerard Way el vocalista de My Chemical Romance que va por el nombre de "The true lives of the fabulous killjoys", es muy entretenido, pero no es necesario haberlo leído para disfrutar de la historia.  
> El fic es principalmente Kagehina y Bokuaka  
> Espero que lo disfruten, al principio puede que les parezca un poco complicado, pero si les gustan los AUs un poco fantásticos, entonces les gustará.  
> Haikyuu no me pertenece si no a Haruichi Furudate  
> The true lives of the fabulous killjoys le pertenece a Gerard Way  
> Muchísimas gracias a Renzo S. Kuznetsov por betear el fic.

_Buenos días, Ciudad Batería, parece que tenemos un grandioso día afuera. ¡Pero ¿cuándo no?!_

_Un anuncio de nuestro único y suficiente patrocinador: "La superior y única industria de Better Living, donde los sueños pueden ser alcanzados, si sus ingresos monetarios se consideran aceptables.«Nosotros, la organización, creemos firmemente en la santidad del monocromatismo.»_

_Aquí en BL/ind prometemos limpiar esas falsas necesidades aparatosas que no te ofrecen la felicidad. Tales como el amor, el sexo, el dinero, y el individualismo. Estás frívolas idiosincrasias que te dejan sintiéndote cansado, vacío y débil. ¡Pero ahora puedes estar satisfecho! Inunda tu corazón con felicidad sintética, borrando el dolor y digitalizando tus memorias._

_¡No dejes que el mundo te derrumbe, derrumba al mundo contigo!_

_¿Cansado por un día largo en Las Zonas? ¿Necesitas reírte? ¿Cenar y beber con un viejo amigo? ¡No seas tonto! ¡Las emociones antiguas son inútiles a la larga y nunca podrán completarte! ¿Puedes revender una amistad? ¿Puedes cambiar el amor de una madre por una actualización? No, no puedes. No vuelvas a malgastar precioso tiempo construyendo falsedades._

_Industrias Better Living es el único amigo que necesitarás, sin conexiones emocionales, con nuestro paquete medicinal como tu compañero, nunca más necesitarás verdadero amor o afecto otra vez. Deja que BL/ind sea tu Dios, suscríbete ahora y asegura tu puesto en el lado correcto del futuro"._

_En otras noticias, nuestro confiable y protector séquito de Exterminadores atrapó a un grupo de los rebeldes del desierto; autodenominados «killjoys», a las 300 horas exactamente. Intentando realizar contrabandos de los preciosos bienes de Ciudad Batería._

_Pero descansen tranquilos, estás bestias serán castigadas por sus crímenes, y les aseguramos que jamás lo harán otra vez. Los anarquistas serán llevados a juicio, en donde se les dará a elegir si deciden reformarse y deshacerse de sus pensamientos individualistas, o ser mandados al «Tubo», en donde serán reprogramados y limpiados de las impurezas de sus vidas._

_En noticias referentes a los enemigos de Ciudad Batería, se ofrece una recompensa. Compañeros ciudadanos, ayúdennos a mantener las calles de la ciudad y sus alrededores completamente libres. Como sabemos, la putrefacción viene del exterior. A continuación se darán a conocer los nombres de los anarquistas más buscados:_

_"Cuervo Nicotina"_

_"Ala Revólv-"_

_"Panter-"_

_"Cen-"_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

_Estamos experimentando problemas técnicos, espere por favor…_

_Estamos experimentando problemas técnicos, espere por favor…_

_Estamos experimentando problemas técnicos, espere por favor…_

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

_¡Buen día para ustedes ratas de las Zonas, Reinas de choque y bebés de motores!_

_Interrumpimos las enfermizas radiodifusiones de BL/ind para traerles las verdaderas y únicas noticias que importan. Doctor D les saluda en vivo y encubierto en WKL, con el sonido que sus cerebros y cráneos necesitan. Con la resonancia sacrificial de cada mañana, haciendo ebullición como la sangre en sus venas._

_Uniendo a nosotros, los Killjoys, un arma a la vez._

_Algo grande explotó ayer, y no, no me refiero a la gran bola de radiación a la que llamamos sol y como ayer hizo combustionar a dos cabezas de onda. Aunque…hablaré de eso después._

_Perdimos a tres de nuestros hermanos killjoys, en una redada en nuestra querida y distopica Ciudad Batería. Se reunirá un grupo a las 1800 horas cerca del Nido para guardar luto por nuestros compañeros que no lo lograron; y si eso no es lo suyo, el pequeño Chispa iluminará los cielos de metano con luces que dejaran ciego hasta la mismísima BL/ind, exactamente cuarenta minutos después._

_Con eso me despido, mis compatriotas en crimen, mis hermanos malditos. No quiten su dedo del gatillo y mantengan siempre a su sombra cerca, porque en cualquier momento nos convertiremos en fantasmas. Hasta la próxima, aquí Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte._

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

El sonido blanco enmascaró todo el ruido proveniente del aparato. Shouyo giró el pequeño interruptor de su radio hasta que la estática se volvió un murmullo y luego desapareció. Tuvo cuidado de ver a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, para asegurarse que no estuviera siendo vigilado por «dracs» o aun peor, seguido por rebeldes anarquistas que solo les preocupa drogarse y escuchar rock 'n roll. Sabía que él no mostraba alguna amenaza para algún grupo; estaba completamente solo, y eso era su realidad.

Dejó de contar las millas y los días que habían pasado desde que dejó su hogar, su madre se había convertido en un fantasma a manos de los Exterminadores. Su padre, le habían dicho, que luchó en las guerras de helio, lo que los llevó a ser rebeldes; lo único que le quedaba ahora era confiar que sus almas fueran cuidadas por la bruja Fénix, y llevadas al más allá.

Subió el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello a su boca y bajó los goggles, una tormenta de arena parecía estar acercándose; y él había pasado la última estación de gas hace unos cuantos miles de kilómetros. Apenas eran las primeras ondas del sol de la mañana y ya sentía que su cuerpo estaba en un sofocante infierno.

Venía desde lejos; algunos lo llamarían un idiota y otros un soñador, había atravesado casi medio mundo, solo con un Célica del '78, una radio, un mapa, una barra de hierro y cambio en su bolsillo.

No sabía cómo se las había arreglado, conoció personas, killjoys se hacían llamar, Hinata dudaba que lo fueran, estaban lejos de la zona de guerra y no arriesgaban su vida más de lo normal para detener a la corporación que se adueñaba de sus almas. Kouji e Izumi habían sido chicos lo suficientemente generosos para compartir su techo y alimento con él.

Recordaba cómo ellos lo habían encontrado:

Enrollado en sábanas dentro de su auto, la temperatura sobrepasaba los cincuenta y cinco grados, pero las olas de radiación estaban en su punto máximo y, sabía que si salía de ahí, se convertiría en un fantasma en cuestión de segundos. Si se quedaba encerrado durante más tiempo, moriría de deshidratación.

El calor le hizo alucinar, de un segundo a otro se encontraba en su hogar. Sentado en la mesa del comedor con su madre dándole un sermón de cómo tenía que llegar a la mesa sin lodo en sus pantalones, él le contrarrestaba que eso sería muy difícil dando por hecho que todo el mundo era un completo desierto, debían aceptar que el lodo sería parte de sus vidas.

Su querida hermana Natsu se reía de sus payasadas.

Un toque sobre el vidrio lo trajo a la abrasadora realidad. Pensó que podría tratarse de draculoides en sus guardias; abrió su boca para decirles exactamente dónde podían meterse esas malditas máscaras, pero sus resecos y agrietados labios solo dejaron salir un lastimero gemido, su garganta no estaba mejor, podía sentir la arena hasta en sus pulmones.

Abrieron la puerta y dos pares de brazos lo tomaron.

Hasta hoy en día, Hinata no tenía idea porque ése par de chicos se había apiadado de él. Su madre le había advertido de los killjoys del desierto, no todos eran de fiar, y algunos eran peores que los Exterminadores de las industrias Better Living.

Se quedó con ellos por algunos meses, descubrió que tenían una comunidad, pequeña, pero que parecía funcionar. Había una metrópolis cerca, a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros del engendro de la capital Ciudad Batería, no era ni un tercio de su tamaño, pero tenía exterminadores y draculoides aguardando en sus orillas; los obligaba a moverse de puntillas.

Hinata les preguntó una vez, ¿por qué no la tomaban? Kouji se rio por un rato, luego notó que la pregunta iba en serio.

—No lo lograríamos —había dicho—, somos muy pocos y ellos están armados hasta los dientes.

—No nos metemos con ellos, y ellos tal vez no se meterán con nosotros. — Continuó Izumi.

Ese parecía un débil "tal vez".

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hacías encerrado en ese auto? No pareces de por aquí cerca.

Shouyo les contó su precedencia y lo mucho que había viajado, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Sorprendidos, le preguntaron ¿qué era lo que buscaba?

—Quiero unirme a los killjoys. —Respondió con determinación.

Tímidamente lo intentaron convencer que él ya era uno, y ellos también. Hinata no lo podía aceptar, los killjoys representaban el verdadero levantamiento en contra de la corporación. Su madre le contaba historias de cómo ellos hacían planes para poder derrocar a BL/ind y cómo tenían enfrentamientos en el desierto con nada más que máscaras y armas.

Ellos no eran killjoys, vivir con cobardía tratando de no "meterse" con BL/ind no era lo que ser killjoy significaba.

Pensó que había hablado demasiado, siempre le sucedía, su boca seguía y seguía corriendo sin reflexionar en las palabras. Ahora lo echarían del único refugio que tenía.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Kouji e Izumi quisieron saber más de las historias que su madre le narraba.

Hinata estaba extasiado, comenzó con el grupo originales de los killjoys, un grupo de rebeldes que decidieron no ir como rebaño a los brazos de la industria BL. Después de las guerras análogas, la tierra se volvió infértil y los océanos se secaron; el aire era tóxico, lleno de metano que aumentaba la radiación ultravioleta, y cualquiera que caminase por el desierto podría convertirse en polvo.

La corporación de Better Living se aprovechó del mundo roto y creó muchos oasis con electricidad, agua y plantas verdes. Tenían la ideología de limpiar la tierra y a los humanos, despojándolos de su libre albedrío y personalidad con pastillas que daban una euforia sintética y los dejaba deseando por más.

Los killjoys se formaron de un grupo sobreviviente de las guerras de helio. Su base estaba en las Zonas aledañas a ciudad Batería; los dos enemigos vigilándose constantemente.

El más reconocido de todos era uno al que apodaban «Pequeño Gigante», las historias decían que era el mejor tirador de todos; era de bajo tamaño pero podía traer a un exterminador al suelo con facilidad. El representaba la libertad que todos añoraban, BL/ind lo odiaba y solo eso era suficiente para aumentar su fama.

Algunos dudaban de que fuera humano, otros decían que era toda la esperanza y la ira de la humanidad que había tomado una forma física; como un ángel de la anarquía. En la radio se escuchaban sus hazañas, Dr. D siempre los mantenía actualizados con lo que pasaba en las trincheras, de la Zona 1 hasta la Zona 6.

No recordaba algunos de los nombres de los otros killjoys originales, los más notados eran Volumen Vibrante, Eclipse Impuro y el Pequeño Gigante.

Hasta que un día al Pequeño Gigante le dispararon.

Había sido injusto, fueron atrapados en una emboscada y él fue alejado a propósito de todo el convoy. Ocho draculoides y tres exterminadores lo rodearon y se aseguraron de acabar con él.

Todo el desierto se vistió de negro esa tarde. 

Shouyo tenía quince años cuando su héroe murió en batalla, pero fue lo suficiente para darle un sentido a su vida. Él se convertiría en un killjoy y derrotaría a la industria de Better Living. Su madre no lo permitió, la base central de los rebeldes se encontraba cerca de las regiones de ciudad Batería, solo un suicida lucharía en esa guerra, como su padre.

Tendría que atravesar todo el océano si quería llegar a la Zona 3, donde se rumoraba que estaban situados.

Ciudad Batería era tan grande como un país completo, tenía más de cuatrocientos mil kilómetros cuadrados, rodeado por una muralla y guardias para mantener lejos a los anarquistas. El terreno que se extendía a la redonda de ahí se conocía como la Zona 1, unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros después empezaba la Zona 2, progresivamente hasta el resto del mundo.

Iba a ser un largo trecho, pero se decidió por emprenderlo cuando los exterminadores y los monstruos enmascarados irrumpieron en su hogar.

Hinata nunca había matado a alguien, pero perdió toda moralidad cuando vio el pequeño cadáver ensangrentado de su hermana.

Ella tenía ocho años.

Tenía _solo_ ocho años.

El sonido que salió de su boca fue entre un sollozo y un grito, Shouyo todavía encontraba difícil de creer lo que había sucedido y lo que pasó a continuación, encontró un cuchillo de cocina en el suelo; seguramente su madre había intentado defender a su familia antes de ser vaporizada. Hinata se lanzó encima del exterminador y acuchilló al hombre.

En su rostro.

En su pecho.

En su cráneo.

Cuando el cuerpo cayó al piso para convulsionar, tomó la pistola que sostenía en la mano. Comenzó a disparar y disparar, como si fuera un maniático, sin pensar en apuntar. Asesinó a los dos draculoides de la escolta; todo parecía tan irreal, el refugio en el que vivían, estaba hecho un desastre, los vidrios rotos y los cuerpos sin vida de su familia.

El viaje no había sido corto, pasó un par de años, haciendo lo suficiente para vivir, trabajaba de lo que podía, en posadas de otros rebeldes, lavando platos y autos. Lo suficiente para tener gasolina y salir a la carretera, buscando a la resistencia.

Agradeció a sus amigos por compartir con él, Izumi y Kouji tenían algo bueno ahí, con su grupo. Pero eso no era para Hinata, él debía estar en las trincheras y luchar esa desequilibrada guerra; estaba convencido que encontraría a los killjoys, no los conocía pero sentía que eran sus hermanos.

Cuando se despidió de sus amigos siguió su camino, con su tanque lleno de gas y de latas con comida prefabricada de años. La carretera desértica no hacía promesas, los días eran ardientes y las noches congelaban sus dedos, y aun así, todas las mañanas escuchaba las ondas de radio del Dr. D, su única conexión con los rebeldes del gobierno.

Por lo que había aprendido, el jefe del movimiento era Cuervo Nicotina, pues era a quién más mencionaban en cada reportaje de las industrias Better Living y de Dr. D. También había escuchado hablar de Ala Revólver y Pantera Anfetamina, Ácido Lunar y Chispa Neón; los nombres eran demasiados pero Shouyo no veía la hora de conocerlos.

Había llegado a la Zona 4 y necesitaba información acerca de su base, el problema era que, al parecer, nadie sabía dónde estaba ubicada. Había más rebeldes ahí, buenos para nada que no hacían más que drogarse con la radiación del sol y robar lo que podían.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con los exterminadores respirando en su cuello.

Pasó unos días en una comunidad de mala muerte, y tuvo que vender su Célica para obtener pedazos de información acerca de la base de los Killjoys. Así que ahora ahí se encontraba, en un lugar extraviado cerca de la Zona 3 y la 4.

Si veía al horizonte, podía ver el vapor que salía de la carretera pavimentada; como si fuera agua derramada en la grava ardiente. Las botas quemaban desde sus pies hasta sus rodillas, sus dientes rechinaban, llenos de arena. Pero estaba confiado, lo lograría.

Por Natsu, lo lograría.

Era peligroso seguir a orillas de la calle principal, la ruta Guano; pero sabía que no duraría más de tres horas, solo y perdido en el árido desierto.

Le pareció ver una ilusión a lo lejos del paisaje oxidado y naranja, pero estuvo seguro cuando escuchó el rugido de un motor que se acercaba a gran velocidad, se congeló cuando miró el logo de BL/ind grabado en la pared de una camioneta.

Corrió a la calzada de la carretera, deslizándose sobre un montículo de arena para poder ocultarse. La tierra estaba tan caliente como un horno y lo sentía a través de sus guantes.

El automóvil paró bruscamente y seis draculoides se bajaron al localizarlo. Eran peones controlados por una máscara blanca, sin ojos ni boca que les lavaba el cerebro, y les hacía tener horrorosas visiones. Ellos eran el eslabón más bajo de toda la corporación, fácilmente reemplazables, fácilmente controlables.

Había escuchado historias de killjoys convertidos en dracs.

Eran seis contra uno, pero Hinata no era de los que se rendían; se impulsó de la arena y saltó sobre uno, arrojándolo al piso. Tomó la barra de hierro de sus pantalones y atacó a su presa, sintió un punzante dolor en su costado, y no fue hasta que el cielo roñoso estuvo frente a él que supo que un draculoide lo había pateado.

Sintió otro golpe en su mandíbula, esa vez vio estrellas.

Probó la comisura de sus labios y sintió el sabor metálico de sangre, los anteojos protectores y el pañuelo habían sido tirados a un lado; ahora las cámaras de seguridad de las industrias BL podían mirar su rostro.

Sintió otro golpe en su estómago, los monstruos blanco y negro parecían no dispuestos a dispararle, quizás ahorraban balas y no lo veían como una amenaza para gastar los, oh, benditos bienes de Ciudad Batería. Uno pateó su mano y escuchó un suave chasquido seguido de la ola de dolor, dejó salir un quejido, y apuñó sus ojos llenos de arena.

¿Aquí terminaría todo entonces?

Como un rebelde sin nombre que no representaba amenaza para BL/ind.

El golpe que siguió fue para su cabeza, lo sintió como un zumbido solamente.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un impacto de algo sólido… pero el dolor nunca llegó y los golpes cesaron.

Shouyo no había sido el blanco esa vez.

—¡Woo! ¡Uno más para mí! —gritó una voz.

Los draculoides no hablaban…

Abrió sus ojos de un disparo, una ola de dolor abrasador recorrió todo su cuerpo y las zonas que habían sido golpeadas; pero fue lo de menos pues frente a su nariz estaban sus salvadores.

Eran tres, notó.

Uno usaba un casco, dos usaban máscaras.

El drac al que habían atacado estaba en el suelo. El que usaba un casco negro corrió en dirección de él, girando en el camino y usando el impulso y la gravedad sobre el hacha que sostenía en las dos manos, embistiendo al enemigo con máscara blanca antes de darle la oportunidad de sacar su arma.

El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, a su lado; el del casco hacía parecer como si su enorme arma no pesara nada.

—Ése es mío —canturreó con voz apagada, el sonido obstruido por la pieza en su cabeza—, llevo la delantera, Revólver.

¿Revólver? ¿Ala Revólver? ¿Podría ser?

—No, no, no —dijo uno de los enmascarados—, estaba distraído, eso es todo.

El llamado Revólver arrojó el bate al aire, cuando el objeto bajó, lo agarró con destreza y golpeó al otro de los peones con lavado de cerebro. Hinata pudo distinguir con ojos entrecerrados un alambre de púas enredado sobre la punta del arma.

Los dos ruidosos rebeldes acababan con facilidad con los draculoides, el del casco negro saltaba hábilmente, pateando el pecho de sus víctimas para derribarlas y luego acertar el último golpe. Revólver se apoyaba más en la fuerza bruta y golpeaba con puños y a veces cabezazos.

El tercer hombre solo estaba mirando a su alrededor, vigilando; notó que tenía dos armas de fuego, una en cada mano. Shouyo se había apoyado en sus codos para ver mejor a sus acompañantes, con el dorso de su mano se limpió un pequeño caminillo de sangre que bajaba por su nariz. Lo único que logró fue regar arena mezclada con sangre sobre su rostro, pero no le hizo caso.

Eran _killjoys_ , se dio cuenta.

Eran los _verdaderos_ killjoys.

—¡Eso es un empate! —exclamó con júbilo el del bate con alambre de púas, Hinata notó que tenía cabello blanco apuntando hacia el cielo.

Solo quedaba un enemigo más y ambos hombres ruidosos se miraron por un momento, decidiendo quién sería el más rápido y ganaría la competencia. Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer algún movimiento, el sonido de un disparo los tomó por sorpresa y el draculoide cayó a la arena.

Ambos miraron al tercer y silencioso enmascarado de las dos pistolas.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Gritó con desesperación Revólver, cayendo de rodillas en el desierto— ¡Iba a ser mío!

—Ustedes dos causan demasiado alboroto, terminemos con esto y volvamos a la base. —Sentenció, él tenía cabello negro y corto.

El del casco se acercó a Hinata.

—¿Puedes moverte?

Asintió rápidamente con su cabeza, en segundos el calor se le subió a las mejillas.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo dejamos en la estación de gas más cercana?

—¡No! No… —intentó Shouyo—… yo… un killjoy… ¡Quiero unirme a ustedes!

Pudo ver ahora de cerca, el casco del rebelde tenía dos pequeños aditamentos puntiagudos en la parte superior, que resemblaban… ¿dos orejas negras?

Al escuchar las palabras se quitó el casco, lo primero que Hinata notó fue su cabello negro apuntando en todas direcciones, cubriendo casi la mitad de su rostro; piel bronceada, ojos entornados, pero de alguna manera parecía que le daban un aire de bribón; sus labios parecían estar sonriendo, pero torcidamente.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó divertido.

—¿Y esto? ¿Y esto? —se acercó Revólver, levantando su máscara y sonriendo con complicidad de oreja a oreja, tenía ojos grandes y ámbar.

—¿Quieres ser un verdadero killjoy, pequeño cuervo? —el pelinegro con cabello extraño hizo énfasis en la palabra.

—Sí. —Contestó Hinata rápidamente, sin dejar espacio para dudas—. Quiero ser uno de ustedes.

Él parecía escéptico, eso lo tomó por sorpresa, cuando la gente solía preguntarle; la respuesta dejaba un sentimiento de respeto, otros simplemente decían que estaba demente. Nadie había sido tan intrépido de tomarlo como si fuera una broma.

Como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

El de cabello blanco parecía tener mechones de rayos negros que salían de su cuero cabelludo; estaba mirando de reojo al pelinegro que lo cuestionaba.

—¿Pantera? —preguntó Revólver.

El aludido se rascó el mentón, hundido en pensamiento, mientras lo miraba inquisitivo; de repente, Hinata se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo. ¿Pensaba que él era un traidor?

—No lo sé —habló por fin—, digo, pareces un niño. ¿Por qué quieres luchar una guerra que tal vez no ganaremos?

—Pantera, eso es bastante cínico. —Bromeó el hombre de cabello como ceniza.

—Solo digo la verdad. No notó cuando el tercero se había acercado, quitándose la máscara para observarlo bien.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a la estación del doctor Muerte, ahí es bastante seguro —lo pensó por un momento y agregó—, hasta que sus heridas mejoren.

—¡No! —exclamó Hinata, un poco más demandante de lo que quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta. En donde los killjoys con mayor renombre venían solamente para salvarlo y arreglar sus heridas— ¡Estoy bien! —Urgió, pero cuando se iba a mover para ponerse de pie, un dolor punzante y caliente viajó desde su mano por todo su cuerpo, tal vez tenía algunos dedos quebrados— Lo prometo. Esperen, ¿son amigos del doctor?

El de sonrisa enigmática, Pantera, se rio entre dientes, como si Hinata hubiera contado una broma.

—No es tanto como amigo… sino, un conocido más bien. Es un tipo bastante raro.

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, lo había logrado, de verdad lo había logrado. Después de esos incontables, miles y miles de kilómetros, había llegado al núcleo de la rebelión. Igual que el Pequeño Gigante.

—Llevémoslo al auto. —El estoico de los tres sugirió, tenía ojos almendrados y una nariz fina.

—¡Esperen! ¡Quiero unirme a los killjoys! ¡Luchar contra la industria de Better Living!

—¿Qué edad tienes? —reprendió Pantera— ¿Quince?

—Tengo veintidós. —Aclaró, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

El pelinegro sonrió ampliamente, de una manera perezosa.

—Oh, de verdad eres bajito. Hinata se mordió la lengua, no podía estar pasando esto, no había atravesado la mitad del mundo solo para recibir la golpiza de su vida y ser mandado de regreso.

Ni siquiera tenía un hogar al que regresar.

—Voto porque lo llevemos con Nicotina —Revólver habló después de un rato, era visible en sus facciones que pesaba las opciones—, él da las órdenes; y… no sé, hay algo en este chico. —Sonrió con ojos entrecerrados, Hinata se sintió helado con anticipación—. Tal vez necesitamos más killjoys como él.

El de cabello desarreglado pareció satisfecho, se alejó de Shouyo para mirarlo mejor, cruzándose de brazos igual que Revólver. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír, era difícil de explicar, ellos tres… tenían una presencia diferente, jamás había conocido a otras personas así. Era como el aura de un depredador, y el primer instinto que experimentaba era el de huir.

—Caballeros, les aconsejaría que nos apresuraramos, acabamos de hacer polvo a una patrulla de dracs y seguimos a medio desierto. —Interrumpió el imperturbable de ojos rasgados—. Tenemos que regresar a la autopista antes que tengamos más compañía.

El dinámico par de killjoys lo levantaron del suelo con facilidad y lo llevaron al asiento trasero de un Chevrolet Nova del '74 en buen estado… relativamente. Tenía un arácnido plasmado en el capó, grafiti sobre toda la carrocería, diversos stickers de animales como búhos y gatos.

¡Era lo más genial que Shouyo había visto!

El rebelde de la sonrisa torcida tomó el asiento del conductor y avivó el motor en segundos, los otros dos se sentaron atrás, uno a cada lado de Hinata.

—Lo siento, renacuajo —aclaró el pelinegro de ojos astutos—, pero esto solo es protocolo.

Quedó confundido por unos segundos, no parecía como si de verdad sintiera la disculpa. Hasta que un saco fue puesto sobre su cabeza, cortando su vista.

—No lo tomes a mal —vino una voz a su izquierda—, pero no podemos dejar que todos sepan el camino. ¡Oh! —Pareció recordar algo— mi nombre es Ala Revólver, si te vuelves uno de nosotros te diré mi _verdadero_ nombre.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Hinata brillaba de optimismo— ¡Qué genial!

Revólver pareció reírse a carcajadas.

—Aquí va otra vez. —Escuchó la voz apagada a su derecha.

—Es tan denso a veces… —murmuró el conductor.

—¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí! —Exclamó Revólver, ofendido, luego Hinata volvió a llamar su atención—. El chico de cabello horrible…

—¡Ey! —reclamó.

—Se llama Pantera Anfetamina y el de aquí a tu otro lado es Histeria.

—Gusto en conocerte. —Saludó tranquilamente, como si Hinata no tuviera un saco en su cabeza, como si no estuvieran en el maldito apocalipsis.

—¡Gusto en conocerlos!

No sabía si habían sido la dulce canción de cuna proveniente del caucho de las llantas contra el pavimento, o el hecho que no había dormido más de tres horas en una semana, o los interminables kilómetros que habían recorrido, o el saco en su cabeza que cortaba su suministro de aire, pero se quedó dormido en el camino.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los dimes y diretes entre Pantera y Revólver, seguido por los resoplidos exasperados de Histeria.

Un codazo suave lo despertó, seguido por una risita.

—No puedo creerlo, el renacuajo se durmió. —La voz era extraña, pero estaba seguro que ya la había escuchado.

Fue entonces que todos los eventos regresaron a su cerebro. Abrió los ojos y sorprendentemente no fue asaltado por los virulentos rayos del sol, miró a su alrededor, todavía estaba en el auto. Sus ojos viajaron a la derecha, para descubrir el asiento libre, luego al lado contrario, se sorprendió al ver al rebelde de cabello monocromático.

—¡Buenos días! —brilló.

—…pasaron solo dos horas. —Comentó Histeria fuera del auto.

Hinata salió del automóvil, completamente despabilado para explorar sus alrededores. Claramente no estaba en el desierto, había paredes y techo…todo el lugar se sentía más frío, en comparación con la mortal radiación del sol. ¿Pero cómo? Todo el mundo era un infierno, ¿cómo podía estar más gélido?

—Estamos bajo tierra, renacuajo —explicó el de cabello negro y puntiagudo, leyendo sus pensamientos—, ahora ven con nosotros.

Los tres comenzaron a adelantarse y él se apresuró para seguir su paso. Claro, el aire se sentía cargado y un poco abrumador, después de pasar toda su vida en el exterior. Una inquietud se posó sobre su estómago y se sintió un poco claustrofóbico. Pero cuando lo pensaba, ¡era brillante! Por esa razón podían esconderse a plena vista de los satélites y cámaras de BL/ind.

El lugar era estrecho aunque estaba lleno de diferentes automóviles, motocicletas y un par de camionetas. Hinata comenzó a entusiasmarse, los killjoys, de verdad eran geniales, ¡como todas las historias decían!

Sus guías salieron por una puerta, Shouyo los seguía de cerca, pero era difícil; salieron a una habitación enorme, estaba llena de murmullos y personas. Seguramente era el salón principal, chicos y chicas de diferentes edades platicando, afinando armas y construyendo. Algunos lo miraban con curiosidad, otros se acercaban y saludaban a los tres que caminaban frente a él.

Podría explotar de felicidad; su sueño se había hecho realidad.

No pudo evitarlo, cuando pasaron frente a una habitación miró adentro. Un chico de su misma estatura tenía en sus manos un pequeño frasco con líquido cristalino. Hinata quiso verlo más cerca, el killjoy tenía cabello negro puntiagudo y unos cuantos mechones dorados cayendo en su rostro; con sumo cuidado, agregó otra sustancia al frasco.

Todos sus sentidos se dispararon con la explosión y él fue arrojado hacia atrás; todo su rostro estaba lleno de polvo negro al igual que la habitación del chico. Shouyo entró en pánico, ¿el chico habría muerto?

Para su sorpresa el de mechón dorado solo pareció reírse del asunto. Otro chico alarmado entró a la pieza horrorizado, empujando a Hinata hacía un lado con facilidad, era un gigante y él no representaba amenaza para ese rebelde.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. —Se disculpó con Shouyo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, después de eso corrió a la habitación llena de hollín y levantar al de cabello puntiagudo con cuidado.

—Ey, no te quedes atrás. —Vino la áspera voz de Revólver.

Shouyo dejó la escena y regresó con el trío, aun así sus ojos eran testarudos, miraba en donde podía; se sorprendió cuando vio una habitación llena de cables y computadoras, ¿cómo podían tener acceso a eso? Better Living los despojó de toda la tecnología después de las guerras. Su boca se abrió en un pequeño "Wow"; un rubio con anteojos que tecleaba ávidamente lo notó, mirándolo de soslayo.

No le dedicó más atención y dirigió sus ojos ámbar a la pantalla. Shouyo hizo una mueca, ¡había algo en la manera que lo había mirado que lo había hecho enojar! ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

Histeria se aclaró la garganta y Hinata los alcanzó, juntos entraron a una nueva estancia, en medio se encontraba una mesa grande que abarcaba casi todo el cuarto, había sillas a cada lado. Lo primero que pensó era que parecía una habitación para conferencias.

Aparentemente los killjoys eran más organizados de lo que pensaba.

—Nicotina. —Llamó Pantera.

Al fondo, estaba un hombre, de hombros cuadrados y cabello cuidadosamente cortado; a Shouyo le recordó a un general.

—Encontramos a un pequeño cuervo. —Cantó el gran chico de cabello blanco.

— _Cree_ que quiere unirse a nosotros. —Continuó el alto pelinegro.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —se acercó Nicotina.

Hinata retrocedió sin pensarlo, su presencia era bastante severa.

—Shouyo Hinata —aclaró, un poco asustado, pero no permitió que se transmitiera en su voz.

—¿Por qué quieres unirte?

—¡Quiero luchar! ¡Como el Pequeño Gigante!

Esto tomó por sorpresa al rebelde con rasgos fuertes, como si él veía algo que Hinata no.

—No todo es tan glamoroso como dicen las radiodifusiones, nada te asegura vivir más del año, y lo más probable es que mueras en la primera salida.

—¡No importa! —Devolvió Shouyo— Quiero hacer una diferencia, quiero que mi muerte signifique algo; pelear por lo que creo es lo correcto y golpear a toda esa corporación en los dientes cuando menos lo esperan. ¡Que sepan que un enano puede acabar con un gigante también!

Se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones forzadas de él. Había dejado salir la punta del iceberg solamente.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó el líder, lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos; Hinata sentía anticipación crecer en su pecho. Por primera vez, después de tres años, por fin su vida comenzaría a tener sentido.

—¡Muy bien! —celebró el de cabello blanco, arrojando un puño al aire y flexionando sus brazos con emoción.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Pantera, con incertidumbre—. Quiero decir, sigue siendo un chico.

—Comenzará como ayuda, con los quehaceres para mantener la base. Los mejores miembros de la vanguardia le enseñarán cómo defenderse decentemente. Será un hermano más. —Sonrió con amabilidad, a Hinata se le dificultaba creer que era el mismo hombre con aire severo que acababa de ver—. Luego veremos en qué rama puede sobresalir.

—¿Rama? —preguntó el más bajo.

—Funcionamos como un cuerpo —explicó con paciencia el líder—, cada órgano es igual de importante para mantener un equilibro constante y poder funcionar.

—Entiendo… —murmuró Hinata confundido.

—Bokuto y Akaashi —llamó, Revólver e Histeria se acercaron—, muéstrenle todos los alrededor y presenten a los killjoys a nuestro nuevo miembro.

Shouyo brilló de alegría.

—¡Bienvenido, hermanito! —Saludó Revólver dándole los cinco— ¡Mi nombre es Koutaru Bokuto! Ala Révolver es mi alias.

—Tetsurou Kuroo. —Se presentó Pantera Anfetamina.

—Keiji Akaashi. —Dijo Histeria.

—Y yo soy Daichi Sawamura, bienvenido hermano.

~~

Un suave beep activó su sistema, el cuarto de compresión en donde se encontraba se abrió, liberando aire y vapor. Kageyama abrió los ojos, se tardó de un par de segundos para enfocarlos, haciendo un leve chirrido e iluminando la pieza.

Hizo una lista, temperatura corporal: aceptable; lingüística: encontrada; algoritmos genéticos: listos; redes neuronales: aceptables.

Las palabras subían detrás de sus ojos con rapidez, el inventario de todas sus funciones terminaron y los sistemas se actualizaron para funcionar normalmente. Probó el movimiento de sus extremidades y salió para prepararse para el día.

Caminó por su apartamento hasta el frigorífico en la esquina, sacó un pequeño cubo blanco con el logo de las industrias Better Living en negro. Lo colocó en su espalda, y se adhirió a su piel hasta desaparecer. Sus sentidos se dispararon hasta el límite; _plus_ siempre le hacía eso, pero era lo que lo mantenía vivo. Dándole carga a su batería y vida a su núcleo.

Encendió la televisión en su sala de estar, cambiándola al canal de las noticias; entró al baño mientras escuchaba el sonido del aparato. El presentador de las noticias matutinas sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras celebraba un hermoso día en Ciudad Batería; Kageyama se miraba en el espejo, halando levemente un parpado para observar cada fragmento de su rostro.

Estaba siendo infantil.

No era como si él pudiese cambiar, su físico artificial era permanente; a veces no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia de los humanos, ¿envejecer? La palabra era tan extraña, despertar un día con la piel flácida, amarillenta y el cabello blanco…

Pero, de nuevo, hace años que no veía un ser humano de esa edad.

Encendió la cabecera de la ducha y dejó que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos; eran extraños y peligrosos.

Cuando salió del baño, escuchó el sonido del comunicador de su apartamento.

— _Buenos días, jefe exterminador Tobio Kageyama_ —era el líder de la corporación, él se tensó, esperando escuchar sus órdenes— _, necesitamos tu presencia en el edificio "G", en la madrugada se atrapó a tres killjoys y es tu deber castigarlos como es debido. Eso es todo, ten un mejor día._

La estática se escuchó por un corto tiempo y luego desapareció.

Kageyama ya estaba listo, solamente terminaba de ajustar el cinturón de sus pantalones blancos. Usaba su uniforme de siempre, camisa de algodón blanca con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Tomó su pistola de mano M9 y salió del edificio, él vivía en el piso número dieciocho.

Al llegar al sótano, saludó al portero quién le sonreía con felicidad artificial y montó su motocicleta, despertando el motor ruidosamente.

La maquinaría vibraba entre sus piernas, las luces blancas y cegadoras de Ciudad Batería se deslizaban sobre su forma mientras aumentaba la velocidad a la que iba. Paró frente a un semáforo y miró a su alrededor, todos los ciudadanos usaban sus respectivos audífonos de manera obligatoria y caminaban sin detenerse. Las calles estaban patrulladas por policías que espantaban a los niños pequeños que mendigaban por un pedazo de comida, demasiado pobres para comprar las pastillas obligatorias de BL, demasiado jóvenes para ser llevados al Tubo y convertirlos en draculoides o exterminadores.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pared de un rascacielos, un gigante holograma de su líder, se reproducía repetidamente dando el mismo mensaje cada vez. Vestía de blanco, a él le dio la impresión de tratarse de un dios inmaculado, pero eso era lo que él era, ¿no? Hacía contraste con el café de sus suaves rizos y sus ojos avellana. Tooru, era su nombre.

_«Recuerden ciudadanos, no existe tal cosa como el "amor"; es una ilusión capaz de controlarte a hacer cosas peligrosas, una emoción mejor adecuada para las bestias del desierto._

_Ciudad Batería prospera en la honestidad, es indispensable para mantener la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos. Recuerden, los secretos son el postre del demonio; si tienen información acerca de los enemigos de Better Living, deben compartirla de inmediato con su exterminador o policía más cercano._

_Ellos son los parásitos del mundo y no hay nada más sucio que ideas en el pensamiento._

_¿Has sonreído hoy? »_

Al lado de la proyección estaban los afiches correspondientes a los rebeldes más peligrosos; Cuervo Nicotina, Ceniza Radiante, Pantera Anfetamina y Ala Revólver. Una fotografía de su rostro mirando en frente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una línea negra con las palabra «exterminar» en letras blancas, y estaban cruzados por una X roja.

Era enervante para Kageyama, todos eran tan diferentes, podía ver en sus expresiones lo desiguales que parecían. Pantera sonreía como si sólo él pudiera derrotar a las industrias de Better Living; Nicotina parecía como si no tuviera miedo de ellos, era lo que más le irritaba a Tooru; Ceniza y Revólver tenían cabellos… blancos, la sola idea era absurda. Seguramente se trataban de depredadores sin ningún tipo de humanidad.

La luz del semáforo cambió a verde y él siguió con su camino.

Llegó al edificio "G" y mostró sus credenciales para obtener la autorización y poder pasar. La mayoría de las veces no era necesario, él tenía el récord por el mayor número de traidores llevados a la justicia y castigados por sus crímenes. Miró hacia arriba, a las innumerables ventanas del rascacielos que iban desde el primer piso hasta el último; las paredes lisas compuestas por paneles blancos.

Entró, sus botas negras y gruesas hacían ecos con cada paso pesado que daba. La instalación solamente consistía en suelos y paredes de color blanco, frente a él estaba el escritorio de la recepcionista, el resto estaba artificialmente desértico.

La chica asintió con su cabeza y le indicó que podía pasar; Kageyama alcanzó el elevador y con la punta de su dedo apretó el pequeño botón que decía "S5".

Era el piso de purificación.

Las puertas se abrieron con un suave pitido y fue asaltado por los quejidos y gruñidos de los rebeldes detenidos. El techo estaba lleno de lámparas halógenas que llenaban el lugar, no había ni un milímetro en sombras; todo estaba construido con concreto.

Los tres rebeldes estaban siendo sostenidos por policías, con las manos atadas en la espalda; todos tenían golpes en sus rostros y algunos cortes con sangre, producto de haber creído ganarle alguna vez a Better Living.

Otro exterminador le dio la lista con toda la información de los criminales.

—¿Yuuji Terushima? —Kageyama preguntó.

El rebelde tenía cabello rubio en la parte superior de su cabeza peinado hacia atrás, lo demás estaba rapado y era de color negro. Terushima lamió la comisura de sus labios, en donde tenía una cortada y sonrió, pero no parecía con felicidad. Sus ojos brillaban con puro e incorruptible odio, Kageyama tragó pesado sin saber por qué.

—Vete al diablo maldita máquina. –Mofó.

El exterminador a su lado lo agredió con un arma de electrochoque liberando cuatrocientos voltios en su cuerpo. Paralizó su cuerpo inmediatamente, aun así su rostro se contraía en una mueca de aversión. El pelinegro se puso en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel del rebelde, mirándolo cara a cara; eso aumentaba la accesibilidad del escucha y tal vez podría llegar a él.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —cuestionó Kageyama, apacible, sin mostrar emoción en su voz.

—Puedes irte a la mierda. —El killjoy escupió en su rostro, el pelinegro cerró los ojos pero sintió el líquido caer en el puente de su nariz. Llevó unos cuantos dedos y se limpió.

Tobio miró su rostro, Terushima se lamió los labios, vislumbrando una pequeña bola de metal en su lengua. El exterminador a su lado le propinó una patada en su rostro, el rebelde fue arrojado sin cuidado a un lado. Kageyama le indicó a su compañero que parara, no veía la necesidad de violencia sin sentido.

Además él estaría formando parte de sus rangos dentro de poco.

Si escogía bien.

—Joven Terushima —volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez manteniendo su distancia—, vengo para darte una salida para todos tus crímenes y estilo de vida sin sentido. Puedes formar parte de nosotros, industrias Better Living te aceptara como un miembro de nuestra familia en donde podrás rehacer tu vida de una manera honesta.

El de cabello llamativo escupió sangre al piso, producto del golpe de antes y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Kageyama estaba perdido, no entendía que había causado esa reacción, no había dicho nada divertido a propósito; miró a los demás miembros de Better Living, ninguno parecía entender de qué se trataba aquello.

—Tú crees… —exclamaba entre jadeos y carcajadas—…¿¡Crees que me quiero unir a ustedes!? —Terushima se arrojó al suelo, por lo visto no podía contenerse de la risa; Kageyama no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo boquiabierto, ¿había sido algo que él había dicho?— ¿¡Ser un maldito perro faldero!? ¿Dejar que derritan mi cerebro con sus medicinas? Prefiero pudrirme en el infierno.

El pelinegro parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Esto era innecesario, siempre lo había pensado. Pero esos rebeldes parecían siempre elegir el camino más difícil. La solución era sencilla, unirse a ellos y conservar su vida, tal vez no su identidad, pero podrían respirar un día más.

Siempre era lo mismo.

—Llévenselo. —Ordenó Kageyama.

Lo levantaron del piso, sus pies se deslizaban en el concreto blanco, Tobio miró su rostro; sus facciones se contorsionaban en una danza entre la felicidad pura y el miedo absoluto. El exterminador ladeó su cabeza, jamás entendería a los humanos.

—¡Killjoys! —Exclamó desgarradoramente a los otros dos chicos, estaban temblando visiblemente— ¡No hay lugar para disculpa! ¡Es muerte o victoria!

Después de eso lo amordazaron y llevaron a la otra habitación, donde su cuerpo sería purificado por las llamas. Se escuchó el nauseabundo chirrido de la gigante compuerta al ser abierta, seguido por la estridencia de la maquinaria puesta en acción.

Kageyama miró a los rebeldes restantes, sus ojos iban desde ellos hasta la puerta en la que purificaban sus cuerpos y regresaban. Algo constreñía su pecho metálico, no era una mal función, pensó; su chequeo había sido hace solamente cuatro semanas y tomó su dosis de Plus en la mañana, aun así no podía sacudirse el extraño sentimiento.

—¿Hayato Ikejiri? —preguntó el exterminador mecánico siguiendo con la información en sus manos.

El chico tenía cabello castaño corto y pecas en sus mejillas, dejó salir un pequeño lloriqueo de su garganta cuando Kageyama lo miró desde arriba.

—N-no…t-te acerques a-a m-mí. —Tartamudeaba, intentando mostrar más coraje del que sentía, castañeando los dientes con terror puro.

La salida era fácil, pensaba Kageyama. ¿Por qué no elegían vivir? Elegir la opción _correcta_.

—¿Eso es un no? —preguntó el exterminador que estaba a su lado, era seguro que su paciencia se había acabado.

Parecía un infante; el sentimiento que recorría los engranes de su torso volvió.

—Llévenselo. —Declaró el otro, volvieron a repetir el proceso, tomándolo de sus axilas, lo amordazaron y llevaron a rastras.

—Kaname Moniwa. —Tobio llamó, dirigiéndose al último rebelde, este tenía ojos grandes, y cabello corto y negro. También daba la impresión de ser de baja estatura—. ¿Qué será?

El lastimoso chico solo negó ávidamente; estaba llorando libremente, sollozando como un animal moribundo. Saliva caía de su mentón y mocos salían de su nariz; el androide pelinegro retrocedió un poco, sorprendido por la cruda honestidad del prisionero.

¿Eso quería decir que elegía ser purificado?

—Sáquenlo de mi vista. —Siseó su compañero, Kageyama solo miró como lo llevaban a la otra habitación de concreto.

Se aclaró la garganta y puso en orden los papeles que tenía en sus manos, un poco decepcionado de como resultó la situación. No había podido salvar a ninguno de ellos.

El exterminador a su lado se rio entre dientes, el sonido de llamas ardiendo con ira detrás de ellos.

—Malditas ratas, ¿eh? Nunca aprenderán, si fuera por mí no les daría ni la oportunidad de respirar el aire de Ciudad Batería. Todos ellos deberían morir. ¿Cómo pueden estar en contra de Tooru? Nuestro líder es un genio, ellos están mal de la cabeza.

—Bueno —murmuró Tobio pensando—, en eso tienes razón.

No quiso quedarse más tiempo, necesitaba llegar al edificio "A" para poder comenzar con su día de trabajo. No necesitaba distraerse con rebeldes siendo purificados o algo por el estilo.

Salió del rascacielos con prisa, todavía tenía el rostro del último chico en su mente; moviendo sus facciones, con lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos y saliva cayendo de su mandíbula. Fue entonces que la respuesta lo golpeó.

_Compasión._

Lo que había estado sintiendo era compasión.


	2. Bulletproof Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo

 

_¡Aviven sus llamas, rayos de luz!_

_Aquí el doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, con las palabras que los hacen levantarse cada mañana, ponerse sus máscaras y mandar al demonio a las industrias BL._ _Un pequeño cuervo se unió a nuestras filas ayer, después de haberse enfrentado a seis cerdos a media carretera Guano. Heh… con un poco de ayuda de Pantera Anfetamina, Ala Revólver e Histeria._

_Denle la bienvenida a Sol Inferno._

_Pero cuidado con darle los cinco, en su altercado se quebró un ala. Pero no te preocupes pequeño Sol Inferno, un hermano puede prestarte una cuando la necesites._

_Háganlo sentir bienvenido al Nido, Killjoys._

_Y no se olviden de pisar el acelerador, cargar sus pistolas y jamás ver atrás; porque los cerdos pueden estar esperando._

_A continuación, el reporte del tráfico…_

Escuchó la señal de alarma, el día había comenzado y todos tenían una misión qué realizar. No importaba si parecía pequeña. Hinata todavía era nuevo, había llegado hace solamente dos días, conocía a algunos de los killjoys, pero eran demasiados.

Daichi le presentó a Koushi el día antes, un chico con cabello como ceniza y un lunar cerca de su ojo; con una sonrisa que hacía sentir a Shouyo como si estaba en casa. Le agradaba Koushi, decidió, parecía un buen tipo.

—Puedes llamarme Suga —había ofrecido Koushi—, así me conocen todos por aquí.

Después de eso le mostró su habitación, la pieza era algo espaciosa y dos filas de cuatro literas se extendían a cada lado; a los pies de cada cama estaban las maletas y pertenencias de cada uno. El ambiente se sentía un poco saturado, pero Hinata supuso que eso pasaba cuando dieciséis personas compartían un solo cuarto.

Su cama sería la que se encontraba en la esquina izquierda, la de arriba, era la única que estaba libre. Miró a quien sería su compañero de litera, era un chico con cabello cayendo sobre sus mejillas como si fuera una cascada. Hinata se preguntó porque era de dos tonos, amarillo y negro en las raíces, ¿era natural?

Luego recordó a Bokuto y pensó en lo muy idiota que hubiera sonado si de verdad hubiera dicho eso.

Suga le había dado una sábana pesada y áspera para dormir, Hinata la lanzó sobre su litera y se acercó al chico rubio.

—¡Hola! —Brilló—. Soy nuevo aquí, pero espero acostumbrarme y aprender a usar un arma y matar muchos dracs y poder ganar esta guerra. Vengo de la Zona veintiún mil, o espero que hubiera sido la veintiún mil… —miró hacia el suelo y sostuvo su mentón con su mano— ¡Nunca fui bueno en eso de ubicarme en las zonas! Mi madre siempre me dijo que un día acabaría perdido. Si piensas en ello, debería ser fácil memorizarse los nombres de las calles ¡porque no hay nombres! Pero eso lo hace más difícil, ¿Cómo sabes cuándo termina una zona? ¡¿Y si lees el mapa al revés?! ¡Puedes confundir la Zona seis con la Zona nueve!

El chico solo parpadeaba con ojos abiertos como platos.

»Bueno, seguro que has escuchado de mí. A menos que no… ¡Soy Shouyou Hinata! Y apenas me acabo de unir, aun no sé dónde se encuentra todo o qué haré. Quiero salir ahí y luchar con todos los exterminadores que pueda —comenzó a lanzar puñetazos al aire—. Si me dejan elegir mi arma, creo que tomaría un hacha gigante, así todos temblarían al verme y sabrían que no deberían meterse conmigo —Hizo un puño y lo sujetó a su pecho—. En fin, espero que nos llevemos bien porque seremos compañeros de literas. ¡Y tú te ves como un buen tipo! …aunque no es como si alguien aquí se ve como si no lo fuera…

»Excepto tal vez ese tipo rubio y de anteojos, no sé cómo se llama, pero se ve como un tipo engreído. — ¿Y si este tipo era su amigo?— ¡Aunque si eres su amigo entonces tal vez no sea tan malo! ¡Oh! Ya hablé mucho, siempre me pasa —se rascó la cabeza—, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

El killjoy lo miraba confundido y parecía genuinamente incómodo, sus ojos eran penetrantes, pero miraban a todas partes menos a él; cómo si quería asegurarse de encontrar una salida y correr hacia ella. ¿Hinata lo había intimidado?

Se sorprendió un poco, no todos los killjoys eran ruidosos o duros como los que había conocido antes.

Murmuró algunas palabras de despedida y escaló la litera, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su mano remendada. No era nada lujoso, solo una venda alrededor de sus dedos hasta su muñeca. Trabajo del doctor, Chikara Ennoshita o Silencio Infeccioso.

Siguió dando vueltas en su cama, tal vez el chico de la litera inferior le hablaría al final, superando su timidez; pero nunca lo hizo, y Hinata terminó durmiéndose.

Y ahora ahí estaba, bajó de un salto de la cama y miró a todos los rebeldes del cuarto, cada uno parecía tener una rutina diferente. Un chico de ojos grandes pero pupilas pequeñas doblaba la endurecida sábana de manera metódica; mientras otro killjoy en la esquina opuesta se levantaba de la cama con velocidad y salía antes que todos.

Hinata reconoció al chico, era el que había explotado cuando él llegó.

Estiró sus extremidades, la articulación de su hombro hizo un suave _pop_ , lo hizo relajarse al instante.

Cuando alcanzó la entrada se encontró con Suga.

—Buenos días.

—¡Enos… ías! —exclamó torpemente tropezándose con sus palabras, tenía que dejar eso de no poder hablar.

El segundo al mando de los killjoys dejó salir una risita; Hinata sintió sus mejillas calentarse de la vergüenza.

—Ven conmigo, te mostraré en donde están las duchas y luego el lugar en donde comemos.

Las duchas, descubrió Hinata, no eran nada fuera de lo común. El piso y las paredes estaban cubiertos de losetas. Había un sistema de desagüe y, por lo menos diez casetas separadas por paredes cortas. El suelo estaba resbaladizo y estuvo a punto de tropezarse como cuatro veces; pero terminó su aseo sin ningún accidente.

Koushi lo siguió guiando hasta otra estancia, esa tenía casi el triple de tamaño y estaba repleta de butacas y mesas de madera roída y vieja. El parloteo de todos los presentes hacía casi imposible escuchar la explicación de Suga del lugar. El killjoy lo dirigió hasta el final de una fila.

—¿Cuántos años tomó construir todo esto? —preguntó Hinata con curiosidad, no era bueno con fechas o cifras, pero quería saber cómo algo así de grande había escapado el ojo vigilante de las industrias Better Living.

—Aquí estaba situado una base militar, antes que las guerras de helio terminaran, servía como un refugio blindado en caso que alguna bomba atómica explotara. Cuando lo hizo, cuando el mundo se vino abajo, el edificio que estaba en la superficie se desvaneció y la entrada hasta este lugar quedó sepultada. La ciudad Batería fue fundada por esta región, sin tener idea que estaban prácticamente sobre una mina de oro.

»Quizás si hubieran fisgoneado un poco más la habrían descubierto, pero por fortuna no lo hicieron. Uno de los fundadores de la resistencia sabía de esta zona y no pudo obtener algo más perfecto —Abrió sus manos, como para hacer énfasis a su alrededor—. Claro que, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado. No era más que una estructura vacía, como el cadáver de una magnífica bestia extinta.

Era su turno de tomar la comida, cada uno tenía una bandeja de metal. Les sirvieron un cucharón de un estofado blando de color marrón, en algún día bueno no tendría ningún aspecto atrayente, pero Hinata llevaba algunos días sin comer, así que no veía la hora de hincarle el diente.

Relativamente hablando claro, estaba seguro que el gelatinoso guiso no presentaría mayor oposición a sus dientes.

—¡Sugawara! —llamó un chico rapado desde una mesa con sillas libres— ¡Aquí!

Koushi y Hinata tomaron asiento, el pequeño killjoy no tardó en dar el primer bocado. La sustancia pegajosa sabía un poco mejor de cómo se veía, así que siguió por el segundo, comiendo con ansias.

—Tanaka, él es Hinata, el chico nuevo del que hablamos.

—¡Oh! Sabía que no te había visto antes —se rio a carcajadas con la boca llena, terminó de tragar el alimento y se lamió los labios—. Soy Ryuunosuke Tanaka, pero allá afuera me puedes llamar Terror Ruidoso; estoy en la Vanguardia.

Shouyou se maravilló, ¿vanguardia? Ese debía ser el mejor de trabajo de todos.

—¡Ese debe ser el mejor trabajo de todos! —exclamó.

El chico sin cabello se rio estrepitosamente.

—Hinata, tu conociste a tres de ellos cuando te encontraron en el desierto —recordó Suga.

—¿Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi son de la Vanguardia?

El de cabello como ceniza asintió y siguió con su explicación.

—Ellos y otro más son los encargados de patrullar arriba, mantienen a los exterminadores y draculoides lejos de nuestro territorio. Son los que tienen más experiencia luchando. Mientras que otros, tenemos experiencia en otras áreas.

—Nosotros somos como el músculo de la resistencia —comentó Tanaka con aire de suficiencia.

—Sí, pero sin el cerebro no pueden funcionar —reprendió con tono desaprobador.

El rapado sonrió con una especie de respeto hacia el otro.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Suga? —Preguntó Hinata— ¿no eres parte de la Vanguardia?

—Sugawara es el segundo al mando después de Daichi —anunció Tanaka con orgullo.

—También pertenezco a los Exploradores —añadió el chico del lunar, arqueando una ceja—, hacemos redadas a pueblos en ruinas, en busca de comida, ropa, o lo que podamos encontrar.

—¡Eso se escucha genial también!

Ceniza se rio de la respuesta de Shouyou y revolvió sus rojos cabellos con afecto. Sugawara se excusó por un momento de la mesa, había recordado algunos temas que debía discutir con Daichi con respecto a la próxima salida cuanto antes.

—¿Cuál es _tú_ historia, pequeño cuervo? —cuestionó Terror cuando estuvieron solos.

Hinata comenzó por el principio, desde su padre luchando en las guerras análogas. Tanaka lo escuchó atentamente, de vez en cuando haciendo comentarios suaves como: «¿No bromeas?» «Guau» y «Eso es genial». Estaba detallando como era la comunidad de sus amigos, de Kouji e Izumi cuando fue interrumpido por él.

—¡Ah, demonios! —exclamó con sorpresa y miró el reloj gastado que habían clavado a la pared—. Mi turno comienza en cinco minutos, Daichi me matará si llego tarde otra vez. ¡Hablamos luego Hinata, lo siento!

Y con eso salió corriendo de la cafetería.

¿Turno?

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar a Suga nuevamente, pero el del lunar todavía se encontraba hablando con el líder. No parecía como una buena idea ir e interrumpirlos. Debían de estar hablando de algo importante; se vería como un completo idiota si iba.

Así que comenzó recorrer la enorme estancia con sus ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Todos parecían inmersos en sus propias pláticas, que convergían en un zumbido inteligible.

Se animó cuando notó a su compañero de litera, el chico con cabello rubio y negro en el cuero cabelludo. Ya era su conocido ¿no?, esta vez sí hablaría con él. Caminó en su dirección llevando la bandeja metálica y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Hola! —saludó— ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Somos compañeros de literas!

El tímido chico miró a su regazo y asintió rápidamente.

—No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

—Pues es lo que me esperaría sabes, después de todo mi amigo es sordo —comentó otra voz.

Hinata notó a Pantera sentándose al lado del chico introvertido, poniendo en la mesa la bandeja de comida, con su sonrisa engreída y mirada perezosa; su cabello se miraba igual de salvaje que siempre.

—¡¿So-sordo?! —sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, ahora todo lo que había pasado entre ellos tenía sentido y Hinata quería enterrarse en el subsuelo.

—Pero no te preocupes, renacuajo, él puede leer los labios; solo que es muy tímido con los chicos nuevos —Dicho eso se llevó una cuchara llena de estofado a la boca.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! —gritaba, aunque verdaderamente no merecía el perdón.

El chico hizo un movimiento con sus manos que dejó a Shouyou en la luna.

—¿Eh?

—Dice que no te preocupes —aclaró Kuroo, con mejillas regordetas y llenas de comida—, ayer te intentó explicar pero subiste demasiado rápido a tu litera.

Cuando el killjoy tragó se comenzó a reír de Hinata.

Sus mejillas seguían ardiendo, la situación era demasiado vergonzosa. El rebelde retraído comenzó a hacer otras señas, Shouyou miró a Kuroo para que lo iluminara.

—«Mi nombre es Kenma Kozume, un gusto en conocerte, Shouyou Hinata» —tradujo el pelinegro llevando otro bocado a su boca—«, mi alias es Sombra Brillante.»

—Kenma —repitió Hinata con una sonrisa.

—¡Hinata ahí estás! —Llamó Sugawara un tanto preocupado—. Siento haberme tardado, pero ven conmigo, debo enseñarte otras cosas más —miró a sus compañeros de mesa y les sonrió—. Veo que ya conociste a Kenma y a Kuroo —Pantera saludó con un lento movimiento de su mano, tenía guantes sin dedos, mientras que el otro chico miraba con timidez a Koushi.

—Nos vemos por ahí, renacuajo —se despidió sin parar de comer—, ¡Kenma dice «adiós»! —fue lo último que exclamó, seguido por otra ruidosa carcajada seguido de un golpe sordo y el quejido de Pantera.

—Ya conociste algunos de los integrantes de la Vanguardia —explicó Sugawara mientras caminaban fuera de la cafetería, el lugar estaba casi vacío, seguramente la hora de desayunar acababa de terminar—, Daichi también forma parte de ella, pero él también realiza otros papeles, es por eso que no sale a la superficie tanto como los demás.

—Nicotina dijo algo acerca de funcionar como un cuerpo, ¿verdad? —Recordó la conversación que tuvieron cuando él llegó a la base.

—Así es.

—Además de la Vanguardia y los Exploradores, hay otras ramas.

—Exacto.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

El de cabello como ceniza lo pensó por un momento, mirando al techo y todos los metros de tierra que se encontraban arriba de ellos.

—Sígueme.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo, Hinata lo reconoció, debía ser como la entrada principal; recordaba caminar por ahí cuando había llegado. Si seguían caminando hacia la derecha estaría el hangar de los vehículos y máquinas y luego estaría la salida.

En lugar de eso se desviaron a la izquierda y siguieron el interminable pasillo.

—¿Siempre fue así de grande? Este lugar, quiero decir.

—No realmente —contestó Ceniza—, Ikkei Ukai fue el fundador de la resistencia, antes que tuviéramos un nombre y cuando todo esto no era más que una ilusión fantasiosa. Después de unos años, él y otros arquitectos con el mismo odio a hacia BL terminaron expandiendo la base, y se convirtió en un hogar para todos nosotros. Todos somos de orígenes diferentes —miró a Hinata con simpatía, asegurándole que, al igual que él, la mayoría había visto y vivido cosas horribles.

Quizás había otros killjoys que venían desde más lejos aún.

—Ya estamos aquí —se detuvo Suga.

En ningún lugar de la base había puertas, supuso que era más fácil movilizarse de esa manera; o tal vez eran comodidades que no se podían dar el lujo de tenerlas.

Entró y las alas de su nariz fueron asaltadas por un olor acre, lo sintió como un golpe en el rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, amenazando con derramar lágrimas. Notó una serie de tubos de ensayos, o frascos de vidrio con sustancias humeantes y otras con burbujas encima de una mesa metálica que casi cubría la mitad del piso.

Frente a él estaba una figura de pequeño tamaño, tenía anteojos de plástico gigantes y guantes amarillos que lo hacían recordar a esos científicos locos de algunos libros que había leído.

—Hitoka —llamó Sugawara con un brazo cubriéndole el rostro, seguramente para evitar el hedor penetrante.

La aludida dio un respingo, el matraz que sostenía en su mano casi se le cayó. Otros killjoys estaban a su espalda, cada uno se ocupaba de sus asuntos y brebajes de colores neón. La rubia de pequeño tamaño a la que Koushi había llamado dejó los químicos, se acercó a ellos y salieron.

Hinata y Sugawara irrumpieron en un ataque de tos. Su garganta picaba y ardía al mismo tiempo, todavía tenía el inmundo aroma atascado en el puente de su nariz y cerebro. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

—Hi-Hitoka —repitió Ceniza, su voz se escuchaba áspera todavía y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre—, este es Hinata Shouyou, nuestro nuevo miembro.

El pelirrojo extendió su mano para saludar cordialmente a su compañera y Hitoka hizo lo mismo con sus enormes guantes amarillos. Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse cuando la rubia aparto su mano como si Shouyou la había quemado.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó completamente apenada—, ¡si llegaras a tocarme quemaría tu piel en segundos! No-no lo habría hecho a propósito, es el veneno con el que estoy trabajando. ¡Oh, que terrible! —chilló— ¡Le habría destruido la mano a nuestro nuevo hermano! ¡¿Cómo me habría podido perdonar?!

—¿Eh? Hitoka, está bien —insistió Suga.

—¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho! —exclamaba interminablemente.

—Ella es Hitoka Yachi —presentó Koushi, mientras la chica seguía disculpándose—, es nuestra especialista en venenos.

—¡Venenos! ¡Qué genial! —se maravilló Hinata, saltando de alegría.

—¿Eh? —Hitoka se quedó sin palabras, sus mejillas se espolvorearon de un rosa arenoso— ¿Lo crees?

—¡Sí!

—Bu-bueno —comenzó a intentar explicar—, eso nos facilita cuando nos enfrentamos con las patrullas de BL/ind, y… y además de eso, puedo fabricar fármacos o medicinas, así como antídotos también. Esto… analgésicos, antibióticos… cosas por ese estilo.

—¡Genial! ¡Genial! —celebró con estrellas en sus ojos, ¡los killjoys realmente eran geniales!

Hitoka parecía estar en el séptimo cielo, se rascaba la cabeza y miraba en otra dirección; pero una sonrisa bobalicona se extendía por sus delicadas facciones.

—Muy bien, Hinata, aún hay otras cosas que debo mostrarte —informó Ceniza, empujando levemente al otro chico—, apuesto que Hitoka podrá hablarte un poco más de su trabajo cuando nos veamos en la cafetería.

—¡Oh! Sí, por supuesto —sonrió— ¡Nos vemos, Hinata!

Se despidió, ondeando su mano en dirección de ellos dos. Shouyou se giró para hacerle una última pregunta.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte allá afuera? —ladeó su cabeza.

—Espina de Canela —respondió sonriente.

Mientras caminaban, pensó en lo inteligente que debía ser Hitoka, para saber de química y de medicinas. Él solo sabía que bayas podían comer y cuáles eran las venenosas. ¿Podría él aportar algo a la resistencia? ¿Un talento capaz facilitarle la victoria a los killjoys?

Una fuerte explosión lo sacó de su cabeza.

Él y Sugawara cayeron de espaldas.

—Ah… —se quejó el de cabello como nieve, sacudiéndose un poco de polvo de sus pantalones militares—. ¿Hinata, estás bien?

—Sí —contestó rápidamente— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Enemigos infiltrados?! —se puso en pie rápidamente, mirando frenéticamente para todos lados.

Ceniza se rio levemente.

—Oh, no —sonrió y tocó levemente su hombro, calmando al más bajo en el momento—. Si hubieran sido enemigos, se encendería una alarma y todos estarían aquí en un segundo.

—Oh.

—Es más… creo saber quién fue el responsable.

Él siguió al mayor y reconoció el lugar, ¡es donde el killjoy había explotado!

—Hinata —suspiró Koushi con pesadez, como un padre cansado de las travesuras de su hijo—, él es Noya.

Un rostro llenó de hollín sonrió al verlos, el killjoy tomó un retazo de tela y limpió su cara; tenía ojos avellanas, un mechón rubio y cabello puntiagudo.

—¡Hola! —saludó con energía, acercándose a sus visitantes y tomando la mano de Shouyou para sacudirla—. Me llamo Yuu Nishinoya, todos me llaman Noya, pero allá arriba —señaló el techo—, soy Chispa Neón.

—¡Tú haces explosiones!

—Sí —aceptó con orgullo, golpeó su pecho con la punta de su pulgar—, mi especialidad son los explosivos. Terminar todo con un ¡bang! Es lo mejor.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—Solo necesitas un poco de gasolina, queroseno, y un poco de imaginación.

—Ahora solo estás siendo modesto —intervino Suga—, Noya es capaz de hacer hermosas luces en el cielo también. Además tienes cientos de sustancias aquí abajo, nos ayuda a crear nuevas armas para luchar. Ha encontrado la manera de desactivar androides con una pequeña explosión.

Nishinoya se rio.

—¡El secreto está en la onda de choque!

—Guau —se maravilló el pelirrojo, su atención fue arrebatada por un extraño polvo blanco en una cajita de Petri. Podría hacerse pasar hasta por azúcar— ¿Y qué es esto?

—Oh, yo que tú tendría un poco de cuidado con eso, podrías volarte una mano o hacerte una cicatriz muy fea en el costado…

El chico más bajo que él quitó el material de sus manos con cuidado y lo colocó lejos de él.

—¿Por eso conseguiste tu alias? —cuestionó curioso Hinata, cambiando el tema.

—Bueno, sí. Mi padre hacía buenas bombas a la antigua; aunque a mí me gusta subir un paso más, ¿sabes? ¡Cuidado con eso!

Corrió en dirección de Shouyou que había cogido un tubo de ensayo con un llamativo líquido violáceo, un poco alarmado se lo arrebató.

—Una gota de esto y todos aquí abajo salimos volando por los aires. Puede acabar con una tercera parte de ciudad Batería.

Shouyou sintió toda la sangre dejar su cuerpo.

—Sugawara, ¿estás aquí? —vino una apacible voz.

—Akaashi —saludó el chico del lunar.

—Vengo a relevarte en tu trabajo de niñera —explicó monótonamente cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

El de cabello de ceniza se rio entre dientes, Hinata hizo un puchero. ¡Él no era un niño, demonios!

—Vamos, chico, tienes prácticas de tiro en este momento —informó histeria.

¿Prácticas de tiro? Encogió sus hombros de emoción, ¿eso quería decir…?

—Iremos a disparar algunas latas arriba —aclaró, haciendo la información más simple para Shouyou, él no tuvo tiempo de sentirse ofendido porque ¡por fin sostendría una verdadera arma en las manos!—. Ahora, vamos.

Hinata siguió al killjoy de ojos almendrados, Akaashi no aparentaba tener intenciones de esperar por él pues su paso era firme y rápido; Shouyou definitivamente no estaba teniendo problemas con mantener el ritmo, porque eso sería patético… Aunque Histeria aumentaba la velocidad. Parecía que tenía prisa.

—Umm… esto… ¿Akaashi, tienes prisa?

—No realmente —aseguró—, solo quiero salir de la base antes que…

—¡Akaashi! —Interrumpió la escandalosa voz de Bokuto— ¡Ahí estás! Por poco te pierdo —alcanzó al par y lanzó un pesado brazo por los hombros del aludido—. Quería salir contigo y ver cómo le enseñas al pequeño cuervo a disparar.

Histeria suspiró con pesar.

—No importa —terminó.

—¿Eh? —Revólver alternaba su atención entre Hinata y Akaashi— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—No —contestó el estoico, sacudiendo el brazo del otro y reanudando el apresurado paso—, solo sigamos adelante.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó, como si no había visto al chico de corta estatura cuando había llegado, lo trajo a su cuerpo en una especie de abrazo incómodo y fraternal, sacudiendo sus cabellos— ¿Qué tal tú día en la _magnífica_ vida de un killjoy?

—¡Es lo mejor!

Akaashi resopló exasperado y dejó el par un poco atrás.

Shouyou había estado tan emocionado hablando con Bokuto que olvidó el lugar en el que estaban. Rápidamente reconoció el lugar lleno de pantallas luminosas, cubrían toda la pared, apilados uno sobre otro, formando un caos controlado.

El rubio de anteojos tecleaba, su expresión era serena pero sus dedos se movían con una destreza que parecía innata.

—Tsukishima —llamó Akaashi—, necesito que abras las compuertas, órdenes de Daichi.

—¡Tsukki! —saludó el killjoy de hombros amplios y cuadrados.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con molestia, dedicándole unos segundos de su tiempo a mirarlos y luego reanudando su tarea.

—De acuerdo —aceptó y luego se volvió a Bokuto—, y apreciaría que no me llamaras así.

—¿Te llamo anteojos? —probó Revólver, esto solo irritó más al otro.

—Ignóralo Tsukishima, o terminará ocurriéndosele uno peor —recomendó el pelinegro.

—Solo dame la señal cuando estén listos, ¿de acuerdo? —se rindió, sus hombros cayeron y se arregló sus anteojos de montura negra.

Akaashi asintió suavemente y dio media vuelta sin aviso, confiando que el par de chicos lo seguiría. Bokuto y Hinata lo hicieron. Con rapidez llegaron al hangar de los vehículos, el piso parecía tapizado con escombros de metal, algunos oxidados y otros rotos.

El estoico de los killjoys tomó el asiento del conductor, Revólver a su lado y Hinata en el asiento de atrás. El ruidoso motor hizo que él se encogiera de hombros, las paredes eran estrechas y el sonido se atrapaba. Akaashi cambió la palanca de velocidades y el automóvil comenzó a avanzar.

Era el mismo del arácnido en el capó, la velocidad aumentaba con los segundos por el interminable pasillo a oscuras. Aunque había pequeñas luces en las paredes, a Hinata le pareció que así se debían ver las estrellas en las noches.

Histeria cambió la velocidad y la rapidez aumentó, las estrellas se convirtieron en una línea continua y bilateral. La oscuridad parecía eterna, Shouyou disfrutó el frío aire que chocaba en su rostro, el añejo aroma a tierra se sentía como aire puro en sus pulmones. Se sentía surreal, viajando en un agujero negro, los focos áureos del automóvil iluminaban meramente un par de metros frente a ellos.

Akaashi tomó un aparato viejo del tamaño de su mano con una bocina incorporada, era un intercomunicador.

—Ahora, Tsukishima —indicó.

Fue recibido por estática y luego una suave voz, que parecía aburrida: «De acuerdo».

En el horizonte, quizás a unos cien metros, lentamente se comenzó a abrir una compuerta, la oscuridad tenía fin en un cegador fulgor blanco. Lo primero que a Hinata se le vino a la mente fue el dicho de «la luz al final del túnel». Seguramente por la oscuridad y por el paisaje inalterable, no había notado la velocidad que el _Nova_ había adquirido.

Le dio la impresión de ser una pared blanca con la que iban a colisionar, el motor rugía como un monstruo hambriento, apunto de atacar a su presa.

—Esta es la parte guay, Hinata —exclamó Bokuto con emoción, sacando su rostro por la ventana del automóvil. Su salvaje cabello parecía cobrar vida por la manera que revoloteaba por el viento.

Shouyou lo imitó, la ventisca chocó con su cara, pero él luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos. Los mechones rojos que siempre caían en su faz eran empujados violentamente hacia atrás. Aunque se le dificultaba respirar por el peso del aire, no pretendía regresar adentro; en lugar de eso se sentó en el marco de la ventana, sacando su torso hasta sus piernas fuera del vehículo. Se aferró de la puerta con fuerza.

La pared de luz se acercaba velozmente, por un momento pensó en que era ella quien se movía, y el automóvil estaba fijo en el lugar. Escuchó el vitoreo de Bokuto distraídamente, la ventisca zumbaba en sus oídos. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder, la combinación entre penumbras y el resplandor torcían su estómago con emoción.

Colisionaron con la salida, subiendo por una plataforma con tanta rapidez que hizo sentir mariposas revoloteando dentro de él. Los rayos ardientes del sol imperdonable los bañaron con un calor sofocante; pero aun podían soportarlo, el automóvil iba a tanta velocidad que el aire aliviaba su piel. El paisaje se transformó en miles y miles de metros a la redonda de desierto, diferentes tonos azafranados reinaban el lugar.

Shouyou miró detrás de él, la compuerta en la arena se había cerrado detrás de ellos y como por arte de magia, parecía que ellos habían surgido del mismo aire. Unos metros más adelante y él no estaba completamente seguro de dónde había estado la entrada.

Akaashi encontró la carretera y se incorporó.

Bokuto dejó salir otro alarido lleno de dicha, haciendo un puño y arrojándolo al aire. Se rio a carcajadas, un ruido vivaz pero contagioso; Shouyou no se había percatado cuando lo había acompañado, uniéndose en un lago de risas. Le pareció que Akaashi estaba sonriendo ligeramente.

—De esto es lo que hablo —exclamó Bokuto encima del sonido del viento, del motor y los neumáticos—. Esta… ¡libertad! De esto se trata vivir. Sin paredes, sin ojos que te miran, sin… sin… esos malditos lavados de cerebro.

Histeria mantenía la vista en la carretera, pero por uno segundo miró con el rabillo de su ojo a su acompañante al lado y enarcó una ceja. Hinata asumió que esa no era la primera vez que decía eso; y si tuviera que elegir, Bokuto tenía toda la razón.

En algunos lugares de las Zonas, en donde se podía obtener la señal de satélite de la ciudad Batería, él había podido vislumbrar como era la utopía que los gobernaba. Las calles de asfalto eran delimitadas por aceras seguras en donde plantas y árboles crecían cuidados, las hojas estaban perfectamente cortadas formando cubos o distintas formas. Había pinos, arbustos y otras de las que él no sabía su nombre. Tenían electricidad a su disposición absoluta; no había energía en el desierto y él se quedó boquiabierto cuando supo que en el Nido tenían un generador poderoso capaz de mantenerlos en pie; aunque claro, no podían abusar de él. La mayoría de pasillos tenía solo un par de luces.

A veces se recordaba mirando las noticias de los Hechos, que solamente se trataban de cifras en las que la ciudad Batería había sobresalido y de cómo ellos mejoraban la calidad de vida mundial. El conductor de televisión había sonreído sin parar por más de cuarentaicinco minutos, que era lo que duraba el segmento antes de irse a comerciales; y Hinata estaba seguro que siguió sonriendo después.

La imagen había quedado grabada en su mente, esa no era felicidad, sus ojos parecieron muertos todo el tiempo. No tenían el brillo que Bokuto mostraba, o aun Akaashi. Eso no era estar vivo.

—No lo sé, hombre —continuó Revólver—, ser controlado por drogas, perderte de esa manera… eso es lo peor. Preferiría una bala en mi cabeza cualquier día.

—Lo sé —murmuró Histeria, Shouyou apenas lo escuchó detrás de todo el ruido.

Ambos killjoys se quedaron en silencio después, Hinata estaba muy ocupado mirando por la ventana, llenando sus pulmones hasta el límite. Atrás de ellos se elevaba una enorme nube de polvo, producto de su velocidad. El camino era interminable hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Se le ocurrió preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían; pero cuando se acercó a los dos chicos pudo notar como la mano de Bokuto estaba sobre la de Akaashi encima de la palanca de velocidades. Se le ocurrió a Shouyou que el pelinegro se alejaría o empujaría al otro, pero no lo hizo; en lugar de eso Histeria mantenía su mirada en la carretera y su mano debajo de la de Revólver.

El pelirrojo devolvió su mirada por el marco del escenario cambiante, la estática parecía estar presente en niveles bajo. Los rayos ultravioleta golpeaban su piel pero no parecía quemarlo.

Era en buen día.

Condujeron por un buen trecho y pasaron, al menos, cinco estaciones de gas; en algún punto salieron de la ruta Guano y siguieron por una pequeña corredera de tierra. La arena que se levantaba con el pasar de las llantas aumentó, el automóvil se movía de arriba hacia abajo por la vereda caprichosa.

El pelinegro comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que llegaron a lo que parecían restos de una construcción pequeña de dos pisos. Rodeada de vetustos restos de arbustos y algunos cactus perseverantes pese al clima. El edificio (si se le podía llamar así), había sido desnudado de paredes y ventanas. A Hinata le dio la impresión de tratarse de un esqueleto más que de una casa.

Los pilares y paredes de concreto que aún se sostenían estaban llenos de coloridos grafitis. Aunque parecía que aquel lugar se encontraba completamente abandonado. Akaashi pareció satisfecho con el lugar y apagó el motor del automóvil.

Él y el par de killjoys se bajaron del _Nova_ , el pelinegro sacó del compartimento para el equipaje dos _Glock 18_. Entraron a la edificación, el interior no estaba mejor. Había basura por todas partes, latas y bolsas de frituras, ropa roída y vieja. Probablemente había sido habitada por vagabundos sin propósito.

Akaashi recogió algunas latas de soda pop, una bebida efervescente común en la comunidad de los rebeldes. Su llamativo color rojo, naranja o morado hacía contraste con el aspecto plomizo del edificio; combinaba con las enormes letras coloridas del «arte suburbano». El pelinegro las colocó sobre un pequeño muro que rodeaba la estructura.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer, es visualizar tu objetivo, la distancia y el tamaño.

Se paró al lado de Shouyou y le entregó una pistola. Akaashi giró un pequeño interruptor y sacó un tubo repleto de balas.

—Éste es el cartucho, con esta pistola puedes disparar treinta y tres balas. Debes quitarle el seguro cuando estés decidido a dispararle a algo. —Levantó el arma—. Éste es el gatillo.

Le dio otras instrucciones, cómo se cambiaba el cartucho o cómo pasarla de automático a manual. Mientras tanto, Bokuto estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si le divirtiera ver a Akaashi realizar las actividades más triviales.

—Debes sostenerla con tus dos manos —aconsejó el estoico rebelde-, el impulso del arma te mandará hacia atrás. Debes mantener el equilibrio o no podrás apuntar.

Hinata recordó a Histeria con dos pistolas la primera vez que los vio.

—De acuerdo.

Akaashi tomó los brazos de Shouyou, dándole seguridad y apuntando hacia el frente. Mantenía el agarre con su mano derecha con fuerza; la izquierda, estaba rota así que la utilizaba de apoyo y para detener la manera que la derecha tiritaba. Sentía temblar sus extremidades, no por miedo sino por emoción. Por la expectativa de poder pelear por él mismo.

—Dispara —avisó el killjoy, su voz suave lo tranquilizó un poco.

Así que lo hizo, pero el proyectil impactó en la pared a través de ellos; fallando, por mucho, la lata colorida de sabor artificial.

—¡Ah! —lloriqueó Hinata— ¡Diablos, pensé que lo lograría!

—Debes separar tus piernas —explicó Akaashi—, aumentar tu estabilidad ayuda a no ser empujado por el impulso de la bala.

El pelinegro retrocedió y adoptó la posición que le había indicado, sosteniendo la _glock_ con una mano y apuntándola hacia el objetivo. Shouyou solo escuchó el ensordecedor sonido del disparo y la lata volando por los aires en fragmentos de un segundo.

Corrió hacia el blanco y lo recogió del piso, tenía un agujero en el centro del aluminio.

—¡Ge-genial, Aka-! —Se detuvo, el pelinegro lo miraba con urgencia y Hinata recordó que no estaban bajo tierra— ¡Histeria!

Akaashi asintió levemente.

—¿Eh? Eso es demasiado fácil para ti, Histeria —denunció Revólver—, deberías intentarlo en un nivel más avanzado —haciendo referencia a los videojuegos que antes eran populares.

—Solo estoy intentando darle una explicación sencilla a Inferno.

—¡Muy sencillo! —Interrumpió en la última sílaba— ¡Demasiado!

Akaashi resopló con exasperación como, según Hinata lo había visto, normalmente lo hacía cuando se trataba del ruidoso chico de cabello blanco y negro. Aun así, le siguió el juego, como normalmente lo hacía.

—¿Qué propones? —interrogó.

Bokuto lo tomó de la muñeca y lo alejó más de la formación lineal de las latas, cerca de la pared contraria del edificio. Histeria lo miró con tranquilidad, arqueando una ceja.

—Tú me has visto disparar de una distancia más larga.

El killjoy más musculoso se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, mirando expectante. A Hinata le recordó a un búho, silente y vigilante. Akaashi adoptó la posición de antes, apuntando con una sola mano al blanco, abriéndose de piernas y ligeramente girando su cuerpo, de modo que su brazo quedara frente al objetivo.

Como un rayo, Revólver se acercó a Histeria a la vez que este disparó, y se escuchó el sonido de un beso. Le tomó a Shouyou un momento discernir que Bokuto había besado a Akaashi en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que había pegado el tiro.

El proyectil le había dado a la lata, pero esta vez no en el centro, se había movido un poco más a la izquierda. Shouyou se quedó boquiabierto mientras el de cabello bicolor se reía a carcajadas; como si había logrado alguna meta personal: que Akaashi no diera cien por ciento en el blanco. Cada quién tenía sus metas, pensó él.

—Eres realmente insoportable —condenó el pelinegro.

Las risas de Bokuto tomaron más fuerza, como si había sido elogiado. Mientras, Histeria no parecía realmente molesto, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, ¿era alegría?

—¡Yo no podré hacer eso! —exclamó él, refiriéndose a la distancia a la que Akaashi había disparado a pesar de haber sido besado en la mejilla. ¡Ni siquiera lo había podido lograr completamente concentrado!

El pelinegro se rio ligeramente y le dio palmaditas en su cabello.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Señaló las latas restantes—. Adelante, sigue practicando.

Se acercaron al punto donde antes habían estado y dejó que Hinata disparara por él solo esta vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, él disparando y Akaashi de vez en cuando dando consejos para mejorar su puntería. Aunque aprendió que, lo esencial era la práctica y experiencia. Solo le había podido dar a una en el blanco, y eso que se había tratado de una coincidencia. Seguramente debían haber pasado varias horas, a juzgar por la intensidad del sol, ¡pero disparar era tan genial que lo había distraído completamente!

Cuando giró su cabeza, al recordar que debía estar «atento» a sus alrededores, notó que Bokuto no estaba por ninguna parte.

—¿Histeria? —preguntó, parando sus disparos.

—¿Mm?

—¿Dónde está Revólver?

—Él es un simplón así que se aburrió y quiso recorrer el lugar.

—Oh. —Se dio cuenta, probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo.

Resumió su práctica, apuntando la pistola hacia las latas, llegó a la conclusión que era imposible dar en el blanco. Aunque Akaashi aún no se había rendido con él.

Escucharon pasos dirigirse en su dirección con velocidad.

—¡Histeria! —Era la voz de Bokuto— ¡Inferno! —Su tono era de urgencia, se acercaba con los segundos.

Notó que el pelinegro sutilmente sacó su pistola y colocó su dedo en el gatillo, tomando una posición de defensa en milisegundos. Revólver apareció, deteniéndose frente a ellos, jadeando para recuperar su aliento. Estaba solo, así que no había amenaza presente.

Akaashi se relajó.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó tranquilamente, ignorando la urgencia de Bokuto.

—Tienen que venir conmigo —dijo entre jadeos.

Con eso, el de cabello puntiagudo comenzó a correr en la dirección que había venido. El pelinegro, parecía calmado, sin embargo corrió para alcanzar al otro, así que Hinata hizo lo mismo. Notó como el par de killjoys se colocó su respectiva máscara, él los imitó.

Nobuyuki Kai, un miembro de los Exploradores le obsequió una máscara el día anterior, era negra con un patrón dorado que iba circularmente en los ojos y formaba una punta en la nariz.

Como si fuera un pico.

Recorrieron algunas galerías de concreto, doblando tantas veces que parecía haberse adentrado en un laberinto. Bokuto había estado ocupado. Salieron por la puerta trasera del edificio, los rayos radioactivos comenzaban a arder en su piel, la arena calentaba las suelas de sus zapatos y no podía ver hacia el cielo o se quedaría ciego por unos minutos. Shouyou se conformó con seguir las sombras de sus compañeros que corrían frente a él.

Llegaron a un cobertizo, plagado de grafiti y polvo, el techo estaba formado por placas de aluminio oxidadas colocadas sin cuidado. Las ventanas que todavía conservaban vidrios estaban rotas. Revólver fue el primero en llegar, utilizó la fuerza y el peso su cuerpo para forzar la pesada puerta de madera apolillada.

Entraron cubriéndose la nariz, el polvo se había levantado hasta sus hombros; y aunque se encontraban bajo sombra, el sofocante calor no había amainado. Su visión tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra y algunas luces abstractas bailaban detrás de sus ojos.

Cuando pudo enfocar, Bokuto estaba frente a una pila de chatarra, abriendo los brazos como un niño que había hecho un descubrimiento increíble.

—Eso es un… —boqueó el pelinegro, cubriendo su boca con sorpresa.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó— ¡¿Nada mal, verdad?!

La primera vez que lo miró, solo parecía una pila de chatarra. Posó sus ojos otra vez en el gigante artefacto que ocupaba todo el espacio del amplio cobertizo cubierto de maleza. Notó largas hélices en la parte superior, una de ellas estaba rota. La cabina parecía un bulbo con una proyección en la parte trasera, la cola tenía otro juego de hélices más pequeñas.

Debajo, salían dos asas de metal en la que se sostenía el inmenso aparato.

Era un helicóptero.

Tenía algunas abolladuras y parecía que había visto mejores días. Se veía prácticamente inutilizable.

—Tenemos que llevárselo a Nicotina —señaló Histeria todavía deslumbrado.

—Apuesto que nuestro maquinista lo puede arreglar —declaró Revólver.

~~

Kageyama observó cómo la policía forzaba a una familia completa a la furgoneta militar. Habían sido atrapados ayudando a personas que habían tenido sospechas de tener lazos con la resistencia y con pornodroides. Les dio una última mirada a las cuatro personas que lloraban, una madre, un padre y dos hijos.

Por lo que se podía apreciar, ninguno parecía estar bajo los efectos de las drogas de la felicidad.

Otro delito más.

Sin embargo, Tobio no lo agregó a la orden judicial. No parecía importante, de todas maneras, ninguno de ellos volverían a ver a los demás en toda su vida. Si bien, los prisioneros… (No, los criminales) de las afueras eran purificados con llamas; los ciudadanos de ciudad Batería eran llevados al Tubo, en donde los reprogramaban.

Los droides eran un tabú en la ciudad. En los barrios más bajos, eran populares los pornodroides, seres sensibles que su única función era complacer los deseos sexuales de sus clientes. Era una actividad ilegal, tener sexo de esa manera (las relaciones sexuales eran reservadas únicamente para la procreación, el deber con el gobierno); aun así, los mismos miembros de la policía o exterminadores frecuentaban aquellos lugares.

Tooru lo sabía, se lo había dicho un día que Kageyama había llegado con la noticia de haber detenido a un exterminador en pleno acto indecente. El líder le dijo que lo liberara con una advertencia. Luego prosiguió a explicarle que los humanos eran simples de pensamientos, debían liberarse de maneras barbáricas y estúpidas. Ellos eran una raza nueva, más avanzada que debían guiar a las ovejas antes que ellas se mataran por sí solas. Tobio había asentido, sintiendo lástima por los ciudadanos.

Regresó a la realidad mientras veía la camioneta de las industrias Better Living alejándose. Había sido un día productivo, eran cerca de las 1700 horas, regresaría al edificio "A", marcaría su salida y regresaría a su apartamento. De todas formas sentía que el efecto del _plus_ se estaba terminando.

Caminó de regreso a su motocicleta, pasando en medio de la calle, en el corazón de los distritos llenos de pordioseros. El sol no brillaba por ahí. La temperatura en toda la ciudad Batería era mediada por filtros que controlaban el clima; por eso las plantaciones podían crecer saludablemente.

Tobio había leído en libros prohibidos que algo así cubrió el planeta una vez, «Capa de Ozono», recordaba vagamente el nombre. Descartó el libro sin importancia, estuvo en una biblioteca antes que estas fueran consideradas como un acto de anarquía.

Cuando regresó nuevamente, la pequeña caseta había sido reemplazada por un edificio de servicios sociales. No le dio importancia, pero el nombre quedó grabado en su base de datos. Tal vez debería buscar ese libro y terminarlo, tal vez habría más información de la que no se tenía en cuenta, información que había sido enterrada.

En su mente volaba una pregunta que temía darle forma.

¿Por qué veían la necesidad de ocultar datos?

Incineró la idea antes que formara más raíces, ése tipo de pensamientos eran los que conducían a los ciudadanos al Tubo; y a los droides a ser reiniciados.

Debido a la falta de calor, la humedad impregnaba el aire, los androides más obsoletos no tenía la piel sintética y resistente con la que él había sido confeccionado, así que el vapor del ambiente los oxidaba drásticamente. Las pantallas gigantes y pequeñas apiladas por las paredes, repetían incansablemente anuncios de las medicinas de Better Living, otras eran publicidades de las grandes cadenas de comida. Otras solo proyectaban el sonido de estática y el logo del rostro sonriente de BL/ind, sus ojos parecían seguirte por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que se esconde en las afueras de la ciudad? Lo sabremos y no necesitaremos de la energía de la ciudad para mantenernos con vida —bramaba un pordiosero.

Cuando Tobio alcanzó la voz notó que solo se trataba del torso de un robot despedazado que todavía conservaba un poco de conocimiento. El trozo de chatarra tenía una mano para apoyarse del suelo y poder erguirse, parecía haber perdido su cabeza hace tiempo, circuitos inservibles salían del muñón en donde debería estar el otro brazo.

— _Él_ vendrá y nos liberará a todos —seguía profesando; su cuerpo agonizante despedía riachuelos de aceite que eran devorados por las alcantarillas—. La profecía es real, mis hermanos, _Destroya_ vendrá y nos salvará a todos.

Kageyama caminó al lado de los pordioseros, droides que no habían tenido un propósito desde el momento que fueron creados. No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía correcto no hacer nada, ¿y no eran los exterminadores los encargados de hacer lo correcto?

Sin embargo, esas no eran sus órdenes.

Sacó veinte carbonos de su bolsa y se los dio a un robot que tenía un pequeño letrero de «Necesito _plus_ ». El ser de metal movió su cráneo con un chirrido estrepitoso, lo miró al rostro con dos luces amarillas y neones.

—Muchas gracias —se escuchó la voz artificial llena de estática.

Con el pasar de los años habían perfeccionado la manufacturación de los androides. Siendo él, uno de los modelos más avanzados y perfectos, su voz sonaba como la de un humano, sus pensamientos eran semejantes a los de uno también; tenía dudas, ideas y respuestas que le hacían rivalidad a los sentimientos de los humanos también.

No tenía aceite u otro agente que recorriera sus venas como sangre, él funcionaba completamente con baterías, electricidad que era proporcionada por _plus._ Era mejor que los humanos, más moderno y útil.

Estaba cerca del final de la manzana en donde los alrededores se aclaraban más y los barrios pobres terminaban. Alcanzó su motocicleta y la trajo a la vida, los transeúntes se quitaron del camino, su uniforme les avisaba que él era un exterminador y lo respetaban como tal.

— _Él_ vendrá a liberarnos —escuchó aun la voz del torso—. La ciudad no podrá controlarnos más.

Se colocó su casco y se integró a la calle principal, en donde los autos corrían con propósito y las personas caminaban con prisa.

Debería reportar la presencia de esos pordioseros buenos para nada, chatarras inservibles como esas eran puestas a un mejor uso fundiéndolas y creando satélites que enviaban al espacio. Era un buen final que esos vagabundos no necesitaban, pero de esa manera la ciudad crecía. Droides como esos habían perdido la cordura, declamando insensateces como esas.

Un dios mecánico por el nombre de Destroya que había sido capaz de huir de la ciudad Batería y sobrevivir en el desierto. Era absurdo, afuera en el desierto no había energía, los androides simplemente no podían vivir. Al salir del campo electromagnético sus baterías estallarían y morirían.

Si se podía decir que los droides morían.

Rechinó sus dientes con molestia y apretó el manubrio con fuerza. ¿Quién podría creerse esos cuentos imaginarios? Era cuestión de ser capaz de ver alrededor para saber que el futuro estaba en manos de Better Living. Era estúpido, era lastimero creer que podían escapar de la ciudad. Su futuro era convertirse en chatarra y ser arrojados al espacio.

Intentó ignorar el pensamiento que gritaba un mantra peligroso.

¿Y si tienen razón?

El intercomunicador en su casco dio un pitido, anunciaba una llamada entrante por su intercomunicador.

— _Buenas tardes, jefe exterminador Tobio Kageyama —_ se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se trataba del líder. Sus extremidades se tensaron y sintió una oleada fría recubrirlo; él siempre le había parecido intimidante.

Tal vez lo fabricaron demasiado humano.

—Sí. —Se controló para responder—. Aquí Kageyama.

— _Antes que marques tu salida, necesito que pases por mi oficina. Debo hablarte de algunas nuevas formalidades. Eso es todo, ten un mejor día._

No esperó más y la comunicación fue cortada. Normalmente el mensaje lo traería sin cuidado, pero últimamente estaba teniendo muchos días extraños. ¿Qué podría desear Tooru Oikawa con él? Si se tratara de nuevas leyes o sanciones, podrían simplemente ser llegadas por su buzón; no necesitaría ver _personalmente_ al líder.

Dobló con rapidez en la siguiente manzana, cambiando el rumbo.

¿Había sido visto regalando esos carbonos al vagabundo?

¿Sabían lo del libro prohibido?

No, no. No tenían manera de saberlo.

Se estacionó y bajó de la motocicleta cuando llegó al edificio. Era de estructura circular y completamente blanco; parecía una especie de panal de concreto. Las puertas corredizas de vidrio se abrieron cuando llegó a la entrada.

Por dentro era igual de amplio, el piso, las paredes, las ventanas eran del mismo color siempre; inmaculadamente níveo. Los pisos eran corredores que rodeaban el lobby, desde el primer nivel se podía ver hasta el penúltimo; ya que en el último piso era en el que se encontraba Oikawa. En medio del salón se erguía una figura de porcelana, tenía una silueta humana pero carecía de rostro y cabello.

Rápidamente fue interceptado por el capitán de la escolta del líder. Era alto, de piel morena y cabello negro; su expresión amarga era conocida por todos en las industrias BL. Nadie podía ver a Tooru sin antes pasar por su guardián personal.

—Iwaizumi —saludó Tobio, asintiendo con respeto.

—Kageyama —devolvió, tomándolo desprevenido, no sabía porque una de las personas más importantes sabía su nombre de memoria—. Ven conmigo, él te espera.

Lo siguió, mirando al piso, concentrándose en como las botas negras de Iwaizumi hacían eco. No podía deshacerse del nerviosismo que lo había llenado desde que lo llamaron. Se intentaba convencer que estaba comportándose como un tontuelo; este era su líder, la persona más noble de todo este mundo. En donde la corrupción y la inmundicia los acechaban desde afuera, él era el faro que los guiaba a todos.

Dos puertas corredizas blancas se deslizaron abriéndoles paso cuando Iwaizumi introdujo un código en un pequeño bloc en la pared. Kageyama no intentó mirar, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo; él era un droide y un exterminador. Conocía muy bien cuál era su lugar. No era la primera vez que terminaba ahí, pero siempre sentía su aliento dejarlo cuando Tooru lo convocaba.

La pieza era bastante grande, tres paredes inmensas blancas y sin ninguna mancha, a la izquierda, derecha, atrás; y una frente a ellos, completamente de cristal, los rostros de los rascacielos de ciudad Batería parecían pintados en un cuadro gigantesco. Había una pequeña sala de estar, a un lado de la entrada; con bebidas, sillones y una pantalla grande adherida a la pared.

Y en medio estaba él, Tooru Oikawa inclinado sobre su escritorio cristalino, mirando a Iwaizumi y Kageyama con cada paso que daban. Le recordó que el líder veía todo en todo momento.

—Gracias, Iwaizumi —despidió a su escolta personal—, un magnífico trabajo como siempre.

Él asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Tooru se giró, mirando hacia la enorme ventana, como si pensara que se había quedado solo. Kageyama pensó en cómo deberían verse todas las personas desde aquella altura; seguramente como hormigas. ¿Así los consideraba su líder?

No, no. Eso no podía tener sentido.

El silencio se prolongó entre los dos, el sentimiento de inquietud comenzó a crecer en su estómago.

—Líder —comenzó, intentando no murmurar, tartamudear ni balbucear.

—Llámame Oikawa —ofreció, pero logró que se escuchara como una orden, todavía mirando hacia afuera.

—Oikawa —se corrigió—, ¿hay alguna razón por la…?

—¿Has tenido algo en la mente? —interrumpió, tomándolo desprevenido.

—Umm… —balbuceó sin intención. Comenzó a recordar los extraños pensamientos que había tenido últimamente.

—He estado vigilándote, tu desempeño ha disminuido últimamente y parece que algo te tiene preocupado.

Se debatió en confesar.

—Me siento honrado que nuestro líder tome de su glorioso tiempo para preocuparse por mi bienestar —dijo, no era una mentira. Se había sorprendido que Tooru se tomara el tiempo para ver como él estaba.

—Eres mi exterminador favorito —explicó con una sonrisa que solo causó escalofríos en Kageyama—. Tienes los mejores récords en toda la división y eres uno de los más leales, es de esperar que me preocupe por ti.

—Me siento honrado —repitió. La inquietud lo envolvía dejándolo helado.

—Si algo te preocupa o no está _funcionando_ normalmente, puedes decirlo y podemos arreglarlo. Ocuparnos de la maleza antes que termine contaminando el jardín.

Eso tenía sentido, era completamente comprensible. Kageyama no era más que un engrane dentro de una masiva máquina. Si había algo malo con él, debían repararlo de inmediato antes de que provocara un daño a todo el mecanismo.

Arrancar el problema de raíz.

—Estoy bien, Oikawa —mintió.

El líder de ojos avellana lo miró con recelo, claramente no confiaba en las palabras de Tobio. Sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron.

—De acuerdo —volvió a sonreír de la misma manera que ponía sus pelos de punta—. Si sientes que algo va mal dime y con una llamada juntos podemos deshacernos de pensamientos extraños.

—Estoy bien —reiteró.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

La sonrisa desapareció, pero sus ojos brillaban llenos de una oscuridad indescifrable.

—Eres mi exterminador favorito, pero no eres irremplazable. —Su voz había bajado varias octavas, no era el mismo líder que hablaba en los hologramas acerca de lo perfecta que era la ciudad Batería—. No puedes ocultarme nada; así que espero, por tu bien, que no lo hagas.

—Sí, Oik…

—Y recuerda, las baterías no sangran y los robots no lloran, Tobio —sentenció, resumiendo su atención a la enorme pared de vidrio, mirando la interminable ciudad Batería. El sol se había marchado y ahora las luces de los edificios se miraban como las luciérnagas inmóviles pertenecientes a pinturas de óleo—. Ten un mejor día.

Fue lo suficiente para saber que lo había dejado irse. Así que con una última reverencia, se dirigió a la salida. Se despidió de Iwaizumi que estaba esperando afuera de la puerta.

Él, noto Kageyama, no estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas fabricadas por BL/ind; ni siquiera sabía si el primer oficial de Oikawa era un humano o un droide. Pero, de nuevo, en ciudad Batería a nadie le importaba una mierda acerca de tu vida.

A menos, claro, si esa mierda de alguna manera iba en contra de las leyes y entonces debías ser castigado. Nadie bateaba una pestaña cuando compañeros de trabajo o familiares desaparecían, todos asumían que habían sido atrapados haciendo algo que no debían.

Si tenían suerte y regresaban a sus puestos cotidianos, no era la misma persona de antes. Sus memorias habían sido controladas y borradas, se comportaban como vasijas vacías, miradas perdidas y movimientos robóticos. El vacío era llenado después con las pastillas para la felicidad. Los droides, por el contrario, al ser producidos en masa, eran simplemente descartados y mandados al espacio.

—Cruel —se deslizó por sus labios sin darse cuenta.

Alarmado miró a todos lados, si Iwaizumi lo había escuchado estaba perdido. Dejó salir un resoplido al notar que ya estaba fuera del edificio, últimamente hacía eso mucho, espaciándose de la realidad y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Demasiado sospechoso.

Demasiado humano.

Le dio una última mirada al rascacielo, el logo del rostro feliz de las industrias BL lo miraba fijamente, como si supiera todos sus pensamientos; Kageyama se tuvo que convencer que eso no podía ser posible; en lo que a él le respectaba. Se subió a su motocicleta y la encendió, intentando olvidar el robot pordiosero, al líder y su amenaza y la palabra que más le asustaba de todos:

_Destroya._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sus comentarios siempre me hacen sonreír, los reviews son bienvenidos aunque sea solo un pequeño "hola!"
> 
> Nos leemos luego


	3. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> »Nombres de killjoys:
> 
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima. «
> 
> Capítulo beteado por Renzo S. Kuznetsov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento lamento mucho la demora, pero la universidad comenzó y no he tenido ni un respiro.  
> Les agradezco demasiado por la respuesta que ha tenido esta pequeña historia, es como mi hijo :') y ver como va creciendo es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Gracias por cada review, favorite y follower!  
> Como disculpa les traigo un capi largo! El más largo hasta ahora.  
> Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo

_Levanten sus alas y vuelen, cuervos._

_Esta mañana tengo una adivinanza para ustedes:_

_¿Qué es blanco, negro y rojo por todos lados?_

_Un draculoide que intentó interponerse entre mis transmisiones y ustedes. Digamos que ese cerdo no volverá a ver la luz del sol otra vez._

_Reportes han llegado, la seguridad y la cantidad de polizontes ha aumentado en las fronteras de Ciudad Batería y como sabemos, su líder está decidido en cazarnos. Demostremos a esos cerdos que los killjoys somos difíciles de matar, por eso nos llaman las «cucarachas del desierto». Así que, colóquense sus máscaras y apunten con sus armas._

_No hay lugar para disculpa._

_Es muerte o victoria._

_Pero sonrían, mis cuervos, estos viejos huesos sienten una oportunidad en el camino. Es un nuevo día, así que llenen sus pulmones con aire, y sus tanques con gasolina, porque aún no hemos muerto y siempre tendremos un último amanecer._

_Kkkkkkkkk…_

Hinata dio unos golpecitos a sus zapatos, balanceándose de un pie a otro, tratando de disminuir la sensación abrazadora. Akaashi cerró el maletero del automóvil de un golpe, terminaba de guardar las dos _glock_ que habían usado para su diaria práctica de tiro. Había mejorado, después de varios días, ahora ya podía apuntar y dar en el blanco; solamente debía estar en completo silencio, inmovible y respirar profundamente.

Sin mencionar también: tomarse su tiempo.

Oh, sí, exactamente como eran los enfrentamientos con los draculoides.

Aun así no se rendía.

Akaashi, aprendió Shouyou, era el mejor tirador de todos los killjoys. Mortal con una pistola, y rara vez fallaba. También supo que Bokuto y Akaashi tenían un fuerte lazo, no tuvo el valor de preguntar detalles, solo sabía que Histeria se encontraba en muy mal estado cuando se unió a los killjoys y Bokuto, de alguna manera, lo había ayudado. No indagó más, sentía que no era su lugar preguntar.

Ésta vez, Revólver no los había acompañado, tuvo que salir de último minuto con Kyoko y Kuroo en una misión, no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero no necesitaban respaldo. Así que Akaashi se quedó entrenándolo. Se quedó mudo cuando conoció a la linda chica de pelo azabache, Shimizu o Dulce Voraz, pero jamás se atrevería a acercarse a ella, era _intimidante._

Siempre cambiaban de ubicación las zonas de práctica, era peligroso quedarse en un solo lugar; los killjoys eran conocidos por estar siempre corriendo. Hinata conoció muchos lugares, todos eran diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, iguales. Llenos de arena, sol y polvo.

Histeria rara vez hablaba cuando salían a la carretera, y cuando lo hacía era solo para responder una pregunta que Shouyou había hecho. No le molestaba ser él quien hablara. Cuando Revólver los acompañaba, el parloteo de él y Hinata no paraba hasta que llegaban otra vez a la base.

Con el pequeño y obsoleto aparato de comunicación avisaron de su llegada y la compuerta fue abierta para ellos solo por unos segundos. Y así de rápido, la luz terminó. Histeria llegó al hangar de vehículos y apagó el automóvil. El pelirrojo salió de un salto y estiró todos sus músculos; todo su cuerpo se entumecía cuando viajaban por horas, aunque siempre lo disfrutaba. Había algo en el monótono paisaje oxidado y cielo de metano que lo hacía relajarse.

Todo el taller fue remodelado hace algunas semanas, cuando hicieron el descubrimiento de un helicóptero. El inmenso aparato todavía se miraba inservible, pero el maquinista había puesto manos a la obra desde el primer día.

—¡Amanecer Tóxico! —saludó Hinata a un par de piernas, el mecánico estaba arriba del helicóptero trabajando en las hélices y el sistema rotatorio.

El aludido dejó sus actividades para mirar al pequeño chico enérgico, él aseguraba tener la misma edad que sus iguales; aunque Hinata no le creía completamente. El mecánico tenía un aspecto salvaje, cabello largo que caía como ondas de chocolate en sus hombros, barba, y un cuerpo bastante fornido. Se veía más viejo que Daichi.

—Hinata, puedes llamarme por mi nombre —le urgió, con voz temblorosa, como si tuviera miedo que el pelirrojo se enojara.

—¡Lo sé, Asahi! ¡Pero tú alias es tan genial, quiero usarlo!

El maquinista se rió nerviosamente, pasando un musculoso antebrazo por su frente, secando el sudor, pero solo logró llenarse de aceite negro. El gigante torpe lo notó y levantó su raída camisa sin mangas hasta su rostro para limpiarse, quedándose semidesnudo en el camino.

—¿Cómo va el progreso de la restauración del helicóptero? —preguntó Akaashi, cruzándose de brazos.

Asahi se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia el techo, seguramente realizando las matemáticas en su cabeza. Keiji esperó pacientemente.

—Es difícil decirlo. —El de cabello largo contestó—. El rotor está averiado sin reparación, tres hélices están rotas, la cámara de propulsión tiene un agujero del tamaño de un ratón —sonrió ante el uso de sus palabras—, el compresor necesitará un repuesto y…

—En otras palabras —interrumpió Akaashi—, ¿tomará más tiempo del que esperabas?

—Tomará más tiempo del que esperaba —concordó Asahi asintiendo.

El de cabello negro resopló derrotado, no todo iba sobre ruedas y de alguna manera las cosas siempre se complicaban para ellos. Hinata miró a Keiji y le sonrió, recordando las palabras de su madre y antes que pudiera detenerse dijo:

—« _Los obstáculos en el camino es lo que lo hacen más entretenido»_ —rápidamente sintió calidez llegar a sus mejillas. Que cliché se había escuchado, y no era como si Akaashi pudiera leer su mente para saber su línea de pensamiento.

Su respuesta fue una mano en sus cabellos despeinados, revolviendo las hebras.

—Si tan solo pudieras contagiarme de tu positivismo —le dijo con una sonrisa, mirándolo—. No es como si fuera posible, créeme, Bokuto lleva intentándolo por años.

Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, pero no duró mucho tiempo; Histeria salió del hangar con una sonrisa agridulce. Sintió curiosidad por su historia. ¿Qué había tenido que vivir Keiji antes de encontrar su lugar en el Nido, y al lado de Bokuto?

Sabía un poco de algunos killjoys. Chispa Neón había venido desde la Zona Dos mil, perdió a toda su familia en una enorme explosión que acabó con una metrópolis de Ciudad Batería. El padre de Daichi había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Ikkei Ukai, el fundador de la rebelión. Hinata notó que ninguno, o casi ninguno, de los rebeldes estaban relacionados por sangre.

—¡Hinata, Akaashi! —escuchó la característica voz de Suga. Ambos pararon y se volvieron, viendo al segundo al mando. El pelinegro asintió, saludando al de cabello como ceniza—. ¿Alguna mejora en las prácticas de tiro?

—¡Sí! —celebró Hinata.

—Es muy pronto para decir —intervino Keiji—, su puntería ha mejorado, pero tal vez debería concentrarse en otro tipo de armas para comenzar. —El pelinegro hablaba como si él no estaba presente—. Si sale al desierto en este estado será presa fácil hasta para un draculoide.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó Hinata, esperaba haber estado en buenas condiciones para ser parte de la Vanguardia en las próximas misiones.

Ceniza pareció entrar en pensamiento.

—Tal vez debería practicar un poco —concluyó Koushi, ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo amablemente—, en una situación real, me refiero. Estaba discutiéndolo con Daichi; tal vez, Hinata debería ser parte de la siguiente redada de los Exploradores. Estamos programando la siguiente salida, la comida se está acabando y necesitamos conseguir más. Además, yo podría echarle un vistazo a nuestro pequeño cuervo —opinó, guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

Hinata vio estrellas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —era todo lo que su cerebro ofrecía por el momento, saltando hasta el techo. No podía contener su emoción, finalmente podría cumplir su sueño; y si tenía suerte, podía acabar con un draculoide allá afuera, o mejor aún, con un exterminador.

—Ven conmigo, hablaremos con Daichi los detalles.

Hinata caminó en automático, mirando en su cabeza imágenes de él luchando en medio del desierto; encontrando un cobertizo lleno de comida enlatada para todo un mes. En su fantasía, un grupo de cinco dracs lo encontraban, pero él podía fácilmente deshacerse de ellos, imitando el estilo de pelea del Pequeño Gigante.

—Akaashi —llamó Koushi, el aludido lo miró con la misma expresión estoica de siempre.

—Dime —contestó.

—La Vanguardia regresó, la misión fue un éxito —fue todo lo que dijo antes de reanudar su camino.

No sabía si él lo estaba imaginando, pero le dio la impresión que Akaashi se relajó instantáneamente al escuchar las noticias de Sugawara. Hinata debatió en la razón de eso, la Vanguardia era genial y todos eran los mejores en sus diferentes campos de pelea.

Era imposible que los derrotaran.

—¡Sugawara! —exclamó una voz que el pelirrojo no reconoció.

Se sorprendió al ver el chico rubio de anteojos de los computadores. Kei Tsukishima era su nombre y, Ácido Lunar, su alias; Hinata había aprendido que él era parte de la Inteligencia, el sector de la rebelión que se encargaba de vigilar los servidores de BL/ind, también controlaban toda la tecnología del Nido, los intercomunicadores y las ondas de radio.

Generalmente el chico pedante siempre se veía genial y despreocupado. No era que a Hinata le desagradara, pero parecía lleno de sí mismo, como si se considerara más que él. Además se rehusó a compartir el último pudin que quedaba el día anterior en la cafetería (Hinata solo había pedido una cucharada).

Le pareció extraño y a la vez alarmante ver al hacker rubio lleno de sudor y blanco como una página. Kei respiraba dando grandes bocanadas de aire producto seguramente del cansancio de correr por todo el Nido en busca de Ceniza. Sugawara pensó lo mismo pues sus facciones cayeron con preocupación instantánea.

—¿Tsukishima? —preguntó, un pequeño temblor se pudo escuchar en la primera sílaba, en segundos Akaashi se les había unido— ¿Pasa algo?

—Tenemos que hablar con Nicotina, es urgente.

~~

—Muy bien, ya estamos todos aquí —estableció su líder con grave voz—, cuéntanos Tsukishima.

Daichi los había reunido con poco aviso, Bokuto, Kuroo y Kyoko todavía estaban llenos de polvo de pies a cabeza, debido a su última salida. Akaashi notó una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de Koutarou; no hubo tiempo de ponerse al corriente de cómo les fue en la misión.

No era la primera vez que Koutarou salía sin él, y para ser honesto, la misión no era nada especial. Pero pensar que «no debía preocuparse» era lo más lógico y _realmente_ hacerlo eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Además, era bastante conocido que la salida en la que el famoso Pequeño Gigante murió pareció solamente una misión de rutina. Unos cuantos dracs causando problemas en los bordes de su territorio, pero fue sorpresa para todos, (incluyendo para la Inteligencia) que lo que los recibió fue un pequeño batallón de exterminadores especializados en pelea.

Desvió su mirada del salvaje chico con cabello blanco y negro cuando Koutarou miró en su dirección. Reanudó la atención en Tsukishima, ya tendría tiempo para conversaciones tontas.

—Kenma y yo estábamos haciendo una breve exploración de los sistemas informáticos de las industrias BL, como normalmente lo hacemos —comenzó el rubio, haciendo ademanes con emoción. Era extraño ver a Kei de tan… ¿buen humor? Parecía un niño en navidad. Antes que la navidad fuera prohibida en Ciudad Batería y olvidada en el desierto—. Nada fuera de lugar, la seguridad de esos cerdos es inaccesible. Intenté algunos de mis mejores códigos para poder atravesar su firewall, pero fue en vano. Cómo siempre.

Miró a Koutarou de soslayo, el pobre y musculoso killjoy tenía su vista al frente pero no estaba prestando atención. Los tecnicismos informáticos también lo dejaban perdido, pero Keiji prestaba atención al cuadro más grande.

—He intentado por años atravesar el firewall de BL/ind, pero sin éxito. El sitio está siendo monitoreado veinticuatro siete por androides. Actualizando su sistema cada minuto que pueden, en otras palabras, BL/ind es impenetrable…

Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus anteojos.

—… hasta ahora. —Los rebeldes reunidos, anonadados, dejaron que continuara—. Un usuario, aparentemente, importante dejó su puerto abierto. Sé que a veces la Inteligencia puede vislumbrar porciones de información de BL, pero lo más importante se encuentra clasificado. Estas migas ahora se han convertido en un banquete de secretos a los que podemos acceder.

Akaashi no se había dado cuenta cuando su boca comenzó a abrirse en sorpresa, pudo notar como todos estaban en su mismo estado. ¿Esto quería decir que…?

—Todos los secretos de BL/ind están a nuestra disposición. —Continuó Tsukishima respondiendo la pregunta no dicha de Keiji—. Aunque, el puerto no duró abierto, segundos después el usuario salió del sistema cerrando su sesión. Gracias a eso pude meterme a la base de datos, instalé un pequeño virus sin ser notado; creando un usuario para mí, en lo que a ellos les respecta, soy un androide más. Puedo ver, editar y borrar la información clasificada, pero sólo por un período corto de tiempo; antes que detecten que mi algoritmo es diferente al de ellos.

—Eso es magnífico —Daichi fue el primero en hablar después de unos segundos, mientras la información se hundía en sus cerebros—, Tsukishima esto podría darnos la ventaja contra ellos.

El rubio asentía con emoción, abriendo sus ojos como dos lunas llenas; era una de las pocas veces que verdaderamente parecía de su edad.

—Eso no es todo —prosiguió—. El modus operandi en el que BL/ind controla Ciudad Batería es por medio de escritorio remoto. Según los mapas que hemos conseguido de la ciudad, existe un edificio que no tiene nombre. Realmente es un servidor capaz de controlar todos los micrófonos, cámaras y hasta puertas de toda Ciudad Batería. Si pudiera llegar a ese lugar, podría instalar un emulador de terminal, nos daría un completo control sobre toda la ciudad, incluyendo las metrópolis dispersas por todo el mundo.

—Eso es prácticamente, ganar la guerra —susurró Kuroo maravillado, llevándose una mano a sus cabellos tratando de digerir la maravillosa información.

—¿Puedes hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Bokuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tsukishima negó, moviendo su cabeza.

—Puedo introducirme a su base de datos más superficial y controlar aspectos a una distancia relativamente cercana. Un candil, una puerta; para acceder a la base de datos debo introducir un virus manualmente a la computadora central. En este edificio.

El rubio desenrolló un mapa de gran tamaño que cubría todo el escritorio. Era un plano de toda la ciudad. Las calles y avenidas, hasta el nombre de los edificios. Habían conseguido el valioso artículo de contrabando directo desde la ciudad.

—Creo que nos estamos adelantando. —Suga dio un paso al frente, parando el pensamiento de todos—. ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no se trata de una trampa?

—No creo que BL/ind sepa que tenemos este tipo de tecnología —debatió Daichi, la idea era demasiado atractiva para descartarla rápido.

—Tal vez ellos esperan que tomemos el anzuelo para atraparnos —intervino Kyoko, Ceniza podría tener razón.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Esta vez fue Tsukishima quién hablo, Keiji arqueó una ceja, si era Ácido defendiendo una idea entonces debía tener fundación y sentido. El rubio no era muy conocido por su positivismo—. En los pocos minutos que me adentre a la base de datos de BL pude ver el trazado de prototipos de armas, cámaras de seguridad y hasta implementaciones de leyes futuras; fue como estar en una dulcería. Descargué a mi ordenador los que pude, pero no fueron suficientes.

—¿Pudiste conocer el nombre del usuario que provocó el error? —Preguntó Kuroo, tenía los brazos cruzados—. Por lo que sabemos, podría reportar el error y descubrir algunos de tus rastros.

Kei lo miró con molestia, como si lo había ofendido.

—Primero, yo no _dejo_ rastros, no hay manera que puedan localizar la fuente del virus —Kuroo codeó a Bokuto y ambos se rieron como chicos de secundaria, amaban meterse con el inteligente rubio, pero por alguna razón, amaban más recibir respuestas molestas de él. Koutarou le había dicho que era genial ver a Tsukishima con otra expresión que no fuera de completo aburrimiento.

—¿Qué hay del usuario? —recordó a Akaashi, urgiendo que no le prestaran atención al ruidoso par de killjoys.

—Un tal _Tobio Kageyama._

—¿Crees que él sepa lo que ha ocasionado? —Sugawara cuestionó un poco preocupado. Cómo si valíera la pena preocuparse por un cerdo de BL.

El de anteojos movió su cabeza, meneando los cortos rizos como trigo.

—Y no creo que quiera saberlo, un error de esta magnitud… podría costarle su cabeza.

—Tienes razón, BL no acepta errores —acordó la chica de cabello largo y azabache.

—De acuerdo —Bokuto comentó esa vez—, ahora debemos usar esto para nuestro beneficio. ¿Se te ha venido algo a la mente, Nicotina?

Todos los reunidos miraron a su líder, él era el que mandaba todas las decisiones. Keiji confiaba plenamente en él. Cientos y cientos de veces él había probado ser la roca que el grupo necesitaba; mantenía los dos pies en la tierra en todo momento, y no se dejaba llevar por una victoria, ni que una derrota los definiera.

Daichi miraba a un punto en concreto, Akaashi notó que se trataba del edificio que Tsukishima había señalado antes. Podían ser visibles, los engranes ajustándose en su cerebro, ideando un oportuno pero peligroso plan.

—Tsukishima… —llamó el líder.

—Sí —contestó el aludido, como un soldado a su general.

—Si te conseguimos el acceso al edificio y puedes conseguir implantar el emulador de terminal, ¿podrías controlar _toda_ Ciudad Batería desde el Nido?

—En teoría… —Kei se cayó de hombros, regresando a su semblante de siempre.

—Necesitaré una respuesta más segura —ordenó, Tsukishima se tensó visiblemente al igual que todos los presentes.

—Sí —aseguró determinación pincelaba sus ojos color ámbar—, puedo hacerlo. Definitivamente.

—Está decidido entonces —Daichi sonrió—, nos infiltraremos a Ciudad Batería y te conseguiremos la entrada a la base de datos.

—Eso es… —Sugawara estaba boquiabierto.

Algo se torció en el estómago de Akaashi, nunca antes habían realizado una misión de esa magnitud. Estaban hablando de correr en dirección recta hacia las fauces de un lobo que ansiaba con devorarlos. Ellos eran un pequeño grupo en comparación con todos los habitantes de la ciudad, no solo eso; también policías, androides, draculoides y exterminadores.

Maldita sea, hasta podrían encontrarse con Tooru Oikawa, _en persona_.

No dejó que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su rostro ni en su boca, aceptaría todos los desafíos que vinieran con alegría. Aunque no era la misma «alegría» que Koutarou sentía; podía notarla nada más al ver la sonrisa depredadora de sus labios, los saltos que daba al lado de su co-delincuente Tetsurou. Ambos gritaban como dementes ante la noticia.

La oportunidad de acabar personalmente con la fuerza bruta de BL/ind era demasiado atractiva para ellos, para dejarla pasar. Debía ser bueno ser simple de mente.

—¡Oh, Bo! —exclamaba Tetsurou, usando el sobrenombre de cariño que había elegido para su media naranja— ¡BL temblará cuando nos vea atravesar esa compuerta!

—¡Amigo! ¡Se rendirán cuando nos vean entrar!

Aparte de los dos escandalosos idiotas, los demás reunidos sabían lo que significaba, y el peso que tenía las palabras de Daichi. Tsukishima lo disimulaba pero Keiji pudo notar un leve temblor de sus hombros, las comisuras de sus labios estaban tensas, el rubio no solía salir a la superficie ni siquiera en misiones de reconocimiento y ahora ¿iría de frente a la ciudad? Akaashi no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el chico estaba muerto de miedo.

La misión era un suicidio.

Pero era lo que debían hacer ahora, Keiji se prometió que no dejaría solo al rubio. Silenciosamente juró encargarse de Tsukishima, tomaría el cuidado del chico en sus manos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

~~

Hinata se encontraba en el cuarto de la Inteligencia; sentado sobre un escritorio mientras movía sus piernas sin ritmo, colgaban como las extremidades de una marioneta. Podía escuchar los suaves golpecitos que Kenma producía con su incesante tecleo.

El tímido chico de ojos felinos movía sus pupilas de un monitor a otro, la luz brillante se reflejaba en sus escleróticas. Para ahorrar energía, el cuarto estaba en penumbras, era iluminaba solamente por los monitores apilados por doquier.

Los primeros días le causaron a Hinata mareo, la iluminación quemaba sus retinas. No era de extrañar que Tsukishima usara anteojos. Se rio ante su propia broma, debía decirla algún día en la cafetería.

Kenma notó su arrebato repentino, abrió un bloc de notas en la pantalla y escribió:

«¿Pasa algo?»

—¿Eh? No, nada, solo estaba pensando —respondió el pelirrojo.

Habían encontrado esa manera para comunicarse, era simple pero efectiva. Aunque él quería aprender ese lenguaje de señas, por alguna razón, le parecía ser necesario. A veces practicaba con Kuroo y Kenma, ¡pero era extremadamente complicado!

—¿No te molesta que te dejen en la oscuridad? —se refería hace exactamente treinta minutos cuando fue expulsado de la habitación, debido a una reunión de emergencia. ¡Mientras que Tsukishima y los chicos más importantes de la Vanguardia discutían temas interesantes!

El sonido de las teclas regresó su atención a la pantalla.

«No realmente, sea lo que sea, si es para el bien de todos; lo compartirán.»

—Me siento inútil —aceptó Hinata haciendo pucheros.

«Hay una jerarquía, en mi opinión, es lo que nos ayuda a no volvernos contra nosotros y mantener un orden.»

—¿No es eso lo que hace BL/ind?

«Existe una diferencia entre dictadura y jerarquía.»

Shouyo intensificó su puchero, ¿Por qué siempre conseguía amigos más inteligentes que él?

—Oye, Sombra —llamó una voz desde el marco de la entrada, Kenma miró a quien había mencionado su alias—, necesito que abras la compuerta, ¡acabamos de recibir un enorme cargamento directo de Ciudad Batería!

Hinata notó que se trataba de Ryunosuke Tanaka, otro miembro de la Vanguardia. El killjoy tenía un rifle en su costado, y su máscara colgaba de su cuello.

—¡¿Puedo acompañarte?! —gritó Hinata antes que pudiera pensar en las palabras.

—¡Oh! Pequeño Inferno —Tanaka pareció por fin percatarse que él estaba allí—. Claro, no veo porque no. Solo iremos a traer un paquete.

Miró a Kenma, quien tenía una especie de mueca de decepción. En poco tiempo, se había acercado con el tímido killjoy. Hinata sintió su corazón pesar al pensar que dejaría a su amigo solo.

—Ah, quiero decir… puedo ir en otra ocasión —sonrió en dirección del rubio, rechazando a Tanaka.

«Ve.» Escribió con rapidez Kozume «Aún te falta conocer mucho más acerca de nosotros.»

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, mirando el rostro de su amigo, tal vez podía leer alguna muestra de tristeza de su amigo. Aunque él no era experto en _leer a las personas_ ; así que no sabía que estaba haciendo.

Kenma hizo una seña con su mano, como si él fuera un animal al que estaban ahuyentando. Shouyo sonrió, prometiéndole a su amigo que después regresaría.

La pequeña misión era bastante sencilla, alguien los estaría esperando en un punto específico, con un cargamento grande directo desde Ciudad Batería. Si todo salía bien, no deberían de encontrarse con draculoides.

Hinata descubrió que todos esos bienes habían sido sacados de la ciudad por un infiltrado; un ciudadano de Ciudad Batería que realmente era un killjoy. Debía vivir constantemente bajo el escrutinio de las industrias Better Living, haciéndose pasar por uno más. Tanaka razonaba que, algunas cosas eran imposibles de conseguir en el desierto, y así podían mantener un ojo adentro de la ciudad.

Llegaron al lugar en una furgoneta, otro edificio desmantelado y abandonado en medio de la nada. Apagaron el motor y por unos segundos, una nube de polvo se levantó. Se bajaron del automóvil y entraron al lugar, esta vez había recorrido más kilómetros que antes, pero Hinata no pudo notar señales de que otro grupo hubiera llegado también.

El edificio parecía completamente abandonado.

El interior era un poco más diferente, el piso estaba húmedo y, en algunas zonas, sus pisadas eran ensordecidas por charcos. Las columnas metálicas estaban llenas de óxido, producto del ambiente impregnado con humedad. Sin embargo, la temperatura era abrasadora, como si el agua repitiera el sofocante ciclo en el que se evaporara cada segundo sin poder escapar, convirtiéndose en gotas adheridas al techo que luego caerían al suelo y se evaporarían nuevamente.

Tanaka se acercó a la tapadera oxidada de una alcantarilla, cerca de la entrada, el charco de agua se profundizaba. Sus pasos eran más lentos, sus botas se mojaban hasta los talones. Terror golpeó con su puño cerrado cinco veces y paró, se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio; rato después se escucharon dos golpes, luego silencio y después dos golpes nuevamente.

Terror llamó a Shouyou para ayudarle y quitar la pesada cubierta metálica, él usó toda su fuerza para mover el masivo artefacto, pero sintió que Tanaka realizó casi todo el trabajo. Con curiosidad, el pelirrojo miró hacia abajo del túnel en penumbras.

Un chico estaba ahí abajo.

—¡Fantasma! —gritó Ryuunosuke, saludándolo.

Fue recibido por un gesto de su mano. El miembro de la Vanguardia comenzó a bajar por la larga escalera hacia abajo, Hinata lo imitó. Cuando llegó al final de la escalerilla dio un salto para caer en el piso de la alcantarilla; se estremeció cuando el agua llegó hasta sus talones.

Ahora vio a Fantasma al rostro, era más joven de lo que Shouyou hubiera imaginado, tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos oliva. Pero lo que lo hacía lucir más joven eran las pecas de sus mejillas. Tanaka lo trajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo fraternal, sacudiendo su cabello, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—Soy Gota Fantasma —se presentó con Hinata.

Atrás de él se encontraban varios sacos enormes llenos hasta el borde. Notó que más adelante, en la oscura cripta se encontraban tres motocicletas, en buen estado. Le preguntó a Terror sobre ellas.

—Si sigues por ese camino, llegarás a Ciudad Batería.

Después de meter la carga a la camioneta, emprendieron su camino de regreso al Nido. Fantasma los acompañaba, le había dicho que su nombre era Tadashi Yamaguchi y que se tomaría algunos días en el Nido, pero debía regresar a la ciudad antes que los policías o las personas con las que él trabajaba notaran su ausencia y lo reportaran a las autoridades.

Él se estremeció, Tadashi lo hacía escuchar tan simple, como si se tratara de jugar a las escondidas con niños; y no de engañar completamente a una dictadura con tendencias al genocidio y al lavado de cerebro. Shouyou le preguntó si no tenía miedo, de ser descubierto, de ir a parar al Tubo o peor, ahogado en llamas ardientes.

—Solo hago lo que creo correcto —explicó.

No podía entender, lo correcto para él era acabar con sus enemigos usando sus propias manos.

—Nunca he disfrutado usar armas, correr y gritar hacia un enemigo para derribarlo. Toda mi vida he pasado desapercibido, ha sido mi mejor cualidad desde que he sido un niño.

¿Qué había de la gloria? Qué sus enemigos supieran el nombre de quien había acabado con ellos.

Yamaguchi lo pensó por un rato.

—No planeo convertirme en un mártir. —Negó con su cabeza—. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, antes de unirme a la resistencia, mis padres vivían en una metrópolis cerca de la Zona Cincuenta. No consumían las drogas para la felicidad, pero jugaban su parte, fingían ser ciudadanos, reportaban a los que rompían las reglas; trabajaban y ayudaban a los androides y exterminadores en todo lo que podían. Mientras, me enseñaban como sobrevivir sin que me descubrieran. Duró por un tiempo, engañar al gobierno…

Miró hacia el piso del automóvil, bajando su rostro; sus ojos se ensombrecieron, recordando imágenes que seguramente había tratado de olvidar.

—… hasta que ya no. Un vecino los delató, los había visto mostrándose cariño, abrazándose y diciendo cosas como «te amo». Cosas de esa naturaleza no son bien vistas en Ciudad Batería; son consideradas innecesarias. Ya que ¿por qué necesitarías el calor de otro ser humano cuando las drogas de la felicidad te llenan? Descubrieron que más de la mitad de los habitantes del edificio en el que vivíamos cometían los mismos delitos. No tomar las medicinas y conservar su personalidad, así que fuimos castigados.

Hinata recordó las palabras de Sugawara y cómo muchos de los rebeldes habían venido de lugares lejanos a la Zona 1. Nunca había escuchado algo semejante a lo que Yamaguchi le decía.

—Éramos demasiados, y cuando una extremidad es infectada hasta su muerte, lo mejor es amputarla, simple como eso. Lo recuerdo demasiado bien, nos sacaron de nuestros hogares a las primeras horas de la madrugada, cuando las luces de las grandes compañías patrocinadoras se miran más nauseabundas de lo normal. Nos hicieron formar un círculo, y los policías abrieron fuego antes que pudiéramos pensar en otra cosa. No sé cómo, ni quién, pero yo fui empujado hacia adelante, en medio de la formación. Las luces cegadoras de las balas, eran demasiadas, se miraban como si fueran luciérnagas mortíferas. Cierro mis ojos y todavía puedo verlas detrás de mis párpados.

Tadashi tenía los ojos cerrados, sus cejas se fruncían y el puente de su nariz se arrugaba, como si todavía pudiera oler el repulsivo aroma a pólvora.

—Me desconecté. Seguramente por el shock o por el estrés. Pensé que había muerto, estaba seguro de eso. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, hasta que abrí los ojos y noté que seguía vivo. Solamente enterrado por los cadáveres de mis vecinos y padres, lentamente me abrí un camino para salir de ese macabro lugar. Una bala había impactado contra mi brazo, pero lo único que sentía era miedo y nauseas. Deambulé por algunas semanas en los barrios bajos de Ciudad Batería, entre androides descompuestos y pordioseros. Hasta que afortunadamente conocí a Makoto Shimada, él me habló de la resistencia, de los killjoys. Sin pensarlo dos veces, quise unirme; tenía todas las credenciales para seguir siendo un ciudadano; y así como mis padres, puedo jugar mi parte.

Miró a Hinata y sonrió.

—Logré sobrevivir, porque puedo pasar desapercibido; y de esa misma forma, ayudo a nuestra causa.

—¡Ge-genial! —gritó Hinata, sus ojos brillaron. Yamaguchi de verdad era genial.

El chico de pecas miró hacia otro lado, intentando esconder el color rosáceo que se formaba en su morena piel, avergonzado.

~~

—Muy bien —musitó Daichi después de varios minutos, apoyándose en sus brazos sobre el mapa que se extendía en la enorme mesa. Akaashi arqueó una ceja—, esta es la formación.

Pasaron algunas horas sin llegar a algo concreto, arrojando ideas ingenuas al azar –Bokuto- y proponiendo misiones imposibles -Bokuto, otra vez-; Daichi terminó cansándose. Akaashi se llevó al gran killjoy de cabello bicolor fuera del lugar. Lo siguieron Tsukishima y Kyoko.

Kuroo, Daichi y Sugawara eran buenos estrategas, junto con Ennoshita. Ellos encontrarían la manera de lograrlo, de la manera más óptima.

Entonces, ahí estaban; Daichi miraba a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabía cuál sería su papel en esto y estaba seguro que cada uno de ellos cumpliría con lo prometido. Sabía que Sugawara no iría, él era parte de los Exploradores y además, si Akaashi estaba siendo completamente honesto, el de cabello ceniza era demasiado gentil.

Y allá afuera, en el desierto, solo las espinas sobrevivían.

Llamaron a Ryuunosuke Tanaka, otro de los mejores conductores de la resistencia y miembro de la Vanguardia. Interceptaron a Terror cuando terminaba de llegar nuevamente al Nido luego de encontrar a Fantasma y transportar el contrabando a la base. El pequeño Hinata iba con ellos, y visiblemente su corazón se partió al no ser invitado a "La genial y secreta reunió para derrotar a BL/ind". Histeria no tuvo idea cuando una sonrisa se enroscó en sus labios, Inferno le recordaba mucho al ruidoso de Revólver, pensó con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho.

El sentimiento de estar en casa.

Lo miró de soslayo, estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía el ceño fruncido. Koutarou podía irradiar temor cuando se lo proponía, o cuando realmente se enfurecía. Akaashi siempre preferiría verlo con su sonrisa de bufón.

Después de todo, fue de esa misma sonrisa de la que se enamoró.

Kuroo sonreía con socarronería, como si le divirtiera todo el asunto de ir conduciendo hasta su muerte a Ciudad Batería. Akaashi nunca lo entendería. Tsukishima, el pobre chico, quería parecer el inteligente y estoico rebelde, pero su nuez de Adán se movía cada vez que tragaba con nerviosismo.

—El convoy consistirá en tres motores —anunció el líder—, un automóvil y dos motocicletas. —Se dirigió a Pantera—. Kuroo tu conducirás el Nova y Tsukishima irá contigo. —El rubio se tensó al ser aludido—. Ustedes dos serán el centro de la formación. Tetsurou tú serás el líder interino.

—De acuerdo, jefe —aceptó Kuroo con su sonrisa torcida, haciendo un gesto con su mano como si fuera un soldado.

—De… de acuerdo —imitó el de anteojos con voz más silenciosa.

—Tanaka y Bokuto —llamó luego; el par de killjoys lo miraron expectante—, ustedes dos conducirán las motocicletas. Kyoko y Akaashi irán detrás de ustedes respectivamente; ellos cubrirán la formación y sus espaldas. Son los mejores tiradores que tenemos.

Las motocicletas eran _cruisers_ , capaces de llevar un pasajero más en un pequeño asiento trasero. Uno de ellos conduciría mientras que el otro acabaría con los enemigos, era una formación que solamente usaban cuando estaban rodeados, ya que, el rebelde que iba disparando debía dar la espalda al conductor para encarar a los enemigos.

Ya era suficientemente difícil poder disparar cuando el blanco se movía, pero hacerlo mientras el tirador se encontraba en un objeto movible era bastante molesto.

—Entiendo —aceptó Akaashi, Kyoko asintió levemente.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Koutarou, como si él no acabara de responderle a Daichi, Keiji solo se calmó al ver que el otro había regresado a su actitud despreocupada. Lo acercó a su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por la espalda baja de Akaashi, hasta que sintió una pesada mano descansar en su costado—. Seremos equipo, Akaashi, ¡juntos! ¡Será divertido!

No tuvo el corazón de decirle a Bokuto que él estaba a menos de dos metros de Daichi así que era evidente que había escuchado y que debería de comenzar a ponerse serio, el asunto era bastante delicado. En lugar de eso dijo:

—Sí, lo escuché, será interesante.

Kyoko miró a Tanaka y asintió, Terror se coloreó como un tomate al saber que haría equipo con la chica pelinegra.

—S-s-s-s-s-será… —comenzó, temblando hasta las piernas, Akaashi podía jurar que veía humo saliendo de sus orejas—… ¡Será un placer trabajar contigo! —gritó, sobresaltando a todos en la habitación incluyendo a la de anteojos.

—Kyoko —interrumpió Daichi, el líder parecía levemente irritado por lo simple de mente que eran algunos –muchos- integrantes de la Vanguardia—, tú y Tanaka irán cuidando el flanco derecho; la parte delantera del vehículo estará bajo su responsabilidad también. Bokuto y Akaashi, el flanco izquierdo y la parte trasera será toda suya.

—¡Genial! —Celebró Koutaru— ¡Mirar el alboroto cuando salimos siempre es lo mejor!

—Entrarán por aquí —señaló Nicotina en el mapa.

—Esa es la entrada principal —observó Akaashi, intentando enmascarar la preocupación que floreció—. Es imposible, sus francotiradores acabarán con nosotros antes que nos acerquemos a cinco metros.

En lugar de responder, Sawamura miró a Tsukishima; como señal, el rubio explicó.

—Puedo dirigir a control remoto todas las cámaras y pistolas cuando estemos a un rango, relativamente cerca. Cerca del setenta y cinco por ciento de la seguridad en Ciudad Batería es controlada por la red. Según la información escrita ahí, los androides francotiradores son muy pocos y están situados con coordenadas específicas.

—Es lo que esperarías de un montón de culos apretados, como esos nerds —se rió Kuroo, luego pareció recordar algo—. Oh, pero no como tú Tsukki, tú eres un nerd genial —ladeó su rostro y arqueó una ceja—, aunque no puedo realmente hablar si tu culo es apretado o no.

—Si puedo indicar el lugar determinado, Akaashi o Kyoko pueden acabar con ellos fácilmente—terminó el rubio de anteojos ignorando completamente al killjoy de cabellos salvajes. Tetsurou pareció herido, pero intentó ocultarlo, Koutarou le dio los cinco sutilmente.

—¿No sería más fácil utilizar la entrada secreta bajo tierra? —cuestionó Bokuto, refiriéndose a la entrada por la cual interceptaban el contrabando de Yamaguchi—, tenemos unas cuantas motocicletas ahí abajo.

Sugawara negó con su cabeza.

—La entrada es muy estrecha y ustedes estarían demasiado descubiertos, sin mencionar que sería demasiado sospechoso; y si descubren que tenemos ese pequeño acceso: adiós contrabando de bienes.

—Ahí lo tienes —continuó Daichi—. La compuerta gigante puede ser activada a control remoto también; y Tsukishima puede manipular todas las cámaras para que en ese instante estén enfocadas en otro lugar.

—Seremos invisibles —concluyó Akaashi.

—Ahora, una vez adentro es donde se vuelve complicado —hizo saber Sawamura—, seguramente habrán policías en cada manzana, ustedes deberán acabar con ellos antes que puedan reportar la presencia de traidores en la ciudad; Kyoko y Akaashi, deben estar atentos. Tsukishima los guiará a este edificio.

Señaló la estructura de la que antes había hablado el rubio de anteojos.

—Tsukishima logró conseguir el plano frontal de la estructura, la computadora central se encuentra en el sótano. —Explicó Ceniza—. Él los guiará dentro del complejo. Estamos seguros que para ese entonces ya habrán sido notados, y su presencia ya habrá sido difundida; deberán ocuparse de una pequeña caballería, pues no tienen manera de saber el grado de amenaza que representan.

—En lo que a ellos les respecta —ofreció Kuroo—, nosotros solo somos un puñado de adolescentes rebeldes sin idea de dónde nos encontramos.

Better Living no podía reconocer una máscara, pensó Akaashi, no podrían saber que se trataba de los buscados, Pantera Anfetamina y Ala Revólver.

—Deberán moverse con rapidez —prosiguió Daichi—, una vez que BL sepa nuestras intenciones y lo que acaban de hacer, probablemente la seguridad aumente y el pelotón se agrande. Tsukishima tiene un plano de la ciudad, se refugiaran en las calles y avenidas más estrechas. Los edificios los ayudarán a esconderse. El verdadero reto es aquí.

Sawamura señaló en el mapa un campo descubierto, sin edificios ni estructuras cerca. Ciudad Batería mantenía un enorme espacio entre la verdadera entrada a la ciudad, rodeada de edificios, y la enorme muralla que los resguardaba del desierto.

Dos kilómetros de un campo abierto, sin lugar en dónde esconderse por ninguna parte y aun estarían dentro del territorio de Better Living.

—Una vez completen la misión, tienen la orden de salir de ahí lo más rápido que puedan, ¿de acuerdo? Los quiero a todos en una pieza.

Kuroo y Bokuto sonrieron, con miradas determinadas, aceptando el desafío.

—¿Cuándo saldremos? —cuestionó Histeria, debía hacer varios preparativos, contar los víveres, municiones, el camino hacia Ciudad Batería no era corto.

—Mañana antes del amanecer.

—¡Que bien! —rugió Bokuto arrojando un puño al aire. No había terminado de explicar la misión y Koutaru comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más inquieto.

—¿No es muy repentino? —Kyoko señaló, Akaashi tenía que coincidir con ella.

—Cada minuto que pasa es crítico —esta vez fue Tsukishima quien explicó—, el virus que implanté no es perfecto, en cualquier momento podrían descubrirlo y nuestra ventana de oportunidad pasaría.

—Me encargaré de los preparativos para mañana —Nicotina miró un lugar en el techo, seguramente haciendo el inventario de lo que necesitarían—. Descansen, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Los killjoys, ahora despedidos, caminaron hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes Tsukki —sonrió Kuroo, una comisura estirándose más que la otra, mirando al rubio de anteojos—, quédate atrás de mí y te protegeré.

—No gracias, no quiero ser parte cuando tú y el idiota de Revólver busquen ser asesinados.

Kuroo fingió un puchero exagerado y Koutarou no prestó atención a la ofensa; prefiriendo pasar un pesado brazo por los hombros de Akaashi. Él prefirió mantenerse fuera de la pequeña riña y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando abrió, un pequeño y muy asustado Shouyou Hinata cayó al piso.

Había estado escuchando todo…

El pelirrojo sonrió, nervioso y completamente aterrorizado.

Pudo ver una contracción nerviosa en la ceja de Daichi, y casi se rió entre dientes. Nicotina era un líder y padre a la vez, para ser un grupo de rebeldes con su vida en la línea y conviviendo con la muerte, la mayoría podían ser tan inmaduros como unos adolescentes.

—Hinata… —comenzó Sawamura, con amenaza en su tono.

—¡¿Puedo ir?! —preguntó el pequeño cuervo, olvidando todo su miedo— ¡Seré de gran ayuda! Quiero unirme a la Vanguardia y esta oportunidad es perfecta. ¡He hecho muchos avances y puedo defenderme ahora!

Sintió los enormes ojos avellana de Hinata puestos en él, después de todo, Keiji había sido su tutor de tiros. Él solo miraba a Nicotina, Inferno no podía ser su responsabilidad ahí afuera. Ya tenía las manos ocupadas con Tsukishima.

Aunque nadie lo había dicho, todos sabían que la naturaleza de la misión era bordeando a lo suicida.

—Hinata… —repitió.

—¡Prometo que no seré una molestia! Ayudaré en lo que pueda, haré guardia cuanto ustedes duerman, no me meteré en el camino, ¡y mataré muchos dracs!

—Hinata… —dijo otra vez, Tanaka, Kuroo y Bokuto solo miraban con ojos abiertos, no era común que Daichi se repitiera tantas veces, solo para ser interrumpido otra vez.

—Apuesto que puedo usar cuchillas, soy pequeño y nadie me verá venir. ¡Vamos! Es una de las razones por las que me uní a la resistencia, ¡para ser parte de misiones como esta! ¿Entrar a Ciudad Batería? ¿De encubierto? ¿Salir con un ¡bang!? ¡Quiero ser parte! ¡Por favor, déjame ser parte de ella!

Un golpe sordo aturdió a todos los reunidos, miró hacia atrás donde estaba Daichi, el líder había golpeado la mesa de madera con ambas palmas, interrumpiendo a Hinata con el impacto. Al parecer, funcionó, el pequeño cuervo estaba muerto de miedo, mirando a Nicotina.

—Hinata —comenzó por tercera vez—, eres apenas un novicio. No, no puedes defenderte allá afuera, y yo no seré responsable que tengas una muerte prematura. No has salido ni siquiera una vez en una redada, y esto es completamente diferente. No puedo tener a uno de ellos cuidando de ti; el riesgo es demasiado grande.

—Pero… pero… —Hinata trató, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos—… la venganza… contra mi familia…

Daichi suspiró con pesar.

—Todos tenemos a alguien a quién vengar, no eres el único, pero no debemos ser idiotas al respecto. Si algo sale mal en esta misión, podría resultar desde muertes innecesarias hasta que el enemigo sepa la ubicación del Nido. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría eso? Todo por lo que hemos trabajado será perdido, ¡así de arriesgada es la situación! Y no dejaré que eso pase solo por los caprichos de un recién llegado.

Nicotina le dio un apretón a su hombro y Shouyou miró hacia abajo; Akaashi sintió pena por él. Desde que había llegado, Inferno no había parado de hablar de cómo él sería parte de la Vanguardia y saldría a luchar. Mencionando ideas fantasiosas de escabullirse a Ciudad Batería y asesinar a Tooru Oikawa en su cama mientras dormía.

Y ahora que por fin esas ideas comenzaban a parecer realidad, le era negada la oportunidad. Era una cruel ironía. Pero si él estuviera en el lugar de Nicotina, era seguro que también tomaría la misma decisión.

—¡Prometo no ser una carga! ¡Solo dame esta oportunidad! —exigía, comenzando a respirar con dificultad, aunque su voz no se quebraba.

—No —sentenció, su barítona voz no dejaba lugar a dudas—. Es una orden, no tienes permitido acompañarlos.

Shouyou no miró a nadie más, comenzó a correr, alejándose rápidamente de ellos. Sugawara gritó su nombre e intentó ir tras él, pero fue demasiado tarde, luego giró hacia Daichi, mirándolo con desapruebo.

—Pudiste ser un poco más gentil con él.

~~

Ya era hora de la cena, los killjoys se comenzaban a reunir en la cafetería con estómagos despiertos. Esta vez había más chicos desesperados por comer. Habían recorrido el rumor como pólvora, el grupo de Exploradores de Yaku se había encontrado con una jauría de zorros del desierto; consiguiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, carne fresca.

Akaashi estaría mintiendo si dijera que su boca no se le hizo agua, el pensamiento de hincar sus dientes en algo que no fuera pastoso con sabor a conservadores químicos y a latas era atrayente. Pero sabía que otros chicos más jóvenes merecían el regalo.

Buscó a Hinata después del altercado con Daichi; por alguna razón sentía que él lo había traicionado, al no apoyarlo con su petición. Solamente quería arreglar las cosas antes de partir el día siguiente.

Entró a la enorme cafetería y encontrar a un buen grupo moviendo mesas y sillas; arreglando de una manera improvisada una pequeña tarima de madera roída adherida en la pared del fondo.

Entonces, sería una de esas noches.

Tenían carne fresca, hicieron un enorme descubrimiento y Yamaguchi estaba en la base, supuso que debían celebrar. Divisó a Kuroo ayudando con la plataforma, tenía su guitarra atada a una correa alrededor de su torso. Era una manera de relajar a todos, Pantera se dedicaba a tocar y a cantar pequeñas melodías, canciones perdidas en el pasado.

Eran de las pocas distracciones que tenían, y eran bienvenidas de vez en cuando. El pelinegro tenía el rostro y la ropa llena de polvo, al igual que todos los que instalaban la tarima, era pequeña y apenas se podía ver desde el otro lado de la cafetería. La mayoría se sentaba alrededor de Kuroo, escuchando la música y bailando.

—Hey —saludó, Pantera lo recibió con su sonrisa torcida. Aunque se veía malintencionado, Akaashi había aprendido que sólo se trataba del físico de Kuroo, en el fondo era un blandengue como Bokuto.

—Hey para ti —contestó Tetsurou—, ¿vienen ustedes dos a mi concierto? Al final de la función regalaré camisas complementarias. Tendrán mi rostro estampado, serán el último grito de la moda.

Keiji sonrió. Como si él y Koutarou alguna vez faltaran al _concierto_ de su amigo.

—Nunca nos lo perderíamos —aseguró.

—Bien, porque he reservado un asiento especial para Bo —señaló un espacio a meros metros de la tarima.

—A veces pienso que si no tengo cuidado, lo robarás de mis brazos —bromeó Akaashi, la amistad entre esos dos idiotas era una de las más genuinas que él había visto.

—¿De qué hablas?, nos amamos, la otra semana escaparemos para estar juntos. Como Romeo y Julieta, Annakin y Padmé, Katniss y Peeta… ¡Amantes prohibidos!

Esa vez no pudo evitar la risa que salió.

—Sabes demasiada cultura popular, y dos de esos tres resultaron en muertes. Buena suerte con eso.

—Sólo bromeo contigo —rió Kuroo—, dejaré que te quedes con Bokuto.

—Gracias por eso, eres un buen amigo —Akaashi se cruzó de brazos—, ¿has visto a Hinata?

—No, no después del desastre con Daichi.

—Si lo ves, dile que quiero hablar con él.

—De acuerdo —se despidió de él, uniéndose a los demás nuevamente.

Las preparaciones estuvieron listas para cuando la mayoría de killjoys estuvieron reunidos en el lugar y muy pronto el zumbido inteligible de voces avivó las cuatro paredes. Sugawara, Yaku, Kai y otros miembros de los Exploradores comenzaron a repartir el premio que habían cazado en la tarde, ahora. Se le hizo agua la boca, hace años que no probaba carne. Probablemente todos pensaban lo mismo, pues rodeaban a los Exploradores como coyotes hambrientos.

Akaashi se sentó en el lugar que Kuroo había «reservado» para ellos. Muy pronto los espacios comenzaron a ser llenados, las sillas habían sido apiladas a un lado y todos se sentaban en el suelo con la comida en sus regazos. Los ánimos de todos estaban altos, era evidente, la comida y la compañía _siempre_ eran motivos para celebrar.

Los que ocupaban los lugares más cerca siempre eran los más jóvenes, notaba, los líderes de escuadrones preferían ver todo el espectáculo desde lejos.

Miró hacia atrás y encontró a Hinata, estaba sentado al lado de Kenma, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima. Akaashi se puso de pie, para dirigirse en su dirección cuando una mano lo tomó de la muñeca. Se giró solo para encontrarse con los ojos color trigo de Bokuto.

—¡Aquí estás! Te he buscado por toda la base —sonreía hasta las orejas y tenía restos de comida en sus mejillas.

Keiji miró que en su otra mano estaba un plato lleno de comida.

—Eres un glotón —señaló, ahí iba todo su plan de dejar los alimentos para los chicos más jóvenes.

—¿Eh? —Bokuto fue tomado por sorpresa, por un momento se vio herido, y por un momento Akaashi se arrepintió—. Pero traje esto para compartirlo contigo. ¡Apuesto que no ibas a comer! ¡Pensaste en dejarlo para los demás!

Había sido atrapado, no tenía idea de cuándo Koutarou había aprendido a leerlo así, o tal vez se había tratado de una coincidencia. Revólver le ofreció el alimento, y Keiji no tuvo el valor de rechazar la muestra de afecto, así que lo tomó. Buscó nuevamente a Shouyou, quién seguía hablando ávidamente con los otros chicos, decidió no meterse en el asunto. Podría hablar con él cuando regresara.

—¿Kuroo reservó los lugares? —preguntó, mirando los espacios libres detrás de Keiji.

Y por un momento Akaashi pensó que esto se trataba de un concierto, arriba de la tierra, en el que podían sentarse en el suave césped y cuando terminara, podrían regresar a sus vidas normales. Sin draculoides, ni exterminadores, ni killjoys, ni Better Living.

—Si —respondió—, es muy considerado de su parte.

Nishinoya terminaba de preparar mezclas de químicos de colores neones, era costumbre colocar linternas detrás de los frascos; de esa manera, las paredes se pintaban de sombras psicodélicas, dando un aire más surreal a la habitación. Era todo un espectáculo.

Le dio una mordida a la sutilmente carbonizada carne, masticando suavemente, recordando el sabor en su lengua y la resistencia que ponían contra sus dientes. Con la esquina de sus ojos, notó a Bokuto mirándolo. Tragó y lamió sus labios.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Fueron interrumpidos, por una nota de música. Miraron a Kuroo, practicaba acordes aleatorios para afinar la guitarra. Como señal, todos los rebeldes comenzaron a guardar silencio, la mayoría había terminado su plato de comida, satisfechos, comenzaron a escuchar las armonías que Pantera tocaba.

" _When the lights go out,_

_Will you take me with you?"_

Estaba sentado sobre un taburete, cruzado de piernas y la guitarra descansando en su regazo. El killjoy de cabello salvaje miraba sus dedos mientras tocaba, familiarizándose con el instrumento musical. La voz de Pantera hacía maravillas calmándolos, tal vez, en un mundo diferente, el pelinegro pudo haber tenido un futuro en la música. Hizo una mueca de amargura, ojalá Kenma pudiera escuchar a su amigo, aunque estaba seguro que Sombra ya estaba orgulloso de él.

" _And if you stay, I will even wait all night_

_Or until my heart explodes"_

Terminó su porción y se limpió los dedos en sus pantalones. Daba la impresión que Kuroo podía mover las luces multicolores con su voz. La melodía era suave, Pantera cantaba con ojos cerrados. Las notas barítonas entonaban el ambiente. No era la primera vez que él escuchaba la canción, era una de sus favoritas. Dudaba que alguien supiera como se llamaba, o quién había sido su autor; pero siempre una línea de la melodía se quedaba con él.

" _You can run away with me, anytime you want."_

Yamamoto se unió a él, tomando un cubo viejo de madera y comenzando a usarlo como percusión. Acompañando el ritmo de la canción, era improvisado, pero solo lo hacía parecer más real. Kuroo sonrió cuando notó a su amigo acompañándolo, tocando con más energías.

La canción terminó y todos los cuervos comenzaron a aplaudirle, Pantera, súbitamente consciente de sí mismo, sonrió con timidez. Comenzó a acallar a su público iniciando una nueva canción, ésta era más alegre. Nobuyuki Kai fue el segundo en unirse a él, de la misma manera que Yamamoto, ayudó con la percusión, avivando más la melodía.

Akaashi fue tomado por sorpresa cuando una mano se cerró en su muñeca, otra en su espalda y fue alzado sobre sus pies con facilidad. Bokuto lo había puesto en pie. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber exactamente que estaba pensando Revólver.

—No —fue su respuesta.

Bokuto no se dio por vencido, acercando a Keiji de golpe a su duro torso. Koutarou tomó su mano, mientras que la otra se encontraba en su costado; comenzó a moverlo, balanceándolo de lado a lado con el ritmo de la canción. Su sonrisa no disminuía, así que Histeria no se dio cuenta de cuando dejó de oponerse a él y, de hecho, unirse al baile.

Cuando Revólver alzó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza y giró a Akaashi trescientos sesenta grados, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas; Bokuto era un idiota sin remedio. Un diferente tipo de adrenalina corrió por sus venas y lo hizo sentir liviano, apretó el hombro de Koutarou, mirando los enérgicos pies de él para intentar seguirlos.

Levantó nuevamente su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la mayoría de rebeldes a su alrededor, unidos en el improvisado baile. Rara vez coincidían con el ritmo, pero todos tenían una sonrisa despreocupada. Alcanzó a ver hasta a Sugawara, que sacaba a Daichi a bailar; su líder se movía con dificultad, parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Al otro lado de la cafetería, un enérgico Nishinoya llevaba de la mano al gigante de Asahi, obligándolo a moverse. Era evidente que el pequeño lideraba el paso entre los dos.

Pocos eran los que se habían quedado sentados. Kuroo se había puesto en pie, moviéndose levemente al ritmo, sonriendo al ver que su música había llegado a todos los rebeldes.

Akaashi se dedicó a ver a Koutarou al rostro, quien le devolvía el gesto, mirándose como si no había nadie más en la habitación. Revólver se rió, tramando algo por sí mismo, y Keiji descubrió de qué se trataba cuando sintió ser empujado hacia abajo, él mantenía una mano en su espalda, inclinándolo hacia atrás. El pelinegro se aferró a su brazo, pero no hizo movimiento para impedirlo o alejarlo de él, sabía que Bokuto no lo soltaría.

Aun así, el movimiento repentino lo hizo sentir ligero de cabeza.

Cuando regresó, acercó a Revólver y lo besó en sus labios. El otro pareció sorprendido al inicio, pero rápidamente se incorporó y respondió con anhelo, llevando una áspera mano a su rostro para sostenerlo en el lugar, fue solo un toque de labios; pero Akaashi no pedía más. Bokuto suspiró, lo que le provocó al pelinegro una sonrisa.

Koutarou tenía los labios agrietados, pero se sentían perfectos. Se separaron cuando escucharon que la canción terminó. Revólver miraba sus labios y Keiji no pudo evitar morderlos ante la atención, esto hizo que el otro los lamiera sin cuidado.

Kuroo comenzó una nueva melodía, esta vez más lenta. Bokuto lo abrazó hacia él, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Keiji, comenzando a moverse, balanceándose de lado a lado. Akaashi podía sentir al otro sonriendo en su piel y aunque él no lo podía ver, el pelinegro la devolvió.

Podía sentir la respiración de Bokuto, la manera en que su torso se movía en un ritmo cautivante. El pelinegro sonrió levemente al ver a todos los reunidos de la misma manera. Akaashi se dejó imaginar, un baile, en una fiesta de alguna festividad; él y Koutarou estarían vestidos de traje, el suelo podía ser de porcelana, tal vez habría una ventana en la que podía ver la luna, seguramente algunas estrellas.

Comenzó a acariciar la amplia espalda del otro, la melodiosa voz de Kuroo haciendo todo más real. El de cabello puntiagudo se separó de él, mirándolo a los ojos, Akaashi podía leerlo como la palma de su mano, antes que dijera algo, Keiji ya lo tenía de su muñeca guiándolo fuera de la gran estancia.

Pasaron al lado de los cuerpos de los rebeldes, algunos que se movían perezosamente al ritmo de la canción, otros sentados en el suelo disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, se giró para mirar al otro y fue atacado por los hambrientos labios de Bokuto y sus curiosas manos que subían por sus lados, metiéndose dentro de su camisa. El toque le hizo respirar con dificultad, provocando pequeños resoplidos.

Esto solo motivó más al de cabello bicolor, bajó su rostro y comenzó a besar su cuello. Lo trajo a su cuerpo, juntando ambas figuras íntimamente, Akaashi podía sentir como se flexionaban sus músculos bajo sus manos. Arqueó su espalda cuando Bokuto introdujo el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios y lo mordisqueó levemente.

En segundos, Keiji sintió la superficie de la cama a sus espaldas, y a Koutarou encima de él. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban en la noche, Akaashi bajó su mano y acarició la piel desnuda de Bokuto, él se estremeció.

Los dos se perdieron entre movimientos de vaivén y caricias secretas. Akaashi prefirió no estar en ningún otro lugar, que en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Bokuto lo sostenía con fuerza, prometiendo felicidad y seguridad. Un futuro del que ambos serían parte.

Todo estaría bien.

Mañana sería un nuevo día y todo estaría bien.

~~

' _Interminable_ ' Pensaba Tobio de los pasillos del laboratorio _7._ Miles y miles de expedientes de investigaciones, experimentos, y los sujetos de prueba con ellos. Información apilada desde que Ciudad Batería fue fundada, estaban sumamente ordenados, cómo se esperaría de Better Living, alfabética y cronológicamente, así como el tipo de experimento que fue llevado acabo: orgánico, inorgánico, armas biológicas, inteligencia artificial.

Verdaderamente interminable.

Él había sido fabricado aquí, pero no sentía ningún tipo de apego al lúgubre y cromado lugar. El término «hogar», era misterioso en sí mismo. Apretó levemente el pasamano en el que sus manos descansaban mientras veía el piso de abajo. En donde estaba la cámara de experimentos, que se asemejaba más a un quirófano. La habitación era circular, y carecía de un techo, Kageyama se encontraba al lado de Oikawa en el piso de arriba, en dónde podían apreciar a los científicos trabajando en los sujetos de prueba. Cómo un enfermizo coliseo disfrazado de hospital.

Tooru lo había convocado nuevamente, últimamente el líder hacía mucho eso; Tobio no tenía nada que ocultar, en lo que a ellos les respectaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Tener el ojo vigilante de Oikawa sobre él, todo el tiempo, era _intimidante._

El androide miraba hacia abajo, formas humanas acostadas en camillas; estaban inconscientes y cada uno tenía un atril a un lado, recibiendo sangre por intravenosa, mientras que al otro lado, una máquina contaba su frecuencia cardíaca. Todos estaban estables.

—Tobio —llamó Oikawa, él desvió su mirada para apreciar el perfil de su líder—, infórmame: ¿Cómo han sido las cifras de tu escuadrón este día?

No tenía razón por la cual llamarlo, debatió Kageyama. Al final de cada día, él y sus subordinados llenaban un informe que luego pasaba a un exterminador de mayor rango y luego a alguien más arriba. Oikawa no tenía por qué hacerle esa pregunta; no era necesario. No pudo aceptar ese argumento como razón de ser convocado en primer lugar.

A menos que…

¿El líder había estado vigilándolo?

—Seiscientas horas: un grupo de doscientos androides fueron fundidos para manufacturar otro satélite, está provisto su lanzamiento para la semana próxima. Mil doscientas horas: trece ciudadanos fueron acusados por la posesión de un libro prohibido; se sometieron a ser reprogramados en el Tubo. Mil quinientas horas…

Así siguió, automáticamente. Oikawa no parecía siquiera escucharlo, mantenía su mirada hacia el piso de abajo, en donde se podía escuchar el chirrido de maquinarias y sierras. Los científicos modificando a los sujetos de prueba. Tobio podía ver pequeñas chispas saltar en la esquina de sus ojos.

El androide con cabello negro omitió una pequeña parte en su reporte, después de las mil setecientas horas él se separó de su escuadrón. Ordenó a sus subordinados patrullar la zona que estaba apuntada en su horario, y él no los acompañó. Kageyama condujo hasta el edificio de Información, en donde se ubicaban toda la base de datos de Ciudad Batería. No había podido quitarse de la cabeza ese libro que leyó, de cómo era el mundo antes de las Guerras de Helio.

Toda esa información había sido erradicada, los edificios con los archivos, nombres y fechas fueron destruidos y con ellos, el pasado del planeta. Tobio no lo podía creer y pensaba que si quedaba algo, debía estar en el edificio de Información.

Era inocente curiosidad, pero sabía que si el líder lo descubría, él no compartiría la misma opinión que Kageyama. Cuando llegó al edificio, entró con facilidad, él tenía un rango bastante alto, nadie lo cuestionaba cuando lo miraban. Solicitó el lugar para él solo, así que cuando estuvo en el sótano, pudo ingresar a una de las computadoras madre con su información.

Para su sorpresa, cuando buscó acerca de la historia antes de Ciudad Batería, fue bloqueado. Un enorme cuadro de dialogo rojo con las palabras: «Información Clasificada».

No, no… algo debía andar mal. Él era un exterminador, y uno muy bueno, no podía simplemente ser detenido así. El líder confiaba en él, sus récords eran impecables y superiores a los de sus iguales. ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?

Lo intentó nuevamente, asegurándose de haber puesto su usuario y contraseña dos veces más.

«Información Clasificada».

¿Oikawa no confiaba en él? ¿Qué había ahí afuera que él no podía saber?

Lo sobresaltó el ruido de su comunicador, era el líder convocándolo. Olvidó la información, la computadora y su sesión, salió con rapidez sin mirar atrás.

Kageyama volvió a mirar al perfil de Tooru, el intimidante hombre de rizos caoba mantenía sus ojos en un sujeto de prueba en especial. Tobio notó que se trataba de un hombre, con aspecto fornido y cejas fuertes. Estaba cubierto por una fina sábana blanca, un científico inyectó un extraño líquido en el delgado conducto de su intravenosa.

—Muy bien, Tobio —elogió cuando él terminó de describir su día de trabajo—. Has hecho un magnífico trabajo; no puedo esperar menos de mi exterminador favorito.

Kageyama escuchó lo último como una amenaza.

—Muchas gracias —respondió aun así.

El de ojos avellana ladeó su rostro y sonrió levemente, vestía su usual traje inmaculado. Blanco de pies a cabeza, como la pureza que representaba. Sus manos se entrelazaban a su espalda, el líder no solía tocar nada a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes por qué has venido hasta aquí?

Sintió un gélido viento envolverlo en garras, ¿había sido posible que él lo supiera? Bien era dicho que el líder podía verlo todo, no había nada que podía esconderse dentro de los muros de Ciudad Batería. Kageyama solo tenía curiosidad por el pasado, eso no era un delito.

—N-no, Oikawa —tartamudeó levemente, su garganta se secó, pedía a cualquiera que lo escuchara que Tooru no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Mira —dijo, evitando abordar el tema de la inquietud del androide—, ellos son el futuro de Better Living.

El pelinegro miró a los sujetos de estudio, eran inspeccionados como objetos. Tobio ni siquiera sabría si estaban vivos si no fuera por el electrocardiograma. Tooru se mantenía erguido, su postura era perfecta, mantenía su rostro altanero, aun cuando sus ojos se enfocaban hacia abajo.

—Conoce a los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. —alardeó Oikawa, sus ojos brillaban pero no con felicidad. Dejó a Tobio sintiéndose helado—, lindo nombre, ¿verdad? Fue idea de Iwaizumi, estos soldados aplastarán a esos cuervos con facilidad. Serán más rápidos y fuertes que un humano, con la inteligencia de un androide, nadie será capaz de detenerlos.

Notó como uno de los científicos desmembraban el brazo de uno de ellos.

—¿Q-q-qué…? —No tenía palabras… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando el líder?

—Serán artificialmente mejorados y responderán solamente a mis órdenes.

Kageyama estaba horrorizado, estaban convirtiendo a estos humanos en otra cosa totalmente diferente. Oikawa sonreía, mofándose con ojos demoníacos.

—Más les vale a esos rebeldes seguir corriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios y reviews siempre son bienvenidos, me encanta saber sus opiniones y pensamientos. :)  
> Hasta un pequeño saludo estaría bien uwu  
> Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo dentro de poco.  
> Nos leemos luego


	4. SING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz fin de semana!
> 
> ¡Los recibo con un capi recién salido del horno!  
> ¡Espero que este capi les guste!  
> Capítulo beteado por Renzo S. Kuznetsov  
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Gota Fantasma: Tadashi Yamaguchi  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko. «

 

_Una luz de esperanza se ve en el horizonte, bebés de los motores. Este día será el que cambiará la balanza, y podemos estar seguros que nuestros confiables killjoys cumplirán con lo prometido. Lo único que queda es pedir que la bruja Fénix aun no venga por nuestros cuerpos sin vida._

_Puedo verlo, cuervos, el día en que la ciudad distópica caerá y nosotros estaremos sobre su cadáver tocando rock n' roll._

_Buen viaje killjoys, y suerte,_ _la podrán necesitar._

_Kkkkkkkkk…_

—Par de tórtolos —llamó una voz, Akaashi hizo una mueca aun con los ojos cerrados, reconociendo a Kuroo.

Se apoyó en sus codos, irguiéndose en la cama, podía divisar una tenue luz afuera de la habitación. Le tomó unos segundos desenredar sus extremidades de las piernas y brazos de Bokuto, el otro killjoy roncaba con libertad.

La litera era demasiado pequeña hasta para una persona, pero Koutarou había encontrado la manera de escabullirse a la suya todas las noches. Estiró todo su cuerpo, un dolor como ronroneo recorría sus músculos, pero no era molesto. Le servía como recuerdo de la manera que Revólver y él, compartieron su pasión la noche anterior.

Se deslizó fuera del estrecho colchón, dejando a Bokuto por sí solo. Si su pesada pareja no encararía el día, era su problema. Caminó a las duchas, pero con la esquina de su ojo pudo ver como Kuroo ocupaba su lugar, acurrucándose al lado de su amigo.

—Hola, galán —mofó el de sonrisa torcida a un Bokuto aun medio dormido—, ¿vienes por aquí a menudo?

—… ¿Akaashi? —murmuró el de cabello bicolor inconscientemente.

—Prueba de nuevo, casanova —se rió.

Imaginó el rostro alarmado de su pareja al escuchar el grito ahogado que salió de sus labios, segundos después un golpe sordo de su cuerpo cayendo al piso; seguido por las estridentes carcajadas de Pantera. Keiji resopló y dejó a los idiotas.

Afuera, en los pasillos del Nido, todo se movía igual; algunos rebeldes tomaban turnos de guardia, otros simplemente no dormían. Era difícil saber la hora del día o de la noche. Los pesados pasos que escuchaba detrás de él le indicaban que Bokuto no estaba lejos.

En el hangar de vehículos, Daichi los estaba esperando con una buena parte del inventario de armas. Sugawara estaba presente, al igual que Kyoko. Hicieron una lista de los víveres que llevarían, eran pocos, pues la misión no sería de larga duración, además, entre menos peso llevaran con ellos, sería mejor.

Akaashi tomó su par de glocks, introduciéndolas en las fundas que llevaba en su cinturón, una a cada lado. Bokuto tomó una escopeta y pasó la correa por su cuerpo, atándola a su pecho; debido a la manera que iría conduciendo, con Keiji a su espalda, pero aun así, el killjoy de cabello bicolor llevaba su bate de confianza en la parte inferior de la motocicleta.

Kyoko siempre prefería su pistola, una _Lee Enfield_ , era clásica y lenta pero con su puntería, la convertía en mortífera. Tsukishima no tenía idea qué escoger, Kuroo le apuntó a un revólver, era pequeño y podría manejarlo con facilidad.

El último en llegar fue Ryuunosuke, Daichi lo recibió con una mirada desaprobatoria, Sugawara con una sonrisa dulce. Tomó su lugar al lado de los demás y juntos explicaron por última vez la misión, paso por paso. El líder, le entregó a cada uno un comunicador de corto alcance y a Tsukishima el único de largo alcance, con el que podría comunicarse al Nido si hubiera algún tipo de emergencia.

Fueron despedidos con un apretón de manos y una palmada en la espalda, los rebeldes tomaron sus posiciones y partieron en su camino. Kenma sería el que les abriría la compuerta ahora. Apenas pasaron unos minutos y Tsukishima ya había instalado su computadora portátil, ingresando códigos y comunicándoles algunos cambios que se habían dado en la formación de la seguridad de ese día.

Akaashi se sostenía de la espalda de Bokuto mientras salían del Nido, no porque lo necesitara, no le molestaba rodear a Koutarou con sus brazos, y sentía como él se relajaba con el contacto.

Cuando salieron de la base bajo tierra, todo el convoy posicionó sus máscaras en su lugar. Los motores rugían y el polvo se levantaba tras ellos, mantenían una rápida velocidad, pero no temeraria. Kyoko y Tanaka se adelantaron unos cuantos cientos de metros, Akaashi y Bokuto se quedaron atrás.

A juzgar por la rapidez, debían de llegar a la ciudad el día siguiente, al crepúsculo. Tomando en cuenta que en la noche debían descansar; habían programado que para ese entonces estarían cerca de un viejo comedor abandonado próximo a la carretera Guano, en la Zona 2.

De vez en cuando pasaban frente a edificios manchados de grafiti, ocupados por un puñado de adolescentes; sin ningún propósito más que el de drogarse con la radiación del sol. Otras veces, por comunidades donde familias vivían de lo que encontraban, personas demasiado cansadas como para ser parte de la resistencia, o demasiado viejas.

La carretera nunca tenía fin, y Akaashi dejaba su mente divagar; repasaba el plan una y otra vez, a veces jugaba subiendo unos dedos por los costados de Bokuto; se ganaba una risa o un escalofrío del otro. Revólver era cosquilloso y él debía aprovecharse de eso.

Divisaron una camioneta con el logo de BL/ind, una cara sonriente negra; patrullando una pequeña comunidad cerca de la Zona 5. Pero tenían órdenes de no interceptarla; necesitarían todas las municiones que podían llevar y además, el tiempo apremiaba.

Habían recorrido algunos cientos de kilómetros, el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte, y a medida pasaban las horas, mayor era su calor. Akaashi tenía su mejilla apoyada a la espalda de Bokuto, mirando los cactus y arbustos pasar ocasionalmente; ni siquiera escuchaba los motores de las motocicletas o del automóvil, estaba seguro que solo oía las respiraciones del otro.

Era relajante.

Hasta que escuchó el comunicador producir estática.

— _Chicos_ —era Tsukishima, sonaba inseguro _—, Pantera y yo escuchamos un sonido extraño en el automóvil._

—¿Crees que sean problemas del motor? —Ofreció Bokuto, subiendo el volumen de su voz para escucharse arriba del sonido estridente de la motocicleta y el viento—. Amanecer tuvo que darle mantenimiento antes de salir.

— _¿No será solo su imaginación?_ —Opinó la chica de cabello negro—. _Debo recordarles que nuestro tiempo es limitado._

Akaashi podría estar de acuerdo con ella.

— _Eso fue lo que le dije a Tsukki —_ esta vez fue Kuroo— _, pero él ahora está más quisquilloso que de- ¡ow! ¡¿Por qué fue eso, Tsukki?!_

Bokuto se rio entre dientes.

— _De acuerdo, chicos —_ seguía siendo Kuroo, sonaba más dócil esta vez— _, pararemos por unos segundos._

Keiji arqueó una ceja pero no hizo comentarios. El convoy comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, moviéndose al borde de la carretera. Era un pésimo lugar para detenerse, el horizonte era interminable, y la carretera Guano era la única en kilómetros. No había edificios, gasolineras, ni ruinas para poder esconderse en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Los tres motores se apagaron y saltaron de las motocicletas. Kyoko y Tanaka tomaron los lugares más alejados del convoy, vigilando los alrededores por movimientos extraños.

—¡No estoy siendo paranoico! —exclamaba Tsukishima, tenía las mejillas pintadas de un rosa arenoso. No tenía idea si era por las incesantes burlas de Kuroo, o por la intensidad de los rayos solares, dado que no era común que el pálido cuervo saliera a la superficie.

—Vamos, Tsukki —se reía a carcajadas—, ¿qué piensas que es? ¿Una bomba que Better Living nos implantó? ¿Un micrófono?

—¡Eres un cabeza hueca! —Exclamó el rubio—. ¿No tienes cerebro bajo ese pésimo peinado?

Kuroo dio una bocanada de aire con sorpresa y se llevó una mano para cubrir su boca, herido por el comentario del de anteojos. Keiji puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar su parloteo, y no quiso imaginar cómo sería el largo camino a Ciudad Batería _dentro_ del Nova.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez, caballeros —interrumpió Akaashi un poco irritado.

Bokuto apuntó al maletero con su escopeta por instinto, colocándola sobre hombro; la mayoría de las veces, todo lo que encontraban en el desierto, intentaba matarlos. Kuroo abrió la compuerta rápidamente, como si se tratara de un vendaje.

Tuvo que parpadear algunas veces, para saber que: no, sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Shouyo Hinata estaba metido en el maletero.

¿Eh?

* * *

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —vociferó el pelirrojo.

—Llamaré a Nicotina —decidió Kuroo.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! —urgió, intentando detener a Pantera, quién ya tenía el intercomunicador en sus manos.

Había sido suficientemente difícil escabullirse a media noche, cuando todos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de la cena. Fue más difícil todavía convencer a Kenma que se adelantara a la habitación, él solo se ducharía antes de irse a la cama.

Luego de hacerlo se dirigió al hangar de vehículos, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando notó que estaba completamente desértico. Luego escabullirse dentro del Nova y esperar. Embarcándose en la misión, sin ningún tipo de armas, comida ni cambio de ropa.

¿Ya mencionó esperar? Descubrió lo condenadamente fría que era la noche solo en el automóvil.

¿Todo eso para ser regresado nuevamente al Nido? Definitivamente _no._

El plan había sido el de esperar toda la noche, no hacer ruido hasta llegar a Ciudad Batería, no tenía idea qué tan largo era el camino hasta la metrópolis, pero no debía ser más de una hora, ¿verdad?; _entrar_ a la ciudad y salir como una sorpresa para sus compañeros killjoys y patear traseros.

Lo aceptaría, no era el plan más inteligente de todos, pero estaba seguro que saldría bien… o eso pensaba hasta que la estrechez del maletero mezclada con la alta temperatura del día, multiplicada por las horas que llevaba ahí adentro; le provocó querer cambiar de posición, lo que causó el primer golpe. Esto hizo que a su pierna le diera un calambre, segundo, tercer y cuarto golpe.

Lo que condujo a que lo descubrieran.

Y ahora ahí estaba.

Fue demasiado lento para detener a Pantera, ahora él estaba a unos diez metros hablando con Nicotina. Aunque la temperatura sobrepasaba los cuarenta grados, Hinata sentía su cuerpo helado. No se había detenido a pensar en las repercusiones que tendría su comportamiento egoísta, ya no estaba solo en el desierto, y ahora tenía una familia a la que responder. Los malos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, sopesó.

Kuroo parecía ser parte de una discusión de un solo lado, sea lo que sea que hablaban, no era bonito. Pensó en acercarse al rebelde de cabellos despeinados, así sabría si valía la pena quedarse y regresar al Nido, o salir corriendo al plano vacío del desierto y esperar por una muerte lenta a manos del cruel sol.

Caminó lentamente en dirección del pelinegro pero fue detenido por una fornida mano que casi alcanzaba a cerrarse alrededor de su brazo. Miró hacia arriba y encontró los ojos amarillos de Bokuto.

—Guau, debo admitirlo pequeñín, ¿enfrentarte a Nicotina de esa manera y desobedecerlo? —silbó. La máscara no cubría hasta su boca así que podía ver la sonrisa gigante de Revólver—. Tienes agallas…

Aun así no lo soltaba de su agarre, no lastimaba a Hinata pero no lo dejaba moverse, casi como si supiera en lo que pensaba y no le daría la oportunidad para seguir espiando.

—O simplemente es un idiota —comentó Tsukishima, cortante. Mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Hinata.

—¡Tú no deberías meterte Ácido Lunar! —Gritó Shouyo, señalando al rubio con un acusador dedo índice— ¡Ni siquiera querías venir en primer lugar!

—No, de hecho, no quise —respondió, igual de molesto—. No es mi culpa que nadie pueda hacer mi trabajo —entrecerró los ojos, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca molesta—… o nadie sea lo suficientemente idiota como para tomar mi lugar.

—Deberías aprender una u otra cosa de Fantasma, ¡él pone su vida en la línea cada segundo! Tú no haces más que apretar botones en una computadora.

Tsukishima explotó, rápidamente llegó al lugar de Hinata y lo tomó de su chaleco, elevándolo de la arena. La diferencia de estatura era más allá de mesurable. Los rebeldes que los rodeaban se tensaron; con la esquina de sus ojos miró como Akaashi estaba por separarlos pero fue detenido por Bokuto.

—Tú… no te atrevas a mencionarlo. No tienes idea de cómo es ahí afuera —la voz de Tsukishima era baja, si no fuera porque Hinata estaba a una corta distancia de su rostro, fácilmente sería enmascarada por el viento— ¿Qué puede saber un recién llegado que no conoce nada más que el desierto?

Lo arrojó al suelo, Hinata cayó sobre su trasero de golpe, levantando algunas partículas de polvo por el impacto. El de anteojos lo miraba con asco desde arriba.

Se mordió su mejilla lleno de coraje, ¿qué diablos podía saber un niño mimado como Tsukishima? Seguramente había vivido en el Nido desde pequeño.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¡No eres nada más que…!

—¡Alto…! —Interrumpió Kuroo, con hombros caídos y una mano revolviendo sus cabellos, como si intentara aliviar una jaqueca creciente—. Diablos, empiezo a entender por qué Nicotina es tan amargo, y apenas me estoy ocupando de… —miró alrededor contando a los integrantes del convoy— seis cuervos…

—¿Qué decidió Cuervo Nicotina? —preguntó Akaashi.

—Ah… eso… —Pantera resopló con cansancio—. De acuerdo, renacuajo, así está el asunto: Nicotina está enfadado, y quiero decir _verdaderamente_ enfadado. Digo, una vez Bo y yo por «accidente» quemamos su camisa favorita –regalo de Ceniza-. —Kuroo y Revólver se miraron con complicidad—. Y ni siquiera ahí estuvo tan _furioso_ como lo está en este momento.

Hinata no confiaba en sus piernas para ponerse de pie, sus rodillas temblaban de miedo. El prospecto de entrar a Ciudad Batería se escuchaba mucho más fácil y sencillo que regresar al Nido y enfrentarse a la ira ardiente de Nicotina.

—… Aunque, estás de suerte —continuó Kuroo—, retornarnos ahora solo para llevarte de regreso al Nido sería una majestuosa pérdida de tiempo. Ya hemos avanzado la mitad de un día. Así que… por lo que resta de la misión: irás con nosotros.

Saltó lo más alto que pudo, gritando de felicidad y agitando sus brazos. Dejaría para después el asunto con Daichi. Ahora, un infinito camino de oportunidades se desenrollaba delante de él. Solo unos kilómetros se encontraban entre él y Ciudad Batería.

— _Pero… —_ el pelinegro cortó su tren de pensamiento— Nicotina quiere tener unas cuantas palabras contigo cuando regresemos.

Tragó con dificultad.

Salieron a la carretera una vez más, esta vez Hinata se había movido al asiento trasero. Era mucho más cómodo que el maletero, de eso estaba seguro. A veces se ponía de pie en el asiento, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ventana para ver a las motocicletas que los iban rodeando.

No le había dirigido la palabra a Tsukishima desde su pequeña riña, el rubio iba en el asiento del pasajero, mientras que Kuroo conducía. Ácido no hacía nada por intercambiar algunas palabras, manteniendo un silencio aburrido. Pantera a veces mencionaba comentarios para sacarlos de sus casillas, en ocasiones lo lograba con el rubio, pero Hinata no los entendía la mayoría de las veces.

Pasó los primeros treinta minutos imaginándose cómo sería Ciudad Batería, ¿sería igual de caliente que el desierto? ¿Qué ropa usarían las personas? La mayoría de killjoys usaba colores vibrantes, pantalones ajustados, guantes y botas. ¿Habría agua en todas partes? ¿Plantas? Las preguntas eran demasiadas y las respuestas eran nulas. Así que no le quedó más remedio que dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando pasaron dos horas se quedó dormido, tumbado a lo largo del asiento trasero.

No fue hasta que escuchó un extraño timbrar que se incorporó en la silla trasera. Era una alarma y provenía de la computadora portátil de Tsukishima. Shouyou notó la pantalla volverse roja con emergencia.

—Eso suena como malas noticias —comentó Kuroo, sus palabras podían ser ligeras pero su tono era urgente.

—Lo son —Informó el rubio—, una tormenta se acerca desde el noroeste, y es una bastante mala.

—Demonios —susurró Pantera—, no podemos tener un descanso, ¿verdad? —Tomó el aparato de intercomunicador en las manos y apretó un botón, liberando estática—. Killjoys, tenemos un problema.

— _¿Inferno volvió a enfermarse del estómago? —_ vino la voz de Terror, seguido por ruidosas carcajadas que parecían pertenecer a Revólver, Kuroo se les unió en las risas.

—¡Fue una vez! —explicó el pelirrojo, sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. ¡Hasta Tsukishima se estaba riendo entre dientes!

—Una tormenta se acerca del noroeste a _gran_ velocidad —explicó Pantera—, y digamos que esta es grande.

— _Diablos —_ murmuró Revólver.

—Mis pensamientos exactamente —concordó Kuroo—, así que convoy, ya conocen la formación.

—¿Uh? —preguntó Tsukishima, con la misma experiencia de Hinata.

—Quédense sentados, bebés cuervo; la Vanguardia tiene experiencia en estas cosas —alardeó, para luego inclinarse debajo del tablero, activando unos cuantos interruptores.

La maquinaria provocó unos cuantos chirridos y Hinata sintió cómo algo cambiaba dentro del motor. Se acercó a la ventana para ver el flanco del automóvil, se sorprendió al ver las dos motocicletas fuera de su lugar; Tanaka y Bokuto se habían movido a la parte trasera del Nova. Cerca de la compuerta del asiento del conductor, en la parte baja había protruido unos pequeños cohetes.

Shouyo corrió hacia la ventana trasera, de rodillas sobre el asiento. Revólver y Terror se habían levantado de su asiento, Akaashi y Kyoko se acercaron al manubrio y lo estabilizaban. Estaban a ras del automóvil, se preocupó por los rebeldes de afuera, pero parecía que no era la primera vez que hacían aquello.

Se acercó más y notó a los dos killjoys encadenando la motocicleta al automóvil. Cuando regresaron a sus respectivos asientos, los cuatro subieron el pañuelo que usaban en su cuello a sus bocas. Se quitaron sus máscaras y bajaron unos enormes anteojos negros de protección sobre sus ojos.

—¿Todo listo allá atrás? —preguntó Kuroo al radio comunicador.

— _Afirmativo —_ respondió Kyoko.

Tsukishima tomó el aparato:

—Tormenta de arena, tiempo de impacto en: tres…

Hinata miró al horizonte donde una enorme pared de arena se elevaba hasta los cielos. Quedó boquiabierto, no había donde escapar.

—… dos…

—Te aconsejo que te cubras renacuajo —comentó Pantera, quién ahora usaba su casco negro con orejas puntiagudas. Shouyou lo hizo con velocidad, sacando las gafas negras de elástico y una bandana que, afortunadamente, había traído consigo.

—… uno.

El automóvil se movió desequilibradamente con el impacto al ser engullidos por el viento y polvo. En segundos fue imposible ver; en todas direcciones, solo había arena rodeándoles. Pantera rápidamente cambió un pequeño interruptor cerca de la palanca de velocidades y pisó el acelerador.

Un nuevo sonido tosco y ruidoso se escuchó proviniendo del motor; y el automóvil se comenzó a mover con fuerzas renovadas. De esa manera la carrocería no se balanceaba con el forcejeo de la tormenta de arena.

—Bastante genial, ¿no? —la satisfacción se podía escuchar en la voz apagada de Kuroo.

—S…sí —aceptó Tsukishima, impresionado.

La tormenta de arena duró un par de horas, la fuerza y radiación de las ondas solares disminuían siempre y cuando fueran cubiertos por la nube de polvo incesante.

Cuando las ráfagas veloces comenzaron a mermar y el automóvil dejó de moverse, Pantera apagó el motor de cohete. Aunque las dos motocicletas seguían adheridas al Nova. Hinata se quitó los enormes anteojos y bajó la bufanda; sacudió sus cabellos, creando por sí mismo una pequeña nube de arena.

El sol se ocultó en el oeste y como estaba planeado habían llegado a un restaurante viejo y aislado. Shouyou sentía sus piernas entumecidas y no podía ni siquiera comenzar a pensar cómo los killjoys de las motocicletas podían estar de pie. Sí lo sabía, la razón era porque todos en la Vanguardia eran geniales.

—Acamparemos aquí afuera —avisó Kyoko—, podemos buscar un poco de leña para hacer una fogata.

Hinata fue el primero en obedecer, no quería sentirse como un peso muerto en la misión. Se alejó algunos metros del sitio, entre la arena y arbustos consiguió madera seca y apolillada. Luego entró al desmantelado comedor y sacó algunas sillas de madera también. El lugar era inhabitable, paredes y pisos tapizados con polvo, un segundo más ahí adentro y desarrollaría asma o algo así, ahora entendía por qué pasarían la noche en la intemperie.

Shouyou regresó al lugar en el que acamparían, encontrando a Akaashi atizando la fogata y a los demás acercándose para calentarse un poco. La noche caía y los grados también, aunque la mayoría de ellos acostumbraban a usar varias prendas de ropas a la vez –desde chaquetas, botas hasta guantes-, las noches eran gélidas.

Alcanzó el cámping y se sentó al lado de Tanaka, compartiendo una gruesa frazada para sobrevivir la noche. Nunca pensó que extrañaría la litera que compartía con Kenma. Aunque la base estaba bajo tierra, el calor corporal de los rebeldes que compartían el cuarto era bienvenido y se sentía bien en sus huesos.

Terror le abrió espacio al pelirrojo en su fuerte y se acurrucó al lado del otro killjoy. No se dio cuenta cuando todos llegaron, sentándose uno al lado del otro; formando un tipo de círculo íntimo. Se escuchaba el sonido arrullador de la madera quemándose y pequeñas chispas del fuego saltar frente a ellos, haciendo sus sombras danzar.

—Pantera —llamó Tsukishima sin su tono mordaz de siempre, el killjoy de ojos entornados lo miró—, ¿cuándo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?

Kuroo sonrió con ojos cerrados.

—Antes que nos uniéramos a los rebeldes, Sombra y yo éramos lo único que el otro tenía. Crecimos en las calles de una comunidad de rebeldes de muy mala muerte; necesitábamos ganarnos nuestra comida, de lo contrario moriríamos. Yo hacía algunas monedas tocando en las calles, él podía reparar algunos electrodomésticos.

—Pensé que habías venido de alguna fuerza especial —señaló Ácido—, eres muy bueno peleando.

Hinata jugaba con la arena, dibujando con sus dedos árboles, lunas y estrellas. Akaashi se acercó a cada uno de ellos, dándoles una lata de carne sosa, calentada en la fogata. Eso serviría de cena y seguramente desayuno.

—Me halagas, Ácido Lunar —comentó el pelinegro, Shouyou había aprendido que cuando se trataba de Pantera nunca sabría qué era lo que pensaba. Podría estar bromeando o jamás estar más serio en su vida y él jamás lo adivinaría.

Kuroo sonrió y Hinata pudo ver como sus sobre crecidos colmillos brillaban. De alguna manera, Pantera tenía rasgos felinos. A la luz de la llama, su nariz se veía respingada y sus ojos brillaban con travesura.

—Aprendes a pelear en las calles cuando tu vida está en juego —explicó el de cabellos salvajes—. Después de tantos años descubres que no vale tanto, y puedes arriesgarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Es diferente cuando la vida de alguien más lo está.

—No existe mayor aliento que el de pelear por alguien más —comentó Kyoko, quién había estado escuchando, guardando silencio.

—Exacto —aceptó el pelinegro; dejando a Hinata pensar en lo afortunado que eran ellos dos, Kuroo y Kenma habían permanecido juntos desde pequeños, cuidando la espalda del otro.

Comenzó a quedarse dormido, el desierto era silencioso; si ponía atención podía escuchar a un lobo solitario llorar a kilómetros. Tanaka fue el primero en hacer guardia, se turnarían por el resto de la noche.

Su guardia fue la última, él la compartía con Shimizu, pero estaba más seguro que se trataba de Dulce siendo su niñera durante las primeras horas del amanecer.

Cuando el sol asomó su faz por el este, supieron que era hora de continuar.

Antes de embarcarse a la carretera, Akaashi y Kyoko tomaron, cada uno, un rifle de cerrojo; les serviría para acabar con los policías que estarían arriba de la muralla. Luego empacaron las pocas pertenencias que llevaban consigo y salieron.

La temperatura se fue elevando, pero Hinata comenzó a tiritar cuando vio la señal de tráfico avisando: Zona 1.

Era lo más cerca que alguna vez había estado de Ciudad Batería, apenas y habían entrado a esa Zona cuando en el horizonte se podía apreciar la espantosa muralla de la ciudad. Más adelante se erguían los enormes edificios de la metrópolis, enmascarados como sombras vigilantes aún a medio día.

Escuchó a Kuroo exhalar profundamente en el asiento del conductor, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que agarraba el volante.

—De acuerdo —dijo, al parecer a sí mismo—… aquí vamos.

Las palabras solamente parecieron asustar más al rubio de anteojos, mientras que Hinata olvidó donde había dejado el valor que trajo desde el Nido. Ciudad Batería parecía otro mundo completamente diferente, otro mundo del que no quería ser parte. Tragó pesado y un frío temblor pasó por todo su cuerpo.

Kei se colocó unos audífonos de gran tamaño con un micrófono incorporado mientras tecleaba sin parar. Hinata se acercó a su asiento y miró la pantalla de su computadora portátil, vio miles y miles de letras que no les dio ningún sentido y además de eso un plano de colores verdes y azules. Un cuadrado de gran tamaño con un círculo en medio.

En la forma cuadrada había varios puntos rojos dispersados por algunos metros. Esos debían ser los policías de la seguridad.

—Acabo de ocuparme de las cámaras de seguridad y francotiradores automáticos —informó Ácido con petulancia.

Reanudó el sonido incesante de sus dedos impactando con el teclado, después de algunos minutos volvió a decir:

—Primer blanco: cuarenta y siete grados norte, ciento diecinueve grados este.

— _Lo tengo_ —anunció Kyoko.

Hinata la vio desde la ventana de la puerta, la rebelde pelinegra se erguía en la motocicleta, parándose sobre el bastidor del vehículo y posicionando el rifle arriba de la cabeza de Tanaka. Sin apoyarse en él. Notó como cerraba un ojo detrás de su máscara para apuntar mejor, su cabello se movía como listones negros de seda.

Se escuchó el disparo y Shimizu se movió levemente hacia atrás.

— _Listo._

—Muy bien —murmuró Tsukishima viendo nuevamente su pantalla—. Segundo blanco: treinta y cinco grados norte, ciento treinta grados este.

— _Es mío_ —esta vez fue Akaashi.

El ruido del tiro fue lo único que escuchó, pero Histeria informó haber dado en el blanco. Ácido continuó diciendo coordenadas, y los dos killjoys seguían disparando; mientras, el convoy seguía caminando y la ciudad se hacía más y más grande.

Le dio la impresión que Tsukishima parecía un niño jugando batalla naval, Akaashi y Kyoko eran sus disparadores. Atacando a un oponente que no se defendía.

—Esos deberían ser todos —comentó el rubio distraídamente mientras veía su computador—, siguiente paso, abrir la compuerta.

— _El campo a dos kilómetros a la redonda debería estar despejado_ —vino la voz de Kyoko en el intercomunicador.

Un chirrido metálico sobresaltó a Hinata, el killjoy rápidamente se acercó a la ventana para ver una inmensa placa de hierro levantarse lentamente, abriendo la entrada directa a la ciudad. Cruzaron el enorme marco e inmediatamente la temperatura bajó; el sol dejó de quemar su piel y sus ojos debieron aclimatarse a la opacidad.

—Todo bien hasta el momento —señaló Kuroo, viendo en todas las direcciones mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Cruzaron el enorme claro de dos kilómetros hasta adentrarse a la ciudad. Tsukishima había tenido razón, no había nadie más que los francotiradores con los que acabaron. Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la artificial atmósfera, les era posible ver el sol sin estropearse los ojos. A su derecha e izquierda, Akaashi había cambiado de posición, dándole la espalda a Bokuto; mientras que Kyoko, atrás de Tanaka tenía los ojos al frente.

Ácido los condujo a través de las calles más pequeñas y abandonadas, en donde trozos de robots mendigaban y humanos dormían en el suelo. Hinata hizo una mueca, era la porción que BL/ind no mostraba. Ellos miraban a los rebeldes pero no les dedicaban más atención.

—Veo a uno a las tres —avisó Dulce Voraz, seguido por un disparo apagado por un silenciador.

—Un androide a las nueve —esta vez fue Bokuto quien habló.

—Es mío —Akaashi rápidamente sacó una pistola de un estuche en su cintura y disparó.

Hinata vio boquiabierto cómo la figura que parecía humana convulsionaba dando pequeños shocks y caía de lleno al piso. Las balas para detener a los androides eran especialmente diseñadas por Nishinoya, un solo impacto y desconectaba su núcleo, desactivándolos.

Llegaron a un callejón a unos cien metros del edificio que era su objetivo y escondieron las motocicletas y el automóvil. No podían llamar tanto la atención, de lo contrario serían presa fácil; así que comenzaron a caminar. Siguiendo por los pasadizos, Kei tenía un pequeño artefacto tecnológico en sus manos, en donde miraba el plano de toda la ciudad.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca por el olor acre de las calles, como un hedor a alcantarillas y ácidos. Los flashes de pantallas gigantes y pequeñas parpadeaban artificialmente, anunciando lo que parecía ser una crema que rejuvenecía el rostro, una mujer sonreía con ojos muertos, proclamando devotar su vida al objeto milagroso. En otra pantalla más pequeña ordenaban a los niños espiar a sus padres y denunciarlos a la policía si su comportamiento era sospechoso. Otras pantallas solo producían ruido blanco, otras estaban rotas.

Un pordiosero lo miró de reojo, parecía un humano, pero Shouyou palideció cuando él giró el rostro y la mitad de su faz no era nada más que un esqueleto mecánico y ojos rojos. Inferno caminó con más rapidez alcanzando el convoy, sus pisadas producían un eco vacío, salpicando en pequeños charcos de aceite y agua sucia.

—No te distraigas —ordenó Akaashi. Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder al saber que el killjoy había notado su infantil comportamiento.

—Cuatro policías vienen desde la derecha —indicó el de anteojos, segundos después se escucharon múltiples pasos.

—Esta es la mejor parte —respiró Bokuto con voz barítona. Enrolló sus dedos en el bate y sonrió ladinamente.

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar Revólver golpeó al primer y distraído policía en la cabeza; fácilmente esquivó el golpe de otro policía en su costado haciéndose a un lado, aprovechando el impulso para golpearlo en su nariz con la porción inferior de su arma de madera, se hizo a un lado, dándole libertad al cuerpo de caer al piso.

Vino un tercero, irguiendo su arma para dispararle a Bokuto, Kuroo lo tomó desprevenido, asestándole un golpe mortífero en su cuello con su hacha de gran tamaño. Kyoko se ocupó del cuarto, cayendo de cuclillas para eludir el disparo, luego en un movimiento fluido, tomó la muñeca del enemigo, y subió su rodilla para actuar como fuerza bruta y quebrar el brazo en un ángulo aberrante. Antes que el policía pudiera gritar, la pelinegra ya estaba detrás de él para romper su cuello.

Hinata no estaba completamente seguro de qué había pasado cuando los cuatro enemigos ya estaban en el suelo. Como se podía esperar de los tres mejores luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo; la misión sería pan comido.

Corrieron entre los pasadizos, evitando las calles más concurridas, faltaban menos de veinte metros para llegar a su destino; Bokuto paró en seco, llamando la atención de los demás.

—Oh… eso… —miraba la pared con ojos abiertos como platos—… ¡Eso es genial!

Akaashi golpeó su rostro con la palma de la mano cuando notó que se trataba de un volante adherido a la pared. Tenía el rostro de Bokuto, una franja negra cubría sus ojos, encima decía las palabras "exterminar" y estaba cruzado por una gruesa X roja. Revólver corrió a la pared y arrancó el papel, admirándolo en sus manos, la sonrisa que se desenrollaba en sus labios era contagiosa.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Ya viste Histeria? —Comenzó a restregar la hoja en el rostro impasible de Akaashi—. ¡Soy el killjoy más buscado! —se rió, ruidosas carcajadas retumbaban en las paredes del pasillo—. Los cerdos me temen, soy su peor pesadilla —las risas continuaron.

—Mira esto y llora —interrumpió Kuroo, también había arrancado de la pared una imagen de él, tachada de la misma manera, con el alias debajo de "Pantera Anfetamina"—. _Yo_ soy la peor pesadilla de Ciudad Batería.

—Ambos se callan o conseguirán que nos descubran —reprendió el joven cuervo de anteojos gruesos.

Kuroo y Bokuto se miraron entre ellos pero escucharon al rubio, reanudando su camino; no sin antes guardar el pedazo de papel con su respectivo rostro en su bolsillo, un souvenir de Ciudad Batería. Hinata tenía un poco de celos, él también quería que Better Living supiera de su rostro, y lo considerara una suficiente amenaza para reproducir su fotografía y difundirla por todas partes. Notó también volantes con el rostro de Daichi y Sugawara.

—Oh, escuchen, deben esperarme aquí —interrumpió Kuroo con una enorme sonrisa.

No dio más explicaciones y Pantera atravesó la callé, a una un poco más concurrida.

—¡Maldito idiota! —Exclamó Tsukishima entre murmullos pavorosos— ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su «líder interino» entrar a una tienda de electrónicos a través de la vitrina. Pantera tenía puesto su casco negro y levantó su pistola al vendedor, el intercambio entre los dos hombres era inteligible; la tienda estaba vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

El vendedor parecía negarse a lo que sea que Kuroo estaba demandando, esto hizo al killjoy «enojar» y pateó un estante lleno de productos. El hombre detrás del mostrador parecía casi desmayarse; ver a individuos vestidos como anarquistas robando tiendas no debía ser un evento común.

El hombre finalmente le entregó lo que aparentemente Tetsurou deseaba tanto que interrumpió la misión para obtener. En un rápido movimiento Kuroo se acercó y de un sólo salto golpeó al vendedor en un lado de la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

Salió del establecimiento con un paquete en las manos, mientras silbaba como si nada en medio de la calle. Cuando atravesó la corredera hasta donde los demás rebeldes se encontraban, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por Akaashi.

—¡Ow! —Kuroo exclamó, llevando una mano para inspeccionar el área de impacto.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —demandó Tsukishima.

—Le prometí a Sombra que le traería de regreso la consola de videojuegos más moderna que Ciudad Batería podía ofrecer. —Se encogió de hombros, mostrando un pequeño artefacto portátil, guardó el paquete en la bolsa de armas que colgaba de un hombro.

Tsukishima y Akaashi pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo.

—Tengo visión en el objetivo —llamó Tanaka, interrumpiendo la escena, entre susurros, urgiéndoles que se apresuraran.

Miraron el enorme rascacielos, una descomunal estructura construida solamente con hierros azabache. Las ventanas no reflejaban ningún tipo de luz externa, y en algunos pisos, pequeñas lucecitas intermitentes rojas resplandecían. Se veía inmaculado, sin ningún rastro de polvo; limpio y a la vez siniestro. El sol no parecía más que una inmadura estrella, Ciudad Batería parecía estar nublado todo el tiempo.

Hinata tragó un nudo en su garganta dándose cuenta que ya estaban muy lejos del desierto.

—Veo a cinco policías —Kyoko estaba inspeccionando el perímetro. Tsukishima lo hacía en su portátil—. Los tengo.

Dulce Voraz apuntó con el rifle y enfocó con la mirilla, disparando exactamente cinco veces, haciendo uso del silenciador. Las cinco figuras cayeron casi al mismo tiempo; Tsukishima, mirando desde el satélite, les dio la señal de estar despejado. Así que los rebeldes corrieron hasta la entrada del edificio.

—Desactivaré la alarma del edificio —explicó el de anteojos, instruyéndoles que guardaran su posición. Sus dedos se movían con destreza, Hinata apenas podía distinguir que teclas presionaba.

—Ácido, detesto apresurarte… pero ¿ _podrías_ apresurarte? —urgió el pelinegro, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados. Estaban en un campo abierto demasiado expuestos.

—Tú eres la última persona que puede decirme eso —siseó Tsukishima haciendo sonar las teclas bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Kuroo miró expectante a Akaashi, apresurando al rebelde de ojos almendrados a hacer algo.

— _Realmente_ necesitamos apresurarnos, Ácido —intentó Histeria.

El de anteojos resopló molesto, sin embargo sus facciones se encrespaban en una mueca de nerviosismo, tragaba con dificultad y su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor. Un cuadro de información verde interrumpió la pantalla, llamando la atención de la resistencia.

—¡Listo! —Exhaló Kei profundamente, con una sonrisa de alivio—. Eso debería ser todo…

Bokuto abrió la puerta, forzando la placa de vidrio hacia adentro.

Una escandalosa alarma interrumpió el silencio, Shouyo estaba seguro que el sonido podía llegar a toda la manzana.

—… O tal vez no —terminó Terror.

—Apágalo, apágalo —urgió Koutarou.

—¡¿Qué crees que intento hacer?! —Exclamó Tsukishima, parecía estar al borde de un colapso y sus dedos temblaban— ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!

Todos alistaron sus armas, mirando a todas partes, la policía no tardaría en venir al escuchar el ruido. Hinata tenía en sus manos una glock, con la que había practicado todo el tiempo, pero ahora su mano tiritaba sin parar, intentó mantener la calma, pero fue en vano.

Después de unos segundos que se sintieron como horas, el sonido cesó.

—Nuevo plan —ordenó Kuroo con premura—, darnos prisa antes que los malditos policías vengan.

Corrieron a las instalaciones, Tsukishima iba a la cabeza y los demás seguían. Miraba la pantalla del mapa y cruzaban los estrechos pasillos, dirigiéndose a la derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda. Shouyou no tenía ni la menor idea en dónde se encontraban, solo seguía las espaldas de los rebeldes que podía ver.

Llegaron a un elevador, Ácido Lunar lo abrió desde el artefacto portátil. Se metieron al ascensor y la puerta se cerró.

—Eso no debió haber pasado —se excusó el rubio, caminando en círculos en el estrecho lugar, obligando a los demás a darle espacio en la pequeña cabina—. Introduje los códigos, esa alarma salió de la nada.

—La informática no es una ciencia exacta —intentó calmar Bokuto.

—¡El problema es que sí lo es! —Contraatacó el cuervo de la Inteligencia—. Esto no está bien, hemos llamado la atención suficiente, los exterminadores vendrán a averiguar de qué se trató eso.

—Ya basta —intervino Kuroo—, concentrémonos en la misión en frente. Bajaremos al sótano, plantaremos el virus y Ácido, tú nos guiarás por una nueva salida, ¿de acuerdo?

Kei chasqueó la lengua con molestia, pero aceptó la tarea. El ascensor timbró, avisando la llegada de su destino, Tsukishima revisó que no se encontrara nadie en el pasillo. Cuando la costa fue asegurada, el grupo de rebeldes salió.

Akaashi y Bokuto se posicionaron fuera de las puertas del ascensor, haciendo guardia mientras los demás interrumpían la red de Better Living. Ellos mantendrían las puertas abiertas y la vía de escape permeable; además que si se formaban problemas, avisarían a los demás.

El sótano estaba engullido en penumbras, cientos y cientos de pasillos se formaban por los ordenadores que controlaban la actividad informática de una buena parte del mundo. Los ordenadores emitían una cegadora luz azul que llenaban toda la estancia. Borraba todos los demás colores, Hinata miró sus manos pintadas con el fulgor halógeno; sus ojos ardían, mientras miraba el camino frente a él.

Ácido Lunar caminaba mirando solamente en la pantalla el mapa del edificio. Los demás killjoys mantenían sus armas arriba, preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento. Kei se encargó de elegir el camino más vacío de todos, se encontraron solamente con un trabajador del lugar; Kyoko se encargó de él con rapidez, dejándolo inconsciente.

Siguieron el corredor, sus pasos hacían eco en el piso de cerámica y si guardaban silencio, podían escuchar el respirar de todas las máquinas. Enfriándose de vez en cuando. Shouyou jamás había visto algo similar, el lugar parecía siniestro y le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Este es —avisó Tsukishima, parando en seco frente una máquina de casi dos metros y medio, que producía el mismo resplandor artificial. Era similar a todas las que estaban a su lado, tal vez solo algunos centímetros más alta.

Rápidamente el de anteojos tomó algunos cables que Kuroo cargaba en la bolsa de tela en su hombro. Conectó todo desde el servidor hasta su portátil, abriendo el aparato mientras se sentaba en el suelo y comenzaba a presionar teclas, digitalizando algunos códigos.

Kuroo miraba de reojo la salida, atento a cualquier cambio.

La estática del intercomunicador se escuchó, recibiendo una llamada.

— _Chicos, tenemos compañía_ —advirtió Bokuto, al fondo se comenzaron a escuchar disparos. Al mismo tiempo que se escucharon viniendo desde la salida— _. La bestia está abriendo las fauces._

El sonido de balas aumentó, Kuroo hizo una mueca de enojo.

—Es demasiado temprano —negó con la cabeza, encerrando sus manos en la pistola en su costado—. Fue esa maldita alarma.

—Necesito más tiempo —pidió Tsukishima—, estoy descargando el virus a la red.

Tanaka, Kyoko y Hinata miraron a su líder. Kuroo parecía indeciso, alternando sus ojos entre el sonido de disparos y el chico sentado en el piso.

—De acuerdo —decidió resoplando, frunciendo el ceño, empuñando su hacha—; tiempo quieres, tiempo tendrás. ¡Vamos!

Llamó a los rebeldes remanentes, las manos de Hinata comenzaron a tiritar, ya antes había matado a un par de draculoides; los que habían irrumpido en su hogar y asesinaron a su familia. Pero había sido una erupción de desesperación e ira; esto era diferente.

Aun así siguió los pasos de la chica y los dos rebeldes, por el monótono pasillo de máquinas. La penetrante luz sintética le daba vueltas a su estómago. El ruido de disparos iba creciendo con cada paso, y el olor a pólvora llenaba todos sus sentidos. Su respiración sonaba fuerte en sus orejas: inhalaba, exhalaba, inhalaba, exhalaba.

Giró para llegar al lugar y su sangre se volvió gélida.

Nada se comparaba con estar en medio de un enfrentamiento, la resonancia de los disparos era ensordecedora. Bokuto tenía la escopeta en sus manos, disparó una vez, causando un estruendo en el encerrado sótano, lo primero que vio fue la figura de un policía arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás; como si no pesaba nada; Shouyo escuchó un timbrar en sus oídos por los siguientes segundos, mareándose.

Akaashi mantenía su estancia, disparando con sus dos manos.

Los policías disparaban también, Hinata se arrojó al piso detrás de un pequeño mural. Kyoko llegó a su lado, oculta de rodillas; tomó el inmenso mosquete y giró un pequeño perno en su superficie, cargando la pistola. Se levantó del lugar, apuntó y disparó.

Shouyo no era capaz de hacerlo, de disparar. A su lado podía ver como las balas volaban como moscas mortales, buscando acribillar a un objetivo. Dulce Voraz lo veía, muerto de miedo, pero no dijo nada, concentrándose en disparar.

—¡¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?! —Exclamó Bokuto—. ¡Si quieren un pedazo de esto, cerdos, deben esforzarse un poco más!

—¡Ah! —Resopló Kuroo, cayendo de lleno en el suelo al lado de Hinata—. Cabeza dura… —comentó, refiriéndose al arrebato de Bokuto—. El maldito toro nos ataca con los cuernos y él va a conseguirse una manta más roja…

—No sé cuánto más tiempo podamos contenerlos —señaló Kyoko, reanudando su ataque arriba del mural.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió, antes de adoptar la misma posición de Shimizu y disparar con un revólver.

El intercomunicador sonó en el bolsillo de Pantera.

— _Una nueva horda se acerca —_ anunció Akaashi—, _esta vez más armada._

—Mierda —murmuró el pelinegro.

Nuevos y envigorizados tiros vinieron de la puerta, esta vez traían metralletas. Si seguían ahí atrapados morirían. Pantera Anfetamina atrajo el intercomunicador a sus labios.

—¡Retirada, ahora!

Dicho esto, el killjoy de cabello salvaje se puso de pie corriendo en la dirección de Tsukishima; Hinata y Kyoko lo siguieron de cerca. Giraron entre los altos y siniestros servidores, no eran libres de disparar aquí, no sin comprometer la pesada maquinaria y comprometer la red de Better Living.

—Ácido, nos vamos —avisó.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. No, aun no puedo, el virus no está completo.

—¡No podemos pasar más tiempo aquí abajo, moriremos!

Se escucharon pasos que corrían en su dirección, cuando Hinata miró hacia arriba, notó que se trataba de Akaashi.

—Más vale que nos apresuremos —razonó Histeria.

—Espera, espera, espera —intentaba retardar el de anteojos, sus dedos se movían frenéticamente—… No seré capaz de descargar el virus perfeccionado, pero el prototipo tendrá que bastar.

—¿Será igual de bueno? —cuestionó la chica de anteojos.

—Tendrá que bastar —repitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Podía escuchar algunos disparos intercambiados entre Bokuto y Tanaka, para mantener a raya a Better Living. Kei resopló con resignación, y se levantó del piso, guardando los artefactos electrónicos que había usado y comenzaron a correr.

—Ahora, acerca de esa salida que hablamos —le recordó Kuroo—, ¿descubriste alguna?

—Sí, hay una escalera en una salida de emergencia a la derecha, pero debemos subir por diez pisos hasta alcanzar un nuevo ascensor.

—Deberá bastar —resopló el líder interino.

Revocaron a Terror y Revólver de sus posiciones y siguieron a Tsukishima.

—Esos cerdos no se andan con juegos —escupió Tanaka—, trajeron una buena parte de su fuerza bruta.

—Pero nada que no pudiera manejar —comentó Bokuto con aire de suficiencia.

—No es momento para eso, Revólver —reprendió Akaashi.

Llegaron a la puerta, Tetsurou la detuvo para que todos salieran, él siendo el último en cruzarla. Alcanzaron las escaleras y comenzaron a subir, sus pisadas llenaban la salida de emergencia; pasos resonantes que solo lo ponían más nervioso.

—Seré feliz cuando salgamos de este maldito edificio —hizo saber Tanaka, respirando forzosamente.

—Seré feliz cuando salgamos de esta maldita ciudad —estableció Kuroo de la misma manera.

Llegaron al piso que Tsukishima había señalado antes, abrieron la puerta y la entrecerraron, mirando cómo formaciones de policías caminaban por los pasillos oscuros. _Demonios,_ pensó Shouyou, los superaban en números.

Cuando la costa estuvo libre, Pantera dio la señal. Entraron a otro ascensor, este era hecho de cristal polarizado. No reflejaba ninguna luz por fuera, pero por dentro tenían una visión oscurecida.

Hinata se entumeció al ver por la ventana, y sintió sus rodillas temblar, escuchó a Pantera respirar forzosamente por la nariz y Bokuto maldijo sobre su aliento.

Estaban rodeados.

Grupos de exterminadores llegaban con los segundos sobre motocicletas, camionetas se aparcaban alrededor del edificio, haciendo un círculo; los policías establecían un perímetro, alejando a los ciudadanos del lugar. Las luces rojas y azules brillaban intermitentes provenientes de los vehículos.

Todas las pantallas en las que habían anunciado productos ahora reproducían las mismas fotografías de los volantes. Eran enormes, se encontraron con una imagen de la sonrisa de Kuroo de tres metros y por un momento, Hinata dejó de tenerles celos. No tenían manera de saber quiénes eran, así que intercambiaban también entre las demás. Urgiendo su captura, dejándolos expuestos.

—Mierda… —volvió a comentar Pantera y Shouyou no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

* * *

La noticia se regó más rápido que el viento y como era de esperarse Kageyama fue llamado para una reunión de emergencia. Rebeldes se habían infiltrado a Ciudad Batería, toda la metrópolis debía cerrarse para atrapar a las cucarachas.

Se encontraría con el líder y otros exterminadores en la sala de control, en donde se encontraban todas las grabaciones captadas por las cámaras de la ciudad.

Alcanzó a Oikawa cuando caminaba por los pasillos, atrás de él iban otros líderes de escuadrones, un chico de cabello negro y corto que caía hasta sus pómulos: Akira Kunimi, y otro con cabello puntiagudo Yuutarou Kindaichi; reportaban la situación hasta el momento. Un grupo de rebeldes habían infectado el edificio de Información.

Tooru caminaba a paso rápido, dejando a los demás la tarea de seguir con él. Miraba solamente hacia adelante, con el cuello erguido y con una postura altanera. Movía su cabeza al caminar, como si tarareara una canción con todo su cuerpo, agitando los rizos de un lugar a otro, sin embargo sus pies se movían sin vacilar, pisadas resonando por todo el pasillo.

Sonreía sin preocupación, como si no estuvieran en medio de una situación crítica y tampoco parecía escuchar a los dos exterminadores poniéndolo al corriente. Llegó a la sala de vigilancia, arrojando las dos puertas hacia atrás de una vez.

Todas las cámaras tenían en primer plano al edificio en donde los rebeldes se encontraban. Los siete sujetos usaban diversas máscaras para ocultar su rostro. No tenían manera de escapar, decidió Tobio. Aquí terminaría todo para ellos.

Oikawa se acercó a una pantalla, abriendo los ojos con curiosidad, la cámara capturaba a un rebelde que usaba un casco negro.

—Dime —decía como una cancioncita al rostro del rebelde como si pudiera escucharlo—, ¿eres tú, Cuervo Nicotina?

La cámara filmó a otro killjoy, con una máscara gris y con listones negros, cubría la coronilla y luego aditamentos monocromáticos salían, imitando el cabello bicolor que salía detrás de ésta. Le recordó a Kageyama a un búho cornudo.

—¿O tal vez eres tú? —Probó el de rizos avellana—. Escuché cuando dijiste algo acerca de cómo debemos esforzarnos más —se rió, un sonido gutural y bajo; poniéndole los pelos de punta a Tobio—. Te enseñaré, asquerosa cucaracha.

—¿Líder? —Preguntó Kunimi—. ¿Cómo debemos proseguir?

Oikawa siguió mirando fijamente las cámaras, después de varios segundos contestó.

—Liberen a los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Pero no están listos… —Señaló Kindaichi—. Aún falta la primera prueba de los prototipos en el campo.

Tooru puso los ojos en blanco y sus labios se erizaron en una mueca de disgusto y aburrimiento; el exterminador dejó salir un lloriqueo en su garganta, paralizado por el miedo.

—No hay mejor manera de probarlos que en el _verdadero_ campo —canturreó el líder, pero el tono no pareció amigable en lo absoluto—. Quiero aplastar a esos cuervos antes que tengan la oportunidad de volar —su voz bajó varias octavas.

—S-sí, Oikawa. Enseguida.

El líder se alejó de la pantalla para ver las demás. Todas las paredes estaban llenas, con capturas de toda la Ciudad Batería.

—Muéstrenme de lo que están hechos —murmuró Tooru bajo su aliento, Kageyama no sabía si se refería a los rebeldes o a los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Uno de los científicos fue el siguiente en hablar, anunciando por el intercomunicador a los sujetos de prueba.

—Prototipo S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. número cero uno —comunicaba—: Wakatoshi Ushijima, programando para atacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Por cada review doy una galleta y mi amor *3*)/  
> Nos leemos luego


	5. S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Resurjo de las sombras, aquí les traigo el capítulo, espero que les guste, y cómo siempre, son libres de dejarme un pequeño review.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Renzo S. Kuznetsov por ayudarme cada vez, estoy segura que la historia no sería lo mismo sin ella.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPÍTULO TIENE UN POCO DE GORE, PROCEDER CON PRECAUCIÓN SI SON SENSIBLES CON ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:
> 
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Gota Fantasma: Tadashi Yamaguchi  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko. «

_Buen día mis espinas del desierto, aquí Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte._

_Dándoles las noticias desde WKL, las únicas ondas de radio que aún mantienen un poco de cerebro._

_Si son cuervos madrugadores como yo, entonces escucharon la sonora explosión proveniente de Ciudad Batería. ¿Tal vez por fin esos androides les dieron la espalda a sus creadores, así como los nosotros con el nuestro?_

_¿O tal vez son nuestros queridos killjoys, levantando el infierno de la única manera que conocemos?_

_Solo nos queda esperar._

_En otras noticias, Gota Fantasma está organizando una expedición nuevamente, si tienen algún pedido, lo podrán encontrar cerca de la armería a las mil trescientas horas._

_Hasta la próxima vez, mis rebeldes, y esperemos no encontrarnos bajo el seno de la Bruja Fénix aún._

_Kkkkkkkkkk..._

Por unos segundos regresó a la cafetería en el Nido, Pantera tocaba la guitarra; Hinata veía a su madre y su hermana que estaban a su lado; ambas lucían felices al conocer los amigos que él había hecho en la base.

El golpe sobre su cabeza lo sacó de su trance, cayó sobre su espalda y golpeó su cráneo contra el suelo, no había notado cómo había retrocedido varios metros, producto del impulso de la explosión.

La resonancia masiva lo dejó sordo por unos segundos, estaba seguro que podía ver todo lo que estaba pasando lenta y tranquilamente, escuchando solamente el aire llenar y vaciar sus pulmones. Las esquirlas de cemento, madera y hierro volaban como si la gravedad se hubiera terminado; cubrió su rostro de los pedazos de vidrio de las ventanas y la puerta, sintiendo como desgarraba su piel.

Estaba muy ocupado limpiando su rostro de hollín cuando una mano se enrolló sobre su codo y lo tiró hacia arriba. Se restregó sus ojos para descubrir a Kuroo, quién lo forzaba a ponerse de pie. Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces; no podía reconocer el vestíbulo del edificio en el que se encontraban, todo el piso estaba lleno de escombros.

El sonido de una ametralladora se escuchaba en segundo plano; junto a la voz de Pantera, con cada segundo que pasaba su mente se esclarecía.

—¡Despierta! —Exclamaba Kuroo, tomándolo de la muñeca, obligándolo a correr aun cuando sentía sus piernas como gelatina— ¡Renacuajo, tenemos que correr!

Si Pantera dejaba de tirar de su brazo probablemente se perdería. En medio del desastre alcanzó a ver a Tanaka, tenía una cortada en su sien y sangre emanaba con libertad. Lentamente los sucesos de unos minutos comenzaron a tener sentido, cayendo como las piezas de un torcido rompecabezas.

Debían de crear una enorme distracción, lo suficiente para hacer retroceder a algunos de los exterminadores. Detonaron una granada fabricada por Nishinoya, ellos se escondieron en la parte trasera del edificio para evitar ser dañados por la onda expansiva pero no fue lo suficiente y fueron atrapados en los escombros.

Ahora debían correr a los motores y escapar.

Hinata encontró a Bokuto con la mirada, el killjoy corría en su dirección; su rostro estaba lleno de polvo y su máscara se había roto, dejando un ojo descubierto. Revólver metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó otra de las granadas especiales de Noya, llevaba la escopeta en una mano así que con sus dientes arrancó el seguro, la arrojó en dirección donde habían estado las camionetas de la policía; al lado contrario de la dirección a la que se dirigían.

Shouyou quiso cubrirse los oídos, pero fue demasiado tarde; el impacto fue masivo, lo sintió reverberar en todos sus huesos y en su pecho. Volvió a quedarse ciego; por lo que notó, Kuroo no se sentía diferente a él, pues sus labios se encrespaban en una mueca de enojo, perfilando sus grandes colmillos.

Antes de dispersarse, habían acordado en el lugar que se reunirían.

Así que ahí se encontraba, corriendo al lado de Pantera entre escombros y balas perdidas. Cada miembro de la Vanguardia se había quedado con dos granadas, las usarían para confundir y acabar con la mayoría de exterminadores.

Corrieron por algunas manzanas, con Kuroo disparándole a los policías que se atravesaban en su paso. Hinata vio hacia atrás, una enorme y siniestra nube grisácea se elevaba por los cielos de Ciudad Batería, era más alta que los rascacielos. Algo se torció en su estómago, al saber que ellos habían sido responsables de eso.

Pantera soltó su brazo cuando estuvo seguro que Shouyou no se quedaría atrás. Una oleada de caliente alivio recorrió sus venas cuando alcanzó a ver las dos motocicletas y el automóvil; ya estaban cerca de largarse de ahí. Al paso de algunos minutos, se escuchó un nuevo estruendo, tan fuerte que hizo sacudir su centro de gravedad y cayó de rodillas.

Una explosión más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían sido.

—Ah… maldita sea, al fin —comentó Kuroo rechinando sus dientes al ver a Kyoko y Tsukishima venir desde una corredera muy estrecha.

El rostro de los dos estaba lleno de grava mezclada con sangre, el rubio tenía los anteojos rotos y su marco se había doblado. La pelinegra tenía cortes en toda la piel de sus brazos, quizás había cubierto a Ácido antes de la detonación de una bomba.

—¿Dónde diablos están los demás? —preguntó con preocupación el pelinegro, Shouyou los escuchó a la lejanía.

Hinata estaba demasiado aturdido como para hablar o pensar, había pasado demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

—Vi a Revólver pero lo perdí cuando detonó la segunda granada —explicó Dulce.

—No podemos perder más tiempo, en cinco minutos nos largaremos —decidió Pantera, no sonaba nada convencido.

Tsukishima se dejó caer al lado de Hinata con una mueca de dolor y sosteniendo con su mano su brazo derecho; lo miró de reojo y comprendió cuando notó una mancha de sangre que crecía en la manga de la chaqueta gastada, color verde opaco de Ácido Lunar.

Pasos húmedos e inseguros se dirigieron hacia a ellos y antes que él pudiera subir su mirada; lo sobresaltó el resoplido asegurador de Kuroo.

—¡Ahí están! Trío de idiotas.

Shouyou miró y se preocupó cuando notó a Bokuto cargando a Tanaka en su espalda. Terror perfilaba sus dientes en señal de dolor.

—¡Terror! —se sorprendió Kyoko y caminó en su dirección al igual que Hinata.

—Escombros del edificio comenzaron a caer y una piedra enorme me cayó en la pierna, Histeria y Revólver me ayudaron a salir de ahí —explicó, mirando a los dos killjoys y recibiendo un leve movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento—. El hueso se quebró y no puedo caminar… —bajó el rostro y no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos—, lo siento… seré peso muerto para el resto de la misión.

—Lo único que importa es que ya estamos todos, ¿de acuerdo? —aseguró el de cabello salvaje, Tanaka se relajó de hombros, Pantera podía ser un líder si se lo proponía—. El resto de la salida, Dulce tu conducirás y Terror será el que dispare.

Los dos killjoys aceptaron y Bokuto llevó a Tanaka hasta la motocicleta, posicionándolo en el asiento trasero. El rebelde sin cabello se mordía los labios con enojo; el sentimiento de impotencia y dolor pintados en sus facciones.

Trajeron los motores a la vida al mismo tiempo que vieron las luces rojas y azules pintar la esquina del pasillo, la policía estaba pisando sus talones. Cuando Kuroo presionó el acelerador, el chirrido de las llantas retumbó por toda la manzana; Hinata se movía por todo el asiento trasero; los giros eran demasiado cerrados.

El grito de las sirenas se escuchaba atrás de ellos, y con ellos los disparos de Akaashi. La sangre bombeaba sonoramente en sus orejas; Kuroo les gritó a él y a Tsukishima que tomaran una pistola y ayudaran a Histeria. El rubio lo hizo y Hinata también, salieron de la carrocería del automóvil por la ventana.

El batallón del que había hablado Daichi no se acercaba al que ahora estaba en su cola.

Parecía que toda la seguridad de Ciudad Batería estaba tras ellos, motocicletas y también automóviles. Era interminable, ellos no eran nada más que un polluelo frente las fauces de un lobo hambriento. Sin embargo, Akaashi disparaba sin parpadear, intercambiaba entre manos, dando en el blanco con cada bala.

Era increíble de ver.

Y Hinata no quería quedarse atrás; empuñó su arma y disparó.

Su tiro dio en la llanta de una motocicleta, causando al motorista caer hacia un lado.

Shouyou sonrió y lo consideró un aliento, así que volvió a disparar. Este no dio en el blanco pero no importó, siguió haciéndolo. Defendiendo el convoy como mejor podía.

Delante de ellos Tanaka disparaba hacia atrás, en el flanco derecho, con la _Lee Enfield_ de Kyoko. Cada tiro resonaba por arriba de las demás pistolas. Dulce iba al lado del Nova, siguiendo a Kuroo; dependía del líder interino doblar las cerradas esquinas en donde no se encontrara con exterminadores. Aunque parecía una tarea imposible, todas las calles y avenidas parecían callejones sin salida.

Estaban siendo arrinconados.

Cada vez el séquito cobraba más velocidad, y los giros del Nova se hacían más y más cerrados; así que se le dificultaba a Hinata disparar en la posición que había tomado. Optó por sentarse en el marco de la ventana, apuntando con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra.

Tiró del gatillo y le dio a un policía. Se estaba aclimatando a la escena, así que siguió disparando, uniéndose en armas con sus hermanos killjoys.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó desgarradoramente Tsukishima; haciendo que una fría corriente recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Hinata vio demasiado tarde, había un exterminador frente a ellos, tenía el cabello rubio y rapado, con dos líneas horizontales que salían desde sus sienes. Ojos hundidos, rodeados por ojeras siniestras. Shouyou tuvo un pésimo presentimiento en milisegundos.

Estaba parado en medio de la calle sin ningún tipo de escolta ni equipo. Pantalones, camisa y chaqueta blancos pero botas negras. Apuntaba con una escopeta hacia ellos, el automóvil se acercaba con velocidad pero no se inmutaba.

Todo volvió a moverse lentamente, el exterminador jaló el gatillo, produciendo un estruendo individual. Pantera intentó acelerar y pasar por encima de él, pero fue demasiado tarde y a último segundo dobló el manubrio del automóvil. Lo último que recordó fue el vidrio hacerse añicos y la bala impactar con la cabeza de Kuroo.

El Nova perdió el control y comenzó a girar en medio de la calle, logrando atropellar al exterminador, el cuerpo inerte pasó por encima de la carrocería. La fuerza con la que el carro se movió fue demasiada, Hinata perdió su agarre y fue despedido con fuerza; como si fuera un proyectil.

La caída fue absorbida por su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Kageyama viajaba con velocidad, el zumbido del aire era apagado por el casco en su cabeza. Después de las acciones de Kyotani, que habían sido fuera del protocolo de ataque, Oikawa las recibió con una carcajada infantil, felicitando a su compañero exterminador, él había quedado con algunas extremidades rotas, pero nada que un mecánico no pudiera arreglar.

Habían arruinado la formación de los rebeldes, separando las dos motocicletas del automóvil.

El pelinegro iba atrás de toda la ofensiva, preparando el camino para el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Ushiijma. Llegó a la intersección en donde el carro de los rebeldes había girado y los tres grupos de rebeldes se había separado. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los disparos de la policía siguiendo a la resistencia, guiándolos al punto que habían planeado.

El automóvil yacía sin vida en medio de la calle, grupos de policías comenzaban a rodearlos para capturar a los killjoys que seguían adentro. Él estaba por seguir la persecución y alcanzar al frente de la ofensiva cuando un tenue movimiento capturó la esquina de sus ojos. Cualquier humano lo hubiera pasado desapercibido, y cualquier androide hubiera confundido con cualquier ratón; pero no él.

Quiso investigar y se bajó de su motocicleta.

Se detuvo en seco cuando cayó en cuenta de qué se trataba.

Un miembro de la resistencia estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y al lado de un basurero industrial. Kageyama miró hacia la calle principal, en donde las patrullas corrían, en busca de los rebeldes escondidos por la ciudad.

Se acercó al cuerpo inmovible, tenía un charco de sangre rodeando su cabeza, humedeciendo sus cabellos y apelmazándolos a su frente. Tobio se preguntó si estaría muerto; la cantidad de sangre era demasiada. Pero un leve movimiento en su pecho le indicó que apenas y seguía vivo; y seguramente si lo dejaba ahí moriría.

Tomó una decisión.

Oikawa estaría feliz al capturar a uno de los ingenuos que pensaron poder destruir su red madre y salirse con la suya. Se acercó el cuerpo inconsciente y se dispuso a tomarlo.

Un enorme estruendo a sus espaldas lo sacudió, había provenido desde el automóvil de los rebeldes.

* * *

El aire arrojaba su cabello hacia atrás y su rostro cosquilleaba por el viento, la máscara se había roto en algún punto cuando todavía estaban adentro del edificio. Koutarou Bokuto nunca fue un admirador de seguir planes, siempre había preferido seguir su instinto ya que rara vez le había fallado.

Pero ahora, mientras conducía a más de cien kilómetros por hora, deambulando y huyendo por Ciudad Batería; preferiría mil veces, seguir un estricto set de reglas y pasos. El número de balas que tenían se acababa con los segundos, Akaashi mantenía a sus enemigos a raya pero no duraría mucho más.

Inútilmente giraba su rostro de vez en cuando para ver atrás, Kuroo había perdido el control del automóvil y todo se había ido a la mierda. Kyoko y él tomaron caminos diferentes, intentando jugar con la policía de Better Living, separándose. Fue una decisión repentina, pero Dulce y él lo pensaron al mismo tiempo. Segundos después, se produjo un estallido en el lugar que el automóvil había quedado.

Aumentó el agarre de su mano derecha en el manubrio de la motocicleta, y se acercó el intercomunicador para intentar ponerse en contacto con Pantera; pero desde varios minutos lo único que recibía como respuesta era abrumadora estática.

—Pantera Anfetamina —intentaba—, Pantera Anfetamina responde.

Sonido blanco.

— _Revólver_ —sonó el intercomunicador, era Dulce Voraz— _, debemos regresar por Pantera, Inferno y Ácido._

No podía oponerse a esa decisión así que, Bokuto dobló en la siguiente esquina, forzando a Histeria a agarrarse con fuerza para no ser arrojado a un lado. Akaashi solo continuaba disparando, a quienes se acercaban demasiado. A medida que se movían, los policías iban cerrando y cerrando las calles, limitando sus movimientos.

No lo soportaba, debía regresar y ver qué diablos había pasado con Kuroo en el Nova. Si Akaashi desaprobó de la decisión que ellos tomaron, no lo expresó. Histeria estaba tan preocupado por los demás killjoys como él.

De acuerdo con el mapa de la ciudad que habían visto, podía llegar en la intersección del choque si tomaba otra calle secundaria. Koutarou maldecía sobre su aliento, la estúpida máscara nublaba su campo de visión y se le dificultaba mantener la dirección.

Tomó la decisión sin pensar y se la quitó, arrojando la máscara hacia la calle pavimentada, mientras se mantenían a la misma velocidad. Después se encargaría de las consecuencias, además, había cosas más importantes en frente de ellos ahora.

Llegó a la intersección y frenó en seco, haciendo chillar las llantas sobre la carretera. Kyoko y Tanaka no tardaron más de dos segundos en llegar también. Better Living estaría en esa localización en minutos, la ofensiva era demasiado grande y ellos eran un blanco fácil. Tuvo que restregar sus ojos al ver la escena frente a él.

El automóvil no estaba…

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Bettter Living los había capturado?

—Tenemos que seguirnos moviendo —apresuró Akaashi a sus espaldas—. Toda Ciudad Batería puede ver tu rostro.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —murmuraba sin realmente poner atención a las palabras del otro, intentando comprender la situación.

—¡Ahora! —urgió.

Bokuto chasqueó la lengua y se decidió, lo más importante era salir de ahí, estaba seguro que Kuroo lo seguiría. Aceleró la motocicleta, marcando la calle con huellas de las llantas y produciendo humo a causa de la fricción. Le indicó al par de killjoys que hicieran lo mismo, cancelando la misión. Aumentó la velocidad, pero su camino fue cortado unas calles adelante por una barricada de policías.

Dio un brusco giro de ciento ochenta grados para tomar otro callejón, pero para su sorpresa, había otra barricada.

Diablos…

Bokuto miraba al frente, ningún policía se movía, solo estaban parados, interrumpiendo el paso. Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la ciudad eran los dos motores de las motocicletas y sus respiraciones agitadas. Podía ver el otro par de killjoys con el rabillo del ojo.

Se comenzaron a escuchar un par de pasos caminar en su dirección, asesinando el silencio sepulcral que había caído en Ciudad Batería. Rápidamente pares y pares de policías comenzaron a moverse de en medio, mientras; los pasos se hacían más fuertes, más cercanos.

Revólver hizo una mueca cuando el hombre de todos esos carteles, pantallas y anuncios regados en toda la Ciudad Batería y las metrópolis de todo el mundo, el considerado dios y salvador, libertador y dictador se paró ante ellos. Tooru Oikawa lucía igual de amenazador en persona.

Los miraba como si fueran insectos.

Bokuto quería aplastarlo.

—Bien, bien, bien, aquí nos encontramos —saludó como si fueran viejos amigos—. ¿A que eso no fue de lo más divertido de sus vidas? Gracias por el entretenimiento, la cotidianidad suele ser aburrida en una ciudad perfecta —posó el dorso de su mano sobre su rostro, fingiendo desmayarse.

Ninguno de los cuatro podía moverse.

—Pero lamento decirles que termina ahora —los miró de frente, entornando los ojos, Bokuto sintió una ola de escalofríos subir por su cuerpo.

¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Bokuto perfiló sus dientes y apuntó con su escopeta a la figura vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza. Haló el gatillo, el estruendo del arma se intensificó debido a la mudez en el aire.

No pudo distinguir lo que pasó a continuación, su puntería no era mala y estaba seguro que había apuntado hacia Tooru Oikawa; sin embargo, la bala desapareció, nunca impactando en el blanco.

Koutarou tragó con dificultad, el hombre de blanco lo miraba fijamente, plenamente consciente que fue el rebelde de cabello monocromático el que le había disparado. Sin embargo, Bokuto no retrocedía, si esa bala se había esfumado en medio del aire, se aseguraría que la siguiente diera en el blanco. Sintió la mano de Akaashi en el hombro; la tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo; él dirigió la escopeta en la dirección del líder de Better Living otra vez.

Tooru Oikawa amplió su sonrisa.

—Me _agradas_ —elogió tétricamente.

Un estruendo monstruoso se escuchó a sus espaldas, y en segundos la mitad de la manzana fue engullida por humo negro como el carbón. Sobresaltados, los rebeldes miraron hacia atrás; una carcajada salió de los labios de Koutarou cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de su mejor amigo de pie al lado del automóvil, con una bazuca sobre su hombro.

Pantera mostraba sus ojos sobre el casco, había subido el visor de la pequeña ventana; el casco con orejas felinas tenía un agujero en su frente. Tsukishima estaba dentro del vehículo, sosteniendo un rifle. Había acabado con la barricada a sus espaldas y habían creado una salida temporal. Bokuto no podía esperar para usarla.

Kuroo se volvió a colocar la enorme bazuca sobre su hombro una vez cargada, apuntó en dirección del dictador de Ciudad Batería y liberó el cohete. Aire comprimido comenzó a salir impulsando el proyectil hacia adelante con velocidad. Koutarou apenas lo pudo seguir con la mirada, pero notó como Oikawa se movió unos cuantos centímetros a un lado para dejar pasarlo, evitando el impacto con facilidad.

La explosión acabó con una buena parte de la barricada remanente, el humo y el olor carbonizado enmascaró por unos minutos toda la escena. Los killjoys no necesitaron otra señal para saber que era hora de salir de la ciudad. Si Oikawa se había quedado ahí, era seguro que también toda la ofensiva de Better Living.

Huyeron lejos de la nube negruzca.

—Pantera, ¿dónde diablos han estado? —preguntó Bokuto sin pelos en la lengua.

— _Un androide exterminador demente, Bo. Me disparó directo a la cabeza, el casco absorbió el impacto._

Bokuto recordaba atisbos de Kuroo explicándole algunos de los dotes del artefacto con orejas de gato. Lo habían conseguido en Ciudad Batería hace algunos años, Asahi lo había inspeccionado y se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba hecho de kevlar, el mismo material que se utilizaba en chalecos antibalas.

— _Aunque el impacto me hizo perder el conocimiento por unos segundos y perdí el control del Nova, Ácido fue tan amable de acabar con los exterminadores que nos rodeaban._

—¡Guau! —tuvo que admitir Revólver.

— _Tuve suerte de encontrar esa enorme arma en el asiento trasero, junto con otras —_ esta vez era Tsukishima—. _Debemos estar atentos por ese androide exterminador; note que su modus operandi es caótico, muy diferente a todo Better Living._

— _Lo intenté derribar con el automóvil, pero estoy seguro que sigue con vida —_ Kuroo informó—, _pero basta de eso, tengo devastadoras noticias… Inferno…_

— _¿Pasó algo?_ —preguntó Kyoko

— _Cuando me dispararon… —_ continuó Kuroo—, _no lo… no lo pudimos encontrar… fue mi culpa, me distraje un momento… Vimos como un exterminador lo capturaba. Fue demasiado tarde y… no podíamos quedarnos ahí, en medio de la calle… seríamos presa fácil… Todo pasó demasiado rápido..._

No encontró nada más que decir. Bokuto cerró los ojos por un momento, nunca debieron haberlo incluido en la misión; Daichi tuvo razón, debieron haberse regresado. Lo expusieron a un peligro innecesario. Quería gritar, demonios. Él había fallado en protegerlo.

Apretó el manubrio de la motocicleta con todas sus fuerzas. Era demasiado joven, para terminar así. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el apretón de Akaashi en su espalda, no podía ver el rostro de Histeria, pero sabía que los dos compartían el sentimiento por el pequeño killjoy.

Bokuto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando también escuchó los tiros de Akaashi a sus espaldas. Habían tomado la misma formación de antes, Kyoko adelante, luego el automóvil, Histeria y él atrás.

—Volveremos —prometió Koutarou, exhalando con fuerza—. Regresaremos por el pequeño Sol Inferno.

— _De acuerdo —_ juró Kuroo, la sonrisa podía escucharse aún a través del intercomunicador.

Bokuto miró hacia atrás y chasqueó la lengua con molestia, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que habían pensado. Parecía ahora que toda la ofensiva de BL/ind iba atrás de ellos, se habían concentrado a sus espaldas, ya no intentaban acorralarlos; si no solamente atraparlos, vivos o no.

—Parece que hiciste enojar al gran Oikawa —comentó Akaashi escueto.

Bokuto no quería más que estrangular al líder de BL/ind.

Corrían en línea recta hacia la salida, habían parado con el plan de crear una distracción y concentrarse simplemente en huir. Tsukishima abriría la compuerta para ellos, en segundos serían libres y podrían comenzar a planear el rescate de Hinata.

Le rogaba a la Bruja Fénix que aún no se llevara el alma del pequeñín al más allá.

—¡Revolver, a tu izquierda! —exclamó Akaashi.

Bokuto saltó en el lugar y movió la motocicleta a tiempo de esquivar una pequeña bomba a su lado. Los perros de Better Living estaban hambrientos con su carne y harían lo que fuera para detenerlos. Salieron de la ciudad hacia el campo abierto de dos kilómetros; siguiente paso, la muralla.

— _Me sacaron del sistema…_

Por un par de segundos, Koutarou no pudo discernir las palabras que había escuchado, provenientes de Tsukishima.

—¿Eh?

— _¡Descubrieron el virus y cerraron toda la red, reiniciándola!_

— _¿Eso significa que…?_

— _Ya no puedo controlar nada remotamente…_

¿Qué había de la compuerta?

— _Logré abrir la entrada, pero se ha comenzado a cerrar mientras avanzamos._

— _Lo lograremos_ —reconoció la voz de Kuroo— _, estamos a unos cuantos minutos. Lo lograremos._

Como señal, las tres máquinas aumentaron su velocidad, y en segundos ya tenían visión de la enorme compuerta metálica que bajaba con un estridente y nauseabundo chirrido.

Atrás de ellos se erguía la pared de toda la ira de Better Living que iba tras sus cabezas. Koutarou giró más el manubrio en la motocicleta, aumentando la velocidad. El viento chocaba contra sus ojos, haciendo que los entornara, y sentía su piel ser impactada con pequeñas agujas.

El muro metálico bajaba cada vez más.

Estaban a veinte metros, ninguno de ellos hablaba y la línea de comunicación se quedó en silencio. Todos mantenían el aliento en ese momento crucial, lo lograrían, a la velocidad que todo el convoy iba pasarían al ras de la compuerta automática.

Un impacto sordo llenó sus oídos y se congeló por milisegundos, después toda la motocicleta comenzó a desbalancearse, era casi imposible mantener el control y un chillido moribundo como uñas en un pizarrón reverberó en todo su cuerpo.

Le habían disparado en su neumático trasero.

Rechinó sus dientes, moviendo con toda su fuerza el manubrio, luchando por mantenerse equilibrado mientras perdía velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Miró al frente.

Kuroo y Kyoko cruzaron la compuerta al momento que se cerró; cayendo con un golpe sordo en la arena, sellando todo lo que estuviera adentro.

Incluyendo a ellos dos.

Lanzó su aliento en un soplo de aire, sabía que Akaashi pensaba lo mismo, así que giró el manillar de la motocicleta arruinada cuarenta y cinco grados, la velocidad hizo que el pedazo de chatarra impactara contra la compuerta metálica al momento que ellos dos saltaron; cada uno automáticamente tomando una posición de ataque.

Como era de esperar, el choque de la moto en la compuerta no le hizo ningún rasguño.

Ahí venía toda la formación.

Akaashi comenzó a disparar, dando en el blanco siempre, daba pequeños pasos, cubriendo más terreno aunque fuera poco. Koutarou apuntó con la escopeta y tiró del gatillo. Lo positivo de enfrentarse a policías con lavado de cerebro era que no tenían mentalidad propia. No podían idear una estrategia, solamente eran dirigidos por alguien más.

Podían contenerlos así por unos minutos.

Pero parecían interminables.

Y ahora estaban por si solos.

El sol ahí afuera era abrasador, igual al de todo el desierto, Koutarou se limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su desgastada camisa. Mientras halaba con fuerza el cargador, armando una nueva bala dentro de la recámara.

—Recarga —avisó Akaashi y Bokuto tomó el lugar frente a él. Brindándole a Keiji algunos segundos para volver a cargas las glocks.

Al siguiente instante, recobró el lugar al lado de él, disparando. Momentos después Koutarou hizo lo mismo, el cargar la escopeta tomaba de más segundos, cada bala debía ser introducida manualmente. Así continuaron algunas veces.

Hasta que…

—Ya no me quedan —informó el de ojos almendrados, halando el gatillo inútilmente, el sonido de la vacía recámara provenía de las dos pistolas de mano.

Bokuto le disparó a un policía en medio de los ojos, luego descubrió que tampoco tenía más; sin embargo el séquito de policías no se encogía. Miró a sus espaldas, la enorme muralla negra completamente sellada, ahora no había donde más huir. Tampoco tenían la tecnología necesaria para controlar la compuerta y volverla a abrir; dudaba que Tsukishima pudiera volver a hacerlo.

Bueno, ellos ya sabían que hacer.

Arrojó la escopeta a un lado y tomó el bate con clavos de su espalda, lo llevaba sujeto desde que había explotado el edificio de la Red. Acertó el primer golpe con un policía, justo en su sien. A su lado, Keiji sacó dos dagas de su pantalón y de un saltó llegó al rostro de un exterminador, introduciendo las dos cuchillas a cada lado de su cuello.

Impulsó el convulsionante cuerpo con sus piernas, regresando al lado de Koutarou en un momento.

Revólver no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia la figura de dos exterminadores a su derecha, pateando con todas sus fuerzas la pierna de uno; escuchó un sonido apagado proveniente del hueso. Bateó en dirección del cuerpo a su izquierda, impulsándolo con facilidad y dejándolo inconsciente.

Regresaban siempre a la misma posición, ambos killjoys dándose la espalda, sin dejar aberturas en su defensa. Lo extraño del asunto, sopesó Koutarou, era que los policías habían dejado de atacarlos con armas de fuego; limitándose solamente a la fuerza bruta.

Seguramente no era nada, solo un golpe de suerte por su parte.

No pudo evitar ver a Akaashi, para asegurarse del bienestar del otro rebelde; Keiji estaba suficientemente tranquilo. Nada parecía arrojarlo fuera de su sintonía; y Bokuto sonrió, moviendo levemente la comisura de sus labios, enamorándose un poco más del chico estoico pero mortífero.

No notó cuando un exterminador golpeó su tórax.

Lo dejó confundido unos segundos, cuando todo el aire de sus pulmones fue expulsado violentamente. Akaashi velozmente cubrió su flanco, encargándose del enemigo al cortar su garganta.

—No te distraigas —aconsejó monótonamente.

Koutarou limpió con el dorso de su mano un hilillo de saliva que había bajado por el violento impacto.

—Entonces deja de ser tan adorable —se rió, encestando otro golpe en otro policía.

Akaashi no le respondió, limitándose simplemente a chasquear la lengua. Se puso de cuclillas para esquivar el golpe de otro enemigo, y empuñó la hoja a su atacante. Bokuto por su lado, comenzaba a sentir sus músculos pesados mientras acababa con un par de policías.

Otra ola de policías y exterminadores corría en su dirección, Koutarou maldijo sobre su aliento y levantó su bate, listo para seguir luchando. Hacía lo más que podía para ignorar esa microscópica voz que repetía y repetía que ellos estaban atrapados en Ciudad Batería, los policías y exterminadores no se acabarían.

Y él, y Akaashi estaban _solos._

No.

Solo era el cansancio comenzando a apoderarse de él.

No podía rendirse, sería diferente si él estuviera solo; pero Keiji estaba a su lado. Si él lo hacía significaría que se rendía por el pelinegro también.

Jamás se perdonaría si lo hiciera.

—¡Ah, diablos! —exclamó Akaashi a su lado.

Bokuto se quitó los enemigos de encima para ver a Histeria. Apretó su mandíbula tan fuerte como pudo al ver que Keiji tenía una cortada en su mejilla y su máscara estaba en el suelo, rota. El par de killjoys se miraron al rostro ahora sin ningún tipo de cubierta, completamente expuestos ante los ojos vigilantes de BL/ind.

No había vuelta atrás.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó una palabra, arremetiendo con los enemigos recién llegados. Perdió la cuenta cuando llegó a los veintitrés, estas cucarachas jamás tendrían fin, ¿verdad?

Cuando de reojo vio a Akaashi, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, y su frente se perlaba de sudor. El nuevo séquito de policías y exterminadores que venían contra ellos estaban a algunos metros pero corrían con seguridad en su dirección. Bokuto se lamió sus resecos labios y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, señaló a los enemigos entrantes con su dedo índice y lo movió, invitando a todos a intentar acabar con ellos.

—No es… —murmuró Akaashi, un poco cansado—… momento para eso, Revólver.

Koutarou estiró más su sonrisa e imaginó que el siguiente exterminador al que se enfrentó era Oikawa. Golpeándolo en su cara presumida con todas sus fuerzas. Notó que el nuevo séquito de enemigos era más pequeño ahora, y aun comenzando a cansarse, ambos pudieron contra los remanentes enemigos con facilidad.

Cuando el cuerpo del último policía remanente cayó de bruces al piso, Bokuto recorrió todo el terreno con su mirada. Los exterminadores habían parado de venir, los dos killjoys se miraron, Koutarou sintió una especie de alivio comenzar a florecer en su pecho. _'Pan comido'_ pensó, notaron que ellos eran oponentes formidables y ahora les tenían miedo.

—¿Qué es…? —murmuró Bokuto bajó su aliento.

Una figura estaba erguida en medio de todo el plano desértico, caminando lentamente en su dirección. Koutarou entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor, por un minuto pensó que se podía tratar de Oikawa, pero la silueta que se acercaba a ellos parecía más grande.

¿Podría ser un exterminador?

Nadie más parecía querer acercarse a los dos killjoys, sin embargo ¿dejaban solamente a uno encargarse de ambos?

—Ten cuidado —advirtió el pelinegro a su lado.

Y Revólver dio un paso atrás cuando el extraño se acercó y pudo distinguirlo mejor.

Nunca antes había visto algo similar.

Era un hombre y podría hacerse pasar como humano si no fuera porque la mitad de su torso parecía construido de metal. No usaba camisa, pero sí pantalones de un patrón militar y gigantescas botas negras. Su brazo metálico reflejaba los rayos del sol con intensidad.

Movía los dedos mecánicos de su mano izquierda, estirándolos y moviéndolos, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ellos. Paneles metálicos se arrastraban desde su brazo, por todo su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula derecha. También lamían su mejilla izquierda, tornillos parecían adheridos a su pómulo.

En su rostro, específicamente el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por lo que asemejaba era un parche negro; solamente que en lugar de estar amarrado con lazos, era por listones de metal. Atornillado en su sien izquierda, hasta su derecha y el otro pasaba por encima de su nariz y se adhería a su mejilla justo debajo de su único ojo visible.

Cuando estuvo cerca de diez metros de distancia simplemente se detuvo. El extraño híbrido tenía una dura expresión, cejas gruesas y una mandíbula cuadrada. Era más alto que Revólver y se veía más musculoso también. El rebelde debía admitirlo, era intimidante.

Pero eso no significaba invencible.

Bokuto arrojó el primer batazo al hombro del nuevo oponente, lo suficientemente fuerte para dislocarlo.

El movimiento del híbrido fue demasiado rápido, en milisegundos esquivó el impacto, haciendo que Koutarou golpeara el aire. El impulso fue tan grande que lo hizo inclinarse, dejándolo expuesto. Fue tomado de su muñeca, acercándolo al enemigo, recibió un golpe de lleno en su mandíbula.

Ningún otro exterminador se había movido antes a esa velocidad.

A causa del impacto fue arrojado al suelo, pero rápidamente recobró su equilibrio y se alejó instintivamente de su oponente. Akaashi se incorporó a su lado.

Esto sería complicado.

El par de rebeldes hizo contacto visual, asintiendo ligeramente.

—No hay lugar para disculpas —ofreció Bokuto, todavía sentía cosquilleos de dolor en su rostro.

Akaashi le sonrió un poco agotado.

—Es muerte o victoria —acordó.

Entendiéndose sin más palabras. Corrieron a la misma velocidad en dos direcciones opuestas hacia el ciborg. Uno en su flanco derecho y el otro en el izquierdo, atacando al mismo tiempo; Bokuto lanzó su bate directo a su rostro, y como ambos habían planeado, el hibrido esquivó el impacto retrocediendo. Akaashi tomó ventaja de la posición y golpeó su metálico rostro con su pierna.

El oponente retrocedió cerca de la mitad de un metro, arrastrando sus pesadas botas por la arena del desierto y levantando una pequeña pared de polvo. Se volvió a erguir y su rostro estaba igual, no había rastros del fuerte impacto de Histeria. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Sería más difícil de lo que habían pensado.

Volvieron a correr hacia él, esta vez Akaashi tomó lugar deslizándose hacía una de sus piernas para hacer que cayera, levantando la arena bajo sus piernas. Bokuto saltó alto, impulsando el peso de su cuerpo a dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados para propulsar el bate con clavos a mayor fuerza.

Koutarou apenas y notó los movimientos rápidos y cortos del ciborg; su cuerpo ya estaba puesto en marcha, no podía parar. Saltó a un lado, esquivando a Keiji, en el mismo movimiento tomó el cuello de Revólver y lo estrelló con Histeria. Ambos fueron arrojados a un lado sin cuidado, Bokuto intentó que el otro rebelde no recibiera la caída de lleno.

Había notado que el parche en el ojo izquierdo de su enemigo parecía tener una mirilla robótica. Seguramente aumentaba la percepción de cualquier vista humana. No se estaban enfrentando a cualquier peón de Better Living, pensó. Y debía ser algo grande si lo habían guardado hasta el final.

Especialmente para ellos.

Akaashi se tardó en ponerse de pie y se sostenía la muñeca con dolor.

—¿Histeria? —no pudo evitar preguntar preocupado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, no convenciéndolo para nada.

El enemigo comenzó a cargar en su dirección, cada paso retumbaba en la arena, estremeciendo el piso. Bokuto y Akaashi no retrocedieron, aunque el más musculoso de ambos se adelantó un poco, protegiendo al otro. Un puñetazo directo a su mejilla le hizo olvidar dónde se encontraba, había venido de la nada y cuando él intentó levantar el brazo para reciprocar el golpe; sintió como si un cañón había lanzado una bala directo a su estómago.

Fue impulsado hacia atrás y su rostro violentamente se inclinó; vio fijamente cómo el puño del híbrido se había hundido en sus entrañas. Cayó al piso y se le hizo imposible volver a erguirse por unos instantes. Su boca se llenó del metálico sabor a sangre.

Eso dejaría marcas mañana.

Volvió a intentar tomar su postura, ahora con dificultad; mientras Histeria intentaba esquivar frenéticamente los golpes certeros como hierro del enemigo. Akaashi era más ágil que él, pero no lo podría soportar por largo rato. Keiji se movió a su espalda y lo atacó por detrás, intentando llegar hasta sus ojos, subiendo a su enorme cuerpo y cerrando sus piernas en el cuello de este.

Un chirrido metálico se escuchó venir desde el ciborg, su brazo mecánico se comenzó a mover, los paneles de metal se levantaban automáticamente como si fueran escamas robóticas. Sus dedos se doblaron perturbadoramente hacia atrás, convirtiéndose en un arma, su palma en un cañón.

Bokuto intentó advertir pero fue demasiado tarde, una enorme llamarada salió de su brazo.

Afortunadamente Akaashi había logrado escapar a último segundo, dejándose caer en el suelo a sus pies.

¿A qué diablos se estaban enfrentando?

No importaba, ese Don Nadie pagaría por haber intentado lastimar a Akaashi. Lastimarlo a él era una cosa, pero nadie podía acercarse al otro rebelde. Se puso de pie, todavía podía sentir el dolor de su abdomen, pero lo podía ignorar. Corrió a unírsele a Histeria, propinó un golpe a su costado, debería ser el punto ciego, debido a que le estaba dando la espalda.

Sin embargo fue detenido por su antebrazo metálico, había regresado a su forma anatómica normal. Akaashi intentó nuevamente saltar y atacar sus ojos, dejándolo indefenso, pero falló. Fue demasiado tarde y el oponente logró sujetarlo de su hombro, asestando un golpe sordo en su espalda.

En milisegundos escuchó el impacto contra el cuerpo de Akaashi, luego la forma del otro killjoy salir disparada a más de cinco metros.

Esa fuerza era inmensurable.

La forma de Keiji se quedó en el lugar.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Koutarou, molería su rostro a golpes con su bate.

La ira comenzaba a cegarlo, y no calculaba bien sus movimientos, no era como si importara; ya había quedado clara la diferencia en la que se encontraban con este nuevo oponente. Bokuto quiso ir por su rostro metálico, agitando su arma con las fuerzas que aun podía formular.

Se preocupó cuando el híbrido tomó con fuerza el arma de madera con su mano, lo acercó a él y le propinó un golpe de lleno a su nariz. Escuchó el crujir del cartílago, seguido por la oleada de dolor; instintivamente llevó su mano al área donde fue el impacto, apenas y miró sus dedos llenos de sangre oscura cuando vino el puñetazo a su ojo.

Vio oscuridad y el dolor se intensificó, haciéndolo tropezar en la arena del desierto.

Un peso se posó sobre él, cuando pudo discernir, supo que el pesado cuerpo del enemigo estaba encima. Una pierna a cada lado, limitando todos sus movimientos, Koutarou estaba atrapado; débilmente se intentó mover para huir pero era imposible. Sus brazos estaban aprisionados.

Sintió un golpe en su mejilla derecha, su lengua se llenó de saliva mezclada con sangre. Otro golpe y luego otro. Apenas podía abrir levemente sus ojos, pudo mirar atisbos de la extraña criatura que estaba acabando con él. La parte mecánica parecía atornillada a su caja torácica y en dónde comenzaba la parte humana, la piel se veía de color violácea, debido seguramente al maltrato cuando lo crearon.

Escuchó un disparo y los golpes cesaron.

Koutarou abrió los ojos y miró un agujero debajo del ojo derecho del híbrido; con dificultad vio atrás, el trayecto del origen de la bala. Akaashi tenía la escopeta en sus manos, había encontrado un proyectil más al final.

Sin embargo, el enemigo parecía no detenerse, abandonó el maltratado cuerpo de Bokuto para dirigirse al otro killjoy. Revólver intentó ponerse de pie para ayudar a Histeria, sintió dos pequeñas rocas dentro de su boca y las escupió. Se sorprendió al ver que un par dientes habían caído.

Escuchó nuevamente el chirrido mecánico del brazo del ciborg, se estremeció; el siniestro ruido solo podía significar más llamas mortíferas. Él no parecía detenerse y corría en dirección recta hacia Akaashi; Bokuto escupió sangre en la arena y comenzó a correr con pasos largos.

Histeria todavía sostenía la escopeta en sus manos, el híbrido lo señaló con su brazo.

Ninguna llamarada salió, en su lugar se escuchó el ruido sordo de una bala; Keiji gruñó y fue impulsado hacia atrás. Bokuto rechinó sus dientes cuando notó que le habían disparado arriba de la clavícula izquierda y ahora su ropa se comenzaba a manchar con sangre; Histeria cayó sentado en el suelo, deteniéndose la herida.

Nuevamente el estridente ruido metálico, como uñas en un pizarrón; los dedos del ciborg tomaban la artificial posición y un enorme agujero se abría en su palma. Apuntaba el lanzallamas al cuerpo herido de Akaashi. Bokuto difícilmente podía mantener una dirección recta cuando corría y su ojo en donde había recibido los golpes comenzaba a nublarse. Le dolía también cuando respiraba, seguramente una o dos costillas rotas.

Dio un último salto y cubrió con su cuerpo a Keiji, recibiendo la pared del furioso fuego en su espalda.

Fue lo más insoportable que alguna vez había sentido, abrió su boca y gritó del dolor; el cuerpo de Keiji se estremecía debajo del suyo. Sentía cada nervio de su piel ser arrancado en carne viva, su cuerpo rugía por la intensidad del dolor. Sentía como si por unos segundos todos sus miembros habían sido sumergidos en hielo y luego el sentimiento infernal.

Todos sus poros gritaban y lo único que podía hacer era cerrar fuertemente los ojos, escuchaba sus gritos como si vinieran de la lejanía.

El ardor paró y el fuego también.

Había llegado a su límite, Koutarou no tenía idea si podía hacer más. Miró el cielo oxidado lleno de metano y por fin comprendió: nunca tuvieron alguna probabilidad con _ese_ enemigo. Había sido diseñado especialmente para acabarlos sin ninguna piedad; era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Tenía miedo, por los cuervos, por el Nido… _por Akaashi._

—Revólver —decía Histeria con un hilillo de voz.

—Llámame por mi nombre —pidió.

Ahí en medio del desierto, frente a todas las cámaras que quisieran ver. Había sentido todo el dolor que podía experimentar, y dudaba sí podrían salir de esto. Además, Better living no tenía usos para cadáveres. Así que se maldeciría si lo último que escuchara venir de Keiji no fuera su nombre; golpearía a la Bruja Fénix si no dejara que él fuera llamado por la voz de su ángel por última vez.

—Koutarou… —obedeció Akaashi, su voz era queda pero no temblaba; no era el tono de una súplica sino de una despedida.

El chirrido del brazo mecánico, adquiriendo la forma de una pistola.

La mano de Keiji se cerró en la suya derecha y se estremeció de dolor, las llamas lo habían alcanzado ahí; incinerando la piel. Se negó a mirar al ciborg, no les daría la satisfacción a las cámaras implantadas en él, que Oikawa pudiera ver el rostro de Ala Revólver e Histeria una última vez.

El disparo nunca vino.

En lugar de eso escucharon un motor ruidoso acercarse con velocidad, al mismo tiempo que una ventisca caliente comenzaba a ondear sus cabellos, el estrepitoso sonido parecía…

No podía ser…

¡Las hélices de un helicóptero!

¿Podrían ser ellos?

Una ola de disparos comenzó a atacar al híbrido sin misericordia, ningún proyectil podía derribarlo pero lo detenían por segundos. Bokuto había perdido la visión de un ojo, debido a la inflamación, así que solo pudo preguntar.

—¿Son ellos?

—Sí… lo son —dijo, Bokuto creyó ver una sonrisa en sus labios—. Ven debemos irnos.

—Maldita sea, lo pudieron reparar —se rió entre dientes, ignoró el intenso dolor en su espalda calcinada y con la ayuda de Akaashi se pudo poner de pie.

Daichi estaba en la enorme puerta del helicóptero viéndolos. A su lado Taketora tenía una ametralladora que escupía furiosamente más de mil balas por minuto. No obstante, el híbrido, detenía los mortíferos proyectiles con sus palmas como si se trataran de insectos voladores, aun así lo detenían. Lo suficiente para que dejara de prestarles atención a ellos dos.

Akaashi y Bokuto caminaron apoyándose uno sobre otro para poner mantenerse en pie. Koutarou escuchaba un chillido preocupante en su pecho cada vez que respiraba, sin mencionar el dolor que lo embargaba; quiso pensar en otra cosa para no asumir que sus costillas habían perforado algún pulmón.

Si se movía más podía sentir la tela que se había adherido a su piel quemada, su nariz todavía sangraba y sentía su rostro pesar varias libras demás; Bokuto comenzaba a visualizar los moretes que florecían en su piel.

Debajo de sus pies, la arena se manchaba con gotas gruesas de sangre que caían del cuerpo de Akaashi. El chico respiraba con dificultad a su lado; ambos, caminando lado a lado apenas manteniéndose de pie.

El helicóptero producía una estridencia a metros, Sugawara fue quien dejó caer una escalera hecha de cuerdas; el killjoy de cabellos como ceniza comenzó a bajar para ayudarlos. Taketora seguía atacando al ciborg con toda la fuerza bruta que ellos tenían, desatando la ira de la resistencia sobre su más fuerte soldado.

Koutarou puso su mano sobre el costado que chillaba, decidiendo por primera vez que había tenido suficiente por un día.

No tenían tiempo que perder, Bokuto le urgió a Akaashi que se sujetara primero y comenzara a escalar. Él lo hizo y Revólver lo siguió. Las hélices del enorme aparato creaban oleadas de viento artificial, creando una pequeña barrera de polvo circular.

Miró a Sugawara mover su brazo, indicando al piloto que los comenzara a elevar. En segundos Koutarou dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, siendo levantado con facilidad; su fuerza había disminuido en gran manera, pero se sostenía con todo lo que le quedaba todavía; subiendo paso por paso hacia la cabina.

—¡Maldita sea, ese monstruo no muere con nada! —escuchó el grito de Taketora.

Mientras subía, notó el rostro de Ceniza Radiante palidecer, mirando algo o alguien debajo de ellos.

Bokuto siguió su línea de visión con el único ojo que funcionaba.

Al parecer no tendrían ninguna clase de descanso…

El ciborg pareció comenzar a ignorar las balas y corrió en su dirección, la piel de su lado humano estaba llena de agujeros, que revelaban porciones de un esqueleto mecánico.

¿Qué tanto habían experimentado con ese humano?

Koutarou supo lo que pasaría en los próximos minutos en una porción de un milisegundo.

Todo se puso en marcha cuando escuchó los chirridos del híbrido exactamente debajo de ellos, la manera como sus piernas se flexionaron para saltar varios metros en el aire.

—No… —le pareció escuchar la voz de su Histeria.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el agarre de acero alrededor de su pierna, intentó ignorar el crujido que hizo su hueso y el dolor agonizante que siguió. Apenas y podía seguir sosteniendo su peso más el de la criatura mitad androide y humano; sus dedos comenzaban a deslizarse y su piel se quemaba por el roce de la áspera soga.

Si veía hacia abajo, el híbrido seguía escalando su cuerpo y se seguían alejando del suelo. Espero un poco más; quería darle al helicóptero la mayor ventaja posible.

—¡Koutarou! ¡Koutarou, no! —gritó Akaashi, intentando darle órdenes, Bokuto lo conocía tan bien que podía escuchar el pequeño quiebre de su voz.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que seguía.

—Sigue corriendo, conejito —murmuró para Keiji, como despedida.

El ciborg había escalado hasta su torso y estaba por tomar la escalera.

—¡No hay lugar para disculpa! —exclamó hasta escuchar su voz volverse ronca.

—¡No!

Bokuto abrió sus dedos y comenzó a sentir la adrenalina de caer al vacío.

De repente, todo sonido se comenzó a oír en segundo plano; escuchó solamente el golpe sordo de un peso muerto sobre el suelo, le tomó de unos segundos entender que se había tratado de él. Todos sus nervios estaban en llamas y ya no podía moverse, solo miraba los cielos de metano; el helicóptero alejándose en silencio y el lindo rostro de Akaashi contorsionándose en lo que parecía un grito.

Le pareció encontrarse en un pequeño y cálido lago, _«Que extraño»_ pensó _«¿De dónde ha salido?_ _»_

Vio las botas del ciborg, que se encontraba de pie al lado de su cabeza, llenas de sangre.

_«Oh, es mía. Maldito engendro._ _»_ Insultó en su mente, ya no tenía energías para decirlo en voz alta.

Una hoja de papel sucia revoloteaba desde arriba, perdiendo altura cada vez que se movía de lado a lado, siendo llevada por el viento como una mariposa; o quizás estaba viendo cosas. Se intentó reír cuando notó que se trataba de su fotografía con la X roja que había guardado en su bolsillo antes.

Sonreía triunfante y altanero.

No quería saber qué aspecto tenía ahora.

Lo último que escuchó fueron las pesadas botas moverse en su dirección. Pensó en la sonrisa de Keiji, cuando el sueño se apoderó de él y la Bruja Fénix lo tomó en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odieeen! D:
> 
> Nos leemos en la próxima.


	6. Planetary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Dos semanas y a tiempo! Lo logré, creo que estoy rompiendo una marca personal!
> 
> En fin, espero que disfruten el capitulo.
> 
> Renzo S. Kuznetsov gracias por soportar mis errores.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Gota Fantasma: Tadashi Yamaguchi  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko. «

_Los interrumpo en esta candente hora, mis cuervos, dejen por un minuto de limpiar sus armas, de fabricar venenos y bombas, de vender bienes o hacer reparaciones._

_El desierto se viste de negro otro día más._

_Mientras ustedes escuchan mi voz el convoy de los killjoys regresa de su misión en Ciudad Batería; de nuevo a los brazos abiertos de nuestro hogar el Nido. Si vencimos o perdimos, no está en mi lugar decirles aún._

_Lo que sí puedo relatarles, es que perdimos a nuestros Ala Revólver y Sol Inferno._

_Revólver perdió su vida como la vivió, luchando y pateando traseros hasta el final. Era conocido y querido por todos. Inferno se unió a nuestras filas hace algunos días, pero creo que todos pudimos saber que el pequeño chico tenía más agallas que cualquiera._

_Para los que les interese, se les guardará luto a las 1800 horas en las afueras del Nido._

_Y si quieren recibir a nuestros remendados rebeldes, estarán bajo el cuidado de Silencio Infeccioso en la enfermería; después que traten sus heridas más urgentes._

_Carguemos un par de balas más a nuestras armas, cuervos: Una con el nombre de Ala Revólver y otra con la de Sol Inferno. Porque recuerden, no se trata de cuantos amigos hagas, sino del grafiti que escriban en tu sepultura._

_Aquí se despide el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte. Hasta la siguiente emisión, Killjoys._

_Kkkkkkkkk..._

Kageyama caminaba impaciente por toda la habitación, aun no podía creer en el embrollo que se había metido. Tampoco podía creer lo poco que se arrepentía de todo el asunto.

Después de haber arrebatado el agonizante cuerpo del humano desde el callejón, lo llevó al hospital para curar sus heridas.

Los humanos eran tan frágiles, algo tan simple como un golpe en la cabeza y pérdida de sangre podían matarlos. Pero también eran fáciles de arreglar; algo sencillo como una fractura de cráneo podía ser reparado en algunas horas.

La medicina siempre fue uno de los campos más avanzados de Better Living, la tasa de mortalidad había caído abismalmente; las personas que morían lo hacían por elección, no por enfermedades o accidentes.

Cuando llegó al hospital, en medio de la situación de emergencia, pudo hacer pasar al rebelde como un ciudadano víctima de una explosión. No pensó en entregárselo a Tooru en el lugar porque, algo se le ocurrió cuando llevaba el cuerpo ensangrentado del insecto rebelde.

Podía sacar algunas respuestas acerca del mundo.

Si alguien sabía algo de afuera, eran las mismas cucarachas con las que intentaban acabar.

Fue la primera vez que desobedeció directamente las órdenes de su líder.

Nadie cuestionó cuando él demandó ayuda urgente para salvar la vida del cuerpo en sus brazos; Kageyama era un exterminador reconocido, y nadie podría dudar de él o sus propósitos.

Solo necesitaba respuestas, cuando las tuviera, él personalmente quemaría al rebelde.

Gracias al apagón y el reinicio de toda la red, pudo introducir el cuerpo del cuervo a su apartamento sin ser capturado por alguna cámara. Todavía mantuvo su radio encendida, escuchando el reporte del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y cómo se enfrentaba a un par de cuervos que fueron atrapados.

Tooru estaba extasiado, lo único que había querido, era montar un espectáculo. Sabía lo hábiles que eran los killjoys que quedaron en su territorio, aun así mando a los siguientes exterminadores sin armas de fuego, solo para verlos luchar. Aunque no le dio las mismas órdenes al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

_Tooru Oikawa_ , el líder sádico de Better Living.

Aparentemente la resistencia contaba con apoyo, un viejo helicóptero había regresado para ayudarles a escapar. Pero Ushijima fue más rápido, acabando con uno antes que huyera.

Movió algunos hilos y consiguió que el cuidado del enemigo que capturó, fuera prioridad. Durante toda la batalla de Ushijima, Tooru no le prestó atención a él. Así que después consiguió llevar al rebelde inconsciente y lleno de intravenosas a su apartamento, con ayuda de los paramédicos.

Momentos después, Tooru lo estaba llamando nuevamente. Se acercó a la puerta y miró a la forma inconsciente de su nuevo y secreto prisionero. El lastimoso humano tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Los doctores le habían asegurado que el momento crítico había pasado; aun así, lo más probable era que él seguiría inconsciente por algunos días más, solo para recobrar sus fuerzas.

Kageyama podía ver que todos sus signos estaban estables, así que lo dejó. No sin antes esposar su mano a una tubería que salía del suelo y seguía su camino arriba del techo.

Llegó al cuartel general en dónde estaban los demás líderes de escuadrón esperando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Caballeros, caballeros —llamó Oikawa, recibiendo una reverencia de todos los presentes—, levanto mi copa para felicitar a cada uno de ustedes. Hicieron un _excelente_ trabajo. ¡Lo que podría esperar de mis exterminadores de mayor rango! —terminó como una cancioncita.

Iwaizumi entró detrás de él.

—Y tú… Shirabu —se acercó al mecánico con rostro solemne— ¡Exquisito trabajo con tu creación!

—Muchas gracias, líder —manifestó, inclinándose en señal de reverencia.

Atrás de él se erguía la gigante figura del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Estaba lleno de agujeros y su ojo izquierdo había sido quebrado. Seguramente el cuervo había puesto pelea. El soldado mantenía la vista al frente, completamente vacío.

—Nuestro soldado está en buenas condiciones, espero —sonrió Tooru.

—Algunos rasguños, pero nada que lo pudiera detener —informó.

Oikawa aplaudió de felicidad.

—Tal vez no los aplastamos a todos, pero acabamos a una de las cucarachas más problemáticas, ¿Kunimi?

El exterminador llegó con premura al lado de Tooru, llevaba unos cuantos papeles en sus manos.

—Sí, Tooru: Nombre del rebelde: Koutarou Bokuto, mejor conocido como: Ala Revólver. Edad: veintiséis años. Tipo de sangre: A. Rh: (+). Estatura: ciento ochentaicinco punto tres centímetros. Se buscaba por crímenes atribuidos de: Robo, anarquía, asesinato e individualismo.

Tooru asentía con su cabeza con emoción, la sonrisa que se enrollaba en sus labios solo crecía con cada palabra de Kunimi.

—El resultado de la investigación científica, presume que el cuerpo se encontró lleno de laceraciones en brazos y piernas. Espalda, presentó múltiples lesiones de quemaduras de segundo grado; pierna derecha, fractura conminuta y cadera, fractura trans-cervical debido a la caída. Fractura de nariz y de tres costillas…

Oikawa se lamió los labios.

Se acercó a Ushijima y pasó un dedo por su mandíbula cuadrada.

—Eres perfecto —murmuró, como si el vacío ciborg pudiera escucharlo; luego se volvió a dirigir a Shirabu—. ¿Cómo está su estado mental?

—No puede recordar nada de su estado como humano, está completamente a nuestra disposición. No hay señales de resistencia ni de individualismo.

—Excelente. ¿Y los demás modelos de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.?

—El modelo cero dos estará listo en algunos días, Satori Tendou será un verdadero _monstruo_.

—Eso es lo quería escuchar —se rió Oikawa—, ahora...

—To-Tooru —interrumpió la tímida y temerosa voz de Shinji Watari. Un androide exterminador que, de la misma forma que Kageyama, estaba encargado de la vigilancia en toda la ciudad; era un puesto bastante alto.

El líder, habiendo sido interrumpido, miró al más bajo con la esquina de sus ojos; sin mover su rostro. Watari tragó con dificultad visiblemente, por lo que Kageyama podía asumir llevaba malas noticias.

—Lí-líder, mientras repetíamos el reporte de los eventos de hace algunas horas… encontramos… encontramos una discrepancia.

Oikawa lo seguía mirando de soslayo, resopló como si no podía creer en sus palabras.

—¿Discrepancia? —repitió el líder de toda Ciudad Batería con una sonrisa.

Watari asintió con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—Según las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, siete killjoys entraron a Ciudad Batería, pero salieron solo cinco…

—¿Me estás diciendo que…? —comenzó Oikawa, esta vez miraba de lleno a Watari.

—Si descontamos a Koutarou Bokuto, hubo otro cuervo que jamás salió.

Kageyama se tensó.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios del líder, lo que causó a Kageyama ponerse más alerta. «No había manera que lo supiera, no había manera que lo supiera», se repetía. Intentó relajarse, si actuaba sospechosamente era seguro que lo descubrirían; sin embargo Tooru no dejaba de ver a Watari, el androide se encogía ante la atención.

—¿Tenemos a un grotesco rebelde dentro de mi ciudad y no tienes idea de dónde podría estar? —comenzó a acercarse al más bajo, Watari retrocedió un paso y todos los reunidos cayeron en un silencio sepulcral.

—S-s-sí, Tooru…

—¿Los mismos rebeldes que provocaron destrozos con sus asquerosas pezuñas y bombas? ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara esto?! —Gritó con voz estridente, exaltando a todos por el rápido cambio de atmosfera—. ¡¿Tienes, por lo menos, alguna idea de dónde podría estar?! ¡Tú, Shinji Watari que cuentas con miles y _miles_ de cámaras para ver en toda _mi_ ciudad!

Oikawa estaba furioso, Kageyama recordaba raras veces haberlo visto tan malhumorado, el líder caminaba a paso rápido por toda la instancia, poniéndolos a todos tensos. Watari pareció querer armarse de valor, si tartamudeaba solo se vería como una muestra de debilidad.

—No, líder —respondió—, pero mientras hablamos, mi equipo…

Fue cortado cuando el brazo de Oikawa, quién estaba a través de la habitación, se había estirado; reemplazando la piel por una largo cable metálico, el miembro hacía un chirrido cuando se alargaba y tomó a Watari por el rostro. Sus dedos se habían convertido en largas garras que se hundían en la cabeza del androide; levantándolo del piso, haciendo colgar sus pies.

—Entonces no me sirves para nada.

Dichas las palabras, su mano metálica se cerró, deformando la cabeza del androide con una increíble fuerza. El cuerpo de Watari convulsionaba mientras su cerebro era destruido más allá de la reparación; todavía sostenido en el aire. Kageyama miró hacia otro lado, no quería pensar qué le podría pasar a él si su secreto se sabía.

Oikawa movió su brazo, tan largo como un flagelo metálico, agitando el cuerpo sin vida de Watari como si fuera un títere; estrellándolo contra la pared, causando una abolladura al cemento.

Todos guardaron silencio.

Las garras se transformaron en dígitos y el brazo se encogió hasta su tamaño normal. La piel lo volvió a devorar.

—¿Qué esperan? —Preguntó Oikawa, ajustando su corbata blanca, dejándola impecable, pasó una mano por sus cabellos caoba, manteniéndolos en orden —. Vayan y encuentren al insecto antes que terminen como Watari.

Kageyama miró el destrozado cráneo del exterminador, los circuitos cortados producían pequeños choques de electricidad.

Se encaminó al momento que todos salieron de la estancia de Oikawa; Iwaizumi, Shirabu y Ushijima se quedaron atrás.

Mientras él deambulaba las calles de Ciudad Batería sin ningún propósito, solo para jugar el papel, lo único que pensaba era en el rebelde al que le había salvado la vida. Sabía que estaba herido, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si se escaparía en el momento que él estuviera ahí afuera. Necesitaba llegar a su apartamento con urgencia, pero si se marchaba de la búsqueda se vería muy sospechoso.

Las horas en las que estuvo ahí afuera fueron agonizantes, pero por fin fue relevado por otros exterminadores de rango más bajo y fue libre de marcharse, por lo menos hasta la mañana próxima. Si corría todo el camino a su apartamento, levantaría sospechas y llamaría ojos curiosos, así que solo se conformó con caminar rápidamente.

Cuando alcanzó su edificio, ya no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a correr; obviando el elevador y subiendo dos escalones de las gradas con cada paso que daba.

Su mano temblaba cuando alcanzó la perilla, pensando en que el rebelde ya debería de estar a calles o peor aún había encontrado una salida de la ciudad y él lo había ayudado a escapar. Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrar lo peor…

El rebelde seguía dormido en el sillón, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

Los humanos eran muy lentos reparándose, ¿verdad?

Bueno, no importaba; eso le daba más tiempo para preparar la jaula de su cuervo prisionero. Esa fue la segunda vez que desobedeció las órdenes directas de su líder: Robó unos cuantos artefactos de los laboratorios.

Se prometió que los devolvería una vez que tuviera sus respuestas.

Los sacó de las bolsas de sus pantalones, pequeños cuadrados, no más grandes que su palma. _«Lockets»_ se llamaban, eran dispositivos capaces de crear hologramas táctiles, tan sólidos como una pared. Kageyama los colocó estratégicamente alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente del rebelde. Diseñando la prisión.

Activó las paredes y enseguida se irguieron paneles halógenos que separaron el salón de estar a la mitad.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él despertara y su interrogatorio comenzara. Kageyama se acercó al rebelde, su pecho se movía lentamente, hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Estuvo mirándolo por varios minutos, para percibir algún cambio en su respiración, temperatura, signos vitales…

…nada.

Tobio reanudó sus actividades diarias.

Así pasó el día.

Y el siguiente.

Y el siguiente.

Al tercer día se acercó otra vez, adentrándose a la jaula del humano rebelde, su posición no había cambiado. Le dio unos leves golpecitos en el dorso, no obtuvo respuesta.

Pasó lo mismo por los siguientes dos días.

Kageyama estaba comenzando a irritarse.

Entró a la prisión de paredes halógenas y caminó en dirección a la forma inconsciente. La piel de su rostro estaba levemente pigmentada con puntos un poco más cafés, debían ser producidos por los rayos del sol. Pero… era un poco extraño, dado que los rayos ultravioleta eran mucho más débiles que en el pasado.

Por lo menos eso era lo que le habían informado.

¿No era cierto?

El cáncer de piel o quemaduras por rayos ultravioleta eran cosa del pasado… ¿verdad?

Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando, sin aviso, el rebelde se movió; Tobio dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Revisando detrás de sus ojos, los signos vitales, pulso, respiración, temperatura… el rebelde solo había cambiado de posición.

Sintió como si una vena —si tuviera venas, arterias y sangre— pulsara en su frente; hirviendo con ira. Sin calcular sus pensamientos o pasos, corrió hasta el sillón del dormilón rebelde y golpeó su cabeza, dándole un golpe con la palma de su mano.

—¡Ow! —fue despertado sin contemplaciones el rebelde de cabello como fuego.

Kageyama se congeló, eso definitivamente no era lo que había planeado.

—¿Qué diablos…? —comenzó a quejarse, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse cuando caía en cuenta de dónde se encontraba y bajo qué condiciones.

Grandes ojos avellana se posaron en su brazo, donde la intravenosa salía; sus pupilas se dilataron hasta cubrir casi todo su iris, al notar todo su alrededor y, seguramente, al repasar los eventos transcurridos hasta el momento que perdió la conciencia. Era evidente la ola de adrenalina que recorría en su cuerpo al juzgar por los latidos de su corazón y el drástico aumento de su presión sanguínea.

Los dos pares de ojos se miraron. Marrón sobre azul marino.

Cada cuerpo se movió en cuestión de segundos, Kageyama fue por la pistola en su costado y apuntó a su enemigo. El killjoy fue directo por la aguja en su mano, sacándola de la vena y apuntando al exterminador.

Era evidente quién tenía la ventaja, Tobio tenía un arma de fuego en sus manos, aun así el otro no parecía querer rendirse.

—Baja tú arma o te dispararé —amenazó con voz imperturbable, tratando de calmar al impulsivo chico de cabello rojo.

—¡Dime dónde diablos estoy! —gritó su «invitado» _._

—En las instalaciones secretas de Better Living —mintió—. No planeo hacerte daño, solo quiero algunas respuestas.

—¡Vete al demonio, engendro! —escupió el rebelde; enojando más a Kageyama. Eso le pasaba por querer ser civilizado con esas bestias del desierto.

Disparó al piso, cerca de los pies del otro, tuvo cuidado de no darle a él. Solo era para asustar al cuervo; y tuvo éxito, el de cabello como fuego se alejó lo más que pudo y soltó su arma.

—Sólo responde mis preguntas y te dejaré libre —mintió otra vez.

El chico lo miró a los ojos, perfilando los dientes en una mueca de ira.

—¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago? —desafió.

—Quemaremos tu cuerpo en llamas purificadoras.

El rebelde tragó con dificultad, intentando verse más amenazador aun con la bata de hospital todavía encima, descalzo y el vendaje en su cabeza. Kageyama comenzó a caminar por el reducido espacio de la jaula, intimidando al chico lastimado.

—Tuviste una contusión no muy grave, aunque perdiste mucha sangre y si no fuera por mí, hubieras muerto.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Una carta de agradecimiento? —siseó el pequeño, Tobio apretó su puño con fuerza intentando no perder los estribos.

—¡Solo contesta las preguntas! ¡Demonios! —gritó, perdiendo los estribos.

No recibió respuesta alguna, solo la mirada llena del odio del rebelde.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Contesta las preguntas y te diré lo que pasó con todos tus demás compañeros.

El de cabello como llamas fue sorprendido por su declaración y miró hacia abajo mordiendo levemente su labio herido. Kageyama esperó pacientemente por su respuesta, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para manipular a la cucaracha.

—De acuerdo… —contestó el rebelde, no se escuchaba seguro de su decisión, pero Tobio sabía que al otro no le quedaba por hacer nada más.

Inconscientemente el exterminador se lamió los labios por la anticipación, solo había una pregunta que daba vueltas en su mente. Por fin tendría la respuesta que había estado buscando; nadie en Ciudad Batería había podido contestarla.

Sintió sus dedos cosquillear, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, sabría si el rebelde estaría mintiendo. No podía evitar sentir un poco de temor al solo pensar la palabra; respiró profundamente y miró los ojos caoba del cuervo.

—¿Qué es _Destroya_?

Un silencio lleno de tensión se apoderó del lugar, hasta que:

—Jamás he escuchado ese nombre… —respondió el rebelde.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, el rebelde solo se encogió de hombros.

Kageyama no podía creerlo, sintiéndose traicionado por lo anticlimático del asunto. Entonces el rebelde no le servía para nada.

No, también podía aprender de otras cosas fuera de la ciudad. Optó por hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Qué fue lo que dio inicio a las guerras de helio?

—No sé —respondió.

Tobio no pudo soportarlo y sacó el arma de su bolsillo nuevamente, apuntando directo al cerebro del otro.

—¡¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?! —gritó, sabía que los incivilizados rebeldes eran barbáricos en sus costumbres, ¿pero qué mintieran de esa manera? Eran más bajos que los animales.

El chico levantó sus palmas al aire, en señal de derrota, ojos abiertos y cejas levantadas, su pulso corriendo a mil por hora.

—¡Realmente no sé! —se justificó alarmado.

Kageyama lo observó con recelo, no confiando plenamente en sus palabras, pero no había nada más por hacer. Resopló con enojo por su nariz y optó por seguir intentando.

—De acuerdo… siguiente pregunta: En el desierto, ¿se rigen por reglas y establecen un gobierno? ¿Castigan a los criminales que, según ustedes, quebrantan esas leyes?

Silencio, y luego:

—… no sé —se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Tobio intentó ordenar sus pensamientos por unos momentos, evitando explotar como hace rato; y volvió a intentar.

—Antes que Better Living llegara al mando, ¿qué gobierno regía? ¿Lo hacía en todo el mundo? ¿O cada Zona era diferente?

—No sé —repitió el cuervo, moviendo su inútil cabeza de lado a lado.

El exterminador comenzó a rechinar sus dientes, prefiriendo pasar a la siguiente cuestión.

—¿Qué era Better Living antes de gobernar la tierra?

El de cabello salvaje pareció confundido.

—¿No deberías tú saber eso?

Kageyama se mordió la lengua por el enojo y comenzó a respirar profundamente, sin embargo, intentó que la ira no se acercara a su voz.

—No, es por eso que te lo pregunto a ti.

—¡Ah! —los ojos del rebelde brillaron y una pequeña luz de esperanza comenzó a crecer en el pecho del androide, el cuervo siguió: —… no sé

—¡Demonios, entonces dime algo que _sí_ sepas! —gritó, el eco de su voz fue tan fuerte que chocó en las paredes.

¡¿Todos los rebeldes eran así de idiotas?! No era de preguntarse por qué siempre perdían en sus enfrentamientos contra ellos. Aunque…

El rebelde que fue capaz de hackear su sistema, creó un virus lo suficientemente intricado para hacerlos apagar su red. Definitivamente ése no era el idiota que tenía en frente… diablos, si tan solo lo hubiera capturado a él…

—¡Bien! ¡No te diré nada! —regresó el de cabello como llamas, como si fuera un niño haciendo una rabieta.

El pelinegro no lo podía soportar más, debería matarlo ahí, en el momento. Ni siquiera valía la pena purificar su cuerpo. Había atrapado al rebelde más idiota e inútil de todos, sí, esa era su suerte.

¿Pero que había si estaba mintiendo? Si, de alguna forma, pudo burlar su detector de mentiras con facilidad, y realmente estaba tratando con uno de los killjoys más peligrosos de todos.

Se decidió y caminó hacia la salida de la jaula, activando y sellando la puerta. Lo intentaría más tarde, el cuervo no iría a ninguna parte, de todas formas. Sin volverle a dirigir la palabra, Kageyama reanudó sus actividades diarias, dejando a su prisionero confundido.

* * *

Sentía pulsaciones dolorosas en su cabeza dentro de uno a otro minuto, le vendría de maravilla algún medicamento para el dolor; pero no estaba tan demente como para pedirle algo a su captor. Hinata estaba sentado en la esquina de la pequeña habitación, con sus rodillas arriba, se escondía mirando al androide en su hábitat natural.

El problema era que el engendro no hacía nada fuera de lo normal.

Tenía un intercomunicador en la pared, y cada vez que sonaba el exterminador era lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar que Hinata escuchara algo de lo que hablaba.

Después de algunas horas se aburrió del lugar en donde estaba sentado, además, sus piernas estaban entumecidas. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en el reducido espacio que podía. El sitio en el que podía moverse era dividido por lo que parecían paredes hechas de hologramas brillantes de luz.

Sin embargo, al tocarlas, eran sólidas.

Hinata retrocedió y arremetió contra ellas con todas sus fuerzas.

Recibió el golpe con su hombro y cayó al piso, quejándose de dolor; ya podía sentir la marca violácea que se formaría. El altanero androide lo miró con desdén, Hinata rechinó sus dientes con rabia. Las paredes eran más fuertes de lo que parecían.

No se daría el lujo de llorar, no aun por lo menos. No tenía idea qué era lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido, lo último que recordaba era el disparo hacia la cabeza de Kuroo. ¿Había muerto?

Si lo habían capturado a él y Kuroo ya no estaba, seguramente tenían a Tsukishima.

Tal vez Akaashi, Bokuto, Tanaka y Kyoko habían podido escapar.

Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación, ¡debía salir de ahí!

Caminó al sillón que estaba en su jaula, era un poco rígido, pero no era como si él estaba acostumbrado a cosas lujosas. El inmueble olía a limpio y no tenía rastros de polvo. Atrás, había un enorme ventanal que casi medía igual que la pared; Hinata lo había pasado por alto.

Se acercó al cristal, sintiendo la superficie fría y lisa del vidrio en las yemas de sus dedos.

Miró hacia abajo y sintió sus rodillas temblar, se encontraba a más de quince pisos. Debajo de sus pies, los ciudadanos caminaban, no parecían más que insectos. Las luces de los vehículos se movían con rapidez, y en los edificios adyacentes había pantallas gigantes que repetían diferentes anuncios; personas sonreían sin alma. En otras, anunciaban unas pastillas que brindaban felicidad.

¿Podría romper el vidrio?

—No lo intentes —vino la odiosa y sosegada voz del robot—. Es vidrio reforzado y lo único que harás será golpearte la cabezota que tienes y destruir las pocas neuronas que te quedan.

—« _Es vidrio reforzado_ » —comenzó a imitarlo haciendo su voz más fina, burlándose del androide— « _Lo único que harás es bla bla bla»_ … pedazo de idiota.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por horas.

Hinata se distrajo viendo la ciudad, era tan diferente a todo lo que él había vivido antes. No había peleas callejeras o por comidas, los pordioseros que habían visto antes no estaban por ningún lado. El escenario de edificios, calles pavimentadas, semáforos. En medio del desierto, el panorama siempre se encontraba solitario, lo único que siempre te acompañaba, era tu sombra. La ciudad, sin embargo, era concurrida; las personas caminaban lado a lado sin hablar unas con otras.

Si tuviera que elegir un color para definir Ciudad Batería, sería el gris.

Miró de nuevo a su captor, detrás de la pared halógena, el androide se miraba azul en diferentes tonos. Estaba viendo la televisión en otro cuarto, aparentemente las máquinas se entretenían viendo otras máquinas.

Se rió de su chiste privado, el robot lo ignoró.

—¡Ey! —Gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Robot! ¡Pedazo de hojalata!

Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería decirle, no importaba, solo quería hacerle la vida imposible con el ruido. Hinata sentía cómo el silencio acuchillaba sus oídos; lo llenaría aunque fuera con su voz.

No obstante su apresador no le prestaba atención, sus gritos cayendo en oídos metálicos sordos.

Aun así, siguió gritando.

Hasta que ya no.

La habitación era aburrida, y después de pasar tantos años en movimiento; las horas de quietud le daban una tranquilidad artificial; después de, lo que tenían que ser por lo menos tres horas o tres minutos, se quedó dormido.

Se despertó a una oscuridad completa, miró tras la ventana, la ciudad seguía despierta. El robot, por el contrario, no estaba por ninguna parte y la puerta a, lo que Hinata había concluido se trataba de su cuarto, estaba cerrada.

¿Los robots también dormían?

Aprovechó el momento que dejó de ser vigilado para encontrar alguna debilidad en la pared de luces. Caminando por el reducido espacio que le había sido regalado, el piso estaba tapizado por alfombras, Shouyou movió los dedos de sus pies descalzos, probándola.

Tenía una camisa blanca con unos pantalones del mismo color, la ropa le quedaba floja y parecía de hospital. No tenía un espejo así que no había manera de saber cómo lucía el vendaje de su cabeza o que aspecto tenía él después de todo lo que había pasado.

No pudo volver a dormir, así que miró el amanecer a través de la ventana

No había rastros de los destrozos que habían causado él y los demás killjoys, parecía que jamás se hubieran infiltrado; eso le causaba más rabia. Las pantallas se repetían interminablemente, había una más gigante de todas en la que Oikawa hablaba con amabilidad; no tenía idea qué podría estar diciendo, pero no parecía un mal tipo.

Eso lo hacía más peligroso.

El ruido de aire comprimido siendo liberado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando giró su cabeza, el androide que lo tenía enjaulado parecía reanudar su día de trabajo. No lo miró ni una vez.

Hinata sacó la lengua cuando el exterminador estaba mirando a otro lado; él podía jugar a eso también. Le dio la espalda y volvió a concentrarse en la ciudad abajo; hasta que un ruido como un zumbido estridente llamó su atención. Shouyou se giró para descubrir al androide dejándole un plato lleno de comida.

Era un plato de plástico, tenía una especie de puré y un pedazo de carne; se le hizo agua la boca al ver el gran pedazo de proteína; sus ojos se movieron hasta el androide que le había dejado la comida e hizo una mueca. Dirigió su atención a la ventana, no tocaría nada que el ser artificial le diera.

¿Tendría veneno?

No lo creía, de todas formas, si él lo quisiera muerto, Shouyou habría dejado de respirar hace días. Simplemente no le daría la satisfacción al pedazo de hojalata saber que él aceptaba su «ofrenda de buena fe». No, definitivamente no lo haría.

Se sintió tentado a escupir en el plato, pero para ese entonces, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el androide salir del cuarto.

Así pasó las siguientes horas, él ignorando la comida, completamente solo en toda la habitación. Sus tercos ojos siempre regresaban al plato con los alimentos, en la esquina de su mente, se preguntaba si los insectos llegarían a comerla; sin embargo no parecía haber otro tipo de vida además de él. El ambiente del cuarto era tan artificial que Hinata consideraba las altas posibilidades de que él también podría estar muerto en ese medio estéril después de algunos días.

Parecía poco habitable.

Abajo en la ciudad, la conglomeración de las personas era enorme, le recordaba a los nidos de hormigas que él solía molestar con una vara de madera cuando se aburría en el desierto; que luego le hacía ganar una que otra picadura en sus piernas.

Sus ojos encontraron su camino al plato de comida.

Era carne.

Recordaba la última vez que probó carne, fue en el Nido, cuando Kuroo tocó para todos. Su pecho dio un vuelco al recordar la escena con nostalgia; sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Kenma. No tenía manera de recolectar información, no con ese aburrido androide limitando sus pasos y espiándolo todo el tiempo.

El tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por un gruñido de su estómago.

Tenía hambre, _mucha_ hambre.

No, no le daría ninguna satisfacción al horrible robot de ojos azul marino.

Su testaruda boca comenzó a producir saliva ante la expectativa y las imágenes de la comida. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente y llevó una mano a su quejumbroso estómago. La última vez que comió fue la noche antes de llegar a Ciudad Batería, la lata de comida que Akaashi le dio a cada uno en las afueras del comedor abandonado cerca de la Zona 2.

Antes que su vida diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados y terminara como un prisionero. Se comenzó a preguntar si tal vez había sido su culpa, se había infiltrado en la misión de alto riesgo, comportándose como un infante. Se frotó sus ojos con sus nudillos, comenzaban a producirle comezón. Kuroo estaba muerto y quién sabe quién más… si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Daichi.

Su estómago rugió otra vez.

El androide no parecía regresar, tal vez había salido lejos…

Mandó su orgullo al demonio y se acercó al plato de comida, hincándole el diente al pedazo de carne tierna. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para deleitarse en el sabor, estaba delicioso. No recordaba haber comido carne tan fresca y jugosa, no podía ser real. ¿Dónde había estado esta comida durante toda su vida?

Su captor no había dejado utensilios por ninguna parte, pero Hinata no los necesitaba. Trayendo el extraño puré con sus dedos a su boca, sabía exquisito. No pudo detenerse hasta lamer el plato y dejarlo brillante de limpio.

Después de bajar de su clímax gastronómico, sintió ira consigo mismo al ser tan débil y aceptar la comida que su enemigo le había ofrecido; también estaba enfurecido con el androide, ¿cómo podía ser capaz de preparar una comida tan deliciosa? No era justo.

Pero con eso era suficiente, había recobrado sus fuerzas y arrojaría la siguiente porción de comida en la presumida y aburrida cara del exterminador.

A quién engañaba, seguramente se comería eso también.

Después de un largo tiempo escuchó la puerta corrediza de metal de la entrada abrirse automáticamente; dejando entrar al enojón exterminador de cabello azabache. Hinata se había quedado de espaldas en el piso alfombrado, viendo el techo, por más de lo que tenían que ser cerca de seis horas.

Como se esperaba, el pelinegro no lo miró ni le prestó atención.

Sin embargo, contrariado a su actitud, se acercó a la prisión de Shouyou y le dejó una botella con agua. El killjoy se relamió sus labios resecos al ver el cristalino líquido, no tenía idea de lo sediento que estaba; no lo pensó dos veces y le quitó el frasco de plástico y lo llevó a su boca.

En segundos se lo terminó todo, mojando la mitad de su rostro y su pecho.

—Gracias —murmuró sin pensarlo, su voz estaba ronca, seguramente por la deshidratación y las horas que había pasado sin hablar con nadie.

El exterminador no lo reconoció y no hizo nada más que ignorarlo; haciendo enojar al killjoy. Él salió de su prisión, aparentemente el interrogatorio no continuaría hoy.

No era su culpa no saber las respuestas a las extrañas preguntas que le hizo. ¿Qué, diablos, sabía él acerca de Better Living antes que llegara al poder? ¿No había estado siempre en el poder, luego de las guerras de helio? Se rascó la cabeza, intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

Seguramente Sugawara o Daichi tendrían las respuestas.

Sintió una leve presión en su abdomen bajo y tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de lo que se trataba…

Ah, diablos, el agua había comenzado a hacer efecto; sabía que no debía haber bebido demasiado.

Tenía que ir al baño.

Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, su delimitado espacio contaba con un sillón para dormir pero no había baño por ninguna parte.

—¡Ey! —Llamó, intentando obtener la atención del exterminador—. ¡Ey tú!

No obtuvo respuesta.

Pero Hinata no era de los que se rendían.

—¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Tú, exterminador de mierda! ¡Sí, tú! ¡Ey!

El androide seguía ignorándolo, pero se comenzaba a encoger de hombros; una clara muestra de enojo comenzando a hacer ebullición. Hinata tenía que reconocer la parte humana de los seres artificiales, casi se podían hacer pasar por una persona de carne y hueso.

—¡Eeeey! ¡Pedazo de hojalata! —Gritaba— ¡Escucha! ¡Tú! ¡Eeeey!

La presión en su vejiga iba en aumento, necesitaba salir urgentemente.

—¡Exterminador de mierda! ¡Sí, te hablo a ti!

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres, maldita sea?! —exclamó el pelinegro, prestándole atención después de dos días.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—¿No eres una bestia? ¿Por qué no haces ahí al lado de tu comida?

—¡Eso es asqueroso y vulgar! —Regresó— Además, al final del día quién se perjudicará serás tú, todo el lugar no va a oler bonito, ¿sí?

El exterminador enrolló sus dedos en un puño y sus labios se tensaban en una delgada línea. Hinata no podía evitar sentir la alegría de hacer enojar de esa manera al idiota ese. El androide comenzó a acercarse y Shouyou retrocedió un poco.

—No intentes nada extraño o te mataré con mis propias manos —amenazó.

Hinata tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Un panel refulgente se apagó y se abrió una salida, Shouyou caminó con cautela, alejándose lo más que podía del extraño ser. Nunca antes había estado así de cerca de un androide; el solo pensar que él lo había cargado todo el camino hasta aquí…

Era extraño, muy extraño.

No confiaba en darle su espalda al exterminador así que Hinata prefirió encararlo mientras caminaba hacia atrás; de vez en cuando giraba su cabeza para asegurarse que iba en la dirección correcta. El androide lo miraba con sospecha pero no dijo nada, hasta que:

—¡Espera, cuidado con-!

Fue demasiado tarde y Hinata se tropezó con el desayunador de porcelana en medio de la cocina. Se deslizó y cayó sentado en el suelo y con él, una pila de platos. '¿Quién ponía platos tan cerca de la orilla? ¡Un robot, él lo hacía!' Pensó el rebelde con enojo.

Por lo menos tuvo la cortesía de acercarse al killjoy de cabello naranja y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Su cabeza había comenzado a pulsar otra vez, algunas porciones de la vajilla le habían caído en su injuria después de todo. Subió una mano para inspeccionar el dolor y se sostuvo con la otra en el suelo. Su palma entró en contacto con una superficie metálica y fría.

Un cuchillo.

Lo tomó del filo con sus dedos y lo metió con velocidad en su ropa interior bajo la bata de hospital. El androide agarró su brazo y con facilidad lo puso de pie, sin notar lo que Hinata acababa de hacer. Shouyou se alejó con rapidez del cuerpo del otro, si encontraba su nueva arma, seguramente lo mataría.

—¡Bien, bien! Retrocede un poco, grandote, yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Según lo que acaba de pasar, eso no parece ser cierto —contestó, sin ningún tipo de malicia en su voz.

Ah, el robot era ocurrente, entonces…

Hinata hizo una cara y caminó a la pequeña habitación en donde estaba el excusado. Cerró la puerta de golpe antes que el exterminador se acercara un poco más, rápidamente hizo una búsqueda del lugar. Nada fuera de lo común, debajo del lavabo estaba un pequeño mueble en donde guardaba papel higiénico y artículos de limpieza.

Pensó que, tal vez podría hacer una mezcla de químicos y volar el apartamento.

Solo necesitaba el cerebro de Nishinoya…

Diablos.

—Apresúrate, rebelde —vino la apagada voz del robot detrás de la puerta.

—En un momento.

Había una ventana cerca del techo, pero seguramente tenía el mismo tipo de vidrio reforzado que los demás. Y de todas formas estaba a cientos de metros del suelo, tachó esa ruta de escape de una vez. Se conformó con seguir con su cometido y usar el excusado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, robot? —dijo, subiendo el tono de su voz para hacerse escuchar afuera.

Pasaron unos momentos sin obtener respuesta.

—… Kageyama —respondió, parecía un poco… ¿tímido?—, Tobio Kageyama.

—Gusto en conocerte, _Tobio Kageyama_ —intentó usar la voz más agradable que pudiera formular, mientras pasaba sus dedos, acariciando el filo del cuchillo. Esperaría el mejor momento para atacar—. Yo me llamo Shouyou Hinata.

* * *

No era el primer hermano que perdía.

No era el primer hermano que perdía, se repetía mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo; esperando que tal vez el veneno de nicotina mataría el sentimiento de su pecho. Y cómo se contraía en todas las maneras equivocadas y cómo, sus expresiones querían retorcerse en una mueca para intentar hacerle frente a la situación.

Kuroo nunca se daba el lujo de fumar, cada rollo de tabaco era condenadamente caro. Pero decidió que esa tarde lo haría, en honor a su hermano caído; la nicotina era de las pocas cosas que, en el pasado, llegaban a calmar a Bokuto.

Además de Akaashi.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla y arrojó la colilla al desierto para luego pisarla, quizás con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. Su cabeza punzaba, llevó una mano al vendaje que Ennoshita le había colocado; la bala que había recibido había atravesado el casco pero solo lo suficiente para rasguñarlo.

Sacó otro cigarrillo, mandando al demonio su dinero, solo esa noche se daría el lujo; uno para él y el otro en honor de Koutarou. Lo encendió en la antorcha que Kenma sostenía; su amigo hizo una cara, Kuroo solo se encogió de brazos y miró a otro lado.

Kozume, él y la mayoría de los rebeldes estaban arriba en el desierto; las horas eran altas y la temperatura baja. Cada cuervo reunido tenía una antorcha, iluminando la negra noche. Las estrellas y la luna habían huido desde hace décadas.

El chico a su lado solo miraba el suelo; Kuroo también sentía pena por él. No era común para el tímido killjoy encontrar alguien con quien congeniara en tan poco tiempo y Hinata nunca pareció un mal tipo. Una espina en su cerebro le gritaba que había sido su culpa, él era el líder interino y se descuidó de Inferno por unos minutos. También le gritaba que había abandonado a su mejor amigo.

Maldijo sobre su aliento y se frotó los ojos, limpiando lágrimas antes que se formaran.

El más bajo pareció verlo pues llamó su atención y comenzó a mover sus dedos con rapidez.

«No fuiste responsable de lo que pasó.»

—Lo sé —mintió Tetsurou.

«Tsukishima intentó hacer su trabajo. Imposible. Los francotiradores atacaron.»

—Lo sé —aseguró; aunque Kenma no se miraba convencido.

Kuroo miró el pedazo de la máscara de Koutarou en su mano, le faltaba casi la mitad. Él lo había encontrado en la carretera cuando regresó con el automóvil, y cuando pasaron cinco minutos ya había planeado cuatro de las jugarretas que le diría a su amigo y cómplice, acerca de lo torpe y olvidadizo que era.

Nunca pensó que la habría rescatado para enterrarla.

No tenían un cuerpo, pero ahí en el desierto rara vez lo tenían.

Sabía que no era su lugar enterrarla, pero cuando se la mostró a Akaashi, supo que él no podría hacerlo. Keiji perdió el brillo de sus ojos en el momento que fue rescatado en el helicóptero. Daichi estuvo ahí para escuchar el lastimoso sonido de un amante gritando por su otra mitad al momento que fue arrancada de su cuerpo.

Cuando Akaashi vio la máscara solo la miró como si fuera un objeto extraño. Comenzó a decirle cosas como que él era la persona indicada para dar el elogio para Koutarou, alegando que no era bueno para las palabras y para hablar en público.

No se atrevería a llevarle la contraria, así que lo aceptó.

Desde que habían llegado, Keiji pasaba metido en la enfermería, sus heridas eran más graves que las de él y si a Kuroo le preguntaban; estaba seguro que él también estaría afectado por lo que sea a lo que ellos se enfrentaron.

Tetsurou tuvo que escuchar cada agonizante minuto del relato una vez que regresaron al Nido. Tuvo que dar un informe de toda la misión, desde el momento que pisaron el desierto, hasta cuando la pesada compuerta cayó a sus espaldas.

Tsukishima fue el primero en notar que la tercera parte del convoy desapareció. Kuroo sintió sus dedos temblar y por segundos no lo pudo creer, Ácido debía estar viendo mal, cuando movió su retrovisor su garganta se secó al no ver a Akaashi ni Bokuto por ninguna parte.

Aunque había llamado por refuerzos desde el momento que fueron descubiertos en la base de datos; Daichi le dijo que estarían ahí cuanto antes. Solo debían mantenerse con vida hasta entonces.

Ninguno contó con la presencia de esa máquina.

Kei, quién logró mantener su falso perfil en la red, luego les informó que se había tratado de un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. La última y novedosa arma de Better Living, ciborgs. Es decir, creaturas híbridas mitad robot y mitad humanos. Los documentos a los que pudo acceder eran limitados y solo supieron pocas cosas más.

Pero por lo que Akaashi había relatado, eran aterradores.

Miró a Histeria. El chico se encontraba a unos buenos diez metros de él, Sugawara estaba a su lado, ayudándolo a movilizarse por toda la base; sus heridas aún estaban recientes. El pelinegro no hablaba con nadie y mantenía su vista a la pequeña fogata que habían construido en el centro de la conglomeración.

Tetsurou supo no acercársele, estar con Akaashi le hacía recordar a Koutarou, y sabía que para el otro era igual. Cuando eso pasaba, toda la esperanza que le quedaba amenazaba con quebrarse. Si Bokuto no era merecedor de un futuro en esos horridos días, entonces nadie lo era.

Ah, otra vez esas cobardes lágrimas.

Se frotó los ojos.

—Todo listo —anunció Nishinoya, alejándose de los extraños artefactos enterrados en la arena.

Un silbido en el aire, segundos después una pequeña resonancia: luciérnagas efímeras de colores brillantes volaron por la negrura del firmamento. Planeando hacia abajo para luego desaparecer. Sus ojos brillaron por el fuerte fulgor pero no dejó de ver.

Luego se repitió.

Todos levantaron una antorcha en nombre de los caídos mientras las luces iluminaban los cielos abandonados.

Caminó en donde Asahi había cavado un agujero, de pie delante de todos los reunidos. La ceremonia siempre era de la misma manera, uno de los rebeldes, generalmente el más allegado el killjoy caído, se paraba frente a todos y daba algunas palabras, luego enterraban su máscara.

No tenían nada para recordar a Shouyou Hinata, pero Kenma quería dar algunas palabras frente a todos los reunidos en honor al pequeño Sol Inferno.

Miró a su alrededor, varios rebeldes derramaban lágrimas. Bokuto era llevadero, nadie tenía nada malo qué decir acerca de él; ni siquiera Tsukishima. Todo se sentía surreal, la arena bajo sus pies, la fría atmosfera.

Se paró en frente de toda la conglomeración y aclaró su garganta para subir el volumen de su voz.

Vio a Akaashi.

Histeria le devolvía la mirada.

Keiji pasaba todos sus días en la enfermería; Kuroo nunca lo vio llorar, aunque cada vez que iba a visitarlo para saber el estado de sus injurias notaba los ojos inyectados con sangre, cansados y vacíos. Entendía entonces que no era su incumbencia el luto del otro.

Abrió su boca y no reconoció el sonido que salió de ella.

Hablaba automáticamente, sobre lo buen soldado que fue Bokuto. No mencionó nada personal; las pequeñas bromas privadas de ambos: cómo cuando la camisa de Daichi había sido quemada debido a un cálculo erróneo de su parte mientras manejaba un lanzallamas en la lavandería.

Y cómo a los dos los dejaron en los deberes de limpieza por tres semanas.

Cómo los dos habían descubierto una pasión compartida por jugar voleibol cuando encontraron una pelota en medio de la basura mientras limpiaban. Crearon una cancha improvisada en medio de la cafetería y comenzaron a jugar como les complacía. Lentamente se les fueron uniendo cuervos, hasta que completaron los dos equipos. Jugaron hasta que Nicotina los descubrió pero Sugawara aplacó su ira y los dejaron terminar su partido.

Los recuerdos no dejaron de venir.

Jamás compartiría algunas cosas, ni siquiera con Keiji. Como por ejemplo la manera que Bokuto le había prometido al pelinegro de ojos entornados que se casaría con Akaashi. Kuroo pensó primero que debía estar bromeando, estaba en pleno apocalipsis, ¿quién tendría tiempo para eso?

Pero Koutarou parecía hablar en serio.

Keiji podía vivir sin saber eso, era evidente que el chico tenía suficientes demonios por el momento.

Kenma fue el siguiente en tener la palabra, moviendo sus dedos para indicarle a Kuroo qué era lo que debía decir. Habló del pequeño rayo de sol que fue Hinata, pudiendo hacer sonreír hasta al killjoy más amargado de la base.

La ceremonia terminó y todos se encaminaron nuevamente bajo tierra; Kenma se pegó a su lado. Quería compartir algunas palabras con Akaashi, pero el chico fue unos de los primeros en entrar, caminaba con dificultad y necesitaba de alguien más para caminar.

Sabía muy bien en dónde podría encontrarlo así que se dirigió primero a la cafetería; tomó una porción de la cena y fue en línea recta al ala de enfermería. Podría apostar sus dos brazos que Histeria no había comido nada ese día. Fue recibido por la apacible sonrisa de Ennoshita.

Kuroo sentía cierta responsabilidad por Akaashi. De todas formas, era la persona más importante para su mejor amigo y… Koutarou había muerto a su cargo.

Tetsurou estaba seguro que podía ser fuerte por ambos.

No.

Podía ser fuerte por Akaashi, luego se ocuparía de él mismo.

Llevó un tazón de estofado grisáceo y blando con un cucharón de madera. Con una mano hizo a un lado la vieja cortina que separaba la enfermería del consultorio de Ennoshita. Como lo esperaba, Keiji estaba sentado en la cama mirando a la nada otra vez.

—Tienes que comer —lo saludó Kuroo, alcanzándole el bol.

—Acabo de cenar —explicó.

—Tonterías, sé que no has comido nada —movió el plato—. Toma.

Akaashi no dijo nada más pero tomó el ofrecimiento. Kuroo lo tomó como una pequeña victoria aunque Histeria no lo probó. Tetsurou tragó con dificultad el nudo que se ataba en su garganta cuando hablaba con el pelinegro y abría la herida fresca para hurgar un poco más, cada vez más adentro.

Se sentó en la cama, pies firmes sobre la tierra y codos apoyados en sus piernas.

—Debiste decir algo allá afuera —dijo, el silencio era tan ruidoso en sus oídos que debía pararlo—. Es lo que todos estaban esperando, es lo que él…

—Nunca me importó lo que los demás pensaran —cortó—, además; ya te dije, nunca fui bueno con palabras. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

_«Sí, ese siempre fue él.»_ Pensó.

—Aun así, deberías cuidarte un poco, recobrar tus fuerzas. Más adelante se nos ocurrirá algo para golpearle los dientes a Better Living y vengarlo.

Keiji no dijo nada más; dejando a Kuroo solo y con sus pensamientos.

En la pared a través de la cama, había un pequeño ventilador moribundo, parecía que cada vuelta que daba sería su última. Servía para darle un poco de comodidad a los heridos; aunque el sonido siempre lo hacía quererse arrancar los ojos de su cabeza. Tanaka seguramente pensó lo mismo, Terror pasó solamente los primeros días ahí; un par de días después que le pusieron un yeso, ya había encontrado la manera de movilizarse alrededor de la base.

Así que Keiji era el único que quedaba.

—Voy a matarlo —Comenzó Akaashi sin aviso, Kuroo seguía enfocando en el ventilador—. Lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—Sí, Oikawa nos ha quitado muchas cosas, pero nos vengaremos juntos. Te lo prometo, pero es muy pronto, debemos reagruparnos.

—No me puedo quedar aquí de brazos cruzados… no cuando le hicieron eso a… —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así.

Está vez Kuroo tuvo que encararlo, se encontró con ojos hundidos y vacíos.

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir Pantera.

—… ese ciborg solo jugueteo con nosotros. —Notó como el otro enrollaba sus dedos en la sábana, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos— Cómo si fuera un gato con unos patéticos ratones…

Tetsurou asintió, era lo único que podía hacer.

—Koutarou no merecía morir así, no hubo gloria, no hubo triunfo… Solo dos niños jugando a ser adultos…

—Akaashi…

Su rostro se volvió sereno en segundos, quizás sus lágrimas se habían acabado. Miró a Kuroo directo a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que casi lo hizo ver hacia otro lado.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, no hay lugar para mí en el Nido, ni en otro lugar en la tierra.

—¿De qué hablas? Para Akaashi.

—Pero no me iré solo, oh no… —Kuroo sintió su cuerpo ser cubierto por una ola de escalofríos—. Me encargaré de llevarme a Oikawa conmigo.

—Es suficiente —ordenó el alto pelinegro poniéndose de pie—. Para esto antes que avance.

No lo dejaría continuar, esas eran las palabras de alguien que había perdido toda esperanza. Habían perdido un gran atributo de sus líneas y no dejaría que perdieran otro.

—Es la única manera, Kuroo —sentenció—. La única.

Akaashi solo era el caparazón de Histeria.

No podía asegurar que volvería.

Tetsurou tuvo suficiente de escucharlo por ahora, regresaría mañana para llevarle un poco de comida. Sentía sus piernas pesadas con cada paso que avanzaba, saludó a Ennoshita sin prestarle atención y salió.

Kuroo se sorprendió al descubrir al cuervo con menos probabilidades de encontrarse ahí.

—¿Tsukishima?

El rubio parecía un ciervo en los faros, sus extremidades eran tan largas que lo hacían moverse con torpeza. Había recibido un balazo en su brazo y ahora lo tenía vendado. Kei parecía igual de incómodo al verlo, pues se acomodó sus lentes en el lugar.

—Kuroo —comenzó, no parecía seguro si debía seguir hablando—. Hola…

—¿Vienes a visitar a Akaashi? —Tetsurou miró hacia abajo, una manzana estaba en su mano.

En lugar de contestar, Ácido solo asintió con su cabeza.

Tetsurou supo que no podría hacer todo él solo.

—¿Tsukishima? —llamó antes de pasarle de largo.

El otro chico lo vio.

—Habla con Akaashi, él… —no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras—… él no está completamente bien. Sólo… sólo habla con él. ¿Sí?

—Lo intentaré —respondió.

Kuroo lo tomó como suficiente respuesta y estuvo decidido a seguir con su camino. Hasta que…

—¿Sabes? —lo detuvo Tsukishima, sin verlo al rostro o dedicarle atención. Como si sólo necesitaba sacar lo que fuera de su pecho.

—Dime.

—Sé que no te importa, pero… siempre he pensado que es estúpido —Tsukishima parecía querer buscar las palabras en el suelo lleno de arena—; amar a alguien en pleno apocalipsis.

Kuroo apoyó su espalda en la pared y dejó que el otro siguiera.

—Perder la cabeza por alguien cuando el mundo se está yendo o se fue a la mierda —El de anteojos jugaba con la manzana en sus manos, como un infante queriendo mantener su atención en otro lugar—. Te ahorras todo este tipo de dolor.

La imagen del Akaashi de ahí adentro atacó su mente, una sombra de lo que antes era; pero luego… Bokuto siempre le había parecido la persona más feliz del planeta, cuando estaba al lado de Keiji. Los dos lo parecían.

—Es por eso que no lo entiendes, Tsukki —regresó Tetsurou.

El rubio hizo una mueca, arrugando el puente de su nariz.

—No me digas así.

Tetsurou se rio entre dientes, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, recordando a Histeria y Ala Revólver.

—En estos momentos, cuando el mundo se haya ido a la mierda, y tú te encuentres luchando una guerra que no ganarás —Tetsurou lo miró a los ojos—. Tal vez lo único que necesitas para sobrevivir esta locura es la mano de alguien más cubriendo la tuya.

Kei miró al piso, no sabía si estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta; pero Tetsurou comenzó a caminar, despidiéndose del otro killjoy.

—Iré a ver a Kenma.

Se alejó de la enfermería lo más que pudo.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, seguramente todos se habían ido a dormir. Kuroo no pudo soportarlo, ya había sido fuerte por todos por el día.

Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que sintió la pared a sus espaldas y se dejó caer en el piso, deslizándose. Cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para intentar callar los llantos, escondiéndose detrás de sus rodillas como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

No hizo ningún ruido y secó sus lágrimas con sus guantes, regularizando su respiración agitada; recordando que mañana era un nuevo día.

Y que él aún no estaba muerto.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, me encanta leer sus comentarios, así que no duden en dejar algún pequeño Review.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan de el encuentro de Kageyama y Hinata?
> 
> Pueden buscarme en facebook con este mismo nombre, pasar y saludarme, me encantaría conocerlas(os)!
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	7. The only hope for me is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Como siempre, es muy leve, pero hay imágenes que podrían considerarse gore, y así como alguien me dijo: quien avisa no es traidor. Ya están advertidos.
> 
> Ahora así, ¡espero que les guste tanto para saludarme en un lindo review!
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Gota Fantasma: Tadashi Yamaguchi  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko. «

_Si el sol sale desde el este, encima de las dunas del desierto, entonces yo tengo algo que decir._

_Cianuro Carmesí y su grupo de exploradores saldrán en otra misión de reconocimiento cerca de la Zona 43, rumores se han oído que hay transeúntes han encontrado una extraña máquina de gran tamaño._

_Y cuando unos cuervos se van, otros regresan._

_Las difíciles noticias de nuestro Ala Revólver han llegado lejos rápidamente. Desde la Zona 2000, Eclipse Impuro alza sus alas y regresa al Nido; y desde la Zona 900, Volumen Vibrante llegará un día antes._

_Es un gran honor para este viejo rebelde poder volver a ver a los killjoys que lucharon lado a lado del Pequeño Gigante. Estoy seguro que todos les tendremos un cálido abrazo de bienvenida para ambos._

_Bienvenidos nuevamente, les hemos mantenido el Nido cálido, esperando su llegada._

_Y a continuación, una lista de los productos que han bajado de precio esta semana en la tienda de Tommy Chow Mein…_

—Tommy Chow Mein es un viejo japonés que vende comestibles a los que viven en el desierto. Vende envases de ramen instantáneo, ¡a ciento cinco carbonos! Es demasiado costoso, por eso siempre prefiero pasar hambre y encontrar un zorro en el desierto.

Hinata terminaba otro relato acerca del desierto. Con el paso de los días las preguntas se tornaron menos complejas; ya que él no tenía ninguna clase de respuesta a esas. Así que Kageyama —el nombre del androide— terminó preguntando cosas tan simples como: ¿Cómo era su vida en el desierto?

La sola interrogante carecía de malicia, y Hinata notó al contestarle, que el androide pelinegro estaba genuinamente interesado en lo que él tenía que decir. Nunca intentaba averiguar la localización del Nido, o su vida como un killjoy.

Shouyou jamás lo haría, traicionar a sus hermanos cuervos, pero no veía ningún peligro en compartir los relatos de su vida en el desierto, antes de llegar al Nido; y Kageyama parecía completamente perdido en sus palabras. El androide, por alguna razón, estaba interesado en la vida difícil de un exiliado.

—¿Entonces preferías pasar hambre antes que gastar algunos carbonos? Ustedes los humanos mueren si no reciben los alimentos suficientes —inquiría el androide, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

Como si estuviera estudiando a un extraño espécimen con el que estaba a punto de experimentar. Shouyou tenía que resistir el impulso de querer atacarlo, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula. Primero, la noción de golpear al exterminador debía ser eliminada, aun no contaba con el conocimiento de cómo era el androide de fuerte.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir carbonos? —preguntó, para luego contestarse en su mente: No, era más que evidente que el androide no tenía idea de las dificultades que debía afrontar ahí afuera.

Por lo menos en el Nido, tenía una cama y comida asegurada.

El androide lo seguía mirando, estudiándolo. Hinata se quería arrancar el cabello de la cabeza.

—Trabajas todo el día en algunas posadas viejas y roídas con hedor a comida en mal estado a cambio de diez carbonos. ¡Es tortura!

—¿Por qué no cambiar todo eso y vivir en Ciudad Batería? —preguntó Kageyama, ladeando la cabeza, verdaderamente curioso.

—¿Estás loco? —ladró Hinata, arqueando una ceja, se sintió un poco mal al ver al otro sorprendido con su tono— ¿Y dejar que me laven el cerebro?

—Eres el segundo al que escucho decir eso —reflexionó el androide, con una mano en su barbilla.

Shouyou hizo una mueca, apostaba que el primero no había tenido un destino bonito. Siendo el pelinegro un exterminador, estaba seguro que muchas vidas de rebeldes estaban en sus manos, que tanto se asimilaban a las de un humano.

—Pues, ¿seguramente porque es cierto? —inquirió.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, mirándolo con intensidad, a veces el robot preguntaba tanto que Hinata se sentía consciente de sí mismo.

—Todos los ciudadanos de Ciudad Batería tienen el cerebro hecho puré, lo único que hacen todos los días es despertarse, tomar las mismas medicinas que los doblegan a ser muertos vivientes. Luego salen a trabajar como ovejas de un rebaño.

—Las medicinas los mantienen felices, los llenan de euforia cada vez que ellos quieran.

—¡No son ellos mismos!

—¿Ellos mismos? —Kageyama lo vio con curiosidad.

—¡Sí!

—Mantienen sus nombres, su físico, su carrera —razonó—. Realmente no tienen ningún cambio.

Shouyou gimió con enojo, halando sus mechones naranja.

—¡Eso no es lo que te hace ser tú!

—¿Qué es «lo que te hace ser tú»? ¿Tu personalidad?

—¡Sí! Bueno… ¡no! Es más que eso…

Kageyama guardó silencio, así que Shouyou siguió dando vueltas a su idea.

—¿Quién eres tú? —cuestionó sin aviso.

El exterminador se sorprendió, pero rápidamente cobró su misma postura; cómo un científico estudiando una rara y peligrosa creatura. Hinata no se sentía como un humano ante esa mirada.

—Soy el exterminador Tobio Kageyama —respondió. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco— ¡¿Hay algo malo con mi respuesta?! —exclamó ofendido.

Después de algunos días, Shouyou aprendió lo fácil que era sacarlo de quicio; así que fue su misión personal sacar provecho de eso.

—No, eso es lo que haces —explicó simplemente—. ¿Quién eres?

Kageyama pareció pensarlo mejor.

—Soy el modelo número K-078…

—¡No! —Cortó el cuervo, poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez—. ¿No tienes algún momento, fuera de tu día de trabajo en donde estás en tu mente y te sumerges en pensamientos?

Antes que el exterminador pudiera decir algo más, Hinata lo pensó mejor y agregó:

—Bueno, no lo creo. Eres apenas un robot…

—Cuando corro.

—¿Corres?

El pelinegro asintió.

—Es una actividad nueva que intenté. Pasar la noche en la cápsula de compresión afina mis articulaciones y cuando coloco el Plus en mi espalda hay una corriente de energía similar a la adrenalina. De esa manera puedo bajar los niveles en mi cuerpo y estabilizarme.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shouyou de ladear el rostro. ¿Plus?

—Plus, algunas personas lo conocen como "jugo para robots", carga nuestras baterías y nos mantiene funcionando… —pasaron algunos segundos hundidos en un silencio incómodo, Kageyama intentó llenarlo—…Cuesta ochenta carbonos.

—Ah…

Silencio nuevamente; el exterminador parecía estar en conflicto. Quizás se arrepentía de haber compartido tanta información con él.

—¿Es extraño? —inquirió el androide.

—No lo sé, eres el primer robot que conozco.

Kageyama se llenó de ira. Hinata se encogió de hombros, no era su culpa que las conversaciones raras veces llegaran a algo.

—No puedo creerte —informó el pelinegro.

—¿Eh?

—Acerca de cómo el arrebatar el individualismo de las personas nos hace estar equivocados —comentó, no tenía ningún atisbo de duda en su tono.

—¡Nunca lo entenderías! Te crearon para seguir órdenes.

—Me crearon con una mentalidad lógica, ¿individualismo? ¿Opiniones? Eso fue lo que llevó al mundo a destruirse. La avaricia de la naturaleza humana los trajo a esto. Las grandes compañías secaron el planeta y lo volvieron estéril.

Hinata comenzó a alejarse un poco más del exterminador, estaba recitando las doctrinas de BL. A veces se olvidaba que el androide podría mandarlo al Tubo en cualquier instante, si no quemaba su cuerpo antes. Tenía que hablar con cuidado, pero el pedazo de hojalata quería una respuesta honesta, ¿no?

—Ciudad Batería es un oasis, abierto para todas las personas que quieran enderezar sus caminos.

—¿Abierto? —Preguntó con incredulidad el rebelde—. Tienen a punta de pistola a todas las personas que se oponen a ustedes; estamos en una guerra y tú, idiota, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que pasa allá afuera. La única manera que la ciudad nos abrirá la puerta será cuando entremos en un ataúd. ¿Y qué me dices de Oikawa?

—Tooru es el salvador, él rescató el mundo cuando iba a la perdición, hace una mejoría observando un panorama amplio.

—¡Se aprovechó de incontables muertes para aprisionar a los que quedaban! Él no es mejor que los jefes de las compañías que destruyeron el mundo. Lo único que hace es mandar a las personas como si fueran rebaños de ovejas. Puede que sea tú salvador, pero marca mis palabras, no es intocable.

—Suenas seguro de eso —señaló el pelinegro, su tono era ilegible.

—Lo estoy, Oikawa no es inmortal. Acabaremos con él.

—Estaré curioso de ver cómo lo intentan —comentó.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, ¿no debería él contestarle algo cómo: « ¡protegeré a Oikawa con mi vida!» o algo por el estilo? Eso era lo predecible, ¿y no eran las máquinas como él, predecibles?

Aunque, si tenía que debatir esa idea, todos los comportamientos de Kageyama eran todo menos eso. Por lo que Hinata había comprendido, él estaba en algo como el hogar del androide; pues en sus días de cautiverio, no había visto a nadie más que a él. Asumió que su posición no era sabida por nadie.

Eso facilitaría su escape. El exterminador no contaría con más apoyo para capturarlo.

—Ellos escaparon —interrumpió el exterminador su tren de pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Los demás rebeldes, escaparon antes que la compuerta se cerrara.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba esto, seguramente el androide estaba satisfecho con la información que él le estaba compartiendo. Respiró con alivio, sintiendo como un enorme peso se caía de sus hombros. Eso era bueno de escuchar, era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—Todos, excepto Koutarou Bokuto. Fue malherido en batalla y luego se trasladó al Sótano 5 para purificar su cuerpo.

Estaba escuchando mal, debía estarlo. ¿Ala Revólver? ¿Quemaron su cuerpo? No, no, no era posible. No lo podían derrotar, no a él. Sus sentidos se entumecieron y cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra gris. ¿Todo este tiempo? Su vista se comenzó a humedecer.

—Estás…estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Dirigió su mirada al rostro del androide, Kageyama no lo miraba. Casi parecía que sentía lástima por él.

—Lo lamento —murmuró con algo que podía ser pena.

Escuchó la pared halógena desactivarse y luego reencenderse. El exterminador se había marchado, para darle un poco de espacio. La primera lágrima cayó en medio de sus dedos, manchando el acolchonado suelo grisáceo.

Dejó las demás fluir.

No prestó atención cuando el sol se ocultó otra vez.

Él había dicho que se trataba de una guerra, y las guerras están llenas de víctimas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que llegara su turno. Las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro dejando costrosas huellas por su camino. Hinata se levantó del suelo y se restregó su entumecida cara.

Perdió la noción del tiempo -desde que había llegado a esa prisión le pasaba mucho eso- y el sol se había ocultado, dejando salir las falsas estrellas que se proyectaban en el artificial firmamento de Ciudad Batería.

Kageyama no lo había molestado más, Hinata asumió que lo había dejado para que guardara luto. Qué asquerosamente considerado de su parte. Esas noticias fueron las necesarias para regresarlo a la realidad, poniendo en marcha el plan ahora que el androide no estaba por ningún lado.

Corrió a la esquina de su celda, con el cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina hace algunos días, rasgó la alfombra; separando la tapicería del suelo ocultó el arma ahí mientras intentaba idear la mejor forma de usarlo.

Rápidamente descartó la idea de atacar a su captor cuando abría la pared, era un androide después de todo. Si bien su exterior era cubierto por algo que asemejaba a la piel, estaba seguro que debajo de eso, si lo hería, no saldría sangre.

No podía simplemente abrir su cuello y esperar que muriera.

Regresó a su cometido y se guio con el cuchillo de cocina en mano, a los pequeños y cuboides aparatos que producían la luz sólida. En sus días de ser un vagabundo del desierto, se hizo experto en abrir cerrojos y asaltar artilugios, como alarmas.

Esto no podría ser diferente.

¿Verdad?

Era un poco difícil tener acceso al pequeño cachivache, pero cerca del suelo en donde se conectaban, había un espacio de cinco centímetros, podía sacar sus dedos y el objeto corto punzante para trastear el aparato. Metió la punta metálica en un pequeño resquicio y comenzó su labor.

La posición era incómoda y en minutos sintió su cuello comenzar a entumecerse; pero solo tenía la noche.

Lo asustó un pequeño electroshock que cursó por su mano, proveniente del dispositivo, seguido por un ruido y luego la pared halógena desapareció; todas desactivándose al mismo tiempo.

Una ola de agitación y nerviosismo lo golpeó al ver el enervante apartamento a oscuras en su totalidad. Caminó con cuidado, en la punta de sus pies para no hacer ruido, porqué, aunque el piso estaba cubierto por alfombra, no tenía idea si los androides tenían audición sobrenatural.

Por alguna extraña razón, no consideró ir y asesinar al robot, desconectar la cámara en la que dormía. Kageyama no lo había agredido físicamente nunca, tampoco lo hizo pasar hambre. Hinata se guiaba por la ley del Talión: «Ojo por ojo, diente por diente».

Así que prefirió ir por la puerta.

Al lado derecho de la entrada, estaba un teclado numérico de metal. Había visto muchas veces al exterminador introducir la contraseña, la distancia no era corta pero podía arreglarse con lo que recordaba. El movimiento de la muñeca de Kageyama.

Probó la primera vez.

Cuatro, dos, seis, cero.

Un pequeño zumbido, la pantalla azul se hizo roja.

¡Error!

Restantes: dos intentos.

Maldijo bajo su aliento, la próxima vez lo obtendría.

Intentó nuevamente:

Siete, dos, seis, ocho.

Un zumbido más fuerte, pantalla roja.

¡Error!

Las luces blancas de todo el apartamento se encendieron de golpe, iluminando el salón de estar, la cocina… y seguramente el cuarto del androide.

Restantes: un intento.

Escuchó un ruido venir de la habitación y maldijo más fuerte.

Cambio de planes.

Corrió a la ventana, debió haber hecho eso desde un inicio, pero su prisión no abarcaba el cerco y él no sé consideraba el más valiente cuando se trataba de alturas. Metió el cuchillo entre el marco y el vidrio, haciendo una especie de palanca para deslizar el enorme cristal.

Cuando pudo introducir sus dedos, deslizó toda la ventana abierta.

La fuerza de la brisa lo sorprendió, ahí arriba el viento era libre. Sintió su cuerpo comenzar a bajar la temperatura aclimatándose a la gélida ráfaga, el sonido de la ciudad ahora cobró vida y escuchaba los claxon de los automóviles, llantas rechinar, trenes viajando velozmente; las luces neones de las enormes pantallas iluminaban nauseabundamente, dejándolo ciego por milisegundos.

Escuchó la puerta del exterminador abrirse y dejó de pensarlo, con cuidado puso un pie sobre el peldaño fuera del edificio, en dónde los pájaros acoplados a la ciudad hacían sus nidos sin preocupaciones. Con cuidado sacó el otro, deteniéndose del vidrio, sus cabellos comenzaban a ondear por la brisa y el viento rugía en sus oídos.

No miró abajo.

Lentamente se comenzó a alejar del ventanal, se sostenía de la estructura del edificio, metiendo sus dedos en los surcos entre los ladrillos. Respiraba con su boca, intentando mantener la calma, calculando cada movimiento antes de realizarlo. Paso por paso.

—¡Alto!

El exterminador lo vio y corrió en su dirección.

—¡Rebelde, detente ahí! —Exclamaba, pero el cuervo no escuchaba— ¡Hinata! —llamó.

Shouyou lo miró a los ojos, ahora Kageyama estaba en el marco de la ventana, pero no se movía para capturarlo, quizás temía que asustar al cuervo y hacer que cayera.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —preguntó irritado, elevando el tono de su voz para hacerse escuchar arriba del zumbido de la ventisca de la noche.

—Escapar —contestó en voz baja, sintiendo como su nariz comenzaba a helarse por la temperatura—. ¿No es obvio?

Escuchó los dientes del exterminador rechinar y se dio una palmada mentalmente.

—¡Estás siendo estúpido! Dime, ¿qué harás ahora que estás ahí? ¿Esperar que alguien de este piso abra su ventana para dejar a un rebelde entrar? ¡Antes de eso tus dedos se entumecerán por el frío y caerás!

No había pensado en el futuro, es más, no había pensado para nada.

—Jódete —contestó, sin molestarse en subir el volumen de su voz.

Escuchó una ambulancia abajo en la ciudad; podía ver el reflejo de los anuncios en la superficie de cristal de todos los apartamentos en el edificio. Intentó dar un paso, pero su pie se dobló y todo su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos, al estar cerca de caerse todos esos pisos abajo. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, sus dedos estaban helados pero comenzaban a humedecerse; la pared se sentía lisa.

—¡Ves lo que digo! —Seguía Kageyama, aunque el viento se escuchaba ensordecedor para Shouyou— ¡Regresa aquí, Hinata idiota!

—¡¿Qué más quieres?! —Lloriqueó, su cabello ondeaba con rapidez, guiado por el viento—. No sé nada de lo que preguntas, Bokuto está muerto. ¡¿Qué más quieres?! —repitió.

El estúpido rostro de Kageyama no parecía furioso, ni parecía que se burlara de él. Quería escupir en su cara y en su preocupación, sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero no por el viento, pequeñas gotas se formaron en la esquina de sus ojos.

—¡Vuelve, si encuentran que tu cadáver cayó directo desde mi apartamento entonces se levantarán sospechas! —razonó.

—¡Llora todo lo que quieras! —Ladró, sintiendo todo su cuerpo dar vueltas, la altura disminuía el oxígeno y se sentía ligero de cabeza —. ¡No puedo esperar día a día preguntándome si me matarás en cada segundo que pasa! —gritó, hasta que su voz se volvió ronca, todo su cuerpo reverberó del enojo.

No notó cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de su agarre.

Miró la noche y las estrellas, sintiendo como comenzó a caer, la adrenalina corriendo en sus orejas callaba los demás ruidos. Pensó por un momento si era cierto lo que había escuchado, que el cuerpo se desconecta cuando cae libremente antes de golpear el suelo; evitando el dolor del impacto. No tenía idea dónde lo había escuchado.

Pensó si tal vez, para eso, necesitaba caer libremente de una altura mayor.

Se detuvo en seco, estremeciéndose del dolor que sentía en su muñeca, en dónde una mano se había enrollado para sostenerlo. Hinata se encogió, la fuerza era increíble, sentía como si estaba atrapado entre dos engranes. No quería ver a Kageyama sosteniéndolo, aparentemente el androide quería fingir tener una consciencia.

Miró sus pies descalzos y cómo colgaban, meciéndose de un lado a otro, zarandeado por el viento. Las personas caminaban, ocupándose de sus asuntos, Shouyou dudaba que pestañearan si del cielo caía el cuerpo de un rebelde a su muerte.

—¿Qué más quieres? —repitió por tercera vez

No venía ninguna respuesta. Hinata se comenzó a mover, intentando soltarse; se quejaba entre gruñidos y resoplidos, su piel comenzó a escocerse por sus desesperados intentos de dejarse caer y la fuerza sobrehumana del androide.

—Es interesante —respondió, interrumpiendo el zumbido de sus oídos—, lo que tú dices. Me gustaría saber más de allá afuera. Era una mentira, no quemaría tu cuerpo, solo necesitaba saber…y me gustaría…me gustaría que me enseñaras…

—Solo déjame caer, maldita sea, odio estar en esa estúpida jaula…

En lugar de obedecerlo, Hinata sintió que lo halaban hacia arriba, se quejó del dolor, ya que fue en aumento a medida que llegó al marco del enorme ventanal. Kageyama lo ayudó a entrar nuevamente, relajando el agarre de acero en su muñeca. Shouyou vio su piel dañada, los dedos del exterminador se habían marcado en su piel.

La zona estaba roja y escaldada, le comenzaba a doler.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el pelinegro—, no más jaula.

Se sorprendió al ver una venda en la mano del pelinegro, con delicadeza sostuvo su mano y comenzó a desenrollar la tela de seda para atarla a su piel. El cuervo se rehusaba a agradecer.

—¿Tú lo mataste? —se escuchó decir, con voz queda, aunque se escuchaba ruidosa en el silente apartamento— ¿A Bokuto?

Silencio…y luego.

—No —respondió Kageyama, sin ningún tono ulterior—, yo estaba… —pareció pensarlo—…yo estaba salvándote mientras eso pasaba.

No tenía idea si le estaba mintiendo al rostro, pero… ¿qué motivo tendría él para mentir? No era como si Shouyou tuviera ventaja en su situación; además, los androides no tenían consciencia, o es era lo que habían dicho. Se daría la libertad de creerle esta vez.

Se enfocó en la calidez de las artificiales manos de Kageyama, la piel era similar —sino exactamente igual— a la de un humano; y la delicadeza con la que curaba su lesión, era abrumadora.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por la noche.

Y las paredes no fueron activadas otra vez.

~~

—No puedo creer que me abandones el mismo día que él viene —se quejó Tsukishima, el rubio y Yamaguchi se encontraban en la armería, cerca del taller.

Tadashi se preparaba para el viaje de regreso a Ciudad Batería, Tsukishima le ayudaba a empacar los víveres para el trayecto. El chico de piel oliva sonreía como siempre, mientras que el de anteojos hacia una mueca de disgusto.

—Estás exagerando, Tsukki —se reía su mejor amigo—. Tú sabes lo mucho que tu hermano se preocupa por ti.

—Me sofoca cada vez que viene, y ahora, con las noticias del fiasco de la misión en Ciudad Batería… Nunca me dejará en paz.

Yamaguchi se limitó a reír, una carcajada tan ligera y contagiosa, que Tsukishima no se dio cuenta cuando él comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Tienes idea? Hace quince días me llegó una carta que él escribió cuando ya venía por la Zona Mil Trescientos; preguntándome cómo me siento o si no me lastimé mucho.

—Eclipse Impuro siempre ha sido un preocupón.

—¡Una bala me rozó el brazo, Yamaguchi! Akiteru actúa como si me amputaron o algo…

Tadashi se volvió a reír, con carcajadas renovadas, hasta limpió una lagrimilla que se formó en la esquina de un ojo.

—Solo está preocupado, sabes lo difícil y extraño que es tener hermanos ahora, las relaciones sanguíneas son más extrañas que el Doctor Muerte cancelando radiodifusiones —dijo entre risillas.

—Eres molesto —comentó con amargura el rubio; odiaba cuando Yamaguchi tenía razón. La sonrisa en las mejillas pecosas solo aumentó más.

—Te diré qué —ofreció el de piel oliva—, sé bueno con tu hermano y te traeré las fresas más frescas que encuentre.

Esto capturó su atención, las frutas eran escasas, casi nulas; por lo que su mejor amigo le había contado, solo dos vendedores en todas las metrópolis comerciaban «frutas frescas». Yamaguchi en raras ocasiones conseguía un pequeño cargamento de estos bienes y eran vendidos a gran precio para ayudar con toda la rebelión.

Se les llamaban frutas, pero eran realmente una bastardización de los productos frescos de las décadas antiguas. El sabor, según el Doctor Muerte -quién había probado en ocasiones el producto bruto que ya no existía-, no se parecía en lo absoluto a los frutos naturales.

El orgánico sabor azucarado fue cambiado por un sintético almíbar adulterado, demasiado dulce para ser considerado natural; similar al sabor de esos jarabes para la tos. Tsukishima podía sentir sus ojos comenzar a ponerse en blanco al recordar al Doctor Muerte diciendo que el sabor de esas "fresas" era atroz; él no tenía con qué compararlo, así que disfrutaba de las frutas las raras veces que podía.

Atrás de ellos Akinori Konoha ayudaba levantando algunas de las cajas más pesadas, cargándolas a la camioneta en la que irían. Él era parte de la Vanguardia, siempre un miembro acompañaba a Fantasma por si se encontraban problemas en el camino a la entrada subterránea; y una vez cerca de Ciudad Batería, Shimada se encontraba con Tadashi para regresar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, levantando el mentón—, pero está vez deberán ser, al menos, media docena.

La respuesta de Yamaguchi fue una sonrisa, un pulgar arriba y un movimiento de despedida con su mano.

Kei estaba molesto, pero no tenía idea con quién; quizás con Yamaguchi por ser tan terriblemente oportuno y abandonarlo de esa manera justo cuando necesitaba de alguien que pudiera ser capaz de tomar la atención de su hermano con facilidad -un arte en el que Yamaguchi se destacaba-.

Quizás estaba molesto por su hermano quién venía de visita y no era como si él podía hacer algo más. Bokuto estaba muerto y Akiteru no lo podría revivir, no importaba cuánto talento tuviera al luchar. Tampoco podía levantar los ánimos de todos en el Nido.

—¡Ryuu! ¡Regresa acá! —escuchó un grito estridente como uñas en un pizarrón.

Segundos después un Tanaka con la pierna enyesada entraba caminando, demasiado rápido para ser alguien que tenía un hueso roto; detrás de él, la persona que aterrorizaba más a Ryuunosuke en todo el universo -incluido Oikawa-… su hermana mayor Saeko Tanaka.

—No —contestaba Ryuunosuke, huyendo de la chica más baja que él—. Ya tuve suficiente con tus sermones, ¡como si a ti nunca te ha rasguñado un maldito draculoide! —gritó, señalando el parche negro que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

La chica rubia con piercings en el rostro corrió hasta alcanzar al cuervo lesionado y halar su oreja hasta escuchar al menor gritar de dolor.

—Esto fue trabajo de un exterminador, no te equivoques —exaltaba, haciendo a Ryuunosuke pegar alaridos como si fuera un animal moribundo. La chica se señalaba el parche también.

Saeko, mejor conocida como Volumen Vibrante, era una de las killjoys originales, un grupo elegido personalmente por Ikkei Ukai; y como todo guerrero, tenía algunas cicatrices de batalla. A ella, le habían acuchillado el rostro, pero vivió para contarlo.

—¡Ya, ya! —Lloriqueaba Terror— ¡No me volveré a equivocar, de acuerdo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Oh! Pequeño Tsukishima —saludó Saeko, olvidando el fuerte agarre que tenía en la lastimera oreja de su hermano—. ¿El gran Tsukishima no ha aparecido aún?

—Dijo que llegaría hoy —respondió sin rodeos.

—No puedo creer que nos veamos otra vez, ¿sabes hace cuantos años nos separamos?

—…más de seis años —rezongó Terror.

—¡Más de seis años! —exclamó Volumen.

Cuando la chica notó la burla de su hermano sujetó la punta de su nariz con sus dedos, apretando. Por el rostro de Tanaka, Tsukishima asumía que Saeko poseía una formidable fuerza. Él no querría ser el objetivo de la ira de la cuervo rubia.

Un fuerte sonido como alarma hizo que se encogiera de hombros, la señal indicaba que Kenma estaba abriendo la compuerta. No habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que Yamaguchi había partido, así que solo significaba que su visitante estaba a las puertas del Nido.

Este sería un día muy largo.

Se escuchaba el rugir de los neumáticos a millas, el túnel hacía que el eco creciera y llenara toda la armería y el taller. Habían partido de una buena parte de sus armas para Yaku y su grupo de exploradores, ellos habían salido hace una semana hacia la Zona 43; les llegó la información de varios transeúntes que encontraron mediciones anormalmente altas de estática. Generalmente, la radioactividad era alta arriba en el desierto, pero en esa Zona, las lecturas habían llegado al cielo.

El automóvil ni siquiera se había detenido cuando escuchó:

—¡Kei! —su hermano se arrojó del carro, dejando que el otro cuervo que conducía se ocupara de parquearse, era un Toyota Corolla del 2003, tenía una enorme luna pintada en su capó y el chasis había visto mejores días.

El de anteojos puso los ojos en blanco, al momento que un par de brazos se enrollaron, fácilmente rodeando su cuerpo y juntándolo contra él en un abrazo fraternal. Dejó que Akiteru lo moviera de un lado a otro, él solamente permanecía inmóvil como un maniquí. Hace años que había dejado de intentar interponerse entre el otro rubio y su afecto de hermano mayor.

—¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! —exclamaba entre sollozos.

Kei sintió sus mejillas entrar en calor, su hermano era la persona más vergonzosa que conocía. Pudo escuchar las risillas de Terror, así que empujó a Akiteru lejos de él.

—Ya basta, no me pasó nada, solo una bala me rozó el brazo.

—¡Es porque eres precavido pequeño Tsukishima! —Recalcaba Saeko—. No como mi tonto hermano —estalló en carcajadas.

—Cállate, tú eres igual de tonta —refunfuñó el cuervo rapado.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué dijiste!? —vociferó su hermana apresando nuevamente su oreja. Parecía que ninguno de los dos Tanaka podían hablar en un volumen más bajo, pensó con disgusto el rubio.

—¡Saeko! —saludó su hermano, abriendo sus brazos y dejando entrar a la rubia del parche. Posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica y cerró los ojos—. Tengo tanto que contarte.

—¡Y que lo digas! —Comentó la chica, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Akiteru, molesta por haber señalado su baja altura de esa manera—. Traje una caja completa de alcohol desde la zona 900 especialmente para eso.

No era culpa de los Tsukishima ser altos y los Tanaka tan pequeños.

El de anteojos miró el momento perfecto, su pegajoso hermano estaba ocupado con Saeko, así que él podría escabullirse y esconderse en su agujero en la habitación de Inteligencia. Las pantallas siempre le daban seguridad y los códigos de computadoras siempre fueron fáciles de entender.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió un par de dedos halándolo del cuello de su camisa, se sobresaltó tanto que sus cuerdas bucales produjeron un chillido de sorpresa.

—Oh no, no te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí, ¿crees que puedes engañar así de fácil a tu hermano mayor? ¿Quién crees que te cambió los pañales?

Kei se golpeó su rostro con su mano, estos serían los días más largos de toda su vida.

—¿Dónde está Yamaguchi? —preguntó.

—Acaba de irse, tiene planeado regresar la otra semana —explicó molesto, eso le había servido de recordatorio que tenía que separarse de su mejor amigo otra vez, solamente estaba un poco emocionado por las fresas prometidas.

—Oh, qué mal —comentó su hermano, Kei estaba de acuerdo con él—. Hace años que no hablo con ustedes dos.

—Sí —murmuró, mirando cómo, los Tanaka compartían una broma secreta y ambos estallaban a carcajadas.

—¿Y qué me dices tú? Mi pequeño hermano —sintió el brazo de Akiteru rodear sus hombros y acercarlo a él, Kei era el más alto, y de esa manera la diferencia entre sus estaturas era más evidente—. ¿Todavía sigues haciendo esos programitas en tu pequeño computador?

Sintió una vena en su frente a punto de estallar.

—No son sólo «programitas», Akiteru —siseó, haciendo comillas con sus larguiruchos dedos—; y si debes saberlo, sí. Fui yo quien descubrió el puerto abierto y nos aseguró la entrada en Ciudad Batería.

—¡Kei, eso es estupendo! —Gritó, llamando la atención Saeko—. Volumen, ¿escuchaste esto? Kei fue quien descubrió el fallo en Better Living.

—¡Guau! —Aplaudió la chica del aro en su nariz y labio— ¡Eres todo un genio!

¿Qué era esto? ¿La competencia de «presumir a tu hermano menor»? Escuchó la risa de su hermano al lado y sintió su rostro ponerse cálido.

—Me pareció escuchar las voces de unos viejos amigos —vino la voz de Daichi quién acababa de entrar a la armería; detrás de él caminaba Kuroo.

Cuervo Nicotina abrazó al rubio, Pantera lo hizo después.

—Es un gran honor poder volver a verte y luchar contigo —elogió el pelinegro de cabello salvaje.

Tsukishima miró a Tetsurou, sonreía de la misma manera de siempre, pero la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Una expresión derivada más de la práctica que de sentimiento; Pantera todavía creía que nadie notaba lo mucho que le había afectado la muerte de Revólver.

—Espero que mi hermanito no les haya causado problemas —comentó Akiteru con una sonrisa cordial.

—Nada que no hayamos podido manejar —le respondió Kuroo.

La verdad no, no lo habían podido manejar, por eso Akaashi terminó agonizando y Bokuto muerto.

Bravo, bravo, Kei Tsukishima, el rey del cinismo.

—¿Qué tal las cosas en la Zona 2000 y 900? —cuestionó Nicotina al par de los originales killjoys.

—La comida es escasa, pero pudimos acabar con una pequeña metrópolis en la Zona hace algunas semanas, todavía hay presencias de draculoides, pero es fácil acabar con los remanentes —respondió Saeko.

—Las cosas están similares en la Zona 2000 —comentó Akiteru—, hemos hecho un enorme avance.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero los necesitamos ahora en la Vanguardia, como ya habrán escuchado, perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores soldados —Daichi sonrió con dolor.

Claramente pudo ver como Kuroo tragaba el nudo de su garganta con dificultad; seguramente el pelinegro quería guardar apariencias, pero era evidente el dolor en su rostro cuando había alguien buscándolo.

—Te ayudaremos a desempacar —ofreció Pantera, tomando el par de katanas que su hermano usaba, una cada lado de su cintura. Akiteru era el único Tsukishima que era mortífero en el campo de batalla.

—Les daremos el resto del día para descansar, Eclipse, debes estar exhausto de tu viaje. Mañana repasaremos todos los reportes hasta ahora.

—Gracias Nicotina, veo que has hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo el Nido —elogió su hermano con una sonrisa amable—, siempre supe que te sentaba bien ser líder.

—Muchas gracias, eso es realmente…guau viniendo de ti.

Saeko interrumpió pasando su brazo por los hombros de Akiteru, apoyando todo su peso en él, el rubio se inclinó para bajar su estatura a la de ella. Su hermano cojeó hasta su lado, intentando ayudar con las bolsas llenas de armas traídas desde la Zona 2000, Go Akaizawa venía hacia a ellos luego de parquear el automóvil.

—¡Ven, debes quedarte en mi litera! ¿Ya mencioné que tengo whisky? ¡Me costó un ojo de la cara! —gritó, riéndose con estridencia señalando su parche.

Kuroo y Ryuunosuke se unieron a ella en carcajadas.

Daichi, Akiteru y él intentaron evitar verse incómodos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando todos ya estaban cerca de la salida. El Tsukishima más viejo y Tanaka ya habían comenzado a intercambiar pequeñas anécdotas. Kei se encontró mirando sus manos y recordando las palabras que Tetsurou le había dicho antes.

"Tal vez lo único que necesites para sobrevivir esta locura es la mano de alguien más cubriendo la tuya".

Pensó en las manos de Yamaguchi, llenas de pecas, cálidas y confortantes.

—¿Vienes, Tsukki? —preguntó Kuroo, girando su cabeza para verlo.

Regresó a la realidad.

—Uh, sí.

~~

Kageyama no experimentaba ese cansancio en sus músculos que los humanos sentían al correr, o la falta de aire en sus pulmones; ni siquiera su «ritmo cardíaco» aumentaba; aun así, sentía un extraño placer en salir, justo cuando el sol se ocultaba, y correr sin trayectoria alguna bajo la dirección de nadie.

¿Eso era lo que significaba ser libre?

¿Y qué pasaba si alguien más interfería con su libertad?

¿Era justificado acabar con él?

¿Era eso lo que intentaban hacer con Tooru?

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, todavía tenía muchas preguntas qué hacer pero Hinata no cooperaba con nada; aunque Kageyama no lo culpaba, el killjoy simplemente era un idiota. Pero él, sabiendo exactamente lo mismo o menos que el rebelde, ¿no lo hacía más idiota todavía?

Se mordió una mejilla debido al enojo, pasaba los edificios sin mirarlos, tampoco se preocupaba por los transeúntes, nadie le prestaba atención a nada que no fuera su pantalla de intercomunicador o tabletas. Escuchaban las doctrinas de Better Living, o las noticias en las que se jactaban de ganarle a la resistencia.

Paró frente a un semáforo, al lado de otros peatones para dejar a los automóviles pasar. Hinata se había quedado en su apartamento solo y libre -relativamente libre-, eran las primeras veces que estaba sin supervisión alguna.

Shouyou había roto toda expectativa que él había tenido sobre cómo serían los rebeldes. Es decir, sí, el chico era hiperactivo y salvaje pero no era como si luchaba por que su sentido le decía, o porque quería ver el mundo arder.

Y como el chico de cabello como fuego, que era un idiota, a veces tenía buenos argumentos…sentía más curiosidad de hablar con su líder de una manera pacífica. Además, no podía negar que en las mañanas, cuando estaba trabajando, siempre estaba a la espera de la noche en la que podía hablar con el cuervo.

Había aprendido algunas cosas de él, de su familia; aparentemente sentía mucho afecto por ellos. El lazo sanguíneo en la ciudad era pasado por alto y muchas veces tratado como no existente. El término «afecto», no significaba nada para nadie, tampoco «hogar». Hogar era algo a lo que se deseaba regresar, ¿no?

Eso fue lo que le había explicado Hinata.

Un ruido proveniente de la bolsa en su pantalón lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó el artefacto; era su intercomunicador. Tocó la pantalla táctil del artefacto pero ningún holograma salió; se extrañó cuando el mensaje no se reprodujo. Generalmente los mensajes escritos eran obsoletos, por esa razón los intercomunicadores no contaban con teclado.

Se detuvo y vio la pantalla.

Llamó toda su atención cuando notó que no contaba con un remitente y el número solamente decía: «Desconocido».

Sintió escalofríos dejar su cuerpo temblando cuando leyó el mensaje:

_«Sé de tu invitado cuervo; pero puedo guardar un secreto._

_No dejes que Oikawa lo sepa._

_Hay ojos por todos lados._

_IEN.»_

_~~_

Tooru se miraba en el espejo mientras abotonaba su camisa con gran dedicación. Su enorme cama yacía desordenada, después entraría un androide para encargarse de la limpieza. Las sábanas eran blancas, como casi todo en la habitación, como casi todo en la ciudad.

Le tranquilizaba el color, la pureza, la perfección.

El blanco no era impredecible ni molesto, incambiable o volátil. Era pacífico y aclarador. Un espejismo en blanco también servía para aislar a las personas, volverlas frías y retraídas. Exactamente la perfección que él quería.

La humanidad era estúpida y necesitaba de alguien para guiarla. Pero tampoco podía ser cualquier humano, los hombres con sus manos repugnantes y sucias, buscando dinero y fama. Él estaba más allá de todo eso, más arriba que cualquier dios.

La diferencia entre él y dios, era que él tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Los humanos no tenían el cerebro para poder mandarse y era cuestión de siglos para que ellos mismos buscaran su extinción. Era peligroso dejar que tuvieran pensamientos o ideas. Era más fácil manejar a los animales cuando estaban dormidos; y las bestias rabiosas que no trabajaban para ser miembros productivos de su sociedad…

Lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos.

Y qué mejor manera que quemándolos.

Lo único más purificador que el blanco, eran las llamas y las cenizas que dejan después de su destrucción.

Ajustó la larga chaqueta que llegaba a sus rodillas, encima de la camisa blanca de botones. Tooru odiaba las botas que él hacía usar a todos sus exterminadores, siempre prefería usar mocasines inmaculados, del mismo color que todo su conjunto. Ya debía salir, tenía muchos lugares en dónde estar y muy poco tiempo.

El trabajo de un dios nunca terminaba.

Miró por última vez su vacía cama, su acompañante de la noche ya se había levantado. Tooru notó que la figura estaba mirando la pared de cristal, completamente vestido.

No dudó por un segundo y caminó hacia él, probablemente no lo escuchaba, pero si por accidente lo intentaba atacar, no era cómo si podía hacerle mayor daño; aunque quisiera.

Pasó sus brazos por los costados del otro, apelmazándose a su cuerpo, Hajime no se exaltó por su presencia o su toque. No había ser vivo que fuera tan idiota como para entrar en esa habitación y «tratar» de sorprender a ambos. Además el toque no era algo nuevo.

Pegó su rostro en el cuello de su primer oficial, llenándose del aroma del otro.

¿Romance? ¿Sexo? Esas idiosincrasias eran prohibidas y mal vistas por toda la organización.

Pero él estaba más allá de todo eso.

Hajime también.

Su primer oficial se estaba arreglando el uniforme y colocando su enorme y pesada espada al lado. La luz de las pantallas en su rostro le daba un aire de misterio y se miraba apuesto, Oikawa sonrió torcidamente y pasó sus manos por su tórax, introduciéndolas debajo de la camisa.

Dejó salir una risita cuando sintió el palpitar del corazón del otro, era tan extraño, el concepto de tener un órgano que podía sentirse desde la superficie de su cálida y morena piel; bombeando hasta el fin de sus días. Llevó su otra mano a su pecho, sintiendo quietud.

Iwaizumi todavía conservaba su corazón.

—Debemos irnos —gruñó su primer oficial.

—¿Mmm? Sí —concordó.

En todo su edificio no había ninguna cámara, porqué, él no tenía la necesidad de vigilancia. Nadie llegaba ahí a menos que fuera llamado -Hajime era cuestión aparte- y todos los androides y humanos que trabajaban en el lugar habían sido cegados. Se les consideraba por muchos como monjes sirviendo en el templo de su dios.

Cuando sentían su presencia se inclinaban ante él, Tooru caminaba con la frente en alto.

Subió a la blanca limousine que lo esperaba afuera, se acomodó en los pulcros asientos de cuero y dejó que Hajime cerrara la puerta. Iwaizumi iría en una motocicleta detrás de él. Cuando llegaron al centro de toda la ciudad, los humanos hacían una reverencia al verlo pasar, otros se hincaban y niños querían alcanzarlo.

Tooru sacaba su mano y ellos vitoreaban.

Sí, como un dios.

Llegó al laboratorio 7, Iwaizumi en segundos se encontraba a su lado. Oikawa caminaba dando grandes zancos, mientras era recibido por uno de los subordinados de Suguru, tenía cabello negro que caía en la mitad de su rostro y ojos grandes. Aunque no recordaba su nombre.

—Líder, venga conmigo.

Oikawa hizo una cara, ¿no debía el jefe de toda la división venir a recibirlo? Pero no dejó que pasara a más, sonrió ampliamente y aceptó ir con el joven. Entró al edificio, pasando el vestíbulo y saludando a la linda secretaria de cabello negro, quién le hizo una reverencia. Entraron a un interminable pasillo de incontables puertas.

—Él está muy contento con los resultados del sujeto —comentó el pelinegro que los guiaba.

Tooru tarareó y miró a Iwaizumi.

—Esas son buenas noticias —dijo el moreno, leyendo la mente de Oikawa.

Llegaron al cuarto después de bajar un piso y fueron recibidos por el ajustador de pensamientos con los ojos rasgados, Suguru Daishou. Sonreía con malicia, él le devolvía el gesto.

—Es un privilegio para mí que nos honres con tu presencia —saludó, haciendo su saludo solemnemente, Tooru vislumbraba su lengua bifurcada cada vez que hablaba.

Daishou estaba obsesionado con las modificaciones corporales.

—Suenas extasiado —comentó Oikawa, mirándolo desde arriba—, ¿cuentas con buenas noticias, supongo?

—Lo estoy —aseguró, invitándolos a un cuarto oscuro con una pared de cristal forrado con vinilo. Era claro que los del cuarto de al lado no podían verlos.

Frente a ellos estaba una cama de hospital.

—Mi parte favorita es ver el momento en que pierden su individualidad —señaló Suguru.

Se acercó al vidrio, abajo se encontraba un teclado de control, con un intercomunicador para el cuarto adyacente. Entre los diferentes botones y letras había un monitor, en la esquina inferior derecha se leía la fecha de hace quince días.

El video se reproducía libremente, en blanco y negro; se había filmado la habitación que tenían en frente, acostado en la cama estaba el rehén que capturaron, el ex killjoy Koutarou Bokuto.

Nadie más que unos seleccionados sabían que tenían al rebelde en el laboratorio 7, ni siquiera Tobio. El pequeño exterminador había mostrado una actitud preocupante desde hace algunos días, y sería peligroso poner toda su confianza en él. Lo mantenía cerca para vigilarlo, desde antes había probado que él no era como los demás androides.

Se enfocó en el video que se reproducía.

Koutarou estaba sostenido por varios cinturones que iban desde sus hombros, luego brazos, manos y cintura hasta sus piernas. Lo adherían a la cama y limitaban sus movimientos, pero el cuervo era testarudo. Se movía como un demente, luchando contra sus ataduras.

Lo primero en la agenda había sido sanarlo, la cucaracha había recobrado sus fuerzas, cualquier científico que se acercara a él corría peligro. Lo amordazaron como la bestia que era y le abrieron los ojos con dos espéculos metálicos. Tenían la apariencia de unas pinzas que se enterraban en sus párpados, dejando el globo ocular sin protección y completamente expuesto. Frente a él habían puesto una pantalla en la que se reproducía un video enseñando la doctrina de Better Living.

Cada día le abrían la boca y le forzaban a tomar una pastilla de la felicidad.

Pateaba y maldecía sordamente a través de la mordaza, rechazando el ajuste de pensamiento.

Pero eso era en el video.

Subió su mirada y se encontró con el nuevo Bokuto.

Las patadas y movimientos violentos se habían convertido en leves contracciones nerviosas, pequeños movimientos lastimeros que habían dejado de tener propósito. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y le habían quitado la mordaza; aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo sujetado.

Su pierna había sido quirúrgicamente removida.

Y en su cráneo, dos agujeros habían sido taladrados arriba de su oreja, uno más arriba que el otro. El cabello de dos colores había sido rapado de la zona, y de los agujeros, dos pequeños cilindros plásticos salían de su cabeza y se conectaban a una máquina.

—Todo está tomando forma perfectamente —avisó Daishou con una sonrisa ladina—. Aunque debo decir que en un principio, pensé que el ajuste de pensamiento no funcionaría. El rebelde tiene-…tenía un espíritu de pelea bastante fuerte. Se negaba ser reiniciado a pesar de estar moribundo. Tuvimos que aumentar la dosis de las drogas y proporcionarlas directamente al cerebro. Pero está casi listo.

—Perfecto.

—Oh, eso me recuerda. Tooru tengo un pequeño regalo para ti.

Las patrullas habían rodeado toda la manzana sellando el perímetro, fácilmente podría dejarle esto a cualquiera de sus exterminadores; pero no, él lo haría. Deseaba hacerlo. Era pleno día, los rayos solares entraban con debilidad a toda la ciudad, nublando las calles y rascacielos, pintando todo su reino de gris.

Iwaizumi caminaba frente a él, y con su pierna, pateó la puerta de la pequeña vivienda; sacándola de las bisagras, el pedazo de madera se movió como mantequilla bajo su fuerza. Oikawa entró después de él.

Era evidente que los dos hombres los esperaban.

Uno de ellos corrió en su dirección con desesperación, blandiendo un hacha en sus manos. Tenía anteojos con marco dorado y cabello negro partido a la mitad. Podría engañar a cualquiera que se trataba de un ciudadano de Ciudad Batería, no sobresalía y ese era su secreto.

Según su perfil, Oikawa dedujo que él era Makoto Shimada.

El pobre diablo creía que podía tocarlos con un arma blanca.

Hajime se movió como un rayo, acabando con el pobre intento de ataque. Su primer oficial empuñó su gigante espada con facilidad, en milisegundos, él estaba al otro lado de la habitación. La cabeza del cuervo cayó de su cuello y rodó en el suelo, del cuerpo muerto salió una fuente de sangre roja, Oikawa se hizo a un lado; odiaría que una gota de carmesí cayera en sus zapatos.

Iwaizumi limpió su espada.

Así que tenía traidores en su ciudad.

Que robaban para esas cucarachas del desierto.

Bueno, ahora solo faltaba uno más.

¿Dónde se escondía el otro cuervo?

Su primer oficial comenzó a buscar por él, arrojando las mesas al suelo, buscando algún compartimento en las paredes; arrancaba la alfombra para buscar en el piso. Oikawa se limitaba a caminar por toda la pieza, abriendo los pequeños cuartos, cocina y habitaciones.

Nada.

Algunas fotos de ellos se encontraban en las mesitas de noche; Tooru levantó una para verla mejor: el descabezado estaba al lado del otro sospechoso; un chico de pecas y piel oliva, parecía que ellos dos habían mantenido esta mentira por demasiado tiempo. Su mano se cerró y el vidrio se rompió sin poner resistencia. Los fragmentos de cristal no podían atravesar su piel.

—Lo encontré —vino la voz de Hajime.

Cuando llegó al salón, como lo habían pensado, había una pequeña abertura en el piso de madera. Levantó la entrada de la compuerta y saltó hacia abajo, el lugar estaba desaseado, lleno de telarañas y polvo. Sus ojos en milisegundos cambiaron el enfoque y la oscuridad se esclareció en su mirada, notó al cuervo, arrinconado en la esquina.

Tenía una escopeta en las manos.

Disparó en su dirección.

Iwaizumi se movió con velocidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a él; había esquivado la bala con la superficie metálica de su espada. El rebelde volvió a disparar, una y otra y otra vez. Su primer oficial movía su espada cada vez para evitar que diera con Tooru, él sonrió al ver al otro, el pelinegro era un blandengue. No era como si esos simples proyectiles de plomo pudieran ser más rápido que él; pero Hajime era un caballero y siempre lo protegía.

Cuando las municiones se le terminaron, fue el turno de Oikawa en atacar.

Alargó su brazo y tomó al cuervo del frente de su camisa, lo arrojó hacia arriba. Sonrió cuando escuchó el crujir de la madera y del cuerpo. Se negaba a hacer esto en la asquerosa oscuridad de un sótano, además que quería ver al traidor en su repugnante rostro.

Saltó por la entrada de la compuerta y se encontró con el cuerpo del rebelde en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie después del impacto con la tabla. El cuervo levantó su rostro para verlo a la cara, por lo menos la cucaracha tenía un poco de coraje.

—Tadashi Yamaguchi —llamó Oikawa—, conocido entre los rebeldes como «Gota Fantasma».

El rebelde tenía sangre bajando por su mentón, arrugó los músculos de su boca para escupirle a él. Tooru pateó su rostro antes que lo hiciera; el cuervo retrocedió varios pies por el golpe.

—¿Desde hace cuántos años realizas contrabando de los bienes de Ciudad Batería? ¿Alguien más trabaja con ustedes dos? —preguntaba Iwaizumi, Oikawa solamente ladeaba la cabeza, estudiando los movimientos del rebelde. Ningún músculo en su cuerpo se movía en señal de rendición.

Hajime se dirigía a un callejón sin salida, era evidente que todos los rebeldes estaban preparados para morir en cualquier momento.

—Suficiente —ordenó Tooru, Iwaizumi lo obedeció.

El de lunares en las mejillas tosía enfermamente, sus pulmones se escuchaban llenos de sangre y manchaba el piso con gotas escarlata.

—Es… —murmuró, interrumpido por un ataque violento de tos, seguido por jadeos—…muerte o…victoria…

Su mano se movió depositando una pequeña pastilla en sus labios.

Cianuro.

No, no, no dejaría que se escapara tan fácilmente.

Rodeó sus dedos en su cuello sin quebrarlo y lo enrolló en su dirección, su brazo volvió a tomar su forma normal; pero fue muy tarde el rebelde había mordido la píldora, apretó su cuello e impidió el camino del veneno bajo el trayecto sinuoso de su garganta.

El cianuro empezaba a bajar lentamente, Oikawa se encargaría de alargar sus agonizantes últimos minutos lo más que pudiera. Aun así la grotesca cucaracha lo miraba hacia abajo con odio, como si toda la situación pudiera tener otro resultado, y él pudiera derrotarlo. Como un cuento de hadas.

Pero esto era la realidad.

El cuervo escupió sangre con aversión sin aviso, Tooru, demasiado enfocado en cómo el veneno lentamente estaba asesinando cada célula de su cuerpo, lo notó un poco tarde y arrojó el moribundo cuerpo hacia la pared con fuerza; destruyendo la superficie, Yamaguchi cayó en el cuarto contiguo. Oikawa perfiló sus colmillos en una mueca de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía? La insubordinación de esos rebeldes sacudía su núcleo con odio.

Miró sus mocasines blancos.

Gotas de sangre habían caído y se mancharon.

No controló sus facciones y se encresparon de ira, ahora ése rebelde sabría con quién trataba. Iwaizumi se dirigía hacia el cuerpo pero Oikawa lo paró; lo volvió a coger con sus garras y lo lanzó en la pared contraria, moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Caminó hasta la figura deformada, esta vez cubierta por sangre. La piel oliva, llena de riachuelos escarlata, había dejado de moverse; seguramente por el veneno, si estaba fingiendo y solamente no tenía las fuerzas ni siquiera para retorcerse del dolor, Oikawa se aseguraría.

Pateó su rostro tan fuerte como para quebrar su cuello, el enfermizo sonido de un «crack», fue lo último que se escuchó. Su blanco pantalón se llenó de sangre, pero ya no se irritó.

—Quémenlo —ordenó a Iwaizumi—, pero antes, toma una fotografía y publícala por todo el mundo. Que mis ciudadanos sepan cuál es el precio de ser un anarquista, y que esos rebeldes sepan que ya no tienen ayuda aquí en la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Zero Percent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Debo hacer un hincapié en todos los favourites y followers que me han dado! ¡Además de los maravillosos reviews que me dejan, me encanta leerlos! La verdad cuando publiqué el primer capítulo, jamás pensé que a tantas personas les llamara tanto la atención :') He visto crecer a esta historia y estoy segura que no sería lo mismo sin todos ustedes.
> 
> Pero ya basta de lágrimas de mi parte ^^.
> 
> Mil y un gracias a la linda de Mariel, por hacer un hermoso fanart, lo pueden encontrar en mi página de facebook, Scheidl fue tan encantadora e hizo otra portada, en algunos días la subiré en mi perfil! Así que mantenganse al tanto. Intentaré hacer una página con todos los tags para que puedan disfrutar los fanarts dedicados al fic, ff por alguna razón ya no permite links de otros lugares que no sean de facebook... ¿o soy solo yo?
> 
> Bueno, siempre mis agradecimientos profundos para Renzo S. Kuznetsov por betear mi historia, aun si te esta tomando un peaje mentalmente xD ¡Gracias, linda!
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima. «

_Levantemos nuestras armas y voces en un grito silente en venganza de unos de nuestros cuervos más valerosos que he conocido. Ahora nos están viendo desde el más allá, bajo el seno de nuestra Bruja Fénix._

_Guardemos un ruidoso minuto por Gota Fantasma._

_Y recuerda esto, Tooru Oikawa, la venganza es un plato más delicioso servido frío._

_Kkkkkk…_

Hinata estaba sentado en el sofá del pelinegro, se había vuelto su cama desde que había llegado; y eso consistía en más días de los que planeaba contar. Pasaron tantos que él y Kageyama habían formado una especie de retorcida de cotidianidad, que consistía en Shouyou explorando la habitación, todos los cajones y grietas que podía encontrar.

Pero no era como si el aburrido pelinegro tuviera algo interesante esperando a ser descubierto, así que ahora pasaba una gran parte del tiempo solo caminando alrededor del apartamento. La jaula no había desaparecido, solamente se había hecho más grande; pero Kageyama —quién alegaba que él ya no era un prisionero— se rehusaba a dejarlo salir.

Admitía a regañadientes que podía tener razón.

El pelinegro le había explicado que la única razón por la que él había llegado al apartamento era debido al apagón de toda la red, ahora, era físicamente imposible salir de ahí sin ser capturado por las cámaras del pasillo; ni siquiera habría llegado al primer piso cuando la mitad de la policía de Better Living estaría esperándolo con todas las armas que podían traer.

Aunque, según Kageyama, Oikawa había estado de muy buen humor esos últimos días.

No le tomó de mucho saber por qué.

Había una imagen que había dado vueltas en toda Ciudad Batería, era tanto horrible como grotesca. Una figura desparramada en el suelo cubierto con sangre, luego el nombre del cuerpo: _Tadashi Yamaguchi._

Todo estaba saliendo mal, y él estaba atrapado sin la oportunidad de hacer nada, Kageyama supo en el instante que se trataba de un killjoy asesinado y desde entonces intentaba monitorear lo que Hinata veía en la televisión, y cuando la imagen amenazaba con salir siempre trataba de capturar la atención de Shouyou o cambiaba de canal para ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Era estúpido, él ya había visto suficientes veces la macabra imagen y cada vez sentía su odio hacia el dictador crecer más; aun así dejaba que Kageyama lo «cuidara», si eso hacía sentir mejor al exterminador, allá él. Para ese momento él había deducido que Tobio no era un enemigo, por alguna razón, algún malfuncionamiento en sus circuitos, no creía completamente en la doctrina de Better Living.

Tampoco pensaba como la resistencia, Hinata lo encontraba como alguien neutral, hasta probar lo contrario. Pensaba que, tal vez, si seguía hablando con él lo convertiría de su parte; y tal vez ya había comenzado, la noche anterior mencionó algo acerca de intentar establecer un puerto de comunicación con alguna cabina de radio. De esa manera podría avisarles a todos los rebeldes su posición.

Shouyou se maravilló ante la proposición, Kageyama había estado más amable hacía algunos días. Si era más exacto… ¿desde que había sabido la noticia de Yamaguchi?

¿El androide lo estaba mimando?

Hinata pasaba gran parte de su día mirando hacia la ventana, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no notó cuando Kageyama había empezado a ser más atento con él. Era extraño y lo incomodaba un poco, pero diablos, quería que ese puerto de comunicación se hiciera realidad.

Escuchó la puerta descomprimir el aire y abrirse, deslizándose hacia un lado, Kageyama siempre salía de trabajar a la misma hora; el pelinegro luego le preparaba su cena, Hinata nunca aprendió a cocinar, así que él se tomaba la molestia de hacer dos porciones, aun cuando Tobio comía para aparentar. El exterminador por alguna razón siempre lo acompañaba a comer, cuando el androide no necesitaba de alimentos para sobrevivir.

Dejó de comer en un plato descartable y en el suelo; ahora los dos se sentaban a la misma hora cada día. Las primeras veces Kageyama lo miraba fijamente, queriendo descubrir cómo se comía, se ganó muchas quejas y gritos de su parte, el de cabello como fuego siempre se ponía ansioso cuando lo miraba como si fuera su sujeto de investigación.

Él estaba acostado en el sillón mirando la extraña televisión, la pantalla estaba apagada, su mente era la que viajaba a mil por hora. Odiaba ver los programas que transmitían, nadie tenía nada bueno que decir y todo se veía sobre ensayado. Recitaban el guion como si estuvieran leyendo un libro, con ojos muertos y voz vacía; además que los programas carecían de sentido y la enseñanza de cada vez era: _«Obedece a nuestro dictador y dios»._

Cada hebra de su cuerpo se paraba en punta cada vez que veía televisión, él había tenido la oportunidad de ver películas normales de la era antigua. Eran divertidas y ocupaban la mente por algunas horas, aun cuando la mayoría de personas que salían en ellas estaban muertas. Si omitía esa parte, era realmente gracioso verlas.

Escuchó a Kageyama haciendo traqueteo mientras entraba al apartamento, se quitaba sus botas negras y las dejaba cerca de la puerta, de la manera más recta y pulcra posible. El pelinegro tenía sus manías, debatía Hinata. Pero en lugar de escucharlo dirigirse a la cocina, los pasos sordos en la alfombra se dirigieron hacia él.

Se aclaró la garganta, torpemente.

Hinata levantó sus ojos para verlo. Tobio no lo miraba, prefería posar su vista en la pared atrás de él, tenía sus dos manos detrás de su espalda y parecía que se mordía el labio inferior.

Si Shouyou no lo conociera mejor, y no lo hacía, diría que actuaba nervioso.

Una pequeña voz decía detrás de su cerebro que por fin lo mataría, pero otra más grande se había aprendido a sentir… a salvo con el androide. Quizás había caído profundamente en su extraña rutina, pero lentamente había comenzado a extrañar a Kageyama cuando éste se iba a trabajar.

Seguramente porque no tenía nadie más con quién hablar, y su mente no era un buen lugar para permanecer mucho tiempo.

—Hi… Hinata —comenzó, seguía sin poder verlo a los ojos, tal vez lo circuitos en su cabeza habían explotado espontáneamente.

El rebelde se irguió, sentándose en el sofá y estirando sus piernas.

—He notado que últimamente tus niveles de serotonina están alarmantemente bajos, comes proporcionalmente menos y gritas menos también.

—¡¿Eh?! —gritó, comenzando a irritarse.

—Es por tu amigo… —cortó—… por… lo que le pasó… —volvió a tropezarse con sus palabras y su mirada seguía sin encontrar sus ojos, Hinata se preguntó si él realmente este ser era una inteligencia más avanzada—. Lo siento… ¿eso es lo que se debe decir en estas situaciones?

—Es un buen inicio… supongo…

Kageyama sacó sus brazos de su espalda y reveló el pequeño y rectangular paquete que sostenía en sus manos. Estaba cubierto por papel aluminio, que distorsionaba las imágenes que se reflejaban en él. Se lo ofreció a Hinata, estirando sus brazos.

—Un regalo —avisó el pelinegro—. Tiene un alto contenido en triptófano y cafeína, promueven la liberación de la serotonina.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ninguna de esas extrañas drogas —se exaltó, alejándose del otro—. ¿Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con hablar con una persona que no tuviera lavado el cerebro, Roboyama?

—¡No me llames así! —explotó en segundos, luego recobró la misma seriedad de antes, solo que un poco más molesto—. Pero no es eso, esto es… natural, sin químicos o drogas; fue muy famoso en el mundo antiguo y ahora está a punto de desaparecer. Leí una vez, en un libro prohibido que ayuda a los humanos a sentirse mejor.

Hinata por fin aceptó el paquete y lo abrió, era una extraña tablilla oscura, probó su dureza y cedió en sus dedos; las yemas se mancharon con el mismo color, lo probó frotando dos falanges, se sentía como grasa. Se preguntó si era venenoso…

—No es venenoso —informó Kageyama.

—¡No estaba pensando eso! —mintió.

—Se llama chocolate, puedes probarlo. Era bastante popular antes de las guerras.

Shouyou mordió la tablilla, un sabor dulzón atacó sus papilas gustativas, era diferente a todo lo que había probado antes. Su paladar y lengua quedaban cubiertos por la sustancia espesa y pegajosa, todos sus sentidos se alertaron, dio otro mordisco y otro.

—¡Kageyama, esto es delicioso!

—Debería serlo —concordó—, después de lo mucho que se me dificultó conseguirlo.

Sentía que cada mordida era más exquisita que la anterior, la rica textura se deslizaba hasta el fondo de su garganta; algunos trozos se quedaban en sus labios así que pasaba su lengua para saborearlos codiciosamente. No notó cuando había cerrado sus ojos para experimentar la sensación en su máxima expresión.

Tragó y abrió sus ojos para descubrir al pelinegro mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Kageyama? —Preguntó, un poco inseguro, la atención rotunda le hizo sentir sus mejillas más cálidas— ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro? —No tenía idea qué más podía decir.

—Sí, comes como un animal —regañó Tobio. Ahora fue el turno de Shouyou en irritarse, el pelinegro tenía el tacto de un chimpancé.

Se acercó a Hinata y lamió la yema de su pulgar, luego lo frotó en su mejilla derecha. El rebelde se congeló, completamente perdido de qué hacer, el toque había sido tan íntimo y delicado, le recordó a hace algunas noches, cuando él casi caía desde las alturas del edificio.

Esta vez fue él quien no lo pudo ver a los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró, sentía calor en todo su rostro y algunas extrañas cosquillas en su estómago—, por el chocolate.

—Debe estar haciendo efecto —informó el androide—, tu presión sanguínea ha subido repentinamente y tu pulso ha aumentado. Incluso tus mejillas están rosáceas y tus pupilas…

—¡Diablos, Roboyama! ¡Cállate!

Mandó al demonio al pelinegro y al fuerte latido de su corazón ignorándolos completamente e hincando el diente en el suave confite. Aunque eso era nuevo, notó; ya estaba acostumbrado al poco conocimiento que Kageyama tenía del «espacio personal», pero últimamente estaba siendo tan atento y amable que Hinata se encontró mirándolo fijamente cuando el chico se dirigía hacia el trabajo, o cuando cortaba algunos vegetales frescos demasiado rápido y Shouyou terminaba temiendo por sus dedos.

Nunca se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de otra persona en específico, en el Nido, los killjoys se movían como unidad. Rara vez tenía un tiempo a solas con nadie, a menos que ellos lo quisieran así, como lo habían hecho una vez Bokuto y Akaashi. Entonces, pasar tanto tiempo solo con una persona… era extraño, por decir lo menos.

Extraño pero no molesto.

Terminó la tablilla de chocolate y comenzó a lamer de sus dedos el remanente. Debía pedirle más a Kageyama, había estado demasiado delicioso como para no repetirlo, y algo bueno debía salir de estar aprisionado en esa monótona ciudad. Pero Tobio ya se había movido a preparar la cena, podía escuchar el cuchillo golpeando la tabla de madera para cortar; la comida siempre era deliciosa, debía admitirlo. Había una enorme diferencia cuando los ingredientes eran naturales y frescos.

Las horas pasaron, quizás, demasiado rápidas, y en momentos ambos se preparaban para dormir. Pero algo no sentaba bien con Hinata, un temor que no parecía tener nombre en el fondo de su estómago; quizás apreciaba demasiado la compañía de Kageyama, odiaba regresar a la soledad de su sillón, no importaba lo cómodo que éste era. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las explosiones en Ciudad Batería se repetían hasta el cansancio, el miedo en sus huesos, las detonaciones en sus oídos; el imborrable e inquietante olor a pólvora, sangre y muerte…

Movió con rapidez su cabeza.

—Ey —llamó el pelinegro—, Hinata idiota. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Planeo escaparme ahora —escupió las palabras sin pensar.

Kageyama retrocedió de la sorpresa, sus facciones se encresparon en una mueca de confusión alarmante.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué intentarás ahora, idiota?

—No tengo planeado decírtelo —Shouyou, el killjoy maduro, sacó su lengua en burla.

—¡Pensé que habíamos quedado en claro que si sales te atraparán las cámaras de seguridad y Tooru mandará a todos sus exterminadores por ti!

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nadie que me vigile, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Kageyama gruñó del enojo, y murmuró para él mismo.

—Pedazo de idiota, ¿quieres perder tu privacidad? Puedo encargarme de eso, entonces. Ven.

El rebelde no podía creer que de verdad había funcionado su acto, ahora tenía que lograr mantener a Tobio despierto toda la noche, ¿quién necesitaba dormir?

Entró por primera vez a la habitación del pelinegro, aunque Kageyama no parecía darle importancia. Miró la cápsula de recuperación, era una extraña sección separada por cuatro paredes de cristal, se podía apreciar diferentes cánulas metálicas, cables y circuitos; era iluminado por una luz neón azul, como si fuera ultravioleta. Complejo e intimidante.

Pero al lado, o mejor dicho, en medio de la pieza había una cama relativamente grande, lo suficiente para dos personas.

—¿No duermes en la cápsula? —preguntó Hinata— ¿Para qué es la cama?

—Venía con el apartamento, como todo aquí. Nunca se me cruzó por la mente cambiar algo, no vi la necesidad.

—¿Tú lo compraste? —cuestionó y luego explicó mejor—. El apartamento…

—No —respondió—. Me lo otorgaron hace…

Su silencio se alargó por varios segundos, esto desconcertó al cuervo de cabello rojizo.

—… hace algún tiempo —terminó, pero su mirada se notaba preocupada.

Shouyou había notado esa expresión en algunas ocasiones, cuando el pelinegro no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor o se encontraba inseguro de algo en especial.

El killjoy quiso remediarlo y arrojó una almohada en el rostro de Kageyama.

—¡Hinata idiota! —se enfureció el más alto tomando el proyectil y lanzándolo en dirección del rebelde.

La fuerza del androide era más grande así que Shouyou fue lanzado al suelo, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Luego escuchó un extraño sonido por primera vez: ligero, agudo y musical.

Kageyama se estaba riendo.

Shouyou no dijo nada y ladeó su cabeza, el pelinegro tomó eso como un gesto negativo y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano. Hinata no fue capaz de notar el momento en que comenzó a sonreír.

—¡¿Los robots ríen?! —Preguntó, divertido— ¡No lo sabía!

—Ni yo tampoco… —aceptó Tobio—… es la primera vez que lo hago.

Su sonrisa se amplió hasta las esquinas de sus ojos, no sabía por qué, pero era más divertido al ver el rostro confundido de Kageyama. Aunque eso le ganó otro almohadazo a la cara, haciendo que cayera de lleno al suelo; Hinata se irguió y descubrió a Tobio sonriendo con complicidad. Por segunda vez sintió el extraño vuelco en su estómago y el rápido latir de su corazón.

Siguieron de esa manera por algunos minutos más, comenzando a utilizar las paredes como barreras de defensa o el costado de la cama como refugio. Aunque los golpes de Kageyama eran más fuertes, a él no le molestaba, perdidos en su privado mundo de risas y juegos, el cuervo no se dio cuenta hasta que comenzó a jadear de cansancio, que había pasado un largo rato.

Estaba acostado en la cama, su tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez, se llevó la mano a su frente y limpió unas cuantas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a nacer. Kageyama no se veía cansado, pero se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con curiosidad.

La última vez que se había divertido tanto fue cuando jugaba con Natsu en su hogar.

—¿No debes dormir ya? —inquirió el de cabello como llamas, mirándolo a los ojos. Mañana el androide debía regresar a su trabajo.

—A diferencia de los humanos no necesito «descansar» para recobrar energías.

—¿Entonces para qué sirve tu cápsula?

—Es una manera más completa de subir los niveles de energía, el _plus_ fácilmente puede sustituirlo, pero es más una sobrecarga; además su sobredosis puede dañar el núcleo de un androide.

—Ah —Hinata regresó su mirada al techo—. Nosotros dormimos en literas en el Nido, más de dieciséis killjoys por cuarto.

—¿El Nido?

—Sí, así se llama…

Se mordió la lengua al pensar en sus palabras, tal vez no debería darle tanta información a Kageyama. Aunque el pelinegro nunca le había negado una respuesta a cualquier pregunta que él hiciera. Se decidió por decirle el cincuenta por ciento de la verdad…

—… nuestra comunidad.

—¿No es un poco incómodo? —preguntó el pelinegro, Hinata agradeció que no presionara más por detalles de su ubicación.

—Te acostumbras —fue su respuesta—, es más… llegas a añorarlo.

—¿Es por eso que tienes pesadillas?

Hinata se irguió de su postura, apoyándose en sus codos para ver mejor a Kageyama.

—¿Pesadillas?

El pelinegro solo asintió.

—Te mueves mucho, pateas y murmuras nombres —Llevó una mano y la posó sobre su mentón—. Nunca creí necesario despertarte.

—¡Roboyama! —gritó— ¡Debiste hacerlo! ¿Sabes lo horribles que son las pesadillas?

—No, nunca las he tenido —explicó—, tampoco sueños. Y no me llames así.

Shouyou se sorprendió un poco, olvidando su repentina explosión. No encontró qué más decir, así que se volvió a acostar en la cama, dejándose caer en la suave superficie; no tenía comparación al sucio colchón de su litera, las sábanas olían a limpio y quería enterrar su rostro en la almohada para jamás volver a salir.

—¿Entonces tener otro cuerpo cerca del tuyo evita las pesadillas? —quiso saber, sin ningún motivo oculto.

Por alguna razón las palabras lo pusieron nervioso y se atoró con su propia saliva al fondo de su garganta.

—N-no necesariamente… digo… ¡eso definitivamente no era lo que quería decir!

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó, ladeando su cabeza, sin ningún atisbo de broma.

—¡N-no!

—Entonces deberías ponerlo a prueba —ofreció, totalmente serio—, considéralo como un pequeño experimento de investigación.

Arqueó una ceja, ¿cómo diablos habían llegado a eso? Hinata se comenzaba a arrepentir, se hubiera quedado en su frío y duro sillón, así se ahorraría toda esta vergüenza. Aunque Kageyama parecía no saber el significado de esa palabra, pues comenzaba a ordenar la cama, recogiendo almohadas y estirando las sábanas.

—¡Espera! —Tal vez Hinata podía detener toda esta locura antes que continuara— ¿No debes dormir en tu cápsula?

—Puedo utilizar _plus_ , ya te lo dije.

Ah, diablos.

No se le ocurrieron más excusas y aceptó su destino. Se acostó mirando hacia el centro de la cama, vigilando como Kageyama tomaba su lugar, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse cálidas e intentó ignorar, que, seguramente Tobio podía ver claramente sus signos vitales alterarse. Sentía su corazón en su garganta cuando Kageyama estuvo frente a él; mirándolo de la misma manera de siempre. Sería imposible dormir ahora, así que intentó cambiar el tema.

—Sabes… —comenzó.

—¿Si?

—En el Nido, se encuentra —Un bostezo lo interrumpió, de acuerdo, definitivamente sería fácil dormir en la comodidad de esa cama—… se encuentra esta _enorme_ biblioteca. Ha recopilado muchos libros perdidos a lo largo de los años, algunos son las últimas copias que no fueron quemadas por Better Living. Apuesto que a ti te gustaría. A mí nunca me llamó la atención, letras… ¡que aburrido! —se rió.

—¡Hinata idiota! —Repitió, el cuervo comenzaba a pensar que el pelinegro había tomado el insulto como sobrenombre—. ¿Sabes la oportunidad que tuviste? ¿Y la dejaste pasar? —le dio un suave golpe en su cabeza.

—Tú deberías ir —decidió, todavía sonriendo al ver lo fácil que era el otro de provocar—. Apuesto que podrías acabar con todos los libros en dos días.

Estaba exagerando, la biblioteca quedaba ubicada siguiendo el largo pasillo después de la habitación de Inteligencia, estantes y estantes llenos de libros viejos y roídos, apilados uno encima del otro. Hinata todavía se preguntaba cómo alguien podía encontrar un libro específico entre tanto caos. Yachi era la encargada de «ordenar» los libros, aunque la pobre ya tenía sus manos llenas con la manufacturación de venenos.

No reparó en que estaba _invitando_ a Kageyama al Nido.

Tobio lo hizo pues se miraba más que sorprendido, era una buena expresión para el pelinegro, en lugar de la amargada que siempre usaba. Hinata borró el pensamiento, enfocándose en la ventana en la cual se reflejaban los otros rascacielos.

—No creo que pueda —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y mirando sus manos—. Nosotros los androides… no podemos salir de Ciudad Batería.

Shouyou lo miró otra vez.

—Afuera en el desierto no existe el campo electromagnético que hace funcionar nuestras baterías, todo androide que salga de la ciudad se apagará y su núcleo no podrá ser restaurado.

—Lo… lo siento.

—Así que creo que los dos estamos en la misma posición.

Hinata estiró una comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa amarga, se acomodó en el cobertor y se dejó tomar por el sueño, no sin antes ver los ojos azul marino del otro y la manera de como brillaban con una luz tenue a la luz de la luna artificial.

—Heh… creo que sí.

* * *

Tsukishima subió sus lentes de montura gruesa y frotó un ojo con su puño, disfrutando el bizarro placer después de la numerosa cantidad de horas frente a la luminosa pantalla. No sabía ni las contaba, además ¿de qué servía? ¿Noche? ¿Día? Todo el tiempo era lo mismo en esa irritante caverna polvorienta.

Una ventana emergente hizo un pequeño « _ping»_ y llamó su atención, Kei rápidamente tecleó el código necesario y en segundos había obtenido una señal hasta la Zona 83, para establecer un puerto de comunicación y que el mensaje del Dr. Muerte llegara allá. Sentía sus dedos entumecidos y cada vez que movía sus muñecas el hueso crujía y sus músculos dolían.

Pero no podía parar, aun había mucho trabajo por hacer.

Había despedido a Kenma por el día, Sombra no lo pensó dos veces y en menos de un segundo ya iba por la puerta sosteniendo la consola portátil que Kuroo le había traído de Ciudad Batería.

Los huesos en su espalda hicieron un sonido como chasquido cuando estiró su cuerpo y pudo sentir cómo cada vértebra regresaba a su lugar fisiológico. Pasó una mano por su cuello y apretó los músculos de ahí, relajándose al sentir su propio toque.

Tal vez debería tomar un descanso.

¿Pero dónde iría?

¿A la cafetería?

¿A tomar una siesta?

Sus dedos regresaron al teclado, presionando letras mientras su mente se encontraba en otra parte y debatía sus opciones. Si salía corría el riesgo de encontrarse con su hermano o con cualquier otro idiota que quisiera entablar una conversación con él. Tenía que chequear su calendario, para recordar el día que Yamaguchi regresaría...

Paró en seco, sus yemas haciendo sombra sobre las teclas.

Yamaguchi…

Sin aviso su garganta se cerró y las paredes comenzaron encogerse a su alrededor. Sus pulmones no cooperaban y su cabeza se sentía pesada, ¡se estaba ahogando! Se estaba ahogando y no había nadie que lo ayudara…

Eso era.

No había nadie más.

Porque al final todos tenían el mismo destino, de una manera u otra Better Living los aplastaría.

Cada ventaja que ellos obtenían, cada ayuda que podían conseguir, Tooru _«Hijo de Puta»_ Oikawa siempre iba un paso más adelante y no dudaba en hacerlos trizas. Sin pensarlo, golpeó con su puño cerrado el viejo teclado, apretando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

Se concentró en respirar, cerrando sus ojos, su pecho ardía.

Pero Kei podía arreglárselas solo, debía hacerlo, no necesitaba la mano de _nadie más_ alrededor de la suya.

Su ataque de pánico amainó y sus dedos comenzaron a saltar sobre las teclas. Habían comenzado desde que vio la fotografía que había puesto a todo el mundo de cabeza, la primera vez quedó un poco confundido, lo único que vio fue la extraña posición de un pedazo de carne y sangre por todos lados.

No fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre y corrió hacia él, que Kei leyó el nombre que se reproducía en la parte inferior de la pantalla que supo que se trataba de la carnicera muerte de Tadashi.

Kei se sintió enfermo y corrió hasta que sus rodillas no pudieron más y cayó en el piso, cortándose la piel por el suelo irregular. Vomitó lo que había desayunado y cenado y luego más. Akiteru se acercó a él con lágrimas en sus ojos y lo abrazó.

Podía recordar el asqueroso y acre olor a vómito y lágrimas.

Tsukishima dejó de creer en el propósito de la resistencia ese día.

Sin embargo ahí seguía, introduciendo códigos a la red y a la base de datos porque _necesitaba_ mantener su mente ocupada o se volvería loco.

—Oye, Kenma —apareció Tetsurou Kuroo—. Oh, Gafas —saludó—, pensé que Kenma estaba aquí.

—No, lo despaché hace un par de horas, puedo ocuparme de todo yo mismo.

—Estoy seguro que está metido en una grieta aquí en el Nido jugando ese videojuego. Desde que se lo di no para de ver esa pantalla —hizo un puchero—, ahora conversamos todavía menos.

Tsukishima ni siquiera intentó sentir lástima por él.

—Estoy seguro que lo encontrarás —se despidió, reanudando el incesante tecleo de sus falanges.

—Sí —siguió conversando Kuroo muy a su pesar—, lo buscaba para llevarlo a una misión hoy. Nos han llegado reportes desde el Jardín de Electricidad, se ha cortado la conexión de energía y ahora solo nos queda la de reserva en la batería. Llevaremos a Kenma para que vuelva a conectar los puertos.

—Suena interesante —comentó sarcásticamente mientras se arreglaba sus anteojos.

—Aunque lo más probable es que sea debido a algunos dracs causando problemas, así que, algunos chicos de la Vanguardia iremos, por si acaso las cosas se tornan difíciles.

—Buena suerte —dijo monótonamente.

—Gracias —sonrió Kuroo aun así—. ¿Quieres venir? Puede ser divertido, y podrás salir a la superficie. ¿Desde hace cuánto no sales? —El pelinegro silbó con sorpresa fingida—. Con la falta de color que tienes en los brazos, creo que es desde hace mucho.

—No —contestó sin expresión, escribiendo libremente en el computador—, pero si cambio de opinión serás el primero en saberlo.

Pantera no contestó a eso, probablemente leyendo la atmósfera y el pésimo estado de ánimo del rubio. Tsukishima no le dio importancia, no necesitaba la lástima de nadie. Cuando giró su rostro, Kuroo se había ido; bien, dijo en sus pensamientos.

Volvió a subir sus anteojos en su cabello, apelmazando los pequeños mechones rubios con la montura. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza, intentando disipar su cansancio con el dorso de su mano. Asumió que todavía era tarde, así que había mucho más por hacer.

Su garganta comenzó a arder debido a las palabras que había compartido con el otro rebelde y fue hasta entonces que notó que no había bebido nada desde que había sido noche. Su esófago ardía y sentía que estaba cubierta de polvo; así que se puso de pie y se encaminó a la cafetería para conseguir un poco de agua, aunque se conformaría hasta con el sabor azucarado y sintético de la _soda pop._

Quedó ciego por unos instantes, sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado al resplandor de las pantallas, y ahora veía sombras de colores detrás de sus párpados.

Él rechinó sus dientes cuando empujó la puerta que daba a la enorme cafetería y se encontró con lo que más quería evitar.

Ahí, sentados en una vieja mesa estaban: su hermano, Saeko, Akaashi, Kenma y Kuroo.

Se giró rápidamente y regresó a la puerta.

—¡Kei! —gritó su hermano y el de anteojos se tensó de hombros.

' _Mierda'_

—Hola, Akiteru…

—¡Justo al cuervo que quería encontrar! —Exclamó su hermano con la misma sonrisa de siempre, Kei no podía recordar un momento en que el otro Tsukishima no tuviera su sonrisa— ¡Ven, estábamos hablando acerca de la misión de hoy!

—Ya le dije a Kuroo que no quiero ir.

—¡Apuesto que será divertido! —Exaltó Saeko—. Patear algunos traseros siempre me devuelve mi juventud.

—¿Eso piensas? —Cuestionó Kuroo con su sonrisa torcida de siempre— ¡Porque yo siento lo mismo!

Ambos ruidosos chocaron los puños y se rieron, Kenma dejó salir una leve sonrisa, divertido por los killjoys revoltosos. Kei hizo una mueca, el grupo de chicos sentados se veían tan felices, tan luminosos, tan vivos…

Tsukishima prefería su oscuridad.

—Creo que paso —decidió.

—¡Kei! —Su hermano llegó hasta a él y le pasó una mano en su espalda— ¡Vamos! ¡Será espectacular! ¿Los dos Tsukishimas lado a lado, combatiendo contra los malos? ¡Deberíamos vender entradas para el show que daremos!

—Estoy bien aquí, Akiteru, tal vez la próxima.

—Te divertirás —aseguró, trayéndolo hacia la mesa donde los demás miembros de la Vanguardia y Kenma los esperaban—, te daré una de mis katanas.

—No.

—Recuerdo que te enseñé lo básico para empuñarla antes de marcharme.

—No, Akiteru, no quiero.

—¡Debes practicar, Kei! Nunca estarás completamente seguro ahí afuera en el desierto.

—¡No! ¡Demonios, Akiteru, no me interesa! ¡¿De qué me servirá esto?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Seguramente la próxima vez tú o yo seremos los siguientes en morir!

La sonrisa de todos se desvaneció, Kei miró a todos a su alrededor, entrando en pánico. No debió haber dicho eso, aunque era la realidad, todos en la base eran demasiado optimistas para verlo. Se comenzó a arrepentir de haber abierto la boca; se confundió cuando sus lentes comenzaron a empañarse, se los quitó para descubrir que eran sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Llevó dos dedos a su rostro y los llenó de las cálidas gotas, eso solo desencadenó las siguientes. Todos se le quedaron mirando y su garganta se comenzó a cerrar, obstaculizando el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Tal vez podía remediarlo, se limpió sus ojos con las mangas largas de su chaqueta, pero rápidamente eran reemplazadas por nuevas. Cerró sus ojos y los cubrió con su mano, qué patético se debía de mirar, sus hombros comenzaron a dar pequeños espasmos. Pequeños hipidos cayeron de sus cuerdas bucales.

Sintió brazos envolverlo en un gesto diferente a los que antes había sentido, por alguna razón no era lástima, sino comprensión. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Akaashi a su alrededor. Histeria tenía los ojos cerrados, apretó más el agarre de sus brazos. Kei le respondió.

—Te haría bien despabilarte, cambiar un poco tus alrededores por unas horas —murmuró el de ojos rasgados después de separarse de él—. Lo hará para mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo, respirando con dificultad por su nariz, secando su rostro con las mangas de su ropa.

Sintió otro par de brazos rodearlo, esta vez fue Akiteru; acarició su cabello lentamente y Kei no hizo nada para alejarlo, hundió sus dedos en la camisa de su hermano. Jamás lo admitiría pero los abrazos de él siempre lo hacían sentirse como un niño, en las mejores maneras.

Se separó de él y le secó las lágrimas.

—Espera, ¿entonces irás? —el otro rubio cuestionó.

—Si.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo es que le haces más caso a Histeria que a tu propio hermano?! —retrocedió y posó una mano en su pecho, fingiendo el quebrar de su corazón; Kei puso sus ojos en blanco, pero en el fondo estaba feliz que Akiteru seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Creo que tiene que ver con que el lastimero «viudo» le esté pidiendo un favor —intervino Akaashi, sin pelos en la lengua como siempre—. Si él se rehúsa corre el riesgo de parecer un _verdadero_ idiota.

El ambiente se quedó mudo otra vez, esas conversaciones eran tabú y nadie quería ser parte de ellas. Akiteru miró a Kei, buscando una especie de explicación.

—Sí, esa es prácticamente la razón —concordó el de anteojos, encogiéndose de hombros.

Viajaron los cientos de kilómetros al Jardín de Electricidad, esta vez usaron dos automóviles, el _Nova_ de Kuroo y el _Corolla_ de Akiteru; cada cuervo iba de conductor. Tsukishima iba al lado de su hermano, en el asiento del copiloto, no podía deshacerse de la horrible sensación en la boca del estómago; recordando desde la tormenta de arena hasta la persecución de todos los policías de Better Living y la pesada compuerta enterrándose en la arena.

Respiró con aburrimiento y pesar y se apoyó en la ventana, el cristal se sentía abrasador en su mejilla; se negaba a bajar el vidrio, la neblina de polvo subía del suelo con la fricción de los neumáticos y Kei se sentía suficientemente bien sin viajar mientras respiraba polvo. Giró su cabeza para ver en el asiento trasero que Saeko recibía con bienvenida la ráfaga de viento, su cabello rubio decolorado se movía en ondas, ella se apartaba unos cuantos mechones de su rostro y los ponía atrás de su oreja. Jugaba con una piruleta entre sus dedos, Volumen era adicta a esos dulces rojos y sintéticamente azucarados.

Atrapó a Tsukishima mirándolo y le sonrió; Kei le devolvió el gesto con timidez y regresó a su asiento, un poco avergonzado de haber sido pillado. Siempre se sentía como un adolescente cuando estaba al lado de esos dos killjoys.

Llegaron al lugar, una pequeña choza con techo de aluminio oxidado, se miraba como si fueran solamente escombros, pero atrás, el suelo se hacía irregular y una colina bajaba unos cuantos metros, luego el desierto se erguía uniforme como siempre; y ahí se encontraba el jardín del Nido.

Cientos de molinos de viento estaban plantados como si fueran árboles, formando filas en dirección recta, uno detrás del otro. Las hélices se movían con el viento, generando energía de reserva para la base subterránea.

Apagaron los motores lejos del Jardín y corrieron hacia la casucha, por medio del intercomunicador alcanzaron a Kazuhito Narita o _Visaje Marfil_ , miembro de la Vanguardia, quién junto a Hisashi Kinoshita cuyo alias era _Sonido Detonador_ , miembro de Inteligencia, eran los encargados del campo de molinos de viento.

Les abrieron las puertas y los dejaron entrar.

—¡Les traemos refuerzos! —saludó Kuroo con una pose militar.

—Sentimos mucho meterlos, pero una banda de draculoides vino de la nada, eran demasiados y nos quedamos cerca del generador para evitar que cayera en sus manos —reportó Narita—; hemos acabado con algunos, pero hemos contado cerca de veinte más estropeando los molinos.

—No digan más —estableció Saeko, llevando la piruleta a su boca, sonriendo, perfilando todos sus dientes y levantando su enorme y pesada arma de metal—, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

Pantera, Volumen y Eclipse salieron corriendo como dementes, Kenma le instruyó a Kinoshita que lo llevara al generador; y luego sintió una mano en su espalda comenzar a empujarlo.

—Tú vienes también —sentenció Akaashi, arrastrándolo con todos.

—Espera, soy de Inteligencia, ¿cómo es que Kenma no tiene que ir?

—Kenma no necesita distraerse, ven.

Al salir de la pequeña sombra que la casucha les brindaba, Kei tuvo que cubrir sus ojos del cegador resplandor, ni siquiera veía donde corría; Histeria lo guiaba sosteniéndolo de la muñeca. No tenía ni dos minutos afuera y su frente se comenzaba a perlar de sudor, se sentía como un infierno dentro de su chaqueta, pero si se la quitaba sus brazos se quemarían por los imperdonables rayos ultravioletas. Su mirada por fin se adaptó al brillo del sol y pudo ver frente a él.

Al mismo tiempo, Saeko sacaba la roja piruleta y lamía sus labios con su lengua pigmentada de carmesí; se carcajeaba como demente y apuntaba con su enorme metralleta. Kei instintivamente se encogió de hombros cuando escuchó el atronar de todas las balas disparadas en milisegundos; apenas y podía escuchar las estridentes risas de la chica con el parche encima de los rugidos de la ametralladora.

Los draculoides con sus máscaras blancas caían al suelo como títeres a los que le habían cortado las cuerdas.

Su hermano, siendo el total opuesto a la ruidosa chica, luchaba con un silencio sepulcral, rebanando los cuerpos de los dracs con sus dos espadas. Cortaba cabezas cerrando ambas katanas como si fueran mortíferas tijeras, los esquivaba dando giros hacia un lado y atacando en su punto ciego. Unió las dos hojas verticalmente, una arriba de la otra y sujetó con sus dos manos al mismo nivel los mangos; creando una lanza, pivoteó con fuerza sin darle la opción a los enemigos de acercarse o alejarse.

Luego se movió al próximo grupo de draculoides, atravesó la mandíbula de uno y al que estaba a sus espaldas lo degolló. Verlo era realmente increíble, ¿desde cuándo Akiteru era tan _genial_? Acababa con los enemigos como si fueran insectos y ninguno parecía mostrar alguna amenaza hacia él.

Tal vez debería repensar eso de las clases con Katanas…

Akaashi no atacaba con sus características _glocks,_ por alguna razón había preferido ir por dos dagas. Kuroo siempre prefería su hacha, tenía práctica blandiéndola y sabía dónde atacar para traer a un enemigo a sus pies. Torpemente sacó la pequeña pistola que Pantera le había dado antes, apuntó a un draculoide y disparó, la bala cayó sepultada en la arena a su lado.

Lo intentó otra vez pero en vano.

El draculoide lo vio y se comenzó a acercar a él, Tsukishima empezó a entrar en pánico y disparó con temor, una bala le impactó en su brazo pero siguió caminando hacia él. Retrocedió, paralizándose en el lugar, ésta había sido una mala idea, una muy mala idea.

El enemigo dejó de moverse y su cadáver cayó hacia adelante, un hacha estaba clavada en su cráneo. Kuroo se acercó a él, detrás venía Akiteru corriendo.

—¡Kei! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Tsukki? —preguntó Kuroo.

Todavía respiraba con dificultad, su sangre se sentía helada por todas sus venas.

—S-sí, lo estoy.

Regresaron al pequeño cobertizo después de acabar con todos los draculoides. Kenma estaba mirando el teclado de control de los generadores, solicitó la ayuda de Kuroo quién arregló la sincronización de los molinos de viento con la batería de reserva.

Caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano, quién charlaba con jovialidad con su compañera killjoy; Saeko se detenía sobre su enorme metralleta que estaba enterrada en el desierto. Akaashi se mantenía de brazos cruzados en la pared, Kei se acercó a su lado.

—Gracias por traerme —murmuró, no había necesidad que todos los killjoys lo escucharan—. Fue… me abrió los ojos.

—De nada, entonces —respondió el pelinegro estoico—, me alegra haber cambiado tu percepción.

Los dos cayeron en silencio y miraron cómo Kenma hacía magia con el viejo generador, digitando unos códigos. Kei siempre disfrutaba la compañía de Akaashi, era de esa clase de personas con las que no necesitaba seguir teniendo una conversación para llenar la incomodidad; los dos apreciaban la tranquilidad las raras veces que se presentaba. Sin embargo el rubio volvió a hablar:

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—¿Cómo la llevas?

Le sorprendió cuando Keiji suspiró con pesar y se frotó los ojos con los talones de sus manos, como si estuviera cansado que le hicieran esa pregunta. Kei notó que Histeria inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de la bala que le dio en su clavícula; Tsukishima se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Él sabía lo odiosas que eran esas preguntas, en especial cuando, últimamente lo habían plagado a él también:

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

«¿Quieres compañía? Podría quedarme un rato contigo.»

«Estamos orgullosos de él.»

«Fue el cuervo más valeroso de todos.»

«¿Estás bien?»

Tsukishima hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo la llevo? —repitió Akaashi y se hundió en sus pensamientos—. Cómo lo llevaría cualquier persona normal en mi posición; pero mil veces peor. Debo recorrer todos los días los pasillos con los que pasé a su lado por años, dormir en la misma cama que compartimos, y ver a las mismas personas que ambos llamamos amigos. Sin ofender —Tsukishima solo negó con la cabeza—, desde que despierto hasta que me vuelvo a hundir en la misma miseria que llamo sueño, porque ahora si pierdo el conocimiento por lo menos media hora puedo decir que ha sido una noche de pleno sueño.

El rubio se podía identificar con lo que decía.

—Y lo peor, es que no puedo irme, no si aún creo en la causa por la que peleamos.

—¿Y si no lo hicieras?

—Probablemente me iría a trabajar en alguna comunidad de mala muerte como sicario, hacerme un nombre, qué sé yo, intentar infiltrarme a Ciudad Batería y vengarme personalmente del dictador.

—¿Crees que serías capaz? —Kei se cortó—. Quiero decir, hábilmente hablando, aún no sabemos qué clase de trucos tiene bajo su manga.

—Eso lo decidiría cuando estuviera frente a él.

Mordió sus labios, eso era… valiente. Lo único que Tsukishima había pensado era en simplemente darse por vencido.

Estaba seguro que Tadashi pensaría igual que Keiji.

—¿Puedo compartir un secreto contigo? —preguntó Histeria de repente; Tsukishima estaba un poco sorprendido que quisiera seguir la conversación.

—Adelante.

—A veces me parece surreal —comenzó, tensando más sus brazos cruzados—, como si no me despedí, no pude hacerlo; y sé que es tonto y a la larga solo me dolerá más, pero a veces… a veces siento que no ha muerto. Y eso me preocupa más.

Kei casi se dejó creer ese vieja leyenda que las almas gemelas habían sido creadas como un solo ser, con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una sola cabeza con dos rostros; y los dioses, al estar cegados por la envidia debido a lo fuertes y vigorosos que eran, terminaron separándolos en dos. La naturaleza de estos seres se vio dividida, cada parte echando de menos y sintiendo lo mismo que la otra.

Era un romántico y terrorífico sentimiento.

¿Pero qué pasaba si una de las dos partes moría?

Regresaron al Nido al anochecer, quizás su cuerpo se había cansado del viaje, o el sol drenó su energía; pero por alguna razón Tsukishima se encontraba exhausto. Lo primero que hizo al llegar, cuando los demás killjoys se dirigieron a la cafetería para tomar las sobras de la cena comunal, fue alejarse de todos y llegar a su habitación. Quería estar solo y dormir, sin pensar en el mañana.

Había algunas personas en las literas, rebeldes que no seguían el mismo horario y tenían guardias a media noche. Tsukishima se acostó en su cama, que era la de abajo, se quitó los lentes y sus zapatos, preparándose para olvidar todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él.

Como si no supiera de quién se trataba.

—Akiteru… —llamó en voz baja, no quería ser una molestia para los rebeldes que dormían.

—Hermanito —respondió, la sonrisa era evidente hasta en sus palabras—. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

—No creo que eso cuente como diversión —objetó.

Ambos guardaron silencio, lo único que se entonaba eran los ronquidos rítmicos de unos cuantos cuervos durmientes. Después de unos minutos, pensó que su hermano se había marchado sin hacer ruido, hasta que escuchó la voz del otro de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Demonios, no tienes idea cuánto odio esa maldita pregunta! —exclamó, pero cuando llegó a la última palabra su voz se había quebrado, el molesto nudo en su garganta le dificultaba hablar y el ambiente en el cerrado cuarto lo hacía sentirse claustrofóbico, se tapó la boca cuando un sollozo salió—. Diablos, mira lo que has hecho —se rió amargamente.

Los brazos de su hermano se apretaron más alrededor de sus costados, el toque solo lo hizo estallar en llantos. Esto no estaba bien, la situación no estaba bien, ellos perderían y todos terminarían muertos. Sólo Akiteru podía derribar las paredes que él había erguido para mantener a las personas lejos.

Su hermano seguía sin decir nada, solo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Los ronquidos de los demás seguían sin interrupciones.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? —se quejó—. Yamaguchi era el bueno de los dos… y sin embargo… —no pudo seguir, no había justicia en el mundo si la Bruja Fénix o cualquier dios que se encontraba arriba permitieran que un alma tan pura como la de Tadashi se perdiera.

—Duele, Kei, lo sé —murmuraba su hermano—. Yo también sé lo que es perder a una persona especial para ti.

Tsukishima se limpiaba los ojos y la nariz con incomodidad.

—¿Hablas de…?

—Sí.

La muerte del Pequeño Gigante fue un gran golpe para Akiteru, fueron amigos desde la infancia y habían crecido juntos. El de anteojos tenía dieciséis años cuando convirtieron al héroe de los killjoys en fantasma, pero recordaba claramente cómo comenzó a actuar su hermano; se enfurecía con lo más mínimo, salía en misiones suicidas y cada vez Kei pensaba que no regresaría.

Fue un tiempo oscuro para él también, Akiteru era distante y fue la primera vez que se marchó por un buen tiempo. El cambio de ciento ochenta grados que su hermano tuvo se sintió como un si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, le hizo entender que no había tal cosa como un mundo perfecto, y todos, sin importar quién, tenían su propio lado oscuro.

—Lo siento —dijo, las lágrimas habían cesado, pero sus ojos se sentían pesados.

—Te levantarás, Kei; no dudo de eso.

Había algo que había paseado por su mente desde que vio a su hermano luchar de esa manera.

—Akiteru, la salida de hoy me hizo pensar.

—¿En qué?

—Quiero que me ayudes… necesito… necesito saber defenderme. Tadashi siempre se esforzaba por hacerse más fuerte… más útil; mientras que yo lo único que hago es encerrarme en Inteligencia y no hacer nada.

—Haces mucho desde ahí, Kei —razonó, como el hermano mayor que era.

—No lo suficiente, cuando fui a Ciudad Batería fui un peso más, no serví para nada y mis códigos terminaron fallando. Además, quiero… _necesito_ no sentirme como un peso para los demás.

El otro rubio suspiró.

—No quiero ni siquiera pensar que te encontrarás en una situación así de peligrosa, pero de acuerdo. Mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento con katanas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el rubio—, y… gracias… por siempre soportarme.

—Es mi placer, hermanito —se rió.

* * *

Kageyama sacaba su intercomunicador del bolsillo y veía la hora, aún faltaban un par de horas para ser relevado y él se encontraba patrullando las calles pobres, por cualquier actividad ilegal que pudiera reportar. Después de algunas semanas las noticias del cuervo en la ciudad habían bajado, Tooru alegaba que tarde o temprano tenía que aparecer; un cuervo solitario no podía durar mucho en la ciudad.

Delante de él los exterminadores Kunimi y Hanamaki estaban charlando, eran androides como Tobio y por ese día estaban compartiendo guardia. Aunque Takahiro Hanamaki tenía un puesto mayor y los acompañaba como el jefe de la unidad por el día. Kageyama no era muy apegado a ellos, es más, no era apegado a nadie, porque eso levantaría sospechas de un comportamiento extraño.

Aunque, ¿qué era más extraño que arriesgarse a ser descubierto realizando contrabando ilegal solo para llevarle chocolates a su invitado, que era un criminal buscado en toda la ciudad?

Pero aun así, al haber visto el rostro iluminado del otro comiendo el confite decidió que valió la pena. Hinata era tan expresivo con cada cosa que hacía, cuando contaba una anécdota, la narraba con todo su cuerpo, sus expresiones siempre eran las más extrañas y curiosas, su boca se fruncía y al siguiente instante se estiraba; así sus ojos, así cada parte de él.

—Simplemente digo que no me molestaría dar mi opinión en lo que respectan las decisiones de la ciudad —escuchó la voz de Kunimi.

—Guarda silencio, no deberías decir eso con tanta facilidad y menos aquí afuera —aconsejó Hanamaki.

Esto le hizo prestar atención.

—Eso no me importa, ¿y qué si soy el único que piensa así? —Paró y se giró para ver a Kageyama— ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Eh, Kageyama?

—Pienso que tal vez, conforme una civilización avanza, su coeficiente también y puede ser comprensible porqué las opiniones pueden comenzar a variar.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero —aceptó Kunimi—. Deberíamos no solo de purificar el desierto si no la ciudad también.

—¿No es eso lo que hacemos? —preguntó Tobio, ladeando la cabeza.

—Claro, pero _esperamos_ a que ellos hagan algo para purificarlos. Tooru confía en ellos demasiado, es misericordioso. Pero nos han demostrado que todos son iguales, con esa rata que hacía contrabandos… —hizo una mueca de asco—… creo que deberíamos acabar con todos los humanos del planeta. Nosotros somos la inteligencia más avanzada y al final solo los evolucionados siguen con vida.

—¿Tú opinas esto también? —preguntó Kageyama a Hanamaki.

—No realmente, no opino que los humanos sean un estorbo de espacio, son inteligentes y adaptables. Más que nada, fueron como los padres fundadores del mundo.

—¡Sí! —Kunimi rechinó los dientes— Pero lo único que hicieron fue arruinarlo.

—¿Dónde estaría tu «inteligencia superior» sin ellos? —Regresó Hanamaki, decía cada palabra con frío cálculo, llamando la atención de Kageyama—. Y quién sabe, tal vez algunos humanos no son tan malos como los medios de comunicación los describen.

Miró a Tobio fijamente y luego siguió con su camino.

Sus pensamientos migraron con rapidez a Hinata, lo que Hanamaki había dicho tenía sentido. Nunca lo consideró de esa forma, demasiado absorto en su mente, no notó cuando los otros androides siguieron su camino dejándolo atrás.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso para alcanzarlos cuando sintió el vibrar en su bolsillo. Sacó el aparato nerviosamente, tenía una idea de quién era, es más, estaba completamente seguro que se trataba del mensajero desconocido de unos cuantos días atrás. Sintió su tórax constreñirse al ver el número donde se leía el « _Desconocido»_ y leyó la pantalla.

" _Ve al edificio de Información._

_En el último piso, en la base de datos, escribe el nombre de: Suguru Daishou._

_Digita la contraseña: AWNVGH13._

_Selecciona la carpeta: «Sujeto número K-078662» y míralo por ti mismo._

_Asegúrate que nadie te siga._

_IEN.»_

Tragó con nerviosismo, sus palmas se sentían heladas con anticipación, ése era _su_ número de serie. El pavor lo sacudió por completo, temblorosamente movió sus piernas para comenzar a caminar nuevamente, pensó que se caería un par de veces, pero escuchó la voz de Hanamaki llamarlo y se puso a correr.

Su guardia por fin terminó, pero debía regresar al cuartel de exterminadores para comenzar el turno de la tarde. Tenía un par de horas libres así que las aprovechó para obedecer el críptico mensaje del extraño «IEN» que recibió.

Llegó al edificio de Información en su motocicleta, el rascacielos todavía estaba bajo construcción debido al altercado con los rebeldes. La explosión había destruido una buena parte de los servidores, pero desde el día cero los constructores e informáticos se habían puesto manos a la obra. Ahora casi volvía a la normalidad. Tobio mostró su pase y lo dejaron entrar.

Alcanzó el piso indicado y tomó el servidor que se encontraba en medio. Todos los niveles en el edificio eran similares entre ellos, las habitaciones gélidas y en completa oscuridad exceptuado por las pequeñas lucecillas de las máquinas que contenían los datos.

Ya en la red, digitó el nombre del ajustador de pensamientos; como era de esperarse, solicitaban una contraseña. Kageyama introdujo la que IEN le había obsequiado; y la que seguramente pertenecía al científico. Golpeó la tecla _intro._

Cientos de carpetas se desplegaron ante sus ojos, cada uno con un nombre diferente, entre ellos leyó a los dos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Wakatoshi Ushijima y Satori Tendou. Pero eran demasiados, así que lo buscó por su código de serie, las yemas de sus dedos se helaban con ansiedad cada vez que presionaba una tecla diferente.

_K-078662._

La carpeta tenía muchos informes en diferentes fechas.

¿De qué se trataba esto? Claro, él ya conocía quién era Suguru pero jamás había tratado realmente con él.

Presionó el primero.

El documento se abrió, constaba de varias páginas pero algunas habían sido censuradas, junto con otras palabras.

_«Fecha: XX día del mes XX, año XX._

_Nombre de sujeto de experimento: Tobio Kageyama._

_Número de serie: K-078662._

_Androide de tipo: Exterminador._

_Sujeto ha mostrado comportamientos extraños junto a indicios de individualismo. Se ha proyectado una orden de captura inmediata; aprehenderlo es máxima prioridad… »_

¿Qué? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Lo estaban buscando? Miró con premura la fecha, ¿habían emitido una orden para su captura?

Se congeló cuando la fecha que dictaba era hace más de tres años…

_«Posterior a su captura se trasladó el sujeto al Tubo para comenzar con los experimentos…»_

Abajo se encontraba un video; pánico comenzó a surgir de su cerebro, algo le decía que no había vuelta atrás una vez y lo empezara a reproducir.

Lo hizo.

En el video, la cámara estaba situada sobre una mesa, alguien parecía estar trasteando con ella y luego, cuando la imagen ya estaba lista se alejó. Suguru Daishou se posicionó frente a Kageyama. El exterminador estaba sobre una camilla reclinada, de modo que su rostro podía ser enfocado por el lente de la cámara. La grabación se veía llena de estática y pobre.

— _Dime, Tobio —_ preguntaba el siniestro Daishou—. _¿Qué piensas de nuestro salvador Tooru?_

— _Es un charlatán —_ respondió con enojo, Kageyama sintió su sangre convertirse en hielo, se cubrió la boca, ¿ése _realmente_ era él?—. _Está en lo equivocado y su doctrina carece de sentido._

— _¿Seguro que no quieres unirte a sus líneas?_

— _No. Creo que él debe morir._

— _Todos aquí amamos a nuestro salvador. Deberías darle las gracias tú también, más que todos._

El Kageyama de la filmación escupió al piso.

No, no, no, no, ése definitivamente no era él.

— _Desármenlo —_ ordenó el ajustador de pensamientos.

A la señal un grupo de hombres vestidos de blanco llegaron hacia él con prisa. Escuchó sus gritos de agonizante dolor y los sonidos de una sierra siendo activada. La cámara se comenzó a mover y el video se cortó.

Al siguiente segundo se reanudó otra vez, mostrando la misma habitación de antes, pero esta vez él no era más que un torso y cabeza, la tapa de su cráneo faltaba y unas extrañas pinzas jugaban con su cerebro, cables enredados que producían leves choques.

— _¿Qué opinas ahora, Tobio? ¿Qué piensas de Tooru?_

Sus ojos estaban muertos, no se movían del piso.

— _Es nuestro salvador y dios, rescató el mundo cuando iba a la perdición. Ha existido desde el principio del tiempo y existirá para siempre._

— _Me alegra escuchar que pienses eso Tobio, ¿nuestro líder tiene tu absoluta devoción?_

Su boca se quedaba abierta cuando hablaba, como si le faltara la mitad de su cerebro.

— _Sí_ —murmuraba sin vida _—, larga vida a Tooru, larga vida a Tooru, larga vida a Tooru, larga vida a…_

Quitó el video antes que siguiera.

Se sentía entumecido, sus rodillas temblaban y no se confiaba para poder hablar. Eso había sido, horripilante, tenía miedo; jamás lo había sentido hasta ese momento. ¿Lo habían reiniciado antes? ¿Él se había _rebelado_ antes?

Kageyama se comenzó a sentir consciente de sí mismo, demasiado expuesto, no podía confiar en nadie. Todo este tiempo Hinata había tenido la razón, los rebeldes estaban en lo correcto… La doctrina de Better Living quitaba la capacidad de decisión, no admitía opiniones más que las de Tooru.

Todos los demás, androides y humanos eran desechables…

El sólo pensamiento antes tenía sentido pero ¿ahora?

No, no lo eran.

Los humanos no eran desechables, Hinata no era desechable, él tampoco lo era. Ellos existían y tenían importancia, como todos los humanos que él había «purificado»… como ese rebelde al que habían asesinado.

Tooru Oikawa estaba equivocado y debía ser derrotado.

Se acercó a la pantalla otra vez, había algo más en el informe que había obviado:

_«Líder supremo ordenó no desconectar al androide, se optó por medidas radicales._

_Día XX del mes XX, año XX._

_Se comenzó desarmando al modelo K-078662 por completo, se estudiaron los circuitos y conexiones de su tarjeta madre; se llegó a las siguientes conclusiones:»_

Abajo se mostraban algunas horripilantes fotos de su forma, su rostro sin piel expuesto como un esqueleto mecánico con ojos oculares. Habían hecho experimentos con el núcleo de su caja torácica, en diferentes fotografías se apreciaban partes de sus miembros, brazos, piernas…

Ellos habían experimentado con él pieza por pieza, hasta que no quedara nada, lo habían hecho pensar como ellos pensaban, decir lo que ellos querían. Toda su identidad había sido reiniciada, controlada y medida.

Siguió bajando en las « _conclusiones_ », la mayoría estaba cruzadas con negro, pero si seguía bajando….

—¡Tobio!

Kageyama se giró para ver a Tooru caminando hasta él.

Su boca se secó de inmediato, el líder supremo se acercaba; si era descubierto investigando estas cosas, era imposible que no lo volvieran a reiniciar. Luchó con el cursor en la pantalla para quitar las carpetas y los informes, atrás de él escuchaba los pasos seguros de Oikawa.

Estaba a su espalda, podía sentirlo.

—Tooru —saludó, sin ver la pantalla, esperaba haber quitado todo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el líder.

—Y-yo —tartamudeaba, el otro tenía una presencia intimidante, lo miraba hacia abajo todo el tiempo—… repasaba so… solamente el informe de cuando los rebeldes entraron a la ciudad. Para ver si encontraba más discrepancias.

Los ojos caoba lo miraban entornados, Kageyama los sintió encima de él por largos segundos, el androide solo miraba hacia abajo; no se atrevía a regresarle la mirada a Tooru, no después de todo lo que había visto era capaz de hacerle.

—¡Ése es mi exterminador favorito! —exclamó de la nada, una sonrisa falsa estiraba sus comisuras—. Eres el más trabajador de todos, Tobio —pasó una mano en sus cabellos y los revolvió.

Kageyama sintió como si el hielo recorriera sus venas con temor, esa mano que se enterraba en sus hebras podía ser capaz de asesinarlo en un segundo si se le antojaba, destruir su cráneo sin reparación, como lo había hecho con Watari. Estaba a la merced del otro, Tooru era simplemente demasiado poderoso y el pelinegro llegó a la conclusión de toda su vida en ese momento…

No le tenía amor a Oikawa, ni respeto… solo _miedo._

Pudo respirar cuando la caricia terminó y su mano se alejó de él.

—Regresaré a mis labores, líder —avisó, se inclinó en un saludo de respeto y lo pasó de largo.

Tooru no se movió del lugar, pero Kageyama sentía que sus ojos le hacían un agujero a su espalda. Caminaba con piernas y brazos entumecidos, obligando cada músculo a moverse, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Tobio! —llamó su líder y dictador.

Kageyama lo miró, intentando no mostrar sus emociones.

—«Las baterías no sangran, mi pequeño exterminador, y los robots no lloran» —la falsa alegría desapareció de su voz, siendo reemplazado por un tono barítono amenazante; las palabras eran frías y mecánicas—. Ten un mejor día.

El pelinegro volvió a inclinar su cabeza y comenzó a caminar, más rápido que antes; Oikawa se quedó estático en el lugar, Kageyama sintió su mirada hasta salir de la enorme pieza. Pasó los pasillos sin ver a su alrededor, cuando lo hizo, cuando levantó su cabeza, comenzó a ver varios policías caminando por el piso. Muchos más que antes, no buscaban nada en particular, pero lo veían con recelo.

No, no, era su imaginación, estaba viendo cosas. Solo era el miedo apoderándose de él.

Alcanzó el elevador, adentro estaban dos exterminadores más, parados atrás de él. Nadie habló mientras bajaban de nivel, Kageyama hacía lo más que podía para no demostrar nada, pero sentía sus cabellos ponerse de puntas, escalofríos subían por su espalda.

Se escuchó un pequeño: « _Ding_ » y el elevador se abrió.

Pasó por el vestíbulo, la recepcionista lo seguía con su mirada carente de emociones. Kageyama se repetía que todo estaba en su mente.

Salió del edificio y sintió su intercomunicador vibrar. Se le dificultó poder sacarlo, su mano temblaba descontroladamente, presionó unos cuantos botones en la pantalla, se estremeció al ver el « _Desconocido_ » en el remitente.

_«Oikawa ha emitido la orden de tu captura._

_Sabe lo de tu cuervo y mandó un séquito para capturarte._

_Comienza a correr._

_IEN.»_

Solo pensó en un nombre cuando terminó de leerlo, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas comenzaron a acelerar el paso.

« _Hinata._ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus palabras en un review siempre son más que bienvenidas!
> 
> Aunque sean para saludarme!
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	9. Blackheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola.
> 
> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Les traigo nueva actualización, espero que les guste.
> 
> Y como siempre, si quieren compartir algunas palabras, la cajita de allá abajo está abierta.
> 
> Ah, una cosa más, la primera canción que mencionan el inicio la pueden escuchar acá: /watch?v=6mUDEBjFgm4 (solo le ponen el youtube primero)
> 
> Y el nombre del capítulo es el nombre de la canción que escuché mientras escribía todo el capi. Pueden escucharla acá: /watch?v=vbttZVTSJRU (también acá solo pongan el youtube)
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.«

_Otra calurosa mañana, otra emisión bulliciosa en sus radios. ¡Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte con ustedes! Promoviendo las mejores y anarquistas melodías que no han sido olvidadas en el desierto._

_Pero esta vez tengo una sorpresa para ustedes._

_Tengo un invitado especial, aquí frente a mí. Creo que es conocido por todos en los interminables y ardientes kilómetros de arena y también en la caprichosa metrópolis de Ciudad Batería._

_¡Pantera Anfetamina nos visita este día!_

_«Hola, Doctor._

_Debo decirte, gracias por tenerme.»_

_Gracias a ti, por mantener las dunas de nuestra enorme y exiliada comunidad a salvo. Creo que es sabido por todos que tienes una voz capaz de calmar a legiones, Pantera._

_«Guau, de acuerdo, aunque yo llamaría a eso un poco de exageración… »_

_Bien, pero eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos. Espero que hayas traído tu arma más confiable de todas, pero esta vez, me refiero a tu guitarra._

_«Todo por ti, Doctor.»_

_Eres un buen chico, Pantera, y espero que no te moleste, después que nos cantes algunas canciones. Mis radioyentes tendrán un poco de tiempo para hacer algunas preguntas llamando a la cabina._

_«Eso lo decidiré después._

_De acuerdo, esta canción va por el nombre de:"Angel of small death", y trata de nadie en particular._

_I watch the work of my kin bold and boyful_

_Toying somewhere between love and abuse_

_Calling to join them the wretched and joyful_

_Shaking the wings of their terrible youth…»_

Se montó con velocidad a su motocicleta y corrió por las calles de la ciudad, ignorando las luces rojas o la acera de la calle. Le gritaba a los transeúntes que se movieran. No tenía idea si podía confiar en IEN, algo en su mente le gritaba que no era buena idea confiar en alguien adentro de la ciudad; pero no podía hacer más que llegar a su apartamento y salir de ahí.

Recibía toques de claxon al ir tan rápido, haciendo caso omiso a cualquier ley de tránsito, debía llegar antes que los exterminadores, la vida de Hinata estaba en riesgo. Maldita sea, su vida lo estaba también.

¿Qué le harían ahora?

Ya había visto cómo podían desarmarlo y jugar con cada fragmento de su cerebro o su persona. Apretó con fuerza el manubrio de la motocicleta, sus dientes castañeaban del terror. Haber visto esos videos… No quería seguir en ese lugar más tiempo, en esa ciudad, con un demonio como Tooru de líder.

No faltó mucho cuando empezó a escuchar las sirenas de los policías a sus espaldas. Ya había comenzado, entonces. IEN le había dado unos minutos de ventaja, no era mucho pero debía bastar. Los neumáticos chillaron cuando frenó bruscamente, miró a su espalda, habían mandado a los exterminadores Kunimi y Kindaichi. ¿La persecución había comenzado con los líderes de escuadrones? Rechinó los dientes y se adentró al apartamento, saltando dos y dos escalones para llegar a Hinata antes de ellos.

Llegó a la habitación introduciendo el código en el teclado numérico adherido a la pared. Entró de golpe, sin molestarse en quitarse sus zapatos y acomodarlos al lado del muro. Shouyou estaba ojeando una revista de los fármacos disponibles en las _tiendas de emociones_. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y premura. El cuervo levantó sus ojos y lo miró, leyendo el peligro de la situación en segundos.

—¿Kageyama? ¿Qué pasa?

Corrió a la ventana, patrullas habían comenzado a rodearlo y policías entraban al edificio. Comenzaban a sacar a todos los que vivían en los apartamentos, y corrían hasta su piso.

—Nos vamos —sentenció el pelinegro.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?!—el pelirrojo se puso de pie en segundos.

—Debemos salir de la ciudad o nos mataran a ambos.

La bomba había explotado y ahora debían largarse del lugar. El pelinegro tomó una mochila negra y blanca como su uniforme, se acercó a una pared con una pequeña mirilla.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que me dijiste? ¿Si sales de aquí tu núcleo se apagará y morirás? Afuera de Ciudad Batería no hay electricidad.

—Si voy a morir, que sea por mis propias reglas.

' _No por las manos de científicos después que ellos hayan terminado de experimentar en mí'_ pensó, decidió no decirlo en voz alta. Hinata no tenía que saber los terrores que _él_ había visto.

La pequeña abertura leyó su globo ocular y la pared se deslizó hacia arriba, abriendo un cuarto secreto lleno de armas de todo tipo, pulcramente ordenados en las paredes con luz blanca. Las pistolas eran blancas y todas tenían el logo sonriente de BL. Atrás de él, Hinata se maravilló sonoramente.

—¿Cómo es posible que no haya descubierto eso? ¡Estoy seguro que revise todo el apartamento! ¡Es genial!

—Porque eres un idiota —comentó Kageyama sin poner atención, sintió que era lo que debía decir, estaba demasiado ocupado llenando la mochila con algunas escopetas y pistolas de mano.

Vio a Hinata poner sus ojos en blanco, pero el cuervo no perdió tiempo y comenzó a armarse también. Mientras, Tobio pensaba en cómo salir de la ciudad, algún resquicio, una abertura que no estuviera a la vista de todos…

Recordó el viejo subterráneo por dónde pasaba el metro.

Estaba obsoleto y hace décadas que lo habían cerrado; aunque había una puerta ahí, un túnel que dirigía a las afueras de Ciudad Batería. Pero la entrada estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, tendría que recorrer diez manzanas para poder llegar ahí; y seguramente el séquito solo crecería.

Además también estaba el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Si lo liberaban antes que ellos pudieran escapar definitivamente perdería. El sólo pensar en enfrentarse a _ese_ monstruo… Y si llegaran al subterráneo y escaparan, solo era cuestión de tiempo que pasaran el campo electromagnético y su núcleo se apagará.

Debía decidir si moriría a manos de Tooru, los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. o por la falta de energía.

—¿Kageyama? —Lo sobresaltó la voz de Hinata— ¿Estás asustado?

No notó cuando sus manos se habían dejado de mover, solo tenía una pistola en su derecha y la mochila en su izquierda. Sus dedos temblaban sutilmente.

—N-no —contestó asustado.

—Lo lograremos —aseguró Shouyou y en segundos sintió una mano alrededor de la suya.

Kageyama miró la piel de Hinata sobre la de él y luego subió sus ojos para encontrarse con los del rebelde. Recibió una sonrisa de su parte, Tobio quería imitarlo pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

Ya estaban ahí.

—Si muero al salir de aquí —comenzó, atrapando la mano gélida de Hinata, los dedos parecían no recibir mucho riego sanguíneo debido al estrés en el que estaban—, por lo menos quiero sacarte de esta ciudad; es mi deber… después de todo, yo te atrapé aquí.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue cortado por los alaridos de los exterminadores.

—¡Sal en este momento, Kageyama! —gritaron desde afuera. Era la voz de Kindaichi— ¡Te tenemos rodeado!

—¿Tienes idea de cómo saldremos? —urgió Hinata.

—No…

—Bueno, eso es reconfortante —comentó.

—Ajá…

Sabía lo que seguiría ahora, usarían choques de electricidad para interferir con él código y así poder abrir la puerta. Él lo había hecho cientos de veces, con los ciudadanos para luego enviarlos al tubo y así proporcionarles su debido ajuste de pensamientos… y ahora seguía él.

Hinata comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como si estaba buscando algo. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba el traqueteo de los exterminadores, venían más con los segundos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata idiota?! ¡No es momento para eso!

Shouyou dejó de buscar por todos lados para encararlo, sus —generalmente— felices y vivaces facciones se contorsionaban en una expresión de suma concentración; era intensa, Kageyama retrocedió un poco.

—¿Tienes idea de cómo salir de aquí? —cuestionó, mirándolo fijamente, probándolo.

Tomó por sorpresa a Tobio y lo hizo retroceder, tragando el nudo de su garganta con dificultad. Negó, moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza.

—Bien, porque yo sí —respondió, no dejando lugar a dudas—. Ahora ayúdame a…

No escuchó las siguientes palabras pues vino un sonido sordo y eléctrico de la puerta. El panel numérico hizo cortocircuito y humo blanco comenzó a salir, al mismo tiempo la puerta se deslizó sin resistencia alguna. Hinata maldijo sobre su aliento.

—¡Cúbreme! —le gritó—. Necesito que cuando yo te diga « _Ahora_ », les arrojes una bomba de humo a ellos —le señaló el artefacto esférico con la sonrisa escalofriante del logo—, y luego necesito que me des un arma y confíes en mí.

No se le cruzó por la mente decirle a Hinata que no.

Al instante que la melena desordenada de Shoyou salió corriendo hacia su cuarto se comenzaron a escuchar los disparos de los exterminadores. Kageyama arrojó el sillón que había sido la cama del cuervo por los últimos meses y lo volcó. Creando un muro de defensa, Tobio se arrojó al piso y comenzó el contraataque; confiando que, lo que sea que Hinata haría, sería suficiente para sacarlos de ahí.

—¡Necesitan saber algo! —exclamó el pelinegro, ocultándose de las mortíferas balas de Kunimi y Kindaichi— ¡Todo lo que sabemos es mentira! ¡Oikawa es capaz de hacernos a un lado, torturarnos, juega con nuestros recuerdos y pensamientos si no cumplimos nuestra parte!

—¡Eres una maldita sabandija! —gritó Kindaichi— ¿Hablas contra Tooru de esa manera? Mereces la muerte, me encargaré de capturarte y que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del día.

Se estremeció ante la idea, ahora se veía mucho más real que antes.

No había manera de hacerlos cambiar de opinión, lo sabía; él había estado ahí hace unos cuantos meses. Salió de su escondite y comenzó a disparar para mantenerlos a raya; Kunimi apoyaba a Kindaichi a su espalda. Kageyama sólo necesitaba conseguirle un poco más de tiempo a Hinata. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo, de todas formas?

—¡Eres peor que la escoria! —gritaba Yuutarou— ¿Refugias a un traidor y traicionas a la persona que te ha creado, dado un lugar dónde vivir y un sentido a tu vida? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por una cucaracha? ¡Mereces ser fundido y enviado al espacio!

Kageyama se hincó y comenzó a disparar, callándolos con pólvora y proyectiles de plomo. Toda su sala de estar estaba de cabeza, agujeros en las paredes, como si había sido plagado por termitas en los últimos segundos, los marcos de pinturas genéricas se habían torcido, su vajilla estaba hecha trizas, el sillón había sido acribillado, retazos de algodón se habían dispersado por el suelo alfombrado.

Algo en su pecho se torcía, aunque no podía ponerle nombre, pero lo sentía más pesado cuando pensaba que en esos lugares había pasado momentos amenos con Hinata. Cuando él cocinaba y Shouyou no paraba de hablar, los últimos días que ambos habían dormido en la misma cama y el cuervo se negaba a regresar al sofá; Kageyama no volvió a dormir en su cápsula. Ahora no había manera de regresar.

¿Era eso el dolor de perder su hogar?

Fue sacado de su tren de pensamiento por una bala que casi impactó con su oreja, si bien los proyectiles no eran lo suficiente para asesinarlo —a excepción si impactaban con el núcleo en su pecho—, las balas dolían; como lo harían en un humano. Las terminaciones nerviosas de los androides eran similares, sino idénticas, a las de los humanos.

Si alguien cortara su cuello, no moriría desangrado, pero el dolor sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarlo.

Oikawa se encargó de eso, que los robots fueran semejantes a sus contrapartes humanas. Además, ¿de qué servía tener un ejército de robots si no podían controlarlos con temor y dolor? Ahora podía verlo, todo el imperio de su _líder_ estaba intrínsecamente planeado para subyugar a todos los ciudadanos; androides y humanos.

—¡Kageyama! —vociferaba Yuutarou con ira, haciéndose escuchar arriba de los disparos.

Y luego…

—¡ _Ahora_! —La voz de Hinata se escuchó separada de todo el ruido.

Todo a continuación pasó por sus ojos de manera gradual, se puso en pie y arrojó la granada de humo a los dos exterminadores en la puerta. Pudo discernir como sus muecas de furia se transformaban en unas de sorpresa, el pesado humo salió disparado de la lata con violencia y en fragmentos de segundos fueron engullidos por la nube sofocante.

Giró con rapidez para ver a Hinata encorvado, abriendo una ventana y probando la resistencia de una viga. ¿Estaba haciendo lo que él creía que estaba haciendo? Retrocedió con una soga en su mano y entonces Kageyama comprendió.

—Oh… _no —_ fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

Shouyou sonreía como si estaban jugando en un parque.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano, urgiéndole que se apresurara entre elegir y dar el salto de fe con él o quedarse para ser reiniciado y probablemente encarcelado de por vida.

Tomó la mano de Hinata con fuerza y se pegó a su cuerpo, ambos chicos corrieron a la ventana y saltaron del edificio, sujetándose con su vida de la soga. Kageyama ni siquiera pensó si la cuerda era lo suficientemente fuerte para ambos o si la viga los podría resistir. El androide sintió la ola de escalofríos recorrer sus venas cuando el suelo del edificio se acabó y terminó parándose en el aire.

Lo primero que vio fueron los automóviles y taxis que pasaban sin detenerse, su cabello se ondeaba con la brisa de ahí arriba y el movimiento de péndulo que ellos tenían. Movió sus pies, cayendo libremente, el aire se sentía pesado en su pecho y ardiente en su tórax; en los oídos lo único que oía era su pesada respiración y las despreocupadas carcajadas de Hinata. Kageyama se tomó una fracción de segundo para verlo, su sonrisa era tan enorme que el androide se encontró preguntándose si sus comisuras le terminaban doliendo.

Hinata soltó la soga, haciendo caer a los dos unos cuantos metros más abajo, donde la volvió a sostener; ellos quedaron frente a otro ventanal unos cuantos pisos debajo. Shouyou abrió sus enormes ojos avellana y sacó la lengua por la esquina de sus labios, concentrándose. Apuntó con la pistola y disparó al vidrio; Kageyama entendió su plan.

Tensó su cuerpo y estiró sus piernas, impulsándose de la superficie del ventanal y pateó el vidrio con agujeros; las botas hicieron añicos la ventana y ellos fueron arrojados dentro del piso. Cayeron lado a lado, deslizándose por la alfombra, el apartamento estaba desierto. Hinata se sentó inmediatamente, sacudiendo minúsculos fragmentos del vidrio de su ropa; Kageyama lo hizo después.

—No hay tiempo que perder, vamos —urgió el de cabellera naranja.

—¡Esa debería ser mi línea! —reclamó el androide poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la abandonada morada.

En el pasillo estaban algunos policías, Kageyama acabó con ellos antes que los pudieran interceptar. Los humanos bajo el efecto estupefaciente cayeron al suelo; Tobio hizo una mueca, era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien de su lado. Hinata corrió a los escalones y el androide vio atrás una última vez.

—¿En qué piso estamos? —preguntó el pelinegro cuando comenzaron a bajar.

Hinata miró la señalización en la pared y luego dijo:

—Décimo.

Habían avanzado mucho y en poco tiempo por la idea de Hinata; así que Kageyama tuvo otra idea. Sin murmurar ni una palabra tomó a Shouyou por sus costados, rodeándolo con su brazo y cargándolo como si fuera una mascota debajo de su axila.

Recibió grititos exaltados de parte del cuervo, tomado por sorpresa, pero el androide hizo caso omiso. Kageyama se acercó a las escaleras de emergencia y saltó, cayendo pesadamente en el piso inferior.

Tobio lo hizo otra vez, hasta llegar al sótano.

Kindaichi y Kunimi debían venir cerca, pero ellos tenían la delantera, Hinata era espontáneo y su manera de pensar tomaba desprevenido a todo BL/ind. Pensó por unos instantes que quizás podrían salir vivos de esta.

Llegaron a la motocicleta y Kageyama le urgió al cuervo que condujera.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó alarmado—. ¡Tú conoces la ciudad como la palma de tu mano!

—Alguien debe dispararle a la barricada que estará en la puerta, además, cuando salgamos —mordió su labio inferior—… si mi batería falla, _necesito_ que tu conduzcas sin mirar atrás.

Shoyou asintió solemnemente, tomando su lugar en la motocicleta; ambos chicos se subieron, Kageyama tenía una _Beretta 92_ en la mano y la otra se estabilizaba en el costado del chico más bajo.

—Esto podría tornarse turbulento —prometió Shouyou.

—Desde que te encontré, mi vida no ha parado de ser turbulenta.

Hinata se carcajeó.

No había tiempo para conseguir cascos, así que sin más, avivó el motor, haciéndolo rugir. Arrancó con rapidez, Kageyama preparó otra granada de humo cuando notaron la barricada de policías en la salida.

Salieron a las calles de la ciudad, en donde el tráfico era el mismo de siempre. Hinata pasaba entre automóviles y a veces en la calzada para los peatones; la situación no era una luz roja como cuando los rebeldes se infiltraron. Quizás Tooru no quería causar tanto revuelo por un simple exterminador que se volvía loco; su captura sería silenciosa, así como su muerte.

Disparaba solo para mantener lejos a los perseguidores, no quería por error darle a un ciudadano, así que no apuntaba con libertad.

—Oye —llamó al cuervo, acercándose a su oreja para que lo escuchara sobre el zumbido de las ráfagas de viento— ¿Cómo sabes que tenía una soga? —ni siquiera él lo recordaba.

—Estaba muy aburrido en ese lugar —vino su respuesta en segundos— tienes una habitación al fondo del pasillo como un cobertor, hay destornilladores, martillos; ya sabes, cosas como esas.

—Ah.

—Santa mierda… —Hinata murmuró las palabras mirando hacia arriba.

Kageyama siguió sus ojos y una ola caliente lo recorrió, parando en su abdomen, tragó un enorme nudo que tenía en su garganta.

Porque arriba, en una enorme pantalla cambiante de más de diez metros estaba su fotografía, de la misma manera que los killjoys. Una X roja plasmada en todo su rostro con una franja negra sobre sus ojos; las palabras « _Exterminar»_ escritas ahí. La fotografía se giró, transformándose en la de Hinata; parecía que se la habían tomado cuando salió del apartamento en la motocicleta.

Hinata dejó salir un agudo chillido al verse, como uno de los criminales con urgencia de captura.

—No te asustes —aconsejó el pelinegro.

—¿Asustarme? ¡Eso es _genial_! —gritó.

El androide jamás llegaría a entenderlo.

* * *

Iwaizumi conducía velozmente, el séquito de policías habían aclarado la calle, y ellos iban en la persecución de su pequeño y travieso exterminador. Oikawa iba a su lado, piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados, sus labios siempre se estiraban levemente, revelando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No deberías estar más preocupado? —comentó Iwaizumi con un tono desaprobatorio; a veces actuaba como su madre.

—No —respondió—, quiero disfrutar esto. ¿Quién diría que Tobio sería capaz de hacerme esto? ¿A mí? Considera esto, podemos matar a dos cuervos de un solo tiro, el pequeño Tobio tiene problemas de anarquía, pero sigue siendo un imbécil. ¿Guardando a la asquerosa cucaracha en su propio apartamento? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Oikawa se echó a reír, Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja, sobrepasando a otra motocicleta.

—Quiero que sufra antes de reiniciarlo. —Plantó ambos pies en el suelo del automóvil blanco, inclinándose hacia adelante, encogiéndose de hombros por la emoción—. Que sepa lo que es el crudo y horripilante sentimiento de desesperación. Sus adorables ojos azules llenos de sufrimiento, dolor y terror.

—¿Y qué hay del killjoy?

—Lo despellejaré vivo y luego lo quemaré.

—De acuerdo —aceptó su primer oficial—, ¿me dejarás manejarlo? Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas…

—No.

—¿Dejamos encargarse al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.?

—No, mi adorado Iwaizumi —Oikawa se rió entre dientes, Hajime lo vio irritado—. Me encargaré personalmente de Tobio esta vez, me aseguraré de encerrarlo por siglos.

—Como quieras —fue su respuesta, introdujo la quinta velocidad en el automóvil, llegando a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, buscando a los dos fugitivos. El androide rebelde y la cucaracha del desierto.

—Desde aquí está bien —comentó el castaño, indicándole a su segundo al mando que comenzara a bajar la velocidad.

* * *

Hinata frenó bruscamente, haciendo lloriquear las llantas, giró el manubrio y la motocicleta dobló una curva cerrada, la moto se inclinó cerca de la carretera. Kageyama veía hacia atrás para contraatacar a los pocos perseguidores que tenían, el número de ellos le pareció sospechoso pero no dijo nada, y cuando miró al frente entendió por qué.

El mismísimo Tooru Oikawa y Hajime Iwaizumi estaban a la par suya, conduciendo un _Chrysler 200_ tan blanco como todo lo que rodeaba al líder. Antes que pudiera gritarle a Shouyou, sintió la maniobra violenta del pelirrojo, alejándose de sus depredadores. Oikawa tenía la vista clavada en _él,_ pero rápidamente un automóvil particular pasó entre ellos _._

Hinata logró separarse de Tooru cruzándose un bloque, poniendo un edificio entre ellos. Oikawa yendo detrás de él… eso pintaba problemas. Debían llegar al subterráneo con velocidad; aun no sabía cómo burlaría la seguridad cuando llegara ahí, pero supuso que se las ingeniarían.

Siempre lo hacían.

La motocicleta seguía hundiéndose más y más en el tráfico de la ciudad, escabulléndose entre camiones y automóviles, a lo lejos podía escuchar el gemir de las sirenas. Las ráfagas de viento empujaban su cabello hacia atrás, el de Hinata apuntaba a todas partes.

Sintió como dos ganchos se enterraron en su espalda.

Sin más aviso fue tirado hacia atrás, alejándose velozmente de la motocicleta, lo último que vio fue a Shouyou girando su rostro para verlo; luego un enorme golpe en su espalda lo dejó retorciéndose del dolor, un ruido sordo y piedra cediendo detrás de él le hizo saber que había sido una pared de cemento que había atravesado.

Luego le siguió madera, vidrios; algo lo arrastraba con fuerza inmensurable. Estaba dentro de un edificio ahora, un segundo podía vislumbrar a los trabajadores asustados por un androide al que tiraban, lo único constante que podía ver eran sus miembros, piernas y brazos extendidos como si nadara en el aire. Su cabeza dolía y apenas podía pensar, cada golpe, cada pared que atravesaba lo dejaba más mareado que el anterior.

Su esqueleto mecánico hizo un sonido como crujido cuando atravesó otra pared de cemento.

Un humano no podría haber sobrevivido eso.

Los ganchos enterrados en su piel seguían arrastrándolo hasta que ya no; fue arrojado hacia una zanja, su cráneo golpeó contra la acera. Oikawa estaba de pie frente a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus manos eran garras negras que volvían a su largo normal y eran engullidas por piel. Ahí, Tobio cayó en cuenta que el líder lo había alcanzado aun cuando una manzana estuvo entre ellos, haciéndolo atravesar los edificios.

—¡Ya-hoo! —canturreó juguetonamente.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido; se intentaba sostener sobre sus codos para poder ver que había a su alrededor. Toda su ropa se había ensuciado, lleno de escombros de polvo y vidrio, apenas y podía poner atención. Le tomó de unos segundos escuchar la voz de Tooru, quién lo seguía llamando como si fuera un niño buscando la atención de sus padres.

—¡Tobio! —Llamaba—, ¡oh! Al fin me ves, ¡estaba a punto de quebrar tu mano para que lo hicieras!

Ah, diablos, debía salir de ahí. Recuperar a Hinata y largarse de la ciudad, sus piernas se tambaleaban pero logró ponerse de pie. Un puñetazo a su estómago lo sorprendió, arrojándolo hacia adelante, cayó de lleno a la calle con un golpe sordo.

—Me duele que me traiciones, Tobio —Oikawa se atrevía a verse herido, su sonrisa había desaparecido y lo miraba hacia abajo; Kageyama respiraba con dificultad, retorciéndose del dolor.

Una mano lo tomó de su cuello y lo levantó, haciendo colgar sus pies, cerrando su tráquea, la respiración no le faltaba, pero podía escuchar su cuello comenzando a crujir. Inútilmente llevó sus manos para ayudarse, pero el agarre era de acero.

—¿Después de _todo_ lo que he hecho por ti? Me hieres.

—¿Hecho… —se volvió a poner de pie— por mí? Jamás has hecho nada por nadie más, eres ególatra, tirano, cruel, ¡Eres todo lo que está mal en el mund…!

Fue cortado por un golpe en su mejilla, el puño cerrado de Oikawa vino sin aviso, impactando en su rostro en milisegundos; su quijada resonó, y luego salió impulsado varios metros lejos de él.

Logró incorporarse, tomando una posición de defensa aun cuando iba impulsado, sus botas se arrastraron por el asfalto.

—Esa no es manera de hablarme —corrigió, sus ojos tenían un brillo leve, enfocado en su presa y sus labios sonreían.

—Muere —escupió el pelinegro.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y comenzó a acercarse a él, Kageyama quiso mantener su estancia de defensa, ambos puños frente a él, un pie más atrás que el otro. No quería demostrar miedo, pero titubeó por una fracción de segundo…

Y Oikawa lo notó.

El líder aumentó su paso, corriendo hacia él con ojos demoníacos, riéndose al momento que asestó un puñetazo; ésta vez Kageyama lo vio venir y lo esquivó. Él era uno de los más fuertes exterminadores, después de todo —razón por la que Kindaichi y Kunimi siempre tuvieron celos, había deducido—. Esto solo hizo la sonrisa de Tooru crecer más, comenzado a usar su otro puño para atinarle.

Apenas y podía mantenerse de esa manera, moviéndose con tanta agilidad, pero sabía que si Oikawa lo golpeaba aprovecharía el impulso para contraatacar con todo lo que tenía.

Se mantenía completamente a la defensiva, no tenía otro plan.

Sintió un golpe en su estómago, Tooru lo había golpeado con su rodilla; su mente se puso en blanco mientras caía al suelo. Escuchó la risa de Oikawa de manera opaca, esto no era más que un juego para él, no estaba luchando realmente; solo se entretenía un rato.

Y ahora se había cansado de jugar.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Alentaba—. Levántate, Tobio. No me digas que eso es lo único que tienes —ladeó su cabeza e hizo un puchero.

Se alejó de él y le dio la espalda, Tobio se puso en pie, el dolor irradiaba en su estómago, caliente como lava; era difícil mantenerse erguido. Atrás de Oikawa no estaba Iwaizumi, su mente se alarmó, ¿había ido por Hinata?

—¡Pon atención! —regañó, golpeando de lleno su mandíbula.

Kageyama cayó otra vez.

Ahora no esperó que se levantara y lo irguió del piso, las puntas de sus pies apenas y tocaban el suelo. Iba a subir sus manos cuando un puñetazo acertó en su nariz, se quejó del dolor, ya no podía gritar.

—¿Me estás mirando ahora, Tobio?

Movió su pierna y pateó el estómago de Oikawa, la fuerza que usó fue risible y Tooru solo retrocedió un poco, aun lo tenía en sus manos; Kageyama se estremeció cuando el castaño arqueó una ceja. Lo siguiente que sintió fue ser arrojado hacia un edificio, con fuerza.

La pared se hundió con el golpe, el androide hizo una mueca de dolor.

Notó que no había sido arrojado, las garras metálicas y negras lo tenían aprisionado. Lo arrastraron nuevamente y lo golpearon contra el asfalto, causando otra abolladura ahí, Oikawa se estaba divirtiendo como un niño. Daba vueltas, golpeándolo como títere en cualquier superficie que encontrara, Kageyama intentaba sostenerse de cualquier lugar que podía, intentaba enterrar sus dedos en el pavimento.

—Tobio —llamó, trayéndolo a sus pies, Kageyama apenas y seguía consciente, recibió un golpe en su rostro—, Tobio —dijo de nuevo, con otro golpe— ¡Tobio! —golpe.

—… ah… —era difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos.

—Sé que me odias, pero esto es por _tu_ bien —ladeó su cabeza—, cuando termine contigo besarás el piso donde camino.

—… ¿no lo entiendes?... —Tobio sentía como si un elefante le había pateado su cabeza junto con todo su cuerpo—. No… importa cuántas veces me reinicies, me hagas amarte, me hagas obedecerte… —tosió, sentía como si su garganta era un desierto—… el resultado será el mismo.

La sonrisa de Oikawa falló, siendo reemplazada por una cara de desprecio, perfiló sus colmillos con asco.

—¿Crees que me puedes derrotar? Aquí, sin mis policías, ni exterminadores, ni Iwaizumi.

Lo acercó a su rostro hablando casi en sus labios.

—Demuéstramelo entonces, pequeño androide.

Empujó a Kageyama y pateó su rostro en el siguiente segundo, cayó en el asfalto, dando vueltas. No le quedaba tiempo, en segundos Tooru ya lo tenía otra vez; lo acercaba para golpearlo, hundía su nariz con sus nudillos, el metal debajo de la piel crujió, reverberando en todo su esqueleto.

Se golpeó la cabeza cuando cayó al asfalto otra vez, garras lo sujetaron, elevándolo a casi cinco metros para luego estrellarlo al piso. Todos sus sistemas estaban chocando, sus signos estaban en rojo; muy pronto haría cortocircuito.

Oikawa evitaba el núcleo de su pecho a propósito; era evidente que no quería que muriera, solo hacerlo sufrir.

—Vamos, estoy aquí; mírame, Tobio —canturreaba, Tooru estaba de pie frente a él, una alarma sonaba en su sistema, alertándolo del inminente cierre si no recibía ayuda inmediata—, ¿no vas a derrotarme?

Kageyama tenía los ojos apuñados cuando escuchó un chirrido metálico, seguido por un grito que le tomó segundos saber que se trataba de su propia voz. Sentía su pierna en llamas, seguía dejando salir alaridos hasta que su garganta terminó seca e inflamada.

Abrió los ojos para ver que Oikawa le había destrozado la pierna.

—Mírame, pedazo de basura —gruñó el dictador, su voz era tan fría que lo dejó temblando.

Sus garras se habían cerrado alrededor de su pierna, reduciendo su esqueleto mecánico a añicos. Sin embargo, Kageyama lo hizo, miró a Tooru a los ojos, desafiándolo, odiándolo cada segundo.

—¿Qué me dices ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Aun crees que puedes ganarme?

Sin cuidado agarró un puñado de sus cabellos negros y los haló, haciendo que Kageyama lo encarara, el dolor no fue nada comparado con el que empezaba desde su rodilla hacia abajo. Sus respiraciones eran sibilancias, pero se mordió la lengua, obligándose a hablar.

—… lo… sé…

—Te encerraré y esta vez me aseguraré que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día —decidió, luego su vista se apagó al ser golpeado nuevamente.

Fue arrojado algunos metros, abrió los ojos lentamente; Oikawa se veía satisfecho por su fuerza. Pero el dictador no perdió tiempo, ya comenzaba otra vez a acercarse cuando…

Le tomó de unos segundos discernir lo que pasó a continuación.

Velozmente un camión de carga embistió a Oikawa, enterrándolo en la pared de un edificio. Pudo ver como el cuerpo del dictador era empujado con violencia, el motor del camión rugía con enojo, avanzando más y más adentro de la pared.

Le tomó de más segundos notar el cuerpo de Hinata que había saltado del automóvil en movimiento.

Y ahora corría hacia él.

—Hi… Hinata —su voz se escuchaba forzada y débil.

—Vamos, Roboyama, puse una piedra en el acelerador pero no creo que lo detenga por más tiempo.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ayudó a levantarlo, su pierna era inservible ahora; solo podía movilizarse con la que le quedaba.

—¿Dónde está la motocicleta? —preguntó, estremeciéndose del dolor.

—Inservible —respondió el cuervo, manteniendo todo su peso en su hombro—, fue rodeada por exterminadores cuando tomé el camión de carga.

—¡Hinata idiota! —Regañó, gritando, luego se encogió, su pecho ardía, tosió con fuerza— ¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso? Todos los ojos estaban en mí, pudiste haber huido sin problemas.

—¿Estás de broma? Vi como Oikawa te pateaba el trasero, si no intervenía de alguna manera te mataría.

—No creo… ah… no creo que su objetivo fuera matarme…

No, Tooru tenía otro destino para él, uno peor que morir.

—Deberías estarme agradeciendo, no insultándome, salvé tu mecánico trasero, ¡de nada!

—Idi…

—¡Kageyama! —fue interrumpido por una voz, alarmado, el pelinegro vio en la dirección para descubrir a…

Takahiro Hanamaki lo llamaba, facciones sosegadas e inteligibles; Tobio le urgió a Hinata que corrieran lejos, él era peligroso, su fuerza se comparaba con la de Iwaizumi. Seguramente el par de fugitivos se veían patéticos cojeando de esa manera, pero no se rendirían por nada del mundo.

Escuchó el motor de la motocicleta del jefe exterminador y paró frente a ellos.

—Kageyama —llamó, esta vez con calma—, vengan conmigo. Los ayudaré.

¿Qué?

Debían tener una expresión de incredulidad pues el mayor los zarandeó.

—¡Ahora es cuando, no hay tiempo que perder!

Kageyama preguntó lo único que se vino a la mente.

—¿IEN?

Su respuesta fue una mano revolviendo sus cabellos y no necesitó más.

—Tú puedes ayudarme, Kageyama, tú puedes encontrar a _Destroya._

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es Destroya? —urgió.

—Ven conmigo, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

Comenzó a golpear el pesado vehículo que lo seguía hundiendo más y más en el cemento. Su pierna atravesó el chasis y por fin destruyó el motor, parando el gigante camión de carga. Rechinó sus dientes con ira cuando, como broma, el logo sonriente de BL/ind lo miraba en la punta.

Sus puños atravesaban el metal como si fuera mantequilla, hizo su propia salida y levantó el pesado vehículo arrojando el pedazo de lata inservible a un lado. El agujero de cemento estaba estrecho a su alrededor, esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo…

La pared explotó a su alrededor y la vía estuvo libre.

Había tenido que usar más que sus propias manos y ahora su chaqueta blanca estaba arruinada. Chasqueó la lengua, ese Tobio lo pagaría caro, había pensado en darle un descanso, pero ahora vería.

Mataría a ese cuervo frente a sus ojos y luego lo reiniciaría.

Iwaizumi estaba frente a él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Casi se conmovió, su segundo al mando siempre lograba eso.

—¿A esto le llamas «encargarte personalmente de Tobio»? —se burló; pero, de todas maneras, tomó su mano con fuerza.

—No estoy de humor, Iwaizumi —gruñó, perfilando sus dientes de rabia.

—Déjame encargarme de ellos —ofreció.

—Si alguien acabará con esa cucaracha seré yo —decidió comenzando a correr—, le mostraré a ese rebelde lo cruel que puedo ser.

* * *

Hanamaki conducía una motocicleta mientras él y Hinata habían adquirido otra —provista por el jefe exterminador— y ahora viajaban por las manzanas para llegar al subterráneo. Había demasiadas cosas que Kageyama necesitaba preguntarle a Takahiro, pero primero debían alcanzar la meta.

El rebelde de cabello naranja conducía, en su estado sin una pierna, por sí solo estaría perdido.

Llegaron a la entrada del metro abandonado, y como era de esperarse ahí se congregaban un enorme grupo de policías y exterminadores. Lado a lado, Kindaichi y Kunimi lo miraban con odio, y delante de ellos, Kyotani. Apodado por Oikawa como « _Perro loco_ ».

Hanamaki se adelantó a ellos y arrojó una granada a los exterminadores.

Corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de todos los exterminadores presentes y cayeron al suelo sin aviso. Tobio se estremeció, ¿todos estaban muertos?

—No te preocupes, solo los desmayé, dentro de unos minutos recobraran la conciencia otra vez. Después de todo, son mis iguales y los tuyos. No arreglaremos nada en este mundo si solo fomentamos…

Fue interrumpido cuando Perro loco se abalanzó a él, trayéndolo al suelo.

Takahiro usó sus piernas para arrojarlo lejos, Kyotani recobró su postura y volvió a cargar contra él; pero Hanamaki estaba listo, sacó una pequeña vara de hierro y comenzó a girarla entre sus dedos.

Cada vuelta que daba la vara crecía y crecía hasta llegar a medir cerca de un metro. Era un mástil de hierro que en la punta tenía una cuchilla, aguda por un lado y en forma de media luna en el otro, los giros se tornaron lentos hasta que tomó la alabarda en su mano, empuñándola con seguridad.

Kyotani enseñó sus dientes como si fuera una bestia y corrió hacia Kageyama, pero Hanamaki fue más rápido y golpeó su tórax con la parte del mástil sin la cuchilla. Debió usar mucha fuerza, pues el excéntrico exterminador cayó de espaldas, gruñó de dolor.

—Adelante. Sigan ustedes, los alcanzaré luego —aseguró.

Kageyama no estaba convencido y Hanamaki no sonaba seguro.

—Espera, necesito saber, ¿no moriremos cuando salgamos del campo en Ciudad Batería?

Takahiro vio a Hinata y luego a él.

—Deja que conduzca él y estarás bien; ahora apresúrate, nuestro líder nos alcanzará en cualquier momento, solo me encargaré de este _cachorrito._ Sigan corriendo y no vean atrás.

Hinata lo tomó como señal y aceleró en instantes, adentrándose a la entrada del subterráneo; Perro loco los enfocó y corrió hacia ellos, pero Hanamaki fue más veloz y lo golpeó con su alabarda.

—Yo seré tu contrincante, Kyotani —hizo saber.

El exterminador rapado gruñó.

Kageyama se sujetó con las fuerzas que le quedaban del costado de Hinata. Dentro del abandonado subterráneo la temperatura era baja y el ambiente cargado, lleno de polvo y soledad. Shouyou bajó hasta los rieles con la motocicleta y comenzaron a dirigirse en la única dirección que había.

Tobio miró atrás.

Era imposible que Kyotani pudiera derrotar a alguien como Hanamaki.

_¿Verdad?_

—¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo pasaremos el campo electromagnético, Kageyama? —Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Algunos metros —susurró, temía que su núcleo se apagara, pero ahora estaban lejos de las garras de Oikawa.

Miró su intercomunicador, en el cual veía la posición que ellos tenían dentro de la ciudad. Estaban por cruzar el borde.

_Treinta metros._

—¿Estás bien? —chequeó Shouyou, doblando su cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo.

—Sí, demonios, sí, enfócate en el camino, Hinata idiota, puedes chocar.

—¡Oh, guau! Sabes, Roboyama, tienes razón, mira como colisiono con ¡ningún otro puto carro a la redonda! —Explotó, pero el enojo no duró mucho, su ceño se fruncía en genuina preocupación—, ese Oikawa de verdad te lastimó allá atrás.

_Veinte metros._

Miró su pierna, estaba arruinada por completo, chispas saltaban de los cables, la piel estaba rota. Necesitaba repararla urgentemente, si bien no había riesgo de infección, el dolor sería permanente hasta arreglarla.

—Ya estamos lejos de él —Tobio se enfocaba en lo bueno—, tú solo sigue conduciendo.

Sus ojos buscaron el intercomunicador.

_Diez metros._

_Cinco metros._

Posó su mejilla en la espalda de Hinata, podía escuchar el rápido tamborileo de su corazón y la respiración agitada en sus pulmones. Pensar que eso sería lo último que escucharía, no sonaba tan mal. Él apuñó sus ojos y esperó.

Con un suave « _beep_ » el intercomunicador se apagó.

Levantó su rostro, habían pasado el campo electromagnético y su núcleo seguía funcionando.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Shouyou, alarmado— ¡Kageyama! ¡¿Kageyama, estás bien?! —gritaba, su voz se comenzaba a quebrar.

—Yo… sí, sí lo estoy —aseguró, aunque escuchaba a Hinata comenzar a sollozar—; lo… logré, lo logramos, salimos de Ciudad Batería…

El cuervo comenzó a vitorear, arrojando su puño al aire; Tobio miró atrás, preguntándose cómo le iría a Hanamaki, ¿podría él también salir de la ciudad y cruzar el campo electromagnético?

Volvió a posar su rostro en la cálida espalda de Hinata.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó, ahora que se había quedado sin hogar, sin trabajo, sin lugar al que regresar.

—¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? —El rebelde parecía incrédulo—. ¡Al Nido, por supuesto!

Supuso que no había de otra, tal vez a los rebeldes no les importaría darle cobijo a un exterminador que por años se había empeñado en asesinarlos… Comenzó a morder su labio inferior con preocupación.

Era un exiliado, ahora; no tenía opción.

—Aunque hay un problema… —comentó el de menor tamaño, riéndose tímidamente entre dientes—… no tengo idea dónde está…

—¡Hinata idiota! —rugió.

* * *

Llegó para ver al androide golpear el suelo, completamente derrotado; el otro exterminador se erguía frente al caído, sin ningún rasguño alguno. Hacía ver al otro como un debilucho, Oikawa se sentía orgulloso por el poder que él mostraba y al mismo tiempo lo detestaba.

Detestaba que lo hubiera traicionado.

—¡Maki! —exclamó, saludándolo con una palma en alto— ¡Maki, Maki, Maki Maki! —repetía.

Cada nombre igualaba un paso más.

Perro loco estaba en el suelo, no se movía, pero su pecho subía y bajaba. Hanamaki siempre había sido blando, pero Oikawa siempre pensó que su _amigo_ se encontraba en el bando correcto.

Cerró su puño con fuerza, intentaba sonreír pero sus labios parecían no obedecerle.

Había confiado en Takahiro Hanamaki, se conocían desde décadas; él, Iwaizumi y Matsukawa.

Siempre pensó que era blando, pero no estúpido.

Hanamaki no lo miraba con odio, ladeaba su cabeza y le sonreía, como si estaba emocionado por probar su fuerza con él; giró la larga vara de hierro con guadaña entre sus dedos, el zumbido violento llenaba sus oídos, la alabarda se detuvo súbitamente y se preparó para la batalla.

A su lado Iwaizumi parecía haber perdido las palabras, veía con odio a Hanamaki, la traición de su «viejo amigo» lo había tomado por sorpresa. Oikawa lo vio de soslayo y luego regresó su mirada a Takahiro.

—Vamos, Oikawa —Hanamaki hablaba sin malicia, le hacía sentir más enojo y odio—, siempre fui el diferente de los cuatro.

—Y el más estúpido también —comentó seco.

Takahiro se rió entre dientes de manera despreocupada, pero así era él, siempre tranquilo, siempre pacífico. Confiaba que su fuerza siempre era suficiente para hacer retroceder a un enemigo pero nunca terminarlo. Tenía talento, Oikawa lo admitía.

Se conocían desde antes que él gobernara el mundo.

¿Y ahora lo quería ver caer?

—¿No me darás la oportunidad de ver si tengo lo necesario para vencerte?

—No lo tienes —escupió con asco.

—¿Iwaizumi? —Preguntó—, de acuerdo, siempre quise saber cuál era su fuerza.

—Iwaizumi te daría una muerte limpia —decidió—. No, tengo otros planes para ti. Espero que sepas que estás a punto de morir.

—Eso lo supe desde que me decidí a ayudar a ese pequeño androide.

Oikawa rechinó los dientes, quería matarlo, quería destruirlo, quería explotar y llevarse a todo el mundo con él. Prefirió arreglar sus cabellos, todavía estaba mugroso después de haber sido arremetido por ese camión de carga. Se giró y esbozó una sonrisa.

Encaró a Hanamaki nuevamente, una caprichosa idea se le vino a la mente, y coincidentemente los refuerzos que había llamado Iwaizumi estaban llegando.

—Un traidor merece ser acabado por mis sabuesos.

Como señal, se comenzaron a escuchar los pesados pasos metálicos de Ushijima.

Sacaría algo entretenido por haber dejado a Kageyama escapar; Hanamaki seguía sonriendo perezosamente, nunca preocupándose por nada. Cuando él diera la orden, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. atacaría.

Pero ya había decidido que era momento de probar su nueva arma.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon y Hanamaki se alertó visiblemente, esto hizo la sonrisa de Tooru crecer.

Oh, sí, esto sería divertido.

Koutarou Bokuto caminaba atrás de Ushijima, las mejoras se veían exquisitas y él había dejado de ser un humano con éxito. Su cabello blanco y negro seguía parado en puntas, Oikawa quiso mantenerlo, porque ¿de qué servía tener a un killjoy entre sus filas si éste dejaba de parecerlo? Excepto arriba de su oreja derecha donde dos tubos salían de su cráneo y se unían a un tanque de gas en su espalda.

Sus ojos grandes y amarillos eran rodeados por profundas ojeras, y su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara de gas que le proporcionaba la medicina de felicidad, controlando su cerebro. Respiraba con dificultad alrededor de la negra máscara, llegaba hasta el puente de su nariz y cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Le habían cortado su brazo derecho hasta el codo y su pierna derecha hasta la rodilla.

Claro que fue reemplazado por una mano metálica, el nuevo ciborg movía sus falanges, adecuándose a ellos. Sus ojos solo se mantenían en el único objetivo.

Hanamaki.

Su jefe exterminador tragó con dificultad, Oikawa sonrió, por fin obtenía las expresiones que quería del otro. Estaba rodeado por los dos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. No tenía donde huir. Tooru se cruzó de brazos.

Takahiro comenzó a girar su alabarda.

—Acaben con él —ordenó.

Ushijima cargó contra él, abalanzando su brazo metálico, pero Hanamaki estaba listo; paró su brazo con el mástil y lo empujó con su cuerpo. El ciborg arrojó su pierna para quebrar sus costillas, Takahiro lo evitó y golpeó a Wakatoshi con la vara, directo en el rostro.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. retrocedió.

Bokuto le encestó un puñetazo por atrás, el jefe exterminador arqueó su espalda al momento que el aire era expulsado con brusquedad. Maki saltó, girando en el aire y cayó de pie, empuñando su larga alabarda ante los dos humanos modificados.

Takahiro tenía talento y su velocidad mostraría problemas hasta para Iwaizumi, pero no al tener dos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. como oponentes.

Koutarou abrió sus entornados y cansados ojos, entrando al _modo de pelea_ y empezó la persecución por querer asesinar al jefe exterminador. Ushijima estaba esperándolo, Hanamaki saltó, apoyado de su larga arma y pateó la quijada de Bokuto, por encima de máscara.

El ex killjoy se deslizó sobre sus pesadas botas y arremetió nuevamente; Wakatoshi logró golpearlo en su costado, tan fuerte que seguramente había roto un par de costillas, lo supo por la manera en como Takahiro se contrajo del dolor.

Bokuto paró y su brazo metálico comenzó a perder la forma, desarmándose con un chirrido mecánico y formó una nueva arma. Grande, negra y pesada.

La metralleta que le habían instalado comenzó a rugir, disparando cientos y cientos de balas en segundos. Hanamaki comenzó a correr para evitar el impacto; el S.C. .C.R.O.W. lo seguía, moviendo su brazo en su dirección, alcanzó a darle en una pierna.

Las comisuras de los labios de Tooru se estiraron en una sonrisa.

El jefe exterminador fue recibido por una pared de fuego, creada por Ushijima, se cubrió con su mano para evitar ser quemado. Dejó de poner atención una fracción de segundo y el otro ciborg lo había tomado por el cuello, agarró su brazo y lo torció, haciendo crujir el metal, deformándolo. Hanamaki empuñó su alabarda e hirió con el mortal filo de su guadaña el rostro humano de Koutarou.

Wakatoshi ya estaba detrás de él.

La imagen asemejaba a dos perros rabiosos acabando pedazo por pedazo a su presa.

Ushijima golpeó su rostro con su mano metálica, hundiendo su mejilla, desfigurando su cráneo. Hanamaki lo golpeó con su pierna, haciendo al ciborg caer, aunque su rostro era impasible. Los S.C.A.R.E.C. . estaban demasiado perdidos como para sentir dolor.

El exterminador quiso atacar a Koutarou al cuello pero el ex killjoy saltó hacia atrás, golpeando con su pierna metálica la alabarda de Hanamaki arrebatándola de sus manos; Ushijima la alcanzó en el aire, la giro unas cuantas veces y la ensartó en su pecho, en dónde se encontraba su núcleo.

Hanamaki dejó de moverse, sus ojos sin embargo se dirigieron hacia Oikawa.

El líder lo miró hacia abajo.

—Koutarou —llamó.

El ciborg obedeció sin dudar y acercó su pesada metralleta apuntándola contra su pecho. El cañón descansaba en su uniforme, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el estruendo del arma, acribillando el torso de Hanamaki a quemarropa como si fuera un acerillo.

El cuerpo de su amigo se movía como un títere por la fuerza de las balas atravesando su cuerpo.

Bokuto paró el tiroteo.

Hanamaki dejó de moverse; su cadáver tenía la mirada fija sobre el suelo. Ushijima soltó la alabarda y con él al jefe exterminador.

Iwaizumi veía fijamente el cuerpo del traidor.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó.

—Cuélgalo de sus brazos en el edificio de Información hasta que se oxide.

Su segundo al mando asintió con dureza y enojo, moviéndose para tomar el cuerpo de Hanamaki. Mientras, Oikawa se acercó a su nueva arma; debía admitir que Bokuto había sobrepasado sus expectativas, Koutarou era fuerte y despiadado, justo como lo quería.

Y lo más importante, sólo le escuchaba a _él._

Tooru acarició con suavidad su rostro y su tosca máscara de gas, los ojos amarillos del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. lo siguieron, pero su cuerpo se quedó estático, esperando por sus órdenes.

—Daishou hizo un excelente trabajo —comentó Iwaizumi.

—Exquisito, diría yo —se rió entre dientes y luego se dirigió a Bokuto—. Te dije que me agradabas, ¿recuerdas? —el ciborg parecía no escucharlo, su mirada era vacía—. Debía tenerte y ahora aquí estás, asesinando a uno de los más poderosos traidores.

Koutarou solo respiraba el gas.

Oikawa bajó su máscara y dejó ver sus labios, estaba violáceos y pálidos como toda su piel. El líder de BL/ind pasó su pulgar por la suave superficie y luego se acercó, besándolo suavemente. Tooru respiró por su nariz, disfrutando el olor de las drogas de la felicidad y cómo los labios del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. sabían a eso.

Sonrió en sus labios y movió su rostro, profundizando el beso, Bokuto estaba estático, no respondía porque ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Eso solo extasiaba más a Oikawa, gimió y dejó salir una risita quedamente. Era delicioso pensar lo mucho que el ex killjoy había gritado que lo odiaba y ahora ahí estaba, era un peón más.

Se separó de Koutarou y lamió sus labios.

Volvió a colocar su máscara y limpió la comisura de sus labios un remanente de saliva. Miró a Iwaizumi.

—No te preocupes, Iwa, tú sigues siendo mi favorito —aseguró, acercándose a su segundo al mando y posando su palma en su pecho.

Hajime tomó la mano de Oikawa de su pecho y besó su dorso.

El líder solo pudo sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos luego~


	10. Party Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz viernes, espero que la estén pasando bien.
> 
> Un gran abrazo, y muchos besos a todas esas INCREÍBLES personas que se toman el tiempo de dibujar algo para esta historia; me dejan con la boca abierta cada vez y ustedes nos ayudan a todos a poder ilustrarnos más todas estas imágenes muchísimas gracias! Nunca me cansaré de decirlo.
> 
> Más besos a esas hermosas personas que comentan y dejan sus reviews, favorites y followers. Significa mucho para mí que disfruten de mis letras como yo disfruto escribirlas.
> 
> Un recordatorio, todos los bellos fanarts los pueden encontrar en mi tumblr, cada uno con su respectivo link y artista acá: nolee375. (t) umblr. (c) (o) ( m ) / tagged / fanarts
> 
> Y un aviso: hace poco comencé un álbum en mi Facebook (pueden encontrarme, tengo el mismo nombre de autor) de muchas fotografías para que puedan ambientarse en la estética de este universo. Espero que puedan chequearlo
> 
> Renzo S. Kuznetsov muchas gracias por siempre ayudarme a editar la historia.
> 
> Y sin más: ¡Al capítulo de hoy!
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:
> 
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.«

 

_Un día aparece y esa bomba radioactiva aun no acaba con nosotros._

_Así es, bebés de los motores, me refiero a nuestro querido pero despiadado sol._

_Este es el día de la nostalgia, mis reinas de choques, y en la programación solo dice «Melodías de los 50's». Así que no sean tímidos, solo llamen a la cabina y pidan esa canción que los pone a llorar en segundos, o aquella que los obliga a ponerse de pie y bailar el boogie hasta el amanecer._

_La noche es larga y aburrida, perfecta para visitar viejos amigos y recordar algunos amantes prohibidos._

_Aquí el Doctor desafiando a la Muerte, en la WKL, las únicas ondas de radio que no intentan controlarlos._

_Kkkkkkkk…_

Condujeron por días.

Hasta que la batería de la motocicleta eléctrica murió.

Luego caminaron hasta encontrar una parada en el subterráneo.

Hinata ayudó a Kageyama a moverse, pasando las abandonadas, oscuras y polvosas vitrinas en donde, en sus días, sirvió como colectivo para movilizarse entre grandes distancias. No era que extrañara el cálido sol en Ciudad Batería, o la abrasadora estrella del desierto, pero al estar en completa oscuridad, todo su cuerpo se congelaba.

Salieron del subterráneo y como broma de su existencia, el desierto estaba en penumbras. El cielo se extendía como un negro e intranquilo océano que escondía criaturas enfermizas y mortíferas. El clima allá afuera era peor, sus dedos se comenzaron a poner helados y sus mejillas también. Envidió un poco al androide al que llevaba cojeando; él no podía sentir el frío.

—Hinata, aquí, debemos… debemos ocuparnos algo.

Eso no había sonado sospechoso para nada.

—¿Ocuparnos?

—Solo siéntate en el suelo, te lo explicaré después.

Confiaba en Kageyama, ahora el pobre robot se había revelado contra toda la civilización que lo defendía, lo había creado y se preocupaba por su bienestar. ¿Revelarse contra su propia especie? El solo escuchar eso, ponía a Hinata al borde; no podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar por lo que el otro estaba pasando.

Obedeció al pelinegro y los depositó a los dos en la fría y estéril arena.

—Debemos deshacernos de mi rastreador —explicó—, de otra manera, Oikawa nos encontrará.

—De ser así, creo que ya lo hubiera hecho —debatió el cuervo.

Kageyama movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Oikawa no puede arriesgarse a dejar la ciudad sin defensa por el momento, después de… la noticia de Hanamaki, tiene que estar perdiendo los estribos buscando a alguien más que vaya en contra de las reglas de su dominio.

Kageyama sonaba bastante seguro de eso, aunque luego el androide pelinegro miró al suelo, sus cejas se fruncían con visible preocupación. Hinata podía imaginar lo que podía estar pensando. Hanamaki nunca tuvo la intención de ir detrás de ellos; era evidente que se había sacrificado para sacarlos de ahí.

Jamás hubiera pensado que una de las personas más importantes y allegadas a Oikawa fuera capaz de abandonarlo todo por un androide más. Desde que conoció al otro había aprendido que nada era lo que parecía y si pensaba más de dos segundos todo se volvía confuso.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo te desharás de tu rastreador?

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, fuimos diseñados especialmente para _no_ hacerlo, tendrás que deshacerte de él tú, Hinata.

El cuervo de cabello naranja, inseguro mordió con preocupación su labio, pero asintió, aceptando la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, al ver que el de ojos azules marino comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta blanca y luego su camisa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus cejas llegaron a la línea de su cabello.

—¿¡Roboyama, que diablos haces!?

Tobio se terminó de desvestir, pero se quedó con el pedazo de tela sobre su regazo. Su piel estaba intacta, sin moretes, sin heridas. Como si la golpiza que le propinó el líder de BL/ind nunca había pasado; era evidente que su "piel" era mucho más fuerte que la de un humano. Después de todo, era sintética.

Sin embargo, no había diferencia entre la de un androide y un humano, la piel parecía tener poros y uno que otro fino vello.

—El rastreador está cerca de mi núcleo, debajo de mi piel. Debes buscarlo, tiene la forma de un pequeño disco del tamaño de mi dedo índice. Lo debes halar con fuerza, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡¿Qué pasará si desconecto otra cosa por error?! —Todo eso sonaba como una locura; Shouyou sabía que él no era el chico con la mejor capacidad motriz de todos…

—No lo harás, Hinata idiota —aseguraba Kageyama, el cuervo no tenía idea cómo podía confiar tanto en él; pero luego agregó—, solo ten cuidado.

Kageyama cerró los ojos con fuerza y milisegundos después Hinata retrocedió al ver la piel del pelinegro abrirse, separándose en dos segmentos. No parecía una herida, pues la división era demasiado perfecta; la piel se separó y dejó ver una brillante luz blanca neón. Hinata parpadeó unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse.

La imagen era desconcertante; y por unos segundos Shouyou se encontró perdido de qué hacer. Había… había una estructura metálica debajo, con la escalofriante forma de un tórax humano; no había sangre, eso era una buena señal. Los rayos neones salían en los resquicios de cada costilla, había otras luces parpadeantes por otras partes, pero ninguna tan brillante como esa.

Ese debía ser su núcleo.

—Debes introducir tu mano, el rastreador está al lado de mi núcleo… que es esa luz cegadora que estás mirando.

—¿Intro…? ¡¿Estás loco?! —No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no había manera— ¡No voy a meter mi mano ahí!

—Debes hacerlo, Hinata. Si pasa más tiempo, los draculoides vendrán por nosotros, o peor, Oikawa puede venir en cualquier momento.

Hinata miró frenéticamente los ojos de Kageyama y luego su pecho metálico, no parecía humano, imaginó que así se debería ver una nebulosa atrapada en una jaula metálica; era enervante y a la vez hipnotizador. Un extraño espejismo como sangre coagulada y jalea de fresas, o las secuelas de una bomba confundidas con estrellas.

No lo siguió pensando e introdujo su mano, justo en la caja torácica y adentro de las costillas.

Adentro de Kageyama era… cálido.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para concentrarse, no era viscoso como se esperaría fuera el interior de una persona. No, solo era cálido y había demasiados cables, tenía miedo de hacer hasta el más leve movimiento de sus dedos. Sus yemas tocaron la extraña luz neón, era caliente y vibraba levemente, como un ronroneo.

Sentía un enorme contraste entre el gélido desierto y el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro. Levemente y lleno de curiosidad, tocó la extraña cúpula hecha de cristal que despedía más calor, vibraba sobre su piel y vio como afuera de la cavidad torácica, sus dedos cubrían el haz de luz neón.

Tenía su mano sobre el frágil núcleo de Kageyama y los dos se miraron a los ojos.

La situación era extraña, enervante, le ponía la piel de gallina y sin embargo… era íntima. Lo supo por la manera que ambos intercambiaron miradas, interminables orbes azul marino, tan profundos como el océano con los suyos de color avellana. Kageyama confiaba plenamente en él, al grado de poner el resumen de existencia literalmente en sus manos.

Siguió moviendo su mano con lentitud hasta que sintió un pequeño disco al lado de la cúpula.

—Es ése… —comentó Tobio, parecía que le faltaba el aire en sus mecánicos pulmones.

Hinata esperaba no equivocarse, tomó el disco y lo arrancó; al momento que Kageyama pegó una bocanada de aire. Shouyou retiró su mano de las artificiales entrañas del androide para ver el dispositivo en la palma. Un CD no más grande que su palma, de color dorado.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

—Destrúyelo —ordenó el pelinegro.

Hinata lo vio de soslayo y arrojó el disco a la tierra para luego triturarlo con su pantufla de hospital. Lo que lo hizo notar todo la ropa que vestía, desde que había llegado al departamento de Kageyama era una holgada ropa blanca, complementaria del hospital. Jamás quiso probarse la ropa del androide, iba a ser muy grande para su silueta y quería ahorrarse toda la vergüenza que podía.

Soltó un alarido sin pensarlo al recordar que ahora su fotografía en la base de datos de Better Living era de él vistiendo esa patética ropa. Kageyama lo veía como si estuviera tratando con un demente al mismo tiempo que la abertura en su caja torácica se cerraba con lentitud. Decidió que lo principal que debían hacer a primera hora de mañana era comprar algo de ropa para él.

Además, movilizarse en Ciudad Batería con Oikawa detrás de ellos usando solo pantuflas había sido complicado. ¿Pero quién era él para quejarse?

Miró la pierna de Kageyama, que ahora solo eran fragmentos de metal doblado y arrancado con fuerza bruta.

También debían encontrar un taller… o un mecánico.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el pelinegro refiriéndose al estallido de ira de hace algunos segundos.

—Nada —respondió con simpleza, fue suficiente para el otro—. Más importante, ¿cómo pasaremos la noche?

—Puedo divisar un cobertizo a setecientos metros de aquí; podemos descansar por hoy y… conseguir algunos alimentos y necesidades mañana.

—Suena como un buen plan —concordó.

Los dos chicos se volvieron a poner de pie y comenzaron a caminar de la misma manera que antes. Kageyama apoyándose en él, cojeando con una sola pierna. Rotos y desterrados, llegaron a su destino en media hora, su paso era lento debido al peso del androide en sus hombros; pero Hinata jamás pensó en rendirse.

El brillo de la luna se podía ver a través de la espesa nube que metano que cubría los cielos. El cobertizo estaba construido por láminas de aluminio oxidadas, apiladas una al lado de la otra; el techo también era del metal roído. Hinata notó las palabras pintadas de blanco en una de las paredes, dibujadas seguramente con una brocha vieja y despeinada:

_«No hay salvación.»_

Pedazos de tablas de madera podrida se desperdigaban por toda la zona, y el piso estaba lleno de escombros; pero parecía abandonado. Eso bastaría para la noche. Así que Shouyou los llevó a ambos dentro del cobertizo; hacía frío ahí también, las paredes de láminas no hacían nada para calentar el lugar.

Cayeron sobre el suelo de golpe; Hinata sentía sus ojos pesados comenzar a cerrarse. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y no tuvo ni un momento para descansar.

—Kageyama… —comenzó pero fue interrumpido por un bostezo que irrumpió en su garganta sin aviso—… ¿cómo está tu batería? Pasaste algunos días sin dormir en la cápsula.

Había dejado de conectarse a la cápsula desde que comenzaron con la extraña costumbre de dormir ambos en la misma cama, pero ninguno hizo un comentario al respecto.

Los ojos de Kageyama brillaban levemente en la noche, la luz moribunda de la luna no llegaba dentro del cobertizo; pero los orbes azules marino del androide eran claros de seguir.

—Tengo un poco de carga en la reserva, pero muy pronto necesitaré una dosis de _plus._

—Podemos visitar la tienda de Tommy Chow Mein, él siempre consigue de todo. ¡Aunque es condenadamente costoso! —terminó gritando.

Kageyama se rió entre dientes y Hinata se acostó sobre el suelo, el sueño comenzaba a sentirse pesado en todo su cuerpo; si intentaba con fuerza, podía ignorar el frío. La fina ropa de hospital no hacía nada para que pudiera desafiar la baja temperatura.

Pero podía ignorarlo.

Podía ignorarlo.

Podía ignorarlo.

Podía…

El frío desapareció, y al siguiente segundo entendió; Kageyama se había acostado detrás de él y lo cubría con su cuerpo. La temperatura del androide era como la de un pequeño horno, nunca le había parecido que la temperatura corporal de Tobio se sintiera así de alta, ¿podía modificarla?

—Te veías un poco patético, enrollado sobre tu propio cuerpo como un gato bebé y tiritando de frío.

Hinata le propinó un codazo con fuerza, Kageyama apenas retrocedió.

Con la calidez que lo envolvía, no necesitó más de un par de segundos para terminar quedándose dormido.

.

Despertó con arena en todo su rostro y sudor dentro de su ropa; con pereza se sentó sobre el suelo y descubrió que Kageyama no estaba a su lado, tenía sentido, el androide ni siquiera necesitaba dormir para comenzar. Sacudió su ropa y se puso de pie, se acercó a la única ventana del cobertizo oxidado y vio la cegadora luz de la estrella radioactiva. Con los primeros rayos ultravioleta de la mañana aún era posible salir, la estática parecía estar en niveles bajos, pero a lo largo del día solo empeorarían y serían capaces de matarlos.

Kageyama estaba sentado sobre una enorme caja de madera cerca de la puerta, mirando la salida. Había desierto rodeándolos por cientos de metros, Hinata dudaba que algo o alguien podría llegar a atacarlos, pero Tobio no sería Tobio si se dejara de preocupar por aunque fueran unos segundos.

Aun se quedaba corto al pensar que en tan poco tiempo, Kageyama se había convertido en alguien en quién podía confiar plenamente. Debía pensar más en los sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho, pues era difícil ponerles nombre. El androide de cabello negro sobresalía entre el paisaje desértico, no había manchas en su piel provocadas por el sol que hiciera que se viera algo menos que perfecta, su ropa, su cabello; todo en él gritaba que no pertenecía ahí, y por eso le era difícil desviar la mirada.

La postura del androide era tan recta que parecía incómoda, pero a él se le veía natural, su nariz era respingada y sus labios eran delgados; su mandíbula cuadrada hacía juego con los pómulos que protruían debajo de sus ojos.

Ahí, fuera de las luces neones y cegadoras de Ciudad Batería, Hinata notó que Kageyama realmente era apuesto.

Y en milisegundos sus mejillas se sintieron calientes de la vergüenza.

—Hinata idiota, por fin despiertas —saludó.

—Buenos días para ti también, Roboyama —se burló sacando su lengua para ocultar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, podía culpar el color de sus mejillas a las altas temperaturas del desierto.

—¿Sabes qué podemos hacer ahora? —preguntó el androide.

—Eso depende, ¿en qué Zona nos encontramos?

Kageyama se cruzó de brazos, ceño fruncido y comisuras enrolladas hacia abajo. Hinata podía conocer el desierto pero no el laberinto de pasadizos que se encontraba bajo tierra.

—Según el tiempo que hemos recorrido, debemos estar al límite de la Zona 1, si no, a principios de la Zona 2.

—Si seguimos adelante, la tienda de Chow Mein se encuentra en la Zona 3. Generalmente la radiación cerca de la Zona 0 es peor y las comunidades son menos. ¡Podemos encontrar un taller para reparar tu pierna! —Se llevó una mano a su barbilla, sopesando sus opciones—. Aunque dudo que los lugareños sepan qué hacer con… con… ¡un robot!

—Inteligencia artificial —corrigió.

—¡Lo que sea!

—No hay problema, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, solo necesito las herramientas necesarias.

—Está decidido, partiremos hacia la primera comunidad qué encontremos —estableció el pequeño cuervo.

Tuvieron que parar en una gasolinera abandonada, la radioactividad de los rayos ultravioleta comenzaron herir su piel. Definitivamente la ropa no ayudaba, sus brazos estaban expuestos y la abrasadora arena como carbón encendido se metía en sus pantuflas.

Entraron derribando la puerta de vidrio esmerilado y ambos cayeron de golpe al piso; Hinata porque no podía seguir de pie, sentía que estaba parado en fuego, y Kageyama porque no pudo mantener el equilibrio sin una pierna.

Este iba ser un largo trecho.

Afortunadamente encontraron dos pares de lata de _Soda Pop_ , eso tenía que ser suficiente para refrescarlo y alimentarlo. Se sentía débil, hace un par de días que no había comido, pero la cafeína en las bebidas carbonatadas bastó para reavivar sus energías. Kageyama, por el contrario, el androide no comía pero el pelirrojo notó que en las últimas horas sus movimientos eran más lentos que antes.

Su batería se acababa, dijera lo que dijera, Kageyama necesitaba _plus_ y lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Todavía cargaban la mochila que el pelinegro tomó en su apartamento, repleta de armas; así que podían defenderse si se encontraban a una banda de draculoides o a unos trúhanes rebeldes que robaban lo que podían y mataban a cualquiera.

Salieron cuando el sol comenzó a descender por el horizonte, todavía tenían luz para guiarse pero la temperatura había bajado. Por fin llegaron a una comunidad de mala muerte, solo eran un puñado de chozas destartaladas juntas entre sí; rodeada de cactus y arbustos vetustos que parecían moribundos.

La pequeña congregación tenía un hedor a desechos humanos y comida echada a perder. Hinata pensó en lo útil que sería el pañuelo que solía usar alrededor de su cuello antes. Las calles estaban relativamente solas, a excepción de uno que otro «cabeza de onda» tirado en la calle; sin embargo Shouyou podía sentir que era observado, de adentro de las ruinosas casas, de los techos.

Debían estar en guardia.

Encontraron un taller, más bien una chatarrería, en las afueras de la comunidad. Era solamente un cementerio de carrocerías y automóviles oxidados apilados uno sobre otro; los recibió un hombre de dedos como salchichas y cara grasienta. Los vio de reojo y decidió que traerían problemas; Kageyama aun usaba su uniforme de exterminador, pero estaba tan roto y sucio que había dejado de verse como un empleado de Better Living.

Tuvieron que pagarle cincuenta carbonos para que los dejara usar su chatarrería. Hinata estaba a punto de exclamarle el robo que eso significaba con unas cuantas palabras coloridas, pero fue interrumpido por Kageyama que simplemente asintió con su cabeza y aceptó pagar la enorme cantidad.

Fue lo suficiente para el hombre de aspecto como cerdo y los dejó solos.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que nos estafaran así? —preguntó Hinata, un poco alterado una vez que se aseguró que se encontraban solos.

—No importa, tengo un poco de cambio en mi billetera —respondió, Shouyou se debatió en callarlo, decir ese tipo de cosas al aire libre… solo terminaría atrayendo buitres buenos para nada—. Ahora, ayúdame, Hinata idiota, trae esa llave inglesa que está al lado de tu pie.

—Ya voy, ya voy —Hizo un puchero pero terminó alcanzándolo.

Kageyama logró remendar la pierna, se veía más como un prototipo bruto que un producto terminado. No tenía articulación, y estaba hecha de una aleación corroída que parecía que en cualquier momento se podría fracturar; sin embargo Tobio podía caminar con ella y eso, por el momento, era suficiente.

Terminaron quedándose en un viejo motel de tamaño reducido, la costrosa mujer que les vendió la habitación por la noche se les quedó viendo con morbosa curiosidad; la —prostética— pierna de Kageyama no se veía nada humana, sin embargo el androide no le prestó atención. El pelinegro parecía cautivado con todo lo que miraba, era su primera vez en el desierto y seguramente la abismal diferencia entre la artificial ciudad y el apocalíptico desierto era desconcertante.

Abrieron la apolillada puerta de su cuarto, la habitación era pequeña; solo tenía una cama para una persona al fondo, una mesa y una silla en la pared contraria y papel tapiz que había perdido el diseño por los años que estaba despegando.

Tobio recorrió las cuatro paredes con su intensa mirada.

Hinata caminó hasta dejarse caer en la cama, el colchón era demasiado delgado y la cobija estaba polvorienta; pero sabía que no tendría problemas para dormir. Antes de acomodarse en la ciudad y antes de llegar al nido, pasó gran parte de su vida en moteles como esos o peores; además, había recorrido grandes distancias por el día y el cansancio en su cuerpo era mayor que el gruñir de su estómago.

El cuervo cubrió su boca cuando bostezó de golpe, sus ojos se humedecieron.

—¿En qué piensas, Roboyama?

—Es… solo que… Este lugar, todo el desierto, es prácticamente inhabitable, las temperaturas son altas, no hay agua, vegetación… nada. Las noticias en Ciudad Batería jamás dicen nada acerca de los cientos y cientos de personas que viven en las afueras del desierto. Las condiciones no son óptimas y la estática, cuando es demasiada, es capaz de matar.

—Bueno sí, pero no podemos simplemente caer muertos —razonó, arqueando una ceja.

—No, no es eso —el pelinegro movió su rostro de lado a lado—. Es… es sorprendente lo adaptables que son los humanos. Debo admitir que les tengo un poco de envidia.

Shouyou sonrió y se puso de pie para alcanzar a Tobio, lo tomó de su mano y comenzó a halarlo hacia la habitación; Kageyama no ofreció resistencia y se dejó guiar por el pequeño cuervo hasta la minúscula cama.

—¡Piensas tanto que me duele la cabeza de solo verte!

—Eso pasa porque tú jamás piensas en nada —razonó.

—¡Amargo robot! —exaltó— ¡Cuando dices esas cosas no eres nada lindo!

—Si nos guiamos por esa lógica, ¿estableces que cuando no lo hago si lo soy?

Sintió sus mejillas entrar en calor.

—¡A nadie le gusta un robot fresco! —decidió.

Kageyama se atrevía a ladear su cabeza.

—Entonces, si no lo fuera, ¿te gustaría?

Hinata se atragantó con su saliva, esto no estaba pasando, esto _definitivamente_ no estaba pasando. Un sonido como si lo estuvieran estrangulando salió de su garganta y se enterró en la cama, ocultando su rostro en el colchón. Tal vez si se quedaba de esa manera, Kageyama se convencería que él se había quedado dormido.

—Es una broma —agregó el androide después de unos minutos—, ¿ves? Yo también puedo «bromear» —no necesitó despegar su rostro de la cama para visualizar las comillas que Kageyama había hecho.

—Eres pésimo para eso, Roboyama —comentó con voz apagada por el colchón, su corazón hacía todo tipo de volteretas en su pecho.

Imaginó el puchero de Tobio cuando sintió un soportable golpe en su cabeza y escuchó las palabras: «Hinata idiota» antes que el cansancio mezclado con sueño lo dejaran inconsciente.

.

Despertó más descansado y tranquilo que la noche anterior en el cobertizo abandonado; Kageyama, como siempre, se había marchado de su lado. Shouyou llegó a preguntarse si el androide se quedó a su lado para comenzar.

Se irguió en la cama y restregó sus ojos para aclarar su mente; podía escuchar voces opacas fuera de la habitación y ver la cegadora luz del sol radioactivo de la mañana entre los resquicios de la carcomida puerta. Sin embargo, Tobio no se encontraba por ninguna parte; Hinata se puso de pie y estiró todo su cuerpo, preparándose para el día.

Alcanzó la minúscula porción de agua que tenían en el baño —complementario de la habitación, que les había costado noventa carbonos extras—; se deshizo de su ropa y comenzó a asearse. El agua se sentía celestial en su caliente piel.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Cuando salió del baño, tomó la tiesa toalla —complementaria de la habitación—, la enrolló sobre su cadera y entró al cuarto contiguo. Kageyama se encontraba de pie con bolsas plásticas negras en sus manos, el androide las dejó caer sobre la cama y lo llamó para que se acercara.

Hinata comenzó a hurgar con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver unas cuantas latas de comida, de inmediato su estómago hizo ruidos; quejumbroso de no haber recibido comida por algunos días.

Su estómago y corazón parecían trapecistas haciendo piruetas en su cuerpo.

—Duermes demasiado, así que aproveché el tiempo para investigar un poco más en los alrededores. Encontré a algunos vendedores ambulantes que llevaban un poco de comida. Ah, y también —abrió otra de las bolsas negras—, conseguí una muda de ropa para ambos.

Sacó una camisa y la extendió en sus manos, era roja y de mangas cortas; adentro también había chamarras negras, pantalones y otras camisas; botas y pañuelos.

—Le pedí al vendedor las más pequeñas que tenían, aunque fuesen de niño; algo debe quedarte —comentó seco.

—Tan frío como siempre, Roboyama —se burló, inflando las mejillas.

—Solo vístete, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, el androide se comenzó a quitar la camisa; Hinata demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo. Aunque debía admitir, con mejillas color rosas, que era atrapante ver cómo el pecho de Kageyama parecía como el de un humano, sin rastro de la división que él podía crear para ver sus adentros.

Se comenzó a quitar la camisa y Kageyama se giró, comenzando a quitarse las botas que usaba; Hinata pudo ver de reojo la espalda del androide. Una expansión limpia y tersa de piel, sin marcas, ni lunares, ni pecas. Era tan perfecto que no podía ser humano. Sin embargo, cuando se movía, los músculos se marcaban perfectamente, tenía largas piernas por su estatura; lo único que rompía la ilusión era la pierna metálica y burda que tenía remendada.

Dejó de quedarse mirando como un pervertido y se continuó vistiendo. Decidió que la mejor manera de evitar pensamientos extraños era no pisar ese terreno. Debía admitirlo, sí, le gustaba mucho la compañía del androide, quizás era la más entretenida, calmante, amena, adictiva que había encontrado. Pero eran amigos nada más.

Jamás consideró la palabra «amor» en su vocabulario. Una parte de él admiraba la valentía de las personas que lo sentían en esos días. Akaashi y Bokuto saltaron a su mente de inmediato, las caricias que se daban cuando creían que nadie los veía, o las miradas que intercambiaban, esas que solo ellos sabían el significado que cargaban.

Pero luego recordó cómo terminó eso.

Se ajustó el pantalón de mezclilla negro y amarró los cordones de las botas y el pañuelo rojo en su cuello; le quedaban como un guante.

Kageyama terminó de cambiarse, intercambiando el roto uniforme blanco por una camiseta negra —demasiado ajustada si le preguntaban a Hinata— y su chaqueta del uniforme blanco abierta encima, pantalones de mezclilla azules y las mismas botas negras que antes.

Ambos se distribuyeron algunas armas, colocándolas en pistoleras a nivel de sus costados o en su cinturón. Hinata le avisó al pelinegro que estaba listo con un pulgar hacia arriba; Tobio asintió y salieron de su habitación.

—¿Sabes dónde ir ahora? —preguntó el androide.

—No sé las coordenadas exactas del Nido, pero sé que está entre la Zona 4 y 3. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Si deambulamos por el área, podríamos encontrarnos con algún miembro de la Vanguardia que patrulla las Zonas o con un miembro de los Exploradores en alguna misión de reconocimiento.

—¿Deambular? —Kageyama sonaba escéptico—. Eso suena a que dejas demasiado al azar; ¿no puedes estar seguro de nada más?

—¡Roboyama! —se quejó el pelirrojo alargando la última «A» por capricho— ¡Si se te ocurre algo mejor eres _bienvenido_ a opinar!

—¡Tú eres el idiota que ya ha estado ahí adentro, idiota!

—¡Hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo! Qué es algo más de lo que tú haces —sacó su lengua para enojarlo, porque no sabía que más hacer.

Escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta y su discusión se terminó de golpe. Ambos se quedaron congelados y miraron a su alrededor; estaban tan perdidos en su pequeña disputa que no notaron cuando fueron rodeados por una banda de rufianes del desierto.

Eran siete y cada uno tenía varas de hierro o tablas de madera como arma, los miraban con recelo y sonrisas torcidas. Veían con avidez la mochila que contenían las armas y los carbonos que les quedaban; habían formado un circulo completo a su alrededor, no tenían salida y seguramente no los dejarían correr.

—Ey, niñatos —llamó el que tenía apariencia de ser el líder, tenía cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y se veía más viejo de lo que debía ser—, nosotros no queremos lastimarlos y ustedes no quieren que los lastimemos; así que ahorrémonos toda esa riña y me entregan esa mochila que llevan ahí.

Kageyama y Hinata se vieron de soslayo, el androide arqueó una delgada ceja. El chico de menor tamaño hizo un recuento de todas las «armas» que tenían. El líder de la pandilla de rufianes se rió entre dientes.

—Ya veo, deben ser nuevos por esta Zona. Mi nombre es Yoshiki Towada, y _yo_ mando las Zonas —extendió su puño al par de chicos y levantó sus larguiruchos dedos con cada palabra— 1, 2 y 3. Todos me temen y los draculoides no se me acercan, ni a mí ni a mi grupo, Los Ougiminami.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shouyou de arquear una ceja, era evidente que no había mencionado la Zona 4 porque ahí se encontraban los Killjoys. Ese payaso no tenía idea de lo que había más allá de sus narices.

—Entonces —amenazó Yoshiki—, no lo repetiré otra vez, _niñatos_ , entréguenme esa mochila, _ahora_.

Sabía que la mano del pelinegro ya estaba sobre su pistolera, pero Hinata debía detenerlo.

—Kageyama —llamó, sintió los ojos azul marino sobre él—, sin matarlos, ¿de acuerdo?

El androide chasqueó la lengua, se tendría que esforzar más para eso.

—De acuerdo.

Esto hizo estallar a Yoshiki.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero por qué clase de broma nos toman?! ¡¿Ah?! —gritó, subiendo su voz unas cuantas octavas y corrió hacia ellos.

Hinata comenzó a correr en su dirección también, zafó el pañuelo de su cuello y sujetó cada extremo de la tela en cada mano. Los movimientos de Yoshiki eran mecánicos y simples de adivinar; había luchado con cosas peores en su tiempo, atrapó la vara de hierro oxidado entre su pañuelo y dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, empujando con todo su peso para arrojar el cuerpo de Yoshiki a la arena.

Escuchó los ruidosos pasos de otro miembro del grupo que se iba a abalanzar sobre él, se inclinó hacia atrás y eludió el golpe. Arrojó su puño con fuerza e impactó en el rostro del tipo, era como diez centímetros más alto que él pero lo logró derribar. El líder de la manada se comenzaba a poner de pie nuevamente, pero Hinata fue más rápido y golpeó su quijada con la vara de metal; Yoshiki cayó de nuevo al piso y no pareció querer volverse a levantar.

Otro tipo lo aprisionó contra su pecho, éste era más bajo; así que Shouyou tomó la oportunidad y lo golpeó con su cabeza. Todos tenían muchas aberturas en su defensa, peleaban como aficionados; ni siquiera se podían comparar con los draculoides, mucho menos con los killjoys o lo que decían de los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Supuso que Kageyama, quién había sufrido la ira cruda de Oikawa, estaba pensando lo mismo; pues al momento que Hinata terminó con los tres rufianes, Tobio pateaba el pecho de su cuarto.

Los demás estaban en el piso, torciéndose del dolor.

El androide se sacudía su ropa de la suciedad que la pelea improvisada le había causado y Hinata estiraba su hombro, ondeando su brazo en círculos concéntricos. Yoshiki se arrastraba lejos del dúo, murmurando cosas acerca de cómo dejaría que ellos se escaparan por ahora.

Kageyama miró a Hinata con ojos entornados y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pensaste en otro plan más factible para llegar al Nido o tu mente es tan pequeña que no sabes ni como atar los cordones de tus zapatos? —continuó la pelea como si nada había pasado.

—¡Demonios, Roboyama, ayudaría también si tu mecánico trasero aportara algo a la mesa!

—¿Cómo esperas que sepa? ¡Ni siquiera llevo más de setenta y dos horas en el desierto!

—¿No te enseñaron a guiarte, En las clases de «Cómo ser un robot para _dummies»?_

—No entiendo esa referencia —gruñó, haciendo una mueca de enojo— ¡Pero si no lo recuerdas, Hinata idiota, mi intercomunicador se apagó al salir del campo electromagnético de la ciudad!

—¡Bien! Entonces solo debemos comprar un mapa de las Zonas y luego…

Fue interrumpido cuando Kageyama cayó al piso sobre una rodilla, dejó caer la mochila a un lado. Hinata la recogió de inmediato y ayudó al androide a ponerse de pie.

—¿Kageyama —preguntó—, pasa algo?

—… no es nada —aseguró, sin embargo sus facciones se contorsionaban de dolor—; solo un decaimiento. Estoy bien.

—Es tu batería, ¿no es así? Se te está acabando la energía —llegó a la alarmante conclusión.

—Estoy bien, todavía puedo durar unos días más.

—No te creo, debemos llegar a la tienda de Chow Mein y conseguirte un poco de _plus_. Ven, ya estamos cerca de la Zona 3.

Se le ocurrió una traviesa idea al ver algunas motocicletas que le pertenecían a los vencidos «Ougiminami» o lo que fuera. Registró al líder y gritó _Bingo_ cuando encontró las llaves. Corrió hacia Kageyama y lo tiró de la muñeca, llevándolo a la moto; ésta, a diferencia de las motocicletas eléctricas de BL/ind, funcionaba con gasolina.

Afortunadamente para ellos, tenía el tanque lleno.

Hinata tomó el manubrio y Tobio se sentó atrás de él, de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando salieron de la Ciudad Batería. No quería saber qué pasaría si la batería de Kageyama se quedaba sin energías, pero sabía que no podía ser algo agradable.

Después de ver cómo el androide le conseguía algo de comer sin pensar en su propio bienestar… Shouyou aumentó la velocidad de la motocicleta, se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando tranquilizar el fuerte latido de su corazón y el zumbido que las abejas hacían en su estómago.

Kageyama se sostenía de su cuerpo, poniendo una mano a cada lado de sus costados; Hinata tenía demasiado presente el pequeño toque, por alguna razón no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la calidez de su mano en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo pudo haber un cambio si hace menos de tres días habían estado en la misma posición? Rechinó los dientes con enojo.

Esto iba a ser molesto.

~~

Gruñó con enojo y limpió sus anteojos con la tela vieja de su camisa de rayas rojas, sus lentes se llenaban de sudor y era molesto; limpió su rostro también. Aunque debía admitir que el cambio de rutina era fresco y diferente; ahora cada vez que su turno en el cuarto de Inteligencia terminaba se iba directo a la arena de entrenamiento para practicar con la espada.

Había pasado algunas semanas y su desempeño había mejorado. Podía defenderse y desarmar a sus oponentes; Akiteru le había regalado una katana —él tenía tres, así que Kei no se preocupó por afectar el desempeño de su hermano—, pero no le permitía usarla dentro de Nido.

Al lado contrario Tanaka, quién por fin se había librado del yeso, estrenaba su pierna sana golpeando y practicando con otro maniquí. Estaba, claramente desobedeciendo las órdenes de Ennoshita, quién le había dicho que se tomara con calma las primeras semanas.

El otro Tsukishima pensaba que debía practicar sus movimientos primero y luego preocuparse por el peso y la sensación del hierro. Akiteru era el experto, ¿no? Así que decidió escucharlo, las prácticas consistían en Kei golpeando y repitiendo pasos de defensa con una larga vara de madera y un maniquí hecho de un saco con arena; sobre una tabla de madera.

En los días que había pasado, se comenzó a sentir más liviano que antes, acostumbrándose a la sensación de la vara en sus manos. El problema era que… su entrenador no se encontraba en el lugar.

Akiteru había salido a una misión hacía un par de días y ahora otro se había ocupado de su entrenamiento.

—¡Pon un poco más de hombros, Inuoka! —gritaba Kuroo a un chico de gran estatura y cabello parado.

Pantera Anfetamina, uno de los más habilidosos miembros de la Vanguardia a la hora de luchar con armas blancas, se encargaba de entrenar a los chicos más jóvenes e inexpertos. Claro que, él luchaba con un hacha, Akiteru se especializaba con las katanas así que su hermano era quién se encargaba de entrenar a Kei.

—Tsukki, no he dicho « _descanso_ », ¿o sí? —regañó.

Kei rechinó sus dientes y continuó, atacando y defendiéndose del maniquí; Tetsurou podía ser un idiota en las misiones o… en cualquier situación en general; pero cuando se trataba de enseñar, daba un cambio de ciento ochenta grados. Inouka parecía al borde de un colapso, respiraba dando grandes bocanadas de aire y se había arrojado al suelo a descansar.

—Inuoka, eso va para ti también —reprendió—. De pie, ahora.

—Hemos estado haciendo esto desde hace horas —se quejó Tsukishima. Estaría bien si solo tenía cinco minutos de descanso; aunque se arrepintió del tono que usó, no quería sonar tan abrasivo.

—Cuando estén allá arriba por largas misiones, los chicos malos no dejarán que se tomen algunos minutos de descanso —Kuroo se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy seguro que el señor maniquí me estará esperando cuando regrese.

Tetsurou se rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, estoy contigo, esos maniquíes apestan —su sonrisa torcida estiraba las comisuras de su boca.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso significa que podemos…?

—Pero no puedes aprender a luchar sin antes practicar —interrumpió, perfilando sus largos colmillos—. Ahora, sigan.

Y con eso, Pantera se dio la vuelta, terminando la conversación.

—Ah, diablos —murmuró.

Él estaba por encima de un entrenamiento tan básico.

—A menos qué… —escuchó la voz de Kuroo, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo— ¿quieres un entrenamiento más difícil?

Tetsurou no era tan idiota como aparentaba.

—¿Y esto? ¿Y esto? —preguntó divertido— Eso es lo que quieres, Tsukki. De acuerdo, se me hace difícil decirte que no —Y sin embargo sus labios se enrollaban en una sonrisa maliciosa, era difícil creer que Pantera era de los buenos—. Yo seré tu oponente —avisó—, intenta golpearme una vez.

—Me ganarás de inmediato —estableció sin expresión en su rostro.

—¿Pensé que querías un entrenamiento más _adecuado_ para ti?

—No soy tan demente como para creer que estoy cerca de tu nivel.

—Te diré qué, no necesitas ganarme, solo golpéame una vez; además si lo pensamos un poco, tienes una «katana» —señaló la vara—. Con un solo ataque, puedes matarme.

Tsukishima vio hacia un lado.

—Bien, no usaré armas —hizo saber—, y si me ganas; te dejaré descansar por el día. Eso va para ti también, Inuoka, si Tsukki me golpea eres libre de irte.

—¡Vamos, Tsukishima! —apoyó sin pensar el otro killjoy.

Qué molesto.

Separó las piernas y sostuvo la vara de madera entre sus dos manos.

—De acuerdo. —Acomodó sus lentes con el dedo índice.

El enfrentamiento comenzó, primero apuntó hacia el costado de Tetsurou; se defendió limpiamente. Luego fue por su cabeza, Pantera se agachó y se hizo a un lado. Regresaba cada vez a su posición, dos puños frente a él, saltaba de un lado a otro, sin embargo no atacaba.

Siguieron así por otros minutos, Tsukishima ni siquiera se acercaba a golpearlo, pero eso no lo desmotivaba. Rechinó sus dientes del enfado, esto se había vuelto personal. Tetsurou sonreía con socarronería, el rubio quería golpearlo en medio de los ojos.

Paró sus ataques después de varios minutos, respiraba por su boca, dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

¿Este tipo era real?

—¿Te rindes?

—N… no.

—Eso es, chico —felicitó.

Tsukishima reanudó sus fallidos intentos en golpearlo; tal vez no podía igualar la velocidad de Pantera, pero podía cansarlo hasta ralentizar su paso. Entonces aprovecharía para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Podía escuchar los vitoreos del despreocupado Inuoka apoyándolo a él.

Y luego se agregaron los gritos alentadores de Akiteru.

El de anteojos miró atrás con rapidez para ver que su hermano había regresado de la misión y ahora estaba apoyando en la repentina pelea. Regresó su atención al gato negro que tenía en frente e intentó recordar las instrucciones de Akiteru; los pasos livianos que debía dar para moverse con rapidez.

Pero la teoría y la práctica eran dos cosas completamente diferentes: Un paso atrás, dos pasos adelante, ataca y defensa.

Un paso atrás, dos pasos adelante, ataca y defensa.

Kuroo no se quedaba quieto y no estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

Un paso atrás, dos pasos adelante, ataca y defensa.

Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

Maldita sea, maldito Tetsurou Kuroo.

A sus espaldas, los vitoreos habían crecido y Tsukishima escuchó la voz de Tanaka también —los dos hermanos—, Sugawara, Nishinoya. El ruido lo desconcentraba y Pantera no se quedaba quieto.

Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

Esto no estaba llevándolo a ninguna parte.

—¡Kei —exclamaba su hermano—, recuerda los pasos!

Demonios, sí los recordaba. ¿Qué creía que había estado intentando hacer todo el tiempo?

—Ya sé —decía, apretando los dientes.

Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

Sugawara gritaba alentándolo, Nishinoya solo hacía ruido.

Kuroo bailaba de un lugar a otro, parecía como si la vara lo atravesaba.

—Uno, dos, tres, defensa —recordaba su hermano—. Uno, dos, tres, defensa.

—¡Lo sé, Akiteru! —se giró para ver al otro rubio, fue un segundo; bajó su guardia un segundo.

En ese segundo fue barrido de sus pies, cayó de espaldas al piso, golpeando su cuerpo. La vara estaba sobre su regazo, se sentó con velocidad y miró a Kuroo frente a él, tenía una pierna estirada —responsable de haberlo arrojado al piso— y estaba de cuclillas.

La multitud de atrás hizo un ruido de decepción, parecía que lo habían estado apoyando a él.

Pantera se puso de pie.

—Regla número uno —informó, acercándose a él, le ofreció una mano para que se pusiera en pie—, _nunca_ le des la espalda al enemigo. Ni siquiera por un segundo.

Tsukishima resopló por la nariz, aceptó su mano y se levantó.

De acuerdo, debía aceptarlo, aún tenía mucho más que aprender.

~~

El agarre de Kageyama había disminuido su fuerza cuando llegaron a la Zona 3.

Hinata intentaba provocarlo para sacarle rabietas pero era más difícil ahora, el androide no parecía prestar atención. Todavía había luz solar cuando llegaron a la tienda de Tommy Chow Mein, un supermercado con ventanas rotas y puerta de vidrio. Paró la motocicleta y ayudó a Kageyama a bajarse, sus movimientos parecían soñolientos.

Se encargó de llevar todo el peso del androide adentro de la tienda; parecía que desde que habían salido de la ciudad, la responsabilidad de protegerlo había caído en Shouyou. Al pelirrojo no le molestaba. Empujó la puerta de vidrio roto en dónde estaban pegados diferentes anuncios viejos de drogas para la felicidad y personas perdidas.

Se asemejaba a un supermercado, estantes que le llegaban a su barbilla llenos de productos dividían la pieza en pasillos. Había de todo, latas de comida, bolsas con frituras, cigarrillos, tintes para el cabello, algunos dulces. Era difícil de creer que estaban en el apocalipsis ahí adentro.

Al fondo estaba el vendedor, detrás de la caja registradora.

Era un viejo con ojos rasgados y una sonrisa que parecía permanente; cabello blanco como nubes y una chaqueta roja deportiva. A Hinata siempre le había parecido igual a un viejo gato.

Llevó casi a rastras a Kageyama.

—¡Necesitamos _plus_!—urgió!

El viejo, abrió sus cansados ojos con sorpresa y miró al pelinegro de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es… _eso_ un androide?

—¡Por favor! ¡Es urgente!

Chow Mein sacudió su cabeza y murmuró las palabras «Claro, claro»; antes de desaparecer en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—En… mi espalda —murmuró Kageyama débilmente—, debes ponerlo en mi espalda.

Hinata miró alrededor de la tienda, con el vendedor fuera de vista, un rebelde bribón tomó unas cuantas latas y las escondió en su chaqueta. El chico que no debía tener más de veinte años se dispuso a correr hacia la salida cuando el ruidoso sonido de una escopeta rugió en las cuatro paredes.

La bala había impactado en el piso cerca de su pie.

Chow Mein había regresado y tenía el arma en su mano; el chico parecía que se iba a orinar ahí mismo. Las arrugadas facciones del japonés se fruncían en su cejo.

—Fuera de mi tienda —carraspeó.

El pobre chico obedeció, su cuerpo temblaba del miedo y las latas cayeron al suelo produciendo un fuerte sonido metálico. La pequeña campanilla sonó cuando la puerta se abrió. Hinata devolvió la mirada y el hombre de cabello como nube tenía un pequeño cuadrado en su mano, el artefacto blanco tenía el logo sonriente de Better Living. Shouyou lo tomó con cuidado y se dirigió al androide.

No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, pero las instrucciones de Kageyama no habían sido complicadas. Subió su camisa y colocó el _plus_ en su espalda; inmediatamente se adhirió a su piel y desapareció, venas negras se formaron en su piel a medida que se distribuía la energía.

Tobio gruñó y enrolló sus dedos en un puño; luego dejó salir una bocanada de aire y abrió sus ojos. Hinata notó que los orbes azul marino se habían tornado blancos por un momento, iluminando una parte de la tienda, pero a medida que Kageyama parpadeaba se tornaban del mismo color que antes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el cuervo con preocupación.

Fue interrumpido cuando el vendedor, qué se había colocado a su lado ahora, tomó la mandíbula de Kageyama y levantó su rostro para inspeccionarlo. Ladeó su cabeza a un lado, mirando cada detalle, luego hacia el otro, hacia arriba y abajo. El androide, quién todavía se miraba mareado, se dejó manipular.

—Extraordinario —exaltó—; en todos mis años, jamás había visto un androide desde tan cerca —Obligó al pelinegro a abrir la boca, inspeccionándolo como si fuera un animal—. Verdaderamente espléndido.

—¿Es la primera vez que ve uno? —preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

Kageyama se apartó del toque del viejo vendedor, un poco avergonzado por la atención y se ocultó atrás de Hinata.

—Después de las guerras de helio, sí —aclaró el hombre con ojos felinos y cabello blanco—. Pero dime, ¿qué hace un robot _activo_ y fuera de Ciudad Batería?

—Yo… —Kageyama parecía perdido—… no tengo idea…

Recibió una palmada alentadora en su espalda, el sonido fue tan ruidoso que llenó toda la tienda de conveniencia. Tobio fue arrojado hacia el frente.

—Recuerdo cuando los de tu clase fueron programados para asesinar en las guerras —comentó, mirándolo con recelo—, perdí muchos camaradas a manos de tus metálicos compañeros.

—Lo… lo lamento.

—Espere —interrumpió el cuervo—, esa no es culpa de Kageyama. ¡Eso sucedió hace décadas! Apuesto que Kageyama ni siquiera recuerda eso, o quizás no había sido fabricado, ¿pensó en eso?

El androide solo abría los ojos como platos, tomado por sorpresa, debido a la acción de Hinata por defenderlo. Shouyou ni siquiera había planeado hacerlo, las palabras habían salido solas.

—Veo que este chico realmente ha quedado prendado contigo, ¿eh?

Un chillido agudo salió de su garganta, sin embargo Kageyama veía al viejo y mantenía su distancia.

—¿Pre-pre-prendado? —Hinata se rió forzosamente.

—Debo admitir, ustedes dos han llamado mi curiosidad, no es de todos los días ver que un chico irrumpe mi tienda con tanta urgencia para salvar la vida de un _droide._ Sí ustedes comparten un poco de su historia conmigo, haré lo mismo por ustedes.

El par solo se miró de reojo.

—De acuerdo, yo comenzaré —volvió a hablar Chow Mein—. Mi verdadero nombre es Yasufumi Nekomata y luché por muchos años en las guerras de helio. Al lado de Ikkei Ukai.

—¿¡Conociste al fundador de la resistencia!? —gritó el pelirrojo.

Nekomata se rió al ver su impaciencia.

—No solo eso, fuimos viejos amigos desde la infancia.

Hinata estaba seguro que su boca llegaba al suelo; luego se sacudió, había olvidado presentarse.

—Soy Shouyou Hinata, mi alias es Sol Inferno.

—¿Sol Inferno? —preguntó el viejo de ojos rasgados—. Tu nombre se me hace familiar, me parece haber escuchado… ¿No fuiste tú el que murió? —señaló, quizás demasiado sosegado.

—¿Creyeron que morí? —se exaltó, pero si lo pensaba por más segundos tenía sentido. El androide lo había atrapado y seguramente el convoy dedujo que las probabilidades de sobrevivir en la ciudad eran cerca del cero por cierto—. Estuve cerca de morir, pero Kageyama me logró rescatar.

Esto pareció llamarle la atención, Nekomata miró al androide.

—Tobio Kageyama —se presentó—, fui exterminador antes de lograr huir de Ciudad Batería.

El viejo Chow Mein se rió entre dientes, divertido del asunto.

—Son bienvenidos a quedarse por esta noche, tengo algunos cuartos libres atrás de la tienda; un viejo amigo vendrá está noche y estoy seguro que querrá escuchar toda su aventura.

Los dos chicos se miraron; Shouyou sonrió, ¿comida y lugar para pasar la noche gratis? No se atrevería a decir que no.

—Ah, y el _plus_ va por cuenta de la casa —agregó Nekomata.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó Kageyama.

.

Cuando llegó la noche conocieron a Manabu Naoi, un ayudante de Nekomata era más alto y más joven que él. Les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras el viejo vendedor los entretenía con historias de las guerras.

—¡Lamentamos llegar tarde! —escucharon el grito proveniente de la entrada.

Ese debía ser el «viejo amigo» de Nekomata.

—Quise convencerlo de partir más temprano de la Zona 5, pero cinco minutos se transformaron en 3 horas —entró un hombre con anteojos y cabello negro y corto.

—Necesitaba terminar la emisión de la tarde —vino una voz de la puerta—, los chicos necesitan escuchar una voz que los guíe y mantenga informado acerca de lo que está pasando.

Esa voz…

—¡¿El Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte?! —gritó el pelirrojo.

La voz se rió entre dientes y llegó por el pasillo un hombre de cabello decolorado peinado hacia atrás, empujado por una banda elástica que los mantenía en su lugar; tenía perforaciones en las orejas y cejas gruesas y negras. En sus dedos, sostenía un cigarrillo encendido.

Se movilizaba en una silla de ruedas.

—¿Oh? ¿Tendremos a un bebé de los motores de compañía esta vez, Chow Mein? —Saludó al verlo.

—¡Doctor D.! ¡Es un _honor_ conocerlo; siempre lo consideré como un modelo a seguir!

—Vamos, no lo consideraría gran cosa; solo soy un tipo que dice lo que cree es correcto y conecta unas melodías dulces.

—¡Soy Shouyou Hinata! —luego agregó— ¡Sol Inferno!

El Doctor D. abrió la boca del asombro, el cigarrillo que sostenía se cayó al piso; movió con sus manos la silla de rueda hasta llegar a él. Quizás necesitaba comprobar que no se trataba de una aparición.

—¿Sol… Sol Inferno? ¿El pequeño Sol Inferno? Estás vivo… ¡Es un milagro, chico!

—No, no —corrigió el viejo Nekomata—. No un milagro, sino un droide.

—¿Un droide? ¿Aquí en el desierto?

El hombre de cabello como nube señaló en dirección de Kageyama, el Doctor Muerte lo vio y en una fracción de segundo sacó un arma; apuntó al pelinegro. Kageyama se tensó.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—No me importa saber cómo es posible que un androide pueda funcionar aquí afuera, he sido intentado asesinar por suficientes robots como para saber que no son buenas noticias.

—Pues este androide es el responsable de haber salvado a Shouyou Hinata —explicó Nekomata, su voz sosegada como siempre.

El locutor de la radio seguía apuntándole.

—Y, escuchando la narración de Shouyou —siguió agregando tranquilamente—, parece que el droide se rebeló contra Tooru Oikawa.

—Tú… ¿qué?

—Vamos Keishin —aconsejó Nekomata con desaprobación—, siéntate y comamos por la noche. Compartamos historias con nuestros amigos, mañana será un nuevo día.

Reacio, el Doctor D. bajó su arma y alcanzó la cajetilla de cigarrillos en la bolsa de su chaleco y lo encendió, colocándolo en sus labios nuevamente.

—Me llamo Keishin Ukai —se presentó, solamente viendo a Hinata—, el nieto de Ikkei Ukai.

El pelirrojo vio estrellas de la felicidad, era increíble poder conocer a todas estas personas. Miró de reojo a Kageyama, parecía sentirse fuera de lugar.

—¡Guau!

—Así es, fue idea de mi abuelo organizar la resistencia contra Better Living —le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo—, que la Bruja Fénix se ocupe de su alma en el más allá.

—Seguramente está orgulloso de ti —carraspeó el vendedor.

—Fue una pena, siempre quise ser un killjoy —miró sus muslos—, pero las guerras de helio se robaron mis piernas —liberó una nube de humo blanco de su boca—. De acuerdo, Shouyou Hinata, llamaste mi atención, cuéntame un poco más de ti y del androide que te acompaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con sus palabras me sacan sonrisas :), son más que bienvenidas(os) a dejar un pequeño comentario.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	11. Whatever gets you through the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo viernes, nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Créditos a Guille por darme el nombre de: "Fuego Radioactivo"
> 
> Y agradecimientos a Renzo S. Kuznetsov por betear la historia.
> 
> Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Fuego Radioactivo: Sou Inuoka  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai «

_Kkkkkkkkk…_

_Interrumpo esta lista de canciones, programada por ustedes, mis bebés de las Zonas para un anuncio muy importante._

_Pero no relacionado con el día del cincuenta por ciento de descuento en la tienda de Chow Mein; así que no se preocupen, profundizaré en eso dentro de unos días. ¡No! Aprovecho este boletín para cantar buenas noticias._

_¡Uno de nuestros cuervos ha revivido!_

_¡Escapado de las dulces y suaves manos de nuestra respetada pero a veces injusta Bruja Fénix!_

_No es un simulacro, mis rebeldes._

_¡Sol Inferno vive para luchar un día más!_

_Ahora, heh, no sé si es común para ustedes tener camaradas que reviven, mis fieles oyentes, ¡Pero esto merece que celebremos! Abran el whisky más viejo que tengan, pongan la música más viva que encuentren…_

_Y pónganse a bailar._

_Porque los milagros no se ven todos los días._

_Este fue, el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte en la WKL, ciento nueve punto cero, viniendo tan caliente como la arena en la que nos paramos._

_Cambio y fuera._

_Kkkkkkkk…_

Al siguiente día ayudaron al viejo Nekomata con algunos quehaceres.

Shouyou y Kageyama aún tenían mucho más que preguntarles a Chow Mein y Ukai. Tobio quería saber cosas como: «¿Qué dio inicio a las guerras de helio? ¿Cómo era el mundo antes de las guerras?» Hinata quería saber más acerca de la fundación de los killjoys.

Naoi le había pedido a Kageyama que le ayudara a conseguir algo de madera, Shouyou le apostó que él podía lograr el doble. El pelinegro ya se encontraba a medio camino antes de aceptar el reto. El pelirrojo lo señaló como tramposo y fue detrás de él.

Así pasaron algunas horas, recogiendo madera y regresando a la tienda de Nekomata; cada vez más lejos. Tobio estaba renovado por el impulso que le proporcionaba el _plus,_ el jugo para robots funcionaría por algunos días antes de necesitar otra dosis.

El androide notó como Hinata se sobre esforzaba como siempre, el humano parecía nunca saber cuáles eran sus límites. Así que Kageyama dejó de poner tanta atención a la competencia de recoger leña y comenzó a echarle un ojo al cuervo.

Llegaron a alejarse más de doscientos metros de la tienda, Nekomata les había urgido que habían conseguido más que suficiente madera para el mes, pero ninguno lo escuchaba; demasiado perdidos en su competencia. Kageyama llevaba la clara delantera, eso solo hacía a Hinata encenderse más.

Pero en la naturaleza del androide no existía la palabra _«perder»._

Shouyou ya estaba jadeando cuando llegaron a los doscientos cincuenta metros. El sol le afectaba a gran manera y aún Tobio sentía sus sistemas cerca de sobrecalentarse. Había razones por las cuales Ciudad Batería se encontraba detrás de una barrera que cambiaba el clima. Estaba seguro que un androide como él no estaba construido para soportar las fuertes radiaciones del sol.

Y a diferencia que los humanos, los robots no se podían adaptar.

No físicamente por lo menos.

En cuanto a su manera de pensar, era algo completamente diferente. Tobio no pensaba como cuando fue creado y manipulado por Oikawa, Makki había tenido razón; los humanos no eran creaturas obsoletas y débiles. Eran seres cambiantes, curiosos… y algunos eran _atrapantes._

Hinata corrió a su lado, ganándole.

El pelinegro aumentó su paso para alcanzarlo, el pelirrojo era demasiado testarudo para su bien. No sabía cuándo rendirse, su inteligencia sobrepasaba lo evidente y cuerdo. ¿Era su singularidad lo que seguía atrayéndolo hacia él? Lo… contradictorio que Shouyou era a toda la doctrina de Better Living.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no notó que Hinata ahora estaba en el suelo; su tórax se movía con rapidez de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de hacer que el oxígeno alcanzara todo su cuerpo. Kageyama chasqueó la lengua y corrió hasta él, levantándolo de una vez, ya que el pelirrojo era liviano. El cuervo dejó salir una risilla despreocupada.

—Un poco de insolación no mata a nadie —se burló el rebelde, cerrando un ojo debido al cansancio.

—Pensé que sí lo hacía —señaló.

—Ah, me atrapaste ahí —se rio.

Kageyama lo dejó en el suelo.

—Idiota.

Miró al frente y movió su rostro con desaprobación, afortunadamente había un dispensador de bebidas abandonado cerca de una choza. La máquina de bebidas se miraba vieja pero aun parecía funcionar, ¿tal vez alguna alma sin propósito se tomaba el tiempo de llenarla? Kageyama no lo pensó más; prefiriendo acercarse y sacar una _soda pop_ para refrescar a su idiota humano.

¿«Su»?

Frunció los labios y empujó el pensamiento a la parte trasera de su memoria.

La dispensadora hizo un sonido moribundo y tembló con fuerza, la lata cayó en la arena. Kageyama la recogió y se comenzó a acercar a Hinata, pero algo más llamó su atención.

Un… sofá en medio del desierto, estaba roto y gastado; sin embargo la insólita imagen lo dejaba sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Shouyou seguramente notó su abstracción pues llegó a su lado; Kageyama le alcanzó la lata sin poner atención.

No había nada más que la máquina expendedora y el sillón en kilómetros de distancia. ¿Alguien lo había llevado ahí? ¿Había alguien _sentado_ ahí? ¿Recibiendo los potentes rayos del sol?

—Roboyama, déjalo —escuchó decir a Hinata—, es solo un «cabeza de onda.»

Tobio, sediento por conocer más del mundo que lo rodeaba y del que se había perdido dentro de las murallas de la Ciudad Batería, no lo escuchó. Rodeó el mueble y vio a la persona sentada ahí.

No parecía humano.

Debía ser un hombre, aunque su cabello era fino y largo hasta sus hombros, completamente blanco, duro y enfermizo. Su piel era roja, y no había lugar que no estuviera cubierto por ulceras profundas o costras; causadas por la radiación del sol. Sus labios estaban agrietados y su piel se pegaba a los huesos.

La imagen era grotesca.

Sus ojos parecían dos cuencas vacías, la figura tenía la boca abierta y se podían ver sus amarillentos y torcidos dientes. Su ropa estaba rota y parecía que lo único que hacía era empeorar las llagas que supuraban en sus piernas y brazos.

Shouyou llegó a su lado.

—Esos son los cabezas de ondas —explicó, mirando la figura esquelética con lástima—, adictos que se drogan con la radiación del sol. No tienen otro propósito —Hinata se cruzó de brazos—; hay personas que no sienten la necesidad de hacer _algo_ para salvar el futuro.

El pequeño cuervo se dispuso a irse y Kageyama lo siguió. Le recordó mucho al _Lobby,_ las calles más pobres en Ciudad Batería, dónde fragmentos de robots obsoletos y arruinados se congregaban como pordioseros; rogando por una mísera dosis de _plus_ y aclamando a un Dios mecánico inexistente.

—¿Te crees mejor que yo? —escucharon una gastada y carrasposa voz.

Le tomó de un momento notar que venía de la momia en el sillón. Al parecer seguía vivo.

—Estuve en tu lugar antes, niño… —sonaba como si no había ninguna gota de agua en su cuerpo— …creía que podía hacer algo para salvar el mundo, unirme a la resistencia y mágicamente podría vencer a todos esos cerdos… —irrumpió en un ataque violento de tos.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza, la curiosidad carcomía sus pensamientos; y Hinata parecía que había caído bajo un torcido hechizo.

—… pero no existe tal cosa, no hay salvación para nadie, no aquí afuera por… lo menos. Ilusiones de niños es lo que son —se intentó aclarar la garganta, se escuchaba doloroso—. Lo único que podemos hacer es encontrar algo que nos haga sobrevivir la noche…

El «cabeza de onda» no volvió a decir nada más, y el par regresó de donde vinieron sin compartir otra palabra. Tobio entendió un poco más, los killjoys eran un grupo pequeño de personas en comparación a toda la extensión del mundo. Eran de los pocos que creían que había algo más por hacer. Por eso Better Living había tenido la ventaja desde el inicio.

_«Divide y conquistarás.»_

Y ahora ya era muy tarde, BL/ind era un imperio que constaba con toda la delantera posible. En armas, tecnología e inteligencia.

Lógicamente hablando, estaban peleando una guerra que no podían ganar; y, sin embargo, humanos como Hinata, absolutamente seguros de su victoria, tenían la valentía de sonreír y seguir luchando. Alcanzó al de menor tamaño, sintiendo el bosquejo de un sentimiento que halaba las esquinas de su pecho y lo hacía sentir… liviano.

Regresaron a la tienda de Nekomata para encontrar a Ukai y su acompañante; un aparentemente, desorganizado hombre de anteojos grandes y cabello despeinado, Ittetsu Takeda, se llamaba. Los dos hombres se encontraban afuera de una _van,_ haciendo sus maletas para regresar a la carretera.

Hinata pegó un salto y corrió hasta llegar a ellos, Tobio resopló, como si el pelirrojo no se hubiera estado ahogando hace algunos minutos atrás.

—¿Te marchas? —escuchó a Shouyou preguntar cuando el pelinegro los alcanzó.

El hombre en la silla de ruedas sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió con un pequeño mechero de bolsillo que tenía una calavera como ornamento. Le dio una calada al pequeño taco de nicotina y saludó a Hinata cuando lo miró; Ukai se empeñaba en ignorar al androide. Kageyama no se sorprendía, era la acción más… lógica de tomar cuando un _ex_ exterminador llegaba «rogando» por un lugar al que pertenecer.

Aunque Tobio no era de los que rogaban, no estaba programado para hacerlo.

—Debo hacer algunos mandados antes de regresar a la Zona 6 —contestó el llamado «Doctor D.»—, dejé a un chico encargado y algunas listas de canciones en repetición. Si no llegó cuanto antes, los fantasmas pueden cobrar voces.

Volvió a aspirar un poco más del veneno entre sus dedos y expulsó el blanco humo por su nariz.

—Pero antes haré una parada más —sonrió, estirando más una comisura que la otra—, Inferno, es hora que regreses a casa.

Podía ver como todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo brillaba de alegría, comenzó a saltar alto y a vitorear de felicidad.

—Ya es tiempo que vuelvas al Nido —agregó Ukai.

—¡Genial! ¡Kageyama, vamos! —El pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a correr en dirección a la tienda— ¡Debemos empacar!

—Inferno —detuvo Doctor D. con voz severa, parando al más joven en el lugar—, no puedo llevar un enemigo a la base central de la resistencia, espero que…

—No puedo dejar a Kageyama aquí en el desierto —interrumpió Hinata con alarma.

—…y no lo harás —continuó Ukai—, Kageyama puede quedarse aquí, con Tommy Chow Mein. El droide le ayudará en la tienda y estará a salvo. Tendrá suficiente _plus_ y Better Living no tendrá idea que se encuentra aquí.

—¡Aun así! —exclamó el pelirrojo en un tono tan serio que hasta sorprendió al androide— Kageyama y yo salimos juntos de la ciudad y seguiremos juntos también.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la actitud del otro, ladeó su cabeza para verlo. Esto hizo que el rostro de Hinata se coloreara como una cereza, desde sus mejillas hasta sus orejas; cómo si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las palabras que había usado. Tobio, mientras, había sentido una calidez irradiada en su pecho; debía admitir que se sentía bien, no ser abandonado por el humano.

Ahí en el desierto podía estar alejado de su propia civilización y especie, en medio de la misma raza que él había jurado destruir y quienes, lo odiaban; pero jamás se había sentido tan… tan…

No podía encontrar la palabra, no importaba cuánto buscara en el vocabulario de todos los idiomas que tenía instalados.

Keishin aspiró más de su cigarrillo, parecía una chimenea cuando sacaba la bocanada de humo.

—Niño, lo siento, no puedo. —Se rascó su cabello decolorado—. Después de todo el esfuerzo de la resistencia, no lo botaré por la borda llevando a nuestro _enemigo_ a las puertas.

—¡Déjame hablar con Nicotina! —ofreció el pequeño cuervo—. Estoy seguro que él entenderá… sólo… —sus hombros cayeron—… por favor.

El Doctor D. miró a Kageyama sin expresión, era evidente su desagrado por el androide. Luego le devolvió la mirada a Hinata quién lo veía con ojos más grandes y brillantes que el sol; Ukai se rascó de nuevo la cabeza, el pelinegro asumía —según lo que había observado del hombre en silla de ruedas— que era un movimiento involuntario cuando se sentía perdido.

—Me comunicaré con él —dijo, suspirando con cansancio—, la noticia que estas vivo ya corrió por todo el desierto —Hinata levantó sus ojos del suelo—; sin embargo, la noticia que tienes a… —se aclaró la garganta—… un acompañante un poco insólito, nadie lo sabe. Cuervo Nicotina querrá comunicarse cuanto antes, organizaré una reunión antes de ir al Nido, ¿Qué te parece eso?

La escena se asemejaba a un padre cumpliendo los caprichos de su hijo.

~~

El Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte lo hizo.

Hinata comenzó sintiéndose emocionado, ¡vería a sus camaradas de nuevo! Kenma, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Akaashi, ¡Extrañaba hasta a Tsukishima! Regresaría al Nido y no se tendría que preocupar en dónde pasaría la noche o que comería en la mañana. Podría reanudar su entrenamiento de tiros, todo se había escuchado celestial.

Hasta que escuchó las palabras de Ukai.

¿No podrían admitir a Kageyama?

La emoción se tornó en nerviosismo cuando el Dr. D. organizó la reunión que tendría con Daichi. «Reunión», la palabra se escuchaba fría. Ahora el pelirrojo se encontraba en la tienda de Nekomata, el viejo Chow Mein había cerrado por la tarde para la ocasión. Hinata estaba en el frente de la tienda al lado de Takeda, mientras que Kageyama se había quedado atrás con Ukai, Nekomata y Naoi.

Esto parecía un intercambio importante o una reunión secreta entre bandos enemigos…

La confianza había desaparecido, no tenía idea porqué, era sólo que… Daichi se veía tan serio. Agregando a eso, el hecho que la última vez que ellos dos habían hablado, Hinata desobedeció completamente las órdenes de su líder; y gracias a eso fue que terminó prisionero de Tobio en primer lugar.

No tenían una buena razón para dejarlo regresar, sopesó. Había demostrado que era un soldado desobediente que ahora regresaba con un «fragmento» de BL/ind.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, su corazón se hundió al sonar de la campanilla metálica. Tragó con fuerza cuando notó que no solo era Daichi, si no también Sugawara; se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación. Los líderes de la resistencia estaban a unos cuantos metros y comenzaron a caminar en su dirección.

Los pasos en la vacía estancia resonaban en sus orejas, y cada pisotón achicaba más su corazón.

Caminaban al mismo paso, Shouyou se encogió en el lugar y cerró sus ojos, alistándose para las duras palabras que vendrían. Tal vez su expulsión y antes de eso una golpiza.

Nada de eso vino.

En lugar sintió ser enrollado en dos pares de brazos.

Nicotina y Ceniza se habían hincado para abrazarlo, Hinata estaba congelado en el lugar. Sugawara tenía su rostro pegado a su mejilla y Daichi en su cabeza; no sabía qué hacer, su cerebro hacía cortocircuito y sentía su rostro arder, el escenario jamás se le cruzó por la mente. Sin embargo la calidez era demasiada.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a sollozar.

No tenía sentido, él tenía veintidós años; ¡era un adulto, demonios!

—Es cierto, entonces —murmuró Suga, moviendo su mejilla para acariciar la de él—; Hinata, estás vivo.

Subió sus brazos e intentó apretar los dos cuerpos con fuerza. Patéticos hipidos salían de sus labios; era tan… tranquilizante poder volver a ver personas familiares. Había estado muerto de miedo en la ciudad, completamente solo, abandonado, bajo la vigilancia de un exterminador. Ni siquiera podía hablar sin que más sollozos salieran.

Había un nudo en su garganta que no podía tragar, tampoco podía ver nada por las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir. La pesada mano de Daichi llegó a su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos.

—Has revivido —Nicotina se reía con pura dicha.

No podía fingir ser fuerte ante esas dos figuras tan imponentes, se hundió en sus propios gimoteos. Ninguno estaba molesto por la actitud infantil que él había tenido, por haber desobedecido claras órdenes; comenzó a lloriquear hasta que sintió su nariz comenzar a correr.

Dios, estaba actuando de una manera tan patética.

—¡Lo siento! —Gritó entre gemidos—. Siento todos los problemas que les causé.

—Shh, shh —calmaba la agradable voz de Sugawara, esto solo lo hizo estallar más en lágrimas.

Diablos, los había extrañado.

.

—Huimos por toda la ciudad, cuando ayudé a escapar a Kageyama de Oikawa. Un… un exterminador, que se veía muy importante nos guio hasta que llegamos al subterráneo y salimos de Ciudad Batería.

Shouyou terminaba toda la historia desde el momento que él había salido disparado del convoy y, según el androide, se había golpeado la cabeza hasta perder el conocimiento. Suga estaba anonadado y Daichi hundido en pensamiento. El pelirrojo todavía se sentía ansioso si decía una palabra equivocada podían no dejar de ver a Kageyama como un enemigo.

Pero ellos no sabían, no tenían cómo comprender lo que ambos habían vivido y sentían.

—Pudo haber sido una treta —contempló Daichi—, hacerte pensar que ellos consideraban a Kageyama un enemigo para que confiaras en él; y así tener uno de ellos dentro de nosotros.

Hinata vio a otro lado.

—No —intentó—, él… él me dijo que lo habían reiniciado antes, no es la primera vez que trataba de escapar.

Pero sí la primera que lo lograba, pensó.

—Hinata —dijo Suga, con voz tan suave como algodón de azúcar—, confío en ti; pero… ¿no te parece una coincidencia todo esto?

Daichi arqueó una ceja, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Coincidencia? —repitió Inferno.

—Quiero decir —el cuervo color ceniza parecía batallar con sus palabras, como un padre que no quería decepcionarlo con una mala noticia—… ¿no te parece coincidencia que el _único_ androide capaz de sobrevivir aquí en el desierto, sin electricidad, fuera el que tuvo que capturarte, rebelarse y ayudarte a escapar?

Esto lo tomó desprevenido, cuando lo decía de esa manera… todo perdía el poco sentido que tenía.

Sí, era una _masiva_ coincidencia.

¿O tal vez el destino?

Kageyama siempre fue extraño; para comenzar, si se hubiera tratado de otro androide Hinata habría muerto hace varias semanas. Sin embargo, el pelinegro lo llevó a su apartamento, lo alimentó y hasta le regaló chocolates; quizás Tobio ya caminaba sobre una cuerda delgada y él solo le dio el pequeño impulso para que cayera. Shouyou empujó el primer dominó, éste cayó en el siguiente y éste en el siguiente, derribando los cientos y cientos que seguían hasta formar una figura completamente diferente.

Además, ellos no estuvieron ahí; no escucharon la manera que Kageyama preguntaba por anécdotas del desierto, sediento por saber más; no vieron la manera que las usualmente tranquilas facciones del androide se contorsionaban en una mueca de crudo terror cuando el séquito de exterminadores estaban en su puerta o la golpiza mortal que le propinó el dictador de la ciudad.

Ellos no pudieron apreciar el cambio por el cual el androide había pasado, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta, cómo sus arranques de ira fueron menguando y la sintética frialdad con la que lo miraba se había transformado en otra con algo que le daba miedo mencionar.

Tal vez no se había tratado de una coincidencia, tal vez solo había sido suerte.

Mucha, mucha suerte.

—Puedo confiarle mi vida a Kageyama —informó.

Sugawara fruncía sus blancas cejas en preocupación, Daichi seguía pensando.

—¿Hay alguna probabilidad que haya un dispositivo dentro de él que BL/ind pueda rastrear? —preguntó Nicotina.

—Lo quité con mis propias manos cuando salimos al desierto.

El líder de la resistencia suspiró y hundió los talones de sus manos en sus ojos, frotando con fatiga.

—De acuerdo.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionaron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo Hinata y Sugawara.

—El droide puede ir al Nido.

—¡Daichi! —exclamó Ceniza.

—¡¿En serio?! —sonrió Shouyou.

—Pero —interrumpió el líder a ambos—, primero, se tomarán medidas severas. El robot no tendrá idea hacia dónde lo llevamos, así como a ti la primera vez; una vez adentro, no podrá salir a ninguna misión, no importa quién pueda acompañarlo. Tendremos a Asahi y Tsukishima registrándolo cuando llegue, mecánica combinada con informática; así veremos si no tiene otro rastreador dentro de él.

Ceniza Radiante todavía estaba asombrado por la decisión del líder, pero siguió escuchando cuidadosamente.

—Las primeras semanas, hasta que _yo_ decida que es suficiente, alguien vigilará al droide las veinticuatro horas. Alguien que, claramente, no serás tú, Hinata —lo miró, imperturbable. Shouyou se sentía pequeño cuando Daichi concentraba sus ojos en él así—. Aunque, no te preocupes, eres libre de pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con él.

Bajó sus ojos avellana y sus mejillas se calentaron.

—Por otra parte —siguió Nicotina, Hinata disparó su mirada a él—, no puedo asegurarte que los demás actuarán de la misma manera que Suga o yo —se rascó la cabeza—; después de todo, le estaremos dando cobijo a nuestro enemigo.

—Nicotina, le debo mi vida —razonó, frunciendo sus cejas con preocupación.

—Lo sé, Hinata y por eso, todos le estamos agradecidos. Daré la orden, nadie actuará en su contra; pero… pequeño cuervo, no esperes que le darán una bienvenida con besos y brazos abiertos.

Tenía razón, Daichi tenía razón y él no podía hacer nada.

El jefe de la resistencia decidió que ya era tiempo de conocer al droide; así que dejaron a Kageyama salir de dónde estaba. Nunca había visto a Tobio actuar tan alerta; sus ojos, azules como el océano, se movían de rostro en rostro, como si estuviera estudiándolos. Una espantada creatura artificial, se veía pequeño; se le dificultaba creer que este era el robot, orgulloso que lo había mantenido prisionero los primeros días.

Kageyama era más alto que Nicotina, pero el robot no lucía tan imponente como él. Sawamura se movía con cautela y Ceniza se encontraba atrás de él; su mano estaba a sus espaldas sobre, lo que Hinata podía asumir era, su arma.

—Kageyama —llamó el líder, diciendo cada sílaba lentamente, los ojos del androide lo enfocaban con intensidad—, como esperarás, hablamos con Hinata. Ahora, pienso que es necesario presentarnos formalmente. Soy Cuervo Nicotina.

—Tobio Kageyama.

No faltaba agregarle más a eso, Shouyou deducía que el androide sabía quién era el líder de la resistencia. Antes de llamar al pelinegro, los tres cuervos decidieron que, mientras que Asahi y Tsukishima no lo registraran por otro posible rastreador, ellos no usarían sus verdaderos nombres. El pelirrojo no tenía razón para negarse.

—Quisiéramos preguntarte algunas cosas. Escuchar tu versión de la historia, si no te molesta.

No parecía una sugerencia ni una pregunta; así que Kageyama asintió.

Se llevaron al androide a otro cuarto y Hinata no escuchó más.

.

Inferno estaba tendido a sus anchas sobre un sofá para tres personas en la sala de estar del viejo Nekomata. El vendedor ya estaba al frente de la tienda, mientras que el Dr. D. estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, con una radiocasetera que tocaba viejas canciones. Las melodías eran bienvenidas en sus oídos, la música lo apaciguaba. Ukai pensaba que, si las personas escucharan más música, la violencia disminuiría en el desierto.

El olor a cigarros y el sonido de guitarras nunca se habían sentido tan pacífico.

—Oh, ahí vienen —avisó el Doctor, sacando el cigarrillo de sus labios.

Kageyama siempre mantenía su ininteligible expresión; sin embargo, él no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque todos se encontraban cargando los automóviles para seguir en la carretera. Hinata se despidió de Naoi y Nekomata, pues aunque el vendedor tenía fuertes lazos con la resistencia, prefería dejar la batalla a los soldados.

El hombre de ojos rasgados y felinos se despidió de Kageyama con una sonrisa, no parecía malintencionada. El androide se veía claramente incómodo con el trato amable que recibía. Ya que, aparte de Shouyou, nadie lo trataba con tanta amistad como Nekomata.

Era una buena persona.

Salieron a la carretera, en el _Land Rover Defender_ de Nicotina y atrás de ellos la _van_ del Dr. Desafiando a la Muerte. Shouyou no tuvo tiempo de pasar a solas con el androide para preguntarle acerca de su reunión con los altos mandos de la resistencia.

Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña caravana comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, tuvo una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación. Nunca había ido a esa parte del desierto, pero desde algunos cientos de metros divisó una enorme zona repleta de molinos de viento blanco. La brisa los movía perezosamente, en diferentes tempos.

La _van_ de Takeda y Ukai siguió a la misma velocidad, sobrepasándolo sobre la carretera Guano. Seguramente ellos se irían directo al Nido, escuchó que el locutor de la radio pasaría la noche con ellos, después de eso se regresaría a la Zona 6. Entonces, harían una parada en el jardín de electricidad. Era una reserva de energía que alimentaba el Nido y otros lugares cercanos.

Afuera de la choza estaban Amanecer Tóxico y Ácido Lunar.

El motor del autómovil no se había apagado cuando Asahi corrió hacia ellos, Hinata lo saludó desde la ventana pero cuando acordó la puerta se abrió y fue tomado como un niño por dos pares de brazos; levantándolo con facilidad. Los sollozos de Amanecer eran ruidosos.

—¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo! —gritaba. Asahi dio una vuelta con él en sus manos, lo hizo sentir mareado y se rio como un niño; el mecánico paró frente a Ácido Lunar, como si Hinata era una ofrenda para él o un padre muy orgulloso de su hijo— ¡Mira, Ácido!

—Uh… sí… —Tsukishima parecía que no tenía idea qué decir—… así veo. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos otra vez, Inferno.

El mecánico lo puso en el suelo y se dirigió hacia Daichi y Sugawara, quienes se encontraban bajándose del automóvil y hablando con Kageyama. Tsukishima veía la escena, un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos detrás de los marcos gruesos al ver al androide. Seguramente ellos dos eran de los pocos que sabían de la existencia del droide en el desierto.

—Lo siento por Yamaguchi —murmuró Hinata, mirando al rubio; sabía que ese no sería el caso, pero Shouyou estaría ahí si el más alto necesitaba un abrazo.

—Sí, bueno, no todos tienen la misma suerte de revivir que tú —comentó seco, se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque… gracias, significa mucho.

—¿Registrarán a Kageyama aquí?

—¿Ese es el nombre del droide? —preguntó el rubio—. Pero sí, Nicotina nos avisó de las… extrañas noticias; pero no especificó para qué nos necesitaría hasta hace algunos minutos. Quiso hacerlo en el Jardín de Electricidad porque aquí tendríamos energía para darle impulso a las computadoras.

—Ah.

—¿Qué le pasó a su pierna? —preguntó el chico de anteojos, Kageyama caminaba en su dirección escoltado por Nicotina, Ceniza y Amanecer. Los cuatro aun no podían escucharlos.

—Antes que pudiéramos salir de la ciudad nos topamos con algunos problemas —explicó, mirando la prótesis metálica—. Oikawa no tomó bien la renuncia de Kageyama.

—Ouch —murmuró.

—Sí —comentó el pelirrojo, recordando la paliza claramente unilateral que había recibido—, ouch.

.

—Está limpio —anunció Tsukishima saliendo de la vieja cabaña después de una hora, Asahi caminaba detrás de él—, no detecto ninguna señal proviniendo de él. Si tuvo un rastreador, Inferno fue el responsable de quitarlo. Aparte de su pésima personalidad, no tiene nada.

—Te lo dije —anunció Shouyou sin necesidad.

Ninguno de los presentes comentó que, de hecho, Tsukishima no debería señalar «pésimas personalidades»; porque hablar con él no era exactamente un paseo entre un jardín de rosas.

—Nicotina, ¿puedo hablarte de algo? —pidió el de anteojos, ignorando a Hinata, acercándose al líder; el cuervo de cabello corto aceptó y se acercaron los presentes; Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi y Hinata.

—Dime, Ácido.

—¿Crees que esto sea una buena idea? —bajo un poco la voz, para evitar que el droide lo escuchara—. Quiero decir, sé que eres el líder y si tú lo permites, no puedo decir nada; pero… ¿Crees que es sabio darle albergue a nuestro enemigo? ¿Sólo porque Inferno lo dice? —Recibió una queja del pelirrojo pero el de anteojos siguió hablando—. Digo, lo salvó y todo, ¡viva por ello! —Celebró sarcásticamente—, pero piensa, ¿las industrias BL harían eso por alguno de nosotros? No lo creo.

—Yo creo que es exactamente por eso que deberías aceptarlo —Asahi fue quien habló después. Tomó a Hinata desprevenido—. No nos haría diferentes a ellos si hacemos lo mismo con un «enemigo» que se ha arrepentido y viene pidiendo perdón.

—Amanecer tiene razón —compartió Daichi—, y tú también, Ácido —Nicotina revolvió sus cabellos como trigo, el de anteojos hizo una mueca de incomodidad—; pero hay una diferencia entre los dos bandos, y si actuamos como ellos, dejamos de ser los buenos. Después lo entenderás.

—¿Puedes perdonarlos incluso después de lo que le hicieron a Fantasma y Revólver? —interrumpió ásperamente.

—Según Inferno, él no tuvo que ver en ninguna de las dos.

—¿Cómo le puedes creer?

—Le creo a Inferno —finalizó el líder, en un tono que indicaba que la disputa había terminado. Kei no hizo más y de mala gana aceptó.

Shouyou se alegró al saber que tendría al amable gigante de su lado. Sería difícil cuando llegaran al Nido; Daichi tenía razón, pero Kageyama y él habían salido de peores situaciones.

O eso pensaba.

Cuando llegaron a la compuerta que daba a la base subterránea estaba seguro que su corazón se saldría por su boca. Un patético chillido salió de sus cuerdas bucales cuando corrieron por todo el oscuro túnel con bombillos como luciérnagas; llegando al taller y la armería.

Una multitud de rebeldes lo estaban esperando.

— _Algunos chicos te quisieron dar la bienvenida, Hinata_ —sonó la voz de Asahi en el intercomunicador; él, Tsukishima y todo el equipo que ocuparon para registrar al androide iban en un automóvil delante de ellos.

El pelirrojo mordió su labio, intentando evitar llorar otra vez. No quería que lo primero que sus camaradas volvieran a ver de él fuera algo tan patético como él llorando como bebé. El automóvil se detuvo y sintió la mano de Kageyama buscar la suya.

Fue devuelto de golpe a la realidad y miró al androide.

Tobio estaba muerto de miedo.

Era difícil notarlo, pues sus facciones lucían como siempre, serenas y concentradas; pero su ceño se fruncía levemente y sus ojos se enfocaban en los suyos con intensidad. Su mano parecía de hierro en sus dedos. Hinata comprendía que, para lo que él era su familia recibiéndolo con alegría, para el androide significaba una turba enfurecida.

Shouyou apretó de regreso.

—Llevaremos a cabo la conferencia de anuncios de inmediato —informó Nicotina—, Kageyama no te separarás de nosotros. Les haremos saber que eres un androide que apoya a la resistencia y que tienen prohibido hacerte daño, ¿está bien?

—Sí —contestó sin lugar a dudas, no obstante su mano se enrollaba con la de Inferno.

Hinata le sonrió con sinceridad, queriendo prometerle que todo estaría bien. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y sintió un peso caerle encima.

Su cuerpo chocó de golpe contra la carrocería del _Land Rover_ , y un puñado de cabello nubló su vista repentinamente. Fue rodeado por dos brazos casi de su mismo tamaño; abrazó al rebelde sin pensar hasta que entre sus hebras amarillas miró a Pantera Anfetamina.

—Kenma quiso ser el primero en saludarte —explicó, con la misma sonrisa que Shouyou recordaba.

Sombra se separó de él, tenía los ojos llorosos y sus labios temblaban; pequeños sonidos salían de sus labios en su esfuerzo por decir algo. Sin embargo, movió sus dedos, una palabra bastante simple que Hinata pudo memorizar en sus tiempos de estudiar el lenguaje de señas.

«Bienvenido.»

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza.

Abrió sus ojos, atrás de él estaban todos los demás; Nishinoya gritaba su nombre con una sonrisa, Tanaka lo felicitaba por su fuerza, Inuoka, Yaku, Kuroo, Ennoshita; todos estaban ahí para recibirlo.

Excepto…

—¿Dónde está Akaashi? —se escuchó preguntar.

Kenma se separó de él y comenzó a secar sus ojos con las largas mangas de su chamarra roja. Kuroo fue el que respondió:

—Salió con Konoha y Komi a una misión ahora en la mañana, no tendría que tardar mucho en regresar.

Pantera revolvió sus cabellos y murmuró un suave «bienvenido». Shouyou sintió la mano de Kuroo congelarse, al siguiente instante; el pelirrojo giró su rostro para ver atrás de él. Pantera tenía su vista clavada en el androide y en su pierna claramente mecánica.

—Es eso…

—Killjoys —la sonora voz de Daichi llenó la armería y el taller—, sé que estamos extasiados por la llegada de nuestro hermano perdido; pero antes de hacer más, necesito darles algunas noticias a todos —la multitud se había quedado quieta, algunos ojos curiosos ya estaban en Kageyama—. Así que necesito que vayan directo a la cafetería. Ahora.

Todos comenzaron a moverse, no sin antes comenzar a halarlo, adentrándolo entre todos los reunidos. Preguntándole ¿qué diablos le había pasado? A Hinata le pareció escuchar algunos: « _¿Era eso un androide?_ » « _¿Qué diablos? ¿Viste su pierna?_ » « _¿Un droide? ¿Aquí?_ »

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Estaba en medio de todos los killjoys, había olvidado que estaban compuestos por tantos número hasta verlos a todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, de nuevo. Se movía con todo el grupo de rebeldes, miró hacia atrás pero perdió a Kageyama de vista; entre todos los cuerpos chocando entre ellos. Podía escuchar a Tanaka y Nishinoya preguntándole ¿cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo ahí afuera? Y ¿si había visto a Oikawa en persona?

Todos se apretujaron hasta llegar a la enorme cafetería; se sorprendió al ver a Sugawara frente a todos, ¿cómo había llegado tan rápido? ¿O quizás él era quién se movía lento? Él y toda la multitud que lo rodeaba, Hinata sentía su corazón hinchado por al amor que recibía de toda su familia; eso eran todos los killjoys… su familia.

Al igual que Kageyama.

—¡Hinata¡ ¡Aquí! —llamó el cuervo blanco, agitando una mano.

Como lo hicieron la noche que Kuroo cantó para todos, los killjoys comenzaron a congregarse en todo el lugar en un semicírculo, dejando la pared del fondo para Nicotina. El pelirrojo notó que habían construido una plataforma, esta vez permanente; Hinata caminó al frente y arriba de todos, situándose al lado de Sugawara. Los demás platicaban entre sí, ansiosos y curiosos de lo que dirían; Shouyou sintió sus palmas heladas.

El sonido paró inmediatamente.

La multitud de killjoys comenzó a separarse, dejando un espacio en medio; todos se veían sorprendidos pero nadie comentaba nada.

Daichi caminaba al lado de Kageyama, atravesando la cafetería hasta llegar donde Ceniza y él estaban.

Su estómago se hundió, mientras su mente pensaba: «Aquí vamos…»

Nicotina se aclaró la garganta cuando subieron a su lado.

—Killjoys —comenzó, toda la audiencia estaba en un mortal silencio—, como ya todos sabemos; tenemos a nuestro pequeño hermano devuelta con nosotros —lo señaló, aunque Hinata no era fanático de ser llamado «pequeño»—. ¡Sol Inferno ha vuelto a la vida, hermanos!

Sintió su pecho agrandarse y sus ojos humedecerse al escuchar el clamor de sus camaradas, celebrando su llegada con júbilo. Él solo había tenido suerte que la Bruja Fénix decidió que no era su tiempo, después de todo. Pensó en los que no pudieron hacerlo, en los que no pudieron regresar otra vez a casa.

Shimada.

Yamaguchi.

_Bokuto._

—Espero que le den la bienvenida como se la merece —Daichi sonrió, luego sus severas facciones regresaron a su lugar para seguir con las noticias—. Ahora, como algunos ya podrán haber escuchado, tenemos un… nuevo integrante en nuestras filas. Cabe recalcar que, gracias a este chico, es que tenemos de regreso a nuestro Inferno.

No se escuchaba ni el murmullo de pasos en toda la base, así que Daichi continuó.

—Este es Tobio Kageyama —anunció; el pelinegro dio un paso adelante, sin mostrar emoción en su rostro, hinchando el pecho para parecer más grande y orgulloso—, nuestro nuevo miembro.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar, divisó a Yachi entre todos, quién le sonreía a él y lo saludaba agitando una mano en lo alto; Hinata le devolvió el gesto.

—Y —continuó el líder de los killjoys—, para evitar cotilleos o secretos entre nosotros, acabemos con este elefante en el cuarto. Kageyama _es_ un androide, sí; y ahora está en nuestro lado. Será un miembro importante y con su ayuda podemos aprender un poco más de…

—¿Me estás _jodiendo_? —interrumpió una voz.

Algunos rebeldes comenzaron a alejarse del centro y darle espacio al rebelde que acababa de llegar.

Era Akaashi.

—¿A esto hemos llegado, líder, a hincarnos y _lamer_ los pies de nuestros enemigos? ¿A invitarlos a nuestro hogar y tratarlos como hermanos? —Su voz subía mientras se acercaba a los que estaban adelante— ¡¿Perdonándolos como perros falderos a pesar de los killjoys que han masacrado, escupido y quemado?! ¡¿Ah?!

—Histeria, suficiente —amenazó Daichi.

El otro no escuchaba, caminaba hasta llegar a la tarima, sin apartar su mirada fijada en el androide. Se acercó hasta llegar al podio, parecía que todos sus músculos se contraían con cualquier movimiento, como si estuviera a punto de explotar, sus labios se erizaban perfilando sus dientes; Hinata estaba sorprendido, sus piernas no parecían responder, todos se habían quedado petrificados, al ver a Histeria perder la cordura.

—¡¿Suficiente?! —tenía una mano sobre la pistolera en su costado, sus dedos temblaban—. ¡Tal vez deba hacer lo que tú debiste cuando viste al engendro!

Sacó una _glock_ y le apuntó a Kageyama en la cabeza

—¡Histeria, para! —gritó Daichi, resonando en toda la cafetería.

Los killjoys reunidos comenzaron a exclamar, unos apoyando a Akaashi y otros intentando mantener la calma. Kageyama no se movía, pensando que cualquier movimiento repentino podía empeorar su situación

—Si tienes miedo, yo mismo lo haré —escupió con asco Histeria.

Shouyou regresó en sí y corrió para poder ponerse frente a Kageyama y protegerlo. Las voces y exclamaciones se encerraban en la guarida bajo tierra mientras irrumpía una disputa interna; Histeria estaba armado y veía con un odio indescriptible a Tobio.

—¡Es una orden! —rugió Nicotina, como si fuera un león en medio de un manicomio.

Akaashi no parecía él, no era el mismo que había conocido antes de abandonar el Nido. El cariño en sus facciones había desaparecido y sus ojos eran duros y fríos. No estaba escuchándolo y no pararía hasta ver a Kageyama muerto.

Kuroo se lanzó sobre él, Histeria no disparó al ser arrojado al suelo; sin embargo arrojó su codo y golpeó el rostro del otro rebelde. Pantera batalló para inmovilizarlo, hasta que logró tenerlo sobre el piso. La mejilla de Akaashi estaba sobre el polvo y el pelinegro encima de él.

Era un completo pandemonio, se escuchaba la voz de Nicotina arriba de todas las demás, intentando mantener el orden; Asahi ayudó a Pantera a mantener inmóvil a Akaashi, poniéndolo de pie y manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, como si no se tratara de uno de ellos.

—¡Alto! ¡Ahora! —ordenó Nicotina, con una voz tan potente que los hizo quedarse congelados, parando en lo que hacían. Siguió hablando en el mismo tono, como si tuviera un altavoz—. ¡Todos ustedes tienen _prohibido_ hacerle algún daño al droide; es nuestro hermano y lo tratarán como uno! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡No es una sugerencia, no es un favor; es una _orden_! ¡¿Me escucharon?!

Completo silencio.

—¡He dicho! —repitió, elevando más su voz— ¡¿Me escucharon?!

Para entonces, Hinata sentía que sus oídos estaban cerca de explotar.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron todos al unísono.

Akaashi estaba muy ocupado intentando zafarse del agarre de Kuroo mientras veía con odio puro a Kageyama; incluso Shouyou se sintió helado ante esa mirada.

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Y tú —llamó Daichi acercándose a Histeria, el más joven no lo miraba a los ojos—; a mí despacho, ahora —gruñó—. Tenemos que hablar.

 ~~

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —Daichi caminaba de lado a lado, mientras Akaashi estaba en silencio en medio del despacho del líder.

Kuroo estaba cruzado de brazos en la puerta, su labio inferior estaba roto, producto del forcejeo de Histeria; aunque había parado el sangramiento. Asahi estaba a su lado.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —Regañaba Nicotina— ¡Y está muy por debajo de ti, Akaashi! Desobedeciste mis órdenes, atacaste a uno de nosotros.

—¡Esa _cosa_ no es uno de nosotros! Jamás lo será —sentenció—. Nicotina, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡¿Aceptar un droide, como parte de los killjoys?!

—Akaashi —comenzó Daichi.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? —miró a Kuroo, quién solo bajó la mirada— ¡¿Jugar a la familia con los mismos demonios nos matan todo el tiempo?! ¿Qué pasará si esa cosa se vuelve demente un día y nos comienza a asesinar uno por uno?

—Tsukishima y Asahi le hicieron algunas pruebas…

—No tenemos idea si está siendo controlado por BL/ind, ¿qué tal si se convierte en un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.? ¿Tienes idea de lo _horribles_ que son esas creaturas?

—Según Tsukishima, esos son híbridos, una mezcla entre humanos y robots; Kageyama es solo un droide.

Toda la situación era ridícula, insultante, le estaban escupiendo a la memoria de _él_. Se sentía impotente, sabía que no estaba actuando como sí mismo, tranquilo y sereno. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mirando solamente al mismo responsable de haberle arrebatado el hombre que amaba de sus brazos.

Se mordió su mejilla hasta que sintió el sabor de sangre.

—Akaashi, necesito que seas fuerte, a todos nos afectó lo que pasó, pero esto sólo te está carcomiendo por dentro. Escúchame: Kageyama no fue el responsable.

Él no lo sabía, nadie en el maldito Nido lo sabía, solo el demoníaco androide.

Al diablo con ser fuerte.

Al diablo con todos.

Pensaba que lo había superado, que el fuerte Histeria podía sobrellevar la muerte de su amante con la frente en alto. Haciendo bromas de viudos y repitiéndose día con día que la vida sigue adelante y que él no necesitaba amor en su vida; que esas inutilidades no le proporcionaban alimento en su estómago o armas en sus manos.

No lo había hecho.

No lo había superado.

Y jamás lo haría.

Dolía demasiado.

Dolía cada vez que miraba la cara de Kuroo, dolía cada vez que despertaba en las noches sin ese pesado cuerpo encima de él, dolía cada vez que recordaba el dulce sonido de su risa despreocupada, dolía cuando respiraba, dolía cuando hablaba.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Se comenzó a dirigir a la puerta pero Asahi lo bloqueó, su enorme cuerpo en comparación con sus facciones llenas de preocupación y ojos rojos hacían una paradoja risible. Antes que Akaashi pudiera obligarlo a moverse, escuchó la voz de Daichi.

—No te puedo dejar ir sin que me prometas que no le harás nada al chico.

Escupió la sangre de la herida que había hecho cuando mordió su mejilla.

—No lo haré, líder.

Amanecer vio detrás de él, pidiendo confirmación del líder; segundos después el gigante cuerpo se movió hacia un lado.

Caminó hasta poner un buen trecho entre el despacho de Nicotina y él, cerca de las duchas comunales; no había nadie ahí. Golpeó las gastadas y amarillentas baldosas con su puño; descargando lo que fuera que sentía con violencia. Imaginando el rostro del androide, el de Oikawa…

Cuando acordó, la pared estaba manchada de sangre… _su_ sangre.

Había roto la piel de sus nudillos, pero continuó golpeando.

El golpe sordo de su piel contra la porcelana callaba sus llantos.

Pero los gritos rugían en sus oídos.

«¡ _Koutarou! ¡Koutarou, no!_ »

« _Sigue corriendo, conejito_ »

Su puño chocó contra una superficie suave, abrió sus ojos para ver la mano de Kuroo frente a él. Sus ojos también estaban inyectados de sangre y las comisuras de sus labios temblaban.

—Él… él… —Akaashi intentaba luchar, su tráquea se cerraba con fuerza, dolía como su pecho.

—Lo sé —La voz de Pantera se quebraba—, él está muerto… lo sé.

Se dejó abrazar por Kuroo, las dos personas rotas que Koutarou había dejado, haciendo lo único que podían para sobrellevar el dolor. Todavía se sentía como el primer día que había regresado de Ciudad Batería sin su mitad.

No estaba bien.

Nada de esto iba a estar bien.

Y ahora necesitaba encarar a ese androide que le recordaba al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. que le arrebató su corazón y que personificaba todo lo que Better Living significaba.

* * *

Se movía, paso a paso, disfrutando el rítmico sonido de sus zapatos sobre la porcelana blanca del suelo. Su cabello rebotaba con cada pisotón, llevó una mano a la nívea pared y pasó sus dedos por el muro de cartón yeso, acariciando la inerte materia; como si se trataba de un amante.

Luchó contra la necesidad de mandarla a volar con sus falanges.

Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, avanzando más por la infinita galería del Tubo. Tenía una reunión con el ajustador de pensamientos, Daishou. Le daría su recopilación semanal de datos; proveniente de todos los ciudadanos que necesitaban ser reiniciados.

Shirabu, el mecánico que mantenía a los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. estaba ahí, para sorpresa de Tooru. Todos los ciborgs se mantenían en el Laboratorio 7. El castaño, al ver a su líder, rápidamente hizo una reverencia; Oikawa ladeó la cabeza, apreciando la fidelidad del chico.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la huida del androide exterminador y la traición de Takahiro Hanamaki; pero según todos sus ciudadanos, exterminadores y policías, eso nunca había pasado.

Con un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos y sin decir una palabra, había borrado la existencia de los dos; sus orígenes, sus logros, sus estatus. Para lo que a toda Ciudad Batería le correspondía, ellos jamás vivieron. No importaban los años que habían servido a BL/ind.

La razón era simple.

Tooru Oikawa _nunca_ perdía.

Él estaba por sobre todo eso; más arriba que cualquier asqueroso humano, ciborg y androide. _Nadie_ era más fuerte que él, porque se había asegurado de ser la forma de vida más fuerte del planeta. Que Tobio viniera con cualquier armada remendada que encontrara, Oikawa lo mataría antes que llegaran a cien metros de la entrada de su ciudad.

—Líder, qué grata sorpresa —comentó Shirabu—; debo reportar, los ciborgs están en buen estado físico. Pero desde hace veinticuatro horas, uno de ellos ha… reaccionado negativamente al suministro diario de drogas y…

—Tooru, siempre nos bendices con tu presencia —saludó Suguru, interrumpiendo al mecánico—; ¿vienes a supervisar a los humanos que están bajo el ajuste de pensamientos?

—Sí, aunque siempre me terminas haciendo esperar, Daishou —reprochó, sin embargo el hombre de ojos rasgados y sonrisa ladina no parecía asustado.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —estableció, sonriendo con ojos cerrados—, agradecería que pudieras seguirme, líder.

Oikawa le indicó a Shirabu que se uniera, después de su recorrido por el Tubo dejaría que el mecánico le dijera su informe. Pasaron a otro pasillo casi idéntico, con la diferencia que éste estaba repleto de puertas metálicas reforzadas, que tenían una pequeña ventana de vidrio esmerilado arriba y una trampilla abajo en donde les alcanzaban su alimento dosificado a los _pacientes_.

Caminaba de largo, mirando de reojo cada celda; las personas eran vestidas con batas blancas. Encerradas en un minúsculo cuarto blanco, hasta que era su turno de llevarlas al salón de Lealtad, les hacían preguntas y los electrocutaban hasta cambiar su manera de pensar; a veces los sumergían en un contenedor de agua hasta que no podían aguantar más y respiraban bajo agua si no respondían como debían.

Además de siempre recibir su dosis _obligada_ de pastillas para la felicidad.

Recordó los momentos que Bokuto visitó las habitaciones, los gemidos que salían de sus labios cuando sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarse. Claro que en su caso, el procedimiento fue más invasivo y rápido, como a todos los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Sentándolos en su cama para recibir en repetición, de principio a fin las grabaciones de su doctrina, reducir su mente a plastilina; lista para ser moldeada por él.

Causando experiencias traumáticas como amputaciones conscientes para inducir un estado de catatonia; y así, limpiar su mente para introducir lo que a Oikawa le daba la gana.

Esos fueron días gloriosos.

—Cómo puedes apreciar —informó Suguru—, todo está en perfecto orden. No hay sujetos que presenten dificultades o se rehúsen al ajuste.

—Debo admitir —Tooru se rio entre dientes—, me gusta lo que veo, Daishou. Mantienes todo en perfecto…

Una serie de carcajadas lo interrumpieron.

Las risas descontroladas se escuchaban sordas, como si vinieran de una de las celdas.

—… perfecto estado —continuó—; las celdas se ven inmaculadas y no hay nadie más experto en…

El estridente sonido del hilarante cacareo lo volvió a interrumpir; sin embargo el ruido carecía de felicidad, solo eran risotadas que se escuchaban dolorosas para su garganta. Sintió un minúsculo _tic_ halar su ceja, molestándolo.

Se aclaró la garganta y siguió.

—… lograr un ajuste de pensamiento como tú; si necesitas más fondos, puedes…

Las carcajadas cobraron más fuerzas, como si alguien estaba perdiendo el último fragmento de cordura que le quedaba; el sonido era tan fuerte que atravesaba las paredes metálicas. Fue la tercera vez que se había atrevido a interrumpirlo; Suguru y Shirabu se tensaron, miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo visiblemente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, manteniendo su voz neutra.

—Lo siento mucho, Tooru —se disculpó el mecánico, hablando encima de las maníacas carcajadas—; es el tercer S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. _Satori Tendou_ , comenzó a mostrar efectos secundarios a las drogas de la felicidad. Perdió toda sensatez y no para de reírse; ninguno de los otros dos han mostrado efectos adversos antes…

—Comenzamos a intentar mantenerlo bajo control hace un par de horas —explicó Daishou, tomando su tiempo para dar explicaciones—, no deja que nadie se le acerque, ya asesinó a dos de mis científicos. La droga de incremento, lo hace ridículamente fuerte; su cerebro perturbado muestra una necesidad incomparable de hacer daño.

Las paredes rebosaban con carcajadas forzadas.

—Este evento no se pudo predecir, ya que no sucedió lo mismo antes; pero ya lo estamos controlando.

—Según Daishou, no lo hacen —. Entrecerró los ojos, Shirabu se tensó; las risas seguían y comenzaban a cansarlo.

—Aunque —esta vez habló Suguru—, ya probamos amputando su otro brazo… no para de reírse.

Resopló, conteniendo el impulso de estrellar la cabeza del siguiente que le hablara directo a la pared. Solo quería callar esas ruidosas carcajadas, se estaba cansando de escucharlas. Su sed de sangre le traía sin cuidado.

—Cosan su boca —ordenó.

Comenzó a caminar al cuarto del demente S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. para supervisar a sus hombres al tratarlo. Le hizo una señal a Iwaizumi quién guardaba sus espaldas; con él tendrían suficiente fuerza bruta para contenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No duden dejar sus opiniones en un pequeño review!
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	12. Like real people do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes! ¿O sábado? Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> ¡Gracias Renzo S. Kuznetsov por editar mis errores!
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy es una canción del artista Hozier, ¡es hermosa! Y me sirvió de inspiración para escribir, si tienen la oportunidad escúchenla.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Fuego Radioactivo: Sou Inuoka  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai «

_Levántense y brillen mis cometas del desierto._

_Aquí su sanador, su confidente, el médico que les receta las mejores melodías moribundas: Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, acariciándolos con mi voz hasta donde alcanza llegar la estática._

_Un grupo de veinte renegados del desierto fueron vaporizados por un séquito de draculoides en la Zona 6 a las 1300 horas de ayer. Puede que nuestros enemigos ya tengan el cerebro hecho puré, pero sus armas aun cargan balas de plomo, mis queridos oyentes._

_Y las balas, mis cuervos, duelen como un demonio._

_En otras noticias, los cigarrillos en la tienda de Tommy Chow Mein tienen el 20% de descuento, dulces rebeldes. Y si tienen la nicotina incrustada en sus huesos como yo, deben conseguirlos mientras pueden._

_Hasta que nos veamos en la carretera o en la siguiente emisión._

_Doctor D. fuera…_

_Kkkkkkk…._

—Hombre, ¡¿me estás diciendo que tú golpeaste a Oikawa con un maldito camión de carga?! —gritó Terror con júbilo, seguido de un silbido y una risa contagiosa.

—¡Shouyou, eso es genial! —celebró Nishinoya, saltando del suelo— ¡Ni siquiera los miembros de la Vanguardia han podido hacer eso!

Hinata se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose ligero.

—¡Ey! —rezongó Tanaka, un orgulloso miembro de esa rama—. Danos un poco más de crédito, Chispa.

El experto en explosivos se rio.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Andro…? Eh… ¿Kageyama? —cuestionó Yuu parando la palabra antes que saliera.

Esto al pelinegro lo tomó desprevenido, los cuatro estaban cerca de la arena de entrenamiento; era el turno de Tanaka de vigilar al androide, pero luego Chispa Neón había llegado y se había convertido en una reunión entre amigos.

Hinata estaba agradecido por el par de rebeldes. Era apenas el segundo día desde que el androide había llegado al Nido, y como lo había esperado, los rebeldes no se lo habían puesto fácil. Trataban al pelirrojo con felicidad y cariño, pero era lo opuesto con Kageyama.

Solo pocos de los killjoys lo trataban como uno de ellos; entre esos, los dos Tanaka, quienes eran más abiertos de mente de lo que Shouyou había esperado. Nishinoya, aunque el rebelde parecía que jamás podría tratar mal a algo viviente; Yachi y Asahi también, por la misma razón.

Otros lo trataban con cautela, queriendo averiguar más con mirarlo al moverse, como Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi, Sugawara y Akiteru. Mientras que unos pocos simplemente parecían que todo el asunto les daba igual, como Tsukishima.

Y luego estaba Akaashi.

Desde que habían llegado, el pelinegro no se había separado de su lado; y Hinata sabía mejor que acercarse a Histeria mientras Kageyama estaba con él.

—Sí, al parecer fue la primera vez que alguien llegó a nuestro lí… —Tobio se congeló—… a Oikawa y actuó en su contra así.

Chispa y Terror compartieron miradas, conscientes de las palabras que casi se deslizaban del pelinegro; pero Tanaka fue el primero en reírse, dando palmadas en la espalda de Hinata, Noya comenzó a revolver sus hebras con cariño.

—¡Shouyou! ¡Shouyou! Lo hiciste, eres genial.

Que alguien tan genial como el creador de bombas le dijera eso; de verdad se sentía bien.

—Uh… —murmuró una suave voz detrás de ellos, Hinata se giró y se sorprendió al ver al rebelde.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó.

Tobio se tensó a su lado, reconociendo al responsable de casi dispararle el día anterior.

—Tranquilo, robot —avisó, poniendo una palma extendida frente a él—, no vengo a hacerte daño.

Claramente tampoco a disculparse.

Noya y Tanaka se miraron, alistándose para cualquier movimiento repentino que pudiera venir de cualquiera de los presentes. Sin embargo, sabían cuando intervenir, pues se acercaron a Kageyama, Tanaka dejó caer su mano encima de su hombro, asustando al pelinegro.

—Kageyama, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería? ¡Tal vez prepararon algo para el almuerzo! —sugirió Nishinoya.

—… claro —aceptó el droide, aunque claramente no le habían dado opción y él ni siquiera comía.

Hinata vio a los tres alejarse, sintiéndose algo extraño, pues era de las pocas veces que se alejaban desde el momento que Tobio lo había encontrado. No había reparado en todo el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, así que concluyó que al robot le haría bien poder conocer a todos los rebeldes por su propia cuenta.

Estaría bien.

—Hinata… —comenzó Histeria, pero el pelirrojo lo cortó con un fuerte abrazo.

Tomó al pelinegro desprevenido pero en segundos le correspondió.

—Lo siento, nunca… nunca fui bueno para estas cosas —explicó, tomando asiento en una silla al lado de él—. Debí haberme acercado al primer momento que te vi, pero… lo lamento, fui débil y…

—Está bien, Akaashi —aceptó con una sonrisa, luego se rascó su mentón, sintiéndose culpable también—, yo también lo lamento. No te saludé cuando debí, es sólo que —miró hacia abajo—… siento que también es mi culpa, lo que le pasó a Bokuto y… fui yo quien trajo a Kageyama al Nido y…

Dos dedos se colocaron en su mentón suavemente y levantaron su rostro para hacerlo ver al frente; Akaashi tenía la misma mirada que antes, llena de bondad. A veces regresaban atisbos de ella, pero solo durante algunos días, unos pocos minutos.

—Niño, no te disculpes por eso. No tuviste la culpa que las cosas salieran como salieron. Es más, debes perdonarme por perderte de vista, fue nuestra culpa que tu salieras por los aires y te dejáramos ahí —Se mordió el labio—. Kyoko, Koutarou, Kuroo y yo éramos los veteranos de la Vanguardia, no te debimos perder de vista ni un segundo.

Era extraño, Hinata no podía culparlos y no lo haría; ya había decidido que solamente fue él estando en el lugar equivocado en el momento correcto. Porque si no hubiera pasado, jamás habría conocido a Kageyama y el androide seguiría siendo un malvado exterminador toda su vida.

—La culpa ha sido pesada desde que regresamos, perdimos dos personas importantes en esa misión —explicó cerrando sus ojos con empatía—; pero te tenemos de regreso y eso es suficiente para levantarla. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Hinata sabía que no lo era, pero no dijo nada.

En lugar de eso, Inferno se recostó sobre el brazo de Histeria; casi instantáneamente sintió al pelinegro relajarse. Cuando Akaashi volvió a hablar, el pelirrojo podía sentir las vibraciones en la barítona y sosegada voz de él.

—Tengo una idea —dijo, aunque sonaba más como algo que ya había planeado desde el momento que se decidió en llegar—, ¿qué te parece si salimos arriba un rato? ¿Continuar tus prácticas de tiro?

—¡Sí! —exaltó, no había manera que rechazara esa oferta.

Ambos podían fingir que toda la misión a Ciudad Batería jamás había pasado y regresar a tiempos más fáciles. Hinata no mencionó al androide, sabía que cuando estuviera con Akaashi mencionar a Kageyama sería como caminar sobre fino hielo.

—Me alegro —comentó—, te diré qué: iré a hablar con Kenma para que abra la compuerta, prepararé un automóvil y te veo en el taller en diez minutos, ¿qué te parece?

Sabía que le estaba dando tiempo para avisarle a Kageyama, tampoco podía abandonar al androide sin decirle nada; aunque no dijera las palabras, la sola acción era suficiente para gritar que Akaashi estaba _tratando_ , y eso significaba mucho.

—¡De acuerdo!

~~

—¡Roboyama! —escuchó a Hinata gritar desde la puerta.

Sintió una extraña mezcla de enojo y vergüenza al escuchar las risillas de los dos rebeldes que lo acompañaban. La necesidad de darle un golpe al pelirrojo se arrastró hasta él; pero sopesó que, violentar contra uno de ellos —aun hacia uno acostumbrado a ese trato como Hinata— sólo tendría un efecto negativo ya que sería una malísima impresión.

Todavía caminaba sobre un campo minado.

En su núcleo lo supo desde el momento que su intercomunicador se apagó, sabía que Hinata haría hasta lo imposible por volver a su Nido; el rebelde no se quedaría de alas cruzadas mientras el mundo se pudriese más. A Kageyama todavía le faltaba decidir si él querría hacer algo.

Según su experiencia previa, no estaba emocionado en volver a enfrentarse a Oikawa en una batalla. Cuando acordó, Shouyou estaba frente a él.

—Roboyama —llamó otra vez—, saldré un rato con Akaashi —miró de reojo a los dos rebeldes que lo acompañaban y se mordió el labio. Tobio supuso que Hinata preferiría estar a solas, pero eso ya estaba fuera de las posibilidades. Kageyama podía deducir qué era lo que quería decir.

«¿Estarás bien hasta que venga?»

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kageyama, asintiendo y contestando su pregunta.

Sabía que Nishinoya y Tanaka —recordaba que esos eran sus nombres, pero eran demasiados todavía— eran salvajes y se veían peligrosos, a diferencia de esos rufianes que se encontraron en el desierto, pero no parecían querer hacerle daño a pesar de sus orígenes.

—De acuerdo —regresó Hinata con su enorme sonrisa, la que pintaba sus mejillas de carmín y Kageyama tenía problemas para dejar de mirarla.

Shouyou no dijo más y salió de la cafetería con la misma velocidad que había entrado, escuchó atrás de él las risillas de Tanaka, seguido por un susurro de Nishinoya; «Hombre, dales un respiro a los tórtolos».

—¿Qué? —Tobio giró su rostro, desconcertado por sus palabras.

—Nada, nada —aseguró el de menor tamaño—. Entonces —comenzó, como si nada la conversación de antes—, todos ahí adentro viven como reyes, ¿no? ¿Toman champaña en finas copas? ¿Con su meñique tan estirado como su actitud?

Kageyama se rio entre dientes, ¿así que de esa manera los veía la resistencia? Bueno, era mejor comparado a cómo BL/ind miraba a los rebeldes.

—No —respondió—, todo el alcohol está prohibido. También toda sustancia soporífica o estupefaciente; los únicos fármacos legales son los entregados por las industrias Better Living.

—Diablos —comentó el experto en explosivos—… eso se escucha horrible.

—¿Qué hay de los robots? —Preguntó el rebelde rapado— ¿Hay más robots que los exterminadores?

Según tenía entendido, Tanaka había ido en la misión en la que dejaron a Hinata y el otro killjoy atrás; pero seguramente los infiltrados tuvieron muy poco tiempo en aprender más de ellos, debido a la persecución que se armó después.

—La población de droides crece cada vez más —explicó Kageyama—, cada día se fabrican más modelos, mientras que los humanos —hizo una pausa, sabía que debía hablar con cuidado, después de todo hablaba de su raza—… es difícil que sean aceptados bajo la tutela de la ciudad.

—¿Todos los androides se fabrican para ser exterminadores? —vino una voz detrás de ellos.

Kageyama se volvió para mirar al dueño de la voz, se encontró con un rebelde, alto y rubio, se veía más viejo. Lo había notado entre algunos grupos pero era la primera vez que lo veía. Podía deducir que tenía cerca de treinta años y a juzgar por los callos de sus manos, era bastante bueno con alguna arma blanca; su piel tenía algunas manchas por los rayos solares así que debía de haber pasado bastante tiempo arriba.

Y al juzgar por sus facciones, debía estar relacionado con ese killjoy de anteojos y pésima personalidad.

—Akiteru Tsukishima —se presentó.

«Tsukishima», debía ser su hermano.

—Tobio Kageyama.

—Lo siento, estaba escuchando y la curiosidad se ganó lo mejor de mí —sonrió.

—No hay problema —aseguró—, pero no. Los androides tienen diferentes funciones, desde una tan simple como ser niñero de algún bebé; hasta algo tan oscuro como la prostitución, como los pornodroides. Aunque el deseo sexual ha sido abolido, Oikawa siempre prefería dejar algunos de los droides sexuales para calmar los impulsos primitivos, evitar que esos instintos se acumularan para luego explotar de una manera violenta.

Lo pensó un poco mejor, desde que había salido de la ciudad comenzó a analizar cuestiones que tenían un trasfondo; medios para controlar.

—Ya que sólo Better Living tiene la libertad de usar la violencia. Mientras, el sexo llegó a considerarse como algo sucio, que sólo se reserva para la reproducción; Oikawa dejaba los pornodroides libres porque sabía que en la naturaleza humana, hay impulsos que no se pueden callar. Sin embargo, los reservaba como bestiales y bajos, que siempre se terminaban castigando y considerando ilegales.

—Interesante —comentó Akiteru—, verdaderamente interesante.

—Eso es oscuro, hombre —opinó Tanaka.

—Lo es, lo es —dijo Nishinoya.

—Cuéntame más acerca de los medios que las industrias BL utiliza para controlar —pidió el rubio y luego vio a los dos rebeldes—. Oh, lo olvidé, vengo a revocarte, Tanaka; eres libre. Es mi turno de hacer guardia a Kageyama.

—Aw, diablos —se arrepintió—, quería seguir escuchando más, pero Ennoshita dijo que quería ver como seguía mi pierna después de la fractura —se quejó—. De acuerdo, iré a mi consulta y luego regreso —decidió—. Kageyama, eres genial, debo aceptarlo; nos vemos, cuervos.

El chico salió y Tobio sintió un tic en las comisuras de sus labios, lo habían llamado «cuervo». No tenía idea porqué eso significaba tanto, pero lo hacía; y se sentía bien pertenecer, otra vez. Sabía que estaba lejos de ser completamente aceptado, y Hinata ya le había comentado como Chispa y Terror eran de los chicos más amigables de todos, así que aún había rebeldes más difíciles; pero podía sentirse bien con su pequeña victoria.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, todavía estaba un poco confundido al ver la diferencia entre esos rebeldes, quienes mostraban un hambre al conocer más de sus enemigos y… Hinata quién rara vez le preguntaba acerca de la estructura armada e informática de la ciudad.

Aparentemente sí había capturado al cuervo equivocado.

Pensó las palabras pero no parecían lógicas, Kageyama jamás habría querido que todo el episodio hubiera tenido otro desenlace; en lo profundo de él sabía que si se hubiera tratado de otro rebelde, esto… lo que fuera que cada día crecía más en su núcleo, ¿la fijación? ¿Intriga? ¿Atracción? Que sentía, no habría ocurrido con otro.

—Además de controlar los impulsos sexuales, están las drogas de la felicidad, la eterna campaña de la santidad de Oikawa. Y cómo él siempre puede verte, no existe tal cosa como la privacidad y los secretos son el postre del demonio. No puedes amar a tu familia, eso es inútil, no puedes amar a nadie más que al líder; no debe haber espacio para otro.

—Demonios —comentó Nishinoya, parecía que todos los colores se habían drenado de su rostro—, no sabía que los lavados de cerebro los hiciera pensar así…

—Es perturbador —opinó Akiteru—, pero por esa razón nos debemos esforzar más, para rescatar a esas pobres personas.

Kageyama frunció los labios, ahora que las palabras salían de sus labios podía identificar lo errónea que esa doctrina era; pero hace unos meses él pensaba que esa verdad era absoluta. Sabía que ahora estaba en el lado correcto, pero ¿qué había de sus ex camaradas? ¿Los demás androides? Habían sido programados para pensar así, pero él había cambiado; era posible cambiar de bando.

Tuvo miedo que los demás cuervos no pensaran lo mismo.

Su mente era un caos.

—¿Cómo es el proceso de «lavado de cerebro»? —preguntó el Tsukishima más viejo.

—Ellos lo llaman «Ajuste de pensamiento» —explicó—; primero se transfieren los _pacientes_ al Tubo; ese —dudó por un segundo, pero quería empezar con el pie derecho, sin secretos—… ese era mi trabajo. Luego, cuando llegan ahí comienzan su tratamiento; debo admitir que, mientras que no sé exactamente cómo es el tratamiento, tengo una idea —Se encogió de hombros—. El ajuste es realizado por médicos especializados.

—Uh, guau, eso es tétrico —comentó el más bajo y luego, en un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, sonrió hasta sus orejas, comenzando a agitar su mano para saludar a alguien atrás—. ¡Oh! ¡Asahi, hola!

—Hola, Nishinoya —saludó de regreso, y luego a todos los demás—. Kageyama, te estaba buscando desde hace rato.

—Oh, ¿Daichi me está buscando?

—No exactamente —sonrió el gentil mecánico—, tenía una propuesta para ti. Tengo muchos trozos de metal en mi taller, algunos son resistentes a la corrosión y otros son aleaciones muy especiales, directas de Ciudad Batería —arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía, miraba en otra dirección con timidez—. Los tengo desde hace años, pero nunca se me ocurrió algo especial en qué usarlos y luego pensé: ¿No te gustaría usarlos para hacerte una pierna?

Kageyama miró el pedazo de chatarra que tenía remendado.

—¡Si tú quieres! —Urgió con preocupación—. No es que piense mal de tu pierna, pero creo que sería una actividad entretenida; además quería ayudarte y tal vez me enseñes algo de robótica.

—Bueno…

—¡Pero como dije, si tú quieres!

—Sí —aceptó, antes que el humano cambiara de opinión, parecía que había luchado mucho contra su timidez.

Además, un proyecto así podría mantener su atención concentrada en un sólo lugar y… el óxido en la pierna le causaba comezón.

Probablemente jamás se igualaría a la original, dudaba que en el Nido existiera el tipo de tecnología para recrear una piel sintética del mismo tono que todo su cuerpo; pero no había lugar más que arriba, pensó.

—Bueno, los veo después, chicos —se despidió Nishinoya—. ¡Amanecer! No creas que me he olvidado que irás conmigo a probar la nueva bomba de choque en la que trabajo, ¡lo prometiste!

Asahi se tensó y un chillido salió de su boca, el chico parecía que se asustaba por cualquier cosa. Tobio tenía la curiosidad si sería así cuando estuviera frente a un enemigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Noya —aceptó su destino, derrotado.

Siguió al mecánico a su taller y comenzó a inspeccionar los pedazos de metal con los que podía trabajar. Se sorprendió al ver que, era mejor de lo que esperaba, debía admitirlo. No se comparaba a la chatarrería que habían visto en la Zona 2; como se esperaría de los killjoys, el Nido tenía que ser el lugar, después de la Ciudad Batería, con la tecnología más avanzada en todo el mundo.

Asahi le señaló algunos trozos y le dijo en qué tipo de aleación consistía cada una; tenía conocimientos de robótica, aunque nada tan impresionante como Kenjirou Shirabu, pero podía defenderse. También, para su sorpresa, Azumane sabía más de lo que se daba crédito; no le tomaba de más de algunos minutos para explicar algo complejo.

Akiteru estaba sentado en el taller con ellos, actuando como su guardián/vigilante en todo momento. Había descubierto, sin embargo, que los rebeldes no eran controlados por sus impulsos. Por lo menos no los violentos, recibía miradas sospechosas pero nadie había atentado contra él, como el primer día.

Estaba comenzando a entender por qué Hinata se tomó tantos problemas para volver a casa.

~~

Llenó sus pulmones hasta el límite, hasta sentir su cabeza ligera y luego dejó salir el aire por sus labios; jaló el gatillo por tercera vez. En menos de un milisegundo la lata salió volando por los aires.

—Eso es —celebró, Akaashi con su apacible voz—, bien hecho, chico.

Shouyou saltó del suelo a más de dos metros y vitoreó por su propio logro; había conseguido dar en el blanco tres veces seguidas. Su tiempo de disparo disminuyó considerablemente y la distancia a la que había apuntado había aumentado.

—¡Lo hice! —gritó, feliz por su mejoría desde la última vez que habían practicado.

Una fuerte resonancia se escuchó provenir del enfermo cielo.

Parecía que llovería en cualquier momento.

—De acuerdo una práctica más y luego debemos buscar refugio —señaló una barraca desmantelada a unos metros. No llegarían a tiempo al automóvil y no podían arriesgarse a recibir las gotas en su piel.

—¡Sí! —celebró.

El sol parecía haberse cansado por el día, escondiéndose entre nubes tóxicas y grises.

Colocó cinco latas en un muro del tamaño de un metro.

—Dispararás cinco balas seguidas y quiero que en las _cinco_ des en el blanco; te tardarás menos de un segundo por blanco, ¿comprendes?

—¡Sí! —repitió.

Akaashi se alejó lo suficiente para observarlo; mientras Hinata tomó posición y respiró profundo.

Disparó una, dos veces.

Luego sintió como si alguien había apagado un cigarrillo en su brazo.

—¡Ah, mierda! —exclamó para ver un círculo rojo en su piel.

Había comenzado a llover.

—Clase terminada —anunció Akaashi comenzando a correr hacia el refugio—, Inferno ven acá.

Las gotas de lluvia ácida eran enormes.

—¡Histeria, casi lo logro! —exclamó y apuntó nuevamente, ignorando el chisporroteo de las gotas en la arena.

Disparó a las latas restantes y… ¡lo hizo! Dio en el blanco las tres veces; giró para ver a Akaashi quién había visto lo último. Pero sintió algo quemar su mejilla y se dio cuenta que la lluvia ácida comenzó a tomar fuerza. Unas pocas gotas atravesaron su ropa antes de poder llegar al refugio.

—¡Lo viste! ¡Lo viste! —exaltó con emoción.

—Sí, lo vi, fue sorprendente —sonrió el pelinegro.

Shouyou estiró las comisuras de sus labios hasta que dolieron, satisfecho con su progreso; adentro de la barraca se acercó a una ventana, las gotas de ácido se enterraban en la arena y no podía ver nada en el horizonte que no fuera el agua contaminada. La pequeña ventana se encontraba bastante arriba así que Hinata subió a una pila de madera para poder ver mejor.

El techo de aluminio sería suficiente para protegerlos.

—Aw, diablos, la tormenta vino de la nada —se quejó—, Doctor D. no dijo nada acerca de lluvias ácidas.

—Parece que estaremos aquí un rato —comentó Akaashi sentándose en la pila de madera a su lado.

—Sí.

Las largas placas de aluminio crujían con el golpeteo de gotas, al principio sonaba ensordecedor, pero después de unos cuantos minutos se tornó más calmante. Miraba de soslayo al pelinegro quién podía pasar quién sabe cuántas horas al día en completo silencio, pero Shouyou no tenía esa capacidad.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre un pelinegro que se le estaba haciendo demasiado familiar. En esos últimos días era difícil enfocarse en otra cosa, y también era molesto que su cerebro siempre terminara en él.

Ahora cada vez que lo tenía en frente sólo podía pensar en cómo se sentiría su cabello azabache entre sus dedos; o qué tan suaves eran sus labios, pensaba en lo mucho que quería regresar a la misma posición de Kageyama rodeándolo con sus brazos; tal vez acercándose a su oído y susurrando su nombre. Sentir sus largos dedos subiendo por su espalda hasta acariciar su cuello, enrollarlos sobre su nuca y acercar su rostro para probar sus labios.

Comenzó a sudar frío, eso era lo más… lejos que había llegado en sus extraños pensamientos. Lo había aceptado, sus sentimientos iban más lejos que una simple amistad; era una locura, como si estuviera adentro de un automóvil que bajaba una pendiente a más de trescientos kilómetros por hora, sin frenos.

Eso no terminaría bonito.

Miró al pelinegro a su lado, no había nadie más capacitado —o en quién confiara más— que Akaashi y antes que se pudiera detener las palabras salieron.

—Histeria —comenzó, la curiosidad se ganó lo mejor de él. Esa curiosidad de saber qué exactamente estaba sintiendo—, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo enamorarte de Bokuto?

No pensó en las consecuencias que su pregunta podía tener.

Akaashi no irrumpió en llantos, no lo calló, no lo insultó; solo miró al techo y sonrió.

—Me hacía sentir como si no había nada que temer.

Hinata esperó a que continuara.

—Él… tenía el don de poder estar muerto de miedo, pero sonreír con valor; llorar y al siguiente instante hacer reír a todos los que lo rodeaban. No importaba lo que pasara, él siempre veía un futuro brillante para todos —llevó una mano y apretó su pecho—. Aun me confunde cómo un chico así de perfecto pudo enamorarse de mí.

—¿Cómo supiste que lo amabas?

El de ojos como avellanas se rio entre dientes, de un chiste privado.

—Bokuto nunca se quedó callado cuando se trataban de sentimientos, yo prefería no pensar en ello, pues no veía una finalidad lógica; así que solía hacerme el desentendido. Sin embargo, todo el mundo podía ver que, claramente, había una… atracción entre nosotros, aunque yo hacía lo mejor para ignorarla —Akaashi sonreía con nostalgia—. De todas formas, estábamos en esta misión, acabando con una patrulla de draculoides en la Zona 1; en medio de una acalorada batalla Bokuto perdió la concentración. A plena pelea Koutarou ignoró al draculoide y se puso de cuclillas.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par.

—El maldito drac casi le vuela la cabeza pero yo le di primero, una bala directo a su cráneo. Estaba furioso por su irresponsabilidad, me acerqué a él para hacerle saber lo que pensaba y ahí estaba con una hermosa flor roja en su mano, la trataba con tanta delicadeza que me quedé hipnotizado. La había encontrado sobre un cactus con flores y me la entregó. Jamás olvidaré lo que dijo: «La tenía que cortar para ti, se parecen ¿sabes Histeria? Eres la prueba que algo hermoso puede salir del el árido desierto.»

Akaashi se mordió el labio y se rio.

—Bokuto se ganaba un premio en la cursilería; pero en ese momento me decidí, no me importaría que mi corazón se quebrara por este sujeto.

—Guaa… —se asombró el pelirrojo.

—Sí, no se necesitó de mucho para poder conquistarme; pero creo que Koutarou siempre fue mi debilidad.

Inferno movía sus piernas colgantes a un ritmo inexistente, mientras se mordía la lengua y se debatía si preguntar lo que estaba en su mente. Abrió la boca y supuso que ya no había vuelta atrás:

—¿Alguna vez te arrepientes de haberlo amado?

Histeria pareció sopesarlo por unos largos minutos, la tormenta había menguado y el golpeteo había ralentizado.

—Nunca me sentí tan vivo como cuando Koutarou me sostenía entre sus brazos. Me arrepiento de dejarlo caer, no pasa un día que no piense, en qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera unido a él. Me arrepiento de no haberte cuidado, si hubieras regresado con el convoy, jamás habrías conocido al androide. Mi lista de arrepentimientos es larga, pero amar a Koutarou no está ahí.

Hinata le quería decir que estaba bien, nada de lo que pasó en la misión fue su culpa; pero sabía que Akaashi no había terminado.

—Amarlo —ponderó—, es una experiencia que jamás cambiaría. Él me hizo la persona más feliz, mucho más que cualquier pastilla o droga de la felicidad; ¿y qué si todos estamos destinados a sufrir, a llorar y a morir? ¿No valen la pena algunos momentos de genuina felicidad?

Inferno se encontró perdido de qué decir, algo en la atmósfera le decía que quizás esta era la primera vez que Akaashi decía eso en voz alta.

—No te niegues eso —miró al frente—; porque no hay otro sonido más dulce que las palabras «Te amo» provenientes de esa persona que significa el mundo para ti.

—¿Cómo sabes que has encontrado a esa persona? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Cuando sientas que tu corazón se escapa de tu pecho; cuando en tus manos sientas un cosquilleo, lleno de la necesidad de tocarlos, en su cabello, en sus mejillas. Cuando lo miras a sus ojos y todas las demás personas desaparecen y en el mundo solo quedan ustedes dos. Ahí decidirás que no importa, que venga cualquier castigo, cualquier martirio, porque ese momento precioso es lo mejor que puedes tener en toda tu vida.

Se escuchaba como un sueño, ser feliz de esa manera, pero todo sueño debía tener un fin.

—¿Qué pasa cuando lo pierdes? —su voz era queda, más suave que un susurro del viento; la única razón por la que Akaashi lo escuchó fue porque la lluvia había terminado.

—¿Cuándo lo pierdes? —repitió; Hinata asintió—. No te mentiré, va a doler, _mucho_ ; peor que cualquier tortura existente. Pero cuando veas atrás y el pasado brille más con cada día que pasa, sabrás que no lo quisieras de otro modo.

Shouyou no sabía qué hacer con esa respuesta.

—Ven, Inferno —llamó el de ojos en forma de avellana, saltando de la pila de tablas—. La lluvia ha terminado, es hora de regresar al Nido.

—Sí, claro.

Mientras salían de la casi destruida barraca, y el acre olor a ácido penetraba en su nariz; Hinata se encontraba en una encrucijada. No estaba decidido si valía la pena dejarse controlar tanto por otra persona, no importaba qué tan especial fuera.

Regresaron al automóvil, no había daño en la carrocería pero si lo miraba de cerca, la pintura parecía más débil que antes. Aunque no importaba, los rebeldes siempre le daban una nueva capa de pintura de colores vivaces cada vez.

El retorno pasó sin acontecimientos importantes, ambos hundidos en sus pensamientos. Aun no sabía si las palabras de Akaashi le habían ayudado o lo confundieron más. Si lo tranquilizaron o despertaron más temores.

Supuso que de eso se trataba _amar._

Se comunicaron con Tsukishima por el intercomunicador y el cuatrojos abrió la compuerta para ellos. Miró el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, debilitado y enfermo; pintaba los cactus y los árboles secos de rosa y el cielo de violeta, el día terminaba y la estática bajaba.

Salió del automóvil, pensando en dónde podría estar Kageyama; estaba seguro que después de la orden de Daichi nadie le haría daño al androide. Además, eran los killjoys, solo luchaban cuando tenían que hacerlo; aun no conocía a ninguno que se guiara por violencia o sangre.

—¡Asahi! —saludó pasando por el taller.

El mecánico lucía como siempre lo hacía, un aspecto salvaje y brazos llenos de grasa.

—Hinata, bienvenido —devolvió.

—¿Sabes dónde está Kageyama? —preguntó.

—Bueno, ya es hora que me retire —comentó Histeria escueto.

Oh, diablos.

—Espera, Akaashi —llamó, pero fue demasiado tarde, el pelinegro ya había comenzado a caminar.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos después, Hinata —se despidió, agitando su mano.

—¡Gracias por lo de hoy! —exaltó, sintiéndose un poco idiota, no quería echar a perder su relación con Akaashi; pero las palabras habían salido por costumbre.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado al hablar de Kageyama con él.

Asahi, un poco incómodo por toda la escena comenzó a hablar cuando Histeria salió de la habitación.

—Estuvo un rato aquí en el taller —informó con emoción, parecía que verdaderamente disfrutaba de la compañía del androide—, comenzamos un nuevo proyecto, mira.

Lo guío a una estructura cubierta por una sábana y la removió; debajo se encontraba un primitivo pedazo de metal, estaba recubierto por cables de diferentes colores y tornillos. Era evidente que era una pierna con articulación en el talón; seguramente ambos repararían el miembro del androide, construirían uno que valiera la pena.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, Asahi sonrió con orgullo.

—Vamos comenzando apenas, pero sé que quedará muy bien. —Luego recordó su tren de pensamiento anterior—. Oh, después de eso Akiteru dijo que le mostraría la biblioteca.

Se despidió del mecánico y pasó de la armería, un poco decepcionado, él quería ser quién le mostrara la enorme biblioteca al androide. Quería ver su rostro cuando se sorprendiera y sus ojos, profundos como el cielo, brillaran con más alegría de la que él se daba crédito.

Llegó a la aislada biblioteca, el umbral era pequeño y cuando entró, inmediatamente fue asaltado por el cargado aroma de libros viejos. Estornudó un par de veces por el polvo adherido a los viejos y rechinantes estantes de madera. Todos los anaqueles estaban colmados de libros pero había demasiados y algunos estaban sobre el piso apilados uno sobre otro, llegaban hasta sus piernas.

¿Cómo diablos alguien podía encontrar algo en todo ese caos?

—¿Hinata? —escuchó la indudable voz de Kageyama.

—A-aquí —tartamudeó, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a correr y sus mejillas entrar en calor; estaba nervioso y se sentía culpable. Como si el androide había tenido alguna manera de descubrir lo que él había platicado con Akaashi, todas esas cosas acerca del amor y enamoramientos.

—Estoy después del estante cuatro —avisó el androide.

Shouyou debatió si era mejor huir, sabía que si encaraba el —apuesto— rostro de Kageyama solo empeoraría las cosas; pero si salía corriendo Tobio lo encontraría para preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba ahora y él no podría mentirle, no cuando sentía su temperatura corporal subir más que los cuarenta grados cuando estaba cerca del otro.

—¿Qué haces? —El pelirrojo por fin lo alcanzó.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en el suelo, un enorme libro abierto sobre sus piernas; a su alrededor habían libros desperdigados por todo el piso, unos abiertos y otros con una página marcada, debían haber más de veinte, calculó Hinata.

—Esto… no puedo creerlo… el mundo… —sus ojos seguían pegados en las páginas—. ¿Puedes creer que antes había lagos? ¿Océanos? ¡Agua, Hinata! Cuerpos de agua sobre la tierra, ¡que no se secaban! Aquí lo dice —Tobio se levantó, poniéndose de rodillas y comenzó a moverse, tropezando con unos libros, hasta llegar donde el humano—. Mira.

Había un viejo mapa del mundo, lucía verde y azul. En lugar de naranja y gris.

—Dice que el mundo estaba cubierto por dos tercios de agua —con una sonrisa miró al humano, sus ojos refulgían—. ¡Dos tercios! ¿No te parece lo más demente que hayas escuchado?

La realidad era que jamás lo había escuchado, pero a él le interesaba más la sonrisa que estiraba las comisuras de Kageyama. Lucía tan feliz como un niño.

—Y espera a que veas las fotografías —regresó a su hueco en medio de los libros—. Animales que jamás había visto, especies de plantas que murieron hace años.

Hinata se arrodilló y comenzó a gatear hasta el nido qué Tobio había hecho.

—Se ve interesante —sonrió, prefiriendo ver el rostro del pelinegro.

—Hinata idiota, ni siquiera estás viendo —regañó el pelinegro, inconsciente de lo que el pelirrojo pensaba—. Mira —sostuvo el libro cerca de su rostro.

—Kageyama, mira encontré estos libros más, creo que te pueden llamar la atención y ¡oh! —Se sorprendió Canela con un pesado escrito en sus manos—. Hinata, no tenía idea que habías regresado de las prácticas de tiro.

—¡Hola, Yachi! ¿Tú eres la guía de Kageyama para enseñarle todo del viejo mundo?

La pequeña chica rubia se rio, sus mejillas se tintaban de rosa.

—No sé si podría aprender _todo_ del viejo mundo, y —se rascó una mejilla—… debo admitir que no sé cuál es el orden que debería seguir para proveerle la información, solo traigo algunos libros que creo que puedan interesarle.

—La cantidad de información es ridícula —Kageyama estaba emocionado, movía sus manos en todas las direcciones y subía el tono de su voz—. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que Oikawa ocultara todo esto?

—Es posible porque puede controlar los recuerdos y el cerebro de las personas —vino la voz de Akiteru quién, Hinata deducía, seguía haciendo guardia, vigilando al androide—. Él puede construir el futuro que le dé la gana, moldeando y doblando los hechos como le parezca mejor. Oh, hola, Hinata.

El pelirrojo sonrió y dejó que Kageyama lo llenara más de datos interesantes del mundo.

Se cansó cuando pasaron tres horas.

—Año 1800, Alessandro Volta inventó la pila, qué es una celda electroquímica que funciona…

—¡Roboyama! —Se quejó, alargando la última «A»— ¡Suficiente, suficiente! Si escucho otro año más… ¡mi cerebro va a explotar!

La situación era tan aburrida que Yachi se había largado y Akiteru se había quedado hablando con Saeko en la puerta de la biblioteca. Eclipse parecía más interesado en proteger al androide, que proteger al Nido de él.

Kageyama puso mala cara, herido.

—Pensé que te interesaría —hizo un puchero.

Hinata gruñó y se rascó el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo su pecho constreñirse, dejando las mariposas libres. Malditos sentimientos.

—Bueno, no —se encogió de brazos.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! —exclamó— ¿Cómo no puede interesarte saber cómo era el mundo y cuando se fue todo a la basura?

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y frunció sus labios.

—No es como si ninguno de estos libros diga qué fue lo que salió mal; Oikawa se aseguró de quemar todos esos.

—Sí, pero podemos especular —Kageyama volvía a verse como un niño en navidad, levantó un libro con muchas letras y lo puso en la cara de Shouyou—, como por ejemplo mira: En el año 2000 las investigaciones más patrocinadas eran las de energía nuclear, por eso se comenzaron a construir miles y miles de reactores nucleares. Creían que ahí estaba el dinero, crearon armas, satélites, materiales fisionables; no había fin. Los residuos contaminantes acabaron con la «capa de ozono» y... ¿Sabías que la capa de ozono era una zona en la estratosfera que solía existir y absorbía el 99% de los rayos ultravioletas?

—Oh, eso es interesante —aceptó.

—Lo sé, fue descubierta en el año…

Comenzó a divagar otra vez, perdido en sus datos interesantes, Hinata lo puso en mute, prefiriendo ver al androide. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez se había perdido la oportunidad de enseñarle la biblioteca a Kageyama, pero podía enseñarle otras cosas…

—¡Roboyama, tengo una idea!

Lo tomó de sorpresa, interrumpiéndolo en su larga perorata.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo.

Agarró su muñeca y lo forzó a ponerse de pie, con el mismo impulso lo comenzó a halar, obligándolo a moverse. Tobio no parecía que el trato le molestara, dejándose guiar por el de menor tamaño como siempre. Pasaron al lado de Eclipse, quien estaba sobre una silla en la entrada con la rubia; Hinata gritó un fuerte «¡Akiteru estaremos al lado!».

Escucharon un confundido: «¿Quién…?» venir del cuervo cuando ellos habían entrado en la habitación contigua. Una minúscula televisión de pantalla bulbosa estaba sobre una mesa de madera con patas cortas. La pieza no tenía una luz moribunda en el techo, apenas se podía distinguir una pared con un anaquel, tenía muchas cajas alineadas.

—Las películas en Ciudad Batería son horribles, así que deberías mirar las _verdaderas_ películas geniales del mundo.

—No creo que sean más interesantes que los libros.

—¡No puedes saberlo si no lo compruebas, tonto robot! —hizo un puchero.

—Pequeño… —gruñó en amenaza y comenzó a cargar contra Hinata.

El pelirrojo se rio y lo intentó esquivar, huyendo de él; pasando debajo de sus largos brazos algunas veces. Su ventaja era su tamaño; Tobio maldecía bajo su aliento y por fin lo atrapó, un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo. El anaquel lleno de películas atrás de él.

En la oscuridad, los ojos de Kageyama brillaban.

Shouyou miró sus labios.

«Territorio peligroso», gritó su cerebro. Agarró rápidamente un vídeo y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro, empujando un poco al androide, esperaba que fuera lo suficiente para distraer al otro. No lo haría, no dejaría que otra persona, o sus sentimientos por ella, fuera capaz de controlarlo.

—¿Qué te parece esta? —opinó, mirando el suelo debajo de la caja.

El androide la tomó en sus manos para ojearla mejor, suspiró Hinata de alivio; ni siquiera supo qué película fue la que le entregó al chico. Se rio entre dientes cuando notó que se trataba de « _Ataque de las hormigas gigantes V_ »

¿Quién diablos había conseguido esa película?

—¿Hormigas gigantes? —se preguntó el pelinegro, sus cejas se fruncían en confusión.

—¡O puedes escoger otra, si no quieres una de terror! —probó, él tampoco estaba de humor para ver insectos gigantes.

Afortunadamente el pelinegro devolvió la extraña película y comenzó a buscar otra. El estante llegaba hasta el techo, estaba repleto de videos de largometrajes de toda índole. La mayoría eran viejas, de los años noventa hacia atrás.

Cuando se dio cuenta el androide tenía las manos llenas. Para ser honestos, Shouyou no esperaba que Kageyama estuviera tan emocionado, pero no le molestaba ver unas cuantas películas por el día. Aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes que fuera la hora de la cena.

Hinata comenzó a ojear los temas que el androide había escogido.

Esto…

—No te creí la clase de persona a la que le gustaran las películas románticas… —aceptó.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Quisiera saber más acerca del comportamiento humano, del… _verdadero_ comportamiento humano.

—De acuerdo.

Tomó la pila de videos y se acercó a la pantalla conectada a un _VHS_ , miró entre todos para elegir alguna. Miró y miró pero eran las mismas películas románticas… Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía sentido, supuso que Kageyama ya tenía demasiadas peleas, disparos y explosiones en su vida; ¿por qué quisiera malgastar su vida mirando películas de acción?

Se preguntó si en esos días, serían las películas románticas consideradas «ficción»; pues eran irreales.

Apretó el botón de _play_ y llamó al androide para que se sentara a su lado, la potente luz de la televisión ponía en ridículo la del techo. Aunque las imágenes del vídeo se veían difusas y temblorosas, Hinata disfrutaba lo diferente que se miraba el mundo en la imagen; pensando si tal vez así era la realidad antes, o era una fantasía más.

Su brazo chocaba con el de Kageyama y sus piernas también; el pelirrojo estaba muy consciente de su calor, mientras que el pelinegro miraba la pantalla hundido en concentración.

La trama de la película no era compleja y el final fue predecible. La heroína de la película, triunfa en sus metas y el héroe acepta sus predecibles sentimientos por ella. Última escena, los protagonistas se dan un profundo beso, la imagen se desvanece hasta ser engullida por el negro y los créditos comienzan a subir.

Entretenida, aceptó el cuervo.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando Kageyama se levantó a introducir la siguiente película.

—¡Espera, realmente quieres ver todas esas películas! —exclamó.

El pelinegro lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio de todo el mundo.

Sí, sería una larga noche.

Se acomodó nuevamente cuando los nombres de los actores comenzaban a aparecer y sonaba una música bastante vivaz; esta parecía un poco más vieja, lo deducía por la estática que arruinaba un poco la imagen. Kageyama no dijo nada.

Hinata a veces imitaba la voz de la heroína, cuando decía las frases más clichés que encontraba; el pelinegro se reía entre dientes. El androide, comentaba acerca de la época que se encontraban, y decía algunos datos interesantes de descubrimientos. Shouyou siempre terminaba parándolo, era cierto que no le interesaba la película, pero menos esos pequeños «datos» que él diría.

Se ganaba un golpe en la cabeza y continuaban viendo el largometraje.

Terminó similar a la anterior, protagonistas se dan cuenta que se aman, un beso y la pantalla negra.

Cuando subieron los créditos finales, Hinata se encontró bostezando. Kageyama ya estaba frente al VHS poniendo la siguiente. Shouyou no tenía idea cuantos «te amos» podía seguir soportando.

Al robot realmente le gustaban las películas románticas, ¿uh?

—¿Otra, Roboyama? ¿En serio? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Puedes irte si quieres —comentó escueto, sin embargo regresó a su mismo lugar, pegando su brazo con el de Hinata. El pelirrojo bostezó otra vez.

—Nah, está bien.

Pero el pelinegro debía sufrir también, aunque fuesen unas leves molestias; Shouyou se acostó encima de sus piernas mientras sentía un nuevo bostezo haciendo erupción en su garganta. Kageyama no hizo movimientos para alejarlo, tampoco se quejó verbalmente, así que él se quedó en el lugar.

Lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

No era que la película fuera mala, pero los argumentos eran repetitivos: Chico conoce chica, chico se enamora, chica y chico no pueden estar juntos, pero al final descubren que el amor sobrepasa las barreras. Chico conoce chica, chico se enamora de dicha chica, chico y chica tienen un malentendido y se separan, chico y chica aclaran el malentendido y profesan su amor. Chico conoce chica, chico es destructivo pero descubre que chica es su cura y se enamoran.

Siguió enumerando más hasta que se quedó dormido.

~~

Tsukishima se recostó sobre la silla cruzándose de brazos, viendo toda su obra, el tablero brillaba en la oscuridad, unas pequeñas luces rojas avisaban que todos los puertos estaban permeables. Si entrecerraba los ojos, podía imaginar que era un sitio de aterrizaje de un aeropuerto, proveniente de una fotografía que vio hace años.

Suspiró y se relajó, cerrando sus ojos completamente; podía dormirse ahí, escuchando el zumbido de las computadoras. Comenzó a cabecear del sueño, desde que había comenzado a entrenar sus horas de sueño se habían acortado, así que el cansancio halaba sus músculos al suelo.

No notó que se quedó dormido hasta que escuchó venir de la puerta un…

—¡Kenma!

Movió sus ojos para encontrarse con la despeinada cabellera de Kuroo.

—No está aquí —explicó, separando cada palabra con una pausa.

Se esperaría que alguien tan cercano a Sombra recordaría las horas en las que trabajaba…

—Oh, ya veo —sonaba decepcionado.

Tsukishima estiró sus muñecas y se acercó para digitar algunos códigos cuando escuchó la voz de Pantera.

—¿Y qué haces?

El rubio resopló, pero dejó al pelinegro tomar la silla a su lado, la que usaba Kenma.

—¿Ves eso? —señaló el rubio en el tablero una luz roja como rubí que parpadeaba perezosamente—. Esa pequeña luz me indica que el generador F2 del Jardín de Electricidad está lleno, así que lo que debería hacer ahora es conectarlo al generador K16 para almacenarlo ahí.

—Oh, genial, déjame hacerlo —ofreció, sus grandes colmillos brillaron al igual que sus ojos felinos.

—¿Qué? No, lo arruinarás —sentenció.

—Vamos, Tsukki —se rio—, tienes una oportunidad de oro aquí. ¿No estás cansado de mi como tu entrenador en la arena de combate? ¿Obligándote a ir de un lado a otro? ¿Gritando cuando estás en el suelo para que te pongas de pie?

—Sí, la verdad sí —aceptó, comenzando a molestarse—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—¡Es tu oportunidad de ser el enojón profesor! —lo explicó moviendo sus dos palmas abiertas—. Vamos, véngate y enséñame mientras eres libre de poder tratarme como un bebé que no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Eso sí capturó su atención y mismo tiempo lo irritó más, desde hace mucho que quería decirle unas cuantas palabras al idiota de sonrisa ladina.

—Bien.

—Genial —se acercó al teclado y apoyó sus codos sobre el tablero—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Uh… —ahora se sentía incómodo—, presiona ese botón —señaló uno.

Tetsurou se acercó, pero iba hacia uno equivocado.

—No —corrigió—, el de al lado.

—¿«¿No, el de al lado» qué? —preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Inservible cuervo, mi madre lo haría mejor que tú?

Kuroo nunca lo había llamado así, pero Tsukishima pensaba que podía «personalizarlo» un poco. Fue recibido por la estridente carcajada de Pantera, tan ruidosa que Kei se rio entre dientes también.

¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

No tenía idea si Kuroo era un idiota o un completo genio.

—Eso es, chico —dijo entre risotadas.

Cuando Ácido cayó en cuenta, él también se reía un poco, sintiendo una pequeña calidez irradiar su pecho.

~~

Lo despertó un molesto e incesante fastidio que movía su brazo, se revolvió sobre su almohada para ver que todavía seguía en las piernas de Kageyama.

—Hinata —llamaba en un susurro—, Hinata idiota, despierta.

—¿Eh…? —Murmuró restregándose un ojo, sentía su mente llena de algodón— ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde —respondió el androide—, muy tarde.

Se levantó un poco mareado de sus piernas y notó que afuera de la habitación la mayoría de luces estaban apagadas. En la puerta, el killjoy Nishinoya dormía sonoramente, seguramente Akiteru había sido relevado. Miró la televisión, nuevos créditos rodaban hacia arriba.

—¿Cuántas películas hemos visto? —su mente todavía se negaba a funcionar.

—Tú te dormiste a la tercera, vi dos más —informó.

Hinata se dejó caer en su «almohada».

—Diablos, me perdí la cena —se quejó, cubriendo su rostro con los brazos.

—Lo siento, te debí despertar.

No podía culpar al androide, no cuando había estado tan emocionado en saber más de todo lo que se había perdido.

—Eh, no importa, seguramente fueron asquerosos garbanzos —hizo un sonido gutural de disgusto.

Miró las videocasetes que ahora estaban fuera de sus respectivas cajas.

—Así que, ¿te gustaron las películas? —preguntó, esperaba que el androide hubiera pasado un buen rato, no importando si Hinata estuvo consciente o no.

—Debo preguntarte algo.

—Ah, claro, Robo…

—¿Puedo besarte?

Shouyou se tensó, su cuerpo rígido como una roca; apenas había digerido las palabras de Kageyama. Los cinco litros de sangre viajando ferozmente a su rostro, sabía que el androide tenía una vista nocturna así que seguramente tenía una clara imagen de Hinata contorsionando su rostro en sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Tobio estaba tan solemne, que no parecía que realmente había hecho la pregunta. El pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse pero el androide puso su mano encima de su pecho, ni siquiera ejerció fuerza, pero Hinata se congeló al toque.

—¿P-por qué? —ni siquiera estuvo seguro de haber hecho la pregunta, sus pulmones se sentían sin aliento.

—Una costumbre así de humana es bastante natural, mostrar tu afecto de esa manera, es conocido universalmente. ¿Por qué? Quiero saber lo que se siente y los efectos que puede tener en la mente y cuerpo.

«¡Malditas películas románticas!», gritó Hinata en su mente. Habían puesto ideas extrañas en la mente del robot; mal momento para estar solos, la pieza estaba en un sepulcral silencio, solo podía escucharse la suave canción de los créditos y la rítmica respiración de un dormido Chispa.

Su garganta se sintió seca como un desierto, de repente. Dos lados contrarios de su cerebro discutían cómo eso era una mala idea, una muy _mala_ idea; todo a su alrededor, exclamaba: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te atrevas!

Luego sus impertinentes ojos se clavaron en los labios del androide, cepillados por la luz de la pantalla, dándoles un color de tonos azulados; de la misma manera que los anuncios neones de Ciudad Batería.

—¿Puedo? —pidió.

Hinata pudo escuchar su autocontrol quebrarse.

—De acuerdo.

Kageyama se agachó, encorvándose sobre sus piernas, Hinata lo encontró en el camino. Cerró sus ojos por instinto al sentir los suaves labios sobre los suyos, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió como si no pesara ni un gramo. Respiró por su nariz y se estremeció, dejando salir por su boca un pequeño gemido.

Dedos se enredaron en sus hebras y le tomó de unos segundos darse cuenta que era la mano de Kageyama; la posición de ambos era extraña, pero él temía que si se movía, arruinaría el hechizo. En lugar de eso, subió sus propias manos a tomar el rostro del androide, una mano sobre cada mejilla.

Instintivamente llevó una mano al pecho del pelinegro y agarró un puñado de su camisa, acercándolo más a él. El rostro de Kageyama se movió, pero sus labios no buscaron separarse, era dulce, exquisito y adictivo. Con curiosidad, abrió un ojo para ver si el androide lo estaba mirando, y suspiró un poco al ver sus ojos cerrados.

Escuchaba el latido de su corazón sobre sus oídos y su respiración también, sus mejillas se sentían más cálidas todavía.

Sentía que estaba subiendo, más y más por el cielo; hasta que al final solo eran él y Kageyama en el universo.

Su mano subió hasta el cuello del androide y lo haló más sobre él, un gemido más necesitado salió de sus labios, quería más. El androide se dejó manejar y con su mano sobre sus rojos cabellos profundizó el beso, sentía la respiración de Kageyama sobre su rostro.

Hinata se estaba perdiendo, necesitaba más, corrientes de electricidad hacían cosquillas donde tocaba al otro chico; el pelinegro no se quedó atrás y llevó su mano al torso del otro, acariciando con una delicadeza que jamás se hubiera imaginado de él hasta su estómago.

Un sollozo bastante fuerte salió de sus labios.

Y cayó en la realidad.

De golpe se separó de Kageyama, poniéndose en pie en una fracción de segundo, respiraba forzosamente y su cabeza giraba. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿qué demonios había hecho? El pelinegro lo miraba sorprendido, pero Hinata no tenía idea si esa respuesta era por lo que acaban de hacer o por la velocidad a la que él se separó.

Sentía un hormigueo en las yemas de sus dedos, en los labios y en todos los lugares que Tobio había tocado.

Miró con urgencia a la salida, Nishinoya seguía dormido.

—Hina…

—¡Pensándolo bien, estoy famélico! —Interrumpió, muerto de miedo—. ¡Iré a ver si queda algo de cena! —anunció su salida y comenzó a trotar hacia la salida.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? —Se despertó Nishinoya—. ¿La película terminó?

—Sí —anunció Hinata, seguido de una carcajada bastante fingida.

No miró la expresión de Kageyama, no tenía idea si era de decepción o enojo o una mezcla de ambos, pues Hinata no había seguido con su «prueba de investigación». Su maldito corazón parecía haberse transformado en un pájaro que luchaba por salirse de su jaula; sentía que en cualquier momento saldría volando abriendo sus costillas.

Washio pasó a su lado, saludándolo, él solamente pudo asentir sin poner atención.

Demasiado ocupado sintiendo pequeñas réplicas de corrientes eléctricas recorrerlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Mientras entraba la enorme pieza de la cafetería y murmuraba palabras de saludos para algunos rebeldes que jamás dormían; cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Histeria.

Comprendiendo y decidiendo que no le importaría si su corazón se quebrara por Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatable: Cuando no puedes identificarte con las películas románticas de Hollywood porque estás enamorado de un robot
> 
> Son bienvenidas(os) a dejar sus opiniones en un comentario, pues sus palabras siempre son una inspiración para continuar escribiendo.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	13. Fix You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo viernes, nuevo capítulo. El nombre de esta vez es una canción perteneciente al grupo Coldplay, es hermosa y conmueve mucho, son bienvenidos a escucharla
> 
> Como habrán notado, la portada cambió esta vez. Pueden apreciarla ahí o si la prefieren en mayor tamaño y mirarla en toda su gloria vayan a la página de Keelita! La talentosísima artista que lo hizo; solo escriban en la barra de dirección keelita seguido por un . luego un tumblr y un .com.
> 
> No sé como agradecértelo, linda, solo me queda decir gracias y hacer lo único que puedo: seguir el fic. Gracias a ti y a todas las maravillosas artistas que han dibujado algo para esta historia, ustedes nos ayudan a todos a dejar nuestras imaginaciones volar.
> 
> Gracias, gracias, desde el fondo de mi corazón.
> 
> Esta experiencia de escribir Los Chicos del Ayer, me ha servido para llegar a conocer muchas lindas artistas, lectores y colegas escritoras, a considerarlas mis amigas. Es una oportunidad muy dulce que siempre me levanta el animo.
> 
> Así que este capítulo va para todas ustedes lindas choquitas que se toman el tiempo para compartir algunas palabras conmigo, espero que les guste.
> 
> Pero ya basta de cursilerías, sigamos al capítulo de hoy.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima.  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Fuego Radioactivo: Sou Inuoka.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.«

_Amarren sus botas y carguen sus pistolas, porque el Doctor está en casa. Rugiendo en sus bocinas desde la estación 109.0, volando directamente desde el cielo aquí, en la WKL._

_El amor está en el aire, mis queridos cuervos, ¿pueden sentirlo? Regalen un abrazo y un beso a esa persona que les mueve el tapete como si fuera el terremoto de 1999. Guíñenle un ojo y hagan como si sus manos fueran una pistola con balas de amor._

_Porque no saben si la próxima vez que agarren sus dedos estarán fríos y sin color._

_En otras noticias, Ceniza Radiante está reuniendo a un grupo de habilidosos killjoys para encaminarse a la Zona 43. En dónde nuevas mediciones de estática llega hasta el espacio, casi alcanzando el ego del dictador de Better Living._

_Espacio gratuito para sus risas._

_De todas formas, denles una calurosa despedida y demanden un regalo para su regreso, he escuchado que en la Zona 25 hay un vendedor que cosecha semillas._

_Buen viaje, cuervos, esperamos su regreso._

_Kkkkkkk…_

—¿Cuándo partirán? —preguntó Daichi.

Cuervo Nicotina estaba en su oscuro despacho, iluminado por algunas lámparas en el techo que se balanceaban sin ritmo. Frente a él estaban Sugawara y Kenji Futakuchi; Sawamura se cruzaba de brazos, escuchando a sus soldados informar acerca de la siguiente expedición.

Hace algunos meses Yaku había ido en la misma misión junto a Futakuchi, pero el rebelde de ojos perspicaces no tuvo suerte. La estática había estado a niveles considerados anormales, pero cuando Cianuro llegó al lugar, no encontró nada.

La misión terminó en una falsa alarma y el convoy de Yaku regresó a la base.

Ahora sin embargo, se había perdido toda la comunicación de ondas de radio, la Zona 43 fue engullida por una nube enorme de estática y si subían más, podrían haber víctimas. Así que por esa misma razón, Daichi había solicitado que esta vez fuera Sugawara; el segundo al mando imponía la misma autoridad que el líder de la resistencia. Además, no había otro explorador en quién confiara más.

—Nuestro plan es salir cuanto antes, estimamos partir mañana antes del amanecer.

Futakuchi, el chico de cabello castaño partido a un lado y expresión aburrida era un rebelde joven, pero tenía una inteligencia increíble. Él era originario de una comunidad oculta en la Zona 1, tenían tecnología de punta como el Nido, pero no eran participantes activos en la guerra. Ellos creían en la supervivencia, no la victoria.

Se especializaban en medir los niveles de la estática y la radiación, inventando maneras y artefactos para facilitar su trabajo. En una redada, los killjoys cruzaron caminos con Futakuchi y otro grupo; llegaron al acuerdo de ser iguales y compartieron anécdotas alrededor de una fogata por la noche. Daichi quedó intrigado con el grupo, si ellos se unían a la activa resistencia sus posibilidades de obtener alguna victoria aumentarían mucho más.

Sawamura había intentado convencerlos de unir fuerzas, aun manteniendo una independencia entre comunidades; todas sus proposiciones fueron fútiles y al final el otro grupo no estaba interesado en luchar en la resistencia. Prefiriendo mantener la paz que quedaba en todo el desierto. Se sintió como una derrota, hasta que al siguiente día uno de los chicos más jóvenes de la otra comunidad se acercó a él y le pidió si podía unirse a los killjoys.

Kenji Futakuchi los acompañó de regreso al Nido.

Y ahora tenían a su propio especialista en medir la radiación y la estática.

—Estamos haciendo arreglos y reclutando algunos miembros de las diferentes ramas —informó Sugawara—, así podremos contar con apoyo de todos los campos.

—¿Quiénes están previstos para acompañarlos? —cuestionó el de cabello corto.

Futakuchi fue quién respondió, tenía una página de papel en sus manos.

—Hasta el momento la lista está así: Ennoshita, Nobukuyi, Onaga, Fukunaga, Saeko, Kuroo, Sugawara y yo.

—Suena como un equipo bastante completo —señaló Daichi.

—Así es —concordó Ceniza.

—Me parece bien —opinó Nicotina—, comiencen de inmediato los preparativos, las provisiones y hagan un recuento de las armas que necesitaran, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entendido —Sugawara asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y determinación brillando en ojos avellana; Futakuchi hizo lo mismo y ambos se retiraron a realizar sus tareas asignadas.

Antes de salir por la puerta, su segundo al mando le dedicó una última mirada juguetona y Daichi sin proponerlo, terminó sonriendo. Sabía que sin Ceniza a su lado, las cosas serían mucho más difíciles de manejar, Koushi podía mantener un frente duro e inmovible; pero en el fondo, él tenía más humanidad y benevolencia que todos los rebeldes combinados.

Recordaba que cuando recibieron las noticias que el pequeño Hinata estaba vivo; lo primero que salió de la boca del cuervo blanco había sido un: _Por los dioses._ Mientras que lo que salió de la suya fue: _¿Cómo puedes saber si ése es el verdadero?_ Ellos dos eran los lados de una moneda.

Él era el negro, y Suga era el blanco.

El equilibrio que ellos lograban hacía funcionar a los killjoys y era la base fundamental de su «justicia». Así como el blanco no podía prevalecer sin el negro, tampoco el negro sobreviviría sin su contraparte.

Decidió salir y supervisar la base, no podía cambiar el curso de las cosas, pero los días se le hacían largos en el Nido. Sus misiones afuera se habían disminuido considerablemente desde que lo nombraron líder. Antes pertenecía a la Vanguardia y a diferencia de todos sus demás compañeros que vivían para el enfrentamiento contra los enemigos; él no encontraba lo adictivo en sentir la sangre correr a miles de kilómetros por hora en sus venas.

Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la misión en la que saldrían sus cuervos. Algo no se escuchaba concordante en los informes, primero, se había encontrado una pila de metales en la Zona 43, las mediciones de estática eran demasiado altas, pero cuando Yaku llegó, no encontró más que chatarra. Ahora, nuevamente, la estática estaba por los cielos; solo que esta vez aún no se podía distinguir la exacta ubicación.

Sentía en sus huesos un extraño nerviosismo, pero sabía que no podía evitar que Suga y los demás fueran.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la arena de combate, sonrió al ver algunos de los cuervos luchando ávidamente entre ellos o contra maniquíes. Sabía que los rebeldes daban su todo, para luchar contra enemigos y hasta para practicar.

Hinata estaba al lado de Akaashi, Histeria daba algunas instrucciones; frente a ellos, Kuroo e Inuoka permanecían de la misma manera. ¿Sería una lucha entre aprendices? Fuego Radioactivo era cerca de veinte centímetros más alto que el pelirrojo; pero Inferno tenía reflejos más rápidos y usaba su baja estatura para escabullirse fácilmente.

Al otro lado, se sorprendió a ver al genio de Inteligencia, Tsukishima estaba frente a Kozuma Bobata; un chico de menor tamaño pero con más años de experiencia. El rubio se acomodó los brazos y se encogió de hombros, tenía una larga vara de madera asemejando una katana, al lado del rubio estaba su hermano.

Con una señal de Konoha ambas peleas dieron inicio.

Se comenzaron a escuchar golpes siendo bloqueados y gruñidos provenir de los cuatro chicos. Daichi intercambiaba su atención de uno a otro, Inuoka todavía tenía mucho más que aprender; y era evidente que Hinata, tenía experiencia en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

La arena se llenó de exclamaciones y alientos, cada uno tenía su favorito.

Se sorprendió más al ver la agilidad que tenía Kei, la forma en cómo se movía y su ritmo eran semejantes al de su hermano. Era cierto que el pequeño de anteojos llegó cuando apenas tenía diez años; junto a su hermano, mucho antes que Nicotina fuera encargado de ser el líder; el rubio tomó una facilidad y apego a la hora de descifrar códigos y manipular el ciberespacio como se le diera gana. Tuvo un don nato para comprender los tecnicismos informáticos; los años pasaron y a sus apenas diecinueve quedó como cabeza de la rama de Inteligencia.

Los Tsukishima siempre se diferenciaron de esa manera; Akiteru, el cuervo letal con katanas, que luchaba lado a lado del Pequeño Gigante y su hermano pequeño, Kei, el genio de las computadoras.

No era la primera vez que Eclipse Impuro había conseguido que Ácido Lunar aprendiera a usar la katana, aunque era la primera que Kei parecía poner todo su empeño. Lo supo al ver a Kazuma dejar de atacar, limitándose a mantener su defensa; el de anteojos lo había acorralado, y a la vez evitaba todos sus golpes. Sabía que Akiteru era un excelente maestro, pero la altura y ligera forma del menor le ayudaban a poder manejar la espada con destreza.

Un brillo de orgullo surgió en su pecho, sabía muy bien qué había catalizado el cambio en la actitud de Kei. Yamaguchi empujó al rubio a cambiar sus maneras; una metamorfosis que jamás habría pasado sin la tragedia; como si fuera un capullo floreciendo en medio del desierto.

Se entristeció al pensar que Akaashi estaba al otro extremo del espectro.

—Ahora, estás muerto —comentó el rubio de anteojos; las palabras lo sacaron de su mente y cuando miró nuevamente la arena de pelea, Tsukishima tenía la punta de su arma de madera en el centro de la espalda de Kazuma.

—¡Diablos!

El alto rubio fue alcanzado por los brazos de su hermano, Akiteru se reía, el orgullo rebosaba de su forma; a pesar de los quejidos molestos del menor. Mientras, el enfrentamiento de Inuoka contra Hinata seguía; aunque, el pelirrojo llevaba la ventaja. Daichi se acercó al alto rubio para felicitar su desempeño; el rubio bajó el rostro y murmuró algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

Aunque su amarga expresión no lo mostrara mucho, se veía feliz por su propio desempeño; por fin veía los frutos de su arduo trabajo. Sawamura sabía que para el chico de anteojos no había lugar al que ir sino arriba. Tsukishima, a diferencia de los chicos en la Vanguardia, pensaba antes de atacar; elegía bien sus oponentes y sin importar la situación, siempre mantenía la cabeza fría. Tsukishima era una parte importante de los rebeldes, Daichi sabía que podría llegar lejos.

Lo supo al ver como Kei actuó con Kageyama.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! —Comenzó a contar Konoha, al lado de Inuoka, quien se sostenía la nariz y estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor— ¡Cuatro y cinco! ¡Hinata eres el ganador!

El pelirrojo saltó hasta casi tocar el techo, le preguntaba a Histeria si había visto todo, o si lo había hecho bien.

—Lo siento, Pantera —llegó Fuego Radioactivo, con ojos llorosos y una nariz roja—. Te fallé.

Kuroo se rio y le dio unas cuántas palmadas en su espalda.

—El suelo está para ayudarnos a ponernos de pie, Inuoka, no lo olvides —sonrió—. Ve a darte una ducha y descansa por hoy.

Fuego se animó visiblemente, pero Tetsurou no había terminado.

—Cuando regrese de la misión te enfrentarás a mí y _debes_ golpearme una vez, al menos.

Daichi negó con su cabeza, Kuroo y sus extraños métodos de enseñar. Aunque al final del día, era bueno en lo que hacía. También era bueno en aparentar; Akaashi pudo haber sido el que explotó el día en que llegó el androide, Sawamura se había esperado algo similar, las cosas se tornarían turbulentas. Pero al final del día, eran una unidad, confiaba en cada uno de sus soldados para seguir las reglas.

Todos sabían el precio que podían pagar al unirse a la resistencia.

Luego estaba Tetsurou, quien trataba a Kageyama con cordialidad, pero sus ojos se quedaban en el androide por más tiempo. Buscando, analizando, lo que lo hacía funcionar, lo que podría hacerlo estropear. Sin haberlo pensado o buscado, Tobio se había hecho enemigo de dos de los más peligrosos rebeldes en toda la base.

Daichi también vigilaba al androide y pedía cada vez, un reporte de los rebeldes que hacían guardia con él. El pelinegro no mostraba ningún indicio de querer hacer daño, o querer comunicarse con alguien afuera. Le daría algunos días para aclimatarse a la base, que hiciera amigos —había notado que Nishinoya y Tanaka se encargaron de eso— y descubriera si quería ser de alguna ayuda para ellos. Sawamura no dudaba que Kageyama tendría suficiente información para organizar un ataque capaz de hacer mucho daño a Better Living.

O, por lo menos, información para vencer a Oikawa.

Luego… estaba Hinata…

Él no era lo suficientemente denso de mente para no poder haber notado la manera que el pequeño Inferno lo miraba. Además, las voces corrían por toda la base al igual que los rumores. Considerar a un ser artificial el objeto de tus sentimientos… Daichi no comentaba, Shouyou era lo suficientemente adulto para descubrir esas cosas por sí mismo.

Él solo esperaba que Inferno no saliera lastimado en el camino.

~~

El sol ya debería haberse ocultado para cuándo fue la hora de la cena, la mayoría de rebeldes estaban dentro de la base y eso de por sí, ya era una razón por la que celebrar. La comida esa noche era estofado de carne enlatada, Konoha y Sarukui fueron los responsables de hacer la comida esa vez. La textura podía ser blanda y sosa pero por lo menos las especias le daban un toque diferente.

Daichi les había pedido a todos que se reunieran en la cafetería, no lo mencionó, pero sabía que no era una solicitud. Pantera sonrió, su líder podía ser muy transparente a veces; la última semana el ambiente en el Nido había estado tenso por la presencia del droide y ahora buscaba una manera de unirlos.

—¿Qué te parece si cantas para nosotros esta noche, Pantera? —preguntó Sawamura.

Kuroo sonrió e intentó que la alegría subiera a sus ojos, no sabía si lo había logrado.

—Odio decepcionarte, Nicotina —se rascó la cabeza—, pero lo dejaremos para otro día, siento mi garganta como si fuera el desierto en la Zona 1 —Daichi sonrió empáticamente—. Pero te diré qué: convenceré a Yaku para que nos deleite con su voz, yo tocaré para él.

—Será en otra ocasión —concordó Daichi.

Sabía que el líder no se había tragado su excusa, pero simplemente desde… el incidente, no veía la necesidad para pasar un rato ameno como antes. Podría sonar egoísta, pero al menos tocaría para todos. Sawamura se retiró y él quedó sentado en la cafetería, apoyando su rostro en el dorso de su mano sobre la mesa.

Sintió un cuerpo sentarse a su lado, tan silencioso que pareció ser solo su imaginación.

—Hola, Kenma —recibió y miró a su mejor amigo.

«Te ves horrible» saludó de regreso.

—¿Es el cabello? —preguntó.

«Siempre»

Kuroo se rio entre dientes.

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

—Siempre me preguntas eso —Kuroo se quejó.

«Me interesa, ¿cómo te sientes?»

—Ya sabes —Kuroo se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo posar su rostro en la mesa de madera, sabía que Sombra podía leer sus labios—… sigo existiendo, como siempre.

Kenma solamente se acercó a él, apoyándose sobre su hombro y descansando todo su peso en Pantera. Kuroo sonrió y pasó un brazo acercándolo más a él; sintió la silueta del rubio volverse laxa y relajarse a su lado.

«Ahora sonríes más que antes, lo noto.»

Kozume apenas y movía los dedos, obligando al pelinegro a mirar sus manos.

—¿Qué?

«Luces feliz cuando hablas con Tsukishima.»

Kuroo dejó salir un bufido.

«Me alegro.»

—Él extraña a alguien y yo también. Quizás sólo somos dos personas rotas buscando _algo_ en las partes equivocadas del otro.

Su mejor amigo lo acarició con su nariz en su hombro, el gesto de simpatía hizo lo hizo sonreír; le recordó mucho a un felino perezoso.

«Aun así me alegro.»

—¿Me extrañarás cuando me vaya en la misión de mañana?

«No notaré que te has ido.»

Tetsurou se rio por su respuesta irguiéndose de la mesa solo para formar una palabra con sus dedos. Kozume sonreía a su lado, sus comisuras apenas se doblaban, pero él sabía que era sincera; como todas las de su mejor amigo.

«¡Cruel!»

Lo sobresaltó un golpe sordo proveniente de la puerta.

Kuroo giró su rostro con rapidez, asustando a Kenma en el camino; miraron la entrada para ver a Saeko con dos cajas de madera, una debajo de cada brazo; cada una tenía muchas botellas.

¿Esas eran…?

—¡¿Quién está listo para festejar?! —gritó la chica con el parche negro.

Todos los reunidos en la cafetería dirigieron su atención a Volumen, algunos se reían y otros la miraban con curiosidad. Quién se acercó a ella fue el médico de turno, Ennoshita.

—¿Festejar qué? —preguntó con preocupación.

La respuesta de Saeko fue darle una caja, mientras ella sacaba una botella y quitaba la tapadera con sus dientes. Escupió el tapón al piso e inclinó la botella para dar un trago, que terminó bebiéndose la mitad del líquido ámbar.

—¡Qué estamos vivos, chico! —terminó Saeko, dejó la caja en sus manos y se dirigió a la mesa donde Kuroo y Kenma estaban sentados.

—¿Y esto? ¿Y esto? —preguntó divertido, sonriendo con complicidad, como si hace un minuto su humor no había estado por el suelo.

—Tenía whisky en mi cuarto, pero salí en una misión ahora y… ¡¿Adivinen quién compró toda la bodega de cerveza casera de Nekomata?!

—¡¿Qué diablos haces, Saeko?! —Llegó su hermano— ¡Daichi nos terminará matando a ambos!

Era evidente que Ryuunosuke no era el más salvaje de los Tanaka.

—Calla y bebe, hermano —levantó una botella de una caja y la posó sobre el abdomen de Terror, con más fuerza de la necesaria, pues el chico se quedó sin aire un momento.

Como si fuera una señal, detrás de ella venía Akiteru con otras dos cajas, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pensó en lo indudablemente claro quién era el divertido de los Tsukishima.

—No sean tímidos —decía el rubio—, después de todo, todavía tenemos el whisky de Saeko.

—¡Oye! —se rio la rubia, inclinando completamente la botella con cerveza tomando hasta la última gota.

—¿Qué me dices, gato? —le interrogó, entregándole una nueva botella sellada.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja y miró a Kenma.

«Ve, diviértete. Te irás un largo rato.»

El pelinegro lo obedeció y tomó la bebida ofrecida, con su mano agarró la tapa metálica y la torció hasta abrir la botella. Comenzó a salivar al escuchar el crepitar de la cerveza; sostuvo el envase de vidrio y lo levantó, chocándolo con el de la rubia.

—¡Salud!

~~

El tema que estaba leyendo desde la madrugada tenía el nombre de: _Composiciones Literarias_. Kageyama no tenía idea que un conjunto de palabras ordenadas de una manera específica podían tener ritmo, belleza y profundidad. Aunque la mayoría de sonetos y poemas eran alusivos al amor, el androide no por eso los consideraba menos entendibles.

Si se atrevía a pensarlo, podría considerar que ahora los entendía más que antes. Sabía que si el Kageyama de hace algunos meses hubiese leído las estéticas palabras, no les hubiera encontrado sentido; sin embargo, ahora le parecían hermosas.

Comprendió que así se sentía estar enamorado.

Había concluido que, a pesar de la cultura general de los humanos en insistir que uno amaba con el corazón, el verdadero sentimiento se encontraba en el cerebro. Y qué era amor, sino la _necesidad_ de estar con una persona, hacerla feliz, mantenerla a salvo y sobretodo… tener una conexión más allá que con otros.

Primero pensó que sus «sentimientos» dirigidos hacia Hinata eran de amistad, pero luego concluyó qué ese no era el caso; pues el apego o la atracción hacia el pelirrojo iban más profundo. Debatió que lo que «sentía» era una familiaridad; que aunque Shouyou había nacido en el vientre de su madre y él en una fría mesa metálica, Kageyama lo consideraba un hermano.

Sin embargo, después del beso, refutó su hipótesis.

El beso… lo había dejado ligero de cabeza, ofuscado, sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban a flor de piel y no obstante no sentía dolor. El olor de Hinata sobre su nariz se había sentido adictivo y su piel contra la suya fue celestial. Su misma naturaleza similar a la de un humano le daba la oportunidad de experimentar como una persona de carne y hueso lo haría; ahora sentía su pulso correr cuando Shouyou se acercaba, las yemas de sus dedos hacían cosquillas y sus labios también.

Aunque solamente ocurría cuando _Hinata_ se acercaba.

Desde su llegada al Nido, solo había interactuado con humanos y… sin embargo, no sentía esa clase de deseo con otro cuervo. No era que quería besar a alguien más otra vez… sino que quería besar a Hinata.

¿El amor se podía programar?

¿O era solamente un derivado de una familiaridad con una persona?

Era sumamente diferente al «amor a primera vista» que pintaban algunas películas románticas —que continuó viendo incluso después que Hinata se fuera a la cafetería—.

Quizás lo que sentía era lo más similar a «amor» que él podría sentir.

Y suponía que tendría que bastar para él.

El chico pelirrojo seguramente no podría considerarlo seriamente, ambos eran de mundos —no—, universos completamente diferentes. Sus orígenes fueron diferentes, mientras Hinata tenía una madre y un padre, él tenía un creador. Shouyou fue criado e instruido desde la cuna, mientras que Kageyama fue programado perfectamente sobre cómo actuar, cómo hablar y cómo pensar. Biológicamente, ambos funcionaban de diferente manera.

Y, por consiguiente, la definición de «amor» sería totalmente desigual.

Hinata tenía la ventaja de poder experimentar el _verdadero_ sentimiento; no el duplicado y artificial que él sentía. No, sabía que eso no bastaría para él, los humanos tendían a complementar sus sentimientos entre ellos; no sería suficiente ser correspondido a medias. Además el pequeño cuervo tenía la facilidad de llevarse bien con las personas, era solo cuestión de tiempo que ese espacio fuera llenado.

Se rio entre dientes.

En toda su existencia le había sido programado la lástima y disgusto hacia los humanos y ahora estaba ahí, sintiendo envidia de uno que aún no tenía rostro.

—¿De qué te ríes, Roboyama? —escuchó la voz del cuervo que le seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza.

—De nada, realmente —contestó.

Con la esquina de su mirada pudo verlo encogerse de hombros. Luego… se le ocurrió una idea.

—Hinata —comenzó, el otro se irguió poniendo atención—; hay algo… que quiero hablar contigo.

—Ah, claro —el chico le sonrió y se acercó a él.

Tal vez, tal vez solo podía repetir el beso. ¿Y qué si Hinata jamás podría devolver sus sentimientos? ¿Y qué si al final de todo este embrollo él se enamoraría de un humano? ¿Y qué si Kageyama no era más que un experimento, un pasatiempo que duraría algunos días y luego Hinata se aburriría de él? ¿Y qué si lo que fuera que lo mantenía vivo en el desierto se acabara un día y él se apagara de un segundo a otro?

Nada de eso le importaba si podía besar al humano otra vez.

—Es… acerca de lo que pasó ayer.

Los músculos de Shouyou se tensaron y su presión sanguínea comenzó a subir, al igual que su pulso.

—En la noche, después de las películas y…

—¿Eh? ¿Otro experimento? —comentó el pelirrojo, su tono de voz era más alto que lo necesario, como si había perdido la habilidad para manejar el volumen. El cuervo se rio nerviosamente.

—Sí —mintió, solo quería volver a sentirlo—, quería saber si…

—¡Shouyou! ¡Shouyou! —Interrumpió Nishinoya, Kageyama rechinó sus dientes— ¡Tienes que venir te estás perdiendo de todo!

—¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? —El pelirrojo ladeó su cabeza.

Noya lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a sacarlo a rastras.

—¡Vamos, muévete!

—Espera, ¿no vienes, Kageyama? —miró al androide.

—Me quedaré aquí, Hinata —aseguró—, quería terminar este libro hoy.

—Uh… de acuerdo —aceptó, se veía un poco decepcionado—. Um… ¡después continuaremos con el «experimento»!

El pelinegro se sorprendió; sonrió con afecto y un poco de ansias debido a la promesa. Segundos después Hinata había desaparecido por la puerta.

Tobio colocó la discusión en la parte trasera de su mente, era cierto que quería terminar de leer el libro al finalizar el día y ni siquiera iba por la mitad, así que abrió el escrito y comenzó a entender más acerca de los poemas y sonetos.

No todos se trataban de romance, algunos contaban historias cortas, otros eran alusivos a grandes personajes del pasado; se remontaban a siglos atrás. Los leía y pasaba al siguiente.

Sin embargo, hubo uno que capturó su atención.

Iba por el nombre de _Ozymandias_ y desde la primera palabra obtuvo toda su atención:

«Conocí a un viajero de una tierra antigua que dijo: "Dos enormes piernas pétreas, sin su tronco se yerguen en el desierto. A su lado en la arena, semi hundido, yace un rostro hecho pedazos cuyo ceño

Y mueca en la boca y desdén de frío dominio, cuentan que su escultor comprendió bien esas pasiones las cuales aún sobreviven, grabadas en estos inertes objetos, a las manos que las tallaron y al corazón que las alimentó…"»

El soneto parecía estar describiendo al «único y suficiente libertador», al mismísimo _Tooru Oikawa._

«Y en el pedestal se leen estas palabras: "Mi nombre es Ozymandias, rey de reyes:

¡Contemplad mis obras, poderosos y desesperad!"

Nada queda a su lado. Alrededor de la decadencia de estas colosales ruinas, infinitas y desnudas se extienden, a lo lejos, las solitarias y llanas arenas.»

Cuando llevó las yemas de sus dedos a los labios notó que estaba sonriendo. Porque… eso era; ese pequeño soneto tenía que ser una señal. Qué alguien tan inalcanzable, tan poderoso como Oikawa podía caer, de la misma manera que Ozymandias. Su agarre en el libro aumentó, había una probabilidad, lo sabía.

No tenía idea cómo, pero lo sabía.

~~

Las horas pasaron y la cerveza parecía interminable, aunque no era como si Kuroo las estaba contando ya que todavía tenía la primera en su mano; la botella estaba casi vacía, pero él no tenía urgencia de tomar otra. Kenma y él estaban sentados en el suelo de la cafetería; ya que todas las mesas habían sido removidas hasta las paredes.

Él había tocado algunas canciones, aunque no había cantado; ahora Yamamoto había tomado su lugar, tocando con su guitarra canciones cortas. Su mejor amigo también tenía la primera botella en sus manos, estaba casi llena; Kozume no disfrutaba del sabor a maltosa de la cerveza, así que sabía que para ese entonces, el brebaje estaba tibio.

Fueron contadas las ocasiones que él y Koutarou se habían embriagado hasta perder el conocimiento. Llegar hasta el punto de tener lagunas mentales y despertar al siguiente día con una resaca de dioses. Se rio entre dientes sin pensarlo… Bokuto tenía que ser el ebrio más divertido de todos.

Tenía que _haber sido_ el ebrio más divertido de todos…

Hizo una mueca cuando dio un nuevo sorbo y lo forzó a bajar por su garganta.

Prefirió pensar en los rebeldes que seguían ahí, Yamamoto seguía armonizando con algunas tonadas y pequeños y variados grupos se habían formado entre los cuervos. Todos lucían una sonrisa despreocupada y mejillas rosas, producto del alcohol haciendo efecto en sus sistemas. Daichi hablaba libremente con su segundo al mando; el mecánico y el creador de explosivos compartían risas.

Todo estaba bien en el Nido.

Sintió un pequeño toque en su costado y giró su rostro para ver a Kenma.

«Debo irme al salón de Inteligencia. El turno de Tsukishima acabó.»

—Ah, claro —murmuró decepcionado, esperaba pasar más tiempo con el pequeño rebelde, de todas maneras el siguiente día saldría en la misión que duraría quién sabe cuánto tiempo—. ¿Vendrás a despedirte antes que salga mañana?

«No tienes que preguntar.»

Kuroo sonrió con toda la inocencia que podía expresar —aunque sabía que no era mucha— y rodeó la frágil silueta de Kenma con su brazo; trayéndolo a su cuerpo y exprimiéndolo en un abrazo asfixiante. Kozume comenzó a empujarlo lejos para que parara, a lo que Tetsurou se tuvo que reír a carcajadas.

Sombra lo empujó lejos y le hizo una mueca; Pantera sonrió más.

«Idiota.»

El chico se puso de pie.

—Sé que me quieres.

Kenma puso sus ojos en blanco y se marchó.

Tetsurou notó la abandonada cerveza de su mejor amigo y se encogió de brazos, alcanzándola para darle un sorbo. Se encogió y sacó la lengua por el tibio sabor a alcohol; no era nada placentero, pero no podía echar una a perder, así que lo pasó dando un trago más grande.

Cuando la botella estaba medio vacía notó a Akaashi.

Apretó con cansancio las cuencas de sus ojos con los talones de sus dos manos, suspirando y poniéndose en pie. Supo que Keiji había notado su presencia pero no hizo señales de reconocerlo.

—Me disculpé con Hinata —dijo sin aviso, Kuroo notó que el chico de ojos rasgados veía a Inferno, quién sonreía mientras tomaba ávidamente de una botella hasta atragantarse y toser violentamente—. No podría seguir viviendo conmigo mismo si no lo hacía; el chico merecía ser recibido por sonrisas, no con mi explosión de ira.

—En eso tienes razón —concordó.

—Puede que no acepte a su… —el silencio se hizo largo—… amigo, pero él sigue siendo el mismo chico de siempre.

—Es mi opinión neutra, pero el droide aún no ha hecho nada para merecer nuestra aceptación —sintió la mirada de Akaashi en él—. No ha mostrado si verdaderamente vale la pena como killjoy.

Kuroo empinó la botella para acabarse el brebaje ámbar que quedaba, Keiji arqueó una ceja y murmuró un «A tú salud». Pantera se limpió sus labios con el brazo, llevándose algunas gotas que bajaban por su mentón; ahora comenzaba a sentir el placentero zumbido recorrer su cabeza. Decidió que era suficiente.

—Te vendría bien una de estas —movió la vacía botella frente a Histeria—. Quién sabe cuando tengamos otra oportunidad de tener alcohol en nuestras manos.

—Paso —decidió—; no lo sé, siento como si le estuviera faltando a su memoria, como si no tengo derecho a divertirme sin él.

—Él quisiera que superaras todo esto.

—Sí, pero a veces lo que las demás personas quieren y lo que nuestro corazón desea son cosas diferentes.

—¿No probarás ni una gota? —cuestionó Pantera.

—No.

—Es justo —concordó—, yo me tomaré una más en su honor.

—Es justo —repitió Akaashi.

Quedaron en silencio, porque Keiji era Keiji y Kuroo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para caminar hacia el centro de la cafetería donde estaba la fuente del alcohol. Akiteru había mantenido su promesa y sacó el whisky de Saeko para convidar, la rubia con el parche aún estaba renuente a compartir de su tesoro, pero Tsukishima logró convencerla.

.

Mientras las cervezas disminuían en número, las conversaciones se hacían más fuertes y las risotadas más prominentes. Aunque debía ser cerca de la medianoche, la temperatura se sentía alta por el número de cuerpos reunidos ahí. Cuando acordó, Nishinoya estaba sobre los hombros de Azumane; Konoha charlaba amistosamente con Kai y Yaku se reía con Sugawara. Akiteru y Saeko estaban convenciendo a un amargo Kei a tomar un poco de whisky.

—¡Chikara! —Tanaka arrastraba cada sílaba con torpeza, parecía que Ryuunosuke había bebido más de la cuenta.

El único médico de turno se miraba irritado ante la insistencia del borracho. Terror parecía ignorar completamente su alrededor, aunque no era silencioso, Kuroo estaba seguro que todos los de la cafetería veían la graciosa escena que estaba pasando.

Ennoshita no contestó así que Ryuu lo siguió hasta halar su camisa; Terror tenía las mejillas rosáceas y su rostro hacía las muecas más graciosas.

—¡Doctor Chikara! —murmuraba las palabras pegadas y descuartizadas.

Agarró al pelinegro de su mano, eso logró sacar un sonrojo de las mejillas del médico; Tetsurou no sabía si era por el toque de Tanaka o por ser el centro de atención de todo el Nido.

—Vete, Ryuunosuke, ¡estás ebrio! —ordenó desaprobatoriamente Ennoshita, murmurando las palabras para que nadie más en la cafetería las escuchara. Aunque el intento era fútil y lo único que lograba era aumentar lo gracioso de la escena— ¿Cuánta cerveza tomaste?

—¡Ryuu, sé cómo tu hermana mayor y aguanta más tu alcohol! —gritó Saeko desde su lugar.

Todos se rieron, incluyendo a Kuroo; Akaashi solamente miraba la escena con su permanente expresión estoica.

—¡Cállate Saeko! —chilló Terror y luego regresó su atención al pelinegro y se hincó frente a él— ¡Doctor! —exclamó alargando la última «O»—. ¡Quiero mi consulta ahora, antes que te marches mañana!

Eso le regresó un poco la seriedad a Chikara.

—¿Cómo te sient…-? —El pelinegro fue interrumpido por un…

—¡Tengo una enfermedad incurable que solo se cura con un beso tuyo!

…

Todos en la cafetería irrumpieron en carcajadas, a excepción de Ennoshita que tenía una expresión mortificada y se miraba más rojo que un tomate.

—¡Entonces no es _incurable,_ pedazo de idiota! —gritó el médico con desesperación.

Akaashi se rio entre dientes a su lado y Kuroo sonrió con calidez, Tanaka a veces le hacía recordar a un Koutarou más joven y con menos experiencia.

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Pantera —deseó Keiji, su tono de voz era baja, a Kuroo se le dificultaba un poco entenderlo debajo de las risas y los gritos de todos.

—Sí, yo también.

—Ah, diablos —murmuró bajo su aliento, el ruido se ahogaba debajo del zumbido producido por las conversaciones diferentes, pequeños grupos de tres a cinco rebeldes se formaban y luego se disolvían para crear nuevos—, Daichi me está llamando, debo irme.

—Es una pena —Kuroo hizo una pequeña mueca de decepción.

—Pero no te preocupes, sé que eres un blandengue así que llegaré a despedirme mañana antes que te marches.

Pantera, conmovido, posó una mano en su pecho, esto le ganó un codazo en el costado por Histeria. El chico de ojos como avellanas se puso de pie y comenzó a irse, dirigiéndose hacia Nicotina. Mientras al lado de ellos, Kei estaba con Nishinoya y Hinata, tomaba de una botella libremente, habiendo perdido todas sus inhibiciones.

Ah, juventud, se rio.

Mientras, al lado de ellos podía escuchar bocetos de la conversación entre Saeko y Akiteru. La chica rubia tenía sus mejillas rosas y también él, Tsukishima se acercaba un poco mientras ambos estallaban en risillas, cada killjoy original tenía un vaso de plástico en su mano, de la que cada cierto tiempo daban pequeños sorbos.

«Vamos…» escuchaba «… divirtámonos esta noche, Saeko, después de todo te marchas mañana.»

«¿De verdad?» decía la chica, con una sonrisa llena de picardía «¿Qué propones? ¿Eh?»

«Tengo algunas ideas.»

Kuroo se rio entre dientes y optó por dirigirse al centro de la cafetería a tomar una cerveza más. Le había prometido a Akaashi que se tomaría una en honor a él. En su camino, se encontró a Yaku quién lo saludó con una botella, el de cabello corto le preguntó algunas cosas sobre la misión de mañana, haciendo pequeña charla; Pantera terminó despidiéndose y tomó la botella por la que había llegado.

La abrió y le dio un sorbo, tal vez se sentía más deliciosa que la anterior, pero hacía cosas extrañas a su estado de ánimo; un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia enrollaba las orillas de su pecho y su corazón se sentía más pesado que antes. Y en segundos sentía que ya no pertenecía a esa escena, en donde los amigos se reían entre sí y las miradas coquetas se robaban el suspiro de unos.

Desasociándose, salió con su bebida lejos de la cafetería.

Quizás era el alcohol en su cuerpo que lo hacía sentir así; ya no quería pensar en eso.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta el oscuro taller, Pantera encendió algunas luces y deambuló por los fragmentos de metales y esqueletos de vehículos; parecía una selva mecánica ahí adentro. Kuroo encontró su casco con orejas de gato, pasó una mano sobre las prominencias puntiagudas, presionando una con su dedo.

Luego pasó sus yemas por el agujero de la bala arriba del visor, directo en la frente; por impulso llevó su otra mano a su rostro, donde la herida que había sufrido por el golpe ya había sanado. Se llevó el casco y se adentró más al vacío taller, dándole otro sorbo a la cerveza en el camino. Cuando acordó estaba sentado en el polvoso suelo, con la pared a sus espaldas, oculto en la oscuridad de esqueletos mecánicos.

Un estruendo metálico lo tomó por sorpresa, sintió el efecto alcoholizante dejarlo por un momento, aclarando todos sus sentidos mientras entraba en alerta. Había alguien más ahí.

¿El androide?

¿Había aprovechado la oportunidad en la que todos los cuervos se habían distraído para hacer su movida?

Dejó el casco a un lado y se puso de pie, escondiéndose detrás de una montaña de escombros. El androide se acercaba, Kuroo podía escuchar sus pasos, con sus dedos alcanzó un martillo y lo empuñó. Escuchó otro estruendo mayor que el anterior, el chirrido de metales chocando entre ellos y cayendo en el piso llenando todo el taller.

Pero ahora Kuroo sabía dónde estaba.

El droide seguía caminando, exactamente detrás del escondite de Pantera, el pelinegro lo tenía atrapado.

Tetsurou pateó la pared de escombros metálicos causando una distracción para atrapar al ser artificial. Pantera Anfetamina se lanzó sobre él, sosteniendo un brazo en el cuello del androide, el martillo lo sostenía en la otra mano.

Lo tenía bajo su dominio.

Solamente que… no era el androide.

—¡¿Tsukishima?! —se sorprendió.

Kei luchaba fútilmente contra su agarre, Kuroo se alejó del rubio como si lo había quemado. Ácido comenzó a toser, después de todo, el pelinegro había estado oprimiendo su tráquea por unos momentos.

—¿Qué diablos…? —intentaba decir entre un serio ataque de tos— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Kuroo, demonios… estás en la maldita base! ¿Es… eso un maldito martillo? ¿En serio?

—Tsukki, lo lamento —intentó remediar el de cabello negro—. Me asustaste.

—¿Eso haces con las cosas que te asustan? —Se burló incrédulo—. Demonios, Kuroo, tienes problemas.

A eso, Tetsurou se rio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todas formas? —preguntó Pantera.

—Yo… —Tsukishima parecía perdido de palabras, como un ciervo encandilado por faros—… no lo sé, vi que te dirigías hacia acá y… —su voz se hacía más callada cada vez—… te seguí.

Kuroo notó un vaso vacío en su mano.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—No… —dejó la frase en el aire, la continuó cinco segundos después—… lo estoy.

—Estás ebrio —concluyó Pantera.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?

El rubio se intentó poner en pie, parecía un ciervo recién nacido, con sus dos piernas separadas y rodillas de frente. Tsukishima por fin terminó de erguirse y caminó un poco.

Aún estaba a un metro cuando sus fosas nasales fueron atacadas por un estéril y penetrante olor a alcohol.

—Mierda, Tsukki, ¿cuánto bebiste?

Kei comenzó a contar con sus dedos, enumerando en su mente, hasta que se dio por vencido y encaró a Kuroo, rubias cejas fruncidas y boca contorsionada en una mueca de molestia.

—…Eso no importa.

—De acuerdo, digamos que no —concordó Pantera—, ¿qué haces aquí, entonces?

Tsukishima no se podía quedar en un solo lugar, su cabeza parecía que pesaba una tonelada con la manera que se movía de un lado a otro y sus ojos no se quedaban fijos en ninguna parte del rostro de Kuroo.

—Yo… —se veía sorprendido, como si había logrado ver un atisbo de claridad en su estupor alcoholizado—… no lo sé. Mi hermano y Saeko desaparecieron y Noya, Hinata y Tanaka son unos idiotas. Es peor cuando beben…

Kuroo se rio entre dientes y Kei siguió hablando.

—Idiotas elevados a la décima potencia.

Tetsurou continuó hundiéndose en risillas tontas, con la esquina de su ojo notó que Tsukishima se unió a él, perfilando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa un poco torpe; sus mejillas parecían cálidas. Parecía que el enojo de Kei se había esfumado, olvidado completamente que Kuroo casi lo ahorcaba hacía algunos minutos. El chico comenzó a caminar con piernas temblorosas hacia una pared cercana, se apoyó, deslizándose sobre la superficie para sentarse en el piso.

Kuroo decidió que podía soportar el olor etílico y lo acompañó.

—¿Cuánto… bebiste? —preguntó el rubio, no articulaba bien su boca y las palabras se escuchaban adheridas entre sí.

El pelinegro vio la botella que tenía en su mano, solo había dado unos pocos sorbos de esta.

—Dos —contestó—, no quería ser aguafiestas por eso me fui. Todos parecían que se divertían, no quería deprimirlos a todos con mi patética tristeza.

Tsukishima se rascaba la cabeza, moviéndose como siempre.

—No creo… que _tú_ alguna vez puedas ser un aguafiestas… —se rio entre dientes—. Ése es como mi trabajo…

Kuroo resopló.

—De todas maneras… —siguió el rubio— yo pienso… yo pienso que todos ahí afuera piensan lo mismo que tú e… intentan fingir que están felices.

—Eres un ebrio pesimista —clasificó el otro.

Se ganó un empujón de Tsukishima.

—Siempre soy así —se defendió, esto hizo al otro reír pero Kei no se unió—. Y solo soy honesto.

—Claro que lo eres.

—Además, esto —movió su larguirucho dedo entre ellos, de ida y vuelta rápidamente—… nuestros casos… son _completamente_ diferentes —hizo énfasis en la palabra y Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Diferentes? —repitió— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Perdí a Tadashi —dejó escapar, su tono de voz lleno de angustia y sus claras cejas se fruncían, una expresión que sabría que no haría si no estuviera en ese estado.

Kuroo hizo una mueca.

—Yo también perdí a…

—¡Es diferente! —cortó, subiendo el volumen de su voz.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Tsukishima mordió sus labios con preocupación— Tadashi era… Yamaguchi, y tú todavía tienes a Kenma y a Akaashi, mientras que… yo ya no tengo a nadie.

Kuroo trajo sus rodillas debajo de su mentón, encogiéndose como lo hacía cuando era niño, como lo hizo la única vez que lloró libremente por Bokuto. Pensó en ese momento por unos largos segundos, dejando que el silencio entre ellos creciera más y más ruidoso.

—Tienes a Akiteru —intentó el pelinegro.

Kei resopló.

—Solo hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen —el de anteojos comenzó a frotar sus ojos con avidez, deslizando sus lentes a su cabeza, y limpiando su rostro, quizás antes que las lágrimas salieran—. Luego se irá a salvar el mundo —se burló, dejando salir otro bufido—… como si se pudiera salvar.

Tetsurou pasó una mano por las hebras de su propio cabello, decidiendo que quizás Tsukishima no era un «ebrio pesimista» sino un «ebrio digo-mis-más-profundos-pensamientos-y-soy-completamente-honesto». Sabía que Kei no era el chico más optimista de todos, pero nunca decía lo que realmente pensaba.

Kuroo lo había deducido como alguien que seguía al resto porque se lo ordenaban, no porque tuviera fe en su objetivo, el plan, sus compañeros o hasta en la victoria. Supuso que todo eso aumentó cuando perdió a Gota Fantasma; aunque el pelinegro tenía que aceptar que Tsukishima había cambiado cuando comenzó a entrenar, se veía más… apasionado por la resistencia.

Pero al tener algo como «alcohol» en su sistema, volvía al tren de pensamiento de antes, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

—Si ése es el caso —comenzó mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo con empatía—, podrías tenerme a mí.

Kei tenía sus anteojos en su cabello, dejando ver sus ojos avellana; Kuroo lo miraba, esperando. Tsukishima se rio y frotó un ojo.

—Estás tan lleno de ti mismo —señaló, acercándose hasta sentir sus hombros chocar.

—Culpable —sonrió el pelinegro.

Se sorprendió al sentir el rostro del rubio sobre su hombro, su respiración se ralentizaba con cada segundo; Kuroo quitó sus anteojos de su cabeza y dejó al otro caer en sueño.

—Gracias —murmuró medio dormido—... Kuroo.

—Y no te preocupes —continuó Pantera, ni siquiera sabía si Tsukishima estaba escuchando o no—, yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

~~

La música se había comenzado a escuchar sorda, como si se había alejado en segundos; también las voces de sus camaradas. Había mantenido sus ojos en el suelo porque sabía que si los subía se caería sobre su trasero; miraba solo sus pies caminar, poniendo uno delante de otro, le ayudaba a concentrarse en no vomitar y en seguir enfocado en lo que había planeado.

Levantó sus ojos para ver que, efectivamente, se había alejado de la cafetería y ahora estaba completamente solo en medio de un largo pasillo; entrecerraba sus ojos para discernir en dónde se encontraba, pero era inútil. Se sentía tan mareado que no podía pensar con claridad, ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse erguido sin sostenerse por la pared.

Llegó a la pieza que quería —esperaba que esa fuera— y gritó.

—¡Kageyama!

Era la maldita biblioteca, y Hinata no había tenido idea qué tan lejos estaba la condenada habitación. Fue recibido por un suave «Aquí» proveniente de algún estante, Shouyou no tenía idea. Se tropezó con un libro y cayó de lleno sobre su rostro, el impacto fue recibido por su nariz.

Mierda.

No dolía, así que se levantó, con piernas desobedientes y sintiendo su cráneo pesar más que todo su cuerpo. Dolería mañana, lo sabía; también sentiría como si un maldito exterminador hubiera pateado su cabeza y lo hubiera alimentado con tierra.

Pero en ese momento, era invencible.

—¡Kageyama! —volvió a exclamar.

—Aquí estoy en el tercer estante, Hinata idiota —un momento de silencio pasó; Shouyou no pudo contar los segundos porque estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose de pie mientras toda la habitación, el Nido, y el maldito universo giraba sin cansarse— ¿Estás bien? —Había preocupación en su voz—. Suenas… diferente.

Por alguna razón, pensó que no era necesario contestarle, así que no lo hizo, concentrándose más en el campo minado de libros antes que pudiera caer otra vez. Era difícil y sus ojos no se podían quedar quietos y enfocar un solo lugar, se tropezó otra vez, pero no cayó al suelo.

Haría hasta lo imposible para llegar al idiota de Roboyama.

El sabor de la cerveza y el whisky había permeado hasta su nariz, su lengua se sentía dormida y su rostro cálido, además, solo podía pensar en cierto pelinegro con ojos tan azules y oscuros como el maldito firmamento.

—Ahí estás —celebró cuando por fin alcanzó el estante en el que Kageyama estaba.

Tobio arqueó una ceja y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, seguramente adivinando con facilidad que el estado en el que el otro se encontraba no era natural. Sabía que se había excedido, un trago se había convertido en dos, luego en cuatro hasta que perdió la habilidad de contar; Hinata no era un extraño con el sabor del alcohol así que con facilidad deglutió lo que sus manos podían tocar.

Eso y las bromas y risas de Nishinoya, Tanaka y él.

Y repentinamente, en medio de la reunión, pensó en ese «experimento» que había sido interrumpido y se separó de todos. No tenía idea qué había salido de su boca, pero Nishinoya se había comenzado a carcajear y Asahi lo veía con una expresión extraña de risa mezclada con compasión.

Shouyou no hizo hincapié en eso y había comenzado a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Y ahora por fin alcanzaba el estante número tres.

Y el androide lo veía con sus labios entreabiertos.

Caminó a pisotones vacilantes hasta llegar a pararse frente a Tobio, el pelinegro subió su mirada para seguirlo y ladeó su cabeza; no entendiendo su estado.

—¿Estás bien?

Fue lo último que dijo antes de ser asaltado por Hinata y sus labios insistentes, lo único que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo era la necesidad de poder besarlo otra vez, tenerlo de la misma manera, tocarlo hasta memorizarse cada curva y hendidura de su piel. Se sentó encima de sus piernas, una a cada lado del chico de ojos azules.

Esta vez el beso era insistente, Kageyama se quedó congelado por unos segundos; cuando procesó lo que había pasado, comenzó a responder de la misma manera. Ansiosos, nerviosos, pero emocionados; Hinata hundió sus dedos en las hebras negras y suaves del otro, moviendo su cabeza para encajar sus labios.

Se sintió impulsado al sentir las manos de Tobio en sus caderas, estaban tan calientes que irradiaban hasta su piel debajo. Shouyou llenándose de osadía introdujo su lengua en la húmeda boca del pelinegro y sintió escalofríos bajar por todo su cuerpo hasta sus piernas cuando Kageyama succionó alrededor. Gimió en los labios de él, y sintió las manos en sus lados apretarlo.

El pelinegro se separó, rompiendo el beso; Hinata, decepcionado intentó buscar su boca nuevamente, no importaba que su cerebro sufriera por la poca oxigenación; comenzó a irritarse, no era como si Kageyama necesitara respirar. Pero se tragó sus palabras cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro en su cuello, besando la pulsante arteria con glotonería.

—Ah… —respiró— Kageyama…

Los labios del otro siguieron explorando su sensible piel, encontraron un parche de piel detrás de su oreja que lo hizo saltar y gemir agudamente.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó el pelinegro, su ronca voz se escuchaba rasposa, como si se acabara de despertar. Hinata pensó con excitación si Tobio estaba disfrutando ese intercambio tanto como él.

—Joder, Kageyama —gimió contento—… hazlo otra vez.

El pelinegro lo obedeció, pero esta vez mordió con curiosidad la piel, choques de corriente viajaron por todo su cuerpo y se estremeció violentamente; Tobio no preguntó otra vez y lo hizo, como si estuviera analizando y tomando nota de las respuestas del cuervo. Succionó la zona hasta reducir a Hinata a un revoltijo de gemidos y jadeos.

El pelirrojo tomó con fuerza los mechones de Kageyama y lo obligó a dirigirse a sus labios. Hinata, conducido por instinto, lamió los delgados labios de Tobio y luego metió su lengua en la boca del otro, él la aceptó y rápidamente tenía nuevamente el ritmo del beso. Sus alientos se mezclaban con codicia y compartían el sabor del otro, memorizándolo como suyo.

Shouyou abrió más sus piernas, acercándose más al otro, juntando íntimamente sus formas. Las manos de Kageyama se deslizaron debajo de su camisa y acariciaron su piel, otro jadeo irrumpió de sus labios al sentir los largos y delgados dedos de él subiendo sobre el arco de su espalda, llevando la camisa con la caricia.

Hinata se sacó la camiseta y se estremeció, su piel se sentía tan cálida en comparación con el cargado ambiente de la biblioteca; pero al siguiente segundo las grandes manos de Kageyama ya estaban sobre él, explorando su pecho. Su garganta se secó al instante y arrojó su rostro hacia arriba, Tobio pasaba su pulgar desde su abdomen, acariciando sus músculos, cepillando cada hendidura de las costillas en su tórax, presionando un pezón.

El pelirrojo hundió sus cortas uñas en la espalda del otro, el placer lo estaba haciendo respirar con dificultad y el efecto de ebriedad solo le hacía dar más vueltas a su cabeza.

Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Y ya estaba besándolo otra vez, Kageyama había tomado el mando y movía sus labios con dominio; aprendía rápido, dedujo Hinata, pues en unos cuantos minutos había aprendido a besar lenta y sensualmente, haciéndolo perder la cordura que le quedaba. Inferno arqueó su espalda al sentir sus manos hundirse en la piel de Tobio, gimió su nombre; el pelinegro respiraba contra su pecho, tenía su frente sobre la piel de Shouyou.

—Esto —murmuraba sin aliento—… es tan nuevo.

Al cuervo se le dificultaba escuchar, la sangre rugía en sus orejas.

—¿Por qué…? —Se preguntaba, su voz se escuchaba como terciopelo en la punta de sus dedos—. ¿Por qué siento la necesidad y el deseo de besar tu cuerpo en _todas_ partes?

—Diablos... —se quejó, la palabra era una mezcla de un jadeo y gemido; porque, maldita sea, Roboyama no podía ir y decir esas cosas a alguien en el estado en el que Hinata se encontraba.

Hinata serpenteó sus manos y terminó sacando la camisa negra de Kageyama sobre su cabeza, finalmente recorrió sus dedos por esa perfecta piel, se sentía más tersa que la suya; el pelirrojo besó su clavícula, todo el camino hasta su hombro y luego a su cuello, la piel sabía salada, y el familiar aroma de Tobio solo intensificaba sus sentidos.

Todo se volvió borroso en el momento, su piel gritaba por más en donde sentía los labios del otro chico y se quedaba sin aliento cuando sentía su lengua. Su cuerpo temblaba sobre las piernas de Kageyama, pero Hinata quería sentir más y comenzó a moverse sobre él, acalorado y con mirada vidriosa, gimió el nombre del pelinegro al sentir una deliciosa presión en su ingle.

Escuchó a Tobio gemir y fue lo más erótico que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Sus manos se movían con frenesí, intentando memorizar cada centímetro del otro; el ruido del mundo desapareciendo en sus orejas, siendo reemplazado con el rápido latido de su corazón, la respiración agitada de Kageyama y sus gemidos.

Sintió la palma de Tobio en su espalda baja, presionándolo contra él; su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, buscando más del otro. Enterró su rostro en el arco del cuello del chico, mientras su cuerpo se movía con frenesí.

—Kage… —intentaba—… Kageyama.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron al mismo tiempo cuando llegó al límite, vio blanco y de sus labios salió un grito ahogado. El pelinegro gruñó también, sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido y luego laxo.

Se quedó unos momentos ahí, junto al cuello del más alto, porque aun debía recuperar su aliento; y porque la realización de lo que habían hecho le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría sobre sus hombros. Las cosas escalaron fuera de control y esta vez no había dónde escapar.

Finalmente levantó su rostro y miró los ojos del pelinegro, estaban abiertos como platos y brillaban levemente.

—Uh…

—Hinata.

Shouyou tragó con dificultad.

—Dime...

—Tengo algunas preguntas.

Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> El soneto que leyó Kageyama, como lo mencioné ahí, va por el nombre de Ozymandias.
> 
> Las invito a leerlos, es realmente impresionante.


	14. Unnatural Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Viernes y nos vemos nuevamente!
> 
> Advertencia: Por temas sexuales dentro del capítulo.
> 
> El nombre de hoy es un tema de la banda muse, vayan a escucharla, me sirve mucho de inspiración para continuar la historia.
> 
> Mención especial para Phanie Andrade, espero que hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños y que este capítulo pueda sanar tu corazón uwu. Felicidades linda.
> 
> Mil y dos gracias a mi bella beta Ren que siempre cumple, sin importar lluvia o tornados :') Siempre puedo contar contigo.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:
> 
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Fuego Radioactivo: Sou Inuoka  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai «

 

_Busquen sus auriculares a prueba de sonido y súbanle a la explosión de música porque la programación para esta noche, mis queridos oyentes, se lee «Música alternativa del milenio». Así qué, háganme compañía con sus encantadoras voces y llamen a la cabina para sonar su canción favorita._

_Porque, descansar, será lo último que hagamos._

_Y a continuación, el reporte del tráfico…_

Cuando guardó la última caja en el maletero de su _Nova,_ cerró la compuerta, y con su brazo, limpió las gotas de sudor que se comenzaban a formar en su ceño. Kuroo suspiró, el sol ni siquiera había salido y él ya estaba comenzando a sentir ese pequeño cansancio en sus músculos; pero no era su culpa que a Futakuchi se le ocurriera llevar máquinas que pesaran más que Asahi y Daichi juntos.

Todavía tenía que ayudarle a Ennoshita a cargar todos sus instrumentos y el botiquín que siempre preparaba cada vez que salía del Nido; el médico había aprendido a usar lo que fuera que le rodeara para atender las emergencias; pero eso no significaba, para la mala fortuna de Kuroo, que dejaría atrás su maleta de pinzas, bandas, medicamentos y demás.

Miró a Fukunaga cargando unas cuantas latas de comida, Tetsurou le indicó que llevara los víveres al automóvil de Saeko, un _Pontiac Firebird_ color negro y lleno de grafitis. El chico de ojos grandes lo vio por unos largos segundos sin decir nada, Kuroo se comenzó a preguntar si lo había escuchado; pero luego el cuervo con rasgos felinos asintió y comenzó a caminar.

« _Qué chico más peculiar_ » pensó.

Ladeó su cabeza y siguió su camino a la enfermería, ahí saludó a Ennoshita quién empacaba las últimas cosas, agujas, suturas y gasas; lo esencial para primeros auxilios. Tetsurou todavía sentía recelo por la salida y esperaba, con lo más profundo de su ser que Silencio Infeccioso no fuera a necesitar nada para alguna emergencia.

Levantó la maleta del médico y regresó.

Al pasar cerca de algunas habitaciones se intentó contener la risa al ver la escena que se devolvía.

Akiteru salía, muy mareado y claramente de resaca de la habitación de Saeko; el rubio se colocaba su chaqueta en el camino y su camisa estaba arrugada en su abdomen. Tsukishima bostezaba mientras se escabullía.

—Buenos días —saludó Kuroo, perfilando su más brillante sonrisa.

—Eh… —fue su respuesta, entrecerraba los ojos con claro dolor y fruncía su ceño.

—¿Estuvo entretenido ayer por la noche? —se burló, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Como si hubiera sido mi cumpleaños —Akiteru se rio, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto y despidiéndose de Pantera, con un perezoso saludo militar.

Tetsurou devolvió el gesto y lo miró retirarse.

Cuando llegó al taller nuevamente no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se coló en sus facciones cuando vio a Kenma, Akaashi y a un Kei Tsukishima que claramente tenía resaca.

« _Esa sonrisa inocente no te queda_ » saludó con una sonrisa su mejor amigo.

—Parece que alguien no se excedió con la bebida ayer y se comportó como un buen chico —comentó Akaashi.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? —lo recibió Tsukishima; con ojos rojos y cabello más despeinado que Pantera.

— _Buenos días,_ para ustedes también —Kuroo hizo un puchero, abriendo el maletero del automóvil de Saeko para guardar el botiquín de Ennoshita.

—Kenma y yo nos sorprendimos al ser interceptados por Tsukishima —dijo Histeria—, pero él quería despedirse.

—No fue así de patético —urgió Ácido, sus anteojos estaban desordenados en su rostro, el marco apuntaba a una dirección que no era.

—Con la cantidad que bebiste ayer, me sorprende que estés de pie —opinó el de cabello salvaje y negro.

—Créeme, me estoy concentrando mucho en ignorar que alguien está golpeándome la cabeza con un martillo.

« _Kuroo me enseñó un extraño brebaje para quitar resacas_ » ofreció Sombra, Pantera se rio cuando terminó de "traducir". « _Ven conmigo, te haré uno enseguida_ ».

—Eso suena… genial.

« _Tiene huevos crudos_ »

Kei hizo un rostro, contorsionando las comisuras de sus labios y entrecerrando sus parpados; se veía gracioso, pero Kuroo no lo diría, porque el rubio se molestaría.

—Retiro lo dicho…

—Cómo sea —interrumpió Akaashi, yendo como siempre al grano—, ten un buen viaje, Kuroo, y no te conviertas en fantasma.

Histeria le dio un apretón de manos y se marchó en dirección a Sugawara para compartir palabras. En la entrada del taller había llegado Saeko, frotando su único ojo con el dorso de su mano y abriendo sus fauces tanto como un león, bostezando.

—¡De acuerdo, cuervos, hora de pisar el acelerador y salir a la carretera!

Tsukishima se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos avellana miraban hacia un lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Pantera.

—No es nada, solo recordé una promesa que me hicieron de algunas fresas. Ten cuidado allá afuera Kuroo, es todo.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca, sabía lo que el de anteojos estaba recordando y lo único que Tetsurou hacía era hacerlo revivir el dolor; quiso acercarse para decirle que todo estaría bien cuando escuchó un:

—Kuroo, ya estamos listos —avisó Sugawara en un automóvil adelante—, debemos partir ahora.

—Estoy bien —comentó el rubio—, no te preocupes por mí, te lo aseguro. Ve o te dejarán.

El chico más alto le extendió una mano en una amable señal de despedida, Kuroo la quitó del camino y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretujándolo como lo hacía con Kenma. Tsukishima boqueó en agonía y el pelinegro se rio.

—Nos vemos, Tsukki.

Ahora a la siguiente víctima: Kenma.

El pequeño de Sombra discernió sus planes y abrió los ojos inmensurablemente con crudo terror. Comenzó a retroceder pero Kuroo era más rápido y lo levantó del suelo, apretándolo con sus brazos.

Tetsurou todavía podía sentir la mirada de Kei en su espalda hasta que él alcanzó el automóvil y encendió el motor.

~~

Abrió sus ojos y decidió que era mejor volver a cerrarlos.

—¡Shouyo, deja de ser perezoso y ve! —escuchó la voz de Natsu.

Frotó sus ojos, su cabeza pulsaba tanto que la podía sentir haciéndose más grande y grande. No le haría daño quedarse en su cama un poco más de tiempo, su hermana siempre era blanda con él y lo dejaba dormir, aunque su madre desaprobara a la menor por cubrir a su perezoso hijo.

—¡Shouyou! —la voz de Natsu se tornó más ronca.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Su boca y su garganta estaban seca y mataría por una gota de agua. Además de eso estaba el maldito deseo de vaciar todos sus órganos por medio de su garganta.

—¡Shouyou! —exclamó otra vez, pero no era Natsu, sino Nishinoya; quién lo estaba obligando a despertar y no se cansaría.

Ah, recordó que toda su familia había dejado de existir y ahora estaba en una base subterránea, formando parte de una resistencia contra Better Living. Que estuvo atrapado en Ciudad Batería con un chico que lo tenía captivo y luego escapó con dicho chico, vagó por el desierto unos días hasta que encontró de nuevo su camino a la ya mencionada base subterránea.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

Ah, sí, por los litros y litros de alcohol de la noche anterior.

Se irguió sobre sus codos y luego se sentó, frotando sus ojos hasta ver constelaciones detrás de ellos; y como si fueran nébulas, imágenes de la noche anterior destellaron con rapidez en su cabeza.

Kageyama…

Quitó las manos de sus ojos para buscar al pelinegro en la cama con frenesí.

Tobio no estaba por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la habitación; solo un descontento Nishinoya en la puerta, al que se le había acabado la paciencia.

—Nishinoya, tú bebiste más que yo, ¿cómo es que no estás queriendo prenderte en fuego en este momento?

—Soy inmune a la resaca —estableció.

No explicó más, lo que dejó a Hinata con más preguntas que respuestas.

—Ahora, ven, acompañaremos a Tsukishima al Jardín de la Electricidad, Daichi quiere que él haga unos ajustes ahí.

—Ah, claro, ya voy —aseguró el pelirrojo, saliendo de la cama.

Ahí notó que no tenía camisa y su pantalón estaba desabrochado.

Nishinoya bufó y estalló en carcajadas; Hinata olvidó su dolor de cabeza cuando toda la sangre se reunió de golpe en sus mejillas. Se ajustó sus pantalones, quería desaparecer en ese momento; recordó que le debía muchas explicaciones a Kageyama. El pobre pelinegro seguramente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Veo que te divertiste anoche —sonrió Chispa con picardía.

—¿No debemos irnos? Tsukishima nos está esperando.

—Oh, diablos tienes razón —recordó.

Encontró otra camisa y se tambaleó hacia la puerta, prometiéndose que no volvería a tomar tanto como la noche anterior en todo lo que restaba de su vida.

.

—Así que, ¿lo hiciste? —preguntó Nishinoya mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Inteligencia.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Besaste a Kageyama?

Hinata se atragantó con su saliva, parando en seco y comenzando a toser con violencia; sintió sus mejillas como si estuvieran en fuego, ¿cómo diablos sabía?

—¿Po… po… por qué dices eso? —tartamudeó Inferno.

—Ayer nos lo dijiste, estábamos hablando con Asahi, ¿recuerdas? —Probó, intentando hacer que recobrara sus memorias—… ¿acerca del proyecto de robótica? —Hinata no tenía idea—. Vamos, Asahi nos estaba explicando algunas cosas y tú solo lo interrumpiste, diciendo: « _Tengo que ir a besar a Kageyama_ », ¡y te marchaste! —terminó riéndose libremente.

Hinata _ahora_ quería prenderse en fuego.

—No sé de lo que hablas.

Lo mejor era fingir demencia.

—A juzgar de cómo estabas ahora, es seguro decir que sí lo hiciste, ¿uh?

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —pidió, sintiendo otra jaqueca comenzar con fuerza.

—Claro —aseguró, pero continuó— ¿pero cómo funciona eso? ¿Le explicaste qué era un beso? ¿Es parte de su aprendizaje de cómo actuar como un humano? ¿Puede meter su lengua? ¿Adentro de su boca es metal o tiene saliv…?

—Llegan tarde —condenó Tsukishima, interrumpiendo a Chispa y por primera vez Hinata estaba agradecido de tener que lidiar con el gigante amargo.

~~

Kageyama miraba, ladeando su cabeza hacia abajo, mientras le daba unas últimas indicaciones a Asahi. El mecánico ajustaba unos cuantos tornillos, produciendo cosquillas en él; dando un último giro con su muñeca a la llave inglesa, se alejó de la pierna del pelinegro.

—Listo, ya debería funcionar —aseguró Azumane.

Tobio comenzó a rotar su pie, moviendo su talón de una manera natural. La pierna se sentía cómoda y estable. Los cables no estaban afuera del esqueleto mecánico como el pedazo de chatarra que él había fabricado.

El talón consistía en una bola de metal para aumentar la facilidad del movimiento; y el mecánico había colado la forma del pie para hacerla semejante a la de un humano. La pierna, de la misma manera, había sido tallada, colada y enfriada.

Era verdaderamente sorprendente.

—Pruébala —ofreció el chico con vello facial.

Obedeció y se lanzó al suelo, la diferencia era notable; ahora el miembro tenía amortiguación, le daba estabilidad al mantenerse erguido, podía saltar sin sentir dolor; probó correr, la aleación era lo suficientemente flexible para darle velocidad.

—Bastante bien, ¿no es así? —Asahi se veía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Sí —dijo Kageyama, dándole la razón.

Tobio intentó sonreírle, porque era lo que los humanos agradecidos hacían, ¿no? El rostro del chico con cabello largo cambió a uno de genuino terror e incomodidad. Así que Kageyama regresó a la misma expresión de siempre, decidiendo y anotando en su mente que él no era bueno sonriendo. Aun así estaba agradecido.

Azumane hizo otras pruebas y anotó los resultados en una libreta.

El trabajo terminado podría hasta considerarse mejor que algunos de los forjadores en Ciudad Batería. Con el conocimiento necesario, se podrían construir diferentes armas, de electroshocks, lanzallamas, hasta granadas capaces de ser lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar enemigos más fuertes.

Como los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Amanecer —le dijo con prisa, Azumane lo vio—; tengo una gran idea, debemos ir con Sawamura y antes pasar por Nishinoya.

Crear armas, ¿cómo no se le pudo ocurrir antes?

.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad? —razonó Daichi.

Descubrieron que el creador de bombas había salido esa mañana en otra misión junto a Tsukishima y Hinata, pero Asahi urgió que podrían reunirse con el líder antes y luego explicarle todo a Nishinoya.

—Que debemos empezar de inmediato; conseguir plomo, si es posible construir por lo menos dos hornos más, buscar metales para crear una aleación de la misma estructura que mi pierna y…

—No —corrigió Daichi, con una sonrisa, parecía que la respuesta de Kageyama lo había divertido—. Esto, tu idea es magnífica, y a la larga nos ayudará mucho. Pero, si comenzamos este proyecto, debo tomarlo como tu participación activa en la resistencia. Sé que te estamos dando refugio aquí y, después de la ayuda que le brindaste a Hinata, ¿cómo podríamos habértelo negado?

Tobio esperó a que continuara.

—Ahora, si comienzas a trabajar con Asahi y Nishinoya manufacturando armas, estás ayudando a _destruir_ tu propia especie. Es el punto de vista de los killjoys que ellos están equivocados, ¿esto significa que contaremos tu apoyo en esta guerra hasta el final?

El androide estaba seguro, lo había estado desde el momento que comenzó a descubrir más del mundo pasado y saber el porqué de Oikawa en tratar de ocultar todo. Manteniendo los cerebros de los ciudadanos ignorantes y dormidos, nadie pensaría que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, y la utopía de un paraíso no era más que un mural con pinturas descoloridas por el paso del tiempo.

Crear un habitable futuro para los humanos y liberar la barrera que había entre ellos y los androides. Ya que, esas dos especies no eran más que soldados controlados por un mismo demonio en común.

Pensó en Hinata y en el futuro que quería compartir con él, en el que fueran libres de… sentir lo que fuera que él estaba sintiendo y así todos sus hermanos androides.

—Sí —respondió—, yo _quiero_ ser parte de la resistencia y dedicar toda mi vida a derrocar el imperio de BL/ind y Oikawa.

—¿Por qué quieres unirte? —cuestionó, su rostro era solemne. Asahi solo los observaba, Kageyama pensó que esa no era la primera vez que Nicotina hacía esa pregunta.

—Quiero terminar la tiranía impuesta por Oikawa, él solo busca sus propias metas y su doctrina está equivocada —cerró sus ojos y la sonrisa como el sol de Shouyou estaba detrás de sus párpados—. No tiene aprecio por la vida de los humanos o de los droides. Viví cegado desde que fui creado, pero ahora, que he abierto los ojos, es mi deber hacer el cambio.

Nicotina sonrió y se cruzó de brazos; Kageyama, sorprendido, retrocedió un poco. Esa expresión… como si Daichi había previsto la conversación ocurriendo de esa manera y las piezas del rompecabezas por fin cayendo en su lugar. Esa expresión era la de un hombre cuyo plan había salido a la perfección.

Entonces Tobio comprendió.

Y lo respetó más.

—Bienvenido a nuestras filas, hermano killjoy.

Una nube de calidez que comenzó en su pecho, rápidamente se esparció por su estómago y su rostro; miró a Amanecer, quién le sonreía, estirando sus comisuras con gentileza.

Entonces…

Así se sentía pertenecer.

—¡Eso es genial! —celebró Azumane—. Kageyama, ahora como ritual, debes elegir tu alias.

—Puedes elegir algo que te represente, o que signifique mucho para ti —explicó Daichi.

Kageyama se hundió en pensamiento, cruzándose de brazos y recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Cómo se había enfrentado al dictador, cómo escapó, cómo había sido el único que había pertenecido a los dos bandos existentes.

Toda la experiencia se había sentido como un…

—Choque —decidió Tobio—… mi nombre será Choque Binario.

~~

La misión se realizó sin problemas; Hinata debía admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado, él había querido ver a Nishinoya usar sus explosivos para defenderse. Había escuchado historias de lo genial que era verlo, como podía maniobrar cualquier bomba y esperar hasta el último momento para su detonación.

Por otro lado, era evidente que no todos los días eran llenos de adrenalina y desesperación ahí en el Nido; y, para ser honestos, estaba feliz. Era como si podía llevar una vida tranquila ahí con la persona más importante para él.

Eso le recordaba…

Debía encontrar a Kageyama y hablar.

Aunque no tenía idea cómo había llegado a su cuarto después, lo último que recordaba eran las manos de Kageyama en su cuerpo y sus labios en su cuello. Una… placentera imagen, pero preocupante a la vez. ¿Qué había pasado después? Shouyou esperaba no haber dicho vergonzosos « _Te amo_ » después de la _monumental_ sesión de besos.

No había nada más vergonzoso que decir un patético « _Te amo_ » solo porque alguien le había prestado atención. Aunque sabía que no era el caso, sus sentimientos por el pelinegro habían hecho raíces en lo profundo de su pecho. Pero Kageyama no sabía eso, ¿o sí? En lo que al pelinegro le respectaba, Hinata había llegado a la biblioteca, completamente ebrio, lo asaltó sin provocación y comenzó a escupir tonterías de sus sentimientos.

Ni siquiera sabía si su relación de amistad con Kageyama podía superar lo de anoche. Un beso estaba bien por el bien de la investigación, pero las cosas habían escalado y Hinata no sabía cuánta rienda suelta le había dado a su boca.

Pero no importaba qué pasara, no cambiaría el hecho.

Estaba enamorado de Kageyama.

De su voz, de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de su ceño fruncido, de sus ojos azules, de sus manos, de su cabello tan negro como la noche, de su pierna rota y de la forma en la que lo llamaba.

Y debía decírselo.

Era lo justo, porque no debía ser dicho bajo los efectos de alcohol. Tenía por seguro que Kageyama no sabría qué hacer cuando él lo dijera, no estaba en su naturaleza sentir esa clase de emociones, ¿verdad? _Cuando_ Hinata le dijera lo que sentía, el pelinegro solo ladearía su cabeza y diría: « _Gracias_ ».

…

Por lo menos lo sacaría de su pecho.

—Ey, tú —escuchó que Tsukishima lo llamaba.

—¿Eh? —Hinata giró su rostro para ver hacia arriba, a la expresión aburrida del cuatrojos.

—Ven, necesito que me ayudes —ordenó.

Shouyou se rascó la cabeza pero acompañó al chico de cabellos como trigo.

—Uh… claro.

Ambos llegaron al cuarto de Inteligencia, Tsukishima le ganó porque sus piernas eran más largas que un poste de electricidad y Hinata se mataría antes de comenzar _correr_ mientras que el rubio caminaba tranquilamente. La carrera había sido unilateral y él la había perdido.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar esa pantalla y decirme si se ilumina; yo la intentaré reparar.

—Oh, de acuerdo —sonaba como algo bastante sencillo.

Kei se acercó al sistema de las computadoras, en donde los monitores estaban apilados entre ellos y había tres teclados instalados. Quitó un panel en la parte inferior del escritorio, dejando ver una confusa telaraña de cables de colores rojo, azul, amarillo y negro. Parecían los cabellos enmarañados de un gigante, ¿cómo podía alguien diferenciar la función de cada cuerda?

Y sin embargo, Ácido gateó hasta las entrañas de la súper computadora y comenzó a hurgar.

Lo único que podía ver era la parte inferior del cuerpo de Tsukishima de espaldas; rápidamente se aburrió y prefirió ver los otros monitores, cada uno tenía una imagen diferente pero igualmente aburrida. Hinata no comprendía cómo Ácido podía pasar todo un día sin hacer más que ver esas pantallas, él sentía que se volvería loco si pasaba más de una hora ahí encerrado.

—Así que —comenzó el pelirrojo porque odiaba el silencio—, ¡desde que he regresado al Nido he visto lo cercano que te has vuelto con Kuroo!

Escuchó un golpe provenir desde donde Tsukishima estaba, seguido por un « _Ow…_ » sordo.

—No sé de lo que hablas —respondió, la voz se escuchaba apagada.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, quizás sí era su imaginación.

—Sólo que he visto cómo practicas con él, es todo —se justificó.

—Es bueno en lo que hace —continuó Kei— y… ha demostrado su fuerza en el campo de batalla, es inteligente para las estrategias. Su sentido del humor es infantil pero cuando se lo propone, puede tener conversaciones profundas y… —guardó silencio por un rato.

—¿Y? —urgió Hinata.

—…y no sé porque estoy diciéndote esto, no somos _tan_ amigos —comentó Ácido seco, saliendo de su agujero lleno de cables.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Desde cuándo no? ¡Yo te consideraba mi amigo, _Amargashima_! —protestó herido.

—Por favor, no cambies mi nombre de esa forma —Kei se ajustó sus anteojos, frío como siempre.

Hinata le sacó su lengua.

—Yo creo que te gusta pasar tiempo con él —acusó—, ¡no debes sentirte mal! Es algo muy natural para alguien de tu edad —Shouyou se cruzó de brazos y asintió repetidas veces.

—Primero, tú y yo tenemos la misma edad —dijo Kei poniéndose de pie y escribiendo algunos códigos en el teclado y regresando a su nido de enredaderas—; segundo, ¿recibiré consejos de amor del chico que está enamorado de un robot?

Hinata iba a regresarlo pero fue sorprendido por la última frase, sintiendo todo su rostro como si estuviera en llamas.

—No sé de lo que hablas —dijo esta vez el pelirrojo, imitando a Tsukishima hacía algunos minutos.

—Hasta un idiota lo notaría —señaló el alto—, la manera como los dos actúan y cómo siempre te le quedas mirando. Es un secreto a voces aquí en el Nido, digo, eres un tipo al que parece que nada le importa y por eso eres demasiado amistoso; pero eres peor con él. Parece que siempre quieres llamar su atención y hacer que el robot te vea y, aparentemente, el robot te lo concede. Demasiado, diría yo.

—Espera —paró Hinata—, ¿crees que Kageyama actúa de la misma manera? —Era embarazoso seguir el tema, pero tenía que saber si Tobio respondía sus sentimientos—. ¿Crees que él siente lo mismo que yo siento?

Kei volvió a sacar su rostro del agujero, solo para dedicarle una mueca de cansancio.

—¿Te das cuenta que él es un _I.A_.? —Preguntó y continuó antes que Hinata pudiera decir algo—. Es decir Inteligencia Artificial, un sistema programado para resolver problemas como un humano; fue creado para _simular_ el pensamiento de las personas, planifica como un humano y responde como un humano lo haría; pero es, como su nombre lo indica, artificial.

Hinata se rascó la cabeza y miró la pantalla estropeada frente a él, pensando en cómo debía estar formada. Llena de circuitos integrados, cables y uno que otro bombillo de pequeño tamaño.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace humano, Tsukishima? —Preguntó, ladeando su cabeza; Kei retrocedió, un poco sorprendido—. ¿Tu manera de pensar? ¿De ver las cosas? ¿O tu unicidad? ¿O los litros de sangre que recorren tu cuerpo? ¿Los huesos que te mantienen en pie? ¿Tus órganos?

—¿A qué estás llegando?

—Puedes hacerle cualquier pregunta a Kageyama y el responderá con su punto de vista, no con la definición que fue guardada en su memoria o tarjeta madre o lo que sea. Hazle una pregunta hoy y vuélvela a hacer dentro de un mes, y en ese mes la respuesta habrá cambiado, porque Kageyama está evolucionando cada vez, ¿y no sería nuestra capacidad de aprender, crecer y evolucionar lo que nos hace humanos?

Kei se sentó a su lado, dándole un momento para que continuara.

—El Kageyama que conocí en Ciudad Batería es completamente diferente al que está aquí en el Nido, sus ojos… son más suaves y su voz es más melodiosa. Ahora se ríe de las bromas y de los accidentes que me pasan —recordó con una sonrisa—. Ya sé lo que piensas —comentó—, lo que todo el Nido piensa, pero ustedes no saben lo que se siente, hablar con él y ver más allá de los cables y el esqueleto mecánico que lo forman. Ustedes no _ven_ a Kageyama como yo.

—Ya sé que él no envejecerá —continuó Shouyou— y su físico jamás cambiará, y seguramente de los dos, yo seré el primero en morir. Y sé que, tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo y jamás escucharé esas palabras venir de su boca; pero seré el chico más feliz del mundo si él siente la mitad de lo que yo siento por él. Y me abrace de la manera que quiero abrazarlo, porque para mí, Kageyama es igual de humano como tú o yo, solamente que nuestra manera de pensar y orígenes son diferentes.

Como si hubiera sido una señal de la misma bruja fénix, el monitor estropeado se encendió.

Hinata sonrió.

—Supongo que tu peculiar tren de pensamiento es diferente a lo que creí —señaló el rubio—, creo que puedo entenderlo.

—¿Y tú y Kuroo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Esta conversación acabó y no me ayudaste, realmente. Puedes irte, Hinata —terminó, dando media vuelta para volver a colocar el panel metálico y ocultar el nido de cables más enredados que los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

—¡ _Amargashima_! —exclamó—. ¡Por eso todos te llaman así!

—Nadie me llama así —refutó—, solo tú como hace diez minutos.

—¡Kuroo te llamará así! —gritó.

Segundos después fue echado a patadas de Inteligencia, Hinata se sobaba su trasero, ya que fue el que absorbió todo el impacto cuando Tsukishima lo empujó lejos y cayó sentado.

—Amargo Tsukishima —murmuró—, es la última vez que dejo que me engañe para hablarle de mis sentimientos…

No veía donde iba y golpeó una pared con su nariz. Lo primero que pensó fue en lo extraño que había sido, la pared había aparecido de la nada y en medio del pasillo.

Su nariz dolía y cayó en cuenta que no era una pared, sino alguien.

—¿Hinata? —La voz hizo que sintiera como si mariposas salían de los resquicios de su tórax.

—¡Roboyama!

No sabía si podría acostumbrarse alguna vez a todo el embrollo de estar enamorado. Como si alguna vez podría hablar otra vez con el pelinegro sin querer tomar su mano o sin sentir la necesidad de besar sus labios. Esperaba que eso nunca pasara.

—Mira —Tobio miró hacia abajo, hacia su pierna.

—¡Se ve increíble! —celebró Hinata y sonrió, Kageyama solo se le quedó viendo.

Tobio raras veces sonreía, pero Shouyou podía hacerlo por los dos.

—Se _siente_ increíble —comentó—, Azumane tiene gran habilidad con la robótica.

Hinata se puso en cuclillas e inspeccionó la pierna robótica, los dedos y el talón. Pasó una yema de su dedo, Kageyama no hizo ninguna indicación de reconocer el toque, así que llevó cuatro falanges al lugar donde la piel comenzaba. Tobio se estremeció.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, manteniendo su voz neutra, Hinata no tenía una respuesta.

—Quería saber si… ya sabes, tenías sensibilidad y eso.

—Ah —se tragó la excusa el pelinegro—, no, no tengo terminaciones nerviosas ahí. Puedo mover la articulación, pero no siento nada en la prótesis —se cruzó de brazos—. Mi hipótesis es que lo que da la sensibilidad en todas las partes de mi cuerpo es mi _piel_. Seguramente la manta sintética tiene pequeños receptores, asemejándose a la verdadera de los humanos.

Shouyou no tenía vergüenza.

—¿Cómo estuvo la misión? —cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Uh, nada que no pudiéramos manejar —comentó Hinata poniéndose de pie.

—Te ves mejor que anoche —señaló.

—¡¿Eh?! Bueno, Kenma me preparó un extraño elixir milagroso de los dioses, la resaca pasó por completo en los primeros minutos.

—¿Eso era una resaca?

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando bebes demasiado alcohol y al siguiente día te quieres morir.

—No sé lo que se siente, y siendo honestos, no quiero saber. No por cómo te veías ayer.

Inferno se atragantó con su saliva.

—¿Ayer? —Preguntó incrédulo y un poco ofendido—. ¿No te gustó lo que ocurrió ayer?

—¿Qué suceso en específico? ¿Cuándo nos besamos en la biblioteca?

El de menor tamaño tosió violentamente.

—¡No! Cuando volvimos a ver _Novia Fugitiva_ por tercera vez, ¡obviamente hablo de cuando nos _besamos_! —la última palabra la dijo entre, lo que él podía clasificar, susurros.

—Eso es sarcasmo —señaló Tobio, resentido—; ahora lo puedo distinguir.

—¡¿Y?! ¿Te gustó?

Estaban en medio de un pasillo y cualquiera podía verlos; Hinata agradeció que Daichi había revocado los «guardias» de Kageyama, justo antes de su «encuentro» en la biblioteca.

—Espera, no me digas aquí —urgió.

Tomó al pelinegro de su mano y lo comenzó a dirigir a la habitación compartida de Kageyama. Si Hinata había hecho algo tan vergonzoso como escupir sus sentimientos en su estado de ebriedad solo porque Tobio lo hizo venirse, como si fuera un patético adolescente; no querría que el pelinegro lo dejara escapar como si nada en medio de la base para que cualquiera —Tsukishima— lo escuchara.

Así que buscó un lugar más privado para avergonzarse.

Llegó la habitación del chico más alto, Tobio y él habían tenido diferentes habitaciones, ambas estaban varios metros de distancia y para llegar debían atravesar la arena de entrenamiento. Debido a que ambos habían llegado en diferentes períodos; sus cuartos estaban separados; pero a Shouyou no le molestaba. Es más, todas las mañanas, cuando despertaba, sentía emoción por encontrarse con el pelinegro en las duchas, o en la cafetería o doblando cualquier esquina.

Era excitante.

Empujó a Kageyama a la cama, sentándolo mientras él estaba de pie y de brazos cruzados. Sabía que el más alto tenía dudas y Hinata no recordaba qué había pasado después.

—Así que, dime qué pasó luego de… luego de…

—¿Que nos besáramos?

—¡Debes dejar de ser tan directo! —exaltó.

—Ustedes los humanos sólo causan embrollos por eso, las películas lo dicen.

—¡Hollywood no es una fuente fidedigna para tus investigaciones de los sentimientos!

—Son entretenidas —murmuró el más alto.

—Estás cambiando el tema —señaló, volviéndolos a dirigir—; ¿qué pasó luego de eso? ¿Qué preguntas hiciste y qué _diablos_ contesté?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—¡¿Cómo que nada?!

—Lo último que te dije fue: « _Hinata, tengo algunas preguntas_ ». Luego tú murmuraste « _Mierda_ » y te dormiste.

—¿Eso dije?

—Sí, te moví unas cuantas veces pero no respondías. Si no hubiera sido por tus signos vitales podría haber creído que estabas muerto.

Esto se estaba volviendo vergonzoso.

Pero, al menos, no había dicho nada de sus sentimientos.

—Bien —suspiró, necesitaba cambiar el tema—… podría ahora responder tus preguntas… acerca de lo que pasó.

Los ojos profundos de Tobio brillaron y se irguió en la cama.

—Oh, de acuerdo.

—Uh… bien —repitió—, cuando un hombre… un chico… un humano de sexo masculino se siente bien y digo _muy bien,_ pues… en medio de sus piernas se pone duro y…

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Sé muy bien cómo funciona el sistema reproductor masculino: Cuando un hombre es expuesto a estímulos sexuales, señales nerviosas parasimpáticas hacen que los músculos del pene se relajen, lo que permite que la sangre fluya por los cuerpos cavernosos y…

—¡Por la Bruja Fénix, cállate! —gritó, sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—¡Shh! —lo cayó otro chico que dormía en otra litera a través de la habitación.

—No tengo dudas de lo que pasó, sé más de la biología humana que tú —reprochó con orgullo—. Ahora, cuando los impulsos eléctricos llegan a un límite es cuando el cuerpo de los humanos llega al clímax y en el caso de los humanos masculinos…

Ahora solo lo hacía para molestarlo.

Hinata se lanzó sobre él para cubrir su boca y hacer que dejara de decir cosas así de vergonzosas. Cubrió sus labios pero Kageyama seguía hablando sin parar, se rio cuando escuchó la palabra « _semen_ », y no quiso oír más. Tobio seguía enlistando sus propiedades cuando Shouyou irrumpió en carcajadas, intentando callarlo; no notó cuando se subió encima de sus piernas. Se sintió ligero de cabeza cuando escuchó a Tobio reírse, saliéndose con la suya al avergonzarlo.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Shouyou con una sonrisa.

—Espera, ahora debo explicar lo que le pasa al humano femenino. Ése es más complejo…

El pelirrojo no soportaría más, así que se lanzó hasta acostar a Kageyama en la cama; ambos chicos cayeron hundidos en un ataque de risillas y por fin el pelinegro se calló.

—¡Shh! —los volvió a callar el mismo cuervo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —susurró Hinata, mirando a Kageyama, ambos estaban de espaldas en la superficie del colchón—; ya te entendí, no te tienes que pasar de listo, tonto robot —insultó con cariño.

—Bien —estableció el pelinegro; ojeándolo, satisfecho con su broma.

—¿Entonces, cuales son las preguntas?

—Bueno, para comenzar, sé qué es lo que pasa cuando… situaciones así ocurren; pero fue tan nuevo para mí, poder sentir ese anhelo por… tocarte… tenerte y probarte.

Hinata dejó salir un quejido, tan suave que a le tomó de un momento saber que había venido de él. Eso no se escuchaba como una pregunta, pero un caliente sentimiento en su estómago no quería que Kageyama dejara de hablar de esa manera.

—No quería detenerme, fue una pena —sintió los dedos del chico más alto sobre sus cabellos, pasando los falanges entre sus hebras.

Roboyama elegía los peores momentos para tentarlo, ahora no se podía atrever a hacer algo más. No cuando otro rebelde estaba dormido… o medio dormido. Se aclaró la garganta y urgió que no se desviara del tema, tal vez así su mente también se aclaraba.

—¿Y cuáles eran tus…? —Se aclaró la garganta otra vez— ¿… tus preguntas?

—¿ _Por qué_ lo hicimos? ¿Por qué lo hiciste _tú_?

Roboyama se empeñaba en no ponérsela fácil, ¿verdad?

Supuso que ya era tiempo de decirlo.

—Lo hice porque desde el primer beso que nos dimos no dejo de pensar en eso, porque me gustó demasiado tenerte de esa manera y quería volver a repetirlo, porque no puedo pasar más de cinco minutos sin pensar en tu rostro o en tu voz o en _ti._ Porque, demonios, Roboyama, no sé qué magia negra me has lanzado, que me has hecho enamorarme.

—No practico la magia y no creo en ella y… —Kageyama por fin había digerido sus palabras— ¿Enamorar? —Su voz era suave, como si tenía miedo de haber escuchado bien o haberlo escuchado _mal_.

Hinata no encontraba que más decir así que bajó su mirada.

—¿Te has enamorado de mí?

Shouyou podía escuchar cada latido en su errático pecho y sentía los ojos de Kageyama sobre él, pero no podía verlo, se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Tobio tenía su corazón sobre sus manos en esos momentos, podía elegir si quebrarlo o… o…

—Yo también —respondió y Hinata disparó sus ojos hacia arriba.

Se miraron fijamente.

—Yo también —repitió— me he enamorado de ti. No sé cómo, no tengo _idea_ cómo pero tengo estos… extraños sentimientos; siento como si desde que te conocí, cada día brilla más que antes.

Hinata llevó sus manos y enrolló sus dedos con los de Kageyama, su pecho dio un vuelco cuando el pelinegro apretó de regreso. Acostados lado a lado y sintiéndose más confiado, Shouyou enredó sus piernas con las largas de Tobio, y él se acercó más al chico de menor tamaño.

—Entonces… —dejó el pelirrojo en el aire.

—Entonces… —respondió— te amo.

Sintió su garganta cerrarse al escuchar las palabras del otro, sus pulmones iban a explotar y su corazón se saldría por su tráquea pero jamás se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Al siguiente segundo podría morir y lo haría feliz porque él amaba y era amado.

—Te amo —respondió, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó su Roboyama—. Pensé que todo esto iba saliendo bien, ¿no se suponía que debía salir así?

—No estoy llorando —rebatió—, solo que estoy tan feliz que mi cuerpo no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Oh —murmuró—, ¿si te beso, dejarás de llorar?

Frotó con un puño sus ojos, su otra mano seguía entrelazada con la de Kageyama. Asintió, porque no sabía qué más hacer, y en segundos, el rostro de Tobio estaba en la proximidad y él solo debía levantar su rostro para recibir los labios del otro.

Todavía sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero los labios de Kageyama eran dulces y lo hacían disminuir. El beso fue casto, como si no querían nada más que sentir al otro, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Tal vez lo hacían, tal vez lo tenían, en su pequeña burbuja; acostados en su cama como lo hicieron en Ciudad Batería, con las luces nauseabundas y neones que hacían la piel del pelinegro verse azulada. Cuando solo existían ellos dos en el departamento de Tobio y no eran más que un exterminador y su prisionero.

Que importaba si eran de diferentes especies.

Si Kageyama sentía el amor a su manera, ¿quién tenía derecho a decir cuál era la manera correcta de amar?

Las cosas podrían haber pasado de diferente manera, pero Hinata sabía que tarde o temprano se terminaría encontrando con Kageyama y caerían en los mismos pasos; enamorándose hasta que la línea entre lo orgánico y mecánico comenzara a hacerse borrosa.

Se besaron hasta que Shouyou sintió sus labios comenzar a hincharse, juntaron sus frentes y las puntas de sus narices chocaban juguetonamente. Si veía directo a los ojos de Kageyama, los suyos dolían pues se iluminaban levemente.

Y luego su estómago gruñó con enojo, tan fuerte que se podría haber confundido con un zorro bebé del desierto.

—Deberíamos ir a comer —ofreció Hinata, no había notado que no desayunó antes de marcharse a la misión. Solamente el brebaje extraño preparado por Kenma.

—Espera —lo detuvo—, ¿puedes amarme aunque sea diferente a ti? ¿Aunque no sea un humano?

—¿Qué dirías si yo te hago la misma pregunta? ¿No te das cuenta del valor que tienes? Jamás quisiera que fueras algo diferente a lo que eres.

Hinata miró a Kageyama sonreír, era una buena expresión en él.

—Tengo una última pregunta —cuestionó.

—Dispara.

—¿Somos novios, ahora?

—Dioses, Kageyama eres tan vergonzoso —se rio, sentándose sobre el colchón y alejándose del pelinegro.

Pero Tobio lo haló hacia él y le dio otro beso.

—Ven, deberíamos irnos a la cafetería, seguiremos con nuestro e _xperimento_ después que yo coma. Recuerdo que tú recibiste tu siguiente dosis de _plus_ ayer, robot egoísta.

Tobio hizo un puchero pero se puso de pie.

—Ve, adelántate; yo me disculparé con aquel cuervo por molestarlo —Inferno dejó salir una risilla, y señaló la figura que se movía en su cama.

—De acuerdo, te esperaré en la cafetería —aseguró.

Y con eso salió del cuarto.

Realmente, Hinata debía pasar algunos minutos a solas, para repetir todo lo que acababa de pasar y convencerse que no, no era un sueño o una ilusión y él de verdad era feliz. Dejó salir una risilla tonta y tocó sus labios, todavía cosquilleaban.

—¡Shh! —calló el otro cuervo.

—Ups —se encogió de hombros y murmuró—, lo siento.

Todavía sentía mariposas en su estómago y el mundo daba vueltas; se sentía como si estuviera ebrio de felicidad pero esta vez jamás quería dejar de estarlo.

~~

Sou Inuoka había pasado toda la mañana escondiéndose en las duchas, esquivando a Yaku; si el pequeño pero temible chico lo encontraba, lo obligaría a ayudarlo a cocinar. Era el turno de Cianuro de preparar el almuerzo, pero dentro del Nido era cientos de bocas que debía alimentar, así que cada encargado asignaba a otros para cumplir y así terminar a tiempo.

—Ahí estás —notó Yaku con ceño fruncido e Inuoka sintió su mundo destruirse—, sabía que estarías acá. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Eres el mismo chico que llegó hace tres años; las mismas tretas y todo.

—¡Yaku! —Se quejó, haciendo un puchero—. Por favor, odio que mis dedos terminen oliendo a cebolla…

—De acuerdo, quédate aquí escondido —decidió.

Inuoka sonrió, brillando como un niño.

—Pero —continuó Yaku—, te quedarás sin comer.

Fuego se encorvó con decepción, aceptando su destino y que él nunca tuvo oportunidad para ganarle a la perspicacia de Morisuke Yaku.

—Ya voy, ya voy —aceptó, derrotado.

—Pero antes, necesito que pases por unas cuantas cosas en la bodega, aquí está la lista —le alcanzó una pequeña hoja de papel con su escritura—. Ya llamé a Shibayama y a Yamamoto; y no se te ocurra ocultarte de mí, otra vez Inuoka —reprendió—, porque entonces sí me enojaré.

Ahí iba su plan B.

—De acuerdo, Yaku —aceptó la lista, doblemente derrotado, y la leyó.

Eran algunos ingredientes para el almuerzo de ese día; Yaku dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Inuoka solo otra vez. Resopló y se puso de pie, lo mejor era comenzar a moverse hacia la bodega. Un cuarto oscuro, lleno con todos los víveres del Nido; era espacioso y estaba compuesto por anaqueles de madera.

Fuego llevó una mochila para acarrear todo lo que se le había pedido, ¡pero era condenadamente difícil diferenciar las etiquetas de las latas en la oscuridad! Alcanzó una pequeña lata desde la parte más alta del estante y lo acercó a sus ojos, eran arvejas… hizo una mueca y las devolvió en su lugar.

Había otra lata más atrás, así que tuvo que pararse en la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo.

Ahí sintió un tremor.

Miró a todos lados, dejando la lata olvidada; nada fuera de lo normal se veía alrededor. ¿Había sido él? Quizás estaba débil y su cuerpo temblaba porque tenía hambre.

Percibió otro estremecimiento; esta vez cayó sentado.

Eso definitivamente no había sido él.

Con sus piernas frente a él, notó una pequeña roca que se movía, tiritando como si tuviera frío. Su mano estaba extendida sobre el suelo, el piso estaba zumbando, como si miles de abejorros volaran bajo el Nido.

—¿Qué…? —se preguntó, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido.

El suelo tembló como si fuera de gelatina, algo explotó al fondo de la bodega, levantando una gruesa nube de polvo y humo. Dejó a Inuoka tosiendo; el chico entrecerraba los ojos para ver qué había ahí. Rápidamente, saltó a sus pies y se acercó, solo para ser arrojado lejos por otra retumbante explosión. Debajo de sus zapatos, el piso se estremecía con cada estallido.

Se incorporó de rodillas y comenzó a gatear otra vez, algo malo, algo _muy_ malo estaba pasando, estaba seguro de eso; pero no sabía qué.

Hasta que…

En el dorso de su mano notó un pequeño círculo dorado.

Eso era...

¡¿Luz solar?!

¡¿Adentro del Nido?!

Temiendo pero armándose de valor, subió el rostro.

Sintió nauseas al ver la cegadora luz del sol.

Se había abierto una brecha en el Nido y como si fuera señal, una fuerte alarma se comenzó a escuchar. Inuoka se puso de pie, lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, había comenzado ahí en la bodega.

Otro seísmo sacudió la tierra seguido de otra explosión.

¡Estaban atacándolos! ¿Pero… cómo?

Miró frente a él y notó que tenía compañía.

El « _porqué_ » debía esperar, los enemigos se estaban infiltrando por la brecha. No podía gritar por ayuda porque el ruido de la alarma ensordecía todo. Tragó con fuerza y tomó la posición de defensa que le había enseñado Kuroo; podía ingeniárselas con los draculoides. Él estaba en la trinchera y no permitiría que los enemigos pasaran desde ahí.

Sus piernas temblaban, pero Inuoka podía convencerse que se trataba de los temblores que azotaban el Nido y no del miedo. Se escuchaban estallidos a lo lejos, seguramente los enemigos querían crear otra brecha.

Los anaqueles estaban quebrados y ahora la bodega había sido engullida por luz solar, la nube de polvo por fin se dispersaba y notó a un draculoide corriendo hacia él.

Pero el enemigo lo ignoro, saliendo por la puerta.

¡Maldita sea, su plan era infectar el Nido, acorralarlos a todos como si fueran ratas!

Inuoka iba a correr tras él hasta que otro sonido llamó su atención otra vez. Arriba, en donde el techo había sido roto… decenas y decenas de draculoides comenzaban a bajar, eran demasiados.

Luego cayó otra bomba frente a él.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Mientras tosía y miraba sin poder hacer nada, mientras sus enemigos entraban a su hogar notó que las últimas tres no habían sido, en realidad, bombas sino…

¿Personas?

¿Androides?

Una figura prominente se paró frente a él, tenía una mirilla telescópica, cabello corto y café; la mitad de su torso desnudo y su brazo estaban cubiertos con paneles metálicos. Tenía pantalones de un patrón militar y gruesas botas negras, ¿ése era el híbrido del que hablaban los informes?

Atrás de ese híbrido notó otra silueta y sintió una fría ola recorrerlo al ver la figura tan _familiar._

Ése ciborg tenía el aspecto del fallecido Ala Revólver, con su cabello blanco y negro y grandes ojos amarillos. Pero no… no podía ser él, ¿verdad? No, Bokuto no tenía una pierna y un brazo metálico. El híbrido parecía enfermo y la mitad de su rostro estaba escondido bajo una máscara.

Estos eran los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y estaban adentro del Nido.

Los reportes habían hablado de uno, pero dos… Oikawa se había estado preparando para esto y por fin había hecho su jugada. No tenía idea cómo pero los había encontrado. Los dos aterradores híbridos lo miraron; Inuoka solamente podía escuchar el rápido golpeteo de sus dientes al tiritar del miedo.

Tenía que huir y avisarle al primero que encontrara, antes que… antes que…

Sintió una calidez en su estómago, seguido por una oleada de dolor, por instinto, llevó su mano al lugar. Quiso vomitar cuando notó sus falanges llenos de sangre brillante.

Había sido atravesado por una cuchilla.

Escupió sangre y subió su mirada para encontrarse con la creatura que lo había herido de muerte.

Cabello tan rojo como su sangre, ojos abiertos anormalmente y pupilas pequeñas que le daban un aspecto como si fuera un demonio. Por su aspecto, tenía que ser un _tercer_ S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Lo veía fijamente y su cuerpo se estremecía como si se reía; pero lo más perturbador era sus labios cerrados y cosidos.

Sus piernas se deslizaban en un charco de su sangre.

El demonio de boca suturada y cabello rojo arrojó su brazo metálico hacia atrás, Inuoka cerró los ojos antes que diera su último golpe y se aferró a su último aliento; se sentía impotente y culpable, al final sí había defraudado a Kuroo, tal vez en otra vida podría hacerlo orgulloso con sus movimientos de pelea.

Cuando cayó al suelo sintió la calidez húmeda en su mejilla, su cuerpo se había dejado de mover y comprendió lo que se sentía estarse muriendo. Con sus últimos destellos de consciencia, le pidió a la Bruja Fénix por sus hermanos killjoys que aún seguían en su infectado hogar. Recitó en su mente el grito de batalla inculcado en la resistencia, porque:

No había, jamás, un lugar para disculpa.

Y siempre sería muerte o victoria.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ
> 
> Soy feliz leyendo sus opiniones y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, espero siempre ansiosa sus lindas palabras en la cajita de abajo.
> 
> Solo un pequeño aviso, la universidad está haciendo de las suyas nuevamente así que no prometo tenerles un nuevo capítulo dentro de 15 días, y me siento mal dejándolos con este final xD pero bueno.
> 
> Here we go again.
> 
> Aun así intentaré tenerlo listo lo más rápido que me sea posible.
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


	15. Pompeii pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo hice! ¡Logré terminar el capítulo justo a tiempo para cumplir! -luce como loca y tiene un tic en su ojo-
> 
> Y lo único que pido es un pequeño review como paga (? Jajaja es broma x)
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy hace alusión a la canción de Bastille que va por el mismo nombre porque… bueno, escúchenla y lo entenderán…
> 
> Advertencia de gore.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Visaje Marfil: Kazuhito Narita  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Fuego Radioactivo: Sou Inuoka  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.«

_Paren sus pistas, bebés de los motores._

_Interrumpo la transmisión de hoy para hacerles un comunicado de emergencia, lo sé, lo sé, parar una buena rola a medias, es como parar antes del orgasmo. Pero, mis queridas ratas del desierto, ha llegado la hora que extiendan una mano a nuestros amados rebeldes._

_Hemos perdido la comunicación con el Nido desde hace quince minutos._

_No desesperen, estamos intentando ponernos de nuevo en contacto, estoy seguro que… a Ácido se le olvidó conectar el enchufe. Aun así… isiera pedirles a todos ustedes que m…. gan…. rto…_

_Nicot… com… ica…_

_Kkkkkkk…._

_Cualquier momen…._

_Kkkkkkk…_

_Ayud…._

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

_¡Buenos días, mis amados y obedientes ciudadanos!_

_Les saluda su único y suficiente salvador. Estoy seguro que está demás decir mi nombre; pero que no les quede ni una duda: Tooru los vigila._

_Este es un día importante en nuestra historia, el día que por fin acabaremos con esos criminales afuera en el desierto. Soldados valientes han sido enviados para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas; para brindarles a ustedes, el mejor futuro que merecen._

_Siempre y cuando sepan cuál es su lugar._

_Como conmemoración de este día son libres de escuchar la magnífica pieza de Schubert,_ «Die Forelle» _, una de las piezas permitidas en nuestra hermosa ciudad. Celebremos como, al final, el pescador pudo atrapar a esa elusiva y asquerosa trucha._

_Recuerden tomar sus medicamentos a la hora debida y repitan conmigo: Los secretos son el postre del demonio, no hay nada más sucio que ideas en el pensamiento y el sentido común es la peor herejía._

_Y unas últimas palabras para esas bestias del desierto: Sigan corriendo, porque tarde o temprano los atraparé._

_Y para nuestros valientes soldados:_

_Elimínenlos a todos._

_Kkkkkkkkkkk…_

Kenma sintió las paredes comenzar a vibrar alarmantemente, sabía que algo venía por ellos, y venía rápido. Comenzó a correr hacia Inteligencia, era el turno de Tsukishima por el momento; llegó a la entrada cuando sintió el primer estallido hasta sus huesos. El de anteojos tenía una mueca de sorpresa y crudo miedo cuando apretó el botón de alarma.

Sombra miró sus labios moverse:

—¡Imposible! ¿Burlaron el radar? ¿Cómo diablos…?

Kozume ya estaba escribiendo el mensaje de voz que se propagaría por toda la base, según el reporte de Tsukishima, algo había hecho una brecha en el ala este del Nido; exactamente en la bodega. Escalofríos comenzaron a arrastrarse por toda su piel.

Había enemigos dentro de la base.

Llamó la atención de su compañero rubio y con rapidez comenzó a teclear para comunicarse con el otro:

«Debemos llegar antes que los enemigos a la armería». Sentía sus dedos entumecidos por el temor.

El de anteojos se mordió el labio y se decidió moviendo sus labios.

—No hay que perder tiempo.

Ambos chicos salieron con cautela, podían sentir las vibraciones producidas por los disparos en todas las direcciones de los pasillos, las luces todavía seguían encendidas, pero algunas parpadeaban con sus últimos alientos. En intervalos de aproximadamente diez minutos sentía las vibraciones de otras bombas caer, seguido por el seísmo del estallido. El techo se movía y polvo se desprendía en cada sacudida, no tenía idea cuánto tiempo más el Nido podría seguir en pie.

Kenma caminaba encogido de hombros, teniendo cuidado que sus pisadas no fueran tan evidentes, mientras se sostenía de la pared, podía notar vibraciones diferentes a las bombas.

Sintió unos pesados pasos, que no podían ser de humanos.

Antes que Tsukishima pudiera escuchar algo, Kenma lo tomó del brazo y se adentraron a una habitación oscura y vacía. Ambos estaban indefensos, Kozume antes había visto a los draculoides y _esos pasos_ no habían pertenecido a ninguno. Eran demasiado pesados, demasiado lentos.

Con un dedo en sus labios le urgió a Kei que no hiciera ruido.

El rubio se tapó la boca para evitar que cualquier bocanada de aire saliera; Kenma sintió sus rodillas temblar por la figura que pasó caminando frente a ellos.

Alto, muy alto y con cabello rojo apuntando hacia arriba; su manera de caminar era… insólita. Daba pequeños saltos, seguidos por algunos pasos, como si fuera un niño tarareando una canción enfermiza. Su espalda se encorvaba y cada pisotón se escuchaba más fuerte que el anterior.

Sus labios estaban cosidos, pero se estiraban en una sonrisa.

Pero lo más inquietante era su cuerpo.

Sus brazos habían sido removidos hasta el codo por dos largas y mortíferas cuchillas y sus piernas eran metálicas. Kozume quería vomitar y atrás de él, sentía el cuerpo de Tsukishima temblar levemente.

El híbrido paró frente al cuarto en dónde se encontraban.

Kenma se cubrió su boca y nariz con las dos palmas. Los penetrantes ojos del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. se disparaban de lado a lado.

Hasta que alguien le disparó.

Su rostro se dirigió a la fuente del proyectil y dejó de hacerles caso.

Kei le indicó que los disparos continuaron, si ellos se metían, podían ser atrapados por el fuego cruzado, por lo que Kenma pudo ver, si la bala le había dado, el híbrido ni siquiera había vacilado. El más bajo y Tsukishima se miraron a los ojos en la oscuridad, intentando comunicarse, ambos sabían que no podían salir. Solo debían confiar en la Bruja Fénix que el cuervo con el que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. se estaba enfrentando pudiera ganar.

Ácido extendió una palma, y Kenma supo que habían cesado.

Con otro intercambio de miradas, ambos chicos rubios se acercaron a la puerta. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no se encontraba por ninguna parte así que ellos salieron de su escondite; el engendro había seguido su camino.

Tsukishima tosió violentamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo; Kenma se cubrió la boca al ver el suelo y las paredes manchadas de sangre, la carnicera imagen solo era más espantosa por el cuerpo sin vida arrojado a un lado.

El cadáver tenía múltiples heridas profundas que iban desde sus brazos hasta su abdomen. Todo el pasillo olía a sangre.

—A… Akaizawa —reconoció Tsukishima—… él… vino con Akiteru.

Kozume llamó su atención para hablar con él.

«Estamos expuestos.»

No sabía si Ácido lo había entendido pero el rubio tomó de su muñeca y ambos comenzaron a caminar con cuidado. Cuando estaban por doblar una esquina, Tsukishima lo detuvo y le dijo que se acercaban algunos enemigos. Kenma no había sentido las leves vibraciones de pisadas, así que asumió que se tratarían de draculoides.

Ambos ya estaban listos cuando los enemigos vinieron.

El rubio de anteojos logró patear la mano del enemigo que estaba al frente, pateando su mano y arrojando hacia el aire la pistola que sostenía; Kenma se lanzó al aire y logró atraparla, disparando, antes de tocar el suelo, al pequeño grupo de dracs.

Por lo menos ahora ya contaban con un arma.

Pero Kenma sabía que si se encontraban nuevamente con ese S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. estarían perdidos. Sombra se movía adherido a la pared, sabía que no era mucho pero de esa manera podía sentir las vibraciones de pisadas o bombas cercanas. Alertó a Tsukishima cuando sintió unos pasos venir a ellos con rapidez. Solo doblaría el pasillo y los encontraría…

Suspiró de alivio cuando notó que se trataba de Asahi.

—Por los dioses, están bien —se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa cansada y llena de desesperanza.

—¿Cómo se ve la situación desde dónde vienes? —preguntó Tsukishima.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios del mecánico.

—Están en todas partes —respondió—, nunca… nunca había visto algo así…

Los dos chicos se encogieron con manos en sus oídos cuando Kenma sintió otra bomba explotar muy cerca de ellos. El techo se sacudió y unas cuantas piedrecillas cayeron; como si podría ceder sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

—¿Han visto a Noya? —preguntó Amanecer.

Kenma y Tsukishima negaron.

—¿Daichi? —intentó el gigante.

Ambos le contestaron que _«No»._

Asahi parecía que estaba perdido, mordía su labio con preocupación; Kenma no lo podía culpar. Su situación era mala y no se veía que podía mejorar. Pero ellos eran killjoys, ¿no?

Estaban acostumbrados a las situaciones pésimas.

Esperaba que esta no fuera peor.

—De acuerdo —se decidió el mecánico, sus labios temblaban levemente al igual que las piernas de Kozume—; debemos movernos, si nos quedamos aquí seremos blanco fácil.

—Debemos mantenernos alerta —aconsejó Kei—, Kenma y yo vimos… un extraño híbrido que parece descompuesto, masacra todo lo que encuentra en el camino y en lugar de sus brazos tiene cuchillas largas.

El rostro de Asahi palideció, pero luego recobró el valor que intentaba sostener.

—Muy bien, movámonos. Kenma —Sombra lo miró—, tú mantente detrás de mí.

El killjoy de menor tamaño asintió y obedeció, agradeciendo en sus pensamientos que su mejor amigo pudo huir antes que ese desastre comenzara. Kuroo se merecía vivir.

—Ahí vienen —leyó los labios de Tsukishima.

Un drac corrió hacia ellos, Asahi levantó el largo y pesado mazo de cabeza negra que sostenía en sus manos. Kenma tuvo que ver a otro lado cuando Azumane destrozó su cráneo con su arma, parecía que se había tratado de una fruta vieja, la manera en que su cerebro salió disparado hacia todas las direcciones.

A veces se olvidaba de lo _fuerte_ que era Asahi.

Desatascó su carnicera arma del cuerpo sin vida del draculoide y, sus músculos moviéndose con la energía cinética del impulso, atacó a otro enemigo a su lado; hundiendo su rostro en una sola intención. Podía abrir el paso para que ellos pasaran entre la multitud de enemigos sin cerebro y máscara monocromática.

Amanecer no vaciló, ni cuando su rostro se comenzó a llenar de la sangre de sus enemigos; no se encogió ni tampoco lloriqueó. Solo mantenía sus dientes perfilados en un gruñido silencioso mientras acababa con los invasores de su hogar.

Se sintió como una eternidad, lo único que Kenma podía oler era el hedor a sangre y muerte; caminaron por algunos pasillos para ver otros cuervos caídos, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de agujeros y su rostro se había dejado de identificar; parecía que había un enemigo que tenía metralletas.

Kozume le pidió a la Bruja Fénix que ellos no fueran los que se encontraran con él.

Shouyou…

Recordó a su amigo, debían ir por él, debían…

—Llegamos —Asahi estaba exhausto, respiraba dando grandes bocanadas de aire y se apoyaba sobre la pared—, es el lugar más seguro de toda la base… la armería…

Kenma corrió hasta ponerse frente a los dos cuervos.

«¡Shouyou!» urgió «¡Debemos ir por él!»

—¡Y yo debo ir por mi hermano! —demandó el de anteojos.

—Oh, no, no —los detuvo Asahi—; ambos se quedaran aquí —ordenó a su alrededor, las armas se habían caído por los seísmos que sacudían el Nido de vez en cuando pero no tenían compañía—. Tenemos suerte que este lugar no se haya llenado de dracs pero tarde o temprano vendrán, es nuestro deber protegerlo, si todas nuestras armas caen en manos de los enemigos… —no pudo continuar.

Kenma comenzó a mover sus manos, pero Azumane lo detuvo.

—No dejaré que corran el riesgo de encontrarse con algo peor que los draculoides, esperaremos aquí, resguardando la armería a que nuestros demás hermanos vengan y luego debemos marcharnos.

—¿Marcharnos? —retrocedió Kei, incrédulo.

Fueron interrumpidos por otro tremor, minúsculos escombros de tierra cayeron.

—Si esto sigue así, dudo que el Nido soporte más tiempo —condenó el mecánico—. Esperaremos a Daichi aquí.

¿Marcharse?

¿Cómo…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente cuando Tsukishima corrió, tomando tres katanas y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Asahi lo intentó detener.

—¡Debo ir por Akiteru, solo diez minutos y estaré de regreso!

—¡Tsukishima! —llamó el mecánico.

Kenma no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y debía asegurarse que Shouyou estuviera bien, así que comenzó a correr pero en eso una multitud de dracs cubrió la puerta. Asahi tomó una metralleta de la armería y comenzó a dispararles. Kozume lo vio.

—Kenma, necesito tu ayuda —rogó.

Así que Sombra lo hizo, esperaría por su amigo y por todos los remanentes killjoys que estaban luchando por sus vidas.

~~

Tanaka y Yamamoto tuvieron suerte de haberse encontrado en sus rotaciones de guardia y así contaron con pistolas, ahora se encontraban luchando cerca de la cocina, disparándole a los draculoides que estaban a través de la encimera y las estufas.

Los dracs eran lentos y estúpidos, a diferencia de los exterminadores, era fácil poder acabar con ellos, pero Ryu pensaba en lo que harían _cuando_ sus balas se terminaran. Sabía que todo el ejército que los estaba invadiendo solo contaba con esos soldados sin cerebro; sin los androides ahí, tal vez podían ganar.

—¿Con cuántos contamos? —preguntó Tanaka.

Taketora asomó su rostro detrás del muro, antes que le dispararan y regresó a cubrirse al lado de Ryuunosuke.

—Cinco —informó—, tal vez seis dracs.

Tanaka sonrió.

—Acabaremos con ellos —aseguró— ¡No hay lugar para disculpa! —gritó con júbilo.

Revigorizado salió del su cubierta y comenzó a dispararle a los enemigos. Yamamoto había tenido razón, y en segundos su compañero ya estaba a su lado. Le dieron a uno, dos, tres, cuatro; los draculoides cayeron al piso y ellos retomaron su escondite, se dieron los cinco, ambos trabajaban muy bien juntos.

Y luego los disparos de los dracs dejaron de venir, ¿qué les había pasado a los remanentes?

—¿Eh? —se preguntó Tanaka.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un brazo metálico tomó a Taketora del cuello y lo hizo colgar del suelo. El ciborg de cabello café y corto… al que Yamamoto le había disparado en Ciudad Batería…

Taketora le apuntó con su arma pero el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. estrelló su cabeza sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Una.

Y otra.

Y otra vez.

Hasta que su rostro hizo una abolladura sobre la porcelana y él dejó de moverse.

El ciborg arrojó el cuerpo de Taketora a un lado sin cuidado y dirigió su atención a él. Ryuunosuke le disparó, pero parecían moscas para él. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. se movía con lentitud, abrió su palma y lo señaló, sus dedos se doblaron hacia atrás dejando ver un agujero en su mano.

El lanzallamas.

Se lanzó al suelo cuando la pared de fuego fue derramada sobre él, pequeñas lágrimas salieron de las comisuras de sus ojos cuando el olor de su ropa y carne quemada llegó a su nariz. Mordiendo con intensidad su labio alcanzó la pistola abandonada por Taketora y apuntó hacia el rostro del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. El ciborg retrocedió y Tanaka aprovechó de patear con todas sus fuerzas su pierna para hacerlo caer.

El cuervo se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la instancia sin ver atrás, cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas, maldiciendo su cobardía por haber abandonado de esa manera el cuerpo de Yamamoto. Pero él, completamente solo, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganarle a ese monstruo; nadie podía.

Necesitaba ir por todos los killjoys que quedaban y salir de ahí.

~~

Akaashi estaba furioso.

Cuando los lloriqueos de la alarma se esparcieron por todo el Nido, corrió a su habitación para recuperar el par de _glocks_ que guardaba al pie de su cama. Estiró su hombro y su cuello, sintiendo los huesos encajar en su lugar; estaba un poco oxidado, las últimas veces en las que había salido, prefería luchar con armas blancas o con solo una pistola.

Pero estaban bajo alerta roja y sabía que necesitaría de la fuerza de todos para poder sobrevivir.

Estaba furioso porque sabía quién era el causante de todo.

Todo el maldito asunto había sido predecible, dejaron entrar al caballo de Troya a su hogar y ahora todo se estaba yendo al infierno. El momento en que ellos perdieron fue exactamente cuando el droide entró por el taller.

Sacó dos cargadores con diecisiete balas y armó las _glock_ ; la noche anterior, cuando todos estaban ebrios y dormidos, Akaashi se había escabullido al cuarto de creación de bombas y había robado unos cuantos proyectiles especializados para acabar con el androide.

Guardó _esos_ cargadores en las bolsas de su pantalón y disparó al primer draculoide que vio en el pasillo; el proyectil se hundió en medio de su máscara, donde el puente de su nariz estaría y cayó al suelo. Cuando el cadáver se desplomó vino otro detrás de él y jaló el gatillo nuevamente.

Reservaba un proyectil para cada enemigo, los acababa antes que llegaran lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Caían como dominós y así se abría paso en medio del pandemonio que había poseído al Nido. Se acercó uno y Akaashi estrelló su rostro a la pared, tranquilizándose al escuchar el suave _«crack»_ de su cuello.

No buscaba una salida, aunque sabía que el Nido no era más que un barco hundiéndose minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. No quería salvarse y huir de esos enemigos.

Lo único que quería era matar al responsable.

Aunque se llevara horas buscando en la base y al final fuera acorralado por multitudes de draculoides y sus balas se acabaran; encontraría al androide y le dispararía dos veces; una en su boca que escupía mentiras y la otra en su núcleo.

Atravesó la cafetería y entrecerró los ojos cuando lo notó.

Todavía tenía el descaro de fingir que luchaba contra un draculoide.

Akaashi disparó, directo a su brazo; Kageyama se exaltó y retrocedió del dolor. Histeria aún no había usado los proyectiles que lo desactivaban, quería que sufriera primero.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó el pelinegro—. ¡Debo encontrar a Hinata!

—Todo esto —gruñó Histeria—… es tu maldita culpa, engendro.

Le disparó a todos los draculoides que lo rodeaban y Kageyama se preparó para enfrentarlo, Keiji volvió a disparar, esta vez apuntando al androide, pero el robot era elusivo y se movía más rápido que un humano. Corrió hacia él, haciéndose a un lado y dejando un proyectil de plomo pasar a su lado.

—Esto no es mi culpa —se defendió.

—Mientes —Akaashi corrió para encontrarlo y antes que chocaran lo pateó en el pecho, sacó el aire artificial del androide—. ¡Todo lo que sale de tu boca son mentiras! —rugió, arrojando un puño a su rostro.

Kageyama retrocedía y quería huir de él.

—Lo prometo —aseguraba—, Hinata se aseguró de quitarme el rastreador cuando salimos de Ciudad Batería.

Histeria cargó su _glock_ y disparó tres veces, Tobio pudo eludir dos; el tercero impactó contra su pierna y cayó sentado.

—Por favor —rogó—, debo ir por Hinata, antes que sea demasiado tarde…

—Yo mismo lo salvaré después de matarte —gruñó.

—No, no lo entiendes —Kageyama se ponía de pie lentamente, más dracs comenzaban a entrar en la enorme cafetería—, todos los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. vienen. Oikawa se cansó de jugar.

Una ola de escalofríos lo dejó temblando, el fresco recuerdo del monstruo que le había arrebatado lo que más amaba.

¿Todos?

—¿Qué? —apuntó Histeria, mirándolo desde arriba—. ¿De cuántos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. hablas?

—Según los informes que existían antes que huyera de Ciudad Batería, los sujetos eran dos: Ushijima y Tendou. Pero tal vez Oikawa haya confeccionado más… en ese caso todos aquí abajo estamos perdidos.

Los ojos del androide reflejaban miedo crudo.

—Tú piensas como ellos —escupió Akaashi con enojo—, ¿cuáles son los planes de Oikawa?

—Matarlos a todos —condenó—, pero lo más urgente en la lista sería matar a _Cuervo Nicotina._

Keiji se paralizó; claramente irían por la cabeza del grupo, arrancarían el problema de raíz.

Debía ir por Daichi.

—Tú vendrás conmigo —amenazó—, y si algo le sucede a nuestro líder, tú cabeza es mía.

—No puedo.

¿Eh?

—Maldito andr…

Kageyama se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder de él.

—Debo ir por Hinata, antes que algo malo le pase. Lo salvaré y luego iré contigo por el líder, lo prometo —decía mientras se alejaba; Akaashi rechinó sus dientes y le apuntó.

Pero fue muy tarde y una horda de dracs lo rodeó.

—Mierda…

Comenzó a dispararles para deshacerse de ellos e ir a ayudar a Daichi.

~~

Yaku corría con preocupación, mientras el suelo bajo sus pies temblaba sin cesar, las bombas caían y cada vez debilitaban más la base. Todos los draculoides venían de una misma dirección: Del lugar al que había mandado a Inuoka.

Esperaba que el chico estuviera bien.

Pero la parte realista de su cerebro sabía que era fútil; que el chico debería estar en el seno de la Bruja Fénix ahora.

Cruzó un estrecho pasillo y descubrió a un cuervo rodeado por un grupo de dracs. Yaku les disparó a todos, ayudando a su compañero killjoy.

Era Narita.

—¡Yaku! —le gritó corriendo hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Olvida eso —urgió—, debemos correr de aquí.

—Debo regresar por Inuoka.

Narita negó, moviendo su rostro de lado a otro; Morisuke retrocedió con sorpresa y temor; su corazón se hundía al pensar que él había mandado al joven chico a su muerte prematura.

—Tenemos que correr, Yaku; Bobata y yo fuimos a la bodega a medir el daño y solo vimos sangre y daños demasiados grandes como para poderse reparar.

—¿Qué…?

—Y peor aún —sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos—, un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. demoniaco. Mató a Bobata y ahora viene hacia nosotros; ¡debemos darnos prisa!

Como si fuera señal, Yaku notó una figura doblar el pasillo, era tan alto como Kuroo y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre. Morisuke apretó su puño al sentir su corazón comenzar a acelerarse y sus piernas y manos ponerse heladas.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. caminaba hacia ellos, parecía que cada paso que daba era un pequeño salto, se movía como si fuera un niño jugando. Yaku tragó con dificultad cuando notó que en lugar de manos tenía dos cuchillas largas llenas de sangre y sus piernas eran metálicas.

—… es él… —urgió Narita, su voz se quebraba del terror.

Sintió otro seísmo sacudir el Nido y el ciborg corrió hacia ellos.

Yaku iba por su pistola pero el híbrido era _demasiado_ rápido, dio tres saltos y ya estaba sobre ellos, pero al último brinco dio una vuelta y en cuestión de segundos su pierna retrajo los paneles metálicos y reveló otra cuchilla, tan larga como la longitud de su pierna y pie.

Horrorizado vio como rebanaba a Narita desde su rostro hasta abajo por la mitad.

¡¿Qué diablos era eso?!

¡¿Ese monstruo?!

La sangre salió disparada como una fuente y llenó más al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y a Yaku.

El híbrido notó a Morisuke ladeó su cabeza, enfocándolo con sus ojos, sus labios estaban cosidos, pero sus comisuras se estiraban intentando perfilar una sonrisa. Cianuro se levantó del suelo e intentó correr, pero sus pies se deslizaban en la sangre regada de Narita.

Las piernas del ciborg ahora habían cambiado de forma y ya no tenía ningún miembro remanente; ahora eran dos cuchillas con una plataforma metálica que servía como resorte. Morisuke quiso gritar por la grotesca escena, sus oídos se sentían entumecidos y su garganta ardía por sus alaridos.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. dirigió su atención hacia él, lo miró con divertida atención.

Yaku movió un músculo y sintió la cuchilla entrar en su pecho, el ciborg se acercó y miró con retorcida curiosidad como la hoja de metal entraba y la sangre salía a borbotones. El killjoy respiraba con dificultad, el dolor era insoportable, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo último que vería sería la mirada demoníaca del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Escuchó las pisadas de otra persona corriendo en un pasillo de al lado, estaba lejos pero el sonido fue lo suficiente para llamar toda la atención del ciborg. Sin cuidado sacó la larga cuchilla, dejando libre la sangre que se derramaba de su cuerpo.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. comenzó a seguir el sonido de los pasos, comenzando a acechar a su próxima víctima. Yaku solo podía sentir su cuerpo ponerse frío, dejando de sentir primero sus piernas, seguido por sus brazos y luego su pecho. Hasta que se sintió cansado, como si no había dormido en siglos.

Dejó de oponerse y cerró sus ojos.

~~

Hinata escuchó el estallido desde la habitación compartida de los rebeldes, la alarma les había informado a todos en la base que el ala este había sido violada y un gran grupo de draculoides se había infiltrado en el Nido. Recordó con retorcida ironía cómo él en su segundo día como killjoy le había preguntado a Sugawara si había enemigos dentro de la base al escuchar una pequeña explosión de Nishinoya.

Cayó otra bomba, sacudiendo la tierra lo suficiente para hacerlo caer de rodillas. Se cubrió la boca al escuchar pequeñas rocas caer del techo, como si un movimiento más de él haría que todo el maldito Nido cayera sobre su cabeza.

—Chico, ¿estás bien? —preguntó un cuervo, Shouyou giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Takeharu Futamata. El killjoy que tanto intentaba dormir cuando Kageyama y él estaban conversando.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió.

—Parece que estamos en problemas…—opinó.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con él, Takeharu silbó en su dirección para llamar su atención, cuando Shouyou lo miró fue recibido por una pistola _Ruger 9mm_ lanzada en su dirección. El cuervo de cabello naranja la atrapó y en la misma intención quitó el seguro que tenía. El chico llegó a su lado y con ayuda del menor arrojaron una de las literas para preparar una pequeña barricada.

—¿No deberíamos salir y buscar a los otros? —Quiso saber Shouyou.

—Lo más seguro de suponer es que primero vendrán olas de draculoides, ¿no escuchaste la transmisión? Tenemos infiltrados dentro del Nido, acabamos con esos inútiles y luego salimos para reunirnos.

—Oh —se asombró.

—De todas formas, son sólo lentos y retrasados draculoides, ¿no?

Cuando las explosiones guardaron silencio y el suelo dejó de sacudirse, se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas metálicas y lentas. Lo que miraron por la entrada, no fueron draculoides, sino una figura _mucho_ más alta que Hinata y más grande que cualquiera de ellos.

Su boca se secó cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. giró su rostro para ver dentro de la habitación y sus ojos se encontraron.

Parecía que no, no solo contaban con draculoides…

Futamata tragó sonoramente a su lado. El híbrido no se movía ni un milímetro; solo se les quedaba mirando, la oscuridad del pasillo envolvía su rostro y hacía que su ojo robótico brillara con luz carmesí.

—Eso es un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. —murmuró el killjoy oculto a su lado, no era una pregunta y no parecía que iba dirigida hacia Hinata. Inferno creyó que solo era él intentando convencerse que la situación que estaba en frente en _realidad_ estaba pasando.

—Sí… —susurró Shouyou como agregado.

Los paneles metálicos de la mano del híbrido se iluminaron mientras se movían, produciendo un chirrido; Hinata sintió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pararon en punta.

Y fue la última advertencia que recibieron antes que el híbrido cargara hacia ellos.

Tuvieron poco tiempo para reaccionar pero ambos cuervos lograron quitarse del camino, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. rompió la litera como si se hubiera tratado de cartón. Fragmentos desperdigados de madera y astillas volaron; Hinata se cubrió el rostro.

Él y Futamata estaban en diferentes extremos de la pieza.

Y el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. lo miró a él.

Hinata pensó rápido y antes que el ciborg comenzará a arremeter nuevamente, saltó sobre Futamata. El híbrido de cabello corto y café comenzó a cargar nuevamente hacia los dos; debían aprovechar el momento en que su enemigo no estaba usando armas.

Shouyou saltó sobre las piernas dobladas del cuervo para ganar altura y sacó su _Ruger 9mm_ para dispararle al ciborg a la cabeza, en donde esperaba tuviera su núcleo.

Como si los segundos se alargaran como minutos, Hinata escuchó cada ruidoso latido de su corazón, sintió sus pies y la suela de sus zapatos dejar las piernas de Futamata, mientras el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. hacía vibrar el suelo con cada paso que daba.

Y cuando estuvo suspendido en el aire, moviendo la pistola en su mano para apuntarle al híbrido supo que: definitivamente él no le ganaría.

Antes de apretar el gatillo sintió el sólido cuerpo del ciborg arrojarlo a la pared.

Sintió el impacto en sus pulmones y por una mísera fracción de un segundo no pudo respirar. Cayó de golpe al piso, su cabeza palpitaba y por unos momentos sus jadeos solo eran chillidos.

Entonces ése había sido el gran S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. que había vencido a Ala Revólver y a Histeria…

Shouyou apretó el mango de la pistola cuando el enemigo se dirigía hacia él, de repente, la atención del monstruo fue arrebatada por dos balas que le dieron en la espalda. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. miró hacia atrás para ver que Futamata había logrado dispararle.

Aunque el híbrido ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la injuria, seguramente si conseguían darle múltiples balazos podrían acabar con él. Sin decir una palabra, aceptó el plan del otro killjoy y cuando el ciborg de cejas prominentes estaba por llegar a Futamata, Hinata logró darle en sus piernas.

Solamente que esta vez no logró llamar su atención.

Futamata le apuntó con la pistola y el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. atrapó su mano con su puño; el killjoy dejó salir un alarido cuando se escuchó el crujir de sus falanges. El rostro del ciborg no cambiaba, como si no estuviera consciente de lo que le rodeaba, pero aun así tenía reflejos más rápidos que los de un androide.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. movió con fuerza bruta la mano rota del killjoy lentamente y lo hizo apuntarse con la pistola que él tenía. Shouyou vio con crudo terror cuando Futamata se dirigió el cañón a su rostro. Inferno cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó el disparo.

Lo siguiente que resonó en sus oídos fue el sonido sordo del cuerpo de Futamata cayendo al piso.

Antes que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. girara para encararlo, Hinata corrió y se lanzó al suelo, deslizándose sobre el piso hasta refugiarse debajo de la litera contigua. Era estúpido, era inútil, pero solo necesitaba salir de la habitación antes que el híbrido lo llegara a tocar, porque sabía que si eso pasaba, Shouyou no saldría vivo.

Pasaron tres segundos y se levantó una pared de fuego.

Logró salir ileso, pero el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no le daba ningún respiro; y lo golpeó con puño cerrado en sus costillas cuando lo notó, Hinata se sostuvo su costado al sentir el dolor masivo comenzar a irradiarse por todo su cuerpo. El ciborg de mandíbula cuadrada corrió hacia él y volvió a propinar un puñetazo.

Hinata se dejó caer al suelo y el ciborg le dio a la pared, destruyendo las baldosas y haciendo un agujero.

Entonces lo escuchó:

—¡Hinata!

Era Kageyama.

El ciborg pareció alertarse, y si Shouyou no hacía algo, tomaría a Tobio desprevenido; así que corrió a la salida para alertarlo, gritó: ¡«Kageya…»! Y sintió el doloroso impacto de la pierna del androide lanzarlo hacia un lado. Se enroscó sobre su propio cuerpo, sus músculos se negaban a escucharlo.

Levantó su rostro para ver a Kageyama mirándolo con alarma, luego los ojos del pelinegro se dispararon hacia la dirección del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de frío terror.

Y entonces el ciborg cargó hacia él.

~~

Kei Tsukishima no tenía un plan.

El Nido estaba siendo destruido frente a sus propios ojos, su hogar se desmoronaba aun cuando los cuervos estaban dentro y no había absolutamente nada que él pudiera hacer. Las bombas sacudían el desierto y en algunos sectores de la base, el techo comenzaba a llenarse de grietas y agujeros.

Solo faltaban pocos minutos para que toda la maldita estructura los sepultara vivos. Así que Tsukishima no tenía un plan y ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos como laberintos del Nido con tres katanas, lo único que pasaba por su mente era encontrar a Akiteru; una vez que hallara a su hermano, todo saldría bien.

No se detuvo a pensar si lo venían siguiendo.

Intentaba evitar los pasillos concurridos por los draculoides, aunque veía a sus compañeros de la resistencia ingeniárselas para acabar con los soldados sin cerebro, él solo necesitaba encontrar a Akiteru.

Paró en seco cuando se encontró en un callejón sin salida, rápidamente fue rodeado por un grupo de cuatro dracs. Kei respiró con pesadez y molestia, dejó caer las dos katanas de su hermano y sacó su arma del estuche haciéndola pivotar.

Logró alcanzar a dos dracs, rebanándole sus intestinos.

Se congeló por una fracción de segundo, todavía era chocante hacer tanto daño a su enemigo en una sola intención. Pero no podía perder tiempo, así que atacó al siguiente; aunque el peso entre la madera y el acero era ligeramente diferente, Kei podía manejarla como había practicado, como si su cuerpo supiera exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer.

Cuando cayó en cuenta, estaba acabando con el último drac.

Un tremor en el suelo lo trajo al presente y se enfocó nuevamente. Pequeñas rocas no dejaban de caer de las paredes y el techo, el tiempo se acababa y lo hacía rápido. Así que resumió su búsqueda, alcanzando las katanas y comenzó a trotar; pasando por los corredores, algunos habían sido bloqueados por paredes de tierra que en donde el techo se había caído.

¿En dónde estaba?

—¡Aki…! —comenzó a gritar y paró en seco en medio de un pasillo.

—¡Kei! —gritó su hermano al terminar de quebrarle el cuello a un draculoide.

Corrió hasta cerrar la distancia entre él y su hermano; paró a unos centímetros, suspiró aliviado. No tenía idea porqué se había preocupado, Akiteru podía defenderse solo, aunque sabía que tener su katana no le haría daño. El otro Tsukishima no se quedó conforme y lo recibió en sus brazos, dándole un beso en su sien.

—¡Kei, estaba tan preocupado! ¡Estás bien!

—Akiteru… tenemos que irnos —urgió y sin embargo apretó sus puños en su camisa.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —el mayor se alejó—; salgamos de aquí.

Le entregó sus armas y el más bajo las ató a sus lados, Kei lo imitó; al siguiente segundo la atención de ambos fue arrebatada por una serie de risillas calladas y enervantes. Era el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. que había visto con Kenma, solamente que ahora sus piernas se habían transformado en otro par de mortíferas cuchillas.

El par de rubios levantó su mirada para ver al contrincante con el que estaban a punto de pelear. Era alto, aunque Kei le ganaba; el de anteojos sacó su katana y separó sus piernas, tomando la posición inicial para atacar.

—Espera, Kei —advirtió antes que el menor emprendiera su ataque, esto lo tomó desprevenido—; no debemos precipitarnos.

Era cierto que el extraño híbrido contaba con _cuatro_ espadas, pero ellos tenían tres. Sus risas eran inquietantes y los miraba con enfermiza atención como sus próximas presas.

El dulce sonido del filo deslizándose le avisó a Kei que Akiteru sacaba sus dos sables del estuche al mismo tiempo; el de anteojos miró de soslayo a su hermano, hacía años que no veía esa clase de expresión en él. El otro Tsukishima parecía que se estaba tomando muy en serio el inminente enfrentamiento.

Kei tragó con dificultad y lo imitó.

~~

Maldito ese androide.

Maldito él y todo el imperio de dónde venía.

Él sabía que había sido una pésima idea dejarlo entrar en su guarida, ¿pero lo habían escuchado? No, y ahora lo único que hacían era sostener las cenizas que habían quedado de su hogar.

Akaashi sabía la misión que tenía frente a él, saldría del Nido y luego le clavaría una bala en medio de los ojos al androide. Estaba preparado para recibir la ira de Hinata, podría soportarlo si eso significaba matar al androide; debía haberlo hecho hace semanas, pero había sido demasiado débil con Shouyou.

Había creído que lo más importante era su felicidad.

Y ahora la debilidad de Keiji les había costado todo esto.

El plan del enemigo era obvio: «Acabar con toda la resistencia». ¿Y quién significaba más para toda la resistencia que el líder de los killjoys? El responsable de organizarlos, ordenarlos y crear estrategias. Nadie le causaba tanto dolor de cabeza al pomposo dictador como Cuervo Nicotina.

No tenía razones para dudar de la capacidad de Daichi en defenderse, pero pensaba que un poco más de ayuda no le vendría mal. Además, si las cosas no pintaban bien, Akaashi estaba dispuesto a no lograrlo, Sawamura era más importante que él.

Por otra parte, no le molestaría morir por una causa más grande.

Aun si eso significara no poner esa bala en medio de los ojos del androide.

Terminó el cuarto cargador y repitió el proceso de cargarla; ni siquiera se molestaba en mantener el número de muertos que llevaba. Se había encontrado con otros killjoys en el camino, Tanaka y Konoha; ambos le habían dicho que se dirigían a la salida, Akaashi les mintió, diciéndole que en un segundo iría tras ellos.

La realidad era que estaban en un edificio que se demolía y él solo bajaba de nivel en nivel.

Salir, si era que salía, se le dificultaría.

Cuando lo pensaba un poco más, ni siquiera estaba seguro que Daichi siguiera en su despacho, por lo que él sabía, Nicotina podía haberse encontrado cerca del taller y ahora estaba subiéndose al siguiente automóvil para salir de ahí.

No, no, eso no se escuchaba como Nicotina para nada.

Después de acabarse todas las balas del nuevo cargador, tocó la bolsa de su pantalón y chasqueó la lengua cuando notó que solamente le quedaban los proyectiles diseñados por Nishinoya; como no había ningún androide ahí afuera, solo las malgastaría; aun así, eran suficientes para cumplir la misión de asesinar a lo que fuera que Keiji apuntara.

Cuando llegó afuera del despacho de Daichi, Akaashi estaba preparado para todo, hasta para la pequeña posibilidad que Nicotina hubiera sido vencido. Para lo que no llegó listo fue para ver a Yachi siendo lanzada desde la pieza hasta el pasillo.

La cuervo voló por el aire y se estrelló de espaldas en la pared.

Akaashi se apresuró a su lado para ver si se encontraba bien, algunos rasguños y unos moretones comenzaban a formarse, pero ningún hueso roto o heridas profundas.

Sin embargo lo que desconcertó a Keiji era la manera en la que Canela lo miraba a _él._

—Hi… Histeria… —murmuró con incredulidad, como si Akaashi era una aparición que había resucitado de los muertos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —urgió el de cabello negro.

Hitoka solo asintió con la boca abierta y ojos llenos de terror.

—¿Qué hay de Nicotina? —Keiji comenzaba a preocuparse por el líder.

—Ni… Nicotina —tartamudeó.

La paciencia se le agotó e Histeria y se dirigió adentro del despacho, retrocedió pero al mismo tiempo se tranquilizó a la vez que notó a Daichi cubriéndose bajo el escritorio que servía como mesa cuando se reunían para realizar estrategias. La superficie de madera estaba llena de múltiples agujeros, de la misma manera que la pared detrás de Sawamura.

El líder de la resistencia había recibido un disparo en su brazo.

¡Un enemigo se encontraba ahí adentro!

Y a juzgar por los agujeros de balas, Daichi no era el único con un arma. Nicotina necesitaba refuerzos de inmediato. Le ayudó a Yachi a ponerse de pie para entrar al despacho nuevamente; la chica se miraba pálida, aunque no había recibido alguna lesión alarmante, como si su estado emocional hubiera sido comprometido.

Sin aviso alguno, comenzó una lluvia de disparos, Akaashi miró horrorizado como Daichi se cubría de los furiosos proyectiles que salían de la metralleta del enemigo. Teniendo refugio bajo el pesado escritorio.

Los disparos terminaron y Sawamura notó a Akaashi afuera.

—¡No! —gritó— ¡Histeria, márchate!

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿no quería Nicotina recibir ayuda? Claramente Hitoka le había estado ayudando antes. El líder no estaba siendo razonable, ninguno de los tres saldría de ahí sin su ayuda. Lo desobedeció y comenzó a entrar.

—Histeria —llamó la frágil voz de Espina de Canela—, tal vez deberías pasarte esta.

Ahora solo estaban siendo ridículos.

Lo último que vio fueron las facciones horrorizadas de Daichi cuando se lanzó al despacho y aterrizó al lado de Nicotina detrás del enorme escritorio. Las balas seguían sin reanudarse, el enemigo estaba recargando, solo tenían esta oportunidad, así que Keiji sacó su cabeza por encima de la mesa y lo vio…

«Oh…»

—Oh, no, no, no, no… por favor… por favor no…

No reconocía su voz, no podía escuchar nada, ni la voz de Nicotina, ni la de Hitoka, ni el ruido de la ametralladora siendo cargada una vez más.

Él…

_Eso…_

Eso no podía ser…

¿Qué le habían hecho?

—…kaashi —escuchó _su_ voz— ¡Akaashi!

No, no era él, era Daichi quien lo llamaba. Keiji no quería quitar la mirada de _eso_ porque tenía miedo que desapareciera, que se tratara de un espejismo. _Eso_ terminó de cargar su enorme arma de fuego… no… no era su arma, era su brazo; o… por lo menos donde su brazo estaría.

Sus ojos dorados no lo miraban.

Pero tenía que ser un espejismo, ¿verdad?

—¡Akaashi! —Gritó su líder, sacudiéndolo de hombros, lo sentó al suelo con fuerza para que se refugiara en el escritorio— ¡Akaashi, escúchame!

¿Pero qué era _eso_?

Hitoka le intentaba disparar fútilmente.

—¡No es real! —Seguía exclamando Daichi, Histeria estaba más enfocado en las preguntas que su mente hacía—. ¡Están utilizando su imagen para confundirnos! ¡Él no es _Bokuto_!

Bokuto.

Ahí el nombre que había tenido miedo de mencionar hasta en sus pensamientos; porque si lo mencionaba lo haría real y él estaba muerto, ¿No?

Sí, sí lo estaba; Keiji lo vio caer del helicóptero.

—Esta… muerto —se escuchó decir, porque necesitaba saber que lo estaba y _eso_ definitivamente no era él.

—¡Sí! —Daichi intentaba traerlo de regreso a su cordura—. Eso es un maniquí, ¿me entiendes, Histeria? Necesito que asientas si me entiendes.

Histeria giró su rostro para ver a Hitoka, la pequeña chica lo veía como si en cualquier momento se volvería loco. Keiji buscó su voz para decirle que tomaba de algo más que los juegos sucios de BL/ind para tomarlo desprevenido, pero falló.

Sentía como si alguien estaba halando las esquinas de su pecho y las prendía en fuego. Como si había luchado por mantener todo pensamiento de Kou… él en una presa dentro de su cerebro y haber visto ese maniquí había hecho un pequeño agujero.

Y este a su vez otro.

Y otro más.

—Akaashi —llamó Daichi.

« _Confío en ti_ » Fueron las palabras que no dijo.

 _Eso_ no era él.

Esa máquina _no era él._

BL/ind había escupido en su memoria utilizando un maniquí que lo imitara y ahora había invadido su hogar. ¡El hogar en donde habían creado los recuerdos más felices de toda su vida! El hogar en donde ambos habían reído como adolescentes y amado con toda su alma.

Ellos _no_ podían tomar eso.

Akaashi no dejaría que lo tomaran.

Haló la corredera de su glock y cargó una bala en la recámara, esos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. eran mitad robots, ¿verdad? Solo necesitaba una bala y la onda de choque desactivaría todo su sistema.

Se mordió los labios hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre, recuerdos… dolorosos recuerdos venían a su mente; el intercambio en una conversación hace mucho, como si hubiera pasado en un sueño:

Ellos conduciendo el _Nova_ de Kuroo, Shouyou en el asiento trasero, Akaashi conduciendo y Koutarou en el asiento del pasajero; vitoreando y riéndose, tan fuerte como solo él podía.

« _De esto es de lo que hablo_ » Su voz se escuchaba tan clara, como si él estuviera a su lado _«Esta… ¡Libertad! De esto se trata vivir. Sin paredes, sin ojos que te miran, sin esos malditos lavados de cerebro»._

No podía darse el lujo de llorar, no cuando esa repulsiva copia aun estuviera de pie.

_«No lo sé, hombre, ser controlado por drogas; perderte de esa manera… es lo peor»._

Lo hacía por él, por sus palabras, por lo que hubiera querido si estuviera ahí. Akaashi ya sabía qué hacer para honrar su memoria y eso era seguir sus deseos.

_«Preferiría una bala en mi cabeza cualquier día»._

Eso era lo que él querría.

Así que apuntó la _glock_ en medio de los ojos dorados del maniquí y apretó el gatillo. El estallido de una bala, nunca se había escuchado tan fuerte en sus oídos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo pueden haber sabido… o no, tengo unos problemas con mi teclado entonces no prometo poder escribir el siguiente capítulo pronto porque no sé hasta cuándo será arreglado ;_; -llora por la eternidad-
> 
> Me encanta escuchar de ustedes, así que son libres de gritarme, llorarme, quejarse xD de todo en un comentario.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	16. Pompeii pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos ustedes hermosas personas que mandaron plegarias para mi teclado!
> 
> ¡Tengo uno nuevo y un cerebro rebosando de ideas!
> 
> Lamento la demora, pero aquí lo tienen, nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> No me canso de agradecerle a mi adorable beta Ren, Por siempre ayudarme con cada capítulo,  
> Eres la mejor, hermosa!
> 
> Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, gracias por leerme y espero que se queden hasta el final :D
> 
> Solo, por si les interesa, escribí el capítulo mientras escuchaba las canciones de Two Steps from hell, la primera "Strength of a thousand men" y la segunda "Star sky" son libres de escucharlas y les aseguro que les hará la lectura 1000000x veces mejor.
> 
> Advertencia de gore.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Cuervo Nicotina: Daichi Sawamura.  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Eclipse Impuro: Akiteru Tsukishima  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.«

_Era fútil pero Akaashi intentaba no pisar la madera más roída bajo sus pies, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. No quería ser descortés y terminar despertando al otro. Aunque la luz del sol era cegadora, él se había acercado a la ventana para ver debajo de ellos._

_Estaban en un motel en medio de la carretera, después de una misión en una zona lejana y luego de una semana regresaban al Nido. La estructura había visto mejores días, y las tuberías gritaban cuando algunas gotas de agua pasaban por ellas, el piso de madera crujía y el papel tapiz estaba apolillado en las esquinas._

_Los ardientes rayos chocaron en su rostro, afuera en el desierto algunas personas ya estaban despiertos y comenzaban a hacer sus actividades diarias. A veces ellos pasaban tanto tiempo bajo tierra que Keiji se olvidaba que arriba en el desierto había un ecosistema completo. Escuchó el suave crujir de las sábanas en la cama detrás de él, seguido por el rechinar del piso de madera._

_Así que no se sorprendió cuando dos brazos rodearon su estómago y sintió el calor de un torso desnudo en su espalda; Akaashi se relajó inconscientemente y agarró una mano para llevarla a sus labios y darle un beso de buenos días._

— _Sabes, Akaashi —comenzó._

— _¿Mmm?_

— _He estado preguntándome, ¿cómo es que eres tan bueno disparando?_

_Keiji sintió el peso en su hombro y con la esquina de su ojo logró notar la montaña enmarañada de cabellos negro, blanco y uno que otro tono de gris._

— _No lo sé, la práctica y experiencia supongo, pero nunca lo consideré algo difícil. Solamente veo un blanco, siento la dirección del viento; me concentro y disparo._

_El otro cuerpo se revolvió a su lado y el brazo en su abdomen casi se separa de él, Keiji sostenía la otra mano encarcelada en sus falanges para que no se fuera._

— _¿Eh? ¿Solo eso? ¡No es justo! ¡Tú habilidad es innata!_

_Akaashi resopló con diversión por el comentario._

— _¿Estás celoso? —le preguntó._

— _Sí —aceptó el otro, Keiji podía imaginar el puchero que hacía con sus suaves labios y se sintió tentado a besarlos—, pero ya verás, ¡te haré fallar un día! ¡No puedes ser perfecto,_ Akaashi!

 _El pelinegro siempre sentía su corazón flotar un poco más a la estratósfera cuando escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por él; y la manera como siempre alargaba la segunda_ «a» _más de lo debido. Eso más la adición de sentir cosquilleos en su cuello producto de las hebras rebeldes de su cabello y la cálida respiración pegada a su mejilla, y el peso de su cabeza en su hombro._

_Keiji no podía sentirse más amado._

— _¿Fallar? —Preguntó el de cabello azabache— ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Moverás mi brazo cada vez que apunte?_

— _No, eso es muy fácil —descartó sin preocupación._

— _¿Oh?_

— _Haré otras cosas… ¡Te daré besos! —Cuando terminó, sintió sus labios en su mejilla, y el ruido de un beso rápido e inocente; como se esperaría de un chiquillo de cinco años—. Puedo desconcentrarte con mis encantos masculinos y de casanova._

_Akaashi se rio; atrás de él podía sentir el barítono vibrar de su torso mientras dejaba salir risillas._

— _¿Tú? —Seguía riéndose—. ¿Tienes encantos?_

_Él dio una bocanada de aire llena de sorpresa, pero Akaashi miraba de soslayo la sonrisa pícara que tenía. Herido, el cuerpo atrás de él comenzó a quitar su brazo que lo rodeaba en un abrazo íntimo, pero Keiji no lo permitió y detuvo la mano en su lugar; no quería que el otro se alejara de él, así que el pelinegro le dio otro beso en el dorso de su callosa mano._

— _¡Cruel! —Exclamó, un poco ofendido—. ¡Ahora es personal! Te haré fallar, Akaashi, lo prometo._

El eco del disparo retumbó en las cuatro paredes y cuando Histeria volvió en si miró frente a él, al monstruo que se asemejaba a Koutarou… su rostro estaba intacto.

Había fallado.

Había visto su blanco, y no contaba con dirección del viento y aun así había fallado.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde porque el maniquí había terminado de cargar su metralleta, Akaashi escuchó el golpe del metal y su corazón se hundió. Fue débil y ahora le costaría la vida; su garganta se secó cuando el enorme cañón metálico le apuntó.

El ciborg lo acribillaría como a un alfiletero.

La enorme pistola se cargó.

Y entonces los ojos dorados cansados y llenos de ojeras lo miraron.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos y el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no disparó; solo lo veía a los ojos.

Fue lo suficiente para que Akaashi lo supiera.

_Era él._

No se trataba de un maniquí, de un androide construido para asemejarlo y burlarse de los killjoys… era el verdadero _Koutarou Bokuto._

Y lo habían roto.

Despojado de su propio sentido común e individualidad, habían experimentado con él hasta que se convirtiera en esta… cosa sin pensamiento. Ambos se veían, orbes color negro con irises dorados como oro que parecían muertos…

La mirada de Keiji se humedeció.

Una mano lo tiró de su muñeca con fuerza hacia abajo; todo el mundo de Akaashi se movió con violencia y cayó sentado en el suelo. Nicotina lo veía con alarma.

—¿Akaashi? ¿Qué fue eso? —Le urgió— ¡Casi te dispara!

Keiji solo negó, moviendo su rostro de un lado hacia otro.

—Es él —murmuró—, es Bokuto y me _reconoció._

—No creo…

—¡Tú lo viste, cruzamos nuestras miradas y él no fue capaz de dispararme!

—Histeria, si ese _fue_ Bokuto, ya no queda rastro de él —decidió con dureza el líder.

—¡No, no! ¡Todavía hay un atisbo de él! ¡Lo sé, lo vi!

—Hace un rato nos disparaba a Yachi y a mí con libertad — lo contradijo.

—Por favor, Daichi —rogó, luchando porque las lágrimas no se comenzaran a formar nuevamente.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

Fueron interrumpidos por un chubasco de balas, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. les estaba disparando, reanudando su ataque anterior.

—¡Ayúdame a recuperarlo! —Gritó, en medio de las explosiones de pólvora— ¡Todavía queda algo en él! ¡Lo sé!

—Es endemoniadamente rápido, mucho más que antes, Yachi casi se acerca a él y la golpeó fuera de la habitación. Y tampoco podemos acercarnos a tocar sus manos sin ser acribillados por esa metralleta.

Keiji miró al suelo, intentando buscar la respuesta, sabía que podían hacer algo; _necesitaba_ recuperarlo. Aunque nunca regresara a ser Bokuto, se quitaría la vida si dejaba regresar a su amado a Ciudad Batería, para cumplir los caprichos más sanguinarios y retorcidos que al dictador se le antojara.

Tenía que haber una manera.

Debía de…

—Podemos sedarlo —Yachi lo sacó de su tren de pensamiento.

Histeria la vio.

—Tengo unos cuantos venenos, pero también sedantes, lo suficientemente fuertes como para dormir a un caballo.

—Es imposible acercarnos —opinó Daichi—; y Akaashi sé que estás emocionalmente comprometido, pero alguien debe ser razonable aquí —exigió—. Lo que le hicieron a Bokuto… no creo que haya retorno.

Sus labios temblaron y sus ojos ardían, porque Nicotina hablaba con lógica. Porque lo más factible era acabar con Koutarou, no llevarlo adonde fuera que ellos irían ahora. Histeria no tenía el valor de ver atrás del escritorio y encontrarse con el rostro de Bokuto cubierto por una máscara de gas y mutilado.

Se tragó la bilis que sentía quemar por su esófago para no vomitar todos sus adentros.

—Por favor —rogó, no le importaba perder su dignidad, orgullo, porque nada de eso tenía sentido alguno si tenía a su difunto Koutarou con él otra vez—, sé que hay algo ahí, ¡lo puedo sentir! Tú lo viste, él no me pudo disparar; me reconoce, lo haré recordar.

Daichi rechinaba sus dientes, Yachi comenzó a cargar la jeringa metálica que siempre traía con ella; su arma característica era la de inyectar una pequeña dosis de potente veneno a sus enemigos, quienes caían muertos en menos de un segundo.

Además de eso, ella contaba con un cable confeccionado especialmente para ella; hecho con más de cinco metales fundidos en una aleación flexible y sumamente fuerte como para romperse. Hitoka era experta haciendo nudos, y podía atar cualquier cuerpo en movimiento; lo utilizaban para mantener a los heridos completamente inmóviles.

Eso les podría servir ahora; aunque ella sería la más expuesta a Koutarou.

Ambos miraron a Nicotina; ¿dejaría él a la más frágil de los killjoys enfrentarse con el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.? Akaashi no tenía ni la sombra de una duda para hacerlo.

—Tenemos que ser rápidos —decidió Nicotina.

Akaashi quiso ignorar el sentimiento de esperanza crecer en su pecho; así que solo asintió. Si Keiji podía llamar su atención por suficiente tiempo, entonces Yachi podría inyectarle el anestésico.

Así que Histeria salió de su escondite y ahí estaba…

Solamente que esta vez Bokuto apretó el gatillo, Daichi lo tiró de su mano nuevamente y él cayó al suelo antes que la pared de balas le diera. Sus oídos se ensordecieron por la avalancha de pólvora y balas.

Tal vez Koutarou no lo reconocía, después de todo.

~~

Hinata cerró sus ojos por instinto cuando miró al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. del tamaño de una montaña correr hacia él con intención de reducirlo a puré. Se encogió cuando escuchó un estruendo y el piso tembló levemente, abrió los ojos para ver que Kageyama había alcanzado a ponerse entre él y el ciborg antes de que llegara hacia él.

Tobio mantenía su posición, deteniendo los enormes brazos del enemigo, pero su cuerpo temblaba; no podía contener al híbrido. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ganó en fuerza y el pelinegro recibió un golpe en su rostro, arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Inferno.

Cuando el ciborg de mandíbula cuadrada giró su rostro para dedicarle la atención nuevamente, Hinata tragó con dificultad; pero antes que el híbrido hiciera algo más, Kageyama ya estaba de pie, intentando enfrentarse contra él.

Solo para ser derribado con una patada en su estómago.

Shouyou no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras molían al androide a golpes.

—¡Hinata, no te atrevas! —vociferó antes que el pelirrojo moviera un músculo—. ¡Yo me encargaré de él!

 _«Testarudo androide irresponsable»_ Pensó Inferno, Kageyama no podía ganarle por sí solo.

Aunque…

Tobio podía no igualarle en la fuerza, pero su velocidad era casi similar, atrapó el siguiente puñetazo del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y haló su cuerpo hacia el suyo, encestándole una patada directo al rostro del lado humano del ciborg. El enemigo retrocedió del golpe, el androide claramente era más fuerte que un humano. Aun así, por cada centímetro que el ciborg retrocedía, Kageyama lo hacía por medio metro.

Hinata apuntó con su pistola, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por la voz del androide.

—¡Hinata idiota, hablo en serio! —reprendió el de cabello negro; solo para perder la concentración por un milisegundo y ser arrojado hacia otra litera, quebrándola con su peso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Si no hago algo el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. te matará! —gritó.

—¡No me-! —fue interrumpido cuando el ciborg lo levantó del suelo y golpeó su rostro, arrojando su cabeza de latigazo hacia atrás— ¡No me importa! —repitió, cerrando un ojo debido al dolor.

—¡Ridículo! —vociferó Inferno— ¡Estás siendo ridículo!

Hinata corrió para ayudarlo, pero antes que él llegara cerca del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Kageyama ya estaba en frente, obstruyéndole el paso. Solamente para dejar que el híbrido lo capturara y lo golpeara, estrellándolo a la pared.

—Cállate —gritó el pelinegro antes que comenzara a toser sin control.

El ciborg de mirilla telescópica levantó al pelinegro del suelo, aun cuando Tobio seguía tosiendo y lo lanzó a través de la habitación; Kageyama golpeó la pared y cayó al suelo. Antes que Shouyou pudiera hacer algo, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. comenzó a correr hasta alcanzar velocidad en el reducido cuarto, el androide intentó detenerlo, pero el ciborg se estrelló contra él, destruyendo la pared y cayendo al cuarto continuo.

La pieza se llenó de polvo y humo, y luego un estruendo volvió a sacudir la base.

Hinata sintió escalofríos arrastrarse por todo su cuerpo cuando el agujero que se había hecho por la fuerza bruta del híbrido seguía; atravesando tres habitaciones. Shouyou cruzó los huecos hasta escuchar una serie de golpes, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Sonaba como metal contra metal.

Llegó para ver que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. mantenía a Kageyama acorralado en la pared y lo golpeaba con tremenda fuerza, mientras, el pelinegro se intentaba defender cubriéndose con su antebrazo. La fuerza había sido tanta, que Tobio había perdido la piel de su brazo, ahora el ciborg golpeaba el esqueleto mecánico sin misericordia.

Inferno no lo pensó dos veces y le disparó al híbrido, la bala impactó en su espalda. Suspiró de alivio cuando los golpes se detuvieron y los ojos del híbrido se dirigieron a él.

—Hina… —intentó articular el androide, demasiado débil.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. lo abandonó y Kageyama ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie; el de cabello azabache cayó al suelo. Shouyou disparó intentando detener al ciborg, pero era inútil, se congeló cuando escuchó que su pistola se había quedado sin balas.

Cuando acordó tenía un arma en frente de su rostro, el híbrido lo miraba hacia abajo.

~~

El primer ataque tomó a Tsukishima desprevenido, el enemigo de la boca cosida, dio un salto y al siguiente segundo ya estaba frente a él; miró esos ojos demoniacos y luego fue empujado hacia atrás.

La espalda de Akiteru estaba frente a él ahora, su hermano había contenido el ataque con su espada, las dos cuchillas chocaban y rechinaban. Eclipse logró alejar al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y volvió a la misma posición. El ciborg se estremecía como si se estaba riendo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó su hermano, sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

—Lo siento… sí —murmuró poniéndose de pie.

Y ahí la realización de lo que pasaba lo golpeó, éste era un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. un temido y fuerte S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. No solo eso, había algo en ese ciborg que no se apegaba al modus operandi que se describían en los informes.

¿Cuánto podían haber experimentado con él como para cortarle _todos_ los miembros, coserle la boca y que aun así se estuviera riendo?

—¡Kei! —gritó su hermano.

El de anteojos sostuvo su katana cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. saltó y lo intentó atacar con su brazo; el ciborg no tomó de más tiempo y giró de espaldas para atacar con el otro brazo. Tsukishima recibía cada golpe lo mejor que podía, pero el híbrido se movía con demasiada rapidez y con cada impacto, el rubio sentía que su aliento era sacado de sus pulmones con fuerza.

No vio cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. convirtió sus cuchillas en manos y atacó con una pierna, parándose sobre sus manos metálicas. Kei fue empujado hacia atrás y luego sintió el ardor como picadura en su brazo, la ropa estaba rota y la piel también. Una herida limpia, que comenzó a sangrar al instante.

El ciborg tenía nuevamente las cuatro cuchillas.

Tsukishima no pudo hacer más que ignorar la herida.

Akiteru atacó al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. por la espalda, pero el monstruo de boca cosida se defendió; Kei comenzó atacarlo al mismo tiempo. El ciborg podía mantener el ritmo de los dos Tsukishimas, intercambiando de brazos entre ellos, dando vueltas como si estuviera jugando con ellos.

Hasta que saltó de espaldas parándose sobre sus manos y pateó a Kei con una pierna metálica en su rostro.

Cuando el rubio cayó nuevamente escuchó las risillas del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. El de anteojos rechinó sus dientes, se sentía impotente al ver a su hermano defendiéndose; Kei se preocupó cuando el ciborg comenzó a hacer retroceder a Akiteru y terminó al igual que con él, dándole una patada en el pecho.

Su hermano pudo cubrirse cruzando sus dos katanas frente a su pecho, Akiteru solo se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros, levantando un camino de polvo.

Eclipse cargó contra él, dejando la defensa y concentrándose en la ofensiva; con sus dos armas, reducía los movimientos del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Akiteru logró cortar su cuello y golpeó su estómago, haciendo que el híbrido retrocediera.

La escena era perturbadora, el killjoy original había rebanado con un corte limpio el cuello del enemigo. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. había quedado con su cabeza colgando de un hilo de piel, todo su rostro estaba doblado y de cabeza. Riachuelos de sangre bajaban por el muñón del cuello.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo no caía al suelo.

—Aki… —llamó Kei, comenzando a preocuparse.

El otro rubio le hizo una señal que no se moviera.

El cuerpo del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. se estremeció y de golpe se inclinó hacia adelante, la cabeza cayó en su lugar y, poco a poco, la sangre se detuvo, haciéndose coágulos grandes; luego el líquido viscoso carmesí comenzaba a regresar, la herida se cerraba y la piel se regeneró.

—¿…estás de broma? —preguntó Akiteru sin aire en sus pulmones.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. corrió y se lanzó sobre sus manos, empujándose con sus muñecas para tomar rapidez con las cuchillas en sus pies. Su hermano se lanzó al suelo para evitar el ataque; rodó y rápidamente se incorporó al lado de Kei.

—¡Akiteru, estás sangrando! —avisó el de anteojos al ver una mancha roja en el brazo del otro.

—Sí, me alcanzó por unos instantes, estoy bien.

—¿Cómo venceremos a esa cosa? —El de anteojos ni siquiera podía pensar claramente; pero Akiteru tenía las respuestas para todo.

¿No?

—No tengo idea —respondió su hermano.

No…

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ladeó su cabeza a un lado y luego al otro, estirando su cuello, como si estaba rectificando sus vértebras. El enemigo volvió a correr en su dirección, dando grandes zancos hasta caer sobre ellos; Kei sintió cuando Akiteru lo empujó a un lado, haciéndolo evadir el ataque frontal del ciborg.

El híbrido saltó hacia Ácido otra vez y Kei utilizó su katana para resguardarse, intentando seguir el paso de las cuatro cuchillas del híbrido; Akiteru lo atacó por la espalda, hiriéndolo; pero al paso de unos segundos ya estaba sano nuevamente.

Sabía que, si su hermano no estuviera ahí con él, no duraría ni un minuto con el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Mientras, su contrincante parecía enfervorizado de toda la pelea, si no fuera por el hilo de sutura que cosía sus labios, se reiría a carcajadas.

En lugar de eso, solo se estremecía de la felicidad y atacaba sin reservarse de nada. Akiteru daba saltos hacia atrás para no ser atravesado por las extremidades del ciborg; Kei hacía lo mismo.

~~

Escuchó el _click_ del gatillo siendo apretado y luego fue empujado hacia una pared. El golpe de su espalda contra la superficie dura resonó en sus pulmones y se deslizó al suelo. Abrió los ojos y revisó todo su cuerpo, aparte del golpe; no tenía otra lesión, ni alguna herida de bala.

Miró adelante y notó que Kageyama lo había empujado lejos, y ahora estaba frente al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. el disparo le había dado a él, en un brazo.

Pero Tobio no se movía.

Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, brillaban como si cada orbe fuera una linterna blanca y sus brazos eran delineados por venas sinuosas que iluminaban la oscura pieza. Hinata se estremeció, Kageyama solo lucía así cuando recibía una carga inmediata de _plus_ , pero la última dosis había sido ayer.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Y sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de responder pues el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. cargó contra el androide como si fuera un rinoceronte; empujándolo con fuerza bruta hasta que Kageyama atravesó la pared como si se hubiera tratado de papel. Estruendo seguido por otro, lo único que quedaba detrás del par era una densa pared de polvo.

Shouyou no tuvo otra opción que seguirlos.

Se congeló cuando notó que Tobio había parado al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Sus piernas se enterraban en el suelo, retrocediendo solamente unos centímetros por la fuerza bruta del ciborg, pero Kageyama estaba inmovible. Lo perturbador para Shouyou era que su androide mantenía el mismo rostro en blanco, con orbes luminosos y venas fluorescentes.

Logró alejar al enorme híbrido con una mano, lo suficiente para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Con un sonoro golpe, lo mando volando a otra habitación.

El androide nunca había demostrado tanta _fuerza._

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a Kageyama?

Tobio siguió al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. hasta la habitación en la que había aterrizado; Hinata tenía miedo, pero estaría loco si abandonara al androide. Los tremores en el Nido habían pasado a segundo plano, el pelinegro de ojos azules y el híbrido de mandíbula cuadrada estaban destruyendo la base por ellos mismos.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. estaba arrojado en las duchas, en el golpe, había roto una caseta y las losetas estaban desperdigadas por doquier. Kageyama esperó que el híbrido se pusiera de pie antes de volver a atacar, Hinata no sabía si debía llamar por él. Lo… que fuera que estaba pasando, era la primera vez que Tobio lucía así.

Una parte de él se preguntaba si seguía siendo _su_ androide.

El ciborg corrió hacia él intentando volverlo a apisonar contra el muro; pero cuando Tobio lo detuvo, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. golpeó su estómago con su rodilla, Kageyama solamente saltó hacia atrás; muy diferente a lo que había pasado antes.

Tobio era tan rápido que el ciborg no tenía suficiente tiempo para convertir su brazo en cualquier otra arma. El androide hacía retroceder a su oponente, arrojándolo de un lado a otro, con cada puñetazo que propinaba; el pelinegro luego lo pateó en el estómago, pero ahí el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. tomó su pierna para aventarlo al piso.

Kageyama hizo un agujero del impacto, pero parecía que no sentía dolor, sus ojos seguían refulgentes y sus venas también. Como si estuviera recibiendo una carga inagotable de _plus._

En fracciones de segundo ya estaba de pie otra vez, su piel no se rompía con los golpes, parecía que podía soportarlo todo. Golpeó al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. pero se defendió, cubriéndose con su brazo metálico; se escuchó un estruendo y el ciborg fue empujado hacia atrás.

Cuando la pared de polvo se disipó, Hinata notó que el brazo del híbrido estaba roto.

Su androide no reparó en eso y al siguiente segundo volvió a atacar. Arrojándolo hacia una pared, atravesaba los ladrillos; a Shouyou se le estaba dificultando seguirlos, Kageyama se movía demasiado rápido. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ni siquiera atacaba más.

La diferencia entre las dos fuerzas era abismal; Tobio era superior en todo sentido, fuerza, rapidez, estrategia, habilidad. Nada de esto tenía sentido, la manera como se movía, a Hinata solo le venía un recuerdo a su mente. Esos movimientos, esa violencia, los deseos de hacerle daño a su enemigo.

Se parecía mucho a Oikawa.

La estridencia que producía cada golpe, de metal contra hierro era insoportable, Hinata sentía como si alguien estaba metiendo alfileres en sus oídos. Ahora Tobio lo golpeaba con sus dos puños, el enemigo mitad humano no se movía, mientras el pelinegro lo acababa a puñetazos.

El androide terminó elevando el enorme cuerpo del ciborg sobre su cabeza como si no pesara más que una muñeca y lo estrelló al suelo de golpe.

Su gigante enemigo no siguió moviéndose.

Shouyou corrió hacia el chico de ojos azules; Kageyama se mantenía de pie sobre el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. miraba a la nada y sus ojos seguían blancos; él podía ver como el líquido en sus venas corría sin detenerse. El híbrido había perdido su brazo metálico, y a juzgar por los remanentes afilados en su antebrazo, el miembro había sido arrancado a la fuerza.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de mandíbula cuadrada no se movía, tenía heridas y moretones en su torso, como si tuviera hemorragias internas. Su mentón, labios y nariz estaban llenos de sangre; lo único que quedaba era su ojo robótico y rojo que parpadeaba intermitentemente.

Su torso con paneles metálicos se levantaba lenta y débilmente, dando los últimos respiros. La luz roja de su ojo se terminó apagando, mientras que su otro ojo humano se había quedado cerrado.

Había muerto.

Shouyou se hincó al lado del cráter que Kageyama había hecho con su oponente. Inferno tenía un poco de temor de acercarse al androide, no tenía idea si podría diferenciar a un amigo de un enemigo.

El pelinegro movió su rostro para que sus cuencas blancas se posaran en el chico más bajo; Hinata tembló. Se exaltó cuando Tobio se estremeció pegando una bocanada de aire, como si tuviera un alma que se escapaba de él y cayó sentado a su lado.

Los vasos sanguíneos se apagaron y cuando parpadeó, sus pupilas e irises regresaron.

—¿Ka… Kageyama? —llamó Shouyou con temor.

—… Hinata —respondió, su voz se escuchaba ronca y forzada.

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

—Eso creo, yo… —no continuó.

Algo le decía que Tobio tampoco tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, así que no le preguntó más. Además, Inferno también tenía un mal presentimiento de la respuesta, y le rezaba a la Bruja Fénix que no tuviera que ver con Oikawa.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí.

No se sentía como una victoria, aunque el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. había sido el responsable de la muerte de Bokuto. Sabía que al final de todo, él no había sido más que una pieza en el juego de ajedrez al que Oikawa jugaba. Era un poco triste, morir de esa manera, sin su identidad. Se le ocurrió una pregunta tonta, ni siquiera estaba seguro que Kageyama tendría la respuesta; pero Shouyou era conocido por hacer preguntas ingenuas.

—¿Sabías cómo se llamaba? —Miró al androide—. ¿Antes de ser convertido en… _eso_?

—Wakatoshi —respondió el pelinegro, mirando al cuerpo sin vida del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. —, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Hinata recordó su nombre, cuando salieran del Nido, él le haría un entierro apropiado.

El Nido fue sacudido por otro seísmo, trajo a Shouyou de nuevo a la realidad y le recordó que debían salir de ahí. Brincó para ponerse de pie y esperó que el androide hiciera lo mismo; pero Kageyama se tropezó y volvió a caer, como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas en sus piernas.

—¿Kageyama? —llamó, su voz empapada en preocupación.

—Es la carga de mi batería, solamente me quedan un par de horas más…

—¿Tan rápido? Ayer recibiste tu última dosis.

—Sí, ese… —parecía que Tobio no encontraba qué palabras usar—. Lo que sea que eso haya sido, drenó casi toda mi batería.

—¡Rayos! —Exclamó—, debemos apresurarnos para salir de aquí.

—Espera —detuvo—, aun no podemos; le hice una promesa a Akaashi, debemos ir por Daichi.

Hinata asintió y ayudó al androide a ponerse de pie; Kageyama logró hacerlo por sí solo, parecía que se había recuperado de su bajón de energía y ambos comenzaron a correr.

~~

Kei solo quería caer al suelo.

Todos sus músculos ardían, sus piernas quemaban y sus pulmones estaban incendiándose.

Además, no tenía idea cuanta sangre había perdido, tenía cortadas en todo su cuerpo; unas superficiales y otras que no paraban de sangrar. Tsukishima sabía que no podría morir desangrado, no por el pequeño calibre de las heridas; pero se sentía débil.

Y el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. saltaba sin cansarse.

No tenía ninguna herida en él, todas las que Kei y su hermano habían conseguido infligir se habían sanado al instante. El híbrido siempre hacía lo mismo, atacaba como un demente, lanzando estocadas para masacrarlos, Akiteru y él usaban sus katanas para cubrirse; aunque la mayoría de las veces, era el otro Tsukishima quién se aseguraba de estar al frente.

Dejando a Kei atrás.

Lo tomó por sorpresa cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. saltó hacia a él, estirando sus piernas para atravesarlo. Akiteru fue más rápido y empujó a Kei, su hermano se arrojó al suelo con él y el ciborg enterró sus cuchillas en la pared.

El híbrido arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás, como si no existiera su columna vertebral. Gateó hasta desatascar sus piernas de la pared y regresó a su posición de pie; se movía de lado a lado, como si le aburriera el hecho de no conseguir matarlos.

No podían huir, si le daban la espalda o bajaban su guardia serían rebanados en segundos.

—¡Kei! —gritó su hermano.

Había perdido la concentración y el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. lo pateó a la pared, puso su katana enfrente y vio como chispas saltaron al choque violento entre la cuchilla del híbrido con la suya; pero era fútil, su oponente tenía más fuerza que él. Su sangre corrió helada cuando el enorme filo se iba acercando a su estómago, vio con terror el rostro del demonio que tenía como oponente.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. miraba su brazo acercarse a su cuerpo y se comenzaba a reír; Kei vio con temor como los puntos de la sutura en sus labios comenzaban a sangrar por la fuerza que hacía para abrir sus labios y carcajearse.

Logró patear el rostro del híbrido con sus largas piernas y lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente para herir su rostro; Kei cortó su mejilla hasta su oreja, sangre roja y brillante comenzó a bajar cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. se alejó. Pero solo tres segundos después, el líquido rojo se tornó viscoso mientras se coagulaba y retrocedía otra vez a su cuerpo; curando la herida recién hecha.

Ácido Lunar estaba exhausto.

Akiteru corrió hacia el híbrido y saltó sobre él, empuñando su katana sobre el hombro del ciborg, el demonio S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. chilló inhumanamente al mismo tiempo que su hermano hacía una parábola en el aire y caía a su lado.

Pero, de nuevo, el ciborg no tenía rastros de las heridas.

—Kei, tienes que huir —su hermano lo tomó desprevenido.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, ¿pero cómo lo haremos? Ese monstruo no nos quita la vista de encima.

—No, los dos no —negó, sus ojos seguían cada pequeño movimiento del demoniaco enemigo—. _Tú_ tienes que huir, yo lo mantendré ocupado.

—¿Estás de broma? No hay manera que te deje enfrentándote solo con esa cosa.

—Kei, no hay otra opción.

No, no lo podía aceptar, así que comenzó a contratacar al híbrido de ojos enormes. Él lo haría, él derrotaría al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y le demostraría a su hermano que estaba hablando tonterías. Colisionaba su katana con ambos brazos de su oponente, el hedor a sangre que provenía del otro lo hacía sentirse al borde; no pensaba bien, se movía sin calcular. Ni siquiera sabía si todo se detendría al atravesar el núcleo del enemigo.

Pero lo único que logró fue ser arrastrado al ciborg, Kei se cubrió con su brazo derecho y sintió los desgarradores segundos cuando la hoja de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. atravesó la ropa y su piel; el ciborg lo pateó en el estómago y lo lanzó lejos.

El rubio se acomodó con urgencia y pequeñas lágrimas que se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos debido al dolor; hizo presión con su mano contraria para intentar contener el sangrado, pero el nauseoso líquido carmesí se deslizaba de entre sus dedos. La herida había sido profunda y era tan larga como todo su antebrazo.

Se mordió los labios y con la mano en la que tenía arrancó la manga de su camisa; agradeció que su hermano cubriera su espalda. Terminó de «vendarse» el brazo derecho y tomó la katana, pero se le dificultaba levantarla; el dolor lo dejaba paralizado.

Estaba fuera de combate.

Pasó su arma a su mano izquierda e intentó defender; pero Akiteru lo empujó hacia atrás mientras él se mantenía lidiando con el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Te hará… papilla si peleas con él —exclamaba mientras evadía con éxito los ataques del ciborg, a diferencia de Kei—… no dejaré que luches así.

Fue en una fracción de segundo en la que la sangre de Ácido Lunar se convirtió en hielo y todas sus venas se congelaron, helando y entumeciendo todo su cuerpo; fue cuando miró como la mano izquierda de su hermano era cortada limpiamente.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. estalló en risas descontroladas, Akiteru se encogió del dolor y se llevó su muñeca a su pecho. La sangre salía a borbotones, imparable, manchando toda su ropa.

Y sin embargo su hermano se volvió a poner de pie levantando la otra katana; Kei gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia él, pero Akiteru alzó su voz hasta volverse ronca.

—¡Kei! ¡Suficiente! —Ácido se detuvo, petrificado— ¡Escucha a tu hermano mayor y huye de aquí! ¡Es una maldita orden!

No lo podía hacer, él no podía irse y abandonar a su hermano así.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, olvidó el dolor de todas las cortadas en su cuerpo y el entumecimiento de su brazo derecho; corrió hasta situarse al lado de Akiteru. Mordió sus labios cuando vio el muñón sangriento en dónde su mano había sido cortada. Sangre salía como riachuelos caudalosos, color rojo vivo y nauseabundo.

Si ya era momento de morir, Kei lo aceptaba; que los Tsukishima conocieran sus finales al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Ni siquiera en esto escucharás a tu hermano mayor?! —reprendió Eclipse.

—Déjame ayudarte —Kei no tenía opción así que irguió su katana con su mano dominante, el dolor de la herida profunda había casi desaparecido. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. golpeó con su cuchilla la débil defensa que él mantenía y su arma salió volando lejos.

Así que por fin el aburrido y conformista Kei Tsukishima moriría por la causa de los killjoys… esperaba que su hermano y su madre se sintieran orgullosos por eso.

Algo lo pateó en su costado, Ácido Lunar rodó hasta que su espalda impacto con la pared. Se incorporó para ver que su hermano lo miraba, Akiteru lo había empujado con su pierna para alejarlo. Sus ojos avellana lo miraban llenos de lágrimas, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre seca y polvo. Ya había aceptado su destino.

—Huye, Kei y vive.

Solo pudo ver y gritar cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. le quitó su katana de un golpe e introdujo su cuchilla en su cuello; la hoja de hierro atravesó su garganta y una fuente de sangre bañó al ciborg. Parecía que Akiteru quería dejar salir alaridos del dolor pero se ahogaba con su sangre. Las cuchillas comenzaron a bajar sobre su pecho, atravesando todos sus órganos.

Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando.

Hace menos de veinticuatro horas estaba tomando cerveza con su hermano y los demás killjoys.

Ahora todo lo que le rodeaba era destruido sin oportunidad de reparación.

Y la única familia que le quedaba estaba siendo descuartizada frente a él.

No sentía su cuerpo, el tiempo se había detenido, las lágrimas nunca bajaban, tampoco sentía los tremores que sacudían el Nido. Veía el charco de sangre fresca en la que el cuerpo se había quedado, y por un momento había olvidado quién era, qué hacía ahí y porqué parecía que su pecho había sido abierto con fuerza bruta; que algo había quebrado todas sus costillas para arrancar su palpitante corazón.

El tiempo se había detenido pero el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no; y ahora la creatura con cuchillas en lugar de miembros se acercaba hacia él con la misma perturbadora sonrisa. Pero Kei no lo veía, solo se concentraba en el cuerpo sin vida de Akiteru Tsukishima, intentando buscar el perdón de su hermano.

El perdón porque él no podría cumplir con su última petición, porque no había tomado la oportunidad del tiempo y no había huido como Akiteru lo había pedido. Ya no había manera que él escapara del ciborg y viviera.

No había donde huir así que miró a su asesino directo a los ojos, sus anteojos se habían manchado de sangre, no sabía si era suya o de Akiteru; pero eso no importaba.

Le confundió cuando una gruesa pared de humo se formó frente al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. haciéndolo retroceder.

No, no había sido solamente una pared de humo, sino una explosión.

El híbrido se recuperó de la bomba y ya se dirigía nuevamente donde Kei, pero otra explosión lo arrojó lejos con una fuerza que un humano jamás habría sido capaz de utilizar.

Nishinoya saltó a su campo de visión, arrojando pequeñas esferas negras que explotaban cuando tocaban al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. alejándolo más y más cada vez. Chispa tenía unas cuantas cortadas y estaba lleno de tierra, como si también había luchado para sobrevivir.

Pero las explosiones no eran lo suficiente para acabar con el monstruo sin brazos ni piernas; así que Nishinoya encendió cuatro esferas en su mano, las pequeñas llamas devoraban la mecha rápidamente y era cuando estaban por terminar que las lanzó al techo; una después de la otra.

Consiguió así que una manta de arena cayera entre el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y ellos, separándolos.

Kei seguía mirando el cuerpo de su hermano.

—¡Washio! —Exclamó Chispa— ¡Tsukishima no está respondiendo, debemos llevárnoslo!

Luego sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de los costados y lo levantaba del suelo; ahora estaba sobre el hombro de alguien, pero él no podía decir nada, no podía _pensar_ en nada. Ni siquiera notó cuando sus anteojos se cayeron de su rostro y toda su vista se tornó borrosa; sus brazos colgaban con la parte superior de su cuerpo y lo único que veía eran las lágrimas que caían al suelo; mezcladas con la sangre que salía de sus heridas.

Ahora, Akiteru solo era una mancha borrosa roja y negra.

~~

No podía detenerse a pensar si él lo recordaba o no, sabía que el momento que Akaashi comenzara a tener dudas, entonces Daichi les diría que era una misión inútil. En ese punto, a Histeria poco le importaba pensar en los detalles, lo único que quería era sostener a su roto Ala Revólver en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Saltó a un lado cuando Bokuto comenzó a disparar con su metralleta.

Había guardado su _glock_ porque sabía que él no era capaz de dispararle, en lugar de eso confiaría en sus instintos y agilidad; el hecho era que eran tres cuervos contra Koutarou.

Yachi había sacado sus listones flexibles de cobre para sostenerlo, ahora solo necesitaba amarrarlo; la pequeña chica rubia le lanzó un extremo a Akaashi quién corrió, rodeando a Bokuto y se lo devolvió a Canela. Hitoka lo atrapó y se arrojó a la pared, la minúscula chica aprovechó el momento y dio un par de pasos sobre el muro, luego se impulsó y saltó sobre Ala Revólver; cayendo al otro lado de él.

Hitoka haló la cuerda de metal y se cerró sobre el cuello de Bokuto.

Koutarou se llevó su mano humana al lazo para intentar luchar contra él, pero era imposible. Ahora era el turno de Keiji, Ala Revólver ya lo tenía en la mira y comenzó a dispararle, Histeria corrió directo en su dirección y se deslizó a su lado, atravesando la habitación para amarrar sus brazos. Akaashi intentaba hacer lo que fuera para no pensar en su corazón partiéndose ante la escena.

Él estaba encadenando a su otra mitad como si fuera una bestia enfurecida y con rabia. Era inhumano, y Akaashi se estaba odiando más cada segundo, pero sabía que no había otra opción. Su Bokuto se veía enfermo y sus ojos estaban muertos, sin ese brillo característico, ese que lo había hecho enamorarse.

Solo era un cascarón del valiente y ruidoso Ala Revólver.

Pero, aun así, Keiji no podía dejarlo ir.

Histeria lanzó el otro extremo de la soga a Daichi; Nicotina la atrapó y corrió para lanzarse al suelo y deslizarse al otro lado para seguirlo amarrando. Bokuto solo se quedaba de pie, sin reaccionar de ninguna manera; solamente se movía dando pasos entrecortados, siendo arrastrado por la soga.

Era sospechoso, ¿no había mostrado antes tener una fuerza descomunal? Una llama agonizante se negaba a apagarse en el pecho de Keiji, ni siquiera quería darle forma al pensamiento; ¿pero qué pasaría? ¿Qué pasaría si Bokuto lo estaba recordando?

Hitoka se había situado detrás de él, ya que una vez estuviera inmovible, entonces Espina de Canela apuntaría a su cuello e introduciría la aguja con el anestésico.

Y entonces se comenzó a mover.

Su cuerpo convulsionaba antinaturalmente, movimientos cortos, rápidos y robóticos. Keiji quería gritar así que se mordió los labios. La metralleta se había convertido en una mano metálica; cerró sus dos palmas alrededor de la soga metálica y comenzó a halarla. Akaashi fue tirado hacia el frente, Daichi también.

Tenía más fuerza de la que habían pensado, Histeria y Nicotina soltaron la soga; Bokuto comenzó a deshacerse de sus ataduras, pasó la soga metálica y la enrolló en su mano. Akaashi pudo discernir sus movimientos antes y cuando Ala Revólver lanzó la soga como si fuera látigo, él se lanzó al suelo.

Aun así, sintió un ardor en su mejilla, pasó su mano por su rostro y notó sangre; Koutarou lo había cortado.

Daichi se cubrió con sus antebrazos, el látigo atravesó la ropa.

Bokuto volvió a atacar a Nicotina con la correa y enrolló la soga metálica en su tobillo; Akaashi maldijo sobre su aliento, el ciborg haló y Daichi perdió su balance. El líder de la resistencia fue tirado con tanta fuerza que sus pies dejaron el suelo y lo trajo hacia su oponente.

Ese siempre había sido su plan.

Bokuto tenía órdenes de acabar con Daichi.

¿Qué tan sádico debía ser el dictador de Better Living para hacer que un _killjoy_ fuera el responsable de acabar con su líder?

Ala Revólver comenzó a transformar su brazo metálico en una metralleta y apuntó al cuerpo en el aire. Keiji debía pensar rápido, así que disparó dos veces, directo al cuello de Kotarou.

Como lo había previsto, llevado por sus instintos, Bokuto se había cubierto con su brazo de metal. La bala había rebotado y no logró atravesarlo. Volvió a tirar de Nicotina, pero Hitoka lo alcanzó por la espalda; Canela apuntaba por su cuello, en donde inyectaría la jeringa con el sedante. La pequeña chica rubia, prácticamente escaló a Ala Revólver y cuando llegó a su cabeza, él la agarró con una mano.

—¡Hitoka! —gritó Daichi.

Cuervo Nicotina se arrojó sobre él y Akaashi se deslizó por el piso para hacer que Bokuto perdiera el equilibrio. Ala Revólver cayó al suelo y Daichi lo intentó detener con su cuerpo, pero no soportaría por mucho tiempo, Keiji no perdió tiempo y entre ellos dos comenzaron a atarlo con la soga de cobre.

Nadie notó cuando Koutarou había transformado su mano en una metralleta.

Escucharon dos disparos.

—¡Deténganlo! —gritó Yachi.

Daichi haló un extremo de la soga y urgió a Keiji que hiciera lo mismo; ambos tiraron al mismo tiempo y paralizaron a Bokuto. Hitoka no perdió tiempo y hundió la jeringa en su cuello, depositando el líquido cristalino. El émbolo rápidamente se movía hasta vaciar sus contenidos en la vía intravenosa del killjoy.

Su cuerpo se movió violentamente por unos segundos, Akaashi y Sawamura aun mantenían su agarre en las sogas; hasta que Bokuto dejó de moverse del todo y su cuerpo se entumeciera.

Keiji se dejó caer sentado al suelo y soltó una bocanada de aire, liberando todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones; se cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos y maldijo cuando algunas lágrimas estaban por salir. La realización de lo que había pasado por fin se hundía en su cerebro, ver a Bokuto inconsciente, el brazo que le habían amputado… la pierna… De su cabeza salían unos tubos de plástico.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su Bokuto?

Se cubrió la boca para callar los gritos, pero antes que algún gemido saliera, lo sobresaltó el grito de Yachi.

—¡Daichi!

Akaashi levantó su mirada, Daichi respiraba con dificultad, y detrás de su chaqueta negra, su camisa blanca se había manchado de sangre.

—¿Te dio? —Quiso saber Keiji, recordando como Koutarou había disparado dos veces esa última vez.

—Estoy… bien —se sobre esforzaba el líder, su frente se comenzaba a perlar de sudor; la mancha de sangre se hacía más grande con los segundos. Daichi se intentó poner de pie, pero se tropezó, parecía que no tenía energías para erguirse.

Akaashi levantó su camisa para ver la herida, había sido disparado en el estómago.

—Mierda —maldijo Histeria; intentando hacer presión para parar la sangre.

—Tan mal… se ve, ¿Eh? —intentó bromear su líder.

—Mierda, Nicotina, esto es mi culpa —Akaashi intentaba que su voz no se quebrara, pero estaba fallando.

—No… lo es —aseguró, sonriendo; Keiji cubrió su boca—. Tú notaste que ése era el verdadero Bokuto… y, yo decidí hacer esto, yo también quería salvarlo. Esto es consecuencia de _mi_ decisión, así que no te culpes por esto…

—Lo siento, Nicotina, lo siento, tanto —repetía, limpiando sus ojos con los guantes sin dedos.

—Sálvalo… Akaashi, por todos nosotros, salva a Bokuto.

—Podemos llevarte con nosotros, encontraremos ayuda; estarás bien, Daichi —aseguraba Histeria.

Sawamura negó lentamente con su cabeza, él sabía mejor que eso. Hitoka se frotaba los ojos, la chica rubia tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas. La respiración de Nicotina se comenzaba a ralentizar y su piel estaba pálida, Bokuto había cumplido con su orden.

Y ahora los killjoys estaban perdiendo a su líder.

Con los ojos cerrados, Daichi se rio entre dientes, irrumpiendo en un débil ataque de tos.

—Suga… —mencionó—. Suga siempre me decía que tuviera cuidado, si algo me pasaba… él iría directo al más allá a patearme el trasero —sonrió afectuosamente—. Díganle… que no lo haga, no lo quiero ver tan pronto ahora; la Bruja lo hará por él.

Daichi dio su último aliento de vida y se quedó rígido, su rostro se veía tranquilo.

Keiji quería gritar hasta lacerar su garganta, apretó su puño en su ropa, no lo podía soportar por más tiempo. Las lágrimas ahora caían imparables, no solo habían perdido su hogar, también a la persona que los mantenía como unidad.

¿Qué harían ahora?

¿Hacia dónde irían?

—¿Daichi? —Preguntó entre sollozos—. Daichi, por favor…

Histeria dio un puñetazo al piso para intentar calmarse, pero no lo podía hacer, ya no podía continuar. Con lo que quedaba de Bokuto sedado a un lado, como si se tratara de una bestia, un androide libre en el desierto y ahora su líder muerto.

—Akaashi —llamó Hitoka entre sollozos, devolviéndolo a la realidad—; Akaashi debemos irnos.

—No puedo —Histeria se negaba a abrir los ojos—, ya no puedo… no soy lo suficientemente fuerte… ya no…

Hitoka dejó salir un pequeño grito cuando _dracs_ comenzaron a entrar a la habitación; Akaashi los vio, pero no podía hacer nada, no era capaz de levantar su pistola.

¿Cuál era el punto?

¿Podría él cargar sólo a Bokuto?

Nunca se había sentido tan derrotado, ya no valía la pena, su egoísmo le había costado la vida de Daichi. Había sido testarudo al grado de no pensar en nada más que en tener a Bokuto de regreso.

Ni siquiera sabía si él tenía salvación.

Lo más probable era que habían licuado su cerebro cuando le cortaron los miembros.

Hitoka tomó una pistola y comenzó a dispararles, Akaashi ya no le veía el sentido de seguir. Escuchó que los disparos comenzaron a multiplicarse, como si había alguien más ayudando a Canela; Histeria no supo cómo reaccionar cuando escuchó la voz.

—¡Yachi, Akaashi! —Era la voz de Hinata—. ¡Aquí están!

¿Estaba vivo?

—Dai… ¿Daichi? —Shouyou preguntó.

Keiji no quería que lo mirara de esa forma; él en el suelo, completamente derrotado, lleno de la sangre de Daichi.

—¿Ése… ése es? ¿…Bokuto?

 _«Mierda»_ pensó con amargura.

—Debemos salir de aquí, ahora —apresuró otra voz, Akaashi podía asumir que se trataba del androide, pero ya no tenía las energías para quejarse, gritar o golpear.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, seguido por la voz de Hinata.

—¿Akaashi? Sé que no tengo idea qué es lo que sientes, pero tú puedes vivir, debemos salir de aquí; ya encontraremos la manera de vengarnos de Oi…

—No lo menciones, no a él —cortó Histeria.

—¿Está vivo? —Preguntó— ¿Boku…?

Keiji asintió con dolor.

—Entonces, vive —Hinata se hincó frente a él—; vive para reunirte con Bokuto cuando despierte. Él te necesitará, siempre lo ha hecho, ¿recuerdas? Es un bebé grandote que necesita tomar tu mano —intentó sonreír.

—Vive por Daichi —vino la voz de Hitoka, quién tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y tierra—, y porque la guerra no ha terminado.

Se frotó los ojos y la nariz, recibió la mano de Hinata para ponerse de pie, aun no era la hora de quebrarse; no cuando debían salir del Nido primero. Cuando se irguió, notó que el androide tenía el cuerpo de Daichi en sus brazos.

—No creo que sea correcto dejarlo aquí —se justificó.

Tenía razón.

—Hinata —su voz se escuchaba ronca—, ayúdame a cargar a Koutarou.

Él sólo no podría hacerlo, pero contaba con la ayuda de sus hermanos killjoys.

Levantaron el cuerpo de Bokuto, era más pesado que antes, Akaashi intentó no pensar en que tal vez sus huesos habían sido convertidos en metal también. Debajo de la máscara de gas, casi se veía como si dormía una siesta, si no fuera por los círculos rojos que rodeaban sus ojos; su respiración era forzada.

—Debemos ir a la armería —ordenó—, todos se están reuniendo allá, tal vez alcanzamos a un convoy de otros killjoys. Hitoka, debes cubrirnos al frente. Androide tú debes hacerlo en la retaguardia.

El ser artificial no dijo nada, ni siquiera del enfrentamiento de antes; Akaashi estaba consciente que el androide había mantenido su promesa de regresar por su líder, aunque había sido muy tarde.

El camino se sintió eterno, con ellos cuatro cargando los dos cuerpos sobre sus espaldas; mientras sus alrededores se hacían ruinas. Él y Hinata llevaban a Koutarou a rastras; haciendo lo más que podían para llevarlo encima. No se encontraron con ningún otro S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y lo _dracs_ eran fáciles de manejar.

Pasaron por la cafetería, en dónde Kuroo tocaba para todos y tenían «festines» cada vez que en alguna misión les iba bien; recordó las veces que Koutarou y él bailaron como si tuvieran una vida sin acontecimientos como en las películas. Las habitaciones estaban destruidas, todo… _todo_ lo que una vez llamó hogar, estaba en ruinas.

Cuando llegaron a la armería y luego al taller, notaron que una _van_ estaba por irse. Asahi se bajó del asiento del conductor cuando los miró, se apresuró donde ellos y visiblemente su corazón se hundió al ver a Daichi en los brazos de Kageyama.

—Debemos realizar un entierro apropiado para Nicotina —dijo Keiji, tragando con dificultad.

Azumane asintió y lo ayudó a cargar a Bokuto a la camioneta, no sin antes verlo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.? —preguntó el mecánico.

—Es Bokuto —corrigió.

Asahi necesitaría más explicaciones que eso, pero ahora se les había acabado el tiempo. Abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta para llevar a Nicotina y Bokuto; le sorprendió ver que ya ahí adentro estaban Tsukishima, Noya, Washio y Tanaka.

—Los otros ya escaparon —explicó Asahi—, ellos fueron los últimos en venir, yo no podía irme sin saber de Daichi.

Colocaron a Bokuto y a Cuervo Nicotina en el compartimento trasero de la _van;_ Hinata y Kageyama se subieron al asiento del pasajero y Asahi tomó su lugar como el conductor y arrancó el vehículo.

Akaashi notó que el rubio tenía sangre seca en su rostro y cuerpo, ropa rasgada y sus lentes faltaban. Su expresión estaba ausente, veía a la nada y sus mejillas estaban rojas y llenas de lágrimas.

Se aferraba de tres katanas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Keiji no necesitó de más para comprender; Akiteru no lo había logrado.

Escuchó el motor siendo forzado para aumentar la velocidad y el automóvil comenzó a correr. Akaashi se sentó al lado de la cabeza de Bokuto y abrazó sus piernas, pero enrolló una mano en la de él. Koutarou no respondía el agarre, Keiji solo quería llorar al sentir la pequeña familiaridad de esa gran palma, y esos dedos entre los espacios de los suyos.

El túnel se transformó en el colosal cielo de metano y ellos alcanzaron la Ruta Guano. Nishinoya se había acercado a una ventana para ver el Nido cayendo en ruinas, el creador de explosivos hizo un puño y golpeó la puerta de la camioneta lleno de ira, dejando salir un sollozo. Akaashi alcanzó a ver que todo el techo se colapsaba y todo ahí abajo quedaba sepultado.

Y con el Nido, cuervos que nunca lograron salir.

¿Adónde irían ahora?

Akaashi no tenía las energías para preguntar, así que se recostó al lado de Ala Revólver mirando su rostro cansado con algunas cortadas, no sabía si esa máscara le permitía respirar así que no quiso meterse con ella. Solo le bastaba saber que ése era Bokuto, _su_ Bokuto y lo había recuperado.

La camioneta se zarandeaba mientras ellos huían, pero todo se había hundido en un derrotado y desesperanzador silencio. Con el cuerpo de Daichi Sawamura y el de Koutarou Bokuto; Washio y Nishinoya exhaustos; y un Kei Tsukishima hundido en lágrimas aferrándose a las armas de su hermano asesinado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Siéntanse libres de dejarme un review con sus opiniones, siempre me sacan una sonrisa °u°
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	17. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, me volví a tardar, pero espero que esté capítulo valga la pena, pues ha sido el más largo hasta el momento.
> 
> Y para evitar confusiones desde el principio, el capi es un especial del pasado: La historia de cómo Ala Revólver e Histeria se conocieron.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste y les cause muchas sonrisas! A mí me encantó escribirlo. El título del capítulo pertenece a la canción de Muse; es preciosa y creo que les queda a estos dos búhos como un guante.
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi grandiosa beta Ren!
> 
> Así que… ¡Disfruten!

 

_¡Saluden al sol, mis desterrados compatriotas!_

_Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, haciendo ruido en sus bocinas para levantar la piel de gallina y encender el fuego en sus corazones. Hirviendo la sangre de sus arterias para explotar sus cerebros, con las mejores melodías del desierto._

_Saquen sus billeteras y no teman gastar de más, Tommy Chow Mein tiene nuevas ofertas que les podrán interesar. Comenzamos con…_

Akaashi le bajó todo el volumen a la radio, se ganó una mala mirada de su compañero, Nozomi. Pero a Keiji no podía importarle más, ese _«Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte»,_ solo era un charlatán y sus noticias solo giraban en torno a ese grupo de rebeldes llamados _«killjoys»._

No era que él no confiara en ese grupo «de vengadores, héroes sin capa, rebeldes sin causa…» Akaashi ni siquiera estaba seguro que existían. Lo había pensado y la idea de encontrarlos y unirse a ellos era atractiva, debía admitirlo. Pero mientras más lo pensaba, todo cobraba menos sentido.

Según las emisiones de radio, su base se encontraba cerca de las Zonas 3 y 4; pero nadie sabía dónde exactamente. ¿Cómo era posible mantener una base con todos los rebeldes bajo las narices de las industrias Better Living?

Keiji y su grupo apenas alcanzaban a encontrar algunas migas de alimentos para comer. ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaban para alimentar a una _«resistencia»_ completa? ¿Cómo se habían conseguido organizar de tal manera, consiguiendo armas, comida y ropa para poder probar un reto para BL/ind?

El odio que las industrias BL le tenían a esos killjoys era conocido por todos en el desierto. Algo que probaba toda la veracidad de la organización…aun así…

Mientras más pensaba en ello, Akaashi terminaba con más preguntas y teorías, así que prefería no hacerlo.

Aki lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y le entregó unas cuantas latas de comida mientras él tomaba otras. Habían ahorrado suficientes carbonos por unos meses para poder reabastecer su alacena por algunas semanas. El viaje hacia la Zona 3 no era corto, menos para ellos que venían desde la Zona 7.

Pero Tommy Chow Mein era el único lugar _seguro_ del cual podían conseguir alimentos. Solo eran ellos tres, Aki, Nozomi y Akaashi; trabajaban y vivían de lo que podían. Aki se podía defender con su ballesta, Nozomi manejaba muy bien la escopeta y Akaashi prefería tener una _glock_.

—¡Tommy! —Se escuchó a alguien exclamar—. ¡Amigo, tus precios son carísimos! Dale una mano a un amigo, ¡soy tu cliente frecuente!

Keiji tomó los víveres y se dirigió a la caja registradora para pagar, la tienda estaba bastante sola y los únicos clientes además de ellos tres; eran un grupo de matones que estaban frente a él, pagando. Akaashi miró a otro lado, ese grupo se veía como si fueran _problemas_ , el pelinegro prefería no meterse con ellos.

No era prudente hacer enemigos en el desierto.

Y si bien, era evidente que el otro grupo contaba con más fuerza bruta, Akaashi estaba seguro que él podía ocuparse de todos. Una bala hacia la cabeza para acabar con ellos de un tiro.

El viejo vendedor dejó salir una carrasposa risa, Keiji estaba teniendo unos minutos difíciles en imaginar que ese ruidoso tipo realmente conocía al vendedor más famoso en todo el maldito desierto.

—Tú y todos los chicos en el desierto —se reía el anciano—. Ni hablar, Revólver, paga o no hay caramelos para ti.

—¡Pantera! —chilló el llamado _«Revólver»_ —. Préstame algunos carbonos, hermano, prometo devolvértelos.

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió un tipo alto con cabello enmarañado—. No es mi culpa que tengas un diente dulce, además ya me debes los carbonos de la _soda pop_ que compré hace una semana.

—¡Te lo devolveré, hombre! —replicaba el extraño sujeto con cabellos negros y blancos, se miraba como todo un personaje; Akaashi sentía su cabeza comenzar a doler por esos ruidosos tipos. Solo quería salir de ahí—. ¡Lo haré, solo dame un poco más de cambio!

—Ni lo sueñes, Revólver, consíguete otra adicción más barata.

Keiji puso los ojos en blanco, los tipos como esos no eran de su agrado. Demasiado ruidosos y estúpidos como para saber qué les rodeaba. Akaashi estaba seguro que ellos podían respaldar la confianza que tenían. Altos y casi tenían el doble de masa muscular que Nozomi, los dos chicos ruidosos eran peligrosos.

El del cabello bicolor se cruzó de brazos y Keiji pudo vislumbrar un bate lleno de clavos en la cabeza sujeto a su costado. Usaba botas negras y de cuero hasta sus rodillas y pantalones de mezclilla gastados; al igual que una chaqueta de la misma tela enrollada hasta sus codos.

—Demonios, no quería hacer esto, pero no me dejan opción —gruñó «Revólver».

Akaashi se tensó y movió una mano para ponerla encima de su pistola, si había problemas dentro de la tienda, él se encargaría que su grupo saliera con vida.

El sujeto más ancho de los dos metió su mano a la bolsa de su ajustado pantalón y golpeó la mesa de la caja registradora con puño cerrado. Keiji tomó su _glock_ pero no la sacó de su pantalón. El de cabello blanco y negro se cruzó de brazos, se veía molesto.

—Me hiciste gastar de mis fondos de emergencia, demonios, Pantera —maldijo, pero el otro solo dejó salir risillas malintencionadas.

El viejo Chow Mein le dio sus productos y se despidió del peculiar par.

Keiji no era de enfrentamientos y si podía evitar a toda costa cualquier interacción innecesaria con personas fuera de su círculo, lo hacía. Ya había aprendido en todos sus años de vida en el desierto que no era prudente hablar con nadie más.

Así que Akaashi mantuvo su mirada al frente, ignorando a los dos chicos.

Pero sintió unos ojos en él.

Pertenecía al del chico con cabello blanco y negro, lo sabía, Keiji se tensó pero no hizo más que hablar con Aki, para que le alcanzara unos cuantos carbonos. Seguía sintiendo esos ojos cavarle agujeros, pero hizo caso omiso, se preguntó si él le recordaba a alguien o algo; puesto que el otro no parecía buscar pelea, solo… mirarlo.

El chico de cabello como púas grises paró de verlo y siguió caminando.

Akaashi se relajó hasta que escuchó la campanilla de la entrada sonar y sus pasos salir de la tienda.

Lo mejor era no relacionarse con personas de ese tipo, pues lo único que traían era problemas.

Nozomi pagó por los víveres y los tres chicos salieron de la tienda; Akaashi, mientras, maniobraba con las bolsas de plástico para poder sacar las llaves de su bolsa. Así que no notó cuando Aki paró en seco, Keiji se estrelló la nariz con su espalda.

—¿Aki, que diablos…?

Pero paró en seco al ver que esos dos pendencieros estaban esperando por ellos.

Cada uno tenía una motocicleta, el de cabello negro y enmarañado estaba sobre la suya mientras que el otro solo se recostaba en la de él. Keiji los miró, buscando por armas, pero ninguno tenía una a la mano; aun así, Akaashi no bajaba la guardia.

—No queremos problemas —estableció Keiji, buscando su _glock._

El de cabello como peine se comenzó a carcajear, era molesto. Luego sacó un cigarrillo y lo colocó en sus labios.

—Nosotros tampoco, chico —dijo con el tabaco en su boca, sacó un encendedor y lo prendió—; así que guarda esa pistola.

—Ey, ey, ey —exclamó el de cabello bicolor—; lamento si te asustamos, es la cara de pocos amigos que tiene Pantera.

—Jódete —comentó el pelinegro.

—Solo quería hacerte una pregunta, es todo —el chico sonrió.

—¿Cuál? —apresuró Keiji, solo quería acabar con esa situación de inmediato.

El chico tenía unos enormes ojos dorados, como si fueran oro fundido; guardó silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera inseguro de seguir hablando y luego le dijo:

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Eso lo hizo retroceder.

¿ Para qué diablos necesitaba saberlo? ¿Por qué él? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Quién era él? Miles y miles de preguntas se formaron en su mente, la situación era insólita y sin embargo, una sola pregunta se formó en sus labios.

—¿Puedes decirme tú el tuyo?

El chico abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por el otro de cabello como peine.

—¡Revólver! —reprendió.

—Ah —cayó en cuenta—, sí… lo siento…no puedo, pero puedes llamarme Ala Revólver. Así me conocen todos —sonrió como si el sol se ocultara en sus blancos dientes.

—Ala Revólver —repitió, el nombre se le hacía familiar.

—Sabes, tienes razón, no es justo —comenzó, aunque Keiji no había dicho nada al respecto—. No _puedes_ decirme tu nombre porque yo no puedo hacerlo. ¡No es justo, definitivamente! Así que te llamaré a ti también por un alias.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Keiji, no podía seguirle el sentido a la conversación, si es que tenía…

— _Conejito_ —decidió Revólver, acompañado de una sonrisa—, te llamaré Conejito, porque eres realmente lindo.

Keiji frunció el ceño y retrocedió extrañado. Aki y Nozomi ni siquiera parecía que respiraban, ¿tenían miedo?

—Revólver, estoy recibiendo una llamada de Eclipse —interrumpió el otro, antes que Akaashi pudiera darle su opinión del apodo—; será mejor que nos demos prisa.

—Ah, de acuerdo… —Revólver se miraba decepcionado—… nos vemos.

Akaashi dudaba que se volverían a encontrar, el desierto era grande y las Zonas interminables. Las probabilidades que ellos dos se encontraran nuevamente eran nulas. Pero Keiji no lo hubiera querido de otro modo, ese tipo se veía molesto y busca-problemas.

.

Y el pelinegro tuvo razón.

Por lo menos por unos meses.

La impresión creada por ese singular par pasó hasta el fondo de su cerebro. Los dos parecían jóvenes, tenían que ser al menos uno o dos años mayores que Akaashi; tenían demasiada confianza para tener solamente diecinueve años.

Meses después Keiji supo que los killjoys eran reales.

Cuando su héroe murió.

Éste _«ángel de anarquía»_ como le llamaba el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, apodado por los demás como _«Pequeño Gigante»;_ era el chico más habilidoso de toda la resistencia. Según las transmisiones de radio, él podía derrotar draculoides sin problemas y aparentemente BL/ind sabía de su existencia.

Akaashi se preguntaba ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan _importante_ para que hasta el dictador de la Ciudad Batería supiera su nombre?

Tan importante como para que organizaran su asesinato de esa manera.

Habia sido una emboscada, informó el Doctor D., ocho draculouides y tres exterminadores lo rodearon luego de alejarlo del convoy y fue once contra uno.

Luego de eso los killjoys ganaron más popularidad, si bien no eran muchos los que querían pertenecer a la resistencia, todos ayudaban con lo que podían. Armas y comida.

Así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Nozomi viniera a él con… noticias.

—¡Akaashi, Akaashi! —Su amigo lo interrumpió mientras él analizaba el mapa de las Zonas con la intención de expandir los lugares para explorar y encontrar comida—. Escucha esto, debes escucharme.

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy —recibió.

—¿Recuerdas hace algunos meses, cuando fuimos a la tienda de Chow Mein y nos encontramos a ese par de chicos?

Por un momento Keiji no supo de qué estaba hablando.

—¿El tipo que te llamó _«Conejito»?_

Mierda, ahora los recordaba.

—¿Puedes llegar al punto, Nozomi?

—Sí, de acuerdo, su nombre… bueno su alias, _«Ala Revólver»_ me pareció muy interesante y extraño, ¿por qué no podía decirnos su nombre? ¡Hasta que ahora lo descubrí!

Keiji aún no encontraba por qué debería importarle a él, pero Nozomi de verdad se miraba emocionado con su descubrimiento; así que lo dejó continuar.

—¡Lo escuché en la radio! ¡Justo ahora, el Doctor D. hablaba de algunos nuevos killjoys que demuestran mucha promesa! ¡Ala Revólver es un killjoy! ¡Conocimos a un killjoy, Akaashi! ¿No te emociona?

¿Entonces así era como lucían los killjoys?

Ahora tenía más sentido, era evidente que… una persona normal se daría la vuelta para mirarlos por segunda vez. Eran llamativos, pero _intimidantes._

—Debiste escucharlo —seguía Nozomi—, según el Doctor D., ese tipo tiene suficiente fuerza como para derribar a un exterminador de un solo batazo. ¡Es la siguiente estrella que reemplazará al Pequeño Gigante! —Hizo un movimiento de golpe, como si fuera un jugador de beisbol—. ¡Extraordinario! Quisiera encontrarlo y pedirle su autógrafo.

—Es un humano más, Nozomi —escupió, no era que disfrutara cortarle las alas a su amigo, pero debía parar eso de poner a un tipo cualquiera en un pedestal.

Un tipo cualquiera que le decía _«Conejito»_ al primero que se le pasara en frente.

El chico miró hacia abajo, claramente decepcionado y lo dejó, tal vez Akaashi había sido muy duro con él.

La delincuencia en el desierto, luego de la tragedia del Pequeño Gigante aumentó más. El número de patrullas de draculoides se duplicó y las personas se encerraban en sus chozas de láminas de aluminio a pleno día. Akaashi y su grupo tenían un _«hogar»_ en una estructura de cuatro paredes con dos pisos.

A la redonda de su apartamento, había otras viviendas destartaladas y oxidadas; eran parte de una comunidad de un tamaño bastante moderado. Debía de haber al menos treinta casas albergando al menos cincuenta diferentes grupos como el de ellos tres. Tal vez no sentía un apego familiar con sus vecinos, pero al menos los saludaba cuando los veía, nadie molestaba a nadie.

Hasta esa noche.

Keiji estaba dormido sobre su delgado colchón cuando escuchó un enervante pitido intermitente en medio de la noche. Se irguió de su cama y los pitidos se hacían más seguidos, aspiró para avisarles a sus otros amigos pero fue demasiado tarde.

Una bomba estalló en su comunidad.

El mundo se puso de cabeza y él salió volando por la ventana. Fue un enorme cambio entre el estallido caliente de la bomba y el gélido aire del desierto. Sus oídos se entumecieron y lo único que escuchaba era el timbrar sordo que desgarraba sus tímpanos.

Veía escombros caer al desierto y zonas donde la arena ardía en llamas, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, tampoco moverse. Un cuerpo había caído a su lado, reconoció a Aki, tenía una mejilla quemada y su ropa estaba rota; Akaashi no sabía qué aspecto debía de tener.

Escuchaba el llanto de un bebé a la lejanía.

Y gritos, muchos gritos; hasta que sus oídos se volvieron sordos, y cerró los ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento.

.

—Hola, ¿estás despierto, amigo? Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, después de lo que pasó, necesitas todo el descanso que puedas conseguir.

Era la voz de un hombre y por unos segundos se preguntó si la voz de la Bruja Fénix sonaría tan barítona. Lo segundo que sintió fue el terrible dolor de su cuerpo, su piel ardía como si llamas vivas lo lamieran por completo, así que abrió los ojos y se encontró sobre una cama de hospital.

Parecía un ala de hospital, su cama estaba al lado de otra y esta de otra, eran separados por una sábana y decenas de personas caminaban como si fueran hormigas, cada una se preocupada de sus problemas, al lado de su cama estaba alguien... un hombre de cabello castaño claro y cejas negras. Akaashi, alarmado y confundido posó su mano en su cuello, tenía un vendaje rodeando su nuca; y luego notó otro enredado en su brazo.

Abrió la boca, pero su garganta estaba seca y lo único que salió fue un lastimoso gemido.

—Tranquilízate un poco —aconsejó su acompañante—, sufriste daño cuando esa bomba explotó. Me llamo Yusukuke Takinoue, y soy el doctor que se encargó de curarte.

Keiji se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Aki? —Su voz se escuchaba carrasposa, la perturbadora imagen de su amigo sobre el suelo y quemado relampagueaba en su mente—. ¿Nozomi?

—¿Son tus amigos? —Preguntó, el pelinegro solo pudo asentir— Déjame averiguar sus estados, ha pasado un día desde que explotó esa bomba, pero muchos rumores dicen que ha sido obra de unos exterminadores —el médico negó con decepción—. Desde la muerte del Pequeño Gigante el desierto ha caído en un estado de caos, BL/ind piensa que ya ganaron la guerra y hacen destrozos como estos… ¡Ah, ahí estás! —Llamó sin aviso a un chico joven que iba pasando, tenía cabello negro y su piel era bastante clara—. Chikara, ven.

El aludido llegó corriendo, tenía una tabla en sus manos con hojas de papel.

—¿Pasa algo, _maestro_?

—No, no, no es nada, ¿puedes hacerme un favor y buscar a estos dos chicos? —Escribió los nombres en un retazo de papel y Chikara se marchó.

—¿Puedes…? —Intentó, su garganta se sentía tan caliente como la arena a mediodía—. ¿Puedes informarme cuánto antes, por… por favor?

—Claro, pero primero hablemos de ti, tú también tuviste algunos traumas y quemaduras, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Keiji Akaashi.

—De acuerdo, Keiji, sé que debes estar muy asustado, pero te diré que cuando llegaste aquí estabas en mal estado, tenías quemaduras en tu torso y pierna derecha…

El médico siguió enlistando pero Akaashi no podía ponerle atención, poco le importaba el estado de su cuerpo o sus lesiones; tenía que saber qué le había pasado a sus dos compañeros. La imagen de Aki tendido en el suelo inconsciente…

No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar el pensamiento de perder a alguien tan cercano a él.

Keiji nunca conoció a sus padres, y no sabía si tenía una familia, su primer recuerdo de la infancia fue de él en un orfanato; con huérfanos de la guerra. Pequeños que habían perdido a sus dos padres en las guerras análogas, algunas buenas almas evitaban que los niños deambularan por el largo desierto por si solos así que los reunían y cuidaban de ellos hasta que llegaran a los quince años.

Después de eso, ellos no eran problema de nadie.

Así que Akaashi conoció ahí a los dos chicos que ahora eran su familia, Nozomi y Aki; el trío tenía dieciocho años pero tenían un sistema para desenvolverse.

Keiji, desde que era un niño descubrió una… habilidad, tenía buena puntería. Cuando los tres solían jugar a arrojar rocas a un cactus, él siempre daba en el blanco; años después quiso intentar poner sus habilidades a un mejor uso, después de incontable práctica, finalmente dominó cómo usar una pistola de mano. Se le dificultó un poco manejar el violento empuje que recibía el cañón cada vez que apretaba el gatillo, pero lo logró al final.

La mañana se hizo tarde, y él contaba los minutos hasta que recibió noticias de sus dos amigos. El que llegó fue el chico que parecía tener la misma edad que él; de cabello negro y partido en la mitad. ¿Chikara?

—Umm… —murmuró—… lamento la tardanza, es sólo que todas las habitaciones están muy llenas… y tenemos mucho pacientes en estado crítico y otros que no lo lograron.

Akaashi se congeló.

—¿Y qué hay de mis personas?

—Oh, sí —Chikara se mordió el labio con preocupación, intranquilizando a Keiji en segundos—… lo lamento, Aki fue encontrado en el conteo de las víctimas junto con otras… Lo siento mucho…

—¿Qué hay de Nozomi? —Sus oídos comenzaban a ensordecerse.

—Él está bien —informó—, tiene unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras, pero lo logrará. Solo necesita reposar.

Akaashi exhaló.

—¿Quisieras que te moviéramos de cuarto, para… ya sabes… estar con él? Sé que… ambos perdieron a su amigo así que… tal vez te gustaría… —murmuró.

—Ah… claro, claro —aceptó, sintiéndose un poco ausente.

—Me llamo Chikara Ennoshita y soy un aprendiz, pero puedes llamarme si necesitas algo —sonrió con timidez.

Akaashi no le contestó.

.

Al siguiente día en el hospital, recibió una visita inesperada… no era una visita en sí, solo un rostro familiar.

Sus heridas no eran graves, en comparación con otros heridos que no parecía que lo lograrían. Nozomi no había despertado aun, pero sus signos eran estables. Akaashi se sentía intranquilo al estar todo el día acostado en esa ominosa cama, pero aún no podía irse del hospital, Takinoue quería mantenerlo en observación por unos días más; además, él no quería abandonar a Nozomi.

Así que, caminando por los pasillos cálidos del hospital se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos como si fueran oro derretido.

El chico con cabello bicolor se encontró frente a él y pareció sorprendido de volverlo a ver.

—¿Ala Revólver? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—¡Conejito!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Podría preguntarte lo mismo! —respondió mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos—. Dioses, ¿fuiste víctima del bombardeo?

Akaashi asintió, por alguna razón no pudo formular algún comentario abrasivo y lleno de sarcasmo; porque evidentemente él _tenía_ que ser una víctima del bombardeo por el número de vendajes que rodeaban desde su cuello hasta sus piernas y estaba en el maldito hospital. Quizás ya no tenía energías o tal vez aún estaba en shock por encontrarse con el killjoy nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien? —sus masculinas facciones se llenaron de preocupación.

—Aún no lo sé —aceptó, porque era verdad, le habían dicho el día anterior que uno de sus más cercanos amigos había muerto, mientras que el otro no despertaba y él no había derramado ninguna lágrima.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —recordó, no quería hablar más de él mismo.

—Oh, sí, ¿no escuchaste la transmisión del Doctor D.?

Akaashi arqueó su ceja, intentando evocar la mejor expresión de «¿Qué parte de: " _Estuve envuelto en una explosión y he estado todo el tiempo metido en el hospital así que no, no he tenido contacto con algún medio de comunicación_ ", no entendiste?»

—Claro —Ala Revólver se rio nerviosamente—, claro, tú has tenido tus propios problemas…

—¿Qué dijo el Doctor en la transmisión?

—Oh, sí, los killjoys serán parte de la restauración de la comunidad, la presencia de los draculoides se ha hecho más prominente por estas Zonas; así que les ayudaremos a defender hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado.

—Ah, —entonces era cierto—, ¿eres un killjoy?

Ala Revólver sonrío con picardía, como si fuera algo de lo que debía estar orgulloso.

—Es por eso que no me puedes decir tu nombre —concluyó, no era como si le importara saberlo.

—Exacto, eres listo, Conejito.

—No tienes que decirme así, yo no soy un killjoy, mi nombre es Keiji Akaashi —corrigió; si él era franco, el sobrenombre era un poco vergonzoso.

—Akaashi —murmuró, como si saboreara el nombre— ¡Akaashi! —exclamó, lo decía con tanta felicidad que dejaba al pelinegro confundido— ¡Qué lindo nombre!

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, la franqueza con la que hablaba… ¿quién hacía eso? ¿Y por qué? Akaashi rara vez hablaba con alguien fuera de sus dos amigos y ahí estaba ese tipo, diciendo cosas embarazosas cuando solamente era la segunda vez que se encontraban y la primera no fue más larga que cinco minutos.

Pero Keiji no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues un tipo rubio, vestido de la misma manera que Ala Revólver lo llamó.

—Nos vamos, Revólver —dijo.

La vida de un killjoy nunca se detenía, ¿eh?

Revólver comenzó a alejarse de él, pero no sin antes girarse para despedirse.

—¿Estarás aquí mañana, Akaashi? —caminaba hacia atrás, a Keiji no le sorprendería que el muy idiota se tropezara y cayera; afortunadamente no lo hizo—. Porque vendré a visitarte otra vez, ¡no lo olvides!

Keiji solo podía enarcar una ceja, no se molestó en contestarle, porque no le veía el sentido de hacerlo; tampoco el de hacer más amigos, dejar a una persona entrar… todo se veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Tarde o temprano todos tendrían el mismo final que Aki.

Todos podrían morir en cualquier momento.

¿Y entonces de qué servía intentarlo?

Regresó a su cama de hospital, pasando por alas con enfermos, quejidos y lloriqueos de dolor y de pérdida se mezclaban entre sí; uniéndose en clamores para la Bruja Fénix, que Akaashi dudaba que ella escuchara o que al menos le importara. Con los días, el número de cuerpos aumentaba y días después nadie se acordaba de ellos, él no dudaba que dentro de unos años, días o inclusive minutos, formaría parte de esa cifra; y nadie más se acordaría de él.

Se acostó sobre las sábanas amarillentas y viejas, en la cama de al lado seguía Nozomi, durmiendo.

.

Fue al siguiente día que su amigo despertó, Akaashi sintió su pecho constreñirse al ver la frágil figura de Nozomi removiéndose entre las sábanas; el chico abrió los ojos y los cerró unas cuantas veces.

—¿Nozomi? —preguntó—. Soy Akaashi, todo está bien ahora, no te preocupes.

—Akaa…

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy.

Después de unos momentos, Nozomi comenzó a hacer preguntas, Keiji no tuvo más opción que decirle lo de Aki, y cómo no lo había logrado. A diferencia de él, su amigo sí lloró. El pelinegro se sintió un poco culpable por eso, pero lo enmascaró pensando en que él debía ser el fuerte por los dos y cómo siempre, Nozomi era el más suave de los tres… de los _dos._

El pelinegro quiso cambiar de tema para mejorar el humor de su amigo, así que le contó sobre su encuentro con el singular killjoy. Nozomi no tuvo la respuesta que él esperaba, no rio, ni siquiera sonrió; cómo si ni siquiera supiera acerca de los killjoys o simplemente no le importara. No se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y lentamente se secaban en su piel.

Akaashi no siguió intentando; se sentía impotente cada vez que hablaba con él.

El médico Takinoue le dio de alta ese día, y aunque su amigo debía pasar allí unos días más; Akaashi debía irse. No había camas de sobra y todos los días se presentaban heridos por los ataques de los draculoides. Así que Keiji se despidió de su amigo con mirada ausente y salió de la habitación.

En el camino se encontró con el killjoy Ala Revólver.

—¡Cone…! ¡Akaashi! —se corrigió, Keiji arqueó una ceja.

Al lado de él caminaban otras personas, chicos y chicas de mayor edad; todas usaban pantalones ajustados y botas negras con camisas de colores eléctricos. Era imposible no voltearse para verlos; se veían seguros de sí mismos, con orgullo y dignidad caminaban con armas en sus pistoleras y máscaras a sus costados. No podía ser más evidente quienes formaban parte de la resistencia.

Esos eran los killjoys.

—Hola, Ala Revólver —devolvió el saludo.

—¡Aquí estás! Te busqué por todas partes… Espera, ¿ya te marchas?

—El doctor dijo que podía marcharme hoy, solo necesito cambiarme las vendas y mantener las quemaduras limpias; puedo hacer eso por mí mismo.

—Oh, eso es bueno —dijo y sin embargo sus hombros cayeron.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? He notado más killjoys ahora.

—Estamos patrullando la Zona, acabando con la fuerza de draculoides cerca; debemos mantener nuestro territorio limpio, o los cerdos de BL/ind creen que les pertenece.

—¿Y aquí en el hospital?

—Ah, el líder quiere saber más acerca del mecanismo de la bomba, ya sabes… —dicho esto se tensó y abrió sus enormes ojos color trigo— ¡Y no debería contarte más, esto es confidencial!

Akaashi ladeó su cabeza y luchó por no poner sus ojos en blanco.

¿Ese tipo realmente era parte de la resistencia?

—¡Ya recuerdo! Te traía un pequeño presente de _«Espero que te mejores»_ porque… ¡espero que te mejores, Akaashi!

De una bolsa de lana sacó una lata con una etiqueta desteñida.

—¿Qué es…?

—Son duraznos —explicó, dándole la lata.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me das la impresión que tienes una debilidad por los dulces.

¿Akaashi era tan fácil de leer? No, no lo era, tal vez el tipo solo había tenido suerte.

—No, no me refiero a eso, ¿por qué haces esto? Apenas y nos conocemos.

—Esta es la tercera vez que nos vemos, ¿no es lo suficiente para considerarte mi amigo?

—No, y mucho menos en estos días. Necesitas pasar más tiempo con una persona antes de serlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo somos?

—¿Qué?

—Déjame invitarte a una cena, podemos conocernos más, y ¡considerarnos amigos!

Akaashi no tenía otro lugar en donde estar, tampoco se le ocurría alguna excusa que decir.

—De acuerdo…

—¡Genial! —celebró el killjoy, como si no esperaba que Akaashi iba a acceder—. Debes elegir el lugar, después de todo, soy nuevo por estos lados.

—Bien —aceptó—, sígueme.

Dejó que Ala Revólver condujera en su propia motocicleta; Keiji no tenía la confianza suficiente para cambiar eso. Así que el pelinegro los dirigió a un comedor a tres millas de ahí. La comida era insípida, pero por lo menos podrían comer sopa de tomates y jamón enlatado. Era media tarde, la radiación y fuerza de los rayos solares estaba menguando a esa hora, así que eran libres de caminar al aire libre.

Entraron a la cafetería, el suelo tenía un patrón a cuadros descoloridos, los ventiladores adheridos al techo tenían largas hélices y temblaban con cada giro que daban. Al fondo de la entrada había una barra con unos taburetes en donde unos comensales charlaban. Akaashi prefirió tomar una butaca al lado de una ventana, el sol moribundo brillaba con rayos rojizos y otoñales.

Revólver lo siguió.

Después que ambos se acomodaran, uno frente al otro; una señora avanzada en años, con un labial demasiado rojo y una sombra más azul que el océano, llegó para pedir su orden. Akaashi pidió solo una sopa de tomate, Revólver lo mismo y además un plato de carne de zorro, hamburguesa de coyote y un refresco de _soda pop._

La mesera se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Ala Revólver se acomodó en el asiento rasgado, Akaashi mantuvo ambos pies en el suelo. El estridente sonido del ventilador interrumpía el silencio. Keiji sentía la mirada del killjoy en él, como si fuera un ave de rapiña esperando que dejara de respirar para devorarlo; por decir lo menos.

—Disculpa, pero aún sigo sin comprenderlo.

Las gruesas cejas blancas se fruncieron con confusión, sorprendido por las palabras del pelinegro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Aún sigo sin entender qué haces aquí con un tipo con una vida tan aburrida como la mía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo y perder el tiempo así? La vida de un killjoy debe ser bastante emocionante.

—Lo es —respondió—, digo, me uní hace un par de años, pero es genial. Tienes la oportunidad de ir a un sinfín de Zonas. ¡Conocer personas realmente impresionantes, defender a otras! —explicaba moviendo sus manos, luego miró a Keiji y agregó—. Pero estoy seguro que un tipo como tú ha tenido una vida genial para contar.

—¿Lo dices porque estuve en el incidente de la bomba? —preguntó brusco.

En lugar de mirarse insultado, Revólver se echó a reír una barítona risa sin preocupaciones.

—No lo sé —admitió—, pareces una persona interesante, es todo.

Akaashi no sabía si eso era un halago, o un insulto.

—De acuerdo, aquí va mí _«interesante»_ —recalcó la palabra haciendo comillas con sus dedos— historia: Soy un huérfano de la guerra, nunca conocí a mis padres, viví gran parte de mi vida en un orfanato y ahí conocí a mis dos mejores amigos. Me echaron de ahí cuando tenía quince años, y hasta ahora a mis dieciocho he vivido con Aki y Nozomi. Crecí en la Zona 7 y no he viajado más allá de la Zona 3, para visitar la tienda de Tommy Chow Mein. No puedo decir que he luchado contra draculoides, es más, he huido de ellos.

No era como si el killjoy pareciera tener malas intenciones y dudaba que pudiera afectarle saber las cosas más triviales de su vida.

—Oh, puedo enseñarte a disparar si tú quieres —ofreció.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo, pero no soy fanático de buscar enfrentamientos y mucho menos quitar una vida.

Keiji resistió la urgencia de preguntar si él alguna vez lo había hecho.

Revólver no hizo ningún comentario respecto a eso, así que el pelinegro solo podía llenar los vacíos del silencio.

En eso, la camarera llevó sus platos humeantes; el killjoy comenzó a comer sin esperar a que se enfriara; Akaashi prefirió esperar un poco. Si era honesto con él mismo, quería saber más acerca de la vida de los killjoys; porque hace algunos días, ni siquiera estaba convencido que existían.

—Entonces, ¿por qué terminaste siendo _killjoy_? —preguntó.

Ala Revólver dejó de comer.

—¿Por qué no debería serlo? —Regresó con seriedad—. Quiero decir, si tienes la oportunidad de rescatar al mundo, ¿por qué elegirías no hacerlo?

— _«Rescatar al mundo»_ —repitió, incrédulo—, estoy casi seguro que eso es imposible, Revólver.

—Podemos intentar, una guerra es una guerra porque los dos bandos contrincantes no se rinden y, Akaashi, estamos en medio de una guerra todavía. Ellos no han ganado.

Keiji pensaba que sí; por todo lo que había visto.

—¿Realmente crees que hay alguna manera que puedan ganarle al imperio de Better Living?

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

—Eso no basta para mí.

—¿Así que serás capaz de quedarte ahí de brazos cruzados mientras las industrias BL creen que pueden explotarnos hasta matarnos uno por uno? Akaashi, ¿sabes que no se detendrán, verdad?

Su último recuerdo de esa noche: Aki tendido en el piso, muerto.

—Lo sé.

—Si ya todos estamos destinados a morir, ¿no es mejor hacer que nuestra muerte valga la pena?

Keiji se sintió perdido de qué contestar, así que agarró la cuchara y probó su sopa de tomates enlatados. Revólver habló otra vez:

—Eso es lo que yo creo.

—¿No le tienes miedo a la muerte? —preguntó el pelinegro; él aún no lo decidía.

—No, hombre —respondió con una sonrisa, dándole otro mordisco a su carne.

—Supongo que es conveniente en tu línea de trabajo —comentó.

Ala Revólver se rio entre dientes.

La conversación siguió pero esta vez fue más ligera. Ala Revólver le hacía preguntas triviales y Akaashi descubrió que la comida favorita del killjoy era el _yakiniku;_ pero era sumamente difícil de conseguirla y cocinarla.

También se sorprendió cuando supo que si había algo que el chico de cabello blanco y negro quisiera conocer más del mundo antiguo eran los búhos cornudos, solo porque se veían geniales y peligrosos. Akaashi necesitaría ver alguna fotografía para acordarse del animal.

Akaashi le compartió que él tenía una puntería modesta, había intentado probarla con todo. Flechas, dardos, balas, se le facilitaba en gran manera poder ver un blanco, y darle; era por eso que sus dos amigos jamás querían jugar a los dardos con él. Keiji también le confesó que él tenía una pésima suerte con las cartas, Revólver se carcajeó.

El pelinegro miró a través de la ventana, no había prestado atención al tiempo, pero el sol estaba cerca de ocultarse. Los colores azafranados del desierto se habían diluido hasta tomar un tono lila; el cielo tenía matices de los remanentes del día y el principio de la noche.

Ala Revólver lo descubrió mirando y dijo.

—¿Ya es hora que te vayas?

—Sí —avisó, debía llegar al motel en el que se estaba quedando temporalmente.

—De acuerdo.

No tenía idea dónde se quedaba el killjoy o si iría a encontrarse con sus otros compañeros en la noche; Revólver no le dijo nada de nadie más. Llegaron a sus respectivos transportes y a Keiji se le ocurrió un pensamiento.

—Revólver —llamó, los enormes ojos dorados se posaron en él—, podrías mañana… —no tenía idea cómo debía ponerlo—. Tengo un amigo en el hospital, no se ve nada bien y… él siempre admiró a los killjoys… ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías solo llegar a visitarlo? Apuesto que él lo apreciaría mucho y aprovechando que están en el vecindario.

Se sintió como un tonto cuando terminó la pregunta, Ala Revólver era de la maldita resistencia, no un tipo que hacía caridad. Akaashi abrió su boca para decir que lo olvidara pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Claro! Definitivamente estaré allí —aceptó.

—Bien, perfecto —concordó también.

Ambos salieron del comedor y fueron recibidos por la brisa que anunciaba la noche. Debía admitir que no recordaba la última conversación placentera que había tenido fuera del par de chicos que vivían con él; y Ala Revólver era tan… despreocupado y alegre, Keiji había olvidado completamente que su mejor amigo había muerto y el otro todavía estaba en estado de shock.

—Así que —comenzó el killjoy—, ¿te veo mañana?

Keiji solo asintió y subió a su automóvil.

—Nos vemos, Ala Revólver.

.

—Nozomi, no has comido nada desde que despertaste —señaló Akaashi—, debes alimentarte si quieres recobrar tus fuerzas.

—Ya comí —respondió seco.

El pelinegro miró el plato de comida con un engrudo blanco a medio comer, su amigo debió de haber dado máximo dos o tres sorbos. Nozomi palidecía con los días y sus brazos ahora lucían más delgados que antes. Keiji tenía una pregunta dando vueltas en su mente desde la tarde anterior; él no se consideraba un inepto para poder defenderse, era bastante bueno disparando y podía arreglárselas en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y sin embargo él no había puesto ninguna clase de obstáculo cuando BL/ind quiso acabar con ellos.

Quería ser capaz de defenderse; abrir sus fauces y morder la mano que amenazaba con asesinarlos.

¿Ala Revólver tenía razón? ¿Lo más sensato era unirse a la resistencia?

—Sabes —Keiji llamó la atención de su amigo—, ayer me topé con un chico que tal vez te gustaría conocer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, iba a ser una sorpresa; pero, ¿recuerdas al par de killjoys que nos encontramos en la tienda de Tommy Chow Mein?

—Ah, sí —respondió.

—Bueno, un grupo de killjoys está en la Zona alejando a los dracs y exterminadores que merodean; y se irán dentro de poco, pero Ala Revólver dijo que podría venir por unos minutos.

—Guau, Akaashi —sonrió el chico, Keiji se alegró de ver a su amigo animarse—, ¿cómo lograste eso?

—Tengo mis maneras.

Nozomi se rio.

Después de un par de minutos, Keiji se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Oye, nunca pensaste que tal vez nuestras vidas pueden servir para algo más que solamente pasar escondiéndonos y esperar que BL/ind no nos seleccione como las siguientes víctimas?

—¿Akaashi… por qué me preguntas eso? ¿De dónde viene esto?

—He pensado, ¿no es mejor tomar al toro por los cuernos en lugar de solo dejar que nos atraviese? ¿No te gustaría dedicar lo que nos queda de vida para investigar si _podemos_ ganar esta guerra?

—¿Guerra? ¿Cuál guerra? Los que quedamos sólo somos sobrevivientes que lograron quedar de las guerras de helio; la batalla acabó, Akaashi, y nosotros perdimos.

Keiji se mordió el labio, Nozomi no pensaba eso antes; su amigo se caracterizaba por tener sueños de grandeza, perdía el tiempo escuchando las transmisiones del Doctor, se había aprendido los nombres de algunos killjoys y se decepcionó cuando el Pequeño Gigante murió. El pelinegro se excusó del cuarto y salió en busca del otro chico, tal vez cuando hablara con Ala Revólver volvería al pensamiento de antes.

Para su sorpresa, encontró al killjoy con cabello bicolor sentado en las gradas que estaban en la entrada; eran pocas y estaban construidas de concreto. El hospital solo tenía dos pisos y era pequeño, Keiji lo consideraba más una clínica, algunos vidrios estaban rotos y la pintura estaba descolorida por los rayos del sol.

—Pensé que estarías adentro —comentó Keiji como saludo.

—No, hombre, no sabía qué número era tu habitación —aceptó con vergüenza—. Además, dudo mucho que me dejen entrar, de todas formas, ya no tengo nada que hacer por la Zona.

—¿Terminaron su misión?

—Sí, nos regresamos mañana antes que salga el sol.

—¿Entonces, por qué viniste?

—Te dije que vendría, ¿no? Una promesa es una promesa —explicó—; además debía venir a despedirme, dudo mucho que regrese a esta Zona en mucho tiempo.

Akaashi se sintió extraño, casi decepcionado.

—Eso es lamentable —comentó.

Revólver se rio entre dientes y pasó su mano por sus enmarañados y locos cabellos, rascando su cuero cabelludo.

—Entonces, ¿pasamos a conocer a tu amigo?

—Ah, sí. Ven, es por aquí —lo invitó—. Aunque debemos apresurarnos, las horas de visita están por acabarse.

—Yo te sigo a donde me guíes, Akaashi.

El pelinegro sonrió.

Cuando el killjoy entró a la habitación, los ojos de Nozomi se iluminaron y Akaashi se relajó instantáneamente. Al principio, su mejor amigo actuaba tímido, pero Revólver era genuinamente agradable; parecía que el chico de la resistencia era experto en hacer amigos, y Keiji no había sido la excepción.

Nozomi le preguntó muchas cosas, y el de cabello blanco y negro las respondió sin dudar; claro, sin revelar algunos secretos más evidentes de la resistencia.

Keiji caminó hasta la esquina del cuarto y se recostó sobre la pared; pensando en sus propias decisiones. De cierta manera, él envidiaba al killjoy, ser así de decidido sobre su manera de vivir; ser capaz de mirar al miedo directo al rostro y no retroceder. Creer realmente que el podrido mundo tenía salvación y que los dioses no los habían abandonado y solo quedaba la Bruja Fénix para recoger sus cadáveres hasta que no quedara ninguno.

El médico Takinoue llegó para avisarle que el tiempo de visitas se había acabado y ellos dos debían irse. No sin antes mencionar que el siguiente día Nozomi sería dado de alta, aunque aún debía regresar dentro de una semana para un chequeo general.

El killjoy se despidió de ambos y fue el primero en salir, dejando a Keiji y Nozomi solos. Akaashi se decidió en decirle a su único mejor amigo lo que había contemplado; pero él fue más rápido que el pelinegro.

—Akaashi —comenzó—, no puedo creer que antes pensara que ser un killjoy valiera la pena.

—¿Qué? —retrocedió.

—¿No está claro? Todos aquí afuera no tenemos oportunidad contra BL; ellos son, simplemente, demasiado fuertes. Somos como hormigas queriéndose rebelar contra el niño que sostiene una lupa y nos quema.

—Si tienes ese tren de pensamiento, entonces terminarás muerto —comentó.

—¿Y? Los killjoys lo harán antes, mira al Pequeño Gigante. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ala Revólver termine igual.

Akaashi no quería pensar en eso, el killjoy de los ojos dorados era una buena persona.

—¿Entonces qué? —Rebatió Keiji— ¿Pasarás toda tu vida escondido en un agujero en la tierra rezándole a la Bruja que tú no seas el siguiente?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó su amigo, sobresaltándolo— ¡No quiero tener el _mismo_ final que Aki! —Nozomi irrumpió en llantos.

Akaashi rechinó sus dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero miró a otro lado y se obligó a controlarse. Si Nozomi se quebraba, él debía estar ahí para ser su roca.

—Lo sé, lo sé —calmó el pelinegro; pasando un brazo por su espalda.

El doctor Takinoue llegó nuevamente para recordarles que debían separarse; así que lo hicieron. Akaashi salió al pasillo y hasta las gradas del hospital. Se sorprendió al ver la cabeza de cabellos enmarañados blancos y negros.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Ala Revólver giró su cabeza, sorprendido por la voz de Keiji, aunque se recuperó en segundos y su sonrisa contagiosa se esparció en sus labios, revelando una línea recta de perlas blancas.

—¿No podía esperarte?

—No digo que no pudieras, pero me pregunto por qué lo hiciste.

—Las noches en el desierto son peligrosas, necesitas un killjoy que te defienda —alardeó, inflando su pecho.

—No es necesario —rechazó—, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

Akaashi, sin embargo, se sentó a su lado; no tenía prisa por regresar a su polvoriento motel. El sol estaba por ocultarse a su izquierda y alargaba sus sombras como unas siluetas larguiruchas y negras. El horizonte se pintaba con colores oxidados.

—Lo sé —aceptó el killjoy—, apuesto mí brazo a que puedes cuidarte, es por eso que no entiendo que haces aquí todavía.

—¿Uh?

—Dices que eres muy bueno disparando, y no te ves como una persona que mientes, así que ¿por qué no te unes a los killjoys?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo…?

—Siempre buscamos nuevas personas que crean en nuestra causa y estén dispuestos a dedicar su vida a la resistencia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que creo en la causa de la resistencia?

—Por la conversación de ayer —respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, seguro de sí mismo—; creo que mis palabras llegaron muy dentro de ti —Revólver se veía orgulloso.

Keiji resopló y se rio, el killjoy creía demasiado en él.

—Así que —volvió a hablar Revólver, Akaashi notó que el chico sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsa y lo colocó en sus labios. Lo encendió y le dio una bocanada—… ¿qué dices? Tienes lo que se necesita para ser uno de nosotros.

—¿Tú líder no tendrá algo que decir al respecto?

—¡Oye! —exclamó—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no soy el líder?

Akaashi bufó a eso y se rio más fuerte de lo que planeaba; la idea se le hacía absurda. Ala Revólver podía ser carismático y se veía peligroso, pero el intelecto detrás de toda la resistencia que permanecía escondida a plena vista de los habitantes del desierto y también de _todo_ BL/ind… Simplemente no encajaba.

—¡Ey! —lloriqueó Bokuto.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo.

—Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón —concordó, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo y exhalando el humo blanco—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Keiji hizo una cara, una decisión de esa magnitud no podía ser tomada de la noche a la mañana.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tengo que hablarlo con mi amigo; si yo me uno, él también lo hará. No pueden admitirme solo a mí.

—Claro, claro —se rio el ruidoso killjoy—; pero tiene que ser dentro de dos días.

—¿Dos días?

 _¡¿Dos días?!_ ¡Eso era absurdo!

—Sí, lo siento, Akaashi; pero dentro de dos días todos los killjoys regresaremos a la base y entonces será demasiado difícil que tú y yo podamos vernos otra vez. Es por eso, ven conmigo, Keiji.

—Hablas como si perderé mi oportunidad para siempre.

—Lo harás —aseguró, en el poco tiempo desde que se habían conocido, Akaashi nunca lo escuchó con un tono tan serio—, créeme, no es fácil encontrar la base. A menos que quieras vagar sin rumbo en medio del desierto y esperes encontrarnos de casualidad.

—Eso suena como algo que tú harías —pensó.

—¡Akaashi! —Se quejó, subiendo su tono y alargando las «A» en su nombre—. ¡No te tomé como alguien tan cruel!

—No me conoces, Revólver —molestó.

El pelinegro le quitó el cigarrillo de los dedos y le dio una bocanada, llenó sus pulmones y sintió ese delicioso ardor en el pecho del humo caliente; exhaló su aliento, Keiji no pudo evitar bufar ante la mirada anonadada del killjoy. Después de todo, él no había tomado al otro chico como impresionable.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al sentir la mirada penetrante de Revólver en él.

—Nada —se rio el chico, sacando otro cigarrillo.

—¿Dos días, entonces? —cuestionó con el taco de nicotina en sus labios,

—Dos días.

.

El doctor Takinoue finalmente le dio de alta a Nozomi y ambos empacaron sus cosas para marcharse. Mientras iban en el automóvil, Akaashi conducía por la Ruta Guano, buscando refugio, su amigo iba en silencio; algo no muy común en él.

Keiji sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos el día que Aki murió.

Por su lado, él no veía el sentido a continuar su vida de la misma manera, quizás la Bruja Fénix había permitido la catástrofe porque Akaashi necesitaba una alarma que lo sacudiera hasta su núcleo para despertarlo.

Necesitaba hacer algo más que solo seguir huyendo y escondiéndose del ojo vigilante de BL.

Las horas pasaban y la fecha tope que le había dado Ala Revólver se acercaba.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó a su amigo, quién iba en el asiento del pasajero.

—No lo sé —la voz de Nozomi era suave y pequeña—, pensé que tú podrías tener la respuesta.

Akaashi la tenía, pero sabía que al otro no le gustaría nada. Era como si cada día la pared que se había forjado entre ellos aumentaba de grosor, hasta que un día ya no podrían escucharse.

Se odió a sí mismo, pero debía hacerlo.

Giró el timón y se encaminó al lugar donde habían acordado reunirse. Lo único que Nozomi necesitaba era un empujón, y Akaashi dejaría de ser un amigo si no fuera él quién se lo diera.

Después de algunos minutos, llegaron.

Una caravana de vehículos se enfilaban ahí, todos tenían grafitis por todas partes y figuras de calaveras o arañas. Un grupo de chicos estaban recostados sobre ellos, Akaashi divisó entre ellos al chico de cabello como peine, Pantera.

—Akaashi, ¿qué está pasando? —le preguntó Nozomi.

—Creo que acabo de decidir qué quiero hacer con mi vida… —le respondió.

—Querrás decir con tu muerte, ¿de qué se trata esto? —el otro sonaba alarmado.

—Nozomi —Keiji le urgió—, por favor… por favor haz esto conmigo. Sé que dirás que no he superado la muerte de Aki y tal vez tengas razón, pero, nunca he estado más seguro de algo como de esto. _Soy_ un killjoy, lo sé, lo siento. Ahora, mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no sientes lo mismo —retó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar su nombre mientras haces algo tan… ¡descuidado!? ¡¿Uh?!

—Nozomi…

—¡Lo lograron! —saludó Ala Revólver acercándose hacia la ventana del vehículo—. Akaashi, pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Akaashi hay algo que no me estás diciendo? —su amigo se veía herido.

Keiji rechinó los dientes, necesitaba algo de espacio.

—Revólver, lo lamento, ¿pero podrías darnos unos momentos antes de partir?

Finalmente el killjoy leyó el tenso ambiente y, formando una «O» con sus labios se alejó del automóvil para alcanzar a sus demás compañeros.

—Me uniré a los killjoys —dejó caer la bomba.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

—Aki se acaba de morir, ¿por qué tienes tanta urgencia en ser el siguiente?

—Nozomi, no planeo morir en un futuro cercano, créeme.

—Eso no lo puedes saber, serás tú contra BL.

—No, no lo seré —miró por la ventana—. Ganaré hermanos.

—Pues ahora considera que perdiste al que te quedaba —cortó.

Akaashi lo vio con ojos suplicantes, él ya había hecho su decisión y no podía retroceder; no con eso.

—Por favor —rogó por última vez; él quería que su mejor amigo se uniera a él—, acompáñame en esto.

—Um… —fueron interrumpidos por Ala Revólver otra vez— lamento interrumpirlos, pero… los chicos y yo nos tenemos que marchar.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo sentimos —Keiji hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El pelinegro se bajó del automóvil y le pidió a Nozomi que hiciera lo mismo; su mejor amigo lo hizo. Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los killjoys, todos los miraban expectantes.

—¿Así que…? —dejó en el aire Ala Revólver.

Keiji miró a su amigo; Nozomi solo miraba al suelo.

—Yo me uniré a ustedes —afirmó Akaashi.

—¿Tú? —el killjoy dirigió su atención al otro chico.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Nozomi y Keiji sintió su corazón hundirse, porque sabía que eso significaba que no lo volvería a ver—… no puedo —respondió y luego lo miró—. No _puedo,_ Akaashi.

—¿Adónde irás? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Yo… no lo sé…

—Si buscas refugio —ofreció Ala Revólver—, hay una comunidad grande y segura cerca de la Zona 9, siguiendo la dirección en donde sale el sol.

—Gracias… —El viaje sería largo y Nozomi iría solo.

—¿Esto es un adiós? —preguntó Keiji.

—Lo es.

Aki los había mantenido unidos por mucho tiempo y el agujero que dejó cuando murió los alejó tanto que terminó separándolos; pero Akaashi debía seguir los deseos de su corazón y no se perdonaría a sí mismo si no lo hiciera. Era amargo y dolía, porque esos dos chicos llegaron a convertirse en personas importantes para él. Nozomi se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó; Akaashi no tuvo más remedio que responder el gesto.

Él escuchó a su amigo sollozar y enterró su rostro en su cuello, dejando salir las lágrimas. Akaashi sabía que Nozomi se estaba quebrando por Aki también, dejaba salir los lamentos que Keiji no podía.

El sol se comenzaba a esconder y no podían perder más tiempo. Su amigo despegó su rostro de su hombro y se limpió sus ojos húmedos y rojos.

—Solo… no mueras, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré —contestó el pelinegro; luego hurgó en su bolsa y sacó las llaves del automóvil—. Ten, tú las necesitarás ahora.

Era lo único que les quedaba, pero sabía que el viaje de Nozomi sería largo.

Con una última palmada en su espalda, Akaashi se despidió del chico, sabía que no lo volvería a ver otra vez.

Y así fue.

Keiji fue guiado por Revólver a uno de los automóviles de la caravana de los killjoys. Él se metió primero, en medio del asiento trasero, Revólver fue detrás de él situándose al lado de la ventana. El conductor arrancó el automóvil, Akaashi reconoció al killjoy de sonrisa torcida y cabello negro y enmarañado que iba en el asiento del pasajero.

Nadie de los que iban en el automóvil abría la boca; el motor hacía la conversación por ellos. Quizás lo hacían por respeto a la situación, o tal vez porque Akaashi todavía era un desconocido; pero no se extrañó cuando Bokuto irrumpió el silencio, tan escandaloso como su personalidad.

—Así que… ¿ése chico era tu novio?

Keiji lo miró con incredulidad y arqueó una ceja. Delante de él, el chico con cabeza de peine se carcajeó estrepitosamente, a él se unieron los demás pasajeros. El pelinegro solo se preguntó si, después de todo, esto había sido una buena idea.

El viaje pasó sin otros acontecimientos notables hasta que estaban cerca de llegar a su destino. El killjoy de su izquierda le colocó un saco en la cabeza.

—No lo tomes a mal —advirtió; Akaashi lo escuchaba difuso—, es solo protocolo.

Akaashi ignoró el sonido de alarma en la parte trasera de su cerebro cuando llegó a su destino. Ahí descubrió que la base de la resistencia se encontraba bajo tierra; era tan ingenioso como lógico. _«El Nido»_ le llamaban y era la fortaleza de todos los killjoys; enorme e impenetrable.

Keiji no podía evitar sentirse seguro ahí adentro.

Fue llevado inmediatamente al despacho del líder de la resistencia. El pelinegro tenía la idea que se encontraría a un hombre de mediana edad comandando a los rebeldes, en las transmisiones del Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte mencionaban a un _«Cuervo Nicotina»_ y Akaashi siempre se lo intentaba imaginar; así que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando conoció que se trataba de un chico, menos de cinco años mayor que él, llamado Daichi Sawamura.

Supo después que Nicotina llevaba solamente un par de meses como líder, y aún se estaba aclimatando a todo.

Le asignaron una camilla, los cuartos eran compuestos por ocho literas, cuatro a cada lado; es decir dieciséis killjoys por habitación. Keiji solo dio gracias porque se le fue designado el colchón inferior. Conoció a su compañero de arriba un chico con ojos entornados y cabello rubio.

—Ey, ¿qué hay, chico nuevo? —saludó con una sonrisa amistosa—. Mi nombre es Akinori Konoha, y parece que seremos compañeros de literas.

—Keiji Akaashi, gusto en conocerte.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena se encontró nuevamente con Ala Revólver.

—¡Akaashi! —lo recibió, con el mismo tono de siempre— ¡Es tan extraño, pero genial, verte en la base!

—Revólver —saludó.

Era la primera vez que se veían a solas desde que él había llegado, sintió su pecho apretarse con la familiaridad de la situación. Ala Revólver se había convertido en su amigo y ni siquiera tenía idea cómo; el chico simplemente era agradable.

—Te aconsejo que te apartes de los garbanzos de Yaku —susurró mientras la fila hacia la comida se acortaba—; el tipo es pequeño, pero sus papilas gustativas han perdido la habilidad para saber qué es picante.

Keiji bufó.

—Oye, Ala Revólver —llamó recordando—, ahora que también soy un killjoy, me debes tu nombre.

—¡Tienes razón! —gritó, llamando la atención de algunos cuervos en la cafetería, Akaashi sintió un poco de vergüenza—. ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Mi nombre es Koutarou Bokuto.

—Bokuto —dijo, le quedaba bien ese nombre —; un placer en conocerte Koutarou Bokuto, mi nombre es Keiji Akaashi —le ofreció su mano.

—Créeme, el placer es mío —sonrió hasta las orejas.

.

Conoció luego al mejor amigo de Bokuto; el chico con cabellos negros y sonrisa torcida, Pantera Anfetamina o Tetsurou Kuroo. La combinación de ambos era explosiva, peligrosa y sobre todo muy… muy… _estúpida._

—¡Guau, Akaashi! —celebró Koutarou después que él le disparara a un blanco en la arena de entrenamiento; rara vez fallaba—. ¡Eres increíble!

—¿Sabes cómo serías más genial e increíble? —Canturreó Kuroo, el rey de la provocación—. Sí pudieras disparar con tu mano izquierda también.

—¡Oh! —se exaltó Revólver.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —cuestionó Akaashi, él siempre se había considerado bueno en disparar—. ¿De qué serviría volver al nivel _cero_ si fácilmente puedo acabar con cualquier blanco ahora?

—De esa manera, si te cortan una mano, aun te quedará la otra —comentó, Pantera con tono de socarronería.

Keiji sentía una vena en su párpado comenzar a pulsar.

—Oh, oh, ya sé, ¡ya sé! ¿Por qué no intentas disparar con las dos manos _al mismo tiempo_?

—Eso sólo suena contraproducente —rebatió Keiji comenzando a molestarse.

—Podrías intentarlo —brilló Koutarou.

A diferencia de Kuroo, Bokuto no hacía comentarios con malas intenciones, solo era infantil.

Pero la idea de disparar con dos pistolas era estúpida y peligrosa.

—No deberías estancarte con lo que ya sabes, es lo que quiero decir —explicó Pantera, y sin embargo sus palabras y la expresión de su rostro no coincidían.

Los comentarios del par de idiotas quedaron grabados en su mente. Para cuando la cena llegó Keiji se sentó en la mesa con otros chicos, él apenas y sabía sus nombres; pero reconocía al par de hermanos rubios, los Tsukishima. Akiteru, apodado Eclipse Impuro y su pequeño pero alto hermano de apenas quince años Kei, cuyo alias era Ácido Lunar.

Le habían dicho que Akiteru fue uno de los killjoys originales, junto al fallecido Pequeño Gigante. Habían pasado algunos meses desde su muerte, pero Eclipse parecía atormentado todavía, quizás habían sido muy unidos.

—Ah, Akaashi, ahí estás —escuchó una voz.

Keiji levantó su mirada del soso plato de comida para encontrarse con el líder, Daichi Sawamura. Perdido sobre qué hacer, él quería demostrar buenos modales, así que se puso de pie y le hizo una leve reverencia asintiendo.

—Cuervo Nicotina —saludó.

—No, no, aquí adentro puedes llamarme Daichi —sonrió, sentándose frente a él.

—De acuerdo, Daichi.

—¿Has escogido ya un alias por el que te podamos llamar allá arriba?

—No —admitió—, no lo sé. No tengo algo que me identifique.

—Puedes elegir algo que te recuerde a un buen momento, a una persona especial en tu vida, o algo que te ayude a seguir—intentó ayudar.

Keiji lo pensó por un momento, hasta que las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

—Histeria —dijo, porque era a lo que le temía, a caer en un espiral de emociones descontroladas. Ser llevado por el miedo y volverse emocionalmente comprometido, como lo había hecho Nozomi.

Él no sería así, no dejaría que sus emociones lo dominaran; este era un nuevo comienzo y él evitaría a toda costa ser controlado por alguien más.

Nadie valía la pena.

—De acuerdo —Daichi recibió—, Histeria, bienvenido a nuestras filas, hermano killjoy.

.

Pasadas las horas de la noche, volvió a su litera para dormir, sentía sus huesos cansados; solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidar el mundo por unas horas. Se acostó en su camilla; con sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza para amortiguarla, miró la parte trasera de la cama arriba de él.

—¿Qué tal tu día, Konoha? —le preguntó a su compañero, el chico rubio de ojos rasgados era una buena persona con quién hablar.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó y al siguiente segundo una cabeza llena de cabellos rebeldes blancos y negros se asomó de cabeza a un lado de la cama; Akaashi se sobresaltó del susto—. ¡Pero no soy Konoha!

—¿Bokuto? ¿Qué rayos pasó con Konoha? —preguntó, todavía un poco alarmado. Ala Revólver nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Cambió su litera con la mía, ¿no te parece genial?

—¿Lo hizo? —preguntó, un poco desconcertado—. ¿En serio?

—Si.

—¿Fui un mal compañero de literas? —No podía evitar sentirse un poco herido; aunque fuera por algo tan tonto, pero él quería realmente causar una buena impresión en la resistencia, en especial si se trataba de sus mayores.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Negó un Ala Revólver de cabeza, sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscura habitación.

Bokuto se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas y cayó parado.

—¡Todo lo contrario! —urgió—. ¡Fuiste un _excelente_ compañero de literas! Fue por eso que se me dificultó mucho convencerlo.

— _¿«Convencerlo»?_ —preguntó Akaashi—. ¿Fue tú idea cambiar de literas?

—Sí —respondió como si fuera obvio.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería ser el compañero de literas de Akaashi —admitió.

Histeria sintió como si alguien había cerrado su mano en su garganta y se le dificultaba tragar. Aun no podía comprender cómo y porqué alguien podía decir esa clase de cosas tan fácilmente. No se decidía si Bokuto era uno de los chicos más fuertes, o más _idiotas_ que había conocido.

Al siguiente día, Keiji intentó poner en práctica lo que Kuroo le había dicho y comenzó a disparar con su mano izquierda. El impulso del disparo desestabilizaba su postura, pero su puntería era similar a la que tenía con su derecha.

Había pasado solamente una hora después del desayuno y él ya estaba en la arena de entrenamiento; y… por alguna razón… el par de idiotas, mejor conocido como «Ala Revólver y Pantera Anfetamina» —O como Kuroo los llamaba _«Pantera Revólver»_ — estaban ahí, mirándolo y fastidiándolo.

—Sabes que estoy herido aún, Revólver —informó el de cabellos negros y enmarañados, mientras Keiji cargaba su _glock._

—Kuroo —comenzó Bokuto—… Sabes que te quiero, pero debía hacerlo.

—¡Eras mi compañero de literas y me abandonaste! No es genial, hermano, _nada_ genial. ¿En la cama de quién me escabulliré ahora?

Histeria puso en blanco sus ojos y disparó, esta vez esperaba la fuerza del empuje y no perdió el balance. Se preguntó si alguna vez esos killjoys se tomarían las cosas seriamente.

¿O tal vez eso era exactamente lo que evitaban?

Tal vez era su manera de sobrellevar la situación de mierda a la que todos ellos consideraban _«vida»_. Y tal vez Akaashi no tenía ningún derecho a opinar qué era lo que a ellos les servía para poder sobrevivir la noche.

—Hermano, tú sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a unos buenos arrumacos completamente y cien por ciento platónicos, pero ¡Akaashi necesitaba un rostro familiar ahí cerca! ¿No, Akaashi?

—No realmente —respondió, antes de disparar nuevamente.

—¡Akaashi! —lloriqueó—. ¡Apóyame por una vez!

Histeria resopló, riéndose entre dientes.

.

—Sabes que le gustas, ¿no? —preguntó Kuroo un día después de unos pares de meses.

Pantera estaba recostado perezosamente sobre un banco largo, con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, como si fuera un gato viejo; él y Kenma terminaban de comer su almuerzo. Bokuto y otro grupo de cuervos habían salido del Nido.

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo extrañó; él también lo había notado; además, Koutarou no había hecho nada para tratar de ocultarlo. Keiji simplemente no lo reconocía porque no sabía qué hacer con ése conocimiento.

Después, Akaashi se sorprendió a si mismo mirando a Bokuto. Lo hacía siempre que Revólver estaba ocupado con algo más y no había ninguna forma que lo sorprendiera viéndolo. Histeria se decidió que Koutarou era, verdaderamente apuesto.

Con facciones delineadas pero masculinas, gruesos brazos y ancha espalda. Había algo en su físico que siempre llamaba la atención de Keiji. Pero era eso nada más, una fijación. Cada noche, asomaba su rostro sobre su litera como un búho de cabeza para decirle _«buenas noches»;_ a veces, cuando sus horarios coincidían se sentaban lado a lado para comer. Ala Revólver se convirtió en un muy buen amigo, el más cercano en toda la base.

Pasó la mitad de un año y Akaashi quedó desconcertado cuando llegó a la cafetería y todas las sillas y mesas habían sido apiladas a un lado, dejando toda la enorme pieza vacía. Al fondo de la cafetería habían colocado una especie de tarima pequeña. Encontró a Nishinoya, el experto en bombas jugando con unos extraños brebajes de colores neones y a Kuroo con una guitarra atada por una correa en su torso.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Ah, daré un concierto hoy —respondió con naturalidad.

¿Estaba hablando seriamente?

No tenía idea qué expresión hacía pero Pantera se echó a carcajear.

—Oh, vamos no es tan malo, _«señor Cinismo»_ —rio Kuroo—, nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando.

—Y, exactamente, ¿en qué consisten tus _«conciertos»_? —preguntó usando sus dedos como comillas.

—Primero, _ouch_ , eso dolió; eres jodidamente cruel, Akaashi. Segundo, se trata solo de pasar un buen rato; ya sabes, celebrar la música, la comida y la compañía.

—¿Celebrar? —Akaashi estaba confundido.

¿Celebrar qué? BL/ind seguía en pie, Oikawa seguía vivo y ellos aún eran criminales perseguidos. No habían logrado sus metas, no tenían _razón_ de celebrar.

Pero Keiji no quería ser maleducado, así que solo concordó con Kuroo y se alejó del lugar. Optó ir por su comida, Yaku y Sugawara la estaban repartiendo; situados tras unas mesas mientras servían a los que llegaban en fila india.

Histeria notó a su lado un rostro que no había visto antes, había un adolescente con piel oliva y pecas; ¿el chico era nuevo?

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Keiji—. Lo siento, no te había visto antes.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sugawara detrás de las mesas de comida—. Akaashi, él es Tadashi Yamaguchi, nuestro nuevo hermanito cuervo. Un chico muy valiente, ¿sabías que viene directo de Ciudad Batería?

El pelinegro lo miró a los ojos y Yamaguchi miró al suelo con timidez.

—Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Keiji Akaashi —hizo una reverencia; no hacía falta preguntar para saber que todos habían vivido cosas horribles antes de llegar al Nido.

—El… el placer es mío, Akaashi —tartamudeó el chico con pecas en las mejillas.

Después de tomar su plato se sentó en una de las mesas que habían dejado en las esquinas; Keiji podía pasar todo su día solo observando a los demás y hundido en sus pensamientos. Admiraba a todos de una manera propia, cada killjoy hablaba diferente, pensaba diferente, eran las diferencias lo que los hacían humanos; y era esa su primera razón para querer acabar con las industrias Better Living.

Sintió un pesado cuerpo sentarse a su lado. El aroma familiar del chico llegó a su nariz y en segundos se relajó.

—Discúlpame si esto te ofende, pero no encuentro ninguna clase de sentido a esta… _«Fiesta»_ que planean llevar acabo aquí.

—Eso no me ofende —respondió Bokuto; Akaashi lo miró, su ceño se fruncía con preocupación, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba mucho en algo—. Pero nunca está demás celebrar —razonó, ladeando su cabeza como una lechuza.

—¿Celebrar qué?

—Qué estamos vivos —respondió con intensidad, los enormes ojos amarillos le hacían agujeros a Keiji—; y este momento: tú sentado ahí, yo aquí, juntos en este lugar, tal vez no se volverá a repetir.

—Eso… tiene sentido —aceptó.

—Además, debes aprovechar todos esos momentos, porque si no… puede ser muy tarde; no sabes cuándo puedes… —dejó la frase en el aire.

—¿Morir?

—¿Qué? No, quería decir comer algo malo, terminar en el baño ¡y perderte la fiesta más loca de tu vida!

La tonta respuesta fue demasiado para él y Akaashi terminó dejando salir una carcajada.

—Bokuto, Akaashi —saludó Konoha sentándose en la misma mesa, en la banca frente a ellos—. ¿Qué hay, chicos?

—¡Konoha! —se exaltó Bokuto, mirando la bandeja metálica del rubio; en la esquina tenía un pequeño vaso con frutas en almíbar—. ¡¿Dónde conseguiste eso, hombre?!

—Ah, Suga los acaba de preparar —explicó.

—¡Demonios, tengo que conseguir uno!

El killjoy se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo con urgencia. Akaashi solo podía ver como se alejaba con velocidad, preguntándose si algún día Koutarou dejaría de sorprenderlo.

—Ese tipo es un idiota —Keiji le comentó a Konoha.

—No, hombre —se rio Konoha—. Él solo ve el mundo de una manera diferente; al final del día, creo que es un genio.

—¿Bromeas verdad?

—Te convenció a ti que te unieras a la resistencia, ¿no?

Akaashi no podía refutar eso.

Horas después, cuando todos los cuervos habían comido, Kuroo se colocó en la tarima y comenzó a tocar su guitarra. La mayoría de chicos se acercó y lo rodeó para disfrutar de la música; tenía una voz melodiosa, a su lado se unió Yaku como segunda voz.

Varios de los rebeldes comenzaron a ponerse de pie y bailaban entre ellos; esperó que Bokuto estuviera en medio de todos, como el alma de la celebración; pero en lugar de eso se había quedado a su lado, sentado lejos de la multitud, solo escuchando la música.

—Sabes, Akaashi —Revólver comenzó, las melodías se escuchaban bajo—, he estado pensando en nuestra conversación que tuvimos en aquel comedor de la Zona 7.

Keiji apenas la recordaba.

—Tú me preguntaste si le temía a la muerte.

—Oh, sí —recordó—, tú me dijiste que no.

—Exacto. No lo sé, para mí, la muerte es definitiva; digo, no te sorprende nada porque nunca cambia. Ya sabes qué esperar.

—Esa es una manera de verlo.

—Pero he estado pensando en que sí hay algo a lo que le tengo miedo.

—¿Sí?

Bokuto asintió.

—En la última misión a la que salimos, nos encontramos con un grupo de draculoides, que derrotamos fácilmente —narró—; pero, cuando todos estaban en el suelo muertos… uno de ellos perdió su máscara y…y…

Koutarou veía el suelo, pero parecía que sus ojos estaban en otro lado; otra vez en ese lugar, reviviendo los recuerdos. Su mano se movió por sí sola y terminó enrollándose en la de Bokuto, intentando apoyarlo de esa manera.

Fue la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos, su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir la diferencia entre los tamaños y la textura dura de sus falanges. Akaashi pasó la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Koutarou. Revólver por su lado, no pareció anonadado por el gesto pero apretó de regreso, el pelinegro sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido.

—Y debajo ahí estaba… un humano más… fácilmente pudo haber pertenecido a la resistencia… —explicó—. A lo que le tengo pavor son a esos lavados de cerebros; quiero decir, estar a la _completa_ disposición de esos científicos… dejarlos experimentar con tu cuerpo como se les dé la gana —Koutarou se mordió los labios—… me pone la piel de gallina.

Eso realmente se escuchaba aterrador.

—Vamos —intentó calmar—, eres _Ala Revólver;_ no hay manera que te puedan poner sus garras encima. Nadie puede pararte.

Koutarou sonrió levemente y su corazón volvió a constreñirse.

—Si crees eso, entonces tiene que ser cierto, Akaashi.

Keiji chocó sus hombros y se mantuvo así, pegado a él.

Mientras, su mente era un caos, Bokuto estaba despertando sentimientos que creía no existían y eso lo preocupaba; porque lo único que quería era hacer al otro feliz y su compañía se había vuelto tan habitual que Akaashi no quería volver a experimentar cómo se sentía sin él.

_No era amor._

No todavía, por lo menos.

Si lo pensaba más, Akaashi terminaría confundido; así que solo lo dejaría ahí, por el momento. Enredó su brazo en el de Koutarou y tomó su mano otra vez, el otro solamente apoyó más su peso en él y apretó sus dedos; se comenzó a balancear al ritmo de la suave música que llenaba la cafetería del Nido.

.

Siete años después Keiji Akaashi se encontraba en la parte trasera de una _van_ ; escondía su rostro en sus rodillas, pero mantenía una mano enrollada en la de Bokuto. Lo que le quedaba al chico que amaba con toda su alma. A veces Histeria miraba de reojo a Koutarou solo para sentirse más perdido, y derrotado.

Ni siquiera podía ver el rostro completo del chico por la máscara de gas. Acarició suavemente la parte de su cráneo donde le habían rapado el cabello para darle espacio a los tubos que salían. Todo su brazo había sido amputado, al igual que su pierna hasta la rodilla.

Si pensaba en que su adorado killjoy había caído en un laberinto sin salida, preso de sus más profundos miedos, Akaashi sentía que se volvería loco. Los científicos habían experimentado con él hasta convertirlo en un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

El automóvil se llenaba de los sollozos desesperados de Nishinoya y Yachi; lamentándose por la desgarradora pérdida de su hogar, y de su líder.

Daichi yacía al lado de Bokuto, su pecho se había dejado de mover.

Recostado sobre una de las esquinas de la _van,_ Tsukishima miraba a la nada; no sollozaba, las lágrimas solo se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en su camisa y en sus manos que sostenían las katanas de su hermano.

No sabía con qué se encontraría una vez Koutarou se despertara, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro si él terminaría disparándole en la cabeza una vez que supieran que el cerebro de Bokuto estaba demasiado lavado para ser recuperado; no sabía tampoco que sería de los killjoys ahora.

Pero si había algo que él le había enseñado desde el principio, era que siempre habría algo porqué luchar y que, si todos iban a morir, por lo menos debía hacer que su muerte valiera la pena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y sus ojos se hayan abierto un poco más a la relación de estos hermosos búhos en este AU. En serio, cuando ustedes me dicen que gracias a este fic les ha encantado más Bokuaka, yo veo estrellas! O también a los que me dicen que ahora aprecian mucho más a Akaashi.
> 
> Amo a este par de personajes y la relación que tienen, así que que me digan eso! Es un gran honor.
> 
> Sus comentarios son apreciados con toda mi alma, y siempre intento responderlos todos! Me hacen la semana completa con sus palabras y me inspiran a seguir.
> 
> Y como pueden ver, en el próximo capitulo volvemos al presente.
> 
> ¿Cómo les irá a nuestros cuervos? Lo veremos pronto!
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	18. Uprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, honey, here we go B)
> 
> ¡Ahora, sí regresamos a nuestra programación normal!
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas las preciosas personas por dejarme esos reviews, no puedo expresar coherentemente lo feliz que me pongo al leerlos. Solo imaginen a una Nolee sonriendo más que Hinata cuando remata un balón (no, no exagero).
> 
> El nombre del capi es una canción que pertenece a la banda Muse, deben escucharla, es realmente perfecta para el fic.
> 
> Así que sin más, disfruten el capi de hoy.
> 
> ¡Infinitas gracias a la mejor beta de todas! *la presenta detrás de una cortina que cae y ahí esta Ren* ¡La maravillosa Ren! *aplaude como foca*
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:
> 
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.«

 

 

_Bzzztttttt..._

_¿Hola...?_

_¿Cu...vos? ¿Cuervos... me escuchan?_

_Kkkkkkk..._

_¡Mis rayos de luz, aquí su servidor, El Doctor D. nuevamente!_

_Recuperando lo que siempre fue nuestro, mis rebeldes: Nuestra libertad de pensamiento._

_¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo a ustedes sí._

_Y aunque lamento reportarles que esta vez ha sido la pausa más larga de mi parte, ¡estamos de vuelta! Porque jamás podrán acabar con nosotros._

_¿Escuchaste eso, Oikawa?_

_Así que, mientras haya al menos un idiota que no tenga miedo de hacerle frente a BL/ind; la resistencia_ no _morirá. Así que ven por nosotros, oh, gran dictador. Danos tu mejor golpe, pues jamás será el último._

_Díganlo conmigo, mis cuervos desterrados, ¡todos juntos!_

«No hay lugar para disculpa.

Es muerte o victoria».

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando el automóvil se detuvo de golpe, Akaashi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se quedó dormido. El cansancio mental y físico había terminado por drenar toda su energía; además de eso, la calidez de la mano que sostenía en la suya era tan familiar, Keiji sentía que era un arrullo para dormirlo.

Y por un momento olvidó los sucesos del último año.

Sin embargo, todo el espejismo se vino abajo cuando los pesados sentimientos de arrepentimiento, dolor y tristeza comprimieron tanto su pecho que, Akaashi tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para volver a respirar.

Bokuto seguía siendo un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Daichi y Akiteru seguían muertos, y ellos seguían sin hogar ni protección.

Histeria notó a Kei con los ojos cerrados y bolsas bajo sus ojos; Nishinoya y Washio miraban por las ventanas. Akaashi tuvo que cubrir sus ojos cuando la puerta trasera de la _van_ fue abierta; el mundo afuera era un caos, decenas de chicos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras que otros automóviles iban llegando con los segundos.

Notó que Kuroo fue quién abrió la puerta e inmediatamente su rostro se desmoronó.

—No...

Segundos después llegó Ennoshita corriendo con una camilla de hospital; pero, al igual que Pantera, se congeló.

El médico, sin embargo, recobró la compostura, se subió al automóvil y fue directo a los signos vitales de Daichi. Colocó su dedo medio e índice para sentir su pulso.

—No... —dijo Akaashi—... él no pudo lograrlo.

No se atrevía a decir más porque el nudo de su garganta nunca terminaba de desaparecer. Ennoshita se quedó estático por unos segundos, Kuroo solo veía el cuerpo del líder; Silencio Infeccioso fue el siguiente en hablar:

—Pantera, ayúdame a bajarlo.

—Boku... —intentó Histeria, nunca unas palabras fueron tan difíciles de decir—… Bokuto necesita ayuda también...

—¿Qué dijis...? —comenzó Kuroo y finalmente vio a Ala Revólver— Santa mierda... —se cubrió su boca y abrió sus ojos inmensurablemente— ¿Boku...? ¿Está _vivo_ , Histeria?

Cayó de rodillas y se acercó a su rostro.

En el rostro de Pantera, aunque se encontraba a contraluz, Keiji pudo notar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos; con la mano que no estaba en su rostro tocó con delicadeza el rostro de Bokuto, como si tenía miedo de quebrar la ilusión o como si no estuviera seguro que en cualquier momento se despertaría y comenzaría a atacar.

Histeria no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle que él había sido responsable de la muerte de Daichi.

—Está vivo —respondió Keiji, su voz se quebraba menos ahora.

—Silencio Infeccioso y yo podemos ocuparnos de él —ofreció una voz.

Akaashi levantó su rostro para ver a Kageyama, se había bajado del automóvil y había conseguido otra camilla. El killjoy por fin notó que el androide había perdido toda la piel de su brazo derecho, ahora solo quedaba un esqueleto mecánico.

—Es mitad droide... así que... —murmuró con timidez.

Keiji no podía decir nada, después de todo lo que él le había hecho pasar al androide... ni siquiera lo podía mirar.

—Bien, ustedes ocúpense de eso —ordenó Kuroo—, Amanecer, tú ayúdame con... —Pantera se mordió los labios—… con Nicotina.

Sacaron el cuerpo del líder y lo colocaron en una camilla; la piel de Daichi se sentía helada, pero Histeria todavía podía apostar a que Nicotina solo abriría los ojos, daría una gran bocanada de aire y se comenzaría a reír por haber podido engañarlos.

—Debemos decirle a Ceniza —dejó caer Pantera—, ha estado preocupado desde que escuchamos la transmisión interrumpida del Doctor.

Keiji lo miró para que explicara.

—Nuestro convoy iba por la Zona 9 cuando escuchamos la emisión llenarse de estática y cuando acordamos, Oikawa tenía el control de las ondas de radio aquí afuera; no tengo idea cómo.

—Diablos —murmuró Keiji, entendiendo—… todo esto fue planeado desde hace días…

—Así es, en cuanto escuchamos la voz del dictador supimos que algo en el Nido no andaba bien y cuando nos acercamos a la Zona 5 pudimos recibir las señales de nuestros intercomunicadores y captamos el mensaje de Inteligencia diciendo que se había abierto una brecha en la base.

Akaashi veía de reojo como Ennoshita y Kageyama transportaban el cuerpo de Bokuto; debía ir con él.

—¿Recuperaron las ondas de radio? —preguntó Histeria.

—Sí, pero no fue fácil; interceptamos las ondas del intercomunicador del primer vehículo que salió del Nido con los primeros cuervos en escapar; Sombra, Terror y otros cuervos nos pusieron al día de lo que pasaba y así pudimos armar este campamento temporal para atender a los heridos. Hasta el momento, ustedes han sido los últimos, pero Kenma está revisando cada minuto por nuevas ondas de intercomunicadores.

Keiji estaba seguro que ellos eran los últimos que habían logrado salir del Nido.

—Gracias, Pantera, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti —agradeció, porque cuando salieron de la base, Akaashi había perdido todas las esperanzas.

—Ahora, dime, ¿ése es Bokuto? —La expresión de Tetsurou era ilegible, porque de nada servía tener ilusiones—. ¿ _Nuestro_ Bokuto?

—¡Histeria! —escuchó a Suga llamarlo antes que pudiera contestar; Ceniza venía corriendo y Keiji sentía sus pulmones comenzar a contraerse—. ¡Dioses, escuché que ustedes habían regresado! Debo preguntarte, ¿supiste algo de Cuervo Nicotina? Nadie de los que han vuelto lo vio ahí adentro.

Histeria fue regresado con un puñetazo a la realidad y solo pudo bajar su cabeza y mirar el suelo antes que sus ojos se humedecieran; no quería ver el rostro de Sugawara cuando notara el cuerpo detrás de él. Porque Ceniza tenía uno de los corazones más puros del desierto y no merecía el dolor de perder la persona más importante para él.

Keiji sabía cómo dolía.

—¿Nico…? —escuchó murmurar a Koushi y miró sus pies caminar hacia la camilla detrás de él— ¿Daichi?

Akaashi levantó su mirada para ver a Sugawara llevando sus temblorosos dedos al rostro del cadáver de Daichi Sawamura.

—¡¿Por qué nadie lo está atendiendo?! —exclamó, su voz se quebraba— ¿Silencio Infeccioso? ¡Ayúdenlo!

Histeria se apresuró a su lado haciendo todo lo posible para que sus lágrimas no se derramaran. Sugawara colocó con urgencia su oído frente a la nariz de Daichi para escuchar su respiración.

Fue recibido por mudez.

Keiji sujetó a Sugawara, pero ya era demasiado tarde; Ceniza había comprendido.

—Está… oh Dios… _oh Dios_ … no… por favor… _por favor_ —rogaba, su voz se comenzaba a mezclar con sollozos—. No, no, _no_ … él no… por favor, _él no_ …

—Lo siento —se disculpó Akaashi.

Fue lo último que dijo antes que Ceniza Radiante estallara en llanto, sujetándose del cuerpo de Keiji mientras perdía la fuerza en sus rodillas. Histeria lo sostenía con fuerza, el cuerpo de Koushi daba espasmos pero se sostenía de la camisa de Histeria.

Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas cuando tomó la mano de Daichi entre las dos suyas y las llevó a su rostro.

Varios cuervos habían llegado al escuchar los gritos, pero se quedaron cuando notaron de quién se trataba. A quién le pertenecía el cuerpo; su líder había muerto. Akaashi derramó unas silentes lágrimas, al igual que la mayoría de rebeldes ahí: Hinata, Tanaka, Asahi, Kuroo y otros.

Pero todos guardaban silencio, escuchando como el cuervo blanco se quebraba frente a ellos y sollozaba por haber perdido a la persona que significaba más para él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, _lo siento_ —repetía Keiji en su espalda como si fuera un mantra.

Sugawara solo gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

~~

Si se concentraba solo en su respiración podía calmarse, sus dedos temblaban y sus músculos se tensaban; sentía la ira recorrer cada vaso de su cuerpo como lava caliente. Oikawa no deseaba ver a nadie más porque sabía que destruiría a quién se colocara en frente.

Gruñó y levantó un escritorio de metal sin esfuerzo para arrojarlo a la pared. El traste hizo un chirrido al doblarse y quedar destruido; la pared de concreto tenía una abolladura. Todos los monitores de la habitación estaban destruidos, las lámparas rotas, producto de la concentración alta de electricidad por su cuerpo.

El único candil halógeno que quedaba estaba pendiendo solamente de un cable.

La pieza estaba hundida en penumbras, lo único que centelleaba eran los pulsos eléctricos y moribundos de cables; y los ojos de Oikawa.

Gritó de la ira y arrojó un monitor a la única pantalla que aún quedaba funcionando, estrellando el computador sobre el logo sonriente de sus industrias; primero deformándolo en sus manos como si fuera masilla.

Todo había salido mal.

Había perdido dos de sus tres juguetes y no había acabado con _todos_ esos cuervos.

Ahora debía ir y alistar más S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Y Tobio.

_Tobio._

Explotó una pared imaginando el rostro del pequeño traidor. Quería tenerlo ahí para torturarlo y quebrar cada hueso metálico de su cuerpo; arrancarle hasta los dientes para hacerlo sentir el verdadero dolor.

Levantó una enorme roca como si no pesaba nada para arrojarla; cuando giró paró en seco porque a su espalda estaba Iwaizumi. Mirándolo con su ceño y boca fruncida; con su desaprobación de siempre; pero esta vez él no podía culparlo, Oikawa solo necesitaba desahogarse.

Las cosas _nunca_ le salían mal.

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. _Nunca._

—Estás haciendo un desastre —reprendió su Hajime, cruzándose de brazos.

Oikawa rechinó sus dientes, sus labios se rizaban entre pequeñas pulsaciones hasta perfilar sus caninos. Su ira amenazaba con derramarse, arrojar esa enorme roca sobre el primer ser vivo que notara.

En lugar de eso lanzó el escombro sin cuidado hacia un lado.

—¿Cuál es el estado de Ushijima? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca.

—Su cuerpo humano está muerto, y no importa cuanta tecnología tengamos, no podemos traer personas a la vida. Una vez su cerebro deja de funcionar, su cuerpo es inservible.

Oikawa chasqueó su lengua.

—Lo sé.

—Shirabu y Daishou acaban de recuperar las últimas memorias de su cuerpo. Creo que necesitas escuchar esto.

—¿Quién, Iwaizumi? —Cuestionó con voz barítona—. ¡ _¿Quién_ fue el responsable de acabar con _mi_ S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W?!

Su segundo al mando sacó una pequeña pantalla portátil para reproducir el vídeo. El pequeño y refulgente monitor reproducía una imagen en movimiento, carecía de sonido y el videograbador no se quedaba quieto; pero la reproducción era clara.

El pequeño androide, Tobio Kageyama, golpeaba sin misericordia a Ushijima, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ni siquiera tenía tiempo de reaccionar antes que lo lanzara volando hacia una pared, destruyéndola con su imponente cuerpo; y en segundos, el exterminador ya estaba nuevamente con él, acabándolo pedazo por pedazo.

Oikawa podía sentir su cuerpo comenzar a hervir.

—Parece que ha despertado —comentó Iwaizumi.

—¡Imposible! —gritó—. ¡Esto _no_ tiene ningún sentido!

Tooru apuñaba y abría sus manos, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar, estaba furioso. Todo eso carecía de sentido alguno, Kageyama no era más que un simple, débil y reemplazable exterminador. Rechinaba sus dientes y sus músculos se tensaban, necesitaba explotar.

Y sin embargo Iwaizumi seguía frente a él, sin tenerle miedo.

—No le sigas causando más estragos al edificio —ordenó.

Y Oikawa disparó sus ojos a los de él, oscuros como chocolate derretido, ceño fruncido en una expresión de severidad que Tooru había aprendido a verla y sentir solo cariño. Pero en ese momento, sólo quería tener el cuello de Kageyama sobre sus manos y apretarlo tanto hasta reducirlo a añicos.

Sin embargo, se echó a reír.

Hajime no cambió su expresión, Oikawa se carcajeó con júbilo.

—¡Oh! Iwaizumi —canturreó—, _mi_ Iwaizumi —lo rodeó en sus brazos—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Hace décadas estarías muerto —respondió, no obstante su mirada se suavizó—. Un guardaespaldas cumple su función _«guardando espaldas»,_ ¿no crees? —Iwaizumi sonaba tan gruñón como siempre.

Hajime calmaba su irritación con su sola presencia y voz; siempre habían sido así. Podía ser que Iwaizumi era el más cascarrabias de ambos, pero Oikawa era el explosivo; tenía la costumbre de sonreír y sonreír, guardando todos los sentimientos negativos hasta que llegaba al punto de ebullición y explotaba.

Y siempre, siempre había daños colaterales.

—¡Pero eres más que eso! —se rio, una carcajada ligera, subió su mano para acariciar los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Iwaizumi; como si no hubiera guardado la ira para después, como si sus manos no hubieran cometido cientos y cientos de actos innombrables para mantener _su_ paz—. Eres « _mi_ Iwaizumi» —repitió, subiendo sus largos dedos, acariciando el cabello negro de puntas—. Has estado a mi lado desde que construí mi imperio, desde el principio.

Hajime miró sus labios y Oikawa sonrió, llevando su mano para acariciar la comisura del moreno. Tooru nunca podía sentir tanta intimidad como cuando solo estaban ellos dos solos, encima de escombros y destrozos. No importaba cuantas guerras, destrucciones o aniquilaciones sacudieran el mundo; como si fuera una caja de arena en donde no se necesitaba nada más que un sismo para que todo regresara a _cero._

Y él pudiera volver a formarlo a su antojo.

—Recuerdo cuando te conocí —murmuró su primer oficial, inmediatamente capturó la atención del castaño—, eras el chico con los ojos más grandes que había conocido.

—Y tú el chico con la expresión más amarga de todas.

—Idiota —murmuró el de cabellos cortos.

Iwaizumi siempre había sido bueno en calmarlo. Sin ninguna señal ni aviso, carcajadas irrumpieron de la garganta de Oikawa, un pensamiento se le había hecho hilarante, absurdo e ingenuo.

El moreno no hizo ningún comentario.

—Es tan extraño —comenzó Tooru, no era común que él comenzara a recordar el largo trecho que ambos habían recorrido para llegar a donde estaban; y cuando lo hacía, cuando Oikawa pensaba en el tiempo, a veces se sorprendía de sus recuerdos—, recuerdo casi todo, después de todos estos años.

Los monitores zumbaban haciendo cortocircuito en medio del caos irreparable en la habitación. El logo sonriente de las industrias BL parpadeaban.

Hajime siguió escuchando.

—Pero no importa cuánto me concentre, no logro recordar el rostro de mi madre.

Un comentario aleatorio, no tenía ni razón, ni sustancia; jamás lo había compartido con nadie, porque no veía necesidad en hacerlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Hajime.

—¿Por qué? —regresó—. Los dioses son dioses porque no tienen progenitores; han existido desde siempre y seguirán para la eternidad. ¿Y no tuvieron algunas figuras religiosas un progenitor temporal? Sirvieron meramente como un recipiente para dar vida, una vez cumplieron su trabajo, su misión acabó.

Hace decenas de años que había olvidado su rostro, pero le era indiferente, pues había olvidado a miles de personas también; perdidas en el tiempo, como todos los humanos. No le importaba, pues él solo gobernaba, y sabía que mientras pasaran otras décadas, los rostros de los que lo rodeaban también pasarían a ser olvidados.

Solamente quedarían Iwaizumi y él.

Por sobre todos, por siempre.

—¿Cuál es el estado del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., Satori Tendou? —Oikawa se arregló algunos cabellos que se habían salido de lugar, pasó las hebras detrás de su oreja; regresando a su postura de siempre: manteniendo ambos brazos a su espalda e irguiéndose.

Notó el rostro de Hajime volverse más serio ante su cambio repentino, pero era una máscara que Oikawa se había vuelto experto en ponerse al paso de las incontables décadas. Así que ignoró el cambio en su mejor amigo y primer oficial.

—Está perfectamente bien, parece que su sistema de regeneración funciona tal y como esperábamos. Según sus memorias parece que no hubo ningún killjoy que pudiera igualarlo.

—¿Y se sabe algo acerca del paradero del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., Koutarou Bokuto?

Sabía muy bien que lo habían tomado, esas cucarachas; los humanos, predecibles en sus acciones, era claro que habían visto a uno de los suyos y lo habían raptado.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

El daño había sido hecho y las memorias de Koutarou no le servían para más.

¿Cómo reaccionarían si supieran que su mismo « _hermano_ » los había traicionado en un principio?

—No, pero lo están intentando rastrear mientras hablamos, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar! —Exclamó con alegría—. Ahora, guíame, mi caballero de armadura blanca.

Iwaizumi rodó sus ojos pero había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, se giró comenzando a caminar. Tooru, olvidando toda la ira, prefirió pensar que había sacado a las ratas de su madriguera bajo tierra y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las aplastara, una por _una._

Tarareaba una tonada mientras caminaba al son del ritmo, moviendo sus rizos de un lado al otro. Se sentía seguro, ya que, Kageyama no mostraba una verdadera amenaza para su imperio, siempre y cuando su secreto fuera guardado; y nadie tuviera conocimiento de su pasado.

—Oikawa —Iwaizumi llamó su atención—, me necesitan en el edificio J, hay nuevos disturbios y los agitadores necesitan mi presencia para saber que _nadie_ puede enfrentar a Tooru Oikawa. Así que, estás solo por el resto del día.

Tooru se rio, aunque iba a extrañarlo; disfrutaba en gran manera la presencia del otro. Pero tenía otras cosas de qué ocuparse, como reunirse con Shirabu para comenzar la construcción de los nuevos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Eres malo, Iwa-chan —canturreó, tomando la mano del otro para girarlo y hacer que Hajime lo encarara.

—Sobrevivirás un día sin mí —dijo, con su ceño fruncido.

—Solo prométeme que estarás de regreso en la noche.

Iwaizumi lo rodeó por sus costados y ató sus manos en la espalda baja de Oikawa.

—Lo prometo —dijo simplemente.

Pero Oikawa tomó su mentón y lo trajo a sus labios, Iwaizumi se dejó guiar y sus músculos se relajaron cuando abrió su boca para profundizarlo, moviéndose en tándem.

Hajime, dejándose llevar aún por sus deseos humanos llevó su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, los rizos como chocolate enredándose entre sus dedos. Tooru dejó que el otro liderara, la intensidad de Iwaizumi siempre le parecía adictiva. Había sido el mismo cuando eran tontuelos adolescentes y lo seguía siendo después de _tantos_ años.

Se separó de su primer oficial, detrás de los ojos esmeraldas de Hajime se encendían llamas inextinguibles; Oikawa se lamió los labios. Y por una fracción de segundo la dura expresión de Iwaizumi se volvió una de nostalgia y tristeza. El castaño se rio con ternura, eso le pasaba a su mejor amigo por mantener un corazón humano.

Aun podía dejarse dominar por las emociones.

—Más vale que regreses en una pieza —anunció el líder, no dejando que la amenaza pasara desapercibida—… y no me hagas esperar.

—Idiota —devolvió Iwa-chan—. ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

~~

Kuroo se aclaró la garganta y recorrió nuevamente toda la expansión de desierto. Los cuervos habían tomado sus lugares haciendo un semicírculo, dándole todo espacio a él y la camilla a su lado. Pantera sentía su garganta seca y obstruida; como si alguien lo tuviera acorralado y lo asfixiara lentamente.

Sus ojos buscaron a Tsukishima, el rubio veía el suelo, y a su lado Kenma ponía suavemente su mano sobre su espalda; un gesto para reconfortarlo.

Casi frente a él, Asahi sostenía a Suga cerca de él, el cuervo blanco lloraba desconsoladamente; Amanecer dejaba caer las lágrimas libremente aunque no hacía ningún ruido.

El cielo se veía tan negro como la melaza, todos tenían una vela en sus manos y entre ellos encendían la pequeña llama, pasándola de hermano a hermano; Chispa se limpiaba los ojos y la nariz cada cinco minutos, las lágrimas le hacían más difícil el trabajo.

Tetsurou aún sentía como si lo que había pasado era un muy mal sueño; al siguiente segundo Kenma iría a despertarlo porque se había perdido el desayuno después de una misión cansada y larga. Él se levantaría de su litera e iría a la cafetería del Nido para comer algo y ahí se encontraría a Nicotina, Kuroo le diría algunas cosas para molestarlo, porque a él se le facilitaba meterse debajo de la piel de Daichi.

Bokuto seguiría muerto, porque había pasado _demasiado_ tiempo convenciéndose para olvidar a su hermano.

Todo era más fácil así.

Porque eso significaba que Koutarou había muerto inmediatamente al caer del helicóptero como había insistido Akaashi. Pero ahora… sólo podía imaginar las _horribles_ cosas que le habían hecho al despreocupado y feliz Ala Revólver, Kuroo hubiera preferido que muriera.

Cuando pensaba que el cuerpo bajo la manta que estaba en la camilla a la par suya era de Sawamura, la roca de todos los rebeldes; y que el Nido había sido encontrado y destruido…

Se limpió sus ojos con los talones de sus manos.

Si tan solo él se hubiera quedado en la base, si tan solo él no hubiera ido en la misión… Tetsurou podría haber hecho _algo_. Salvar a Daichi, salvar a Akiteru; demonios hasta habría podido salvar a Yaku.

Recordó el frágil cuerpo del chico pelirrojo; Morisuke apenas y había llegado con vida al campamento. Los daños habían sido graves y ahora Ennoshita lo tenía en cuidados intensivos. El médico había insistido que aún se encontraba en un estado delicado y su recuperación aún estaba lejana.

—Hermanos cuervos —empezó—, estamos aquí reunidos para darle eterno descanso a, quizás el killjoy más inteligente y valiente de todos nosotros. Sawamura Daichi fue más que solo mi líder, fue mi modelo a seguir; diablos, teníamos la misma edad pero de alguna manera él podía darme sermones cada vez que hacía algo osado —se rio.

Algunos se unieron a él entre risas, Hinata tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre pero sonrió levemente; a su lado estaba el androide sosteniendo su mano. Kageyama no derramaba lágrimas, pero de alguna manera su mirada lucía dolida. Kuroo nunca lo había visto parecer tan joven.

Sugawara no se rio, se cubría la mitad del rostro con la mano que no se aferraba a Asahi; estaba destruido. Ceniza era la persona más gentil entre todos ellos, nadie con un corazón así de puro merecía sufrir tanto dolor. Tetsurou no estaba seguro que él podría recuperarse.

Por eso había aceptado hablar de parte de él, porque sabía que Suga no sería capaz de hablar sin romper en llantos y Amanecer no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Así que por eso lo hacía, porque él debía ser la roca en donde los killjoys se debían apoyar por el momento. Porque nadie parecía dar un paso y tomar las riendas. Porque si nadie se ofrecía en ser el más fuerte, siempre _debían_ confiar en el inmovible Tetsurou Kuroo y su máscara para aparentar que él podía sostenerlos.

Sabía qué era lo que todos pensaban, cuál sería _su_ papel en todo eso.

¿Cómo podía decirles que Pantera Anfetamina no era el indicado para guiarlos a la victoria? Él sentía que _no_ era el indicado.

Tragó la bilis en su esófago.

—Creo que todos aquí alguna vez recibimos algún sermón de Nicotina —se rio entre dientes—, apuesto que es capaz de darle un sermón a la Bruja Fénix si se tarda mucho tiempo en recoger su alma —mordió su labio y sintió una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, rápidamente la hizo desaparecer con su mano—. Pero en el fondo, lo hacía porque él creía en todos nosotros, aun cuando no nos sentíamos capaces, ahí estaba la voz de Nicotina, empujándote para hacerte entender que podías dar lo mejor de ti.

Hinata asintió ávidamente a eso, Akaashi ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

—Así que —continuó Tetsurou, realmente _necesitaba_ un cigarrillo—…iluminemos los cielos negros una vez más en honor al verdadero corazón de los killjoys, ¡el único, el feroz, el genio: Cuervo Nicotina! —gritó.

Fue recibido por el vitoreo de todos los cuervos, mezclados entre sollozos y gritos.

Pero todos se callaron al ver que Sugawara había levantado la mano.

¿Quería dar unas palabras después de todo?

Ceniza llegó a su lado, con nariz roja y ojos hinchados; sus ojos ya no brillaban. Se aclaró la garganta, su voz sonaba ronca y carrasposa después de los gritos.

—Yo… —Sugawara dijo, pausando para mirar a su alrededor, ningún cuervo se atrevía a hablar—… Nicotina y yo llegamos al Nido juntos cuando él era solo un pichón y… bueno, yo también era un pequeño adolescente; tenía grandes esperanzas de salvar el mundo. Desde que era un niño, siempre me encontraba con personas que decían que el mundo ya estaba en ruinas, que no había más que hacer y luego conocí a Cuervo Nicotina. Una persona _tan_ fuerte que a pesar que el mundo le había dado la espalda, él quería hacer algo, él quería salvarnos.

Kuroo se tuvo que morder su mejilla para no soltar lágrimas. Suga hablaba con una sonrisa, como si sabía que Daichi estaba ahí viéndolo y la última imagen que vería antes de acompañar a la Bruja Fénix debía ser la radiante sonrisa de Ceniza.

—Nicotina nació para ser el líder de los killjoys, para ser nuestra roca y nuestro hogar. Y lo era… —su voz comenzó a quebrarse y se mordió los labios; pero se obligaba a seguir sonriendo, aun cuando sus comisuras temblaban—… era _mí_ roca.

Asahi corrió a su lado para pasar un brazo por sus hombros, trayéndolo en un abrazo tranquilizador.

—Cuervo Nicotina —llamó, mirando al cielo—, _mí_ Nicotina; espero que por fin descanses y que la Bruja Fénix pueda llevarte a casa —abrió sus brazos ante la enorme expansión de vacío en el negro espacio—. La guerra ya terminó para ti, mi querido soldado, nosotros tomaremos tu antorcha.

Kuroo y Asahi llevaron el cuerpo de Daichi envuelto en una manta hacia su lugar de descanso; debían enterrarlo ahora. Amanecer tomó la pala y comenzó a enterrarlo, llorando cada vez que tomaba más tierra para sepultarlo.

Sugawara tenía la máscara de Daichi en sus manos, era negra y cubría hasta su nariz. Ceniza Radiante le dio un último beso antes de dejarla caer al lado del líder.

—Hasta que nos veamos nuevamente —murmuró entre susurros rotos que solo Kuroo pudo escuchar—; y que la Bruja Fénix junte nuestras almas en el más allá —frotó sus ojos con las mangas de su chaqueta y pequeños sollozos salieron de sus labios.

Kuroo no tenía idea si se podían recuperar de eso.

La siguiente en hablar fue Saeko, su cabello estaba desordenado y su único ojo estaba rojo. La muerte de Akiteru le había pegado muy fuerte, pues ella era la única que quedaba del trío de amigos. No importaba cuantos nuevos hermanos podrían haber ganado, Kuroo podía entender lo especial que habían sido los killjoys originales; mucho más que hermanos.

Para ella, la única familia que le quedaba ahora era Ryuunosuke.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, Kuroo podía entenderlo. Su luto era privado y nadie más podía entender cómo se sentía; a sus cortos veintidós años había perdido no en una sino en dos ocasiones a las personas más cercanas a él. Sin embargo el de anteojos se acercó a la tumba de Daichi y dejó caer la máscara de Akiteru, susurrándole unas últimas palabras que Kuroo no pudo escuchar.

Tanaka se acercó para decir unas palabras de Taketora y Kuroo dijo una despedida para Inuoka; él chico pelirrojo había sido apenas un niño. Tetsurou se preguntaba si tal vez él hubiera podido convencerlo de acompañarlo, pero no podía divagar más en el pensamiento, la culpa era una carga pesada que llevar.

Después de unas horas, cuando ya estaba entrada la penumbra y no se distinguía entre la noche y el alba; todos regresaron al campamento temporal, excepto por Tsukishima, Sugawara y Saeko. Kuroo sentía su corazón pesar, se acercó al chico rubio y se detuvo antes de decir algo; sabía que Kei necesitaba su espacio, pero Pantera necesitaba hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Así que solo tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

Kuroo estaba preparado para que Tsukishima arrebatara su mano, pero no lo hizo. Sus cejas levemente se levantaron y sus labios comenzaron a tiritar. Su respiración se tornó forzada y comenzó a aspirar con urgencia por su boca.

La arena comenzó a mancharse con sus lágrimas; pero Tetsurou no lo soltó, porque sabía por lo que pasaba y a veces lo único que se necesitaba para sobrevivir toda esa locura, era la mano de alguien más cubriendo la suya.

Cuando Kei se encaminó hacia el campamento, Kuroo lo siguió; solo quería asegurarse que el chico durmiera un poco. Dejó al rubio en su cama sin decir una palabra, Ácido no abrió la boca en todo el funeral, tampoco lo hizo después. Tetsurou ni siquiera estaba seguro que él podría dormir, pero al menos Tsukishima estaría en la calidez del camping.

Pantera Anfetamina sentía su cuerpo comenzar a cansarse y sus músculos pesaban cada vez más; sabría que debía dormir dentro de poco, él no había parado de correr de un lado a otro desde que escuchó la transmisión del Doctor interrumpirse. Pero no podía hacerlo, no todavía, al menos.

Pasó caminando por las tiendas en las que los heridos descansaban y escuchó una letanía de susurros, mezclados con sollozos. Kuroo se acercó y su corazón se hundió al caer en cuenta que se trataba de Akaashi y Bokuto.

Tetsurou no era lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar a Koutarou, porque solo bastaba ver la imagen frente a él para traerlo de rodillas y llorar como un niño.

A Bokuto le habían removido su máscara de gas y los tubos que salían de su cráneo habían sido reemplazados con tornillos que Kageyama y Ennoshita ajustaron para dejar que sanara. Por presentar una amenaza latente, su brazo metálico y la pierna habían sido removidas; el androide aseguraba que podían ser «instaladas» nuevamente —Kuroo hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la palabra, como si estaban tratando de una _cosa_ y no de su mejor amigo—.

Así que ahora Koutarou solo tenía un brazo, una pierna derecha y su muslo izquierdo hasta la rodilla, su boca tenía una cicatriz en la comisura derecha, que atravesaba el labio superior e inferior. Aún no había despertado de la sedación; así que nadie tenía idea a lo que se enfrentarían todavía. Ennoshita llegaba cada ciertas horas solo para revisarlo.

Akaashi se había escabullido a la camilla hospitalaria de Bokuto; como Koutarou lo hacía incontables veces en la cama de Keiji. El ruidoso killjoy tenía su cabello acostado, muy diferente a su característico peinado; Histeria acariciaba los cabellos negros y blancos, mantenía la cabeza de Bokuto en su pecho.

Histeria tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían con rapidez, murmurando una y otra vez:

— _Por favor vuelve a mí, por favor vuelve a mí, por favor_ vuelve a mí —sus largos dedos se deslizaban por los mechones de Bokuto—; _Por favor vuelve a mí, por favor vuelve a mí._

Ala Revólver no se movía, pero su pecho subía y bajaba.

Kuroo odiaría interrumpir, así que solamente entró a la tienda de al lado. Todas las carpas del campamento estaban instaladas con cuatro pilares de madera; así que eran resistentes, pero temporales. Grupos de tres killjoys hacían guardia en la periferia, ellos sonarían la alarma si veían problemas.

Dentro de la carpa, notó a Fukunaga dormido, Kyoko estaba al lado de Yachi; la pequeña chica había recibido atención médica y sus heridas fueron vendadas. Yaku estaba en la misma tienda de Tsukishima, en donde se encontraban los más graves.

Bokuto estaba en una aparte, porque nadie sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Pantera se sentó en una silla y finalmente el cansancio clamó todas sus energías y cayó en un sueño sin sueños.

.

Se despertó cuando sintió que lo estaban zarandeando; abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la cabeza como pudín de Kenma. Su amigo lo miraba con urgencia, enormes ojos abiertos como platos; muy diferente al estado natural del chico, así que de inmediato Kuroo se puso alerta.

—¿Kenma? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, su voz áspera y seca.

«Bokuto despierta _ahora_ »

Maldiciendo bajo su aliento se puso de pie de golpe, corrió hacia la carpa de al lado para ver a Akaashi congelado frente a la cama de Bokuto, el cuerpo de Koutarou se removía, como si estuviera lentamente despertando de un mal sueño. Kuroo se mordió los labios y zafó el hacha de su costado; al igual que él, Kageyama tenía una pistola lista; por cualquier movimiento extraño del chico.

Los enormes ojos dorados se abrieron y comenzaron a moverse por toda la habitación, escaneándola. Seguía teniendo ojeras y su esclerótica estaba rojiza; pero su mirada era enfocada.

—Boku… —dijo Akaashi sin aliento, comenzando a acercarse con los brazos abiertos—… Koutarou… —su voz se comenzaba a hundir.

Ala Revólver lo miró de lleno; pero su expresión no cambiaba. Keiji no lo notó pues siguió acercándose, estaba perdido en la imagen que veía frente a él. El amor de su vida vivo y respirando a menos de un metro, así que Akaashi llegó a su lado para alcanzar su mano.

—¡Akaashi, espera! —exclamó Kuroo.

Sin embargo fue muy tarde y Bokuto tomó un puñado de su camisa y lo haló con demasiada fuerza hacia él; Tetsurou pudo apenas distinguir cómo Koutarou estrellaba su cabeza con la de Keiji. Cuando lo alejó el que antes era un killjoy tenía sangre en su frente pero no pertenecía a él.

Kuroo se apresuró para capturar su brazo y Kageyama sus muslos, pero Bokuto se movía como una bestia con rabia. Su fuerza era demasiada, Pantera tuvo que usar todo su peso para encarcelarlo y atar su brazo con una soga; cuando Kageyama y él estuvieron listos se alejaron de él.

Pero Koutarou se movía sin pensar, aparentemente la droga de la felicidad y el sinfín de medicamentos en los que estaba no se habían acabado.

Mientras, Akaashi había caído sentado en el suelo, con riachuelos de sangre deslizándose desde una cortada en su frente, hasta el puente de su nariz y luego a sus labios.

~~

—Qué extraño —señaló Kageyama luego que Ennoshita terminara de suturar la cortada de Akaashi justo debajo de la línea de su cabello—, después de todo este tiempo, una dosis normal de los medicamentos de la felicidad se habría acabado.

—Lo atiborraron de medicamentos… —comentó Histeria, como si todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Es lo más probable —concordó el androide—, aumentaron las dosis; además que se lo administraban por la vía nasal, en forma de gas y de líquido, directo a su cerebro.

Keiji negó y miró al suelo.

Bokuto luchaba contra sus ataduras como un animal, aunque no tuviera todas sus extremidades, su fuerza era descomunal. No hablaba, pero miraba como si no conociera a nadie en la habitación.

Ni siquiera a Histeria.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que el efecto de las drogas desaparezca? —cuestionó Kuroo.

Tobio se cruzó de brazos, no era un farmaceuta, además no era de pastillas que hablaban, sino gas. Ni siquiera sabía si había un retorno después de eso.

—No estoy seguro, debemos mantenerlo en observación. Esperar que la niebla se disperse para saber con qué estamos tratando.

Pantera chasqueó su lengua con molestia.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Kageyama! —entró un killjoy a la tienda de campaña.

Choque Binario reconoció a Yuuki Shibayama, un pequeño chico de cabello negro y rasgos felinos. Detrás de él venía Hinata y Kageyama se relajó instantáneamente; Shouyou había recibido algunos golpes serios, pero el pequeño cuervo odiaba quedarse sentado, así que ayudaba en lo que podía.

—¡Kageyama, el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte debehablar contigo —anunció—… _ahora_!

Tobió salió con los dos chicos y llegaron a otra sección del campamento, lleno de cables y pantallas. Se asemejaba al cuarto de Inteligencia que habían tenido en el Nido, pero este era más obsoleto, parecía que había sido construido en poco tiempo. Ahí estaba Kozume Kenma escribiendo en un computador.

Ukai estaba en medio de una transmisión de radio.

—Y la canción que acaban de escuchar, reinas de choques, ha sido nada más y nada menos que « _Bottle Rocket_ » de los anarquistas « _House of Heroes_ ». Una melodía que se mete en su piel y hace que sus poros griten. Así que no sean tímidos mis desertores, su Doctor ha llegado para quedarse, demostrémosle a BL/ind los movimientos de baile que usaremos para zapatear en su tumba.

Kageyama levantó su brazo para capturar la atención del Doctor, Keishin lo reconoció y le pidió un momento.

—Así que llamen, pidan la canción que los pone dementes y bailemos hasta que la Bruja Fénix venga por nosotros —comenzó a tocar una nueva canción—. Y ahora para deleitar sus orejas con perforaciones « _Bulletproof Heart_ » de nuestros queridos y difuntos « _My Chemical Romance_ »; es su turno de hacerme compañía con sus voces y pedir una rola para sobrevivir el amanecer, aquí, en la WKL viniendo más caliente que la piel de un _cabeza de onda._

El Doctor Muerte presionó un botón y la melodía se apoderó de la radio.

—¿Doctor, quería verme?

—Sí —respondió Ukai—, tengo algo urgente que mostrarte.

El hombre movió su silla de ruedas y llegó al lado de Kenma, Sombra seguía escribiendo con velocidad, sin ver sus dedos ni el teclado.

—Como ya habrás sabido, perdimos la señal de la radio cuando comenzó el ataque al Nido. No sé cómo, Oikawa fue capaz de interceptarnos; afortunadamente, uno de los primeros en escapar fue Sombra —explicó—. Con su ayuda, pudimos recobrar la señal y la red. Creó otro canal diferente, un poco más complicado para evitar ser hackeado luego. Pero el proceso fue lento; solo teníamos una persona. Tsukishima —su voz se apagó—… Tsukishima está indispuesto.

—Pero mira —Ukai se rio entre dientes—, ya estoy divagando; tendrás que darme un descanso, a mi edad es difícil comandar y el sol está más caliente que un sauna en el medio oriente. Mi cuerpo se siente como una jungla hoy; hace muchos años no hago mis transmisiones al aire libre.

Takeda también estaba ahí y terminó alcanzándole una _soda pop_.

—Volviendo al tema, Sombra creó una red segura, pero notó algo extraño en el servidor. Un _mensaje_ , la dirección del remitente estaba codificada de una manera que Kenma no pudo descifrar, tampoco rastrear. Y no creemos que provenga de cualquier otra base aquí afuera en el desierto.

La noticia era insólita, Kageyama comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío en el fondo de su estómago.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el pelinegro, su boca se había secado en segundos.

—Porque pedía específicamente por _ti_ —Ukai le hacía agujeros con su mirada—. Nadie en las afueras del Nido sabe de la existencia de un androide fuera de Ciudad Batería; y sin embargo, esta persona pidió específicamente por ti. Mira, léelo por ti mismo.

Todos sus miembros se sentían entumecidos y su estómago se revolvía intranquilo; sin embargo se acercó al lado de Kenma. El Doctor le hizo una señal al tímido chico y él abrió una ventana de dialogo.

Tal y como Keishin lo había dicho, el remitente estaba marcado como «Desconocido» y el mensaje se leía:

_«Tobio Kageyama, exterminador con número de serie: K-078662. Si este mensaje no llega a sus ojos, me niego a hacer tratos con ustedes killjoys._

_Kageyama, si lees esto, es porque todavía hay esperanza. Si aún te interesa saber toda la verdad, debemos conocernos en persona. Pero solo podemos reunirnos hoy, ve a las coordenadas que adjuntaré abajo y encuéntrame ciento ochenta minutos antes del anochecer._

_Acude solo; si veo a un cuervo cerca me negaré a encontrarte._

_Ya es hora que cambiemos el mundo._

_IEN»_

Las iniciales.

¿IEN no había muerto?

¿No había sido Hanamaki?

—¿IEN? —Leyó el Doctor Desafiando a la muerte en voz alta—. ¿Se te hacen familiares esas iniciales?

—Sí —contestó sin pensarlo, sentía sus oídos timbrar, su mundo le daba vueltas al ver un nombre tan _familiar_ desde que había salido de la ciudad—. Él nos ayudó a Hinata y a mí a escapar.

—¿Es un aliado? —preguntó Ukai.

—Creo que sí…

.

—¿No tienes idea de quién se trata? —preguntó Pantera Anfetamina de brazos cruzados.

Kageyama les había contado toda la historia —sin omitir ningún detalle—, desde que Hinata había llegado a su vida. IEN había sabido todo y nunca lo delató con Oikawa; es más le daba pistas para poder despertar y así querer escapar de la Ciudad Batería en primer lugar. IEN sabía _quién era_ Destroya y el secreto de BL/ind.

Quizás sabía cómo detener a Oikawa.

—No —contestó Choque Binario—, pero está de nuestro lado, eso lo sé.

Kuroo se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, no parecía para nada convencido. Sugawara se veía años más viejo y cansado; Ukai se sostenía su barbilla en pensamiento y Hinata solamente miraba toda la escena.

—Déjenlo ir —escuchó una voz abogar por él.

Se tuvo que sorprender cuando el killjoy que jamás habría esperado apoyarlo entraba a la tienda de campaña. Kei Tsukishima tenía ojeras oscuras pintando los alrededores de sus ojos y sin embargo su mirada era serena; había escuchado toda la discusión.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó el killjoy de ojos entornados.

—Piénsalo un poco —ladró el rubio, sin los anteojos se parecía mucho más a su hermano—; perdimos _todo_ lo que tenemos: el sistema informático, los alimentos, la mayoría de nuestro armamento, la mayoría de nuestros vehículos, ¡nuestras malditas habitaciones! _No tenemos nada_ —recalcó—. Así que por eso no tenemos qué perder tampoco, por lo que Kageyama nos dice, este sujeto los ayudó a escapar de Oikawa y si él viene de Ciudad Batería, no nos vendría mal tener un aliado ahí adentro. Al menos eso creo que diría Daichi.

Tetsurou se había quedado sin habla, Tsukishima no hablaba demás si no había necesidad; tampoco había demostrado interés cuando se trataba de la toma de decisiones en la base. Pero en ese momento, Kuroo no podía refutar sus palabras porque su lógica era sólida.

—No podemos dejarlo ir por él solo —razonó Pantera.

Ceniza era el único que no decía nada.

—¡Puedo ir con él! —ofreció Hinata.

—No —intervino el androide—, IEN no se presentará si alguien me acompaña.

—Entonces olvídalo —cortó Kuroo.

—Esperen —rebatió Kageyama—, esperen, por favor; _yo_ quiero hacer esto. Puedo… puedo entender a IEN porque yo pensaba igual que él antes de conocer a los killjoys, antes de salir de Ciudad Batería. Si bien no apoyaba las doctrinas de las industrias BL, tampoco confiaba en los rebeldes, porque según Better Living, no eran más que bestias; primates sin lógica o pensamiento. Pero luego descubrí lo diferentes que son y que ahora puedo confiar plenamente en todos. Entonces, por favor —pidió—, déjenme hacer esto a _mí_ por ustedes; por el cobijo que me han dado. Quiero compensarlos ayudándoles a encontrar una salida a todo esto.

—De acuerdo —Sugawara habló—, ve. Eso… es lo que decidiría Daichi.

Kageyama sintió su pecho brillar con esperanza.

—Pero escucha bien, Kageyama —Kuroo se acercó a él de manera amenazante—, después que te encuentres con este «IEN» tienes cuatro horas para regresar al campamento, para entonces ya tendremos todo listo para volvernos mudar. Así que si acaso esto significa malas noticias y BL/ind te captura, no tendrás idea de dónde nos encontramos. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí.

.

Estaba nervioso cuando apagó el automóvil; las coordenadas que IEN había digitado guiaban todo el camino a una vieja choza de ladrillos desgastados, el polvo y los rayos del sol se habían comido la pintura y plantas secas estaban rodeando la estructura. Había escombros en todas las afueras de la abandonada casa.

Pero no parecía que alguien estuviera cerca, ni en metros a la redonda. Kageyama, se adentró al cobertizo con cautela, una sensación persistente zumbaba en su pecho mecánico; como si se estuviera acercando a su propia perdición. Hinata lo había visto con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo llevara, como si tenía miedo que esa vez sería la última que se verían.

Pero Shouyou sabía muy bien que él no podía hacerlo, así que solamente apretó su mano y susurro un quedo: « _Ten mucho cuidado._ »

Kageyama quería haber oído un _«Te amo»._

Cuando entró a la abandonada y destartalada casa, sus ojos rápidamente se adecuaron a la negrura de adentro; cuando notó la figura negra sus dedos se comenzaron a poner helados.

Había alguien ahí adentro.

—¿I-IEN? —se maldijo por haber tartamudeado, eso era señal de miedo.

—Dime la contraseña de Suguro Daishou, la que te di en Ciudad Batería que utilizaste en el edificio de Información —pidió, su voz era neutra. Kageyama no podía identificar su sexo o edad.

Así que no tuvo más opción que contestar:

—AWNVGH13.

Y luego la figura oscura caminó hacia el lado de una ventana, en donde algunos rayos de sol entraban con debilidad.

Todo el mundo de Kageyama se cayó.

—I… Iwaizumi… —murmuró anonadado.

Hajime Iwaizumi, el segundo al mando de toda la corporación, confidente del dictador y mejor amigo de Oikawa; creído un dios por algunos. Su guardaespaldas y caballero, responsable de la muerte de incontables rebeldes.

Kageyama estaba jodido.

¿Todo había sido una trampa?

¿IEN y su escape habían sido planeados por Oikawa?

Todo en su sistema le estaba gritando que debía correr de inmediato de ahí, quién sabe de qué era capaz el dictador de BL/ind si le ponía las garras encima a Tobio otra vez. No había manera que él regresara a Ciudad Batería otra vez.

El pelinegro encaró la salida y comenzó a apresurarse para salir huyendo, pero con un chirrido y el levantamiento de una cortina de polvo, e Iwaizumi ya estaba bloqueando la salida.

—¡No! —gritó Kageyama con desesperación, lo único que podía pensar era en la retorcida sonrisa del dictador.

—Kageyama, cálmate —ordenó Iwaizumi con simpleza, pero observaba todos sus movimientos, no estaba planeando dejarlo escapar.

—Todo fue… todo fue… —jadeaba sin control, rápidamente perdiendo sus esperanzas—.Él lo planeó… él lo planeó.

¿Qué pensaría Hinata cuando él no regresara? No podía pensar en nadie más que no fuera el pequeño pelirrojo.

—¡Kageyama! —Exclamó Iwaizumi, su barítona voz reverberando en el techo de aluminio—. Escúchame, Oikawa _no tiene idea_ de que yo estoy aquí. Contrólate, sé que soy la última persona que esperas ver, pero tus ojos no te engañan; _yo_ te ayudé a escapar, _yo_ te abrí los ojos, _yo_ vi cuando tomaste el cuerpo de ese killjoy y no lo llevaste como prisionero a Tooru; y borré el vídeo que te incriminaba.

—Pero tú… —murmuró con temor.

—Yo soy IEN.

—¿Hanamaki? —apenas pudo articular.

—Hanamaki y yo teníamos nuestras propias razones para detener a Oikawa; él decidió que mi lugar era más importante de mantener así que se sacrificó por ambos. Maki estaba seguro que él no iba a salir vivo desde el momento que llamó tu atención.

—Pero pensé… ¿No eres su guardaespaldas…? ¿Entonces… por qué?

—Es una larga historia, y la compartiré contigo, pero antes hay unas cosas que debes saber.

—¿Oikawa? —Cuestionó en segundos, Tobio todavía tenía dificultad para poner sus ideas en orden; sentía que en cualquier momento la sonrisa burlona de Tooru saltaría y lo atacaría por la espalda—. ¿No puede él encontrarte aquí?

—No, no te preocupes por eso, el no podrá saber nada y tampoco podrá venir. Oikawa no puede salir de Ciudad Batería, ese es el secreto más resguardado por BL/ind. Ni siquiera lo saben los exterminadores de alto rango, ni los ajustadores de pensamiento. Su _núcleo_ es el que le da el poder a _toda_ Ciudad Batería.

—Pero yo… yo pude salir… ¿por qué?

— _Destroya_ —respondió—, la creación perfecta de Oikawa. Esperando que nadie lo encontrara, él lo dejó en el desierto para que se oxidara con el paso de las décadas, pero su núcleo lo fragmentó en dos. Tú fuiste creado de una mitad, es por eso que funcionas aquí afuera.

—¿Yo… fui creado a partir de Destroya?

—Sí, Oikawa pensó que su núcleo había muerto hace años, pero ahora busca su otra mitad. En las grabaciones de Ushijima lo comprobé, ¿no sentiste un torrente de energía recorrer todo tu cuerpo? ¿Dándote más rapidez, fuerza y sobrecarga?

Eso había sido…

—Sí —respondió.

—Oikawa logró descubrir el Nido, pero no tiene manera de cómo encontrar a Destroya antes que tú.

—Pero… entonces… ¿cómo nos logró descubrir? ¿Cómo supo la localización de la base subterránea? —Según Kageyama, Tooru tenía ojos en todo el desierto.

—De la misma manera que descubrió a Tadashi Yamaguchi —explicó—; él pudo ver todas las memorias de Koutarou Bokuto cuando se le realizó el ajuste de pensamiento.

¿Ala Revólver había sido el responsable después de todo? Gracias a él _todos_ los secretos de la resistencia habían sido expuestos con facilidad; los rostros de los cuervos… sus nombres… sus números…

Pero ellos _tenían_ a Iwaizumi ahora.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

Hajime sostenía su enorme espada en sus manos, se miraba austero, como si no estaba cometiendo el crimen más grave de toda la historia.

—Para contestar eso, debo comenzar desde el inicio; diciéndote quién exactamente _es_ Tooru Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Intrigados?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Como siempre sus comentarios, opiniones, reclamos(? Son siempre bienvenidos con una sonrisa, una galleta y un abrazo de oso.
> 
> Nos leemos luego.


	19. United States of Eurasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin! El fatídico día llegó
> 
> Feliz viernes!
> 
> Y un enooooooorme FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA EL AKAASHI DE MI BOKUTO! LA QUE ME DA PALABRAS DE ALIENTO CUANDO SIENTO QUE NO SIRVO PARA NADA LA INIGUALABLE: ANNLU NAMIKAZE! Esto va para ti, babe. Sitienenoportunidadvayanachequearsusfanficsescribebellísimo
> 
> La actu viene un poco tarde porque este día ha sido de locos, y después de mucho problemas por fin llegué a casa! Pero me dije: Ah, no, Nolee levántate! no seas floja! ¡vagabunda! que hoy has prometido actu xD
> 
> Y bien, aqui me tienen!
> 
> El principio puede parecerles raro, pero sigan leyendo y lo comprenderán
> 
> Gracias a la bella Ren por betear el fic.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos que Hajime Iwaizumi tenía de su niñez, era el de conocer a Oikawa.

El número de años había dejado de tener sentido; lo único que recordaba era que las tensiones entre los países potencia eran altas. Las plantas nucleares se habían hecho populares y aparentemente Alemania y Rusia estaban abusando de la cantidad de helio y los exportadores se negaban a enviarlo a esos países; si lo pensaba, nada se ponía claro. Pero lo que sí podía acordarse perfectamente, era que él, y Oikawa eran vecinos; ambos tenían seis o cinco años. Hajime acompañaba a su madre a hacer unas compras y Tooru caminaba al lado de la suya de regreso a su hogar.

Ellas dos se saludaron con cordialidad y Hajime quedó embelesado con Tooru.

Era la primera vez que veía un chico así, con ojos enormes como un ciervo, mejillas rosáceas y nariz de botón.

Lo primero que Iwaizumi hizo fue halar su cabello, solo porque quería llamar su atención.

Pero Oikawa en lugar de llorar, hizo lo mismo y desde ése momento conectaron; perdiendo unos minutos en ese inocente juego. Las madres de ambos pensaron que sería buena idea que ellos tuvieran una cita de juegos; y cuando lo hicieron, no necesitaron de nada más para saber que ya eran mejores amigos.

Para cuando asistieron ambos a la misma primaria, Hajime supo que Oikawa podía ser fresco y quisquilloso; él debía admitir que la mayoría del tiempo lo sacaba de sus casillas; porque su amigo comprendía el físico que tenía, Tooru sabía lo que podía lograr con una sonrisa, un aleteo de sus largas pestañas y un ondeo de sus rizos.

Las chicas caían por él, los chicos hacían lo que dijera.

Y luego estaba Iwaizumi, que solo se sentía más irritado; porque sabía que _ese_ no era el _verdadero_ Oikawa. Hajime conocía al verdadero más que nadie, lo vislumbraba cuando ambos hacían pijamadas y se quedaban despiertos en la noche viendo las estrellas; su mejor amigo podía nombrar todas las constelaciones que no necesitaban un telescopio.

Pudo vislumbrarlo también cuando se encontraban en la sala de estar de su casa, su madre estaba viendo las noticias sentada en el sofá y ellos dos estaban sentados en el suelo, discutiendo sobre la tarea de ese día.

Una de las noticias más remarcadas era la invención de una… máquina metálica dorada con rostro humanoide. « _Elektro_ »le habían llamado y era capaz de fumar, hablar y seguir órdenes simples; era un poco enervante escucharlo hablar en la pantalla, en gran manera porque su rostro se asemejaba a un humano.

Pero _Oikawa_.

Oikawa estaba prendado de la televisión, Iwaizumi solo miraba como sus ojos se abrían con suma atención al extraño robot con cuerpo bulboso y amorfo. Sus labios se encrespaban en una sonrisa de genuina y cruda curiosidad. Esa misma noche, antes que se durmieran, su mejor amigo no se podía callar del robot. Al grado que Iwaizumi debió amenazarlo con golpearlo para que finalmente se durmiera.

—Quiero construir uno, Iwa-chan —fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse.

Semanas después su mejor amigo ya tenía una nueva obsesión: « _La ingeniería robótica_ »; Tooru lo invitaba y pasaban todo el día en la biblioteca local; el lugar era bastante pequeño y viejo, porque el pueblo donde ambos vivían era recóndito y su alcalde o lo que fuera, no se tomaba la molestia de modernizar la información que tuvieran a la mano.

Los libros tenían fechas viejas y Hajime estaba seguro que la tecnología ahora debía ser más avanzada que en lo que los libros decía. Pero al castaño no le importaba y se las arreglaba con la información que tenía.

Oikawa no era un genio, pero su cerebro trabajaba de una manera maravillosa.

Cuando llegaron a secundaria, Tooru tenía listo un plano; invitó a Hajime a ayudarle e intentar construir su _robot_ , e Iwaizumi no podía negarse.

Se tardaron una vacación completa de dos meses en construirlo; y por todo ese tiempo ambos chicos hacían la misma rutina. Iwaizumi se despertaba, desayunaba en su hogar y se despedía de su madre; se apresuraba a llegar al cuarto de Oikawa para descubrirlo despierto y construyendo su creación. Hajime siempre notaba que él se había quedado despierto toda la noche y se tomaba de unos diez a quince minutos para regañar a su irresponsable amigo.

—Debes cuidarte más —le decía un Iwaizumi de diecisiete años—; ¿qué pasaría si yo no estoy aquí para cuidarte? Tendrás suerte si llegas a los treinta años.

—Iwa-chan, eres más latoso que mi madre —comentaba con su frescura de siempre, con una sonrisa apuesta y soñadora.

Luego Hajime comenzaba a perseguirlo por la pieza para darle una lección, Tooru corría y se reía; hasta que Iwaizumi se lanzaba encima de él y halaba el brazo de su amigo por la espalda haciendo que le doliera. Oikawa lloriqueaba y se rendía, prometiendo que sería la última vez que se desvelaría de esa forma, y que comenzaría a cuidarse más desde ese momento.

Iwaizumi no le creía, pero lo dejaba ir.

Reanudaban siempre en su labor de confeccionar esa máquina que Tooru había ideado de la nada. A veces el castaño de ojos como chocolate mencionaba términos tecnológicos que Iwaizumi no entendía, y el otro debía simplificarlo más.

Oikawa no era un genio, pero cuando algo robaba su atención, se la dedicaba completamente.

Quizás debió verlo ahí.

Quizás debió detenerlo cuando solamente era una semilla que empezaba a germinar.

« _Pero no había manera de saberlo_ », se justificaría Iwaizumi en el futuro.

El proyecto se alargó durante todos sus años en la secundaria; a veces Hajime obligaba al chico a tomarse días enteros sin tocar la estructura a medias, porque Oikawa necesitaba un cambio de aires de vez en cuando.

Pero, en la parte más trasera de su cráneo, esa que rara vez se permitía visitar en su cerebro, Iwaizumi no podía negárselo; le gustaba pasar todo ese tiempo con su mejor amigo, le gustaba demasiado. Estar tan cerca de Oikawa, mirarlo sonreír, darle algunos suaves golpes merecidos.

No eran pensamientos que un _«mejor amigo»_ debiera tener.

Así que, mientras atornillaba una vara de metal al robot de Oikawa, decidió no prestarle atención a eso.

Un día después de graduarse, él y Tooru lo terminaron.

Parecía más un pequeño escarabajo, no tenía extremidades y andaba sobre ruedas. Oikawa no lo había diseñado como un humano en su mente, el metal parecía más una jaula y dentro de esta un puñado de cables de diferentes colores que Iwazumi no tenía idea dónde se insertaban. También tenía una especie de garra en el chasis.

—¿Terminamos? —preguntó Hajime, aun no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo.

—Aún no —respondió el castaño—, debemos probarlo.

—¡Cariño! —llegó la madre de Tooru con una bandeja de plástico, les traía vasos con refresco y algunas galletas para merendar, como siempre lo hacía—. Pensé que tendrían hambre, han estado encerrados aquí por horas.

Ambos chicos le agradecieron y ella nuevamente los dejó a solas en el cuarto de Oikawa.

—¡Perfecto! —exaltó el de rizos, saltando en un segundo a sus pies— ¡Justo a tiempo!

Tomó un paquete de galletas de la bandeja de su madre y de tres largos saltos llegó a su pequeña y burda creación.

—Mira esto —dijo, antes de ponerse en cuclillas, apretar un botón en la superficie del robot. La garra metálica se abrió y Oikawa la cerró alrededor de la galleta.

Cuando presionó nuevamente el botón, la garra se cerró de golpe, reduciendo la galleta a migajas dentro del empaque.

Iwaizumi no pudo evitar bufar a eso, Oikawa lo miró con un puchero y dijo:

—Necesita _algunos_ ajustes.

Luego, el castaño encendió al robot, moviendo un interruptor y se movió a través de la pieza.

—Ahora, no hagas ni un ruido —pidió en susurros.

Luego aplaudió con fuerza.

El pedazo de chatarra se movió, girando sobre sí mismo y encarando a Oikawa; él sonreía de oreja a oreja, perfilando una blanca fila de dientes hasta sus colmillos. Aplaudió nuevamente y el robot comenzó a avanzar hasta él. Iwaizumi estaba boquiabierto, ¡Tooru había creado un robot _funcional_!

La máquina se detuvo a los pies de su amigo y él se acuclilló nuevamente para quitarle la galleta hecha trizas.

—¡Nada mal, ¿verd…?!

No pudo terminar porque Iwaizumi había corrido hacia su amigo y lo había levantado del piso sosteniéndolo de sus costados. Hajime se reía a carcajadas y Oikawa lo siguió. Todo el tiempo que habían gastado encorvados y halándose los pelos por fin había dado frutos. El de cabello negro dio unas cuántas vueltas mareando al otro.

Tooru se reía sin malicia, y sus mejillas se habían llenado de un leve rosa, lleno de felicidad. Iwaizumi lo bajó y ambos comenzaron a celebrar.

—¡Lo lograste! —gritó Hajime.

—¿De qué hablas? —regresó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos— ¡Lo logramos!

Oikawa lo acercó hasta que sus labios chocaron; Iwaizumi abrió sus ojos como platos; pero no se atrevió a alejarse. Sus palmas se pusieron húmedas y su cabeza dio vueltas, era su primer beso, después de todo; y, seguramente, era el primero de Tooru también, pues se rio en sus labios con nerviosismo, se movió y terminó besando su comisura.

Escuchó un suave choque, seguido de los quejidos de Oikawa en sus labios.

Su mejor amigo se separó y con urgencia miró al piso, en donde su robot seguía chocando con su pierna. El chico maldijo y apagó su creación, con vergüenza miró a Iwaizumi, y se rio nerviosamente.

—Necesita muchos ajustes, ¿de acuerdo? —se corrigió.

Hajime se rio de su amigo, porque los momentos en los que algo le salía mal a Oikawa eran escasos, y él debía aprovecharlos. Todavía sentía un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios y en sus mejillas en dónde el otro lo había sostenido en sus manos.

—¡Iwa-chan, malvado! —Acusó en un lloriqueo—. Debo corregir a qué estímulos responde, por el momento solo se mueve a las vibraciones de los ruidos.

Eso era astuto.

Muy astuto.

Fue ahí que supo que a Oikawa le deparaban _grandes_ cosas en su futuro.

Y su pecho se constriñó con orgullo.

Una vez su amigo corrigió algunos errores, lo llevó a dar una prueba al parque. El robot seguía respondiendo al sonido, así que debía tener cuidado del lugar que lo probaba.

—Iwa-chan —le llamó—, tú ve y sitúate allá —señaló—, yo sostendré a _«aplaudobot»_ y tú lo llamarás con aplausos, ¿sí?

Iwaizumi bufó.

—¿ _Aplaudobot_? —preguntó entre risas—. ¿En serio?

—¡Todo bebé necesita un nombre, ¿de acuerdo?! —chilló con indignación—. Ahora, deja de ser un ogro y sitúate _allá._

Llamaron la atención de los niños que jugaban y ellos llamaron a sus madres, y estas a su vez a amigos. En cuestión de un día, la noticia del robot de Oikawa llegó a los medios de comunicación nacionales; todos querían saber cómo un chico recién salido de secundaria había podido crear algo tan moderno.

Después de las noticias, él fue llamado para una entrevista de un artículo en el periódico. Iwaizumi no podía estar más feliz por su mejor amigo, el nombre de Tooru Oikawa pronto fue conocido en toda su ciudad. Y él, él tenía una habilidad nata a la hora de estar frente a las cámaras.

Como si hubiera nacido para ser enfocado por las luces y los lentes de las cámaras. Mientras tanto, Hajime no tenía idea qué era lo que haría ahora que se había graduado.

Iwaizumi aun recordaba cuando vio la noticia de Oikawa en la televisión, justo después de los titulares en los cuales anunciaban que Alemania y Rusia estaban oficialmente en una guerra. Fue pasajero y Hajime no tomó en cuenta que ese era el inicio de todo.

Al siguiente mes, su mejor amigo aplicó a una universidad en Tokio, ellos vivían en la prefectura de Miyagi. Era más que evidente que Oikawa estudiaría la carrera de ingeniería robótica; Iwaizumi planeaba estudiar algo con deportes; él tenía buena condición física, y siempre le había gustado jugar voleibol.

Hasta que la guerra se comenzó a propagar y llegó a infectar a Japón.

Otro de los recuerdos que quedaron grabados en su mente, fue el de llegar a su casa luego de pasar todo el día en el hogar de Oikawa escuchando los sueños de su amigo para comenzar a construir un nuevo robot. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a su madre y a su padre llorando en la sala de estar con una carta en sus manos.

Hajime se acercó para descubrir de qué se trataba, su madre le dijo que era una carta de reclutamiento.

Él ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad y ya que su padre padecía de una enfermedad crónica de sus pulmones; Iwaizumi debía cumplir con el rol del hombre de la familia.

_Iría a la guerra._

Con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió fuera de su casa al único lugar donde se le ocurría ir. Oikawa le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante que vio el estado en el que el otro se encontraba. Su mejor amigo lo abrazó y cuando Hajime le contó lo que había pasado, Tooru sollozó con fuerza; porque creía que lo perdería.

—Quiero ir contigo —lloriqueó en su hombro—, no me importa ir a la guerra si iré contigo.

Pero Iwaizumi notó una carta en el estante de su cuarto, con un nombre y palabras en inglés. Aparentemente él no había sido el único en recibir una, pero a diferencia de la suya, la de Oikawa era una beca. Una Universidad en América, habían escuchado de su « _Aplaudobot_ » y querían que puliera sus conocimientos, pues creían que él tenía un don.

—No… no me importa, iré contigo —repetía, haciendo una mueca al llorar.

Iwaizumi no se lo podía permitir.

—Tienes que ir —le decía, intentando sonreír tras sus mejillas mojadas por sus lágrimas, Oikawa seguía llorando; así que Hajime limpiaba sus pómulos con sus pulgares—; no permitiré que vayas conmigo.

Tenía _miedo._

No se sentía como un hombre todavía, ¿qué diablos le esperaba en el campo de batalla? En medio de balas, y bombas, y personas que querían matarlo sin haberlo conocido; pero al menos Oikawa estaría lejos de ahí, la guerra aún no había tocado el continente americano.

El chico de pestañas largas se limpió su nariz con la manga de su camisa pero estalló en sollozos nuevamente. Iwaizumi le debió decir que se veía fatal cuando lloraba, y que si alguna chica lo mirara, ya no querría nada con él. Eso le sacó una risa mocosa; el pelinegro se acercó a su frente y le dio un beso debajo de la línea de su cabello.

¿Eso había sido todo?

¿Se separarían para siempre y no volverían a saber del otro jamás?

Iwaizumi le temía más a eso que marchar a la guerra.

Así que tomó a su amigo por el mentón y estampó sus labios con los de Tooru, ninguno había hecho nada desde ese extraño momento cuando terminaron la creación de Oikawa y ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Hajime estaba seguro que ahora tampoco sabían, pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo juntos.

Aunque fuera solo esa noche.

Hundió sus dedos en suave cabello del otro y lo acercó más, abriendo sus labios para entrelazarlos con los de Oikawa. Su mejor amigo sabía dulce, mucho más que cualquier otro confite; mejor que cualquier bombón azucarado.

Sabía dulce, y a la vez amargo, porque todo eso duraría solo por una noche; y luego tendrían que partir.

Tooru sollozó en el beso, pero abrió su boca para dejar la lengua de Hajime entrar y explorar. Él, por su parte, sintió unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, pero no quería que terminara; necesitaba sentir a Oikawa, porque lo que ellos tenían sobrepasaba lo amistoso o lo físico.

El de rizos como chocolate se comenzó a quitar la camisa y Hajime besó su clavícula y luego su hombro; acariciando unos cuantos lunares que se desperdigaban por su cremosa piel. Oikawa hacía los sonidos más llamativos que él había escuchado, y su cuerpo respondía con cada estímulo; con cada sonido, con cada olor y sabor.

Los hipos y sollozos tomaron forma como gemidos cuando sus cuerpos entraron en sintonía y se enfocaron solamente en la respiración y el alma del otro. No dejó la mano de Oikawa cuando estaba dentro de su cuerpo, y besó las lágrimas producidas por el dolor físico y el de su pecho.

Después de alcanzar su éxtasis y los estremecimientos de sus réplicas, los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes cayeron en la cama, lado a lado. Iwaizumi se preguntaba si Oikawa no se sentía incómodo después de haberlo sentido adentro, su mejor amigo solo le respondió que le había gustado tenerlo así de cerca.

Hajime se mordió los labios cuando sintió su garganta cerrarse; quería volver a repetirlo, no por cómo se había sentido, sino porque había sido Oikawa. Siempre había sido él, la única persona con la que quería compartir ese vínculo; la única persona a la que quería ver haciendo esas delicadas y hermosas expresiones.

—Te amo, Iwa-chan —confesó—, más que como un amigo.

Iwaizumi lo sentía también, pero la ira y la tristeza se enrollaban en su corazón hasta asfixiarlo.

¿Por qué tuvo que haberlo dicho?

¿Por qué ahora que él se marchaba a su muerte y Oikawa a su nueva vida?

Hajime no pudo responderle.

Y sin embargo Tooru lo acompañó junto a sus padres al muelle, en donde tomaría un barco y llegaría a Rusia. Hajime dejó de tener miedo, porque podía pensar que Oikawa estaría en un continente diferente y él no conocería nunca el caos, la maldad y la muerte.

Antes que se marchara, su mejor amigo tomó su rostro en sus manos y besó con delicadeza sus labios. Con tanta sutileza que Iwaizumi no lo creía capaz, aunque él no pudo responder sus sentimientos, sabía que en el fondo, Oikawa lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta; que no había lugar en su corazón para alguien más que no fuera ese chico de ojos enormes como los de un ciervo, mejillas rojas y nariz de botón.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás; porque sabía que si se despedía una última vez, estallaría en lágrimas y ese no era el momento para quebrarse.

Su estado físico le fue de mucha ayuda en el campo de batalla, aprendió a manejar una escopeta, pistolas, metralletas, y hasta tanques. La primera vez que mató a una persona, vomitó después; le disparó a un soldado enemigo que corría hacia él. La sangre roció su rostro y sintió la calidez y el hediondo olor del nauseabundo líquido carmesí.

—No pienses mucho en eso —le dijo el líder del pelotón; Iwaizumi había olvidado su rostro.

Pero lo escuchó y la siguiente vez que acabó con la vida de otra persona, se convenció que estaba luchando por la supervivencia; no por la suya, sino por la de su familia, por la de Oikawa. Pasaron tres años y él contaba todos los días que podía y cuando olvidaba la cuenta, volvía a empezar.

A veces recibía cartas de ellos, sus padres siempre le urgían que comiera y que mirara dos veces a todo su alrededor; como si se trataba de una carretera. Tooru era un poco más narcisista y casi siempre solo hablaba de él, a Iwaizumi no le molestaba, no era como si a le hubiera gustado decirle a alguien más las horribles experiencias que tenía. Como cuando asesinaron a un compañero a su lado y él tuvo que ver cómo sus intestinos salían de su cuerpo; o como cuando otro chico sostuvo una granada en sus manos y le explotó, destrozándole el cráneo.

No, Iwaizumi no respondía las cartas; en lugar de eso prefería leer las anécdotas de Oikawa en el campus en su universidad. Sorprendentemente su mejor amigo había conocido a dos japoneses que también estaban en el programa; uno iba por el nombre de Hanamaki, y el otro era Matsukawa. Él no tenía idea cómo lucían, pero por lo que su mejor amigo relataba, eran buenas personas.

Guardó la última carta de Oikawa, y se concentró en el baldío en el que estaban y se aferró a las tres capas de ropa que tenía; un grueso abrigo, el uniforme militar y una fina camisa blanca sin mangas debajo de eso. Rusia era condenadamente fría, apenas y sentía sus dedos adentro de sus botas; sus dientes castañeaban sin parar.

Al siguiente paso, escuchó un click.

Se detuvo y miró al suelo; su sangre se tornó más fría al notar la mina que había pisado. No había más que hacer así que respiró profundamente y levantó su pie.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia estaba en el ala de heridos y había perdido una pierna.

Si Hajime intentaba recordarlo, todo se tornaba borroso y los recuerdos comenzaban a juntarse unos entre otros. Fue dado de alta y enviado a casa, porque los discapacitados no tenían lugar en la guerra.

Lo podía ver claramente hasta el día actual, él bajando del helicóptero con las muletas, un joven recluta lo intentó ayudar, pero Iwaizumi no se lo permitía; era un cabeza dura para esas cuestiones. Recibir ayuda o palabras de aliento era señal de debilidad, pero solo aplicaba para él.

Y cuando estuvo en la pista de aterrizaje y era arrojado hacia un lado por su país, porque ya no servía para más; vio nuevamente esos enormes ojos, mejillas rosas y nariz de botón.

Oikawa hizo la misma mueca fea de siempre cada vez que lloraba y, ésta vez Iwaizumi sonrió, y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo. El cuerpo de Tooru chocó contra el suyo pero sus brazos se ataron fuertemente a sus costados, exprimiéndole la vida completa a Hajime. El pelinegro hundió su nariz en los rizos suaves de su mejor amigo y aspiró; olía exquisito, olía a casa.

—Iwa-chan —lloró, gimiendo en su hombro, él podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo en su camisa—, estaba tan preocupado por ti. Tuve que volar directo a Japón cuando escuché que venías.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, _idiota_? —preguntó, acariciando su cuero cabelludo; cerró los ojos y sonrió, lo había extrañado demasiado—. Estás manchando mi camisa con tus mocos.

Oikawa irrumpió sus llantos con una carcajada quebrada y lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

—Te he extrañado con toda mi alma.

—Ven a América conmigo —pidió Oikawa después de una semana que él había regresado a Japón; su amigo se negaba a irse y continuar su beca hasta estar completamente seguro que Hajime estaba bien.

Él debía admitir que había sido duro, desde que perdió su pierna no paraba de sentirse como una carga, un estorbo para el que le rodeara. Podía movilizarse con la prótesis que le habían confeccionado, pero no podía regresar a correr, levantar cosas pesadas; cada mañana recordaba que no estaba completo, y que ahora dependía de alguien más. Se negaba a quedarse en casa de sus padres, se estaba alojando en un hotel que pagaba con el dinero de las pensiones de soldado; Tooru se quedaba con él.

Tooru le repetía que a él no le molestaba cuidar de él.

—¿Estás bromeando? —regresó Hajime mientras pasaba los canales del televisor, las noticias repetían que la guerra se iba expandiendo con el paso de los días. Los países se urgían en tomar lados.

Le estaban llamando la _«Guerra de Helio»._

—América no es tan mala —intentó disuadir Oikawa acercándose a él—, la comida es promedio, puedes broncearte y usar poca ropa sin que nadie pestañee —llegó detrás del sofá y rodeó su cuello desde su espalda; Iwaizumi seguía pasando los canales. Solo gruñó como respuesta.

—Claro que… —Oikawa siguió—… cuando _yo_ uso poca ropa, las personas suelen pestañear mucho para verme —se rio.

Hajime solo puso los ojos en blanco; Oikawa se subió a su regazo, pasando una pierna por los lados de su costado. Subiéndose a horcajadas, su cuerpo respondía ante la cercanía del otro y en segundos la televisión pasó a segundo plano.

—Ven conmigo, Iwaizumi—pidió, dejando el descaro atrás—; olvida la guerra y ven conmigo —rodeó su cuello con sus brazos nuevamente, Hajime solo lo miraba a los ojos—. Desde que regresaste tus ojos se ven tristes y derrotados, sé que lo que te pasó ha sido una tragedia, pero yo puedo ser tu nueva pierna y llevarte a lugares nuevos para que olvides lo que pasó. Quiero que seas mi Iwa-chan cascarrabias otra vez.

Sintió los cálidos dedos de Tooru subiendo por su cuello para inclinar su rostro hacia arriba y darle un beso en los labios.

Iwaizumi terminó aceptando; convencido que no le vendría en mal un cambio de paisaje.

Quizás si se hubiera quedado, las cosas serían diferentes.

Pero no lo hizo y acompañó a Oikawa al otro continente. Conoció a los dos chicos de los que Tooru le había hablado tanto.

—Así que por fin conocemos al chico que vuelve loco a Oikawa, ¿eh? —preguntó sin descaro Issei Matsuakawa; otro estudiante en la rama de ingeniería robótica.

—Tooru nos ha hablado hasta el cansancio de ti —saludó Takahiro Hanamaki.

—¡¿No se supone que ustedes son mis amigos?! —chilló Oikawa coloreándose de rojo hasta el cuello; iba de la mano con Iwaizumi, a su mismo ritmo. Hajime se movía con un bastón.

—Gusto en conocerlos —se comenzó a presentar—, mi nombre es…

—Hajime —contestó Hanamaki.

—Iwaizumi —completó Matsukawa.

Oikawa gimió con desesperación y vergüenza.

—Lamentamos lo de tu pierna —comentó el castaño claro—; pero es un gran honor conocer a alguien que luchó en la guerra por nuestro país.

—Fueron solo unos pocos años.

—Aun así —sonrió Issei—, es impresionante.

Iwaizumi visitó el edificio en donde Oikawa y los otros chicos recibían sus clases. Tooru era el encargado de su grupo, aparentemente había sido ascendido por los jefes de toda la corporación.

Hajime quedó anonadado, no era nada comparado con el «Aplaudobot» que habían creado antes. La tecnología estaba a la vanguardia, había robots de verdad, muy parecidos al que habían visto en la televisión cuando eran niños; más articulados y con otras funciones.

—¿Tú has creado esto? —le preguntó Hajime con la boca abierta.

—He colaborado con algunos —respondió con una sonrisa—, mira, este lo creamos Mattsun, Makki y yo.

Un esqueleto de metal humanoide llegó con pasos cortos y lentos; los movimientos eran entrecortados y toscos, pero era maravilloso. Su rostro era el de un humano, pero era metálico; de color blanco y reluciente.

— _Hola, mi nombre es K-07858, y me gustaría ser su amigo, ¿Cómo se llama?_

—¡Habla! —exclamó—. ¡Oikawa, este robot habla! ¡Lo hiciste hablar!

Las mejillas de su mejor amigo se colorearon de rosa y no perfiló su sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Crees… crees que es _genial_ , Iwa-chan?

—Demonios, ¡sí!

Oikawa se mordió los labios y una sonrisa tímida haló las comisuras de sus labios como pétalos de rosas.

—Gracias… —murmuró.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Yo… —Oikawa parecía tomado por sorpresa—… no le he puesto ninguno todavía, solo lo llamamos K-07…

—¿Pensé que habías dicho que todo bebé merecía un nombre?

—Aww… ¿Oikawa dijo eso? —llegó Matsukawa revolviendo el cabello de Tooru con una sonrisa perezosa—. En el fondo eres tan _suave_ como un oso de felpa.

Tooru sacó su lengua y se colgó del brazo de Hajime.

—¡Iwa-chan, no le digas a todo el mundo mi secreto! —se quejó—. Quiero que crean que soy un dictador sin corazón.

Hajime se rio y tomó su mano, eso estaba bien si Tooru fuera el mismo chico quejumbroso y llorón con él.

—Estamos trabajando en los nuevos modelos y tratamos de implementar la inteligencia artificial, es un terreno innovador, pero no hay nada más impresionante que crear un ser desde cero; con la habilidad de resolver problemas y aprender como lo haría un humano, ¿lo puedes imaginar? —Tooru divagó.

Y Hajime lo volvió a ver, ese brillo en sus ojos, el que prometía que Oikawa haría grandes cosas.

—Eso suena fantástico.

—Aunque tenemos muchos conflictos con eso —intervino Hanamaki—, los movimientos religiosos están en contra que ahondemos ese departamento; están seguros que jugaremos a ser dioses. Yo solo creo que son perezosos y no quieren reexaminar los cambios que harían en el _«código moral»_ que ellos han creado por si lo logramos.

—Pues yo pienso que son unos idiotas —rebatió Oikawa—. Y no digas « _sí,_ lo logramos» —hizo comillas con sus dedos—, Maki. Que no te quede duda, _lo haremos._

—De todas formas —se metió Matsukawa, cambiando el delicado tema—, también estamos trabajando en otros proyectos, aparte de la Inteligencia Artificial. Mira esto.

Dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros de Iwaizumi y lo acompañó a otra ala de la espaciosa habitación. Tenía paredes hechas de vidrio deslizante. El piso y los marcos de las puertas eran de color blanco, Oikawa y los otros chicos usaban batas largas; si era sincero consigo mismo, sentía que su aspecto estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mattsun? —preguntó Oikawa, manteniendo su voz neutra; muy diferente al tono juguetón que usaba.

—Le muestro a Iwaizumi algo que podría llamar su atención —respondió y luego se dirigió a él—. Ven, es por aquí.

Hajime giró su rostro para ver a Oikawa, su mejor amigo mantenía una cara de póker; el pelinegro estaba teniendo dificultades para leerlo por primera vez. Tal vez él y Tooru si habían pasado demasiado tiempo lejos. Pero siguió a Matsukawa sin oponerse.

—Esto es en lo que trabajábamos justo antes que Oikawa se marchara a Japón para verte.

Abrió una vitrina, escuchó el aire descomprimirse e Iwaizumi retrocedió.

Era una pierna metálica.

—Es una prótesis —explicó de inmediato Matsukawa—, pero mucho más avanzada. Olvida esa pierna de madera que tienes; este bebé puede ser conectado a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de una persona; con esto podrás saltar, correr, _sentir_ como si fuera una pierna normal. Este es el futuro, Iwaizumi, no podrá zafarse porque será adherida; por medio de una cirugía en la cual removeremos la piel del muñón y conectaremos los músculos.

—Eso es… guau…

—La aleación es robusta pero flexible, tiene una articulación capaz de reproducir todos los movimientos normales de un humano; no se oxida, no se gasta y según nuestros cálculos, no puede tener ningún efecto secundario. Ya está completa, solo necesitamos la última prueba en huma…

—Matsukawa, basta —paró Tooru, haciendo sonar su voz barítona, Iwaizumi sintió el comienzo de un escalofrío—. Dije que no harías esto, lo hablamos, Hajime no vino aquí para esto.

—Vamos, Oikawa, es demasiado perfecto. Estamos tan cerca, ¡esto de aquí es el futuro!

—Pruébalo con alguien más, no me importa. Hajime no es nuestro conejillo de indias para que tú juegues con él.

Issei no se veía convencido, pero no dijo más.

—¡Vamos, Iwa-chan! —Oikawa dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados, colgándose de su brazo; su juguetona voz había regresado—. Te dejaré que me invites a un helado.

—Espera, Oikawa. ¿No me has preguntado a _mí_ si noquiero ser parte de tu investigación?

—Iwa-chan, no… —Tooru se veía lastimado, como si Iwaizumi lo había traicionado.

Pero la idea de recuperar su pierna sonaba _tan_ llamativa; no podía darle la espalda.

Y, sin embargo, eso fue lo que encendió la llama.

Después de algunos días, Matsukawa le realizó algunas pruebas físicas y de laboratorio, tipo de sangre, capacidad vital, su índice de masa; y otros que Hajime no tenía idea para qué eran. Oikawa seguía molesto con él, pero siempre llegaba a supervisar lo que Issei estaba haciendo con él. Iwaizumi no tenía idea porqué su mejor amigo actuaba de esa manera.

¿No era él quién creía fielmente en la ingeniería robótica? ¿No le dedicaría toda su vida a eso? Iwaizumi no tenía ningún problema con proveer su cuerpo, podía confiarle a Oikawa lo que él pidiera.

Físico y espiritual.

—¿Por qué estás en contra de hacer esto? —lo acorraló un día cuando se habían despedido del otro par de chicos; estaban en la planta baja del edificio e Iwaizumi había atrapado a Tooru, un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Iwa-chan, no importa, ¿de qué sirve mi opinión? No es como si cambiará algo de lo que estás haciendo —escupió con enojo.

Hajime tomó su rostro y lo besó repentinamente; sintió a Oikawa derretirse en sus labios ante el contacto. Las manos del castaño se enrollaron en su espalda baja y lo juntaron más a él.

—Estoy cansado de depender de alguien más —explicó, cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus frentes—; quiero que _tú_ dependas de _mí_ ; quiero ser el muro a tu espalda del que puedas apoyarte; quiero protegerte, quiero ser _esa_ persona que necesitas para sentirte completo. Quiero volver a ser el más fuerte, ya ni siquiera siento que sea yo mismo. ¿Pero cómo puedo serlo si estoy _incompleto_?

Tooru fruncía sus cejas, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían mientras miraba el suelo, era claro que estaba luchando contra sus lágrimas; pero Hajime ya no lo quería ver llorar.

—Te amo, Oikawa, antes no pude decírtelo; pero necesito que entiendas que realmente quiero hacer esto.

—Yo… también te amo, Iwa-chan —regresó con voz casi quebrándose.

—Sueno egoísta, lo sé, pero no haré esto hasta que tú estés completamente a mi lado. Confío en ti con mi vida completa.

Debía admitir que se sentía más confiado ahora que Oikawa estaba a bordo con el experimento. Para cuando los preparativos estuvieron listos, él había firmado el consentimiento y tenían luz verde con el experimento; Hanamaki entró con una cámara de video grande y tosca.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Hajime.

—Ah, no te preocupes, debemos documentar cada paso de la investigación, ya sabes. Hasta el momento hemos escrito todas las pruebas en papel, pero hemos dejado tu nombre afuera. Y para el vídeo, te cubriremos el rostro.

—Espera, ¿entonces cómo me llaman en el informe?

—« _IEN_ »—respondió con simpleza—, significa _«uno»_ en frisón. Es porque eres el primer sujeto de experimento humano.

—Ah.

Luego llegó una enfermera a tomarle una vena; sentía su cuerpo entumecido en la sala de operaciones, el quirófano estaba frío y sus dientes empezaban a tiritar, en parte por la baja temperatura, en otra parte porque por fin caía en cuenta en qué se había metido.

—Yo instalaré la pierna, ¿de acuerdo? —Aseguró Oikawa—. Pero los chicos estarán aquí también, el cirujano cortará un poco de tu pierna para darnos oportunidad de instalar la nueva. —Lo tomó de la mano—. Estás en buenas manos, Iwa-chan.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

Despertó en un blanco cuarto de hospital después de, no tenía idea cuantas horas; se sentía aturdido y su estómago no dejaba de dar vueltas. El televisor de la pared daba unas cuantas noticias de la Guerra de Helio, aparentemente, Rusia había comenzado a lanzar bombas nucleares a Alemania; borrando cerca de la mitad del país.

Y con ello, a sus habitantes.

Por unos cuantos minutos más Iwaizumi pensaba que seguía soñando. No podía ser cierto, la guerra estaba lejos todavía, no podían haber sacado las armas más pesadas ahora.

—¿Oi… Oikawa? —llamó; pero no fue su amigo quien vino sino una enfermera.

—Oh, estás despierto —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Y antes que pudiera responderle a la chica, ella se acercó y comenzó a tocarlo con sus dedos, sintiendo su pulso; le metió un termómetro en la boca sin aviso y escuchó su corazón con su estetoscopio. Pareció satisfecha porque dejó de invadirlo y se marchó, quizás, para llamar a alguien más.

Sintió un piquete en su pierna, seguido por un caliente oleaje de dolor; Hajime se estremeció, sentía que algo se estaba comiendo su rodilla y mordisqueaba su rótula. Quitó la sábana pero se encontró con un vendaje, comenzaba a mancharse de rosa por la herida debajo. El pelinegro sintió su garganta secarse al ver que debajo de su muñón, ahora había una… estructura metálica en forma de su pie.

—¡Iwaizumi! —gritó Oikawa entrando de golpe al cuarto.

—¡Shh! —reprendió su enfermera—. Está prohibido gritar dentro del hospital.

—Lo siento —dijo con su soñadora sonrisa, pero con rapidez se acercó al lado de su mejor amigo, tomando su mano—. Iwa-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Hace cuánto despertaste? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —con preocupación tocó su frente con el dorso de su mano.

Hajime la quitó.

—Mira ahora, ¿quién es más latoso que una madre? —bromeó con pesadez y sin embargo Oikawa lo abrazó.

—¿Puedo verla? —susurró en su oído.

—Sí.

La enfermera los dejó y Tooru se apresuró a descubrir su pierna; siempre teniendo cuidado con el vendaje.

—No hay infección y la inflamación es bastante normal —habló para el mismo, y por un momento dejó de ser su amigo y se convirtió en un científico frío; probó tocando su piel—. ¿Ya probaste moverla?

—No sé cómo —aceptó, había pasado tiempo desde que había tenido dedos.

—Mira tú pie, intenta concentrarte en tus músculos, cada contracción. Está bien si tienes dificultades por el momento, es normal.

Hajime odiaba rendirse así que miró furiosamente sus dedos y se concentró.

Pero nada.

Pasaron minutos, _horas_ de esa manera. Dos pares de ojos mirando unos dedos metálicos que no se movían. Oikawa fue el primero en romper el silencio quien sabe después de qué tanto tiempo.

—Debo anotarlo, entre más tiempo ha pasado, es visible que pierdes la movilidad de las articulaciones —dichas las palabras sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a garabatear—. Los músculos se comienzan a atrofiar; pero cuando hicimos la cirugía, todos los nervios y cartílagos estaban en su lugar; solo es cuestión de fisioterapia.

Después de otras dos horas, Iwaizumi sentía que sus dedos del pie comenzaban a temblar.

—¡Dioses! ¿Viste eso? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡De eso hablo! ¡Iwa-chan, eres el chico más fuerte del mundo! —se rio—. ¡Eres increíble!

Siguió intentando, pero sus dedos solo se estremecían; aun así, no se daría por vencido.

—Oikawa —preguntó después de un rato—, ¿de qué se trataba esa noticia que vi antes? ¿Es cierto? ¿Alemania ha perdido prácticamente la mitad de su territorio?

—Iwa-chan, eso no es importante ahora, debemos enfocarnos en tu recuperación primero.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡El maldito mundo está en llamas y tú quieres enfocarte en otras cosas!

—Me quiero enfocar en ti, Iwa-chan; no me importa que el mundo esté en el infierno si tú estás mal.

—Eres un jodido _idiota._

Oikawa sonrió mordiendo sus labios, « _Pero soy tú idiota_ » decía su mirada. Iwaizumi lo llamó a sus brazos y el castaño se acostó en la cama con él. No obstante, algo no se quedaba quieto en su estómago; no parecía que el mundo se iba a poner mejor, tenía un presentimiento que nada iba a regresar a ser como antes.

Y tuvo razón.

Pero Tooru sabía distraerlo, todos los días lo veía en su fisioterapia en donde mejoraba cada vez más; volvía a aprender a mover los músculos de su pierna. Iwaizumi había quedado anonadado, esto no era una prótesis; el trozo de metal en sí, era parte de él.

Una noche, Tooru se dejó caer en la cama, su pecho se seguía moviendo erráticamente y su hermoso cuerpo era perlado de sudor, la fina capa que cubría su cuerpo brillaba con la luz de la luna y parecían constelaciones en su torso. Iwaizumi se acostó a su lado, saboreándolo todavía en sus labios; sintiendo sus músculos bajar de su clímax y volviéndose laxos.

Oikawa se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por su pecho; enrolló sus piernas con las de él.

—Iwa-chan… —se quejó.

—¿Mmm?

—Tú pierna —lloriqueó—, está condenadamente fría.

¿Qué esperaba? Estaba hecha de metal.

—Lo superarás.

—Tú corazón es casi tan frío como tu pierna —terminó la frase con el patentado « _puchero de Tooru_ »

—Muérdeme.

Se sobresaltó al sentir los dientes de Tooru encerrándose en su pezón; seguido por las risillas pícaras de él.

—Iwa-chan, ¿tienes energías para otra ronda?

—Estoy dispuesto a una tercera ronda —aceptó con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo retroceder al otro—, pero tú no. Mañana debes trabajar temprano, ahora duérmete.

Oikawa se irguió de la cama.

—¡Ah! Sí, eso me recuerda: Iwa-chan, tu pierna. Mañana ven conmigo a mi departamento de la universidad. Makki y yo estamos trabajando en algo que te interesará mucho.

El siguiente día descubrió de lo que Oikawa estaba hablando y no lo podía creer; era… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Es una textura orgánica especial —explicó Hanamaki—; considéralo como tu nueva piel.

—¡Lo que esperaría de Makki! ¡El experto en ingeniería biológica!

—Espera, ¿qué? —Iwaizumi estaba perdido— ¿« _nueva piel_ »?

—Así es; será colocado en toda la extensión de tu pierna metálica, tendrá el mismo tono de melanina que el resto de tu cuerpo, así que será completamente invisible; proveerá el mismo cambio de temperatura; y, además de eso, creé este bebé con miles y miles de receptores sensoriales que conectaremos a tu sistema nervioso para que seas capaz de _sentir._

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? ¿Es eso posible?

—Es un nuevo mundo, Iwa-chan —Tooru se acercó y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, apretando sus mejillas; atrás de ellos Hanamaki hizo un sonido de asco fingido—. Estamos haciendo _milagros_ dentro de estas cuatro paredes y túserás el afortunado de recibirlos.

¿Milagros?

¿Qué había pasado con el Oikawa que no quería que él fuera un conejillo de indias?

Se reservó las palabras, esa « _piel_ » sonaba atractiva y, si era honesto con él mismo, ese esqueleto mecánico no era del todo cómodo.

Así que aceptó.

Si Tooru estaba a bordo con todo eso, él era el experto; ¿quién era Iwaizumi para decir lo contrario?

—Sujeto IEN; Cirugía número dos; instalación del colgajo de piel sintética —anunció Matsukawa.

Le colocaron una máscara en su nariz y boca, y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, Iwaizumi estaba completo otra vez; no había desarmonía entre su piel y la de su nuevo miembro. Parecía como si nunca había pisado esa mina; pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la lisa piel, podía sentir su toque, con la misma intensidad que su otra pierna.

—Bastante genial, ¿no? —Matsukawa lo sorprendió; el chico estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta—. Digo, la única desventaja es que tus uñas no crecerán y la piel no se hará tan frágil como la de un anciano.

—No tenía idea que esto fuera posible.

—Puedes agradecérselo a Oikawa; él es el visionario del grupo. Debo decir, tiene ideas… bastante valientes. Todos los chicos del edificio creen que toma decisiones dementes, yo sólo creo que él se atreve a hacer lo que la mayoría teme siquiera de pensar.

—¿Y tú y Hanamaki?

—Somos bastante parecidos a él.

Parece que no solo Iwaizumi había cambiado debido a la guerra; pensaba que Oikawa también había tenido su propia metamorfosis, o que ésta solo comenzaba aún.

—¿De qué parte de Japón eres? —preguntó Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa le dijo que era de Tokio y que había recibido una beca de la misma Universidad. Él se especializaba en compuestos químicos y farmacológicos, su última creación había sido una pastilla capaz de levantar el ánimo de las personas deprimidas pero sin los efectos adversos de las medicinas que ya se encontraban en el mercado; aunque sólo en teoría, pues nunca lo había probado en humanos.

Le informó también que él, Hanamaki y Oikawa habían sido los únicos seleccionados de Japón; quizás porque los tres sentían ese apego de venir del mismo lugar terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos. Hajime por su parte, le contó algunas historias de cuando estaba en Rusia; cómo Oikawa le escribía y siempre mencionaba a los otros dos chicos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero un extraño sentimiento no se acomodaba en su estómago; se sentía inseguro, ¿por qué Oikawa no había asomado su bonita cara de tonto desde que él despertó?

Hasta que.

Comenzó a escuchar pasos apresurados desde el pasillo en la silenciosa ala hospitalaria; cada pisada resonaba en las limpias y blancas paredes; vibraban en la pulcra cerámica y sólo sonaban enervantes en el aire estéril que se mezclaba con un limpia pisos potente.

Cada golpe igualaba a un latido de su corazón.

Algo malo había pasado.

Solo lo sabía.

—¡Hajime! —gritó Oikawa alcanzando el marco de la puerta.

Su cabello estaba despeinado y sus ojos estaban rojos; Iwaizumi se irguió en la cama alertándose.

—¿Oi…?

—Es Miyagi —comenzó—; ¡la prefectura ha sido bombardeada por armas nucleares! ¡Hajime, nuestro _hogar!_

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Matsukawa alarmado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó, acercándose a la cama en donde ambos estaban—. ¡Mientras… mientras estamos aquí están acabando con todo Japón!

Hajime sintió su corazón detenerse en ese instante, entumecido de pies a cabeza; pensó que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento, que podría vomitar todos sus intestino al suelo. Toda su familia saltó a sus ojos, su madre, su padre… todas las personas que conocía…

¿Cómo debía reaccionar una persona que perdía todo lo que conocía en segundos?

¿Todos habían muerto?

Eso había dejado de ser una guerra, se había salido de control… ahora era un exterminio completo. No se quedaría así… no… hasta que alguien acabara con los cabecillas.

—Iwa… —murmuró Oikawa—…no sé… no sé qué debo hacer…

Hajime lo trajo a su pecho, pero Tooru no lloró.

Días después se daría cuenta que algo había cambiado en su mejor amigo; sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco. Su cordura había perdido una fracción que nunca recuperaría y ahí había comenzado a conocer qué era tener sed de sangre.

Pero Iwaizumi también quería vengarse.

Así que no detuvo a su amigo cuando él pidió ir a Japón otra vez, junto a los otros chicos. Debían regresar a su tierra y ayudar en lo que podían. Cuando llegaron, Hajime cayó en cuenta que _nada_ volvería a regresar a la normalidad… lo que sea que le estaba pasando al mundo, solo empeoraría con los años.

Una parte del país se había quedado en la completa sequía, el mismo patrón que había ocurrido en Alemania; la tierra se había vuelto estéril y los reactores nucleares en los países habían explotado, llevándose con ellos un enorme fragmento de la capa de ozono.

Estaban matando al planeta, los humanos sólo eran daño colateral.

—Debemos parar esto —sentenció Oikawa sin aviso.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el bombardeo; Tooru y él habían acudido a un funeral representativo de todas las víctimas de Miyagi. El recuento pasaba, por mucho, de los dos millones; ahora toda su familia sólo eran cifras, los medios ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de decir sus nombres.

Los cuatro se estaban hospedando en un hotel en Tokio.

—Creo que sé cómo hacerlo —comentó Hanamaki; estaba escribiendo algunos datos en su computador.

—Explica —pidió Matsukawa.

—Miren esto. —giró su portátil—. Tengo algunos contactos en América y unos chicos me debían un favor. Según esto, hay dos corporaciones que son el cerebro detrás de la guerra. Ambos lados pelean por apoderarse de las únicas fuentes de helio que quedan; pero ésta es la que se está encargando de lanzar las bombas nucleares.

Una foto de un hombre anciano, con cejas pobladas y negras. Hajime se acercó para leer en voz alta el nombre del magnate líder de la corporación:

—Tanji Washijo, de la corporación _Shiratorizawa._

—Si lo detenemos a él, detenemos el cerebro de la corporación —ofreció Issei.

—Caballeros —Oikawa se puso de pie—, es hora de salvar el mundo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido tan fácil.

Para sorpresa de todos, la famosa corporación de Shiratorizawa y el mísmisimo Washijo eran de origen japonés; eso solo avivó más la llama en su corazón, llenándose de coraje, ¿cómo era posible que un japonés fuera capaz de _destruir_ su propia tierra? ¿A sus propios hermanos?

Ese hombre debía ser un monstruo.

Pero aun así quisieron enfrentarlo.

Aun se arrepentía, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Oh, Oikawa, su amado Oikawa.

Era dicho que los ángeles más dulces hacen los demonios más crueles; y el chico de pestañas largas, mejillas rosas y nariz de botón era tan amable y hermoso; antes que fuera arrastrado al infierno.

Iwaizumi lo comprendería en el futuro.

Su caída no fue un accidente, él había sido escogido desde su nacimiento para ser maldito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Son bienvenidos de dejarme su opinión en un review :D
> 
> Son libres de buscarme en facebook como Nolee Vel!
> 
> No se asusten que no muerdo :)
> 
> Y pueden disfrutar de un pequeño album de fotografías ambientadas en la Ciudad Batería y el Desierto, también de fanarts que las talentosísimas artistas le han hecho a la historia.
> 
> Así como diferentes anuncios del fic


	20. Undisclosed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, feliz viernes!
> 
> El capi viene temprano porque nolee es responsable cuando se lo propone xD y como había prometido, dos capitulos seguidos!
> 
> Mil gracias a la hermosa de Rossue por darme la idea para esa escena que ella sabe *wink wonk* y Gracias a la siempre bella Ren por ser la mejor beta de todo Haikyuu!
> 
> Advertencia por imágenes que podrían considerarse religiosas, personas sensibles, ya están advertidas.

**Acto II: La Caída.**

—¿Pero, cómo se supone que acabaremos con la corporación Shiratorizawa? —preguntó Matsukawa días después.

—¿No es evidente? —regresó Tooru—. Acabamos con sus armas y destruimos sus víveres.

—¿Y cómo se supone haremos eso?

—Ustedes solo síganme.

Iwaizumi sintió como si regresara a ser un niño, la idea era pésima, estúpida y no se quedó callado; pero Oikawa era tan cabeza dura como él. Tooru construyó su primer humanoide cegado de venganza; usaron la « _piel_ » que Hanamaki había inventado para darle un aspecto normal.

Realmente parecía un humano.

—¡Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que te dejaré seguir con esto! —lo detuvo Iwaizumi, empujándolo a la pared una tarde cuando los otros dos chicos se habían ido—. Te daré una paliza si es necesario.

—Hazlo entonces, Iwaizumi —escupió—. ¿Eh? ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te está deteniendo? ¡Dime, maldita sea! Haz lo que quieras, golpéame, rómpeme los brazos, pero al menos yo tengo el _coraje_ de vengar a mi familia, no me escondo detrás de la falda de…

Fue interrumpido cuando Hajime le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

—¡Estás hablando de meter tus manos en una maldita _guerra_! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Lo único que buscarás es matarte!

Oikawa se lanzó sobre él, intentando derribarlo pero Iwaizumi lo arrojó al suelo otra vez; Tooru pateó su pierna, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio. Hajime cayó de bruces sobre su quijada, la ira recorrió su cuerpo y buscó represalia; le propinó otro puñetazo en el estómago al castaño, escuchó como sacaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, su mejor amigo lo golpeó con la cabeza y giró ambos cuerpos para que el más alto quedará encima.

Forcejearon un rato así; hasta que Iwaizumi los cambió de lugar y él terminó encajonando las extremidades de Oikawa. Ambos chicos respirando forzosamente; el pelinegro estaba furioso, él no era un idiota y sabía que ir y meterse con una corporación no era algo simple y ellos sólo eran cuatro.

Sin embargo veía rojo, no podía pensar.

—¿Quieres ir a matarte? Ve, no me importa, métete con la corporación de Shiratorizawa, no eres un bebé y yo no soy tu madre —ladró; en ese momento no le importaba qué le pasara a Oikawa.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a marcharse.

—Pero no me llames cuando te des cuenta que estás metido en algo demasiado profundo para ti, imbécil —fue lo último que dijo mientras salía por la puerta, limpiándose la nariz de sangre.

El castaño no le respondió.

—Oikawa eres un maldito idiota —comentó para sí mismo una semana después, caminaba por las calles de Tokio cuando se topó con una noticia en la primera plana del periódico.

Una bomba había explotado en uno de los edificios de la corporación de Shiratorizawa; llevándose a más de la mitad de la manzana.

Habían muerto personas.

Maldiciendo sobre su aliento, emprendió carrera al departamento que había alquilado con el chico.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y casi derriba la puerta por la urgencia de entrar. Metió las condenadas llaves como pudo, ni siquiera sabía porque temía tanto; pero una ola de enojo lo recorrió cuando miró a Oikawa, Matsukawa y Hanamaki reunidos con una maldita botella de champán.

—¿Qué mierdas crees que es esto? —preguntó furioso.

—Esto —respondió Tooru con su frescura de siempre, levantando una copa, haciendo un brindis—, es una pequeña victoria.

—¡Han muerto personas!

—Todos eran empleados de Shiratorizawa —descartó, como si fueran menos que bestias—; Makki y yo revisamos la lista antes de detonar la bomba, no somos idiotas, Iwa-chan.

—Ni siquiera puedo _pensar_ en cómo pudieron meter esa bomba ahí.

—¡Oh! —Se exaltó Oikawa—. Esa es una anécdota muy graciosa; ¡Mattsun cuéntala!

Issei parecía un poco incómodo con la situación e Iwaizumi notó que su mejor amigo era el único que tenía champán en sus manos.

—Bueno… um… fue simple, solo vestimos al androide con ropa civil y con un poco de ayuda le hicimos documentación falsa; pan comido, lo detuvieron cuando iba por el vestíbulo y lo hicimos explotar.

—¡Cómo un _kamikaze_! —se rio Tooru con júbilo.

Iwaizumi le quería partir los dientes; ¿quién era este ser tan desalmado? Definitivamente no era el mismo chico que conoció; el niño que se aferraba de la falda de su madre mientras regresaban a su hogar.

—¡Oikawa! —gruñó, acercándolo a él, tomándolo de su camisa lo levantó del sillón.

Y en ese momento las luces se apagaron.

—¿Qué diabl…?

La puerta fue sacada de sus bisagras con un sordo golpe y en segundos entraron soldados vestidos de negro, con cascos y botas gruesas, cada uno lo estaba apuntando con una pistola. Iwaizumi apenas levantó sus manos cuando un golpe en su cabeza lo dejó inconsciente.

Despertó cuando unas gotas cayeron en su frente y mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y el líquido llenó su nariz, se sacudió y parpadeó unas cuantas veces; llevó sus puños y frotó sus cuencas, limpiándose; una gota cayó en sus labios y saboreó _champán._

La botella que Oikawa y los chicos tenían en su mesa.

Su mirada finalmente se enfocó y vio a todas partes. Estaban dentro de un despacho oscuro, con sillones de terciopelo ocre; un enorme escritorio de cristal frente a ellos; suelos alfombrados y pinturas serenas y costosas adornaba la pared.

Hajime estaba por ponerse de pie cuando una pesada mano lo empujó de su hombro y volvió a caer sentado; Iwaizumi rechinó los dientes, dispuesto a dar pelea pero sintió el frío cañón de una escopeta en su sien. Se congeló en el lugar y miró que en otro sillón estaba Hanamaki.

Y al lado estaban Matsukawa y Oikawa, pero el castaño aun no había recuperado la conciencia

Issei y Takahiro ya estaban despiertos y lo miraban con miedo; pues cada uno tenía una pistola a su cabeza.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué diablos quieren de nosotros? —ladró Hajime.

Dirigió sus ojos en la dirección de la copa de champán que había sido derramada en su rostro para ver al hombre de las fotografías de la corporación de Shiratorizawa; Tenji Washijo.

—Todo en su debido tiempo, joven —dijo solemnemente con su carrasposa voz.

Entonces el anciano se acercó a Tooru y derramó todo lo que quedaba de la botella sobre su rostro.

—¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me enfrentas, cobarde? —escupió, ¿quién se creía ese tipo?

Oikawa tosió y recobró la conciencia, mirando con miedo a todo su alrededor.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Mattsun! ¡Makki! ¿Están todos bien?

—«¿Están todos bien?»—imitó el viejo— _«¿Están todos bien?»_ No lo sé mocoso, tú dímelo a mí —Tomó los cabellos de Tooru y haló su cabeza hacia atrás, doblando su cuello; su mejor amigo hizo una mueca—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices, _niño_?!

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó Iwaizumi.

El soldado a su lado cargó su escopeta; Hajime lo sintió vibrar en su cráneo.

—¡No! —gritó Oikawa—. Espere, espere, esto tiene que ser una especie de mal entendido; por favor, por favor no hemos hecho nada —su voz comenzó a tiritar.

Otro hombre se acercó a ellos con el periódico de ese día. Wahijo arrebató el pedazo de papel y lo restregó en la nariz de Oikawa; el castaño solo se hizo hacia atrás, su cabeza chocó contra el cañón del arma que lo amenazaba.

—¡¿Esto es nada?! ¡Dime! —rugió—. Sé que ustedes, niñatos, estuvieron detrás de esto, ¿crees que soy un puto idiota? Que cuatro mocosos pueden derrotar mi imperio de años. ¿Cómo crees que los encontré? —respiró profundo y se tomó de unos minutos para calmarse; luego habló con voz neutra—. Estamos en guerra, así que estoy preparado para una noticia así cualquier día, demonios, hasta lo espero; ¿crees que me importan los trabajadores que murieron? ¿Las familias que dejaron sin comer? —se rio—. Eso es responsabilidad tuya, chico. Un tiburón vela por _su_ seguridad no por la de los _millones_ de peces en el océano.

Arrojó la copa de vidrio a la pared, haciéndola añicos, los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaron.

—Ahora, vi estas noticias ayer por la tarde; así que, naturalmente, yo y mi equipo de expertos ya estábamos preparando un plan de contraataque contra mis rivales —explicó, dándole la espalda—. Pero espera, sin aviso, uno de mis hombres me dice que no, la corporación _Aoba Johsai_ no fue el responsable del ataque. Yo estaba sorprendido, ¿entonces quién pudo haber sido? Me pregunté. Así que ustedes cuatro imaginarán mi sorpresa y mi _humor_ cuando supe que tres chicos universitarios y un ex soldado —señaló a Iwaizumi— fueron los responsables.

Oikawa no lo miraba; Hajime sentía las comisuras de sus labios encresparse con enojo.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí? —le preguntó a Hanamaki.

El chico bajó el rostro.

—Oh, no —el viejo negó con la cabeza—. _Oh, no,_ no jugaremos a esto, chico; en _mi_ edificio, _yo_ hago las reglas. Ahora ¡contéstame!

Takahiro no lo miraba a los ojos.

Washijo le hizo una señal a un hombre vestido de negro y le quebró el brazo a Hanamaki.

Su amigo gritó del dolor; Iwaizumi maldijo y Tooru le pidió que parara; pero el anciano los calló.

—Contéstame, ¿cómo crees que eso me hizo sentir?

—¡Maldición! ¡Enojado! —gritó; Hanamaki se mordía los labios intentando soportar el dolor.

—Exacto —Washijo sonrió—. Ahora, soy un hombre razonable, no lastimo a nadie si no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿Qué hay de la destrucción del mundo? —exclamó Hajime—. ¡Nos estás mandando a la perdición, monstruo!

—¡Iwaizumi, no! —gritó Oikawa, temiendo qué podrían hacerle.

—No le explicaré mis razones a unos niños —dijo.

Hajime sintió el golpe de un soldado a su rostro, le dio con la culata de su pistola, reventando su labio con la fuerza.

Tooru ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, lleno de desesperación.

—Pero me niego a creer que ustedes fueron en su totalidad, los responsables; no importa qué tan _genios_ sus padres les mintieron que eran, o sus maestros. Así es, ya sé dónde tres de ustedes estudian y _todo_ lo que hay que saber; pequeños anarquistas. Y uno de ustedes —miró a Hajime—, simplemente tiene la mala suerte de estar aquí.

Dejó salir una vetusta carcajada cansada.

—Ahora, ya no tienen salida, así que díganme: ¿quién los envió? ¿Fue Aoba Johsai? ¿Ese vejete de Irihata? ¿Mmm?

—¡No! ¡No! —negó Matsukawa—. Nadie nos envió, solo… de acuerdo lo sentimos, ¿sí? Nos metimos hasta la cabeza en cuestiones que no podíamos controlar, pero se lo juro, no trabajamos con otra corporación.

—¡Está diciendo la verdad! —urgió Oikawa—. Lo sentimos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Por favor, jamás nos volverá a ver! Lo juro, solo déjenos ir y no lo seguiremos molestando. Usted mismo lo dijo, sólo somos niños, ¡por favor!

Iwaizumi se mordió los labios, Tooru estaba haciendo la misma mueca fea que cuando era un niño, llena de desesperación y arrepentimiento. Pero Hajime sabía mejor, sabía qué tipo de hombre era Washijo y sabía que no les creía ni una palabra de lo que decían.

—¿Así están las cosas? —Preguntó con cansancio, luego suspiró con pesar—. Tú —señaló a Matsukawa—, dime la verdad, ¿quién los envió?

—¡Lo estamos diciendo! ¡Na…!

Fue interrumpido cuando una bala atravesó su cráneo.

Washijo le había disparado.

La sangre llenó todo el rostro de Oikawa y fragmentos de su cerebro cayeron en su regazo. Tooru lanzó un gritó capaz de lacerar su garganta, desesperadamente se limpiaba el rostro de la sangre y respiraba agitadamente, murmuraba palabras inteligibles y sin sentido.

Iwaizumi dejó de pensar, lo único que quería era ver a Washijo muerto; se lanzó del sillón para golpear al anciano con el peso de su cuerpo y hundirle la cara; pero dos soldados se interpusieron, deteniéndolo. Él no podía detenerse, no hasta ver al viejo de cejas pobladas en el suelo, desangrado; lanzó una patada, golpeando al hombre con su pierna de metal, el tipo salió disparado a un lado.

Pero en seguida, otro peón ya lo tenía por los hombros; le propinó un golpe en la nariz, Hajime escuchó un preocupante crujido, seguido por una oleada incandescente de dolor. Aun así no retrocedió y lo golpeó con la cabeza, otro tipo le dio con la culata de su escopeta en su espalda; el impacto fue tan doloroso que sus músculos se entumecieron.

Sintió un puñetazo en sus costillas y un golpe en su mandíbula lo hizo ver luces.

Debían de haber cinco soldados golpeándolo; ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, otro puño le dio directo al globo ocular.

Los gritos de Oikawa habían pasado a segundo plano.

—¡Por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡Se lo ruego! —lloraba su mejor amigo; Hajime no podía prestarle atención.

Más golpes y una patada a su rostro.

—¡Lo están matando!

Otro golpe.

Y otro.

Hasta que escuchó unas palabras inteligibles y cesaron.

Todos los presentes miraban a Tooru.

Iwaizumi parpadeó unas veces más, aclarando su vista negra y limpiándose la sangre que bajaba de su labio roto y su nariz.

—¡Yo lo hice! —repitió el castaño—. Usted tiene razón, Aoba Johsai me contrató, todo el ataque fue mi idea; les diré lo que ustedes quieran —su rostro estaba húmedo con lágrimas amargas que bajaban por sus níveas mejillas.

Estaba mintiendo.

Iwaizumi lo sabía.

¿Lo hacía porque si no terminarían matándolo a golpes?

—¡No, Oi…! —comenzó, no permitiría que Tooru aceptara cargos que no eran ciertos.

—¡Ya, para! —Le gritó, sollozando más alto—. ¡Mattsun está muerto, ya es hora que diga la verdad!

¿Verdad? ¿Estaba demente?

—Eso era todo lo quería escuchar —explicó el anciano con inocencia—. ¿Era muy difícil?

Hajime escupió al suelo con enojo, manchando su alfombra costosa de sangre y saliva.

—¡Iwaizumi, basta! —Pidió su amigo—. Yo aceptaré mi castigo, así que guarda silencio.

—¿Castigo? Oh, no, no, no —Washijo negaba, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado—. No quiero castigarte, no soy tu padre, mocoso —se echó a reír—; sólo soy un empresario, un empresario que ha hecho una inversión grande en el futuro del planeta. Sólo busco información.

El pelinegro retrocedió, de vez en cuando su mirada se deslizaba al cadáver de Matsukawa, la sangre había manchado a Oikawa desde su rostro a sus piernas.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes, chico…

—Oikawa —dijo su mejor amigo—, Tooru Oikawa.

—¡Tooru, de acuerdo! Dame toda la información que busco y te dejo libre.

« _Mierda_ »

¿Cómo se suponía que Oikawa aceptaría cargos que no eran ciertos? Ellos nunca tuvieron algún contacto con Aoba Johsai.

—No seas tímido —Washijo volvió a hablar—, mi amigo aquí tiene maneras de hacer que los pajarillos canten —Los ojos de Oikawa se dispararon directo a un soldado que se acercaba a él—. Llévenselos.

Hajime no lo podía simplemente aceptar, pero lo inmovilizaron entre tres y solo pudo gritar cuando se llevaron a su mejor amigo arrastrado a otro cuarto; atándolo de manos. Tooru se veía derrotado, su bello rostro manchado por el rocío de sangre. Como una obra de arte retorcida.

Encerraron a Iwaizumi y Hanamaki en un cuarto con paredes de metal y un espejo que cubría tres cuartos de una de las paredes. Takahiro se había quedado sentado en una esquina, con ojos abiertos y muertos; sosteniendo su brazo roto. Como si su cerebro había sido pulverizado; Hajime cargaba contra el vidrio, pero era en vano.

Pasaron horas ahí adentro.

Hasta que escucharon el grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor de Oikawa; fue cortado limpiamente segundos después.

—¡Oikawa! —exclamó Hajime.

Las paredes eran de concreto, pero volvieron a escuchar nuevos alaridos, provenientes del chico que amaba. Iwaizumi se estaba volviendo loco ahí adentro, ¿qué clase de basura humana era si se quedaba ahí de brazos cruzados mientras algo muy horrible le estaba pasando a su Oikawa?

Silencio nuevamente.

Eso solo lo preocupaba más.

¿Qué había si lo habían matado?

Rechinó los dientes y gruñó de ira, comenzando a patear el vidrio reforzado.

Uno, dos, tres golpes e hizo una ralladura.

La puerta de hierro se abrió al siguiente segundo, aparentemente los habían estado observando; soldados se apresuraron a detenerlos. Iwaizumi le quebró la pierna al primero, pateando con su prótesis metálica; el hombre lloró de dolor, pero desesperado por la fuerza que él había demostrado, otro soldado le apuntó son su pistola y comenzó a disparar.

Hajime usó el cuerpo del soldado al que le había quebrado la pierna como escudo y consiguió quitarle la metralleta al cuerpo que había sido acribillado.

Ahora sí se sentía en su elemento.

Apuntó la _M4A1_ y disparó dejando al tipo como un acerillo humano.

Los dos cadáveres cayeron al piso y cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente, se volvieron a escuchar los gritos desesperanzadores de Oikawa.

Debía encontrarlo.

Se apresuró y tomó las armas del otro cuerpo; ayudó a Takahiro a ponerse de pie. Ambos salieron; Hajime sabía que era muy peligroso para Hanamaki quedarse ahí, así que le urgió que se marchara; luego se volverían a reunir.

—No puedo —dijo—, debo rescatar a Oikawa también, no es solo tu amigo, Iwaizumi. Además… mataron a Matsukawa…

Hajime solo chasqueó la lengua y dirigió al chico a una habitación sin guardias, rasgó la tela de su camisa para hacer un yeso improvisado e inmovilizarle el brazo a Hanamaki; debían tener un noventa por ciento de probabilidades para morir y solamente diez por ciento para salir vivos.

—Se pondrá peligroso ahí adelante —advirtió—, debemos ser muy silenciosos…

Fue interrumpido por otro grito de su mejor amigo. Iwaizumi respiró profundo e intentó calmarse.

—No tenemos idea de qué podamos encontrar ahí, debes ser fuerte.

Hanamaki asintió rápidamente, asegurándole que él estaría listo para todo.

Se movieron rápida y silenciosamente, porque si los descubrían estaban muertos. Siguieron los sollozos rotos de su mejor amigo hasta que llegaron a una entrada compuesta de dos largas y negras puertas. Hajime tocó la lisa y metálica superficie helada. Apretó sus dientes y la empujó; sus dedos temblaban ligeramente.

Cables y artefactos extraños se interponían entre su mirada y toda la expansión de la pieza. Pero al siguiente segundo escuchó un zumbido reanudarse y con él luces cegadoras, seguido por los gritos de Tooru.

Esto era un maldito sótano de torturas.

Le urgió a Hanamaki que se movieran, todos los soldados de Washijo operaban una máquina y el anciano estaba viendo en la dirección que venían los rayos de luz; perfilando una sonrisa en sus arrugados labios.

Las luces pararon, al igual que el zumbido y los gritos de Oikawa.

—¿Qué más sabe Irihata? —preguntó el anciano.

—Dije… dije… to-todo lo que sé, por favor… —respondió Tooru, su voz nunca se había escuchado más asustada y pequeña; Iwaizumi se enfureció más.

Washijo le indicó una señal a otro hombre que haló una palanca.

Nuevas luces brillaron.

Y más cansados gritos de su amigo.

Hajime se movió con cautela en el lugar, siempre manteniendo a Hanamaki detrás de él, quería dispararle al viejo decrépito desde donde se encontraba, pero entonces los descubrirían a ambos y terminarían muertos; dejando a Oikawa sin posibilidad de salvación.

Llegó a un nuevo ángulo, escondiéndose detrás de restos de metal, parecía que ahí abajo también diseñaban armas para la guerra.

Y entonces lo vio.

Vio el estado de Oikawa.

Se cubrió la boca para no gritar; su sangre era lava caliente recorriendo su cuerpo, apretó los dientes hasta que los músculos de su mandíbula dolieron. La imagen era perturbadora y grotesca. Ahí se prometió que le daría una muerte lenta a _Tenji Washijo._

Oikawa estaba tendido sobre una superficie de madera; donde dos pilares de madera, grandes y pesados estaban clavados entre sí, formando una… _cruz._ La estructura debía estar a unos cuarenta y cinco grados; Oikawa estaba sobre ella. Su pecho se movía cuando respiraba con dificultad.

Hajime se acercó un poco más y notó que las manos y pies de Tooru estaban extendidos sobre las espigas, un brazo a cada lado del _patibulum_ y ambos pies en el _stipes._ Sin embargo, no veía sogas que estaban deteniendo su cuerpo en la madera, pero ahí estaba sostenido.

Dio unos pasos y se dio cuenta que eran clavos.

Sus manos y piernas estaban clavadas, la sangre goteaba en el piso.

La blasfema imagen lo dejó congelado, sus rodillas se negaban a moverse. Oikawa no lo había visto, solo estaba llorando. Pero eso no era todo, en los clavos metálicos estaban conectados unos cables y estos a su vez daban con un generador de energía.

—¿Qué paso, Tooru? —se acercó Washijo a la gran cruz de madera—. ¿Ya te cansaste de hablar? ¡¿Dónde está el niño que quería salvar al mundo?! —le gritó. Luego miró al hombre al lado del generador y movió la palanca—. Si tanto quieres ser un salvador, ¿Por qué no torturarte como uno?

El cuerpo de Oikawa comenzó a convulsionar cuando la descarga eléctrica lo recorrió; los clavos metálicos se encargaban de conducir los choques eléctricos sin menguar. Su mejor amigo ponía los ojos en blanco; un hilo de saliva en forma de espuma bajaba por un lado de su mentón, sus gritos ahora eran más callados, parecía que se estaba muriendo.

Iwaizumi estaba por entrar a la escena pero Hanamaki lo detuvo.

—Espera, debemos hacer un plan, rápido —le susurró.

—¿Qué paso con el _gran_ salvador del planeta, Tooru? —preguntó Washijo, Oikawa no se movía—. Éste es el nuevo mundo ahora, en donde los más fuertes gobiernan. Salúdalo —sonrió el anciano—. Y _yo_ soy el nuevo amo y señor.

Su mejor amigo no se movía y el viejo indicó nuevamente la señal, para activar el amperaje electrocutando al castaño.

—Y _tú_ —resumió cuando pararon de electrocutarlo—, tú no eres más que un don nadie.

Un disparo resonó y el hombre que manejaba el generador cayó al suelo.

Hanamaki había puesto el plan en acción; así que era el turno de Iwaizumi. Les disparó a otros dos guardias, los soldados se tomaron unos segundos confundidos de la dirección de los disparos, y ellos aprovecharon. Otro disparo, ésta vez de otro lugar, Hanamaki se había movido, pero Hajime se debía mover rápido porque su amigo estaba herido.

Hajime apunto a la cabeza de Washijo y haló el gatillo.

El viejo se movió a último segundo e Iwaizumi maldijo. El jefe de las corporaciones de Shiratorizawa comenzó a moverse y gritar órdenes para sus soldados, apresurándolos para matarlos. Dejó el centro de la habitación y a Oikawa solo; así que el ex soldado se apresuró para sacarlo de ahí.

Oikawa se había desmayado, Iwaizumi golpeó unas cuantas veces su mejilla, para hacerlo recobrar la conciencia. Su amigo instintivamente se alejó de él; el pelinegro vio en su ojo una sombra violácea y también en sus brazos, parecía que antes de electrocutarlo lo habían golpeado también. El odio en Hajime solo crecía.

—Oikawa despierta, soy yo, Iwaizumi. Debemos darnos prisa.

—Iwa… Iwa-chan, por favor… —rogó—… por favor sácame de aquí… —comenzaba a sollozar.

—Lo sé, lo sé; lo haré, lo prometo, pero ayúdame, despierta para que nos vayamos.

Se alejó de él y se acercó a su mano, sintiendo nausea al ver que los dedos habían perdido casi toda su movilidad, dos clavos metálicos habían atravesado todos los tendones y nervios. Hajime lo intentó sacar con su mano, pero la tachuela no se movía.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó.

Hanamaki llegó por fin a su lado, sosteniendo la pistola con una mano.

—Iwaizumi, deprisa, vámonos o terminaremos muertos.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Eso intento, demonios!

—¡Iwa-chan… por favor, sácame de aquí, por favor… por favor! —repetía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El pelinegro rechinaba sus dientes mientras intentaba sacar las tachuelas, pero sus dedos se deslizaban por la sangre que emanaba de sus dedos.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —gritó, ya habían nuevos soldados comenzando a dispararles; debían salir de ahí, pero no se iría sin Oikawa.

—¡Solo hazlo! —gritó Tooru— ¡Hazlo, hazlo no me importa, Iwaizumi!

Hajime obedeció y haló la mano de Oikawa con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como los clavos se hundían en sus músculos, atravesándolo por completo; el castaño gritó y lloró de dolor, pero el brazo quedó libre.

Ahora seguía la otra.

Se apresuró e hizo lo mismo, mordiendo sus labios y usando su fuerza para sacar el cuerpo de Tooru de la cruz de madera, Oikawa maldijo cuando también su otro brazo quedó inservible; con dos agujeros que atravesaban limpiamente su palma. El pelinegro hizo lo mismo con las dos piernas, cada miembro lo habían clavado con dos tachuelas.

Bajo los gritos dolorosos de Tooru, Iwaizumi se repetía que lo hacía para que su mejor amigo viviera. Sus brazos quedaron llenos de las sangre de Oikawa cuando terminó. El castaño se intentó poner de pie, pero se tropezó en su sangre, no tenía la fuerza para sostener su peso. Hajime se lo lanzó al hombro y corrieron hacia la puerta.

Hajime solo escuchaba su respiración y los golpes de sus piernas en el suelo; abrían todas las puertas de golpe, pero no tenían idea donde estaba la entrada. Hasta que una puerta fue abierta de una explosión.

Y más hombres entraron a la instalación, vestidos de negro, con cascos y escudos antimotines.

¿Esto nunca se acababa?

Los interceptaron y capturaron a los tres; Iwaizumi comenzó a luchar cuando le arrebataron a Oikawa, su mejor amigo ni siquiera se movía y otros hombres lo detuvieron a él. Sacaron al trío de las instalaciones, Hajime solo tuvo un atisbo de la luz del sol cuando al siguiente segundo fue arrojado dentro de un automóvil. Era una camioneta corporativa de color negro.

Sentaron a los tres y personas de ropa blanca comenzaron a examinar a Oikawa y otras a Hanamaki.

—¡Déjenos salir de aquí! —vociferó.

—Este chico necesita ayuda médica de inmediato —anunció uno de los médicos que estaba con Tooru.

—Él también —avisó el otro que estaba con Hanamaki.

—No se preocupen, tenemos toda la ayuda necesaria para ellos en el edificio —aseguró un tercer hombre que estaba en el asiento del pasajero, con cabello rubio y corto—. Hola, tú debes ser Hajime Iwaizumi.

—¿Quién diablos son ustedes? —escupió el pelinegro.

—Lo siento por el trato áspero que mis hombres les han dado, pero necesitábamos movernos rápido antes que Washijo recobrara las fuerzas de su corporación. Mi nombre es Sadayuki Mizoguchi, el vicepresidente de la corporación Aoba Johsai. Sé que esto es inesperado, pero mi jefe quiere tener una charla con ustedes.

Fueron llevados a la corporación Aoba Johsai, directo al ala médica en dónde sus lesiones fueron atendidas. A Iwaizumi no le importaba, él tenía solo rasguños, así que se deshizo de los médicos que lo atendían, llegando con urgencia al lado de Oikawa. Sus manos y pies habían sido vendados; estaba recostado sobre una camilla y tenía un atril a su lado, donde le estaban proporcionando suero por vía intravenosa.

Estaba despierto y solo miraba el techo.

Algo se rompió en Oikawa ese día, y sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco más.

Por haber sido demostrado que él era tan débil como un pequeño ratón, y en un mundo gobernado por tiburones, no duraría más de un minuto enfrentándose a ellos.

Ni él, ni su familia.

—Se quedaron con el cuerpo de Mattsun —dijo después de horas.

—Lo sé.

—Ah, Iwa-chan, estás ahí —saludó—, no noté cuando llegaste —su voz estaba ronca, se la había lastimado después de gritar todas esas veces.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si acabo de visitar el infierno.

—Lo… lo siento tanto… Oikawa… —se mordió el labio, no quería desmoronarse cuando el otro necesitaba de él.

—¿Por qué?

La respuesta de Tooru lo confundió.

—Por todo lo que pasó —respondió—, por lo que te hicieron, por lo que te _hice._

—Buenas tarde caballeros —los interrumpió un hombre de mediana edad y cabello negro, usaba un traje color turquesa y una corbata blanca—, estoy seguro que ya les dijeron que tengo una propuesta para ustedes, me llamo Nobuteru Irihata.

El líder de Aoba Johsai tenía una petición de _trabajo_ ; había quedado maravillado con el desempeño de los chicos construyendo el androide y los quería trabajando para él en el área de tecnología.

—Todo el laboratorio estará a disposición suya —aseguró el hombre—; si necesitan cualquier material, solo pídanlo y lo conseguiremos, el dinero es lo de menos. Tendrán a todo mi equipo trabajando para ustedes, nuevos apartamentos y guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas. Y para ti, Iwaizumi, me gustaría que fueras el jefe de mis soldados, fuiste capaz de escabullirte de todos los guardias de Washijo, tu habilidad para analizar las situaciones en los momentos más insólitos y tu fuerza para tomar decisiones es realmente sorprendente.

Irihata resopló.

—Shiratorizawa está envenenando al planeta, nosotros sólo queremos acabar con ellos. Sabemos que el helio ya está más que acabado, pero aún podemos salvar las pocas zonas verdes que nos quedan; con su ayuda podemos parar a Washijou.

¿Un trabajo?

Acababan de asesinar a Mattsun.

O quizás era por eso exactamente que debían aceptarlo, porque Hajime necesitaba asfixiar al viejo de Washijo con sus propias manos. Porque ningún ser humano que le había hecho eso a Oikawa merecía respirar.

Debían haber dicho que no, dejar la venganza y mudarse a otro país, pero ninguno de los dos pudo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el par inmediatamente.

Tooru no volvió a mencionar los eventos que habían pasado ese día en Shiratorizawa, el trío hablaba de Mattsun y de lo que le había sucedido, pero Oikawa nunca repetía cómo los pequeños pedazos de cráneo y cerebro combinado habían manchado su rostro, cómo lo habían electrocutado o crucificado de pies y manos.

La siguiente vez, cuando sus heridas habían sanado y el brazo de Hanamaki se había compuesto, y ambos científicos comenzaron a trabajar; la mano de Oikawa había desarrollado un leve temblor. No podía cerrarla correctamente y se fatigaba rápido. Lo que le dificultaba su trabajo.

Una noche, cuando Iwaizumi había terminado sus labores por el día, visitó a Oikawa en su laboratorio, el castaño siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de esforzarse demasiado, dejando de prestar atención a su propio bienestar.

—¡No funciona! —vociferó arrojando un lápiz a la pared, había estado haciendo planes para un núcleo de energía.

—No hagas tanto ruido —reprendió Hajime, estaba acostado en un sofá viéndolo trabajar.

Oikawa lo miró con enojo.

—¡Es inservible! ¡Mis manos son inservibles! ¿Cómo se supone que planearé _y construiré_ si mis manos se niegan a obedecerme? Esto no va a mejorar —se miró ambas palmas.

Iwaizumi se acercó a él y besó cada mano, en las cicatrices circulares que habían quedado de los clavos.

—Te pondrás mejor —ofreció—, con el tiempo, con fisioterapia.

—Al diablo la fisioterapia, quién sabe cuántos años se tardará eso; necesito acabar a Washijo y toda Shiratorizawa _ahora._

—¿Idiota, entonces qué planeas hacer?

Oikawa abrió los ojos y miró su pierna.

—Voy a reemplazarlas.

_¿Qué?_

¿Se cortaría sus dos _funcionales_ brazos?

Era un imbécil, un idiota, debía estar demente.

¿Quién haría eso?

Pero la venganza lo había cegado y lo hizo.

Sin parar ahí, obligó a Hanamaki a cambiarle sus piernas también.

Hajime se sentía impotente.

Cada vez que le removían algo a Oikawa, se perdía un poco de su humanidad también. Iwaizumi a veces bajaba a su laboratorio y encontraba a Tooru con la mirada perdida, moviendo sin prestar atención su mano artificial. Había sido cubierta con la misma piel que había ideado Hanamaki, así que nadie podía saber que había algo extraño en él.

Irihata no dijo nada, él solo necesitaba saber que su dinero estaba siendo usado para su compañía.

—Iwaizumi — llamó una vez seis meses después, halándolo de su brazo para llevarlo a rastras a su laboratorio—. Debo mostrarte algo.

Y cuando llegaron, Hajime pasó saludando a Hanamaki quien estaba trabajando en otra sección.

—Conoce a _K-078662 —_ le presentó a un modelo de inteligencia artificial.

Se veía como de unos veinte años, quitaba el aliento lo _similar_ a un humano que era; y lo joven que se veía. Tenía ojos azules y penetrantes, piel levemente bronceada y cabello corto y negro que llegaba hasta el fino puente de su nariz.

—Hola, mucho gusto —saludó el androide; hasta su voz era diferente a todas las que Hajime había escuchado.

—Uh… hola… mi nombre es Hajime Iwaizumi.

—Lo sé, Oikawa me ha hablado mucho de ti —contestó.

—Eh… genial…—murmuró, todavía sorprendido.

—No seas tímido, habla con él —le urgió su mejor amigo.

Iwaizumi le preguntó algunas cosas, como ¿Si sabía quién lo había creado? _«Tooru Oikawa me creó»_ contestó. ¿Qué le gustaba hacer? _«Realizar rompecabezas es muy divertido»._ ¿Cómo se sentía estar vivo? _«Me alegra tener la oportunidad de poder pensar»_ ¿Se sabía alguna broma? _«Tooru me ha dicho que mi rostro da un poco de miedo, eso lo hizo reír»._

—¿Cómo te hizo sentir eso? —preguntó Oikawa.

_«Un poco triste»._

Parecía un verdadero humano.

Debía admitir que era sorprendente.

Esa noche, en su cuarto, Oikawa no se callaba del androide.

—¿No te parece genial? —preguntó.

—¿Irihata sabe lo que haces con todo su dinero?

—Claro que sí, no soy un idiota, trabajo para él, es nuestro jefe. Y tengo planeado grandes cosas para este androide.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Su núcleo es invencible, nunca se agotará porque funciona con energía nuclear, además los códigos con lo que lo programe son tan intrínsecos como la mente humana misma; su cuerpo está construido con una aleación inoxidable pero a la vez tan fuerte que puede quebrar concreto, vidrio reforzado, metal y no se quiebra. Ya lo viste, yo no estaba introduciendo más códigos a su tarjeta madre, y sin embargo tiene recuerdos, tiene _sentimientos._

Parecía que el Oikawa del pasado había regresado.

—Es… _perfecto._

—¿Has creado un humano, entonces?

—«¿ _Humano_?» —resopló con burla—. Los humanos son todo menos perfectos, envejecen, actúan estúpidamente; algo tan _simple_ como una bala al cráneo y dejan de funcionar.

Iwaizumi hizo una mueca, no debía hablar así de Matsukawa.

—No digas esas tonterías o verás, idiota —lo amenazó.

—Algo tan _simple_ como _clavos_ en sus manos pueden hacer que pierda la óptima función en sus miembros —escupió, ignorando a Hajime—. En un mundo donde un androide así puede existir, los humanos quedan _obsoletos._

Iwaizumi entrecerró sus ojos. ¿No era el idiota de Oikawa un humano también? Hablaba solo tonterías.

Al día siguiente, Irihata lo mandó al otro lado de Japón por una misión, debía hacer algunos planes de asalto y necesitaban sus estrategias. Hajime lo hizo, y la misión fue un éxito; fue demasiado sencillo y él quedó preguntándose si realmente Irihata había necesitado enviarlo tan lejos.

Sin embargo cuando regresó, tres meses después, nada fue lo mismo.

Oikawa ya no trabajaba en el edificio; su taller ahora se encontraba en un cobertizo gigante que contaba con una muralla alrededor.

Estaba construyendo algo grande.

Algo muy grande.

Pero cuando llegó, Tooru no estaba.

Preguntó a todo el mundo, pero nadie sabía nada, hasta que encontró a un trabajador.

—¿Has visto a Oikawa?

—Ah, sí —respondió—, está en el hospital de la corporación, iré a visitarlo después; quiero saber cómo resultó el procedimiento.

—¡¿Procedimiento?! —su sangre se volvió helada.

—Sí, pensé que te lo había dicho, Irihata le dio luz verde y todo.

Corrió al área del hospital para encontrar a Hanamaki saliendo de la sala de operaciones.

—Ah, hola Iwaizumi.

—¡Déjate de idioteces! —gritó, sujetándolo de la bata— ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—¿No lo sabes? —Hanamaki preguntó confundido—. Qué extraño. No creo que haya hecho esa decisión sin consultarte, después de todo, la cirugía tenía muchos riesgos.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

—Oikawa —comenzó, ya no era el mismo chico que había conocido en la universidad de América—, él ideó esta… « _Prótesis_ » y quería probar si funcionaba, pero era imposible que le dieran luz verde para practicar en humanos y se negaba en hacer algo en ti, así que en sus palabras _«Se sacrificó por la ciencia»._

—¿Qué demonios hizo?

—Cambió su tórax completo por uno metálico, con pulmones artificiales y un corazón también.

Su garganta se secó como un desierto.

—¿Eso…? No, no puede ser cierto… ¿Es eso posible?

—Irihata consiguió a todos los mejores médicos del mundo.

—¿Irihata _sabe_ de todo esto?

Esto no estaba pasando, ¿cómo podía estar sucediendo? No tenía nada de sentido que su mejor amigo le ocultara esa clase de cosas importantes.

—Sí, él y Oikawa se tomaron tiempo haciendo las preparaciones.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

—Tuvieron la primera reunión justo antes que te fueras.

Y todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

 _Esa_ había sido la razón por la que lo habían enviado lejos; porque Iwaizumi le hubiera dicho un rotundo « _No_ » a ese procedimiento. Porque Iwaizumi no permitiría que Oikawa se siguiera convirtiendo más en esta… criatura; que no era humana. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su mente? ¿Qué planeaba?

—La cirugía fue un éxito —avisó Hanamaki.

Iwaizumi se marchó antes que terminara golpeándolo.

—Debería arrancarte tus brazos y piernas por la monumental _mierda_ que acabas de cagar —escupió cuando Oikawa despertó en la camilla hospitalaria.

—Es mi cuerpo, Iwaizumi, puedo hacer con él lo que me dé la gana.

—¿« _Es mi cuerpo_ »? —repitió, su sangre hervía en sus venas—. Esa es la maldita excusa que das cuando vas y te haces un tatuaje, no cuando te _quitas_ tus pulmones y corazón. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue eso?

—Sí, lo sabía —regresó—. Sé todos los riesgos que corrí, y fueron mínimos.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto sin consultarme?

En el fondo, debajo de todas esas toneladas de enojo que sentía en su pecho, se sentía triste y herido.

—Porque sabía que te interpondrías.

—¡Y por una buena razón! —rugió.

—No era mentira lo que te dije antes, los humanos se están dirigiendo a su propio exterminio —dijo, con una voz fría; ese tipo no era su Oikawa—; y cuando los humanos se extingan, ¿Quiénes crees que quedarán? ¿Quiénes crees que dominarán el mundo?

—No me importa el mundo —Iwaizumi se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, parecía que ambos pasaban mucho de esa manera; Oikawa en una camilla hospitalaria y él preocupado por su amigo hasta la muerte—; me importas tú.

—Lo sé, y por eso te amo.

Hajime resopló y miró a otro lado; Tooru se estaba convirtiendo en algo más, y en ese momento no tenía idea qué era.

—¿Me amas tú, Iwa-chan?

Su estómago se torció al escuchar el sobrenombre de cariño. Hundió los talones de sus manos en las cuencas de sus ojos, asegurándose de aceptar a Oikawa por la «criatura» que era ahora.

—Sí, sí te amo.

Los lunares de sus hombros desaparecieron, las cicatrices también. La piel era tersa, suave, sin manchas, era perfecta; pero no era real.

Pasados unas semanas Oikawa le urgió que lo visitara en su «taller». Es decir el cobertizo enorme; similar a esos edificios industriales llenos de bodegas; excepto que en lugar de tener cientos de compartimentos pequeños solo era una enorme pieza de cuatro paredes.

Iwaizumi entró y estuvo seguro que su mentón iba a chocar contra el suelo al abrir su boca de ese modo.

Era un robot.

Era un _enorme_ robot.

O… partes de uno.

Oikawa tenía, lo que tenía que ser, una mano que medía más de diez metros, lejos de ahí, estaba un rostro con facciones humanas que debía medir más de quince metros. Con apariencia de centinela; los dedos tenían formas de garras doradas y parecía que usaba un enorme yelmo dorado.

¿Qué diablos estaba creando?

Esta criatura podría destruir ciudades en minutos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa inocente—. Es mi nuevo androide y el soldado que ganará las Guerras de Helio. ¿Te sorprende? Debería, este es mi bebé, mi _Mona Lisa,_ mi _Venus de Milo._ Mi creación _perfecta_ que durará siglos.

—Es —Hajime miró el tamaño de su articulación y pudo visualizar como sería ese monstruo mecánico; una fría ola de miedo recorrió sus huesos, no quería imaginarlo de pie—… aterrador.

—Recuerdas, todo bebé necesita un nombre —hizo memoria Oikawa—. El suyo es _Destroya_ y el mundo será de él.

—¿Esa cosa estará viva?

—¿Recuerdas al androide _K-078662_? Su núcleo siempre perteneció a Destroya; el cuerpo del pequeño androide solo fue un recipiente para contenerlo, pero cuando lo traslade a su verdadero cuerpo, me obedecerá a mí. Y mi voluntad gobernará sobre todo.

—¿No querrás decir: _«la voluntad de Irihata»?_

—Claro, claro, la voluntad de nuestro jefe. Pero recuerda mis palabras Iwa-chan.

« _Los humanos serán obsoletos_ ».

Volvió a ausentarse por unas semanas más, la guerra no estaba por terminar y solo eran pocos los países que quedaban intactos con toda la fauna, flora y con la mayoría de su población viva. Dejó de nevar en Rusia y los polos se derretían con velocidad; pero a diferencia de la teoría del efecto de invernadero, los océanos se evaporaban sin dejar rastro.

La capa de ozono se desvaneció en todo el mundo y el metano se sentía pesado en la atmósfera.

Pero aun así la guerra no se detenía.

Esa noche soñó con Matsukawa, y recordó porqué hacían lo que hacían.

Pero se preguntaba por qué lo hacía Oikawa; pues dudaba que Issei aun fuera la razón de todo. Las adicciones matan a las personas; pero Iwaizumi no veía lo malo en tomarse cinco tragos de whisky seco antes de llegar a su cama al lado de Tooru. Así como el castaño de ojos grandes no veía lo malo de cambiar sus órganos por una versión eterna y artificial cada « _vacación_ » que recibía de su trabajo.

Una noche, en medio de su estupor alcoholizado; cuando regresó al lado de Tooru, sintió una caricia sobre su pecho, unos dedos traviesos que viajaban hasta su ingle. Iwaizumi tomó a Oikawa de su cabello y lo estrelló con sus labios; besándolo con fuerza, dolor y amargura. Sus labios se sentían suaves y tersos. No estaban agrietados o secos como se esperaría de un chico; y perdido en su niebla de lujuria los mordió.

Los labios no se rompieron ni sangre salió.

—Ansiosos, ¿no?

—¿Qué mierdas le pasó a tu boca?

—Es _perfecta_ ahora, unos cuantos arreglos y estuvo lista.

Hajime se sentía ebrio, caliente e impaciente así que lo volvió a besar y tocar.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó a la mañana siguiente con una resaca que amenazaba con aplastar su cráneo.

Oikawa le estaba preparando el desayuno, con un delantal que decía: «¡Ama de casa y orgullosa!» Le dio unos golpecitos a un huevo y lo dejó caer sobre el sartén, friéndolo; al lado, tenía otro con tocino chisporroteando. Tooru ni siquiera se giró, pero estiró su brazo para alcanzar un poco de sal, su extremidad se alargó como un cable negro y grueso unos metros, alcanzando el recipiente al otro lado de la cocina.

—¿Qué mierdas fue eso? —Iwaizumi no sabía si era su cerebro jugándole bromas o si Tooru había perdido toda su sanidad.

—Unos cuantos arreglos —se rio su mejor amigo—, es muy útil para el trabajo. ¡Iwa-chan, eres un ogro, nunca me pones atención! Te dije que cuando estabas fuera hice algunos arreglos en mis globos oculares y la piel de mi rostro.

Hajime estrelló el plato de cerámica al suelo; pero Tooru no se sobresaltó y siguió preparando el platillo.

—Oikawa, tenemos que hablar de esto.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —sonrió, sus palabras no coincidían con su rostro—. Ah, Iwa-chan —se lamentó—, no le hagas eso a la vajilla.

Estiró su otro brazo de la misma manera, Iwaizumi quería vomitar. Tooru lo había logrado, había dejado de ser humano.

—Destroya estará listo en dos semanas —avisó, sirviéndole su comida—. Irihata lo sabe, le haremos una visita a nuestro amigo Washijou —Esto lo hizo prestarle atención—, y será la última batalla de la guerra. Pero antes debo hacer unas preparaciones más —Iwaizumi sabía lo que eso significaba, todas las acciones que Oikawa tomaba giraban en torno a su venganza; cada respiro, cada parpadeo, cada palabra lo acercaba más al momento de tener a Washijo debajo de sus manos, para exprimir cada gota de vida del anciano—. Hanamaki también.

_Mierda._

Oikawa le había lavado el cerebro también.

Esta vez arrojó su vaso de vidrio a la pared, haciéndolo añicos; pero Oikawa tampoco se inmutó.

—Es un nuevo mundo, Iwa-chan —explicó acercándose a él con un nuevo plato y su comida servida—, no te puedo obligar a que te unas; pero si tienes la opción de vivir para siempre en una bandeja de plata, ¿Por qué preferirías morir?

Las dos semanas pasaron.

Nadie en toda la corporación de Aoba Johsai, además de ellos tres e Irihata, sabían del ataque de Destroya; no tenían tiempo de probarlo o hacer un simulacro, así que apostaron todo lo que tenían a la fecha límite. Recurrieron a una expansión desértica tres días antes, en donde tenían más de diez kilómetros sin ningún árbol a la redonda (ese tipo de paisaje se hacía más y más común con el pasar de los meses); llevaron cada pesado miembro del _gigantesco_ robot para que Oikawa pudiera terminar de armarlo ahí.

Iwaizumi fue para supervisar los últimos toques y se sorprendió al ver al nuevo Tooru: saltaba más de diez metros en el aire, tan alto que parecía que volaba; no necesitaba anteojos o lupas para aumentar su visión; fácilmente tenía todo a su alcance, solo estiraba su brazo sin moverse. Pero lo que más le quitó el aliento era su _fuerza._ Podía levantar más de trescientos kilos como si pesaran menos que una pluma, de ese modo podía mover fragmentos de metal de un lado a otro.

A eso se refería cuando Oikawa decía que él pertenecía a una nueva y mejorada raza.

Ellos eran el futuro.

Como último ajuste llevaron al androide que portaba el núcleo de Destroya; el chico de ojos azul marino y cabello negro.

—Tú serás el motor de _esa_ maravilla —explicó Tooru, el androide K-078662 tenía derecho a saber qué era lo que estaba por pasarle; mejor dicho lo exigió.

—¿Conservaré todos mis recuerdos? —preguntó, un poco tímido y temeroso.

—Lo harás —respondió Tooru solemne— piénsalo así: eres una crisálida y estás por terminar tu metamorfosis.

—Comprendo.

El muchacho de facciones jóvenes aún tenía la mente de un niño, tenía hambre por saber; sus expresiones eran inocentes, Hajime pensó si realmente el androide sería capaz de llevar a cabo la misión.

—Tooru —llamó antes de subir hacia dónde el núcleo debía estar, justo en su pecho.

—Dime —Oikawa se acercó.

—Tengo miedo.

Tooru esbozó una sonrisa que Hajime no había visto en mucho tiempo, llena de cariño y sinceridad.

—Mi pequeño androide —llamó con afecto—, no sentirás nada.

Oikawa se acercó a su pecho y con un toque de un dedo, un compartimento se abrió con rapidez, revelando un orbe de energía cegadora; el castaño la rodeó con su palma y, con sumo cuidado, sacó el estable núcleo.

El cuerpo del androide cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Iwaizumi se iba a apresurar a levantarlo del suelo, pero Tooru le indicó que no era necesario.

—No te preocupes, no ha muerto, todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos están englobados en esta maravilla que tengo en mis manos. ¡La culminación de toda la robótica y _yo_ la creé!

Su mejor amigo saltó hasta el enorme pecho de Destroya y colocó la luminosa esfera. En segundos regresó a su lado y le sonrió; Iwaizumi miró expectante y se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Oikawa sobre la suya, aferrándose con cariño. Tooru lo desconcertaba, había días que parecía una máquina y otros que regresaba a ser el chico de ojos grandes que vivía en la casa contigua a la suya.

Así que Hajime apretó de regreso.

Un zumbido se escuchó, tan fuerte como para hacer vibrar el suelo; y al siguiente segundo, los ojos del centinela bajo su yelmo brillaron con una luz neón, tan refulgente como su núcleo.

Pero Oikawa mintió.

El androide K-078662 no estaba consciente estando dentro de Destroya, el titán de acero era controlado por Tooru en todo momento. El castaño articulaba las órdenes y el robot obedecía. Se encontraban en medio de una ciudad, los rascacielos caían como dominós, cada segundo se acercaban más al territorio de Shiratorizawa; donde todas las construcciones pertenecían a Washijo.

Con cada paso imponente de Destroya, el suelo temblaba y el golpe resonaba por metros. Iwaizumi iba con toda la caballería detrás del androide, en el convoy de automóviles reforzados; Oikawa iba con él, con una pierna doblada y recostado sobre el asiento, con esa sonrisa llena de sorna que sacaba a Hajime de sus casillas. Sobre sus cabezas, volaban los aviones de caza; sobre la cabeza del enorme robot.

—Llegando al blanco —anunció el conductor—, inicia fase de ataque; fase _Destroya._

Oikawa perfiló sus blancas líneas de dientes y sus ojos brillaron con malicia; llenos de deseos de destrucción. Abrió la compuerta del techo y se rio como un niño; sus rizos revoloteaban aunque él intentaba contenerlos, pasándolos detrás de su oreja.

—¡Destroya! —gritó; y la monumental criatura paró para verlo— ¡Ataca!

Hajime pudo escuchar cada latido en su cerebro y en su pecho; el colosal androide de ciento sesenta y dos metros señaló con su brazo y sus dedos se enrollaron hacia atrás, abriendo un cañón en su palma.

La explosión lo dejó sordo y sintió como sus huesos reverberaron.

El edificio se derrumbó, levantando una cortina espesa de polvo y escombros.

Quién sabe cuántas personas habían muerto instantáneamente.

Pero los refuerzos no tardaron en venir, y en minutos ya tenían sobrevolando aviones de combate con el logo de Shiratorizawa; comenzaron a bombardearlos. El enfrentamiento ya había comenzado, la batalla que decidiría las Guerras de Helio.

—Iwa-chan —llamó Oikawa, encima del caos—, voy por Washijo.

—¡Espera, idio…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde y Tooru ya había estirado los largos brazos como cables; Destroya acercó su mano y su amigo subió encima de la gigantesca máquina.

La batalla fue pan comido con Destroya a su lado, Washijo tenía una armada grande, pero todo palidecía al lado del androide. Aun así, un sentimiento de inquietud se removía en su pecho; él odiaba al anciano dueño de Shiratorizawa, pero no quería que Tooru cumpliera su venganza. Sabía que el castaño que amaba ya tenía un pie en la oscuridad.

Tal vez si Iwaizumi asesinaba al viejo, Oikawa podría redimirse.

Tooru nunca había matado a nadie de esa manera, frente a él y a sangre fría; Hajime sí.

Así que tomó la primera motocicleta que vio y aceleró para adentrarse al campamento de Shiratorizawa. Aceleró y pasó cerca de los pies de Destroya; el androide podía distinguir muy bien quién era amigo o enemigo. Sí, era la creación perfecta, pues no cometía ningún error.

Llegó a otro pequeño edificio de cinco pisos en donde se debía encontrar; la mitad de la estructura estaba destruida, pero Iwaizumi alcanzó la entrada y vislumbró soldados en el suelo. Corrió hacia los cuerpos y sintió su pulso y se tranquilizó, Oikawa no los había matado.

Entró y miró a todos lados, las ventanas estaban quebradas, seguramente por la resonancia de las explosiones; había agujeros en el techo y en el cielo. Hajime no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría el edificio seguir en pie; aun así, subió por las escaleras hasta el último piso, porque Washijo era ese tipo de hombre.

Pasó por un cuarto y escuchó el llanto de un niño; Hajime siguió el sonido y descubrió dos cuerpos muertos cerca de un armario. El rascacielos se movió sin aviso y unas pequeñas rocas cayeron, un ventanal se salió de sus cimientos y se hizo trizas en el suelo. El pelinegro se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

Un niño estaba llorando y temblando, escondido. Iwaizumi tragó el nudo de su garganta y se acercó al infante; debía tener como dos años al menos.

—Ey, campeón —dijo suavemente; el niño lo miró con ojos rojos y mejillas húmedas, tenía cabello café oscuro partido a la mitad—, ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? ¿Sí? Salgamos de esta pesadilla.

Notó una fotografía en el suelo con el marco roto, estaba Washijo, una mujer más joven, un hombre y el niño. No importaba si era nieto del anciano que mató a su amigo, el pequeño no debía cargar con la culpa de sus antepasados. Lo subió a sus brazos y corrió hacia la salida, le daría el chico a algún soldado; Oikawa debía esperar, Iwaizumi lo odiaba pero debía hacer eso primero.

El niño se pegó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar mientras salían del rascacielos en ruinas.

—Vamos, vamos —intentaba calmar—, pequeño, un poco más y llegamos. Me llamo Hajime, ¿y tú?

—Waka…toshi —respondió con suavidad.

—De acuerdo, pequeño Waka, muy pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Llevó al niño a un lugar a salvo, después debía ir con Irihata para ver cuál sería el destino del niño; su _«jefe»_ ni siquiera se había molestado en salir de oficina para el ataque. Le había dicho a Oikawa que confiaba plenamente en él y que lo veía como un hijo; Iwaizumi puso sus ojos en blanco, no se tragaba esa excusa. Los dejaba hacer el trabajo sucio para luego convertirse en la única potencia después de la guerra.

Escuchó un grito cuando subía los pisos y apresuró sus pasos. Llegó hasta el despacho de Washijo y tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta reventar. Las puertas de caoba se veían ominosas, como si podían profetizar que al abrirlas, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Hajime las abrió.

_Oikawa…_

—¿Qué opinas ahora que _todo_ tu imperio está en ruinas? —su mejor amigo le preguntó a una figura que estaba tendida sobre dos escombros de madera, semejando también una cruz; sólo que estaba invertida.

—Por favor… —rogaba el anciano moribundo.

—¡Míralo! —Tooru golpeó su rostro y tomó sus mejillas en su mano, forzándolo a ver cómo sus edificios y soldados eran destruidos— ¿Qué se siente no tener esperanza? ¿Ver a tu hija asesinada frente a ti?

Entonces, ¿él había sido?

Iwaizumi notó que las manos de Washijo habían sido atravesadas por estacas gruesas de madera; también tenía otras en sus brazos y en sus rótulas.

—Cuando te mande al infierno, sólo recuerda que fue Tooru Oikawa el responsable de traerte de rodillas. No un tiburón, no, _oh no,_ yo soy más que eso —el castaño había perdido la cordura—. Soy _la_ criatura perfecta. Abre tus ojos y regocíjate en el futuro —señaló la ventana, donde Destroya acababa con todo a su paso—; y mi creación: Si Destroya es el mesías; entonces yo, su padre, soy el Dios de todo el universo.

—Oikawa —llamó Iwaizumi.

El rostro de Matsukawa vino a él y los recuerdos de Tooru clavado en esa cruz de madera. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, Oikawa había cambiado desde ese momento, ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Washijo le arrebató a su mejor amigo y amante; torciendo su sanidad. Él fue responsable de todo el dolor que Oikawa y ellos habían sufrido, Hajime quería que muriera, quería hacerlo sufrir.

Así que dejó que su corazón fuera engullido por la oscura venganza.

No había sido Tooru el responsable de Destroya, sino Washijo quién depositó la idea de _«dominar al mundo»._ Oikawa lo había logrado, era un nuevo mundo, y él estaría a cargo; con Iwaizumi a su lado, nada sería imposible para ambos. Hajime le sonrió al chico que amaba y él le sonrió de regreso. Ambos ignoraron otro tremor que sacudió el edificio.

Lentamente las piezas cayeron como en un rompecabezas, si querían un cambio, _ellos_ debían hacerlo. Oikawa había entendido, ¿Por qué él se había tardado tanto? Y pausadamente comprendió; sonriendo al ver lo hermoso que era, su preocupación se reemplazaba por el _orgullo._

El castaño se acercó a él dejando a Washijo de cabeza y moribundo.

—Te estaba esperando —susurró su Tooru, con ese mismo brillo que tuvo cuando ambos eran chicos y pasaban noches enteras construyendo a « _aplaudobot_ »—. Quería hacer esto contigo.

Lo besó en sus labios, su cerebro pudo saborear la sangre y muerte.

Un mundo donde la guerra se terminaría y ellos podían salvar lo que quedaba de vida; donde podrían revertir los efectos de las bombas nucleares. Donde las personas serían iguales y no habrían más _«grandes corporaciones»_ con deseos de apoderarse del planeta. Dónde solo existiera _una_ voluntad.

—Te dejaré hacer los honores —susurró Tooru en su oído.

Él también lo hizo, en ese entonces, la línea de lo correcto era tan delgada que Iwaizumi dejó de discernirla.

Sacó su pistola y le disparó al viejo crucificado; directo a su cabeza.

Washijo se dejó de mover.

Pero antes de decidir cómo se sentía, un hombre entró por la puerta, pateándola tan fuerte como para partirla en dos. El sonido llamó la atención de ambos y antes que pudieran saber qué pasaba; Iwaizumi reconoció al hombre de la fotografía: era el padre del pequeño Wakatoshi.

Tenía una metralleta en sus manos, eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar; su cuerpo se movió guiado meramente por su instinto y se colocó en frente de Oikawa. El hombre cargó, apretó el gatillo y disparó.

Hajime sintió como si fueran decenas de picaduras de abejas: en su pecho, atravesando sus costillas.

Otras en su estómago y abdomen.

Y directo a sus piernas.

La cabeza de su atacante voló hacia a un lado al siguiente segundo, Oikawa lo había decapitado con sus garras. Unas cálidas manos lo sostuvieron e Iwaizumi supo que Tooru lo había atrapado antes que cayera al suelo. Su cuerpo dolía y sus manos se llenaron de su sangre, escupió y el líquido viscoso y carmesí también se deslizó por sus labios.

Estaba muriendo.

Y se sentía en paz.

Oikawa había comenzado a llorar y acariciaba su mejilla.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, no… por favor... —sollozaba—… no puede estar pasando esto, no sé qué haré si tú no estás; ¿cómo se supone que seguiré?

Hajime se rio; cálida sangre salió de su esófago hasta su boca.

—Siempre… tan narcisista…

—Te amo, no puedes hacerme esto —rogó—, puedo salvarte… _déjame_ salvarte Hajime; por favor…

Su mano tiritaba y comenzaba a sentir frío y sueño, tomó la mano de Oikawa y la besó, manchando de un enfermo rubí sus bonitos dedos.

¿Cómo podría perderse el despertar del _nuevo_ mundo?

¿Qué sería de Oikawa sin _é_ l?

—Haz… hazlo… —decidió; sabía que perdería su humanidad, sería igual que Oikawa. Con partes artificiales y eternas.

Sería su igual.

—Lo haré, cariño, lo haré, te voy a arreglar —escuchó entre murmullos y su cuerpo comenzó a ser movilizado; estaba perdiendo la conciencia y su vista se tornó negra.

—Espera —dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban—, quiero conservarlo… mi corazón… quiero conservarlo…

Y todo se oscureció.

Despertó en una cama de hospital, pero no tenía ningún vendaje.

Tampoco sentía dolor; solo un poco de cansancio. Trajo su mano para inspeccionarla, todo estaba normal, parecía que nada le había pasado; pero llevó su mano a su abdomen, en su costado de lado derecho, tenía una cicatriz de una bala que le había pasado rozando la piel; en sus años de guerra.

Ya no estaba, la expansión de piel era lisa y tersa.

Sí había pasado, entonces.

Sus brazos ya no eran suyos, sus piernas tampoco.

Había dejado de ser él y, sin embargo, no sentía nada diferente.

—¿Qué tal te sientes, Iwa-chan? —vino la voz de Oikawa.

—… igual.

—Me alegro —El castaño se sentó a los pies de su cama.

Una pregunta terrorífica se formó en su mente.

—¿Cuánto cambiaste?

Pero le daba más miedo la respuesta.

— _Todo_ —Tooru ladeó su cabeza y se acercó más a él, tocó su pecho desnudo debajo de la sábana de hospital—, excepto lo único que me pediste que dejara.

—Gracias…

—¿Puedo preguntar _«por qué»?_

—No lo sé, puedes llamarme estúpido si quieres; pero quería conservar algo natural, algo que me hiciera recordar mi humanidad y los sentimientos que albergan. Como el amor. Para recordar que _tú_ siempre tienes cabida en él.

Tooru se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo; luego su mano se unió a la de Oikawa y tocó su piel, aún tenía latido. Su amigo tomó su mano entre sus dedos y las llevó a su torso. Iwaizumi no sentía nada en la piel de Tooru; solo un leve vibrar de su núcleo.

Se había removido su corazón.

—Era más fácil de esta manera —explicó—. Sólo conservo lo más importante.

—¿Qué?

—Mi encéfalo, pero no te preocupes por mí, Iwa-chan; está muy bien protegido por mis huesos y cráneo metálicos.

—Bueno, siempre fuiste un cabeza dura —intentó bromear.

—¡Tú también! —lloriqueó quejumbroso—. ¡Siempre tan cruel!

—Entonces… ¿qué pasa ahora? —Cuestionó, después de unos minutos—. ¿Qué pasó luego que me dispararan?

—La misión fue un éxito rotundo, Destroya arrasó con todo a su paso, Washijo murió y con su familia, todo Shiratorizawa; y ahora, tenemos una reunión urgente con Irihata.

—Espera —pausó—… había un niño…en Shiratorizawa, recuerdo que lo dejé a salvo con unos soldados, ¿qué pasó con él?

—Nuestro jefe nos quiere dar las gracias por haber salvado al mundo y quizás miles de millones de dólares ¿y tú preguntas por un mocoso?

—Se llamaba Wakatoshi.

—¡Iwa-chan! —Se quejó— ¡Ven conmigo y luego te acompañaré para encontrar a este _«niño perdido»!_

Iwaizumi puso los ojos en blanco pero lo obedeció, Oikawa le ofreció una mano para bajar de su cama, pero Hajime quería hacer esto por él mismo. Se arrojó del colchón y se tropezó un poco; se acostumbraba lentamente a sus rodillas, pero lo podía aprender a dominar. Tooru lo miró expectante.

—Después de ti —ofreció el pelinegro.

Caminaron desde el ala médica hasta el último piso; al igual que lo hicieron con Washijo, esos magnates tenían el ego tan inflado que les gustaba sentirse como si tocaban el cielo. Hanamaki los estaba esperando fuera del despacho de Irihata.

—¿Listos? —preguntó su amigo.

Tooru abrió las puertas de par en par, aventándolas con fuerza. El sonido retumbó por la lujosa instancia; Oikawa amaba hacer entradas, pero Irihata solo lo recibió con aplausos y una sonrisa como gato perezoso.

—Y aquí vienen, ¡el trío maravilloso! —exclamó con júbilo; Hajime notó la presencia de más hombres con saco, sostenían vinos ancestrales en copas carísimas; seguramente los otros miembros de la corporación. Todos les dedicaron un aplauso—. ¡ _Jamás_ dudé de ustedes tres! Oikawa tu cerebro vale millones, Hanamaki tus invenciones sobrepasan mis expectativas, e Iwaizumi como sus músculos —aplaudió con emoción—… ¡perfectos!

Tooru sonreía, aceptando los cumplidos.

—Agradezco tus palabras, pero debo recordarte que esto de aquí —señaló su cabeza—, no está en venta.

Irihata se rio.

—Claro, claro, ustedes los científicos locos… —dejó en el aire—. Sólo estoy feliz que se hayan deshecho de Shiratorizawa. El planeta se los agradece.

—De nada —contestó Oikawa quitándose una pelusa de su bata de laboratorio—. ¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?

El hombre de edad media lo pensó un poco.

—Bueno, es nuestra oportunidad de aprovechar las pocas fuentes de helio que nos quedan —explicó como una cuestión de hecho—. Haremos a Aoba Johsai el distribuidor principal de energía, maldita sea ¡podemos fabricar más de esos robots! ¿Se imaginan? —preguntó al grupo de ricachones reunidos—. ¡Criaturas cuyo sólo propósito sea trabajar! Sin necesidad de paga, sin necesidad de alimento. Si hacemos a los androides sostener la economía del planeta, ¡todo el mundo querrá conseguir uno!

Tooru parecía aburrido.

—Retrocede un poco, Irihata: Aoba Johsai será el principal distribuidor de energía, ¿y qué más?

—¿Qué más?

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco; comenzando a cansarse.

—Sí. ¿Qué harás _cuando_ otra corporación se te ponga en frente otra vez? ¿Y si ésta tiene el doble de poder que Shiratorizawa?

—Siempre tendremos a Destro…

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Tu respuesta para _todo_ es confiar en mi robot para destruir la mitad de la ciudad? ¿Cada vez? —Atacó escéptico—. Eso es tan retrógrada.

—Ey, muchacho —intervino uno de los líderes de la corporación— ten cuidad… —pero Irihata levantó su mano para callarlo.

—¿Qué propones tú, Oikawa?

—El planeta está muerto —declaró—. Pueden elegir no creerlo, pero si se bajan de sus _pomposos_ traseros en sus camas de un millón de dólares y sábanas egipcias y por un momento dejan de embriagarse con su agua de alcantarilla a la que le llaman «vino» y _miran_ a su alrededor, verán que el suelo está estéril. Nada se puede cosechar en el ochenta por ciento del mundo, ¿aún no lo entienden? —escupió las palabras con enojo.

Iwaizumi y Hanamaki miraban a su amigo de brazos cruzados, concordando con él.

—Ya no se trata sobre «qué corporación va a reinar ahora», o de «dejar que los robots hagan el trabajo por nosotros» —mofó—. Se trata de encontrar una manera de hacer que las personas _sobrevivan_ —Oikawa dejó de verlos y se comenzó a reír—. Lo sabía, ustedes no son diferentes a Shiratorizawa… El mundo no mejorará así.

—De acuerdo, chico —dijo otro—, ¿qué planeas hacer tú?

—Los humanos son estúpidos —regresó antes que terminara la pregunta—, ellos no necesitan «androides que hagan el trabajo pesado o que no quieren hacer». Eso sólo los volverá perezosos. Lo que en verdad necesitan es ser gobernados.

—Esa es nuestra meta final —ofreció Irihata con una mano en su mentón, sopesando las palabras de su amigo—; Aoba Johsai tomando el control, ir subiendo cada escalón hasta llegar a la cima.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para cobrar de más por la energía? ¿Para vender los androides más costosos? ¿Para acumular dinero en sus gordas y mugrientas manos?

—Oikawa —llamó Irihata con todo amenazante—; tranquilízate, todos llegaremos a un acuerdo. Puedo entender lo que me estás intentando decir.

—No, no lo entiendes —regresó Oikawa y estiró su brazo para quebrar el cuello de Sadayuki, el segundo al mando.

Un guardaespaldas en la puerta sacó su _glock_ y disparó sin advertencia; Iwaizumi se movió sin pensarlo, más rápido que el proyectil. Pudo ver claramente la bala de plomo y como si fuera un insecto, lo tomó con su mano; no atravesó su palma ni sangro, abrió los dedos para dejarla caer en el suelo. Tooru le sonrió con cariño y luego regresó sus fríos ojos a Irihata.

—No lo entiendes —repitió, todos los hombres ya se habían puesto de pie, alarmados cuando miraron a su colega ser asesinado; los otros guardaespaldas solo los apuntaban pero no les disparaban, tenían demasiado miedo—. Los humanos son incapaces de gobernarse entre ellos, no pasarán más de cincuenta años para que caigan en-los-mismos-pasos cada vez; hasta que nadie los pueda salvar y se enfrenten a su extinción.

Hanamaki se movió en milisegundos al otro lado del cuarto, tomando la cabeza de otro líder y estrellándola contra su rodilla. El cráneo cedió contra su rótula y su ropa se llenó de sangre, huesos y cerebro.

—Lo que necesitan es ser liderados por alguien capaz, por alguien superior a ustedes; así como los perros y los gatos son cuidados por sus dueños —sonrió—. Lo que necesitan es a alguien _mejor._

—¿Estás comparando a toda la raza humana con animales? —preguntó Irihata furioso y con temor.

—Provienen de ellos, es sólo justo hacerlo.

—¡Eres un demente! —gritó otro.

Pero Iwaizumi ya estaba frente él torciendo su cuello como si fuera una varilla de madera.

—Lo que este mundo necesita, es a _mí._ Sin segundas oportunidades, sin disculpas. Mis órdenes serán _absolutas_ , para un mejor futuro.

Tooru tomó a dos más del cuello y los estrelló contra la pared de vidrio, soltándolos desde setenta y seis plantas.

—Y en ese _mejor futuro —_ Tooru se acercó a Irihata—… no hay lugar para _tiburones._

Iwaizumi tomó el mensaje y arrojó a todos los que quedaban en el despacho afuera del rascacielos; dejándolos caer a sus muertes. Tooru pasó sus garras por el cuello de Irihata, cortando sus vasos sanguíneos; la sangre salió disparada y Oikawa terminó llenándose. Como le había sucedido con Matsukawa, pero no hizo mueca de disgusto, ni asco; solo pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Ignorando los cadáveres a su alrededor, Iwaizumi se dirigió hacia él y tomó su mano llena de sangre; tenía su forma humana. El pelinegro la besó, probando el sabor metálico; Oikawa acarició su mejilla con cariño.

—Sería un honor servirte como guardaespaldas en tu nuevo mundo.

Porque estaba seguro que Oikawa lo lograría, porque todo en cada cosa que Tooru ponía su atención, la conseguía. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo le perteneciera; Hajime podía estar ahí para cuidar de él, ser su escudo y su espada.

— _Nuestro_ nuevo mundo, Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre me ha gustado la frase de «Un héroe es solo tan bueno como su villano» y lo creo firmemente así que por eso necesitaba sacar estos capítulos, y dejaré que ustedes hagan su opinión de Oikawa en la historia ;)
> 
> Sé que hay preguntas que no se respondieron en este flashback así que habrá una tercera parte; pero será publicada casi llegando al final del fic. La canción del nombre del capítulo pertenece a la banda de Muse, si tienen oportunidad escúchenla, me sirvió para inspirarme en el capi y en la relación IwaOi que plasmo.
> 
> Leo cada comentario que me dejan con una sonrisa, doy mil gracias por cada palabra que ustedes me dicen :)
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	21. I Will Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad otra vez!
> 
> Recuerdo que subí este fic en la navidad del 2015, así que esto haría al fic cumplir un año hoy :D ¡Y qué año ha sido!  
> Un abrazo a las que estuvieron conmigo desde el inicio, gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia hasta hoy.
> 
> Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero espero volver a tomar el ritmo que antes tenía, aunque no especificaré cuando será la siguiente actualización porque no tengo idea, pero ya comencé a escribirlo, de eso no se preocupen.
> 
> Tengo planeado hacer un capítulo aparte pero siguiendo la historia, un especial de aniversario, hacer las cosas más ligeras por una vez jaja, esperaba tenerla lista ahora, pero no he podido, así que esperen atentos a eso. ;)
> 
> Gracias a Ren por editar el capítulo y mantener los spoilers bajo llave, un beso y abrazo aunque no quieras, ven acá!
> 
> El título del capítulo es una canción perteneciente a la banda Mumford and Sons, si tienen la oportunidad escúchenla y tengan a Akaashi y Bokuto en mente, estoy segura que les gustará.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi «

_Brillen con el sol renaciente de cada flameante salida del sol, aquí su confidente con las mejores rolas: Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, sonriéndoles a través de las bocinas como si fuéramos amantes del verano del '70. ¿Me han extrañado? Yo no he logrado pegar los parpados pensando en mis queridos cuervos rebeldes._

_Es como si fuerzas malignas y monocromáticas están intentando separarnos, pero no se inquieten, a este viejo aún le queda un poco de pelea en sus huesos y seré condenado si permito que me alejen de mis ondas de radio._

_Así que a estar tranquilos, mis gatitos anarquistas, que aún no somos fantasmas._

_Y mientras tanto, nuestros queridos killjoys esperan con ansias y dedos helados el regreso de Choque Binario. ¿Será que el cuervo bebé traerá buenas nuevas? ¿O quizás en el fondo no era tan cuervo cómo creíamos?_

_Solo podemos ver al horizonte y esperar._

_Y mientras lo hacemos, ahora suena «Light» de los anarquistas «Disturbed»._

Hinata se encontraba sentado dentro de una de las tiendas, le subió el volumen a la transmisión de radio de la WKL, haciendo estallar la melodía. Su pie comenzó a moverse siguiendo la tonada de la canción, pero luego el zapateo se convirtió en un tic derivado del nerviosismo que mordisqueaba sus esquinas sin cesar.

¿Y si algo malo le había pasado a Kageyama y todo había sido una trampa?

No, no, si eso fuera cierto entonces todos en ese campamento ya estarían más que muertos.

¿O solo estaban haciendo tiempo?

Podía pensar cientos y cientos de razones en las cuales todas, o la mayoría de ellas, finalizaban con todos los killjoys muriendo. Sin embargo, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que Kageyama podría traicionarlos, simplemente porque no tenía sentido. El androide era un cuervo como Hinata y quizás de todos ahí, él tenía la razón más sólida para acabar con Oikawa.

—Renacuajo, empaca tus cosas personales, nos vamos en una hora —avisó Pantera.

—Choque no ha regresado.

—Lo sé, pero su tiempo se le está acabando y debemos movilizarnos, estamos demasiado expuestos aquí en la superficie.

—Va a regresar, lo sé, solo debemos darle un poco más de tiempo.

Kuroo se rio entre dientes y negó con su rostro, curiosamente sus ojos no se miraban felices.

—No dudo que Choque regrese, renacuajo; lo que me preocupa es que no regrese solo.

Pantera salió de la tienda de campaña y lo dejó con sus pensamientos. Hinata pudo ver que afuera, en el campamento, todos los cuervos se movían con prisa, atando grandes máquinas arriba de los automóviles, guardando armas, municiones y pantallas de computador.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Canela —dijo Akaashi a la pequeña rubia que alistaba un pequeño estuche.

—No es problema, Histeria, me alegra poder ayudarte un poco.

El pelinegro notó una horrenda mancha verdosa y enfermiza en su antebrazo, seguramente producto de su lucha contra Koutarou. Keiji todavía hacía una pequeña mueca involuntaria cuando recordaba esos momentos; cuando él llegó al despacho de Nicotina y Bokuto tenía acorralados a los dos cuervos.

Torcía su rostro involuntariamente también cada vez que veía al roto Revólver y cómo sus apuestas facciones que siempre sonreían y le alegraban el día; ahora se enrollaban en una máscara llena de ira y odio, dos sentimientos que jamás habían llenado el corazón de Koutarou

—Aun así, gracias.

—¿Ya estamos listos? —entró Asahi a la tienda de campaña y detrás de él, Onaga.

—Sí —aseguró Akaashi.

Los dos enormes chicos se acercaron a la camilla de hospital en la que Bokuto estaba atado. Los dorados ojos del chico, inyectados de sangre se movían a todos los presentes; mirándolos con suma concentración, retándolos que se acercaran para poder exterminarlos. «Esta es la única manera» se repetía Akaashi. Se estaban mudando y era la única manera de hacer que él los acompañara.

Asahi usó todo su cuerpo y sostuvo el único brazo de Koutarou, cuando el chico vio la amenaza comenzó a forcejear con las sogas que lo sostenían; nunca haciendo más sonidos que unos cuantos gruñidos. Wataru lo tomó como señal y sostuvo sus muslos.

Bokuto apaleaba con una fuerza monstruosa, Keiji tuvo que colocar un pañuelo en su boca y cubrirla como si fuera un bozal y Koutarou no fuera más que una bestia rabiosa. Miró como Yachi se acercaba al cuello del chico y sacaba una jeringa llena de un líquido viscoso y cristalino. Sus lágrimas lo sorprendieron a él mismo cuando comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió hasta que el cuerpo de Koutarou se dejó de mover y su pulso bajara hasta parecer un arrullo.

—No te preocupes, Histeria —aseguró Onaga, él siempre había sido compañero de Bokuto cada vez que salían en misiones—, déjanos esto a nosotros, nos encargaremos de llevarlo seguro. Mientras tanto, deberías dormir antes de irnos, sé que no has descansado nada.

Keiji se preguntó qué tan miserable debía verse para que asumieran correctamente que no había podido siquiera cerrar los ojos. Sólo cuando se llevaron a Bokuto y Akaashi se quedó en las sábanas en las que había estado, pudo relajarse. Debajo de todo, Koutarou olía igual, olía a casa.

Histeria pudo dormir envuelto en ellas.

~~

Kuroo revisaba la última lista de inventario de todo con lo que contaban; algo que había aprendido de ver al líder es que el orden lo era todo; no había nadie más formal que Daichi. Ya estaban listos para partir, y había algunos lugares en el mapa como posible destino, pero nada estaba escrito en piedra todavía.

Se habían reagrupado, ahora debían ganar fuerzas y atacar.

Tetsurou llevó la lista a una de las pocas tiendas que quedaban; Tsukishima veía el mapa con detenimiento, sus cejas se arrugaban y llevó una mano para acomodar sus nuevos lentes en el puente de su nariz.

Esos habían sido un obsequio de Kuroo el día anterior; Pantera había salido unos momentos para conseguir víveres y se encontró con una cabaña abandonada, adentro habían tres cuerpos, algunas latas y dos pistolas sin balas. El pelinegro no reparó en los cadáveres hasta que notó que uno llevaba unos anteojos.

El tipo se había disparado en su boca, pero al menos no había dañado los lentes.

Y por un momento pensó que Tsukishima tendría algo qué decir acerca de usar los anteojos de un cadáver, pero en su lugar, solo les pasó un pañuelo húmedo y se los colocó en su rostro. Arrugó su respingada nariz y murmuró algo como: « _Tienen más aumento, pero me acostumbraré_ ». Kuroo le sonrió y Kei susurró un suave: « _Gracias_ » sin verlo a los ojos.

Entonces ahí estaban, el rubio veía el mapa con tanta intensidad, como si fuera una pintura con todas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y estas se desenvolverían si la miraba con detenimiento.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó, intentó no sonreír al pequeño sobresalto que dio Tsukishima al escucharlo, había estado metido en sus pensamientos quién sabe por cuánto tiempo—. Ya casi es hora que nos movamos.

Los anteojos eran de marcos gruesos y más grandes que los anteriores, pero Kuroo opinaba que le quedaban bien.

—Podríamos movilizarnos de la Zona 45 hacia el sur… ver que encontramos… Podemos manejar a los draculoides y todo se hará más fácil una vez que nos alejemos de Ciudad Batería.

—¿Cómo sabemos que Oikawa no vendrá por nosotros?

—Quería destruir el Nido, lo hizo. Quería matar a nuestro líder, lo hizo también. Seguramente está disfrutando su victoria.

—Aun así…

—Lo sé, lo sé. No podemos pasar huyendo el resto de nuestra vida, Ceniza opina lo mismo; él está listo para marchar hacia las puertas de Ciudad Batería y luchar con lo que tenemos. En mi opinión, es una misión suicida y las probabilidades que podamos hacer algo son nulas.

—Tenemos muchas bocas que alimentar y ya perdimos la mayoría de las provisiones cuando se hundió el Nido.

—Se me ocurrió una idea, pero tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir si divagamos en el desierto sin rumbo —Kei se cruzó de brazos.

Ácido era inteligente y no se dejaba guiar por sus emociones, algo que ni siquiera Tetsurou había aprendido a dominar completamente. Tsukishima tenía la habilidad de mantener una cabeza fría, y aunque no lo parecía, le preocupaba el bienestar de todos los cuervos.

—¿Tan malo?

—Sí.

—Dispara.

El rubio resopló y señaló un lugar en el mapa: La Zona 1.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Kuroo.

—Es la _única_ comunidad organizada que vale la pena, Pantera; es lo suficiente grande para todos nosotros; saben quiénes somos y quién fue Nicotina. Tienen más que suficiente alimento para un país, tecnología avanzada y BL no sabe que existen.

Hablaba de La Colmena.

Una comunidad oculta en los alrededores de la Zona 1, de ahí provenía Futakuchi, se especializaban en las lecturas de radiación y estática. Y aunque eran rebeldes se mantenían inactivos en la resistencia. Pero Kuroo sabía que eso no podía terminar bien, no era como si El Nido y La Colmena estaban en malos términos, pero no podían aceptar un gran número de refugiados.

—Trabajamos para ganarnos nuestro lugar, jugamos a sus reglas, les ayudaremos y ganaremos nuestra estancia —agregó, seguramente al ver el rostro escéptico de Pantera—. Además, estoy seguro que cuando su líder escuche las noticias de Nicotina, querrá ayudarnos.

No tenían otro lugar mejor.

—Hablaré con Hierro en el camino —dijo Kuroo—, con su ayuda nos abrirán las puertas. Por el momento, es todo lo que necesitamos.

Tsukishima asintió levemente y el pelinegro se dirigió a la salida.

—Pantera —llamó, Kuroo se giró para mirarlo, el de anteojos dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse—… gracias, por… todo.

El pelinegro sonrió y notó que Tsukishima tenía las dos katanas de Akiteru en sus costados.

—De nada…

—Y —lo interrumpió—, debo admitir que tenías razón, yo… tenías razón.

El pelinegro se acercó y tomó su mano, enrollándola entre sus largos dedos y dándole un apretón.

—¿Quieres darme un infarto? Que Ácido Lunar te dé la razón… eso… guau…

Kei puso los ojos en blanco, pero Kuroo pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios. La primera del rubio en quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Tetsurou sonrió ampliamente, ver a Tsukishima feliz le levantaba el ánimo en gran manera, si por Pantera dependiera, el rubio jamás dejaría de sonreír.

Kuroo acercó sin pensarlo la mano de Ácido y le dio un beso en el dorso.

Los ojos dorados de Kei se abrieron con sorpresa y Tetsurou quedó estático, su mente todavía debía procesar lo que su cuerpo había hecho. ¿Qué _diablos_ había hecho?

—Yo… —comenzó el pelinegro.

—Sí…

—Debo ir a… ir a…

—Aja… exacto y yo debo… uh… sí.

Salió de la tienda y se rascó el cuero cabello en un intento fútil para aclarar su mente. Debía pensar todavía en qué le diría Futakuchi cuando partieran. Se encaminarían a la Zona 1, demasiado cerca de Ciudad Batería y de Oikawa. Además de eso, debían hablar acerca del elefante en la habitación —¿o debería decir del desierto?—, Bokuto era un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ahora, no importaba cuánto él o Keiji lo negaran en sus adentros.

Como señal de la Bruja Fénix, a su lado pasó Onaga empujando una camilla con el cuerpo dormido de Ala Revólver. Koutarou mejoraba mínimamente con los días, había dejado de querer lastimar, pero no hablaba y si se le acercaban, atacaba a matar.

Lo habían convertido en una máquina asesina.

Pantera resopló con pesadez al ver al pequeño cuervo sentado en la arena, al lado de una enorme _van_ , refugiándose en la sombra del automóvil. Hinata miraba hacia el horizonte, en la misma dirección que el androide había desaparecido. Pantera Anfetamina no podía olvidar esas iniciales: _IEN._ ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era amigo o enemigo?

Claro que el pensamiento insistente que tal vez Kageyama había sido el caballo de Troya desde que llegó a la base y que ese fue el detonante de la destrucción del Nido y que tal vez todo el tiempo Akaashi tuvo razón, rondaba en su mente desde que Ukai había recibido ese mensaje codificado para Choque. Pero no era su deber sacar conclusiones apresuradas, no ahora que tenía el papel de ser el líder interino de los killjoys así que no le dio voz a sus pensamientos.

—Renacuajo —llamó al ver la lastimosa figura de Hinata, como si fuera un cachorro pelirrojo esperando por su amo mecánico.

—¡Uh! Pantera, ya empaqué mis cosas, estoy listo, sólo…

—¿Sólo esperas al androide?

—Sí —el chico se encorvó, hundiéndose en sus hombros.

—Supongo que tengo tiempo libre —resopló—, puedo hacerte compañía, Inferno.

El pelirrojo no le contestó y trajo sus rodillas debajo de su mentón; Kuroo notó con la esquina de sus ojos que Hinata dibujaba figuras en la arena, iniciales, estrellas, un cuervo y luego los borraba.

—¿Cómo está Cianuro? —preguntó después de un rato.

—Mal —informó el pelinegro, Ennoshita apenas había conseguido mantener a Yaku con vida, había sido apuñalado en el pecho y un pulmón había colapsado—, pero se pondrá mejor.

El médico logró estabilizarlo, aun así, si se recuperaba, no volvería a ser igual. Kuroo dudaba que Cianuro volvería a salir en misiones nuevamente. Hinata murmuró un suave « _Oh_ », antes de guardar silencio otra vez; hasta que habló después de un rato.

—¿Cómo está Revólver?

Eso golpeaba más cerca.

—Aguantando.

Parecía que eso podía aplicarse a todos en ese momento.

—¿Es ése…? —Kuroo notó un pequeño punto negro en la distancia.

—¡Choque! —gritó Hinata saltando a sus pies.

—Justo a tiempo —escucharon detrás de ellos; era Nishinoya—; Pantera ya estamos listos para marcharnos.

~~

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? ¡Definitivamente me estas tomando del pelo! —Kuroo caminaba dando vueltas alrededor de los reunidos.

Tsukishima se cruzaba de brazos y Sugawara mantenía una mano en su mentón.

—Ácido, Ceniza —llamó Pantera—; no pueden tomar esto _en serio_. Es más evidente ahora que esto es una trampa. Digo —resopló y luego dejó salir una carcajada forzosa—… ¡Iwaizumi! —Aun no lo podía creer— _¡Hajime «Hijo de Puta» Iwaizumi!_

—Pantera, guarda silencio —siseó Suga—, esto se debe quedar entre nosotros.

—¿De todas las personas que pudieron resultar nuestro aliado, creeremos que el maldito _caballero_ de Oikawa nos estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo? —susurró ferozmente.

Kageyama les había compartido todo lo que había pasado; aunque el tiempo era corto y no había ahondado en algunos sucesos que Iwaizumi había narrado de su historia.

—Debemos enfocarnos en lo más importante por ahora —intervino el de anteojos—: número 1, por el momento Oikawa no tiene planes de volvernos a atacar, digo está reforzando sus tropas, fabricando nuevos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. pero mientras tanto, no vendrá por nosotros. Número 2, y creo que es el más importante: Oikawa no puede salir de Ciudad Batería.

—Eso significa que estaremos seguros mientras nos alejamos más de la Zona 0 —dijo Kuroo.

—Con nuestro número, no podemos darnos el lujo de vivir de migajas o desechos que encontremos en el desierto —razonó Ceniza—; sigo opinando que la mejor opción que tenemos ahora es ir a La Colmena, tenemos amigos ahí. Recobraremos nuestras fuerzas y luego decidiremos qué hacer.

Nadie más objetó ante la decisión, Kuroo parecía que quería seguir discutiendo pero si Sugawara y Tsukishima confiaban que esa era la decisión más sabia por hacer; entonces nadie más se atrevía a refutarla. El androide sabía que los cuervos no creían plenamente que Hajime estaba de su lado; Tobio sabía que no lo estaba, aunque no les diría eso a los humanos, pues sabía que no entenderían completamente.

El «caballero» del dictador no los ayudaba porque creía que el individualismo y la diplomacia eran lo correcto. Las razones de Iwaizumi iban un poco más profundas. Hajime no quería hacer trato con los killjoys, no se molestaría ni siquiera en conocerlos y como él había dicho, sin Kageyama, todo esto sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Aunque Choque Binario sabía que si querían acabar con BL/ind, Hajime debía reunirse con los estrategas de la resistencia tarde o temprano. Subió a uno de los automóviles, al _Pontiac_ de Saeko, a su lado se sentó Hinata y por la ventana, pudo ver a Ennoshita subiéndose a una vieja ambulancia que había dejado de ser blanca por los grafitis de colores, ahí iban algunos de los heridos más graves. El viaje sería largo y peligroso, la Zona 1 se encontraba aledaña a la Ciudad Batería, lo que indicaba que Oikawa estaría demasiado cerca.

La idea de encontrarse otra vez con el dictador… sus rodillas comenzaba a temblar de solo pensarlo. El ataque al Nido había sido devastador, pero Tobio no tuvo miedo, solo rabia; en gran manera sabía que era porque en su creador no estaba en los alrededores. Pensar en ver otra vez la sonrisa torcida y los ojos maníacos de Oikawa… Kageyama podía sobrevivir sin enfrentarse a él otra vez.

El androide todavía repetía algunas palabras de Hajime en sus pensamientos, su creación… Tobio había existido desde antes que se fundara BL/ind y Ciudad Batería fuera construida; o bueno… una versión de él. Su mitad. El núcleo que descansaba en su pecho solo tenía la mitad de la energía que se suponía debía llenarlo y según Iwaizumi, solo así él podría presentar una amenaza para Oikawa.

Sintió un peso caer en sus piernas y ese sentimiento extraño en el que parecía como si una garra apretujaba su pecho y lanzara su núcleo al aire; Hinata había posado su cabeza en sus piernas. En el asiento del conductor, Saeko pisaba el acelerador y Ryuunosuke iba en el lado del pasajero.

Mientras, Tobio podía visualizar lo que pasaría al llegar a esa «Colmena», lo recibirían como lo habían hecho en el Nido; no se extrañaría que alguien le intentara disparar también. Él era y siempre sería un androide, y más que eso, el responsable de terminar la Guerra de Helio y la mascota preferida de Oikawa. Aunque eso último no lo podrían saber… esperaba.

—Piensas tanto que me duele la cabeza de solo verte —le dijeron con una sonrisa llena de simpatía.

—Eso es porque tú nunca piensas en nada —regresó, como lo hizo cuando ambos estaban perdidos en el desierto; cuando se quedaron en esa comunidad de mala muerte y Kageyama aún no sabía lo que era amar.

—Roboyama, ¿entonces tú eres como el robot más especial de todos? —rompió el silencio, Tobio había compartido un poco más de su historia con Shouyou, porque ellos siempre se la pasaban juntos.

—No sé si el más especial… —. Estaba seguro que ese era Destroya, ¿significaba que sí era él? Si lo pensaba más, se confundiría en el laberinto de sus pensamientos—… pero al menos el más importante para Oikawa.

—Roboyama, a nadie le agradan los robots engreídos.

—¡¿Por qué soy engreído?! Solo estoy diciendo los hechos.

—Guau, ¿debería sentirme celoso del gran dictador? ¿Él es mi competencia para ganar tu corazón? Quiero decir, tu núcleo…

Kageyama terminó resoplando y riéndose entre dientes; Hinata decía las cosas más estúpidas en los momentos más inesperados.

—¿Qué eres idiota? Pero si quieres comparar la «conexión» que tengo con Oikawa a alguna relación humana típica; debería ser el arquetipo de la relación de un padre con su hijo. O, de otra manera, un Dios con su creación.

—Me quedo con la de padre e hijo —decidió Shouyou; pero Kageyama sabía que la tontuela conversación aun no terminaba—; pero, guau, Roboyama, eso significa que eres como un hijo rebelde y los killjoys estamos metidos en una disputa familiar. Aunque entiendo por lo que pasas, mi madre y yo a veces nos peleábamos por algún tonto desacuerdo.

—Ni siquiera sé qué puedo contestar a eso, solo me queda decirte que eres un idiota.

—No se siente igual si lo dices con una sonrisa —señaló el pequeño, imitándolo—. Por lo menos hice que dejaras de pensar.

Tenía razón en eso.

Hinata se levantó de sus piernas para darle un beso, Kageyama sentía como si había pasado una eternidad sin recibir uno. Hundió sus dedos en el rebelde cabello de Shouyou, aunque sentía extraño, sin la piel sintética rodeando su brazo derecho; sus dedos metálicos pasaban por las hebras rojizas del chico. Y quizás Inferno se había vuelto experto en leer sus pensamientos pues rodeó su mano metálica con sus dedos y los llevó a su pecho; dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Nada de cosas raras allá atrás, ¿eh? —advirtió Saeko, mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor—. Manténganlo en sus pantalones, chicos.

Ryuunosuke dejó salir una ruidosa carcajada.

—Ya escucharon a la jefa; Kageyama, Hinata, mantengan las cosas allá atrás para todo público.

Shouyou se cubrió su rostro con las manos y se quejó; Tobio solo arqueó una ceja, la vergüenza de los humanos siempre era curioso de ver.

Kageyama se conformó con tener la cabeza de Hinata en su regazo; miró por la ventana, en donde el paisaje desértico corría sin detenerse. A su lado pasaban algunos automóviles de los demás killjoys; reconoció la ambulancia de antes y la _van_ de Asahi en la que habían huido del Nido.

Todo el convoy era enorme; habían logrado sacar cerca de dos docenas de automóviles cuando huyeron de la base. Al frente de todos iba Kuroo en su _nova_ con Kenma y otros cuervos. Tuvieron que separarse de Ukai y Takeda, el Doctor debía seguir con sus transmisiones desde la Zona 6, los estaría apoyando pero sabía que en la guerra no había lugar para él.

Tobio concordaba con su lógica, pero lo extrañaría; era una buena persona.

Hinata se había dormido después de un rato. Toda la resistencia debía apresurarse y no se podían quedar estáticos mucho tiempo, eran demasiados como para pasar desapercibidos así que conducirían toda la noche. Afuera, por la ventana, el manto de la arena se había coloreado de tonos de azul y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

Terror dormía también, Saeko mantenía la WKL en las bocinas, escuchando la música variada del Doctor. A la mañana siguiente, Kageyama tomaría el asiento del conductor y dejaría a Volumen descansar.

El androide miró su mano, recordando lo que sintió esa vez, golpear de esa manera a Ushijima… sin misericordia y con una fuerza inmensurable. Todos sus sistemas se habían sobrecargado; como un vaso lleno hasta el borde, que en cualquier momento se derramaría.

Se preocupaba más al pensar que esa había sido solo una fracción de la energía de Destroya mezclada con la suya. Quién sabía en dónde estaba la monstruosa creación de Oikawa, bien podía haber estado a miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí y aun así las mitades de su núcleo se pudieron interceptar e intentar encontrar.

Tobio había tenido miedo, jamás había sentido tanta energía recorriéndolo; una carga de _plus_ no era nada en comparación a ese constante torrente de fuerza que había experimentado. Sintió que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos y que su núcleo explotaría si pasaba más minutos en esa forma.

Pensar que sólo con Destroya tendría una oportunidad frente a Oikawa y recordar la cantidad de fuerza que él tendría con su núcleo completo… Lo dejaba más helado imaginar la cantidad de fuerza que debía tener Tooru. Recordó la paliza que le propinó en Ciudad Batería cuando intentó escapar… aparentemente el dictador sólo estaba jugando esa vez.

—Chico.

Incluso Iwaizumi le había narrado cómo Oikawa le había ganado a Destroya una vez, para luego desecharlo en el desierto.

—¡Chico!

La mano que estaba mirando comenzó a tiritar.

—¡Kageyama! —exclamó Saeko, llamándolo por tercera vez, para luego arrepentirse de levantar su voz con los cuervos dormidos—… lo siento…

—Ah, disculpa, Volumen, estaba…

—Pensando, exactamente lo que Shouyou te dijo que no hicieras —regañó mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Yo…

—¡Se te nota en la cara! Créeme, tienes suerte de ser un androide y no preocuparte por arrugas, sino, tu entrecejo parecería de sesenta años —se comenzó a reír estrepitosamente; la chica le recordaba mucho a Pantera Anfetamina.

—Lo siento…

—No, no, no te disculpes. Es solo que por tu expresión parece que llevas el mundo a cuestas en tus hombros. —Dejó de mirar al frente para desenvolver un dulce.

Quizás sí lo llevaba.

—Recuerda esto, Kageyama, eres un cuervo ahora. Así que jamás volverás a estar solo; todos estamos juntos en esta guerra, ¿de acuerdo? Sea lo que sea que nos depare cuando lleguemos a La Colmena o en Ciudad Batería, estaremos a tu lado, protegiéndote, chico —sonrió y metió el dulce en forma de paleta a su boca—. Recuerda esto: ya no es « _yo_ contra Oikawa» si no: « _nosotros_ contra Oikawa», ¿sí?

Kageyama dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, ese era un confortante pensamiento.

~~

Pasaron días en la carretera, pero rara vez se detenían. Algunas veces para descansar y estirar sus brazos y piernas acalambradas y otra para comprar algunos víveres en la tienda de Nekomata en la Zona 3, también más dosis de _plus_ para el androide y una que otra fritura.

Cuando finalmente se acercaron al límite de la Zona 2, Kenma alistó el intercomunicador para mandar señales de radio; esperando que Futakuchi pudiera llegar a las radiotransmisiones de La Colmena. Sombra miró a Tsukishima y el rubio le indicó a Kenji que intentara ponerse en contacto.

Se tardaron unos minutos pero por fin consiguieron interceptarlos.

Parecía que la Bruja Fénix les estaba sonriendo, pues, Futakuchi pudo localizar rápidamente a un viejo amigo de su antigua base. Logró convencerlo de conseguirles una reunión corta con su líder. Kei sabía muy bien que, aunque estaban en un canal clandestino, tenían la probabilidad que BL/in pudiera interceptarlos y espiar su conversación.

Debían reunirse en persona.

Armaron el campamento para pasar en los alrededores de la Zona 1 por la noche. Tsukishima se sentía fuera de lugar, a diferencia de la mayoría de killjoys que habían llegado hace un par de años o solo hace algunos meses habían vivido como nómadas; él había pasado casi toda su vida en el Nido, Akiteru y él llegaron de corta edad. Kei tenía algunos recuerdos —que parecían ser sueños— de haber conocido a Ikkei Ukai, el fundador.

Odiaba pasar mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos, porque estos solían irse a lugares oscuros. Recordar que todo le había sido arrebatado, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su líder, hasta su hogar. A veces, cuando la noche se ponía negra, tan negra que Tsukishima pensaba que podía gritar hasta arruinar su garganta y nadie lo escucharía, la tristeza era tan pesada que terminaba sintiendo como si moriría asfixiado.

Luego venía la mañana y el idiota, encantador y demasiado-bueno-para-su-bien Kuroo se acercaba a él para preguntarle si había dormido bien. Kei siempre le preguntaba por qué perdía el tiempo con él, cuando había cuervos que lo necesitaban mucho más; Pantera siempre respondía lo mismo:

«Solo quiero ayudar al líder a hacer su trabajo más fácil».

Y Kei ponía los ojos en blanco porque Kuroo era un verdadero tonto; si había alguien capacitado para llenar el enorme espacio que Daichi había dejado era Tetsurou o Sugawara. No un pichón que jamás había conocido la vida de un nómada.

Algunos de los cuervos con mejor puntería guardaban el perímetro del campamento; él fue llamado cuando notaron a unos kilómetros un convoy acercándose a ellos con velocidad. Kei pasó sus dedos por el mango de la katana, preparándose para cualquier ataque.

—No son BL/ind —escuchó que alguien dijo a su lado, el rubio giró su rostro para ver al androide.

—¿Los puedes ver?

—Sí —sus ojos azules veían con detenimiento las minúsculas figuras—, dos _jeeps_ y una camioneta, parece que vienen muy bien armados.

—Deben ser ellos —concluyó y luego vio de reojo a Kageyama—, parece que sí eres más útil que una vieja tostadora.

—Tú también para tener miopía —regresó.

—Ácido, Choque —paró Sugawara antes que la pequeña discusión llegara a más—; tenemos visitas, ahora compórtense.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio y se unieron al grupo de escolta. Kageyama, Futakuchi, Suga, y Tsukishima en medio; a sus lados, como protección: Akaashi, Kuroo y Kyoko.

El primero del grupo que llamó su atención fue un enorme chico, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Tsukishima pero tenía mucha más masa corporal. El rubio debía admitir que era intimidante, parecía que dos de él podían formarlo. Su mirada era gélida, realmente parecía un asesino en serie; el cabello blanco le hacía parecer un oso polar.

Él debía ser el líder.

Kei se aclaró la garganta pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, el intimidante y frío chico extendió una enorme mano… en la dirección de Futakuchi.

—Vamos, grandote, han pasado un par de años; creo que merezco un abrazo.

Acto seguido, el gigante albino camino de forma robótica al castaño y lo rodeó con sus brazos; luego lo levantó del suelo, hasta que sus pies colgaran y Kenji comenzara a boquear como si estuviera asfixiándose. Murmurando entre quejidos: « _De acuerdo, de acuerdo… suficiente… ¡Suficiente, Aone!_ » hasta que fue bajado al piso.

Si él era el « _amigo_ » de Futakuchi que había facilitado esta reunión; claramente significaba que no era el líder.

—Hola, mi nombre es Koushi Sugawara y tú debes ser la líder de La Colmena.

Kei bajó sus ojos para encontrarse con la persona a la que Ceniza le hablaba; una chica de, seguramente unos treinta centímetros más baja que él. Tenía grandes ojos moca y cabello del mismo color. Su rostro se veía tan amistoso y Tsukishima debía aceptar que ni siquiera la había notado antes.

—Exacto —respondió la líder con una sonrisa amable—, mi nombre es Yui Michimiya.

~~

—Lamento escuchar las noticias de Cuervo Nicotina —dijo Yui, limpiando algunas lágrimas derramadas de sus mejillas—; era un buen hombre y un gran amigo. Y también lamento la tragedia por la que pasaron todos y a todos los hermanos perdidos; me aseguraré de rezarle todos los días a la Bruja Fénix por el viaje seguro de sus almas. Espero ser de alguna ayuda para ustedes.

Suga asintió y murmuró un suave « _gracias_ ».

—Nosotros lamentamos hacerles pasar todos los problemas de venir hasta acá —dijo Kei—; pero solo ustedes pueden auxiliarnos.

—Veo que están pasando dificultades —mencionó Michimiya mirando alrededor, los cuervos se apresuraban a levantar las tiendas para pasar la noche—; haré lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarles.

—Necesitamos albergue temporal —solicitó Suga—, somos muchos y el desierto es imperdonable. Puedo asegurarte que cada killjoy va a hacer valer su estadía, saldremos en misiones de exploración, haremos crecer la armería; también contamos con excelentes mecánicos.

Yui se miraba pensativa; Tsukishima podía entender que la líder sopesaba las opciones, era una cosa proveer alimento para ellos y otra darles refugio en su base. Además que no tenía idea qué tan grande era La Colmena. ¿Podría albergarlos a todos?

—Yui —llamó Ceniza, tomando las manos de la castaña, sus ojos se habían humedecido ante la mención de Daichi—, créeme no te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero los killjoys… estamos más cerca de la muerte con cada día que pasamos expuestos.

A esto había reducido Oikawa a los cuervos, a rogar por un poco de simpatía y comida. Kei quería vomitar.

—Pero —intervino el de anteojos—… antes que nos des tu respuesta, debemos ser completamente honestos; para evitar malentendidos —luego se dirigió al pelinegro— Kageyama.

Tobio llegó a su lado, estaba usando una chaqueta de mangas largas y mantenía su mano metálica detrás de él. Sus ojos azules lo miraron de reojo, un poco confundido, el androide se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. El rubio creía que sí.

—Esto se ha mantenido como secreto para todo el desierto, pero existe un robot activo aquí afuera; él es Choque Binario.

El pelinegro, inseguro, se quitó la chaqueta, revelando el esqueleto mecánico.

Yui, sorprendida, se cubrió la boca con sus dos manos. Miró a Kei como si quería una confirmación que lo que estaba pasando era real; el de anteojos asintió y la líder de La Colmena se acercó al androide para mirarlo de cerca. Kageyama se miraba un poco incómodo con la situación y Tsukishima no podía culparlo, se preguntaba si alguna vez el androide se acostumbraría a ser el fenómeno de circo del desierto.

—Se ve tan real —murmuró Machimiya anonadada; pasó un dedo por la mejilla de Tobio, el pelinegro miró el suelo—. ¿Están seguros que pueden confiar en él?

—Sí —respondió Sugawara—, es nuestro hermano y se ha ganado su lugar. Todos aquí podríamos poner nuestra vida en sus manos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, aun sorprendida de la presencia del robot; parecía que nunca había visto uno.

—Tobio… Kageyama.

—Tenemos otros heridos y enfermos que no pueden mantenerse huyendo; Yui, necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Sugawara, tú y Daichi han sido amigos desde antes que la responsabilidad de La Colmena cayera en mis hombros. Si tengo en mi poder la oportunidad de ayudarlos, lo haré; no importa el costo; tú y tus cuervos son bienvenidos a mi hogar.

Ceniza se lanzó a abrazarla; Tsukishima se encontró suspirando de alivio para su sorpresa; y todos los demás killjoys se relajaron ante la maravillosa noticia. « _No hemos muerto todavía_ » se repetía el rubio « _No hemos muerto_ ».

—Y no te preocupes por el androide —agregó—, si ustedes confían en él, entonces nosotros también.

—¡Yui, no sé cómo podemos agradecértelo! Todos los killjoys haremos que nuestra estadía valga la pena, lo prometo.

—Sólo —la chica se veía un poco tímida al agregar eso—… debo recordarte… nosotros no apoyamos los actos de violencia o guerra. Intentamos siempre vivir en un estado de paz, por consiguiente… mientras vivan bajo nuestro techo no se permitirá confabulaciones o planes para causar conflictos con BL/ind o guerras. Eso solo terminará atrayendo la mirada furtiva de Oikawa y nos pondrá en su punto de mira.

A eso Kageyama se tensó y miró con nerviosismo a Sugawara; pero Tsukishima fue el siguiente en hablar.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, su fortaleza, sus reglas. No tenemos derecho a quebrar ninguna y, nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu amabilidad y la de toda La Colmena.

~~

—¿Y tú no estás en contra de esto? —preguntó el androide a Histeria.

Akaashi se percató de la distancia a la que Kageyama solía estar cuando le hablaba, al menos dos metros y medio siempre estaban entre ellos. Él no podía evitar sentirse un poco divertido ante el comportamiento del robot, Choque Binario aún no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para acercarse más a él; y Keiji siempre notaba lo tenso que se ponía, como si siempre estaba listo para contraatacar cualquier treta, disparo, o golpe.

Keiji había atentado tantas veces contra él que lo podía entender y no culpar.

Ante las noticias que trajo el androide después de reunirse con Hajime Iwaizumi y que la verdad detrás de la fuga de información de los killjoys había sido revelada; todo cobró más sentido. Akaashi no culpaba de nada a Bokuto. Si alguien abría su cerebro, era imposible mantener cosas escondidas.

Histeria ayudaba a desarmar nuevamente el campamento, esperaba que permanentemente esta vez.

—¿En contra de qué? ¿De recibir albergue? Claro que no, ¿de qué serviría ser orgulloso en estos momentos?

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso. Tú los escuchaste, quieren que renunciemos a la resistencia, que dejemos de intentar derrotar a Oikawa, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Tsukishima lo dijo, su casa, sus reglas.

—Sí, ¿pero qué pasará con nuestra causa? ¿Dejaremos que Tooru se salga con la suya y viviremos escondiéndonos por el resto de nuestras vidas?

—Andro… Kageyama, no hay nadie que quiera dispararle a Oikawa en medio de sus ojos más que yo, créeme; pero mira como estamos, aun si tenemos la ayuda de Iwaizumi y encontramos a Destroya, ¿qué haremos? ¿Marchar hacia Ciudad Batería sólo nosotros? Nos matarán antes que lleguemos a las puertas, echaremos a perder la fachada de Iwaizumi; Oikawa lo descubrirá todo, lo matará a él y sólo quedarás tú con la otra mitad de tu núcleo que ni siquiera sabemos si seguirá funcionando.

Tenía un punto.

—Aun no estamos listos —concluyó Histeria y se acercó a una silla de ruedas.

—¿Y qué debemos hacer por el momento?

—No lo sé, volvernos más fuertes, encontrar a Destroya y asegurarnos que funcione; yo necesito llegar con urgencia a la Zona 1.

Akaashi comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas, sentado se encontraba Bokuto; lúcido, esta vez. Su único brazo había sido atado al brazo de la silla, pero por el momento no presentaba actitud violenta. Con el paso de los días las drogas por fin dejaron de hacer efecto; pero Koutarou no había regresado a ser el mismo, miraba a Keiji sin reconocerlo.

No hablaba y lo único que hacía era mirar todo a su alrededor. Parecía que estaba en un estado catatónico; y lo único que Keiji podía hacer era imaginar los horrores por los que había pasado. Las torturas, el lavado de cerebro, las amputaciones…

—Nos mantendremos inactivos, pero será por poco tiempo —siguió, no sabía desde cuando él era el indicado para darle una charla al androide—. Luego crearemos nuestra oportunidad para acabar con Oikawa y su imperio.

Eso fue suficiente para Kageyama, pues asintió y salió del lugar para ayudar a empacar todo. Akaashi, por su lado, se colocó frente a Bokuto.

—Koutarou —llamó, Revólver lo miraba pero no parecía que sabía qué ese era su nombre—, ¿Koutarou sabes quién eres?

No tuvo respuesta.

Akaashi no se atrevía a tocarlo aún, no después del golpe que le había propinado en su cabeza; Ennoshita ya había retirado los puntos.

—Tú eres Koutarou Bokuto, el killjoy más valiente de todos —le hizo saber—, siempre sonríes e intentas ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite. Yo soy Keiji Akaashi y guardo tu corazón —con suavidad Akaashi llevó su mano al pecho—, y tú guardas el mío.

Histeria se lamió sus labios agrietados y siguió:

—Nos conocimos en la tienda de Chow Mein, Kuroo no te quiso prestar dinero y tuviste que gastar el tuyo para comprar dulces —frotó el dorso de su mano en su ojo para secar las lágrimas que no salían—; me has dicho que te enamoraste de mi desde el momento en que me viste y que luchaste para que bajara mis muros y pudieras entrar _aquí_ en mi corazón.

Bokuto solo movía sus ojos de lado a lado.

—Así que yo no me rendiré hasta que tú también lo hagas y regreses a ser mi Ala Revólver.

—Akaashi —escuchó la voz de Hinata—… ya es hora de irnos.

—Ah, claro —se limpió el rostro—, ya voy.

.

Keiji viajó el resto del camino en la misma ambulancia en la que iban Yaku y Bokuto, Revólver seguía sin hacer más que mirar a su alrededor. Había fracciones de segundo que parecía que lo miraba largo rato; veía su rostro y sus ojos. Como si Akaashi era un rompecabezas que resolvería con sus ojos y su premio sería tener su memoria de regreso.

Como si fuera un animal intentando comunicarse con los humanos; y por unas fracciones de segundos Akaashi veía ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos como oro fundido; ese brillo familiar que hacía a Bokuto _su_ Bokuto, pero luego lo perdía.

Miró fuera de la ventana y notó que estaban al fondo de un desfiladero, abrió una ventana y sacó su cabeza. Inmensos paredones de piedra azafranes se erguían a los cielos; parecían que tenían siglos de mantenerse erguidos. Keiji nunca había ido a La Colmena, pero sí a la Zona 1.

—Demonios, mira eso —comentó Konoha, quién iba conduciendo, Akaashi movió al lado del conductor.

Iban formando una fila india; delante de la caravana iba Yui Michimiya, luego Sugawara, Kuroo y así sucesivamente. Keiji quedó sorprendido cuando todos los automóviles iban entrando hacia una pared y desaparecían. Cuando llegó su turno, notó que se trataba de una gigante compuerta en forma de arco de herradura.

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por algunos candiles halógenos colocados estratégicamente en línea recta en medio del techo. Mientras el auto recorría, las luces se deslizaban sobre sus rostros, pero era imposible discernir más adelante; Akaashi solo podía ver las paredes estrechas del túnel y el carro que tenían en frente.

Toda la caravana paró finalmente y los cuervos se dispusieron a bajar; Keiji rápidamente buscó a Tetsurou.

—Kuroo —llamó cuando finalmente lo encontró, el lugar donde guardaban los automóviles era bastante grande.

—Akaashi, encantado de encontrarte aquí —sonrió—, ¿disfrutaste el viaje?

—Lo hubiera disfrutado más, pero mis piernas se adormecieron hace dos horas —confesó sin expresar mucho con su rostro.

Kuroo se rio.

—Necesito un favor, Kuroo.

—Claro, puede que me necesiten para enseñarme las instalaciones, pero creo que tengo tiempo.

—¿Puedo encargarte a Bokuto por unas horas?

—Ni siquiera me lo debes preguntar —aseguró—, hace días que quiero pasar un rato con mi mejor amigo —guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa que escondía su tristeza—; necesito acapararlo por unas horas, ¿sabes?

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —devolvió pero justo cuando Keiji se iba, Kuroo lo llamó otra vez—; solo, Akaashi, no le digas a Kenma que dije eso, él también es mi mejor amigo. Hay suficiente amor en Kuroo, ¡pero los dos se ponen celosos por pasar unos minutos conmigo!

Histeria sabía que eso no era cierto; apostaba que a Kozume le daría igual, pero no reventó los sueños de su amigo.

~~

—¡Kageyama! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —gritó Hinata, depositando todo su peso sobre una baranda de metal y acercándose demasiado a la orilla.

—No te caigas, idiota —se preocupó.

—¡Pero mira, Roboyama! —se maravilló— ¡Esto es lo más genial que he visto! ¡Es una verdadera _colmena_!

Mientras, Shouyou ensordecía los reclamos y regaños de Kageyama; demasiado abrumado por la estructura de la base. El barandal al que se sostenía seguía por varios metros; doblándose a la distancia, de tal manera hasta dar una vuelta completa, formando una circunferencia. Debajo había otro de la misma manera, rodeando la base, parecían anillos del mismo tamaño que llegaban varios pisos hacia abajo.

En el centro no había nada hasta llegar al último piso, el suelo era redondo; si alguien caía desde ese barandal se estrellaría contra el suelo desde seis pisos y aun así había más arriba de ellos. Sin embargo, los niveles superiores iban disminuyendo de tamaño, hasta llegar al techo en forma de cúpula.

Y comprendió el porqué de su nombre.

—¡Es genial, ¿no?!

—Sí —aceptó Roboyama—, es sorprendente.

—Inferno, Choque —llamó Asahi desde unos cuantos metros adelante—, no se queden atrás o se perderán el tour.

—Ahora vamos, Amanecer —avisó Kageyama, pero Hinata en lugar de prestarle atención corrió hacia el otro lado— ¡Hinata idiota!

—Mira, Roboyama, tienen muchas armas también, ¡como el hangar que teníamos en el Nido!

Podía escuchar el pelinegro detrás de él, disculpándose con algunas personas a las que se entrometía en su camino. Shouyou sabía que Tobio lo seguiría siempre, así que no se preocupaba por perderse, pero todo era maravilloso; había algunas habitaciones con pantallas y computadoras, como la habitación de Inteligencia. Cuando subió a otro piso notó una arena de entrenamiento.

Era un poco más dificultoso moverse por la base, debido a la estructura de panal; aunque eso no lo detenía para explorar por ellos solos. Kageyama resopló a su lado.

—Nos perdimos el tour, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó con picardía y felicidad—, siempre he dicho que es más educativo aprender las cosas por ti solo, si alguien me las dice me aburro y dejo de prestar atención.

—Eso es bastante peligroso y tonto —señaló el pelinegro, aún ocultaba su brazo metálico debajo de una chaqueta, así evitaría miradas curiosas.

—Yo creo que es inteligente.

—Y entre nosotros dos, ¿quién crees que es la creatura más evolucionada?

—Eres un bastardo.

—Creo que lo soy, Oikawa es mi padre, después de todo.

Hinata se terminó riendo, aunque no tenía idea si Kageyama lo hacía para ser gracioso o porque de verdad creía esas cosas; de igual manera, Tobio era hilarante.

—Además —continuó Shouyou—, no fuimos los únicos en perdernos el _tour._

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, yo vi a Akaashi escabulléndose fuera de La Colmena antes que nos trajeran al Gran Salón.

—¿Qué crees que planea?

—No lo sé, pero ya dejó de intentar matarte, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, no creo que nada peligroso.

Subieron más y más, hasta alcanzar el último piso; ese era el más pequeño de todos y solo había espacio para una habitación. La curiosidad era demasiada así que Hinata no dudó en entrar, Tobio comenzó a susurrarle que debían salir de ahí, pero su voz fue ahogada cuando Shouyou pateó un cachivache de metal, causando un enorme estruendo. Se congeló en el lugar, en la misma incómoda posición, donde casi daba un paso, pero no llegaba completamente a poner el pie en el suelo.

No escuchó nada más así que Hinata reanudó su camino, esta vez teniendo cuidado en dónde poner su pie.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero tenía más aspecto de chiquero que de otra cosa; había tornillos, llaves inglesas, pedazos de metal desperdigados por todo el piso. Hasta que una pequeña luz salto, como si se tratara de una luciérnaga, segundos después se esfumó.

Detrás de ellas, empezaron a salir más, una después de otra, como si se tratara de un enjambre de abejas relucientes que morían en segundos.

Eran chispas de alguien soldando. Se acercó más, ignorando los reproches del pelinegro; divisó una figura encorvada sobre una mesa de metal, usaba una enorme máscara y guantes negros y gruesos. Estaba trabajando sobre un artefacto metálico y grande.

—Oye —llamó Shouyou; y notó que la persona estaba usando audífonos.

Diablos, pero el pelirrojo quería saber qué estaba creando; tomó un pequeño tornillo del suelo y apuntó al soldador. Cerró un ojo y sacó su lengua en concentración, Tobio siseó un « _¡No!_ » pero fue demasiado tarde y Hinata ya había arrojado el proyectil.

Cayó suavemente en la espalda de la persona y se sobresaltó.

Las chispas cesaron y la pieza se engulló en sombras; Inferno apenas pudo distinguir a la persona removiendo su máscara y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Diablos! —murmuró; Hinata pudo discernir que se trataba de un chico—. ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Quién es?

Las luces se encendieron, y para sorpresa de Shouyou el chico que había estado trabajando era muy alto; no lo había parecido mientras estaba encorvando trabajando sobre la mesa, pero sus brazos y piernas parecía que medían metros. Tenía cabello tan banco como el de Ceniza y penetrantes ojos verdes.

Hinata miró la mesa y la estructura en la que trabajaba había desaparecido.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Yo soy Hinata y éste de aquí es Kageyama.

—Hola…

—Nunca los había visto por acá…

—Ah, sí, somos killjoys, nos quedaremos algunos días.

—¡Ya lo recuerdo, la líder nos lo dijo! —exclamó, sobresaltándolo, una sonrisa torpe se formó en sus labios—. ¡Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Lev Haiba y… guau eres muy pequeño!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó Hinata con enojo.

—Espera, ¿qué estabas creando? —interrumpió Kageyama.

—¿Creando? —preguntó Lev.

—Sí, en esa mesa.

—No estaba creando nada.

—¿De qué hablas? Te acabamos de ver, ¿qué era eso?

—No tenía nada.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Kageyama, comenzando a enfadarse; Hinata pensó que tal vez debería llamarse: «Cascarrabiyama»—. ¡Estaba sobre la mesa! ¡Yo lo vi, Hinata tú también, ¿no?!

Shouyou asintió.

—No recuerdo nada —Haiba se cruzó de brazos.

El pelinegro estaba por explotar y Shouyou por decirle que debería calmarse pues eran invitados en el lugar. Pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz en los parlantes que estaban colocados en el techo. Se les solicitaba que se reunieran en el Gran Salón para presentar formalmente a los killjoys y relalizar otras formalidades con su llegada.

—Bien, bien, ya escucharon a la señora líder —urgió Lev sacándolos de la pieza—, además ustedes no deberían estar aquí. Vamos, vamos, los acompañaré.

—Era un arma, ¿verdad? —inquirió el pelinegro, Lev se quedó congelado—. Éste lugar es pacífico pero tú estás construyendo armas, por eso no quieres que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿no es así?

Hinata solo miró al alto chico.

—Es un pequeño proyecto, ¿sí? Aún no he logrado que funcione, pero a Yui no le gusta que trabaje en eso, por eso lo mantengo oculto. ¿Satisfecho?

—Sí —respondió el robot con una sonrisa malévola de autosuficiencia.

—Agradecería que no se lo dijeran a nadie… ¡ambos! La última vez que la líder se dio cuenta tuve que hacer trabajo de lavandería por un mes.

—No le diremos a nadie —respondió Kageyama—, con una condición: me dejarás ayudarte.

Lev lo meditó un momento, con brazos cruzados y sus dedos sobre su sien, hasta que por fin contestó, de mala gana:

—Trato.

~~

Akaashi sentía las pequeñas piedrillas de la arena carcomiendo su garganta, y si tosía solo dolía más. El sol se estaba durmiendo en su puesto y le cedía espacio a la noche; haciendo que la temperatura comenzara a bajar, sus dedos encontraron la cicatriz que estaba debajo de su clavícula, cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. le disparó, justo antes que su otra mitad fuera arrebatada.

A veces ardía, pero no se comparaba con el dolor en su pecho.

Se sujetó y acomodó su chaqueta, colocando la capucha sobre su cabeza; los vientos del desierto se sentían como dagas oxidadas en su piel, demasiado viejas para cortar, pero demasiado puntiagudas para ser ignoradas. Pero lo hacía, las ignoraba porque su pequeña salida había sido un éxito y había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Se le dificultó un poco encontrar su entrada de regreso a La Colmena, la compuerta era casi imposible de encontrar y si no hubiera sido porque había hecho una pequeña marca en la pared, la pasaría de largo. Se identificó en la entrada y lo dejaron pasar; ignoró las miradas desconfiadas de los que cuidaban. Keiji no los culpaba, su comportamiento había sido extraño, pero él necesitaba salir de inmediato.

Como era de esperarse, no lo dejaron divagar por sí solo por La Colmena y rápidamente lo llevaron donde estaban los demás cuervos. Aparentemente se había perdido una reunión en donde la líder les daba la bienvenida. No era nada importante, solo formalidades; pero Akaashi no quería ser descortés, así que se hizo una nota mental de luego ir y agradecerle a Yui en persona.

Su humor despegó del suelo rápidamente cuando notó a Kuroo y Bokuto, era increíble que después de todo lo que había pasado, aún se encontraba igual de enamorado de Koutarou como el primer día.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Kuroo.

—La salida fue productiva. ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

—Sigue sin hablar —sonrió con tristeza—, pero al menos ahora me deja acariciarle el cabello.

Para demostrarlo, Pantera llevó sus dedos y los metió entre las hebras grisáceas, blancas y negras de Bokuto.

—Eso es muy bueno —aceptó, había progresado.

Akaashi se hincó frente a la silla de Koutarou y llamó su nombre; sus preciosos ojos como topacio se enfocaron en Keiji. Histeria podía morir así, si los irises de Bokuto fueran lo último que él mirara y lo vieran a él; sería una hermosa última vista.

Pero aún no era tiempo para eso.

Zafó su bolso bandolero y revisó sus contenidos. Notó la mirada de Revólver clavada en él, sus músculos se tensaron y sus manos se convirtieron en puño; preparándose para algún mínimo indicio de amenaza. Akaashi estaba más preocupado por el delicado contenido del bolso; se le había dificultado encontrarlo y debió retroceder en sus pasos de hace años, pero afortunadamente seguían creciendo ahí.

Con sumo cuidado, sacó una flor roja.

Idéntica a la que Bokuto le había entregado hace años en la Zona 1.

—Koutarou —le llamó Akaashi—, «la tenía que cortar para ti, se parecen, ¿sabes Revólver? —recitó las mismas palabras que Bokuto había usado—. Eres la prueba que algo _hermoso_ puede salir del árido desierto.»

La Bruja Fénix le había dado esta oportunidad, de llegar a la Zona 1 y poder conseguir la hermosa flor que Koutarou le había regalado. Haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo, caminaría cualquier distancia, mataría a cualquiera, entregaría lo que le pidieran si eso significaba recuperar una fracción de la mente de Bokuto.

No importaba cuanto tiempo tomara, Akaashi no moriría hasta tenerlo con él.

Keiji finalmente tuvo el coraje de levantar su mirada de la flor hacia los ojos color miel arriba de él. Bokuto miraba la flor, como si quisiera saber qué era el objeto. Movió su mano hacia los pétalos, pero se abstuvo de tocarlos, sus callosos dedos hacían una fascinante paradoja con los frágiles pétalos carmesí.

El pelinegro sostuvo su aliento al ver los dedos del chico, temblando ligeramente, llegar hasta la superficie aterciopelada de la flor.

—C… —escuchó por primera vez la voz de Bokuto.

—Dime —rogó, intentando no asustarlo, luchando contra el nudo con espinas de su garganta—, dime, por favor, Koutarou.

—Cone… —murmuró, su voz estaba ronca y rota; cada sílaba parecía que dolía.

—Por favor… —dijo cubriendo su boca.

Bokuto cerró su mano con fuerza en el brazo de la silla de ruedas, doblando el metal entre sus falanges, en señal de frustración.

—A… Akaa… shi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora de introducir a algunos de los personajes, algunos de ustedes me preguntaron por Lev, ¿les gustó su aparición? ¿Era lo que esperaban?
> 
> Siempre es un placer leer sus opiniones, son libres de dejarme un pequeño review.
> 
> Felices fiestas a todos, tengan un hermoso fin de semana~
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	22. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> No quería hacerlos esperar mucho para el siguiente capítulo, porque para ser sincera el siguiente no prometo tenerlo dentro de poco. El año empezó y con él mis responsabilidades, siempre intentaré tardarme las usuales dos semanas, pero por las primeras semanas de enero no lo creo :(
> 
> Aun así! Espero que el capítulo les guste.
> 
> Mención especial a Laura, feliz cumpleaños, el capi va dedicado a ti, linda! Que lo hayas pasado hermoso.
> 
> El nombre del capítulo es de una canción que le pertenece a My Chemical Romance, una de mis favoritas de siempre, lo usé para inspirarme en el capi al igual que una fracción del dialogo de "alguien" (descubranlo ustedes), si la escuchan me harían feliz :D
> 
> Ren, gracias por betear el capi y espero aumentar tus crack ships culpables(?
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.«

_Interrumpo sus ajetreadas agendas, para su dosis muy necesitada de anarquía._

_Les habla, su servidor: ¡el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte! El único cardiólogo que receta la mejor cura para una tensión baja: ¡Rolas capaces de despertar a los muertos!_

_Noticias de nuestros cuervos dicen que han encontrado un nuevo Nido, la bella pero dura_ Abeja Reina _les abrió las puertas, diciéndoles:_ «Mi casa es su maldita casa, cuervos, festejen como si el apocalipsis fuera ayer».

_No con esas exactas palabras, pero ustedes me entienden._

_Y aquí un mensaje de una llamada anónima que recibimos esta mañana, dice así:_ «Mi amor, mi oasis en el desierto, aun te recuerdo después de estos años, cuando te arrebataron de mí, en donde quiera que estés, te volveré a encontrar».

_Aww, ¿no les hace temblar su corazón?_

_Amor juvenil._

_Espero que encuentres a tu oasis, amigo, en este plano de existencia o en el siguiente._

_Hasta que nos volvamos a escuchar, cuervos; Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, cambio y fuera._

_Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

—Akaashi —lo escuchó decir, haciendo una pequeña pausa.

Keiji nunca había escuchado su nombre sonar tan hermoso como esa vez.

—Así es, Koutarou, yo soy Keiji Akaashi —El pelinegro se acercó más a él.

—Akaashi —repitió, esta vez más rápido—, Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi… —siguió.

—Así es, sí, sí —Keiji no podía parar las lágrimas.

—Akaashi, Akaashi —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, y sus ojos se enrojecieron, así como su nariz y sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que Bokuto mostraba emociones—, Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi —seguía repitiendo hasta que las sílabas se convirtieron en sollozos—… Akaashi, Akaashi, _Akaashi…_

Lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras respiraba forzosamente, como si la ilusión por fin se hubiera roto, y todas las imágenes de horrores que había visto, y el dolor que había sentido hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, colisionaran en su cerebro. Bokuto hiperventilaba, boqueando como si se ahogará mientras intentaba decir algo, y pareciera que había olvidado las palabras.

Y lo único cuerdo que quedaba en su cerebro era la palabra « _Akaashi_ ».

Se desmoronó frente a él, llorando hasta que su camisa se comenzó a manchar.

Keiji movió su mano lentamente hacia el rostro de Koutarou, pero antes que llegara a tocarlo, Bokuto se alejó de él instintivamente. Como si tuviera miedo de que Histeria lo lastimara; su corazón se hundió un poco más. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su orgulloso Ala Revólver para reducirlo a _eso_?

—Respira, Bokuto, mírame a los ojos, enfócate y respira profundo, estás teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Koutarou lanzó su mano y atrapó la de Keiji, el primer instinto de Histeria fue alejarse del contacto, y odió esa parte de él. Pero Bokuto tenía mucha más fuerza de la que recordaba y no podía tener su mano de regreso, sabía que Revólver necesitaba esto, necesitaba tenerlo con él; su estado mental era tan frágil, Akaashi no quería quebrarlo en fragmentos más pequeños.

Parecía que su miedo era correspondido.

Así que luchó contra su instinto, contra los recuerdos de Bokuto intentando darle con su metralleta y con su cabeza. _Ese no_ era Bokuto.

—Estoy aquí, Koutarou, estoy aquí.

Después de eso, volvió a levantar sus murallas.

Bokuto parecía ausente, como si estuviera viendo el mundo desarrollarse alrededor de él a través de una pantalla. Akaashi debía llamar bastantes veces su nombre para que lo mirara; y a veces quitaba su mano cuando él quería agarrarla, como si se fuera a quemar si tocaba la piel de Keiji.

—¿Recuerdas algo de cuando estuviste en el Nido? —preguntó Tsukishima.

Koutarou parecía que no sabía que le hablaban a él.

—¿Qué hay de cuando estuviste en Ciudad Batería?

—No deberías preguntarle eso —intervino Akaashi—, hacer que recuerde lo que sea que Oikawa le hizo…

—Necesitamos cualquier información que tenga, si queremos tener alguna probabilidad de enfrentarnos a Oikawa —luego se dirigió a Bokuto—. ¿Recuerdas a Iwaizumi? ¿El nombre _«Destroya»_ se te hace familiar?

—Tsukishima —paró—, no está listo para hablar.

El de anteojos suspiró con pesar.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo, Akaashi —dijo—, Sugawara está de acuerdo con mantenernos inactivos pero cada segundo que le damos a Oikawa, él tiene la oportunidad de construir un ejército completo de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Tenemos que hacer algo, _ahora_.

Tsukishima era el que había aceptado los términos para ser parte de La Colmena, sus palabras habían sido: «Su fortaleza, sus reglas». ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? ¿Sugawara y Kuroo sabían de eso?

—Yo me quedaré con Bokuto, intentaré llegar a él, si me dice algo lo informaré de inmediato.

Kei frunció los labios, sabiendo muy bien que Keiji no haría nada para empujarlo a recordar; o para hacerlo hablar de los horrores que había visto y sentido. Sin embargo, dejó de presionarlo.

—Tsukishima —llamó Akaashi—, estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Al menos uno de nosotros dos lo cree —bufó.

—Lo digo en serio, fue tu idea venir aquí, ¿no? Kuroo me lo dijo.

Kei resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kuroo tiene una boca tan grande como su ego.

Akaashi terminó riéndose, acordando con él.

—Aun así —siguió con una sonrisa—, estoy seguro que a nadie más se le hubiera ocurrido hacer lo que hiciste.

Tsukishima no era bueno aceptando elogios, demasiado cínico para su bien, pero Akaashi no temía hacérselo saber. Era joven, pero sabía que haría cosas más grandes si los killjoys estaban a su disposición.

—Dices eso, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de _dónde_ puede estar Destroya. ¿Cómo diablos puedes esconder a un robot que mide ciento sesenta y dos metros?

—Estamos rodeados de arena, no me extrañaría que lo hayan enterrado en alguna parte.

—No —Kei movió su cabeza de lado a lado—, por como Kageyama lo narra, parece que Oikawa solo… lo dejó ahí… Como si se tratara de un pedazo de basura.

—Con décadas y décadas de vientos y tormentas de arena, dudo que lo encontremos a plena vista.

—Lo sé —Tsukishima se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Akaashi, en frente estaba Bokuto—… pero debe haber algo que esté pasando por alto… Es imposible que no lo hayamos notado… ¿en todas las misiones de reconocimiento nunca encontramos nada?

—Vendrían bien en este momento todos los archivos de reporte que quedaron sepultados con el Nido, ¿eh? —comentó con ironía y una sonrisa ácida.

—Sí, vendrían muy bien —dijo el rubio, riéndose entre dientes.

—Sabes, a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Kuroo hubiera estado ahí cuando encontramos a Bokuto.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Él habría sido capaz de dispararle? ¿Se habría convencido que se trataba de un robot y hubiera acabado con él? ¿Si ese fuera el caso, Daichi seguiría vivo? —Akaashi resopló y se rio—. Ah, escúchame hablar, sueno como un viejo lleno de remordimientos, parece que mi lista solo crece y crece.

—Siempre creí que Kuroo era blando en comparación contigo.

—Mmm, quizás tengas razón. Fue una suerte que no estuviera ahí para la destrucción del Nido, la Bruja sabe que ése fue el único lugar al que Pantera consideró un hogar.

—Sí —aceptó el de anteojos—, sé cómo es eso. Para serte honesto no hay día que no me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si Akiteru hubiera ido en esa misión.

—Quién iba pensar que esa misión de reconocimiento a la Zona 43 iba a tener tanto impacto en algunas vidas.

Una misión que ni siquiera llegaron a completar; pero no era como si importara ahora. Era la primera vez que Akaashi la recordaba, después del caos con el que tuvieron que lidiar, unas cuantas mediciones altas de estática no parecían importar tanto; y más aún cuando Yaku ya antes había partido para ver de qué se trataba sin conseguir ninguna respuesta.

Kei se cruzó de brazos, hundiéndose en pensamientos. Akaashi se extrañó, ¿había dicho algo? El de anteojos miraba el suelo, como si intentara darle lugar a alguna idea. Hasta que su rostro se iluminó, como si finalmente había encontrado el lugar de una pieza en un rompecabezas.

—¿Tsukishima? —Preguntó Histeria—. ¿Estás bien?

—Akaashi, ¿recuerdas la misión a la que fue Yaku? Antes que Sugawara partiera, Yaku ya había visitado la Zona 43, ¿lo recuerdas? Debido a las altas mediciones de estática.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué decían los informes?

—Yaku dijo que cuando llegaron los niveles de estática ya habían bajado, quizás solo se trataba de una lluvia ácida.

Tsukishima negó.

—Había algo más, lo recuerdo.

Akaashi intentó recordar el reporte que Cianuro había llenado, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que Keiji apenas, y recordaba algo que pasó hace varios meses.

—Decía… ah diablos, mi memoria es un asco… decía que había encontrado algo que parecía una…

—¿Pila de Chatarra? Una _enorme_ pila de chatarra.

Keiji vio las piezas que Kei había formado.

—No puedes esconder a un robot de ciento sesenta y dos metros completo…

—Pero sí por partes —terminó el de anteojos.

—Destroya está en la Zona 43.

—Debemos hablar con Yaku.

~~

—Ése es tu problema —corrigió Kageyama—, nunca vas a disparar nada con esa carga que tienes. Necesitas algo más potente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lev indignado— ¡De ninguna manera! Créeme he trabajado en esto toda mi vida, soy el mejor ingeniero robótico en toda La Colmena.

—Y yo _soy_ un maldito robot, así que sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Lo admito, la idea de fabricar armas de energía dirigida es inteligente y nueva, y estoy seguro que tendremos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado; porque Oikawa no tendrá idea de la tecnología que tenemos a la mano, pero lo que tienes hasta el momento es solo teoría y anotaciones.

Las armas de energía dirigida consistían en pistolas que transportaban energía a través de ondas electromagnéticas para disparar láser y plasma. Una vez la energía entra en contacto con materia sólida, la energía sobrecalentada entraría en contacto sobre el objetivo, y causaría su evaporización.

Era tecnología avanzada, mucho más que cualquier cosa que habían tenido a la mano antes. Kageyama no podía negar que si contaban con ese tipo de armas, le daría el impulso para mantenerse al mismo nivel que BL/ind. Las notas de Lev tenían sentido, y los cálculos estaban correctos, pero, aun así, no contaban con la energía nuclear necesaria para darles energía.

La última opción en su mente era la de buscar a Iwaizumi otra vez, pedirle algunos libros de Ciudad Batería, pero no podía arriesgar su posición. Y aun debían encontrar a Destroya…

Tobio se rascó la cabeza, había demasiado por hacer todavía.

—De acuerdo, «señor Robot» —se burló Lev—, ¿qué planeas que hagamos?

Podrían…

—Usemos mi núcleo —decidió.

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Hinata al otro lado de la habitación.

Kageyama había esperado que Inferno no escuchara; y como el pelirrojo se aburría cuando ellos estaban construyendo el arma, él prefería vigilar la puerta. Michimiya les había ordenado a todos los cuervos que no habría prácticas de tiro o lucha, así que Hinata no preferiría hacer nada más.

—Sí, ya me escucharon, mi núcleo y el de Destroya funcionan con energía nuclear; el ingrediente clave para las armas de energía dirigida. Es evidente que eso debemos hacer.

—No, no, estás hablando de «prestar» tu energía a esa arma, energía que necesitas para vivir. ¿Qué pasa si se termina acabando? ¿Qué tan idiota me crees para dejarte hacer algo así de peligroso? —preguntó Inferno.

—Muy idiota —respondió el pelinegro.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, Kageyama no recordaba haberlo visto así de molesto nunca.

—Vete al diablo, Kageyama.

—Vamos, Hinata, era una broma, ¿no te alegra que ahora pueda hacer bromas?

—Es una broma de mierda y lo sabes, deberías dejar de hacerlas eres pésimo para ellas.

—Estás molesto —detectó.

—Mierda, sí, estoy enojado —maldijo—. ¿No aprecias nada tu vida que estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por un prototipo de arma?

Era extraño que Hinata fuera el maduro de ambos, deteniéndolo a él de hacer una colosal estupidez.

—Estamos hablando de armas que nos ayudarían a equilibrar la balanza con BL/ind.

—Sí ya lo sé, ¿pero no te importa dar tu vida con un experimento? ¡Ni siquiera hemos encontrado a Destroya!

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es Destroya? —interrumpió Lev.

Ambos chicos lo miraron y luego reanudaron su discusión.

—No es como si no fuera a tener cuidado —Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco—, además, tenemos _plus_ si baja la carga de mi batería.

—Aprecia un poco más tu vida —regañó Hinata, Tobio debía considerar su actitud si hasta el rey de los temerarios y tontos peligrosos, Hinata, se estaba preocupando por su bienestar.

—Lo hago, sé cuáles riesgos puedo correr sin ponerme en peligro.

—No, no lo haces, Kageyama, ¿crees que no lo noto? Cuando estábamos en Ciudad Batería, tú quisiste probar tu suerte luchando contra Oikawa, cuando _yo_ te rescate me preguntaste porque no había huido.

—¡¿Estuvieron en Ciudad Batería?! —gritó Lev.

Hinata y Kageyama lo miraron por un segundo y siguieron.

—Cuando luchaste contra Ushijima, en lugar de huir conmigo preferiste encararlo hasta que te moliera a golpes y arruinara tu brazo.

—¿Quién es Ushijima? —preguntó Lev, Hinata apenas y lo escuchaba—. Puede ser mi imaginación, pero creo que ambos me están ignorando…

—¡Así que puedes _creer_ que eres del tipo genial que escapará ileso siempre! Pero no, lo único que haces es arriesgarte por mí, como si tu vida no valiera nada.

—Hablando objetivamente, ni siquiera puedo considerarme un _organismo_. Soy una máquina, y por consiguiente, no tengo vida.

—Eres un idiota, ¡eso es lo que eres! —gritó—. Estás vivo para _mí_ , siempre lo estarás, tu vida me importa a _mí_ y no tengo idea qué haría si te perdiera. Piensa un poco más en las personas que te rodean y… ¡deja de ser tan egoísta!

Kageyama se quedó callado, Hinata respiraba por su boca luego del arranque de emociones y Lev solo movía sus ojos de un killjoy a otro.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Kageyama.

—¿La tengo? —preguntó Hinata.

—¿La tiene? —dijo Haiba.

—Sí, a veces olvido lo frágiles que son los seres humanos física y mentalmente. El aprecio que le tienes a la vida es derivado de la debilidad corporal de las personas a… casi todo lo que nos rodea; por lo tanto temes que yo tenga el mismo fin.

Hinata hizo una mueca de asco.

—Estás hablando como esos de Better Living.

—Lo siento, está integrado en mi sistema. Pero soy más resistente que los humanos, Hinata, pensé que lo habías notado hasta ahora.

—Lo sé y lo hice, Roboyama, pero los humanos vivimos de oxígeno, no de _plus._ El aire todavía no se acaba, pero sí hay un número de _plus_ en los estantes de Nekomata.

—Tendré cuidado —prometió—, Lev estará aquí para ayudarme.

—Ese no es el punto; el punto es que tú te crees invencible porque eres un androide, y funcionas en el desierto, y eres Destroya.

—¿Tú eres Destroya? —preguntó Lev, sin leer todavía el ambiente—. Pensé que no lo habían encontrado…

—Tal vez lo soy —respondió Kageyama ignorando a Lev.

—¡Estás tan lleno de ti mismo! —gritó abalanzándose contra él para golpearlo.

Kageyama fue derribado al suelo sin poner resistencia, no era como si se mantuviera alerta cuando estaba solo con Hinata. Su espalda chocó contra el piso y Shouyou se sentó en su pecho y le propinó un puñetazo en su mejilla; el pelirrojo tenía más fuerza de lo que se esperaría de su tamaño, y Tobio sintió el dolor esparciéndose por su rostro.

Pero no hizo nada por defenderse o quitarlo de encima.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! —Llegó Lev a levantarlo, atrapando ambas manos de Hinata mientras el pequeño cuervo se revolvía.

Haiba parecía querer contenerlo, pero se le estaba dificultando y Hinata terminó subido en su espalda mientras que el chico alto de cabello blanco maldecía por no poder atrapar al escurridizo chico.

—Haz lo que quieras, robot —terminó Hinata, revolviéndose para que Lev lo soltara.

Cuando el chico estuvo en tierra se dio media vuelta sin dedicarle una última mirada y salió del taller. Kageyama lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista.

—Problemas amorosos —dijo Lev encogiéndose de hombros—, por eso siempre he dicho que es mejor evitar el romance a toda costa. ¡Y vaya que se me ha dificultado! ¿Te he dicho que soy mitad ruso?

Tobio ni siquiera le prestaba atención, hubo algo en la expresión de Hinata… en sus palabras… que le parecieron nauseabundamente familiares. La imagen de Iwaizumi vino a su mente; la semejanza entre Hinata y Kageyama con Hajime y Tooru se hizo más clara.

El complejo de dios que había infectado a Oikawa lo hizo crearlo a su imagen y semejanza. Lleno de su mismo impulso, deseos que se convertían en obsesiones; un empuje que terminaba en una fuerza imparable, lleno de la necesidad de lograr lo que se proponía, sin medir las consecuencias hasta lograr su meta.

Aun si eso significaba caos y destrucción.

No, no, definitivamente no era eso.

Kageyama no era como Oikawa, era más sabio que él. Porque Tobio nunca dejaría que dañaran a Hinata o a ninguno de los killjoys; eran sus hermanos y los protegía con su vida.

No era como su creador.

—Lev —llamó, interrumpiendo al de ojos verdes de su eterno parloteo absurdo.

—¿Mmm?

Pero debía hacer esto si querían tener una mínima lumbrera de esperanza.

—Ayúdame a conectar mi núcleo al arma, debemos terminar esto.

~~

—Tooru, debes ver esto, tengo en mi laboratorio a alguien que se muere por hablar contigo —fue el mensaje que le había dejado Daishou, su ajustador de pensamientos preferido.

Así que solicitó de su presencia en su despacho, la enorme instancia en el último piso de su edificio de color blanco. En una enorme pared de vidrio donde se perfilaban las figuras siniestras de los edificios, Oikawa miraba su ciudad, y a todos los que vivían en él. Caminando a sus trabajos u hogares sin parar a saludarse entre ellos.

« _Los humanos son menos problemáticos cuando no están agrupados._ » pensaba y ahora el grupo de humanos que le causaba más problemas se había disuelto; pero sabía que por algo eran llamados las «cucarachas del desierto».

Tooru no descansaría hasta matar a todos y cada uno de los que, alguna vez, quiso ser llamado _killjoy._

Escuchó el timbrar de la puerta; Iwaizumi introducía el código de la puerta y entraba, detrás de él iban caminando dos hombres. Reconoció de inmediato al de ojos almendrados y sonrisa torcida, Suguru le hizo una reverencia y también la otra persona que iba detrás.

—Siempre es uno de mis más grandes placeres saludarlo, líder —canturreó—, le debo dar las gracias por hacer un espacio en su atareada agenda para mí.

—Oh, Daishou, tu siempre sabes qué quiero oír.

—Es mi don, líder —hizo una reverencia.

Su verdadero don era el de conocer lo que podía fortalecer a una persona, y destruirlas al siguiente segundo.

—Claro, claro. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—Sí, quiero presentarle a alguien _excepcional._ Kiyoomi, ven aquí.

Un chico se paró frente a él, era más alto que Tooru. El dictador lo miró, y ojos negros y hundidos le devolvieron la mirada; usaba una mascarilla blanca sobre su boca, atada con dos cordones blancos atrás de su cabeza. Tenía cabello negro y rizado que caía sobre sus pómulos, y dos lunares en su frente.

—Inclínate, chico, estás en presencia de nuestro salvador.

El pelinegro parecía más que nada enfocado en Oikawa, al escuchar las palabras de Suguro lo hizo; pero Tooru sabía que no se había tardado por faltarle el respecto. No era común que sus ciudadanos tuvieran tanto contacto con él y mucho menos verlo en persona de esta manera. Ni siquiera las personas que trabajaban en el edificio en el que vivía, porque habían sido cegadas.

Y sus exterminadores de más alto rango consistían solo de androides, Suguru y Shirabu eran de los únicos humanos con los que trataba cara a cara; solo porque ellos compartían su visión del mundo, y si Oikawa era sincero con él, admitía que ambos le recordaban a él mismo en sus días de juventud, después de acabar con Shiratorizawa y Aoba Johsai de un solo golpe.

Aunque a estas alturas ni siquiera sabía o le interesaba qué era Suguru, el científico estaba obsesionado con las modificaciones corporales y le gustaba probar con cualquier conejillo de india que tuviera a la mano, incluyéndose él mismo.

Así que ahí estaba el chico, anonadado con su presencia; Oikawa pudo detectar como su pulso comenzó a elevarse, y su temperatura bajó solo un poco; sin embargo se inclinó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Soy Kiyoomi Sakusa, Líder —su voz era apenas audible y se encogía de hombros, cohibido.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Tooru —prefirió, porque se atrapaban más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

—Tooru —comenzó Suguru—, Sakusa es un chico estrella —miró al chico con rizos negros expectante—. Trabaja como policía —siguió—, fue el mejor de la academia cuando se graduó, tiene veinticinco años pero es el más hábil de todo el departamento. Domina ocho tipos de artes marciales, y tiene una puntería letal con casi todas las armas.

—Eso sí suena excepcional, como un guerrero perfecto —halagó—, estoy seguro que haces un magnífico trabajo para mantener mi ciudad a salvo, te agradezco por eso.

—Sí —aceptó Daishou, hablando por el chico otra vez—, pero hay algo más. La verdadera razón por la que Sakusa me buscó en primer lugar.

Oikawa dirigió sus ojos al pelinegro, la mascarilla en su boca le comenzaba a molestar, el castaño quería verlo cara a cara.

—¿Y cuál fue esa razón?

—Fue… —sin embargo Oikawa levantó su mano, ordenándole a Suguru que guardara silencio.

—Que me lo diga Sakusa, quiero oírlo de él. Si tanto deseaba esta reunión conmigo, estoy seguro que puede buscar las palabras por sí mismo. ¿No es así, «guerrero perfecto»?

El chico alto de ojos hundidos asintió, quitándose la mascarilla de su boca; Oikawa sonrió, complacido.

—Recuerdo —dijo—… cuando el traidor Tobio Kageyama reveló su verdadera identidad, y huyó de Ciudad Batería solo para ser apagado cuando pasó más allá del perímetro de la ciudad.

Tooru sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, sin embargo sus dedos se movieron levemente en un molesto _tic_ al recordar el fatídico día en que Tobio se había atrevido a desobedecerlo. Claro que, en lo que a toda la ciudad le respectaba, el pequeño traidor nunca había podido salir de Ciudad Batería, su núcleo se había apagado cuando salió del campo electromagnético y el cuervo que iba con él fue acribillado en el lugar.

Porque lo que menos necesitaba era que cundiera el pánico, y que todos los androides comenzaran a preguntarse si ellos funcionarían afuera en el desierto también. Tooru Oikawa _nunca_ perdía, y esa era la realidad.

También se habían tomado medidas para ocultar la traición de Hanamaki. Todos sus datos y credenciales y existencia habían sido borrados del sistema y en cuestión de días, todos lo habían olvidado. Iwaizumi no hablaba de él, pero Tooru sabía que la traición de uno de sus más allegados amigos había causado una enorme sorpresa para él; los humanos y sus sentimientos de apego.

Era risible y lastimoso.

—Así es —aseguró Oikawa—, continúa.

—Yo estuve ahí cuando esos soldados salieron para atrapar al traidor. Vi como lucharon y protegieron la ciudad de la putrefacción del exterior. Los soldados mejorados llamados S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ellos son el epítome de la fuerza de BL/ind. Ellos son el epítome de la limpieza dentro de Ciudad Batería.

—Lo son, ¿y?

—Quiero convertirme en uno, sin importar lo que cueste.

—¿Por qué? —Oikawa se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo en la santidad del monocromátismo —se hincó a los pies del dictador, Tooru solo arqueó una ceja— y quiero servirle, eliminar toda la suciedad del desierto. Crear un mundo libre de esa putrefacción de las calles, de esos robots obsoletos y eliminar a cada uno de esos anarquistas que manchan la superficie del mundo con su sola presencia. Darle a usted, Líder, el mundo limpio que siempre imaginó.

—Le hice algunas pruebas —intervino Suguru—, tiene unos extraordinarios reflejos y su puntería es casi perfecta, es ágil y mortal en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Es un malgasto que siga como un policía. Con una dosis específica de la medicina de la felicidad y la droga de incremento será imparable. Además, su lealtad es inquebrantable.

—¿Sin importar lo que cueste, dices? —preguntó el dictador.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes que estarás bajo los efectos de las drogas todo el tiempo? No pensarás, no hablarás, mis palabras serán tu realidad y mis órdenes tu razón de vivir. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo que usted diga, Tooru.

—Tú cuerpo me pertenece, ¿sí?

—Le pertenecía desde antes, como los de toda la ciudad, de metal o carne; todo adentro de Ciudad Batería es, por derecho, suyo.

Oikawa sonrió con malicia y orgullo, le agradaba el chico.

—Buena respuesta —aceptó—. Entonces, si tu cuerpo me pertenece, haré con él lo que yo quiera. ¿Estás consciente que para «convertirte» en un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. tu cuerpo debe ser modificado casi por completo?

—Sí.

—Realmente tiene una fuerte resolución —elogió—. Aunque eso signifique cortar tus brazos, piernas y hacer pasar tu cuerpo por una tortura inimaginable.

—Todo sea para servirle y para acabar con esas cucarachas del desierto.

—No lo habría podido decir mejor —Tooru le guiñó un ojo—, de acuerdo, Kiyoomi Sakusa, bienvenido a mi ejército personal. Daishou y Shirabu se encargarán de ti ahora.

El de cabello negro se despidió con una última reverencia y salió.

—Daishou —llamó Oikawa antes que el ajustador de pensamientos se marchara—, ¿cómo sigue la evolución del otro S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.?

—Excelente, Tooru —sonrió—, Reon Ohira tiene una fuerza demoledora, capaz de derribar edificios.

—Bien.

Oikawa se giró, dándole la espalda a Suguru y Sakusa. Enfocándose en la pared de vidrio y el paisaje de su ciudad. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y unos pesados pasos que se acercaban, Iwaizumi había regresado.

El castaño cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—Tu turno, Tobio.

~~

—Solo será unos momentos, Ennoshita, lo aseguro —prometió Tsukishima entrando al ala en donde se encontraba la enfermería.

El de anteojos necesitaba escucharlo de él, exactamente qué había visto en la Zona 43; aun no lo podía creer, todo el tiempo estuvo frente a ellos, ¿cómo se lo habían perdido?

—¿Yaku está despierto? —preguntó Hinata.

Tsukishima se había encontrado al ruidoso Inferno en el camino, estaba deprimido y furioso; a Kei no le podía importar menos sus problemas amorosos con el androide, pero Hinata se le había acercado con curiosidad. El rubio le dijo su idea por si acaso él tenía alguna, o Kageyama le había dicho algo similar acerca de la localización de Destroya.

Como era de esperarse Shouyou no tenía idea, y ahora se había pegado a él.

—Se despierta en algunas ocasiones, pero necesita mucho descanso aun —informó Ennoshita con preocupación.

—Es urgente que hable con él —presionó el rubio.

Chikara frunció sus labios, indeciso.

—Ah, de acuerdo, tienen suerte; Kenma y Kuroo acaban de estar aquí, así que Yaku sigue despierto.

Siguieron al pelinegro a una habitación grande en donde camillas de hospital eran alineadas a cada lado. Estaba cerca a vacía, solo Yaku y otros dos chicos que no conocía. Habían movido a Bokuto a una habitación separada y era para lo mejor; estaba al cuidado de Akaashi a tiempo completo.

—Yaku… hola —saludó Kei un poco tímido.

—¡Yaku! —gritó Hinata—. ¡Te ves mucho mejor ahora! ¿Te duele algo?

Morisuke se rio entre dientes y sonrió levemente, divertido seguramente por la disparidad de ambos chicos. Tsukishima y Hinata eran los dos lados de una moneda, ambos habían perdido toda su familia, eran similares pero al mismo tiempo diferentes.

—Hola, Hinata, Tsukishima —devolvió, asintiendo.

—Lamento molestarte pero…

—¡Tú sabes dónde está Destroya! —interrumpió ruidosamente el pelirrojo.

—Hinata —regañó el rubio poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—… lo siento…

—¿Destroya? —Preguntó Morisuke— ¿Qué es Destroya?

Kei prosiguió a explicarle algunos de los descubrimientos que hicieron desde que cayó el Nido. Evitó mencionar algunos puntos clave, como que tenían a Iwaizumi de aliado; no era que no confiara en sus cuervos, pero un hecho así de grande e importante, podría ser compartido como un susurro o una proeza, llegando a demasiados oídos.

Y nadie tenía más oídos que Oikawa, aunque fuera en el desierto.

—Ya veo —dijo Yaku cuando Tsukishima le había compartido su teoría—, tiene sentido, si dices que el núcleo funciona con energía nuclear, eso explicaría las mediciones altas de estática.

—Sí, entonces necesito que me digas qué recuerdas de la Zona 43, cualquier comentario ayudará.

Yaku lo pensó por un momento, Kei y Shouyou compartieron miradas de esperanza.

—Y este «Destroya», ¿qué aspecto tiene?

Tsukishima le urgió a Hinata que lo dijera.

—Según lo que Kageyama me dijo, es una figura humanoide de ciento sesenta y dos metros. Es completamente de metal, y en su cabeza tiene puesto un yelmo como los guardias de la antigua Grecia.

—Lo siento, Tsukishima, Hinata. No… no recuerdo ver algo así por ningún lado. Lo único que vi eran escombros metálicos oxidados…

—¿Suficientes escombros para formar un robot? —preguntó Shouyou.

—Yo… no lo sé… ¿tal vez…? Pero se necesitarían decenas de personas solo para desenterrarlos y más mecánicos para ensamblarlo… ¿Ciento sesenta y dos metros? ¿En serio?

—Es lo que nuestro aliado nos dice —dijo Tsukishima.

—Cuando llegamos allá, las mediciones de estática habían bajado, llegando a casi nulas; pensamos que se trataba solo de una chatarrería abandonada.

—Pero las mediciones subieron nuevamente, ¿no es así? —inquirió Hinata—. Es por eso que Sugawara y Kuroo partieron, antes que… —se encogió de brazos.

—Sí, ni siquiera funcionaban las ondas de radio. La estática era demasiada, como si alguien hubiera vuelto a mover el interruptor.

—¿O por la presencia de la mitad de su núcleo? —intentó Shouyou.

Los ojos de Kei brillaron, al mismo tiempo que los de Hinata. Ambos chicos disparejos se miraron al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo toda la pintura frente a ellos. Luego se voltearon a ver a Morisuke y dijeron:

—¡Gracias, Yaku! —al unísono.

Inferno y Ácido se despidieron de Morisuke y salieron de la enfermería, caminando rápido. Adrenalina comenzaba a correr por todo su cuerpo, la emoción de estar en lo correcto y saber exactamente cuál era su siguiente paso.

—Las mediciones de estática subieron el triple porque el núcleo de Destroya captó la señal del núcleo de Kageyama —comentó el rubio.

—¡Eso significa que el núcleo de Destroya sigue funcionando! —exclamó.

—Debemos planear una misión de exploración de inmediato.

—¡Definitivamente! —Hinata prácticamente estaba saltando—. Iré a avisarle a Kageyama —aparentemente su conflicto con el robot había sido olvidado.

—No, espera —paró Kei, recordando repentinamente algo muy importante—. No podemos salir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estamos en _La Colmena_ —siseó—, todas las confabulaciones o planes contra BL/ind deben parar. Somos pacíficos ahora.

—Pero si no encontramos a Destroya, no tenemos ninguna oportunidad contra Oikawa…

—Podríamos… mentir…

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? —cuestionó Hinata.

—Nada realmente grave, una simple misión de reconocimiento cercana, un pequeño grupo que investigará, digamos, los alrededores de la Zona 3 y 4, tal vez alrededor de las ruinas del Nido para saber si algo que queda es rescatable.

—¡De acuerdo!

—Aunque hablamos de la Zona 43, deberán llevar suficientes víveres… si le digo a Kuroo inmediatamente me hará decirle a Sugawara y nos despediríamos del plan; no puedo decirle a Akaashi, él tiene sus manos llenas con Bokuto, además que terminará diciéndole a Kuroo y Kuroo a Sugawara… diablos… —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo—…yo no podría ir sin despertar sospechas. Sin embargo, podríamos excusarnos con que Kageyama quiere salir y conocer el desierto ya que nunca ha salido en una misión exploratoria y tiene sentidos mucho más potentes que un humano… diablos, pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda medir la estática para encontrar a Destroya…

—¡Sé exactamente quién puede ayudarnos! —exclamó Shouyou.

.

—¡Mi nombre es Lev Haiba! Creo que nunca nos presentamos formalmente, pero te reconozco, eres el chico de anteojos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me llamo Kei Tsukishima —se presentó.

—Tsukishima, Lev es un inventor e ingeniero robótico, él puede manejar muchos cachivaches para medir la estática, y nos puede ayudar.

—Es un gusto conocerte —El rubio asintió con cortesía y luego se volvió a Inferno—. Hinata, debo recordarte que los miembros de esta misión de exploración solo deben ser _killjoys._

—Oh, no, no te preocupes, Lev es genial. Él crea armas.

—¿Tu qué…? —cuestionó el de anteojos.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Lev.

—¡¿Qué?! Traje a Tsukishima porque él quiere hacer algo secreto, y prohibido también.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Kei.

—Ahora todos estamos metidos en esto —sonrió Inferno, con tanta inocencia que dejó preguntándose a Kei si alguien más podía ver la maldad que habitaba en el pequeño—. ¡Y podemos trabajar en equipo!

—¿Estás haciendo armas? —le preguntó el de anteojos al chico de cabello blanco—. ¿A pesar de las reglas de Yui?

—¿Tú quieres salir en una expedición secreta, a pesar de las condiciones con las que los killjoys se quedan aquí?

— _Touché._

El androide estaba al fondo de la habitación, trabajando en un artefacto que seguramente era el arma de la que hablaban. Kei notó que el siempre alegre Hinata no había ido directo a los brazos metálicos de su novio. El rubio observó detenidamente a Lev, era un poco más alto que él y parecía demasiado feliz para su bien, casi como Shouyou.

—¿Qué tan bien te desenvuelves allá afuera? —cuestionó sospechosamente el de anteojos; Hinata tenía buena puntería, y Kageyama era Destroya, así que podía no preocuparse por ellos dos.

—Soy lo suficientemente bueno para cuidarme solo si esa es tu pregunta.

—Androide —llamó Kei; Kageyama lo miró—, ¿confías en este tipo?

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué no me preguntas eso a mí? —quiso saber Hinata.

—Tú confías en todos.

—¡No es cierto!

—Te terminaste enamorando de tu captor _exterminador_ y _robot_ —señaló al pelinegro.

Inferno se cruzó de brazos.

— _Touché._

—¿Androide?

—Es más listo de lo que aparenta —elogió el pelinegro—, no parece que tenga intenciones secretas, además de construir armas.

—¡Estoy aquí! —lloriqueó.

—Deberá bastar —concluyó Ácido Lunar—, ustedes saldrán hasta la Zona 43 para encontrar a Destroya.

—¿Y luego? —cuestionó Hinata.

—No lo sé.

~~

Akaashi se despertó de un salto cuando alguien se removía insistentemente a su lado. Se había quedado dormido a los pies de Koutarou, sentado en su silla había apoyado su rostro en el colchón con brazos cruzados, convencido que solo cerraría los ojos. Pero le fue imposible, Keiji se sentía _tan_ exhausto, el tipo de cansancio que tiraba de sus huesos y le daba noches sin sueños.

Levantó su rostro y descubrió a Koutarou mirándolo.

—Bokuto —lo saludó, decidiendo no tocarlo—, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Oí… te oí —la voz de Bokuto sonaba como él cada vez más y parecía que recordaba palabras también—… con Tsukishima.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, tu salud es lo primero, no debes pensar en cosas, debes mejorarte primero.

Koutarou movió su rostro de un lado a otro en señal de negación.

—Yo… yo… —intentaba decir pero se ahogaba, Keiji podía sentir el nudo que ataba su cuello.

—Shh —calló—, está bien, Bokuto, está bien, tómate tu tiempo.

Movió su rostro más rápido, Keiji tocó su pierna con suavidad.

—No, 'Kaashi, no… no l-lo hagas, no…

—¿Hacer qué?

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no… —repetía.

—Koutarou, todo está bien, estás con nosotros ahora, cálmate.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… —seguía diciendo sin escucharlo.

—Kou…

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó, sorprendiendo a Akaashi— ¡No hagas esto… yo… yo... no merezco esto! —algunas palabras sonaban ahogadas y entrecortadas.

Keiji se alejó un poco y lo dejó continuar.

—¡Yo maté a Daichi! —exclamó entre sollozos—. ¡Yo lo hice, y recuerdo cada momento! Recuerdo cada cosa que hice para… para… _él._ Ellos… ellos, yo estaba despierto cada minuto… para todo, mi brazo, mi pierna arrancada —las lágrimas ahogaron su voz—… recuerdo… recuerdo el sonido de la sierra y… y… el sonido que hizo cuando llegó al hueso…

Keiji se apresuró para tenerlo en sus brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza aun si Bokuto intentaba separarse. Akaashi cerró sus ojos y lo intentó callar, salvar su mente de los dolorosos recuerdos que Histeria ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar, menos intentar sentirlos en carne propia.

Se quedaron así hasta que el pelinegro sintió un parche mojado en su camisa, en donde Koutarou ocultaba su rostro.

—Me alimentaban con pastillas, mezclaban… y yo no terminaba distinguiendo qué era para qué.

—Koutarou, no tienes que seguir.

El rostro en su pecho se movió de lado a lado.

—Se tomaron su tiempo —continuó—, metiéndome en tanques de agua para ahogarme y luego me sacaban antes que me desmayara. Llegué… —hizo una pausa, respirando forzosamente—… Deseé que se tardaran solo un segundo más… un segundo para que pudiera pararlo todo, pero no. Ése… científico, siempre entraba a mi habitación y me sonreía como si yo fuera su _maldita_ creación, lo veo cada vez que cierro los ojos, su sonrisa demoniaca y su lengua bifurcada.

Akaashi pensó que tal vez esta era la manera de Koutarou para soportarlo, así que solo comenzó a acariciar su cabello, manteniendo las lágrimas y los sollozos en silencio, porque este era el momento de Bokuto de desmoronarse, no el suyo. Porque si Keiji había pasado por el infierno todo este tiempo, no quería comenzar a imaginar por lo qué había pasado el otro.

—Perdí la noción de los días, pero escuchar sus mentiras y sufrir las torturas que se les ocurriera jamás se hizo fácil.

El pelinegro limpió una lágrima de la mejilla de Koutarou.

—Pero eso no importaba, podía soportar lo que me arrojaran, porque siempre pensaba en ti, Akaashi. Pensaba en tu rostro, en tus caricias, en tu voz diciéndome que me amabas.

—Aun lo hago —murmuró, apretando su agarre—, Koutarou, aun lo hago como el primer día.

—Luego empecé a tener estos sueños, en los que sentía… sentía como si alguien estaba apretando mi garganta hasta que moría. A veces… veía el mundo en llamas y a veces te veía a ti o a Kuroo muriendo de maneras horribles, y no podía despertar…

Pausó para lamer sus secos labios, pasando por la cicatriz

—Pero un día… no sé cuándo comenzó, ellos… ellos comenzaron a diseccionarme, quitándome todo. Se metieron en mi cerebro, Akaashi, quizás nunca les fue difícil pasar la muralla que intenté poner y… todo dejó de tener sentido. Separaron mi alma en pequeñas partes, poco a poco para hacer con ellas lo que les antojara hasta que no quedó nada…

Bokuto dejó salir más sollozos.

—Excepto tú, Keiji. Hasta que… hasta que… —parecía que en cualquier momento tendría otro ataque de pánico—…hasta que un día te olvidé… ¿cómo pude hacer eso? ¿Cómo pude…? —Tragó con dificultad— ¿Cómo pude olvidar a la persona que significa todo para mí?

—Está bien, Koutarou, todo está bien.

—Debiste matarme en el Nido, debiste matarme cuando te ataqué.

El pelinegro no pudo contestar.

~~

—¡Esto es emocionante! —exclamó Lev, saltando en su lugar—. ¡Es mi primera misión en mucho tiempo! Y la última vez que fui no pude matar nada —se lamentó—. ¡Pero ahora, me encargaré de acabar con todos esos cerdos de BL/ind!

—Aun así —señaló Tsukishima—, no me convence, yo no podré ir con ustedes y no confío lo suficiente en su madurez o inteligencia para dejarlos solos… y sí eso te incluye a ti, androide.

Kageyama cerró la boca antes de producir cualquier sonido e hizo un puchero, Hinata quería reírse de él pero recordó que aún estaba molesto con el temerario pelinegro. Así que solo sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien —aceptó Tobio—, ¿quién más saldrá con nosotros?

—Tengo una idea —murmuró Tsukishima antes de salir de la habitación.

Así que volvieron a quedar los tres: Lev, Kageyama y él.

Haiba miró en sus dos direcciones y una mueca se formó en su cara.

—De acuerdo —comenzó, visiblemente incómodo, se puso de pie y alcanzó el prototipo de arma en la mesa—, ustedes… —los señaló a ambos—… siéntanse de libres de… Ya saben, besarse o lo que sea.

No dijo más y comenzó a trabajar en el artefacto, Hinata sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y Kageyama lo miró, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el suelo a su lado. Era increíble lo fuerte que su corazón latía todavía ante la presencia de Tobio, sin importar todas las cosas que pasaron, o las cosas que se habían dicho, Shouyou anhelaba su toque y su mirada en él.

Pero eso era lo que hacía más irritante todo.

Porque Hinata sabía que sus sentimientos eran humanos, él amaba a Kageyama y lo quería tener siempre a su lado por años y décadas; y no era como si dudaba de los sentimientos del androide, ya que en múltiples ocasiones Tobio le había demostrado cuanto amor sentía por él.

Pero siempre existiría esa duda, ¿no? El amor de un humano y una máquina jamás serían iguales. Podía ser que el pelinegro lo amara, pero su misión e impulso de vencer a Oikawa eran simplemente más grandes.

—Hinata —comenzó Roboyama—. Yo… lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

Ya era suficientemente difícil luchar contra la naturaleza humana, ¿pero con algo que literalmente había sido escrito en su código de programación?

—Entiendo cómo te sientes…

—¿Lo haces?

—Eso intento —respondió.

Fue lo suficiente para que Hinata le diera un descanso.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, nunca dijimos que «esto» —se señaló a ellos dos—… sería fácil.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero aprender a… pensar más como tú y menos como…

—¿Oikawa?

—Sí…

—Quiero decir, sé que debemos volvernos más fuertes y armarnos para al menos tener una oportunidad para ganar esto, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero no quiero perderte en el camino.

—No lo…

—Ya conseguí al último miembro de su grupo de exploración —interrumpió Tsukishima, Lev levantó su mirada y Hinata se puso de pie de un salto—. Sé que ustedes, trío de idiotas, no serán capaces de mantener su cabeza fría así que necesito a alguien que pueda tomar las decisiones.

—¡Hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado! —se apresuró el de cabello blanco, ofreciendo su mano al pequeño chico—. ¡Mi nombre es Lev Haiba! ¿Y el tuyo?

—Umm… Lev… él no…

—Shh, calla, Hinata, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas —dijo el de ojos verdes.

Tsukishima se golpeó su rostro con su palma.

—Kenma, no…

Sombra Brillante movió sus dedos y Kageyama se apresuró a traducir.

« _No puedo usar mi voz, idiota_ »

Tobio se terminó riendo. Lev exclamó un « _¡Oh!_ » silente.

—Kenma se ocupará de mantenerlos todos a raya —aseguró el de anteojos—, él será el líder y deberán obedecerlo.

Haiba se acercó al de anteojos, sus facciones felinas llenas de preocupación.

—¿Estará bien dejarlo a él como líder? Digo no debería alguien cuidarlo porque… ya sabes… —se señaló su boca.

Antes que alguien pudiera hablar, Sombra había alcanzado la cabeza de Lev de espaldas, rodeó la cabeza del chico de cabello blanco con sus piernas, y lo atrajo al suelo. Haiba cayó, y Kenma ya estaba parado al lado de su rostro cruzado de brazos.

«Puedo cuidarme solo».

—Ok… ok… ya entendí —murmuró en el suelo.

—Solo debo arreglar algunos asuntos con Kuroo y Sugawara, y mañana podrán partir —dijo Kei—. Perderemos contacto cerca de la Zona 3, después de eso, están por su cuenta para encontrar a Destroya.

«Confía en nosotros y no te preocupes, no le diré a Kuroo»

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Debo admitir que me divierto escribiendo a Lev, lo amo mucho! xD
> 
> Espero que se haya notado!
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	23. The World is Ugly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserte voz del Dr. Desafiando a la Muerte* Y LCDA sale del hiatus oficialmente, mis cuervos, ¡lo hicimos! Salimos del triangulo de las Bermudas de los fanfics, del casillero de Davy Jones, de la tierra de nadie!
> 
> Ok, ok, ya, es solo que estoy muy feliz, espero no haber perdido el toque después de todo este tiempo ;) Como lo había anunciado en facebook puse el fic en hiatus por situaciones involucrando mis estudios. Les pido que si quieren mantenerse más al tanto con LCDA y sus actualizaciones, son bienvenidos a agregarme en fb, ahí me encuentro con el nombre de Nolee Vel. También ahí publico a TODAS LAS MARAVILLOSOS REGALOS DE LAS ARTISTAS que dedican de su tiempo para ilustrar la historia, pueden pasarse por ahí, admirándolas. (Quisiera hacer un museo con ellas, créanme)
> 
> El nombre del capítulo va por una canción de los mismísimos My Chemical Romance, los invito a escucharla, es hermosa y me inspira para poder escribir las dos parejitas del fanfic.
> 
> Y como siempre, le agradezco mil a mi genialosa badass beta Ren que contra viento en popa, me ayuda a traerles un capítulo medio presentable.
> 
> Sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo, si tienen opiniones o un mensajito bonito o feo(? para mí uwu la cajita de comentarios, está abierta.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi. «

_Y aunque Oikawa quiera pisar nuestras mentes, nuestros corazones son libres, ¿no lo creen, mis cucarachas del desierto?_

_¡Quiero escuchar sus gritos de rebeldía y que empuñen sus manos mientras le mostramos_ éste dedo _al dictador!_

_Pero no todo es furia y enojo, mis killjoys, también debemos darle espacio al amor, ¿no están conmigo? Cuando estuve fuera del aire, recibí una llamada telefónica de un cachorro enamorado. Solicitó una canción especial para su mitad, porque quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no son su fuerte._

_Así que júntense a esa persona especial, con una mano en su cintura, porque, además de rebeldes, somos caballeros, cuervos y pónganse a bailar; con esta balada clásica del mismísimo rey: Elvis Presley, «_ Can't help falling in love _»_

_Sol, esta te va dedicada, Choque Binario no pudo evitar caer por ti._

La hermosa y melodiosa música comenzó a sonar en la radio e Inferno sintió sus entrañas enredarse en un nudo cuando las últimas palabras del Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte se procesaron finalmente en su cerebro. Buscó rápidamente a Kageyama con su mirada, afortunadamente el chico estaba en la misma habitación que él, porque Shouyou no quería dejar de escuchar la ronca voz y las dulces palabras de _Presley._

Sin embargo, cuando Tobio escuchó que habían dicho su alias se tensó, hundiéndose de hombros. No lo miraba a los ojos, aun trabajaba en el aparato de Lev. Hinata miró fijamente la espalda del pelinegro hasta que estuvo certero que Kageyama sentía sus ojos pegados en su cuerpo.

Finalmente Choque se dignó a mirarlo.

Sus facciones se contorsionaban en una mueca de crudo terror.

—El… el Doctor me dijo que no revelaría mi nombre…

Hinata estaba seguro que Kageyama había perdido todos los colores de su rostro, si es que eso era posible para los androides; Shouyou se lanzó sobre él, su cuerpo era pequeño en comparación con Tobio, además sabía que él tenía mucha más fuerza que un humano.

—No dijo tu nombre —explicó Hinata con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus orejas—, sino tu alias, el Doctor es una mente maquiavélica.

Como lo suponía, Choque Binario terminó atrapándolo en brazos, un poco renuente y todavía parecía muerto de miedo.

—Tonto robot —insultó con cariño—, eres condenadamente cursi —alabó entre risillas, sintiendo una calidez como algodón en su estómago y en sus mejillas

—¡Es lo que todas esas películas hacían!

Tenía razón en eso; Shouyou sentía que estaba en los noventas, y Kageyama estaba fuera de su habitación con una radio tan grande como una motoneta. Noventa por ciento de su cerebro estaba derretido en una masa gelatinosa de amor, y vergüenza, e infantil felicidad. El otro diez por ciento estaba agradecido que su novio —si podía darle ese nombre— fuera tan despistado en el amor como él.

Las risillas pararon cuando Kageyama llevó sus brazos y rodeó toda su forma, envolviéndolo con facilidad. Shouyou cerró sus ojos sobre el pecho del pelinegro y respiró hasta que sintió sus pulmones cerca de explotar; podía estar de esa manera por horas. Sintiendo la música en todos sus músculos y los brazos y la calidez de Tobio rodeándolo; guardándolo de todo el exterior.

Hinata se sabía la letra de la canción, se imaginaba la barítona pero melodiosa voz del pelinegro recitándola para él. Ya que _Elvis_ era el que hablaba por Kageyama, cantando sus sentimientos al ritmo suave y perezoso de una guitarra acústica.

La música estaba por terminar y Shouyou sabía que el día debía seguir y ellos tenían trabajo por hacer.

—¿Roboyama? —llamó aun enterrado en su pecho; su puño inconscientemente se cerró, tomando la chaqueta azul de Kageyama.

—¿Si?

—¿Pudiste probar esa arma especial que construyes con Lev?

La verdadera pregunta, escondida entre palabras temerosas había sido: _«¿Lo hiciste? ¿Usaste tu núcleo como batería para darle carga a un prototipo de arma aunque eso constituye para ti darle de tu vida? ¿Aunque yo claramente me opuse porque me preocupas?»_

—Sí, sí lo hice —respondió.

Hinata apretó su puño con más fuerza.

—¿Y? —quiso saber.

—No funcionó, aún tenemos que mejorar unas cosas y calibrar otras.

—Ah...

Shouyou se tranquilizó.

—¡Melosos! —escucharon a alguien llamarlos cuando la canción terminó.

—¡Lev! —saludó Hinata, mejillas espolvoreadas de rosa, era vergonzoso que alguien los señalara así.

—Aquí están, Kenma y yo hemos estado buscándolos por todas partes —reclamó.

Apenas y notaron que atrás de su largo cuerpo venía Sombra, su presencia concordaba con su alias pues fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido. Lev, por otro lado, era lo opuesto; se destacaba a kilómetros de distancia, por su largo, y desgarbado cuerpo y cabello como ceniza.

—Tsukishima nos está esperando cerca de la entrada, dice que debemos partir cuanto antes —luego se cruzó de brazos—, y lo dijo en palabras ofensivas y pesadas, _yo_ pensé que solo tenía un rostro amargado, pero también una actitud así...

Kenma puso los ojos en blanco al leer los labios de Lev. Se veía cansado y apenas eran las primeras horas del día.

—Eso suena como Tsukishima —comentó Hinata, despegándose de Kageyama y encaminándose a la salida.

En la radio, Ukai daba inicio a otro reporte del tráfico.

.

—Llegan _tarde_ —siseó la última palabra con ira hirviente.

Shouyou por su parte tuvo un pequeño _deja vú_ y nuevamente estaba en el Nido, iba acompañado de Nishinoya y él tenía una resaca de los dioses. Pero se enfocó en el presente; Kei movía su zapato al compás del corazón bombeante en su pecho.

—Jefazo —saludó Lev.

—No me digas así —amenazó el de anteojos—, realmente... no sé quién de ustedes tres es el más idiota.

—Disculpa —interrumpió Kageyama, claramente ofendido—, le estás hablando a la inteligencia superior aquí, yo, _literalmente,_ soy el futuro de la humanidad.

Esta vez el rubio rodó sus ojos color miel.

—Primero: no utilizamos esa doctrina aquí afuera; y segundo: ¿Realmente el chico que dejó su usuario abierto en la red de BL/ind a la que gracias a ella yo pude crear un usuario falso, meterme a su red y atravesar su firewall tiene _derecho_ a ser llamado _«inteligencia superior»_?

Hinata estalló en carcajadas al recordar el incidente, en ese momento el nombre «Tobio Kageyama» no había significado nada, tampoco que esa misión fue la que desencadenó todos los hechos que los habían llevado hasta ahí. Kei había compartido la anécdota un tiempo después que el pelinegro había llegado a la base.

—Te atrapó ahí, Roboyama —presionó Shouyou—, al menos yo sé que soy idiota, eso le resta puntos a mi idiotez.

—¡Pequeño bastardo! —vociferó, apresurándose a alcanzar a Inferno, pero Hinata pudo esquivarlo por unos momentos hasta que atrapó su rostro y comenzó a halar sus mejillas.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —Lloriqueó Lev—. _Necesito_ escuchar _esa_ «anécdota», ¡Kenma, Kenma! —Jaloneó su chaqueta roja—. ¡Cuéntame la historia, apuesto que tú la sabes! ¡Ah! Pero con las manos —recalcó.

Si las miradas pudieran asesinar, Sombra sería el culpable del homicidio de Haiba.

Entre los dimes y diretes de Hinata y Kageyama; los lloriqueos de Lev y los suspiros de Kenma. Kei sonrió con una simpatía que reservaba solo para algunos especiales, como Kozume y murmuró:

—Te los encargo, buena suerte.

Lograron conseguir prestado el _Buick Skylark_ del 68, convenciendo a Yui que ellos solo irían a una simple misión de reconocimiento cerca de la Zona 4 donde había perecido el Nido. Lev fue el responsable de conseguir el visto bueno de la abeja reina, Tsukishima se encargó de convencer a Kuroo y a Sugawara para dejar a los cuatro polluelos por ellos mismos.

Pantera se mostró un poco renuente, Kenma no solía salir sin él y menos a un lugar tan alejado como la Zona 4 —para entonces Ácido y Sombra se miraron con complicidad, si hubiera sabido que irían a la Zona 43 se negaría rotundamente—, pero lograron convencer al cabeza de peine al final.

—Deben ser veloces —urgió el rubio una vez los cuatro chicos estuvieron dentro del automóvil—, llevan pocos víveres para no levantar sospechas así que deben parar por la tienda de Tommy Chow-Mein para reabastecerse el resto del camino. Tengan.

Les dio un pequeño radio, Kageyama iba conduciendo, Hinata iba a su lado; Lev y Kenma —para desfortunio de Sombra— iban en el asiento trasero.

—Modifiqué y maximicé su longitud de onda, podrán comunicarse conmigo hasta la Zona 15, si tienen algún imprevisto o emergencia, avísenme, pero más lejos que eso... están por ustedes mismos.

La realización caía pesada en sus hombros, esto no era como las pequeñas misiones en las que salía con Akaashi a práctica de tiros, o a Zonas aledañas como el Jardín de Electricidad, tampoco como el viaje a Ciudad Batería; en cada una de ellas siempre los había acompañado un miembro de la Vanguardia u otro killjoy con experiencia en el desierto.

Pero no había otra opción, el futuro dependía de ellos, también cualquier probabilidad que tuvieran para hacerle frente a Oikawa.

—Recuerden usar sus alias, y no se preocupen solo _yo_ tendré acceso a esta radio, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie más se enterará.

—¡¿Alias?! —Exclamó Lev— ¡Quiero uno! ¡Quiero uno! Siempre ha sido mi sueño tener un _legendario_ nombre de killjoy.

—¿Legendario? —preguntó Kageyama.

—¡Sí! ¿Estás loco? ¡Es el sueño de todos en el desierto!

—Supongo que necesita uno... —razonó el de anteojos desganado—… mientras piensas en uno, es hora que se vayan.

Los cuatro miraron seriamente a Ácido lunar, ya había llegado la hora.

—Gracias por confiar en nosotros, Tsukishima —dijo Hinata.

—No se conviertan en fantasmas allá afuera —se despidió Kei.

.

—¿Cuál debería ser mi alias? —preguntó Lev después de un rato.

Se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino desde que salieron de La Colmena hasta alcanzar la ruta Guano en la Zona 2.

Hinata se había sentado sobre sus rodillas mientras encaraba al asiento trasero, queriendo ser parte de la conversación con Lev y no era como si Kenma participara mucho en ella; Kageyama veía a la carretera. Inferno rápidamente se cansó del arrullo del caucho contra las piedras del desierto y las canciones que Ukai explotaba en la radio; prefería hablar con los demás chicos.

—Puede ser algo que signifique mucho para ti o algo que sientas se identifique como tu papel en todo esto, eso fue lo que me dijo Akaashi cuando elegí el mío.

—¿Algo con lo que me identifique? —Ponderó el de cabello ceniza—… bueno siempre ha habido algo...

—¡Oh! —Exaltó con curiosidad Hinata— ¡Dinos, dinos!

—¿Ya les había dicho que soy mitad ruso?

—Aquí va otra vez —comentó Kageyama seco. Shouyou arqueó una ceja y Kenma puso sus ojos en blanco por la trigésima vez en la mañana.

—¡Hablo en serio! —Se quejó Lev—. Toda la familia de mi _mamochka_ es descendiente de un país que quedaba situado al otro lado del mundo; ella siempre me contaba historias que sus padres le contaban. De una selva blanca y helada en donde el desierto era cubierto por toneladas, y toneladas de nieve y las plantas no estaban marchitas, y muertas. Y el sol... el sol se escondía y su calor no era capaz de matar a las personas.

Shouyou recordaba solo algunas cosas de las que Kageyama le había relatado de lo que los libros decían del mundo de antes, zonas tan frías que el agua en la atmósfera se congelaba, y pequeños cristales de hielo caían sobre el suelo y terminaban cubriendo países —así se llamaban antes de ser «Zonas»— completos.

—Alisa y yo siempre nos negábamos a dormir cuando _mamochka_ nos contaba más de nuestra Rusia y la nieve. Pero siempre parecía triste cuando lo hacía.

—¿Alisa? —preguntó Shouyou.

—Es mi hermana mayor, vive en La Colmena también. Antes de vivir en la base, ella, mis padres y yo vivíamos en las Zonas. Aunque no recuerdo el número porque yo era un niño y porque a Alisa no le gusta hablar de eso. Tengo pocas memorias que se mezclan con sueños, pero la última vez que vi a mis padres fue cuando la comida se estaba acabando y ellos salieron a la tienda de Chow Mein.

Era la primera vez que veía a Lev sin una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pero nunca regresaron —siguió—. Alisa y yo los esperamos por semanas, incluso después que nuestra comida se terminó y lo único con lo que sobrevivíamos era con agua hervida con huesos.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Hinata, no esperaba que la idea de Lev fuera así de profunda.

—No importa, casi no recuerdo el rostro de _mamochka_ —dijo con disimulada tristeza—, solo su voz cuando me narraba las historias. Alisa fue la que tomó la dura decisión de marcharnos luego, debió haber pasado algo de tiempo, hasta que ella estuvo segura que ellos no iban a volver.

Los ojos felinos y como esmeralda del chico alto se enfocaron en un punto afuera en el desierto, perdido entre el duro pasado, y el vacío presente.

—Nunca supe qué les pasó, aun me sigo preguntando si regresaron al final. Eso es peor, ¿no? —Miró a Shouyou—. Todo el mundo habla de lo horrible que es ver a una persona especial morir frente a ti; no lo sé, nunca lo he experimentado. Pero al menos sabes cómo pasó y lo… _definitivo_ que es.

Esa era una manera de verlo.

—Una parte de mi cree que aún podrían estar vivos.

Kageyama miró a Shouyou y el cuervo le devolvió la mirada; antes que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, Hinata podía deletrear lo que estaba por decir. Qué probablemente sí estaban muertos, que si de probabilidades se trataba, se podía asumir que sus padres habían sido interceptados por draculoides o exterminadores; se habían enfrentado a ellos y habían muerto, o habían sido convertidos en draculoides.

De ninguna de las dos probabilidades iban a seguir vivos.

Inferno abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue cortado por Lev.

— _Rugido Helado_ —decidió—, ése es mi alias. Que BL/ind tenga miedo cuando sepan de la ira fría de mi país.

Kenma comenzó a hablar con sus manos, y Kageyama lo miró por el espejo.

—«Es un buen nombre».

Haiba sonrió.

—Gracias, Kenma.

~~

A veces Bokuto no reconocía donde se encontraba.

Pero Akaashi hacía todo en su poder para recordárselo, todas las mañanas lo sacaba a dar una vuelta en La Colmena; recibía algunas miradas cautelosas, pero otros sabían mejor; BL/ind era un horrible y despiadado adversario. Si alguien luchaba contra una bestia enfurecida y llena de odio, no saldría sin un par de rasguños.

Era lo que Bokuto tenía, rasguños.

Keiji lo llamaba muchas veces, y por segundos Revólver no sabía que su nombre era Koutarou. En esos momentos, en esos segundos el killjoy parecía vacío hasta que recobraba el brillo de sus ojos y Akaashi se alegraba de tenerlo junto a él.

«Pequeños pasos» se repetía, «pequeños pasos, siempre».

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —canturreó la barítona voz de Pantera Anfetamina; Akaashi levantó su mirada del suelo para verlo acercarse a ellos.

—Kou —llamó Keiji—, mira quién es.

Bokuto recobró su lucidez y miró con sus brillantes ojos al pelinegro de sonrisa torcida, las ojeras se iban aclarando con los días; y sus escleróticas se volvían a tornar blancas al estar libres de los tóxicos.

—Grandulón —Pantera se agachó a la altura de la silla de ruedas.

Kuroo se abstenía de preguntarle si lo recordaba o si sabía quién era. Dolía más escuchar la voz de Bokuto negándolo que solamente darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Tetsu…? —murmuró mirando el piso, lleno de duda.

Sin embargo el rostro de Tetsurou se iluminó completamente, sonreía de oreja a oreja y sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte de rosa. La felicidad alcanzaba sus ojos rasgados y parecía un chico adolescente de nuevo; sin la socarronería ni la picardía que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Sí, _Bo_! —aseguró, usando su término de cariño, empujando las hebras de su cabello hacia atrás con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo has estado, hermano?

Ala Revólver miró el espacio donde su pierna estaría y con toda seriedad contestó.

—He visto mejores días.

Una risilla salió de los labios de Tetsurou que no pudo evitar; Akaashi lo miró con irritación, pero el pelinegro de ojos astutos se encogió de hombros. Ambos quedaron conmocionados cuando escucharon un extraño sonido provenir de Bokuto.

¿Se había reído?

Se había _reído_.

—Al menos —dijo Ala Revólver con un poco más de confianza—, al menos ya no tengo calambres en los músculos.

Kuroo se quedó mudo, al igual que Akaashi; hasta que Koutarou se rio más fuerte. Tetsurou le siguió un latido después. Mientras que Histeria… no, no, no podía reírse de algo tan devastador. No podía reírse de Bokuto.

Se rindió al ver las esquinas de sus dorados ojos arrugadas y su labio partido estirado en una sonrisa que podía derretir glaciares y corazones. Keiji podía sentir sus ojos comenzar a arder, pero prefirió comenzar a reírse antes de llorar.

«Pequeños pasos».

Caminaron hasta un comedor comunal, similar al Nido, pero totalmente diferente. No se sentía como un hogar; y él sabía que los demás killjoys pensaban igual. Kuroo se había sentado frente a Bokuto; el par de idiotas se reía sin restricciones, Koutarou se carcajeaba bulliciosamente, Pantera se quedaba mirando la alegre expresión de Revólver antes de hundirse en risillas.

Y Akaashi era feliz.

—¡Bo, te lo digo! —Decía con una sonrisa—. ¡Tanaka polluelo le pidió un beso a Ennoshita!

Koutarou se reía.

—¿Frente a todos en la cafetería?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó el pelinegro— ¡Por la Bruja, fue lo más gracioso que ha pasado en el Nido!

—¿Desde que tú y Kuroo se incendiaron los pantalones del otro? —Intervino Akaashi, callando a los miembros del dúo « _Pantera Revólver_ », nuevamente reunidos—. Recuerdo a todos riéndose de ese incidente por meses.

—¡Akaashi! —lloriqueó en esa voz quejumbrosa que ahora solo le traía mariposas en el estómago.

—Sigues igual de cruel que siempre —decidió Kuroo.

—¡Fue ahí cuando quemamos la camisa de Daichi! —exaltó Bokuto.

Tetsurou recordó el incidente y nuevas carcajadas irrumpieron, haciendo temblar con regocijo sus hombros.

—Estaba _tan_ furioso —comentó Pantera limpiando una lágrima de la esquina de su ojo—, pero no era como si todos los días conseguíamos un lanzallamas, ¡debíamos usarlo!

Akaashi lo recordaba, el castigo había sido severo, pero justo; Nicotina se especializaba en eso. Aunque probara lo que pudiera, nunca logró hacer madurar a esos dos idiotas. A veces Daichi y Sugawara parecían los padres de todos los rebeldes, sin importar que ellos fueran menores que algunos.

—Bo, Bo… ¿estás bien? —escuchó la voz preocupada de Pantera. Fue sacado de repente de sus pensamientos y miró a Ala Revólver.

Estaba llorando.

—¿Fue algo que dije? —Kuroo se acercó a su rostro para quitarle las lágrimas—. Mierda, pensé que todo iba bien… yo… soy un idiota, lo siento Bo…

Revólver negó con la cabeza, entre sollozos e hipidos intentó hablar; pero se ahogó entre gemidos. Keiji envolvió su mano entre la suya, Kuroo lo miró a él con urgencia, queriendo saber qué había dicho mal. Akaashi le aseguró que no se preocupara, Bokuto era inestable. Como si su cerebro no supiera qué emoción reproducir.

Las medicinas habían hecho un desastre en su cerebro.

Su atención y consciencia eran intermitentes, y con ellas su felicidad, tristeza y enojo.

El pelinegro resopló y le dio un apretón en su muslo.

Keiji le diría después que Koutarou creía que él había sido el responsable de asesinar a Daichi. Se quedaron ahí hasta que los hipidos de Revólver menguaron y su mirada quedó perdida en algún lugar del suelo.

—Kuroo, ahí estás —interrumpió una voz, cuando Akaashi levantó su rostro vio a Kei Tsukishima caminando hacia ellos.

—Oh, ¡Tsukki! —Saludó el pelinegro de sonrisa torcida; intentando disimular el ambiente que se había formado entre los tres—. ¿Me estabas buscando? Qué afortunado soy.

—Ah, Akaashi, Bokuto —saludó inclinándose con educación—; es bueno verlos aquí afuera.

—¡Kei «Ácido» Tsukishima! —Exclamó Koutarou sorprendiendo a todos; su sonrisa era tan luminosa como el sol—. Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu alias, ¿haz probado los limones?

—¿Bo…ku? —preguntó el de anteojos sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Me pregunto si después de besarte uno termina haciendo una mueca por el mordiente sabor?

—Déjalo, Tsukishima —insistió Akaashi—. Koutarou, basta, eso no es educado.

—Kuroo, averígualo por mí, ¿sí, hermano?

Tetsurou se atragantó con su saliva y abrió los ojos como platos; miró al rubio y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí. Intentando recuperar algún fragmento de su máscara de chico genial pero fallando miserablemente.

—Veo que ya estás mucho mejor —comentó Ácido con mejillas sonrojadas, arqueando una ceja y acomodando sus anteojos.

—Y que lo digas, Tsukki —concordó—, oh, eso me recuerda, ¿has sabido algo de tu hermano? ¡Hace años no nos visita aquí en el Nido!

El rubio retrocedió un poco, tomado desprevenido por las palabras insólitas, buscó la mirada de Akaashi por alguna explicación; pero Keiji solo veía a Bokuto con tristeza. Parecía que sus memorias volvían de vez en cuando, llenando espacios vacíos; pero regresaban en desorden.

—Tsukishima, ¿estabas buscando a Kuroo? —preguntó el de ojos almendrados.

—Claro... sí —concordó el de anteojos—; los estaba buscando a todos, tengo buenas noticias para los killjoys.

~~

—Roboyama, ¿en qué Zona estamos? —preguntó Hinata subiendo sus _goggles_ una vez la tormenta de arena había menguado.

Shouyou estaba arriba del capó del automóvil para ver a sus vacíos y desolados alrededores; Kageyama estaba llenando el tanque de gasolina, y Lev y Kenma estaban dentro de un cobertizo oxidado en el cual se habían refugiado para soportar los torbellinos de arena.

—En la Zona 14, aún tenemos mucho trecho que recorrer.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían salido y no se habían despegado de la carretera. Rara vez paraban, Tobio conducía en las noches y los otros cuervos se turnaban en el día. Hinata se preguntaba si alguien había descubierto la verdadera misión por la que ellos habían salido, o si Tsukishima era un mejor mentiroso de lo que él se había imaginado.

Esta había sido la vez que más tiempo pasaba en la carretera desde que se había convertido en un killjoy; una parte de él lo había extrañado, la libertad de ver el horizonte desplegado frente a él como si fuera un océano interminable de arena; alejado de los cadáveres podridos de las comunidades y de los horrores de la ciudad.

Cuando Hinata estuvo en Ciudad Batería, y Kageyama salía todos los días a su trabajo, Shouyou siempre se acercaba al enorme ventanal y miraba hacia abajo. Todas las personas se movían igual, sin mirar a sus lados y con audífonos sobre sus oídos; él le había preguntado al androide para qué eran esos, el pelinegro le dijo que era para repetir la doctrina de BL/ind una y otra vez; mantenía a los humanos sedados todo el tiempo.

—¡Ken- quiero decir Sombra! ¡Espera!... ¡No, no, por favor no!... ¡Ack!

Un golpe vino desde el cobertizo, seguido por Lev gritando, Kageyama resopló y Hinata sacó una pequeña libreta de la bolsa de su pantalón. Había escrito en una página « _Sin incidentes de Kenma asfixiando y arrojando a Lev al suelo por 5 horas_ ». Tachó el número 5 —el más alto hasta ahora— y dibujó otro 0 debajo de todos los tachones hasta el momento. Lev había comenzado a tener moretones.

—Aun no entiendo porque haces esa lista —comentó Kageyama, aburrido como siempre.

—¡Es divertido ver como progresamos cada vez! —exaltó, sentándose en el techo del automóvil, moviendo sus piernas.

—Eres un cuervo vil —comentó.

Hinata intentó dar la sonrisa más retorcida que pudo, pero por el rostro inexpresivo de Kageyama supo que no lo había logrado.

—¡Androide! —Gritó Lev desde el cobertizo—. ¡Choque!

El pelinegro resopló con más cansancio, Hinata solo se rio entre dientes.

—¿Crees que Sombra ya lo mató? —preguntó Inferno entre risillas.

—¿Sería tan malo? —devolvió Choque Binario.

Shouyou saltó al suelo y se sacudió sus pantalones de mezclilla, limpiando la arena, llamó a Kageyama para que entre ambos evitaran que Kozume cometiera un asesinato. Sería malo que Lev muriera, ya que sin sus cachivaches para medir la radiación, no tenían manera de encontrar a Destroya.

Así que tomó la mano del chico más alto y lo guió hacía el cobertizo; Kageyama resopló otra vez pero lo siguió sin poner excusa. Hinata apretó su mano y sintió al pelinegro hacer lo mismo; sin embargo cuando buscó los ojos azul marino del androide no los encontraba. Con lo que sí se encontró fue con una sonrisa tímida del pelinegro, Inferno sonrió hasta las orejas.

Hasta que entraron al cobertizo.

—¡Choque Binario, al fin! —gritó Rugido Helado.

Sostenía el arma en sus manos.

Hinata quitó su mano de Kageyama.

—¡La terminé! Ahora este bebé _debe_ funcionar, ¿quieres probarlo?

' _No'._

—Claro —contestó Kageyama.

.

Lev y Kageyama se habían abierto espacio en medio del desierto, lejos del automóvil y del cobertizo en donde pasarían la noche. Era un terreno baldío, mientras Haiba le daba los últimos ajustes a la pesada arma; Kageyama había conseguido un automóvil sin ruedas, con una carrocería apolillada y descolorado con oxido.

Colocó la chatarra a unos diez metros.

Kenma y Hinata se habían quedado atrás de los chicos altos, Kozume mantenía su cara de póker de siempre; pero Hinata no dejaba de morderse los labios. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento y no podía evitar sentirse herido, a Kageyama no le importaba nada más que el éxito de la misión.

Se preguntó si la sed de sangre de Kageyama por ver a Oikawa muerto era igual de grande a la del dictador por verlo destruido a él.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Kageyama.

Lev levantó un pulgar para darle luz verde.

Hinata se colocó sus _goggles_ al igual que Lev; mientras que Kenma subió el pañuelo que se amarraba en su cuello a su boca.

Se escuchó el sonido de la metálica caja torácica del androide abriéndose; revelando la refulgente bola de energía que era su núcleo. Hinata recordó lo cálido que se había sentido entre sus dedos, y lo íntimo que había sido cuando él tuvo su mano dentro del pecho de Kageyama.

Tobio conectó un cable de la enorme pistola metálica —que parecía más un cañón de mano por lo grande que era— a su núcleo; y de inmediato las hendiduras brillaron; trayendo a la vida la inerte arma. Un sonido como zumbido comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y la mano de Kageyama en la que sostenía el arma tiritaba levemente.

—¿Esta vibrando? —preguntó Lev con una sonrisa enorme y torpe—. ¿Puedo sostenerla?

—Adelante.

—Por fin… —dijo con regocijo al ver que el arma parecía estar funcionando—, pruébala.

Kageyama asintió y apuntó hacia el pedazo de chatarra.

Vio un rayo color neón, cegador y rápido pasar frente a él y dar con el automóvil, Hinata sintió como si había recibido un golpe en su pecho, y todo el aire había sido sacado directamente de sus pulmones. El sonido que hizo el arma reverberó en todos sus huesos y se sintieron como golpes en su cabeza.

Al siguiente segundo retumbó una explosión que lo hizo sentir débil de rodillas, y se cubrió los oídos. El automóvil había dejado de tener forma. El rayo atravesó el metal como si fuera agua y redujo la chatarra a añicos, más pequeños que piedrecillas.

La pared de polvo se disipó y frente a los escombros Kageyama miraba la destrucción que había provocado, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—¿Choque? —preguntó Hinata.

No recibía respuesta.

—Choque, respóndeme —intentó otra vez.

Nada.

Más preocupado que antes caminó a su lado, para ver su rostro, esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

Lo miró de frente y sus ojos estaban brillando, al igual que todo su cuerpo, las venas refulgentes recorrían todo su cuerpo. Como lo hizo cuando destrozó a Ushijima. Hinata lo llamó otra vez, pero Kageyama parecía una estatua; Shouyou tenía miedo de tocarlo.

Tobio volvió a apuntar el cañón como lo había hecho antes, esta vez a la nada, sin mirar ni escuchar a Shouyou.

—¡Choque Binario, para! —gritó.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, y Kageyama jaló el gatillo.

La explosión fue más intensa al estar al lado del arma y Shouyou cayó al piso sentado; el rayo atravesó toda la expansión de arena y se perdió en el horizonte. Los ojos de Tobio seguían brillando como dos lunas perdidas en el día; no escuchaba razón.

Volvió a poner su dedo en el gatillo.

—¡Rugido! —gritó Shouyou.

—Debe ser el núcleo de Destroya —razonó Lev cuando llegó a su lado a inspeccionar con premura—; la actividad repentina de su núcleo desencadenó alguna lectura alta de energía nuclear, y consiguió llamar la atención de Destroya… pero es sólo una hipótesis…

Kageyama disparó otra vez, Lev y Hinata volvieron a caer al suelo, se arrastraron, alejándose un poco de él.

—¡Al diablo las hipótesis! ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

—La forma más fácil sería esperar que la batería se termine…

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada, esto era exactamente a lo que él temía; Kageyama reaccionando de una manera descontrolada y peligrosa. La diferencia entre un humano y un robot era que el estado de «inconsciencia» era considerado diferente, una persona no representaba una amenaza estando así.

Mientras que un androide era más peligroso de esa manera.

Una pistola le cayó a Lev en la sien; el chico alto la recogió y miró con extrañez a Kenma; él le había arrojado la pistola. Sombra posó su dedo índice y medio sobre su sien y como si su mano fuera un arma se disparó a su cabeza; luego señaló al Androide fuera de control.

—¡Es una pistola con los proyectiles de Chispa! Usa una pequeña bomba para desactivar a los androides, estropea su sistema con una onda de choque.

—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió y apuntó a Kageyama.

Hinata se lanzó encima de él, trayendo a Lev al suelo, ninguno llamó la atención del androide; Kageyama seguía disparando a la nada, y otras veces al suelo, creando enormes cráteres. Sin embargo, si alguien se metía en su camino sería pulverizado por los rayos láser.

—¡Si le disparas a Kageyama lo apagarás, no dejaré que lo hagas!

—Si no le disparo su batería se terminará agotando, al menos así evitamos que siga dañando los alrededores.

Hinata miró a todos lados, esto no estaba pasando, definitivamente no. Maldito sea el momento que cayó enamorado de Kageyama, y maldito sea el androide por negarse a escucharlo.

—Sin él no tenemos a Destroya, y ahí van todas nuestras oportunidades de derrotar a Oikawa —razonó, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero al menos así empujaría a Lev a pensar en _algo._

Haiba se rascó la cabeza.

—Supongo que podemos intentar modificar el grado de la onda… ¡pero solo es suposición!

—¡Lo lograrás!

' _Debes lograrlo'_ pensó.

Lev se puso a trabajar inmediatamente, abriendo el cañón de la pistola; Hinata intentaría su propia manera para detenerlo. Estaba por levantarse pero sintió una mano halar su camisa; Inferno miró hacia atrás y notó a Kenma reteniéndolo en el lugar; mirándolo con alarma.

—Debo tratar, Sombra —dijo, sin tener otra opción—. ¡Kageyama! —gritó. Al diablo los aliases, sabía que en ese momento el pelinegro no tenía idea quién era Choque Binario.

Como era de esperarse, Tobio no reaccionó ante su voz; cada detonación lo hacía perder más el equilibrio. Hinata llegó atrás de él y alargó su mano enfrente, sus dedos tiritaban de temor y del estallido de cada disparo.

Sentía las yemas de sus dedos prendidas en fuego y veía a Kageyama como una bestia enardecida; con cada palpitación de su corazón abarcaba otro centímetro más, esperando que en cualquier momento Tobio pararía y lo encararía con su mismo puchero de siempre.

Hundió sus falanges finalmente en la suave tela de la chaqueta negra; hasta que su palma estuvo de lleno en su espalda. Ralentizó su respiración agitada intentando, de alguna manera, calmar a Tobio con su pulso.

—Kageyama —pidió.

El androide paró.

Y sin embargo Hinata podía ver la piel de su antebrazo debajo de la tela arremangada de la chaqueta, las venas del androide seguían como estrellas fugaces en la expansión de piel. Seguía siendo Destroya.

Y _Destroya_ giró su rostro lleno de venas refulgentes y lo miró.

Hinata tragó con dificultad.

Antes que Kageyama pudiera hacer algo más, se escuchó otro estallido mucho más suave. El proyectil impactó en la escápula derecha del androide; todo su cuerpo se estremeció como si un torrente de electricidad recorriera su sistema y cayó al suelo.

Inferno miró en la dirección que había venido la bala para descubrir a Lev con el arma en la mano.

—Logré recalibrarla —explicó.

—Él… no lo sé… ¿crees que me haya reconocido? —Shouyou sabía que era una ilusión infantil, pero siempre hablaba antes de pensar.

Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Kageyama y lo giró para que estuviera mirando el cielo; su núcleo había perdido la intensidad de antes, aunque siempre brillaba ya no era cegadora como antes.

—Para reanimarlo solo es necesario darle otra dosis de _plus_ —ofreció Lev.

Si Shouyou lo pensaba, nunca antes había visto a Kageyama de esa manera, el androide no dormía; Hinata no recordaba alguna vez haber apreciado la belleza del pelinegro de esta forma. Sin ninguna arruga de expresión.

' _Así se vería Kageyama durmiendo._ ' Pensó con amargura.

Pasó un brazo por sus hombros para levantarlo pero pesaba más que una persona adulta; Lev tomó su otro brazo para ayudarle a cargarlo devuelta al cobertizo. Los tres chicos restantes cayeron en silencio, Hinata solo quería concentrarse en el ruido de sus pisadas en la maleable arena. No obstante, con la esquina de su ojo podía ver como el inquieto de Haiba lo miraba incesantemente.

—Siento que esto es mi culpa —comentó.

—No es tu culpa, Rugido —intentó convencer Hinata, pero él nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, y en ese momento su voz sonaba tan vacía y tan derrotada; pero no podía importarle mucho los sentimientos de Lev por el momento.

—Sombra, ¿esto es mi culpa? —le preguntó al otro chico.

Shouyou estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al piso así que no supo que le había contestado Kenma.

La verdad era: No, no había sido culpa de Lev, el chico con cabello blanco había estado ocupándose de _sus_ cosas en _su_ taller; y Hinata y Kageyama llegaron a interrumpirlo, y descubrir su secreto. Kageyama fue el que quiso ser parte del proyecto y fue idea de él usar su núcleo.

Así que no, nada de esto había sido culpa de Lev.

Todavía no habían llegado a la Zona 15, así que seguramente Tsukishima se comunicaría con ellos y les preguntaría cuál era su estatus; y seguramente tendrían que decirle la verdad, de lo contrario Kenma tomaría como misión personal reducir a cada uno de ellos a añicos. Así que también recibirían los regaños de _Amargashima_ aun estando a cientos, y cientos de kilómetros de La Colmena.

Ni siquiera habían llegado a la mitad de su recorrido y ya se las habían arreglado para arruinarlo todo.

Este iba a ser un largo viaje.

~~

El estridente sonido de hierro colisionando con hierro, una discordancia de voces de aleaciones enfrentándose a otros. Seguido por los gruñidos armónicos de los contrincantes al tratar de sobrepasar la perspicacia del otro, y así vencerlos. La tarde era avanzada, cerca de las horas entre el mediodía y el atardecer.

Estaban reunidos en la enorme estancia comunal dedicada para comidas, todas las mesas habían sido apiladas en las paredes y la cafetería había sido convertida en una arena de batallas.

Esa había sido la buena noticia que Tsukishima les había compartido hace algunos días. El chico de anteojos se había reunido con Sugawara y Yui, la líder de La Colmena había llegado a un acuerdo con Ácido Lunar; al ver que los killjoys ayudaban en todas las tareas que podían, la abeja reina quería mostrar su gratitud, y como recompensa de su arduo trabajo los dejaría entrenar en su tiempo libre.

Tetsurou había saltado a sus pies por las buenas noticias.

—Tsukishima se ha vuelto muy bueno con las katanas —comentó Bokuto a su lado.

Akaashi lo miró de reojo, con el tiempo había descubierto que estar mirando a los demás practicar mantenía la mente de Revólver ocupada. Lo hacía concentrarse en algo, mantener su atención en los movimientos de otros, pensar qué haría para esquivarse o defenderse, planear sus estrategias en la mente.

—Ha practicado mucho —comentó Histeria, recordando todas las horas que el rubio había pasado en la arena en el Nido; sin embargo, dejó de hacerlo por un tiempo desde la caída de la base.

Era bueno ver que podían regresar a sus pasatiempos de antes, o lo más similar que podían conseguir.

—Me recuerda mucho a su hermano —dijo Bokuto, luego mordió sus labios—. Me hubiera gustado verlo una última vez… yo lo admiraba, digo, ¿quién no? Era un _killjoy original._ Eso es verdaderamente genial.

—Akiteru fue una de las personas más geniales, tienes razón —opinó con una sonrisa triste.

—Kuroo sigue siendo igual de genial que siempre —comentó sin aviso, mirando a Pantera Anfetamina luchando contra Ryuunosuke Tanaka.

—¿No crees que ha cambiado? —preguntó Akaashi divertido.

Bokuto le sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

—No, hombre, él sigue igual que siempre.

Keiji estaba seguro, si Kuroo lo hubiera escuchado entonces sería feliz, en cierta manera Histeria también lo estaba. La tristeza negra de Pantera se había esfumado en cuanto había tenido su mejor amigo de regreso.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y tú, Akaashi? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza como un búho cornudo.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿no irás a practicar? No es como que te haga falta, nadie es mejor que tú con las _glock_.

—Me tomaré el día libre —aseguró, pero la verdad era que no había cogido un arma desde que había llegado a La Colmena.

—Akaashi —dijo Bokuto, mirando a los demás cuervos entrenando.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por no matarme antes.

—Deja de decir tonterías —resopló, como si hubiera alguna vez una opción de Keiji haciéndole algún tipo de daño a Bokuto. Ni en un millón de años, ni aunque su vida estuviera de por medio.

—Te amo —dijo, viéndolo a los ojos esta vez.

Akaashi volvió a resoplar y no soportó su mirada, sin embargo su mano encontró la de Bokuto; y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él respondió con un pequeño apretón.

—Tú tampoco puedes escaparte, Koutarou —comentó y se ganó una mirada confundida de Bokuto—. Debes comenzar a entrenar tú también.

Como si hubiera sido una mala broma, Ala Revólver miró el espacio en donde su brazo derecho estaría.

—No creo que esté en condiciones para luchar, Akaashi —se rio—, creo que se me dificultará mucho moverme con un brazo y una pierna...

—Claramente —concordó—; por eso necesitarás tus miembros metálicos.

El rostro de Bokuto se encrespó en una mueca de crudo terror.

—Escúchame un momento, Koutarou, hace varias semanas estás fuera de los medicamentos y cada día muestras más progreso.

—Pero… esas cosas… solo traen destrucción —sujetó con fuerza sobrehumana el brazo de la silla de ruedas, deformándolo un poco—… y muerte.

—Eres fuerte, Koutarou, podrás controlarte.

—No creo que pueda, Akaashi; no lo soy, ya no.

Keiji pensaba que no había opción, hace semanas había aceptado que Bokuto era un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. pero eso no era _todo_ lo que él era. Histeria no diría nada, pero sabía que esas piezas metálicas eran parte de Koutarou y él estaba bien con eso. Podría vivir y amar a Revólver como era ahora.

¿Cuándo un monstruo deja de serlo?

_Cuando es amado._

Histeria tomó la mano izquierda de Bokuto y besó cada dígito, tomándose su tiempo y notando de reojo como los ojos dorados y puros lo veían con detenimiento. Keiji se preguntó si podía decirlo con el gesto: « _Te aceptaría como sea, aunque te arranquen los dos brazos, las dos piernas y tus ojos, lo único que pido es tener tu corazón_ ».

Revólver le sonrió y Akaashi estaba seguro que podía leer sus pensamientos.

« _Lo tienes, claro que lo tienes_ ».

—… de acuerdo —murmuró con voz queda—… lo haré.

—Solo si sientes que estás listo, Kou, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

No, no lo tenían, pero Bokuto no necesitaba saberlo.

—Sí, sólo… sólo necesito que tú estés ahí, a mi lado.

—No hace falta que lo pidas —aseguró sonriendo.

.

Bokuto preguntó si el siguiente día podría probar moverse con los miembros metálicos, pues todo el tiempo que estuvo acostumbrado a ellos fue debajo de una neblina de narcóticos y voces en su cabeza. Así que ni siquiera sabía si podría mantenerse en pie.

Akaashi lo discutiría el día siguiente con los demás cuervos y con la abeja reina, de todas maneras, solo bastaba con Asahi para volver a colocar las piezas metálicas. Estaba convencido que funcionaría.

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena, y tanto los cuervos como las abejas se habían retirado a su respectivo cuarto; a excepción de los encargados de montar guardia toda la noche. Histeria había llevado a Bokuto al cuarto en el que se quedaba, mientras que Akaashi se quedaba en una silla a los pies de la cama en donde él descansaba.

Sí, a veces su cuello dolía, pero había sufrido cosas peores.

Keiji ya se marchaba a su silla pero Koutarou lo llamó.

—Dime, Kou.

—Quédate conmigo, Akaashi —pidió haciéndole espacio para que pudiera entrar en su cama—. Por favor.

Keiji sonrió asintiendo, se removió las pistoleras de sus flancos, y se metió entre las sábanas.

Bokuto le daba la espalda y Akaashi pasó sus brazos sobre su costado para tenerlo entre ellos; enredaron sus piernas y brazos. Podía escuchar la respiración superficial de Koutarou lentamente cambiando el tempo hasta parecer un arrullo que finalmente lo durmió a él también.

Claro, y el familiar calor entre sus brazos y el olor de la presencia de Bokuto no hacía más por mantenerlo despierto. Sus últimos pensamientos se deslizaron a la Bruja Fénix, agradeciéndole por haber dejado el alma de Koutarou unos momentos más con él.

Y de un momento a otro se encontraba en medio del desierto, sin ningún automóvil a la redonda. La brillante bola de radiación en el cielo parecía moribunda y sus colores azafranados eran tornados lila, el suelo estaba helado y leves vientos movían sus cabellos pero sin desordenar la arena.

Miró a su derecha y notó que Bokuto estaba a su lado, con todos sus miembros y ninguna cicatriz; Akaashi se apresuró a alcanzarlo pero cuando iba a tomar de su mano, él retrocedió. Escuchó unas risas entrecortadas y al levantar su rostro vio la sonrisa torcida de Oikawa.

Su sangre se volvió como hielo ante la imponente presencia del dictador, Tooru Oikawa estaba a unos metros de distancia; sin embargo Bokuto lo miró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él. Keiji corrió para detenerlo pero Koutarou solamente se giró para sonreírle con dolor, luego reanudó su paso para seguir al líder de BL/ind.

Akaashi seguía corriendo pero se tropezó antes que lo pudiera alcanzar, cayó en la arena y fue engullido por dunas asfixiantes. Atravesó metros y metros de arena y cayó sobre una silla.

Miró a todos lados y cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en la enorme cafetería del Nido. Todos estaban reunidos, los cuervos: Daichi, Sugawara, Hinata y los demás. Cuervo Nicotina lo recibió con una sonrisa, levantando la botella de cerveza que tenía en su mano. Keiji necesitaba hablar con ellos, saber qué estaba pasando así que se acercó a la mesa y extendió su mano.

Antes que pudiera tocar la piel del líder, Daichi se transformó en una figura de arena y se destruyó en un segundo.

Lleno de terror, intentó llamar a Kuroo por ayuda, pero ocurrió lo mismo; tocó el brazo de Pantera y se esfumó luego de convertirse en arena. Como un efecto dominó, todos en la estancia comenzaron a caer como si fueran pilares.

Y Keiji terminó solo.

Un sismo estremeció el suelo y las paredes del Nido.

La arena del techo comenzó a desintegrarse, dejando un agujero hacia la superficie; pero al siguiente segundo cayó una pared de agua haciendo un estruendo que lo dejó helado, en menos de un latido ya había inundado la base subterránea hasta el tope; sin darle oportunidad a Akaashi de respirar una última vez.

Todo el Nido estaba bajo agua, y Keiji se estaba ahogando.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su garganta y sintió dedos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y su tráquea seguía cerrada, no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda. Su mente aún se sentía entumecida por los remanentes de la pesadilla, y sus movimientos seguían torpes. En la realidad llevó su mano a su cuello y volvió a sentir los dedos; fue ahí que pudo discernir un peso sobre su cuerpo.

Lo estaban ahorcando.

Pateó al cuerpo que estaba encima pero no se movía, rápidamente se comenzaba a sentir ligero de cabeza por la falta de aire; ahí notó que sólo una mano lo estaba asfixiando, con una fuerza sobre humana.

_Era Bokuto._

En sus movimientos desesperados comenzó a atacar el rostro de su agresor; sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y vio las facciones de Bokuto encrespadas en odio e ira hacia él, sin embargo sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y directos.

Keiji intentó gritar pero era imposible, su garganta solo reproducía chillidos, Bokuto lo estaba matando, y ni siquiera estaba consciente que lo hacía.

Su visión comenzó a oscurecerse.

Recordó que había dejado algo debajo de la almohada que lo podría ayudar, aunque en ese momento no podía recordar qué era. Metió su mano y palpó su _glock_ , se había hecho un hábito mantenerla debajo del cojín siempre que se iba a la cama. Sacó el arma con los últimos fragmentos de consciencia que le quedaban.

Con toda su voluntad y fuerzas golpeó a Koutarou en la sien con la empuñadura de la pistola.

Bokuto seguía ahorcándolo.

Lo golpeó otra, otra y otra vez.

Lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos por la falta de aire, pero Akaashi seguía golpeándolo.

Hasta que Koutarou liberó su agarre y Keiji lo empujó con sus pies fuera de la cama. Revólver cayó con un golpe sordo e Histeria no perdió tiempo en levantarse y ponerse en guardia.

Bokuto seguía bajo la neblina e intentaba ponerse de pie, Akaashi debía despertarlo, pero no tenía idea de qué peligro podía correr si se acercaba a él. Levantó su mano y disparó tres veces al techo sin aviso.

El primero en llegar por la puerta fue Kuroo, despeinado y alarmado, con su hacha en sus manos.

—¡Akaashi! —gritó— ¡¿Qué pasó?!

La segunda fue Kyoko, y el tercero Sugawara.

El trío de cuervos guardó silencio cuando vieron a Bokuto sosteniéndose la cabeza en el suelo, sangre emanaba de su sien, en donde lo había golpeado con la culata; Akaashi con su mano alrededor de su cuello, con marcas rojas que con los segundos comenzaban a profundizarse de color, mientras apuntaba con su _glock_ al techo.

Comenzaron a escuchar murmullos inteligibles; todos se habían quedado estáticos en el lugar, incluyendo a Akaashi. Su cerebro aun debía alcanzar todo lo que había sucedido, su cuello dolía y no confiaba en su voz para hablar. No sabía si sonaría ronco por el abuso que había recibido, o si su voz se quebraría porque la comprensión de la situación era pesada en su corazón.

Comprendió que los murmullos se trataban de la rota voz de Bokuto repitiendo una y otra y otra vez las mismas palabras que rompía algo en su pecho y en su cerebro. Las mismas palabras que evitaban que los tres cuervos en la puerta se movieran para ayudarlos o separarlos.

Porque simplemente dolía demasiado.

— _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a ShikaZuka por ayudarme a darle un nombre a Lev


	24. Look Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos semanas y cumplí *u* Actualización, espero que les guste!
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy es una canción que le pertenece a IAMX, "Look Outside" espero que puedan escucharla
> 
> Muuuuchas gracias a mi beta Ren, por ayudarme a corregir siempre y por ayudarme cuando tengo alguna duda y demás!
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba.«

_Y esa melodía mis caóticas aves de rapiña, fue_ «Christian's Inferno» _de los anarquistas_ Green Day _, espero que encuentren su infierno personal al lado de esa persona que les trae el cielo a la tierra._

_Pero antes de la siguiente canción, un anuncio:_

_Nuevamente se han detectado altas mediciones de estática en la Zon…_

Tsukishima rápidamente apagó la radio, miró a su alrededor; algunos cuervos lo veían con extrañez pero nadie dijo nada. El Rubio solo podía imaginar de qué iba esa noticia, y solamente se preocupaba más; ¿mediciones altas de estática? Claramente se refería a Destroya.

Solo podía, para su infortunio, imaginar los estragos que el trio de idiotas estaba causando para llegar al grado de activar nuevamente el núcleo de la enorme maquinaria. ¿Quizás el androide, el infantil y el simplemente raro Lev habían sido demasiado para Kenma? ¿Tal vez Tsukishima debió ir con ellos?

No, él debía ocuparse de otras cosas también…

—No sabía que no eras fan de Green Day —comentó Akaashi seco. Estaba sentado a su lado, por obligación más que por elección.

—Ah… —Eso no era cierto, Kei amaba a Green Day, pero si dijera eso levantaría sospechas, ¿no?—. Prefiero su estilo de antes de las guerras de helio…

Sabía que estaba exagerando.

—Oh.

Akaashi, completamente desinteresado en el tema, solo se encogió de brazos y miró a otro lado; no sin antes levantar el cuello de su chaqueta, era obvio que intentaba cubrir las feas y violáceas marcas en su cuello. Por su seguridad había sido alejado de Bokuto; claro que Keiji se había puesto rotundamente en contra, diciendo que él sabía la gravedad del asunto, y podía sopesar la gravedad de las marcas; alegando que Koutarou estaba solo semiconsciente cuando pasó el episodio.

Aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho que Bokuto debía ser trasladado a una habitación con más seguridad y monitorizado todo el día; por killjoys, definitivamente. No le habían comentado la gravedad de los hechos a Yui, ya que si sabía que había alguien sumamente inestable en su base rompería el trato y los cuervos se quedarían sin techo.

Su intercomunicador comenzó a sonar.

Keiji lo miró, un poco extrañado.

—Debo… debo ver de qué trata esto —se excusó.

—Adelante —le dijo Akaashi desganado.

Tsukishima asintió quedamente y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, sentía su pecho constreñirse del nerviosismo; nunca antes le había ocultado un secreto a sus mismos compañeros, sus dedos se movían de manera torpe y terminó contestando antes de salir.

— _¡Ácido!_ —se escuchó la exclamación llena de interferencia de Lev.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros al ser sobresaltado por el volumen y miró atrás de él; Akaashi estaba mirando a otro lado, sin prestarle atención. El de anteojos se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieren, trío de imbéciles? Más les vale que sea importante, ¿ha muerto alguien?

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, pero hemos estado a punto de hacerlo, ¿eso cuenta? —_ Tsukishima solo podía imaginar lo idiota que se miraría Lev ladeando la cabeza al hacer la pregunta—. _¡Oh! Eso me recuerda, ¡Ácido, a que no adivinas! Ya tengo mi legendario nombre de killjoy._

Esto _no_ estaba pasando.

—¡Lev, concéntrate! —gruñó—. ¿Para qué me llamaron? ¿Paso algo? ¿Cuántos kilómetros han recorrido?

— _Ah, sí, eso… la razón por la que te llamo es para decirte que ya estamos cerca de sobrepasar la Zona 15; que es, según lo que nos dijiste, el máximo rango para poder comunicarnos contigo._

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí, supongo que es una buena razón para llamar. Ahora puedo hacer una idea de cuánto les hace falta, ¿pero no pueden darse un poco más de prisa? Con cada día que pasa las sospechas crecen y…

— _Oh, ahora lo recuerdo, también te contactábamos para decirte que Kageyama no despierta._

Kei se quedó helado.

—¿Qué?

— _Le disparamos para controlarlo, con uno de esos proyectiles que desactivan a los androides, ¡aunque yo lo modifique, así que estoy absolutamente seguro que funciona…!_

—¡Por un demonio, Lev! —gritó Tsukishima, se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie lo estaba escuchando; luego bajo el tono de su voz— ¿Kageyama no despierta? ¿Lo desactivaron?

— _No, no, no es eso…_

— _Rugido… —_ Tsukishima escuchó otra voz, seguido por más estática— _… dame eso…_

— _Kkkk… pghhh…_

Kei estaba por colapsar, si algo pasaba iba a ser su culpa; él era el adulto responsable aquí.

— _¡Ácido! —_ Reconoció la voz de Hinata— _¡No te preocupes, estamos bien! ¡Lo prometo…!_

—¿Qué le pasó a Kageyama?

— _¿Kageyama? Oh, no, eso no es nada… ¡Podemos ocuparnos nosotros, no te preocupes!_

—¡Hinata! —exclamó—. ¡Hinata, escúchame!

— _Está bien, Ácido, sabemos que estás muy ocupado en La Colmena, y ya estamos por salir de la Zona 15; estaremos de regreso cuando menos lo esperes. ¡Adiós!_

—¡Hinata! —le gritó al aparato— ¡Hinata, respóndeme!

El radio solo producía estática.

—¡Mierda! —vociferó, arrojando el artefacto a la pared, llenó de ira.

Trío de idiotas, ¿qué diablos habían hecho? Iban a terminar muertos, eso era seguro; se maldijo por haber confiado en ellos. Si pudiera comunicarse con Kenma todo habría salido completamente diferente.

¿Serían capaces de lograrlo?

Si no mataban a Kageyama en el camino…

—¿Tsukishima? —escuchó la voz de Akaashi, había asomado su rostro en el marco de la puerta.

' _Por la maldita Bruja Fénix, lo que faltaba_ ' pensó.

—¿Pasa algo? —contestó manteniendo su voz neutra, años y años que había pasado perfeccionando su cara de póker por fin había dado frutos.

—Eso debería preguntarte, ¿ése ha sido Shouyou?

—No es nada, los idiotas no encuentran dónde quedaba ubicada la base —inventó, pero Kageyama y Hinata eran tan imbéciles que la excusa sonaba cierta.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Estoy seguro que Kenma los podrá guiar.

—Estoy seguro que sí —concordó.

Éste era su mejor momento para escapar, inventaría alguna excusa de ir a entrenar y se alejaría de la mirada inquisitiva de Akaashi. Kei se inclinó con respeto para despedirse y se giró.

—Excepto que… —comenzó nuevamente Histeria.

' _Maldita sea'._

—…no pude evitar escuchar a Hinata decir que estaba en la Zona 15.

—¿Eso… eso escuchaste? —Tsukishima maldijo para sus adentros el tartamudeo que hizo inconscientemente—. ¿Me estabas espiando, Akaashi? Eso no es educado.

—Tampoco lo es mentirle a tus compañeros, ¿no crees?

Kei chasqueó la lengua.

—Estaba poniendo atención porque pensé que hablabas con Kuroo o Sugawara o no lo sé… —se justificó Histeria—… pensé que estaban discutiendo a Koutarou y… tenía que hacer algo. No es que desconfíe de ti, Tsukishima.

—De acuerdo —el de anteojos se cruzó de brazos—, lo entiendo. —Esperaba que el tema terminara ahí.

—Entonces… ¿Me dirás qué están haciendo Hinata, Kageyama, Kenma y el otro chico de La Colmena en la Zona 15?

' _Mierda._ '

—Yo…

—Sea lo que sea, no quieres que ni Sugawara ni Kuroo lo sepan, ¿no es así?

—Habías pasado tanto tiempo con Bokuto que olvidé lo perspicaz que eras —comentó secamente.

—Mala suerte para ti; ahora, escúpelo o voy a llamar a uno de los «cuervos responsables» —comentó, refiriéndose a Pantera o Ceniza.

—Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, Akaashi, _necesito_ que no se lo digas a nadie —Kei sabía su lugar y también sabía cuándo se le acababan las opciones y no podía hacer otra cosa que rebajarse a rogar.

—Lo escucharé primero, además, yo también te quería pedir un pequeño favor.

Tsukishima se mordió la lengua y acomodó sus anteojos, no era como si podían detener a «los tres chiflados» —nombre que él les había dado porque le parecía perfecto— y Kenma ahora; y con cada segundo que pasaban, los kilómetros entre ellos se hacían más. No había manera de contactarlos porque la radiación arruinaría las ondas de radio.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación de hace una semana? En el cuarto de Bokuto…

Akaashi abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Destroya —comprendió.

—Sí.

—Ellos… ¿ellos _van por Destroya_?

—Sí.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Envías a esos chicos a recobrar nuestra _única_ esperanza?

—¡Shh! —regañó Tsukishima, apresurándose a cubrir la boca de Akaashi.

—Si las abejas te escuchan entonces creerán que todos los killjoys están enterados de todo esto y nos echarán de regreso al desierto.

—Pero esto es solo tu idea y de los que viajaron.

—¿Crees que Yui nos creerá? O, de acuerdo, supongamos que les creen y nosotros cinco somos expulsados de La Colmena, ¿te quedarás sentado mientras expulsan a Hinata al desierto?

—No seas idiota —remarcó—, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados y dejaría que te echaran a ti, tampoco a Kenma.

—Gracias… por eso…

—En cuanto a tu duda: No, no le diré a nadie. Sé que a Kuroo le dará un paro si sabe que Kenma está en la _Zona 15._

—Umm —Kei no sabía si debía sincerarse por completo—… Destroya no está en la Zona 15…

Los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron el doble al recordar la conversación que habían tenido hace semanas.

—¡Destroya está en la Zona…! ¡Los enviaste a la Zona 43! —gritó. Tsukishima se apresuró a cubrir su boca otra vez.

—¡Shh! Akaashi, por favor, guarda silencio —susurró .

Histeria se quitó las manos de Tsukishima del rostro y lo miró de manera desaprobatoria; que lo dejó pensando que no importaba lo que ocurriera, siempre tendría un «padre» en los killjoys.

—¿Guardar silencio? Enviaste a estos chicos hasta la Zona 43 sin una clase de refuerzos o guardias por una máquina que ni siquiera estamos seguros donde está o de cómo reaccionará una vez que la encuentren —regañó.

—Dale un poco más de crédito, Akaashi —regresó—, Hinata ha recorrido mucho más por sí solo antes de unirse a los killjoys para encontrar la base, ¿recuerdas? Y Kageyama le hizo frente a Oikawa y salió vivo.

—Por un pelo —comentó con brusquedad—; Kuroo se volverá loco cuando se dé cuenta que Kenma está tan lejos…

— _Si_ se da cuenta.

Akaashi lo miró con recelo.

—Kenma es un chico grande, él puede hacer sus propias decisiones; le pregunté si quería ser parte de la misión, _especificándole_ la distancia que tenían que recorrer y él aceptó —explicó Tsukishima—. Él quería ser parte, en sus palabras: _«Kuroo siempre se lleva toda la gloria, así que es mi turno de ayudar»_.

Histeria resopló, pasando una mano por su abusado cuello, Kei no pudo evitar quedarse viendo un rato; y por un momento se preguntó si Akaashi tendría un pensamiento diferente con Bokuto; ya que tres veces había atentado contra su vida. Si bien el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no era consciente de lo que hacía… pero aun así, Kei no sabía que habría hecho si estuviera en su lugar.

Pero, de nuevo, Tsukishima no tenía idea de lo que era el «amor verdadero».

—De acuerdo —decidió Akaashi después de un par de minutos, Tsukishima ni siquiera quería comenzar a pensar en lo que había estado debatiendo Histeria con él mismo.

—¿Qué?

—No le diré nada a Pantera, tampoco a Ceniza; y seguiré tus palabras, confiaré en Hinata, Kageyama y Kenma. Los tres han vivido infiernos diferentes y similares, pueden cuidarse, así que confiaré en que ellos podrán tener éxito encontrando a Destroya —Histeria se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

—Por los dioses, gracias, Akaashi… no sé… no sé qué decir. Si pudiera… no lo sé, hacer algo…

—Sí puedes.

—¿Eh?

' _Mierda_ '.

—Necesito que me ayudes.

—De… ¿de acuerdo?

—Y necesito que Sugawara y Kuroo no lo sepan.

Kei tragó el nudo de su garganta, podía comenzar a imaginarse por dónde iba esto; al mirar las feas marcas del cuello del chico. Akaashi notó que miraba el enfermizo mosaico violáceo y verde en su piel y subió su chaqueta para cubrirlo.

—Akaashi… no lo sé.

—Solo necesito verlo, ¿de acuerdo? Es todo lo que pido; él… Koutarou muestra una enorme mejoría cuando está conmigo, me reconoce al instante; esta separación lo está empeorando todo, lo sé.

—Esto es algo completamente diferente —sopesó Tsukishima.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Dime, Ácido, ¿cómo es diferente?

—Yo…

—¿Hay vidas en riesgo? Sí. ¿No quieres que los demás se den cuenta porque _sabes_ que te detendrán? Sí —comenzó a contar con sus dedos—. ¿Es para un fin mejor? Sí.

—¿Qué me estás pidiendo?

—Quiero que me ayudes a ver a Bokuto otra vez —aclaró.

—Histeria… ¿después de lo que te hizo?

Instintivamente Akaashi se volvió consciente de sus marcas y las cubrió con sus manos. Guardó silencio unos momentos y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando nuevamente su máscara reservada; como si no se estuviera quebrando en ese momento y como si los horrores que le habían pasado jamás hubieran ocurrido.

—Es por eso que lo necesito, lo que él necesita en este momento es que alguien tome de su mano, no que lo tengan vigilado veinticuatro siete en una jaula; tuvo suficiente de eso en Ciudad Batería.

—Pero se encuentra inestable por el momento, no sabemos de lo que es capaz… podrías correr el riesgo que…

—Lo sé; yo, más que nadie, lo sé. _Yo_ fui al que él que estuvo ahorcando en la cama, _yo_ fui al que golpeó en la cabeza y _yo_ fui uno de los que él estuvo disparando dentro del Nido.

Kei se rascó la nuca, estaba en una situación demasiado incómoda, ¿debería hacerlo? ¿Qué había si Bokuto terminaba matando a Akaashi? La culpa caería en sus hombros, en el fondo de su mente sabía que si lograban estabilizar a Revólver, tendrían un _S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W._ ayudándoles; pero no valía la pena arriesgar la vida de uno de ellos de esa manera.

—Si no me ayudas, no le diré a nadie tu secreto con los chicos; pero debía pedirte ayuda a ti. Tú sabes lo que se siente que BL/ind te arrebate una de las personas que más amas frente a ti. ¿No harías todo en tu poder para tenerlos de nuevo contigo?

—No estás siendo justo, Akaashi… —recriminó. Histeria estaba jugando sucio, Tsukishima no podría decirle que no a eso.

—Lo siento.

Se hundieron en silencio por unos minutos, Tsukishima porque debía recuperar la compostura; podrían haber pasado meses desde lo de Yamaguchi y su hermano, pero siempre se sentía como una herida fresca y descubierta en su pecho, para todo aquel que la quería ver.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?

~~

Una de las cualidades de las que Lev Haiba se enorgullecía de tener —además de su llamativa y asombrosa apariencia física— era su habilidad de poner en mudo a todo lo que le rodeaba y concentrarse en trabajar. La voz de Hinata era chillona y alta, era lo único que podía discernir de sus reclamos, gritos y preocupaciones mientras veía el intrincado, confuso y _moderno_ mecanismo en el pecho de Kageyama.

Veía la esfera luminosa en medio y hasta un bobo podía saber que era su núcleo, solamente que desde que Lev le había disparado; los potentes rayos cegadores habían menguado hasta asemejarse a la intensidad de una lámpara de lava.

Debía conseguirse una de esas, eran geniales.

—¡Lev! —vociferó Hinata.

Ah, sí, debía concentrarse.

Siguiendo los diferentes cables que se conectaban al núcleo podía adivinar hacia donde iban las terminales de cada una; suponiendo, claro. Podía _suponer_ dónde estaba la tarjeta madre del androide, podía _suponer_ dónde estaba el microcontrolador, podía _suponer_ dónde estaban los sensores.

Sin embargo, él nunca había visto algo similar.

Dudaba que alguien fuera de Ciudad Batería lo había hecho. El androide debía estar en la cumbre de la robótica moderna; si pensaba como pensaba, si hablaba como hablaba, y aprendía como aprendía. Además se trataba del «hijo robótico» del dictador o algo similar —si Lev había captado todo el problema a meras palabras de los killjoys, porque nadie aclaraba las esquinas más borrosas de la pintura que se había formado—.

No obstante, si Lev pensaba solamente en robótica básica, y juntaba los puntos de lo que había pasado, hasta un idiota podría saber que el problema del androide, después del disparo, era que sus niveles de energía habían bajado drásticamente. Sin embargo, no se había apagado, lo que indicaba que Kageyama seguía recibiendo energía, lo suficiente para mantenerlo encendido, pero no para hacer funcionar sus sistemas y hacerlo moverse.

—¿Por qué no está funcionando? —preguntó Hinata.

Después del incidente con la nueva arma, Kageyama perdiendo la razón y luego sin obtener respuesta de él; Kenma les aconsejó —ahora se le dificultaba un poco más comunicarse, Inferno sabía algunas palabras en lenguaje de señas, más que nada el alfabeto manual (o _dactilología_ , como lo había llamado); pero era muy difícil comunicar conversaciones largas— que se alejaran del cobertizo, ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo ahí, y en el desierto no era seguro quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho.

Pero a medida que iban avanzando, a Haiba se le había ocurrido llamar a Tsukishima, ¿no era él el líder de los killjoys? Eso había parecido desde que habían llegado, al menos, _definitivamente,_ era el líder de ese grupo dispar.

Así que llamó a Ácido, pero cuando el amargo rubio había contestado, Inferno había saltado, arrebatándole el radio de sus manos y diciéndole a Tsukishima que todo estaba bien.

Después de eso pasaron la Zona 15.

Lev y Kenma habían quedado atónitos ante las acciones de Hinata, quién había urgido que solo siguieran adelante. Haiba obedeció y siguió conduciendo, sin hacer más preguntas.

Así que ahora habían avanzado hasta la Zona 20, Shouyou había usado dos cargas de _plus,_ pero ninguna reanimaba a Kageyama. Lev se encontraba mirando el mecanismo de funcionamiento del androide y solo podía hacer conjeturas de cómo arreglarlo.

—Mi conclusión es que debemos pedirle ayuda al gran dictador —afirmó, con una mano en su mentón, luego de estar hundido en sus pensamientos.

Algo duro golpeó su sien y lo dejó viendo estrellas por un rato; llevó su mano al parche de piel que dolía y sobó el lugar, quejándose miró el suelo; era una llave inglesa que Kenma le había arrojado.

¡¿Pero qué querían de él?! _Esa_ era la manera más fácil para tener éxito, Kageyama era creación de Oikawa, por ende, él conocería su mecanismo como la palma de su mano.

—¡Sombra! —se quejó— ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! Hinata sabe que tengo razón.

—Sí la tienes, pero eso es imposible —ofreció Inferno rascándose la nuca—; es como decir que la manera de ganar esta guerra es que la Bruja Fénix venga, y se lleve el alma de Oikawa de inmediato… es como si… ¿en teoría funcionaría? Pero es muy estúpido el solo mencionarlo…

—Sí, pero eso no quita que es una manera de solucionarlo.

Sombra levantó otra llave inglesa.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡ _De acuerdo_! Ya entendí, buscar otras maneras… diablos, ustedes no usan su imaginación —terminó murmurando.

Haiba miró la llave inglesa en su mano y recordó las sabias palabras de su maestro en La Colmena, el que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de robótica. Apretó la barra de metal respirando profundamente, pidiéndole a la Bruja Fénix que fuera lo necesario para ayudar al androide.

Con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeó en el rostro.

Kageyama a quién lo habían manipulado para que se sentara, con el golpe fue arrojado al suelo.

—¡¿Qué diabl…?! —gritó Hinata.

Pero para entonces Lev le dio otro golpazo en el pecho; Kageyama no respondía.

Inferno se apresuró a quitarle la llave inglesa de la mano.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —vociferó Shouyou otra vez— ¡¿Lev, qué diablos fue eso?!

—Robótica básica, Inferno, mi maestro me enseñó que si todo lo demás falla, todo funciona con unos golpes —informó con una sonrisa.

Kenma se le acercaba con una barra de hierro.

—¡Espera! —pidió, estos pequeños chicos lo iban a terminar matando—. No veo que a ustedes se les ocurran más soluciones.

—¡Tú eres el ingeniero robótico!

Lev lo pensó por un rato, luego tomó otra llave inglesa para golpear al androide.

—¡Sin golpes a Kageyama! —ordenó Shouyou, poniéndose de barrera entre Rugido y Tobio.

—De acuerdo —aceptó de mala gana.

Y entonces una idea floreció en su mente.

—Hinata —llamó Lev—, pásame el mapa, creo que sé qué es lo que haremos. El único problema es… que debemos llegar a la Zona 25.

.

Condujeron todo el trayecto hasta llegar al destino que Lev había ordenado; de todas formas les quedaba en el camino, y siendo honestos, llevar a un muerto —desactivado— Kageyama, no serviría de nada encontrar a Destroya.

Haiba indicó que se mantuvieran escondidos hasta que el sol se ocultara y luego condujeron hasta las afueras de una de las metrópolis de Ciudad Batería. Pequeños engendros frutos de la enorme capital, que si bien no eran tan peligrosas como el reino céntrico de Oikawa, estaban armados y contaban con exterminadores.

Lev solo esperaba que no contaran con S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Lo único que necesitamos es un buen golpe para Kageyama —aclaró Rugido.

—¡Ya probamos con golpes y lo único que lograste fue dejarle una abolladura en su brazo!

—Estás exagerando, no veo nada —repitió Lev, por centésima vez; Hinata solo estaba siendo un preocupón, el metal que construía a Kageyama era reforzado con acero, así que un simple golpe no iba a dejar marca—. Y no me refería a golpes físicos —informó como si fuera evidente—; necesito un golpe de electricidad para cargarlo. Un voltaje más alto que el _plus._

—¡Oh! —exclamó con estrellas en los ojos—. ¿Crees que funcionará?

—¡Definitivamente! En un androide normal la carga sería demasiada y lo mataría —sopesó—, pero Kageyama no es normal.

—Tienes razón…

Kenma chasqueó los dedos frente a ellos muchas veces, para hacerlos regresar al tema presente.

—Sí, claro —dijo Lev—, lo único que debemos hacer es lanzar a alguien encima de la muralla, que dicho alguien escale un poste de electricidad, conectar un cable positivo y negativo en las terminales de energía al mismo tiempo que en el núcleo de Kageyama para… ¡Boom! —gritó, haciendo a Hinata exaltarse— Darle más energía y hacer que despierte.

—¡Oh! —saltó Shouyou—, eso tiene sentido, ¿estás seguro que funcionará?

—Cincuenta y cincuenta —admitió.

—Bueno —aceptó Inferno—, las probabilidades nunca han estado de nuestro lado y hemos salido casi parados de todas las situaciones…

—¡Ése es el espíritu!

.

Claro que antes de llegar a su puesto, pasaron por una chatarrería consiguiendo restos de metal y otros cachivaches.

Hinata estaba oculto detrás de una duna de arena mientras vigilaba con un par de binoculares las afueras de la pequeña ciudad. No contaban con tantos androides en los puestos arriba de las paredes, y éstas eran mucho más bajas que la muralla que rodeaba Ciudad Batería; tal y como Lev lo había dicho, alguien podría —si era impulsado— saltar al otro lado, y entrar a la metrópolis.

Claro, que el problema sería _salir_ de ahí.

—¡Y estamos listos, bebé! —gritó Lev—. ¡Oye, Inferno, Sombra, vengan aquí!

Ambos killjoys escucharon al gigante despistado y llegaron para descubrir el extraño artefacto que Haiba había conseguido construir. Lev se paró frente al par de pequeños chicos, con brazos cruzados y mentón levantado, orgulloso de su invención.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hinata con algo de asco.

Kenma solo arqueaba una ceja.

—¡¿Cómo que no saben?! ¿Qué no es evidente?

Haiba pensaba que sí lo era; pero Kenma movió su rostro de lado a lado. Lev hizo una mueca y resopló, él creía que era uno de sus mejores inventos; tomando en cuenta su poco tiempo y _limitados_ recursos.

Rugido se acercó a la máquina, había conseguido el asiento roñoso de un automóvil y había soldado listones de metal con distintos tamaños para construir una versión bastante primitiva de una catapulta. En donde el asiento había sido instalado en la honda en el brazo más largo de la máquina; mientras que en el corto, el que sostenía el contrapeso, Lev se había encargado de hacerlo más pesado que Hinata, el que saldría volando por los aires.

Kenma había perdido el poco color que tenía su piel.

—Eso es una… —comenzó Hinata.

—¡Catapulta! ¡Sí! ¿No te parece genial? Nunca había construido una pero una vez miré unos planos para construir una.

—¿Miraste?

—Oh, sí, mi maestro dice que tengo memoria fotográfica, por eso soy tan inteligente.

Sombra resopló con burla.

—¿En serio crees que nos subiremos a eso para salir volando por los aires?

—¡Claro que no, Inferno! —exclamó, como si fuera una cuestión de hecho—. Solo tú lo harás, lo construí con tu peso en mente.

—Eso suena genial —aceptó Hinata.

Pero Kozume se apresuró a poner una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo y mirando con urgencia a Lev.

«Peligroso» dijo, usando letra por letra del alfabeto «Mucho».

—Por eso Sol Inferno lo hará, es su novio.

—Tiene razón en eso, Sombra —aceptó Shouyou—, además se escucha genial, quiero probarlo.

Kenma se golpeó su rostro tan fuerte, que si no hubiera sido porque el sol los había dejado en penumbras, Lev podría haber visto las marcas rojas en su rostro.

Lev lo llevó hasta el asiento con resortes arruinados y le explicó el plan; Kenma estaba atrás de él, mortificándose en el desastre que todo esto era.

—Es fácil, te sientas ahí, yo bajaré a soltar el pestillo lo que liberará el contrapeso y luego serás lanzado a causa de la fuerza centrífuga que producirá el peso y volarás hasta caer al otro lado de la pared. No te preocupes, de acuerdo, hice los cálculos y solo hay un treinta y cinco por ciento de probabilidades que te estrelles sobre la pared.

Lev miró el rostro de Hinata palidecerse.

—¡Pero estoy seguro que te irá bien! —aseguró.

—¡Espera! —paró Shouyou—. Y ahí en la ciudad, ¿Dónde caeré?

Haiba se encogió de hombros.

—Esperemos que lejos de un exterminador.

—Ah… de acuerdo —murmuró, tragando el nudo de su garganta.

—¡Y listos! —avisó Haiba, girándose para activar la máquina—. Sombra, vigila que Inferno se encuentre en el asiento cuando hale el pestillo. Tres…

—¡Espera! —volvió a gritar Hinata.

—Dos…

Lev debatió que esto necesitaba ser como halar una bandita, rápido para evitar cambiar de opinión. Shouyou solo tenía miedo, eso era todo, pero debía confiar en las matemáticas de Haiba, ¡era su amigo, después de todo!

—¡Lev, no!

Haiba soltó el seguro, haciendo un chirrido de metal frotándose contra metal, la catapulta se movió con velocidad, dibujando un arco en el cielo, el proyectil —es decir Hinata— se vio solamente como una sombra negra volando por los aires; desapareciendo dentro del torbellino de luces neones, después de la muralla.

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó Lev—. Digo, pero no es como si dude de mis invenciones alguna vez.

—Sí… funcionó —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Kenma no hablaba.

Haiba, alarmado, giró para encarar al chico de la voz.

—¿Hinata?

Sol Inferno estaba parado frente a él…

Pero…

Entonces…

—Lev, lanzaste a Kenma.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No…

—¡Dime que estás bromeando!

—… no…

—¡Por favor! ¡ _Debes_ estar bromeando! —para este punto, Lev había agarrado un puñado de la camisa de Hinata, mientras lo levantaba del suelo— ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Oh, dioses, oh, dioses, oh, dioses!

Soltó a Shouyou y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Cómo fue que lancé a Kenma y no a ti?

—Estaba sentado en la silla, ¿no? Cuando iniciaste la cuenta regresiva, debía pararte para preguntarte algo y entonces dijiste dos, y Sombra intentó mantenerme en la silla así que estiró su brazo y cuando me alejé un poco más él se tropezó, y apoyó su rodilla en el sillón y ahí en lugar de decir uno, halaste el seguro…

Lev gritó.

Una cosa era halarle los cables a Kenma y otra era esto, cuando él regresara seguramente lo mataría a golpes; o quebraría su cuello con sus piernas. No sabía cuál era peor. Aunque nunca se imaginó qué morir con dos piernas alrededor de su cuello estaba en la lista de posibles resultados de su muerte, pero tampoco era como si pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en maneras de morir.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —Haiba se comenzó a halar los cabellos de color nieve—. ¡Acabamos de lanzar a nuestro líder interino sobre una muralla hacia una metrópolis de Ciudad Batería!

—Diablos, no tengo idea —aceptó Hinata.

El vibrato de su radio los sacó de sus pensamientos; y Lev recordó los intercomunicadores que Tsukishima les había dado. La estática sonó otra vez, Rugido se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolsa, pero sus dedos se movían más rápido que su mente y lo terminó botando; Hinata lo atrapó en el aire y miró la pequeña pantalla verde.

No era un mensaje, sino un punto; no había manera de escribir un texto completo, porque el aparato era bastante antiguo, solo contaban con un teclado numérico, y algunos signos matemáticos.

—¿Sombra, eres tú? —preguntó Hinata en voz alta.

Ambos veían la pantalla, ¿cómo diablos podían comunicarse con Kenma ahora?

—Sol Inferno, creo que debo arrojarte a ti ahora —concluyó.

Fue ahí cuando escucharon otro pitido; ambos vieron la pantalla y miraron tres puntos seguidos, después un guion, y después tres guiones seguidos.

Haiba chasqueó sus dedos.

—¡Clave morse!

~~

«Estoy bien» Fue lo que les dijo al par de idiotas que se encontraban al otro lado de la línea, esperaba por la Bruja que alguno de ellos supiera clave morse, y pudieran entenderlo.

Repitió el mismo mensaje dos veces, con la esperanza que comprendieran qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Esperó un rato y estiró la articulación de su hombro; afortunadamente había caído en una pila de basura, hizo una mueca cuando removió una bolsa de comida para perro de su cabeza; el olor no era nada grato pero sabía que los daños podrían haber sido peores. El impacto lo había absorbido su hombro derecho y mostraba dificultad para moverlo.

Lev pagaría por eso, sí, pero por el momento, debía saber cómo escapar.

Pero antes, ayudar a Kageyama… y antes de eso, debía saber si tendría alguna respuesta de Hinata y Lev.

Probó nuevamente.

«Soy Kenma»

Esperó por unos momentos y recibió un mensaje.

« _Sombra»_ decía « _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No fue apropósito.»_

Ese definitivamente era Lev, y ahora el gigante despistado estaba malgastando tiempo valioso. Después tendría tiempo de disculparse apropiadamente.

«¿ _Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?»_

«Caí en basura, estoy bien»

« _Te sacaremos rápido»_ respondieron _«. Ten paciencia y confía; se nos ocurrirá algo»._

Eso no sonaba nada reconfortante.

«No.»

« _¿No? ¿Dijiste que no?»_

Podía imaginar el rostro de Hinata y Lev, completamente estupefactos.

«Sí.»

_«¿Sí? ¿Dijiste sí? Ok, te sacaremos de inmediato.»_

Kenma puso los ojos en blanco pero antes de contestar, recibió otro mensaje del par disparejo de chicos.

_«¿O solo respondiste la pregunta?»_

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

«No saldré hasta ayudar a Kageyama. Dime qué hacer.»

Mientras dejaba a Hinata y Lev realizar la estrategia, bajó de la pila de basura; tocando en el camino lo que tenían que ser comida arruinada y unas botellas de vidrio. Era asqueroso, por decir lo menos; notó una mancha negra en su chaqueta roja pero no se atrevía a querer saber _qué era_ lo que había manchado.

Sin embargo al llegar al suelo y finalmente ponerse de pie, notó las luces intermitentes de la policía cruzando la cuadra y se puso alerta. Si lo veían, y descubrían que no tenía identificación de la ciudad, lo meterían en el Tubo para realizarle un ajuste de pensamientos, o lo purificarían con llamas.

Pero no servía de nada pensar en eso, así que prefirió concentrarse en esconderse del ojo que todo veía de Oikawa. Entró a un callejón oscuro y esperó hasta que los automóviles policiales pasaran; y justo a tiempo Lev y Hinata mandaron un nuevo mensaje; esta vez de mayor tamaño:

« _Tienes regresar en la dirección te arrojé, Sol y yo estaremos al otro lado; la pared mide tres metros y medio. Te lanzaré los cables y escala un poste de energía para conectarlos y no toques las puntas activas o sufrirás descarga de setecientos sesenta y cinco mil voltios.»_

Eso no era para nada preocupante.

«Puedo hacerlo.»

« _De acuerdo. Sol y yo te esperaremos»_

Cortó la comunicación para evitar seguir llamando atención a su ubicación y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección que había sido arrojado, aunque aún se sentía un poco ligero de la cabeza después de volar por los aires a media noche a quién sabía a qué velocidad.

Pero recordaba de dónde había venido, reconocía un ladrillo quebrado justo encima de la construcción; debajo del cerco de púas de gran tamaño del cual era imposible atravesar sin ser visto.

« _Estamos en posición»_ recibió un nuevo mensaje.

Kenma revisó el perímetro y encontró el poste de electricidad más cercano, debía medir como cinco metros; pero Kozume había escalado cosas más altas en su vida. El problema radicaba en ser descubierto.

Podía hacerlo.

 _Debía_ hacerlo.

«Estoy aquí.» informó.

La seguridad era mucho más flexible que en Ciudad Batería, según los informes que había leído. No había androides custodiando la muralla y en las partes más oscuras de la ciudad había pilas de basura —como en la que él había caído— y partes de robots que parecían haber sido arrancadas en el piso.

« _Ahí va»_

Miró hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que un par de cables fueron arrojados encima de la muralla de concreto. En sus extremos había dos pinzas electroestáticas con puntas de cobre; Lev había tenido que hacerle modificaciones a los cables para hacerlos suficientemente largos para alcanzar más de los cinco metros del poste y la distancia entre ellos y la pared.

«La tengo»

Sabía que podían lanzar a Hinata ahí, pero eso les aumentaría las probabilidades de ser atrapados. Shouyou, como su alias lo indicaba, brillaba como un sol; podía encontrarse en una multitud y fácilmente hacerse notar. Aun no sabía si era por su cabello, sus manierismos o simplemente el aura que emanaba lo que lo hacía sobresalir; como si siempre hubiera estado destinado a grandes cosas.

Pero así era de ruidoso y en ese momento, era de cuestión de vida o muerte si eran notados; ahí era cuando, por decirlo de una manera, Kozume sobresalía. Sus pisadas eran mudas y su cuerpo podía torcerse con facilidad. Algo que le facilitaba robar comida para él y para Kuroo cuando eran niños.

Era una sombra.

Así que podía hacer esto, definitivamente.

Con esas palabras en la mente tomó el par de cables y los ató a su muñeca, de esa manera podía escalar libremente lo que fuera. Pero antes de hacer más, agarró el intercomunicador y mandó un último mensaje antes de comenzar su misión.

«Tengan a Kageyama listo, lo haré rápido».

_«De acuerdo»._

Bueno, aquí iban todas sus oportunidades.

Escalar nunca se le dificultó, la mayoría de killjoys al conocerlo y saber el papel que él desempeñaba para la resistencia; terminaban creyendo que él había sobrevivido el desierto gracias a la protección de Kuroo; a Kenma no le molestaba eso, en primer lugar, nunca le había preocupado la idea que los demás pudieran tener de él, por eso jamás movió un músculo para probar que se equivocaban.

Pero la verdad era que Pantera estaba vivo gracias a él y viceversa. Ambos estuvieron juntos desde que eran pequeños. Niños de la guerra, les llamaban, mocosos cuyos padres pelearon en las guerras de helio y nunca regresaron a casa. Eran vecinos así que prácticamente crecieron como hermanos; ni él ni Pantera tuvieron la suerte de ser arrojados a un orfanato y terminaron viviendo en las calles, alimentándose de las sobras de los mercantes, y robando lo que podían.

Nunca formaron parte de grupos de sobrevivientes en alguna comunidad, principalmente porque todas las personas que consideraban a Kuroo como una gran ayuda para pertenecer a su grupo, creían que Kozume terminaría siendo una carga debido a su condición. Para ese entonces el pelinegro explotaba de la rabia y terminaba golpeando a más de una persona; luego se daba la vuelta y le decía a él:

« _No los necesitamos_ ».

Kuroo hacía unos cuantos carbonos tocando su guitarra en algunos comedores y comunidades; mientras que Kenma arreglaba cualquier cachivache que le llevaran.

A veces, cuando se topaban con _draculoides,_ ambos actuaban como si Kozume era el chico indefenso, solo para que bajaran la guardia y rodearan a Tetsurou; entonces Sombra los hacía caer uno a uno cuando le daban la espalda.

Había sido una buena estrategia vivir de ese modo. No tenían comodidades, ni causa, pero se tenían al otro.

Hasta que conocieron a Daichi, y les dio otra razón para seguir luchando.

Kozume se podía cuidar solo, tenía algunas limitaciones pero nunca dejó que lo detuvieran. Siempre había un camino, le solía decir Kuroo todo el tiempo; cuando apenas eran niños y Kenma estaba seguro que no tendría muchos años en la tierra, pero Tetsurou, el cursi, lo dijo tantas veces que terminó creyéndolo.

Miró por última vez en la dirección que la patrulla se había ido; los candiles de la calle parecían haberse quemado hace años, dejando el callejón a oscuras. Las únicas luces que apenas y llegaban pertenecían a una enorme pantalla que reproducía un video del rostro de Oikawa, Kenma estaba demasiado lejos para leer sus labios y discernir lo que decía; pero no era como si le importara. También había algunas vallas publicitarias que iluminaban algunos _pósters_ en la pared contigua.

Reconoció el rostro de Kuroo, tachado con una equis roja y las palabras « _exterminar_ » escrita sobre sus ojos. Pero ahora había algo más preocupante, debajo de su rostro estaba en letras grandes y negras su nombre completo: _Tetsurou Kuroo._

Eso no era todo, al lado de él estaba Histeria, con su nombre escrito también: _Keiji Akaashi;_ y a su lado estaban los demás: _Koushi Sugawara, Kei Tsukishima, Shimizu Kyoko;_ incluyendo el suyo también. Better Living ya tenía toda su información, tenían sus rostros, edades, sus nombres. Desde que tuvieron la mente de Bokuto a su disposición, los killjoys quedaron expuestos.

Esto era malo, debía apresurarse y regresar a La Colmena para informar a todos.

Pero primero lo primero. Se apoyó de sus piernas y comenzó a escalar el mástil de madera; cuidando cada paso para no resbalarse, y tampoco enredarse con el cable. Llegó al tope en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tal vez si había sido la mejor idea de todas que él fuera arrojado a esta misión imprevista.

Se sostuvo de sus piernas y sacó el intercomunicador de su bolsa.

«En posición».

Lev le indicó qué conector iba dónde, después de dejar muy en claro que debería alejarse lo más que pudiera de los fusibles. Kageyama recibiría setecientos mil voltios en su cuerpo y sería su última oportunidad para arreglarlo. Kenma lo hizo y comenzó a descender; según Rugido al momento de conectarlo al núcleo del androide, se desencadenaría la descarga.

~~

—¿Estás seguro que esto funcionará? —preguntó Hinata mirando con preocupación el inconsciente cuerpo de Kageyama. Su núcleo brillaba pero la energía no era la suficiente para darle poder. Sentía que era la décima vez que preguntaba eso a Haiba, y él siempre contestaba lo mismo:

—¡Definitivamente!

Y Shouyou no tenía otra opción más que creer.

Haiba se colocaba los guantes aislantes hasta el codo, reproduciendo un golpe ruidoso cuando soltaba el látex en su brazo. Alcanzó las terminales de los cables y se puso en cuclillas encima del cuerpo de Kageyama. Hinata ignoró lo graciosa que se debía ver la escena, con Lev siendo mucho más alto que el androide.

—Retrocede un poco, Inferno, esto puede tornarse extremo.

Era imposible mantener la preocupación por mucho tiempo al estar con Haiba, pero el chico despistado sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ¿No? Shouyou lo obedeció y se alejó unos cuantos pasos; mientras que Rugido Helado bajó sus _goggles,_ sonriendo como un maníaco.

Conectó ambos cables en el núcleo desnudo de Kageyama y rayos azules salieron del androide, iluminando por un momento hasta el cielo; un crujido lleno de estática irrumpió en sus oídos, seguido de las carcajadas estridentes de Lev. Atrás de ellos el generador de electricidad explotó; dejando una manzana completa de la ciudad en penumbras.

El cuerpo del androide comenzó a convulsionar y al siguiente segundo Haiba salió disparado hacia atrás; dando vueltas en la arena hasta que paró a unos cinco metros. Shouyou corrió hacia su androide, Kageyama se movía dando pequeños _tics,_ pequeños rayos eléctricos reverberaban en su piel.

Tobio abrió los ojos, y Shouyou pudo respirar con tranquilidad al ver nuevamente esos ojos tan profundos como el océano y tan interminables como el espacio. Hinata cayó hincado a su lado y metió su rostro en sus manos, todos sus huesos dejaron de tiritar con frío y el oxígeno no se sentía como cuchillas en sus pulmones.

Kageyama miró en su pecho las puntas de cobre y las quitó de su núcleo, su tórax se cerró con un movimiento suave y silencioso. Para entonces Sol ya estaba llorando sobre sus manos; pero sintió al pelinegro levantar su mentón para mirarlo.

—¿Estás triste? —preguntó.

Hinata no lo soportó más y se lanzó para abrazarlo.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! No… no respondías y yo no _sabía_ que hacer —sollozaba—, tenía tanto miedo que no despertaras nunca más; ni siquiera me importa Destroya, no me importaba que perdiéramos nuestra oportunidad de encontrarlo… no tenía sentido si no te tenía a mi lado…

El pelinegro lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname, Hinata, no quería preocuparte así. Prometo compensártelo.

—Estúpido Roboyama, eso no es necesario, solo no vuelvas a marcharte de esa manera.

—¡Melosos! —escucharon la misma voz de siempre gritar.

—Danos un minuto más, Rugido, solo uno —rogó Shouyou, aun enterrado en el pecho de Kageyama, escuchando el leve ronroneo de su núcleo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —pregunto Tobio.

Hinata miró en dirección y comenzó a carcajearse cuando notó que el cabello lacio y gris de Lev ahora estaba en puntas, lleno de estática, se asemejaba al de Bokuto ahora.

—Oye, recibe algunos voltios en tu cuerpo, Choque, y dime si el cabello te queda igual de suave que antes —sacó la lengua—. ¿Creen que esto se quite con agua?

—Seguramente —contestó Kageyama mirando a su alrededor—, ¿en dónde estamos?

—Rescatando a Sombra ahora —informó Lev, sacando el intercomunicador—, se metió ahí para rescatarte.

—¿En la ciudad?

—Necesitábamos energía, ahora solo necesitamos sacarlo de ahí y ¡oh! Está escribiendo algo —se alegró.

Pero de inmediato su sonrisa se esfumó.

—¿Rugido? —preguntó Hinata—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Es Sombra… su mensaje dice: «S.O.S. me tienen rodeado».

~~

Al parecer había algo que Lev no había tomado en cuenta en sus cálculos; la carga eléctrica que golpeó el cuerpo de Kageyama al sumarse a la energía del androide había provocado una sobrecarga y había explotado el generador de energía. Apagando así una cuadra de la metrópolis; como era de esperarse, la policía estuvo ahí de inmediato, investigando si la causa de la explosión había sido acto de rebeldía o del malfuncionamiento de un androide.

Kenma no podía alejarse del lugar porque debía esperar a los dos idiotas e idear una vía de escape; así que tampoco era como si podía huir lejos. Estaba pegado a la pared del callejón, vigilando por la esquina mientras más y más policías comenzaban a llegar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse gélido, y se obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y calmar su respiración.

Su cerebro comenzaba a repetir escenas de la destrucción del Nido, ver ese S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. con la boca cosida y ojos demoniacos. Aun podía oler la sangre derramada en las paredes de esa imagen que él había dejado, despedazando a uno de los suyos sin humanidad alguna.

Esperaba, por la Bruja Fénix, no tener que verlo nunca más.

« _Kageyama irá a ayudar_ ». Rezaba el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Kenma se lamió los labios por la anticipación al ver la sombra de un policía que se acercaba; debía hacerlo, preferiría morir luchando que dejarse capturar para que jugaran con su cerebro. Además, cuando descubrieran que se trataba de uno de los killjoys que habían escapado del Nido, y además de eso era el encargado de mantener la red a flote, y también las radiotransmisiones del doctor; abrirían su mente y dejaría a toda La Colmena expuesta y con ellos el secreto de Destroya con su ubicación exacta.

Miró de nuevo la sombra doblando la esquina y antes de ser visto saltó hacia él, utilizando el momento para traer el cuerpo del policía al suelo. Tenía un casco así que las balas no servirían de mucho, antes que hiciera algo más tomó el rostro del policía y quebró su cuello silenciosamente para luego regresar a las sombras.

Más sombras comenzaron a aglutinarse, dirigiéndose hacia él.

' _Apresúrate, Kageyama, apresúrate'_ repetía su mente, era algo completamente diferente enfrentarse a una persona que a un grupo, y menos cuando tenían armas de fuego.

Vio con el rabillo de su ojos que le gritaban por medio de un megáfono, ordenándole que debía salir y enfrentarse a la _misericordia_ del dictador.

Sacó de sus bolsillos un par de dagas y respiró profundamente, veía con detenimiento las sombras que provenían del centro de la ciudad y la manera que las sombras comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más. _'Tres'_ contó, podía hacerlo.

El trío de policías llegó a su campo de visión; atacó al primero directo al cuello, metiendo la cuchilla y deslizándola; la sangre salió disparada, manchando el uniforme blanco de los demás, el shock les hizo bajar su guardia; pero Kenma mantenía sus otros tres sentidos a su máxima capacidad. Sin tocar el suelo saltó al otro y sepultó la daga debajo de su mandíbula, atravesando su lengua y boca.

Antes que derribara al último policía, sin embargo, había sacado su radio.

Comenzó a gritar sordamente por refuerzos, pero antes que dejara de presionar el botón Kenma ya había acabado con é así el daño ya estaba hecho. Su posición y presencia habían sido reveladas y los policías solo seguirían viniendo.

Estaba atrapado en el lado equivocado de la muralla.

' _Por favor, que no cuenten con algún S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W'_ Era lo único que su mente repetía. Recordando como terminaron Bokuto y Akaashi en la ciudad, mezclado con ese monstruo en el Nido y sus largas cuchillas capaz de rebanar todo a su paso.

Al siguiente segundo, más luces de patrullas comenzaron a aparecer, y motocicletas con exterminadores. Kenma respiraba por su nariz, ideando algún plan, alguna salida… Miró hacia arriba, podría escalar la pared de un edificio y de esa manera huir de ser capturado.

Ahora, si le disparaban hasta matarlo… esa era una mejor opción.

Nuevos policías comenzaron a venir por él, Kenma se arrojó, escondiéndose al lado de un enorme contenedor de basura, cuando dispararon.

Aparentemente habían desistido en capturarlo vivo.

El intercomunicador vibró y Kozume miró la pantalla.

« _Kenma, Kageyama está en posición»._

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una soga se ató a su cuello y lo halaron hacia arriba.

Su cerebro no terminó de registrar lo que estaba pasando cuando fue jalado desde el edificio, sus piernas frenéticamente buscaron el suelo, pero rápidamente se alejaba del piso. Como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de tener gravedad; su tráquea fue cerrada por la soga y comenzó a ahogarse.

En vano, sus dedos intentaron desatar la cuerda, pero estaba hecha de metal. Estaba colgando en lo alto, y su visión comenzaba a hacerse negra.

Una persona que estaba sobre la escalera de incendios, que lo estaba tirando del suelo atrapó sus manos y aflojó la soga; Kenma tosió con violencia cuando el oxígeno entró de golpe a sus pulmones. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas aun cuando el extraño le arrebató el intercomunicador, y habló con los otros cuervos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué están haciendo aquí?

~~

Los tres se quedaron estáticos, ese _definitivamente_ no había sido Kenma; y para empeorar las cosas, parecía que lo habían capturado. Kageyama fue el primero en moverse y tomar el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Intrusos en Ciudad Batería, ahora dinos quién eres tú.

—¡Kageyama! —exclamó Lev, cuando Choque había dejado de presionar el botón de la radio y no podían oírlo de la otra línea— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Esta persona, quien quiera que sea, _no_ es peón de BL/ind; podemos lograr que nos ayude.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?! —Lev debía pensarlo dos veces en unirse ahora a la causa de los killjoys, las emociones que había experimentado en el viaje habían sido demasiado intensas, y todavía faltaba una distancia bastante grande para llegar a su destino.

—No está siguiendo el _modus operandi_ de los exterminadores o policías, no les preguntamos a los intrusos o rebeldes quienes son, porque Better Living no acepta segundas oportunidades. Si hubiera sido alguien de BL/ind, Kenma ya estaría muerto o en camino al Tubo.

—Eres tan frío a veces, Roboyama —comentó Hinata.

— _Un intruso también —_ respondió la voz en el intercomunicador—. ¿ _Quieres ver a tu amigo vivo? Dame tus coordenadas._

—¿Deberíamos hacerlo? —preguntó Lev—. ¡Quiero decir! Yo también quiero rescatar a Sombra, pero no podemos confiar en él, ¿o sí?

—Tenemos a Choque aquí, él puede encargarse de cualquier situación… excepto del gran dictador.

—Hinata idiota —murmuró con veneno el androide, el tema todavía era delicado para él.

~~

—Parece que sí les importas a tus amigos después de todo —dijo el extraño que lo había atrapado; Kenma pudo leer sus labios enrollados en una sonrisa poco amigable.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue ser arrojado sobre el hombro del su captor; apenas pudo distinguir que el extraño le había disparado al techo y comenzó a correr en la pared. Mientras todo su mundo, literalmente, se había puesto de cabeza por segunda vez en la noche.

El otro chico se movía por los edificios como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo, aun con Kenma en sus hombros, se lanzaba de techo en techo con facilidad. Lo único que podía ver era la suela de sus zapatos mientras corría con la ligereza de un felino. Se sujetó con fuerza de la larga chaqueta de cuero cuando, por unos segundos, voló en el aire, y cayó en el edificio contiguo.

Agarró la escalera de incendios y se deslizó unos cuantos pisos antes de lanzarse al suelo. Su captor miraba afuera del callejón y una escritura en la pared vandalizada llamó la atención de Kenma; decía:

_«Al final, a través de fuego y ceniza un salvador se levantará de la tierra. El caminará a través de la furia del infierno, y le pondrá fin a la noche._

_El sol verá la ciudad una vez más, y caminaremos por todo el mundo._

_Seremos libres._

_Su nombre es Destroya, y reducirá Ciudad Batería a cenizas.»_

Su captor lo levantó del suelo nuevamente sin esperar por un latido, volvió a escalar el edificio, lanzándose de escaleras a escaleras a ladrillos con hendiduras; para luego disparar, y correr en las paredes. Llegaron al techo de un edificio y para entonces Kenma comenzaba a marearse.

Notó que estaban en una de los callejones más externos de la ciudad, donde se podía ver claramente la muralla que separaba el mundo exterior de la metrópolis. La figura detrás de él apuntó con una pistola y disparó al suelo; Kozume notó que se trataba de un gancho seguido de un cable tenso que se enterró en el piso, afuera de la muralla. El extraño chico se quitó el pañuelo morado de su cuello; levantó a Kenma a sus pies y lo miró.

—¿Quieres escapar? Sujétate a mí y no me sueltes.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que acabar en las garras de BL/ind, así que cerró los ojos, y se sujetó de su captor.

Se arrojaron del edificio; deslizándose sobre el cable por el pañuelo y burlaron la seguridad de la metrópolis. Antes que Kozume abriera nuevamente sus ojos sintió como alguien se le arrojaba, y lo traía al piso.

Sombra estaba por sacar sus dagas cuando abrió los ojos y fue sorprendido por los ojos llorosos de Lev.

—¡Kenma! —podía leer que estaba diciendo—. ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés bien!

~~

Después de recibir sus golpes de bienvenida de parte de Sombra, Lev se acercó a Hinata y Kageyama, quienes estaban charlando con el nuevo chico que los había ayudado. Era más bajo que Haiba, pero parecía mayor. Era difícil ver sus ojos y cabello, usaba una capucha negra que lo volvía más misterioso.

Pero al acercarse un poco más, notó que sonreía.

—¿Entonces me dirán que hacen un grupo de críos _adentro_ de la ciudad?

—Oye, somos más que críos —se apresuró Lev un poco ofendido, ¡él venía desde la Zona 1, quería más reconocimiento que eso!—. ¡Mira, ese chico de cara de pocos amigos es un an…!

Kenma lo trajo al suelo otra vez.

—Lo lamento por eso —se disculpó Kageyama, escondiendo su mano metálica en la bolsa de su pantalón—. Él quiso decir «anarquista», no pertenecemos a la orden de BL/ind, y no estamos de acuerdo con su doctrina.

El extraño arqueó una ceja, pero continuó.

—Sí, eso lo noté. Cuando vi que tres patrullas de policías y dos exterminadores habían rodeado a su amigo aquí; sabía que estaba a punto de ser demasiado para él. Así que los ayudé; creo que merezco saber, ¿qué hacían ustedes aquí? ¿Cómo pudieron entrar antes?

—Construí una catapulta con pedazos de metal —contestó Lev, encogiéndose de hombros—. No fue la gran cosa.

—Necesitábamos algunos víveres, y no teníamos carbonos para comprarlos —mintió Hinata rápidamente—, pero la misión terminó arruinándose cuando los policías lo descubrieron porque sin querer mi _amigo_ aquí —señaló a Kenma—, por error le disparó a un transformador de energía…

El chico los vio con detenimiento, primero a Kageyama, luego a Hinata, a Kenma y a Lev.

—Vi que el pequeño de ahí pudo arreglárselas con tres policías como si se tratara de bandidos del desierto; ustedes no son simples bandidos, ¿verdad?

—Somos killjoys —respondió Hinata—, y estamos en una misión.

El extraño volvió a sonreír y se cruzó de brazos, orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

—Así está mejor, ahora yo seré honesto con ustedes. Yo también estoy en una misión.

.

Su invitado ofreció que compartieran una fogata por la noche, el cielo estaba demasiado negro como para seguir en la carretera, y ninguno de ambos grupos era enemigo. Compartirían alimentos, tal vez anécdotas y eso sería todo. Su amabilidad no parecía falsa, opinaba Lev, y Kageyama también terminó aceptando; no había nada malo con hacer nuevos amigos.

Claro, que, algunos datos permanecerían en secreto, como Kageyama siendo un androide activo en el desierto y la gigantesca máquina enterrada en la arena que tenían que encontrar.

Hinata terminó de encender la fogata y todos se acercaron para sentarse alrededor de las llamas danzantes. Haiba calentó sus dedos, los sentía como si estuvieran incrustados en hielo y el nerviosismo, y miedo que había sentido por Kozume en la metrópolis, no habían hecho nada para aumentar la temperatura de sus huesos.

El chico se sentó frente a Lev y se removió la capucha del rostro. Sus ojos eran rasgados y cafés, con cabello como ceniza, y puntas oscuras.

—Mi nombre es Eita Semi, un gusto en conocerlos —se presentó.

—Yo soy Sol Inferno, éste es Choque Binario, Sombra Brillante y Rugido Helado.

—Oh, claro, los «aliases» de los killjoys. Entiendo.

—¿A qué no son legendarios? —preguntó Lev, a él siempre le había parecido geniales.

—Supongo —opinó Semi—, si es lo que planeas hacer con tu vida, me parece bien.

—¿Nunca quisiste ser un killjoy? —Dijo Lev—. ¿No es como el sueño de todos en el desierto? Era el mío —aceptó.

Eita se rio entre dientes.

—No es el mío realmente —contestó—. Hace unos años me encontré con otro grupo de ustedes, en otra Zona. Vieron mi habilidad al movilizarme en las ciudades y me preguntaron si quería unirme a los killjoys.

Hinata y Lev estaban boquiabiertos.

«Te movías sin dificultad ahí adentro» Aceptó Kenma. «¿Dijiste que no?»

—¡¿Dijiste que no?! —repitieron Shouyou y Haiba.

—Así es.

—¿Pero estás en contra de BL/ind? —preguntó Kageyama.

—Claro que sí, preferiría morir que pertenecer a sus rangos —hizo una mueca—. Pero, por el momento, no puedo unirme a los killjoys.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Hinata.

—Como ustedes, yo también estoy en una misión. Lo he estado por años, pero no puedo darme por vencido.

—¿Qué misión? —quiso saber Haiba.

—¡Lev! —calló Kageyama.

—No, no importa, no es «confidencial» ni nada parecido. Además, entre más personas lo saben, es mejor: Estoy buscando a alguien, una persona muy especial para mí —Semi abrió una lata de carne y comenzó a calentarla, como si necesitara hacer algo con sus manos; sus ojos se veían llenos de nostalgia—. BL/ind me lo arrebató de mis brazos hace años, así que desde entonces entro a todas las metrópolis de Ciudad Batería que encuentro, pensando que tal vez esta es la indicada y _él_ está ahí.

—Lo siento —murmuró Hinata, mirando al suelo, parecía completamente derrotado.

—Está bien, algo me dice que él sigue vivo así que no descansaré hasta que lo encuentre otra vez. Estoy seguro.

Haiba podía comprenderlo.

A la mañana siguiente, antes que terminara de levantarse el sol, volvieron a empacar para regresar a la carretera; Kageyama estaba llenando el tanque con gasolina, mientras que Kozume y Hinata estaban apagando las últimas llamas que habían sobrevivido de la fogata. Lev se acercó a Semi, quien se alistaba nuevamente para el día.

—¿Hacia dónde irás ahora? —le preguntó.

—Hay otra metrópolis a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, probaré mi suerte ahí.

—Poco a poco te acercas a Ciudad Batería —comentó Lev.

—Ése es el gran final, amigo, quiero asegurarme que busqué bien en todas las Zonas, porque una vez entras a Ciudad Batería, no hay regreso.

Frunció su entrecejo, al leer lo que había querido decir. Pero no sentaba bien en su estómago, Semi era una buena persona, había ayudado a Kenma sin conocerlo y había compartido de su comida en la fogata. Habló con ellos y habló de su vida sin recelo alguno, o esperando información a cambio.

—Puedo entenderlo —comenzó Haiba mirando al suelo—, porque… lo mismo le pasó a mis padres, ellos… Better Living los arrebató y nunca volví a saber de ellos y ahora también siento que siguen vivos así que puedo entenderlo… Así que… espero, espero que esta persona valga la pena, si… si arriesgas tu vida como lo haces ahora.

Era malo con las palabras y debía pensar cada frase dos veces o si no terminaría ofendiéndolo de alguna manera, porque esa era la historia de su vida.

Pero Eita solo sonrió.

—Sí, lo vale —aseguró—. No haría esto por cualquiera, pero él… era tan dulce y cariñoso, no puedo morir sin verlo una última vez y decirle lo que siento.

—Espero que lo encuentres —sonrió—, si cambias de opinión, deberías unirte a los killjoys —invitó, aun sabiendo que él no era uno, pero sí sabía que los cuervos necesitaban más personas como Semi, expertos en lo que hacían—. Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

—Gracias.

Lev estaba por irse, los chicos ya estaban dentro del automóvil pero se le ocurrió que debía hacer una última pregunta antes de partir.

—¡Oh! Antes de irme, deberías decirme su nombre, de esa manera, si lo encontramos nosotros, lo rescataremos primero.

—Satori Tendou —respondió—. Suele resaltar mucho, así que sabrás si es él.

—¡Lev, solo faltas tú! —exclamó Hinata—. Apresúrate, tenemos mucho terreno que recorrer ahora.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió—. No te conviertas en fantasma, Semi Eita —se despidió, dándose la vuelta para correr de regreso al vehículo.

Sonaba como una buena persona, Lev esperaba que Eita pudiera reunirse con él alguna vez.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Son más que bienvenidos a dejarme sus opiniones en un review, siempre me inspiran a escribir y mandan mi imaginación a volar!


	25. Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes, o sábado... o cualquier día de la semana en que leen esto!
> 
> Regrese con nueva actualización y espero que la disfruten.
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, pero todo lo que escribía no me gustaba como estaba quedando así que me detuve y di un respiro, ¡y deje que la inspiración viniera a mi! Estoy muy muy muuuuuy feliz con el resultado.
> 
> Gracias a mi noctámbula beta Ren por cumplir mis pedidos locos y siempre siempreeee hacer un excelente trabajo!
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba. «

_¡Estamos de regreso, bebés! Esa sinfonía colorida que hizo a sus oídos morir y despertarse en el paraíso anárquico fue_ «Light my fire» _de_ «The Doors». _Porque fue petición de un miembro muy querido de los killjoys; gracias por llamar a cabina, Terror Ruidoso, y por enseñarle a estos cachorros de las Zonas lo que es la buena música._

 _Y ahora, mis hijos de la guerra, tengo aquí conmigo un invitado_ sumamente _especial. Después de la interrupción de mis queridas ondas de radio hace un par de meses, muchos de ustedes se preguntaron si había sido el final de nuestros ángeles de anarquía; mejor conocidos como los killjoys._

_Aquí para despejar todas sus dudas, ¡tenemos al célebre Ceniza Radiante!_

_Ceniza, gracias por aceptar mi invitación._

_«Gracias a ti por recibirme, Doctor»._

_Es mi placer, te lo aseguro. Ahora, desde que tuvimos la espontánea y desagradable presencia de la_ voz _del dictador acariciando los oídos de nuestras ratas del desierto, muchas personas han tenido algunas ideas de lo que pasó con los killjoys._

_«¿Eso es cierto?»_

_Tan cierto como que mis piernas sienten menos que el corazón de Oikawa._

_«La interrupción duró un par de horas y luego lo volvimos a recuperar. Fue un error técnico, solamente. Que pudimos reparar de inmediato»._

_Entonces, ¿todo está bien con los killjoys?_

_«Claro que lo estamos, créeme, Doctor, bastará de mucho más que una simple_ 'interrupción' _para pararnos; y si ése fue el mejor golpe de Oikawa, entonces, el dictador no es tan grande como parece ser.»_

_¡Uuhuu! De eso estoy hablando, Ceniza, es un alivio escucharlo de uno de los más respetados killjoys._

_«Así que más le vale a Tooru Oikawa dormir con un ojo abierto, porque cuando terminemos con él, ni siquiera habrá sobras para alimentar a los cuervos.»_

_¡Y yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor, mis compatriotas malditos! Ahora, si desean hacerle alguna pregunta a este fantástico cuervo, pueden llamar a la cabina y cuestionar a Ceniza Radiante. Claro, a menos que su pregunta tenga que ver con la ropa interior de algunos killjoys._

_«Espero, realmente, que no.»_

Kei Tsukishima sabía que no había mejor oportunidad para hacerlo. Sugawara estaba lejos en la Zona 6 siendo entrevistado por el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte; habían llegado a la conclusión que era importante informarles a todos que los killjoys no habían muerto y que BL/ind todavía no había ganado. Así que solo un centinela vigilante quedaba en La Colmena.

Kuroo.

Akaashi había pedido de su asistencia para volver a ver a Bokuto, Kei no veía el daño en hacerlo. Ambos eran amantes, por la Bruja, Kei no era el indicado para mantenerlos lejos. Además, podía entender la lógica en todo eso, si se podía decir que la mente de Revólver estaba «rota», entonces Keiji sería el yeso que lo mantuviera cuerdo por suficiente tiempo hasta que sanara.

—Tsukki —llamó una voz alegre y barítona; Kei se giró para ver a Kuroo caminando en su dirección.

El rubio respiró profundamente para intentar mantener su máscara mordaz y ocurrente a flote; pero esta era su oportunidad. Akaashi solo estaba esperando esto también.

 _«Todo estará bien, todo estará bien»,_ se repetía.

Solo era Keiji viendo a Bokuto otra vez.

No podría pasar nada malo.

—¿Tsukki? —llamó otra vez, haciéndolo sobresaltar, estaba tan metido en las paredes de su cerebro que se había olvidado de contestar.

—Ah, Kuroo, ¿todo está bien?

—Sí… bueno, no. Sé que tú te estás encargando de la misión de Kenma y el renacuajo y —resopló, riéndose entre dientes con nerviosismo—… he sido buen chico, no me he preocupado, no he molestado como le prometí a Kenma antes que partiera; pero… —pasó sus dedos entre sus hebras despeinadas— puedes guardar ese secreto, ¿verdad Kei? ¿Por mí?

Aunque fácilmente podría haber aceptado, porque la sonrisa de Kuroo era verdaderamente apuesta, y Kei podía apostar que nadie podía decirle que no a Pantera. _«Nadie debía tener ese poder»,_ pensaba con molestia, la facilidad de manipular a cualquiera con un aleteo de pestañas y una sonrisa torcida.

—Solo escupe lo que has venido a decir, Kuroo —respondió en lugar de decir lo que pensaba.

—Debo saber cómo va la misión.

Kei solo abrió los ojos y miró a otro lado, pero Pantera se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos! No le digas a Kenma, pero debo saberlo. Tsukki… han pasado tres semanas desde que se fueron. Sé que es la primera misión de los cachorros por ellos solos, pero no necesitas _tanto tiempo_ para llegar a la Zona 4 y regresar. ¡Demonios, Sugawara llegó a la Zona 6 con el Doctor en unos cuantos días!

—Estás siendo un preocupón —advirtió Kei, tal vez si le recordaba lo maternal que estaba siendo, entonces él perdería la atención en el tema—; no dejes que eso agujeree tu estilo genial.

—¿Crees que soy genial? —sonrió Kuroo ladeando la cabeza y acercándose, Kei comenzaba a cantar victoria por haberlo despistado—. ¿El _genial_ Ácido Lunar piensa que el «chico bueno», Pantera Anfetamina es genial?

Además, Tsukishima podía seguirle la corriente, con miradas secretas que duraban un par de segundos más de lo debido y sonrisas que pasaban desapercibidas a los demás.

—Eres muchas cosas, Pantera. Genial es una de ellas, pero « _chico bueno_ », no —sonrió Kei.

—¡Ouch! Oye, sé que mi cara parece de modelo, pero eso no significa que no tengo corazón.

—¿Está al lado de tu gran ego?

Kuroo se rio.

—Tsukki, me sigues distrayendo con tu rostro, pero debo regresar al tema —Kuroo sonrió de la misma manera, como si fuera una pantera haciéndose pasar por un minino de casa, o un lobo con disfraz de borrego.

Kei solo debía mantenerlo ocupado por unos cuantos minutos más, eso había dicho Akaashi, tal vez una hora y eso sería todo; pero Tsukishima estaba caminando sobre hielo fino con Kuroo, debía mentirle de alguna manera.

—En cuanto a Kenma y su grupo —dijo—, para ser completamente sincero su auto se descompuso hace algunos días, él no quiere preocuparte, y lo demostrará saliendo de este embrollo por él mismo.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Por los dioses, debo ir por él! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Ácido, dile a Yui que saldré por unos días.

—¡Espera, Pantera! —Kei alcanzó su muñeca.

Kuroo miró sus falanges con detenimiento y luego subió su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, y Tsukishima se sintió absolutamente cohibido.

—Quiero decir… lo único que Kenma quiere es que dejes de verlo como si fuera un bebé, es como tu hermano, pero él también ha crecido contigo, y dejó de ser un niño al igual que tú.

Eso no era enteramente incierto; Kozume sí le había dicho eso, esa fue de las primeras razones para que aceptara ir en la misión. Él podía cuidarse solo, no pedía que Kuroo arriesgara la vida por todos, y no quería ser egoísta.

—Él… ¿él dijo eso?

—¡Kuroo, Tsukishima! —llegó exclamando Ennoshita, exhausto y sin aliento.

—¿Ennoshita? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —cuestionó Tetsurou lleno de preocupación.

Kei sabía exactamente qué era lo siguiente que diría.

—¡Es Bokuto! ¡Se ha salido de control de nuevo!

De acuerdo, Kei no sabía _exactamente_ lo que diría.

~~

Tan pronto como Tsukishima atrapó la atención de Kuroo, —o realmente cuando Pantera lo interceptó— Akaashi comenzó a moverse. Las cartas habían sido jugadas a su favor. Sugawara había salido darle una entrevista exclusiva al Doctor, y Kuroo era _una_ persona.

No fue justo meter a Kei en esto, el chico podía comenzar a actuar como un líder, pero aún le faltaba experiencia y Akaashi se aprovechó de sus buenas intenciones. Estaba actuando de manera repugnante y egoísta, y merecía ser echado de los rebeldes para morir solo en el desierto pero no podía seguir permitiendo eso.

Estaba siendo pesimista, pero eso pasaba cuando había perdido toda la esperanza y razones para seguir.

Guardó la _glock_ en su espalda, y se dirigió al cuarto en donde tenían a Bokuto; aun debía decidir la razón por la que llevaba el arma, la voz más ruidosa de su mente era por si Revólver perdía la razón otra vez, y si eso pasaba, estaba otra voz más silenciosa que le repetía que una bala llevaba su nombre.

La razón era simple, él no podría vivir con la idea de haber acabado con su otra mitad; ¿habría alguien que podía vivir con eso? Con la carnicera imagen de haber asesinado a la persona dueña de su corazón.

Se preguntó si hasta el dictador podría vivir con eso, o si ya había sido drenado de sus sentimientos por completo.

—Akaashi —Konoha alertó su presencia, el rubio de ojos rasgados estaba haciendo guardia frente a la habitación de Bokuto; a su lado estaba el pequeño de Komi.

—Bokuto ha estado lucido todo el día —informó el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos eran buenos chicos, amigos cercanos de Bokuto, Konoha lo había conocido antes que Akaashi llegara al Nido y Komi llegó un tiempo después, pero casi siempre acompañaba a Revólver en sus misiones.

Keiji esperaba que lo pudieran perdonar; paró en un latido frente a los dos cuervos y sin perder tiempo en otro aliento dijo.

—Debo pasar.

—Akaashi, no puedes —recordó Komi con tristeza—, es lo mejor para ambos por el momento.

Konoha, sin embargo, solo adoptó una posición de defensa, empuñando su lanza.

—No es una petición —informó Histeria.

Komi miró a Akinori, y lo imitó, poniéndose alerta y apuntándole con su arma, pero a diferencia del rubio cenizo, él tenía una pistola de mano.

—Tú sabes cuales son las órdenes —estableció Konoha.

—No me dispararás, Komi —razonó Akaashi sin detenerse, el chico se encogió pero Konoha se mantenía impasible, aun cuando sus nudillos se coloreaban de blanco al apretar su lanza.

Las manos de Haruki tiritaban, y sus labios se doblaban en una máscara de dolor.

—¡Alto ahí! —frenó Komi.

Pero Keiji había tenido suficiente, el vaso se había derramado y el mantel había sido manchado con tinta negra. Dolía, en el fondo de su cerebro y en su pecho, porque sabía que _ellos_ habían ganado, tuvieron éxito todo el tiempo. Akaashi y los demás cuervos simplemente habían sido demasiado ingenuos para no darse cuenta antes.

BL/ind les había ganado.

Habían roto a Bokuto, habían roto a Akaashi.

Así que no escuchó las palabras de Komi, y dio otro paso más.

—No me dispararás, Komi.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó Konoha—. Mírame a mí, no a él.

—¡Akaashi, hablo en serio! —gritó Komi su voz comenzaba a agrietarse, continuaba, apuntándole con su _Beretta_ temblorosa.

—No me dispararás —murmuró.

Apenas y registró los pasos frenéticos de Konoha mientras corría hacia él y giraba la lanza en sus manos.

Bokuto no querría esto.

Pero Bokuto no estaba lo suficientemente equilibrado para hacer decisiones por él mismo.

Al menos eso se repetía Keiji para justificar su comportamiento egoísta; pero después de todo el servicio y su vida y su amor por la resistencia, se repetía que tenía derecho a serlo al menos por unos minutos.

Sí, esas mismas palabras se repetían mientras esquivaba el golpe de Konoha y sacaba su _glock_ para golpear con fuerza en la cabeza a su compañero y amigo. Siempre fue el más rápido de los tres; el enfrentamiento se había decidido desde antes que comenzara.

Konoha cayó al piso inconsciente.

Podía sentir los ojos de Komi mirándolo con una mueca fea de traición; juzgándolo mientras se decidía si le disparaba con su pistola.

—No me dispararás —repitió; porque sabía que no lo haría, Komi aún guardaba aprecio por Bokuto y Akaashi.

—Por favor —rogó.

Y entonces Komi bajó sus ojos y notó la _glock_ enfundada debajo de su camisa, asumiendo las acciones de Keiji con una efímera mirada. Akaashi dio otro paso, los asuntos de Koutarou y él eran suyos de arreglar, nadie tenía el derecho a ver, nadie podía opinar porque no tenían idea de las ensordecedoras pasiones entre dos amantes, ya fuera de amor, odio, tristeza y felicidad.

Así que Keiji no dijo nada, y dio otro paso.

—No tienes que hacer esto…

Keiji posó el cañón de la _beretta_ en su pecho, era evidente que Komi no haría más, el chico de menor estatura solo cerró los ojos y se preparó para el golpe. Akaashi lo hizo y el cuerpo de su amigo cayó al piso, no quería hacerlo un cómplice, no quería meterlo en su dolor; bien era dicho que la miseria ama la compañía, pero él estaba satisfecho solo que fueran Bokuto y él.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, Revólver estaba sobre la cama y Keiji fue asaltado por una tornadiza discordancia de sentimientos en su pecho, escuchando como los fragmentos de su corazón se resquebrajaban, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía lleno de amor al ver los enormes ojos del chico con peinado de búho cornudo.

—'Kaashi… —suspiró.

—Kou…

Los ojos de Bokuto cayeron al piso y se llenaron de lágrimas; Akaashi quería sostener su rostro en sus manos.

—¿Qu…? ¿Qué haces a…? No deberías estar aquí, 'Kaashi…. No deberías.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que no?

—¿Después… después de lo te hice? Nadie debería acercarse a mí… No debería estar aquí… no debería estar vivo.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? ¿Después de lo que pasamos? ¿De lo _que_ somos? ¿No crees que _esto_ merece ser rescatado?

—¡Ya no soy esa persona! —gritó—. ¡El Koutarou que conociste _jamás_ salió de Ciudad Batería!

—No puedes ni verme a los ojos… Mírame, Kou, mírame a los ojos.

Para entonces Akaashi estaba luchando contra el peso que obstruía sus pulmones y las garras que herían su garganta; limpió las lágrimas antes que salieran de sus ojos. No dejaría que siguiera con esas palabras, porque podía ignorar a Kuroo cuando decía eso, podía ignorar a Suga y Kei.

Pero si su Bokuto lo decía.

Era casi imposible no escucharlo.

Así que Akaashi desenfundó la _glock_ que llevaba y le quitó el seguro, cargando la bala en el cañón. Bokuto se sobresaltó ante la repentina acción pero no lo atacó, Keiji se tomó la libertad de caminar hasta el pie de su cama y gatear sobre el colchón manteniendo la pistola dirigida hacia él.

Sabía que debía ser rápido antes que alguien notara los cuerpos inconscientes de Komi y Konoha.

Le apuntó a Koutarou a la cabeza, justo en medio de sus hermosos y refulgentes ojos. Bokuto se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando el cañón suavemente con el puente de su nariz, esperando el golpe que lo terminaría todo. Keiji acarició el gatillo de la pistola, su mano temblaba y Revólver no mostraba miedo, ni arrepentimiento.

Giró la pistola y se apuntó al rostro.

—¿Qué…?

Tomó la mano de Bokuto bruscamente en la suya y la dirigió a la pistola, haciendo que la tomara con sus dedos y posara uno en el gatillo. Él no ponía resistencia, todavía su cerebro estaba procesando qué diablos quería Akaashi.

Keiji terminó apuntándose la _glock_ a su frente.

—Adelante, hazlo, dispárame Kou —ordenó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Akaashi?

—Es lo que me estás pidiendo —devolvió, su voz se escuchaba quebradiza y volvió a limpiar las lágrimas antes que fueran derramadas—. Me pides que te mate, entonces haz lo mismo por mí, adelante ¡Dispara! —gritó.

—No… no… no…

—¡Dispara, Koutarou! —exclamó, hundiendo el cañón en el puente de su nariz, sus manos temblaban y sus dedos estaban entumecidos—. ¡Hazlo, mátame! ¡Porque yo también morí cuando tú te soltaste del helicóptero!

—¡Akaashi, no!

Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento, si eso pasaba entonces se llevarían a Bokuto a un lugar al que a Akaashi se le dificultaría más llegar.

—¡Hazlo!

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, no!

Koutarou lanzó la pistola al otro lado de la habitación, con su nueva fuerza fácilmente se la quitó a Keiji de las manos. La _glock_ cayó con un golpe al suelo, ensordeciendo sus oídos, seguido por el sonido de los gemidos y sollozos de Bokuto. Akaashi dejó de encontrarle el sentido a reprimir sus lágrimas y lloró frente a él, sentado en sus muslos.

—No me lo pidas —rogó Histeria—, soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Un brazo fuerte lo rodeó y se dejó llevar por los movimientos de Bokuto. No temía, sabía que Koutarou no lo lastimaría más, podría haberlo ahorcado antes pero aún seguía confiando ciegamente en él. Revólver lo trajo a su pecho y Akaashi se dio la libertad de llorar; rodeado por el otro.

Si existiera el cielo o el infierno en un solo lugar, ambos serían ahí, en el pecho de Koutarou rodeado por su calor.

—Perdóname… por lo que te hice.

—No fuiste tú.

—Aun así, perdóname.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Keiji—. Te perdono, Koutarou Bokuto, por todo el pasado, el presente y por lo que vendrá. ¿Me perdonas tú?

—Claro que lo hago, conejito.

Akaashi tomó un puñado de su camisa, y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Si tan solo toda la vida que le restaba podría resumirse en esos soñados segundos, donde no había nadie más en su burbuja y ambos tenían cicatrices y heridas, pero sus corazones estaban en el lugar indicado.

—Huyamos —dijo Keiji sin aviso.

—¿Qué?

—Huyamos —repitió—, nada serio ni permanente, ¿no sería emocionante? ¡Salir de este deprimente lugar! —se alejó de su pecho para sentarse en la cama—. Olvidarnos de los killjoys por un rato.

Bokuto se encogió, como si temiera de algo, parecía inseguro de moverse. ¿Dónde estaba el chico valiente e idiota? Ése que se lanzaría de un puente solo por descubrir que había debajo.

—No creo que a Kuroo o a Sugawara les guste eso…

—¡No importa! —Regresó, tal vez podía contagiarlo de ese sentido de la aventura otra vez—. Quiero estar a solas contigo, sin que nos vigilen, creo que nos merecemos eso. Además, ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

—'Kaashi, puede que mi mente sea un caos en este momento, pero _creo_ que yo era el temerario de los dos…

Keiji lo besó y sintió una llama encenderse en la punta de sus dedos cuando Bokuto posó su mano en su cabello, profundizándolo. Era la primera vez que sentía ese deseo viniendo de Revólver desde que había regresado; Akaashi terminó mordisqueando su labio inferior al alejarse.

—Los tiempos cambian —aseguró con una sonrisa—. ¿Te unes?

Koutarou miraba con cautela la puerta, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo; pero al siguiente segundo sus ojos se prendieron con ese fuego de rebeldía que había tenido desde siempre; y Keiji se quiso reír cuando sintió la pesada mano de Bokuto en su espalda baja, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Vamos.

~~

¿Bokuto se había vuelto loco otra vez?

La culpa cayó pesada en sus hombros como un bloque de cemento; Ennoshita les había dicho que él iba a su chequeo diario de Koutarou pero paró en seco cuando notó a Konoha y a Komi inconscientes en el suelo.

Akaashi no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Lo único que su cerebro gritaba era que Revólver había terminado matando a Keiji, y luego había huido con el cuerpo. Todo, realmente, era su culpa. Había sido un niño pensando que Histeria podía hacer algo por Bokuto, Daichi jamás habría cometido ese error.

Kuroo iba caminando delante de él, sus hombros estaban tensos y podía ver como apretaba la mandíbula; Kei no sabía si estaba preocupado o furioso, porque de alguna manera sabía que todo esto había sido su culpa.

—Tsukishima —llamó Tetsurou, su tono era indescifrable—, si algo… si algo pasa; si Bokuto lastima a alguien y la voz corre en La Colmena, debemos pararlo a como dé lugar. Cueste lo que cueste.

El rubio tragó el nudo en su garganta.

Dio un salto cuando su radio sonó en su costado; Kuroo lo miró expectante que contestara, tal vez era otro cuervo con la localización de Bokuto.

—Habla Tsukishima —contestó.

— _Ácido, tengo a Bokuto a la vista —_ Era Tanaka—, _pero… creo que no fue él quien noqueó a Konoha y Komi._

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Es Akaashi —_ respondió— _, él está con Bokuto, y está… ¿escapando? Con él. Noya y yo los estamos siguiendo, están llamando la atención de algunas abejas…_

Kuroo le arrebató el aparato.

—Dime dónde se encuentran; Tsukishima y yo vamos para allá —contestó bruscamente.

Despertó un sentimiento extraño en su pecho, ¿realmente planeaba hacer eso? ¿ _Cazar_ a Bokuto y a Akaashi? Kei no dijo nada y lo siguió. Para cuando se encontraron con Noya y Tanaka les dijeron que Keiji se había apresurado al taller para encontrar un automóvil.

—Tsukishima, necesito que vayas por la izquierda, yo me escabulliré por la derecha y lo detendremos, si es necesario, debemos usar la _fuerza_.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—No —dijo.

—¿Qué? —Kuroo lo miró con extrañeza.

—Kuroo, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

—Akaashi está abordando al vehículo —anunció Tanaka.

—Diablos, debemos…

Kei cortó a Kuroo, halando su mano y deteniéndolo en el lugar. Él le pondría fin a todo esto, como pensaba lo haría Nicotina; detendría ese comportamiento antes que llegara a más, antes que terminaran convirtiéndose en algo que no eran.

—No, Pantera, detente y piensa lo que estás por hacer: Irás a detener a Akaashi porque se está llevando a Bokuto. Si Revólver quisiera quedarse, él le ganaría a Akaashi con fuerza bruta. ¿Realmente piensas retener a Bokuto y a Akaashi _en contra de su voluntad_ aquí?

—¡Bokuto es peligroso! —contestó—. ¡No podemos confiar en lo que puede ser capaz!

—¡Y Akaashi no es un idiota! —contraatacó—. Kuroo, si un killjoy quiere dejar esta vida atrás, no somos nadie para cambiarlo o hacer algo al respecto. ¡Perdemos toda nuestra identidad como libertadores el momento en que detenemos a Akaashi y a Bokuto de salir!

Tetsurou fue tomado por sorpresa.

—Somos del mismo equipo —continuó Tsukishima—; no importa qué haya pasado, seguimos siendo hermanos, y pueden irse y regresar cuantas veces ellos quieran. ¡Toda la ideología de la resistencia se basa en la libertad! ¡Física o de pensamiento! ¡Sin barreras y sin secretos!

Fue ahí que vio todo el panorama; y como sin pensarlo toda la resistencia se estaba desmoronando silenciosamente frente a ellos, sin Daichi.

—Nos —murmuró Tsukishima bajo su aliento—… nos estamos convirtiendo en nuestros mismos enemigos y no nos estamos dando cuenta…

—Ácido, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Kuroo, debo decirte la verdad.

—¿Ah?

—Acerca de la misión de Kenma y los demás.

Los músculos de Pantera se tensaron; después de tantas veces de escucharlo, Tsukishima estaba comenzando a aceptar el hecho que él se convertiría en el siguiente líder; pero no podía engañar a nadie, solo era un niño jugando a ser adulto. Algo tan enorme como la responsabilidad _entera_ de toda la resistencia no podía caer sobre sus hombros, no lo podía soportar.

—Kenma no está en la Zona 4.

Él no era Daichi, no era Akiteru.

¿A quién iba a engañar?

Kuroo tenía la boca abierta, pero no se movía ni un milímetro; como si su cerebro estaba reproduciendo los peores escenarios antes que Tsukishima hablara. Detrás de ellos, el _Nova_ de Kuroo arrancaba con velocidad, dejando el taller de La Colmena. Akaashi tenía un retorcido sentido del humor, al haber seleccionado el auto de Tetsurou para ser su vehículo de escape.

—Mientras hablamos Kenma, Kageyama y Hinata están dirigiéndose a la Zona 43 a encontrar a Destroya.

Los ojos de Pantera se abrieron el doble.

—Antes que digas algo, lo consulté con Kenma y le expliqué de qué trataría la misión, él dijo que te lo mantuviéramos en secreto, ¡porque sabía que te opondrías rotundamente! ¡A que él fuera, y a encontrar a Destroya también! —se justificó.

—¡Y por una buena razón! —vociferó, haciéndolo saltar.

Nunca lo había escuchado sonar tan furioso, Pantera rechinaba sus dientes mientras hacía puños de sus manos. Era la primera vez que Tsukishima le tenía miedo.

—¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Necesitábamos su mente ahí afuera! Tú lo sabes, puede cuidarse solo y es un genio informático; y _necesitamos_ a Destroya. Con cada día que pasa le damos la oportunidad a Oikawa de reforzar su ejército de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ¡Debía hacer algo más!

—¡ _Necesitamos_ tener paciencia! Maldita sea Tsukishima, de todas las personas jamás pensé que tú fueras así de imprudente, ¿cómo te atreviste? —debajo del enojo, Tetsurou se veía _herido_ —. Kenma es mi familia, ¡y lo mandaste a esta misión!

—¿Y crees que esto fue una manera de hacerte daño? No me hagas reír, Tetsurou, _esto no_ se trata de ti.

—¡Esto se trata del hecho que tú no tienes nada más que perder!

Tsukishima retrocedió, había sentido sus palabras como alfileres en su pecho. Quiso creer que era el dolor hablando por Kuroo.

—Todos los killjoys son mi familia —dijo, guardando un poco más la voz, pues estaban comenzando a llamar la atención de las abejas—. No conozco más, desde pequeño he convivido con todos y Akiteru se marchó cuando el Pequeño Gigante murió, así que no te atrevas a decir eso, el Nido fue mi hogar, y todos los que murieron ahí, mi familia —se acercó a Pantera, perdiendo el temor que antes sentía—. Así que no te _atrevas_ a decir que no tengo nada más que perder.

Tsukishima pudo ver como la máscara de ira de Kuroo comenzaba a agujerearse; siendo reemplazada por una de preocupación y angustia.

—¡No tienes derecho! ¡Ácido, no puedes mover a las personas como tus marionetas para misiones peligrosas que atenten contra su vida! No estás jugando ajedrez con el dictador, no puedes sacrificar piezas para seguir estrategias peligrosas.

—¡No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?! —esta vez fue el turno de Tsukishima de gritar—. ¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para mantenernos a todos a flote! Este puesto no venía con un manual, ¡Daichi nunca me dijo cómo era ser líder!

—Dioses, pero eres como él —contratacó Tetsurou—, Daichi jugaba las movidas más peligrosas; por eso permitió a Kageyama quedarse en la base, y por eso quiso salvar a Bokuto…

Esa era otra manera de verlo.

—Voy por los cachorros, puede que me necesiten en la misión —avisó antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Kuroo, no lo entiendes! —Tsukishima ya estaba cansado, tiró de la camisa de Tetsurou y lo chocó contra el muro; Pantera estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar—. ¡Te dije esto porque quería terminar con los secretos entre los killjoys, solo al mantenernos unidos y confiando en nosotros triunfaremos! Confía en Kenma, Kuroo —Kei lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Confía en Kenma y confía en mí. _Por favor._

Kuroo lo pensó por unos momentos, tan largos que Tsukishima apenas y podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el ruidoso bombeo de su corazón. Había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, lo había jugado todo, y esperaba no perderlo.

—¿Puedes prometerme que ellos están bien? Sin mentiras, ni secretos, Ácido.

—Creo que ellos pueden salir ilesos de cualquier problema —confesó—. Hablé con ellos cuando llegaron a la Zona 15, pero la señal no me permite interceptarlos.

El chico de cabello negro se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose sobre la pared, hasta que sus rodillas quedaron dobladas frente a él. Tsukishima lo acompañó, podía imaginar cómo se sentía, Pantera estaba dispuesto a confiar en él, aun si eso significara preocuparse hasta que regresaran.

Kenma era como su hermano después de todo.

Kei tomó su mano, cuando Kuroo lo hizo con él, en su momento le trajo paz; él quería hacer lo mismo por Pantera. No esperó que el otro hiciera lo mismo, así que se sorprendió cuando Tetsurou devolvió el gesto.

—¿Me prometes que ellos regresaran con bien? —preguntó, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Lo prometo.

Tsukishima esperaba estar en lo correcto.

~~

Akaashi podía sentir más que escuchar el chirrido que producía su corazón con cada latido; como si era una máquina que había pasado tanto tiempo en desuso y que apenas y volvía a la vida. Finalmente se sentía como antes, el palpitar era diferente, el mundo brillaba con otra luz, el desierto era una obra de arte plasmada en el horizonte.

Keiji estaba vivo.

Miró el asiento del pasajero en dónde Bokuto estaba, su chico miraba con ojos abiertos como platos el interminable plano de arena, cactus y ruinas. Parecía que había olvidado todo y era esta la primera vez que salía al desierto. Akaashi podía darse el lujo de ser temerario, porque prefería ver su rostro iluminándose como el de un niño que mirar la carretera.

Con el rugir del motor, el aire en su cabello y Koutarou a su lado, Akaashi por fin estaba completo.

Huir de La Colmena había sido sorprendentemente fácil, o quizás Tsukishima había tenido éxito en distraer a Kuroo. Tanaka y Noya comenzaron a seguirlos pero no los detuvieron, moverse con Kou no era sencillo; así que le agradeció a la Bruja Fénix cuando cruzaron la salida sin inconvenientes.

—Estoy en casa, 'Kaashi —murmuró Bokuto.

Estaba tan enfocado en las hermosas facciones varoniles de Koutarou que le tomó por sorpresa la mano pesada que se posó sobre la suya encima de la palanca de velocidades.

Akaashi también lo estaba.

—¿Hacia dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Keiji; Bokuto cerró los ojos y exhaló.

—Llévame al paraíso.

No estaba pensando en cómo estaban reaccionando Kuroo o Tsukishima, se había aprovechado de Ácido y lo sentía, pero la pequeña sombra de culpa era eclipsada por la abrumadora felicidad que lo invadía.

Contaba con algunos carbonos, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía experiencia como un vagabundo en el desierto, y ahora, con Kou a su lado, era invencible. Ambos rebeldes guardaron silencio después de eso, Keiji lo veía de reojo, parecía que Bokuto estaba dormido, sabía que acoplarse a La Colmena no era fácil, y tanto él como Histeria, no habían logrado dormir bien.

Akaashi enmudeció la radio, porque no quería saber nada de la resistencia, ni de BL/ind, ni del Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte por unas horas. El silencio, la vacía Ruta Guano, la cancioncilla del caucho contra la carretera y el rítmico respirar de Bokuto sonaban tan relajantes; no notó cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido frente al volante.

Levantaron una nube de arena cuando se salieron de la calzada y unos cuantos cactus fueron cortados antes que florecieran. Akaashi levantó su rostro, la turbulencia lo despertó de manera violenta; Bokuto había tomado el timón y los había dirigido de regreso al camino.

—Ah —murmuró, frotándose los ojos—… lo siento.

—Akaashi necesitas dormir, no has cerrado los ojos, ¿verdad? —señaló.

—No, no, estoy bie… —pero un bostezo interrumpió su frase y no pudo hacer más para aceptar la mirada desaprobatoria del chico.

—Paremos en un motel, descansemos por la noche —ofreció, la preocupación era pesada en su voz.

Tan pesada que Keiji lo escucharía.

—Solo por unas horas —decidió Keiji—, pero estamos en medio de la Zona 2 —frunció el entrecejo—. No hay comunidades tan cerca de la Zona 0, podemos pasar horas buscando donde quedarnos…

—¡Ahí! —señaló Revólver—. ¡Hay un cobertizo!

Akaashi había pasado las últimas semanas «durmiendo» sobre una silla, así que no era como si buscara comodidades. Podría descansar por unas horas sobre escombros y polvo. Así que lo escuchó y terminó deteniendo el automóvil frente a una cabaña abandonada; construida por láminas oxidadas y roídas por el tiempo.

Pedazos de madera rodeaban el lugar y parecía que había sido abandonada por años, en las paredes tenía una inscripción con pintura blanca: « _No hay salvación._ »

Al menos la compañía sería buena.

Ayudó a Bokuto dentro del viejo cobertizo, llevándolo en la silla de ruedas. Para entonces Akaashi ya sentía que sus parpados pesaban varias toneladas, y que sus músculos se rendirían en cualquier momento. Así que solo estiró una vieja sábana que Kuroo mantenía en su _nova,_ y se dejó caer al suelo.

Parecía que el cansancio lo estaba dominando, así que cerró los ojos; estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó la voz de Bokuto.

—¿Akaashi?

—¿Mmm? —murmuró medio consciente.

—¿Puedo dormir a tu lado? —preguntó con timidez—. Está bien si dices que no, lo entendería; debo trabajar para ganar tu per…

—Sí —lo interrumpió—, ¿no lo hablamos antes? Yo te perdone, y tú me perdonaste también.

—Ah… lo olvidé —dijo con una infantil sonrisa.

Sintió un extraño revuelo en su pecho cuando escuchó el crujir de la sábana bajo el peso del otro; ese mismo zumbido que sintió cuando por fin descubrió que tenía un enamoramiento tontuelo en Ala Revólver. Habían pasado años, pero Akaashi se sintió igual de joven por unos segundos.

Koutarou se acostó a su espalda, y él no tenía miedo.

Cuando estaba por dormirse por tercera vez en la noche, se sobresaltó cuando sintió un peso en su costado. Era el brazo de Bokuto acercándolo a su cuerpo; Keiji dejó ser conducido. El calor era irresistible, él solo quería quedarse ahí por siempre, ¿quién necesitaba comer? ¿Quién necesitaba luchar?

Histeria no lo soportó y giró su cuerpo, eliminando todo centímetro que se interponía entre sus formas. Bokuto lo aceptó, y Akaashi terminó rodeándolo con sus brazos, escuchando su rítmico corazón.

Pero necesitaba sentirlo más.

Akaashi se sentía un hombre famélico, y así buscó la boca de Koutarou como _maná._ Lo besó con tanta lentitud como pudo, probando esos labios agrietados que tanto había extrañado. Bokuto se quedó estático, ahí supo que había cruzados sus límites.

No estaba listo; así que se alejó.

Su sorpresa fue cuando sintió la pesada mano en su cabello, comenzando a acercarlo más a él.

Keiji lo volvió a besar.

Revólver sabía igual que antes, no importaba cuantos fármacos había ingerido, ya estaba libre de ellos. Inseguro, Revólver lamió su labio, Akaashi no tuvo duda de dejarlo entrar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse en el mismo baile que tanto se había memorizado, siguiendo el compás de su mitad.

Gimió en la boca de Bokuto mientras era devorado por sus labios hambrientos; su cabeza comenzaba a subir hasta las nubes de metano y más arriba aun. La mano de Revólver se metió debajo de su camisa y su caliente piel era como fuego; Keiji quería consumirse por su llama.

Histeria terminó subiendo en él, colocando una pierna a cada lado de sus costados, sentándose sobre su entrepierna. La nueva posición lo hacía ver estrellas, los músculos dóciles de Bokuto debajo de su cuerpo siempre habían tenido esa reacción en Akaashi.

Desde que lo había encontrado nuevamente, volver a tener ese tipo de intimidad con Bokuto era lo último que se cruzaba por su mente. Sabía que el chico tenía muchas cosas más importantes en su mente para pensar en besos y caricias; pero ahora, podía saborear la sed en sus besos, el apuro de tocarlo y el fuego ardiendo en sus entrañas.

Akaashi sentía la necesidad de entregarse a sus deseos carnales una vez más y tener a Bokuto con él tan cerca; hasta que sus almas se combinaran, creando un matiz perfecto, y único. Que sus esquinas rotas, arrancadas e irregulares encajaran perfectamente con las del otro.

Arqueó su espalda cuando los dedos de Revólver escalaron por su pecho, y acariciaron su costado; despertando escalofríos en su piel. Keiji terminó sacándose la camisa, la noche era fría, pero la temperatura y el cuerpo de Bokuto lo mantenían caliente.

—Ah… Akaashi…—gimió Bokuto con voz erótica y sofocante cuando Keiji sacó su camisa.

El cobertizo estaba hundido en penumbras y apenas podía ver la nívea piel de Koutarou, pero sus dedos podían delinear las hendiduras de heridas y cicatrices lejanas. Su corazón se agrietó, habían convertido el cuerpo de Kou en un mapa de su abuso y violencia.

Bokuto miró cómo su mano exploraba, buscó sus ojos y Akaashi quiso asegurarle que seguía siendo igual de perfecto que antes. Se acercó a sus labios, y lamió la cicatriz que los atravesaba, Revólver era perfecto para él, con sus partes faltantes y magulladas; Keiji se encargaría de demostrarlo, se deshizo de su ropa y la de él; dejando que su cuerpo hablara por los dos.

Si con violencia lo habían roto, Keiji lo repararía con amor.

Revólver recobró _ese_ carácter tan salvaje que lo había enamorado; impulsado por el placer bruto, enrizaba sus labios en un gruñido, y apretaba su cadera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas. Akaashi solo revoloteaba sus pestañas e intentaba mantener el ritmo que el otro llevaba.

El amor era más fuerte, Keiji era prueba viviente de eso; porque Bokuto tuvo la oportunidad de dispararle en la cabeza en el Nido y algo en él lo detuvo. El minúsculo fuego de una candela se encendió y fue Histeria el encargado de nutrirlo y cuidarlo hasta que se convirtiera en una llamarada.

Siguieron hasta que las palabras y nombres se transformaron en suspiros y gemidos. Ambos buscando la liberación tomados de la mano del otro, sus cuerpos bailando el vaivén, cayendo en ritmos familiares y adictivos. Hasta que Akaashi dejó de sentir frío y su espalda se arqueaba de placer.

Keiji llegó a su clímax exclamando el nombre de su amado y Bokuto lo hizo segundos después con un grito silente mientras le robaba un beso.

Akaashi, completamente agotado se dejó estar encima del cuerpo de su amante por unos minutos; Kou no parecía molesto ni incómodo, aun cuando ambos estaban hechos un desastre. Keiji no quería moverse, el desastre era bienvenido cuando se trataba de él.

Pasaron unos minutos, no tenía idea cuantos; ni siquiera sabía si era el final de la noche o el principio del día. Sin embargo sabía que Bokuto no se había dormido, su respiración aun buscaba ralentizarse; un metrónomo que hacía asentar su corazón.

—¡Eso fue celestial! —gritó Bokuto, ensordeciendo su oído derecho.

Histeria se rio entre dientes, no había nada más « _Bokuto_ » que exclamar lo genial que había sido un encuentro sexual, como si fuera un adolescente que acababa de perder la virginidad; aunque ellos dos lo habían hecho tantas veces que no valía la pena contar.

—Lo fue —aceptó Akaashi, aun sintiendo su cuerpo pegajoso por la combinación de fluidos corporales que los cubrían. Se recostó sobre el duro pecho de Bokuto, sintió sus dedos comenzar a acariciar su torso, Keiji se estremeció porque él siempre había padecido de cosquillas.

—Cada… —comenzó Revólver— cada día que pasa, siento que vuelvo a ser yo, ¿sabes? Como si con cada segundo que pasa, recobro más control que antes.

—Eso me alegra —murmuró quedamente, aunque no lo demostrara, no había cosa que lo hiciera más feliz que recuperar poco a poco a _su_ Revólver.

—Pero, a veces… solo a veces… aunque sea por unos segundos, si dejo de prestar atención… dejo de estar en control y me vuelvo esa _máquina_ asesina. Y no lo quiero, Akaashi, la verdad es que… _tengo miedo._

Keiji enrolló sus muslos alrededor de la pierna de Bokuto.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí —reconfortó—, Kou, yo siempre estaré ahí para tomar tu mano y regresarte a mí. Lo he hecho todo este tiempo, ¿no? Sólo lo seguiré haciendo.

—Te amo, Akaashi.

Keiji solo mordió su labio, no importaba cuantos años pasaran juntos, esas palabras siempre terminaban comiendo todos sus pensamientos; dejaban su cerebro frito y le era difícil responder, no porque no lo sintiera, pero porque Bokuto siempre mencionaba cada palabra con tanta sinceridad, que jamás dejaba espacio a ninguna duda cuando las decía.

—Te amo y te seguiré amando siempre —siguió—, aunque BL/ind me arranque la pierna y el brazo que me quedan, aunque me quiten los ojos y me cosan la boca, y aunque ellos arranquen mi palpitante corazón y la Bruja Fénix me diga que mi tiempo en la tierra se ha terminado, siempre te amaré.

—No es necesario, ¿lo sabes? —Contestó Akaashi—. Que muramos.

—¿Qué?

—Si nos marchamos, podemos dejarlo todo atrás; con el auto de Kuroo podemos alejarnos lo más humanamente posible de la Zona 0.

Akaashi hablaba en serio, lo había pensado desde hace algunas semanas, se sentía como un traidor y al final lo había dicho. Solo esperaba que Koutarou no pensara eso de él, nada dolería tanto como Bokuto perdiendo la fe en él.

Revólver no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos como oro fundido.

—Lo he… lo he estado pensando un poco y tú nunca te pondrás mejor si sigues rodeado de la guerra, y la resistencia, y de _BL/ind_ ; tarde o temprano nos volveremos a enfrentar a Oikawa, y no _puedo_ perderte otra vez, no lo sobreviviría.

—'Kaashi.

—Lo que nos pasó —explicó—, lo que te _hicieron_ … ya tuvimos suficiente, ya peleamos contra BL/ind y perdimos. La guerra no está perdida, pero los killjoys cuentan con chicos como Hinata, Tsukishima y Kageyama. Tal vez es momento de dejarles a ellos la guerra; nosotros… ya sufrimos suficiente para una vida —Akaashi estaba derramando todas las palabras que había tenido que ocultar, pero podía decírselo a Bokuto, el jamás pensaría menos de él—. Te haría bien alejarte de todo eso, vivir en una comunidad lejana, guardar nuestras armas y dejar de asesinar. Nos merecemos eso… nadie te culparía.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestra causa? —fue lo único que preguntó; subiendo sus dedos para acariciar la clavícula de Keiji.

—A ti te hicieron algo peor que matarte, a mí también; no hay nada más que nosotros podamos hacer. Imagínalo, Kou, podríamos vivir para siempre… juntos.

—Eso suena muy atractivo —se rio Bokuto, el sonido se sentía como terciopelo en toda su piel—, pero no, aun no podemos hacerlo.

Akaashi ya lo sabía, y aun así las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos, no quería levantar su rostro del pecho de Kou y ver los ojos llenos de decepción; solo por unos segundos, no quería regresar a la realidad.

—¿Sabes por qué no, 'Kaashi?

En lugar de darle voz a su respuesta, movió su rostro, mojando el torso de Bokuto con sus lágrimas; los dígitos de Koutarou se quedaron en su clavícula, exactamente en el parche de piel cicatrizada en dónde el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. le había disparado cuando estuvieron a punto de salir de Ciudad Batería. Cuando sus caminos fueron cortados por la filosa y cruel espada del destino.

Y tuvieron que cruzar contra la ira de los dioses para unirlos nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, besando su piel.

—Por esto —señaló mientras acariciaba la cicatriz—, no puedo rendirme después de lo que te hicieron ese día; aún recuerdo como ése ciborg te maltrató y te disparó. Olvídate de lo que me pasó, Akaashi, debo hacer pagar a esos cerdos por lo que te hicieron.

—No estás siendo razonable.

—No, y no lo quiero ser, nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte así y no se saldrán con la suya mientras mis pulmones conserven aire y mis venas sangre.

—Kou —rogó Akaashi—… no soportaría perderte otra vez, no lo… no lo sobreviviría. Admiro a Tsukishima y a Sugawara, ellos aún tienen energía para luchar, pero yo no; soy _débil._

Los dedos que delineaban su cicatriz se deslizaron a sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas con tanta delicadeza, tocando su piel como si fueran pétalos. Bokuto siempre lo había tratado de esa manera, como si Akaashi fuera a romperse; Revólver sabía mejor que nadie que él no era débil, pero aun así siempre insistía en tratarlo como una reliquia invaluable.

—No lo harás —aseguró, pero Keiji no podía creerle.

Bokuto era tan frágil ahora, no solo su mente; BL/ind le había arrebatado sus extremidades y lo había roto en cientos de pedazos.

—No puedo… no puedo… —repetía.

Los callosos dedos de Bokuto se posaron en su mentón y levantó su rostro; Keiji miró sus preciosos ojos, llenos de vida, de estrellas y de determinación. _«Por la Bruja Fénix»_ , pensó, _«Iría hasta el infierno, solo por recuperarlos»._

—No lo harás solo —murmuró Revólver—, porque ha llegado mi turno de pelear también. Yo me encargaré de vengarnos, ya no es tu carga, porque estaré a tu lado, soportándola toda. Puedo hacerlo; estoy listo, cuando regresemos a La Colmena haremos que me regresen mi brazo y pierna y BL/ind sabrá de lo que un killjoy transformado en S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., puede hacer.

~~

Kageyama pudo sentir el cambio de estática en la atmósfera al entrar a la Zona 43; antes que Lev encendiera cualquier aparato para medirla, él logró sentirla en su piel, metiéndose bajo la capa dérmica artificial, y elevando la energía en su núcleo. Afortunadamente, el episodio que pasó en la metrópolis de Ciudad Batería en la Zona 25 no se repitió, tampoco situaciones similares.

Incluso Kenma parecía más amistoso con Lev, al menos los golpes habían disminuido; y Lev intentaba no enojar al pequeño Sombra. Sin embargo, Hinata parecía haber cambiado desde que visitaron la metrópolis y conocieron a Semi, no era nada preocupante, pero a veces notaba sus ojos en él.

Aun así, siempre dormían al lado del otro; Kageyama había desarrollado la extraña manía de «dormir» con sus brazos alrededor de Hinata. No era como si perdiera el conocimiento, él no podía hacerlo, pero encontraba la manera de poner su mente en blanco por unas cuantas horas, y solo concentrarse en la respiración letárgica de Shouyou, y en el olor de su piel, y en la suavidad de su cabello.

Hinata, descubrió Kageyama, se dormía más rápido en sus brazos y hacía pequeños sonidos divertidos cuando el androide le daba pequeños besos mientras estaba inconsciente. Una noche Lev lo descubrió mientras realizaba esos pequeños «experimentos» y lo miró con una sonrisa graciosa, y extraña que no terminó de identificar y entre risillas murmuró:

«Estás _tan_ enamorado…»

Tobio no sabía si había un significado oculto tras esas palabras, ¿se estaba burlando? ¿Estaba feliz por él? ¿Había algo que Kageyama estaba pasando por alto? Pero Lev no explicó más y se durmió.

Los humanos eran extraños.

Pero eso ya lo sabía.

Desde el incidente con la pistola de energía dirigida, no volvieron a probar el prototipo; Hinata lo prohibió rotundamente, pero además de eso, su batería nunca volvió a ser la misma, aun con la enorme descarga de energía. No estaba emocionado por hacérselo saber a Shouyou o a Lev o a Kenma; si se lo decía a Sombra, no tardaría en contárselo a Inferno; y si se lo confiaba a Lev —por más confidente que él quería creerse— seguramente el secreto se escaparía de su boca por equivocación, y entonces Hinata se enfurecería con él.

Pero la verdad era que su batería nunca se cargaba por completo, como si necesitara de más energía cada vez.

Para evitar cualquier percance, Kageyama se había rehusado a conducir, fue difícil idear excusas, pero lo logró. Así que ahora Hinata conducía y Lev viajaba en el asiento del pasajero, dejando a Kenma y a él atrás.

Haiba, tan peculiar como era, había sacado la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana; porque según él, «entre más cerca se encontraba de la fuente, más fehaciente sería la medición». Entonces, ahora parecía un demente con un artefacto como radio en su mano intentando alcanzar el cielo.

—¡Más a la derecha! —gritó desde afuera del vehículo; Hinata lo obedeció.

Si alguna vez Kageyama había sentido lo que era la vergüenza era exactamente en ese momento.

Afortunadamente no había señal de vida en cientos de metros a la redonda. El androide podía sentir la estática aumentando, pero le era imposible poder señalar de dónde venía la fuente. Su mecánico corazón bombeaba con fuerza, y su piel se levantaba con escalofríos y cosquilleos al sentir esa presencia.

Era extraño, como si un peso estaba descendiendo cada vez más sobre su coronilla, amenazándolo con aplastarlo; pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que siempre debía haber estado ahí. Imágenes, como si fueran de vidas pasadas, comenzaban a pasar detrás de sus ojos. Guerras en las que había luchado que jamás recordaría; edificios, monumentos y potestades cayendo a sus pies.

Y él… él era _enorme_.

Pero arriba, colgando como si fuera su espada de Damocles, estaba Oikawa. Vigilando cada paso y movimiento; listo para destruirlo si desobedecía sus órdenes.

Hasta que lo hizo, y él se encargó de destrozarlo en pedazos.

—Estamos cerca —estableció.

Hinata solo lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y Lev le dijo que se desviara de la carretera a la derecha. Mientras, a su lado, Kenma haló la manga de su chaqueta y lo miró con seriedad; moviendo sus manos con preocupación.

« _¿Cómo estás? Te fuiste un rato._ »

Se había perdido en sus recuerdos y aparentemente había atraído la atención de Sombra. Kageyama le aseguró que no había nada porqué preocuparse, solamente era la estática llegándole al cerebro; pero antes que pudiera terminar sus palabras, sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, todo se volvió más intenso, el olor seco de la tierra, los sonidos del viejo automóvil, y la voz alegre de Lev pasó a ser solamente un murmullo de palabras pegadas entre sí.

— _¿Kage… yama?_ —susurró la voz de Hinata, como si estuviera diciéndole todo al oído, pero al mismo tiempo, a veinte metros de distancia.

Sus brazos y piernas dejaron de ser suyos, y al siguiente segundo, se encontraba caminando sobre la arena del desierto. Atrás de él, podía escuchar el suave pisar de seis piernas y una amalgama de voces preocupadas preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Sus venas ardían, llevando fuego a todo su cuerpo; podía ver una luz blanca frente a él; una fuente de luces ascendiendo a las nubes oxidadas.

Lo había hecho.

Finalmente había encontrado sus piezas faltantes.

Eran miles, escombros, tornillos, cables desperdigados en más de trescientos metros a la redonda. Algo con fuerza descomunal lo había hecho trizas, y luego vino a botarlo aquí; podía sentir todas sus partes, podía escucharlas clamar por él. Los alaridos de su cuerpo despedazado que había pasado años perdido; su fuerza reducida a nada.

Extendió su mano frente a él y estiró sus dedos.

No pudo diferenciar si los tremores que sentía provenían de su mismo cuerpo o de toda la tierra; la realidad y sus recuerdos se mezclaban dejándolo perdido. La misma energía que lo había agobiado en el Nido lo envolvía, pero esta vez era más intensa. Sus sistemas gritaban y las alarmas sonaban en su cabeza, su visión se tornó roja mientras la palabra « _¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia!_ » se repetía.

Y de la tierra pudo ver cómo un brazo salía; una creatura inmensa surgía de las dunas, partiendo el desierto por la mitad. Al otro lado, como si los polos se voltearan, fragmentos metálicos comenzaron a saltar del desierto; le pareció escuchar los gritos de alguien, pero todo era tan lejano, y la electricidad no lo dejaba pensar.

El pasado saltó a sus ojos nuevamente, esta vez estaba en la ciudad; miraba a todos lados, buscando algo o a _alguien._

Descubrió de quién se trataba cuando Oikawa saltó a su campo de visión; lucía despeinado, su ropa estaba rota y sucia. El dictador se limpió la boca con su manga e intentó regresar algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja, pero sin éxito; respiraba con dificultad y se veía _furioso._

Kageyama cayó en cuenta que era contra _él_ que luchaba.

Una larga espiga de metal le atravesó el estómago y Kageyama cayó al piso, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Todo se volvió negro.

—…No despi….ta —escuchó.

—…bueno, no… Hinata —cada vez las palabras se escuchaban más claras—, ya… probamos con _plus_ pero parece que perdió todo el efecto.

Era Lev.

—Ah… —se quejó.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Hinata y se acercó, poniéndose de cuclillas—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué… pasó?

Los recuerdos se habían sentido tan vívidos, incluso el dolor había sido insoportable; ¿ése había sido él? ¿Su pelea contra Oikawa como _Destroya?_ ¿Oikawa aun así había podido derrotarlo?

—¡Hombre! —llegó Lev agitando sus brazos—. ¡Fue tan genial! Tú estabas ahí, ni siquiera habíamos parado el carro y tú te bajaste como si nada; ¡te veías como un demente! Tus ojos brillaban y tu piel también, caminaste y te paraste en medio de todo el desierto y solo le hiciste así —Haiba frunció sus blancas cejas y estiró sus dos brazos a la nada—. ¡Entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar como si fuera el fin del mundo! Todos los radios murieron y el auto también, ¡nunca, en toda mi vida, había visto las mediciones de estática así! ¡Peor que el epicentro de una bomba nuclear, te lo digo!

Kageyama no sabía qué hacer; Haiba parecía extático, mientras que Hinata solo lo miraba a él, asegurándose que estuviera bien.

—¡Y luego un brazo! —gritó Lev—. ¡Un brazo salió de la tierra! ¡Es lo más _loco_ que he visto en mi vida!

Detrás de él, Kenma inspeccionaba un trozo de metal.

—Y luego se puso peligroso —continuó Rugido—. Pequeños pedazos de metal comenzaron a emerger de la tierra, y lo hacían con tanta velocidad que podrían habernos atravesado; afortunadamente Kenma estaba lejos y Hinata también. ¡Pero casi me matas a mí, Kageyama! ¡No. Es. Genial!

No fue hasta ese momento que notó su alrededor, todo el panorama vacío ahora estaba repleto de restos de metal; amontonados en pirámides por todas partes, creando paredes. Reconoció el brazo gigante que había sacado.

—¡Pero ven conmigo! —Haiba lo tomó del brazo, y lo forzó a ponerse de pie.

Kageyama aun sentía su cabeza dar vueltas por todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo siguió a Lev. Detrás de ellos, Hinata los seguía sin decir nada, solo miraba sus pasos para no tropezarse.

—¡Debo mostrarte los más genial de todo! —corría Lev, forzándolo a que mantuviera su paso; recorriendo las montañas de metal, girando esquinas y esquivando unos cuantos obstáculos de sus partes desarmadas—. Además de ese brazo, de la tierra salió otra pieza _intacta._ ¡Mira!

Kageyama quedó boquiabierto cuando vio la inmensurable cabeza de centinela con yelmo.

_Era Destroya._

Lo habían encontrado.

—Kage… Kageyama —dijo Hinata finalmente.

Cuando Tobio miró sus enormes ojos como almendros, él no lo estaba viendo, demasiado enfocado en sus pies. Era la primera vez que se comportaba tan tímido con él. Ahí supo que algo andaba mal.

—Um… ¿Lev? —murmuró Shouyou—. Antes que sigas hablándole de todas esas cosas técnicas que yo no entiendo. Quisiera… quisiera hablar con Kageyama.

—¡Oh, claro, claro! —asintió enérgicamente—. «Cosas de pareja» —señaló, agregándole comillas con sus falanges—. Entiendo —se cruzó de brazos y se quedó parado frente a ellos.

Hinata y Kageyama se miraron con incomodidad, hasta que el androide habló.

—En privado.

—¡ _Ya veo_! —Lev se encogió de hombros y se dirigió seguramente a buscar a Kenma.

Tobio no podía seguir soportando el puchero que Shouyou hacía, se veía adorable, sí; pero sabía que ése no era Inferno. Sabía también de qué se trataba todo eso. Volvió a preocupar a Hinata, y puso en peligro la vida de Kenma y Lev; seguramente estaba preocupado por Kageyama también.

Pero para eso estaba el pelinegro, para quitarle las preocupaciones a su humano. Las personas de carne y hueso eran curiosas de ver, pero una vez que lograba conocerlas, se volvían un poco previsibles.

—Kageyama… —comenzó.

—Antes que digas algo, sí, lo volví a hacer, volví a ponernos a todos en peligro y volví a preocuparte pero _mira —_ señaló a su alrededor—, finalmenteencontramos a Destroya. Tú, y yo… y Kenma —aceptó—, y un poco Lev —agregó—. Aunque Lev nos causó más problemas que otra cosa y nos pudimos ahorrar esos ciento veinte carbonos que gastó en una lámpara de lava… Mi punto es, que ahora podemos regresar a La Colmena, y _finalmente_ hacerle frente a Oikawa.

Sol Inferno se rio con desgano y Kageyama sintió una punzada en su pecho, no le podía dar nombre al dolor. Tampoco tenía un buen sentimiento de todo.

—Eso está bien, Kageyama, pero debo… desde hace algún tiempo… he pensado y no sé cómo decirlo… es solo que…

—Solo escúpelo —contestó con impaciencia, no era bueno con la inquietud.

Hinata aún tenía el descaro de verse completamente arrepentido, aun si sus palabras lastimaran más que cualquier golpiza de Oikawa; Kageyama apenas escuchó su voz.

—Deberíamos… deberíamos terminarlo todo entre nosotros.

—¿Eh?

**~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que les depare a nuestros cuervos bebés?
> 
> Sus palabras son más que bienvenidas en cortitos reviews o comentarios.
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy pertenece a una canción de Evanescence, es preciosa y me inspiré mucho en ella para este capítulo, en especial con lo que Akaashi estaba pasando.


	26. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y nos leemos nuevamente!
> 
> Es un placer encontrarlos por aquí, espero no haberles hecho tanta falta ;)
> 
> Antes que pasemos al capítulo debo hacer un anuncio, he recibido varios comentarios preguntándose si lo que se ve entre luces es Kurotsukki y Kuroken, y había pensado hasta un momento que lo había dejado más que claro! Jajajaja.
> 
> Pero para ya evitar más preguntas: No, no hay Kuroken en este fic, no va a haber kuroken en este fic, por favor si no les gusta la otra pareja y creen que esa es razón para cesar de leer la historia, está bien. Espero que les haya gustado hasta acá, pero si quieren seguir la fiesta aun así, LOS AMO!  
> Pero por favor solo les pido una cosa: No pierdan su tiempo comentando que no les gusta una u otra pareja, no va a cambiar nada en la historia.
> 
> No crean mal, todos aquí solo son amor para mí, y sé que es más de lo que merezco y por eso estoy MUY agradecida, por cada palabra hermosa que me dejan; solo sentía que me debía sacar eso del pecho.
> 
> *Fin del comunicado*
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy pertenece a la banda IAMX el ritmo es inquietamente hermoso, denle una oportunidad.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Ren por editar mis errores siempre y por darme tan buenos consejos!
> 
> Disfruten del capítulo, nos leemos abajo ;)
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Yaku Morisuke  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba«

_¿Sintieron ese tremor mis bebés de motores?_

_Sé que soy un viejo pasado de moda, pero espero, por los dioses, que no se trate de la Bruja Fénix haciendo destrozos como en el terremoto del '99. Si es nuestro tiempo, es nuestro tiempo, pero hasta que este se me acabe, yo seguiré siendo su negociante de las mejores rolas._

_Así que háganme compañía y cuéntenle al Doctor qué los agobia, ¿una chica? ¿Un chico? ¿O quizá los_ draculoides _mataron a su mascota?_

_Sea lo que sea, su confidente, y cardiólogo está en casa._

_En otros temas, algunas ratas de las Zonas nos han traído noticias de un misterioso apagón en una metrópolis de la Zona 25; y por más que disfruto de una tarde aventurera donde no hagamos más que destruir propiedad de BL/ind, rumores dicen que han habido avistamientos de algunos jefes de exterminadores rodeando la zona._

_Pero… ¡oh! Profesor, ¿Qué haces en mi cabina? Cuervos, parece que tenemos un invitado con nosotros, saluden al Profesor T._

_Vaya, parece que tenemos una nota anónima de algún oyente y parece que es desde muy lejos. Veamos que nos dice nuestro hermano forastero:_

_«Esto es un mensaje para el tipo con cara de pocos amigos: Tuvimos éxito y encontramos lo que buscábamos._

_No te preocupes, todos estamos bien; regresaremos de inmediato._

_Por si no lo habías comprendido, este es un mensaje para que lo descifres.»_

_Fin._

_Así que ya lo escucharon, y espero,_ «chico de pocos amigos», _que hayas podido entender tu mensaje. Eso fue todo, mis ratas del desierto, recuerden cargar sus pistolas, y pulir sus máscaras, porque siempre estamos en la carrera._

_Hasta la próxima edición, hermanos._

_Kkkkkkkkkk…_

El vacío, pero pulcro pasillo blanco reverberaba con el sonido de sus suelas golpeando el piso níveo. Detrás de él caminaban algunos de los ajustadores de pensamientos más talentosos de todo su imperio. Tenían mentes dotadas y torcidas, eran capaces de llevar los cerebros de personas normales a un extremo del que no había retorno. Vaciándolas y luego llenándolas con medicamentos que los saturaban de felicidad falsa.

Aun así, Oikawa no venía por ellos.

La mente que Tooru buscaba era una más retorcida, llena de una curiosidad cruda y sin reservas; con fijaciones abominables, carente de algún remordimiento o, incluso, un poco de ética. Un hombre de ciencia sin ninguna reserva, con una inteligencia extraordinaria para un humano, y una peculiaridad infantil.

Razón por la cual lo había convertido en su jefe ajustador de pensamientos.

Ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevía a caminar a su lado o frente a él. Así que la única vista que tenía era de la espalda de Iwaizumi vestida con el blanco uniforme de los exterminadores. Su guardaespaldas siempre era quién le abría las puertas; Hajime caminaba erguido con orgullo, con la frente en alto, como su segundo al mando debía verse.

En su cadera, colgaba su enorme espada.

Pasó de largo por todas las habitaciones que contenían los ciudadanos a los que les realizaban el ajuste, y también a los sujetos con los que experimentaban para convertirlos en híbridos. Después de convertir el cerebro de los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. en materia maleable, y cortar los miembros que se le consideraban _exceso_ , se les trasladaba al laboratorio de Shirabu, quién les confeccionaba las armas que tendrían instaladas. Iwaizumi le abrió la puerta de vidrio, y él entró al laboratorio de Daishou.

Las luces estaban apagadas y la única lumbrera venía del escritorio del ajustador de pensamientos.

—Pueden marcharse —ordenó a los que estaban detrás.

Los otros científicos obedecieron.

—Iwaizumi, tú también —agregó, reservaba el sobrenombre cariñoso solo cuando estaban solos.

Hajime se puso rígido con microscópicos movimientos de sus músculos artificiales que pasaban desapercibidos para todos los presentes pero no para sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus severas facciones lo miraron por un minuto, y obedeció.

Una vez lo dejaron solo, Daishou notó su presencia y se acercó a recibirlo, haciendo una reverencia y quitándose los anteojos con aumento que utilizaba como lupas.

—Ah, queridísimo líder, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Solicitaste una reunión conmigo, ¿no? —devolvió mirando un matraz con un líquido morado.

—Sí, pero no hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí y _hablaras_ con mis subordinados, ellos no merecen el placer de estar en tu presencia. Sólo estaba realizando unas últimas anotaciones de un estudio y estaba listo para marcharme a verte.

—Vaya, sin importar cuándo o dónde, tú siempre sabes qué decir, Suguru.

—Uno de mis incontables talentos, líder.

—Recibí tu mensaje diciendo que querías discutir algo acerca del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Koutarou Bokuto, así que debía saber de qué se trataba. Sonabas muy preocupado, así que aquí estoy.

—Sí, claro, es sólo que esperaba hacerlo en un sitio más —Daishou miró a los lados, enfocándose en todos los recipientes de vidrios con muestras; también los contenedores enormes que mantenían algunos sujetos de estudio sedados—… _abierto_.

Pudo notar el flaqueo en su voz, Suguru tenía miedo; Oikawa solo podía asumir que se trataba de malas noticias. Todos sabían que el temperamento del dictador era tan volátil como él. Tooru ignoró su lenguaje corporal y se sentó frente al ajustador de pensamientos, Daishou se encogió levemente de hombros y en una fracción de segundo regresó su máscara de siempre.

—Dime —ordenó.

—Es sólo una suposición, pero es necesaria para tomar una decisión para acciones futuras. Solo debo aclarar antes, que cuando se preguntó _mi_ opinión profesional, yo aconsejé que no debía forzarse el ajuste de pensamiento de una manera así de veloz; sin embargo, se llegó a la conclusión de proseguir sin escuchar las consecuencias. Razón por la cual tenemos el problema actual.

Tooru cerró sus ojos y suspiró; de verdad esperaba que Daishou fuera más inteligente que eso.

—Ve al punto, Suguru —siseó—, no te mataré, eres mi mejor ajustador de pensamientos, así que dime para qué he venido _hasta_ aquí.

—No es definitivo, pero hay altas probabilidades que el ajuste de pensamiento realizado en Koutarou Bokuto pueda ser revertido y recobre sus memorias. Queridísimo líder, tú necesitabas tener al killjoy convertido en S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. lo más pronto posible, y yo como tu humilde servidor, sólo quería hacer tu deseo una realidad; así que creamos un nuevo protocolo para realizar el ajuste de pensamientos. Se administraron mayores dosis de las medicinas y se torturó de una manera más extrema y _consciente_ para poder inducir un estado de catatonia y moldearlo; pero nada nos asegura que sea permanente, y peor aún si no tenemos manera de monitorear sus cambios.

Oikawa vio de reojo como una figura yacía acostada atrás de ellos en la oscuridad, la cama debía estar inclinada a unos cuarenta y cinco grados. Era el nuevo sujeto de estudio del ajustador.

—Entonces —comenzó Tooru—, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que hay una enorme probabilidad que Bokuto regrese a su estado de antes?

—Sí, líder —informó, apretando sus dientes.

—No importa.

—¿No? —preguntó Suguru, esperando que el dictador explotara de la ira.

—Ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos de su cerebro y junto con tus magníficos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., le dimos un golpe tan fuerte a esos rebeldes del que no podrán recuperarse; y si el killjoy recobra su individualidad e intenta algo por él solo, ahora tenemos juguetes más nuevos y mejorados.

—Ya… lo veo.

—Tranquilízate, Suguru y prepárate; siento en mis huesos que una tormenta se avecina en el horizonte y traerá con ella gotas de plomo y sangre.

Al escuchar eso, Daishou no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, perfilando sus largos colmillos y lamiendo la comisura de sus labios. La profecía de Oikawa prometía _diversión._

Los caóticos pensamientos que pudieran estar anidándose en su cerebro fueron cortados por un fuerte siseo proveniente de un ala contigua de la habitación, seguido por un sonido como si algo se deslizara sobre el piso; era imposible ver a través de la oscuridad, pero Oikawa no veía la razón para perder el tiempo ajustando su visión.

—Recuérdame otra vez porqué dejé que te quedaras con esa abominación —comentó seco.

Sabía que Daishou tenía una fijación por las modificaciones corporales, pero esa «mascota» era demasiado hasta para él.

—Porque —comenzó—, salvador, tu compasión es tan grande como la de un dios y me permitiste conservar a mi amada Mika. Mi alma gemela que enfermó y gracias a ti, Oikawa, pude seguir mis experimentos para intentar salvarla y ahora se convirtió en mi creación favorita.

El siseo vino otra vez, más furioso.

—Vaya _temperamento_ el que tiene ella.

—Te aseguro que es muy cariñosa —insistió.

Tooru solo sonrió y asintió, sin prestarle más atención. Suguru era una pieza valiosa para todo su imperio, lo que hacía fuera de su trabajo lo traía sin cuidado. Un humano no era diferente a un ratón, o a un perro o a un chimpancé; si servían para aumentar el conocimiento y la ciencia, entonces cumplía su propósito. Eso era lo que pensaba su ajustador de pensamientos; al grado de experimentar con la mujer que amaba hasta convertirla en una creatura inhumana.

Así que Bokuto volvería a recobrar su individualidad, sopesó Oikawa, una parte de él quería que el killjoy regresara para intentar «vengarse», él lo atraparía nuevamente, y, esta vez, terminaría el trabajo que había comenzado.

~~

En el cerebro de Kageyama sobresalían solamente dos hechos: Uno era el fuerte olor a cloro y desinfectante, tan concentrado que abrumaba su sentido del olfato; una fuerte cortina que intentaba cubrir el hedor a sangre que provenía de Iwaizumi; pero era como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo, además su uniforme estaba sucio. Tobio pudo notar unas pequeñas manchas en sus botas negras, mientras él hablaba con Oikawa.

El segundo hecho, era la relajante canción que se escuchaba en todo los altavoces del edificio, Kageyama podía reconocerlo, era una sonata que iba con el nombre de «Claro de Luna» a su creador siempre le habían gustado las melodías sin lírica; pero, seguramente, esa vez la música servía para cubrir todas las explosiones y gritos de la guerra.

Su creador le había dicho que él no sería necesitado para lo que vendría en la guerra. Kageyama aun recordaba cómo se había sentido poder destruir todo lo que Oikawa señalara. Lo recompensó luego con un nombre: Tobio Kageyama. No existía nadie más llamado así.

Oikawa se despidió de Iwaizumi, quién estaba encargado de todo el ejército del creador y con pasos pausados se acercó a Kageyama. Sostenía en sus manos una pequeña caja blanca con agujeros y se la obsequió.

Adentro estaba un pequeño ratón blanco.

—Es tuyo ahora —dijo su creador—, puedes ponerle nombre, puedes alimentarlo, incluso puedes matarlo. Su vida depende de ti, también su bienestar y felicidad; ¿puedes con eso?

—Sí puedo —contestó Kageyama mientras veía estrellas. Él imitaría a Oikawa, jugaría su papel, el de ser el creador y dios de todos. Ser una potestad al menos a los ojos de algunos, como, en su caso, de ese pequeño ratón blanco.

Tobio le puso un nombre también, porque era lo que los dioses hacían.

Lo nombró _Nieve_ por su pelaje.

Kageyama lo observaba todos los días, cautivado por la manera que actuaba, tan ajeno al mundo, su realidad no iba más allá de su pequeña jaula; solo a veces, cuando Tobio lo sacaba a pasear en su cuarto. El pelinegro se encontró hablando con el pequeño roedor, sabía que jamás recibiría una respuesta pero había algo relajante en hablar sabiendo que nunca sería contestado.

Fue inocente y fue tonto, pero Tobio comenzó a sentir cariño hacia Nieve, como el de un dueño con su mascota.

Catorce días después de habérselo entregado, Oikawa regresó a su habitación, que se trataba de cuatro paredes construidas de cristal y se encontraba adentro del taller de su creador. En donde no existía tal cosa como privacidad, pero Kageyama nunca la necesitó.

Oikawa entró con unos apuntes y comenzó a cuestionar toda su experiencia: ¿Qué había sentido? ¿Había cuidado del ratón? ¿Qué tren de pensamiento pasaba por su mente cuando veía al roedor corriendo en su pequeña rueda? Kageyama sabía que estaba siendo estudiado, razón por la cual nunca se le ocurrió mentir. Notó que Tooru se sorprendió al saber que Tobio había nombrado al animal, y quiso saber su razonamiento detrás de esa acción.

Kageyama le dijo que quería diferenciarlo de todos los otros ratones existentes con el nombre.

Oikawa se rio a carcajadas y le preguntó: «¿Por qué?»

Él le contestó: «Porque para él, yo soy su Dios»

Su creador quedó fascinado con su respuesta, asintió y anotó algunas cosas. Luego le preguntó si podía sostener a su mascota; Kageyama aceptó y le entregó el roedor, todo mientras seguía compartiendo algunas cosas curiosas que había aprendido de Nieve. Oikawa escuchó atentamente a todas, con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso se terminó riendo en algunas partes.

Cuando terminó fue el turno de Tooru de hablar.

—Veo que te has divertido con tu regalo, ¿no? —A eso, Tobio asintió, luego dejó a Oikawa continuar—. Ahora debo enseñarte algo, ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tu perspectiva de lo que _es_ un Dios, y la mía?

—¿Cuál?

—A un dios no le importa que le pasa a su creación.

Sucedió en menos de un segundo, pero el sonido fue ensordecedor en sus oídos, el _chasquido_ del cuello de la creatura; el pulgar y el índice de Oikawa moviéndose demasiado rápido, quebrando el cuello de Nieve.

—… porque las creaciones son efímeras —continuó—, en un momento existen… y al siguiente no. Son reemplazables, Tobio; mientras que tú y yo, viviremos para siempre.

—¿Qué…? —Kageyama seguía boquiabierto.

Oikawa ni si quiera se molestaba en ocultar su sonrisa; el pelinegro solo podía ver impotente el inmóvil Nieve.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Nieve estaba bien, no tenía enfermedades, era apto para sobrevivir, era _suyo._

—¿Qué sientes, pequeño androide? —preguntó Oikawa con renovada curiosidad, levantando su cuaderno de apuntes—. Te preocupabas por el roedor, ¿no? Te encariñaste con él, descríbeme tus sentimientos.

—Ah…

Tobio ni siquiera podía hablar, la sorpresa había sido demasiada, la realización que en un segundo Nieve había estado vivo y ahora… no.

Aprendió dos cosas ese día: Una era cómo se sentía la «pérdida.»

La otra era lo _cruel_ que era Oikawa.

Y después de todos esos años, Kageyama volvió a sentir la misma presión sofocante en su pecho, el mareo en su cabeza, y el absoluto y ensordecedor sentimiento de profunda desolación.

—Deberíamos… deberíamos terminarlo todo entre nosotros.

Las palabras de Hinata lo habían hecho sentirse igual.

—¿Eh?

El recuerdo lo había golpeado sin aviso, ¿era porque ahora se había reunido con Destroya? ¿Había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, y todos esos recuerdos que Oikawa había querido borrar, habían regresado? No, eso no importaba, porque Hinata no había terminado de hablar.

—¿Terminar? —preguntó Kageyama.

—No creo… no creo que nos estemos haciendo bien el uno al otro…

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que tú estás caminando en un trecho en el que creo yo no tengo cabida —comentó—. Kageyama, ¡yo le quité el intercomunicador a Lev cuando estábamos en la Zona 15 en lugar de informar cómo iba nuestra misión! Lo hice por ti, tú estabas inconsciente y porque… tenía miedo que Tsukishima nos obligara regresar porque tú no respondías. ¡La sola idea de no tenerte me aterra y eso hace que no me importe la resistencia! No me importó no encontrar a Destroya si eso significaba perderte, y eso no es lo que un killjoy debe hacer; y tú, y todo esto me da miedo porque te amo más que a mi vida, pero a ti no te importa la tuya.

—Hinata eso no… —intentó detener.

Sin embargo Hinata siguió, con manos hechas puño y ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si cada palabra que estuviera diciendo le doliera; Kageyama estaba seguro que no, Shouyou no podía estar sintiendo ni la mitad del dolor que él.

—… y no puedo evitar sentir que te pareces más a Oikawa y tengo miedo de perderte porque te amo demasiado, y quiero dejar de sentir eso porque entre nosotros dos, a mí es a quien hace más débil.

¿Débil? Hinata le había parecido muchas cosas desde que lo encontró en ése callejón: despistado, descuidado, valiente y gracioso, pero _débil_ jamás se cruzó por su mente.

Sin embargo, Kageyama no tenía ni idea qué debía hacer, ¿debía decir que no? Era Hinata quién había tomado la decisión y aunque dijo que lo amaba quería terminar todo con él; y él… no había sido tan feliz en su vida como lo fue desde que lo rescató de caer a su muerte en su apartamento. Lo único que podía pensar era en el peso que amenazaba con aplastarlo, ese sentimiento, que según Oikawa, se llamaba: «pérdida».

Desde que tenía memoria en Ciudad Batería todos los días habían sido iguales, patrullar las calles, realizar papeleo de leyes, mandar al Tubo a algunos ciudadanos, e inclusive matar a los que se oponían.

Todos sus años pasaron de manera borrosa hasta que dejó de contar los días.

Pero con Hinata…

Desde que lo había conocido cada día aprendía algo más, no sólo de los humanos, o del pasado, o inclusive de la resistencia. Cada día aprendía a _sentir_ algo nuevo, a experimentar en carne propia lo que se sentía la genuina felicidad, preocupación, amor y ahora tristeza. Hinata le había enseñado el valor de cada humano, y de _él_ mismo, que había algo más en su vida que no fuera servirle a su creador y acatar órdenes. Que, aunque él no fuera real y aunque toda su existencia fuera artificial, él también podía _vivir_.

—¿Quieres dejar de sentirlo?

Shouyou asintió aunque se mordía su labio inferior y cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas, Tobio no sabía si era por el resplandor del sol.

—Pero aún me amas —estableció como hecho—, ¿entonces… por _qué_?

—Ese… no es el punto; los humanos pueden separarse aunque se amen.

—¿No eres feliz conmigo?

—¡Claro que lo soy!

—¿Entonces por qué…Por qué buscarías activamente ir en contra de tu felicidad?

—Porque… porque ¡no lo sé! ¿De acuerdo? Los humanos somos extraños, y tontos, y no pensamos fríamente como tú.

Y entonces se le ocurrió la razón.

—Tú crees… Tú crees que tú das más en esta relación que yo —acusó.

—¡No lo sé! —repitió—. Quizás, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez parece que yo siento más, y eso no es justo, porque solo te importa seguir con esto hasta el final.

—¿Cómo debo demostrarte que cada fracción de lo que tú sientes por mí, yo lo siento el doble?

Hinata abrió la boca pero antes que pudiera contestar; Lev se había aparecido a su lado.

—Chicos —comenzó, Kageyama puso sus ojos en blanco—… lamento interrumpir sus «cosas de pareja», pero… tenemos compañía… _mucha_ compañía.

Fue entonces que finalmente se percató del zumbido que había comenzado a escuchar. Tobio había estado demasiado atrapado en su discusión con Hinata que no había prestado atención a sus alrededores y era demasiado tarde; un séquito de cuatro camionetas con el logo sonriente de Bl/ind se dirigía hacia ellos.

¿Qué era eso?

¿Oikawa sabía que habían encontrado a Destroya?

—Mierda… —susurró bajó su aliento mientras corría al automóvil.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Lev—. Es inútil, el auto dejó de funcionar, no podemos huir.

Para entonces Kenma ya estaba a su lado y sacaba su par de dagas, sus facciones felinas estaban apacibles con concentración; pero Tobio los detuvo y a Shouyou también, ellos no tenían por qué pelear. Él ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y podía acabar con todos.

Los neumáticos gastados de sus camionetas chillaron al momento que se detuvieron y levantaron una gruesa capa de arena.

—Kageyama —dijo Hinata mirándolo—, ten cuidado.

El androide asintió y se concentró para cargar toda su energía.

Pasó un minuto y nada cambió.

Los draculoides salían de la camioneta eran nueve draculoides y cuatro exterminadores. La diferencia entre ambos era que los draculoides no eran más que pobres almas que habían sido atrapadas por BL/ind, que fueron considerados incapaces de formar parte de la sociedad en las ciudades; terminaban por ponerles máscaras blancas y negras para mantenerlos entumecidos y controlados mediante drogas. No pensaban, y solamente obedecían.

Mientras que los exterminadores, al menos afuera en el desierto, eran humanos entrenados en combate y armas para ordenar a los draculoides. En la ciudad, la mayoría de exterminadores eran androides, como él, Kindaichi y Kunimi. Luego estaban los líderes de exterminadores, como lo había sido Hanamaki y Watari; pero en fuerza bruta, les ganaban por mucho los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. más arriba en la jerarquía de poder, se encontraba Iwaizumi, y por último, Oikawa.

—¿Kageyama? —llamó Lev lleno de preocupación al ver cómo el peligroso séquito de soldados se acercaba a ellos.

—Espera, espera, intento concentrarme.

No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, nunca había tenido problemas en usar su energía desbordante cuando Destroya estaba cerca y _ahí lo estaba._

Cerró sus ojos y lo intentó otra vez, ensordeciendo el mundo a su alrededor, concentrándose solamente en la energía que venía de su cuerpo anterior y la mitad de su núcleo. Sentía la radiación, sentía la energía en toda la Zona 43, Destroya no había dejado de funcionar, estaba vivo y estaba ahí.

—Uh… Kageyama —repitió Lev—, vienen _muy_ cerca.

Sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

Destroya no lo obedecía, no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Rugido.

—¡Olvídalo! —escuchó el grito de Hinata.

Tobio abrió sus ojos para ver a Sol Inferno recibiendo al primer draculoide de frente y lanzándose hacia él. Hinata saltó directo a su rostro con agilidad y sacó una _glock_ de su bolsillo, apuntándola en su cuello y halando el gatillo.

Al ver a Inferno entrar en acción, fue lo suficiente para hacerle entender a Kenma que el plan «Dejárselo a Destroya» no estaba funcionando, y ellos debían encargarse del asunto. Así que Sombra se lanzó, al igual que Hinata, sobre uno hundiéndole sus dagas en su cuello, pero un exterminador terminó por apuntarle con una escopeta; Kozume se escabulló de su contrincante usando el cuerpo de otro draculoide como escudo humano.

Lev, por su lado, no estaba acostumbrado a tales enfrentamientos así que estaba teniendo algunos problemas sacando su pistola del estuche. Kageyama pudo notar a un exterminador acercándose al genio torpe, ahí abandonó cualquier intentó de tomar energía de Destroya y se apresuró a sacar una escopeta y ayudarle a Haiba; un disparo y el enemigo cayó al suelo.

Los exterminadores desplegados en las pequeñas metrópolis estaban entrenados en combate y pelea, pero no eran nada al lado de un exterminador androide que había servido en Ciudad Batería directamente debajo de Oikawa.

Cuando se giró miró a Lev apuntándole y antes que pudiera decir algo, Rugido haló el gatillo. Un cuerpo detrás de él cayó inerte, sus oídos timbraban por el ensordecedor sonido de la bala; Kageyama apenas y se dio cuenta que se había tratado del último draculoide.

—¡Ah! ¡Le di! —celebró Haiba—. ¡Es la primera vez que lo hago!

—Pudiste dispararme —señaló Kageyama sin cuidado, no lo mataría, pero demonios si le iba a doler.

—¡Pero no lo hice! —exclamó, como si también era sorpresa para él.

—¿No habías matado draculoides antes, Lev? —preguntó Hinata.

—No, siempre que salía de La Colmena era con muchos musculosos que se encargaban de la defensa; como este tipo sin cejas, ¿lo han visto? ¡Es enorme y parece que no tiene alma!

Shouyou se rio y automáticamente sus ojos buscaron a Kageyama, pero en cuestión de milisegundos recordó la situación que habían estado y apartó sus irises avellanas.

—¿Y qué fue eso, Kageyama? —preguntó Haiba—. ¿Por qué no entraste en tu modo _wooosh_ de Destroya? Tus ojos no brillaron ni tu piel, además no te volviste loco. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no pude. No lo sé, Destroya no parece… no parece escucharme.

—¿Escucharte? Así como…

—Creo que no me obedece más.

—¡¿Eh?!

~~

La oscuridad había espantado el sol de regreso a las profundidades del cosmos, y, con ella, los millones de luces de la ciudad comenzaban a resplandecer. Ya era hora que la luna comenzara a salir, estaba programada para hacerlo a una hora indicada, porque el cielo que descansaba sobre Ciudad Batería no era más que una proyección en la cual se bosquejaba la luna y estrellas.

Oikawa quería que fuera tan fidedigna como la verdadera; así que las constelaciones eran las mismas que decían los libros, las mismas que él veía cuando era niño. Cada noche, las proyecciones de la luna eran diferentes, seguían su ciclo normal; o al menos el que seguiría debajo de todas esas nubes de metano que ahora cubrían los cielos de la tierra.

Odiaba eso, el mundo que él retomó ya estaba roto; había sido su responsabilidad reparar los sectores que aún quedaban. Eran pocos los oasis que podían dar frutos, en los que se podía cultivar y escarbar para encontrar agua. Así que él los tomó para hacer ciudades, ninguna era tan grande como su Ciudad Batería, pero estaban bajo su dominio, y sus ciudadanos obedecían sus mismas reglas.

Cuando la guerra explotó, lo hizo en Japón, matando el suelo y volviéndolo estéril; y cuando Oikawa derrotó a las dos grandes corporaciones, Seijoh y Shiratorizawa, los otros países comenzaron a intervenir; ahí descubrió que la guerra no solo estaba lejos de terminar, sino que solamente comenzaba.

Regresó al país donde había obtenido su beca y, para su sorpresa América había podido permanecer a salvo, aun con el enjambre de bombas que se arrojaban los países potencia todos los días. Oikawa decidió que era el perfecto lugar para erguir su ciudad; fundó su imperio ahí.

Lo había cuidado desde ese momento, la tierra era maleable ahí, se podía cosechar lo que fuera; el agua estaba limpia y creó una barrera que no permitía el paso completo de los rayos del sol; también tenía un modificador de clima, que proporcionaba vientos y llovizna. Tooru era un líder misericordioso, quería que todos sus ciudadanos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir en una ciudad normal y autosuficiente; lo único que debían hacer era acoplarse a las reglas del mundo ideal, obedecer sin preguntar ,y sobretodo, saber quién estaba al mando.

Iwaizumi estaba apoyado sobre el marco de una pared de vidrio, veía las enormes letras neones de algún producto de belleza; al lado, una pantalla cambiaba con avisos, incluyendo un mensaje con su blanca sonrisa; seguido por un anuncio de las cualidades de las pastillas de felicidad.

—Entonces, ¿no te preocupa? —preguntó Iwaizumi.

—Me preocupan muchas cosas, Iwa-chan —respondió con una sonrisa—; pensar en qué ropa debo usar mañana, qué quieres de regalo por tu cumpleaños. Debes ser un poco más específico que eso.

—¿Cumpleaños? —preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Seguimos celebrando eso?

—No, están prohibidos —recordó Oikawa—; pero podría sorprenderte.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo la fecha.

—Lo podríamos inventar.

—No, está bien así —aseguró.

—¿Así que? —cuestionó Oikawa—. ¿Puedes ser un poco más específico? ¿Acerca de lo que me _debería_ preocupar?

—Destroya —dejó caer—, hace dos meses te mostré ese video, cuando desplegamos nuestro ejército a la localización de la base de los rebeldes. Kageyama fue capaz de despertar a Destroya, ¿no te preocupa que lo encuentre y lo haga funcionar?

—No realmente —respondió—. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—No realmente —imitó para irritarlo—, pero de todas formas me lo dirás.

—Ah, Iwa-chan, esa no es la manera de actuar de un caballero —reprochó aunque su voz no reflejaba enojo, ni alegría; Iwaizumi seguía mirando fuera de la ventana. Después de unos momentos siguió explicando—. Destroya sólo me obedece a mí, así que _espero_ que Tobio encuentre su mitad, y _espero_ que venga marchando orgulloso de regreso a Ciudad Batería, creyendo que ahora podrá detenerme; entonces cuando me vea, Destroya se dejará de mover y me volverá a obedecer. Entonces tendré a mi creación perfecta de regreso y nadie podrá pararme.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? Kageyama se volvió rebelde y se marchó, ¿qué te hace pensar que te obedecerá?

—Porque Destroya lo hará. No importa lo que Tobio sienta, _yo_ soy su creador —Y luego agregó—. Además, si es necesario enfrentarme otra vez a él, que así sea, lo volveré a derrotar.

—Te dejó en un estado bastante malo —recordó—. Ni siquiera te recuperaste completamente.

—Puedo encargarme de un crío malcriado.

Él, en su afán de construir, no solo el arma perfecta, sino que también la _creación_ perfecta; la forma de vida que sobrepasara al humano, la creación imperfecta de los dioses. Oikawa sería el dios perfecto que conseguiría hacerlo. Así fue que creó al androide K-078662 un ente, no solo capaz de pensar y decidir como todos los androides sino que también de _evolucionar._

Su algoritmo era el más extenso jamás creado, era capaz de ponerse al lado del cerebro humano, capaz de competir con las creaciones de los dioses. Su trabajo de toda una vida, un cerebro perfecto cubierto por un cráneo de acero reforzado; impenetrable. Un núcleo con energía eterna e interminable, capaz de sostener una ciudad completa; la peor arma mortífera jamás creada.

Su creación perfecta.

Y solo _él,_ podía controlarlo.

Cuando creó el sistema de Kageyama se aseguró que solo pudiera obedecer a una persona; porque podía ser perfecto, pero alguien siempre debía controlar sus riendas. Era inconsciente, pero Destroya sólo podría darle el control a una persona, y ese era Oikawa.

Era su creador, después de todo.

~~

—¡¿Destroya no te obedece?! —gritó Lev—. Pero… ¿pero… cómo? ¿No es tu cuerpo? ¿A quién le obedece entonces?

Kageyama se había arrojado al suelo, sentándose.

—Lev —dijo con cansancio—, si yo lo supiera te lo diría, créeme.

—¿Qué tal si tiene un reconocimiento de voz? Qué sólo alguien pudiera desactivarlo, ¡así como si fuera un panel con huellas digitales!

—En ése caso sería la voz del dictador, ¿no? —ofreció Hinata—. ¿No es lo que tendría más sentido? Si yo creara algo y no quisiera que nadie más lo usara lo activaría con mi voz.

Kageyama bufó con cruel burla.

—¿Tú? ¿Crear algo? —Ladró con ira—. Lo único que puedes hacer es _estropearlo todo._

—Guau, ¿sabes qué, Kageyama? Vete al diablo —escupió Hinata—. Solo intento ayudar, que es más de lo que tú estás haciendo, enterrando tú metálico trasero en la arena como si ya nos hubieran derrotado.

—¿No lo entiendes? _Ya_ nos derrotaron —el androide señaló la gigante cabeza de Destroya a su lado—. ¡Si no hacemos que eso funcione, es como si hubieran acabado con nosotros!

—Esperen, esperen —se intentó meter Lev—. Aun no nos podemos rendir, qué tal si no es esencialmente con la voz del dictador, pero con una serie de palabras especiales, como «¡ábrete sésamo!» —terminó gritándole a la cabeza del robot.

No hubo respuesta.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —escupió Kageyama quebrando una pequeña rama seca que había encontrado.

—De acuerdo y si, según tú, «ya acabaron con nosotros» —Hinata mofó la voz de Kageyama—, ¿qué planeas que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos sentados y sentir lástima por nosotros por el resto de nuestra vida?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer —regresó con inmadurez.

—Qué maduro, Roboyama —comentó seco, luego pateó un montículo de arena justo en el rostro de Kageyama.

El androide se enfureció y Hinata no pudo evitar entrar en pánico al ver como Kageyama se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia él lleno de ira. Lev, afortunadamente se interpuso entre ambos y les urgió que se calmaran.

—…o si no Kenma los golpeará —terminó, temiéndole él más que nadie al pequeño Sombra—. Vamos, no todo está perdido, aun podemos intentar con otras frases, Kageyama, ¿no recuerdas alguna frase que Oikawa repetía frecuentemente?

—No.

—¡Soy Oikawa, obedéceme! —gritó Lev.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Sigo pensando que tal vez se activa con su voz —comentó Hinata con molestia.

—Kenma, ayúdanos —llamó Lev para no seguir en medio de la incómoda situación de ellos—. ¡Grita algo!

Sombra lo miró con el cansancio acumulado de semanas y solamente levantó su dedo medio en su dirección.

—¡Ah! —recordó Lev—. ¡Lo lamento! —lloriqueó.

—Esto es estúpido —ladró Kageyama—, ¡toda esta misión es estúpida!

—¿Qué tal si debes decir su nombre antes de la orden? —ofreció Hinata ignorando a Kageyama—. Así como: «Oye, Destroya…»

El chirrido seco de metales volviendo a la vida les robó su atención de inmediato al segundo que los ojos de Destroya se iluminaban; del bolsillo del pantalón de Lev comenzó a silbar como si se acabara el mundo. Lev sacó un aparato y gritó que la estática había regresado.

—¡Eso es! ¡Hinata lo descubriste! Solo debemos decir su nombre antes —concluyó y luego se dirigió al gigante rostro—. ¡Destroya, levántate!

Sin embargo no pasó nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kageyama, acercándose al trio de chicos—. Inténtalo otra vez, Lev.

Haiba, confiado como siempre lo repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

—¡Destroya! ¡Levántate!

El robot no se movía.

—Podría ser —murmuró Rugido—… Kageyama, inténtalo tú.

—Destroya… levántate.

Nada.

—¿Pero, cómo…? ¡Diablos estamos perdiendo la estática! ¿Hinata, hiciste algo?

—¡No, lo juro! —aseguró—. Solo dije su nombre.

—Di algo más —pidió Kageyama.

—¿Pero, qué debería…?

—¡Di lo que sea! —urgió el androide.

—Bien, bien… uh… —Esto sólo era incómodo—. Destroya —murmuró—, únete.

Tobio fue el afectado, sus ojos se pusieron blancos de la misma manera que antes; las venas refulgían y se movían en toda su piel; perdiendo el conocimiento de todo su alrededor, refugiándose en un lugar en el que Hinata no podía seguirlo. Volvía a unirse con Destroya, los metales desperdigados comenzaban a tiritar, sacudiéndose como si un gigante imán los llamara.

Sentía sus rodillas temblar también.

Y así, de fragmento y fragmento los tornillos comenzaron a juntarse entre sí, uniendo un rompecabezas de hace décadas de memoria; como si el tiempo no importara, y sus partes siempre hubieran estado unidas. Guiados por magnetismo, los pedazos comenzaron a crecer; era increíble de ver, y por un momento, Hinata tuvo que pellizcarse.

Jamás pensó que él sería de los que vería lo imposible volverse posible, la escena era tan surreal, que por un segundo pensó:

' _Definitivamente._ '

' _Definitivamente ganaremos la guerra.'_

No tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó allí parado, con la boca abierta y mirando tan arriba que los músculos en su cuello comenzaban a tensarse de la incomodidad. Apenas y podía distinguir la cabeza del gigante autómata; Hinata siempre fue de baja altura, pero jamás se había sentido así de minúsculo.

Como si no valía nada, como si su sola existencia podía cesar en un segundo.

Kageyama comenzó a moverse, pero no era Roboyama, el androide con ojos refulgentes se acercó a un fragmento que aún estaba sobre la tierra; brillaba como las venas en su piel, lo sostuvo en sus manos como si se tratara de una piedra preciosa y luego miró a Hinata. Sol Inferno se encogió en el lugar, porque fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba al pelinegro, él no estaba consciente de sus actos, y eso lo hacía peligroso.

Tobio se acercó a él, aun sosteniendo el fragmento radiante; Hinata apenas y podía verlo sin quedar ciego, pero parecía que el androide se lo estaba ofreciendo. Recordó todas las veces que había visto el núcleo del pelinegro, era el núcleo de Destroya; Shouyou acercó su mano para sostenerlo, pero Kageyama se movió antes; la cavidad en su torso separó la piel y se abrió, revelando su núcleo.

Kageyama unió los dos fragmentos como siempre debió haber sido, y, finalmente el androide tenía su núcleo completo; Tobio, y Destroya habían regresado a ser uno.

Cuando el último pedazo de metal encontró su lugar, delante de ellos tuvieron al monstruo mecánico del que todos habían hablado; finalmente revelándose y entrando a la escena.

—Uh… uh… —se acercó Lev a su lado, levantando su rostro hasta el cielo, mirando lo alto que era Destroya—… ¿uh… Hinata?

—Dime, Lev.

—Es una idea… pero creo que tú controlas a Destroya.

Inferno aun no terminaba de procesar sus palabras y lo imposible que todo sonaba cuando Kageyama cayó sentado en el suelo; ojos volviendo al hermoso color azul naval. Regresando a la normalidad, el androide comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué paso?! —exclamó.

—¿No estuviste consciente todo este tiempo? —preguntó Lev.

—Sí, lo hice; por eso mi pregunta. ¿Hinata, qué hiciste?

—Espera —dijo Lev—, es sólo una suposición, pero ¿y si Hinata _es_ la persona a la que Destroya obedece? ¿Qué tal si no es por comando de voz, ni por alguna contraseña secreta, sino que porque él es Hinata?

—Estás diciendo…

—Que tú le das todo el control porque Destroya eres tú, y porque Hinata es Hinata.

Shouyou Hinata cayó de rodillas en la caliente arena, su corazón ardía, su cabeza daba vueltas y su garganta parecía su propio desierto. Al saber que él había estado equivocado, Kageyama le cedía el completo control de sí mismo y ni siquiera tenía idea de haberlo hecho.

Lo que tenían, lo que fuera que tenían; Hinata se había equivocado, no era él quien se volvía más débil entre los dos.

Sino Kageyama.

Kageyama le había entregado su núcleo en ese momento.

—¿Es verdad eso? —quiso saber Inferno—. ¿Kageyama?

Él lucía sorprendido y aterrorizado ante la realización que ya no le pertenecía a Oikawa. Hinata era la llave, era el salvador que debía llevarlos a la guerra, con un guardaespaldas de ciento sesenta y dos metros de altura; así que Tobio asintió.

Shouyou se lanzó hacia él, sin reparar en su peso o en la fuerza o en lo ardiente que la arena estaba cuando Kageyama cayó de espaldas porque no estaba listo para recibirlo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos aunque estos temblaran, al igual que su corazón, al igual que sus labios.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetía; por haberlo creído mal, por haber dudado de los sentimientos de Kageyama y de su fuerza para defenderse.

Ahora lo sabía, y si Destroya estaría ahí para cuidar de todos los killjoys…

Entonces Hinata estaría ahí para cuidarlo a él.

~~

Akaashi estaba convencido que Bokuto estaría mejor si él no estaba presente cuando le instalaran nuevamente sus miembros; sabía lo culpable que él se sentía, después de los horrores que había hecho; Koutarou siempre le decía que no podría recibir perdón, pero al menos podría intentar reivindicarse lo que restaba de su vida. Solo malos recuerdos venían a su mente cuando pensaba en Revólver siendo nuevamente ensamblado; pero Keiji podía soportarlo, si eso significaba volverse un ejército más fuerte.

Sin embargo, tampoco era como si pudiera dejarlo solo, así que ahí estaba vigilándolo desde el marco de la puerta como un glorificado acosador. Bokuto estaba con Asahi y Kuroo, el mecánico volvía a atornillar sus miembros y Pantera, era necesario para darle aliento. Apenas podía escucharlos, aunque la conversación era todo menos interesante, se resumía a Kou y a Tetsurou importunando a Azumane para que les contara noticias de su vida amorosa.

—No estás siendo para nada raro —vino una voz que lo sobresaltó.

—Rayos, Tsukishima —regañó—, no haces ruido mientras caminas —elogió—. Pero avísame de tu presencia la próxima vez, la Bruja sabe que mis nervios no son lo que eran antes. Me diste un susto.

—Entonces estamos a mano, ¿no crees, Akaashi?

' _Touché_ '.

—Lo siento.

Ya habían tenido esta conversación; Akaashi se había disculpado hasta el cansancio; todo el episodio había sido el resultado de semanas tras semanas de estrés, desesperación y corazones rotos apilados uno sobre otro. Sabía que él no merecía el perdón y tal vez no merecía regresar a la resistencia, después de todo. A su manera, había traicionado a su familia, incluyendo a Hinata que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, seguramente luchando con su vida por el bien de los killjoys.

La resistencia no tenía cabida para débiles y cobardes.

Y, sin embargo, Tsukishima no les dijo nada; no dudó en volver a aceptarlos y no los maldijo ni los acusó de traidores. Al menos Kuroo había actuado enfadado, el primer día que habían regresado; en cambio, Kei no los cuestionó, ni siquiera se molestó porque Akaashi lo había engañado simplemente dijo:

_«Me alegro que regresaran.»_

—¿Cómo está Bokuto? —preguntó.

Akaashi los miró de reojo, la maraña de cabellos blancos y negros se movía enérgicamente mientras se reía a carcajadas; sentía pena por el mecánico, al ser la víctima de las descerebradas bromas de Kuroo y Bokuto. Sin embargo, Amanecer era profesional y se concentraba más en instalar el brazo.

—Listo, uh… eso debería ser todo —aseguró Asahi—. Puedes, puedes probarlas.

—Espera, hermano, solo necesito recordar cómo caminar —escuchó murmurar a Bokuto.

Un chirrido ahogado venía de los miembros y pequeñas luces se encendían en sus nudillos al momento que las partes metálicas de su cuerpo volvían a ser usadas después de tanto tiempo. Koutarou comenzó primero moviendo sus dedos, estirándolos y enrollándolos.

—Le quité todos los proyectiles de la metralleta —informó el killjoy de cabello largo, un poco tímido, parecía arrepentido; como si lo había ofendido por no confiar en él—; por… por la seguridad de todos.

—Sí, no te preocupes, hombre, yo lo entiendo. Ni siquiera yo estaría seguro si esta cosa estuviera cargada.

Estiró su pierna y dobló su rodilla; hizo lo mismo con su brazo y codo.

—Hablando la realidad, hermano —intervino Kuroo con seriedad—, ¡esos miembros metálicos son la onda! ¡Te ves genial! —se rio—. Siempre lo pensé, hombre, desde que te vi, pero no podía decirlo porque ya sabes; nos querías matar, y eso.

Tsukishima se golpeó el rostro con su mano, Akaashi lo hizo al mismo tiempo también.

—¡Me estás halando las pelotas! —se carcajeó Bokuto.

—No, hombre, ¡estoy hablando en serio, se ve genial! ¡Cómo si nadie quisiera meterse contigo!

—Bokuto —murmuró Akaashi, mirándolos—; Bokuto estará bien.

—Me alegra —admitió Ácido notando toda la escena con Kuroo—. Akaashi, quería mostrarte esto:

Kei le mostró un pedazo de papel que decía ser un mensaje codificado; pero parecía más un alboroto de palabras.

—¿«Chico con cara de pocos amigos»? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Es un mensaje de Lev —aclaró, Akaashi lo miró como si se había vuelto loco—. Ése es un estúpido sobrenombre que me llamó cuando nos conocimos, pero eso no importa —señaló el pedazo de papel—. Esto lo escuché hoy durante una transmisión del Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, ¿puedes creerlo? Seguramente le pagaron a algún mensajero para hacer llegar la nota hasta la Zona 6.

—Guau.

—¿Ves lo que significa? Lo lograron, ese cuarteto dispar lo pudo lograr.

—Lo encontraron —se maravilló Akaashi—, por la bruja, lo lograron.

Tsukishima asintió con esa misma emoción infantil que rara vez mostraba; esa que le restaba años de vida y lo devolvían a la niñez que nunca tuvo; la que borraba todos los corazones rotos y remendados.

—Lo hicieron —sonrió.

—Es increíble —celebró Akaashi; pero en el fondo de su mente aún existía esa espina de culpabilidad, lo odiaba pero sentía la necesidad de disculparse—. Pero Tsukishima, aún quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Acerca de?

—Lo que pasó.

No era justo que después de eso no recibieran castigo.

—Olvídalo, Akaashi, estamos bien.

—No, espera, sé que actué con egoísmo y como un niño malcriado; no me detuve a pensar en toda la resistencia y en el trabajo de todos los killjoys que han muerto. Lo tomé a la ligera y _hui_. No debería pasar por alto, tal vez Bokuto pueda excusarse, pero yo no.

—Akaashi, hablo en serio, está bien. La sola ideología de los killjoys es la libertad, y si ni siquiera podemos movernos con libertad, ¿qué hacemos aquí todavía? —explicó—. Solo me alegra que decidieran volver; no ganaríamos esta guerra sin ustedes dos. Además, Bokuto ha mejorado mucho desde entonces, todo salió bien.

Las palabras de Ácido eran calculadas pero amables, Keiji pensó en ellas por un momento, y aunque no borraban la culpabilidad que sentía; se sentían como un bálsamo en heridas abiertas.

—Gracias, Tsukishima —murmuró—. Guau…

—¿Qué?

—Es solo que… eso se escuchó como algo que diría Daichi.

Kei abrió los ojos como platos, el pobre chico estaba tan preocupado con la idea de llenar los zapatos del antiguo líder, que ni siquiera pensaba en otra cosa. No se había dado cuenta que se había convertido en un líder muy bueno.

—Yo —pausó inseguro—… gracias.

—Akiteru se sentiría orgullos…

—Alto —lo interrumpió—, no sigas, Akaashi. No me digas eso hasta que derrotemos a Oikawa; hasta que estemos sobre la vencida Ciudad Batería y BL/ind haya cesado de existir.

Akaashi podía cumplir esa promesa.

Cuando regresó su atención a la pieza en donde Bokuto, Kuroo y Asahi se encontraban; para su sorpresa y decepción, se habían marchado. Quizás habían sacado a Koutarou a caminar por la otra puerta, para que pudiera practicar mover sus piernas. Eso estaba bien, Akaashi los encontraría después.

Sugawara aún no regresaba de la Zona 6 así que Akaashi acompañó al killjoy a una reunión con la abeja reina; se trataba solamente de formalidades y mantener al día acerca de las actividades que ellos realizaban. Cosas como salir y explorar, y conseguir comida; y también como ayudar con la cocina.

Cuando salieron, Akaashi no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta.

—¿Todo está bien entre tú y Kuroo?

Tsukishima paró en seco y Keiji estuvo a punto de reírse por la manera en que Kei intentaba disimular el sonrojo que rápidamente se irradiaba en sus mejillas; pero ni siquiera él era así de cruel.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Usualmente es él quién te acompaña cuando no está Suga, ¿no es así?

—Bueno… sí… —murmuró—. Es solo que… las cosas han estado un poco tensas desde que le dije la verdad acerca de la misión de los chicos.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí. Verás, estoy intentando esta nueva moda aquí en La Colmena.

—¿Cuál es esa?

—Es «No ocultarle nada a los killjoys». ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que se haga tendencia?

Akaashi se rio.

—Eres ocurrente, Tsukishima.

—Mejor dicho: sarcástico —ofreció monótonamente.

—¿Supongo que no se lo tomó bien?

—Oh, no, se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, por ejemplo: Uno, no me golpeó; Dos, no dañó propiedad de La Colmena y; tres, no me golpeó. Así que lo considero un éxito.

—¿Pero?

—Las cosas han estado tensas entre nosotros, es todo. Estoy seguro que se le pasará.

—Estoy seguro también —ofreció—. Pantera nunca ha sido bueno para resentirse; además, por lo que Lev dice: la misión fue más que un éxito.

—Sí, se lo haré saber cuándo no huya cada vez que entro a una habitación.

—Suena como un buen plan.

—Lo es.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería, ya era hora de la cena y rápidamente el lugar se comenzaba a llenar y el zumbido de voces se unía en una sinfonía relajante. Komi y Konoha pasaron a su lado y Akaashi inclinó su cabeza para saludarlos.

Disculparse con ellos fue lo primero que hizo cuando regresó nuevamente a La Colmena, ambos lo entendieron y Keiji estuvo feliz que no tuvieran lesiones, además del golpe que les había dado con su pistola. Los dos eran chicos buenos y aunque aún actuaban con recelo, Akaashi estaba preparado para hacer lo necesario para ganarse su perdón.

—Veo que Yaku ya está saliendo de su habitación —comentó Keiji al ver a Cianuro sentado en una banca a unos metros de ellos; a su lado permanecía Fukunaga.

—Oh, sí, Ennoshita está feliz de ver su progreso.

Se hundieron en una plática trivial, mientras los dos hincaban el diente en su comida; parecía una sabrosa pasta de maíz dulce enlatado. Hacía meses que Akaashi no había sentido esa cotidianidad, ni siquiera había notado cuanto la añoraba hasta sentir que la tenía de regreso; parecía que Kei sentía lo mismo, el de anteojos hablaba con libertad y hacía comentarios sin sorna alguna.

Había extrañado eso.

Y no quería que terminara.

Las horas se comenzaron a sentir cortas cuando la cafetería se comenzó a vaciar y las abejas buscaban su cuarto para pasar la noche. Akaashi se había hundido tanto en la situación que por un momento había olvidado que Bokuto no estaba por ningún lado, pero sabía que estaría bien, estaba con Kuroo, después de todo.

Tsukishima estaba narrándole acerca de un chico que era el ingeniero robótico de La Colmena; parecía todo un personaje, pues sacaba hasta a Hinata de quicio; Akaashi no tenía idea que Inferno tuviera un límite.

—Sé que es tonto —decía Tsukishima—, y que él es una abeja, pero creo que deberíamos convertir a este chico en un killjoy. Él tiene lo que se necesita, lo sé.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, solo lo secuestraremos y nos largamos de La Colmena, apuesto que Michimiya no notará a una abeja faltante —concordó.

Kei se rio entre dientes.

—Ah, diablos, mira la hora —señaló el de anteojos a un reloj de pared—, no tenía idea que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Los únicos que habían quedado eran los encargados de la guardia de la noche.

—Está bien —aceptó Akaashi—, vamos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

El rubio guio el camino y salieron de la cafetería. Los pasillos de la colmena eran curvos y la falta de los cuerpos en la base hacía que la temperatura bajara.

—Uh… es extraño, no he visto a Bokuto ni a Kuroo en toda la noche —comentó Tsukishima.

—Está bien —aseguró—, seguramente encontraron algunas cervezas para robar y están teniendo una «charla de hombres» en este momento. Eso o finalmente escaparon ambos para estar juntos —opinó, riéndose cuando escuchó a Tsukishima caer en risillas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, como amantes prohibidos, Kuroo y él son así.

—Suena como una pesadilla —ofreció Kei.

—Y una receta para el desastre —complementó Akaashi.

—Ésta es mi parada —avisó frente a su cuarto, lo compartía con otras abejas y cuervos; no tenían espacio ni derecho para privacidad, pero eso era lo que pasaba cuando eran invitados—. Ve a descansar, Akaashi, te lo mereces.

—Lo haré —aseguró—. Tú también, Tsukishima y no te preocupes; estás haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Akaashi dejó al chico y se encaminó a su cuarto, sabía mejor que ir a buscar a Bokuto; bromas aparte él sabía que necesitaba su espacio; al igual que Keiji lo había hecho el día de hoy. Por todo lo que él sabía Koutarou no iría a regresar en la noche, y así poco a poco, volvían a caer en su rutina de siempre. La misma que tenían en el Nido.

O al menos eso pensaba cuando dobló una esquina y sintió unos fríos dedos enrollarse en su muñeca. Bokuto lo haló con rapidez hacia él y Akaashi terminó chocando contra su duro torso, tan fuerte que el aire fue sacado de sus pulmones.

—¿Bokuto? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Akaashi —respondió arqueando una ceja.

—Estás de pie…

Finalmente notó a Koutarou parado frente a él, con una pierna de carne y otra de metal; la mano que se encontraba enrollada en su muñeca era de metal también.

—¡Sí! —exaltó—. ¿No te parece genial? Aun es un poco difícil moverme con esta pierna y me he caído cuatro veces en todo el día, pero ¡es como andar en bicicleta! Jamás se olvida como moverte con una pierna de metal.

—Dudo que ese dicho vaya de esa manera… y me estás lastimando.

—¡Ah! —chilló, soltando la piel de Keiji como si lo había electrocutado—. ¡Lo siento, Akaashi, es difícil controlar mi nueva fuerza!

—Está bien, ¿pero dónde te has metido en todo el día?

Los colores se drenaron de su rostro y entró en pánico en segundos. Bokuto jamás fue bueno para esconder sus sentimientos, pero de nuevo, eso había sido una de las miles de cosas que lo habían hecho enamorarse.

—¡Es un secreto! —estalló.

—Espera, tú estás aquí de pie y… ¿solo?

—Oh, no, Kuroo me ha estado vigilando todo el día, ya lo sé, ¡no pueden confiar en el ciborg de un día para otro! Mira él está ahí doblando la esquina —señaló.

Akaashi notó y se rio a carcajadas mientras notaba el cabello de Kuroo que sobresalía en la pared. Definitivamente el par de idiotas había regresado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces, ¿de qué trata el secreto?

—¡Akaashi, un secreto es un secreto porque no se puede decir!

—Lo acepto; pero vaya, alguien está terriblemente feliz.

—Confundes mi felicidad con miedo; _mucho, mucho,_ miedo.

—¿Miedo? —Se preocupó Keiji—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?

—Por esto.

Y al siguiente segundo Koutarou Bokuto se hincó con su pierna metálica y hurgó con urgencia en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El cerebro de Keiji se tardó en discernir qué era lo que la escena indicaba, pero las piezas cayeron en su lugar y todo dejó de tener sentido cuando el chico frente a él sacó un pequeño aro metálico y lo sostuvo en sus dos manos como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Para Keiji lo sería.

Era un anillo.

Y esto definitivamente no estaba pasando.

No estaba pasando porque esto debía ser la escena de películas y libros románticos donde un chico y una chica proclaman su amor como lo más importante del universo. Eso le pasaba a las parejas que no estaban dañadas, a parejas que jamás conocerían la verdadera crueldad de la humanidad, a parejas que tenían un futuro brillante.

Y sin embargo le estaba pasando a él.

Al _demasiado-serio-para-su-bien_ Keiji Akaashi, al viudo que perdió a su amante, y que perdió a sus amigos.

¿Personas como él aún tenían oportunidad de un final feliz?

Bokuto, porque era Bokuto, se aclaró la garganta.

—Keiji Akaashi —comenzó.

Fue lo necesario para hacerlo sentirse como un adolescente virgen otra vez, se cubrió el rostro porque sabía que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como una manzana y porque la sonrisa tonta se extendía a cada lado de sus orejas y se debía ver tan _bobo_. Koutarou era tan cursi, debió haberlo visto venir, para preparar su corazón; pero ya era demasiado tarde y solo podía hacer eso, reír como un idiota y cubrir su rostro.

—Desde que te conocí, en la tienda de Chow Mein, me enamoré de tus ojos y ya te lo había dicho antes, pero es la verdad. Eras el chico más lindo que jamás había visto y me dije; Koutarou, si dejas a ese chico escapar, entonces serás el más grande idiota en el desierto. Así que te seguí.

—Dios, Kou, no tienes que decirlo —intentó parar, solo que no realmente,

—¡La bruja me escuchó! —gritó—. Llegaste al Nido y te convertiste en un killjoy y con cada día que pasaba, me comenzaba a enamorar de tu rostro, de tus manos, de tus largas y sensuales piernas…

—¡Kou!

—Bien, bien, no entraré en detalles. Pero me enamoraste por completo, Keiji. Sabía que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era ver tu rostro todos los días y lo logré. Luego, no sé qué te pasó a ti, si te golpeaste la cabeza o la Bruja te lanzó un hechizo o demonios, simplemente perdiste la razón y te terminaste enamorando de mí; y me hiciste el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra cuando comenzamos a salir.

Akaashi maldijo las lágrimas de felicidad que se formaban en la esquinas de sus ojos, pero sonrió cuando las notó en Bokuto también.

—Keiji —lo miró—… _conejito_ , quería hacer esto cuando ganáramos la guerra; pero tú sabes que soy demasiado impaciente —sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos—. Sé que no estoy completo, pero prometo amarte el doble con las partes que tengo y prometo darte calor con el metal en mi cuerpo así que…

Y luego dijo esas tres palabras que jamás esperó escuchar.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El amor está en el aire, ¿pueden sentirlo?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado u3u
> 
> Me harían más que feliz con un pequeño review, pues aceleran mi frágil corazón y me inspiran mucho para escribir.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	27. Missile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Capítulo recién salido del horno, espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Gracias a mi superhumana beta Ren por betear la historia contra vientos y mareas! ¡Gambatte, Ren!
> 
> El título del capítulo es una canción de la banda IAMX, es preciosa! Escúchenla y dejaré que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones ;)
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba.  
> Profesor T: Itettsu Takeda. «

_¡Paren los motores, las guitarras y retiren su dedo del gatillo!_

_¡Gracias por sintonizar la 109.0, la estación de radio con las únicas noticias que no se esconden detrás de un muro de drogas!_

_Esta vez solo les diré que mi polvoso corazón se alegra al saber que los milagros siguen existiendo. Es un secreto aun pero un gatito negro me informó que estamos por escuchar campanas de boda muy pronto cuervos._

_Espero que me inviten para ser su oficiante de boda._

_¿Escuchaste eso, Revólver?_

_¡Felicidades, par de tórtolos! Un brindis por ustedes y por saber que el amor es lo último que morirá._

_Kkkkkkkk…._

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

La pregunta que solo constaba de tres palabras, pero significaban _mucho_ más, Keiji estaba sin palabras y su mente solo era un ruidoso zumbido; como si hubiera injerido alguna droga su lengua se sentía como algodón y mariposas revoloteaban en todo su tórax.

Bokuto sonrió con pánico al ver que no recibía respuesta.

—Sé que no es oro —comenzó a justificarse por el metálico anillo—, ¡pero tiene platino!

—¿Uh?

—Lo hablé con Asahi antes de pedírtelo, necesitaba que fuera especial y Amanecer me dijo que el oro es más escaso que el chocolate; ¡pero el platino es un metal precioso también!, ¡está justo al lado del oro, Akaashi! —comenzó a gritar—. Le pedí de rodillas si podía hacerme un anillo de ese platino que tenía y lo hizo. Ése chico es un santo, lo juro.

—Kou…

—¡Prometo darte uno de oro, Keiji! Cuando marchemos a Ciudad Batería y ganemos, conseguiré todo el oro que tengan y Asahi me hará un anillo puro. Lo prometo por la Bruja, así que, conejito, ¿qué dices?

—¿Qué? No.

—¿No? —preguntó Bokuto, en su rostro se podía ver como su corazón se estaba quebrando.

En lugar de responder Akaashi haló el cuello de su camisa hasta ponerlo de pie con todas sus fuerzas; Histeria besó sus labios y se conmovió cuando el inseguro Ala Revólver respondió con timidez.

—Quiero decir que _no_ quiero un anillo de oro, es perfecto como está; porque… ¿desde cuándo hemos seguido la norma? —preguntó mirando las extremidades metálicas de Bokuto.

—¿Eso es un sí? —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Un millón de veces sí!

—¡Ése es mi chico! —se rio estrepitosamente cuando Keiji saltó a sus brazos y Bokuto lo atrapó con facilidad.

Histeria lo llenó de pequeños besos en todo su rostro, hasta que Bokuto atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Keiji se sentía mareado y ebrio; parecía que su pecho explotaría en cualquier momento, y su felicidad se esparciría por todo el desierto.

—Pero no quiero cambiar mi apellido —dijo de un segundo a otro.

—¿Eh? —gimió Bokuto—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero seguir escuchándote decirlo para toda la vida, y que siempre alargues esa segunda «A» cada vez que me lloriqueas de algo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido—. Yo no «lloriqueo» —haría las comillas si no fuera porque tenía ambas manos sosteniendo su trasero en el aire.

Keiji lo miró con escepticismo.

—¡Akaashi! —se quejó, alargando la «A» y probando el punto de Keiji.

—No sabes cuánto te amo —dejó escapar Histeria antes de pensarlo.

Pero Bokuto solo sonrió y dijo.

—Lo sé, créeme que lo sé.

Rodeó su cabeza y lo abrazó; ya no lloraba y el sentimiento pesado en su pecho se había convertido en un ligero zumbido de abejas que llegaban hasta su cabeza. Después de tantos años juntos, Bokuto jamás lo hizo sentir aburrido y jamás lo podría hacer.

—¡Ah! Debemos decirle a Kuroo, él quería ser el primero en enterarse.

—Kou, es pasada la media noche dudo que…

Pero él no lo dejó terminar comenzó a correr con Akaashi en sus brazos por todo el maldito pasillo de La Colmena.

—No te preocupes, él me estaba vigilando así que debe estar cruzando el pasillo y ¡Kuroo! —gritó.

Sin embargo, no había nadie.

—Oh… —murmuró con decepción.

—Dudo que alguien quisiera quedarse de mirón —sopesó Akaashi—, quizás pensó que era mejor dejarnos solos por un rato.

—Aww… diablos… ¡Quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo!

—Está bien, Koutarou, se lo podemos decir mañana juntos.

Después de todo, Kuroo _también_ era su amigo, y él había estado ahí para Akaashi y para todos cuando perdió a Bokuto.

—¡O podemos avisarlo a todos!

—¿Qué di…?

Bokuto lo arrojó al aire y lo atrapó como si él no pesara más que un infante, cargándolo como si fuera una princesa; pasando rápidamente de una felicidad inmensurable a una vergüenza copiosa. Pensándolo mejor, Keiji se preocupó por las incontables veces que eso había pasado.

—¡Oigan todos! —vociferó corriendo en los pasillos— ¡Dijo que sí! ¡Akaashi dijo que sí! ¡Ding-dong nos vamos a casar!

Histeria sólo podía reírse a carcajadas, intentando parar y encapsular fútilmente su felicidad con su mano sobre sus labios. Todas las personas debían estar agotadas y dormidas, por la maldita Bruja, debían ser las primeras horas del día; debía parar a Bokuto si tan solo pudiera dejar de reír.

—¡Oooooigan! —gritó— ¡Es oficial! ¡Repito! ¡Es oficial, Keiji Akaashi está fuera del mercado!

—¡Idiota! —se rio—. Estuve «fuera del mercado» desde hace muchos años.

Sin embargo, el idiota de Revólver estaba demasiado extasiado para escucharlo.

—¡Muy pronto, Keiji Akaashi será oficialmente un hombre casado!

Akaashi bufó antes de estallar en más carcajadas, pero alguien debía ser el adulto en su relación así que tomó las mejillas de Koutarou y besó sus labios. Había descubierto en esos siete años que la mejor manera de tomar a Bokuto por sorpresa y callarlo era con un repentino beso. Perdía toda esa máscara bulliciosa de «chico genial», convirtiéndolo en un tímido pichón.

—Shh —calló—, Bokuto, dudo que alguien aquí esté despierto y quienes lo están te querrán matar porque no te callas —se rio.

—¡Solo quiero que sepan que tú estarás casado conmigo! —gritó.

—¡Cállate! —respondió alguien detrás de una pared.

Akaashi se hundió en risillas cuando Bokuto lo miró con facciones sorprendidas y dolidas al ser callado de esa manera.

—Vamos a nuestro cuarto, Kou —ofreció mientras bajaba un dedo por el pecho de Revólver de una manera sensual, hasta alcanzar sus pectorales y luego un poco más abajo.

Por alguna curiosa razón Bokuto no era tan denso cuando se trataban de esas cosas; sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el doble sentido de su promesa y afortunadamente se calló. Sin embargo, fue el turno de Keiji de sorprenderse cuando Koutarou lo lanzó otra vez, para colocarlo sobre su hombro, como si fuera un hombre de las cavernas.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban en su cuarto; Revólver lo arrojó con cuidado sobre el colchón y en segundos ya estaba como depredador encima de él. Se sobresaltó al sentir el gélido toque de sus dedos metálicos en su piel; pero no hizo más que acercarse a la mano de Bokuto.

Akaashi por un momento, pensó que podía hacerlo todo.

Y que el cielo ni siquiera era el límite.

~~

Después de ver como la feliz pareja se comprometía, Kuroo optó por largarse de ahí. No era que no estuviera feliz por ellos, todo lo contrario, en realidad; no había nadie más feliz por Bokuto y Akaashi que él. Nadie más había vivido la muerte y el regreso de Revólver como Histeria y él; nadie la había _sentido_ como ellos dos.

Así que sí, Kuroo sabía de la promesa que su hermano había hecho de hace años; la única razón por la que Tetsurou aun creía en el amor verdadero era porque tenía de claro ejemplo a Bokuto y a Akaashi. Así que él no tenía el corazón duro para decirle que no a Koutarou.

Porque muy dentro de él lo sabía.

No había mejor tiempo que el presente; si el plan de Ácido tenía éxito y de alguna manera lograban encontrar esa enorme arma y si de alguna manera Iwaizumi estaba diciendo la verdad y ellos tenían una lumbrera de esperanza para marchar a Ciudad Batería e _intentar_ vencer a Oikawa… no había ninguna garantía que todos regresarían con vida.

Cada uno de los killjoys que se encaminara a las fauces de Bl/ind debía estar dispuesto a morir.

Si había tiempo de ser feliz, ese era _ahora._

Con esas palabras en mente se alejó de la pareja de rebeldes hundidos en su burbuja de felicidad y se encaminó al cuarto de alguien más. Alguien con quién tenía asuntos inconclusos o, mejor dicho, alguien con quién él había actuado como un verdadero idiota.

Tocó la puerta tres veces.

—¿Akaashi, olvidaste algo? —abrió la puerta un Tsukishima medio dormido, sin anteojos y frotándose un ojo con el dorso de su mano.

—Uh… hola… —murmuró.

—¿Kuroo? —preguntó, tensándose de inmediato, Tetsurou se sentía culpable al ver cómo el sueño se drenaba de su rostro; debía haberlo pensado mejor, como hacer esto en la mañana.

—El único, Tsukki —sonrió con timidez y luego agregó—. Espera, tengo una pregunta: ¿cómo pudiste saber que era yo si no tienes anteojos?

—¿Bromeas? Con _ese_ peinado, puedo necesitar lentes, pero no estoy ciego, Kuroo —se rio; Tetsurou fingió estar herido—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó, ajustando su desgastada camisa que tenía un logo gris de _«The Ramones»_.

—Yo… —regreso al tema— apuesto que no lo has notado, pero he estado un poco distante estos últimos días.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con escepticismo fingido—. No, tienes razón, no lo había notado; ¿Lo has estado?

—Heh, de acuerdo, es claro que no te he hecho falta —Realmente, Kuroo no quería escucharse ni la mitad de quejumbroso de lo que había sonado; pero una parte de él no pudo evitar preguntarse si Tsukki no estaba bromeando y en realidad no había notado su distanciamiento y la otra parte seguía preguntándose porque le _afectaba tanto._

Pero Tsukishima le sonrió asegurándole que se trataba de una broma y Kuroo no tenía palabras para el sentimiento que esa pequeña sonrisa pícara causó en su pecho e hizo que se lamiera los labios con nerviosismo.

—Es una broma, Kuroo —explicó demasiado tarde.

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó arrepintiéndose al siguiente segundo por elevar tanto la voz—. Casi me engañas.

—¿Entonces, has regresado a golpearme esta vez? —preguntó, medio bromeando, pero medio no.

—¿ _Golpearte_? Tsukki, jamás podría levantar una mano para _intentar_ lastimarte —Kuroo retrocedió, ¿Ácido realmente pensaba eso?

—Sigue siendo una broma, Kuroo, sé que no lo harías. Ahora, ve a dormir.

—No, no —detuvo la puerta como un idiota antes que Tsukishima la cerrara; el rubio lo miró con sus ojos como almendras, grandes y llenos. Sin anteojos, Tsukki se veía más joven aun; y por alguna razón esto hizo que su garganta se secara de un instante al otro—… uh… porque… necesito hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres entrar? Aunque si yo fuera tú no lo haría —aceptó—, mis «compañeros de cuarto» son tan ruidosos como una banda de gatos.

—Oye, oye, no insultes a los felinos —reclamó Kuroo de manera juguetona—; pero no te preocupes, Tsukki, estoy bien aquí. No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

—Bien, ¿pasa algo?

—Sí, la verdad sí —dijo—; Tsukki, me vas a matar aquí, ¿cómo puedes actuar como si nada pasó? Como si no actué como el idiota más grande de todo el desierto y te herí con mis estúpidas palabras.

—Kuroo… —murmuró Tsukki, tomado de sorpresa; como si no creía que Tetsurou fuera alguna vez a disculparse—, está bien.

—No, Tsukki, no lo está —regresó—. Fui un imbécil y quiero pedirte disculpas por eso. Tenías toda la razón, no culpo a Kenma por sentirse sofocado y sé que soy sobreprotector, ¡pero vamos, si tú estuvieras allá afuera me sentiría igual!

—Kuroo… —volvió a decir; pero Tetsurou no lo aceptaba.

—Espera, déjame terminar. Tenías razón, lo sé ahora y espero que puedas perdonarme; no tienes la obligación de hacerlo, pero mi vida sería más brillante contigo ahí.

—Gato tonto —se rio, haciendo alusión a su sobrenombre—; claro que te perdono, pero solo si tú me perdonas por haberte guardado secretos.

—Lo hice hace mucho —sonrió.

—Pero… —siguió Kei— aún no lo comprendo, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Yo te prometí que siempre podrías tenerme —sonrió, recordando esa noche y al ebrio Tsukishima que había trastabillado hasta el taller del Nido. Había sido su última buena noche en su antiguo hogar; apostaba que para Kei también.

—Oh, eso —hizo memoria el rubio, luego sus labios se enrizaron en una pequeña sonrisa; haciendo sentir a Kuroo ligero de cabeza—; claro que no lo he olvidado.

—Hablo en serio; ¡Tsukki, tú más que nadie en el mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz! No tienes idea, porque eres el chico más inteligente, y bueno y compasivo, y _lindo_ de todos y…

' _Ups_ '

—¿Lindo? —se rio Kei—. Primero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? Y segundo, ¿crees que soy lindo, Kuroo?

Su mente maldecía, pero, demonios, si no podía evitar la tonta sonrisa en sus labios; porque la palabra había sido sorpresa para él también, pero no por eso significaba que no lo pensara, porque si Kuroo era honesto consigo; lo había pensado algunas —muchas— veces.

—No, no, lo que quería decir es que… eres… eres… —intentó repasar en su cerebro todas las palabras que podía usar para salvarse, pero ninguna tenía la oportunidad de salir de su boca y no sonar «estúpida». Así que lo aceptó—… No tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?

—No —se rio Tsukkishima y Kuroo terminó uniéndose entre risillas también.

—Demándame, Tsukki, pienso que eres lindo —sacó su lengua, tal vez si aceptaba todo el asunto no sería tan vergonzoso como lo imaginaba.

Pero aparentemente sería todo lo contrario, Tsukishima no había esperado su respuesta directa; Kuroo pudo contar los segundos en los que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmín. El chico más joven se cubrió su rostro con su mano, quitando la adorable vista de Pantera del camino; pero él se sentía suficientemente avergonzado por una noche como para seguir este extraño camino que comenzaba a marchar su relación.

—Así que… ¡Buenas noches! —se despidió Kuroo como un idiota, inclinándose con tanto respeto como si se trataba de algún jefe y comenzó a marcharse.

Ni siquiera giró su rostro para ver la expresión de Tsukishima, porque sabía que no querría irse del lugar si lo hacía. Tampoco sabía qué acciones sería capaz de realizar, porque una idea había comenzado a bailar en su mente y era mejor ignorarla porque Kuroo sabía lo mucho que el chico de anteojos había perdido y no quería dañarlo más.

Kei Tsukishima era demasiado bueno como para las catástrofes que había vivido a su corta edad. Tetsurou sabía que un corazón roto no era lo que Ácido necesitaba y él se caracterizaba por no poder conservar las cosas buenas en su vida. Si permitía a Tsukishima acercarse de esa manera a él, estaba previsto que iban a fallar; pero no por los sentimientos de Kuroo.

Se encaminó a su cuarto mientras se rascaba su nuca, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota porque había algo en él que sabía que Tsukishima pensaba de la misma manera y sus sentimientos no serían rechazados, pero Kuroo no podía _físicamente_ aceptarlos. Kei era como una reliquia frágil en sus manos y Tetsurou era tan descuidado con su vida que sabía que terminaría quebrándolo.

No engañaba a nadie, él era el un verdadero idiota.

~~

El viaje de regreso se acortó más de la mitad y en una semana Kageyama, Lev, Kenma y él ya estaban de regreso. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ir encima de un gigante robot los haría ir más rápido? Claro que las piernas de Destroya eran tan enormes que terminaban abarcando kilómetros en minutos.

Hinata estaba preparado para cualquier consecuencia que sus acciones conllevaran, hacía un mes que había estado fuera de cualquier contacto con la resistencia, apartando ese mensaje que Lev había mandado para que le informara a Ukai en código acerca de la gran noticia y la fortuna que esto les había costado. Así que él podía imaginarse todos los ceños fruncidos y las muecas de enojo con las que se encontrarían.

No fue sorpresa cuando el cuarteto entró por el taller de La Colmena, las abejas que hacían su guardia fueron rápidas y las noticias llegaron como fuego y pólvora hasta los oídos de Yui y ahora la mitad de toda la base estaba esperando su llegada y entre todas las abejas estaban los ya conocidos ceños fruncidos de los killjoys.

—Lev —llamó Kageyama tras el volante.

Habían llegado con Destroya hasta el Jardín de Electricidad que aun funcionaba a pesar de la destrucción del Nido —aparentemente Oikawa no sabía nada de él, o no lo consideraba lo suficiente importante por el momento—; Tobio había aconsejado que no llevaran al enorme androide de regreso a la Zona 1, porque primero, la abeja reina no tenía idea de la existencia del arma; y segundo, era mejor mantener la creación perfecta de Oikawa lejos de sus manos por el momento. Luego encontraron un automóvil abandonado.

Tener a Destroya tan cerca de su creador no pintaría buenas noticias, no importaba cuanto Kageyama alegaba que le había entregado su núcleo a él; Oikawa podía tener algún traste que desactivara todo su centro en segundos.

Iwaizumi aseguraba que el dictador no podía salir de Ciudad Batería, pero no había manera de confiar ciegamente en él.

Nadie lo podía hacer

Excepto Kageyama.

—Aja… —contestó Haiba escaneando la multitud que los rodeaba y la furtiva mirada de Yui Michimiya.

—No digas nada de Destroya, ¿de acuerdo? Debes mantener el secreto con las abejas.

—De a… —tragó con dificultad—… de acuerdo.

Abrieron las puertas del vehículo frente a las fauces de la bestia, los responsables de los dos grupos los miraban con desaprobación. Aunque Tsukishima estaba de su parte, era evidente que iba a negar su participación en esto con todas sus energías.

—Yo… —comenzó Hinata para apaciguar las aguas violentas que se avecinaban.

—Tú —señaló Yui a Lev, interrumpiendo a Shouyou.

Inferno sabía mejor que eso y guardo silencio; un gritito lastimoso salió de la garganta de Haiba.

—Ven conmigo tenemos _muchas_ cosas qué discutir —dijo, encaminándose al siguiente segundo desde el lugar que había venido.

Todo el enjambre de ojos curiosos comenzó a abrirse para darle espacio a su reina, Michimiya estaba completamente segura que Lev iría detrás de ella; así que Rugido la siguió su piel tornándose incluso más pálida si eso era posible.

—Ustedes tres también —condenó Sugawara y Hinata supo que ellos tampoco se escaparían tan fácilmente.

Inferno sentía que se estaba dirigiendo al matadero, siguiendo a Sugawara en fila india, miró atrás para descubrir a Kenma y Kageyama muertos del miedo también. Hinata podía hablar por todos cuando pensaba que, en toda la misión, jamás había sentido tanto temor como en ese momento. Pensar en la expresión de cruda decepción de Ceniza o la gélida mirada de Histeria.

Se sintió como tres eternidades juntas hasta que llegaron a una habitación aislada de todos.

Ceniza Radiante cerró la puerta cuando ellos entraron de golpe.

—¡Lo sentimos! —gritó Hinata—. Solo íbamos a hacer una misión de reconocimiento en las ruinas del Nido, pero fue mi culpa, ¡los obligué a seguirme! Lo único que quería hacer era explorar más por nuestra cuenta. Kageyama y Kenma solo siguieron mi ejemplo.

Desde antes de llegar a la Colmena habían quedado en la excusa en las que todos se resguardarían. No importaba que llegara a sonar poco creíble, si no tenían agujeros en su historia y todos concordaban, no había manera que ellos supieran la verdad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sugawara inalterable.

—Sí. ¡Sí! Quería saber más acerca de las comunidades aledañas.

—Ya basta —paró Ceniza—, deja de mentir Hinata. Tsukishima y Kuroo me dijeron todo. La verdadera razón por la que ustedes salieron hasta la Zona 43.

—¿Lo… lo hicieron?

Atrás de Koushi, la expresión de Pantera era severa, pero se enfocaba más en Kenma; a la par suya, Tsukishima veía hacia un lado.

—Sí, y también me dijo lo que lograron —agregó.

A eso Hinata sintió una luz de esperanza y sonrió.

—Ahora mi pregunta es —continuó—, ¿qué esperan hacer ahora? ¿Tomar a los killjoys que quedan y dirigirnos a Ciudad Batería? Porque unos cuantos cientos de rebeldes son lo necesario para vencer todo el _ejército_ de miles de Oikawa.

Ceniza se cruzó de brazos, como si de verdad esperara una respuesta de ellos.

—Podemos hablar con la abeja reina —contestó Kageyama—. La Colmena está muy bien equipada con armas y municiones.

—¿Convencer a Yui? ¿Cambiar toda la ideología que La Colmena ha tenido por años y llevarlos a su muerte?

—Ya le había dicho todo eso —intentó Tsukishima, sonaba molesto pero derrotado.

—¡Pero tenemos a Destroya ahora! —ofreció Shouyou—. ¡E Iwaizumi nos ayudará también!

—No podemos estar completamente seguros de eso —esta vez fue Kuroo quien habló—, por todo lo que sabemos Iwaizumi _quería_ que encontraras a Destroya y que marcháramos a Ciudad Batería, directo a una trampa para matarnos a todos y recuperar su arma.

Eso tenía mucho sentido.

Kageyama nunca había explicado la razón por la que el primer oficial quería matar al dictador; aun cuando él había estado junto a Oikawa desde antes que se apoderara del mundo. Shouyou ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro que Iwaizumi se lo había dicho.

—No, no —alegó Hinata—. Ustedes no lo entienden, Destroya me obedece a mí, Kageyama lo dijo y puedo probarlo; vengan conmigo al Jardín de Electricidad y traigamos a la abeja reina. ¡Cuando ella vea a Destroya moverse no le quedará ninguna duda!

Esa información era noticia incluso para Tsukishima quien abrió los ojos el doble por la sorpresa.

—¡Lo prometo, lo prometo! —comenzó a saltar—. ¿Verdad, Kageyama? ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Te lo aseguro, Sugawara!

—Independientemente —cortó Ceniza—; necesitamos más personas que eso, ¿de dónde sacaremos tantas personas? Estamos hablando de una ciudad completa, con policías, draculoides y androides. El Nido y La Colmena no son lo suficiente. Eso que hicieron fue _irresponsable_ —ahora se dirigía a Tsukishima también—, _egoísta, descerebrado_ y _…_

Escucharon un toque en la puerta y después la voz de Michimiya.

—Sugawara, Tsukishima —llamó—. Necesito hablar con ustedes ahora.

Así que ahora venía el regaño para los killjoys, Hinata estaba feliz con saltarse eso. Debía averiguar qué era lo que Lev les había dicho, no era que desconfiara del gigante despistado, pero Haiba no le parecía la clase de chico que podía guardar secretos.

Sugawara lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Tsukishima le urgió que salieran de ahí, después tendrían tiempo de hablar de lo que debían hacer ahora.

Hinata y Kenma comenzaron a escabullirse, la abeja reina se veía furiosa; y era por esas razones que él estaba feliz de no ser el líder de algo. Quería hacer destrozos y luchar, pero _liderar_ se escuchaba como mucho trabajo, responsabilidades y nada de diversión.

Sin embargo, Kuroo tomó con rapidez el codo de Kenma y comenzó a mover sus manos, diciéndole algo que parecía urgente; tampoco parecían buenas noticias porque Kozume palideció en el lugar. Sombra tendría su regaño personal.

De acuerdo, habían perdido un mosquetero, pero aún quedaba Kageyama.

Lo extraño era que el androide no se movía.

—Roboyama, ven, vamos. Debemos reunirnos con Lev.

—Creo que debo quedarme aquí —dijo mirando a Michimiya entrar al cuarto—; si surge el tema de Destroya yo debo ayudarle a Tsukishima.

Supuso que toda esta loca misión había servido para acercarse a Ácido y volverse lo más cercano a «amigos» que podían.

Todavía miraba atrás cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo con una calidez familiar; aun así, se sorprendió en gran manera cuando notó que se trataba de Akaashi. Histeria lo envolvía en un abrazo tan abrumante que no pudo evitar responder; comenzaba a entender porque a Bokuto le gustaban tanto.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó.

No importaba que hubiera pasado un mes, Histeria nunca había sido el tipo de chico «abrazador» y si le preguntaban toda la escena era un poco incómoda; además, ¿debía ser este el tratamiento que le debían de dar después de irse de esa manera?

—Yo —comenzó Inferno detrás de los brazos de Akaashi—… yo lo si…

—Hinata, lo siento tanto —interrumpió Keiji—; cuando estabas ahí afuera, en el desierto arriesgando tu vida por todos nosotros. Me comporté con mucha inmadurez y no fui justo ni contigo ni con Kageyama y Kenma.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

—Muchas cosas —Akaashi se separó de él, y Hinata se quedó en blanco.

La expresión de Keiji, era completamente diferente ahora, sus fríos ojos ahora tenían una llama que él creía que se habían extinguido. Miraba a Shouyou con cariño, como si él fuera su familia; Akaashi lucía _feliz._

—Hay tanto que quiero contarte —dijo—. Debemos ir a una práctica de tiros, me contarás toda tu experiencia en el desierto y yo te diré de lo que te perdiste aquí en La Colmena.

—Sí, suena… suena genial —sonrió Shouyou.

—Pero por el momento, parece que a _alguien_ le urge hablar contigo.

Akaashi mantenía sus ojos almendrados detrás de él y cuando Inferno giró su rostro se encontró con la familiar expresión infantil de Lev, estirando su largo cuello doblando una esquina. Sus enormes ojos felinos brillaban con urgencia, y Shouyou supo que debía atender eso; así que la charla con Histeria debía esperar.

Pero mientras tanto, le alegraba saber lo diferente que Keiji lucía ahora.

—¿Lev?

—¡Hinata! —recibió el científico despistado—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Suga está furioso —admitió— y nos descubrieron.

—¿De verdad? Yui no tiene idea y yo tuve que usar mis encantos de una serpiente engañosa para hacer que me creyera.

Shouyou no tenía idea si Lev podía tener tales «encantos»; Haiba era como un libro abierto; pero, de nuevo, también él ¿no? Aun así, decidió creerle a Lev, si Michimiya no tenía idea el plan o los pequeños rayos que tenían de uno, todavía podían seguir con todo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos regresaban a esa conversación con Ceniza, ¿no sería suficiente para ganar, aunque los killjoys y las abejas lucharan lado a lado?

—Bueno, Sugawara y Kuroo lo saben y están hablando en este momento con la abeja reina.

—¿Quienes? —preguntó Lev.

¿Cómo no podía recordar al menos a los killjoys más famosos?

—Uh… ¿Ceniza Radiante y Pantera Anfetamina?

—¿Estás hablando del cuervo con lunar y el señor cabeza de peine?

—¡Yo también pensé que parecía un peine! —saltó Hinata; él y Lev tenían más en común de lo que se daba crédito.

Sus risillas fueron interrumpidas por los sonidos siniestros y guturales proviniendo de su estómago; Shouyou recordó que la última vez que había comido había sido el día anterior, una lata de carne de dudosa procedencia. El envase de metal parecía que había perdido la etiqueta hace años y el de ojos avellanas estaba seguro que había terminado comiendo alimento para perros.

Lev fue lo suficientemente amable para acompañarlo a comer algo, aunque Hinata estaba seguro que lo hacía porque él también se moría del hambre.

—¿Y cómo está Kageyama? —preguntó Lev después de caminar un rato en silencio; que rápidamente fue callado cuando entraron a la cafetería de La Colmena, era media tarde y el zumbido de conversaciones paliativas sonaban como si realmente fuera un panal de abejas.

—Ya sabes, siendo Kageyama.

—¿Y ambos? Las cosas se pusieron un poco pesadas en la Zona 43.

—Estamos bien —admitió—, es solo que… ya sabía que las relaciones amorosas eran complicadas, pero no sabía que tanto lo serían con un androide. No me malinterpretes —agregó con rapidez—, nunca dudé de él. Kageyama es tan real para mí como tú o yo.

Mientras hacían una fila india para tomar su comida, Hinata estaba listo para la respuesta de Lev; como la de todos los demás. Esos que no entendían lo real que era el pelinegro, como si tener sangre los hacía sentir más que él. Shouyou ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que los miraran en los pasillos cuando los descubrían tomados de las manos o cuando Kageyama lo acercaba a él con un brazo en sus hombros.

Pero en lugar de eso Haiba dijo.

—Los problemas románticos siempre serán «problemas», Hinata. ¿Por qué deberían ser diferentes a todos los demás?

Fue su turno de recibir el caldo de carne enlatada y frijoles que había sobrado del almuerzo, Shouyou le sonrió a Haiba y le dio la razón. Ellos no tenían por qué ser diferentes a los demás. El amor tenía diferentes facetas y por unos segundos se permitió pensar en los otros ejemplos que él había podido ver.

Akaashi y Bokuto eran la prueba viviente que el amor podía sobrevivir; el ejemplo de esa flor del desierto que Histeria le había contado antes parecía adaptarse a ellos. Que, a pesar de las tormentas ácidas, las sequías y los abrasadores rayos del sol, seguían creciendo y floreciendo. Sugawara y Daichi, que, aunque Hinata nunca supo realmente la verdadera naturaleza del difunto líder y Ceniza; sabía que Koushi había sido la persona más especial para Cuervo Nicotina.

—Tienes razón, Lev.

Pero él y Kageyama no eran tan diferentes a ellos, ¿verdad? Había tenido su parte justa de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, pero también de inmensa felicidad.

—Claro que la tengo —contestó Haiba sin modestia—. Tú y Kageyama siguen siendo tan iguales como todos esos tórtolos descerebrados. Ah, sin ofender, Hinata.

—Está bien —contestó, escogiendo una mesa para comer.

—Es solo que no veo porque necesitarían volver su vida más complicada de lo que ya es, ¡estamos en el apocalipsis! Además, el amor no es más que una conducta social acuñada popularmente por las personas que tienen miedo a permanecer solas y también por las ocasiones en donde su libido es demasiado importante que no pueden pensar en otra cosa. ¡Mis invenciones son más importantes que…!

Lev dejó la cuchara que sostenía caer precipitadamente a la sopa, haciendo salpicar el líquido a toda la mesa y un poco a la mano de Hinata. Cuando Sol Inferno miró con urgencia el rostro de Haiba, el inventor parecía haber sido poseído por algo; sus ojos como esmeraldas estaban clavados en un punto y tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía llegar a la mesa.

—¿Lev? ¿Hola? —movió su mano frente a su cara; pero parecía que un zorro del desierto había comido su lengua.

Se comenzó a preocupar cuando el chico alto no contestaba, el cerebro de Haiba solía trabajar tan rápido que las ideas se mezclaban y no se traducían tan entendibles en su boca; además, a veces parecía que su memoria funcionaba solo con datos específicos y seleccionados y el hecho que Kenma no podía hablar ni oír nunca quedaba escrito en piedra.

Hinata miró detrás de su hombro para averiguar qué había robado su completa atención, ¿había algún disturbio dentro de la base?

Pero para su sorpresa no había nada fuera de lo común.

—Hinata —dijo Lev siempre mirando detrás de Shouyou—… ¡¿Quién es él?! —gritó.

—¿Eh?

—Espera, yo sé quién es —se respondió—, es el chico más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida ¡¿Y por qué no lo había conocido antes?! ¡Él! ¡El chico con vendas en su torso y poca estatura!

—¡¿Ehh?! —giró tan rápido su cuello que podría haberse torcido y luego vio a quien Lev estaba señalando— ¡¿Yaku?! —vociferó.

—Hinata, creo que me he enamorado.

—¡¿Ehhhh?!

No estaba hablando en serio, _definitivamente_ no estaba hablando en serio.

—Quiero acercarme a él y tomar su mano —decidió.

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! —Shouyou se paró sobre el asiento—. ¡¿Qué hay de las habladurías de hace unos segundos?! ¿Acerca de que el amor no es más que una conducta social para las personas que sienten miedo de estar solas? ¡¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona con sólo haberla visto una vez?!

—Shh, calla, Hinata; el amor actúa de maneras misteriosas.

Sol Inferno sabía mejor que intentarlo hacer entrar en razón, ¿así se sentía Tsukishima con él? ¿En verdad era así de estúpido? No, no, definitivamente no.

—¿Lo conoces? Es un cuervo, ¿no?

—Uh, sí, se llama Morisuke Yaku y su alias es Cianuro Carmesí.

—¡Preséntamelo! ¡Debe conocer a su futuro novio!

—¿Ah? No creo que quiera ser molestado ahora, Lev; quedó muy mal herido en la destrucción del Nido y no creo que esté completamente recuperado…

—¡Eso es terrible! —dijo sumido en la angustia—. Debo… debo regalarle algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, ¡Hinata, quédate aquí, regresaré de inmediato!

—Lev, espera… —pero antes que pudiera terminar, el chico alto ya había salido de la cafetería.

Shouyou solo arqueó una ceja y resopló, Haiba podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás predecible. Bueno, eso significaba más caldo para él, terminó su tazón y alcanzó la comida abandonada de Lev para tomársela.

Estaba seguro que el amor le quitaría el hambre también.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico mitad ruso ya estaba de regreso y frente a él; Hinata sorbió ruidosamente los remanentes de la sopa justo al tiempo que Lev lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó que le presentara a Cianuro. Shouyou no quería oponerse, porque: Primero, desde que había regresado no había saludado a Yaku y parecía que estaba mejorando mucho desde la herida casi mortal que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. le había hecho; segundo, tener _mucha_ comida en su estómago le levantaba los ánimos hasta las nubes y tercero, ¿quién era él para interponerse entre un chico enamorado y su destino?

—¡Yaku! —saludó con energía; el aludido se sorprendió al verlo, sin embargo, sonrió.

—¿Hinata? Parece que no te he visto en años —se rio entre dientes—, ¿cómo has estado? Espero que evitando los problemas.

—Cianuro, he comprobado que eso es imposible para mí… —lloriqueó.

—Oh, vamos, sé que eres un buen chico, Inferno.

Lev interrumpió a ambos aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente; Morisuke lo miró desconcertado por su falta de educación. Pero antes que Haiba hiciera algo para arruinar su primera impresión Hinata al menos terminaría de presentarlo.

—Ah, sí, Yaku, él es mi amigo Haiba Lev; es parte de La Colmena…

—Ingeniero robótico de cabecera —interrumpió bruscamente—, e inventor en mi tiempo libre —tomó la mano de Yaku y en lugar de sacudirla besó su dorso.

Hinata quería reírse a carcajadas al ver el rostro claramente incómodo de Cianuro.

—Uh… sí —murmuró Shouyou—, y él es Morisuke Yaku, parte del escuadrón de exploradores killjoys y chef por excelencia.

—Me das demasiado crédito, Hinata —sonrió, intentando librar su mano del agarre de Lev hasta lograrlo.

—¡Ni hablar! Tú carne de zorros es la más deliciosa que he probado, pero no le digas a Suga.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —luego se dirigió al poste de electricidad con el nombre de Haiba—. Gusto en conocerte, ¿Lev, era?

—¡Te traje este regalo! —exclamó con mejillas más rojas que un «cabeza de onda». Era la costosa lámpara de lava que habían comprado en su viaje, Hinata recordaba que Lev estaba demasiado apegado a esa cosa, ¿la regalaría tan fácilmente? —. Brilla si la enciendes, mira —movió el interruptor del aparato y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Ya veo —dijo Yaku confundido—, pero ¿por qué me regalarías eso? Nos acabamos de conocer.

El rojo de su rostro se profundizó y escupió las palabras demasiado rápido.

—¡Es que eres realmente pequeño y las luces que están en el techo seguramente no te ayudan mucho por tu estatura! Eres muy, _muy_ pequeño y me pregunto, ¿cómo alcanzabas las ollas al cocinar? ¿Tenías un banquito?

Hinata todavía estaba descifrando las _estúpidas_ palabras de Lev cuando la lámpara de lava voló directo al rostro de Rugido. El proyectil iba impulsado con tanta fuerza que el chico de un metro con noventa y cuatro centímetros cayó sentado sin gracia alguna en el suelo.

—¡Yaku! —se acercó Ennoshita quien había sentado a su lado, Fukunaga ayudó a Cianuro a mantenerse en pie— Aun no debes hacer cosas tan precipitadas, te falta mucho tiempo para sanar completamente —aconsejó el médico.

—¡Ahh! —Lev se puso de pie—. ¡No, no! ¡No tiene nada de malo ser así de pequeño! Solo preguntaba porque tenía curiosidad —intentó enmendar.

—Ven, Yaku, te hará bien descansar —Chikara comenzó a llevárselo de la cafetería.

Aunque Hinata notó que Cianuro giró su rostro antes de salir por el marco de la puerta, no sabía si lo había hecho por la ira o por algo más.

—¡Hinata! —lloriqueó Lev—. Lo arruiné, ¿verdad? Estaba a punto de decirle que su estatura me parecía adorable, pero me congelé. ¡Ni siquiera querrá hablar más conmigo! ¡ _Necesito_ que hable conmigo! —exclamó con la lámpara de lava en sus manos.

Tal vez Haiba no fingía y se había enamorado tan rápido y tan despreocupadamente como solo él podía. Shouyou sintió pena por él, así que le prometió que le ayudaría a enamorar a Yaku a como dé lugar.

—¿Lo harás en serio? —El gigante cerró sus largas manos en la suya, rogándole—. ¡Prometo dar lo mejor de mí!

—¡Hinata! —llamó Tsukishima sorprendiéndolo desde el otro lado de la cafetería—. Ahí estás, te he estado buscando por toda La Colmena —dijo sin aliento al correr en su dirección.

—Jefazo —saludó nuevamente Lev.

—No me digas así —respondió y luego volvió a dirigirse a Hinata—. Ven conmigo, es urgente.

—¿Pasó algo?

Que el usualmente genial Tsukishima sonara preocupado ponía su sangre helada.

—Es Takeda —dijo—, tiene un mensaje para nosotros.

~~

Tsukishima se apresuró con un poco de agua para Itettsu Takeda, el pequeño hombre de anteojos siempre parecía que le faltaba un poco el aliento, pero ahora parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Había llegado en automóvil a La Colmena, pero parecía que había corrido hasta alcanzarlos a todos.

Solicitó reunirse con Kuroo, Sugawara, el androide y Hinata.

Takeda había interrumpido la reunión con Yui, la abeja reina aceptó renuente dejar la discusión para después; pero Kei sabía que ella no era despistada y la tolerancia que les demostraba solamente era producto del respeto que tenía ella por Daichi. Aun así, Tsukishima lo podía escuchar en su fina voz cuando hablaba con la abeja reina, si seguían así, el trato que tenían con La Colmena explotaría en cualquier segundo.

El hombre de cabellos enmarañados y anteojos grandes rechazó el agua y les urgió a todos que lo escucharan de inmediato.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude desde la Zona 6, pero al final me tardé un día y medio. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

—¿Le pasó algo al Doctor? —Kuroo fue directo al grano—. Te ves terriblemente pálido, sin ofender.

—No, no, está bien; mi piel no se broncea solo se quema, así que evito los rayos lo más que puedo; ¡pero debo regresar el tema! Uh… Ukai está bien, pero recibió un mensaje para ustedes, _muy urgente._

Takeda sacó un pedazo de papel de la bolsa de su pantalón, sus manos temblaban levemente; la nota estaba arrugada y sucia pero el pelinegro de anteojos la trataba como una bomba nuclear que podría detonarse con un movimiento brusco.

— _«E… esta nota lle…llegará a los oídos de Tobio Kageyama o pu… pueden irse despidiendo de nuestro trato» —_ Comenzó a leer con su voz llena de incertidumbre y miedo, pero en segundos Kei supo de quién se trataba—. _«Ya saben… saben mis términos, no haré tratos con ninguno de los killjoys.»_

—Iwaizumi —siseó Kuroo con enojo, los demás cuervos guardaban un silencio sepulcral.

Takeda continuó.

— _«Kageyama, es tiempo que nos volvamos a reunir. Espero que hayas tenido éxito en tu misión. Nos servirá de mucho en el futuro; y debes aceptar que el futuro es ahora.»_

—¿Qué…? —murmuró Sugawara.

— _«Encuéntrame con las coordenadas que te diré a continuación.» —_ Takeda los miró—. Ukai las buscó, es un lugar cerca de la Zona 1.

—¿Está cerca de La Colmena? —preguntó Kuroo.

Itettsu asintió y continuó con leyendo la carta.

—« _Cuatro días después desde que mandé este mensaje, estaré esperando por una hora cuando el sol esté por ocultarse. Mis demandas siguen siendo las mismas, si veo a un killjoy o a un humano me negaré a hablar. Encuéntrame, androide K-078662; es momento de tomar las cartas del destino en nuestras manos_ » Y abajo están las siglas « _IEN_ » —terminó el Profesor T.

—¿Cuándo recibiste la carta, Profesor? —preguntó Suga.

—Ayer.

—Entonces tenemos tres días más para la reunión.

—¿Recibiste la carta ayer? —preguntó Tsukishima—. Pero Kageyama regresó apenas hoy después de estar ausente cerca de un mes. Esa es una bonita coincidencia.

—Eso, o este tipo nos está vigilando —escupió Kuroo.

—Quizás —Kei admitía que Tetsurou tenía un buen punto—, pero sea como sea creo que es evidente lo que debemos hacer.

—¿Qué? —respondió Pantera confundido—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Seguiremos trabajando con este tipo?

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que haremos. No ha cambiado nada desde entonces.

—Antes no teníamos idea que se trataba del primer oficial de Oikawa, para comenzar; ¿pero ahora dejaremos que Kageyama vaya por sí solo y con su núcleo «completo» a encontrarlo? Espero que no estés hablando en serio.

—Estoy hablando _muy_ en serio, Pantera —respondió el de anteojos intentando –y fallando– ocultar la molestia en su voz porque Kuroo tratando con sus sentimientos era tan absurdo de ver como un niño aprendiendo a usar una bicicleta demasiado grande para él.

—Me niego, me niego a cumplir las demandas del primer oficial del dictador. Iwaizumi tiene tanta sangre en sus manos de nuestros hermanos como Oikawa.

' _¿Por qué Kuroo siempre era el que se la ponía difícil?'_ Kei se preguntaba apretando sus sienes. Sabía muy bien que Pantera no dejaría el tema, además, él también llevaba pensando hace días qué hacer cuando Hajime Iwaizumi los contactara nuevamente.

Sí, Tetsurou tenía razón, Iwaizumi había asesinado a incontables rebeldes, pero Kageyama también.

—« _El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo_ », Kuroo —recitó—. Si Iwaizumi quiere acabar con el dictador nosotros lo usaremos y él a nosotros. Solo por esta ocasión nos morderemos la lengua y trabajaremos con él. Ya lo decidí, si pondrá a tu mente en paz, lo haremos a tu manera; iremos a encontrarlo y te asegurarás por tu cuenta que «IEN» está de nuestro lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Sugawara.

—Kuroo, Bokuto, Sugawara y yo acompañaremos a Kageyama.

Tetsurou parecía satisfecho con eso; Hinata, sin embargo, no.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Inferno— ¡Yo quiero ir!

—No —calló el de anteojos—, no sabemos de lo que Iwaizumi es capaz, o al menos que esté cien por ciento detrás de nuestra causa, ¿crees que somos tan estúpidos de entregar la _llave_ para controlar a Destroya en bandeja de plata?

—¡No es justo! Arriesgué mi trasero allá afuera, yo también quiero conocer a IEN, ¡ _Amargashima_!

—No, esa es mi respuesta definitiva —Tsukishima se acercó y lo tiró de su camisa, obligándolo a pararse de puntitas mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro—; y esta vez no te intentes escabullir en el maletero porque juro por la Bruja que te obligaré a _caminar_ hasta la Zona 43 y luego de regreso.

Hinata levantó sus manos en señal de rendimiento y Kei lo aceptó, aunque antes de partir se aseguraría de revisar cualquier resquicio en donde el renacuajo podría caber en el automóvil.

.

Ácido Lunar mentiría si dijera que no sentía su corazón bombear tan fuerte como para explotar, o sus dedos entumecidos y hormigueantes como si los hubiera movido en semanas. El día de encontrarse con Iwaizumi llegó y ellos empacaban algunas utilidades para la reunión.

Si IEN se negaba a cooperar al verlos, ése sería el menor de sus problemas; por lo que el de anteojos sabía Hajime no era un humano y su humor era tan volátil como el de Oikawa. Razón por la que llevaban a Bokuto, porque si bien aún no habían hecho pruebas con Revólver usando sus armas, también servía para crear la ilusión de parecer más peligrosos.

Mirándolos mientras arreglaban las últimas cosas estaba Yui, sus ojos no vacilaban y su siempre presente sonrisa estaba apretada en una delgada línea. Tsukishima estaba temiendo de su próxima reunión y la promesa que eso conllevaba; su insistente cerebro seguía reproduciendo la última conversación que había sido llevaba a cabo después que habían recibido la carta.

« _Respeto la privacidad de los killjoys y sé que la lucha que pelean no es asunto nuestro, pero cuando te llevaste a uno de nuestros ingenieros a esa misión lo convertiste en mi asunto también._ » había dicho con tanta paciencia que Kei estaba teniendo problemas al creer que Yui no era una santa.

« _Lo sé, tienes todo el derecho de saberlo, pero sólo por esta salida, te pido que no hagas preguntas. Sé también que no tienes obligación y no nos debes nada; pero prometo contarte todo cuando regresemos._ »

Esa había sido su promesa y Kei estaba listo para cumplirla, fuera como fuera que resultara la reunión con IEN, los killjoys necesitarían construir su propio ejército; y lo harían con la ayuda de las abejas. Tsukishima se despidió con cortesía de Yui, al igual que Suga y encendieron los motores para marcharse.

De reojo vio como los comprometidos, Ala Revólver e Histeria se despedían cálidamente.

—Espero que no estés escondiendo a tu escurridizo novio, androide —Kuroo preguntó medio bromeando, pero medio en serio.

—No, no está en mis intereses que conozca a Iwaizumi, él siempre fue… amable conmigo, pero su presencia puede ser muy _intimidante._

—Como alguien que ha soportado tantas décadas a Oikawa debe de serlo —agregó con sarcasmo Kei desde el asiento de pasajero.

—¿Te relacionaste mucho con Iwaizumi en Ciudad Batería, Kageyama? —preguntó Pantera desde el lado del conductor.

—En todo el período de tiempo que fui un exterminador no recuerdo ni siquiera que él haya puesto su atención en mí por más de un minuto. Jamás se me ocurrió que yo fuera algo más que un simple trabajador de la industria; pero, no sé cuántas veces Oikawa me reinició, es probable que IEN me hubiera contactado antes, pero no recuerdo —Narraba Tobio desde el asiento trasero, a su lado iba Sugawara y Bokuto—. Cuando Oikawa me estaba estudiando y haciendo pruebas en su laboratorio; Iwaizumi algunas veces pasaba a visitarnos, a veces me saludaba, pero siempre mantenía su ceño fruncido. No recuerdo haberlo visto sonriendo ninguna vez.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Bo? ¿Recuerdas a Iwaizumi cuando estuviste ahí adentro?

—No, amigo; lo único que recuerdo es a Oikawa y el _amor,_ y necesidad de complacerlo que tenía. A él y a este tipo con ojos demoniacos y lengua bifurcada.

—A él lo recuerdo —intervino Kageyama—, su nombre es Daishou, es el ajustador de pensamientos con mayor rango de todos.

—Era terrorífico —agregó.

Llegaron al lugar finalmente, parecía una fábrica abandonada y solo algunas paredes se mantenían de pie; era un buen refugio de los rayos del sol, pero el lugar era demasiado espacioso para generar calor y no había nada adentro, más que metal oxidado y roído, y también basura.

No había nadie, no obstante, eso Tsukishima lo vio venir.

Esa fue la señal de Kageyama quién caminó hasta el centro de las ruinas.

—IEN —comenzó—, antes que te marches; sí, he incumplido nuestro trato, pero es porque necesitamos la ayuda de todas las personas y estos humanos que están a mi lado han probado ser de confianza y buscar lo mismo que nosotros dos. Por favor, confía en ellos.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —vino una profunda y gélida voz del fondo de la habitación, y desde la oscuridad del cobertizo, oculto entre grandes espigas de madera y neblina de polvo apareció el caballero de BL/ind.

Tsukishima nunca lo había visto en persona antes, su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso; era todo lo contrario al dictador de Ciudad Batería; su rostro nunca salía en ningún poster o pantalla, su voz nunca había sido escuchada; pero él era el jefe de todo el ejército de BL/ind, quién ganó las guerras de Helio y quién castigaba con puño de hierro a quienes se levantaban contra Oikawa.

Su uniforme blanco lucía tan pulcro y sus botas tan relucientes que se veía fuera de lugar; sus ojos parecían iridiscentes y brillantes; aunque mantenía sus facciones severas e inescrutables, su piel no tenía arruga alguna. A su costado mantenía una enorme espada que llegaba a sus pies.

—Esta es su guerra también —explicó Kageyama; ningún killjoy se atrevía a hablar, sin embargo, Tsukishima mantenía una mano en su katana izquierda—. En mi tiempo aquí en el desierto, he conocido humanos con habilidades excepcionales, he visto la vida desde su perspectiva y he sentido como ellos. Iwaizumi, estoy completamente seguro que si ellos no nos ayudan, no tenemos manera de ganarle a todo BL/ind. La tierra por derecho les pertenece a los humanos.

—Sí y cuando estuvo en sus manos secaron los océanos, destruyeron su atmósfera y mataron sus plantas; dame una buena razón para confiar en criaturas tan egoístas y llenas de codicia que fueron capaces de matar su propio planeta por más _dinero._

—Oye, oye, tampoco podemos decir que tu líder sea un humanista, ¿o sí? —se metió Kuroo; su voz tensó a Tsukishima, enfrentarse a Iwaizumi era lo último que debían hacer—. Oikawa es igual de responsable que todos ellos por la situación de mierda en la que todos estamos.

Iwaizumi se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parece algo gracioso? —Tetsurou se acercó más, con el pecho afuera y tensando todo su cuerpo, dando la impresión que era más alto de lo que aparentaba. Le recordó a Tsukishima a un gato erizando su pelaje. Si la tensión en el aire se sentía cargada antes, Kei no sabía si podía respirar ahora.

—¿Es eso lo que dicen en el desierto? ¿Que Oikawa tuvo la culpa de arruinar el mundo? Era de esperarse —dijo con una sonrisa amarga—. Pero ustedes no estuvieron ahí, ninguno de ustedes luchó esas guerras, ninguno de ustedes _vivió_ antes de ella. ¿Creen que es tan simple? ¿Que Oikawa comenzó sin misericordia alguna? ¿Con cuernos como demonio y sin una pizca de remordimiento? ¿Creen que él no tenía esa misma mirada que todos ustedes? ¿Lleno de esperanza y una ideología para salvar la tierra? Rebelándose contra el poder con fuego en su corazón.

Kuroo no retrocedía.

—Este es el problema con ustedes, los humanos, creen saberlo todo y creen que lo que sea que ustedes «piensen y consideren aceptable» es la verdad certera de todos los tiempos; son criaturas tan efímeras y sin embargo piensan que son los seres más sabios de la tierra. Se equivocan si creen que hago lo que hago porque pienso que la ideología de Oikawa es errónea.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? ¿Eh? —Kuroo dio otros pasos para acercarse más al ciborg—. Porque Kageyama se niega a decirlo y me parece muy sospechoso que tú inesperadamente quieras salvar la tierra.

—Kuroo, ya es suficiente —intentó detener Kei sin perder de vista a Hajime; podía ser su aliado, pero seguía siendo volátil y peligroso.

—No es por salvar la tierra —respondió mirando de lleno a Kuroo, sus facciones se llenaban con más ira—. He vivido lo suficiente para saber que el mundo siempre está destinado a la ruina sin importar quién lo conduzca.

—Sabes, no me lo creo; lo que sí tiene sentido es que tú haces esto para ganarte nuestra confianza y sacarle información a Kageyama de nuestros puntos débiles; hacernos marchar a Ciudad Batería con ese enorme robot solo para ser aplastados a sus puertas. ¿A qué no suena atrayente? Reunir a todos los rebeldes en un sitio y acabar con todos de una vez, suena como una buena manera de ahorrar recursos, ¿no te parece?

—Se creen los salvadores del planeta, pero son capaces de tener ideas tan retorcidas como esa; los humanos en el fondo son todos iguales. Lo único que quiero es derrocarlo, no me interesa nada más. Tampoco informarle a un montón de _humanos_ mis razones.

—Eso suena terriblemente conveniente para ti, ¿eh? —siseó Kuroo llevando su mano a la pistola en su costado.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeas hacer algo con eso? Por favor —bufó—, el único aquí que podría hacerme un rasguño es ese S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de ahí —asintió en dirección a Bokuto—. Sería una pérdida de tiempo que intentes algo, puedes terminar lastimado —Iwaizumi se acercó un poco más a Tetsurou; ninguno de los dos se rendía, llenos de orgullo y machismo, Tsukishima quería golpear a Pantera, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento súbito haría actuar al ciborg.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo, _engendro_?

—Kuroo, ¡suficiente! —gritó Kei, Tetsurou miró en su dirección y obedeció—. Estamos dispuestos a trabajar juntos, tú no nos dirás tus razones y nosotros no te diremos lo que planeamos hacer una vez el mundo nos pertenezca. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia entre aliados.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; no era que Ácido confiara ciegamente en Iwaizumi, primero necesitaría escuchar la razón de la reunión. Esperaba que Hajime no se negara a ayudarlos.

Afortunadamente, en lugar de marcharse sacó unos cuantos papeles que estaba ocultando en un bolso con la fría sonrisa del logo de BL/ind.

—Recibirán solo una copia de cada perfil —avisó, aceptando la presencia de los humanos de manera renuente—. Ellos son los altos mandos de BL/ind y los cerebros detrás de los experimentos que se llevan a cabo; cerebros que Oikawa ha considerado aceptable mantenerlos en su círculo íntimo de información.

Tsukishima recibió el primero –notó que Iwaizumi evitó a propósito entregárselo a Kuroo por la riña de hace unos segundos– y lo abrió. Cómo él lo había dicho, era un perfil de un hombre, sus estudios y su trabajo con detalles; algunas fotos de credenciales. El primero era de uno bastante joven, parecía que tenía su misma edad; con ojos marrones y penetrantes; cabello cobrizo partido a la mitad, según su información, era un genio.

—Ése es Shirabu —explicó—, mecánico personal de Oikawa y pupilo también. Él crea todos los artefactos robóticos de vanguardia y trabaja como el cabecilla del equipo de ingeniería robótica; el brazo y la pierna que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. tiene —señaló a Bokuto—, fue obra de él. Tiene un par de guardaespaldas que mantiene cerca todo el tiempo, S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. también.

Tsukishima lo pasó a Sugawara, y recibió el siguiente.

La siguiente fotografía lo dejó intranquilo; era un hombre que, a diferencia del anterior, se veía tangiblemente lo peligroso que era; tenía ojos rasgados y sonreía ladinamente lamiendo la comisura de sus labios. En su cabeza solamente escuchaba las palabras de Bokuto.

« _Este tipo con ojos demoniacos y lengua bifurcada._ »

—Él es Daishou, jefe de los ajustadores de pensamiento; infame por su falta de ética y empatía. También posee un guardaespaldas muy peligroso.

De reojo, Tsukishima vio como Bokuto palidecía al ver la fotografía del ajustador de pensamiento.

—Y, por último —sacó otro pedazo de papel, éste era de mayor tamaño, debía medir casi un metro cuadrado—… éste es un plano de todo el sistema subterráneo de Ciudad Batería.

Kei sabía que le había parecido familiar, había visto muchas veces ese plano; Yamaguchi siempre cargaba una copia de menor tamaño con él. Por unos momentos Tsukishima se dejó recordar a su mejor amigo y lo valiente que había sido; seguramente el más valiente de todos los killjoys.

—Si quieren derrotarlo, tendrán que ir por sus empleados más confiables primero y memorizarse como la palma de su mano cada pasadizo y resquicio debajo de la ciudad y arriba por igual. También deberán traer su artillería más pesada. —Luego regresó al plano de la ciudad— Y este —siguió Hajime, dibujando un círculo sobre un espacio en blanco—… es el lugar donde se encuentra el _núcleo_ de Oikawa.

—El… —murmuró Kageyama, era lo primero que decía en varios minutos—… el núcleo —tragó saliva; él más que nadie sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Su deber ahora es memorizar toda esta información; lo repetirán hasta el cansancio y lo sabrán mejor que su nombre; porque solo así tendremos alguna oportunidad en esto, ¿me oyeron?

—Sí, sí —repitió Kuroo con molestia, mirando el plano.

—Tienen cuatro meses —condenó—, en cuatro meses, a esta misma hora, regresaré a este lugar y entonces planearemos el _golpe_.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tsukishima.

—De acuerdo —repitió Iwaizumi y respiró profundo—, ahora, a la otra razón por la que venía.

Antes que el de anteojos pudiera levantar su mirada, escuchó un latigazo que hacía el desliz de hierro, seguido por un golpe sordo. Su sangre heló al ver que Iwaizumi ya no tenía su enorme espada en sus manos; atrás de ellos escucharon gemidos de dolor de Kageyama.

Fue hasta entonces que todos sacaron sus armas y le apuntaron a Hajime.

Había pasado en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tsukishima miró atrás para ver que la espada había atravesado con facilidad la pared vetusta de concreto; pudo respirar cuando se dio cuenta que Kageyama no fue _atravesado,_ pero el arma de hierro había sido arrojada con tanta fuerza que la guarda había atrapado el brazo del androide contraminándolo con la pared.

—¡Quédate ahí! —gritó Kuroo apuntándole con su pistola, al igual que todos los demás.

¿No era su aliado, después de todo?

—Tranquilícense —dijo Iwaizumi ignorando todos los cañones que miraban en su dirección, comenzó a caminar hacia Kageyama—. Esto es por su bien, Kageyama, mírame.

El pelinegro estaba bien, pues encontró la mirada del caballero de Oikawa.

—Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento de inmediato, esto solo fue una prueba y la _fallaste_. Eres demasiado lento, tus reflejos están por todo el lugar y tienes el equilibrio de un infante.

Sujetó la empuñadura y liberó a Kageyama.

—Si no puedes ganarme entonces no durarás ni siquiera cinco minutos contra Oikawa —Sujetó su espada y le apuntó al androide—. Ahora, _empecemos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Hace días quería agregar el Lev/Yaku xD amo a ese par, ¿podrá Lev conseguir el corazón duro del pequeño pero severo Yaku?
> 
> También hace mucho quería volver a escribir a Iwaizumi, por alguna razón amo escribir de él.
> 
> ¡Abrazos, besos y galletas a las preciosas personas que dejen su review!


	28. Arsonist's Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente salí de ese bloqueo! ;-;
> 
> Espero no haberme tardado demasiado.
> 
> Agradezco a todas las personitas que me hacen el día más brillante con saludarme y regalarme preciosos dibujos!
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Ren por ayudarme con cada capitulo!
> 
> Espero disfruten el de hoy.
> 
> ¡Así que adelante!
> 
> Advertencia: Temas sexuales, por favor se pide discreción.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba  
> Profesor T: Itettsu Takeda«

_Y cada transmisión los extraño más que antes, mis hijos malditos._

_La rola que acaban de escuchar fue Arsonist's lullaby una hermosa balada que no puede faltar cuando estás por incendiar algunas máscaras de camaradas caídos._

_He recibido algunas quejas de nuestros amigos de la Zona 1, diciendo que han escuchado algunos disturbios de lo que parece ser un par de sinvergüenzas destruyendo el lugar._

_Si ustedes ven a cualquiera de estos dos buscapleitos, intenten no meterse en su camino, solo son unos conocidos con demasiado_ metal _en su cerebro. ¡Y recuerden mis cuervos! El enemigo es ése detrás de esa muralla, el que se esconde tras esa sonrisa que solo trae pesadillas._

_Y ahora, por petición de Espina de Canela, nuestro himno aquí en el desierto: «Uprising» de los anarquistas «Muse»._

—Destroya —Hinata Shouyou llamó a la monstruosa criatura de metal—… saluda.

Sus ojos se encendieron, iluminándose con rayos blancos; al momento que chirridos de engranes viejos comenzaron volver al robot a la vida. Tsukishima se sintió pequeño cuando su rostro los enfocó a ellos; Destroya levantó sus titánicos dedos y la agitó con lentitud.

Kei giró su rostro para ver a Michimiya; la abeja reina era excepcional para manipular sus rasgos faciales, aunque sus ojos se abrieran el doble al ver la máquina no demostraba temor ni cambios de opiniones. Hinata había asegurado que tenía el completo control del «otro cuerpo de Kageyama», y, por segunda vez Kei decidió ir en contra de su sentido común y depositar toda su confianza en Inferno.

Después del episodio, también llamado «el primer entrenamiento de Kageyama» que se trató más que todo de Iwaizumi enseñando –golpeando– al androide por todo el lugar. Arrojándolo a la arena, estrellándolo contra las paredes y golpeándolo con la empuñadura de su espada; necesitarían esos cuatro meses que IEN les había conseguido, parecía que el pelinegro iba a necesitar todos los segundos para aprender a defenderse.

Vio, sin embargo, como Michimiya tragaba con dificultad mientras veía la enorme maquinaria. La chica de cabello castaño lo llamó; Kei pudo suponer que ella tendría muchas preguntas también.

—¿Dices que el primer oficial del dictador los está ayudando también?

—Sí.

—¿Confías en él?

Ah, la pregunta del millón, si Tskishima era _verdaderamente_ honesto con él mismo, la respuesta era un rotundo « _No_ »; pero intentaba no ser tan pesimista ahora, así que respondió.

—Confío lo suficiente.

—¿Lo suficiente para poner la vida de todos tus cuervos en sus manos, y mis abejas igual?

« _No_ »

—Sí.

Yui frunció los labios, era evidente que no se tragaba su respuesta. Kei debía pensar tres veces cada palabra para no arruinar esto; sabía que estaba tratando con alguien del mismo calibre que Daichi.

—Lo más evidente es que Oikawa sepa que esto está en tu poder —comentó la chica, sin mirarlo a él.

—Existe esa probabilidad…

—Una estructura así de monstruosa no puede moverse en el desierto con libertad sin alertar a todos, ¿no es así? Hay cámaras allá afuera, razón por la que ustedes usan máscaras.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido.

—Sabes, Kei Tsukishima —comenzó como si antes de mostrarle a Destroya estaban manteniendo una conversación trivial del clima—, hay una habilidad que siempre he tenido el orgullo de poseer. Es mucho más útil que cualquier truco de pelea.

—¿Sí?

—Es la empatía —explicó—, es la capacidad de percibir o _sentir_ lo que otra persona está experimentando o sintiendo; si lo intento, y pienso mucho acerca de él, siento que puedo ponerme en los zapatos del dictador e intentar sentir lo que piensa y siente.

Kei la miró con sorpresa, algo así jamás había cruzado su mente; un tren de pensamiento tan simple; sin embargo ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar intentarlo.

—¿Y sabes qué pensaría Oikawa?

Ácido Lunar tenía una cruda curiosidad de su respuesta, así que dejó a la abeja reina continuar.

—Que Destroya jamás pondría un pie dentro de Ciudad Batería.

—¿Qué quieres…?

—Tenías razón, necesitarán de mucho más para ir a la guerra —interrumpió—.Ven regresemos a La Colmena.

No tocó el tema de regreso a la base, no se sentía bien discutir su situación frente a los demás; era un poco tonta la razón, pero de alguna manera sentía que era su deber conseguirla. Kageyama y Hinata se tomaron la molestia de realizar su travesía, y si se suponía que Tsukishima era el líder, ¿no era su deber asegurar la victoria?

Entraron al refugio y de inmediato Michimiya le urgió que la acompañara.

—Entonces, ¿contamos con tu apoyo? —preguntó una vez la puerta fue cerrada.

—Tal vez ya sea hora de cambiar el mundo —dijo girando para encarar al de anteojos—; cuentan con _mi_ apoyo, Tsukishima.

—¡Eso es…! —comenzó a celebrar, pero fue cortado cuando Yui levantó su dedo para tomar la palabra una vez más.

—Yo lucharé con ustedes, sin embargo, no puedo hablar por toda mi colmena —continuó—; no considero justo que algunas personas mueran por la ideología de alguien más. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo porque tienes ese mismo brillo en tus ojos que tenía Daichi, y porque recuerdo muy bien sus palabras —sonrió con nostalgia, aunque sus ojos connotaban tristeza—. « _Regresaré, Yui, no hoy y estoy seguro que mañana tampoco; pero un día vendré, y tendré la llave para vencerlos_ ». Todo sonaba tan fantasioso, como si un niño dijera que él conseguiría la habilidad para surcar los cielos. ¿Sabes qué le dije?

Kei negó.

—«Suenas tan seguro que, cuando ocurra y vengas triunfante, prometo que me uniré a ti»

' _Oh._ '

—Se lo debo a él —aclaró—, aunque no haya sido Nicotina quien terminó viniendo a mí.

—Gracias.

—Sin embargo… —era claro que Yui aún no había terminado— esa fue mí promesa con él. La Colmena ha vivido por muchos años con la misma ideología, vivir en paz, vivir en las afueras y vivir sin utilizar la violencia a menos que sea necesario, no puedo obligar a dar su vida a los que no quieran entregarla. Espero que me entiendas.

—Sí, digo… tienes razón, en eso. Esta no es su guerra.

—Todo lo contrario, Tsukishima —rebatió—, sí lo es. Es la guerra de todos nosotros porque estamos hablando de nuestro futuro; bueno o malo todos seremos parte de él, y debemos moldearlo como podamos. No obstante, no podemos obligarlos a adelantar su muerte sin darles alguna opción, ¿crees tú que Oikawa le pregunta a cada draculoide si quiere morir por él antes de ponerle esa máscara que lava su cerebro?

—No.

—Tampoco a sus policías, ni sus androides, mucho menos sus S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.S. y aunque esa es principalmente la razón de porque esta misión es tan peligrosa; no somos como él; ése es el hecho que nos dará la victoria o la derrota.

—El momento que seamos como él es cuando nuestra misión deja de tener sentido.

—Eso es —concordó ella—; así que convocaré a cada una de mis abejas y me reuniré personalmente con ellos. Estoy segura que algunos cuervos han compartido palabras e historias con sus compañeros y lo he notado yo también; han contagiado a algunos el fuego que tienen en su pecho, ese deseo lleno de fervor por ser libres. _Verdaderamente_ libres.

Tsukishima pensó en Lev; el excéntrico y distraído inventor podía ser infantil y algunas veces incluso más denso que Bokuto, pero no pensó dos veces en unirse a su misión. En el fondo, en la oscuridad de sus sentimientos, él quería triunfar sobre BL/ind y moldear el futuro en una versión mejor.

—Además de eso —dijo Yui—, ven, sígueme.

Salieron de su despacho, el chico de anteojos entrelazaba sus dedos frente a él; un hábito nervioso que había desarrollado inconscientemente. Yamaguchi se lo señaló algunas veces mientras se reía entre dientes; cuando estaba en una situación intranquila o tensa, Tsukishima siempre regresaba a esa posición. Consciente de su extraño _tic,_ Rápidamente relajó sus brazos a sus costados.

Para su sorpresa –y vergüenza– descubrió a Hinata «escondido» doblando una esquina, intentando escuchar un poco más de cómo iba su reunión; cuando Inferno lo notó mirando, en lugar de huir, levantó ambos pulgares, preguntando si todo iba bien. Tsukishima quería golpearlo.

Casi explotó cuando se dio cuenta de la cabeza de Kageyama sobre la de Hinata, vigilándolo. Se negó a responder la «pregunta», y prefirió solo seguir a Yui; la abeja reina caminaba mirando al frente, dirigiéndose a un ala de La Colmena que él jamás había ido. El _tour complementario_ no incluía esta zona de la base, esto lo dejó sintiéndose un poco intranquilo.

—Tsukishima —se dirigió Yui nuevamente a él cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta—, no has sido tú el único que le ha guardado secretos al otro —confesó—. Lo que estoy a punto de revelarte se ha mantenido confidencial _a todos_ los oídos del desierto.

En lugar de decir más, la castaña abrió la puerta; lo primero que notó fue la penumbra de la pieza, luego la diferente temperatura, era evidente que dentro de la habitación los grados bajaban. Michimiya entró sin decir más así que el de anteojos la siguió.

Las refulgentes pantallas lo dejaron ciego por un momento; aunque rápidamente cayó en cuenta a donde había sido llevado. Monitores de computadores estaban apilados uno encima de otros, el respirar quedo de las máquinas; ese lugar era idéntico a su habitación de Inteligencia en el Nido.

Cómo un golpe en su estómago, Kei sintió su aliento dejarlo de inmediato cuando fue inundado con un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia; tan frío que sentía garras clavarse en su pecho. Fue peor al recordar esos tranquilos días que podía esconderse detrás de un teclado cuando no quería hablar con nadie y todos le parecían molestos. Cuando no sabía qué era cargar con el peso de la resistencia sobre sus hombros, y tampoco sentía que sus días ya estaban contados.

—¿Tsukishima? —preguntó Michimiya al verlo congelado en el lugar.

—Sí, sí, aquí estoy.

—¿Paso algo?

—No, es solo que tuve una especie de _Deja vú._

—Ven, quiero que conozcas a Yukie.

Aunque desde su punto de vista solo se tratara de una silueta iluminada por las luces neones, Tsukishima notó como la persona tomaba un puñado de comida de una bolsa plástica y los arrojaba sin aviso a su boca. El masticar ruidoso resonaba por encima del tecleo constante.

Michimiya aclaró su garganta.

—Yukie Shirofuku —llamó, la figura saltó al ser aludida.

—¡Yui! —exclamó, a Kei le recordó a un minino que había sido sobresaltado.

—Quiero que conozcas a Kei Tsukishima, _líder_ de los killjoys —presentó.

Sus ojos se abrieron el doble detrás de sus anteojos, eso era llevarlo muy lejos.

—Eh… yo no…

—¡Mucho gusto! —saludó, bajo la luz azulada de las pantallas, él notó que se trataba de una chica con cabello largo y rojizo, cayendo sobre sus hombros; llevaba en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa taimada; detrás de escombros de migajas caídas en sus mejillas.

—Yukie, necesitamos que contactes a las células durmientes de La Colmena; mándales el siguiente mensaje y márcalo como urgente…

—¿Células durmientes? —interrumpió Tsukishima sin pensarlo, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

—Sí, son comunidades iguales o más pequeños que éste, dispersos por todas las Zonas; enjambres subterráneos que pasan debajo del radar de BL/ind.

—¿Otras colmenas?

—Sí. Cuando Ikkei Ukai fundó la resistencia, mi predecesor le ofreció unirse a nosotros; ser parte de nuestro enjambre; algo que él terminó rechazando luego debido a que no compartía nuestra ideología.

Si lo que Yui decía era verdad, eso significaba que había más sobrevivientes de lo que aparentaba en el desierto; sobrevivientes aptos en artes de pelea que podrían contar con experiencia en armas de fuego y blancas.

—Así como tú rechazaste luego la oferta de Daichi de unirte a nosotros.

—Exacto —se rio—, las pequeñas ironías son lo que le dan el retorcido humor a nuestras vidas.

—¿Colmenas dentro de cuantos kilómetros a la redonda? —preguntó Yukie.

—A todas —contestó Yui—, manda el siguiente mensaje: «A todas mis hermanas abejas: Éste es un llamado para todas las colmenas que busquen tomar y moldear el futuro en sus manos. Yo, Yui Michimiya, he decidido finalmente ser parte de la ideología de la resistencia, y luchar porque creo que el mundo aun puede ser cambiado. Sé que tenemos una oportunidad, aunque no puedo decirles de _quién_ se trata, es menester que lo vean por ustedes mismos. Una abeja puede ser insignificante por sí sola, pero un enjambre es capaz de conquistar el mundo, por eso les pido, amigos míos, sin un ejército, tendremos la derrota asegurada».

Ácido aún estaba atónito y su cerebro frito no terminaba de procesar la letanía que había salido de los labios de Michimiya.

—¿Nos vamos a la guerra, jefa? —preguntó Yukie llevándose otro puñado de frituras a la boca.

—No podemos depender de un androide para nuestra liberación; necesitaremos un ejército.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? —parecía que un gato se había comido su lengua, y para ser franco, la mitad de su vocabulario también— ¡Por la Bruja, gracias! ¿Cómo podemos pagarte? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Aun no me agradezcas, debemos escuchar sus respuestas antes y también las de mis abejas; como dije antes, nadie que no esté dispuesto a dar su vida por la rebelión irá a la guerra; y… sí hay algo que puedes hacer.

—Lo que sea.

—Enséñanos a pelear; sé que en tu equipo tienes guerreros excepcionales —Yui llegó a su lado y posó una fina y delicada mano sobre la suya—. No dejes que mis abejas fallezcan en esta guerra, Tsukishima, es todo lo que te pido a cambio.

Kei rechinó sus dientes, intentando sonreírle pero fallando en el intento; haría lo posible para cumplir esa ardua petición, pero sabía que no podía asegurar nada. No cuando no tenía idea quienes de sus cuervos sobreviviría todo el episodio también.

—Haré lo que pueda.

~~

—Te ves como un desastre, Roboyama —se sinceró Sol Inferno después de dejar de espiar a Tsukishima y la abeja reina. Amargashima no había apreciado su apoyo, así que podía irse al infierno por ser así de… _amargado._

Kageyama acababa de regresar a la base, habían pasado un par de días desde su acuerdo con el caballero blanco de BL/ind; Hinata notó de inmediato algunos golpes en su piel perfecta; tenía otros parches en sus hombros en donde la dermis había sido rota y mostraba su esqueleto metálico debajo.

Iwaizumi no estaba siendo nada suave con Roboyama.

Ese fue su pensamiento cuando acompañó al pelinegro a su cuarto; Tobio se cambió sin vergüenza alguna frente a él. Aunque había estado expuesto a los inclementes rayos del sol por mucho tiempo, el color de su piel no había cambiado y su cabello no había crecido.

—Me siento mil veces peor de cómo me veo —respondió.

Se acercó al androide sin camisa y llevó su mano a su torso, los poros de su sintética piel eran tan reales podría asegurar que eran de un humano; Tobio solo miró su mano tocarlo, hasta que él llevó sus dedos a más parches en donde relucía el metal. El androide tomó su muñeca son suavidad, parando su curiosidad y cuando lo miró a los ojos Kageyama por primera vez se veía inseguro.

—Aunque tengas apariencia de metal, sigues siendo igual para mí —aseguró para aplacar sus dudas.

El pelinegro tiró de su muñeca y atrapó sus labios con los suyos; Hinata gimió con sorpresa en su boca pero se derritió en ese sentimiento caliente que comenzaba a surgir en el fondo de su estómago; tomó entre sus dedos el rostro de Tobio y se deleitó en sentir su respirar en la nariz.

Él fue el primero en abrir su boca y Kageyama, al estar familiarizado cada vez más con el tono de los gestos posesivos; metió su lengua de inmediato sacando un gemido de Hinata en el proceso. Sin embargo no terminó ahí; su cuerpo tembló violentamente cuando sintió los fríos falanges del androide escabullirse debajo de su camisa y subir pausadamente desde su espalda baja hasta su nuca.

—Kageyama —gimió por la sorpresa, su voz tenía el mismo tono de una hoja siendo sacudida por el viento.

Impulsado por sus instintos –demasiado humanos– gruñó en su garganta como respuesta y mordió su labio inferior; Hinata tuvo que luchar con la embriaguez en que su cerebro caía cuando la otra mano de Kageyama buscó su camino hasta su pezón y lo apretó.

—¡Kageyama! —exclamó entre un sollozo y un gemido.

No era que no estaba disfrutando la atención y caricias que Tobio hacía –todo lo contrario–, pero la velocidad que todo estaba ocurriendo no terminaba por encajar en la situación. Pero, demonios, no podía pensar cuando largos y finos dedos comenzaban apretar en medio de sus piernas.

¿Quizás Kageyama necesitaba _saber_ que aún seguía siendo igual para sus ojos?

Esos últimos meses, toda su existencia había sido delimitada hasta convertirlo en un arma. La manera en que los cuervos y las abejas hablaban de él… o incluso el mismo Iwaizumi cuando lo llamaba Destroya; claro, solo él podía ayudarlos a vencer a Oikawa y según historias de Tobio los androides de Ciudad Batería lo alababan como un dios mecánico, pero para Hinata era una persona, y además de eso, la que tenía su corazón.

Kageyama debía sentir lo que era amar crudamente y sin inhibiciones como un amante; descubrir su cuerpo y alma, quedar vulnerable con una persona y ser recibido con brazos abiertos.

' _Que sentimiento más humano_ ', ponderó.

Si esto era lo que su amante necesitaba, Hinata se aseguraría de no defraudar. Así que se sacó su camisa, para su sorpresa Kageyama se le quedó mirando; no era la primera vez que se desnudaba frente al androide, pero la atmósfera se sentía tan cargada que por unos instantes, se sintió inseguro y buscó cubrirse.

Pero el pelinegro fue más rápido y atrapó su muñeca con cuidado, Hinata se encontró perdido en sus profundos ojos de un océano indómito; besó su piel, encima de la vena, luego en el antebrazo, siguió el tracto lineal hasta llegar a la parte delantera de su codo. Para ese entonces Inferno estaba hipnotizado con sus suaves labios rosas y lo erótico que se veía tocando su piel.

Hinata enterró sus dedos en los suaves cabellos negros de Kageyama; esos ojos lo miraron, llegando a un entendimiento mutuo y silencioso. Sus labios se movieron a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua; Shouyou terminó por acostarse en la cama y arquear su espalda, sintiendo corrientes eléctricas envolver todos sus vasos sanguíneos hasta llegar a su cerebro.

El pelinegro no había sido su primer beso, pero definitivamente no había hecho algo parecido a eso con alguien más. Pensar que Kageyama estaba pasando por lo mismo y ambos descubrían el cuerpo del otro con la misma curiosidad y placer, causaba que su garganta se cerrara.

Se sorprendió cuando Tobio pasó su lengua por la pequeña hendidura en medio de su clavícula al mismo momento que sus manos llegaron hasta su cinturón.

—Enséñame —susurró el pelinegro entre suspiros en su piel mojada—… enséñame.

—Diablos, Roboyama —respiró con dificultad, sus pulmones parecían que habían corrido un par de millas—… no puedo creer que no hayas visto ninguna porno en toda tu vida…

Sentir la queda respiración de la risa barítona de Kageyama en su pecho solo lo endurecía más.

—El sexo por diversión está prohibido en la ciudad —comentó, introduciendo las puntas de sus dedos debajo del cinturón.

—¿Qué hay de los pornodroides?

—Esos son ilegales.

—Y tú siempre estabas luchando por la ley —Hinata alargaría toda la sensatez que aún le quedaba con la charla banal—. ¿Nunca sentiste curiosidad?

Shouyou sí la había sentido, pero se había limitado a sus propias manos.

—No, hasta que te conocí.

Su respiración se quedó atorada en sus pulmones y su sangre en sus partes bajas. Tobio, siempre tan directo y malditamente sensual.

—¿En serio?

Kageyama asintió y preguntó.

—¿Puedo?

Esta vez fue su turno de asentir y respiró por su nariz para no terminar de inmediato cuando sintió a Tobio desabrochar su cinturón y bajar la cremallera. Cubrió su rostro al sentir al otro deslizar su ropa interior y quedar expuesto al apuesto pelinegro.

—¿Por qué cubres tú rostro? —preguntó sin ningún tono de burla, ladeando su cabeza con infantil curiosidad.

—Es embarazoso.

—¿El qué lo es? Parece que eres un espécimen de _homo sapiens_ sano; sin ninguna malformación congénita o defectuosa.

Hinata se rio seco.

—Es embarazoso porque me estás mirando como si fuera un sujeto de estudio… y porque tú sigues vestido.

—Todo lo contrario, yo… —por primera vez en todo el episodio parecía que Kageyama finalmente comprendía todo y se enmudecía con timidez— yo… _quiero tocarte._

—Quítate la ropa primero.

No era justo que él fuera el único desnudo.

Tobio parecía sorprendido y al siguiente segundo cohibido.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hinata.

—Soy diferente al androide que conociste en Ciudad Batería.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Puede que… ahora la ilusión sea menos creíble que antes.

—¿Qué?

En lugar de ahondar más sus palabras Tobio se deshizo de sus pantalones negros, y luego de su ropa interior. Hinata se alejó un poco más para tomar toda la visión completa; los hombros anchos de Kageyama en disparidad con su esbelta cintura, su pecho era adornado por marcados músculos y pezones que hacían un bonito contraste con su morena piel.

No tenía ningún vello en su cuerpo, solamente un pequeño y tentador camino desde su ombligo hasta su pelvis.

Kageyama tenía todo para hacerse pasar por un humano… un bien _dotado_ humano.

Sin embargo, su atención la robó la mano de Kageyama que se aferraba a su hombro con inseguridad, exactamente donde su piel desaparecía y comenzaba la expansión de metal; cuando bajó su mirada se encontró con la pierna metálica que Asahi y él habían construido desde cero.

Ah, a eso se refería con la _«ilusión»._

Debido a todas las veces que el pelinegro siempre presumía ser « _el futuro de la humanidad_ » y « _la creación perfecta de Oikawa_ » jamás pensó que podía mostrarse _inseguro_ debido a algo, y menos a un tema tan insignificante como los sentimientos de Shouyou Hinata.

—Tonto robot —llamó levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Tobio—, ¿crees que me enamoré de ti _a pesar_ que eras un androide?

—Yo…

—Porque te equivocas —tomó su mano metálica y besó cada dedo, luego su antebrazo hasta llegar a su hombro—; me enamoré de Kageyama, ¿no lo recuerdas? Desde que tenías esa pierna rota, desde que ese Ushijima arrancó la piel de tu brazo. Nunca necesité una ilusión, y nunca lo haré.

Shouyou se estiró en las puntas de sus pies hasta alcanzar su boca y lanzó ambos brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, colgándose de su figura más alta; chocando sus cuerpos desnudos y deslizándolos con avidez. Tobio acarició toda su espalda hasta llegar arriba de su trasero y Hinata se estremeció.

Llevó sus largos brazos hasta sus piernas y lo levantó con facilidad; abriéndolo para tener su trasero en el aire; la nueva y vulnerable posición reducía a Inferno a un enredo de suspiros y gemidos. Comenzaba a ponerse duro nuevamente pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que no era el único.

—¡¿Crece?! —preguntó sin aliento al sentir a Tobio ponerse duro.

—Mis pulmones se llenan de oxígeno, puedo llenar mi estómago de comida, tengo todas las funciones que un humano tiene; pero no las _necesito_. Oikawa quería construir una criatura perfecta, y parece que lo creó.

—Ugh —Hinata hizo una mueca—, no menciones a Oikawa en este momento, no quiero perder mi erección ni la tuya; pero lo que dices tiene sentido. ¿Eso significa que puedes tener sexo?

—Pensé que lo descubriríamos juntos.

Shouyou se rio.

—Me gusta esa idea.

Las palabras eran demasiadas y ya era hora de dejar sus cuerpos hablar; Kageyama volvió a reclamar sus labios y él terminó gimiendo su nombre en su boca hasta que el androide lo depositó en la cama y se puso encima él. Volviéndose audaz, Hinata tomó la mano de Kageyama que conservaba su piel y la dirigió hasta su miembro.

Los largos y suaves dedos del pelinegro se mostraban obedientes, moviéndose solamente cuando Hinata los conducía; pero él sabía mejor que eso, Kageyama aprendía cada segundo. Estudiaba las atenciones que aceleraban la respiración de Shouyou, lo que lo hacía estremecerse; la velocidad a la que debía ir y cuanta presión debía tener en su agarre para reducir a su humano a un revoltijo de gemidos, nombres y maldiciones.

Sol Inferno solo podía aferrarse a los musculosos brazos de Kageyama cuando sintió su clímax comenzar en los dedos de sus pies, recorriendo sus piernas como lava ardiendo cada espacio hasta llegar a su pecho y luego su estómago. Sus ojos vieron blanco y de su garganta fue arrancado un grito imprevisto.

Hinata cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, hundido en el rítmico sonido de su respiración volviendo a ralentizarse. Cuando descubrió su mirada sintió su rostro arder con timidez y vergüenza al notar a Kageyama mirarlo intensamente.

—¿Te sentiste bien? —preguntó.

—Me sentí como en las nubes —admitió con una sonrisa pícara—. Ahora es tu turno.

Tobio ladeó su rostro con confusión y un poco de temor.

—No sé si esto funcionará —admitió.

—¿Por qué no? —se preguntó sentándose en la cama para acercarse al androide. Afortunadamente era medio día y no había nadie en el cuarto—. Sí eres capaz de sentir dolor, ¿no tendría sentido que pudieras sentir placer también?

—Aunque el dolor es medido por los _nociceptores_ que se encuentran en la piel, mientras que el _placer_ es producido por la dopamina, endorfina, oxitocina y…

Inferno se colgó de su cuello y lo trajo con todo su peso a la cama, encima de su cuerpo; soportó el peso de Kageyama porque sentir su piel encima de la suya era tan celestial como lo había imaginado. Un suave « _Mmm…_ » salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué sientes cuando nos besamos? —preguntó Shouyou.

—Siento como si mi cabeza no pesara nada y… mis labios cosquillean y siento una extraña calidez en mi estómago.

—¡Yo siento lo mismo!

—Entonces… ¿soy como un humano? ¿Oikawa logró crear una vida semejante a lo que los dioses crearon?

—Seguramente por eso se considera uno, ¿y podemos dejar de hablar de él? ¡Es como hablar de tu padre!

Hinata urgió el cambio de tema con un movimiento ondulante de caderas; si Kageyama tenía razón y él había sido creado con la misma estructura de un humano, pero sin sus imperfecciones; podía reír, podía pensar y podía sentir como Shouyou. Sol Inferno volvió a repetir el movimiento de sus costados y el otro se tensó de inmediato; pudo escuchar como su respiración se atoró en su garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó solamente en un susurro al lado de su oreja.

—Ah… sí —Kageyama respondió sin aliento en sus pulmones.

Un poco más aventurero, Hinata preguntó.

—¿Te gusta lo que sientes?

De los labios de Kageyama salió un sonido que jamás había escuchado, entre un sollozo y un quejido; hizo que Hinata se mordiera los labios y volvió a repetir el movimiento, sin esperar que el otro contestara.

—Es… —intentó hablar Kageyama— es un sentimiento extraño…

Shouyou bajó su mano hasta sentirlo, tomándolo en su palma se dio cuenta que no era tan diferente al suyo –tal vez un poco más grande–, con piel tersa pero caliente; Hinata lo sentía pesado y ansioso entre sus falanges, cuando cerró sus dedos Tobio dio una respiración aguda.

Hipnotizado por el otro, el de ojos cafés comenzó a mover su mano.

Ver a Kageyama de esa manera, haciendo expresiones y sonidos que nadie había visto ni escuchado; le daba un extraño sentimiento embriagador de posesión. Una droga a la que rápidamente se estaba haciendo adicto; Tobio Kageyama le pertenecía, y ahora no podía quitar sus ojos de cada expresión que el pelinegro hacía. La forma en que su respiración se había convertido en pequeños suspiros y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza cuando él movía su muñeca.

Un par de minutos más, y Tobio había cerrado su mano en la cabecera de la cama, buscando alguna superficie para aferrarse; Hinata solo escuchó el crujido de la madera al reducirse a añicos en el momento que el pelinegro soltó su nombre en un gemido tan erótico que tendría hasta a la misma Afrodita caliente.

El cuerpo del androide comenzó a relajarse al bajar de su clímax, Hinata podía sentir que su entrepierna regresaba a su flacidez. Hizo una nota mental que, cómo lo había señalado antes, Kageyama no producía ninguna clase de fluidos corporales.

—Sentí… —comenzó el pelinegro lamiendo sus labios— como si todos mis sistemas estaban al límite… mucho más intenso que una dosis de _plus_ … ¿Es esto lo que los humanos sienten?

—Cerca —probó Hinata.

—Necesito descansar unos momentos —estableció Kageyama, recostándose sobre la cama, encima de Inferno.

—¡Roboyama! —gritó, aunque su voz se escuchaba apagada por el enorme cuerpo del pelinegro.

Tobio se rio entre dientes pero se compadeció del pequeño Sol y se acostó a su lado, podía ser que el androide careciera de vergüenza por su cuerpo desnudo pero Hinata no, así que cubrió sus cuerpos con la gastada sábana de su cama.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? —preguntó Sol Inferno.

—¿Bromeas? Creo que quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Hinata se terminó riendo a carcajadas, porque él pensaba lo mismo.

—¡Aun podemos ir más lejos!

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! No sabía si tu erección iba a ser metálica y me terminaría doliendo, pero es igual a uno real, así que podemos arreglárnoslas.

—… cinco minutos y ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

—¡Vamos, Roboyama! ¿No te parece emocionante? Aunque aún no tengo idea como se sentirían tus dedos metálicos ahí atrás…

—Eres un pequeño pervertido, ¿lo sabías?

—¡Tú sacas lo peor de mí! —sacó su lengua, recriminándole. Como si era su culpa que Kageyama fuera condenadamente atractivo.

Pero, por lo menos se tomaría unos minutos de estar a solas con Kageyama, acostados lado a lado como muchas veces antes. Sentir la piel y el metal de Kageyama en la suya sin ropa, una vez el fuego de la pasión y lujuria había desaparecido, solo terminaba sintiendo una nueva clase de acercamiento e intimidad.

Pensó en todo lo que habían recorrido y, como siempre, terminaban en esa misma posición; acostados uno al lado del otro. Desde Ciudad Batería, el Nido y ahora La Colmena; y también, como cada vez cambiaban más. Si no fuera porque Tobio era incapaz de dormir, hubiera jurado por la Bruja que el pelinegro estaba hundido en sueño. Su respiración era solo un arrullo y estaba plácidamente inmóvil.

Comenzaba a sentir el sueño halar las esquinas de su menguante conciencia cuando la voz del androide lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

—Hinata, ¿estás despierto?

Maldita sea el androide y el sueño que no le hacía falta.

—Sí, sí —contestó con el sueño pesado en su voz, esperaba que Kageyama se apiadara de él y lo dejara dormir—, ¿pasó algo?

—Yo… Quizás encontraste extraño que fuera _yo_ quien comenzara nuestras actividades íntimas.

—Te escuchas tan sexy cuando lo dices así —estableció con sarcasmo, ¿Tobio podía señalarlo ahora?

—Eso es sarcasmo.

Ahí iba su respuesta.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera me haces parecer un enano libidinoso que solo busca meterse en tus metálicos pantalones —señaló aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—No digo que no lo disfrute es solo que… hay algo que he sentido últimamente. Como un peso en mi pecho que hace como si tiritara aunque la temperatura se lea óptima en mi estabilizador de temperatura… y mis pantalones no son metálicos.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Miedo.

La respuesta de Kageyama hizo que terminara por abrir los ojos y se apoyara en ambos codos para verlo.

—¿Sientes miedo? —. El pelinegro asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Es un frío peso que parece que recorre todo mi cuerpo, una soledad que no puedo zafarme; las únicas veces que sentí esto fue cuando vi a Destroya por primera vez y luego cuando Oikawa supo que tú estabas en la ciudad.

—Pero tú estás aquí y yo estoy aquí, no tienes por qué temer.

—Es solo que… tengo miedo de no poder lograrlo —explicó—; Iwaizumi está convencido que sólo yo podré hacerlo, pero si ni siquiera puedo tocarlo cuando entrenamos, no creo que pueda hacerle frente a Oikawa. Es mi creador, ¿cómo puedes vencer al ser que hizo que vivieras?

—No estás solo Kageyama y no estarás solo allá afuera —Hinata tomó su mano—; no importa lo que nos deparé en Ciudad Batería yo nunca me separaré de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estaré ahí para ordenarle a Destroya que le patee el trasero.

Eso le ganó unas cuantas risas del pelinegro.

—¿Qué hay si no le gano a Iwaizumi?

—Roboyama, yo estuve ahí cuando le ganaste a Ushijima. ¡El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contigo! Puedo apostar mi vida que puedes ganarle a Iwaizumi y a Oikawa también.

—No apuestes tu vida, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Shouyou sonrió.

—Esa es una respuesta muy humana.

—Tú me haces sentir como uno.

~~

Akaashi volvía a cargar su _glock_ con un nuevo cartucho, escuchó el distintivo « _click_ » y quitó el seguro de la pistola; separó ambas piernas y apuntó con facilidad a la silueta negra del blanco y disparó sin gastar otro latido. El proyectil viajó sobrepasando cualquier velocidad de sus ojos y dio en el objetivo. Detrás de él pudo escuchar el murmullo de jadeos proveniente de los miembros de La Colmena.

—Tienen que visualizar su blanco —les aconsejó—, sus piernas separadas y por último, respiren profundo.

Una línea de chicos estaba a su lado, todos tenían una pistola en sus manos y frente a ellos una lata de _soda pop_ vacía. A la señal de Akaashi, levantaron sus armas y sostuvieron. Sus posturas podían ser mejoradas en varias maneras, pero la mayoría comprendía lo básico.

—Tú —señaló—, abre un poco más tus piernas; tú —se dirigió a otro—, así está bien solo endereza más tu columna.

Además de realizar los preparativos para la guerra debían también entrenar a las abejas que irían con ellos. No era como si el pacífico grupo jamás había tomado una pistola en sus manos, pero tenían pequeños desperfectos que tenían consecuencias en sus desempeños en el campo de batalla. Akaashi, Kyoko, Yaku y Tanaka se encargaban de las armas de fuego; mientras que otros de armas blancas y luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Regresamos a ser mentores o algo? —comentó Yaku con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de cargar un revólver.

—Es lo que parece —sonrió de regreso—. Es extraño, pero, este tipo de cosas me da un raro sentimiento de cotidianidad, ¿a ti no?

—Solo agradezco salir del ala de emergencias por una vez, estoy feliz de ayudar en algo; mantener mi cabeza y cuerpo ocupados.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

—Además —continuó mientras levantaba los brazos de un chico un poco más—, haré lo imposible aquí para que todo salga bien.

—¿Tú no…?

—No —terminó—, no podré ir a la guerra, órdenes del doctor —Morisuke intentó sonreír pero sus labios rápidamente se encresparon en una mueca de tristeza—. Está convencido que me matarán los primeros cinco minutos, además… desde que se perforó un pulmón no consigo tener la misma resistencia de antes; una vejez prematura, supongo —se rio.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —aseguró—, Oikawa nos ha quitado algo a todos, a mí me quitó un pulmón.

Apretó su hombro para darle un poco de consuelo, Akaashi sabía que él terminaría volviéndose loco si fuera obligado a quedarse en el banquillo una vez el enfrentamiento explotara.

—¡Listos! —llamó Histeria, todos sus «alumnos» se tensaron—. ¡Disparen!

Como si se encontrara en una caballería, sus oídos ensordecieron por todos los disparos. El olor a pólvora se impregnaba en el aire, respiró profundo, debatiendo que al menos, en ese momento, el olor a muerte aun no se hacía presente; ¿pero cuánto tiempo más duraría? Ese artificial momento de paz. ¿Quiénes terminarían victoriosos? ¿Quiénes sobrevivirían?

—Ah, por la maldita Bruja —gruñó Yaku a su lado, interrumpiendo la letanía de pensamientos fatalistas de Akaashi.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es sólo ese chico.

Keiji siguió sus ojos moca, y terminó encontrándose con un joven que resaltaba dolorosamente. Era mucho más alto que todos los chicos, tenía ojos como esmeraldas y cabello ceniza; lo había visto algunas veces pasando el rato con Hinata y Kageyama.

—¿Te molesta?

—Sí, bueno… no, es sólo que lo encuentro en cualquier dirección que me dirija. Se queda mirando fijamente y cuando se acerca solo es para regalarme cachivaches, el otro día me dio una radio que se activa con aplausos.

Histeria se rio entre dientes, pero paró al ver a un Yaku enfurecido mirándolo.

—Se enamoró de ti —comprendió, luchando para no reírse a carcajadas. Aunque el chico era enorme, parecía tener la misma edad de Hinata, y Morisuke era mayor que Akaashi; el par era tan diferente que la sola idea de verlos lado a lado era peculiar.

—No digas eso —regañó Yaku, como si al decirlo lo haría más real—; sólo es un chiquillo al que le gustan las bromas.

—Pero míralo, parece que tiene un arma —El alto notó que ambos killjoys lo miraban de reojo y solo se volvió más consciente de sí mismo—. ¡Oye, chico! —llamó—. Sí, tú, el de camisa roja.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Siseó Yaku con alarma—. El chico es una peste, no me lo podré quitar de encima después.

El aludido notó que fue llamado por él y se acercó en su dirección con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, yo tengo experiencia con los idiotas con buen corazón.

—¡Lev Haiba reportándome! La líder Michimiya me ha dado el visto bueno para luchar con ustedes, ¡quiero ayudar a los killjoys! —informaba, mientras solo veía a Yaku.

—¿Lo hizo? —Preguntó Akaashi—. ¿Estás dispuesto a luchar con nosotros?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes usar un arma? —esta vez fue el turno de Yaku en cuestionar.

—Sé algunos principios de la postura del disparador y la empuñadura, ¡además maté un tipo en la Zona 43!

—Guau, espera, un poco más despacio —urgió Cianuro.

—Empecemos con tu postura, chico —dijo Akaashi mientras continuaban con la lección.

.

Lev no terminó siendo el caso perdido que esperaba, para su sorpresa podía parecer denso e infantil, pero Akaashi descubrió que era peculiarmente inteligente. Captaba sus consejos de inmediato y no volvía a cometer un error dos veces, incluso notó que Yaku estaba disfrutando un poco más al enseñarle, aunque siempre era el primero en regañarlo cuando se equivocaba. Los demás aprendices mostraban una leve mejoría pero aún tenían mucho camino que recorrer, estos serían unos largos cuatro meses.

Pudo escuchar un par de pasos desde unos cuantos metros de distancia así que no le extrañó cuando sintió una pesada mano enrollarse en su costado.

—Hola, conejito, ¿te sorprendí?

—Tus pasos son más pesados ahora —respondió sin suavizarlo—, te pude escuchar desde que entraste a la pieza.

—Diablos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Extrañaba tu rostro, bebé.

—Muy gracioso —comentó—, ¿y hay una razón especial por la que Asahi te acompaña?

—¡Eres muy inteligente! —Exaltó Bokuto, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa en el camino—. Estamos por probar cómo funciona esta nena. —Flexionó su brazo metálico.

—Ten cuidado, Kou —advirtió, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

—¡Por supuesto, bebé!

Kyoko caminó en su dirección e instaló un blanco a algunos cuantos metros de distancia; mientras Asahi colocaba una hilera larga de municiones alrededor del tórax de Bokuto. El killjoy infantil cerró sus ojos y sus labios se estiraron en una fina línea; hasta que los paneles de su brazo se levantaron liberando una pequeña corriente de aire y comenzaron a tergiversarse.

Revólver terminó con una ametralladora en su antebrazo.

Cargó la enorme arma; Akaashi intentó distraerse con algunos de sus estudiantes para zafarse esa intranquila sensación gélida que le dejaba al recordar la última vez que vio a Bokuto en esa forma. No le haría bien a nadie si él tenía un ataque de pánico en medio del campo de batalla, así que se obligó a calmarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Revólver? —preguntó Kyoko, voz ilegible.

—Bien, bien —aseguró, riéndose entre dientes—, no recordaba lo pesado que se volvía mi brazo.

—¿Estás listo?

—No, pero aun así puedo hacerlo.

Escalofríos recorrieron toda su columna cuando la lluvia incesante de proyectiles despedazó sin misericordia el blanco que había sido puesto frente a él.

Después de acabarse la ronda de municiones, Kyoko levantó su brazo con un pañuelo rojo en sus manos para señalarle que se detuviera; Bokuto paró, del cañón de la metralleta salían hilillos de humo.

—¡Woo! —exclamó—. ¡Eso fue una locura!

—Paraste al instante que te señalé —estableció Kyoko complacida—, intentémoslo nuevamente.

Akaashi se ocupó de sus propios asuntos, y continuó con sus lecciones de tiro; hablando un poco más fuerte para escucharse por encima de la estruendosa tormenta de balas. Al ver cómo muchas de las abejas rápidamente tomaban lo que se les había enseñado y cada vez necesitaban menos instrucción, Keiji comenzó a sentirse más confiado cada vez.

Al otro lado de la enorme instancia Kuroo y un tipo con mirada gélida y sin cejas enseñaban algunas técnicas de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Bien hecho, Revólver —felicitó Shimizu—; ahora, Tsukishima dice que debemos probar tus habilidades de combate.

—¿Mis movimientos de pelea? ¡Pero siempre fui lento para esas!

—Debemos comprobar si tu velocidad ha cambiado.

—¡De acuerdo! —saltó—. ¿Quién será mi oponente?

—Yo —dijo Kyoko, tomando su estancia de pelea.

—No voy a ser suave contigo —sonrió, la metralleta regresó a su forma de mano.

—No espero que lo seas.

—Aquí vo…

Shimizu no dejó que terminara sus palabras y se apresuró hacia él, en tres saltos ya estaba en su rostro; usando el último paso para impulsarse y patear la cabeza de Revólver son su otra pierna, Bokuto fue más rápido y se agachó; tomó la pierna de Kyoko en sus manos para arrojarla lejos, sin embargo Dulce arqueó su espalda hasta que sus brazos estuvieron a la altura de su tórax y arrojó un puño para golpear su tráquea.

Akaashi notó la diferencia en los movimientos de Bokuto ahora, eran más fluidos y veloces que antes; siempre terminaba por parar los golpes de Kyoko antes que los encestara, y si no fuera por los ágiles reflejos de la pelinegra, hubiera recibido algunos golpes.

—Eres más rápido —admitió Dulce Voraz.

—Es como si pudiera ver claramente cada movimiento —estableció Bokuto.

—Probemos qué tan bueno eres con fuerza bruta —decidió, la chica pelinegra llamó al tipo enorme con mirada gélida que estaba con Kuroo.

Tenía cabello blanco; Akaashi siempre pensó que Asahi era grande, pero ese chico parecía que doblaba a Keiji en altura. No estaba usando camisa, solamente un par de pantalones beige y un cinturón negro, tenía hombros masivos y una mirada amenazante.

—Aone —llamó Shimizu—, ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a Bokuto?

El aludido, solo asintió, retrocedió un paso y se inclinó, con ambos puños al lado de su rostro; Akaashi comenzó a preocuparse por Bokuto y se sorprendió un poco cuando más y más chicos comenzaban a acercarse a la escena para ver la pelea entre «el-chico-mitad-robot» y «el-edificio-andante».

Bokuto solo sonrió y gritó: «¡Vamos!»

Ambos buscaron placar al otro y terminaron chocando de frente; Aone respiraba con dificultad por su nariz, Bokuto rechinaba sus dientes, intentando superarse. Hasta que Revólver levantó al enorme chico de cabello blanco con facilidad, como si se hubiera tratado de Akaashi, y lo trajo al suelo con un golpe.

—Así que a _eso_ se refería Iwaizumi cuando dijo que sólo Bokuto era el único que podía hacerle un rasguño —dijo Kuroo a su lado sorprendiéndolo, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

Koutarou volvió a vitorear de la emoción, antes de ayudar a Aone a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

—Es mucho más rápido y fuerte ahora —comentó Akaashi sólo para el pelinegro.

—Oikawa se comerá sus perfectas y manicuradas uñas cuando sepa que el tiro le saldrá por la culata; se arrepentirá de haber convertido a un killjoy en un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Keiji se rio entre dientes.

—Veamos qué tan bueno eres uniendo fuerza y rapidez, chico —llamó una voz detrás.

Todos giraron su rostro para descubrir a Saeko Tanaka, la chica rubia con el parche en su ojo ladeó su rostro para estirar su cuello y, de la misma manera, sus extremidades. Volumen Vibrante fue la más fuerte del trio original de los killjoys, su altura podía no impresionar a cualquiera, pero Akaashi ya había sido testigo de su fuerza en el desierto.

—¡Esto se está volviendo interesante! —exclamó Bokuto con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Saeko igualó la misma sonrisa sin inhibiciones y cargó contra él.

Bokuto lanzó un gancho con su brazo metálico, pero Saeko fácilmente lo esquivó inclinando su porción superior más abajo; sin embargo la rubia aprovechó el impulso, saltando y pateando a Revólver en su cabeza con su pierna.

Koutarou perdió su equilibrio por unos segundos y fue lanzado hacia adelante.

—No te hagas el suave conmigo, muchachote —se rio Saeko.

—No lo soy —sonrió Kou.

Esta vez fue el turno de Bokuto, arremetió con otro gancho con su brazo; Tanaka se movió al último segundo para evitarlo, atrapó su brazo y lo haló hacia ella para recibirlo con su puño. Revólver recibió el golpe, pero en lugar de retroceder, parecía que lo estaba esperando; tomó el momento, y arrojó su rodilla humana para golpearla en el estómago.

Saeko se congeló de inmediato y cayó al suelo, quejándose del dolor y jadeando.

Koutarou fue el primero en acercarse a ella, ¿tal vez la había golpeado muy fuerte? Pero Saeko le urgió que todo estaba bien.

—No, no, no se preocupen, estoy bien —aseguró, deteniendo a Revólver con su palma—. Debí prestar más atención.

—Hombre, intenté no ir tan fuerte —se irguió levantando a la chica con un brazo—. Pero debo admitir, ¡puedo escuchar mucho más ahora si me concentro! ¡Las respiraciones y latidos y esas cosas!

—Deberíamos hacer más pruebas para ver qué tanta fuerza tienes —se acercó Kyoko—. Sabemos que puedes doblar metales, ¿pero qué hay de romper paredes de concreto?

—Y debemos probar también su pierna metálica —opinó Kuroo.

—Debemos tomar el tiempo que lleva transformarse en su mano y luego en el arma —dijo Kyoko.

—Sí, sí —Kou se cruzó de brazos—, pero ahora en adelante debemos practicar sin oponentes humanos y… ¡Saeko! —gritó.

Akaashi buscó a la chica detrás de Bokuto y su pecho se constriñó al ver la sangre.

La chica del parche miró su pantalón atónita, como si se tratara de una ilusión o un sueño necesitó pruebas para saber qué la sangre era real, posó la yema de sus dedos y llenó sus falanges del enfermizo líquido carmesí. Un silencio sepulcral y enervante se apoderó de todos, Akaashi estaba estático; nadie respiraba, nadie _podía_ hacerlo.

Hasta que Saeko habló.

—Uh… —su voz temblaba—… parece que no estoy bien después de todo…

Koutarou la levantó sin esperar otro latido y comenzó a hacerse camino en medio de todos; corriendo con ella en sus brazos hasta el ala de emergencias para que Ennoshita pudiera ayudarla; su velocidad no podía ser comparada con los demás así que cuando llegaron Silencio Infeccioso la estaba examinando en la pieza adyacente y ellos se limitaron a esperar en el ala de visitas.

Ryuunosuke corrió de inmediato cuando las noticias de su hermana llegaron a sus oídos y ahora se encontraba caminando de lado a lado, sudando helado; mantenía una mano sobre su boca y la mirada en el suelo.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Exclamaba Bokuto con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Me estaba conteniendo a pesar de lo que le dije a ella, ¡yo… soy lo peor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!

—Kou, cálmate —Akaashi llegó a su lado y tomó sus manos; aun no sabían qué tan grave era el problema—. Ennoshita está haciendo todo lo que puede en este momento, debemos confiar en él.

—Eh… sí, hombre —Tanaka se rascó la nuca, su piel estaba pálida—. Ella, ella es fuerte, apuesto que sólo es un rasguño.

Parecía que intentaba convencerse a él más que a Bokuto.

Después de una hora Ennoshita finalmente salió.

—Ryuunosuke —llamó a Terror.

—¡¿Cómo está ella?!

—Es… —Chikara se veía un poco inseguro—, ven conmigo, supuse que estarías más preocupado que ella así que debía decírselo a ambos.

Silencio Infeccioso se adentró a su clínica y detrás de él un apresurado Tanaka. Bokuto los siguió, aunque Akaashi intentó detenerlo.

—Koutarou, esto no nos corresponde.

—¿De qué hablas? Es mi culpa, debo asegurarme que ella esté bien.

Bokuto era un cabezadura, y él sabía mejor que detenerlo; estaba muerto de la preocupación y no descansaría hasta saber cómo estaba Saeko. Akaashi también estaba intranquilo con todo el episodio. ¿Qué había sido eso? La sangre había sido demasiada, aun cuando Revólver la había golpeado con su rodilla humana.

Keiji terminó entrando con ellos, pero Kuroo y Yaku también los habían seguido; detrás de ellos pudo ver a ese chico gigante Aone; lucía tan preocupado que parecía que se enfermaría de un segundo a otro.

—Guau, parece que tenemos público… —señaló Ennoshita.

—Chikara —pidió Ryuunosuke—, está bien así, sólo necesito saber cómo está Saeko.

—¡Ey! Yo también quiero saber —exclamó la chica, seguía acostada en su cama, su ropa ensangrentada yacía en el suelo.

Ennoshita se aclaró su garganta.

—Claro, Saeko lo que sufriste no fue ninguna lesión o contusión, fue una _amenaza_ de aborto.

' _¿Qué?'_

—¿Uh?

—Sí —dijo el médico—. Estás embarazada.

~~

**Si sienten que es necesario cambiar el rating de "T" a "M" sean libres de decírmelo! No consideré que fuera tan explícito, pero una segunda opinión me ayudaría.**

**El título de hoy le pertenece a Hozier, es una canción preciosa!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ustedes saben que los aprecio por dejarme un pequeño comentario, me ayudan mucho para inspirarme y me hacen muy muy feliz.**

**Nos leemos luego~**


	29. Cherry Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Un placer tenerlos aquí nuevamente y tan pronto ;)
> 
> Debo recalcar lo FELIZ que estoy por el amor que el fic está recibiendo y por todas esas preciosas palabras que se toman el tiempo de escribirme y esos preciosos dibujos que me regalan, hacen que mi corazón se llene de tanta alegría que creo que no es legal!
> 
> Y sin más, disfruten del fic. 
> 
> Pero antes: Miles y miles de gracias a mi perfecta beta Ren por siempre permanecer conmigo en la riqueza y en la pobreza y en la salud y enfermedad ;u; 
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba.  
> Profesor T: Itettsu Takeda. «

_¡Bienvenidos de regreso mis anarquistas preferidos!_

_¿Me han extrañado? ¡Porque yo sí!_

_Aquí un brindis por todas esas familias que están por crecer, eso incluye a una de mis personas favoritas; y por eso, mis cuervos, estoy por ausentarme algunas horas. ¡Pero no desamparen, reinas de choque! Porque no pasarán más de veinticuatro horas sin escuchar mi melodiosa voz._

_El Profesor T y yo viajaremos unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros para visitar el milagro del desierto, cuervos, pero en lugar de mirra, incienso y oro; regalaremos balas, alcohol y rock n' roll._

_Nada como una fiesta para descansar el alma, ¿eh?_

_Y a continuación, dejaremos tocando la discografía de «My Chemical Romance»; un aplauso para nuestros padres anárquicos, roguemos que la Bruja Fénix los haya amparado para encontrar finalmente un lugar de descanso._

—Estás embarazada —fueron las palabras que dejaron la boca del médico a la killjoy que yacía en la cama de su consultorio.

Ennoshita ni siquiera pudo contar los milisegundos que siguieron antes que el chillido penetrante siguiera, tan agudo que podría incluso dañar los tímpanos de cualquiera.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Saeko.

 _Esa_ no había sido la respuesta que Chikara había estado esperando de la chica, demonios, él estaba _emocionado_ por todo el asunto y lo que significaba.

—Sí —respondió el médico—, yo…

—¡Debes estar bromeando! —lo interrumpió, su rostro se veía pálido—. ¡No, no, eso es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido _sexo_ en meses! —Ryuunosuke hizo una mueca, pero ella continuó—. Digo, sí, mí período se saltó algunos meses pero pensé que era por lo mal que nos estábamos nutriendo —razonó, parecía que comenzaba hablar con ella sola—. ¡También pensé que se me estaba quitando, ya sabes, las mujeres de mi edad dejan de poder embarazarse!

—Saeko, eso pasa cerca de los cincuenta años —respondió.

—¡Las mujeres envejecen rápido en mi familia! —chilló—. Y en los hombres es retardado —vio a su hermano menor.

—¡Oye!

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —lo cuestionó—. Había mucha sangre ahí…

—Sí, pero solamente se trataba de sangre líquida; no encontré restos de embrión o placenta.

Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

—Según las fechas que me has dado, llevas trece semanas. Por ahora, parece que el bebé está bien, pero necesitamos que esté más grande para escuchar su corazón.

—Oh. —murmuró mientras empuñaba con fuerza la fina sábana blanca.

Finalmente escucharon el resoplido de Ryuu, como si hubiera mantenido su respiración desde que había llegado al ala de emergencias. Apoyó su cuerpo en la pared y se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo, llevó una mano hasta su cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Chikara estaba por ir a ofrecer alguna ayuda hasta que notó la sonrisa relajada en los labios de Terror.

—Estaba… estaba tan preocupado —se rio entre dientes y sonreía más a medida que las noticias finalmente tomaban forma en su mente—… ¿y ahora me dices que voy a ser tío?

Ennoshita terminó sonriendo al ver la tierna alegría de Ryuu y como halaba las esquinas de sus labios. Eran buenas noticias para todos, el médico no podía decir que tenía experticia tratando esos casos… desde que se había unido a la resistencia, después de aprender todo de su maestro, nunca antes había tenido ningún acontecimiento así.

Al examinarla, todo su cuerpo indicaba positivo a un embarazo, aunque le tomó de varios minutos llegar al diagnóstico. En todos los años que llevaba ahí, ninguna otra killjoy había resultado embarazada; sabía toda la teoría de qué hacer, pero hacía años no tenía a alguien con esos _síntomas._

Él no tenía ningún parentesco con el pequeño regalo en el cuerpo de Saeko, pero, de alguna manera sentía la misma alegría de Ryuunosuke; por todo lo que significaba.

Sí, _podían florecer_ lirios en el desierto.

Ryuu abrazó a su hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos y nariz enrojecida; Saeko todavía lucía sorprendida.

—Esto… —habló la chica— ¿Esto significa que no podré luchar en la guerra?

—Eso es _exactamente_ lo que significa —respondió el médico—. Después del altercado necesitas guardar reposo completo por una semana, y después de eso no debes sobreesforzarte. Eso significa que no debes meterte en peleas con S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. ¿me escuchaste Bokuto?

—Sí, señor —contestó Bokuto más mortificado que antes, Ennoshita supuso que casi ser la causa de que algo _muy malo_ le pasara al bebé cargaría muy pesado en su conciencia.

—Tampoco puedes ayudarle a los chicos a entrenar y eso significa disparar armas. De ahora en adelante debes comer bien y tomar vitaminas. Hablaré con Yui por algunas —Chikara comenzó a enlistar más prohibiciones severas para Saeko y con cada palabra que salía de su boca, volvía más inquieta la expresión de la chica; como un niño que acababa de morder un regaliz agrio.

—Entiendo —dijo ella con decepción.

Él sabía que todas esas reglas serían más difíciles con Saeko mucho más que con alguien más. Ella vivía por el enfrentamiento, y los killjoys no contarían con el último miembro de los originales.

—Ahora —comenzó de nuevo—, ya lo sabe tu hermano y todas estas personas que se entrometieron —miró a Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, Kuroo y hasta Aone—; cómo médico mi deber es guardar el secreto, pero si existe alguien que tal vez quisiera una opinión profesional o pudiera tener preguntas sobre todo el proceso. Entonces yo les podría dar la noticia.

Toda la fuerza que poseía Volumen desapareció por unos segundos cuando sus muros comenzaron a descender; y por unos momentos sus ojos reflejaron el luto y la tristeza que había guardado de todos. Ryuunosuke vio a su hermana y tomó fuerte de su mano.

Saeko solamente murmuró algunas palabras:

—El pequeño Kei.

 

~~

 

Y aunque Lev quisiera gastar todo su día contemplando al killjoy de ojos moca y corta estatura, debía recordar que aún tenía obligaciones por cumplir en la guerra que se acercaba. Aunque él jamás había visto un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. enemigo –y tampoco era como si Ala Revólver fuera a atacarlo para ver de lo que un híbrido estaba hecho– Haiba había leído todos los informes y las historias de los sobrevivientes a sus ataques.

Aunque aún no se atrevía a preguntarle a Yaku acerca del ciborg que terminó atacándolo a él; temía terminar diciendo algo estúpido y el pequeño killjoy lo odiara para siempre.

Una parte de su cerebro se preguntaba si Cianuro se enamoraría de él si consiguiera la cabeza del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. que lo hirió de muerte.

Así que siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, debía terminar esas armas de energía dirigida. Ya que, si bien no sabía si un disparo bastaría para acabar con los ciborgs, recordaba el incidente que habían tenido con Kageyama en la Zona 14; quitando el hecho que el androide había perdido su cordura por un momento y casi los terminó matando, esa clase de energía y armas era lo que necesitarían si querían tener cualquier clase de probabilidad en salir victoriosos.

Kageyama al tener ahora su núcleo completo, tenía más control de la energía, ya no necesitaba cargas de _plus_ ; fue idea de Lev, si podía depositar una fracción de energía en una clase de batería –confeccionada por el ingeniero robótico– para almacenar esa energía y así darle poder a las armas.

De esa manera, las pistolas tendrían una _fracción_ de su poder y no correrían el riesgo de tener el mismo problema de perder el control como esa vez. Era simple sentido común, no necesitaba cien millones de voltios para hacer funcionar una lámpara de mesa.

Y hablando de lámparas, Yaku aún no había aceptado su regalo, pero solo necesitaba insistir más.

Terminó de ajustar la pistola de mano modificada, si esto funcionaba, las posibilidades podían ser infinitas. Si una _glock_ podía disparar energía en lugar de balas, después podría probar su suerte con un revólver, una metralleta, demonios y ¿qué pasaría si lograba crear dos micropuertos que sostuvieran un paso de energía constante encima de una superficie?

Una espada sería más mortífera.

Aunque esos aun eran sueños, el tiempo pasaba sin detenerse; el arma en la que había estado trabajando tanto tiempo fue destruida esa vez por Kageyama, Lev empezó desde cero, lo que había atrasado todo el proceso. Pero estaba confiado; al poder experimentar un poco más con la energía que venía del núcleo del androide aprendió otras cosas más avanzadas, cosas que ni siquiera su antiguo maestro había sabido.

Oikawa había sido un genio, pero eso ya lo sabía.

Conectó la reserva de energía a la _glock_ ; pronto, cada pistola tendría una versión más pequeña de ese contenedor de energía, de esa manera cada arma contaría con su propia fuente de electricidad aunque fuera agotable.

No era el único trabajando en las armas que utilizarían, Yui tenía a todo el departamento de ingeniaría robótica siguiendo los planos de Lev. Mientras que él solo estaba satisfecho de no haber recibido un castigo por estar confeccionando armas. Aunque tampoco evitó un inmaduro sentimiento de: « _No voy a repetirte que yo tenía razón… pero_ yo _tenía razón._ »

Pero al final se lo dijo a la abeja reina y eso le ganó tres semanas lavando los platos de _todos_ en la colmena.

Entonces ahora debía confeccionar todas las armas que utilizarían, no fallarle a Yaku en sus prácticas de pelea –eran importantes para Lev– y ahora lavar los platos después del desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Pero él era Rugido Helado, podía hacer todo eso y más.

Hizo los ajustes necesarios para controlar el flujo de energía, no necesitaba la potencia que Kageyama había usado en el desierto; no quería destruir su taller, solo necesitaba que el arma funcionara. Cargó la pistola y haló la corredera.

Repitió todas las indicaciones que Yaku había dicho y se preparó para disparar; cuando estuvo listo apretó el gatillo.

El arma se disparó al instante y un rayo neón atravesó el blanco que estaba utilizando. Un poco preocupado Lev fue a medir el daño hecho, pero afortunadamente solo había un pequeño agujero en la pared, parecía que no había atravesado el concreto.

¡Lo había conseguido!

Ahora solo era cuestión de programar cada arma con diferentes ajustes y calibrar la energía que cada uno tendría. Además de experimentar en qué otras situaciones podrían utilizar la energía dirigida.

Escuchó pequeños toques en la puerta de su taller; sin pensarlo Lev le indicó que podía entrar, aunque era extraño, nadie nunca tocaba antes de entrar; ¡todos preferían entrar como si el lugar les pertenecía! …aunque él hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—¿ _Lyovochka_?

' _Oh, por eso era que había tocado'_

—Hola, Alisa.

La chica entró con un poco de inseguridad, al ver todas las armas –sin balas– desperdigadas por todo el lugar; Lev no era el más escrupuloso de todas las abejas, pero siempre intentaba tener todo más presentable para su _hermana._

Alisa era su hermana mayor, aunque ella era más baja que él. Lev miró sus ojos heteróclitos abiertos y vidriosos, lo único que contenían sus lágrimas eran las largas pestañas blancas que guardaban sus ojos azul y el otro marrón. Lev comenzó a «ordenar» el desastre que tenía; Alisa nunca fue estricta, pero ella era todo lo contrario a él.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Acabo de hablar con Yui.

—¿Sí? —preguntó mientras recogía todos los escombros de metal que estaban en el suelo.

—Sí, dice que estamos por unirnos a una _guerra_ , _Lyovochka._ ¿Sabías eso?

—Eh… —no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía mentirle a su hermana—. Sí.

—Ella dice que está preguntando a cada persona si están dispuestos a pelear junto a los killjoys. Dice que… dice que _marcharán hacia Ciudad Batería._ ¡Directo a hacerle frente a la ciudad! ¡Al dictador, _Lyovochka_!

Cuando ella lo decía de esa manera se escuchaba como si ellos habían perdido la razón.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

Alisa pasaba sus dedos con nerviosismo por las largas cascadas de cabello ceniza que descendían por sus hombros.

—Que no —respondió con tristeza—, todos esos killjoys… han entrenado por años para pelear, nosotros no tenemos ninguna oportunidad a su lado.

—Pero ellos están ayudando a las abejas a entrenar.

— _Lyovochka_ , no puedes comparar unos meses de entrenamiento a una vida ahí afuera.

Sabía que su hermana tenía razón, los demás chicos habían sentido y visto cosas que nadie podría imaginar. Lev había escuchado algunas anécdotas de lo que había sido los últimos minutos en el Nido… ser atacados de esa manera, acorralados como ratas en su mismo hogar… era _escalofriante._

—Después le pregunté a Yui si ya te había preguntado a ti antes, _Lyovochka._

' _Demonios.'_

—¿Sí?

Alisa asintió.

—¿Qué… qué te dijo?

—Que ya te había cuestionado, pero debería hablar contigo si quería saber tu respuesta.

—Oh.

—Dime _Lyovochka_ —rogó, su voz se quebraba; Alisa no era tan densa como él, ella ya sabía cuál había sido su respuesta—, ¿dijiste que sí?

Su hermana había estado preocupada cuando él había partido a la misión a la Zona 43 con Kageyama, Hinata y Kenma; pero cuando regresó en lugar de regañarlo –como Yui lo había hecho– sólo se alegró que hubiera regresado con bien. Lev siempre había sido diferente a las demás abejas, demasiado extrovertido y demasiado arriesgado.

Así que Alisa no debía de tener ninguna duda con su respuesta.

—Dije que sí, _sestra_ —aceptó—, le dije a Yui que sí quería unirme a la guerra.

Alisa abrazó su propia figura y sollozó en silencio, Lev odiaba verla así porque sabía exactamente en quien pensaba, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Ya lloré por mamá y papá, _Lyovochka,_ por favor no me hagas llorar por ti también. No puedo soportar perderte.

Lev la abrazó más fuerte, Alisa fácilmente cabía dentro de sus brazos, era mucho más pequeña que él; pero todavía seguía siendo más grande; sólo recordaba esos días cuando sus padres jamás regresaron y su hermana fue fuerte por los dos. Él aún era pequeño y no entendía muchas cosas, pero Alisa siempre estuvo para guiarlo hasta que llegaron a La Colmena.

—No lo hagas —pidió ella—, no pelees una guerra que no es nuestra.

—Quiero hacerlo —le respondió—, no porque Hinata o Kenma son mis amigos, sino porque yo creo que ellos tienen razón. No quiero quedarme sentado cuando otros estén arriesgando su vida por una ideología en la que creo. Además, estamos hablando de _nuestro futuro_ , esta guerra es de todos.

— _Lyovochka…_

—No me perderás, Alisa, regresaré. Te lo aseguro.

Lev no sabía si su hermana creía alguna de sus palabras, pues la chica de cabellos como nieve solo negaba con su rostro mientras silentes lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Pero él no podía quedarse, simplemente no podía hacerlo si el fin del mundo se estaba acercando, Haiba no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse con brazos cruzados.

~~

 

—Atrás de ti —escuchó una voz susurrarle en su oído.

Kageyama ni siquiera terminó de girar su rostro con alarma cuando una pesada bota negra golpeó su cabeza; lo siguiente que sintió fue la áspera pared de ladrillos gastados en su mejilla. La desventaja de la capa dérmica artificial que lo rodeaba era que podía sentir cada roce, podía sentir la cabeza de un alfiler, el pétalo de una flor y el rocío de la madrugada.

Eso también significaba que podía sentir la irregular superficie tosca de las baldosas y cómo se introducía en su piel, rompiendo la dermis. La pared se hundió mientras se resquebrajaba en las esquinas, el ladrillo estaba por ceder, sólo era cuestión de tiempo –y otros golpes–.

El androide no tenía las fuerzas para sostenerse en pie y cayó sobre la arena de espaldas; no movió ni un músculo aun cuando sintió un paso a cada lado de su cabeza e Iwaizumi mirándolo hacia abajo.

—Sigues siendo demasiado lento —regañó girándose mientras dejaba a Kageyama que se recuperara.

—Si pudiera usar todo mi poder como Destroya y activar su energía sería mucho más rápido y entonces te igualaría.

—No solo me igualarías, me sobrepasarías por mucho —corrigió—, pero no puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Cuando recibes toda esa carga entonces te conviertes en una máquina para matar, destruyes todo a tu paso y pierdes la consciencia así que no puedes controlarte. Lo que necesitas es combinar el uso de esa energía pero al mismo tiempo _pensar_ cada movida que hagas; de lo contrario Oikawa usará tu misma energía y arranque para matarte. —Terminó de caminar hasta alcanzar el lado contrario de la «pieza» que ahora se había reducido a tres paredes que todavía seguían en pie—. Así que levántate.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que habían comenzado a entrenar y Kageyama sentía que ahora se movía más rápido que antes, solamente que no era lo suficientemente veloz; e Iwaizumi no era la clase de mentor que felicitaba a sus alumnos por mejoras, en ese aspecto, recordaba que incluso Oikawa era más gentil. Su creador muchas veces exaltaba sus éxitos, como la primera vez que resolvió un rompecabezas y la primera vez que nombró cada hueso del cuerpo humano –eso último le consiguió una pequeña pegatina de una estrella–.

Sus sistemas aún estaban en rojo pero se puso de pie para continuar.

—Sé que quieres dejarlo ganar —dijo Iwaizumi—, sientes toda esa energía desbordante e ilimitada a tu disposición, pero no es sabio, Kageyama.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Imagina una presa construida con cientos de piedras; concéntrate y piensa en quitar solo una pequeña roca. Entonces un riachuelo comenzará a salir mientras que la presa continuará fuerte.

—Suena fácil cuando lo dices… —murmuró entre dientes, ¿cómo se suponía que haría eso?

—Ya lo has comenzado a hacer, ¿no es así? Te has vuelto más veloz.

—Sí.

—Lo descubrirás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…

Eso lo tranquilizaba, al menos no se encontraba en un callejón sin salida; si había manera de progresar aún no había sido derrotado.

—… pero tiempo es exactamente lo que nos hace falta —terminó Iwaizumi.

Kageyama levantó el rostro para ver la enorme espada de hierro ser lanzada directo a su rostro, con tanta fuerza que parecía tratarse de una locomotora a toda velocidad. Logró, sin embargo, quitarse del camino; no sabía si Iwaizumi estaba usando menos impulso ahora pero podía ver la trayectoria del gigante proyectil. Así que el androide intentó tomarla de su empuñadura, movió su mano para tomarla sin embargo todo su cuerpo fue absorbido por el impulso de la espada y terminó cayendo al piso con ella.

Hajime caminó hacia él nuevamente.

—Estás mejorando —observó—. Ahora, levántate.

Si seguía así estaría por morir ahí mismo.

—No hagas esa cara —reprendió el caballero de Oikawa—, no estoy ni cerca de matarte.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque he visto qué tanto puedes soportar y créeme cuando te digo, se necesita _mucho más_ que unos golpes para eso. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te rebelaste contra Oikawa.

—Recuerdo que me dio una paliza frente a todos en Ciudad Batería… antes que Sol Inferno lo embistiera con un camión.

—No. Hablo de la primera vez que te rebelaste contra él, cuando tu núcleo era uno y la guerra estaba por terminar.

Kageyama lo pensó un rato, aunque sus ojos solían buscar a Iwaizumi por si se le ocurría atacarlo nuevamente cuando estaba distraído. Afortunadamente no hizo nada.

—Es… es extraño, tengo vagos recuerdos de eso… sólo llego a ver el rostro del dictador, luce _furioso_ y… luego atraviesa mi núcleo con una espiga de metal; después solo veo negro. Es como si los datos de mi memoria fueron afectados… como si lo que sucedió, dañó en gran manera mi disco duro, al igual que eso parece que varios recuerdos se estropearon y terminé con lagunas en mis recuerdos.

—No me extrañaría. Fue una suerte que no terminaron destruyendo _toda_ la ciudad.

—¿Hubo bajas?

—Muchas. El número fue de cinco cifras.

Kageyama se quedó inmóvil; tantas almas cargadas a su conciencia… se sentían más como dos bloques de concreto atados a sus pies. Tal vez todo era más sencillo antes, cuando podía vivir absorto en su propio mundo, cuando no había traicionado a su creador ni a su familia. Tobio tenía tanta culpa como Iwaizumi.

—Aunque nadie lo recuerda —explicó Hajime—; la memoria de esa catástrofe fue borrada. Con un poco más de medicamento en la dieta de todos y ser dueño de todas las imprentas y emisoras puedes ocultar un elefante de la vista de hormigas.

—Ya... ya veo.

—Nadie debería tener ese poder, el de reducir naciones enteras a escombros en cuestión de horas; nadie debería ser capaz de poder asesinar a alguien en menor tiempo de lo que toma un parpadeo o un latido —recogió su pesada espada y enterró el extremo de la hoja en el suelo—. _Nadie debería ser Dios._

¿Hablaba de ellos tres?

—¿Es por eso que luchas contra Oikawa? —preguntó.

No tenía idea en qué creía Iwaizumi. Tobio había visto la fe que todos los rebeldes depositaban en la Bruja Fénix, un ente que se encargaba de recoger la máscara de los compatriotas caídos y los llevaba al más allá; en donde encontrarían su último lugar de descanso. Si le preguntaban a él, su respuesta era que no creía en nada; no creía en Destroya, pero tampoco en Oikawa como dios.

Hajime no le contestaba.

—Entonces, cuando acabemos con él, con Oikawa; ¿te enfrentarás a mí? —después de Tooru, era Kageyama a quién creían como «deidad»; quien era capaz de destruir todo a su paso sin reservas—. ¿Yo seré al siguiente a quién mates, Iwaizumi?

El caballero blanco de BL/ind le daba la espalda cuando nuevamente sacó su espada del suelo y acarició la mortífera hoja.

—Quién sabe —respondió—. Levántate, reanudaremos el entrenamiento _ahora._

No había terminado sus palabras cuando lanzó nuevamente su arma, pero para ese entonces Kageyama ya estaba listo; giró sobre el suelo antes que la punta atravesara su rostro. Iwaizumi no le daría ni un respiro esta vez, pues alcanzó a ponerse de pie y el caballero blanco ya estaba frente a él, lanzando su rodilla para golpear su estómago.

Tobio logró esquivarlo también.

—Muy bien —comentó Iwaizumi—. Sigue así.

' _Remover una pequeña piedra de la presa; remover una pequeña piedra de la presa'_ repetía.

~~

* * *

 

—No tienes que estar aquí todo el tiempo, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó Chikara Ennoshita a un soñoliento Ryuunosuke.

Después de la noticia el chico no había querido dejar el lado de su hermana ni un segundo, como si Saeko tendría alguna emergencia si él salía aunque fuera por unos minutos al baño.

—¡Quiero estar seguro de que ella está bien! —exaltó.

—Shh, estará bien si la dejas dormir por un par de horas —reprendió, Saeko se había terminado quedando dormida hace unos minutos, después de pasar quejándose por una hora antes; la chica no era buena para estar cruzada de brazos—. Créeme, el bebé no irá a ninguna parte y tampoco crecerá frente a tus ojos.

—Quisiera hacer algo por Saeko —murmuró—, esta espera me está volviendo loco.

—¿No estás ayudando al entrenamiento de las abejas?

—Sí, es sólo… diablos, esta noticia aun no me parece real, ¿sabes? Un _ser humano_ vendrá y comenzará a existir, ¡qué loco suena eso! Y… no quiero que crezca así, digo, viviendo debajo de la tierra, cuidándose las espaldas todo el tiempo.

—Te entiendo.

—Y no quiero salir de esta habitación para luego regresar y descubrir que nada de esto es verdad.

Ennoshita resopló cuando una sonrisa se escabulló hasta sus labios, posó la ficha del expediente que tenía en sus manos y se sentó en la silla al lado de Ryuu. El chico rapado solo esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. ' _Adorable_ ' terminó pensando el médico.

—Esto es la realidad, Ryuu —lo llamó por su primer nombre, lo que causó sus mejillas profundizar el color rosa—. Y tú serás el mejor tío que ese pequeño podría tener.

—Ah, hombre, que esto no es justo —se rio mientras cubría su rostro intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ennoshita nunca lo hubiera tomado por alguien tímido, no por la manera que el chico bullicioso solía no tener inhibiciones—. No puedes decirme esas cosas.

—¿Oh? —Sonrió Chikara—. Y eso me recuerda, ¿alguna vez te curaste de tu enfermedad?

—¿Enfermedad? —preguntó Ryuu frunciendo sus cejas.

Ennoshita se acercó a él, luchando con la ola de calor que inundaba sus propias mejillas; afortunadamente Ryuunosuke estaba tan petrificado que ni siquiera sintió su respirar cuando se acercó a su rostro y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios abiertos y agrietados. Sintió la temperatura aumentar en toda la pieza, eso había sido lo más arriesgado que había hecho quizás en toda su vida y entonces la realización lo golpeó fuerte.

—Ahí está tu cura —murmuró.

Tanaka sólo estaba boquiabierto mientras miraba estrellas.

—Dime _por favor_ que esto es la realidad…

Ennoshita solo se rio entre dientes.

—Lo es.

El médico se aventuró a conseguir otro beso –no había esperado que se sintiera tan _bien_ –. Siempre había pensado que Ryuunosuke era muy bien parecido, pero el chico era tan salvaje que nunca se le ocurrió tomarlo en serio en el Nido. Tal vez era un idiota por hacerlo ahora, por haber gastado todo su tiempo preguntándose si valía la pena intentarlo; y ahora, cuando sólo les quedaban unos días más, se decidía por obedecer esos latidos insistentes de su corazón.

Supuso que los humanos eran humanos por hacer estupideces como esa.

Pero antes que pudiera volver a sentir los labios de Ryuunosuke en los suyos escuchó dos golpes en la puerta.

—¡Puedes pasar! —gritó el pelinegro saltando de su silla al instante; dándose cuenta del volumen de su voz cubrió su boca con sus manos, lleno de arrepentimiento.

Nishinoya abrió la puerta levemente y miró a todos lados; su sonrisa creció cuando notó a Saeko en la cama y entró con premura.

—¡Noya! —saludó Ryuu con una sonrisa, parándose de su silla para darle los cinco a Chispa, el leve rosa de sus mejillas se comenzaba a desvanecer; el único recuerdo de Chikara que lo que había pasado antes no había sido un sueño.

—Vine tan rápido como pude, hermano —saltó Yuu—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—«Ella» está perfectamente bien, gracias —respondió Saeko irguiéndose para saludar a su visitante—. Hola, pequeño Yuu.

—¡Hermana Saeko! —exaltó Chispa corriendo hacia ella.

—Con cuidado, con cuidado —advirtió el médico, él sabía muy bien lo descuidado que podía ser Noya cuando se emocionaba.

—Está bien, doctor —aseguró la chica—. De todas formas me estaba cansando de fingir estar dormida —miró con picardía hacia Chikara.

Ennoshita casi se terminaba ahogando con su saliva, la vergüenza comenzaba a llenarlo hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Hace… hace cuanto que «fingías»?

Volumen se rio a carcajadas, una tonada estridente pero siempre bien intencionada.

—Solo me alegro de que Chispa terminó viniendo antes que esto terminara clasificándose como «sólo para adultos».

—¡Saeko! —exaltó Ryuu, igual de mortificado que él.

No era como si algo así iría a pasar en ese momento, demonios si apenas y terminaba de permitirse _sentir_ por alguien.

—Vine tan pronto como pude —dijo Noya, ajeno a la clase de conversación que tenían—. ¡¿Es cierto, Saeko?! ¿Tienes un bollo en el horno?

—Solo tú podrías decir esas cursilerías y te quedarían bien, Yuu —la rubia revolvió sus salvajes cabellos—. Así es, hay un pequeño ser creciendo dentro.

—¡Esa es la mejor noticia que alguna vez he oído! —Noya se lanzó a abrazarla.

—No tan fuerte —regañó Chikara cuidando de la salud de la chica, siempre.

—Espero que cuente contigo para ser iluminado por los caminos de cómo ser genial.

—¡Seré el mejor tío de todos! —gritó Chispa Neón.

—Oh, no, no, no —interrumpió Ryuunosuke—. _Yo_ seré el mejor tío de todos, Noya, pero puedes ser el _segundo_ mejor tío.

—No puedo decepcionar a Saeko, Ryuu, así que debo ganarte como mejor tío.

—¡Ni hablar! Yo seré el mejor tío de todos los tiempos.

—Solo hay una manera de solucionar esto… —amenazó Nishinoya introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Sé a lo que te refieres…

Nishinoya sacó un pequeño dulce y se lo entregó a Saeko con orgullo.

—Es sabor de limón —anunció con autosuficiencia—, los mejores dulces para mi sobrino preferido.

Tanaka estaba boquiabierto por la ventaja que Noya había cobrado, ¡un dulce! ¿De dónde diablos lo había sacado?

—Qué adorable, gracias, Yuu —la chica tomó la pequeña esfera de color amarillo y la metió a su boca—. ¡Delicioso!

—¡Espera aquí, Saeko! —fue lo último que gritó Tanaka antes de salir de la habitación disparado.

—¡Tengo más armas secretas, Ryuu! —exaltó Noya con una sonrisa, mientras él también salía del ala de emergencia más rápido que un rayo.

—Ese par de idiotas… —murmuró Ennoshita.

—Déjalos —Saeko se rio entre dientes—, de esta manera estarán lo suficientemente ocupados y entretenidos.

—Sí… cada día que pasamos aquí es enloquecedor.

—Amén a eso. Así que… ¿Tú y Ryuu?

—Uh… ¿Q-qué? —intentó disimular de manera estoica pero falló en el intento. Ni siquiera él sabía qué acababa de pasar y ahora debía explicarle todo a la hermana de Ryuunosuke; una parte de su cerebro deseaba que alguien tuviera una emergencia para salir corriendo de ese lugar—. Yo… yo… y él… también… ¿sabes? Los dos dijimos que… y eso… entonces… Eso acordamos, ¿sí?

Agradeció a la Bruja que Saeko fue lo suficientemente gentil como para no burlarse de él inmediatamente por su descerebrada respuesta.

—Ah, ¿sí? Eso está bien —sonrió.

—Sí.

Chikara todavía sentía todo su rostro en llamas por la vergüenza del asunto; pero agradeció que Saeko volvió a hablar.

—¿Le dijiste a él, Ennoshita?

Sabía muy bien de quién hablaba. El médico había sabido que no se trataría de una noticia fácil, al menos para él. Según Nishinoya, fue él quien había estado a su lado cuando el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. terminó con la vida de su hermano; Chispa había relatado que la escena había quedado grabada en su mente y en sus huesos para toda su vida, aun tenía pesadillas con el rostro de ese ciborg. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a preguntarse lo que el menor de los Tsukishima había sentido en ese momento.

La noticia le causaría un _shock_ , Ennoshita no esperaba que el pequeño Kei saltara de alegría al saber que al menos una pequeña parte de su hermano estaba con vida. Que quizás podría volver a ver sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello o su boca otra vez; era mucho qué procesar. Así que no lo tomó con sorpresa cuando el rubio de anteojos con marco negro se quedó sin palabras ante la noticia y solo murmuró un: «Gracias… por avisarme.» y continuó con sus deberes.

—Sí, le dije —respondió—. Estoy seguro que no tardará mucho en venir.

—No me preocupo —dijo Saeko, acostándose con ambos brazos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza—. Los Tsukishima son pésimos tratando con sus sentimientos; pero son chicos listos también, así que falta poco para que el pequeño Kei termine de encontrar esa salida en el laberinto de su mente y venga.

—Los conoces bien.

—Kei puede creer que él es «el estoico y genial» de los dos hermanos, pero ambos son iguales… quiero decir… _eran_ iguales —se corrigió.

—Lo siento —Ennoshita cubrió su mano con la suya.

Volumen solo apretó su mano de regreso en señal de gratitud.

—¡Regresé! —gritó Ryuunosuke jadeante, esta vez sin preocuparse por tocar la puerta—. Saeko, prepárate para ser sorprendida.

Terror abrió la puerta de una patada –lo que le ganó un regaño del médico por lo descuidado que era– y se acercó al pie de la cama hospitalaria. Acto seguido arrojó un extraño paquete amorfo envuelto en una manta roja; Ennoshita se alejó un poco, si era algo explosivo él quería estar lejos.

Pero luego Ryuu lo desenvolvió para mostrar un zorro muerto.

—¡Lo acabo de intercambiar con los de la cocina, todo esto es para ti, Saeko!

—¡Ryuu, no debiste! —insistió—. Aunque admito que tengo _mucha_ hambre.

—¡Ja! —exaltó triunfante.

Otro golpe y luego la puerta siendo abierta con fuerza. Chikara se preocupó por las bisagras, pero sabía que si esos idiotas arruinaban algo, ellos serían los responsables en repararlo.

—Saeko —gritó con júbilo—, esta es mi ofrenda como mejor tío.

¿Ofrenda?

Chispa sacó las manos detrás de su espalda para revelar una porción de chocolate.

—¿Chocolate? —Chilló Terror—. ¿Dónde demonios conseguiste _chocolate_?

—Es increíble lo que puedes conseguir con unas cuantas luces explosivas y mucho ahínco.

—Yuu, Ryuunosuke… ¡esto es sorprendente! Pero no es para tanto, sé que ambos serán los mejores tíos para este pequeño.

—¡Debes elegir al mejor! —dijo Tanaka.

Saeko se cruzó de brazos y fingió pensarlo un poco.

—Ah, Kuroo —saludó Ennoshita antes que Pantera pudiera tocar la puerta; Chikara sólo estaba feliz de poder ponerle fin a esa competencia—, hola. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hola, Ennoshita, Nishinoya, hermanos Tanaka —saludó—. A propósito, Saeko, supe de las buenas noticias —Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa torcida y se acercó a la killjoy—. Aquí un regalo de buena fe, lo comencé el día que supe.

Chikara notó la pequeña figura de madera que Tetsurou le dio a Saeko, cuando lo miró mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de un gato tallado en madera, suave al tacto y con algunos detalles; el minino era rodeado por su cola.

—Kuroo… —se enterneció Saeko.

—No es mucho —sonrió Pantera—, pero un pequeño necesita algunos juguetes.

—Es perfecto, gracias.

Volumen abrazó al de cabello azabache y sacudió sus hebras. Chikara terminó mirando a Ryuunosuke, el chico solo sonreía con felicidad con la escena; aparentemente la competencia del «mejor tío» solo se hacía presente con Chispa, pero seguramente con Kei también.

—Lamento interrumpir la reunión familiar —dijo Kuroo momentos después—, pero he venido por estos dos chicos también —terminó, señalando a Nishinoya y Tanaka.

—¿Yo? —se preguntó Chispa.

—Sí, nos reuniremos con nuestro infiltrado de BL/ind, y Ácido y Ceniza tienen unas tareas para ustedes.

Terror y Chispa se tensaron de inmediato, dejando toda la broma atrás; Ennoshita sabía de lo que se trataba. Cada minuto que pasaba era un segundo más cerca del último enfrentamiento; pero antes de todo, necesitarían un plan.

—Claro, partiremos de inmediato.

~~

—Espero, por la Bruja que te comportes esta vez, Kuroo —regañó Tsukishima aun cuando no habían llegado a su destino.

—Soy un caballero, Tsukki —regresó Pantera.

—Guárdatelo, gato callejero.

Akaashi no podía hacer más que escuchar a los dos killjoys discutiendo –aunque el «discutiendo» era solamente de parte de Tsukishima– sentados en los asientos delanteros del automóvil. Miró de soslayo a Bokuto que iba al lado suyo, Revólver solamente se encogió de hombros; aun recordaba que antes de salir de La Colmena Kuroo le había mencionado cómo Kei estaba más irritable que de costumbre.

No solo más irritable, pensaba Keiji, también más preocupón y sarcástico.

Esta vez llevaban dos automóviles y dos motocicletas a su reunión con IEN, aunque el androide ya estaba con él «entrenando», Ácido se había negado en llevar a Hinata nuevamente. El pequeño Sol se deprimió más cuando supo que con ellos irían Chispa y Terror también; sin embargo, Kei no confiaba lo suficiente en IEN como para revelarle que era Hinata quién controlaba a Destroya.

Keiji había hecho exactamente lo que Tsukishima había propuesto, la misión de estudiar todo el plano de la ciudad y guardarla en su memoria. Aun no sabía lo que el chico de anteojos estaba planeando para cada uno de ellos, ya que esta vez el grupo había crecido; en el automóvil de atrás venían Sugawara, Yui, Aone y Nishinoya, en una motocicleta iba Tanaka.

—Ácido —llamó Bokuto y en el fondo Akaashi estaba alegre que Revólver interrumpiera a Pantera y Ácido—, el chico de La Colmena… Lev, ¿ése es su nombre? —le preguntó a Keiji, Histeria asintió—. Sí, Lev; el chico está haciendo armas nuevas, ¿no le mencionarás eso a Iwaizumi?

—Aquí afuera es Rugido Helado, Revólver; y hay cosas que IEN no necesita saber —contestó—. Es nuestro aliado, pero debemos mantener algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Salieron del automóvil una vez llegaron a la ubicación; Akaashi se sorprendió al ver un cobertizo al borde del colapso. La mitad del techo había desaparecido y los últimos muros se mecían levemente de lado a lado; en medio estaban ambos: Iwaizumi y Kageyama.

Parecía que Choque podía seguir el paso de Iwaizumi ahora, al menos podía bloquear todos sus letales golpes y algunas veces contraatacar otros. Los ojos de Kageyama refulgían en la tardía lumbrera del día, las venas en su piel se movían en una constante corriente por todo su cuerpo; aunque se veían más evidentes en las partes donde sobresalía el metal.

Aun así, Choque estaba jadeando y bufaba cada vez que sentía un sólido golpe en sus brazos.

—Guau, parece que Iwaizumi ya está cansado —comentó Bokuto.

—Creo que te refieres a Choque —ofreció Akaashi.

—No, Histeria —respondió con seriedad—. Puedo escuchar el corazón de Iwaizumi, está latiendo con frenesí; también lo está dando todo para mantenerse un paso arriba de Choque.

—¿Ése es el pequeño Androide de nuestra base? —se maravilló Kuroo llegando al lado de Bokuto—. Recuérdame no molestarlo tanto —se rio a carcajadas.

—¡Ey! ¿De qué hablas? —rezongó Revólver—. ¿Cómo es que a mí sí me molestas? —Tetsurou se rio más fuerte—. ¡Yo también soy una amenaza para todos!

—Hermano, podría raparte todo el cabello y aun así no serías capaz de golpearme.

—Aw, tienes razón…

Keiji vio con la esquina de su ojo como Kuroo pasaba un brazo en los hombros de Koutarou y cómo él le devolvía su «abrazo fraternal».

—Si desean, yo podría pasar la noche en tu cama, Pantera; así tendrían toda la noche para sus «arrumacos completamente y cien por ciento platónicos» —terminó haciendo comillas.

Para su sorpresa, Kuroo fue el primero en contestar.

—Nah, Histeria, estoy intentando portarme bien por el momento.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Akaashi.

—¿Y esto? ¿Y esto? —se acercó Bokuto con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Hay algún cuervo en especial al que quieras demostrarle cómo te portas bien? —cuestionó Keiji—. ¿Quizás un tal cuervo con anteojos? ¿Alto, tal vez?

—¡Ácido Lunar! —gritó Bokuto—. ¿Es ese? ¿Gané?

Keiji se rio entre dientes.

—¡Shh! —siseó Kuroo, sus mejillas rojas lucían como si había pasado toda una tarde bajo los inclementes rayos del sol—. Estamos frente a un enemigo, compórtense —intentó ser el «maduro» de los tres—. Y allá está Ácido, no quiero que escuche.

Ácido Lunar estaba al lado de la abeja reina mientras lanzaba dagas con sus ojos en su dirección.

El cuerpo de Kageyama golpeando la arena del desierto irrumpió el silencio; sobre él estaba Iwaizumi, victorioso y de pie.

—Suficiente —condenó Iwaizumi—, la noche se avecina y ya es tiempo que regrese.

Pero antes que se marchara Kei se acercó para hablar con él, Keiji los siguió al igual que el adolorido androide que se ponía de pie con dificultad; Histeria se acercó para ayudarlo; intentando ignorar la conversación detrás de él y a Koutarou diciendo: « _Yo te apoyo a quién decidas amar, hermano, el amor es de lo más genial._ » Seguido de un: « _Maldita sea, Revólver, cierra la boca._ »

—Iwaizumi —habló Tsukishima antes que Keiji escuchara la respuesta de Bokuto—. Quiero que conozcas a otros miembros de la resistencia.

Yui, tan diplomática como siempre, fue la única que le ofreció su mano a Hajime para saludarlo; sin embargo, el ciborg tenía modales y la tomó para sacudirla ligeramente.

—Yui Michimiya —se presentó con su verdadero nombre.

—Y ellos son: Takanobu Aone, Chispa Neón y Terror Ruidoso —terminó Ácido—. Los he traído aquí porque Chispa, es el mejor creador de bombas del desierto y quiero que tú escuches mi plan.

—Adelante.

Bokuto y Kuroo fueron los elegidos para sostener el gigante mapa de la ciudad, parados lado a lado.

—Debo recordarles —comenzó Ácido—, que no importa cuánto ataquemos a Oikawa e intentemos perforar su cuerpo, no podremos hacer nada, porque su núcleo, el que lo mantiene vivo, está en otro lado completamente; ¿no es así?

Iwaizumi asintió como respuesta.

—Así que haremos esto: Chispa —llamó el rubio—, necesito que hagas una bomba, la más grande que hayas hecho hasta ahora; que sea tan fuerte como para acabar con más de cuatro manzanas y reducir cualquier metal a cenizas.

—Claro —concordó Noya un poco inseguro—, solo necesitaré algunos ingredientes; perdí la mayoría de mis componentes en el Nido.

—Me encargaré de proporcionarte lo que necesites —aseguró Yui.

—La entrada ahí no será fácil —advirtió Iwaizumi—; Oikawa batallará con todo lo que tiene para evitarlo.

—Así es —concordó el rubio—, por eso cada uno aquí presente se encargará de los altos mandos y S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Yo lideraré el ejército —dijo Yui—, con una barricada de abejas arrasaremos con los exterminadores y draculoides.

Tsukishima asintió.

—Daishou es mío —anunció Histeria, él quería ser el encargado de enviar a ese monstruo al infierno; lo había decidido desde que había visto su fotografía, desde que supo lo que hacía en la ciudad, desde que Koutarou le había confesado los horrores que ese hombre le había hecho.

—Histeria, no —intentó detener Bokuto—, por favor no.

—Ya lo decidí —estableció, haciéndole saber que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión—. Yo me encargaré del ajustador de pensamientos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Tsukishima—. Luego, el informe dice que Shirabu cuenta con dos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. como guardias personales: Pantera y yo nos encargaremos de ellos y seguiremos con el mecánico.

Keiji sabía que Kei quería ser el encargado de acabar con el ciborg que le arrebató a su hermano, pero a diferencia de Akaashi, seguramente él pensaba en el mejor abordaje del plan.

—Terror, tú y Chispa irán debajo de la ciudad; plantarán la bomba y la harán volar después —los señaló—. Ahora: con Aone y Revólver, ustedes se encargarán de los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Y Destroya y yo nos ocuparemos de Oikawa —terminó Iwaizumi.

La frase quedó colgando fría en el aire, todos tenían un lugar y algo que hacer. Nadie podría tener éxito si alguien no completaba con su propia tarea asignada; como un efecto dominó, cada paso era importante para obtener la victoria y salir vivos en el intento.

El caballero blanco se marchó del pequeño cobertizo; levantando ondas de arena con su motocicleta blanca mientras se alejaba por el horizonte, el sol no se había terminado de esconder todavía y ellos también debían regresar cuanto antes a su escondite.

—Maldita sea, enemigos llegando —avisó Kuroo mirando al noroeste.

Cuando Keiji levantó el rostro fue golpeado por un par de luces cegadores de una _van_ a toda velocidad. Se confundió cuando las lumbreras comenzaron a apagarse y encenderse en segundos.

—¿Quién diablos…?

Su nuevo visitante comenzó a sonar el claxon muchas veces, esos definitivamente no eran BL/ind, decidió Akaashi.

—¡Doctor D.! —exaltó Bokuto.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Noya con una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente es él —concordó Tanaka.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! —se escuchó una muy familiar voz cuando la camioneta se detuvo al lado de ellos—. ¿O es que ya estoy demasiado viejo o es que me acabo de encontrar una parvada de cuervos y abejas fuera de su colmena? —se echó a reír Ukai.

—Es bueno verte aquí afuera, Doctor —saludó Yui—. ¿Qué hace nuestro presentador de radio favorito tan cerca de la Zona 0?

—El desierto grita, mis bebés de los motores; debo ver a ese pequeño killjoy que se encuentra en el vientre de una mis queridas anarquistas. La Bruja sabe que ese diablillo estará pateando y revolviéndose apenas tenga sus piernas —se regocijó—. ¿Y Cómo podría faltar a _la_ boda del siglo veintidós? —El Doctor se carcajeaba mientras veía en la dirección de Keiji y Bokuto.

Akaashi cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza; él hubiera estado conforme solo con hacer una pequeña reunión de diez personas; pero a Bokuto le encantaba ser el centro de atención, que todos los ojos cayeran sobre él; ser el tema de cuchicheo de todos. Y si Keiji quería pasar toda su vida con él… entonces debía cumplir sus demandas de vez en cuando.

Aun si eso significaba caminar hacia un «altar» y ser el anfitrión de una fiesta en La Colmena.

—Oh, sí —aceptó la abeja reina entre risillas—, estoy seguro que será inolvidable.

—Claro que lo será, su alteza —contestó Ukai—, conmigo como oficiante y encargado de la música; será un _Woodstock_ del nuevo milenio, te lo aseguro.

—¡¿Escuchaste, Histeria?! —Bokuto lo haló de su chaqueta—. Ponte tus zapatos para bailar, bebé, porque danzaremos hasta el amanecer.

—Puedes contar con eso, Revólver —regresó el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte—. ¿Y qué me dicen pichones? ¿Necesitan transporte de regreso? Hay mucho espacio aquí, el Profesor T. va aquí a mi lado pero atrás solo llevamos a un invitado más.

—No gracias, Doctor D. —respondió Kuroo—, contamos con algunos automóviles aquí afuera.

—¿Invitado? —preguntó Yui.

—Sí, cuando veníamos en la carretera vimos a una rata de las zonas pidiendo por un aventón; y ya sabes cómo soy, debo darle una mano a mis hermanos del desierto. Les daría una pierna también, pero… ya saben.

—Te lo digo, Doctor —regañó Takeda quién iba a su lado—, confías demasiado en los autoestopistas.

—Pero es nuestro amigo —renegó el Doctor—, lo reconocí al instante, este chico llama a la cabina al menos una vez a la semana. ¡Además, puedo encargarme de esos rufianes buenos para nada del desierto!

—Eso lo sé, Doctor D. —el hombre de anteojos y cabello despeinado puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ah, ¿cómo lo olvidé?! Se los aseguro, las ondas de radio finalmente me están llegando al cerebro —se rio Ukai—. Este chico asegura que los conoce, dice que quiere unirse a esta «guerra».

La puerta del automóvil se abrió y al siguiente segundo los saludó un chico que Keiji no recordaba haber visto. Con ojos rasgados y cabello como ceniza.

—Tú —reconoció Kageyama—. Semi Eita.

—Choque Binario —saludó el chico, esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

—Es un amigo —aseguró Tobio—; lo conocí con Inferno y Sombra en la Zona 25. Él… le salvó la vida a Sombra.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja.

—De acuerdo —decidió Pantera—, entonces es amigo mío también —se acercó para darle la mano.

—Vine porque he escuchado las voces que dicen que ustedes están reuniendo un ejército para marchar hacia Ciudad Batería. Quiero ser parte también.

Tsukishima y Akaashi miraron a la abeja reina.

—Es muy bueno para movilizarse en la ciudad —intercedió Kageyama—; y él también tiene sus motivos para acabar con Oikawa.

—Se trata más bien de una persona —aseguró Semi—. Pero haré lo que sea para darles su victoria.

—Primero, veremos de qué estás hecho, luego decidiremos dónde colocarte —decidió la abeja reina.

—Suena bien para mí.

—Pensé que estabas entrando a cada metrópolis para buscar —comentó Kageyama una vez se estaban preparando para irse a La Colmena.

—Lo hice —respondió Semi—; y la última que queda es la Ciudad Batería.

—¿Estás seguro de que estará ahí?

El chico de cabello ceniza lo ponderó unos momentos.

—Agradecería que _no_ lo estuviera; así al menos me aseguraría que se ha encontrado con la Bruja Fénix en el más allá —contestó con tristeza—. Pero, sólo existe una manera de averiguarlo.

—Si sirve de algo —murmuró el androide—, espero que no lo encuentres.

—Sí, yo también lo espero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Y salió un nuevo personaje! No podía escribir de Lev sin Alisa! 
> 
> El título de hoy es una canción que le pertenece a Hozier, es PRECIOSA. 
> 
> Siempre leo cada comentario con una sonrisota! Así que les agradacería si compartieran sus opiniones ;)
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	30. Last Night on Earth pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes a todos los que nos sintonizan, me alegro encontrarlos para su dosis de Los Chicos del Ayer!
> 
> Ahora, para aclarar dudas, primeramente esta capítulo no estaba programado para publicarse hoy, ya que aun no había terminado de escribirlo, pero a medida iba avanzando me daba cuenta que iba a salir demasiado largo para poder englobar todo lo que tenía planeado para él. Así que después de haberlo meditado y discutido con algunas amigas, decidí partirlo en dos!
> 
> Así que publicaré ahora la primera parte e intentaré publicar el siguiente viernes la segunda (digo lo intentaré pero avisaré con seguridad en mi facebook, pueden agregarme estoy como Nolee Vel y además pueden chequear los maravillosos fanarts que recibe la historia).
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi beta Ren, por siempre ayudarme con cada capítulo u3u y gracias a ustedes que siempre me esperan por cada actu y gracias a los que me dejan sus opiniones en la cajita de abajo.
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy es una canción que pertenece a Green Day, es quizás mi favorita de la banda y preciosamente romántica. Sin más avisos, disfruten el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Pequeña advertencia de gore.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba  
> Profesor T: Itettsu Takeda«

_Brillen como la bomba nuclear que acabó con los remanentes de la sociedad en Tokio, mis aves de rapiña. Les saluda su neurocirujano de turno, bebés, su Doctor con las rolas necesarias para realizarles una lobotomía de emergencia para rockear los días que nos quedan._

_Les hablo en vivo desde las primeras filas de La Colmena para celebrar la unión de dos personas. El amor está en el aire, la felicidad se siente como esa brisa de arena que revuela directo a tus ojos._

_Y en el espíritu de júbilo solo me queda decirles que aunque ustedes se conviertan en fantasmas, su memoria seguirá caminando con nosotros hasta el amanecer._

_El Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte, se despide._

—Me tardé demasiado en venir —murmuró Tsukishima mirando a sus manos entrelazadas frente a él.

—Te tardaste lo necesario —regresó Saeko con una sonrisa.

Su vientre estaba más grande de lo que Tsukishima había esperado; era tan  _extraño_  cómo sólo en el transcurso de tres meses su abdomen bajo había aumentado de tamaño, parecía como si debajo de su ropa escondiera un objeto redondo en lugar de un ser humano.

—¿Todo está bien… con él… o ella? —preguntó con inquietud.

—Ennoshita hace chequeos semanales —explicó—, y no te preocupes, he estado tomando suplementos y me mantengo fuera de problemas ahora.

—Eso es… genial —miró a otro lado, aunque podía sentir la mirada de Tanaka sobre él.

—Sí, estoy segura que es de Akiteru —respondió a una pregunta que Kei jamás hizo.

—¡No, no desconfío de…!

—No desconfías pero necesitas que alguien te asegure que es de él, ¿no es así? Necesitas escuchar las palabras: Sí, pequeño Kei, tú hermano tendrá un hijo. Lo sé porque Akiteru era igual; Serás tío.

—Si es que logro sobrevivir después de esto —regresó, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras; Saeko tenía sus propias preocupaciones, que no incluían las quejas y gemidos de Tsukishima—. Ah… lo siento… no quería…

—Puedes hablar conmigo, Kei —Saeko extendió su mano para que él se la tomara.

Era un simple gesto, era sólo una mano extendida; pero cuando Tsukishima la tomó, todos esos recuerdos lo bañaron por completo y, nuevamente, sólo era un pobre chiquillo que había perdido a su hermano. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero rápidamente Kei los frotó con dureza, como si eso empujaría las lágrimas atrás, lo suficiente para borrar el peso que sentía en su pecho.

—Shh, shh —tranquilizó Tanaka—, está bien, Kei; yo también lo perdí —dijo mientras su voz se quebraba—, yo también lo extraño…

Había sido exactamente por eso que había atrasado el momento lo más que había podido; porque un fragmento de Akiteru aún quedaba en ese podrido mundo, y aun le faltaba mucho por crecer, pero era lo más hermoso que respiraba sobre la tierra.

Tsukishima terminó sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Saeko, mientras mantenía su cabeza en las piernas de ella, al lado de su vientre, de su familia. Tanaka pasaba sus delicados dedos en su cabello; haciendo que Tsukishima tuviera difícil la tarea de mantenerse despierto. Ni siquiera tenía idea que Volumen tuviera un lado tan suave; siempre pensó que ella era la más dura de ambos hermanos.

Tal vez sí lo era, y por eso se daba la libertad de ser tan gentil como Sugawara.

—Lamento no poder ir con ustedes a la ciudad —murmuró cuando Kei estaba por quedarse dormido—. Fue irresponsable de mi parte.

—Está bien —respondió— muchas abejas están llegando todos los días para apoyarnos; y ahora que la noticia se ha difundido por todo el desierto, que una killjoy está… esperando, es como si ahora tenemos otra causa por qué luchar. Otra razón para asegurar un futuro seguro, no para nosotros, sino para los que vendrán después. Porque… al final, eso nos diferencia de Oikawa, ¿no es así? Los humanos seremos humanos porque no vivimos para siempre, pero nuestra descendencia sí lo hace.

—Mírate, pequeño Kei —se rio entre dientes—, ya hablas como todo un adulto.

—Solo son cosas que pienso y que creo —ajustó sus anteojos—. Yo también daré todo para regresar victoriosos y… para ver a esa pequeña persona nacer y crecer. Siempre quise ser el hermano mayor preocupón; una pequeña venganza por todos esos años de recibir consejos de Akiteru.

—Y que lo digas —Saeko se carcajeó—, nadie se preocupaba más que Akiteru. Recuerdo que él no quería que lo hiciéramos sin protección —sopesó—, ¡pero yo le dije que era súper regular y que no había problemas! ¡Y ahora mira el embrollo en que me he metido!

—Podría haber vivido una vida sin saber eso… —comentó seco.

—Recuerdo una vez que viajamos en medio de la Zona 130, solo Eclipse, el Pequeño Gigante y yo —comenzó—, al Pequeño Gigante se le olvidó empacar los víveres que habíamos conseguido en una tienda de conveniencia… ¡El idiota los dejó en el mostrador de la tienda! —se carcajeó—. Pasamos cerca de un día y medio sin beber ni tomar nada, Akiteru se la pasó regañando al Pequeño Gigante, y yo sólo quería broncearme por un rato, digo, había que aprovechar lo que teníamos en frente.

Tsukishima se rio entre dientes, Akiteru a veces le contaba acerca de las misiones que tenían los killjoys originales.

—El Pequeño Gigante se sentía tan culpable, que el pobre chico, testarudo como era, emprendió su propia misión personal en asegurarse que nosotros sobreviviéramos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¡Akiteru y yo nos quedamos dentro del automóvil por horas! Porque ahora, no sólo podíamos largarnos de ahí, sino que también esperarlo a él. Finalmente ese chico que llaman «el mejor killjoy de todos» regresó, y escucha esto: Lleno de pequeñas heridas en sus manos y boca. El idiota encontró un cactus y quería que tomáramos el «agua» que tenía adentro. Para ese entonces, Eclipse ya estaba muerto de la preocupación, creía que estaba alucinando de la deshidratación —el recuerdo solo le causaba risa ahora—. Akiteru abrió el maletero para sacar el kit de primeros auxilios y adivina: ¡Las provisiones estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo! ¡Solo que el Pequeño Gigante lo había olvidado!

Kei se comenzó a unir a ella en las risas.

—No es necesario decir que Akiteru estaba furioso, casi morimos y fue culpa del Pequeño Gigante.

—Eso suena peligroso —comentó.

—Lo fue, pero jamás tuvimos miedo cuando estábamos los tres juntos —podía imaginar la sonrisa llena de nostalgia adornando el rostro de la chica.

Kei se dejó imaginar todas las situaciones emocionantes en la que su hermano se había terminado metiendo; sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un extraño sonido venir del vientre de Volumen seguido de un leve golpeteo.

—¿Sentiste eso? —preguntó con sorpresa—. ¿Es el bebé?

Saeko abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Quizás? —sonaba tan insegura como él—. O puede ser mi estómago, he tenido muchos antojos de zorro últimamente. Comer carne a tan tempranas horas de la mañana no le hace ningún favor a mi estómago…

—¡Yo creo que es él… o ella! —decidió.

Como señal entró Ennoshita a su consultorio, con una ficha con apuntes de sus pacientes y su estetoscopio.

—Lamento la tardanza, Saeko, pero me tardé un poco más de lo planeado examinando el progreso de Yaku. Oh, Tsukishima —saludó.

—Ennoshita.

—Muy bien, Saeko, es hora del examen clínico, ¿has sentido alguna molestia? ¿Dolor? ¿Sangrados?

—No realmente —contestó—, sólo antojos. Este chiquillo será un carnívoro completo, lo sé.

El doctor se rio y comenzó a hacerle más preguntas rutinarias; Kei dejó de escucharlas mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un poco más de espacio al médico para revisar a la chica. Se cruzó de brazos, la situación era incómoda, aunque para Kei Tsukishima era extraña la situación que no lo era.

—Por el momento todo se ve bien —concluyó el de cabello azabache—, aunque seguiremos con los controles semanales —se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de Saeko en su cama y se colocó las olivas en sus oídos—. Ahora que ya has cumplido cinco meses, podemos intentar escuchar sus latidos.

—¡Adelante!

Chikara descubrió el inflamado vientre de Saeko y colocó el diafragma del estetoscopio en la piel. Después de unos segundos de buscar, el médico terminó esbozando una sonrisa mientras murmuraba:  _«ahí está»_

—¿Cómo se escucha, doc? —preguntó.

—Saludable —dijo Ennoshita—, un fuerte y saludable latido. ¿Quieres escucharlo, Tsukishima?

Retrocedió ante la propuesta, Saeko siempre le había parecido una killjoy confiable –tal vez solo un poco ruidosa, pero quién no tenía algún defecto–, ella siempre parecía amigable; pero algo así era tan íntimo, tan familiar. Y Tsukishima había perdido toda su familia en el Nido.

—Sí, Tsukki —dijo la rubia—, inténtalo.

No quería parecer un bastardo así que aceptó la oferta de Saeko, tomó de unos cuantos segundos, pero finalmente pudo identificar el incesante golpeteo que había escuchado antes, solo que ahora era más fuerte y muy rápido, como si se tratara del aleteo de un ruiseñor.

—Ahí está —sonrió, había encontrado al pequeño recordatorio de la vida de su hermano. Akiteru estaba ahí, y Kei se encargaría de mantenerlo vivo tanto como pudiera, aun si su misma vida estuviera en riesgo.

—Es hermoso, ¿no es así? —murmuró el médico.

Tsukishima asintió.

Así que así se sentía amar con toda su alma.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando dos ruidosos killjoys entraron sin aviso al consultorio, arrojando la puerta sin cuidado. Ryuunosuke y Nishinoya se metieron mientras gritaban como dementes; y traían paquetes de diferentes tamaños en sus manos, exaltando: « _Te gané_ », y « _¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el mejor._ »

Ryuu al notar a Ácido pegó una bocanada de aire.

— _¡Tsukishima! —_ exaltó—. ¡Te adelantabas mientras Noya y yo estábamos en el desierto!

—¿Qué? —se preguntó el de anteojos, irritándose—. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—¡Finges demencia! ¡Eres un genio villano, Tsukishima! ¡Quieres ser el mejor tío del mundo para  _Bandit_!

—¿Quién demonios es «Bandit»?

—Es el nombre del hijo de Saeko, ¿a qué no es genial? No sabemos si es niño o niña, pero ése será su nombre de killjoy.

—¿Estás hablando de meter a un infante a la maldita resistencia?

—Ella o él debe elegir primero, Tsukishima —Ryuunosuke le sacó la lengua.

Era un caso perdido considerar ponerse al lado de la mentalidad de esos dos idiotas para discutir un tema que no valía la pena.

—Y no cambies el tema —siguió Nishinoya—. Sabemos que quieres convertirte en el mejor tío del mundo, por eso estás aquí.

—Adivino: ¿los  _únicos_ concursantes aquí son ustedes dos?

—Sí —respondió Ryuu con orgullo.

Kei estaba seguro que les daría la vía libre para que ellos se le adelantaran.

—Mira, Saeko —ofreció Chispa mientras desdoblaba lo que parecía una camisa negra—; ¡una camisa con el logo de  _Nirvana_! ¿A qué no es la onda? ¡Y es especialmente para ti!

—Aw, Yuu —se conmovió—; ¡no debiste molestarte! —cuando inspeccionó el pedazo de ropa notó que se trataba de una talla pequeña—. Estoy segura que podré usarlo cuando este chico salga.

Sin embargo el rostro de Nishinoya se desmoronó.

—¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Aun no lo puedes usar! ¡Soy un idiota!

—No, no, está bien —aseguró la rubia.

—¡Ja! —celebró su hermano—. Mira esto: ¡Aceite para bebé! Es para que tenga el aroma de un bebé.

Saeko y Tsukishima se echaron a reír, ¿no era ése como el olor por defecto de un  _bebé_?

—Gracias, Ryuu… —murmuró su hermana conteniendo sus risas.

—¡Debo ir a conseguir algo mejor! —gritó Nishinoya y salió con la misma velocidad que había entrado.

—¡No si yo te gano antes! —lo siguió el chico rapado.

Y nuevamente quedaron Ennoshita, Saeko y él.

El médico suspiró larga y lentamente, y se excusó del lugar, mientras examinaba a otros chicos que habían llegado.

—Oye —comenzó Kei—, Saeko…

—¿Dime?

Se sentía como un crío, pero aun así se obligó a preguntar.

—¿Puedes contarme más historias de los killjoys originales?

Volumen le sonrió con tanta amabilidad que Tsukishima comenzó a sentir sus mejillas cálidas.

—Por supuesto, Kei.

~~

 

Akaashi se miró por unos cuantos minutos en el manchado y nublado espejo frente a él; toda su atención estaba en un mechón de cabello que caía entre sus ojos, ¿qué diablos podía hacer con su cabello? ¿Cómo debería usarlo? ¿Qué tan importante era el cabello en una boda?

El fatídico día había llegado, sin importar cuanto Keiji había intentado posponerlo o cancelarlo. La población en La Colmena se había  _cuadruplicado_ desde que Yui había aceptado unirse a ellos; Akaashi ni siquiera conocía a más de la mitad de personas ahí y, sin embargo, estarían en su  _reunión_ –porque Akaashi estaba en contra de llamarlo una  _fiesta_ – personal.

Todo ese embrollo era una tontería.

Lo haría, se decidió, se dirigiría a la habitación de Bokuto y le diría lo que pensaba de toda la situación y lo tonto que era. ¿Una  _boda_? ¿En las vísperas de una guerra? Sonaba hilarante. Y Keiji se negaba a tomar su relación con el otro killjoy como un chiste.

Mandó al diablo su cabello y salió por la puerta.

Sin embargo al abrirla, detrás estaba Bokuto.

Revólver parecía un ciervo sorprendido; pero rápidamente empujó a Keiji y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Dolido –más emocionalmente que físicamente–, se puso de pie e intentó abrir la puerta, sin embargo, Revólver la mantenía cerrada. El empuje no lo había lastimado, aparentemente Bokuto podía regular mucho más su fuerza, no obstante lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡¿Bokuto, qué diablos?! ¡Abre la puerta! —tocó con molestia la madera, intentando halarla, pero Koutarou triplicaba su fuerza.

—¡No, Keiji! —gritó de regreso, la respuesta negativa solo lo molestó más y Akaashi comenzó a golpear más fuerte.

—Por la maldita Bruja, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Es de mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la boda! —razonó.

Eso causó que Akaashi dejara de intentar abrir la puerta y terminara resoplando; estaba indeciso si sentirse conmovido por lo adorable que Revólver era, o irritado porque de un segundo a otro había quedado atrapado en un cuarto.

—¿A qué has venido, entonces?

Fue Bokuto quien llegó a él primero; aunque Keiji estaba por hacer lo mismo, segundos antes.

—No lo sé —respondió con timidez, a Keiji se le dificultaba escucharlo detrás de la puerta; no obstante se deslizó sobre la madera para sentarse en el suelo—. Por si acaso te estás arrepintiendo. Las personas siempre se arrepienten en el día de su boda, es muy normal.

Akaashi bufó.

—Tú y Kuroo saben demasiada cultura popular —se rio recordando las películas que ambos lo obligaban a ver.

—¿Entonces porque salías con tanta prisa? —preguntó con temor.

Akaashi sintió su garganta cerrarse, no le sentaba bien inventarse una excusa; y, de acuerdo, Bokuto tenía un punto a su favor al  _percibir_ que algo andaba mal con él. Pero, en su defensa, si Keiji huiría, lo haría para casarse y eso siempre incluía a Koutarou.

Keiji no le contestó.

—Es solo que… —continuó Bokuto— sé que estoy jodido de la cabeza, y seguramente hay cosas que jamás podré superar… como las pesadillas; así que comprendería porque no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien roto como yo.

Akaashi quería abrir la puerta y abrazarlo, así que lo intentó una última vez para frustrarse con la maldita fuerza de Revólver; resopló y volvió a sentarse, apoyado en la puerta.

—Kou, no es de extrañar que  _todos_  aquí estemos jodidos de la cabeza —intentó bromear; demonios uno de ellos estaba en una relación romántica con un ser artificial, Akaashi había visto al 'padre' de todos morir, otro había visto cuando mutilaron a su hermano, otro fue atacado por un monstruo con ojos demoniacos y risa burlona. La lista era infinita—. Lo que importa es que nos hagamos bien al otro, yo sabía a lo que me estaba metiendo cuando decidí rescatarte del Nido, Yachi y Daichi también.

Pausó por un momento pero Bokuto sólo lo escuchaba.

—Cuando estoy contigo mis demonios se vuelven más silenciosos y cuando tomas mi mano es como si desaparecieran —sabía que no lo hacían, cada arrepentimiento y miedo siempre lo seguirían toda su vida, pero Koutarou era como la fuerte pared que los detenía. Para Akaashi, Revólver seguía siendo el killjoy más fuerte de todos. Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, maldijo a su prometido por siempre ser capaz de reducirlo a llantos de esa manera—. Soy una versión mejor cuando estás a mi lado y no dudaría ni un segundo en pasar toda mi vida contigo… ¡Demonios, Bokuto! —interrumpió, riéndose entre dientes—. No me hagas usar todos mis votos en este momento, se supone que son sorpresa, ¿no?

—Son hermosos —opinó Koutarou en una voz queda—. No puedo esperar para escucharlos completos.

—¿Me crees ahora? No me arrepentiría de esto ni en un millón de años —decidió, no importaba si tuviera que atravesar un ejército de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. o una horda de invitados en su boda para llegar a Bokuto, lo haría.

—Sí te creo.

—Entonces regresa a tu cuarto y nos veremos al final de la tarde para la… ceremonia.

—Lo haré, lo ha… ¡Kuroo! —exclamó.

Pudo escuchar la voz barítona de Pantera, aun a través de la puerta.

—¡Ahí estás! Te he estado buscando por todo el maldito…. ¿Ése es el cuarto de Akaashi?

—¡No! —respondió con culpabilidad—. Quiero decir sí, pero ¡esto no es lo que parece!

—¡Es de mala suerte que los novios se vean antes! —exclamó, Akaashi se cubrió su boca para no estallar en carcajadas—. Es mi deber como tu padrino de boda evitar que hagas una tontería como arruinar tu matrimonio antes que empiece.

—Pero Akaashi y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo —se justificó, y por unos segundos Keiji se sintió lleno de una alegría infantil; como si fuera un chico que se escabullía para ver a su novio prohibido o alguna tontería así.

—Sí lo estábamos haciendo —se rio, quería hacer la situación más emocionante—. Estaba por abrir la puerta y verlo.

—¡Akaashi, eres el demonio! —exclamó Kuroo.

—Generalmente te defendería de eso, Akaashi, pero esta vez Kuroo tiene razón, eres un demonio seductor —opinó Koutarou.

—Y me alimentaré de tu alma al final del día —respondió.

—Eso se escucha sensual, no es justo —lloriqueó Revólver.

—Guárdenselo para su luna de miel —cortó Pantera—, por el momento me llevo al grandote, Histeria; él y yo tenemos una cita con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza —su voz se escuchaba más apagada mientras se alejaban más.

—Pórtense bien —recordó.

—Tú me conoces —exaltó Kuroo desde la lejanía.

Akaashi se puso de pie y se sentó en un viejo sillón olvidado en la esquina; se sentía intranquilo, aunque Keiji no sabía a qué se debía. A toda esta fantasiosa situación de una boda o porque al día siguiente a esa misma hora se encontrarían a las gigantes puertas de esa gran ciudad. Sería la primera vez que regresaría después de ese suceso, cuando perdió a Bokuto por primera vez.

Pero, al final del día, era lo mismo que antes, ¿no?

La noche antes que partieran esa vez, recordaba la pequeña fiesta que habían tenido; con Kuroo tocando la guitarra y él, y Koutarou bailando como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y por esa noche, Akaashi se prometió que lo tendrían.

Bailaría en los brazos de Bokuto sin pensar en el mañana, sin inhibiciones, sin una duda en su mente; como si él y su amado fueran a vivir para siempre. Iría, caminaría hasta el altar y tomaría la mano de Koutarou hasta el final.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando empujaron la puerta con fuerza, Keiji retrocedió y descubrió a Sugawara de la mano con un encorvado Kei Tsukishima y Kozume Kenma.

—¿Sugawara? —saludó con duda.

—Akaashi, llegué tarde, pero a tiempo para cumplir con mis deberes de padrino de bodas.

—No tienes porque…

—¡Tonterías! Necesitas a alguien por si te acobardas a último minuto.

—¿Cómo es que...? —resopló—. ¿Qué hay de Tsukishima?

—Necesitaba cambiar de aires; ha estado trabajando duro para la guerra.

—¿Y Kenma?

—Lo mismo, Sombra ha estado metido con esa chica, Yukie, de las computadoras en esa habitación rodeado de pantallas; a ese ritmo terminará ciego.

Kozume hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Hola, Akaashi —musitó monótonamente mientras se sentaba frente a él, Kenma solo levantó su mano para saludarlo e imitó al rubio.

—¿Ya has visto cómo ha quedado el gran comedor en La Colmena? Yui se ha encargado de decorarlo de manera memorable.

¿Decorado?

Keiji se puso de pie con urgencia, él no había pedido nada de eso; aunque debía agradecer la dadivosidad de la abeja reina de intentar hacer ese día como si fuera una boda real.

—Tranquilízate, Akaashi —instó Suga, sus ojos no podían ocultar las ojeras a su alrededor; que a veces quería ocultar con una felicidad no del todo verdadera—. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos todos de esta última noche?

' _Ah, eso era._ '

—De acuerdo —Keiji aceptó sonriéndole a Ceniza.

~~

 

—No… es… ¡suficiente! —gruñía Iwaizumi entre jadeos cada vez que golpeaba al androide.

Kageyama retrocedía mientras se resguardaba, sin embargo, Hajime había dejado de noquearlo todo el tiempo. El androide tomó de la fracción de un segundo cuando el de cabello corto dejó una abertura en su postura y comenzó a atacar sin saltar un golpe; esos momentos se hacían cada vez más seguidos. Los microsegundos que Tobio terminaba viendo cada vez se hacían más y más comunes entre los ataques de Iwaizumi, entonces él tomaba la oportunidad y contraatacaba.

Y sin embargo, no le parecía lo suficiente.

¿Pero qué más quería de él?

Su brazo se tardó un microsegundo en cubrir su costado derecho y Hajime golpeó sus costillas, presionando su caja torácica lo lanzó hacia un lado. Salió disparado y terminó golpeando su cabeza en los escombros de una pared; sin embargo, no escuchó el crujir de su tórax, lo que significaba que sus costillas no se habían roto.

—Vamos, Kageyama, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? —Contrariando sus palabras, Hajime lucía exhausto; se tomaba cada vez más tiempo para recuperar su aliento, aunque lo intentaba disimular.

—¡He mejorado mucho! —protestó, ahora igualaba a Iwaizumi, ¿no era suficiente?

—Oh, sí, ahora no te doy una paliza tan grave como antes —se burló—, sólo termino arrojándote al suelo pero tienes razón; mereces un premio por no apestar tanto —escupió y se acercó al androide, poniéndose de cuclillas sobre sus botas negras hasta la rodilla y pantalones blancos—. ¿Sabes cuál será tu premio?

Tobio rechinaba sus dientes.

—No, hablo en serio, ¿sabes cuál será tu premio cuando Oikawa vuelva a capturarte a ti y a todos los rebeldes que no asesine antes?

—Estoy intentándolo —murmuró como gruñido; pero Iwaizumi no lo escuchaba.

—Lo primero que hará Oikawa, antes de destruirte, será encontrar a ese cuervo tuyo… ¿cómo era su nombre?

—Ya… ya entendí.

—Ah, sí; Shouyou Hinata, ¿ves cómo sé su nombre? No hay nadie realmente anónimo en el desierto y Oikawa lo sabe también —comenzó a pasear a su alrededor—. Te llevará a una recámara recluida, a prueba de sonido y completamente blanca; porque ese es su estilo. Tú estarás atado de pies y manos, pero tu boca estará libre, lo hará porque querrá escuchar tus gritos.

—Ya entendí, detente —ordenó; pero Hajime lo ignoró.

—Shouyou Hinata estará atado frente a ti, al igual que tú, colgado de sus manos. Entonces Oikawa se encargará de hacerlo gritar de dolor; dirigir una sinfónica personal para ti con sus quejidos y lloriqueos.

—Detente —repitió poniéndose de pie.

—Seguramente empezará con lo menos doloroso —Iwaizumi le dio la espalda y comenzó a atravesar la arena—. Arrancando pedazos de piel, primero hasta la dermis y luego la hipodermis de todo su cuerpo; claro, primero le dará un adrenérgico para mantenerlo despierto, ya sabes, para evitar que se desmaye del dolor.

Kageyama no podía evitar la manera que sus pensamientos se retorcían con cada palabra del caballero blanco; comenzando a imaginar el rostro de Hinata, lleno de lágrimas y sangre; mientras escuchaba sus gritos y él luchaba impotente para ayudarlo.

—¡Detente, Iwaizumi!

—Entonces, Oikawa se moverá a los lugares verdaderamente dolorosos. Apuntará a lugares para causar daño, pero no la muerte instantánea; quizás quitará un ojo, seguirá con su nariz o tal vez su lengua…

La imagen era bordeando lo macabra, era… inconcebible. Si algo así fuera a pasarle a Hinata… ¡No! No lo podía permitir, él moriría antes, en el intento por rescatarlo.

_Nadie tocaría a Shouyou Hinata mientras él estuviera vivo._

Mataría a quién fuera necesario, a Oikawa… y a Iwaizumi.

Debía pararlo, debía parar esas hórridas palabras que salían de sus engañosos labios; Kageyama quería arrancárselos. Así que se lanzó hacia él, Hajime bloqueó a tiempo, pero la fuerza de Tobio era mayor, no perdió el impulsó y lanzó su rodilla, pero él logró bloquearla. Choque terminó tomando el cuello de la chaqueta blanca de Iwaizumi y lo lanzó a la pared.

Escuchó el golpe de su cuerpo reverberando en el ladrillo mientras lo atravesaba.

Sin embargo, seguía viendo la misma imagen; Hinata gritaba y lloraba, de sus brazos bajaban gruesos riachuelos de sangre, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías y su boca solo se abría para mostrar la porción de lengua que le quedaba.

Su vista se hizo lineal; no podía pensar en nada más que en evitar ese futuro; en rescatar a Hinata de las garras imaginarias de Oikawa. Pudo escuchar los músculos de Iwaizumi cuando lanzó la enorme espada en su dirección; Kageyama se movió en un latido para eludirla y lo atrapó apretando su cuello.

Arrojó un brazo hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro. Iwaizumi se movía más lento ahora y no podía cubrirse; así que Tobio lo volvió a golpear otra vez y otra, hasta intentar que esa imagen de Hinata mutilado desapareciera de sus ojos. Sin embargo, en cada intervalo de golpe; Iwaizumi se reía entre dientes.

Si se hubiera tratado de un humano, sangraría de su nariz, pero él solamente se reía.

Kageyama sintió una mano rodear su cuello y tomar su mejilla; al siguiente segundo Iwaizumi estrelló su cabeza contra una pared; deteniéndolo de inmediato.

Hajime cayó al suelo de golpe, al igual que Tobio.

—Eso es lo que necesitas —dijo entre risas mientras estaba tendido en la arena—… para ganarle.

—Uh… —fue todo lo que pudo murmurar, su cabeza aun daba vueltas por ese último golpe.

—Sabía que tenías lo necesario.

—Pero perdí el control…

—No lo perdiste, no realmente, sólo tenías un objetivo ahora.

—Pero siempre lo he tenido.

—La diferencia es que perdiste ese temor que le tienes a Oikawa.

—No le temo —aseguró mientras se erguía hasta sentarse, Iwaizumi seguía acostado.

—Es tu creador, es  _natural_ que le temas —explicó—. Además, sé cómo puede lucir furioso, Oikawa es hermoso pero recuerda que él no es humano.

Odiaba cuando él hablaba en acertijos, ¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba? ¿Era Hajime más humano que Tooru?

—¿Tú le temes?

Iwaizumi se sentó.

—No —respondió, Kageyama no sabía si la tristeza que había escuchado en su voz había sido su imaginación—. No le puedo tener miedo, lo conozco desde… desde antes de todo —Hajime se rio entre dientes y subió su mano a su nuca—. No puedo temerle a alguien con quién compartí mi...

Jamás había imaginado ver al severo y formal primer oficial de Oikawa tan…  _vulnerable_ ; sus ojos vislumbraron algo que jamás había visto en él, la misma lumbrera que había notado en los ojos de Hinata, o de Revólver.

_Amor._

Iwaizumi resopló y se puso de pie.

—Él no dudará ni un segundo en hacernos daño, tampoco en hacer de los últimos minutos de tu cuervo el peor infierno imaginado. Oikawa no es el mismo «padre» que conociste antes, el que te visitaba todos los días para estudiar cómo funcionabas —explicó levantando su espada y colocándola a un lado de su cadera—. Ya lo viste antes, su visión y corazón han sido nublados con odio y enojo. Si no lo logramos esta vez, tú y yo estamos muertos.

Tobio se puso de pie también.

—No lo olvides —dijo Iwaizumi—, mantén tus ojos al frente y presta atención a tus oídos. Él es más rápido que tú y yo, y más sádico también; Oikawa sabe lo que es el dolor, lo  _comprende;_ sabe lo que le puede hacer a una persona y sabe cómo destruir su mente. Sé que le tienes miedo.

—No le tengo…

—Y está bien, porque el temor te hará cuidadoso; escucha, Kageyama, esta es la última vez que nos vemos antes del  _golpe_.

—¿Qué? —Tobio comenzaba a sentir la ansiedad subir por sus huesos—. ¡Pero aún no estoy listo! Sé que ya pasaron los cuatro meses, pero…

—Tienes a toda la resistencia detrás de ti.

Aun así, pensaba Tobio, no habría nadie más a su lado cuando se enfrentara al gran dictador.

—Iwaizumi… —su voz no salía; siempre había pensado en el  _enfrentamiento_ ; pero desde que escapó de Ciudad Batería, toda la situación se sentía tan lejana. Aun cuando obtuvo todo su poder de regreso, siempre se imaginó que tarde o temprano regresaría a su lugar de origen con la misión de detener a Oikawa y derrocar su imperio—. Iwaizumi, no…

—Tienes que tener la meta final en tu mente, ¿me oíste? De lo contrario, ya hemos perdido.

Pero había tanto de por medio: los killjoys, las abejas, todos esos androides atrapados en Ciudad Batería, los ciudadanos, Hinata, Oikawa… cada alma caía como un peso más sobre sus hombros y si se ponía a pensar en ellos, lo terminarían asfixiando.

No estaba listo, no estaba listo.

Iwaizumi se dirigía a su motocicleta para marcharse, su tiempo se había terminado, las abejas de las otras colmenas llegaban cada minuto para alistarse para el enfrentamiento. Grupos grandes de chicos se reunían para rendirle unos segundos silencio a la Bruja Fénix, la radio estallaba con tonadas de canciones anarquistas; todo estaba llegando a su fin.

Sin importar lo que pasara ese día,  _nada_ volvería a ser igual.

Tobio dejó de sentir sus piernas, así que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando, sin haberlo pensado caminó hacia el primer oficial y haló su camisa como si él no fuera más que un niño; pero Hajime siempre le había parecido una brújula, el indicado para conocer el camino. Él había vivido más que Kageyama, él estuvo ahí para su creación;  _nadie_ comprendía la relación de Tobio y Oikawa como Iwaizumi.

Él estuvo ahí para verlo todo.

—Iwaizumi… —no tenía idea qué era lo que quería decirle.

Todo era más simple cuando sus horas del día estaban contadas y él seguía un horario estricto y tedioso en Ciudad Batería. Cuando cada día tomaba una dosis de  _plus_ mientras veía las noticias artificiales de la ciudad y patrullaba sus zonas en busca de revoltosos indigentes y criminales de los barrios bajos. ¿Qué habría pasado si se quedaba como un exterminador más?

Si jamás hubiera encontrado a Hinata.

¿Se volvería a rebelar o seguiría las reglas de Oikawa al pie de la letra?

¿O quizás eso siempre estaba destinado a suceder?

Quizás Tobio y Oikawa siempre terminarían envueltos en una tragedia perfecta y shakespearana porque el androide perfecto llegaría a la conclusión que su  _creador_ estaba equivocado y él debía corregirlo. ¿Quizás, todo el tiempo Kageyama estuvo destinado a superar a su dios al encontrar otro?

Hajime lo miró y suspiró, ajeno a los tormentosos pensamientos del androide, sin embargo, sabía que Tobio estaba muerto de miedo.

—Escucha, Kageyama, no importa lo que pase mañana, necesito que tú sepas cuál es tu misión; ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que pase ahí en Ciudad Batería, tú tienes que saber  _cuál_ es tu posición en la guerra y hacer lo imposible para ganar.

Kageyama no sabía si podía hacer lo imposible.

—Necesito que me contestes, ¿lo podrás hacer?

Toda su vida lo había conducido hasta ese momento.

—Sí.

Mientras veía la silueta de Iwaizumi alejarse hasta salir de su vista en su motocicleta, Kageyama no podía evitar sentirse frío; aun cuando, la temperatura en el desierto, sobrepasaba los cuarenta grados.

~~

 

Kuroo lanzó el pequeño proyectil manteniendo su vista en el objetivo, el dardo cayó en la diana, ganándole quince puntos; ahora él iba arriba de Revólver.

—Ah, hombre no es justo —se quejó Bokuto dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza—, pero sólo me ganas de cinco puntos.

—Estás acostumbrado a una victoria aplastante —se carcajeó Kuroo.

—Hermano, no tienes idea. Akaashi tiene una puntería perfecta y es despiadadamente competitivo; siempre que jugamos a los dardos alguien termina llorando.

—Y por «alguien»,te refieres a ti —acusó el de cabello azabache.

—¡No es justo que él siempre gane! —chilló con voz agrietada.

Tetsurou terminó riéndose a carcajadas, él no era un idiota; jamás le pediría un juego de dardos a Histeria, Kuroo prefería salvar su dignidad como un buen jugador; sin embargo había visto a Bokuto jugar con Akaashi algunas veces, al principio era extraordinario ver cómo le pegaba al blanco una y otra vez. Era más extraordinario ver a Kyoko jugar contra Akaashi, la chica era capaz de darle al blanco cada vez y al final el único que ganaba era quién iba primero.

Retrocedió para darle espacio a Revólver, era su turno de lanzar.

—Así que —comenzó Pantera—, lo lograste, ¿uh? No puedo creer que te vayas a casar hermano, estás demente.

—¡Soy un hombre de palabra, hermano! —exaltó mientras lanzó el dardo, Kuroo no notó donde cayó—. Lo que no puedo creer es que Akaashi dijo que sí —se rio.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kuroo se unió en sus risillas—. Akaashi jamás te podría decir que no a ti; el tipo está tan encantado contigo… —pausó por unos dramáticos segundos y luego fingió que su voz se quebraba, lleno de desolación—… creo que te ama  _más_ que yo _—_ lloriqueó.

—Hermano… —fingió estar herido también y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, dejando a Kuroo boqueando, buscando oxígeno.

Pero después de un par de segundos Tetsurou devolvió el abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras se reía entre dientes. Dioses, había extrañado a ese idiota.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Bo —sonrió Pantera—, se necesita de agallas para enamorarse hoy en día, sin hablar de  _casarse._

Se separaron de su masculino abrazo de mejores amigos y notó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en Ala Revólver. Estaba tramando algo y a Tetsurou no le agradaba nada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por eso no lo haces tú? ¿Enamorarte?

—¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Qué? —su amigo no estaba siendo justo con él.

—¡Es obvio, Tetsu, no puedes ocultarlo!

Kuroo no necesitaba escuchar eso, así que se comenzó a marchar de ahí; hasta que Bokuto le terminó gritando: «Eres mi padrino, hombre, no me puedes dejar aquí». Tetsurou regresó y se sentó al lado del idiota de Revólver con brazos cruzados.

—Solo quiero verte feliz, hermano.

—Lo voy a arruinar, Bo —confesó—, solo lo sé.

—No puedes saber eso.

—Si algo me pasara mañana…

—No sigas —lo paró, pero Kuroo continuó.

—Si algo me pasara mañana y Tsukki terminara más herido de lo que ya está… no me lo perdonaría nunca. La Bruja sabe que ese chico ya sufrió suficiente, no necesita preocuparse por alguien más en ese campo de batalla.

—Él estará preocupado por todos, Tetsu, demonios, todo lo estaremos. Kenma lo estará también.

Pero Kuroo no podía evitar eso, por su parte, él estaba aliviado que Sombra no estaría en las trincheras de guerra; sino que su amigo se quedaría afuera de la ciudad, junto al campamento que erguirían para los heridos. Una vez el androide entrara se aseguraría de llegar hasta el edificio de Información para darles una entrada libre a la red de BL/ind. Kenma infectaría sus servidores para apoderarse de ellos con un virus; él lucharía desde afuera.

—Solo piénsalo un poco, ¿sí? No te quedes con algún arrepentimiento esta noche, por todo lo que sabemos esta es nuestra última noche sobre la tierra.

Tetsurou mordió sus labios y le dio un último sorbo al brebaje maltoso y arrojó la botella de vidrio sin cuidado, el traste chocó ruidosamente al caer y se quebró en pedazos; Bokuto sólo miró con diversión a la pila de cristal roto en el suelo. Lo que siempre caía de perlas luego de un par de cervezas era un cigarrillo.

—Ven conmigo, Bo —dijo poniéndose de pie y cambiando el tema completamente—, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Y diablos si no necesitaba uno.

Sin embargo, él quería mostrarle la sorpresa antes a su mejor amigo así que guio a Revólver hasta que entraron a otro cuarto en donde más chicos estaban puliendo las últimas asperezas en sus movimientos de combate; jóvenes soldados demasiado ansiosos para descansar.

Cubrió los ojos de Bokuto con una pañoleta roja que colgaba de la bolsa de sus pantalones y se dispuso a buscar su regalo personal para él. Cuando lo encontró se preparó frente al killjoy, quería ver su rostro; así que terminó de quitar la  _bandana_.

—Abre los ojos.

Bokuto lo escuchó y miró con alegría las latas de pinturas de diversos colores y las plantillas de búhos, gatos, arañas y de más.

—¡Tetsu! —gritó con emoción, se veía tan alegre que Kuroo terminó igualando su sonrisa.

—Estaba pensando que deberíamos ponerle estilo a ese brazo y pierna tuya: ya sabes, convertir esos miembros metálicos como si hubieran sido diseñados por un verdadero killjoy.

Kuroo había notado el logo sonriente de BL/ind en la pierna de Koutarou, así que quería hacer algo para cubrirla. Su mejor amigo saltó de alegría y gritó que era el mejor regalo de todo el mundo; Tetsurou sólo estaba conforme que no había sido tan ñoño como se lo había imaginado.

Se aseguraría de ayudar a Revólver de lucir la parte del perfecto  _novio_ cuando terminara con él –no le gustaba presumir pero nadie era mejor que él cuando se trataba de arte callejero–; claro, lucir la parte del perfecto novio  _killjoy._

Y aunque quería quedar borracho al lado de Bokuto porque él era el ebrio más divertido que conocía, sabía que el novio debía llegar sobrio a su boda; que daría inicio dentro de unas horas más.

~~

* * *

 

Los dedos acariciando su cuero cabelludo causaban chispas de placer a lo largo de su columna; una mano tosca subiendo por sus omóplatos hasta su nuca; para luego tomar su mandíbula y finalmente culminar con un choque de labios calientes que lo dejaba viendo estrellas.

Jamás podría crear una droga que se volviera más adictiva que el cuerpo de Iwaizumi y su toque.

—Recuérdame dedicarte menos tiempo ahora —comentó Tooru mordaz.

Hajime tomó con fuerza un puñado de mechones de rizos caoba y haló sin misericordia; el ardor le ganó un siseo de dolor y placer.

—¿Y por qué deberías hacer eso?

—Te vuelves más demandante cuando te pones cascarrabias —se rio, Iwaizumi terminó buscando sus labios para callarlo, él hacía mucho eso—. Me coges como antes —sonrió alejándose del otro, sintiendo como salía de su cuerpo—; como si fuéramos humanos otra vez.

—Aun lo soy.

—Tienes un corazón que funciona con pulsos eléctricos, pero no tienes humanidad; hay una diferencia.

—Tenemos millones de humanos a nuestro cargo, claro que tengo humanidad aún —protestó Iwaizumi.

—Tranquilízate,  _Iwa-chan_ , no tiene nada de malo no tenerla. En mi opinión, te hace más débil.

—¿Es posible amar y no tener humanidad?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No importa.

Oikawa se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, la noche apenas iniciaba y él tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. La cuenta regresiva había comenzado y nadie, ni siquiera un dios, podía detenerla. El no necesitar dormir le daba una ventaja que ningún humano tenía.

—Iwa-chan —llamó mientras se ajustaba su corbata blanca frente a un espejo tan largo como la pared de su  _penthouse_.

—Dime.

—Te amo —dijo de la misma manera de siempre; Oikawa lo decía en algunas ocasiones sin razón ni causa, de la misma manera que se lo había dicho por décadas; desde esa vez que él comenzó su metamorfosis a lo que era ahora.

Claramente escuchó cómo los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a tornarse más rápidos que antes.

—¿Me amas tú? —preguntó, como siempre.

—Como a nada más en el mundo.

Oh Iwaizumi,  _su_ Iwaizumi. Tooru se acercó a la figura de su primer oficial en la cama, aun sin ropa y se sentó en sus piernas. Tomó su masculino rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios con posesión; Hajime no se oponía y aunque acababan de intimar, podía sentir el fuerte cuerpo del moreno comenzar a responder a sus toques.

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior, sin separarse del beso. Oikawa quería oírlo, quería oír su devoción.

—Mucho más que a mi vida —respondió.

—Excelente —sonrió y se puso de pie nuevamente.

—¿A dónde te diriges? —preguntó una vez Tooru estaba saliendo por el marco de la puerta; Iwaizumi seguía metido en la cama.

—Shirabu y yo estamos trabajando en algo, muy…  _grande_ e importante; no hay tiempo que perder y él necesita que supervise los planos.

—¿Qué es?

—Una sorpresa —se limitó a decir—. Sé que te encantará cuando la veas.

—Si sonríes de esa manera, solo harás que me preocupe más.

—Tú te preocupas hasta por lo que comerás más tarde —se burló.

—Idiota —gruñó—. ¿Por qué no me contaste acerca de esto?

—Pasas tanto tiempo lejos, que cada vez que te veo solo necesito tenerte entre mis piernas de inmediato y olvido mi trabajo —se rio.

Iwaizumi murmuró algo inteligible, entre un insulto y una risa entre dientes. Oikawa se encontró acompañándolo. Tooru admitía que en toda su vida, jamás había fingido su risa con Hajime; seguía siendo, después de todo, su mejor amigo. Nunca había habido necesidad, el chico de cabello negro y corto siempre había podido atravesar ese muro artificial que él construía a su alrededor y que solo aumentó su grosor cuando abandonó su humanidad.

Sin embargo el sonido del latido de Iwaizumi había cambiado su ritmo desde hace unos meses; y por más que él intentara actuar como si todo seguía igual entre ellos, no podía controlar el bombear de su corazón.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo Oikawa.

—¿Mmm?

—Tenemos visitas llegando a Ciudad Batería ahora; sé bueno conmigo y ve a recibirlos a la entrada.

—¿Visitas? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡No hagas esa cara! —lloriqueó—. ¿Se te hace tan inconcebible que tenga amigos?

—En realidad, sí—aceptó.

—Seguramente es por esa cara de ogro que tú tienes, ¡los ahuyentas a todos!

Tooru sí podía hacer amigos, dos rostros tallaron la pared de su mente pero no les dio nombre; uno había sido antes de las guerras de helio y el otro lo había traicionado después.

Hajime no los mencionó, eso era una primera vez. Iwaizumi siempre los decía, Oikawa no veía la necesidad de ir y visitar su tumba después de todas esas décadas; no era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí; pero su primer oficial y su  _ex_  segundo oficial siempre quisieron un lugar para recordarlo. Tooru no entendía por qué querían tener retazos que les hacía recordar su vida antigua; o por qué necesitaban recordar  _ese_  acontecimiento.

Él había seguido adelante.

—Como sea… ¿Quiénes son nuestros invitados?

—Dos —Tooru levantó sus dedos—: Taichi Kawanishi y Tsutomu Goshiki; un par de sicarios genéticamente modificados.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó el de cabello azabache—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Iwaizumi sonaba dolido—. ¿Sicarios? ¿Por qué necesitas sicarios?

—No viene en mal algunos soldados de contingencia —señaló con burla en sus ojos—; confío en cada uno de nuestros leales soldados, pero he oído tantas cosas de estos dos que quería conocerlos.

Iwaizumi no creía sus palabras; pero Tooru no le estaba mintiendo. Susurros habían llegado a sus oídos de esos dos chicos; mejores que los humanos y más mortales. Seguían sus órdenes; trabajaban para su imperio. Ambos vivían en una metrópolis ubicada en la Zona 150, se solían movilizar a las ciudades de las Zonas vecinas; manteniendo a los rebeldes a raya.

Eran sus sabuesos y ahora los necesitaría otra vez.

Goshiki y Taichi pertenecían a una raza creada en Better Living, humanos que habían sido genéticamente modificados. Ingeniería genética era otra rama de investigación que experimentaba en humanos; algunas veces podía alargar su vida. Oikawa recordaba al primer sujeto de experimento, Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Tooru usó al par de sabuesos para encabezar el grupo que le dio caza a uno de los rebeldes más problemáticos que existió; era conocido como el Pequeño Gigante, sin embargo una vez se enfrentó con el par, no estuvo a la altura de ellos. Era, después de todo, debajo de su fama, de sus fantasiosas anécdotas, un _humano más;_ mientras que Goshiki y Taichi, seguían luciendo igual que esa vez.

—¿Iwa-chan? —llamó, el moreno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos otra vez; a veces no parecía consciente que se estaban acercando a una guerra con cada minuto que pasaba—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes ir a recibir a mis soldados por mí? —sonrió con coquetería.

—Pensé que eran tus amigos.

—Amigos, soldados; son lo mismo para mí.

Iwaizumi se rio entre dientes, seco y amargo.

—Pero tú y yo —murmuró, solo lo suficiente para que Hajime escuchara—, tú y yo somos para siempre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos luego~


	31. Last Night on Earth pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> La actu viene temprano porque su humilde escritora no tenía clases hoy :D
> 
> Finalmente terminé la segunda parte, espero que les guste. Para los que quieran escucharla, la tonada que Tanaka toca en la guitarra es esta: /watch?v=Fe7hTGdQNYY solo le agregan el youtube y el .com antes
> 
> Como pueden apreciar, la portada ha cambiado y esta vez será la última :( Muchísimas gracias a Keelita por el regalo, por todas las obras de arte que has hecho por la historia y por ser tan buena amiga. Pueden ver todos sus preciosos dibujos buscándola en twitter como onkeelita :D Si quieren ver la portada en toda su gloria y en mayor tamaño, la colgaré en mi facebook y Keelita en su página (esto último también aplica para los que leen en AO3, en esa página no se puede ver nada ;-; )
> 
> Muchas gracias a mi beta Ren! Santa Ren, madre de todas las betas, ruega por nosotros los autores de fanfics ahora y en hora de nuestra muerte, amén ;u;
> 
> Ok, ya paro xD
> 
> Ah, un aviso más, este capítulo va dedicado a TODAS las chicas del grupo, ellas sabrán por qué ;)
> 
> Disfruten del capi~
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte: Keishin Ukai.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba.  
> Profesor T: Itettsu Takeda. «

_No, lo que escuchan sus orejas perforadas no es el sonido blanco de las almas que nos han dejado, sino el clamor y los sollozos de ansias de las balas que se están fabricando en este momento, cuervos añorando probar sangre, aceite y metales de nuestros enemigos._

_El último consejo para mis hijos de la anarquía es que siempre vean a su alrededor y hagan espacio en su corazón para ayudar al prójimo; ¡seamos fuertes y brillantes!_

_Y para el gran dictador: Recuerda, Oikawa, cría cuervos y estos te sacarán los ojos._

_¡El futuro es a prueba de balas, killjoys!_

_Y las secuelas son secundarias._

_Es hora de hacerlo y ser lo más ruidosos que podamos._

_Vamos, rebeldes, hagamos un poco de ruido._

Tsukishima finalmente tomaba su asiento en las primeras filas de todos los invitados; parecía que todos los miembros de La Colmena ya estaban ahí. Una parte de él se imaginaba como sería ser el centro de atención de tantas personas, pero el pensamiento sólo lo dejaba ansioso; no era bueno para estar en el ojo del huracán, y tampoco quería seguir el tren de pensamiento para ponerse en el lugar de los novios y terminarse….

_Casando._

La enorme cafetería se veía completamente diferente para la ocasión, si bien las flores eran prácticamente inexistentes en el desierto, las abejas y los cuervos habían hecho lo suficiente y más con lo que tenían. Largas guirnaldas de pequeñas luces amarillas se balanceaban por todas las paredes en una guía negra, parecía que se trataban más de luciérnagas entrenadas para mantener su lugar que focos.

La «capilla» que habían designado estaba repleta de las pequeñas lumbreras y por un segundo, Kei se imaginó en un cuento de hadas; eso era lo que toda la boda parecía, una fantasía perfecta. Tsukishima se permitió pensar que verdaderamente lo era.

Y diablos, él tampoco podía evitar la felicidad floreciendo en su pecho.

Ryuunosuke estaba armonizando toda la pieza con una guitarra eléctrica y algunas tonadas aleatorias; Kei disfrutaba el sonido estridente, ése siempre había sido su estilo de música favorito. Kuroo no podría tomar su usual papel como el músico de los killjoys pues ese día tenía otro trabajo.

Hinata llegó a su lado y tomó el asiento vacío, en la silla que le seguía se sentó el androide. Tsukishima solo esperaba que Sol Inferno por primera vez en su vida pudiera mantenerse en silencio; Ácido tenía demasiado en su mente como para preocuparse de responder la charla banal del ruidoso killjoy.

—¡Quién iba a pensarlo! —exclamó, Tsukishima solo rechinó sus dientes—. ¡Una boda de killjoys! ¿A que no es lo más genial que ha pasado en la resistencia? Cuando yo quise unirme y viajé para ser parte nunca esperé que alguna vez estaría asistiendo a una boda.

Kei no respondió nada.

—¡Y más aún una boda de uno de mis dos más cercanos compañeros! —siguió ignorando la manera que el rubio intentaba ignorarlo a él—. ¿No te parece, Tsukishima? —Ácido no le respondía—. ¿No te parece, Kageyama? —se giró a su compañero, el androide.

—Ah… sí —respondió quedamente, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

Esperaba que eso fuera todo lo que Inferno tuviera para decir.

—Sabes, ahora estaba con Lev —continuó para el disgusto de Tsukishima—, ¿ya probaste las nuevas armas que está confeccionando? ¡Son una belleza! Aunque debo admitir que el golpe de la pistola es mucho menos ahora que solo dispara energía a cómo era con la bala de plomo.

—¿Ah, sí? —se encontró diciendo, y maldijo en su mente; maldita sea Hinata y su facilidad para hacer conversación, Ácido solo quería escuchar la música y hundirse en su mente.

—Sí, y ahora que lo recuerdo, Lev te estaba buscando para mostrarte algo que logró con tus katanas; dice que lo amarás.

—¿A él o a las armas? —preguntó con tono de sarcasmo, rindiéndose en la ley helada que trataba de imponerle a Shouyou.

—A las armas —devolvió sin prestarle atención al sarcasmo—. Pero eso es porque amas a  _Kuroo —_ se burló.

Eso causó a Tsukishima abrir sus ojos el doble y girar su rostro para descubrir la orgullosa y burlona sonrisa de Hinata.

—Más vale que te calles, renacuajo —regresó, Shouyou hizo un puchero—, además… si estamos hablando de eso, ¿ya planeaste tu boda con el robot?

Shouyou terminó igualando su rostro sorprendido y Tsukishima terminó orgulloso del color carmesí que tomaron las mejillas de Hinata y como el pequeño Sol Inferno miró con temor en dirección al androide que estaba a su lado; afortunadamente para él, Kageyama parecía perdido en las luces que decoraban la capilla.

—C… cállate, Amargashima —regresó tartamudeando.

Kei terminó pensando si debería tener más cautela al molestar a Shouyou, de todas formas, Sol Inferno ahora contaba con un  _inmenso_ guardaespaldas que escuchaba todas sus órdenes sin vacilar. Sin embargo, Tsukishima prefería correr el riesgo y no parar de hacerlo.

La vida era miserable, así que debía sujetarse a esas pequeñas alegrías cotidianas como podía.

Hinata abrió su boca para seguir con su pequeña discusión, pero fue cortado cuando del pasillo que había dejado en medio de las múltiples sillas que se acomodaban lado a lado para los invitados, llegó el Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte al lado de Ala Revólver. Todos mantuvieron silencio, dejando las tonadas melodiosas como brisa de Ryuunosuke brillar.

Bokuto lucía extraño, su cabello monocromático parado en puntas ahora estaba acostado hacia atrás; en un intento de lucir más sobrio para la ocasión. Lucía una simple camisa blanca y una americana negra; aunque lo que rompía la ilusión de un completo «caballero» era su brazo metálico derecho que rompía la manga de la chaqueta y la pierna que cortaba el pantalón del mismo color.

—Ah, eso es  _tan_ genial —murmuró Hinata a su lado, Tsukishima también notó que el metal de su pierna y brazo ahora estaba lleno de grafiti, con figuras diferentes, desde un búho a una calavera.

Debía admitir que era  _muy_ genial.

—¿No te gustaría hacer eso con tu brazo, Roboyama? —preguntó en susurro Inferno, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kei escuchara. Aunque no llegó a oír la respuesta de Choque.

Nunca había visto a Bokuto tan nervioso antes, jugaba con sus dedos sin parar y su mirada siempre volvía al largo corredor que partía a la audiencia. Ukai platicaba mudamente con él para distraerlo, sin embargo, sus ojos dorados siempre regresaban al mismo lugar.

Mientras que Kei se preguntaba cuanta cantidad de gel para el cabello debieron usar para aplacar el salvaje cabello de Ala Revólver hasta lograr que terminara así de domesticado; Tanaka comenzó a tocar otra tonada en la guitarra eléctrica, al segundo Tsukishima cayó en cuenta que se trataba de la « _marcha nupcial_ ».

La icónica y celestial melodía mezclada con las tonadas eléctricas y estridentes del instrumento hacía una hermosa yuxtaposición de rock n' roll y música clásica; y si Kei era honesto, lo hacía sentir como en casa.

Los ojos de Revólver se abrieron como platos y se tornaron vidriosos al ver la figura detrás de él; las comisuras de su perpetua y temeraria sonrisa temblaban sutilmente, como si la felicidad era demasiada para su cuerpo y algunas gotas rebalsaban de su alma.

Tsukishima, al igual que todos los invitados, giró su rostro para ver al chico del momento: Keiji Akaashi caminaba del brazo de Kuroo hacia la pequeña capilla con luciérnagas estáticas. Al igual que Koutarou, sus rebeldes rizos negros estaban peinados hacia atrás, descubriendo su rostro, pero a diferencia de Revólver, él estaba usando una camisa de vestir, chaqueta y pantalones blancos; dejando atrás sus  _glocks_ y botas negras, guantes sin dedos como pañoleta dorada.

Lucía un poco cohibido, Kei lo sabía por la manera que se aferraba al brazo de Tetsurou y no miraba a los invitados; sin embargo, cuando subió su rostro y notó a su prometido en el altar, sus ojos se suavizaron y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsukishima también se encontró sonriendo por la pareja; Akaashi llegó hasta Bokuto caminando con la melodía de nupcias en sus oídos, Kuroo miró a los ojos a su mejor amigo y entregó al prometido a su altar, después murmuró unas cuantas palabras que el rubio no pudo escuchar.

Pantera luego tomó el asiento a su lado, su aura se encontraba visiblemente abrumada por la felicidad que los rodeaba. Ácido escuchó un pequeño murmullo y se sorprendió cuando terminó mirando a Kuroo.

—¿Estás… estás llorando? —preguntó incrédulo.

Tetsurou se veía adorable con su nariz enrojecida y ojos vidriosos, mientras no le quitaba la vista a dos de sus personas favoritas en el altar a punto de contraer matrimonio; y cómo finalmente Histeria y Ala Revólver alcanzaban la culminación de su unión; Kei terminó con ojos vidriosos también.

—Es… —intentó decir entre sollozos quebrados— es sólo que estoy muy feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

El día era para celebrar, así que Tsukishima se tragó sus comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos y se dedicó a mirar la unión de dos personas que habían superado todos los obstáculos y hasta la muerte para regresar a los brazos del otro.

~~

 

Bokuto jamás había visto a Akaashi lucir tan hermoso como esa vez.

No era porque se hubiera hecho algo diferente, aunque gracias a su nuevo peinado podía ver claramente sus ojos como piedras preciosas y su respingada nariz, y sus finos, pero delineados labios. Pero algo debía de tener Keiji porque, demonios, con cada paso que daba él Koutarou sentía su corazón llenarse y llenarse hasta que parecía que iba a explotar.

Kuroo llevaba a Histeria de su brazo, dirigiéndolo a él; Koutarou se divirtió al ver los versos pintados en el rostro de Akaashi; primero el nerviosismo de ser el centro de atención, luego la felicidad al encontrar sus ojos y por último la sorpresa que se llevó al notar sus miembros pintados de grafiti.

—Cuida al grandote —le susurró Kuroo a Akaashi cuando llegó hasta el altar a entregarlo; le dedicó una última sonrisa a Bokuto y regresó a su asiento.

—Te ves diferente —susurró Akaashi sonriendo una vez quedaron juntos—, me gusta.

—Soy un  _rockero_  de corazón, conejito —regresó en voz baja.

—Todos los somos.

El Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos los invitados; Ryuunosuke paró sus melodías para darle inicio a la ceremonia.

—Mis queridos hijos del desierto —comenzó—, sean bienvenidos a esta ceremonia; hoy es una fecha histórica para sus libros de texto. Presenciemos, hermanos míos, a la unión eterna en vida de dos personas muy cercanas a mi corazón: El casamiento de Keiji «Histeria» Akaashi y Koutarou «Ala Revólver» Bokuto; quienes regocijaron mi viejo corazón al invitarme para ser su oficiante —el presentador de radio les sonrió con orgullo.

—Ahora, abejas, cuervos, bebés no nacidos, androides y mitad androides, nosotros hemos sido elegidos como testigos para presenciar esta unión bajo la vigilante, pero compasiva mirada de la Bruja Fénix; y así, en presencia de ella, les pediré a ustedes que digan sus intenciones —Ukai tomó la mano de Akaashi y con la otra la de Bokuto—: Keiji y Koutarou: ¿Han venido aquí sin reserva alguna, libres como hombres para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?

—Sí —dijeron ambos.

—¿Se amarán y se honrarán como esposos por el resto de sus vidas?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, pichones, es hora de compartir sus votos —Keishin tomó sus manos y las entrelazó entre ellos.

Hitoka se apresuró de su asiento hacia el altar, caminando con una pequeña caja en sus delicadas manos. Al abrir el contenedor, le entregó sus anillos a cada uno.

Bokuto se agradecía mentalmente haberse recordado de escribirlos; Akaashi fue primero, porque él era así.

—Koutarou —Keiji lo vio como si se encontraran en su cuarto, fuera de ojos curiosos—, cuando estoy contigo mis demonios se vuelven más silenciosos, y cuando tomas mi mano es como si desaparecieran. Eres tú, siempre has sido tú quién me ha hecho mejor persona, eres la luz que siempre me muestra el camino y me da fuerzas; para luchar, para seguir, pero más importante, me das fuerza para amar.

Sintió como el chico de ojos con forma de almendras le daba un apretón a su mano.

—Y por eso, yo, Keiji Akaashi te tomo a ti como mi esposo; prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad; en la salud, en la enfermedad y en la muerte. Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida; y no quisiera más que compartirlos contigo. ¿Aceptarías este anillo como señal de nuestra unión desde el día de hoy hasta que nuestros pulmones dejen de respirar?

—Sí, acepto —respondió; Histeria le colocó un anillo en su dedo.

Revólver no pudo evitarlo y trajo el dorso de la mano de Akaashi a sus labios para darle un rápido beso.

—Keiji —fue su turno—, he visto la violencia y oscuridad que puede haber en una persona y la he experimentado también; he sido arrojado a sentir mis miedos más profundos y hasta perdí mi camino. Pero tú nunca te rendiste conmigo, siempre ofreciste una caricia o un beso. Lo primero que me atrajo a ti fue tu mortífera presencia y tu fría mente, pero lo que terminó enamorándome, fue tu cálida bondad y caliente pasión; el mundo puede ser un lugar horrible, pero tú eres hermoso para mí.

Le dio unas cuantas vueltas al anillo en sus manos y continuó.

—Así que, yo, Koutarou Bokuto te tomo a tu como mi esposo; prometo con cada aliento de mi vida serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad; en la salud, en la enfermedad y en la muerte. Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida; y no quisiera más que compartirlos contigo. Akaashi, ¿aceptarías este anillo como señal de nuestra unión desde el día de hoy hasta que nuestros pulmones dejen de respirar?

—Sí, acepto —consintió Keiji, ahora fue su turno de colocarle su anillo a su prometido.

—Con el poder que se me confiere los declaro esposos, que la Bruja Fénix cuide de sus almas hasta que encuentren su descanso en el más allá. Lo que ahora se ha unido hoy, no lo separe ninguna píldora ni organización. ¡Pueden besarse, pichones! —terminó soltando una estridente carcajada.

Esa fue toda la señal que necesitó para tomar a Keiji de su nuca y acercarlo hasta estamparlo con sus labios con premura. Akaashi se rio en su boca, pero luego cerró sus ojos y ladeó su rostro. El sonoro aplauso de todos los invitados, capaz de ensordecer, pasó a segundo plano; porque para él, lo más importante, era sentir la suave respiración del otro sobre su nariz.

~~

La ceremonia terminó y el par de recién casados no podía mantenerse lejos del otro; Hinata estaba extático por ellos dos. Un cálido sentimiento de alegría florecía en su pecho al saber que el amor no era un callejón sin salida. Sus indisciplinados ojos se trasladaron al androide; Kageyama veía la pintura frente a él, habían quitado las sillas y dejaron la pista libre.

Ukai se apoderó de las bocinas y de la música; la primera canción de la noche comenzó a sonar en segundos. Hinata ya la había oído antes, « _Last night on earth._ » se llamaba, y sopesó que era una canción apropiada para la noche. Bokuto le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído de Akaashi, Histeria terminó sonrojándose hasta las orejas, pero asintió.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y frente a todos, se dirigieron al centro, comenzando a balancearse lentamente al ritmo de la melancólica tonada que prometía que, aunque perdieran todo, siempre se terminarían reencontrando.

Después de un par de minutos de darle la primera pieza a la pareja recién casada, otras personas comenzaron a llenar el lugar y bailar. Notó a Ryuunosuke sacar a bailar a Ennoshita con mejillas carmesí, y un médico igual de avergonzado aceptando. Nishinoya invitó a Sugawara y luego Asahi se les terminó uniendo.

Era una costumbre humana tonta, se convencía Sol Inferno, mirando al androide algunas veces de reojo. Kageyama no sabía bailar, a él no se le ocurriría invitarlo, así que lo dejó así. Estaba más que feliz de pasar tiempo con el androide; así que se inclinó hacia él, apoyando su peso en el más alto.

Lev estaba sentado a su lado.

—¡Hinata! —se quejaba—. Quiero bailar con él…

—¿Con Yaku?

—¡Shh! —calló—. No quiero que todos escuchen.

—Estás consciente que todos lo saben, ¿no? No es como si fueras sutil, Lev —señaló, escuchando el leve ronroneo del núcleo de Kageyama y acomodándose más cerca de su costado para recibir un poco más de calor.

Haiba boqueó con pánico.

—¿Crees que  _Yaku_ lo sepa?

Shouyou se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes preguntarle —señaló al momento que Cianuro caminaba al otro lado de la pieza.

Por un momento se debatió si Haiba lo pensaría dos veces en acercarse al «dueño de sus sentimientos» y  _pedirle_ que bailara con él; pero al ver al enorme chico mitad ruso salir corriendo hasta Morisuke se tuvo que recordar que Rugido no tenía idea de lo que era la timidez o vergüenza.

Shouyou pensaba que Lev regresaría con una malvada y furiosa huella de una palma en su mejilla y un Rugido deprimido, no obstante, se sorprendió al verlo dirigirse a la pista de baile mientras arrastraba a un rendido Yaku de la muñeca.

La oportunidad era demasiado preciada para dejarla pasar así que obligó a Kageyama a ponerse en sus metálicos pies y acercarse  _cautelosamente_ a la pareja dispareja y espiar qué tan casanova era Lev realmente.

—Eres un enano entrometido —comentó Kageyama dejándose llevar por sus artimañas cada vez.

—Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en esta bella noche, Roboyama —comentó, aunque sin maldad, por la ausencia que Tobio había tenido con la realidad últimamente—; y sólo uno de esos dos adjetivos es verdadero.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba cada vez que quería molestarlo—. ¿El de enano o entrometido?

—Dejaré que elijas —se rio, dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso.

—Lindo —dijo—, elijo lindo.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido e Inferno prefería enterrar su rostro en el hombro del chico para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. No era justo que Kageyama pudiera cambiar de ser un completo idiota, a un despistado idiota, a un coqueto idiota. Prefirió pensar que la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del otro era completamente accidental, y no había creado un monstruo capaz de jugar con su sanidad.

Lev y Yaku volvieron a llamar su atención, bailaban a su propio ritmo; pero el chico de cabello ceniza parecía cohibido por tener la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo muy cerca de su flechazo.

—No eres tan malo bailando como creí —escuchó a Yaku aceptar.

—Es mi lado ruso —justificó el poste de luz.

—No lo arruines…

Shouyou prefirió reírse entre dientes y regresó su atención a Kageyama.

—Has estado intermitente hoy, señor Roboyama.

—Ah, lo siento.

—No es como si alguna vez has sido el alma de la fiesta, eso es seguro.

—Es sólo… que estoy pensando; me gusta esto, estar aquí contigo —comentó mientras le daba un apretón a su mano—. También es interesante ver cómo actúan los humanos; como si su alegría fuera tanta que danzan al tenor de melodías al lado de una persona especial.

—¿Sigues estudiando a los humanos?

—Siempre es interesante mirar la felicidad verdadera.

Shouyou le dio un beso en sus labios fruncidos en concentración, porque se veían apetitosos y porque podía. Kageyama quedó confundido por un momento, él terminó riéndose; no había como tomar a Kageyama por sorpresa cada vez que podía.

La canción terminó y segundos más tarde los acordes de una guitarra comenzaron a sonar en las bocinas; Hinata sintió un nudo amarrarse en su pecho cuando cayó en cuenta que se trataba de la canción que Tobio le había dedicado en la radio del Doctor, era  _su_ canción.

—¿Quisieras bailar? —preguntó Shouyou con un poco de temor.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —dijo—; no tengo ningún programa instalado para «bailar».

—De acuerdo —aceptó Hinata, intentando que la decepción que sentía no llegara hasta su voz.

Era una pena, él quería tener una noche de humanos con el androide. Así que sólo le bastó con acercarse más al cuerpo del androide y mover sus labios al ritmo de la letra.

« _For I can't help, falling in love with you._ »

Sol Inferno fue sacado de su trance cuando escuchó un golpe rápido y estruendoso; seguido de un quejido de dolor, cuando levantó su mirada se sorprendió al ver a Lev cuidando de su mejilla y una marca roja y enfurecida en su blanca piel.

Mientras tanto Yaku estaba furioso.

—¿Estabas intentando  _besarme_? —escucharon la voz de Yaku preguntar con tono amenazante.

—Yo… —Lev estaba sin palabras, y Shouyou no podía hacer más que ver la decepción, arrepentimiento y tristeza pintar el rostro del ingeniero robótico.

Haiba había actuado sin pensar como siempre y esta vez parecía que se había excedido.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que soy como una idea tardía de una noche? ¿Una pobre damisela desamparada que  _necesita_ darle al valiente soldado una despedida la noche antes?

—No… yo no…

—¿Ese era tu plan todo el tiempo? ¿Fingir tu bondad para conseguir algo de acción antes que mueras?

Parecía que Lev estaba a punto de llorar; Hinata lo conocía, esa idea ni siquiera había caído en la mente del chico alto; Haiba no tenía una pizca malintencionada en su cuerpo. La escena era como ver un accidente de trenes sin poder detenerlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —murmuró Rugido cabizbajo antes de salir corriendo fuera de la habitación.

El enojo había desaparecido de los ojos de Yaku y ahora sólo quedaba confusión instalándose. Vaya manera de despedirse, pensó Shouyou, desenmarañándose del cuerpo de Kageyama para hablar con él.

Mientras se alejaba de toda la recepción y la bella obra de arte de todos los guerreros despidiéndose en una melancólica coreografía de despedida y el oculto sentimiento de temor a lo que traería el mañana; Hinata solo pudo ver a Tobio embelesado con la naturaleza humana, quizás recordando el por qué lo hacía, ni siquiera parecía notar que él se había marchado.

Sol Inferno maldijo por dejar sus pensamientos divagar al egoísta anhelo de, al menos por una noche, no tener al «Salvador Destroya» con él; sino al bondadoso y despistado Kageyama,  _su_ despistado y bondadoso Kageyama tomando su mano y moviéndose al compás de una despreocupada melodía.

~~

* * *

 

Después del banquete de la cena, todos se habían movido para aclarar una pista de baile en medio de toda la pieza. Tsukishima sostenía en sus manos un plato con el postre: frutas con miel virgen. Estaba delicioso y él siempre prefería los dulces, pero el hambre lo había abandonado hacía unos días.

Mientras encontraba un lugar en las afueras de la pista para sentarse, notó como varias abejas estaban disfrutando de la tranquila noche de esa misma manera; sosegando su alma con las canciones del Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte. Sabía que Yui sería la encargada de liderar a todo el ejército, pero Tsukishima se sentía tan responsable como todas las personas ahí como la abeja reina.

En medio de todo el enjambre, tanto de hombres como de mujeres reunidos encontró un rostro un poco familiar. Kei no era el cuervo más social de todos, pero esa persona le había parecido un chico de pocas palabras, y eso era lo que necesitaba esa noche.

Llegó al lado de Semi, el misterioso chico que habían encontrado en el desierto; Ukai estaba convencido que era una buena persona así que él le daría una oportunidad. El solitario de cabello ceniza con puntas oscuras era estoico y a diferencia del ejército de abejas que amenizaban la pieza con conversaciones triviales.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —le preguntó una vez llegó al espacio vacío a su lado.

—Claro —dijo escueto.

Tsukishima se llevó una fresa en almíbar a la boca y saboreó la fruta confitada mientras veía a todos los cuervos bailar, incluso las abejas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a caminar hasta la pista. Admitía que la imagen era, de alguna manera, esperanzadora; el hecho de ver cientos de los de miles personas que estaban ahí, unidos por los acordes de guitarras, compartiendo el tiempo y la alegría de los recién casados, era milagrosa.

Kei añoró ese tipo de libertad para todo el mundo.

—Tú eres él, ¿no? —preguntó Semi después de unos minutos.

—¿Disculpa?

—El líder de los killjoys.

—Uh…

Ese título nuevamente, Tsukishima aún lo sentía enorme para él.

—Tú estabas esa noche en el desierto, cuando el Doctor fue tan amable de traerme.

—Sí, así es. Kei Tsukishima —se presentó formalmente—, mi alias es Ácido Lunar.

—Gusto en conocerte —contestó.

—Según Kageyama eres extremadamente bueno para movilizarte en la ciudad.

—He aprendido a moverme en la jungla de concreto —esbozó una sonrisa torcida—, es fácil una vez lo haces de rutina.

—¿Rutina?

—Sí, todas las metrópolis tienen la misma estructura de las calles y los edificios; estoy seguro de que Ciudad Batería solo será más grande pero no diferente.

—Así que te has familiarizado con las metrópolis… de acuerdo, entonces tú te unirás al grupo de Aone y Bokuto para acabar con los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—; pero una vez acabe con todos esos monstruos empezará mi verdadera búsqueda.

—Claro, ¿buscas a una persona?

—Así es, encontraré mi camino a los laboratorios de BL/ind, a las prisiones que tienen debajo.

—Trato hecho —Tsukishima ofreció su mano y Eita la recibió para darle un apretón.

Kei no quería ser un bastardo entrometido y curiosear en la vida del reservado Semi, se debatía si debía preguntar más acerca de esa «persona especial»; ¿qué había si se trataba de un hermano? ¿O un amigo? ¿O un amante? Poniéndose en sus botas, pensó que, si se tratara de él, no querría fisgones metiéndose en asuntos que no le importaran.

Sin embargo, mandó al diablo la cortesía y abrió su boca para preguntar.

—Pequeño Kei, ¿por qué te ves inquietamente deprimido en una noche tan festiva como una boda? —interrumpió Saeko su campo de visión; parándolo en sus pistas.

—No estoy deprimido, solo estaba terminando de comer —respondió a la defensiva como siempre.

—Dejaste la mitad de tu postre sin tocar —reclamó la chica.

Tsukishima miró desganado su confitura de fresas y melocotones con miel; era el postre del festín, pero él ya no tenía hambre. No era su culpa padecer de poco apetito, y no tenía nada que ver que mañana les esperaba un día exhausto.

—Ya no tengo hambre —se justificó.

—Excelente, porque quiero bailar contigo, ¿te molesta si me lo llevo, chico? —terminó preguntándole a Semi.

—Adelante —dijo con una sonrisa.

Apenas y procesó las palabras cuando sintió sus delgadas falanges cerrarse en su muñeca y tirar de él con mucha más fuerza de la que esperaba. Suficiente para ponerlo en sus pies inmediatamente e incluso detenerlo para evitar que cayera de bruces.

Sin embargo, se vería como un verdadero idiota si no aceptaba la propuesta de la única embarazada en toda la resistencia, así que lo hizo. Era un poco extraño, porque no podía acercarse más a Saeko, su vientre parecía que estaba a punto de reventar; siete meses habían pasado desde la que el bebé había sido concebido y desde que ambos habían perdido personas importantes también.

Así que, por esa noche lo haría, dejaría todos los demonios que amenazaban con devorar sus pensamientos y bailaría esa noche con la madre de su sobrino. Olvidaría el día de mañana, oscurecería los rostros de los monstruos que con los que tendría que luchar y no pensaría en la decisión que había hecho más temprano ese día: usaría las dos katanas de su hermano como él lo hacía; Kei había practicado lo suficiente con las dos armas al mismo tiempo, y aunque no tenía la experticia de su hermano, era bastante bueno.

Posó su mano un poco más arriba de la cadera de Saeko y ella la colocó en su hombro. Él comenzó a guiar el paso al de la melodía, seguía siendo otra balada, aparentemente el Doctor se sentía simpatizante de todo el ambiente romántico; era una boda, después de todo.

Para su sorpresa, Saeko era muy buena bailando; no era que él creía menos de ella, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se trataba de una chica maleable o incluso… grácil, no obstante, ella le demostró lo contrario.

La canción terminó e inmediatamente comenzó otra, la nueva tonada era llevada solamente por un triste pero precioso piano; Kei se encontró disfrutando bailar. Y Saeko no hacía comentarios por su falta de habilidad para hacerlo, ya que Ácido no era, por mucho, el mejor bailarín del desierto.

—Disculpen mi interrupción —escucharon a alguien detrás de ellos, Tsukishima siguió la voz con sus ojos y se encontró con los perspicaces y relucientes de Kuroo.

—El minino negro de la resistencia —saludó Saeko sonriendo hasta las orejas.

—La madre más hermosa de la resistencia —regresó—; vaya, Saeko, te ves positivamente reluciente esta noche.

La chica rubia con un parche en su ojo se rio entre dientes, y la sonrisa coqueta de Kuroo solo creció más; mientras, Kei se preguntaba si Tetsurou era real.

—La adulación te llevará a todas partes, minino —comentó entre risas.

—Eso espero, porque, quería preguntarte si puedo tomar a tu pareja de baile para mí esta noche.

Las palabras de inmediato robaron toda su atención y cuando buscó la mirada de Pantera, lo encontró mirándolo fijamente. Algo había cambiado en Kuroo esta noche y Tsukishima no sabía si le quedaba ansiedad para gastar en él.

—¿Al pequeño Kei? —preguntó Saeko mirándolo—. De acuerdo, de todas formas, ya me cansé de estar de pie —se rio—, maldigo a todos los dioses, mis tobillos se inflaman como dos toronjas; no veo la hora para que este cuervo vuele. Kei, más te vale que te despidas cuando partan. Si no veo tu rostro, el de Noya y el de Ryuu yo misma iré a la ciudad a patearles el trasero.

Tsukishima no dudaba de sus palabras, así que se aseguraría de despedirse.

—Cuida tus manos, minino —le advirtió a Kuroo— o te las corto yo.

Kei cubrió su rostro con vergüenza, ¿acaso nunca se acabaría la humillación de ser cuidado por un hermano mayor? Pero Tetsurou solo sonrió con socarronería y levantó sus manos como si fuera un criminal en las luces.

—Puedo encargarme desde aquí, Saeko, por favor —renegó, salvando las pizcas remanentes de su dignidad.

La killjoy original los dejó; mientras que él ignorando el aleteo apresurado de su corazón dirigió su atención a Pantera. Tal vez quería hablar acerca de la formación de mañana; Kei pensaba que todas las dudas habían sido aclaradas, pero podía estar equivocado.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó caminando hacia las afueras de la pista, sin embargo, Kuroo lo detuvo cerrando sus falanges alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Debió verlo venir, y no obstante sus ojos avellana se abrieron el doble y Kuroo se rio un poco entre dientes.

—Vamos, líder, dejemos la guerra por esta noche —ofreció.

La propuesta sonaba atractiva, además, Kei nunca reprochaba los momentos que pasaba con Kuroo. Había llegado a la conclusión que Tetsurou simplemente era irresistible para todos, un carisma igual de encantadora que la que tuvo el dictador para cegar al mundo.

Maldito Pantera y sus súper poderes.

—De acuerdo —aceptó y comenzaron a bailar.

Las líricas se permeaban en el aire y Kei solo podía distinguir la melodía; seguía el paso de Kuroo y miraba sus pies, cualquier cosa era mejor que reconocer que sus manos estaban entrelazadas; y como los dedos de Tetsurou cabían perfectamente entre sus gigantes manos. No era como si lo hubiera meditado mucho, pero Tsukishima siempre pensó que sus manos eran enormes, pero las de Kuroo también lo eran y encajaban a la perfección como un rompecabezas.

—¿Hay algo que hagas mal? —preguntó sin pensarlo después de unos minutos.

—¿Disculpa? —regresó Kuroo riéndose entre dientes.

—Eres imparable con tu hacha, puedes conducir mejor que todos aquí, eres de los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tocas la guitarra y ahora: ¿puedes  _bailar?_ ¿Eres real, Kuroo?

Y luego Kei notó algo que había pensado era imposible para él causar en el genial Pantera Anfetamina.

Kuroo estaba sonrojado.

—Oh, vamos, Tsukki, hay muchas cosas en las que soy malo, créeme; por ejemplo… —lo pensó unos momentos, Ácido solo arqueó una ceja— ¡las computadoras! Soy pésimo para la tecnología —aceptó—, también para el ajedrez.

—Tomaré tu palabra —se conformó mirando la brillante sonrisa torcida de Pantera.

—Soy un hombre honesto, Tsukki.

—No —pidió—, llámame por mi nombre, Kuroo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco; lo había hecho, lo había dicho, su mente repetía; pero por cualquier razón, fuera la atmósfera cálida o el horrible sentimiento del siguiente día, pero quería escuchar a Pantera decir su nombre. Kuroo por su lado, lucía sorprendido por su audacia, el color rosa se profundizó a un carmesí en sus mejillas bronceadas; lo intentó disimular con otra sonrisa curva.

—De acuerdo, Kei —dijo con un lento movimiento de su lengua—. Tú también hazlo, llámame…

—Tetsurou —terminó.

—Quieres… —comenzó Kuroo con nerviosismo—, ¿quieres salir de aquí un rato?

Tsukishima asintió.

Nadie notó cuando ambos desaparecieron de la fiesta, pasando como sombras detrás de las parejas que quedaban entrelazándose entre brazos y manos. Kei dejó de escuchar la música, la sangre rugía en sus oídos, y sus pasos, y los de Kuroo callaban todo el sonido blanco.

Ni siquiera tenía idea hacia dónde se dirigían, pero no se sentía bien preguntar; confiaba en el otro kiljoy y muy en el fondo, sentía emoción.

Lo que no esperó fue ser llevado de nuevo a la superficie, salieron de La Colmena y el gélido aire de la medianoche lo golpeó en su nariz; las puntas de sus dedos comenzaron a entumecerse y podía sentir la brisa llenar sus pulmones. Había pocas cosas más hermosas que el desierto en el anochecer.

Kuroo extendió una sábana color café sobre la arena y lo invitó a sentarse, Kei lo hizo; pronto, Pantera tomó su asiento a su lado. Sus rodillas chocaban entre ellas, pero a él no le molestó.

El cielo era tan negro como la brea; Tsukishima agrupó un ramillete de delgadas ramas secas y comenzó una fogata. Podía sentir los perspicaces ojos de Kuroo pegados en su espalda; intentó luchar contra el nerviosismo y finalmente encendió la pequeña llama.

La madera crepitaba silenciosamente entre ellos mientras las llamas las devoraban.

—Es realmente hermoso, ¿no, Kei? —dijo Kuroo leyendo su mente—. El desierto por la noche; te hace pensar en lo diferente que pueden ser las secuelas de una catástrofe si simplemente lo ves de otra perspectiva.

—Sí, tienes… tienes razón.

El cuerpo de Tetsurou irradiaba tanto calor como si fuera un horno, y la noche estaba condenadamente fría así que lo utilizaría para entibiar su delgaducho cuerpo; no era su culpa tener nula grasa corporal. Al menos esa era la excusa que razonablemente repetía al acercarse al fuerte cuerpo del otro chico. Kuroo por su lado no lo alejó, todo lo contrario, estiró levemente su brazo para dejarlo entrar en su costado.

Cuando lo vio, no obstante, solo mordisqueaba sus cortas uñas y no veía a Kei a los ojos.

Ácido decidió que le gustaba mucho ese pequeño y cálido lugar.

Le gustaba, quizás, mucho.

—Tetsurou —llamó, desasociando sus pensamientos con las palabras que dejaban su boca; hacía mucho que había decidido hacer eso hoy—, hay algo que ronda mi mente desde hace mucho.

Sintió los músculos de Kuroo tensarse; sin embargo, él continuó.

—Es muy seguro que todos muramos mañana —guardó silencio unos segundos, esperando las completas negaciones del pelinegro, sin embargo, no vino ni una palabra, así que continuó—. Y, si esta es nuestra última noche sobre la tierra, entonces deberíamos darnos la libertad de ser tan temerarios como podamos.

—Pensé que no hablaríamos de la guerra —fue lo que dijo Kuroo.

—Pero escucha —continuó—, entonces si mañana todos moriremos, podemos ser temerarios esta noche y todo estará bien —respiró profundamente y dejó caer la bomba—: Tú me  _gustas_ , Tetsurou, me gustas mucho —confesó sin darle oportunidad a Pantera de contestar.

Había hecho las paces con esa realización y si nadie, o casi nadie regresarían con vida de esa ciudad, entonces, no le servía de nada guardar secretos. Tsukishima sabía muy bien lo que era perder a sus personas favoritas y no gozar de ellas cuando aún tenía el tiempo. No quería volver a cometer ese error; hablaría y hablaría con todo su corazón.

—Sé que es idiota —se apresuró, no quería ver el rostro de Kuroo—, y yo estoy siendo idiota, porque mañana todos nosotros moriremos y porque la última vez que acepté amar a alguien me lo arrebataron sin misericordia; así que no tengo idea cuál será tu respuesta, pero no importa porque sólo necesitaba decir…

No pudo terminar su confesión; Tsukishima, quién había cerrado sus ojos para sincerar su corazón, sintió un toque suave y cálido en sus labios. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y su mundo se tornó de cabeza cuando cayó en cuenta que se trataba de los labios de Tetsurou.

Jamás había pensado que ésa sería la respuesta de Kuroo, pero no estaba nada desilusionado.

A diferencia de la apariencia salvaje y descuidada de Pantera, su boca era tan suave, como algodón de azúcar. Sus mejillas ardían y su cabeza daba volteretas hasta las nubes de metano; mientras que Kuroo parecía implacable, devorándolo sin necesitar llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Así que… —intentaba preguntar entre besos, pero Tetsurou lo besaba como si sus labios fueran  _maná_ —… ¿Tú… también? —recibió otro beso, Tsukishima se maldecía por perder el tiempo de ambos haciendo bobas preguntas; pero, realista como era él, debía hacerlas—. ¿Te…? —Beso— ¿Te gusto?

Pantera finalmente paró y Tsukishima maldijo toda su existencia por haber hecho que se detuviera. Kuroo se separó lo suficiente para ver sus ojos y se rio entre dientes; cohibido, Kei solo quería ocultarse detrás de sus manos, pero el brillo del chico era adictivo, no podía dejar de verlo.

—Decir que me gustas no abarcaría ni la mitad de lo que siento —admitió—, me vuelves loco, Kei —Tetsurou le dio otro beso—; y aceptaré con todo mi corazón tu oferta de ser temerarios, y lamentaré lastimarte si algo me pasa. Pero, te pido que me dejes ser egoísta esta noche.

Se volvieron a besar, descubriendo lo mucho que necesitaban los labios del otro; preguntándose cómo habían podido vivir sin ese respirar, cómo habían podido dormir sin sentir los brazos del otro sostenerlos contra su cuerpo.

—Quiero ser egoísta, y besarte, y enamorarnos esta noche, y no pensar en lo mucho que podríamos dañarnos mañana, Kei.

Kuroo sabía exactamente que botones presionar en él, murmuraba sus dulces palabras mientras besaba sus mejillas y su sien; arrastraba su voz en su oído, una dulce sinfonía sólo para Tsukishima.

—Entonces… seámoslo —dijo entre bocanadas de aire, tomó su cuadrada y fina mandíbula en sus manos y lo besó otra vez.

Pantera subió sus dedos hasta sus cabellos como trigo, sujetando su nuca y fundiendo sus bocas; fue tomado desprevenido cuando el chico de ojos perspicaces se inclinó reposando su cuerpo en él, Tsukishima terminó de espaldas sobre la sábana vieja y mirando de frente a la negra expansión como melaza que era el cielo.

Kuroo lamió sus labios con delicadeza, él los abrió para sentir su lengua adentro; su cabeza terminó dando vueltas mientras dejaba fragmentos de su raciocinio en el desordenado beso de dientes y lenguas. El cuerpo del chico con cabello azabache era amplio, pero no lo sentía pesado encima de él; todo lo contrario, Kei se deleitaba en el calor que su cuerpo emitía tan cerca del suyo.

Dejó salir un pequeño gemido cuando él tomó su mano en la suya, la acción era íntima y llena de promesa; y por alguna razón su patético sonido solo encendió más la llama en Kuroo, subiendo una rodilla en medio de sus piernas.

Escuchó un murmullo, pero la sangre aullaba en todo su cuerpo, lo único en lo que Tsukishima podía poner atención era en los dulces y amargos labios de Tetsurou; sin embargo, lo escuchó otra vez.

—Kei —susurró por tercera vez Pantera—, ¿me dejarías amarte por esta noche?

Su corazón se contrajo con dolor y emoción, y el sentimiento que había estado intentando hacer desaparecer.

Quizás esta vez no le romperían el corazón.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, era la decisión más dura que había tomado, abrir sus sentimientos y dejarlos expuestos para Kuroo—. Llévame a tu cuarto.

Se adentraron nuevamente a La Colmena, pero esta vez Pantera lo sostenía de su costado, rodeándolo con su ancho brazo y calentando sus huesos.

Kei se sentía tan dichoso que tenía miedo de que se tratase de un sueño, pero una vez que llegaron, los labios ardientes de Kuroo en su largo cuello lo convencieron de que no lo era; por esa noche, derribaría sus muros, y sería más feliz que nunca.

~~ 

Bokuto giró a su esposo al ritmo de la canción y bailaron de esa manera; con sus manos en la esbelta cintura de Keiji, bamboleándose sin ninguna preocupación por el mañana. La calidez de La Colmena, la música explotando en los parlantes, el olor a miel por el confite, pero lo único que él podía pensar era en lo afortunado que había sido.

Sí, había sido atrapado por Better Living, experimentaron con su cuerpo hasta que se saciaron, perdió extremidades completamente sanas, lo atiborraron de pastillas hasta que terminó olvidando su nombre, había cometido acciones de las que siempre se arrepentiría, conoció de cerca al malévolo dictador de todo el mundo y la crueldad de la que era capaz…

Pero había conocido a Akaashi.

Y Akaashi se había enamorado de él.

Tenía una razón para levantarse y luchar, amigos con quienes reír, protegidos que resguardar e incluso un pequeño niño que pronto saldría del vientre de su madre; eso era mucho más de lo que había tenido antes.

Así que Bokuto prefería incinerar su pasado, y enfocarse en su futuro a prueba de balas.

—¿Te puedo llamar mi marido de ahora en adelante en lugar de Koutarou? —preguntó Akaashi de espaldas, Ala Revólver se deleitaba al sentir el cuerpo de Histeria encajar fácilmente en su torso de mayor tamaño.

—Sólo si yo te puedo llamarte «Mejillas de Miel»

—No quiero saber por qué —admitió.

—Porque tienes el trasero más dulce de todo el mundo, conejito.

Y por una fracción de segundo Bokuto creía que Keiji presentaría de inmediato la petición de divorcio por su bromilla; pero su adorado chico de ojos rasgados como almendras dejó salir una carcajada fuerte e inesperada; cómo para probar un punto Koutarou aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban y apretó un glúteo.

—Si realmente lo haces mi bala es la que te dará primero, justo en tu cráneo de metal —amenazó con frío cálculo.

—Lo tomaré como un no —sonrió.

—Buen chico —halagó—; ahora, bésame.

Esa era una petición que Bokuto jamás soñaría en rechazar, así que rápidamente lo obedeció; girándolo otra vez hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y robó sus labios para él. Sintió los brazos de Keiji rodearlo hasta que sus cuerpos se entrelazaron.

Ése había sido su día favorito sobre la tierra.

Disfrutó de la atención y alegría de todos los que celebraban su unión con el chico de nariz respingada, pero admitía que le agradaba más estar de esa manera; solo ser otra pareja de las muchas que compartían una última noche en esa base. La Colmena era espaciosa, cálida y las personas eran acogedoras; pero Bokuto nunca se sintió como si estuviera en su hogar, quizás por las circunstancias en las que había llegado: dopado más allá de su entendimiento y solamente con deseos de destrucción; quizás porque él jamás tuvo un cierre con el Nido, y los recuerdos que embrujaban su mente eran demasiado retorcidos como para querer pensar en ellos.

Fuera como fuera, él ya estaba listo para marcharse de ese lugar con toda su familia y hacer su nuevo hogar.

—Ya es hora, cariño —interrumpió Koutarou su beso; sabía que el día de mañana les esperaría uno de los días más largos de toda su vida.

—Quisiera quedarme en este lugar, contigo, con nuestros amigos y nuestros desconocidos para siempre. Es tonto, ¿verdad?

—Eres todo, menos tonto, conejito; pero podemos venir de visita después, La Colmena siempre permanecerá de pie.

Eso habían pensado del Nido, pero ninguno comentó sobre eso.

—Entonces marchémonos por la noche, Kou —las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron con calidez.

Bokuto no necesitaba escuchar más, esbozó una sonrisa depredadora y lamió sus labios, Keiji sería sólo suyo por el resto de la madrugada y esta vez sin ojos entrometidos. Antes de esperar otro latido, el killjoy mitad androide levantó a Akaashi del suelo y lo sostuvo en sus manos; Histeria abrió los ojos el doble por la sorpresa y se sujetó fuerte de su chaqueta negra, pero él jamás se atrevería a dejarlo caer.

—Como ordenes, esposo mío —informó llevándolo entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, los invitados que todavía tenían energías para gastar y seguir bailando comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear; todos tenían una idea clara de lo que pasaría con la pareja recién casada en su noche –o en su caso «madrugada»– de bodas. Keiji buscaba con frenesí ocultar su adorable y enrojecido rostro en el pecho de Koutarou, cubría su rostro mientras intentaba ignorar como todos los animaban.

Atravesaron el océano de personas y cuando salieron de la enorme cafetería Akaashi intentó bajarse de sus brazos, pero Bokuto no lo permitía; él quería darse la libertad de ser tan  _cliché_ como podía, y aunque ese no fuera su hogar, atravesaría ese marco de la puerta con su esposo en sus brazos para comenzar una nueva vida.

Le habían otorgado una habitación para ellos dos solos, para que tuvieran toda la privacidad posible como regalo de Yui. Eran recién casados, después de todo. En su camino a su pieza reservada pasaron cerca de la compuerta del taller y para su sorpresa Ukai y Takeda estaban empacando cajas en su  _van._

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen tan tarde? —preguntó, acercándose a ellos. Hacía horas que había pasado la medianoche, ¿no se quedaría para verlos partir?

—¡Los señores Bokuto y Akaashi del momento! —los saludó jovialmente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que no podrían mantener sus manos lejos del otro; aunque según veo eso parece imposible, ¿no? —se carcajeó al ver a Keiji en sus brazos.

—Surgió una emergencia en la Zona 6 —explicó un Takeda poco convencido—. Bueno, una «emergencia» según Keishin.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Akaashi liberándose de los brazos de su esposo y poniéndose de pie.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —aseguró Keishin—, es solo que dejamos la radio bajo la tutela de Show Pony y debo asegurarme de que no se le ocurra poner al aire alguna canción pop descerebrada —se rio entre dientes—. Será solo por unas cuantas horas, por eso Takeda y yo saldremos de inmediato y estaremos de regreso antes que partan a la ciudad.

—Oh, de acuerdo —aceptó Koutarou.

—No se conviertan en fantasmas —se despidió Keiji.

—Sí, sí, ustedes disfruten de su noche —se rio Ukai.

Eso le recordó a Revólver su cometido y arremetió contra el cuerpo de Keiji levantándolo del suelo otra vez y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Escuchó la melodiosa voz del pelinegro susurrar un: « _Maldita sea, Kou_ » sin embargo, no hacía mayor movimiento para escaparse.

—Nos vemos, Doc.

Dejaron a Takeda y Ukai; siguió cargando a Keiji hasta que llegaron a las afueras de su cuarto.

—Éste es el momento, conejito, cuando crucemos seremos oficialmente una pareja casada. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Akaashi lo pensó por unos momentos.

—No importa que estemos casados,  _nunca_ te dejaré ganar a los dardos.

Bokuto jadeó como un demente; su esposo era una malévola mente maestra y jamás se corregiría «¡Akaashi!» exclamó, mientras algunas lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, Keiji podría jugar al papel de dictador demasiado bien, pero por el momento, él estaba contento de que el diabólico cerebro de Akaashi jugara para los chicos buenos.

—De acuerdo, bebé —aceptó sintiendo como una lágrima de cocodrilo bajaba por su mejilla y entró al cuarto.

La pieza era pequeña, a diferencia de las demás habitaciones compartidas; pero de alguna manera era acogedora. La cama era solamente un poco más grande a la que estaban acostumbrados, no obstante, no era lo suficientemente ancha para abarcarlos a los dos, ahora que él tenía nuevos miembros metálicos.

Pero eso no los detenía, ellos ya habían encontrado maneras de dormir en lugares mucho más pequeños; a él no le molestaba dormir con todo el peso de Akaashi sobre su cuerpo y Keiji disfrutaba de su calor envolverlo.

—Akaashi —comenzó con diplomacia, sentando al chico en la cama con cuidado, los oxidados resortes se quejaron debajo de su cuerpo—, eres condenadamente sensual y todo el día, desde que desperté en la mañana he querido comerte a besos —admitió—; pero entenderé si necesitas dormir ahora, ¡es pasada la media noche y debemos de partir a Ciudad Batería dentro de unas horas! Así que…

Tenía todo un discurso preparado, había anotado las palabras desde antes que la boda comenzara, justo después de terminar sus votos; Bokuto admitía que incluso los ensayó frente a un espejo; pero ahora, ni siquiera terminó de decirlos porque Akaashi ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente mordiendo y besando sus labios.

—La respuesta es «no» —avisó cuando se separó para buscar aire—. No necesito descansar, te necesito a ti.

Bokuto lamió la comisura de su boca, como un hombre hambriento al que le esperaba un festín; la sonrisa de Akaashi traducía lo mismo. Sin perder más tiempo él se removió su ropa y con, quizás, más placer del que debía metió sus dedos debajo de la tela en la camisa de Histeria y la pasó por su cabeza. Acariciando la fina piel de porcelana, esparciéndose suavemente sobre sus falanges.

Keiji siempre sería la viva imagen del erotismo para él, cada centímetro cuadrado que construía su figura era perfecta para Bokuto y encajaba en sus dedos, manos y boca.

Besó las clavículas, una por una y luego subió por los músculos de su cuello hasta cubrir su mandíbula. Su mano era más traviesa, explorando los lugares que él sabía causaban más de un gemido de su amante; supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuando Akaashi tiritó y exhaló una respiración temblorosa.

El tacto de su mano metálica había disminuido en gran manera, los roces debían ser ásperos para hacerlo sentir algo. El sentimiento de dolor había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado solamente por «presión»; pero así mismo, el placer y los cosquilleos de sus extremidades.

Aun así, parecía que Akaashi disfrutaba el nuevo toque diferente a la piel y él haría todo por complacerlo. Con avidez, Koutarou tomó al chico de su cadera y le dio la vuelta; el pelinegro subió sus brazos y en esa posición tomó su rostro para besarlo. Cubría todo el cuerpo de Keiji fácilmente con el suyo; los gemidos de él se tornaron más fuertes al sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con tener las caderas de Histeria frotándose contra su ingle.

Desesperados, terminaron de desvestirse; sintiéndose consumir por la llama que tocaba esas partes de sus almas que jamás podrían mostrarle a nadie más; porque solamente se trataba de un fragmento del otro que habitaba en ellos. Un deseo que jamás se extinguiría, un fuego que los terminaba ahogando.

Keiji terminó hincado sobre la cama sin ropa, separando sus piernas para él; ahora, era su turno de tomarse algunos dulces minutos para preparar y acariciar a su esposo completamente. Antes de devorar su cuerpo con el suyo y hacerlo gemir su nombre para los dioses.

Bokuto había aprendido a no temerle a nada, ni siquiera al dictador, ni siquiera a la muerte y sabía que Akaashi pensaba igual; y aunque sabía que aún le faltaban lágrimas por llorar, maldiciones por exclamar y gritos por vociferar; al menos tendrían esa última noche.

~~

Le tomó de unos minutos encontrar a la enorme pero encorvada montaña de depresión que era Lev; sin embargo, no fue difícil, no había nadie más en los cuartos a esa hora, todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, la bebida, la comida y la buena música.

—¿Lev? —preguntó con cautela cuando entró al cuarto.

—Vete de aquí, Hinata —lloriqueó—. Solo quiero seguir sintiendo lástima por mí por el resto de la noche.

—Tonterías —regresó Sol Inferno sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Independientemente lo que pase mañana esta es la última noche que los killjoys estaremos en La Colmena. ¿Te la vas a pasar encerrado en tu cuarto lo que queda de la noche?

—No lo sé —comentó, seguido de un—. ¿Soy realmente tan estúpido?

Hinata lo meditó un momento, mientras acariciaba su mentón con su mano.

—Sí lo eres, pero yo también; así que no tengo idea si mi criterio te hará cambiar de opinión.

—Lo arruiné otra vez.

—Lo hiciste —aceptó.

—¡Pero…! —se detuvo—… se veía tan bien, me acerqué a besarlo sin querer…

—Apuesto que no te odia.

—¿Quieres apostar una tableta de chocolate?

—¿Estás bromeando? No quiero perder…

Lev gimió con desesperación; tal vez Hinata no era el mejor consejero con temas del amor. Shouyou se dejó caer al lado de Rugido.

—Vamos, Lev, ¿y qué si Yaku lo entendió todo mal? No es el fin del mundo; ése ya pasó.

—Pero mañana vamos a la Ciudad y yo quería que todo fuera perfecto hoy —se quejó.

—Pregúntale a cualquier killjoy, no existe tal cosa como perfección; sólo podemos hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos. Tal vez lo único que puedes hacer ahora es pasar las mejores horas con tus amigos y familia y dejar el amor para después; de esa manera tendrás una razón para regresar vivo de la ciudad.

—Eso tiene sentido —dijo mientras sorbía su nariz—, no he bailado con Alisa aún.

—¡Eso es! Debes dar gracias que tienes a tu hermana —exaltó—; la Bruja sabe qué extraño a mi Natsu cada vez que respiro.

—Hinata, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si existe alguna manera de evitarles el dolor a las personas que se preocupan por ti si algo muy malo te pasara? —preguntó sin aviso en una nota diferente.

Esta vez lo pensó seriamente, sin tratarlo sus pensamientos recordaron un lejano día cuando el Nido aún estaba de pie. Cuando Bokuto aún estaba muerto y él y Kageyama apenas descubrían los sentimientos por el otro. Akaashi y él mantenían una conversación acerca del amor y el sentimiento que iba de su mano: «la pérdida».

—Creo que no —opinó, recordando las palabras de Histeria—; no hay manera de hacerlo. Solo debes… tener esperanza que ellos sean fuertes para superarlo y recordar los momentos brillantes.

—Debería bailar con ella —decidió, dejando su desamor atrás y poniéndose de pie.

—Tú puedes, Lev —apoyó Shouyou.

Él no era experto en esos temas, era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando se hablaba acerca de la voluble mortalidad de una persona, en especial si esa persona era un rebelde. Hinata suponía que Haiba jamás tuvo que pensar en las atrocidades que podrían esperarle al siguiente día; los clavos fríos y largos se terminaban hundiendo en todo su cuerpo llenando de miedo y ansiedad su alma por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

Hinata recordaba haberlo sentido en su tiempo solo en el desierto y los primeros días que pasó en el apartamento de Kageyama.

—Intenta no pensarlo demasiado —probó Sol Inferno.

—Soy bueno para eso —recordó Haiba, con esa misma sonrisa que siempre hacía que Hinata se preguntara cómo él podía ser uno de los chicos más inteligentes y a la vez más tontos que él había conocido.

Rugido Helado salió de la habitación, lo que le dio la oportunidad de tranquilizarse un poco en sus pensamientos. Era difícil, pero intentaba parar el pequeño temblor que sentía en sus rodillas; debía ser fuerte. Todos ahí abajo contaban con él para pararse sobre el hombro Destroya y murmurar todas las órdenes para asegurarles la victoria. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero la idea de sobrellevar los miles de abejas y cuervos detrás de él hacía más precaria la situación.

También temía por Kageyama; él mejor que nadie, sabía que el androide que había salido de Ciudad Batería no era el mismo Choque Binario; y, sin embargo, recordaba los gritos que Tobio había dejado salir cuando su creador lo había mutilado sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que Hinata se convencía de que siempre que él estuviera en el hombro de Destroya todo estaría bien.

 _Todo_  estaría bien.

—¿Hinata? —vino la barítona voz de Tobio—. ¿Estás aquí?

Ignoró el temblar que ahora llegaba a sus nudillos y prefirió recibir a su androide con la sonrisa que parecía cegarlo cada vez que se encontraban.

—¡Kageyama! Sí, justo al lado de la segunda cama.

Sonrió cuando Tobio alcanzó su lado, topando su rodilla a la cama.

—Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así —dijo con toda la intención de sonar tan cliché como podía, incluso agregó un « _seductivo_ » guiño.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo vine hasta aquí buscándote, no nos encontramos.

Suspiró contento ante la cotidianidad en la falta de conocimiento de cultura moderna. Esperaba que Kageyama nunca perdiera la graciosa curiosidad peculiar que tenía de androide.

—¿Me extrañaste, robot?

—No, nos vimos hace menos de cuatro minutos —dijo con simpleza—, quiero decir, sí. Eso es lo que se debe decir, ¿verdad? —ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado rindiéndose en entender la «cortesía» de los humanos.

Hinata dejó salir una burbujeante carcajada.

—¡Hinata, idiota! —se quejó y si Kageyama tuviera sangre en su sistema, Shouyou podía imaginar el bonito carmesí de sus tersas mejillas.

—Me lo dejas muy fácil, Yamayama —cambió su nombre por milésima vez—. ¿Quieres regresar a la fiesta? —preguntó, aunque estaba disfrutando tener la atención de Kageyama sólo para él; y siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento se le ocurrió una idea divertida—. ¿O quieres hacer lo que hicimos ese día en la cama?

—Bueno… —Tobio lo pensó un poco y Hinata tuvo que reírse— podríamos hacerlo… pero antes, quiero mostrarte algo.

—Claro —aceptó Inferno subiendo sus piernas a la cama y cruzándolas entre sí.

—Aunque no lo notaste, pude ver tu rostro en esa fiesta. Todos lucían felices, pero tú, parecías melancólico.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Hinata pensaba que había pasado desapercibido.

—Sí, entonces quise hacer algo contigo, para… parecernos a esas parejas normales, como Bokuto y Akaashi.

—Roboyama, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, ¡me gusta ser diferente a esas parejas normales!

—Lo sé, pero debo preguntártelo de todas formas; para sentir que lo somos por esta noche.

El chico de ojos profundos como un océano sacó un intercomunicador de su bolsa y comenzó a trastearlo unas cuantas veces; sin embargo, Hinata guardó silencio. Si esto significaba más para el androide entonces Shouyou lo esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar.

—¿Dime? —preguntó Shouyou cuando Kageyama activó el pequeño aparato.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

La misma tonada que había tocado el Doctor comenzaba a sonar,  _su_ canción. Shouyou sonrió hasta que sintió que sus comisuras se irían a romper. Cómo si Kageyama necesitaba preguntar aún…

Tomó sin pensarlo dos veces las manos extendidas de Tobio; su corazón parecía tamborilear estrepitosamente al sentir su palma cerrarse en su cadera, Hinata terminó apretando su hombro para estabilizarse al momento que ambas manos se entrelazaron.

—Cuando estuvimos en la cafetería —comentó Tobio—, estudié como bailaban todos. No quería decepcionarte.

—Eso… no tenía idea —dijo mientras intentaba no demostrar como sentía la temperatura subir hasta sus mejillas como una llamarada interna.

Hinata dejó a Kageyama guiarlo, marcando el paso al ritmo de la deífica tonada y la barítona voz de «El  _Rey_ ». Las notas hipnóticas sosegaron todas sus dudas y preocupaciones; terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho del androide, dejándose llevar por ese ronroneo que se había convertido en su lugar íntimo; un lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

Tobio lo sorprendió cuando tomó de su mano con suavidad y lo hizo girar hasta llegar a ese mismo lugar otra vez. Shouyou se rio entre dientes, nunca había sido un sueño bailar con alguien hasta sentir las esquinas de su alma combinándose con las de alguien más; pero, demonios, sino era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho.

—« _Some things are meant to be_ » —Cantó Kageyama tomándolo por sorpresa, Hinata siempre había sabido que el androide tenía una voz hermosa, pero mientras cantaba, Sol estaba seguro de que le hacía más que justicia al fallecido Rey.

—Cántame más —pidió con un murmullo.

—« _Take my hand_ » —Hinata obedeció su voz y apretó su mano con suavidad— «… _take my whole life too…_ »

Al escuchar las palabras pensó que, de alguna manera él lo había hecho; había tomado todo lo que Kageyama consideraba su vida completa. Su trabajo como exterminador bajo la tutela de su creador y dios, su destino a ser usado como un arma de destrucción masiva y Hinata había terminado dándole otro sentido; convertirlo en lo más cercano a un humano posible y le había enseñado cómo reír, cómo bromear, cómo enfurecerse y cómo amar.

—« _For I can't help_ » —continuó el androide y Shouyou terminó uniendo su voz a la última línea del coro—«…  _falling in love with you_.»

Siguieron bailando hasta que la canción terminó y luego hasta que sus pies comenzaron a doler; y aun así Hinata no quería parar. Si pudiera elegir un « _para siempre_ » elegiría ese lugar, en la oscuridad de la habitación, escuchando el murmullo enmudecido de la boda en las afueras, y él y Kageyama bailando mientras tarareaba la canción que mejor definía sus sentimientos.

Porque, por más que él había intentado ser solamente un captor con un exterminador y luego dos fugitivos corriendo en la ciudad y luego deambuladores en el desierto, no pudo dejar de enamorarse como un tonto de Tobio Kageyama.

~~

—¿Por qué elegiste a media noche para regresar, Ukai? —cuestionó Takeda por milésima vez las decisiones que Keishin elegía para ambos.

El Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte le dio una bocanada a su nuevo cigarrillo que había encendido hace unos minutos; sus pulmones se llenaron de la nicotina y se terminó riendo entre dientes. Takeda se preocupaba demasiado, él había descansado todo el día mientras Ukai se había encargado de las transmisiones todo el día antes de la boda; pero no se sentía cansado.

Expulsó el humo afuera de la camioneta, disfrutaba el frío aire de la noche haciendo contraste con el caliente sentimiento de su pecho producto del cigarrillo.

—Porque —respondió Ukai—, no puedo confiarle mis discos de vinilos a Show Pony por mucho tiempo o él terminará pegándolos a la pared como decoración. ¡Son ediciones limitadas, Profesor! —le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo—. No te preocupes, regresaremos cuanto antes; créeme, mañana será el  _peor_ día de todos esos chicos y necesitarán que nosotros estemos apoyándolos.

Takeda suspiró.

—Tienes razón.

Sabía que ninguno de los killjoys o abejas dormiría esa noche, pensando y preguntándose qué les depararía el día siguiente. ¿Qué estaría planeando el dictador para contraatacarlos? ¿IEN realmente era de confianza? Ukai sentía sus manos entumecerse al ponerse en los zapatos de todos sus anarquistas.

¿Qué habría de Saeko? ¿Cómo soportaría ver a su hermano partir a una guerra en la que ella no participaría? Sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios y exhaló el humo afuera de su ventana, sus dedos temblaban, pero no por el frío.

La boda había sido una buena manera de transportar la mente de todos los chicos a otro lado, sin importar que pasara el día siguiente; era claro que  _nada_ volvería a ser igual que antes. Ganaran o perdieran; vivieran o murieran, mañana darían un paso hacia adelante del que jamás podrían retroceder.

Ukai solo podía rezarle a la Bruja que aún no se llevara a sus chicos al más allá.

Maldijo a las guerras de helio por haberle quitado las piernas; sabía que su tiempo como anarquista ya había pasado y estaba demasiado viejo para salir y luchar con ellos. ¿Qué hubiera dicho su abuelo si estuviera vivo para ver que la resistencia que fundó estaba por hacer el último levantamiento? ¿Qué todos sus cuervos se dirigirían directo a las fauces del lobo, pero esta vez, los killjoys tenían sus colmillos igual de afilados que su enemigo?

Keishin creía firmemente que la resistencia podría triunfar con Destroya y con el ejército de las abejas. Hubiera pagado lo que fuera para poder decirle a su abuelo: «Ves… tenías razón, todos te habían marcado de demente por levantarte hacia el gobierno; pero míralos ahora. Tus cuervos han dejado el nido para marchar a su última batalla.»

—¿Quieres uno? —ofreció Keishin a Takeda.

—Estoy bien —negó—, aunque podría tomar un poco de whisky para calmar mis nervios.

—Sí —aceptó—, a mí también me vendría bien.

—¿Tu, preocupado? ¿No, es ese mí papel? —se rio Itettsu.

—No es nada, solo pienso en mi abuelo. En lo que habría dicho si él supiera todo lo que ha pasado.

—Creo que estaría orgulloso de ti; tú has sido como un padre para todos los killjoys.

—Más bien como su abuelo.

—Estás siendo extremista —se rio el profesor—. No estás viejo.

—Si cincuenta años no es estar viejo para ti, no sé qué lo sea.

—Nekomata es mucho mayor —señaló.

—Nekomata es inmortal —se rio—; ese anciano conoció a mi abuelo desde que eran unos adolescentes. Yo crecí justo para servir en el final de la guerra de helio, aún recuerdo cuando perdimos —señaló—. Malditos cerdos.

—Recuerdo que Daichi te preguntaba cada vez que tenía una duda. Los killjoys no serían iguales sin tus transmisiones y recordatorios que siempre hay algo por qué luchar.

El Doctor Desafiando a la muerte le dio otra calada al pequeño taco de nicotina.

—Quizás.

—Y seguirás siendo el mentor de Tsukishima también; después de la guerra.

—Mmm… —murmuró—. Oye, ¿Profesor, estás viendo eso?

Ukai notó dos personas caminando en la calzada de la carretera; seguramente era pasada de la media noche, ¿qué les había pasado a esos cuervos? ¿Se les había descompuesto su automóvil? Sus dudas rápidamente fueron aclaradas cuando miró un automóvil parqueado más adelante.

—Sí —respondió Takeda—, tuvieron problemas con su automóvil, seguramente; es una pena.

—Vamos, detente un momento debemos saber si podemos ayudarlos.

—¡Ukai! ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de confiar en los autoestopistas?

—Y sin haber parado por Semi, entonces los killjoys se hubieran quedado cortos de un soldado —razonó el Doctor—. Te preocupas demasiado.

Finalmente, Takeda lo escuchó y bajó la velocidad del automóvil, una vez más cerca Keishin notó que solamente se trataba de un par de chicos, bordeando en las mismas edades que la mayoría de cuervos. Ambos quedaron frente a su ventana en el asiento del pasajero así que Ukai terminó bajando la ventana.

—¿Problemas con su motor? —preguntó mientras halaba de su cigarrillo.

—¡Olvidé llenar el tanque de gasolina! —dijo el chico más bajo de ambos, él se veía incluso más joven todavía; el otro sólo se encogió de hombros—. Sí, sí, fue mi culpa —aceptó.

—¿Y planean seguir caminando hasta llegar a dónde van?

—Es muy cerca —contestó el chico.

—¿En serio? Si es muy cerca, creo que podemos llevarlos ahí, ¿no crees profesor? —giró su rostro para ver a Takeda, el hombre de anteojos asintió.

—¿Lo harían? —se maravilló el chico—. ¡Qué gentiles! ¿Escuchaste eso? —le dijo al otro chico.

Ukai no podía ver su rostro completamente, la oscuridad no lo permitía.

—Claro, a estas horas de la noche no es aconsejable que dos jóvenes como ustedes deambulen por la carretera; quién sabe qué podrían encontrarse aquí afuera. Algún cabeza de onda perdido, o uno que otro draculoide.

—Eso no nos preocupa —aseguró el chico con inocencia—. Oye, tú me pareces familiar —señaló—, ¿te he visto de alguna parte?

—¡Ja! Quizás te refieres a mi voz, tengo un programa de radio; con las mejores rolas de estos tiempos apocalípticos.

—¿No bromeas? —sonrió el chico—. ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Como es… como es su nombre… Mmm… El Doctor…

—¿Desafiando a la Muerte? —terminó el otro.

—En vivo y directo —aseguró Ukai.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Escuchaste eso, Taichi? ¡Nos hemos encontrado al Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte!

—Esa es una bonita coincidencia —murmuró el otro sin preocuparse.

¿Eran admiradores? El chico más bajo de los dos se acercó y Ukai finalmente notó su cabello negro cayendo hasta el puente de su nariz; lo que no notó fue la pistola que sacó en milisegundos y disparó con un silenciador a su lado.

El rostro de Takeda fue arrojado hacia atrás cuando la bala atravesó su cabeza.

Keishin rápidamente buscó su pistola en su costado, pero una fuerte mano tomó de su camisa y lo sacó por la ventana del automóvil. Cayó de lleno a la fría arena, antes que pudiera pensar en nada más el par de chicos tomaron su pistola y ahora caminaban rodeándolo.

—¡Ja! ¡No lo vio venir! —se regocijó el chico, celebrando con la pistola en su mano—. Ése de anteojos no supo lo que lo golpeó. ¿Lo viste, Taichi?

—No hagas tanto ruido, Goshiki.

Ukai comenzó a arrastrarse con sus manos, tal vez había alguien ahí afuera, alguna abeja montando guardia por la entrada de La Colmena. Por primera vez Keishin notó el logo sonriente que estaba plasmado en el lado de la camioneta en la que el par había venido. Rechinando sus dientes se maldecía por haber sido tan idiota. Takeda siempre había sido el sabio, debió escucharlo antes.

El Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte recordó la pistola que escondía en su talón; rápidamente la alcanzó y haló su corredera. Cualquier destino era mejor que el que ese par de demonios tenía pensado para él, eso decidió cuando posó el cañón del arma debajo de su mentón.

Sin embargo, una patada en su mano hizo que la soltara lejos; había escuchado el crujir de los huesos.

El de cabello negro la alcanzó con facilidad y se posó de cuclillas a su lado, Keishin podía sentir el dolor caliente en sus falanges rotos; no soportaba moverlos.

—No, no —dijo Goshiki—; aun no puedes morir. ¡Verás! Oikawa nos ha invitado a su Ciudad Batería, dice que quisiera de nuestra ayuda para una clase de guerra —anunció con orgullo—. ¿A que no es la onda? ¡Personalmente pidió por mí, Tsutomu Goshiki! ¡El más peligroso sicario de toda la tierra!

—Deja de hablar con el cuervo —escupió con asco Taichi.

—Espera —urgió al otro, luego regresó su atención a Ukai—. Verás, rumores se habían propagado por todo el planeta de la creación perfecta del dictador; ¡un ciborg! —exclamó con una sonrisa infantil—. Su nombre era Wakatoshi Ushijima, un verdadero gladiador… pero luego tú y los demás asquerosos rebeldes lo mataron —terminó quebrando otro dedo.

Keishin gritó de dolor.

—Yo quiero ser su sucesor —dijo con la misma sonrisa infantil de antes—. Pero para eso necesitamos eliminar a todos los que se oponen al régimen de Tooru primero; es por eso por lo que mi amigo Taichi y yo nos dirigimos a la ciudad. ¿No es así, Taichi? —El otro chico no le siguió el juego—. Pero no podemos llegar a la morada de Oikawa sin ningún regalo, ¡ahí es donde entras tú!

Taichi bufó con cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—¡Tooru se entusiasmará cuando llevemos a ese molesto presentador de radio que habla mentiras y difama su nombre! ¡Él decidirá qué hacer contigo!

—Te tardas demasiado —murmuró el otro acercándose a él.

Keishin sintió un golpe en su cuello y perdió la conciencia; su último pensamiento en la Bruja Fénix, en el rostro de todos los chicos que llegó a querer como sus propios hijos, en su abuelo y su rostro decepcionado por ver el final que había tenido, en el hombre de anteojos que lo había acompañado siempre y el final injusto que tuvieron ambos.

El enfrentamiento sólo acababa de empezar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos luego~


	32. Destroya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por hacerme compañía de la buena ;)
> 
> Edit: Capítulo beteado por Ren, gracias por hacer de este fic, una historia mejor.
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy va en honor a la canción "Destroya" de los mismísimos My Chemical Romance; proveniente del CD que inspiró todo esto. Así que pásenla a escucharla.
> 
> Me encanta escuchar de ustedes y sus opiniones así que me harían super feliz si me dejaran sus opiniones en un cortito review.
> 
> Y sin más, que disfruten el capi.
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Espina de Canela: Hitoka Yachi.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane.  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba«

— _Hinata_ —escuchó su nombre ser llamado—, _Hinata, despierta_ —ahí estaba de nuevo, la dulce voz de su pequeña hermana.

Shouyou aún se encontraba bajo las telarañas de seda tejidas por el sueño; al escuchar más la voz, comenzó a bajar en notas; tornándose más barítona. Finalmente cayó en cuenta que no era su hermana, sino el androide quién lo estaba moviendo para que despertase. Con pesar, se preguntó, cuando podría finalmente dejar ir el fantasma de su preciosa Natsu y de su madre.

Gruñó algunos ruidos que nunca fueron palabras para que Kageyama se apiadara de su ser y lo dejara dormir unos instantes más.

Sin embargo, a todo su alrededor, en la habitación, se escuchaba un crujir más fuerte de pisadas, voces enmudecidas a las que no podía entender claramente y un frío sentimiento de premura que no había sentido antes. Abrió los ojos para ver que su pieza era rápidamente evacuada por diligentes soldados; amarrando sus botas y colocándose chaquetas antibalas.

Hinata se irguió en su cama con urgencia; la noche anterior había estado seguro de que no podría pegar un párpado, pero al final terminó dormido encima de Kageyama. Perdió la noción del tiempo que pasaron bailando hasta que el cansancio le ganó y el androide siempre jugaba a su juego, siempre «dormía» cuando él lo hacía; aunque se quedara varias horas acostado mirándolo a él.

—¿Vamos tarde? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Kageyama negó, el flequillo negro moviéndose al compás, acariciando el fino puente de su nariz.

—Todos están terminando los preparativos, debemos partir al Jardín de Electricidad.

El sueño se esfumó tan pronto que lo dejó un poco mareado; Hinata bajó del cómodo colchón y se amarró las botas. Calculaba haber dormido al menos una hora, pero sabía que la adrenalina sería lo único que necesitaría para estar en su mejor forma. Kageyama a su lado se alistaba también.

Tomaron el _Pontiac_ de Saeko y empacaron agua y armas de fuego; el sol aún no despertaba. Se encontraría con la caravana de Tsukishima a medio día frente a las puertas de la ciudad.

Había llegado la hora.

Pero antes de salir, notó el caos que era La Colmena; las personas se movían tan rápido como hormigas en un nido, todo el mundo corría ajetreado con las preparaciones de última hora.

En medio de la horda, reconoció a Tsukishima, Hinata se acercó para indicarle que su pequeño grupo con el androide estaban por partir; sin embargo, paró un momento al notar la mueca de desesperación y el cabello despeinado de Ácido; como si la guerra ya había comenzado para él.

—Hinata, tenemos pésimas noticias —lo recibió con temor.

Detrás de sus anteojos, vio cómo se resguardaban lágrimas en sus ojos; en ese momento Shouyou supo que algo _muy malo_ había pasado.

—Es Ukai —dijo, aclarando su garganta—; hace algunas horas encontraron una camioneta de BL/ind a la orilla de la ruta Guano. Al lado, estaba el _cadáver_ de Takeda, recibió un balazo en su cabeza…

Su tráquea se cerró con violencia y por un momento su cabeza se sintió ligera; eso… ¿no era cierto? ¿O sí? Tan solo el día anterior Takeda había auxiliado en las preparaciones y Ukai se había encargado de avivar el ambiente…

—¿Y el Doctor?

—Nadie sabe dónde está —informó—, pero su _van_ no estaba; podemos asumir que fue raptado por oficiales de Better Living, pero —guardó silencio por unos momentos—… no podemos asegurarlo, si lo llevan directo hacia Oikawa.

—¡Iwaizumi! —exaltó Hinata—. Él está ahí y es nuestro infiltrado, estoy seguro de que lo podrá ayudar.

Tsukishima y Tobio intercambiaron miradas; Shouyou falló en entenderlas.

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que nos ayude?

—IEN sólo está en esto para derrocar a Oikawa —respondió Ácido—; a él no le importa lo que pase con la resistencia.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es meternos en la ciudad —urgió Inferno—, nosotros lo rescataremos de inmediato; no lo necesitamos para encontrar al Doctor.

Shouyou no era un idiota algunas veces y Kei era tan agrio como su alias, sin embargo, no lo acusó de tener sueños infantiles y solo asintió rápidamente. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Oikawa dejaría a Ukai vivir lo suficiente.

—Vayan al Jardín, nos encontraremos en las puertas de la ciudad —fue lo último que le dijo Tsukishima antes de partir hacia donde se encontraba Destroya.

Una vez en el automóvil, Kageyama pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo; el motor se quejaba con voz resquebrajosa, pero no podían darse el lujo de detenerse por nada. Debían aprovechar cada segundo que tenían de día, una vez anocheciera ellos no serían más que un puñado de ratas ciegas en una ciudad desconocida.

Antes de salir ambos se despidieron de Saeko y Yaku, ellos serían dejados atrás; pudo notar con el rabillo de sus ojos cuando Lev se acercó a Cianuro; pero en ese entonces Kageyama haló de su mano y partieron de La Colmena. Un apretado sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación lo azotó al escuchar la radio, la 109.0 aun sonaba a todo volumen, pero solamente eran canciones tras canciones.

La voz de Ukai nunca vino.

Hinata no creía en los augurios, pero la tragedia a tan tempranas horas del día no pintaba bien para su victoria. No, _no_ , debía creer eso; ellos encontrarían al Doctor Desafiando a la Muerte y lo traerían de regreso.

Ni él, ni Kageyama hicieron conversación en lo que restó del camino; sin embargo, sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la palanca de velocidades; de vez en cuando él delineaba las articulaciones de las falanges metálicas, cada resquicio y bultos de su esqueleto. Iba en una pequeña caravana detrás de ellos solo por seguridad; tenía poco tamaño, pues el verdadero ejército se iba dirigiendo exactamente al lado opuesto.

Kageyama frenó cuando llegaron al jardín, justo arriba de la colina; desde varios metros podía ver la inmensa máquina que era el otro cuerpo del pelinegro.

Hinata llenó sus pulmones de aire y salió del automóvil.

Las abejas que llegaron con ellos guardaban su distancia, y a Destroya sólo se acercaron ellos dos. No tenían más tiempo que perder, Shouyou cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como la brisa fría de la madrugada arrullaba su rostro.

—Destroya —susurró como lo hacía siempre al oído de su amante—, despierta.

La estática estridencia del núcleo de Kageyama volviendo a la vida ensordeció sus oídos; Hinata notó como pequeños tornillos desperdigados por el suelo temblaban levemente sobre la tierra; marcando más de cinco metros alrededor del salvador mecánico en donde la estática hacía disminuir la gravedad. Shouyou se sentía liviano y sus cabellos se movían, al igual que su ropa.

El androide a su lado mantenía sus ojos en blanco, y las venas refulgentes se movían por toda su piel.

—Levántame —volvió a murmurar.

Esta vez causó un tremor en toda la zona, las articulaciones ancestrales de Destroya rechinaban como uñas en un pizarrón para sus oídos; lentamente una inmensa mano fue posada en la arena, al lado de él. Kageyama se acercó a él y ofreció su mano llena de venas imparables a él; Hinata la tomó.

Lentamente sintió como se cerraban con delicadeza sobre sus falanges y lo llevó hacia la palma extendida de Destroya.

Nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación extraña de su corazón cayendo de golpe a sus pies cada vez que era elevado a esa altura. El gran robot se terminó poniendo de pie causando que Hinata cayera de rodillas; su estómago se revolvía y sentía que no recibía suficiente oxígeno para su cuerpo, mientras que Kageyama, quien estaba a su lado, no parecía molestado por encontrarse a más de ciento cincuenta metros de la tierra.

Ninguno de los robots se movía, expectante a su siguiente orden.

Hinata se acercó al borde de la mano metálica y levantó su pulgar a las abejas que se encontraban abajo; ni siquiera tenía idea si ellos podían verlo hasta ahí _arriba;_ pero lo hizo de todas formas. Kageyama seguía su figura con su mirada, moviendo con lentitud su rostro, ojos brillantes como estrellas siguiéndolo en donde fuera para encarar a su _amo._

—Eh… —aquí iba todo— Destroya, llévame a la Zona 0.

Sin reprochar, una larguísima pierna oxidada y roída de la rótula se elevó del suelo dejando una huella en la arena; Hinata cayó de bruces cuando sintió el golpe de la pisada y el siguiente pie se levantó. Kageyama, por su parte, no lo movía ni una roca. Lo único negativo de encontrarse en la palma de Destroya era lo poco que podía ver al frente, los dedos se entrometían a su campo de visión, así que se dispuso a moverse.

Con todo el sumo cuidado que podía, ahí a más de ciento cincuenta metros, miraba cada paso que daba y lo pensaba tres veces antes de mover su pie. Comenzó a caminar hacia el brazo extendido del monumental androide; el chirrido que hacía Destroya con cada paso, mezclado con el zumbar del aire era lo único que Hinata podía escuchar.

Se enfocaba en sus pies, mas no miraba el suelo; los múltiples metros que avanzaban cada segundo, con cada zancada de la máquina.

Llegó al hombro y para entonces sus dedos estaban entumecidos y fríos, se sentía al borde. Se lanzó, dejando sus miedos atrás, ese día debía deshacerse de él de todas maneras; con dificultad terminó aferrado a su clavícula, pero el metal era resbaladizo y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Intentó subir su pie para seguir escalando, pero era difícil hacerlo con la manera que Destroya se estaba moviendo.

Sus manos se resbalaron y comenzó a caer.

Por segunda vez en toda su vida, Kageyama lo atrapó con su mano, como lo había hecho en su apartamento. Solo que esta vez; Destroya había extendido su palma para que regresara al mismo lugar que antes; no obstante, esta vez, la palma se acercó a su rostro cubierto por un yelmo dorado y depositó a Hinata en la cuenca de su ojo.

Sol Inferno se acomodó ahí mientras miraba todo el escenario desértico frente a él y al horizonte, la siniestra sombra de la Ciudad Batería esperándolos en la distancia.

~~

Era un maldito y crudo caos.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos; Kuroo había caído a su lado en su cama y al siguiente segundo llegó Kyoko a tocar su puerta con urgencia; sobresaltándolo en el lugar.

—Hemos encontrado el cadáver de Takeda allá arriba, Ukai y su _van_ no están por ningún lado.

Ésa era la señal que necesitaban todos; Better Living los había tomado desprevenidos y habían hecho la primera movida; pero ellos no soñarían con quedarse atrás. La guerra había comenzado y los killjoys debían ganar más terreno.

Así que ahora, él y Yui se encontraban formando las filas; quienes irían en la trinchera y quienes manejarían los pocos cañones que tenían para la defensa. Ennoshita y otras abejas tenían listo el campamento para los que cayeran en batalla, Kenma había empacado toda la maraña de cables que utilizaría.

Saeko se acercó a él, con una sonrisa amarga y ojos tristes; Ukai era como un padre para ella. No mencionó ninguna palabra de despedida, ni para desearle suerte; solamente lo cubrió en un fuerte abrazo; Kei no quería hacerla sufrir más si algo le pasaba a él.

La chica del parche se marchó a buscar a su hermano y detrás de él sintió a alguien darle pequeños toques en su hombro. Tsukishima descubrió que se trataba de Lev; el ingeniero robótico, por primera vez que él lo veía, no sonreía tontamente como siempre.

—Ten, Tsukishima —le ofreció sus dos katanas guardadas en sus fundas—; logré crear unos pequeños puertos —explicó, sacando una con cuidado.

Presionó un pequeño interruptor en el mango y al siguiente segundo el largo filo fue cubierto por rayos neones, del mismo color que el núcleo del androide.

—Con esto podrás cortar cualquier superficie —explicó—; es como una batería y a todas las baterías tarde o temprano se les terminará la carga, así que te daré dos cartuchos más con la energía dirigida. Así que úsalo cuando más lo necesites.

—Gracias, Lev —dijo con sinceridad—, no sé cómo agradecértelo; fuiste la primera abeja en unirte a nuestra causa, no tenías razón para ir con Hinata a la Zona 43 y tampoco tenías razón para fabricar estas armas…

Seguramente Haiba no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y ser elogiado de una manera tan honesta, y Tsukishima tampoco estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo; así que pudo ver como la piel pálida en las mejillas de Rugido Helado comenzaba a tintarse de un leve tono rosa.

Antes que las cosas se tornaran más incómodas, le dio un golpecillo en su espalda y dijo:

—Ahora ve y prepárate, saldremos en unos minutos; debemos encontrarnos con el par de idiotas en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Solo debo entregar unas cuantas cosas… ¡ah! ¡Ahí estás! —rápidamente dejó de prestarle atención a Kei y corrió a encontrar al chico de mirada gélida y cabello como nube.

Aone lo miró sin decir nada y Haiba sacó de una bolsa de tela dos enormes guantes metálicos; eran armas, concluyó Tsukishima mirando desde la distancia. Tenían forma de manos, solo que eran del doble de tamaño que las de Aone, sin embargo, cada falange podía articularse como los de él.

Haiba dio unas cuantas instrucciones y al activarlos, los guantes comenzaron a brillar; Aone, sin embargo, no terminó de escuchar las indicaciones de Lev y golpeó sus dos puños entre ellos con fuerza.

Escuchó un golpe sordo; seguido de una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo desestabilizó. Lev había sido arrojado hacia atrás y ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo sobando su cabeza. Todos los reunidos se quedaron mirando después de haber sido lanzados por los aires, incluso un chico que llevaba cerca de una resma de papeles los había perdido por los aires.

—¡Te dije que aguardaras un segundo! —gritó Lev—. Ten más cuidado, músculos —llamó y luego susurró no tan bajo—; típico de los fortachones, nada de cerebro…

Aone lo escuchó y comenzó a acercarse con sus mortíferos guantes; pero Haiba huyó antes.

Tsukishima llegó a encontrarse con el demente creador de bombas y el mecánico de gran corazón. Asahi lo recibió asintiendo, sin embargo, sus ojos se miraban muertos de miedo; Noya, por su lado cargaba un enorme saco sobre su hombro.

—¿Está listo? —preguntó Kei.

—Oh, sí —Noya sonrió con una traviesa alegría—, este bebé se encargará de explotar el corazón del dictador.

—¿Es lo suficientemente fuerte?

—Apuesta lo que quieras a que sí —respondió—, instalaré la bomba y luego tendremos diez minutos para salir de ahí.

—¿Podrán hacerlo? —se preocupó Tsukishima—. ¿El golpe de la explosión no alcanzará todos los túneles de la ciudad?

—No, no te preocupes por eso, diseñé este bebé con un estallido vertical. Destruirá los edificios y las calles, dejando un agujero por encima de la ciudad; es por eso por lo que, cuando dé la señal, todos debemos alejarnos del sitió de detonación.

—Ya veo, debemos llevarle esta información a la abeja reina; todos los soldados deberán escuchar la señal; Kenma podrá reproducir un sonido de alarma una vez ya tenga en su poder la red de BL/ind.

—¡Eso se escucha muy peligroso, Noya! —chilló Asahi—. Es mejor que yo vaya contigo para ayudarte si te encuentras con algún problema.

—Ryuu irá conmigo —se carcajeó Chispa—, además, te necesitan a ti y a tu fuerza ahí arriba; Oikawa no tiene idea que nos infiltraremos por abajo, ya que no sabe que nosotros sabemos cuál es su punto débil.

—De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado…

—¡Tú lo sabes, Asahi! Y tú también, a esos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. les encanta hacer mucho daño.

Azumane palideció más.

—¿La bomba está lista? —preguntó Kei.

—Está desactivada —informó Chispa—, me tomará de unos minutos arreglar los últimos detalles, pero lo haré cuando lleguemos al lugar.

—De acuerdo, todos contamos con ustedes dos.

—¡No te preocupes, líder! —sacó el pecho e hizo un saludo como militar.

Kei no corrigió el título porque aún tenía mucho que hacer, así que solamente se despidió del par y continuó con la supervisión de toda La Colmena. A unos cuantos pasos más, se encontró al par de celebrados la noche anterior, Akaashi lo saludó cortés y estoico; Bokuto le dio una palmada con su mano metálica en su espalda.

—¿Escuchaste lo de Ukai y Takeda? —murmuró Histeria.

—Sí, es… terrible; debemos apresurarnos y salvar al Doctor de la ciudad.

—Bien, dicho. Estamos listos aquí adelante.

—¡Sí! —Concordó Bokuto—, el chico de La Colmena; Rugido, vino y nos entregó algunas armas nuevas.

—Tres cargadores con energía dirigida a cada uno, nos serán de utilidad —terminó Akaashi.

Tsukishima asintió, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tanaka y Kyoko formaban parte de la vanguardia y su posición no había cambiado, aunque el calibre del pelotón sí lo había hecho. Ellos irían encabezando la formación, Kyoko y Akaashi se encargarían de eliminar con rifle de francotirador a los androides de las murallas mientras las demás abejas cargaban los cañones para aguantar la defensa que mostraría BL/ind; todo eso para intentar comprar algo de tiempo para Hinata y Kageyama.

—Nos vemos en la ciudad —se despidió del par y luego, un poco inseguro agregó—; sólo… no se conviertan en fantasmas.

Bokuto y Akaashi le sonrieron, antes que Tsukishima siguiera revisando los aspectos del batallón que faltaban.

Todo estaba en su lugar o cerca de estarlo y Yui terminó por llamarlo a que lo acompañara a pararse frete a todo el pelotón; Kei no desobedecería nunca a la abeja reina, así que terminó por hacerlo.

—Adelante —Michimiya le dio la palabra—, lleva a tus hombres a la victoria.

—Pero…

—Empezó como su guerra, los killjoys nos trajeron de todo el desierto hasta acá; es apropiado que tú des las últimas palabras.

—Ah… —demonios—… de acuerdo —se aclaró la garganta e intentó ver a cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que estaban esperando sus palabras—. Yo… sé que no soy el indicado para pararme frente a ustedes y decirles lo mucho que significa para todo el mundo lo que están por hacer. Conozco dos hombres que les podrían decir más acerca de la vida y misión de los killjoys; pero ambos hombres dieron su vida completa por cada uno de los afortunados que nos encontramos aquí. Ellos fueron los que cargaron con todos nosotros para dirigirnos aquí.

En medio del océano de personas, se encontró con los familiares ojos de sus hermanos killjoys; entre ellos a Kuroo. Pantera le sonrió con gentileza, asegurándole que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, Tsukishima tragó saliva y continuó con más fuerza.

—Esta resistencia empezó como una idea; por un individuo que tuvo el coraje de ponerse de pie y caminar en contra del rebaño, aun si fue amenazado por cañones de pistolas o con puños. Esa idea se transformó en una misión y luego en una forma de vida; porque vimos algo _malo_ en el mundo y nos decidimos a cambiarlo. ¡Porque era lo correcto por hacer! —exclamó, algunas abejas gritaron, acordando con él—. Así que ahora, después de haber visto y aprendido de los cuervos que fueron antes de mí y que descansan en el seno de la Bruja Fénix; les diré lo que he aprendido hasta ahora:

— _Oikawa no va a ganar_ —Kei había sido un cabeza dura al principio; era parte de los killjoys, pero no tenía el mismo fuego que su hermano y había tomado de duras lecciones para que él finalmente aprendiera—, aunque todos aquí muramos, muy pronto habrá otro levantamiento de una nueva resistencia. Soldados jóvenes que al igual que nosotros no estarán conformes y tendrán el coraje de pelear; porque no importa que él sea más poderoso que nosotros, eso que nos diferencia es lo que nos garantiza que la raza humana ganará. No es nuestra inteligencia o nuestra fuerza, sino la capacidad que tenemos de unirnos y velar por los otros; por el amor y cariño de hermanos, de familia y de amantes. ¡No importa cuántas veces nos lastimen siempre volveremos!

Recibió más aplausos, sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo, pero más allá; visualizó el cielo, más arriba de las pesadas nubes de metano, en donde la expansión era tan celestial como lo describían los libros. En donde todos los guerreros iban a descansar en donde Takeda podía dejar de preocuparse por ellos; su hermano reía sin tristezas; Yamaguchi comía todas las fresas que podía, y donde Daichi descansaba sin el peso en sus hombros.

—Pero este día… este día será diferente: Este día los zorros serán los que cacen a los perros. Los fugitivos serán los verdugos. Este día no usaremos nuestras máscaras, no nos llamaremos por nuestros alias; esto es todo, killjoys ¡Si hemos de conocer a la Bruja Fénix hoy, entonces más les vale hacer una escena memorable!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que su garganta ardió y hasta que las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Desenfundó una de sus katanas y la apuntó hacia arriba; en honor a todos los que guiaron el camino para que ellos llegaran ahí. Todos levantaron sus pistolas al aire, en conmemoración a los killjoys, uniéndose por los siguientes días para luchar como hermanos.

Y luego, todas las voces se unieron como una; en un grito fuerte de libertad, sin miedo y con la ira de millones de almas que habían caminado sobre el desierto.

—¡¡Es muerte o victoria!!

Kei podría haber jurado sobre el nombre de la Bruja que Akiteru estaba mirándolo con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro. 

~~

Se movilizaron en lo que tenían, automóviles, motocicletas y camiones de carga; Kuroo iba en la tercera fila en su _Nova._ Lo terminaron acompañando Histeria y Ala Revólver; pero Pantera no se quejaba, no había mejor sentimiento que el de marchar a la guerra con dos de sus personas más cercanas. Ellos iban al frente y cuando estuvieran a tres kilómetros por llegar a las compuertas de la ciudad, otro pelotón se separaría para erguir el campamento para los heridos y ahí estaría Kenma también.

No había manera cómo comunicarse con Hinata, porque, aunque estuvieran en las zonas vecinas; el renacuajo estaría rodeado de mediciones masivas de estática, ninguna señal de radio podría atravesar esa densa pared para llegar a él. Si ambos presentaban algunas dificultades y no podían llegar, ellos no podrían saberlo.

Y sin Destroya, los killjoys y las abejas no tenían oportunidad de entrar a la ciudad; terminarían siendo masacrados por los francotiradores de la muralla.

Se escuchó el silbido de uno de los pasajeros que iba atrás; una abeja se había subido al techo de un automóvil para soltar la señal; una caravana de vehículos se separó de ellos, Kuroo solo podía pensar en Kenma, las probabilidades de él enfrentándose a un enemigo eran bajas; pero, no obstante, nadie aseguraba que Oikawa no intentaría ir tras ellos si lograba acabar con el ejército que entraría a su ciudad.

El cielo estaba despejado y el horizonte se veía tan limpio como podía; no había señales de tormentas de arena para ese día, ni siquiera el viento soplaba. Tenían todas las herramientas necesarias para el primer golpe. La sombra de la ciudad comenzaba a proyectarse sobre ellos, aun cuando se encontraban dos kilómetros y medio entre ellos.

Ya sabían que ésa era su señal.

—Suerte, bebé —dijo Koutarou.

Keiji asintió y abrió la puerta trasera; Kuroo no bajaba la velocidad, aun así, Histeria logró llegar al techo del automóvil al escuchar el ajetreo y los golpes que producía mientras instalaba el rifle. Pantera veía como los automóviles que corrían a su lado comenzaban a hacer lo mismo; logró avistar a Kyoko, no muy lejos, acostada de bruces, viendo a través de la mirilla de su arma. A su otro lado Tanaka hacía lo mismo, también Kinoshita y Nishinoya.

Estaban expuestos de esa manera y por eso Bokuto no paraba de ver de reojo el techo; pero ya estaba decidido, todos arriesgarían su vida para obtener alguna oportunidad.

Akaashi disparó primero.

—¿Le diste, cariño? —preguntó Koutarou mordisqueando su labio.

—¿Aun tienes que preguntar? —respondió con voz apagada debido al techo del automóvil y las ráfagas de viento.

Kuroo se rio a carcajadas.

Debían acabar con todos los soldados que podían mientras se encontraban a esa distancia, una vez se acercaran más, sería casi imposible; todo dependía del ataque sorpresa. De reojo vio a Kyoko disparar tres veces seguidas; apenas y la detonación se escuchaba arriba de las llantas corriendo sobre el pavimento.

—¿Con cuántos guardias contamos? —preguntó Kuroo sobre el zumbido del motor.

—Tres en cada puesto avanzado, esta es nuestra oportunidad para cubrir el terreno.

—Perfecto —concordó; si ellos lograban rodearlos antes que BL/ind entrara en un estado de defensa, podrían tener la ventaja.

Los únicos lo suficientemente dementes para hacer esas acrobacias eran los killjoys, pero eso estaba bien; ellos estaban acostumbrados a sentir la adrenalina correr sus venas como rayos, prendiendo fuego a todo lo que tocaban. 

— _¿Killjoys, están viendo eso?_ —vino la voz de Kyoko en el intercomunicador, entrecortada por la estática.

—No tengo buena visión de lo que es, pero parece una nueva arma… —agregó Akaashi.

—Keiji, ten cuidado —dijo Bokuto.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —murmuró.

— _¡¡Es un lanzacohetes!!_ —gritó Dulce.

—Mierda, mierda —Bokuto entró en pánico—; ¡Akaashi, regresa aquí!

Keiji maldijo sobre su aliento mientras con toda la rapidez que lograba lanzaba el rifle dentro del automóvil; sin embargo, aún estaban demasiado lejos como para poder descifrar dónde estaban instalados los soldados vigilantes.

Hasta que Bokuto gritó.

—¡Lo lanzaron! ¡Viene hacia _nosotros_!

Fue toda la advertencia que Kuroo recibió para doblar con violencia hacia la derecha; justo antes que el cohete explotara en el pavimento; abriendo un agujero en su estela. El impacto causó que los automóviles de atrás perdieran la formación; el _Nova_ terminó por deslizarse sobre la calzada, levantando una cortina de arena detrás de ellos; Tetsurou intentó estabilizarse con poco éxito.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el control de regreso; Bokuto sacó la mitad de su cuerpo para ver el techo del automóvil, para la tranquilidad de Kuroo escuchó la voz de Akaashi, un poco apagada.

—Estoy… estoy… bien, logre sujetarme; no te preocupes.

Tetsurou arrancó de nuevo, debían unirse a la caravana otra vez.

— _¿Kuroo, están todos bien?_ —llamó la voz de Tsukishima.

—Sí, sí —aseguró—; sólo un pequeño desvío. Retomaremos nuestra posición de inmediato.

Bokuto se había movido al asiento trasero para ayudar a Keiji a regresar de nuevo adentro del automóvil; aunque aseguraba que estaba más que bien, si Revólver no hubiera advertido nada, entonces ellos no serían más que papilla a medio camino.

—Pude escuchar cuando presionaron el gatillo del lanzacohetes y la presión de aire que salió después.

—Eso nos puede ayudar mucho ahora —comentó Pantera.

Piso el acelerador nuevamente, marcando la carretera con las huellas de las llantas; saliendo disparado como una bala hasta alcanzar el ejército adelante.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Ala Revólver.

De inmediato sus sentidos fueron asaltados por otra explosión a su lado, esta vez el misil impactó al lado de un carro a unos metros.

—Aún es temprano para las explosiones, ¿no lo creen? —Kuroo rechinó sus dientes.

— _Las cosas están peor en la vanguardia —_ avisó Kyoko.

— _¡Necesitamos a Hinata y Kageyama! —_ exclamó Tanaka.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró Pantera aumentando su velocidad.

A medida recorrían, el panorama comenzaba a empeorar; el velocímetro comenzaba a marcar rojo, Kuroo sentía el vibrar del timón bajo sus manos; sin embargo, Histeria se aventuraba a sentarse sobre la ventana para apuntar con su rifle. Pasaron al lado de un automóvil que había sido el blanco de una bomba; una densa nube negra salía del capó y había un cadáver dentro, no obstante, parecía que las demás abejas habían escapado.

Si se detenían por más de tres segundos, se convertirían en alfileteros humanos, habían llegado a los pies de la muralla de la ciudad y esta vez no contaban con Tsukishima introduciéndose en la red de BL/ind.

Otro automóvil volcó a su lado, les habían disparado a los neumáticos.

— _Carguen las catapultas —_ ordenó Yui.

— _¡Catapultas cargadas a la orden, abeja reina!_ —gritó Lev por el intercomunicador, seguido por unas estridentes carcajadas.

Entonces intercambiaron los lugares y los francotiradores se movieron hacia atrás; cediéndole el lugar en la vanguardia a camiones hechos a la medida a los cuales se les había removido todo el vagón y en lugar de eso llevaban catapultas cargadas con bombas.

Era la fase dos del ataque.

La primera bomba fue catapultada seguida de una explosión que ensordeció sus oídos. Las esferas negras eran bombas confeccionadas por Chispa Neón, estaban llenas de un líquido naranja y cubiertas por aluminio arrugado; las bombas explotaban al contacto. Kuroo notó una abolladura en el muro.

— _¡Fuego!_ —volvió a exclamar Rugido.

Esta vez una nueva catapulta se colocó al frente de la formación y los killjoys que terminaban de preparar el nuevo proyectil soltaron el pestillo. La canasta metálica se movió violentamente hacia adelante, lanzando la nueva granada; cayó cerca de la abolladura y profundizó el golpe.

La maldita estructura era resistente, pero ellos no se podían dar por vencidos, necesitaban entrar primero.

Un grito nuevamente vino del intercomunicador e hicieron lo mismo, siempre apuntando al lugar en donde la muralla comenzaba a debilitarse. Pero de esa misma manera, la defensa de BL/ind comenzaba a fortalecerse, disparándoles desde arriba con metralletas y lanzacohetes.

Oikawa ni siquiera se molestaba en aparecer personalmente.

Y entonces Kuroo logró divisar a un individuo sobre la muralla, el mismo exterminador que le había disparado en la cabeza hace más de un año. Con ojeras siniestras y profundas, cabello rubio y dos líneas rapadas horizontales que salían de sus sienes; sostenía sobre su hombro un lanzacohetes y disparó.

El misil impactó contra una de las catapultas; produciendo un estallido monstruoso, haciendo explotar todas las granadas que llevaba. Toda la tierra que rodaba a unos metros se sacudió, Kuroo sintió sus rodillas tiritar cuando una nube negra perlado con matices naranjas fue todo lo que quedó de los rebeldes que iban.

Así seguirían con todos.

Pero sólo necesitaban derribar esa muralla para poder entrar.

—¡Uno más! —aseguró Tetsurou en el transmisor, necesitaban un golpe más y harían el agujero.

Ya habían cargado la siguiente catapulta, sin embargo, antes que alguien pudiera dar la orden de disparar un rayo brillante como cegador fulminó el camino; como fuego lloviendo del cielo, Kuroo pudo sentir en su rostro el abrasador vapor de las secuelas. El estruendo sacudió todo el desierto y por unos segundos sus oídos quedaron sordos debido al estallido.

— _Los refuerzos acaban de llegar —_ vino la voz de Hinata.

Notaron que cinco metros de la muralla habían sido reducidos a cenizas y ahora el camino hacia adentro de Ciudad Batería estaba abierto. Pantera, Revólver e Histeria sacaron sus rostros del automóvil de la misma manera que todos los cuervos y abejas para ver la siniestra sombra de pie detrás de todo el ejército. Destroya era más gigante de lo que esperaba.

Se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Comentó— ¿Las estrellas esperan el momento adecuado para hacer su entrada? —sonrió—. Qué molesto…

—Ahora comienza lo divertido —dijo Bokuto con una sonrisa depredadora a su lado.

~~

Hinata debía agradecer a Sugawara y su octavo sentido –porque estaba convencido que ya tenía un sexto en saber lo que él estaba pensando y un séptimo sentido en saber en qué chozas abandonadas podían encontrar provisiones– en saber qué era lo que él necesitaría mucho antes que él tuviera una idea de necesitarlo. Ceniza Radiante le entregó unos prismáticos para poder divisar todo el panorama desde ahí arriba.

Así que pudo ver la caballería de rebeldes entrando sin refrenamientos, invadiendo Ciudad Batería como los conquistadores que debieron ser. Con el espíritu de Ikkei Ukai, el Pequeño Gigante y Cuervo Nicotina.

—¡Carga! —ordenó desde su posición en la cuenca del ojo de Destroya.

Kageyama asintió y el robot levantó su brazo otra vez; escuchó nuevamente el zumbido iniciando en el núcleo de Destroya que luego avanzó hasta su brazo derecho; se podía ver claramente, debajo de los resquicios de su esqueleto metálico el brillo celestial neón que se producía en sus venas, cargando la potente energía inmensurable.

—¡Dispara! —vociferó a su centinela mecánico.

Descargó la misma energía imparable, tan cegadora como la primera vez; seguido del estruendo que se podía escuchar a varios kilómetros. La explosión esta vez llegó a uno de los edificios de adentro; pasando los dos kilómetros de tierra estéril que separaba la capital con la muralla.

—Vamos.

Destroya comenzó a movilizarse, uniéndose a los demás en la batalla. Hinata se colocó nuevamente los binoculares para divisar lo que fuera en la distancia. A Oikawa o aeroplanos. La pared no era obstáculo para el robot, y fácilmente derribó el concreto a su paso; ahora solamente caminaba en el claro baldío ahí afuera.

—Dispara.

Levantó su palma nuevamente, Sol Inferno de inmediato se tapó los oídos; la explosión siempre sacudía su cerebro sin importar qué hiciera. Destroya lo obedeció, el proyectil compuesto enteramente de energía dirigida tan caliente como la lava dio en el blanco en otro edificio a lo lejos.

El rascacielos comenzó a desplomarse al suelo.

Le hubiera ayudado mucho tener manera de comunicarse con alguien ahí arriba, pero la estática del robot no lo permitía; aunque Destroya fácilmente estaba acabando con todo a su paso, necesitaba saber cómo estaban todos los demás. ¿Lev? ¿Akaashi? ¿Bokuto? ¿Tsukishima?

Aun así, ése era su papel y debía adherirse al plan para así poder asegurar la victoria después de todo esto. Oikawa no tendría oportunidad alguna al enfrentarse a Destroya. Ya habían recorrido un kilómetro de la distancia, podía escuchar las alarmas de los automóviles y disparos.

Cuarto estallido; la bola caliente de energía dirigida le dio a otro rascacielos. Las cuatro localizaciones en donde había impactado los proyectiles salían columnas de humo negro, llegaban hasta las nubes celestes; si lo veía de otra manera, parecía que los enfermos vapores comenzaban a infectar el artificial cielo, volviéndolo gris.

Él y el gigante androide llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, en dónde la zona metropolitana de Ciudad Batería comenzaba

—Dispara —ordenó otra vez.

Destroya levantó su brazo.

Y se paralizó.

—¿Destroya? —Probó un poco preocupado, era la primera vez que el robot titubeaba—. Destroya, dispara.

No obstante, no obtuvo respuesta del androide.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Destroya —llamó por tercera vez—… ¿Kageyama? —sus ojos caoba buscaron al androide de cabello negro y arterias refulgentes; Tobio miraba fijamente un punto en la ciudad, Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Pero antes que levantara su rostro en la dirección que Choque Binario estaba mirando; su intercomunicador hizo un ruido estático, como si se ahogara en disonancia. Le pareció escuchar una voz, pero era sumamente difícil saber a quién le pertenecía o lo que estaba diciendo.

— _…nata…. Inata…_ —no sabía si era su cerebro dándole forma a sonidos sin pies ni cabeza.

Sacó el intercomunicador de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y se le quedó mirando; como si al verlo fijamente haría sentido de los sonidos estrangulados que salían. Su sangre corrió helada, ni Destroya ni Kageyama parecían responder; finalmente siguió la mirada de ambos a ese punto fijo en la distancia, se colocó los binoculares y entonces lo vio.

Ellos no estaban preparados para eso.

—Eso… —murmuró solamente para él mismo—… ¿es eso un…?

Que la Bruja Fénix los amparara ahora.

~~

Tooru caminaba con precisión, dejando que los líderes de sus respectivas áreas lo trajeran al corriente de toda la información; ellos intentaban no correr, pero se les dificultaba caminar con rapidez para mantener su ritmo. Escuchaba las noticias de un enorme grupo de rebeldes, tan grande hasta donde llegaba la mirada humana se habían agrupado a sus puertas y ahora bombardeaban la pared de concreto, intentando _entrar._

Había llegado la hora, así que finalmente las cucarachas harían su levantamiento; Oikawa incluso pensaba que se habían tardado un poco, pero al escuchar las noticias, parecía que las ratas habían estado ocupadas criando más aliados para acompañarlos. Terminó pensando con asco, que la putrefacción era fácil de propagar.

Se lo habían hecho fácil a él, ahora tendría a toda la inmundicia reunida en un solo lugar y finalmente era hora de erradicarla.

Pero él no se encontraba atribulado, oh no, definitivamente no era preocupación lo que tintaba el ronroneo en su pecho. Lo supo al llevar su mano a sus labios y descubrir que sus comisuras se enrollaban formando una amplia sonrisa. Su felicidad era bordeando a lo maniática pero ahora sólo necesitaba un elemento más.

Un elemento proporcionado por los mismos rebeldes para su destrucción.

—¿Dónde está Iwaizumi? —preguntó interrumpiendo al hombre que iba detrás de él.

El silencio reinó por tantos segundos que Tooru terminó girando su rostro para ver al hombre, estaba enmudecido, y él sólo abría su boca como si fuera un maldito pez ahogándose. 

—No… yo… no lo hemos visto, líder…

Un sonido entre un gruñido y una bufa salieron de su garganta; no había visto a su caballero blanco desde que llevó a sus sabuesos. Kawanishi y Goshiki había más que llenado sus expectativas con el _regalo_ que le habían entregado, todavía se reía por el presente y ¡qué presente había sido! Nada más que la viva imagen de la «libertad» de los rebeldes.

Ese par de sicarios lo seguían sorprendiendo.

Oikawa estaba tan extasiado con el regalo y el _plan_ que tenía para él que no notó cuando Iwaizumi le susurró a su oído ni tampoco cuando se marchó.

—¿Y Shirabu? —le preguntó al mismo endeble hombre detrás de él.

—Él lo está esperando al tope del edificio, como usted lo indicó, lí...

No dejó que terminara, Tooru ya había encarado el camino frente a él; el reloj ya había comenzado a correr y debía seguir todo al pie de la letra. Si Hajime se había movilizado para evacuar a los ciudadanos, entonces lo encontraría después; sabía que, según sus cálculos, no habría pérdidas, pero las cucarachas seguían vivas por ser impredecibles.

Era una pena, él quería que Hajime estuviera a su lado cuando pasara; pero los hechos eran los hechos; se adentró al ascensor y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Llegó hasta el techo del edificio, las brisas eran duras y podía oler a la lejanía el humo dejado por la pólvora mezclado con el leve pero característico olor de sangre. Un aroma que se había vuelto corriente; no tocaba nada dentro de él, ni felicidad, ni tristeza, ni ira.

—¡Shirabu! —saludó con jovialidad, sus rizos se movían, ondulando hacia un lado; como el cabello del chico frente a él también—. ¡Mi mecánico estrella!

Kenjirou miraba petrificado más allá de él, en dirección a la entrada de Ciudad Batería; no, más allá de eso, a la sombra caminando lentamente, pero con seguridad hacia ellos. Oikawa tenía _décadas_ de no verlo de pie.

Su sonrisa se volvió más grande.

—Tenías razón, Tooru —dijo el castaño con sus ojos fijos en el monumental androide—. Ellos… lo trajeron.

Aun no sabía si la anonadada expresión del joven mecánico y el rápido tamborileo de su corazón era producto de la conmoción por ser testigo por primera vez de la robótica _perfecta_ como se conocía o temor al ver el tamaño de la máquina. Debajo del cerebro brillante de Shirabu, él era apenas un niño; Oikawa a veces lo olvidaba.

—Los humanos son predecibles en sus acciones —dijo, él ya lo había visto venir; había visto las medidas de estática en diferentes Zonas. Vio en la grabación del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Ushijima los ojos luminiscentes de Tobio y las venas caminando por todo su rostro.

Destroya había despertado y nadie más que él conocía su verdadera fuerza, ni siquiera Tobio.

—Prepara todo, Shirabu —ordenó y el chico rápidamente comenzó a poner manos a la obra, llamando a todos sus subordinados; dándoles instrucciones sobre los botones para activar.

Mientras, Oikawa se sacaba su levita blanca y desabotonaba su camisa del mismo color; se quitó las prendas y las arrojó a un lado, quedándose con su camiseta sin mangas. Cerró sus ojos y estiró su cuello a los lados concentrándose; en la zona donde estaría su columna vertebral se articulaba una artificial enlazada entre ella con segmentos metálicos, emulando la de humanos, solamente que se encontraba arriba de su piel.

Dentro, corría energía, su energía pura y sin reservas.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el riesgo que estaba por correr; Iwaizumi jamás le dijo nada, porque simplemente no tenía idea de lo que iría a ocurrir.

Fue entonces que Destroya disparó, destruyendo la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad; Oikawa enfocó sus ojos y miró cómo los rebeldes, las inmundas cucarachas, las basuras humanas comenzaban a meterse a _su_ metrópolis. Amenazando con destruir el orden que él había logrado mantener por años; sus dedos se doblaron uniéndose en un puño.

Había killjoys _corriendo_ en _sus_ calles.

—Shirabu —llamó al mecánico, el chico se acercó a él—, libera a todos los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., manda a los sicarios y avisa a Iwaizumi también. Ataca con todas mis fuerzas, no dejes _ningún_ killjoy vivo. Yo me ocuparé de Tobio después de esto.

—Como ordene.

El techo del edificio se comenzó a partir por la mitad; el joven mecánico gritaba unas cuantas órdenes sobre las alarmas que habían comenzado. Oikawa había tomado las medidas necesarias, si su vieja creación estaba por regresar a casa, él estaría preparado para darle la bienvenida; y a diferencia de lo que pensaba su caballero blanco, Tooru no estaba emocionado por morir. Todo el rascacielos había sido modificado para construir la estructura entre sus paredes; él sabía que Destroya no sería derrotado fácilmente, y si Tobio era tan _idiota_ de tener la idea de retarlo, entonces Oikawa se encargaría de enseñarle una última lección a su tontuelo hijo pródigo.

Tobio disparó nuevamente, esta vez impactó contra su edificio «C»; maldijo a los barbáricos rebeldes, ese proyectil les cobraría caro a _ellos._

Finalmente, su nueva arma estaba completa, los planos habían sido rápidos y burdos por el poco tiempo con el que habían trabajado; pero lo que verdaderamente importaba era la fuerza del golpe _._ El cañón era tan grande como había diseñado, la garganta era del mismo tamaño que un edificio de dos pisos. Tooru estiró sus labios en una torcida y amplia sonrisa, quería reírse, pero aún era temprano; se repetía, para acabar con un gigante, lo único que necesitaba era una hondilla.

Shirabu se acercó a él con un cable en sus manos; pero Oikawa levantó su mano, parándolo en el lugar, por el momento él tenía otros planes.

Tobio disparó otra vez.

—Destroya —dijo.

Sin embargo, el androide volvió a disparar.

—Destroya —probó y fue entonces que vio ese brillo familiar en los ojos de su creación. Después de todos los años, después que Tobio había creído conseguir otro «Dios»; en el fondo, él siempre había sabido dónde estaba su lealtad. Tal vez Kageyama tenía libre albedrío, pero Destroya siempre le perteneció a Oikawa—, para.

El enorme centinela paró en sus pistas, mientras, la sonrisa de Tooru crecía el doble. Maldecía no poder ver a esa distancia el rostro del «nuevo Dios» de Kageyama, ¿qué expresión estaba haciendo? ¿Era de traición? ¿O quizás tenía miedo por su frágil vida de humano? Pero no importaba, Destroya lo había traicionado hacía décadas y las traiciones no era algo que Oikawa podía perdonar; no importaba si ahora seguía escuchando sus órdenes.

El enorme robot mantenía su posición.

—Jaque mate —murmuró.

Porque al final de todo, las baterías no sangraban y lo robots no lloraban; y debajo de toda la programación de Tobio, sus embustes, su adorable ignorancia y su lealtad cambiante, él seguía siendo un androide y los androides _siempre_ obedecen la razón para la que fueron creados.

Finalmente tomó los cables que Shirabu mantenía en sus manos y las conectó a los puertos de su atlas y axis en su columna vertebral; de inmediato la estructura metálica del cañón vino a la vida, su motor rugía, devorando la energía que su cuerpo proporcionaba. Pero el arma era grande y alimentarla tomaba de trabajo.

—El objetivo está en posición —avisó su mecánico.

—Dispara —ordenó.

Kenjirou haló la palanca del panel de control y rápidamente cubrió sus oídos; Oikawa sintió que todos sus huesos eran triturados al mismo tiempo. Dentro de su cuerpo, todo ardía, como si una mano hirviente había sido introducida en su boca, destruyendo su garganta hasta sus pulmones y estómago. El cañón rebasó de energía y disparó la primera bola de energía ardiente.

Le dio a Destroya en el pecho, haciendo explotar el metal; el enorme gigante retrocedió con lentitud.

Las esquinas de su visión se habían ennegrecido y tenía dificultad mantenerse parado, la energía desmedida que había sido utilizada era más de lo que había creído y, sin embargo, Destroya seguía de pie.

—Otra vez —le dijo a Shirabu.

El chico volvió a accionar el cañón; Oikawa se sujetó para prepararse al peaje que vendría otra vez.

Sintió el dolor insoportable y por unos segundos perdió su vista, mientras, el cañón volvió a disparar. Escuchó el impacto sobre las explosiones que venían desde la muralla, sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse justo a tiempo para apreciar el momento que el proyectil destruía el rostro de su robot; donde se encontraba su controlador.

Esta vez Destroya estaba por caer, sus memorias estaban fritas y no había manera de volverlas a reparar.

Era una lástima, pero no había más que hacer.

—¡Otra vez! —gritó con voz ronca, estaba por caer al suelo; la energía que se había drenado era demasiada en comparación con la que entraba desde su núcleo, debía volver a cargarse.

—Tooru, no estoy seguro si podrás resistir una descarga más —ofreció Shirabu—; si Iwaizumi estuviera aquí no te permitiría hacerlo.

Y era cierto, Hajime siempre desaprobaba de sus experimentos extremistas que terminaban por afectar su funcionamiento y salud; pero él no era líder y tampoco estaba acá. Oikawa rechinó sus dientes y no le contestó al chico, pero comenzó a caminar con piernas débiles hasta alcanzar el mando de control. Sintió decepción, su ingeniero mecánico no estaba listo, no tenía lo que se necesitaba para subir de rango.

Tiró de la palanca él mismo, intentó gritar del dolor, pero su voz no parecía tener fuerzas. Sus alarmas dentro de su cráneo se encendieron, anunciando los bajos niveles de energía que su cuerpo estaba manteniendo. Cayó de rodillas y tosió violentamente, sus ojos se mantenían enfocados en sus manos, siguió tosiendo hasta que cada arcada que daba cada vez se convertía en carcajadas.

Limpió el riachuelo de saliva de su mentón para ver frente a él, su visión borrosa se aclarecía lentamente, pero alcanzó a notar el gigante cuerpo, ahora desfigurado y arruinado, de Destroya cayendo al desierto. Toda su porción superior engullida en humo y sus manos se extendían como si buscaba aferrarse a algo.

Su creación perfecta, su bebé, su Destroya… lo había destruido. Su garganta se sentía estrecha con un sentimiento al que no le podía dar nombre, ¿era arrepentimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Luto?

En lugar de seguir enumerando más palabras se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas, completamente gastado; aun debía encargarse de los killjoys, del «Dios» y de Tobio, debía levantarse, no obstante, lo único que podía hacer era carcajearse con desenfreno hasta que ya no pudiera reconocer la voz que salía de su garganta. 

~~

El mundo se detuvo por unos largos segundos; el ruido desapareció de la faz de la tierra y por unos fragmentos, Akaashi podía haber jurado que el sol ardiente había bajado de los cielos para transformarse en un ardiente proyectil; viajando a miles de metros por segundo para impactar con el pecho de Destroya.

El sonido que se escuchó fue desgarrador.

Ahí supo que fuera lo que hubiera sido, no se recuperaría. Las oxidadas articulaciones de Destroya chillaron ante el movimiento súbito de intentar mantener su equilibrio, pero la máquina ni siquiera tenía tiempo de terminar de moverse cuando un segundo orbe de energía le dio en su rostro, derritiendo el metal. De su torso caían meteoritos, restos de metal incendiándose. 

¿En dónde estaba Hinata?

Destroya dio otro paso hacia atrás; el rostro del centinela perdía su forma y comenzaba cada vez más a parecer un esqueleto mecánico. Su pecho, en donde se encontraba el núcleo recibió un tercer impacto, y la luz que lo mantenía vivo se apagó; los orbes luminosos que habían perdido las cuencas comenzaron a parpadear, perdiendo la energía que les quedaba.

Hasta que se terminaron apagando.

Nada sostenía al colosal centinela de ciento sesenta metros; la máquina sin vida comenzó a caer sin reservas _sobre ellos_.

— _¡Quítense del camino!_ —gritó alguien en la radio.

Keiji ya estaba fuera del alcance del impacto ya que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la ciudad; aun así, ver a su prominente luchador de más de cien metros caer tan temprano en la pelea… La palabra «desalentador» ni siquiera comenzaba a definirlo. El enorme centinela cayó de rodillas, rodeado por vapores negros, aceite y metal fundiéndose hasta no quedar nada.

Se encontró preocupado, al preguntarse si Kageyama sentía el dolor de ser corroído vivo por el fuego.

—Si alguien ve a Hinata o a Kageyama, repórtenlo de inmediato —ordenó en su intercomunicador, necesitaba saber cómo estaban los chicos al recibir esas explosiones.

— _¡La ofensiva sigue de pie!_ —exclamó Yui—. _Vanguardia, mantengan su posición, ya logramos la entrada a Ciudad Batería, repito, la brecha a la ciudad está abierta; necesitamos ganar territorio._

— _¿Con cuántas bajas estamos contando? —_ preguntó Tsukishima.

Akaashi ya sabía que no podían depender de Destroya para ganar la guerra, por eso confeccionaron las nuevas armas y por eso entrenaron hasta el cansancio, hasta que se formaron ampollas en sus manos y en sus pies. Así que la guerra no estaba perdida, todavía, no hasta que al menos uno de ellos siguiera respirando.

La forma del androide cayó al suelo causando un tremor que escaló hasta su pecho, deformó la arena causando una huella.

El gigante había caído.

Oikawa lo había matado antes que pusiera un pie dentro de su ciudad. El dictador no estaba jugando ahora, era claro que apuntaba a matarlos. Así que ellos debían ser el doble de astutos y severos.

Entraron con el automóvil de Kuroo al territorio de Ciudad Batería y recorrieron la distancia hasta llegar a los pies de los verdaderos rascacielos. El plan dictaba que, para ese entonces, ellos debían separarse; Tetsurou, Bokuto y él tenían diferentes objetivos. Akaashi miró a su alrededor y un brillo de esperanza irrumpió en su pecho al ver a los miles de rebeldes que comenzaban a disiparse entre las calles de los bloques, vandalizando automóviles y deteniendo los androides exterminadores.

No dañaban a los ciudadanos porque su pelea no era contra ellos.

— _S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. fuera de vista, no logro ver a ninguno en ningún lado —_ dijo Noya. Keiji lo vio correr a su lado, detrás de él iba Tanaka y otras abejas—. _Comenzaré mi camino en el subterráneo._

Él también debía moverse y encontrar a la serpiente encargada de lavar los cerebros; pero antes de pensar en más, un policía corrió en su dirección; su mano se movió por inercia y sacó su _glock_ , quitándole en un movimiento rápido y fluido el seguro de la pistola para disparar en su pierna. El hombre cayó al suelo e Histeria alejó su pistola de él.

Escuchó un golpe detrás de él, pero para su sorpresa, se trataba de Bokuto arrojando a un policía de espaldas al pavimento. Ni un segundo después, su brazo se transformó en una metralleta y disparó a la barricada de hombres con máscara que se acercaba. Keiji se unió a él con su arma, derribando a los que se acercaban en motocicletas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no luchaban lado a lado. 

Así que no pudo evitar la sonrisa que salió cuando vio a Bokuto disparar como si había nacido para ello.

Un exterminador vino corriendo desde su flanco derecho; pero Koutarou estaba ocupado con la barricada.

—Enemigos a tu derecha —musitó.

—Son tuyos —dijo con una sonrisa.

Revólver se inclinó hacia adelante y Akaashi rodó en la parte superior de su espalda con rapidez, llegando al lado derecho de Revólver para acabar con los policías, gastando una bala en cada uno.

—Somos un buen equipo —aceptó Revólver sonriendo con frescura.

—Eso no lo puedo negar —devolvió.

Antes de poder decir más, Bokuto utilizó su brazo para resguardarlos de las balas de un exterminador con una _Beretta_ ; Revólver corrió hacia él y lo golpeó con su mano humana, lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo.

—Prometo darte una luna de miel perfecta después de esto, Akaashi —comentó Koutarou, parando unos segundos para dispararle a algunos androides—. Con muchos, muchos dulces.

A Histeria le gustaban mucho los dulces.

—Somos killjoys —le recordó—, ésta es nuestra perfecta luna de miel.

—Bueno, no puedo argumentar eso.

A su lado voló Espina de Canela, había ensartado las agujas de sus listones metálicos sobre un enemigo el doble de su tamaño y utilizó la disparidad en el peso de su cuerpo para impulsarse hacia adelante y terminar clavando una aguja en su nuca; el enemigo paró de moverse y ella se dejó caer de cabeza ensartando otras agujas sobre otro exterminador que se encontraba cerca.

A otros metros más, Asahi intercambiaba sus armas entre una escopeta y su martillo de cabeza negra, quebrando huesos a diestra y siniestra. Kyoko por otra parte disparaba con su escopeta clásica y manual antes que se acercaran a ella.

—¡Nada como el olor a sangre por la mañana! —exclamó Kuroo con una sonrisa y un hacha goteando el hediondo líquido carmesí.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó Akaashi mientras le disparaba a quienes podía—. ¿No deberías ir detrás del mecánico?

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —se rio—, debo encontrar a Tsukki primero o… él debe encontrarme a mí.

Notaron a ese gigante de mirada gélida, ahora usaba un chaleco antibalas sobre su piel y unos guantes metálicos. Keiji terminó sorprendido y un poco temeroso por la manera que Aone fácilmente destruyó el cráneo de un androide exterminador con un solo puñetazo.

—Vamos, vamos —gruñó Kuroo a su lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Akaashi.

—Esto es sólo un tentempié, ¡vamos, Oikawa, saca tus armas de una vez!

—La espera sólo lo hace peor —agregó Bokuto.

—Después de lo que le hizo a Destroya, este «ejército» no es todo lo que el dictador tiene —analizó Pantera, mientras hundía su hacha en la cabeza de un policía.

—¿Alguna noticia de Hinata o Kageyama? —Histeria le preguntó a Pantera.

—Nadie los ha visto.

—¿Qué hay de Iwaizumi?

Tetsurou solo negó con la cabeza, Keiji chasqueó su lengua.

—¡Kuroo! —gritó Kei avistando a su grupo, tenía una katana en cada mano; de las mortíferas hojas caían gruesas gotas de sangre. Pero antes que pudiera llegar a ellos, Bokuto interrumpió diciendo.

—Algo viene.

De inmediato los androides se retiraron del conflicto, dejando una brecha grande entre los killjoys y ellos. Los policías recibieron órdenes y dejaron de atacarlos; era el mismo _modus operandi_ que habían utilizado con el primer S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

—Algo viene rápido —avisó Bokuto, escuchando lo que ellos no podían.

Sin embargo, su lado comenzó a disparar a quienes podían, haciendo caer a los policías.

Y entonces llegó.

Una silueta cayó desde más de diez metros de altura, hundiendo el asfalto bajo sus deformadas piernas. Las retorcidas ideas de Oikawa siempre terminaban poniéndolo helado, eso debía ser un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. pero no se parecía a otro que habían visto antes, ni a Ushijima, ni al demonio de boca suturada.

Sus piernas ni siquiera tenían forma humana.

En lugar de eso parecían las de una bestia, eran metálicas; pero el fémur lucía arqueado en lugar de recto; el peroné y la tibia estaban casi horizontales y los huesos de sus pies eran gigantes. A Keiji le recordó a las piernas de un canino. Sus manos también habían sido reemplazadas por miembros metálicos con formas de garras largas.

Su cuello era completamente de metal y poseía una máscara de gas que cubría la mitad de su rostro; de su cuello hasta sus hombros tenía pequeñas espinas que salían de su cuerpo. Un orbe de su cara parecía de metal, el iris y pupila eran rojos como la sangre; lo único humano que quedaba de su cuerpo era su orbe derecho, su cabello rizado y dos pequeñas marcas de nacimiento en su frente.

Eso era demente, los experimentos de BL/ind no tenían límite alguno.

Cautelosos, los killjoys no podían mover ni un músculo, porque no tenían idea a qué clase de enemigo se estaban enfrentando; no obstante, el enemigo hizo su primera movida. Sus garras se convirtieron en puño y el ciborg se encogió sobre su cuerpo, como si estuviera reuniendo energías; un bisbiseo comenzó a escucharse, hasta que el sonido lentamente se hizo ensordecedor.

—¡Quítense del camino! —gritó Bokuto.

La advertencia había venido tarde y Akaashi solo pudo arrojarse detrás de un automóvil antes que el ruido llegara a su límite y el extraño ser explotara frente a sus ojos. Ni siquiera pudo ver el daño que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. había hecho, sólo el sonido de miles de proyectiles siendo disparados.

Koutarou había saltado al mismo lugar que él resguardándose detrás del auto abandonado. Keiji finalmente abrió sus ojos para notar cerca de su pie; los proyectiles eran espinas metálicas; no escucharon nada más, parecía que el ciborg se había quedado estático.

Lentamente Akaashi salió para ver al enemigo; su sangre corrió helada al ver todas las espinas que habían quedado ensartadas en el pavimento, en el metal de los automóviles, eran miles y todas habían sido lanzadas con tanta fuerza que lograron atravesar lo que se les puso enfrente.

El grito desgarrador de Kyoko hizo constreñir su pecho.

Sintió su cabeza volverse ligera y su garganta se revolvió con bilis; quería vomitar al ver la figura sentada a los pies de un edificio.

La pequeña Hitoka Yachi había sido la primera pérdida de los killjoys, las delgadas espinas atravesaron todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al hueso. Mientras, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no parecía moverse, pero nuevas espinas ocuparon el lugar en todo su cuello, hombros y miembros metálicos.

—¡Canela! —vociferó Kyoko corriendo al cuerpo de Hitoka, sin embargo, no parecía que siguiera respirando.

—Mierda —comentó Kuroo al tener su petición respondida.

Oikawa había abierto su arsenal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos luego~


	33. Die Forelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo esta vez es nombrado por una canción de Franz Schubert, una melodía que trata sobre una escurridiza trucha y un pescador que usando embustes y trampas consigue atraparla. La original tiene una melodía bastante encantada aunque también admito que me he enamorado de la versión de Hans Zimmer, son libres de escuchar la letra y sacar sus conclusiones con el capítulo ;)
> 
> Capítulo beteado por mi ángel guardián: Ren.
> 
> Un pequeño mensaje, pero no por eso menos especial a Ray A. Kirkland porque esta semana ha cumplido años, espero que lo hayas pasado genial.
> 
> Un aviso, muy pronto mostraré un dibujo que la talentosa Gerald le ha hecho a unos personajes, se mostrará en mi facebook así que dense una vuelta para chequearlo.
> 
> Otro aviso, no espero tener el siguiente capitulo pronto, como pueden notarlo, el fic ya está llegando a su fin (calcul capítulos más) así que con un poco de paciencia de su parte, daré lo mejor de mi en cada palabra que le siga.
> 
> » Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: Koutarou Bokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba.«

La siguiente gota cayó en el puente de su nariz y algunas pizcas alcanzaron su ojo; el líquido no erosionaba su piel ni quemaba al toque. Era  _agua_ , Akaashi concluyó y eso definitivamente era lluvia.

Pero ¿por qué?

El grosor de las gotas comenzó a aumentar y la cantidad de agua era mayor cada segundo; hasta que se convirtió en un incesante zumbido, callando los disparos y explosiones. Su ropa se empapó en cuestión de minutos y su visión comenzaba a dificultarse, la temperatura bajaba estrepitosamente.

Sin embargo, el siguiente grito de Kyoko lo devolvió a la tierra.

Dulce rompió la formación y comenzó a disparar sin reservas directo al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. mitad bestia. Apuntó a su rostro, pero el ciborg se cubrió son su mano, era fútil; pero Shimizu parecía que no le importaba, las lágrimas por Canela se mezclaban con las gotas de agua, pero sus ojos estaban inyectados por sangre. La escena era devastadora; además, era peligroso acercarse tanto a su enemigo.

El mismo sonido gutural provino de él, preparándose para lanzar sus espinas.

—¡Shimizu, regresa aquí! —gritó Kuroo.

Sin embargo, Dulce no parecía estar escuchando; cerraba la distancia entre ella y el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. demasiado rápido. La chica de cabello azabache no tenía nada más en su mente, que no fuera ira, blanca y ardiente ira al ver el cuerpo de Espina de Canela tendido en el suelo.

No obstante, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. no se movía, solo los miraba fijamente.

—¿Por qué no se mueve? —se preguntó en voz alta Tsukishima.

—Hay algo… —escuchó murmurar a Bokuto, pero Akaashi no discernió la oración completa por el sonido sordo de la tormenta que los azotaba y mojaba hasta sus huesos.

—¿Bokuto? —preguntó, pero Revólver solo mantenía su vista a un punto entre los edificios.

Movió sus labios para decir algo más, pero era fútil.

Kyoko se acercó un poco más, el ciborg la miraba.

—¡Mierda! —vociferó Bokuto sin perder ni un segundo más para arrojarse sobre Shimizu.

Exactamente al mismo momento lo que parecía ser una bola de concreto azotó al lado de ambos, centímetros adelante, con tanta fuerza que llegó a perforar la pared de un edificio; un poco más y Shimizu hubiera sido golpeada y a juzgar por la fuerza del impacto, también asesinada.

—¿Qué? —escupió Keiji—. ¿Ahora tenemos que estar atentos por trampas en la ciudad?

—No… —susurró Kuroo, su voz apenas audible por la incesante tormenta—. Mira… es uno más…

De la pared reducida a escombros salió un hombre; No… un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de tez morena y cabello rapado a los lados; cejas negras y gruesas, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos; completamente blancos y muertos, como si no tuviera alma. Los miembros mejorados de su cuerpo eran sus dos brazos completos, grotescamente enormes, el triple de tamaño de cualquier humano normal; completamente ensamblado de metal, hombros más grandes que su cabeza, conectados a un collar metálico en su cuello. No tenía camisa, sólo una almohadilla lumbar.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Tsukishima, incrédulo.

—Estamos jodidos…

Sin más aviso el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de piernas deformes lanzó otra lluvia de espinas; los killjoys que pudieron, volaron de nuevo a sus escondites.

Akaashi logró cubrirse detrás de otro automóvil cercano; pero, para su sorpresa había terminado por caer frente al ciborg como  _«Golem»._  Maldijo sobre su aliento cuando el enemigo lo enfocó con sus orbes blancos y vacíos; sus gigantes dedos se enrollaron en puños y cargó contra Histeria como si fuera un toro.

Era extraño moverse en un ambiente así de mojado, sus pasos eran inseguros sobre la calzada; podía sentir los golpes de cada paso del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. acercándose a él. Histeria cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto, juntando sus puños frente a su rostro; escuchó el choque destemplado de metales y abrió sus ojos.

Justo a tiempo Aone se había colocado frente a él para recibir la fuerza demoledora del golem metálico; apenas podía mantenerlo a raya, únicamente por los guantes metálicos. No obstante, la lluvia hacía los pies de él deslizarse hacia atrás.

Ellos no tendrían ninguna ventaja debido a la tormenta.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?! —gritó Bokuto—. ¡Ustedes deben marcharse y encontrar sus objetivos!

No le sentaba bien en su pecho dejar a Bokuto atrás con esos dos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. sin embargo, ése había sido el plan desde el principio.

—Kuroo, Tsukishima —Akaashi llamó su atención—, Bokuto tiene razón, tal vez si acabamos con el mecánico primero tendremos alguna oportunidad para desactivar los ciborgs.

—Asahi, Aone y yo nos encargaremos de estos chicos, ¡¿No es así, muchachos?! —cuestionó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Amanecer asintió rápidamente con el mazo en sus manos, su cabello comúnmente atado con una liga caía en sus hombros, empapado; Aone rechinaba sus dientes mientras aún mantenía al ciborg, el híbrido terminó lanzando un puñetazo, Takanobu rápidamente guardó su rostro detrás de sus guantes y fue arrojado hacia un lado, el golpe volvió a reverberar en todo su cuerpo.

Giró unas cuantas veces sobre el asfalto, levantando una pequeña pared de agua con las gotas que caían; sin embargo, Aone asintió en respuesta con un gutural sonido proveniente de su garganta.

—¿Ven? —dijo Bokuto como cuestión de hecho—. ¡Lo tenemos controlado!

Akaashi ni siquiera le comenzaba a creer, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de boca suturada no había hecho su aparición y estaba seguro de que Oikawa debía tener más de dos híbridos; pero Koutarou tenía razón, debía encontrar al ajustador de pensamientos, pero no confiaba plenamente en hacerlo de inmediato; la imparable tormenta se lo haría mucho más difícil y ¿de dónde había salido? Para comenzar.

—De acuerdo, Bo, si tú lo dices —Kuroo fue el primero en aceptar; confiaba plenamente en su hermano—. Tsukki debemos apresurarnos.

Ácido dio una última mirada hacia atrás, antes de asentir y seguir a Pantera.

Su intercomunicador estalló en estática; era la abeja reina.

— _Necesito confirmación si alguien se ha encontrado con el dictador, debemos localizarlo._

Keiji creía que, si alguien realmente lo hubiera encontrado, no habría de seguir vivo para hacerlo saber.

— _¿Qué hay de Iwaizumi? —_ preguntó Kuroo.

Ninguno recibió respuesta, ¿dónde diablo se había metido su «aliado» en esos momentos?

Akaashi se tragó sus despedidas para su esposo y comenzó a correr en la dirección que debía estar el edificio en donde realizaban los ajustes de pensamientos; «El Tubo» se llamaba. No obstante, no había dado su tercer paso cuando se abrazó a sí mismo por instinto y jadeó, una nube blanca salió de su boca.

La temperatura había bajado  _mucho._

Y las gotas de lluvia parecían haberse congelado, pues ahora eran fragmentos de hielo descendiendo del cielo lentamente. Su nariz ardía y sus dientes tiritaban, ¿qué demonios pasaba con el clima?

No había manera que ellos pudieran luchar si el agua que había quedado en el pavimento se transformaba en hielo.

— _¡¿Alguien sabe qué demonios pasa con el clima?!_ —Suga le dio voz a sus pensamientos.

Su respuesta fue estática ahogada.

Y después de eso.

—…  _ficio «C»_   _Es el edificio «C» —_ se escuchó claramente—.  _El edificio controla todo el clima en la ciudad._

¿Ese era…?

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Akaashi.

— _La detonación de Destroya debió haberlo estropeado._

_~~_

Se despertó de golpe con un jadeo, por inercia toda la parte superior de su cuerpo se irguió tan rápido que Hinata sintió que su cabeza explotaría del dolor. Lo último que recordaba era el cañón enorme que habían apuntado hacia ellos; él había gritado, ordenándole a Destroya que se moviera del impacto. El gigante no pareció escucharlo y se quedó ahí para recibir la primera bola de energía blanca.

Todo su metálico cuerpo reverberó del impacto, Shouyou estuvo cerca de caer desde su ojo; ni siquiera estuvo consciente de sus alrededores cuando sintió la mano de Kageyama halarlo del cuello de su camisa hacia arriba. Escuchó una segunda detonación y comenzó a caer.

Terminó golpeándose la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

Llevó una mano a su cuero cabelludo y sintió un parche de piel protruir; frenéticamente revisó todo su cuerpo, pero con un jadeo de alivio no había mayor daño que unos cuantos moretones.

A unos cuantos metros notó a Kageyama inconsciente.

Corrió hasta él y se hincó para traer su cabeza sobre su regazo, Hinata con una punzada sobre su pecho notó que la piel del ojo izquierdo de Tobio se había rasgado, debajo de su ceja y arriba de su pómulo; también la rotura que se encontraba en su brazo derecho ahora llegaba hasta debajo de su clavícula.

Él había sido, comprendió, Kageyama se había lanzado al momento que les habían disparado, para protegerlo. Había recibido el impacto de la detonación y la caída de ciento sesenta metros. Le dio algunos pequeños golpes en su mejilla, para hacerlo reaccionar.

El vibrar del pecho de Tobio comenzó a tornarse más fuerte, Shouyou siguió intentando conseguir alguna respuesta de él. Fue entonces que notó que ellos se encontraban en medio de ruinas e incendios, era lo único que quedaba de Destroya. Con tristeza, acarició la mejilla del robot, una parte de Kageyama había muerto.

Sin gastar más de un latido, su androide abrió los ojos de golpe; Hinata intentó calmarlo, se encontraba con él y ambos estaban bien. Aunque… Tobio estaba en un peor estado del que había pensado: un ojo mantenía el profundo azul, pero el otro brillaba de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era Destroya.

—Debemos movernos en seguida —Kageyama se puso sobre sus rodillas.

—Kageyama… tú ojo…

—¿Qué? —el robot retrocedió así que Inferno le alcanzó un pedazo de metal reluciente.

—Diablos… —maldijo y luego golpeó su sien izquierda, el ojo regresó a su color.

—Ese choque de verdad te afecto, ¿uh? —señaló con preocupación.

—¡Rápido! Debemos ir con los demás.

Shouyou sabía que estaba en lo cierto, así que no señaló más de lo sucedido; rápidamente dejaron las ruinas de Destroya y se encaminaron a adentrarse a la ciudad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al momento que sintió una gota caer en la punta de su nariz.

—Aún tengo el núcleo de Destroya si a eso te refieres, todavía tengo la fuerza para vencer a Oikawa.

No era eso a lo que Hinata se había referido, pero no lo corrigió.

A medida iban corriendo, comenzaron a ver todo el panorama desde abajo; un androide intentó pararlos, pero Shouyou le disparó con una bala de onda de choque, causando un cortocircuito y desactivándolo en el lugar.

Kageyama pasó sin pensarlo dos veces a su lado.

—Oye, ¡Kageyama!

—¡Debemos encontrar a Oikawa!

Siguieron a paso rápido entre killjoys, abejas y exterminadores; el viento se sentía como dagas en sus brazos y alfileres en su nariz; cada respiración ardía en sus pulmones, Hinata no tenía idea qué pasaba hasta que su pie se resbaló y su cuerpo se deslizó con facilidad por el pavimento congelado.

Terminó por chocar con las piernas de Kageyama, con fuerza, pero el androide no cayó con él, y Hinata podía haber jurado que se había estrellado contra un muro. Quizás Kageyama sí tenía todo el poder de Destroya todavía.

—¿Esto es agua congelada? —se preguntó Shouyou en voz alta, sus huesos comenzaban a tiritar del frío.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró Kageyama, sin esfuerzo alguno, levantó a Hinata del pavimento y lo puso en pie—. Eso es nieve —informó.

Con un movimiento rápido tomó el intercomunicador de Hinata, él estaba un poco distraído explorando esa «nieve».

—Es el edificio «C» —dijo en la radio—. Es el edificio «C» —repitió—, El edificio controla todo el clima en la ciudad.

— _¡Kageyama! —_ regresó Akaashi sorprendido.

—La detonación de Destroya debió haberlo estropeado.

— _¿Hay manera de repararlo?_ —preguntó la abeja reina.

—Los controles de contingencia se encuentran en el sótano del edificio, donde no llegó la explosión, es posible regularlo desde ahí.

— _¡Yo puedo ir a repararlo! —_ gritó Lev, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más—  _¡Yo puedo repararlo!_

Shouyou supuso que nadie más que el ingeniero robótico era el indicado para meterse con cualquier intrínseca y confusa maquinaria que se encontraba en el lugar para poder manejar todo el clima.

Pensándolo bien, no sabía si al dejarle a Lev tanta responsabilidad no terminaría con el tiro por la culata… Pero Kageyama y él debían encontrar a Iwaizumi, y luego a Oikawa.

— _De acuerdo —_ Yui le concedió—,  _solo sé cauteloso y no te metas en problemas._

— _¡Jamás soñaría con hacerlo, abeja reina!_

Pudo imaginar a Michimiya poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Mientras dejaban a Lev con la responsabilidad de encargarse del clima ellos se encaminaron para encontrar al dictador; Kageyama no gastó ni la fracción de un segundo antes de emprender carrera hacia el edificio del que les habían disparado. ¿Ése había sido Oikawa?

Tooru había destruido a Destroya.

—¡Kageyama! —gritó Shouyou, Tobio corría más rápido de lo que sus humanas piernas tenían capacidad.

El androide no logró escucharlo; Hinata lo intentaría otra vez.

—¡Kage…!

Su garganta se cerró con tanta violencia que el nombre de su androide quedó enterrado en sus pulmones y al siguiente segundo el piso había dejado sus pies y ya no se encontraba corriendo. No, ahora que lo notaba, estaba suspendido en el aire. Sus manos volaron a su tráquea y se paralizó al sentir  _algo_ rodeando su cuello y aplastando su vía aérea.

No estaba suspendido.

Estaba siendo arrastrado por los aires por alguien, sujetándolo del cuello.

Al siguiente segundo cayó de golpe al pavimento helado, rodando unos cuantos metros. Tosió al recuperar su aliento, sin embargo, el ardor de su cuello por el abuso solamente comenzaba a florecer.

A cinco metros se encontraba el oponente que lo había sujetado.

—¿Adónde crees que vas, asqueroso cuervo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hinata pudo divisar a Kageyama corriendo a unos cuantos bloques, ni siquiera había notado que él había sido atacado. Aun así, necesitaba estar con él y murmurar las órdenes necesarias para vencer a Oikawa.

—Púdrete —regresó Hinata.

Su enemigo tenía cabello negro y corto, le recordaba un poco a Kageyama, por la manera que las hebras oscuras caían en sus sienes; pero era también completamente diferente. El chico chasqueó la lengua con molestia y volvió a agitar la soga de metal que tenía en sus manos, antes de otro latido ya tenía a Hinata de su cuello otra vez, cortó el aire a sus pulmones y con el mismo movimiento Sol Inferno sintió sus pies volver a dejar el suelo.

El azabache parecía tener su edad, pero su fuerza era abismal, con sólo un movimiento pudo manejarlo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Shouyou terminó por caer sobre el flanco de un automóvil, causando una abolladura. Su costado punzó del dolor, pero lo colocó de segundo plano, volviéndose a parar sin pensar en si algo podría estar roto.

—¡Te ves suficientemente interesante! —celebró su contrincante—. Y por eso yo, Tsutomu Goshiki, el sucesor de Wakatoshi Ushijima y mejor sicario del mundo; acabaré contigo.

Ese molesto tipo no se iría hasta matarlo, ¿no era así?

No había otra manera, debía terminar con él y correr hacia Kageyama, Iwaizumi y Oikawa de inmediato.

No debía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Escuchó el chispazo del látigo moverse y antes que su cuerpo pudiera registrarlo, sintió la insoportable presión sobre su tobillo y luego la fuerza sobrehumana barrerlo de sus pies; en segundos ya se encontraba en vuelo, esa vez golpeó de bruces la pared de un edificio.

—¿No me escuchaste decir que estoy por matarte?

De acuerdo, sí sería difícil…

~~

Su paso y el de Kuroo eran bloqueados por el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. con piernas como bestia; era fútil intentar alejarse y encontrar el edificio donde se encontraba el Laboratorio 7; el macabro lugar donde fabricaban a los híbridos. Asahi cargó un lanzacohetes y lo disparó al ciborg, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos lo logró esquivar. Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua.

—No hay manera de pasar y si seguimos así moriremos congelados a la entrada de Ciudad Batería.

Kuroo lo pensó un momento.

—Tengo una idea.

Pantera Anfetamina corrió en dirección de Bokuto, así que Kei terminó por hacer lo mismo.

—Hermano —llamó—, necesito un aventón.

—¡Hombre, tú lo sabes! —rio.

Parecía que no era la primera vez que lo decía, porque de inmediato Kuroo escaló el cuerpo de Bokuto con naturalidad, dejándolo a él en la luna. Revólver tomó a Tetsurou con sus dos manos, reclinó su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros y lanzó al killjoy de cabello negro varios metros en el aire.

Lo último que escuchó de Tetsurou fue su molesta y estridente risa.

—¿Qué demonios? —se quedó preguntando el de anteojos.

—Es tu turno, Tsukki —Revólver se acercó.

Maldita sea, eso era descerebrado, pero, por otro lado… habían pasado sobre el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. sin problemas…

Bueno, al diablo, de todas formas, podía  _morir_  ahí adentro.

Bokuto lo lanzó por los aires con tanta fuerza como un cañón; Tsukishima sólo podía murmurar una letanía con todas las maldiciones que vinieran a su mente. Había sido una pésima, idiota, descerebrada idea.

Terminó cayendo sobre un montículo de nieve.

Tosió por un momento, mientras recogía los rodamientos de su sanidad y conciencia; intentando descifrar dónde diablos se encontraba ahora. Arregló sus anteojos y notó una mano extendida frente a él; sobre ella la atractiva sonrisa torcida de Kuroo.

—¿El aterrizaje siempre es así de turbulento?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, es la primera vez que lo intentamos.

—Bromeas, ¿no? Pudimos morir…

Tetsurou se rio.

—Sí, pudimos; pero no lo hicimos.

—Ese no es el punto —suspiró—, pero no importa, debemos movernos.

Sacudió los remanentes de nieve y comenzaron a movilizarse con cautela; Kei leyó el nombre de la calle en que se encontraban y recordó el plano. Estaban cerca del Laboratorio 6, eso significaba que el 7 estaba un poco más adelante.

Kuroo iba delante de él por centímetros, sin embargo, Ácido notó su mirada inquieta y sus labios temblar levemente.

—¿Kuroo? —preguntó, Tsukishima consideraba que no había tiempo para quedarse callado, de todas formas, todos estaban bajo un peligro latente.

—No es nada —respondió, aunque segundos después agregó—, es sólo… Iwaizumi… No tenemos idea dónde está, no tenemos manera de contactarnos con él. Mi cerebro no para de pensar si todo lo que hemos hecho no ha sido seguir paso a paso el plan de Oikawa y de su sabueso obediente.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi buscará a Oikawa al igual que Kageyama.

—¿Y qué pasa si te equivocas? ¿Si IEN nos miente y todo esto es una trampa?

Kei lo consideró por unos momentos, antes de responder.

—Entonces todos nosotros morimos.

Pantera no dijo más y Tsukishima tampoco; pero para entonces avistaron el Laboratorio 7; a diferencia de otros rascacielos que habían sido afectados por los disparos de Destroya, ese parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

Entraron y de inmediato las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas.

Kei se había preguntado e ideado las maneras en las cuales podrían darle búsqueda al mecánico; pero para su fortuna, o falta de ella, parecía que él los estaba esperando. Según los informes de Iwaizumi, Shirabu tenía la misma edad que él, era un genio en la robótica, pero no se especializaba en luchar.

—Tooru tenía razón —dijo el chico de cabello castaño—, ustedes vendrían a buscarme.

—Entrégate y me encargaré que tengas un juicio; no somos unos bárbaros y no venimos a matarte.

—¿Qué tal está él? —Preguntó, ignorando sus palabras—. ¿Qué tal está el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Koutarou Bokuto?

A su lado, Kuroo se tensó y los nudillos en la mano que sostenía su hacha se volvieron blancos.

—Ríndete pacíficamente y no te haremos daño.

—Es una lástima que lo tengamos que matar —continuó Shirabu—, tenía mucha promesa como soldado.

—¡Ahora verás, monstruo! —gritó Pantera, dejándose controlar por sus emociones.

—¡Kuroo!

Shirabu no se exaltó al verlo correr a él, y Kei de inmediato supo que se trataba de una trampa; el techo se derrumbó sin previo aviso sobre ellos; Tetsurou cayó al suelo ante el estruendo.

Sobre los escombros se paraba erguido una creatura mitad androide; sus muslos habían sido cortados hasta la mitad, sus rodillas eran metálicas al igual que sus piernas. Los miembros se arqueaban hacia atrás y sus pies asemejaban patas de un lobo, con garras gigantescas. Sus manos eran garras metálicas también, junto a su cuello, sobre su pecho se encontraba el logo sonriente de las industrias.

Parecía que su mandíbula había sido removida y reemplazada por dientes y quijada de metal; su oído derecho también.

Sus ojos estaban cosidos.

La mitad superior de su rostro era lo único que quedaba similar a un humano, su cabello era castaño claro y estaba partido hacia un lado.

De acuerdo, ése era uno, ahora ¿en dónde se encontraba el otro?

Tetsurou se puso de pie rápidamente, pero entonces, a su lado el techo volvió a romperse y de igual manera, cayó otro S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Ese era…

Era exactamente igual; sus piernas fueron cortadas en el muslo, sus ojos cosidos y su mandíbula había sido removida también.

Lo único diferente era que el metal subía a su nariz, dándole un aspecto de un esqueleto de metal, su cabello era rubio y estaba partido al lado contrario.

Con pesar sobre su corazón, Tsukishima cayó en cuenta… eran hermanos. No, no solo eso, eran  _gemelos._ Ambos habían sido atrapados, torturados y convertidos en máquinas inhumanas para asesinar.

Ni siquiera podían verse.

—Osamu —llamó el mecánico, el híbrido aludido se movió a él—, Atsumu —el otro S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. hizo lo mismo—, prepárense para atacar.

~~

' _Edificio «C»_ ' su mente gritaba ' _Debo encontrar el edificio «C»_ '.

Haiba Lev corría como un lunático por las calles congeladas de Ciudad Batería. De los pocos lugares que el ingeniero robótico había pensado que la Bruja Fénix  _no_ lo llevaría, definitivamente «corriendo por el pavimento nevado de Ciudad Batería» debía encontrarse en las primeras 3 de la lista.

 _«_ Nieve _»_  se llamaba, y solo eran pequeños cristales de hielo debido al vapor de agua que experimentaba una alta degradación en la atmósfera por una temperatura menor de cero grados y caía en formas geométricas a la Tierra.

Realmente interesante, y si no fuera porque en ese momento se encontraban en medio de una guerra y porque el número de caídos entre abejas y cuervos aumentaba por los minutos, y también, porque por primera vez había visto dos malditos  _S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W._ y demonios, eran más chocantes de lo que había pensado; no podía darse el lujo de apreciar algo tan pasadero como el clima.

Todavía pensaba en lo aterrador que era el híbrido de piernas como bestia y ojos bicolores. Había una diferencia entre la bella heterocromía de su hermana y dos orbes completamente diferentes –uno humano y uno metálico– coexistiendo en la misma faz.

Así que se preparó mentalmente, aceptaría lo que fuera a pararse frente a él, no importaba lo deforme que fuera el siguiente S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. que liberaran.

Sacó el enorme mapa que él había terminado haciendo con los planos que Iwaizumi les entregó. ¿Pero cómo luciría el edificio «C»? ¿Tendría una enorme «C» plasmada en la fachada? Exasperado, Lev miró los edificios que estaba pasando; todo lucían condenadamente igual. ¡Todo en la maldita ciudad lucía condenadamente igual!

Así que decidió concentrarse solamente en el mapa.

Abrió el enorme pliego y lo colocó sobre su rostro sin disminuir el paso, debía verlo detenidamente pero no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo quedándose estático. A sus lados, terminó notando como el panorama había comenzado a cambiar, si bien eran pocos los killjoys que se encontraban tan céntricos en la ciudad, algunas personas estaban huyendo lejos del caos.

Pero había algo extraño…

Todos los ciudadanos no corrían apuntando sin sentido, tampoco abarrotaban las calles, no lloraban y no hacían desastres como las personas lo harían. No… ellos corrían sin chocar entre ellos, tan ordenados como hormigas en su nido.

Esas personas no eran libres.

Haiba tragó todo el coraje y la empatía que pudiera sentir y se obligó a seguir corriendo, nunca había comprobado todo lo que Kageyama y los demás killjoys contaban sobre la Ciudad Batería y cómo Oikawa había esclavizado los cerebros y las almas de toda la población.

Respiró hondo y golpeó sus mejillas para despabilarse, el camino todavía era largo.

Avanzó diez cuadras más y entonces vio el humo grisáceo salir de una estructura carcomida por la mitad. Ése debía ser el edificio «C». Sus pies trastabillaron hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle, en donde un policía lo avistó y comenzó a seguirlo; pero Haiba no huiría de una pelea así que sacó su pistola y le disparó al agente del mal.

Falló y ahora el policía lucía más furioso.

Era ahora o nunca, se mentalizó Haiba. Así que encaró al hombre, claramente más bajo que él –porque alguien rara vez no lo era–; detrás de su cerebro pudo recordar las lecciones de Yaku. Lo más importante de todo era respirar profundamente y concentrarse, algo que se le dificultó cuando notó al policía sacar una pistola y apuntarle; Lev terminó por cerrar los ojos y halar el gatillo.

El hombre cayó al suelo, dejándose de mover.

Haiba exhaló todo el aire atrapado en sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, el descanso poco duró, porque un exterminador lo notó y disparó a su lado; Lev se arrojó al lado, refugiándose detrás de un automóvil. Se trataba de un androide, así que una simple bala de plomo poco haría, con manos inquietas, por el frío sumado al nerviosismo, cambió el cartucho con dificultad.

Sacó su rostro y disparó, el haz de luz viajó más rápido que su mirada y le alcanzó a dar al androide en la cabeza; que explotó como si se hubiera tratado de una fruta vieja.

Como lo suponía, la energía de Destroya era mortífera.

Con más confianza en sí, Lev entró al edificio, sacó una pistola con balas de plomo y se dispuso a hacer su camino hasta llegar al piso subterráneo. Uno de los científicos de BL/ind se interpuso en su camino, Lev le disparó a su pierna para inmovilizarlo y continuó su camino, solo parando en una esquina donde estaba enmarcado el croquis del edificio; tomó nota de los planos, memorizando cada ascensor, escaleras, salidas de emergencia y oficinas en unos cuantos segundos.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso subterráneo, pero paró cuando escuchó un profundo crujido de cemento y metal.

El edificio colapsaría, pero él debía regular el clima primero, para darles alguna oportunidad a los killjoys de vencer.

Tragó sus dudas y comenzó a descender más, de todas formas, él era  _Rugido Helado_ y definitivamente regresaría de nuevo a La Colmena y Yaku lo abrazaría con alivio y él como todo héroe diría algo tan cliché como: «Auch, me estás lastimando mis heridas de guerra».

Tal vez no de esa manera, pero había oportunidad, porque ese día, antes que saliera el sol y ellos de La Colmena, Yaku se había acercado a él para desearle suerte y luego lo miró directo a los ojos y dijo: «Eres un idiota, pero un chico amable, inteligente y sobre todo bueno; esas no son cualidades comunes hoy en día, así que escúchame por una vez: "No hagas nada estúpido y regresa, idiota, sólo regresa."»

Y lo haría, una vez le pateara el trasero a todo BL/ind.

Ya había derrotado a cinco oficiales –los había contado desde el primer policía en la ciudad–, Yaku le había enseñado bien, también ese de cabello genial, Pantera le había dado algunas lecciones de pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, junto a otras abejas más. Tenía lo necesario para dar pelea ahora.

Llegó a donde debía ser el centro de control de contingencia; las luces aun funcionaban, aunque todo el lugar estuviera en penumbras, lo único que Lev podía ver eran las pequeñas lumbreras de comando de los teclados como estrellas azules; ahí abajo, el frío le calaba los huesos.

No había nadie más en ese nivel, seguramente todos estaban más ocupados saliendo del maldito edificio a punto de colapsar, porque ¿qué clase de idiota se quedaría en un rascacielos que había recibido una descarga mortal de energía dirigida y en cuestión de minutos terminaría cayendo?

Ah, sí,  _él._

Intentó activar algunos comandos para poder tomar el control de esa fina capa imperceptible que se encontraba rodeando los cielos de la ciudad, la que formaba las nubes y dejaba caer la lluvia.

Introdujo otras instrucciones y finalmente parecía que estaba yendo a alguna parte; el resonar de las teclas era lo único que se escuchaba en el centro de control, Lev estaba tan enfocado en lograr la tarea que tenía en frente que perdió su visión periférica y dejó de prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Finalmente, una pantalla verde reemplazó a la azul de antes y le indicó que los controles de las condiciones atmosféricas de toda la Ciudad Batería habían sido recuperados. Celebró arrojando su puño al aire y vitoreando su victoria personal, pero para entonces se percató de lo inevitable.

Debía ir al baño.

¡Los héroes eran humanos también!

Afortunadamente no tuvo que dejar el piso en el que se encontraba y terminó entrando mientras esperaba a que la temperatura comenzara a subir.

—¿ _Lev lo lograste_? —preguntó la abeja reina.

Haiba se lavó las manos antes de tomar el intercomunicador.

—¡No fue tan fácil como creí! —admitió, seguramente para Ácido Lunar y sus dones de hacker debía haber sido pan comido.

— _La nieve cesó de caer, hiciste un buen trabajo, Lev._

—¡Gracias, abeja reina!

Definitivamente pediría una nueva lámpara de lava.

Haiba se dio una palmada imaginaria en la espalda; dejándose pensar por unos segundos que definitivamente era un killjoy, había logrado acabar con los obstáculos que la Bruja le había puesto en frente.

Podía hacerlo todo.

Ahí notó que otro policía lo había seguido hasta el piso subterráneo; con una sonrisa Lev se dispuso a acabar con él también.

—¡Oye! —llamó Lev, sacando una daga—. ¡Te has encontrado con el enemigo equivocado, amigo!

El policía lo encaró y se tomó de un par de segundos antes de moverse, como si analizara la situación; su contrincante comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—Quieto, amigo —bufó—; o no voy a tener misericordia contigo —probó, ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde había salido esa clase de bravata, pero se dejó llevar unos segundos más, además, todavía tenía la pistola con la energía dirigida; un paso del sujeto ese y lo volaría en pedazos.

—Oh —canturreó—, ¿hablas en serio?

Algo en su voz le puso la piel de gallina y una vez estuvo más cerca Haiba notó que no estaba usando el usual uniforme de policía; en lugar de eso solo tenía una camiseta blanca sin mangas, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Lev tomó su posición de defensa, al menos parecía que el policía –si lo era– tampoco contaba con un arma de fuego.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Mmm? —preguntó con voz juguetona.

—¿Eh? —¡Oh! Era una trampa, ahora debía usar su alias.

El «policía» se acercó más y Lev sintió su garganta secarse y su cuerpo comenzar a sudar gotas de hielo al notar ese cabello castaño, ojos moca y dientes con una sonrisa  _perfecta._

' _Por la maldita Bruja'_ pensó al caer en cuenta que había sido  _él_ quien se había encontrado con el enemigo equivocado.

—M…mí no…nombre es Ru-Ru-Rugido Helado —tartamudeó; sin embargo, no huiría, ¡él era un killjoy! Le mostraría que él podía pelear lado a lado del dictador. Él tenía una pistola con energía dirigida, eso al menos debía aturdirlo—, y… ha llegado la hora de que BL/ind sepa de la ira fría de mi país.

Intentó sacar la pistola del estuche, pero la condenada arma se quedó atorada al momento que él terminó su frase genial. Sus dedos temblaban más de lo que lo hicieron cuando estaba nevando, intentó halarlo con más fuerza, pero escuchó tela rasgarse, le pidió a la Bruja que no se tratara de sus pantalones; ¿qué clase de mensaje le enviaría al dictador si un killjoy quedaba semidesnudo en medio de una pelea?

—¿Ira? —preguntó antes de reírse—. ¿Qué sabes tú de ira,  _Rugido Helado_?

Diablos, su alias se escuchaba genial.

—Yo… yo… yo… —su cerebro no estaba funcionando.

—¿Dónde está Sol Inferno? —cuestionó—. Dime y te mataré sin dolor.

Eso sonaba como el mejor intercambio de toda su vida, pero no tenía idea dónde se encontraba Hinata.

—Jamás traicionaré a mis hermanos —dijo.

—Entonces te haré gritar hasta que olvides todas tus memorias —terminó con frialdad.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció debido al temor, porque algo en su tono y en sus palabras le aseguraba que Oikawa iría a cumplir su promesa con creces.

' _Al diablo'_ Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de dar media vuelta y correr lo más rápido que sus largas piernas pudieran llevarlo. No se atrevió a dar una última mirada cuando salió de la pieza subterránea, lo único que su mente gritaba era que  _debía_ salir a la superficie; porque si alguien era capaz de soportar la caída de un edificio sobre él, ese era Oikawa y definitivamente no Lev.

Un gemido no muy masculino se escabulló de sus labios cuando escuchó el primer golpe, sonoro y fuerte de una pared siendo destrozada, pero ni aun así vio atrás; sabía que Oikawa seguía detrás de él, aferrándose de pared a pared –a juzgar por el sonido– y la manera que cada estruendo y escombros caían al suelo a cada paso que él daba.

Todo se resumía a eso, los golpes capaces de atravesar el concreto, sus pasos y su respiración.

Si hacía otra cosa, como alcanzar su intercomunicador y hacerles saber que había encontrado al dictador –o que Tooru lo había encontrado a él– seguramente sería atrapado en sus garras, ni siquiera sabía si las tenía, pero no dudaba que si Oikawa llegaba a alcanzarlo lo mataría de inmediato.

Cada centímetro que avanzaba, cada paso que corría, cada respiración que daba, le ponía los pelos de punta pensar que el cruel dictador estaba por atraparlo y él terminaría teniendo el final de Bokuto.

Ni siquiera notó que había pasado la salida del edificio «C» y ahora escalaba hasta el fragmento del rascacielos que estaba inclinado hacia un lado, pendiente de un hilo para colapsar.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío toque en su nuca, por un milímetro iba delante del agarre de Oikawa; fue lo suficiente para hacerlo querer vomitar. Se lanzó al suelo al último segundo fuera del alcance de su cazador hacia dentro de una habitación; rodó y terminó sentado ante la intimidante figura del líder de todo el mundo. Como lo había sospechado, las paredes estaban destruidas.

Patéticamente retrocedió de esa manera, moviéndose solo unas pulgadas lejos de él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El monstruo lo había atrapado.

—No, tú no eres «Sol Inferno» —se rio, subiendo una mano, las falanges se alargaron hasta convertirse en espinas metálicas negras—, prepárate para gritar.

Lev cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto.

—¡Oikawa! —escuchó a alguien gritar.

De golpe, Haiba miró nuevamente al dictador, quién quiera que fuera, era lo suficientemente importante para Tooru como para pararlo en sus pistas; sin embargo, el dictador solo abrió los ojos y miró hacia atrás.

—Es a mí a quién quieres, déjalo ir.

—¡ _Tobio!_ —saludó, su voz era indescifrable—. Ya-hoo~

—Es a mí a quién quieres, déjalo ir.

~~

Kageyama había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Lev. Finalmente había llegado, finalmente había encontrado a su creador, el que le dio vida y sensibilidad, el que le dio pensamientos y voz.

Y ahora debía matarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?

¿Por qué no podían existir dos seres indestructibles y eternos para crear un mejor futuro para los humanos?

— _¡Tobio!_  Ya-hoo~

Kageyama se tensó de inmediato, era increíble de pensar que sólo el sonido producido por las artificiales cuerdas vocales de Oikawa era capaz para causar en él miedo e inquietud.

—Deja ir al cuervo.

—¿Por qué? —Devolvió, dando un paso más en dirección de Lev; el chico de cabello ceniza gimió, petrificado del miedo—. ¿Tienes miedo de que me diga dónde está Sol Inferno? —probó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

¿Quería a Hinata?

—¿Te sorprende que sepa su alias? —Oikawa dejó de prestarle atención a Haiba para acercarse un paso hacia Tobio.

Kageyama esperaba que esa fuera suficiente señal para Lev para largarse de ahí; el edificio estaba por colapsar, podía sentir cada estructura metálica de acero crujir cada segundo, a punto de ceder.

—No, tú lo sabes todo, Oikawa —dijo como una burla, pero también subrayando el hecho de la realidad.

Tooru se rio entre dientes.

—Siempre tan adorable; pero lo que quiero hacer en este momento es encontrar ese cuervo que se atrevió a subirse a  _mí_ Destroya y concibió la estúpida idea que podía controlarlo sobre  _mis_  órdenes.

—¿Qué deseas con él? —preguntó Tobio con temor.

—Tengo unos cuantos planes, pero mientras tanto…

Tomó el cuerpo de Lev en la fracción de un segundo y lo arrojó por la ventana.

Tobio se apresuró a saltar e ir por él, pero Oikawa atrapó su tobillo, sus garras negras lo arrojaron hacia otra habitación, destruyendo la pared.

—¿Estás herido porque le hice daño a uno de tus  _amados_ humanos?

Kageyama no tenía idea si Tooru se estaba burlando de él o si seguía estudiando sus respuestas, aprendizaje y emociones; él se negaba a seguirlo haciendo, ya no era el pequeño «proyecto» de Oikawa, respondiendo sin pensar como un títere controlado por alguien más.

No, él podía pensar ahora y jamás volvería a ser reiniciado.

—Nunca tendrás a Hinata —dijo en lugar de responderle.

Kageyama pensaba que Shouyou había preferido quedarse atrás para ayudarles a los demás en la batalla; él solo necesitaba a Iwaizumi –donde quiera que estuviera—. Eso había resultado mejor, ya que no tenía idea qué podría pasar si Tooru terminaba teniendo a Hinata en sus manos.

—Eres débil —escupió—, una completa pérdida de tiempo. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haber pasado todos esos años construyéndote; dándote un cerebro maravilloso para que tú vayas y te enamores de la primera puta del desierto que veas.

Se mordió la lengua, no le seguiría el juego. Oikawa comenzó a pasearse por la inclinada habitación, Kageyama lo imitó, manteniendo la misma distancia siempre; la estructura interna de soporte del edificio volvió a producir otro quejido.

—Ahora estoy seguro, crearte tan similar a los humanos fue tu destrucción; no eres perfecto porque eres igual a esas creaturas imperfectas. Tienes —escupió las palabras—… tienes estos  _sentimientos_ que te hacen débil.

—No, no lo soy y lo demostraré venciéndote aquí mismo.

—Mi error, sin embargo, fue reiniciarte en lugar de destruirte la primera vez. ¿De qué servía resetear tus memorias si había algo roto en ti desde el principio?

—Prepárate, Oikawa.

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo, mocoso? Entonces te mostraré lo verdaderamente fuerte que soy.

—No te temo.

— _Deberías._

Kageyama flexionó sus rodillas y se impulsó sobre el suelo para tomar velocidad, el piso se hundió como mantequilla ante su fuerza y peso; Tobio se lanzó sobre Oikawa para golpear su rostro, pero antes que su cerebro pudiera registrar algo más, ya no era Tooru su blanco, sino que  _Hinata._

Su cuerpo vaciló en su fuerza, desconcertado por la insólita imagen de su cuervo parado frente a él, pero fue entonces que Hinata frunció su ceño y esbozo esa sonrisa ladina tan característica de Oikawa que cayó en cuenta. Para entonces «Hinata» lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeó hacia el suelo, presionando todo su peso y fuerza en Tobio, comenzó a atravesar los pisos hasta llegar al primero.

Fue Oikawa quien tomó la forma de su cuervo.

—Admito, que ese truco que tiraste con Destroya antes tuvo un enorme peaje en mi energía —incluso la voz era la del chico con cabello como fuego; estiraba sus articulaciones, preparándose para el enfrentamiento—; pero mientras estabas recuperándote del golpe de mi cañón, tuve la oportunidad de sobrecargarme como nuevo.

—Quita… ¡Quita esa máscara que tienes!

Esa expresión de odio e ira no le quedaba a su sol.

—Debo enseñarte una última lección antes de matarte —condenó—. Quiero que veas este rostro antes que lo desfigure más allá de reconocimiento porque esto es lo que obtienes, Tobio, esto es lo que obtienes por desobedecerme.

Lo volvió a arrojar, esta vez hacia arriba, debilitando más el rascacielos; Kageyama golpeó el techo de todos los pisos, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de activar el poder de su núcleo. Había olvidado lo  _rápido_ que era Oikawa. Por un momento pensó que Iwaizumi era igual que él, pero el caballero blanco siempre tuvo razón, Tooru era más rápido que ellos y más sádico también; porque él no podía hacerlo, no podía levantar un puño para golpear a Shouyou.

¿A eso se había referido Iwaizumi?

« _No importa lo que pase ahí en Ciudad Batería, tú tienes que saber cuál es tu posición en la guerra y hacer lo imposible para ganar_ ».

Pero su temor siempre estuvo presente.

La imagen de Hinata convirtió sus manos en garras negras, revelando el metal del que estaba construido. ¿Eso podría significar que la apariencia de Oikawa no era verdadera? Y su rostro era una máscara que mantenía todo el tiempo.

—Quiero que veas a todos los cuervos que condenaste a muerte por dejarlos acercarse a ti.

Escamas negras y metálicas comenzaron a cambiar en el rostro de Hinata tomando la apariencia de Bokuto antes que fuera atrapado, sin los tornillos en su sien derecha, donde habían taladrado para introducirle los tubos; Kageyama retrocedió, el rostro de Oikawa comenzó a cambiar otra vez, transformándose en la viva imagen de Daichi; esto le hizo dar otro paso atrás.

—Depender de seres tan débiles —el rostro demoníaco de Oikawa regresó—, me das lástima.

Si Kageyama no podía golpearlo, entonces trabajaría con sus alrededores; reunió toda la fuerza que podía gastar para moverse más rápido y tomar a Oikawa por sorpresa. Emprendió carrera saliendo de la rota habitación del edificio para llegar al sitio exacto dónde se encontraba los cimientos que estaban por romperse. Antes que los golpes sordos de Tooru siguiéndolo llegaran hacia él, Tobio terminó por terminar de fracturarlo.

Su creador entró por la puerta, pero todo se volvió negro cuando el edificio comenzó a colapsar y se estrelló al suelo. Los ladrillos y escombros cayeron sobre su cuerpo y su rostro terminó enterrado en varios metros de cemento y roca.

Se obligó a pararse nuevamente, sacudiéndose las ruinas; miró atrás de él, aún quedaban pedazos de la primera planta y el nivel subterráneo; sin embargo, volvieron a caer gotas de lluvia, aunque había disminuido a una llovizna.

A unas cuantas calles notó al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. que arrojaba espinas enfrentándose a Bokuto; Revólver estaba atrapado, el híbrido lo mantenía inmovilizado y se preparaba para arrojar más espinas metálicas. Tobio iba dirigiéndose a ayudarlo cuando una patada lo hizo volar diez metros; la fuerza fue tanta que rodó hasta ponerse en cuclillas.

Quien iba caminando hacia él era el cuerpo de Hinata, pero su mirada ladina lo delataba. Kageyama debía golpearlo,  _debía_ hacerlo; no por él, sino por todos los killjoys que lo habían seguido hasta Ciudad Batería para acabar con eso.

Pero siempre terminaba por vacilar.

Puso sus dos puños frente a su rostro y llamó todo el poder de su núcleo para correr en sus arterias. Sintió la energía dispararse y su piel comenzó a brillar.

—Impresionante —concedió Tooru—, es bueno verte otra vez, viejo conocido.

Estiró un largo brazo con cable negro y arrancó un poste de luz desde sus cimientos; sin pensarlo dos veces lo lanzó a Kageyama. Tobio lo terminó atrapando en sus manos sin mucha dificultad; aunque sus pies retrocedieron unos cuantos centímetros, arrastrándolo atrás.

Lo que no notó fue que Oikawa ya estaba frente a él y el puñetazo que lo siguió.

Su visión se ennegreció cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado con un sonoro golpe profundo que reverberó hasta su núcleo. Tooru lo lanzó con tanta fuerza, Kageyama terminó golpeando un árbol, quebrándolo en dos; cayó de espaldas sobre césped, cortándolo en su caída y creando agujeros de tierra.

Se tomó diez segundos para ponerse en pie, porque su cuerpo no lo escuchó hasta entonces, y porque el dolor lo mantenía paralizado; solo podía mirar el cielo gris y muerto; sentir las gotas de lluvia en sus mejillas manteniéndolo lúcido. Se encontraban en el parque central de la ciudad, rodeados por múltiples árboles, césped y tierra. Irguió su cuerpo y se obligó a ponerse de pie; había más zonas en las que había dejado de sentir la lluvia, lo que indicaba que había perdido su dermis ahí.

Con su brazo, limpió la tierra de sus mejillas.

El dolor, sin embargo, fue pasajero y en treinta segundos estaba como nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeño androide? —preguntó Oikawa alcanzándolo hasta ahí, ignoraba a los demás rebeldes corriendo o a sus policías y S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. —. ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¿Aún tienes cierto cariño por tu padre?

Kageyama rechinó sus dientes, porque sabía que, si bien eso era cierto, no era lo mismo con Tooru, porque su «padre» podía torturarlo y golpearlo como se le daba la gana sin remordimiento alguno.  _«La historia se repetía»_ pensó amargamente. Nada había cambiado desde ese día que Oikawa le dio una paliza y le arrancó su pierna.

Solamente que esa vez, Oikawa arrancaría de él algo más doloroso.

Su creador había destruido la parte de él que había desterrado y arrojado en el desierto.

Derribó a Tobio y se colocó encima de él, aprisionándolo con sus piernas, con tanta fuerza que Kageyama no podía moverse; Oikawa miraba con malicia y crueldad su núcleo.

—No te temo —volvió a decir, saboreando las piedrecillas en sus dientes y derrota temprana en su lengua.

—Y ése, mi adorable Tobio, es tu primer error —Oikawa levantó su mano detrás de su cabeza para tomar más impulso en encestar su último golpe—; y la razón por la que ahora te mataré.

El crudo sonido de metal siendo despedazado repicó en todo su cuerpo, provocando escalofríos; Oikawa había apuntado a su núcleo. Un segundo pasó y escuchó un sonido sordo como si una vara había sido enterrada en la tierra; sin embargo, no sintió dolor. Kageyama abrió los ojos, llenándose de valor para examinar el estado de su cuerpo.

No obstante, su pecho estaba intacto.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Tooru, pero el dictador no le prestaba atención, en lugar de eso sus ojos moca estaban anclados sobre un punto arriba de él.

Su mano había sido cortada.

Y al lado estaba enterrada la enorme espada de acero de Iwaizumi.

Escuchó los pasos pesados del caballero blanco atrás de él y entonces:

—Oikawa —llamó Hajime—, yo seré tu oponente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los reviews los recibo con una sonrisa abrazos y galletas~
> 
> Me hacen el día, semana y mes y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	34. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un nuevo viernes y los encuentro por estos lugares!
> 
> Los he extrañado por mucho tiempo ;-; pero he resurgido nuevamente.
> 
> Siendo honestos el capítulo no estaba listo aun, pero tomé la decisión (me ayudaron xD) de partir el capítulo en 2. De esa manera, ustedes tienen una actualización y yo tendré más tiempo para terminarlo. 
> 
> Capítulo beteado por la genialosa Ren.
> 
> Para que no entren en confusiones, el capítulo trata del pasado de Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Cuando publiqué el capítulo 20 mencioné que faltaba una parte más y que la publicaría casi llegando al final de la historia; y ese momento ya llegó.
> 
> Espero que les guste.
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy es por la canción de IAMX, POR FAVOR me harían muy feliz si la escucharan, es mi canción favorita del momento y me he inspirado a contar la historia de Oikawa e Iwa chan.

Erguir un imperio de la noche a la mañana era virtualmente imposible; se debían de asegurar los fundamentos, levantar los pilares y reforzarlos para resistir vientos, sismos, inundaciones e incluso bombas. Pero lo más importante, el fenómeno natural más proclive a arruinar civilizaciones enteras eran los mismos humanos. Provenían de animales, pero sólo porque habían adquirido la habilidad de hablar y caminar erguidos no necesariamente significaba que ellos tenían lo necesario para guiarse.

Las ovejas no se gobernaban solas.

Y por eso estaban ellos tres.

Oikawa, Hanamaki y él lo eran. Estaban sobre un peldaño por encima de ellos; pero los humanos, bestias como eran, tampoco se dejarían guiar fácilmente. Así como los caballos no nacen domesticados, hay que mantenerlos en línea, mostrarles cuando saltar, cuando correr y cuando parar.

Después de haberse deshecho de la inmundicia de Aoba Johsai y Shiratorizawa, los países quedaron sin fondos para su guerra; y entonces comenzaron a utilizar el dinero con el que alimentaban a sus habitantes. Enfocaron su atención en los responsables de asesinar a las personas más poderosas del mundo; colgaron anuncios tachando a Oikawa de un terrorista; esos pobres diablos estaban convencidos que  _él_  había condenado al planeta a su destrucción.

Pero para ese entonces Tooru, ya había tomado el control de las dos corporaciones; despidió a todos los humanos sin derramar ni una gota de sangre más. Después de terminar su creación perfecta, a Destroya y Kageyama, fue pan comido crear androides; el número suficiente para sobrellevar las dos empresas.

Unió a Aoba Johsai y a Shiratorizawa en una sola; creando una nueva interface, borrando la existencia y esencia de las dos.

Lo que Oikawa quería crear era una industria, que contara con mejores productos, robóticos y médicos, con mejores ideales, con mejores ideas; que fuera simplemente  _mejor._

La llamó las industrias Better Living.

Proporcionaron alimento donde no había, gratis para todas las personas; Tooru no necesitaba los millones para él, lo único que quería era salvar a la hambrienta humanidad de su inminente muerte. El logo era familiar, un rostro sonriente con ojos abiertos, para asegurar que siempre estarían en vela, que siempre estarían atentos.

Las personas en América estaban acongojadas, entonces a Hanamaki se le ocurrió la brillante idea.

—Aún tenemos los bocetos de Matsukawa, si pudiéramos darles una razón por la qué sonreír a todos, al sanar sus dolencias; entonces avanzaríamos un paso más al bienestar, al menos en el país.

Tooru sonrió de oreja a oreja, esa misma que Iwaizumi recordaba desde antes que fueran capturados y Oikawa crucificado.

—¡Brillante, Makki! —celebró—. Una nación debe sanarse por dentro también.

Dejaron de prestarle atención al mundo, mientras el planeta se iba a la ruina, ellos al menos podían curar en el que se encontraban.

Y lo hicieron, las industrias Better Living salvaron a los pobres y ricos mientras todo el planeta seguía muriendo. Tooru aún tenía enemigos por haber acabado con Irihata y Washijo, pero poco podían hacer cuando la prominente presencia de Destroya amenazaba con poder acabar con cualquier armada o país en cuestión de horas.

Se sentía bien en ese tiempo.

Ser adorado por todos, recibir elogios, haber hecho la buena obra de limpiar al menos un poco del desastre causado por los humanos que se encontraban en el poder. Si Iwaizumi pudiera dormir, lo haría con paz en su interior.

El siguiente acto que Oikawa ordenó, fue el de asesinar al presidente.

—No creo que sea una buena manera de ganarse el cariño y respeto de sus habitantes —comentó Hanamaki cuando Tooru dio la orden.

Pero en ese momento destruir a como dé lugar los obstáculos que tenían en frente para llegar a su meta, era lo más evidente por hacer; según Hajime.

—Es el mismo monarca que los estuvo matando de hambre —explicó—, las personas solo tienen afecto por las personas que les conviene. Amas a tu madre porque cuidó de ti, amas a tu amigo porque te ayuda a no sentirte solo, amas a un amante porque te brinda placer; el  _amor_  siempre ha sido y siempre será un sentimiento proveniente del egoísmo.

—Solo esperamos unos meses más y sus mismos habitantes se habrán vuelto en contra de él —complementó Iwaizumi.

Esperaron y esperaron… y luego hicieron su movida.

Entraron a la casa blanca por la entrada, nadie sabía lo que eran ellos tres, así que nadie sabía cómo detenerlos. Con violencia y sangre y huesos rotos llegaron hasta el monarca de todo el país; y al final, cuando el mísero humano estuvo a los pies de Tooru, cuando todos sus soldados y guardaespaldas fueron asesinados y uno de los hombres más poderosos de todo el mundo remanente quedó solo, rogó por su vida; lloriqueando como si fuera un cerdo.

No era tan poderoso ahora.

Para Hajime, alguien apto para sentarse al tope del mundo y gobernar no debía depender de armadas, servicios secretos o soldados; debía ser alguien mejor, y ese era Oikawa.

Y al siguiente día, Better Living les brindó comida y medicinas a todos los habitantes otra vez.

Nadie movió un párpado al saber que su gobernante había muerto; porque él los había dejado para morir y porque Oikawa y ellos los habían rescatado. Las palabras habían tenido razón, el amor y cariño de los humanos siempre fue un sentimiento derivado del egoísmo.

Iwaizumi no sintió nada después de haber acabado con esos humanos que se habían puesto en su camino.  _«Eran obstáculos»_ , se repetía, ni siquiera llegaban a ser  _cosas._ Era solo una gota cayendo de más al cerrar el grifo, perdida en el suelo y evaporada en minutos.

Entonces Oikawa hizo sólo un movimiento para obtener la victoria: dejó de proveer para los humanos. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se levantara una protesta clamorosa, pero para entonces las industrias Better Living alegaron que no tenían los fondos suficientes –lo cual era cierto–; meses más tarde, eligieron a Tooru como gobernante.

Aunque su mejor amigo se negó a vivir en la Casa Blanca, porque él no era como los gobernantes de todo el mundo de todos los países.

Proveyó nuevamente para todos, hizo lo que todos los gobernantes humanos se negaban a hacer, por su codicia, por su egoísmo y por su estupidez. Se ocupó de sus ovejas impensantes.

Siempre existieron los pocos que no lo aceptaban, que creían que Oikawa, Hanamaki y él eran demonios encarnados; porque no envejecían y porque saltaban decenas de metros al aire, y porque podían recibir balas en sus cuerpos sin vacilar. Eran sólo comentarios de los reporteros en los noticieros; periodistas que creían que su opinión tenía peso; predicadores que se basaban en creencias de cuentos de hadas, confiando que un ente invisible actuaba por medio de la fe y no tomaba cartas en el asunto como Tooru.

No valía la pena matarlos.

Así que utilizaron las anotaciones de su amigo difunto para ampliar el efecto de los medicamentos.

—Los sentimientos no son más que neurotransmisores producidos en tu cerebro, no necesitas a nadie más para sentirlos, qué habría si existiera un producto capaz de aumentar o reducir esos químicos —explicó Oikawa un día—. El amor estaría al alcance de una pastilla, la amistad también, nadie necesitaría de alguien más; no habría necesidad de cambiar cuchicheos e «ideas». Las ideas son peligrosas en seres subdesarrollados.

El nuevo lote de medicamentos fue cambiado sin notificarle a nadie que no fuera un I.A. Así que nadie notó cuando comenzaron a sentirse mejor, y cuando comenzaron a no necesitar a nadie más que las píldoras.

Los disturbios cesaron y también los susurros de periodistas «controversiales»; para ese entonces, cuando el dueño de todo su corazón palpitante estuvo al tope del país, comenzaron los problemas mundiales. Nadie se sentía seguro al saber que ellos en sí, no tenían sólo un soberano sino que las industrias Better Living dictaminaban las leyes y además de eso, que poseían un arma nuclear de ciento sesenta y dos metros.

De todas formas, Oikawa ya se había cansado, ahora estaba listo para expandir su dominio a todo el mundo.

—Tú serás el líder de todo el ejército —le dijo a Hajime—, nadie es mejor haciendo estrategias que tú,  _Iwaizumi_  —no usaba su sobrenombre cariñoso porque no estaban tras las cortinas de su privacidad.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Oikawa pasó una mano en su nuca y lo besó.

—Quiero que me regales el mundo,  _Iwa-chan~._

Y Hajime lo hizo.

Cruzó centenares de miles de millas, acabando con cualquiera que intentaba declararles la guerra. Japón y Rusia habían desaparecido y América les pertenecía; los primeros en la lista fueron los países potencias. Creían que podían pararse ante las industrias con sus militares y cañones; pero la tecnología estaba de su parte. Iwaizumi encabezó el pelotón cada vez, blandiendo una espada gigantesca, capaz de partir a cualquier humano a la mitad; fue un regalo de Oikawa, la hoja podía cortar virtualmente cualquier superficie, pero solo si utilizaba su fuerza sobrehumana.

Millones de humanos cayeron a sus pies, más de miles fueron asesinados por él y su espada.

Porque quería cumplir la visión de Oikawa, quería que todo el mundo fuera parte del mismo futuro perfecto de ambos. Pasó una década, e Iwaizumi solo quería hacer feliz a ese mismo chico de ojos enormes como los de un ciervo, mejillas rojas y nariz de botón.

Porque Hajime lo amaba.

Y porque cada muerte sólo eran gotas aisladas debajo de sus suelas.

Aunque ganar el completo dominio de los países y reducirlos a cenizas hubiera sido más sencillo con Oikawa a su lado; Tooru no volvió a poner pie en las trincheras de la guerra, o en cualquier enfrentamiento después de su inicial asesinato del presidente. Su ejército contaba con nuevos I.A. especializados para combate, su puntería era precisa y una simple bala no acababa con ellos. Claro que, eran diferentes a los que trabajaban en las industrias, ellos recibían el nombre de «Exterminadores»; y algunas veces, cuando se trataban de milicias gigantescas, podían contar con la ayuda de Destroya.

No, Oikawa no luchó contra nadie, solo pasaba sus días encerrado en su laboratorio, ejecutando algunas pruebas y estudiando a su nuevo «bebé». El androide perfecto que había creado, después de destruir gran parte de la ciudad y el imperio de Washijo, Tooru le regaló un nombre:  _«Tobio Kageyama»._

Hajime lo conoció poco a poco, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado acabando con las guerras de helio y destruyendo tanto a los países al grado de hacerlos rendirse; luego Better Living, aceptaba con una mano misericordiosa extendida, asegurándoles que sus intenciones eran buenas, proveyendo alimentos; con la única condición de consumir sus medicamentos para el bienestar.

En los cortos momentos cuando conoció a Kageyama, Iwaizumi siempre terminaba anonadado; los I.A. eran sorprendentes, pero… había algo en Kageyama, algo extraordinario que lo separaba de todos. Cada aspecto de su físico era asombroso, su piel tenía pequeñas manchas, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas que escondían un alma; y a diferencia de los demás androides que ya estaban programados para realizar sus funciones, Kageyama actuaba como un niño, él  _aprendía_. Tooru le había dicho que su algoritmo era tan vasto, que necesitaba estudiar todas sus respuestas a cualquier estímulo.

—¿Qué tan real lo has hecho? —preguntó Hajime.

—No posee fluidos corporales, no necesita comer y no necesita dormir; pero todo lo demás, es igual. Puede sonreír si le da la gana y puede reírse también.

—¿Puede amar?

Oikawa se tensó.

—Me ama como su creador —se rio—, ¿estás celoso, Iwa-chan?

—Depende, ¿me amas?

Tooru pasó sus manos por el cabello corto y negro de Iwaizumi, bajó por su nuca y finalmente se posó en su pecho; sintiendo el latido del corazón humano que le quedaba.

—Puede que el mío haya dejado de bombear —comentó, apoyando su frente con la de Iwaizumi—, pero mi amor hacia ti, es lo único que no ha cambiado desde que nos conocimos.

Recordó las palabras de Oikawa, cuando explicó que los sentimientos no eran más que químicos en el cerebro; aun así confió en él. Iwaizumi sí lo amaba, lo amaba más que a su vida, lo amaba tanto que se enfrentaría a cualquiera sólo para cumplir sus caprichos.

Su corazón podía seguir palpitando, pero el calor de un cuerpo se producía por la sangre al correr por el cuerpo de un humano; su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba frío. Cada vez encontraba menos razones por las que sonreír, Tooru sonreía, pero rara vez era de felicidad.

Seguían teniendo sexo y algunas veces, Tooru le decía las palabras:

—Te amo, ¿me amas tú, Iwa-chan?

—Sí, lo hago —respondía, con la misma nube fría devorando su corazón.

Finalmente su ejército ganó las guerras de helio, y todos los presidentes, reyes, y cabecillas de todos los países que quedaban cedieron su puesto y sirvieron al único gobernante que prometía sobrellevar la existencia de los humanos, aunque él mismo no era uno.

La mayoría de países dejaron de existir y con ellos todos sus habitantes; los océanos se secaron y la estática era tan elevada que era casi imposible sobrevivir afuera. Los árboles murieron; solo crecía la flora más fuerte la que era capaz de soportar la sequía de un desierto.

Todo el mundo murió.

—¿¡Esto es todo lo que ha quedado!? —Oikawa se exaltó al ver el estado del planeta desde una fotografía satelital; parecía más un orbe amarillento y seco,

—Los daños causados por Shiratorizawa y Aoba Johsai fueron irreparables, y los demás países drenaron lo que quedaba de helio —informó Hanamaki—. Lo siento, Oikawa, al final no pudimos hacer un cambio.

Tooru cayó de rodillas, llevándose sus manos al rostro para ocultarlo de todos; gritó de dolor, un sonido que hizo que su pecho se constriñera. Al final, todo había sido para nada, porque, ¿de qué había servido salvar los pocos humanos que quedaban? ¿De qué servía salvar a seres egoístas que habían sido responsables de su misma destrucción?

Si de Iwaizumi hubiera dependido, él le prendería fuego a todo el planeta.

—He fallado, he fallado —se repetía Tooru, sollozando en su rostro, hincado en el suelo—, he fallado.

—Vamos, eso no es cierto —intentó ayudar Hanamaki, hincándose a su lado; le mostró una nueva imagen, en donde pequeñas zonas del planeta aun conservaban su color—. Tenemos América, Australia y algunas áreas de África; también más, podemos… podemos conservar esos pequeños oasis, bajo nuestro dominio, para evitar que los humanos los dañen.

—Siempre y cuando nosotros estemos al mando, esas zonas seguirán vivas —ofreció Hajime.

—Eso es… tienen, tienen razón, ambos —dijo Oikawa, él se acercó para ofrecerle una mano—, esa es la única solución; es lo único que tiene sentido…

—¿Qué lo tiene? —Iwaizumi preguntó.

—Debemos borrar los países.

Esa fue su siguiente orden, en ese momento Hajime estuvo de acuerdo con él, pues sonaba como si fuera la solución de todo. Nacionalidades, razas, idiomas; todo eso era imprescindible; tez morena, cabello rubio u ojos rasgados, esas serían características genéticas, pero no tendrían razón, ni pasado.

—Estás hablando de borrar toda la identidad del ser humano —Hanamaki fue el primero en contradecirlo—; no solamente pedazos de tierra sino toda la identidad e  _historia_ de la humanidad.

—¿Qué es lo único constante de la historia? —cuestionó Oikawa.

Hajime prefería no opinar, desde que vio la verdadera naturaleza cruel de los humanos y su codicia, dejó de importarle su futuro. Todo  _su_ patrimonio fue borrado cuando aniquilaron su país y con él todos sus conocidos, familia, amigos, compañeros;  _todas_ las personas a las que una vez conoció, desaparecidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No podemos borrar milenios de información —rebatió su amigo.

—¿Qué es lo  _único_ constante de la historia, Hanamaki? —volvió a preguntar, su voz bajó octavas y dio un paso en dirección de Takahiro; el centello de amistad en sus ojos reemplazados por una oscuridad de la que ninguno de los tres hablaba—. ¿Uh? Sin importar lo evolucionado o involucionado que sea el  _homo sapiens_ ; un solo detalle tienen en común; desde que se inventó la rueda hasta cuando iniciaron las guerras de helio.

Hanamaki se mordió su lengua, Hajime arqueó una ceja.

—Cometen los mismos errores cada vez —contestó Oikawa—. Los humanos caen en los mismos pasos siempre, la historia está  _condenada_ a repetirse. Makki, Iwa-chan, ¿no lo ven? Podemos iniciar desde cero.

—¿Y cómo supones que haremos eso?

—Borraremos la información. Bases de datos, librerías, tú lo mencionas. Controlaremos toda la información que entra y sale de nuestras ciudades.

—¿Y qué hay de los recuerdos?

—Controlaremos eso también.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo haremos eso? —preguntó Hajime finalmente.

—Controlaremos lo que están sintiendo cada momento de su vida —respondió Tooru.

En ese momento la palabra «control» se escuchaba inofensiva, hasta que ya no lo fue. Los medicamentos eran regulados con más severidad y se volvieron obligatorios; comenzaron a colocar pósters gigantescos en los edificios remanentes y en las calles, todos con el logo de las industrias y abajo el rezo: «Los secretos son el postre del demonio», «No hay nada más sucio que ideas en el pensamiento» «El sentido común es la peor herejía».

Declararon como ley el uso de audífonos para todos los habitantes; debían escuchar el nuevo mensaje de salvación de Better Living, tres veces al día: La primera, cuando despertaran; la segunda, en el descanso dado por su trabajo; y la tercera, junto antes de dormir. La repetición del principio que regía el nuevo mundo, la propaganda de los medicamentos y de la obligación de  _«sonreír»_  a toda hora, más la manipulación de los sentimientos por medio de las pastillas obligatorias, todo se sumó al control total de las ideas, sentimientos, y actos de todos los humanos.

Pero mantener el equilibrio de la civilización de ensueño de Oikawa era difícil ahora, la temperatura del ambiente era imperdonable, el desierto se extendía por todo el mundo, y aunque ellos estaban en un parche con flora y fauna, rápidamente comenzaron a perderlo todo. No quedaban rastros de la capa de ozono y la estática permeaba el aire; causando un cortocircuito en la electricidad, las plantas de energía no producían la electricidad necesaria para darle poder a toda la ciudad. Pero solo ocurría en la capital donde se encontraban, los otros oasis desperdigados por el mundo muerto funcionaban con normalidad, debido a la disparidad de sus tamaños.

Iwaizumi fue quien le llevó las malas noticias a Oikawa; entró a su despacho, justo en el piso más alto de un edificio con paredes blancas. Descubrió a Tooru trabajando en él mismo nuevamente, usaba anteojos con microscopio incorporado mientras con pinzas y pequeños choques eléctricos arreglaba cosas en su torso abierto, revelando el núcleo que tenía en lugar de corazón.

—Iwa-chan, no puedes mostrar tu apuesto rostro aquí y esperar que yo pueda seguir trabajando con normalidad —saludó en el tono de una melodía juguetona.

En lugar de responder, Hajime dejó caer de golpe los informes de la energía sobre el escritorio de Oikawa y esperó que se acercara a darles una leída. Mientras los ojos con largas pestañas se deslizaban de izquierda a derecha en el papel y el rostro de Tooru iba lentamente tomando forma de una mueca de molestia.

—¿Quién iba a saber que reconstruir una civilización de una pila de cenizas iba a ser tan difícil? —comentó Iwaizumi—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, ahora?

—Algunas mejoras para mi núcleo, cambiaré la fuente de energía; de eléctrica a nuclear. Como el núcleo de Tobio.

—¿La energía inagotable?

—Exacto.

—Tal vez eso sea lo que necesitamos para esto —comentó sin pensarlo.

Pero los ojos de Oikawa brillaron.

Después de ese momento, Tooru comenzó a trabajar días enteros en su núcleo; Iwaizumi no lo veía por semanas completas, raras veces salía a saludar a su androide. Lo único que Hajime podía recordar eran esos largos meses en dónde Oikawa construyó a Destroya mientras se terminaba matando a sí mismo –o mejor dicho, cuando poco a poco, comenzó su evolución–.

Un año más tarde, Tooru seguía realizando los experimentos con su núcleo; y fue ahí cuando Iwaizumi volvió a verlo… a él.

Comenzó como si se tratara de unos simples vándalos; de la noche a la mañana aparecían callejones con el logo de las industrias tachados con una equis roja. Era una clara muestra de rebeldía, pero Hajime pensó que era inofensivo. No obstante, el vandalismo comenzó a propagarse, desde diferentes callejones hasta que llegaron a pintar un afiche de Oikawa.

« _Asesino del mundo_ ». Se leía en su frente, seguido de una equis roja destilando gotas de pintura sobre su rostro.

Tooru tenía suficiente con su núcleo y Hajime con los tratados con las metrópolis lejanas; así que prefirieron mandar a algunos exterminadores.

Pero todos terminaron con múltiples balazos en su cuerpo y su núcleo arrancado de su torso.

No estaban tratando con algún ciudadano normal que consumía los medicamentos. Siguiendo con esa línea de pensamiento, Hajime personalmente comenzó su búsqueda.

Encontrar al rebelde escurridizo no fue fácil, la vigilancia sobre las calles se dobló y fueron instaladas más cámaras de video en cada bloque. Pero, finalmente, el vándalo era un simple humano contra todo el imperio de BL/ind.

Sus exterminadores lo persiguieron hasta un callejón sin salida y Hajime finalmente logró ver detenidamente su rostro. Había algo en sus ojos, era familiar, pero inquietante; le hacía recordar momentos antiguos, antiguos y devastadores.

—Tú… —Hajime no necesitaba preguntar su nombre, sabía exactamente quién era.

Era imposible borrar el rostro de un niño en medio del exterminio total de toda su familia.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó manteniendo su barítona voz inteligible.

—Wakatoshi.

—Sigues luciendo igual a todos esos monstruos de mis pesadillas.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

—Veinte años y contando —respondió, Hajime no tenía idea que lo había dicho en voz alta.

¿Dos décadas?

Dos décadas habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos décadas sin celebrar navidades, ni cumpleaños ni todas esas fiestas banales. Veinte años completos no más duraderos que un puñado de arena deslizándose desde su palma extendida, entre sus dedos, sólo para perderse en medio de un desierto sin nombre.

Veinte años desde que Wakatoshi era apenas un crío con mejillas regordetas y rojas por tanto sollozar; desde que lo dejó en un orfanato y se olvidó de él. El tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hajime no podía creer ni recordar dónde había estado su mente en todo ese tiempo.

—¿Dos décadas? —repitió Iwaizumi intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Así es, veinte años desde que todo lo que me importaba fue arrancado de mi pecho por monstruos como tú y Oikawa.

Habían sido tiempos de guerra.

Así que se había preparado para ese momento, lo supo al momento que sacó una pistola de su funda y le apuntó. Los exterminadores detrás de él se tensaron y esperaron sus órdenes, sin embargo Hajime no podía hablar.

El fuego en los ojos de Wakatoshi había sido el mismo que él había visto cuando miraba un espejo. Ese que desapareció al pasar los años. Ushijima era un niño de la guerra, como él y Oikawa. Las decisiones de Washijo no se reflejaban en él, era apenas un niño ¿cómo diablos iba a saber lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser responsable de la muerte de Matsukawa o de haber crucificado a Tooru?

Pero sabía qué había rondado por los pensamientos de Wakatoshi, cada día que se entrenó para matar, cada día que veía a Oikawa y a él apoderándose del mundo.

Su mano no se movió a su espada.

—Iwaizumi, esperamos tus órdenes —informó uno de los exterminadores detrás de él.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo decir nada más al ver el fantasma de su pasado aparecer frente a él veinte años después.

Escuchó claramente cuando Ushijima haló el gatillo y el distintivo sonido de la detonación y la pólvora encendiéndose, empujando la bala a cientos de kilómetros por segundo, impactando en su mejilla; Hajime retrocedió. Lo que no esperó fue que el proyectil de plomo detonara al haber impactado con su rostro, escuchó el retumbar de la explosión dentro de su cráneo.

Y cayó al suelo, viendo negro.

Despertó con Oikawa encima de él, insertando varillas metálicas en su rostro. Usaba una mascarilla y un gorro de tela en su cabello; cuando se removió de su lugar una luz cegadora hizo que se estremeciera, parecía que se encontraba en un quirófano.

Sin embargo él no era un humano, así que se levantó de la mesa; se paralizó al sentir lo liviano que se sentía su lado derecho, dónde la bala había impactado. Con inseguridad llevó sus dedos a su rostro y maldijo cuando lo único que sintió fue el frío metal de las hendiduras de su esqueleto.

—Iwa-chan —llamó Oikawa.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, empezando a buscar con frenesí alguna superficie para poder verse.

—Iwa-chan, dime cómo pasó esto —dijo Tooru, dejando el tono juguetón de su voz atrás.

—¿Qué? ¿Los exterminadores no hicieron su trabajo en sus informes?

—Todos fueron asesinados, sólo quedaste tú, tendido en el suelo. El criminal escapó —Oikawa se acercó más a él, con la misma oscuridad que devoraba sus ojos moca, engullendo el brillo falso que perdió desde ese día en Shiratorizawa. En sus manos tenía un espejo, sabía exactamente lo que el otro había estado buscando—. Iwaizumi, dime quién hizo esto.

No era una petición.

Pero Hajime se estremeció al ver el espejo; la mitad de su rostro había sido removida, su tez morena estaba quemada de las esquinas que había desaparecido, revelando su maxilar y mandíbula metálica, mientras que su ojo sólo era un orbe color blanco que se movía al igual que el otro.

—No te asustes —aconsejó su amante—, estoy por repararte; la bala que te dispararon detonó; desgarró tu piel y quebró algunos huesos que ya reparé —terminó informando, dejando el espejo a Hajime para que él mismo asesorara los daños, dándose la vuelta para trabajar en un injerto de la capa dérmica.

—Fue ese chico, el que encontré en el edificio de Washijo.

Al escuchar el apellido, Oikawa visiblemente tensó sus hombros; hacía años que ninguno lo mencionaba.

—¡¿El niño perdido que dejaste en un orfanato?!

—Era el nieto de Washijo.

Tooru arrojó la bandeja metálica con pinzas y tijeras al suelo, produciendo un estruendo como uñas en un pizarrón.

—¡¿Y tú  _lo rescataste_?!

—¡Tú mataste a toda su familia frente a sus ojos cuando apenas era un niño!

—¿Acaso olvidaste todo de lo que esa familia es responsable? Washijo y toda su descendencia tienen sus manos manchadas.

—¡Era un niño! —gritó Iwaizumi.

—La culpa corre en sus venas —Oikawa escupió de regreso—. Y mira ahora lo que tu cobardía te ha causado —señaló su rostro destruido.

Hajime rodeó el cuello de Tooru con su mano, pero no se atrevía a apretar, no por miedo, pero porque no podía dañar a la única persona del mundo que podía amar; porque aunque estaba roto, se sentía completo cuando escuchaba latir su corazón por Oikawa.

—No me acuses de cobardía —gruñó, sus dedos se hundían en la artificial y suave piel del otro.

—¿No fueron niños todos los que murieron en Miyagi? ¿No fueron niños los que murieron cuando murió el mundo? Los niños mueren y los niños pasan hambre, Iwaizumi, son precios de la guerra. Pero, ahora… ¡¿me estás diciendo que el nieto del hombre que nos hizo esto, sigue vivo?!

—No es nada, me ocuparé de él en cuanto salga de aquí.

—No —dijo Oikawa, como si Hajime le hubiera pedido permiso—. Yo me encargaré de atraparlo, ya me encargué de su abuelo, padre y madre; no es nada.

—¿Y qué haremos acerca de los apagones de energía?

—Me encargaré de eso después.

Tooru optó ocuparse de Ushijima por sí mismo, sin exterminadores y sin policías, acabar con ese problema en silencio era lo mejor; y una vez el nieto de Washijo fuera asesinado, todo volvería a la normalidad. O… lo más parecido a «normalidad» que ellos pudieran tener.

Pero Oikawa no lo asesinó y ellos no regresaron a tenerla.

En lugar de eso, Iwaizumi lo descubrió llevándolo de regreso al edificio en el que vivían, los exterminadores lo llevaban con sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda y un bozal en su boca, como si se tratara de una bestia. Era enorme, más alto que Oikawa aún, si una palabra podía definir a Ushijima esa era «tanque», pero ni siquiera uno podía detener al dictador.

Tooru lucía despeinado y sus mejillas estaban llenas de hollín, su levita blanca estaba desabotonada, mostrando la camisa debajo.

—Pensé que lo matarías —señaló Iwaizumi frente a él.

—Dije que me encargaría de él —escupió las palabras mientras le dedicó una mirada de aversión a su prisionero.

—Te causó problemas, veo.

—Nada que no pudiera controlar —comentó—; pero gracias a él, sé cuáles son las mejoras que debo hacer. —Abrió la levita y mostró todo su costado destruido; el metal estaba corroído y algo hacía cortocircuito en su estómago; chispas saltaban entre los cables cortados.

—¿Y aun así no lo asesinaste?

Oikawa resopló.

—Llévenselo a una celda y  _no remuevan sus esposas —_ urgió a los exterminadores—, yo me ocuparé de lo que le siga.

Los androides asintieron y se llevaron a Ushijima.

—¿Así que…? —Quiso saber Iwaizumi, sin los oídos de sus subordinados—. ¿Alguna razón para mantenerlo vivo?

—Pelea mejor de lo que pensé —admitió—, los exterminadores no son amenaza para él; Ushijima ha vivido todos estos años para asesinarnos, Iwa-chan. Pude sentir su odio en cada respiración que tomaba y en cada bomba que explotaba —sonrió con enfermiza curiosidad—. Fue… un  _deleite._ No pude matarlo.

—¿Deleite?

—Quiero que sepa lo que se siente estar expuesto, con manos clavadas como un maldito insecto frente a un monstruo que te odia tanto como tú a él. Quiero hacerlo gritar y llorar y  _quebrarlo_ hasta que termine traicionando la misión para la que tanto entrenó. Quiero tenerlo en mis filas.

—¿Por qué querrías tener a un traidor en tu ejercito?

—Es un  _perfecto_ espécimen humano.

—¿Lo harás uno de nosotros?

—No, no —aseguró—. Pero estoy seguro que puede soportar cualquier cosa; lo golpee unas cuantas veces y ni siquiera logré arrancar un quejido de sus labios. Un grupo de científicos elegidos por mí están ahondando en una nueva rama científica. La ingeniería genética es el terreno innovador en el que estaremos conduciendo experimentos y he encontrado el conejillo de indias perfecto.

¿Experimentos en humanos? Hasta ese momento solo se deshacían de aquellos que no tenían ningún interés en servir a su régimen o acatar órdenes.

Meses después del incidente con Ushijima, Iwaizumi no lo volvió a ver; y era para lo mejor. Se repetía que él no tenía nada que ver con el pequeño huérfano que encontró hace decenas de años. No tenía idea hacia dónde lo había llevado Oikawa y francamente no le importaba.

Porque era más fácil mantenerse ciego.

Oikawa a veces salía de la ciudad para manejar las nuevas leyes de las metrópolis alrededor del mundo. Castigar a los rebeldes y demostrar que BL/ind mandaba con puño de hierro y no aceptaba segundas oportunidades. Tooru, Hanamaki y él viajaban a menudo, sin embargo, tenían un lugar para reunirse cada vez.

—A veces me dejo creer que su cuerpo está ahí, ¿sabes? —comentó Takahiro frente a esa estela de porcelana.

Debajo de su nombre se leía un pequeño epitafio que Hanamaki y él habían elegido:  _«Por un futuro a prueba de balas, eras el mejor de los cuatro, siempre te recordaremos»._

Jamás lograron encontrar su cuerpo, aunque despedazaron la corporación de Shiratorizawa y buscaron en todos los pedazos, aunque buscaron los depósitos y almacenes de Washijo; nunca supieron que fue de su mejor amigo. Al final, los dos llegaron al acuerdo de construir su propio lugar en el cementerio de la Ciudad Batería. Rezaba su nombre: Issei Matsukawa.

Ellos tres iban todos los días que se encontraban en la ciudad; dejaban flores y charlaban acerca cosas triviales.

Después de unos años, Oikawa dejó de ir.

Y en el presente, cuando Hanamaki ya estaba muerto, Iwaizumi solo iba cuando sus demonios eran demasiado ruidosos.

Tooru razonaba, cuando Takahiro y él lo confrontaban, que no había necesidad de revivir el pasado. El futuro era ahora, y ellos eran diferente a los humanos, no tenían por qué seguir sintiendo apego por una piedra tallada en la tierra. Matsukawa estaba muerto, pero ellos  _no._

Aun así, Hanamaki siguió yendo hasta el fin de sus días.

—Sí, yo también lo hago —respondió Iwaizumi.

—También me dejo creer que hay un cielo y que Matsukawa está ahí.

Hajime se rio entre dientes.

—Eso te hace pensar en dónde estaríamos nosotros.

—Tal vez, nuestro infierno es aquí —comentó Takahiro, manteniendo su vista pegada a la fría lápida.

Iwaizumi lo miró inquisitivo, pero no dijo nada, tampoco le mencionó a Oikawa de sus palabras.

Después de eso, Tooru terminó las mejoras para su núcleo; llevó a Iwaizumi y a Hanamaki debajo de la ciudad, a través del laberinto de canales, oscuros y húmedos, y silenciosos. Llegaron hasta una cámara enorme, en medio, una máquina que ocupaba todo el espacio yacía apagada; Oikawa llegó hasta quedar frente al aparato y se dirigió a ambos.

—Éste será mi nuevo núcleo —explicó—, se lo cederé a la ciudad.

—¿Estás demente? —preguntó Hanamaki bufando, Oikawa se rio.

—Es lo suficientemente fuerte para darle energía a toda la metrópolis y a mí.

—Sólo no te sobre esfuerces demasiado —aconsejó Hajime con firme voz—. Los humanos son reemplazables, tú no.

Tooru le sonrió con calidez, pero Iwaizumi era tan amargo que no se la devolvió. Si Oikawa le daba su corazón a toda su ciudad y los humanos que vivían ahí; se terminó preguntando si había cabida ahí para él también.

Ahí todavía pensaba que su mejor amigo podía amar.

—Eso me recuerda —Oikawa llamó nuevamente su atención—: pronto inauguraremos un edificio nuevo, será una clínica especializada en ajustar los pensamientos de las personas.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Iwaizumi, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible, pero si Tooru alegaba que era verdad, entonces debía serlo.

El ajuste de pensamiento consistía en jugar con el psique de una persona. Comenzaba con aprisionar a los ciudadanos por un tiempo indefinido, dentro de instalaciones sin ventanas, ni ranuras, encerrándolos como insectos; sin posibilidad de tener alguna conexión con el exterior, ni siquiera con luz solar. Cuando terminaban perdiendo su noción del tiempo entonces reproducían a toda hora la doctrina de Better Living, forzándolos a abrir sus ojos con pinzas, torturándolos si respondían equivocadamente preguntas sobre su lealtad.

En algunas ocasiones debían causar amputaciones de sus dedos.

Si algunos de los sujetos volvían a recaer una vez se les había llevado al Tubo –nombre del edificio en dónde ajustaban los pensamientos–, entonces debía ser purificados.

La purificación consistía en quemarlos vivos o algunas veces acribillarlos a quemarropa.

Iwaizumi se encargaba de los castigos, matando a las personas como si fueran menos que animales; atravesándolos con su espada, decapitándolos, disparándoles en sus cabezas frente a sus familiares; con la melodía de sus gritos y llantos detrás de sus oídos. Los días comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus ojos de manera borrosa, se convirtieron en años y estos en décadas.

Hasta que dejó de ser libre, solo aparentaba serlo.

Como si cuatro paredes de cristal lo encerraran en una pequeña caja.

El siguiente acontecimiento que tornó los engranes del destino para encaminar todo en su lugar; fue cuando Kageyama escapó de su habitación.

Escapar, debía ser una palabra extremista, el pequeño androide de Oikawa había abierto la puerta, muerto de curiosidad, su mente estaba hambrienta por conocer más que esas paredes que lo enjaulaban. Como un ruiseñor aburrido en su jaula, Kageyama quería estirar sus alas por primera vez e intentar volar.

Tooru ante la idea de haber perdido a su querido bebé, estalló de preocupación.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?! —Vociferó, ordenándole a todas las unidades de exterminadores que patrullaran las calles—. No pongan ningún dedo sobre él, solo tráiganlo de regreso.

Hanamaki y él salieron con su amigo para ayudar en la búsqueda; sin embargo lo encontraron casi de inmediato. Caminando sin rumbo cerca de la calle principal de la ciudad; a tres bloques del edificio de Oikawa.

—Oye, Kageyama —llamó Iwaizumi sonando amigable, acercándose con cautela; el androide era tan inocente como un ratón pero tan peligroso como Tooru.

Kageyama se veía fuera de lugar; estaba descalzo, vestido únicamente con una camisa blanca de botones y un pantalón del mismo color hasta los tobillos. Parecía que recién se había escapado de un hospital, pero las personas estaban tan sedadas que no le prestaron atención, siguiendo su camino sin chocar con el androide fuera de lugar.

El chico de cabello azabache giró para verlo, asustado hasta sus huesos; muy diferente al robot de ciento sesenta y dos metros con garras doradas. Hajime no esperó ni un latido para ir hacia él y atrapar su muñeca en su mano.

—I… Iwaizumi… yo… esto…

—¿Sabes lo preocupado que está Oikawa por ti? ¿Por qué escapaste?

—Yo…

—¿Podría haber sido porque Oikawa dejó la puerta abierta?

Kageyama negó.

Mentir tampoco estaba inscrito en su programación.

—Yo lo hice, Iwaizumi.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Quería ver el mundo con mis propios ojos.

—¿No es lo que Oikawa te enseña en la comodidad de tu habitación? —su tono se tornó más severo, Kageyama abría sus ojos como un ciervo asustado—. ¿Sabes lo importante que eres para él?

—Lo sé…

—Esto ha sido muy egoísta, él no ha parado de buscarte, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces, por qué? —Hajime apretó su muñeca, pero Kageyama no se encogió.

—Porque creo que Tooru no está siendo honesto conmigo.

—¿Ah?

—Creo que tuerce los hechos a su beneficio y oculta cosas que no quiere que aprenda.

Iwaizumi lo haló hacia él, si alguien oía las palabras que estaba diciendo Tobio terminaría mal; demonios él debía hacérselo saber a Oikawa, pero quería saber qué había encendido esa chispa en el androide perfecto. Hajime eligió sus próximas palabras con sumo cuidado:

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Tobio miró al suelo, a los lados, a todas partes excepto a él; como si debatiera si debía confiar en él o no, pero Kageyama no tenía idea de lo que eran las decepciones, la desconfianza y el recelo; así que cometió el error de decírselo.

—Cuando salí de mi habitación —no utilizó la palabra «escapar» porque según la perspectiva de Tobio, no había hecho nada malo—… caminé por todo el edificio porque quería encontrar a Tooru y decirle que había podido cambiar el código de la puerta, pensé… pensé que me felicitaría. Busqué y busqué por él pero no estaba por ninguna parte, aun así no me di por vencido porque Tooru me ha dicho que los cobardes y fracasados terminan tapizando el piso por el que caminamos.

Iwaizumi arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces bajé hasta el sótano, ahí encontré… un laboratorio y lo conocí a él. No… no había nadie ahí, pero él estaba tras las rejas.

Ahí se hizo un recordatorio de asesinar a los guardias que habían dejado a Kageyama vagar afuera; podía ser el edificio de Oikawa, pero no sólo por eso debían darse las libertades de ver a Destroya y no intentar pararlo.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—Él comenzó a hablar conmigo y preguntarme cosas… cosas de Tooru y de ti y de mí.

Y como Tobio no sabía mentir le dijo todo.

—Se llamaba Ushijima —dijo Kageyama, Iwaizumi se tensó—, y él… comenzó a decir estas cosas muy  _tenebrosas_ de Tooru. Cosas como que él estaba equivocado y que sedaba a las personas para que lo escucharan y que el mundo era más verde antes y el agua caía de las nubes.

—Oh…

—Todo lo que sabemos es mentira, Iwaizumi —Kageyama apretó su camisa, acercándose a él para susurrar en su oído y como si él no hubiera vivido todas esas verdades cuando era un humano.

—Kageyama —comenzó Hajime—, según entiendo ¿confías en un extraño prisionero que ha cometido crímenes contra Oikawa más que en tu creador?

Eso hizo a Tobio pensar, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo y ansiedad.

—Solo quería verlo por mí mismo…

Hajime se acercó con más confianza, Tobio no parecía demostrar ninguna amenaza hacia él; revolvió sus cabellos negros y acarició su cuero cabelludo, sonriéndole de la manera más cálida que podía.

—¿Por qué no lo discutimos con Oikawa? ¿Tú y yo, eh? Estoy seguro que él estará de acuerdo.

Estaba seguro que Tooru jamás aceptaría a eso, Ushijima sabía del mundo de afuera porque lo había experimentado y no acepto a consumir los medicamentos. Sin embargo, no había manera que aceptara que Tobio supiera la verdad, de nada servía ahora saberlo, pues era como llorar por leche derramada. Aun así, las palabras salieron de su boca, porque quería controlar a Kageyama lo más pronto posible, y luego… si su sistema se había corrompido, debían deshacerse de él.

Tobio mordisqueó su labio inferir y asintió, creyéndole, como un inocente tonto.

—¡Tobio, no vuelvas a hacerme eso! —exclamó Tooru cuando le vio, abrazó al androide y le dio un apretón en el hombro—. ¿Sabes qué tan preocupado estaba por ti?

—Lo siento, Tooru —Kageyama hizo un puchero—, es solo que tenía curiosidad por conocer la ciudad.

—Ah, pequeño androide, tu curiosidad es más voraz de lo que pensé —debatió, sonriendo artificialmente, sus ojos moca chocaron con los de Iwaizumi—. Ve a tu habitación, Iwaizumi y yo debemos hablar.

Por un momento Hajime pensó que Tobio haría una rabieta, sin embargo, obedeció a su creador y se retiró, escoltado por androides.

—Su curiosidad es lo que lo terminará matando —escupió Iwaizumi caminando hasta una pequeña sala de estar en su oficina, sentándose en un sillón y subiendo sus botas negras en una pequeña mesa en el centro—. Tu pequeño mesías quiere descubrir la verdad del mundo.

Oikawa se tensó.

—¿Qué «verdad»? La única verdad que existe es la que nosotros creamos.

—Díselo a él para callarlo —regresó—, ¿le programaste una conciencia?

—No es  _conciencia_ lo que lo mueve, es simple y cruda curiosidad; quiere experimentar todo en, con toda ironía, « _carne_  propia».

—Un perro es divertido hasta que se infecta de rabia, Oikawa —dijo ásperamente—, ¿qué harás entonces?

—No es contaminación, Iwa-chan, es una pequeña rosa que está buscando florecer. La idea ha rondado mi mente desde algún tiempo, ¿cómo actuaría Tobio en un ambiente libre como la ciudad? Cumpliendo las mismas funciones que un exterminador.

—¿Quieres dejarlo libre?

—Sí. Solo haremos que olvide que vio a Ushijima.

Fue la primera vez que Oikawa «tocó» las memorias de Kageyama.

Los días siguieron iguales, sin pensar más allá de lo permitido; vistieron a Tobio con el mismo uniforme de los exterminadores y casi se hacía pasar por un androide corriente. Nadie sabía que él era realmente Destroya. Se le fue dado un apartamento no tan lejos de Tooru.

Iwaizumi perdía la noción del tiempo con cada minuto que pasaba, cuando los segundos eran más largos que los años y las décadas. Levantarse cada mañana y ver su imagen en el espejo, completamente igual, sin líneas de expresión marcadas, sin manchas dejadas por el sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Hajime se sentía cada día más como un robot y no como un ser humano.

Aunque… de todas formas no lo era, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces, todas las noches Oikawa venía a él y ambos retomaban esa llama que compartieron cuando tenían sangre en sus venas.

No fue hasta que volvió a cruzar caminos con  _él_  que sus pensamientos comenzaron a cambiar.

Hajime iba a entregar unos cuantos informes al edificio de investigaciones genéticas cuando el kilómetro a la redonda del edificio se sacudió desde sus cimientos, todos los trabajadores a su alrededor perdiendo el equilibrio. Iwaizumi pensó que sólo se trataba de un sismo cualquiera, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a ayudar con la evacuación, sintió otro terremoto.

Y luego una alarma.

Cuando salió del rascacielos pudo ver el cuerpo de Destroya por sobre los edificios.

Ése era Kageyama, destruyendo todo a su paso, se sobresaltó al escuchar cuando su intercomunicador sonó.

—¡Oikawa! —exclamó.

— _Supongo que ya lo viste…_ —comentó con molestia.

—¡¿Cómo diablos…?!

— _Te lo explicaré cuando lo destruya_ —dijo.

Iwaizumi siguió llamando su nombre sin recibir más respuesta. Se encaminó hasta el tope de un edificio para traer abajo al gigante, sin embargo, Destroya lanzó una bola de energía, reduciendo un edificio a cenizas. Iwaizumi rechinó sus dientes.

Eso sería complicado, pero todavía no tenía idea qué tanto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hace feliz poder leer sus opiniones, así que siempre son más que bienvenidas en dejarme un review!
> 
> Intentaré tener el siguiente pronto.
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	35. Kingdom of Welcome Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Finalmente está acá, la cuarta y última parte de la historia del pasado! Con el doble de palabras que generalmente tienen todos los capítulos xD Aun así, preferí no cortarlo, porque no quiero que se extienda más este "flashback".
> 
> Advertencia por: Gore, tortura, malestar psicológico; pero bueno... como alguien me dijo en un comentario: Los Chicos del Ayer nunca fue un cuento de hadas.
> 
> ¡Gracias a mi beta Ren por nunca desampararme!
> 
> Sé que siempre digo esto y a estas alturas ni siquiera sé si creerme ;-; pero intentaré tener el siguiente dentro de poco.
> 
> El título del capitulo pertenece a la canción de IAMX, es hermosa, espero que puedan escucharla.
> 
> Sin más, ¡a la lectura!

 

 

**Acto IV: Las Pérdidas**

— _Te lo explicaré cuando lo destruya_ —dijo Oikawa por el intercomunicador antes de apagarlo.

Iwaizumi dejó salir algunas maldiciones con ira; ni siquiera podía ayudar con la evacuación de las personas. Notó a un par de exterminadores corriendo y los llamó, gritándoles unas cuantas órdenes de hacia donde deberían llevar a los ciudadanos; no había manera de contener a Destroya, así que el único lugar que garantizaba seguridad era el subterráneo.

No tenía idea cómo diablos Oikawa podía traer al gigante de rodillas; no importaba lo fuerte que él era. Se acercó a las ventanas de un edificio, Destroya estaba a cuatro manzanas y desenfundó su espada. El lloriquear del metal siempre hacía que su adrenalina corriera, siempre servía como un cuerno de guerra antes de un enfrentamiento.

Dobló sus piernas para tomar el impulso necesario y luego saltó con todas sus fuerzas; el viento azotaba su rostro, pero logró llegar al piso número cinco. Cerró su puño, sujetándose de un pasamano de hierro de una de las terrazas de una habitación. Fue notado por una señora de mediana edad, mirándolo como si fuera una deidad que acababa de llegar a su presencia.

—¡Huye del edificio! ¡¿Acaso no escuchas las alarmas?! —le gritó, la mujer lo miró boquiabierto e Iwaizumi resopló con enojo.

Se impulsó hacia arriba nuevamente, con tanta fuerza como pudo; atravesando las corrientes de aire, sintiendo la extraña sensación de no pesar más de un gramo. Avanzó cinco pisos más, haciendo lo mismo; aferrándose con una mano y luego impulsándose hacia arriba. Lo hizo hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio; ahí arriba las ráfagas de vientos eran ruidosas y pesadas.

Notó a Destroya a lo lejos, y comenzó a saltar de rascacielos en rascacielos para acercársele.

Unos metros más cerca divisó una roca que había sido lanzada en su dirección, Destroya había movido su mano causando una corriente de aire violenta, obligando a Iwaizumi a sujetarse del borde de concreto de una azotea para evitar ser lanzado por los aires.

La roca, al acercarse un poco más, notó que era todo menos eso.

Era Oikawa.

Tooru fue estrellado contra la pared del edificio; con facilidad su cuerpo destruyó el concreto y fue lanzado adentro de las habitaciones. Iwaizumi blandió su espada y hundió la hoja dentro de la estructura, causando una brecha que luego terminó pateando para saltar abajo. El de rizos caoba había caído en los últimos pisos, así que logró llegar rápido.

Cuando terminó de caer en el nivel correcto, lo supo inmediatamente al ver el desastre; el agujero en la pared del edificio, Oikawa había destruido el piso pero ya se encontraba poniéndose de pie nuevamente. Hajime notó boquiabierto, la piel de su rostro se había rasgado en su boca y su brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo anormal.

Tooru haló su brazo y corrigió el miembro, reproduciendo un chasquido metálico.

—Te está pateando el trasero —comentó áspero.

Lo miró con tanto enojo que por una fracción de segundo, Hajime pensó que Oikawa lo terminaría golpeando; pero solo se limitó a intentar domar su cabello despeinado y lleno de escombros.

—No… ahora… Iwaizumi —jadeó pausadamente, la ira recorriendo visiblemente cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

No dijo más y emprendió carrera, tomando impulso para saltar hacia el siguiente edificio y volver a darle pelea a Destroya. En cuestión de segundos lo perdió de vista; esa fue la señal de Iwaizumi para unirse a él. Hanamaki llevó la fuerza armada de la ciudad, con caballería de tanques, armas y lanzacohetes; sin embargo, Kageyama se había vuelto loco, destruía todo a su alrededor pero nadie sabía qué era lo que realmente le pasaba.

Lo descubrieron cuando estaba en la mira de todas las armas que tenían, incluso Iwaizumi estaba sobre un edificio, a punto de hundirle su espada en el yelmo dorado; Tooru estaba parado en la azotea de otro. Destroya estaba rodeado, y lo primero que hizo fue divisar a Tooru y golpear con sus garras el rascacielos, inclinando la estructura de treinta pisos.

Perdió de vista a Oikawa en la destrucción, maldijo y se lanzó al edificio a punto de colapsar.

Cayó de golpe, hundiendo el inestable piso con su peso; era virtualmente imposible ver algo ahí adentro, las espigas de hierro que servían como soporte se habían caído, los vidrios estaban rotos y el polvo oscurecía su vista. Avanzó, comenzando a buscar por él.

—Hanamaki, comienza el contraataque ahora —dijo en el intercomunicador, eso les daría un poco de tiempo.

Un montículo de escombros de bloques de cemento comenzó a moverse, al siguiente momento Iwaizumi ya estaba quitando las piedras para encontrar a Oikawa. El líder de la corporación terminó por lanzar los últimos escombros para librar su cuerpo. Su ropa se había roto y bajo la piel tenía algunos rasguños, dejando relucir el metal negro.

—Maldita sea —escupió Oikawa mirando detrás de Iwaizumi.

Cuando el moreno miró hacia atrás entendió la expresión de Tooru, porque hacia ellos se dirigían las garras de Destroya; no obstante no metió sus dedos para intentar tomar a Oikawa, no, en lugar de eso el maldito robot introdujo su puño dentro del edificio; las paredes comenzaron a inclinarse más, el androide quería hacerlo colapsar.

Realmente  _quería_  acabar con Tooru.

Pero Hajime  _jamás_  se lo permitiría.

Iwaizumi ya había tenido suficiente de burlarse de Oikawa, se movió del camino de Destroya y saltó sobre su antebrazo, comenzó a recorrerlo; manteniendo el equilibrio necesario mientras corría, saliendo del edificio y comenzando a escalar el monumental cuerpo del titán de hierro. Detrás de él, el rascacielos comenzaba a desmoronarse hasta reducirse a polvo.

Destroya lo miró cuando llegaba a su hombro, era un gigante y la gravedad no estaba de su lado; se movía con lentitud así que Iwaizumi lo tomó como ventaja. Saltó hasta su hombro y clavó su espada en el ojo del androide.

La creación perfecta de Tooru retrocedió; Hajime desatascaba su arma cuando el gigante lo atrapó en su mano. Antes que el caballero pudiera pensar en alguna manera de escapar, Kageyama lo estampó contra el edificio más próximo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y sentir el concreto, hierro y vidrio ceder ante su forma; sintiendo cada fragmento hundirse en su piel, abriendo sus terminaciones nerviosas, prendiéndolas en fuego.

Ya sabía que la fuerza de Destroya era descomunal, pero sentirlo alrededor de todo su cuerpo, apisonándolo hasta que sentía que su mecanismo interno estaba por romperse; hasta sentir que su vida comenzaba a drenarse de su cuerpo, era completamente diferente.

Destroya terminó por soltarlo e Iwaizumi cayó de golpe decenas de metros hasta el pavimento. Su cuerpo creó un cráter sobre el asfalto; detrás de sus ojos se mostraban sus estadísticas, su defensa estaba solamente al treinta y siete por ciento, y el mayor daño lo habían sufrido sus brazos y piernas.

Se apoyó sobre su espada, irguiéndose para ponerse de pie otra vez; su armada seguía atacando con toda potencia al androide, causando pequeñas abolladuras en sus piernas, pero no era lo necesario para traerlo abajo. Al menos ahora había perdido la vista de un ojo; pero entonces Kageyama levantó su brazo, la tierra se sacudió al momento que una bola de energía cegadora y pura salía disparada.

Impactó sobre otro edificio, haciéndolo caer.

Kageyama estaba destruyendo la ciudad, matando a todas las personas que habían sido atrapadas desapercibidas. Esos edificios estaban llenos de ciudadanos que nunca tuvieron la culpa de pertenecer a su civilización, sin pensarlo, su puño se cerró. Las paredes de cristal estaban cerradas, selladas por completo, cada vida era una gota más de sangre en la suela de sus botas.

Pero las gotas seguían cayendo en una tormenta, hasta que las paredes de cristal lo encerraban en una caja y la sangre comenzaba a llegarle hasta sus talones y el acre hedor comenzaba a arrastrarse a su nariz.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un cuerpo cayó rodando a cuatro metros de él; reconoció la levita rota de Oikawa y se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero para entonces la tierra se sacudió con las pisadas de Destroya, el gigante volvió a extender su palma y la mortal carga de energía le dio directo al cuerpo del líder de las industrias, incinerándolo.

Hajime cayó de rodillas, mirando impotente; sintiendo el hirviente vapor del estallido lamer su rostro.

Sin importar los cambios a los que se habían sometido, ellos seguían siendo esos frágiles humanos capturados por una corporación más grande que ellos. La explosión paró y el rugido que salió de sus pulmones se escuchó sordo en sus oídos; Oikawa había sido arrojado hasta otro rascacielos.

Iwaizumi, sin embargo, volvió a enfrentarse a Destroya. Las lágrimas no caían porque él ya no podía llorar; lo único que cruzaba su mente era el de reducir a Kageyama a añicos. Oikawa le había dado la vida, le había dado un propósito y ¿ahora intentaba matarlo?

—¡Iwaizumi! —le gritó Hanamaki, llegando a su lado con su alabarda.

Ambos asintieron y miraron a su oponente frente a ellos; si quería asesinar a Oikawa debía pasar primero por ellos dos.

Destroya intentó aplastarlos con su pie, pero Iwaizumi logró saltar de nuevo sobre él; Hanamaki hizo lo mismo. Su colosal oponente era constantemente bombardeado por los misiles de los tanques, pero su coraza, al menos en sus miembros, era impenetrable. Hajime lo dedujo, él podía ser el androide perfecto, pero seguía teniendo un núcleo, ése era el punto débil.

Takahiro había saltado hasta su rodilla, miró a Hajime y lo entendió; el caballero blanco se lanzó a él. Hanamaki lo atrapó, extendiendo su mano hacia él y lo lanzó hacia arriba; luego fue el turno de Iwaizumi, hundió sus dedos en el metal y esperó al otro para hacer lo mismo; llegando cada vez más cerca del tórax de Destroya.

El androide volvió a disparar su haz de energía dirigida sin reparar en la dirección; Destroya se apuntó con su palma y disparó, llevándose parte de su hombro por intentar darles a ellos. Su defensa estaba tan débil que si terminaba por darle a él, seguramente moriría; pero Oikawa estaba fuera de vista y no podían confiar en que llegaría a ayudarlos después de recibir esa descarga.

Finalmente Iwaizumi vislumbró a Kageyama en su núcleo, saltó hasta él y capturó su hombro, el robot con apariencia de humano movió sus refulgentes ojos blancos hacia él; su piel brillaba con cientos de venas recorriendo su rostro y cuerpo.

—La hora de jugar se terminó —gruñó, tomando con fuerza al androide, desconectándolo de su cuerpo con fuerza bruta.

Sus piernas y brazos estaban adheridos a su enorme armazón, tomó de todas sus fuerzas para arrancar el torso de Kageyama, cortando sus miembros; los cables quedaron colgando de sus muñones produciendo cortocircuitos. Escuchó a Tobio gritar de dolor, pero hacerle daño tenía sin cuidado a Hajime, no después de los hechos atroces de los que el otro era responsable.

Y como había reducido a Ciudad Batería a ruinas.

Tobio gritaba y Destroya se seguía moviendo, intentando recuperar su núcleo otra vez.

—¡Iwaizumi! —escuchó el grito de Oikawa tan fuerte que lo paralizó en el lugar.

Hajime giró para ver de dónde había venido su voz; Tooru había saltado hacia ellos, tenía una espiga de metal, era un fragmento de las estructuras bases de los edificios; pero terminaba en punta. Así que él lanzó el cuerpo de Kageyama en su dirección, ahí en medio del aire Oikawa atravesó su núcleo por completo y ambos cayeron más de cien metros hacia el suelo.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de resoplar, tranquilo que todo había terminado, porque el cuerpo titánico de Destroya comenzó a caer, sin vida, clamando más destrucción y muertes.

Iwaizumi ya estaba en el suelo, mirando lo que quedaba de la ciudad; todo… todo su esfuerzo se había reducido a cenizas, el avance de su utopía había desaparecido. Caminó por unos metros, entre fragmentos de cemento y rocas; notó, con tristeza y frustración como un brazo de una víctima caía fuera de los escombros de un edificio.

Se obligó a seguir, hasta que notó la única silueta de pie en medio del desolador panorama. Oikawa seguía sosteniendo la espiga de metal, hundiéndola en un cuerpo mutilado que no se movía; al acercarse más se dio cuenta que los brazos y las piernas de Tooru temblaban, como si utilizara toda su fuerza para seguir de pie.

—Oi…

Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver que al menos el ochenta por ciento de su piel había sido corroída, revelaba todo su esqueleto negro y de su rostro, la mitad derecha había perdido un ojo. Una porción de su costado había desaparecido, tan enorme que Iwaizumi sabía que si el núcleo de él no se escondiera debajo de la ciudad habría tenido grandes consecuencias.

—Oikawa.

Él levantó su rostro roído y cabello despeinado.

—I-Iwa-chan…

Con chasquidos ruidosos, sus dedos se desenrollaron del arma que había acabado con Kageyama; dio dos pasos inseguros en su dirección y cayó.

Iwaizumi lo atrapó antes que golpeara el pavimento, sus dedos no paraban de temblar cuando los llevó a su rostro, para acariciar su mejilla. Gritó y gritó, hasta que Hanamaki –quien había terminado perdiendo un brazo– y otros exterminadores, lo rodearon.

Los mejores ingenieros robóticos –después de Oikawa– fueron los que cargaron con la responsabilidad de reparar a su líder.

Él estaba convencido que sus reparos podían esperar un poco más, intentaba mantenerse ocupado, reparando lo que quedaba de la ciudad, de esa manera no pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de perder a Tooru otra vez. No repararon a Kageyama, su núcleo seguía funcionando débilmente, pero Iwaizumi ni siquiera podía verlo sin sentir ira comenzar a quemar sus sentidos.

Pero al final de todo, la autoridad de Oikawa permanecía y él debía ser el encargado de destruir su creación perfecta.

O eso creía.

—Dime que solo estás jugando conmigo —gruñó, enrollando su puño; el enojo comenzaba a hervir en todo su cuerpo.

—Es mi decisión, Iwaizumi —respondió Oikawa.

—¡¿Tú cerebro se averió con la golpiza que te dieron?! —gritó, dando un puñetazo a la pared de concreto y causando un agujero que atravesaba la pared.

—Mi respuesta es: no. No lo quiero destruir.

—¡Destruyó la mitad de la ciudad, casi te mata! ¡Mató a más de treinta y tres mil personas! ¡¿Y no quieres desconectarlo?!

—Así es.

—¿No te importan tus ciudadanos?

—Ese no es el punto.

—Lo es, te importa más esa mascota tuya que las personas que están bajo tu cuidado.

—Son  _sólo_ humanos —hizo una mueca, poniéndose de pie de la cama de hospital, se veía como nuevo, ni un cabello fuera de lugar—, y Tobio no es mi mascota.

—De acuerdo, entonces ilumíname, ¿qué diablos haremos con él? ¿Lo encarcelaremos?

—No, primero, lo estudiaré; necesito saber qué fue lo que salió mal; luego, sólo resetearemos su sistema y memorias.

Sonaba suficientemente simple, pero nada nunca lo era.

—¿Y qué pasará si esto vuelve a pasar? ¿Si sus memorias se vuelven defectuosas otra vez y Destroya destruye la ciudad? ¿Qué pasará si tú, Hanamaki y yo no tenemos tanta suerte y nos logra matar?

—No, no —corrigió él—, no has entendido, Iwa-chan; Tobio se quedará, Destroya no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando le clavé la barra de hierro al núcleo de Tobio… hizo una grieta, eso me dio una idea: Su núcleo es  _perfecto_ , es eterno y poderoso; por eso lo partiré en dos. Tobio se quedará dentro de Ciudad Batería, bajo nuestro cuidado.

—¿Y Destroya?

—Lo haremos pedazos.

Lo siguiente que Oikawa hizo fue partir el núcleo de Kageyama en dos, perdería la mitad de su energía y potencia; el gran Destroya, el ser perfecto no sería más fuerte que un Exterminador. Cuando el androide volvió a ser accionado fue en medio de una habitación en el edificio de ajustes de pensamientos.

Tooru se quedó fuera esa vez, no quería provocar otro episodio así que dejó que el ajustador ahondara más. Tobio estaba atado aunque aún no tenía sus miembros; Oikawa miraba detrás de un vidrio polarizado y escuchaba a través de un intercomunicador.

— _Así que, Tobio —_ llamó el ajustador de pensamientos—, ¿ _me puedes decir lo que piensas de nuestro salvador Tooru?_

— _Es un monstruo._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

— _Nos ha mentido…_ Me  _ha mentido._

— _¿Puedes elaborar un poco más? ¿Cuál era tu plan con todo esto?_

— _Matarlo._

— _¿Por qué? ¿No es él tu creador?_

— _Sí, pero está equivocado. Yo estoy en lo correcto,_ yo  _soy el ser perfecto,_ yo  _soy el indicado para gobernar y derrocarlo._

— _¿No crees en la santa doctrina de las industrias Better Living?_

— _Yo puedo corregirlas._

—Pequeño pedazo de mierda —gruñó Iwaizumi, mirando la sesión de Kageyama.

—Te apoyo —murmuró Oikawa, aunque una sonrisa juguetona terminaba por enrollarse en sus comisuras.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Con esa manera de hablar, verdaderamente parece mi hijo —se rio y al siguiente segundo su expresión cambió completamente, activó el pequeño botón del comunicador—. Borren sus memorias,  _todas._

Los ingenieros robóticos entraron a la habitación e introdujeron una varilla fina y metálica en la nuca de Kageyama, el androide perdió el conocimiento.

Afuera en la ciudad, días después, bombardearon el cuerpo de Destroya; reduciéndolo a tornillos y fragmentos de metales quemados. Oikawa estuvo ahí para activar los explosivos; Iwaizumi alcanzó a ver la mitad que quedaba del núcleo, perder su luz, parpadeando hasta lentamente extinguirse.

No obstante, Iwaizumi quedó dándole vueltas a la idea; ¿Tobio había conocido a Ushijima nuevamente? ¿Le había vuelto a envenenar su mente? No quería discutirlo aun con Oikawa, porque primero necesitaba respuestas.

Llegó hasta los pisos más bajos del edificio, en donde mantenían la temperatura cerca de cero y las luces eran menguantes. Ahí mantenían los modelos de I.A. prototipos y los sujetos de investigación.

Wakatoshi estaba encerrado; una jaula con tres paredes de acero y una de cristal. Habían pasado tres años desde que lo habían capturado, pero a Hajime lo traía sin cuidado cualquier experimento retorcido del que él era parte. Cuando Ushijima lo divisó se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar por toda la estancia mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

Le recordó al caballero a un león cautivo.

—Iwaizumi —reconoció.

—Quiero saber qué fue lo que le dijiste a Kageyama —se cruzó de brazos.

—Escuché la revolución que comenzó allá afuera.

—Deja las bromas, no te quedan.

—No es una broma; los días de Oikawa están contados —declaró—. Tarde o temprano su imperio caerá y tú lo harás con él.

—Tienes demasiada bravuconería para alguien detrás de esta pared, también para ser conejillo de indias; ya noté tus brazos.

Instintivamente Ushijima llevó una mano a su brazo, sintiendo las pequeñas marcas de jeringas por toda su piel.

—Puede que mi jaula sea tangible, pero no estoy seguro que sea el único encerrado.

Iwaizumi bufó, negando con su cabeza; tragando ese extraño sentimiento por su garganta. No había manera, Ushijima no podía tener idea de lo que él estaba pensando, o de lo que sentía. Esa lluvia eterna de sangre, y como día con día iba subiendo cada vez más, de sus talones a sus rodillas.

—Sólo porque contaminaste al bebé de Oikawa no significa que yo seré igual de sencillo.

—No, no, es demasiado tarde para ti; estás tan engullido por la oscuridad, jamás podrás ver la verdad.

—Cuidado con lo siguiente que digas, rebelde, una palabra más y terminarás con esta espada atravesando tu corazón.

—Tú lo amas, ¿no es así? —comprendió, contorsionando su rostro en algo que parecía  _lastima._

Iwaizumi comenzó a desenfundar su espada, se estaba comenzando a cansar de sus habladurías.

—Una oportunidad más,  _humano —_ terminó la última palabra en un siseo.

—Escucha, Iwaizumi; Oikawa es como una supernova, una explosión de luces y energía que mueve mundos. Que luego decrece, transformándose en un agujero negro y devora a todas las personas, mundos y universos que sus manos tocan. Lo sé, porque mi abuelo era igual. Porque él, en su manera es un dios; y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que tú y tu otro amigo terminen como satélites, flotando en su órbita, cuando Oikawa termine por devorar este mundo.

—Los tiempos cambian, Ushijima —regresó Iwaizumi, volviendo a guardar su espada; no había esperado mucho al llegar ahí—. Y si sigues recitando esas palabras… muy pronto ya no tendrás una mente qué utilizar.

Lo dejó atrás y cerró la compuerta sin regresar su vista; sabía que debía haberlo matado, al atreverse a comparar a Oikawa con Washijo, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que peores cosas le esperaban a Wakatoshi ahí adentro.

Volvieron a activar a Tobio una vez la ciudad estuvo en mejores condiciones.

—Tú eres el androide K-078662, tú nombre es Tobio Kageyama y eres un androide de tipo Exterminador —le dijo Oikawa, mintiéndole acerca de su origen—. Tu sola misión es patrullar las calles, aprehender ciudadanos que no estén bajo los medicamentos y multar a los androides mendigos.

—Sí, Gran Líder —el androide se inclinó con nerviosismo, completamente diferente al de antes—, es un honor servir en sus filas.

Había dejado de ser la creación perfecta, su bebé, su  _Destroya._ Ahora sólo era un androide más.

Pero era mejor así.

Si Kageyama nunca volvía a saber de su pasado, si la mitad de su núcleo yacía muerto a cientos de cientos de kilómetros –Iwaizumi había ordenado que se deshicieran de él fuera de la ciudad, el algún punto de todo el vertedero que era el planeta Tierra, no había manera que el mismo incidente volviera a pasar.

En cuanto a la catástrofe, se aseguró de borrarlo de todas las memorias; las personas que habían muerto fueron olvidadas.

Y así siguieron, por veinte años más.

A veces Iwaizumi no tenía problemas en ver al androide y no prestarle atención, al igual que Oikawa: fingir que Tobio no era más que un androide más de un lote sin importancia; que había sido fabricado en masa y existían miles más como él. Pero a veces, Hajime solo quería tomar su cráneo y aplastarlo tan fuerte hasta destruir su tarjeta madre, hasta que no hubiera manera de repararlo.

Podía intentar fingir que no tenía problemas en seguir matando a los que se oponían a su régimen en el desierto; podía ignorar que las gotas que caían, gruesas y rojas dentro de su mundo de cuatro paredes de cristal; hasta llegar a sus costados.

La última oposición de las guerras de Helio estaba por acabarse; se trataba más de solo un lastimero grupo de veteranos; viejos que creían que aún había  _algo_ porqué luchar. El nombre más conocido que sus soldados parecían mencionar era el de un tal Ikkei Ukai; pero cuando Iwaizumi acordó, con facilidad terminó por acabar su pelotón.

Le dio a su nieto, una bala directo a su espalda.

Él ya no le daría más problemas.

Era tan fácil,  _tan fácil_ … y sin embargo, él no era nada en comparación a Destroya y a Oikawa.

Tal vez había vivido más de lo que podía soportar, tal vez su corazón palpitante se había congelado, tal vez finalmente nada le importaba o tal vez todo volvía a importarle demasiado. Tal vez nunca había perdido su humanidad, o tal vez la había perdido desde que entraron al edificio de Shiratorizawa.

Años pasaron y Hajime tuvo una nueva visita; se sorprendió al ver a Kageyama alcanzándolo.

—Iwaizumi —llamaba para que él se detuviera, sin embargo, el caballero blanco solo esperó a que lo alcanzara.

—¿Qué quieres, Kageyama?

—Debo preguntarte algo.

—Hazlo.

—Preferiría que fuera en privado.

—Tengo muchas cosas qué hacer, te recomiendo que aproveches los dos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la oficina del ajustador de pensamientos.

—Creo que Oikawa se equivoca.

Hajime se detuvo en seco y miró inquisitivo al androide de cabello negro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Creo que su doctrina está matando al planeta y que oculta más cosas de las que deja saber.

Iwaizumi cerró los ojos, lentamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado,  _deseando_  que Kageyama no le hubiera dicho esas palabras.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo, golpeó a Tobio en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada, tan fuerte que hizo un cráter en la pared. El androide perdió el conocimiento y el caballero blanco se dispuso a llevarlo con Oikawa para que lo volviera a reiniciar. El nuevo Kageyama claramente no era superior en fuerza, resistencia o velocidad, no bastó de mucho para tomarlo desprevenido.

Entró al despacho de Tooru, el de cabello castaño leía con intriga una serie de hojas en su escritorio, parecía el reporte de alguna misión; lucía ensimismado en su lectura. Hajime terminó por aclarar su garganta, llevando a Tobio sobre sus hombros.

—Iwa-chan —llamó Oikawa sin mirarlo, reconociendo sus pisadas o su olor inmediatamente al entrar—, ¿has escuchado sobre los « _Killjoys_ »?

~~

Un par de brazos, un beso en sus labios y las palabras:  _«No te separes, unidos somos más fuertes»._

Un par de brazos, un beso en sus labios y las palabras  _«No te separes, unidos somos más fuertes»._

Un par de brazos, un beso en sus labios y las palabras  _«No te separes, unidos somos más fuertes»._

Imagen tras imagen brillaban tras sus ojos mientras se quedaba sentado, metido en la parte trasera de una camioneta metálica, fría y vacía. Su espalda descansaba en la pared, sus largas y huesudas rodillas llegaban a tocar su frente y sus brazos enrollaban su cabeza, callando los neumáticos sobre el asfalto de la ciudad.

Su rostro se movía, chocando suavemente contra su antebrazo, él contaba sobre su aliento, la cabina del auto era cerrada, no tenía idea si se trataba del día o de la noche, cuantos días habían pasado desde que lo habían metido ahí. Así que contaba, hasta que lo único que centelleaba en su cerebro eran los números.

Diez mil setecientos nueve.

Diez mil setecientos diez.

Un par de brazos.

La última vez que se había despertado en su cama, fue con un par de brazos rodeándolo y el familiar aroma de roídos edredón; que, francamente, no hacía nada por calentarlo pero, demonios, de esa manera podía convencer a Eita de dormir entre unas enredaderas de brazos y piernas.

El desierto era frío en las noches, pero ardiente en el día.

Salieron a cazar lo que encontraran, liebres, zorros, coyotes; lo que aún no estuviera extinto.

—¡Semisemi! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se habían separado al llegar a un pequeño cañón que se había secado—. ¡Mira lo que el chico maravilla Satori ha encontrado!

—No hagas tanto ruido —regañó el chico lindo de cabello como la ceniza después de haber ardido toda la noche—. Es peligroso aquí afuera en el desierto.

Tendou amplió su sonrisa, no era su culpa sentir un aleteo en su pecho cada vez que hacía a Eita rabiar. Pero, de todas formas siempre había sido un chico extraño, así que nunca se preguntó porque disfrutaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Mira! —volvió a gritar, lo que le ganó una mirada envenenada de Semi y luego él susurró con la misma efervescencia—… mira.

Era una mariposa del tamaño de sus dos manos, era grande, peluda y graciosa; la llevó cerca del otro chico y la puso a centímetros de su rostro. Ver al lindo de Eita exaltarse y caer sobre su espalda fue lo necesario para arrancarle carcajadas de su pecho.

El chico era tan crédulo que debía ser imposible.

—¡Maldito seas, Satori! —gritó desde el suelo, Tendou se acercó para darle una mano y levantarlo del piso—. Maldito sea el día que te encontré.

—¿Maldito el día que logré seducirte? —probó el de cabello como llamas, tenía más fuerza que Eita, así que lo levantó de la arena en un segundo y lo haló hasta su cuerpo, dejando que Semi golpeara su torso.

—Sí —gruñó dándose por vencido.

Aun así, sacado de sus casillas y con la estrella sobre ellos quemándolos a más de cincuenta grados de temperatura, Eita se acercó hasta sentir su aliento chocando contra su nariz.

Dándole un beso en sus labios.

Diez mil setecientos once.

Diez mil setecientos doce.

Seguía contando mientras escuchaba voces fuera de la camioneta de Better Living, eran demasiados como para poder contar. Así que su cerebro se volvió a deslizar a sus recuerdos, la última vez que lo vio.

—Ni siquiera es una broma, me quedaré con esto, Semisemi —admitió sosteniendo el cadáver de la mariposa mutante.

—¿Qué harás con esa cosa?

—Hay rumores de un viejo japonés que tiene un local, compra y vende bienes, ¡es millonario! —rebatía mientras ambos comenzaban a salir del cañón, escalando a la superficie otra vez.

—Uno, no hay ningún millonario aquí afuera; dos, no acerques esa cosa a mi otra vez o te moleré a palos.

—¡Semisemi, cruel! —lloriqueó, casi estaban por llegar a su automóvil.

Vivían en una comunidad pobre a ciento cinco kilómetros de ahí, en la Zona 2123. Eita y él tenían diez años cuando los echaron a ambos del orfanato; sus padres, les habían dicho, habían luchado en las guerras de Helio y no vivieron para regresar; ellos quedaron completamente solos cuando apenas cumplían meses de edad. No obstante la comida, agua y ropa eran demasiado escasas ahí en el desierto, razón por la cual los pobres niños huérfanos solo podían ser cuidados más allá de los once.

En ese momento, ambos tenían quince años.

No había sido fácil sobrevivir, pero se las habían arreglado.

Eita tenía una habilidad nata de agilidad, podía escalar casi cualquier superficie vertical que se le pusiera en frente; caminaba entre techos y sogas como si fuera pavimento bajo sus pies.

Y Tendou… él sabía sobrevivir.

—¡Mierda! —se sobresaltó Eita, su rostro palideció de un momento a otro; Tendou sabía que algo no estaba bien—. ¡Regresa, regresa! —le urgió, dándose la vuelta, comenzando a apresurarse de nuevo dentro del cañón.

Satori le escuchó y comenzó a correr, hasta que llegaron a una de las paredes más altas del cañón, tan alta que podía ocultarlos a ambos.

—Son draculoides de BL/ind —informó Eita—,  _muchos,_ no tengo idea qué hacen aquí.

Él miró atrás, los tenían completamente rodeados. Eita lo miró con temor, ambos sabían muy bien que no había otra salida del cañón, eran solamente ellos dos contra la caballería de más de diez draculoides y soldados.

Ellos dos no podían salir.

Pero sí  _uno_ …

Tendou dio un paso pero Semi sujetó su codo antes que se alejara más, miró al chico de ojos suaves y dulces como chocolates. Su mirada era severa, pero Satori pudo escuchar el pequeño quiebre en su voz, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—No te separes, Satori — _rogó—_ , unidos somos más fuertes.

—Encuéntrame —se despidió, tomó a Eita de sus hombros y estampó sus labios agrietados contra los suaves suyos; arrojó al chico al lado contrario, con tanta fuerza que cayó sentado.

Ganando suficiente tiempo como para que no lograra alcanzarlo; Tendou comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria, asegurándose de tomar de frente a todos los soldados de Better Living.

Fue la última vez que vio al chico.

Satori apenas logró pasarlos de largo hasta llegar a la entrada del cañón, cuando escuchó los gritos de los soldados corriendo detrás de él, disparando balas como advertencias de rendición.

—¡Ahí está! —escuchó a uno de los hombres gritar.

—¡Atrápenlo!

Un pesado cuerpo cayó encima de él y su cabeza terminó golpeando el piso rocoso, inmediatamente lo colocaron de rodillas, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca.

—Di tu nombre, cucaracha —dijo uno de los soldados monocromáticos frente a él.

—Invítame a un zorro del desierto si quieres conocerme primero, bebé —se burló, solo para recibir una patada en su cuero cabelludo.

Satori tuvo que parpadear para lograr de nuevo el enfoque de sus ojos.

—No te preguntaré otra vez —amenazó.

De todas formas él debía mantener toda la atención del convoy de Better Living.

—Satori Tendou.

—Satori Tendou —comenzó—, estás bajo arresto por haber sido encontrado culpable de ser miembro del grupo de criminales autodenomidados como killjoys y…

¿Qué diablos?

—¡¿Killjoys?! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡No soy parte de ellos, no soy nadie!

—Has sido encontrado culpable bajo los cargos de anarquía, robo, asesinato y activamente organizarte para cometer perjurio contra Ciudad Batería, las industrias Better Living y nuestro salvador Tooru Oikawa.

—¡No tienen pruebas! —vociferó, pero ya tenía las esposas atando sus manos, levantaron su silueta flacucha y lo lanzaron en la parte trasera de una camioneta blanca.

Cayó sin cuidado, golpeando su rodilla derecha; ahí dentro del automóvil las esposas se desactivaron y sus manos pudieron separarse.

—¡Tengo derechos! —intentó gritar.

—No tienes nada, pedazo de basura —regresó uno de los soldados antes de cerrar la compuerta.

Las compuertas sellaron cualquier poro que pudieran dejar entrar luz solar. Ahí comenzó el camino, no sabía los segundos, minutos, horas o días que pasaban. Lo único que su mente podía hacer era contar.

Diez mil setecientos trece.

Diez mil setecientos catorce.

Diez mil setecientos quince.

Un par de brazos.

Un beso en sus labios.

Y las palabras  _«No te separes, unidos somos más fuertes»._

No se arrepentía de haberse sacrificado por Eita; lo único que podía agradecer era que los idiotas de Better Living solo estaban realizando una cacería de brujas con cualquier pobre diablo que encontraban en el camino. Si ya tenían a Satori, no pasarían más tiempo buscando por alguien más.

Ahora solo debía esperar que Semi lo encontrara.

Pero Tendou era un caballero, así que, como todo un romántico encontraría a Eita a medio camino. Solo debía escapar de esa camioneta, y tenía un plan a prueba de tontos: tarde o temprano se les debía acabar la gasolina en su tanque y él ya había notado que la de reserva estaba ahí adentro.

Él solo debía estar listo para atacar.

Su altura estaba de su parte; aun con solo quince años, le era muy fácil traer al suelo a virtualmente cualquier oponente, policía o draculoide.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo, se preparó mentalmente para acabar con el séquito y correr hacia el desierto, hasta que sus zapatos se gastaran y sus pies sangraran; hasta que encontrara a Semi otra vez.

Se lanzó al mismo segundo que notó una astilla de luz, con solo una palabra en su mente:  _Matar._ Si quería vivir en ese nuevo mundo, era necesario aprender a acabar con la vida de los que querían hacerle daño. Tendou cayó sobre uno de los hombres y hundió sus dedos en las cuencas del oficial, hasta que sintió los globos oculares explotar como bayas viejas. Para ese entonces otro de los policías le había apuntado con su arma, Satori se cubrió con el hombre sin ojos, sus gritos fueron apagados cuando el otro disparó sin reservas, agujereando su escudo humano.

Las balas se terminaron y Tendou lanzó el cadáver al hombre a su izquierda y rompió el cuello del policía que le había disparado, intentó desenganchar la otra pistola a su costado pero sintió un golpe en su mejilla; luego otro en su ojo. Tres hombres se lanzaron encima, hasta que lo trajeron de rodillas y volvieron a colocar sus muñecas detrás de su cabeza. Alguien pateó su estómago, la fuerza fue demasiada, no podía pertenecerle a un humano.

—¡Deténganse! —ordenó un hombre.

Y entonces lo vio.

No estaba en medio del desierto; su sangre corrió como hielo al ver los edificios acechando a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de una metrópolis, rodeado por más de diez policías y ahí adentro exterminadores androides también. Ni siquiera tenía idea en qué Zona se encontraba.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿A qué se debe este alboroto? —cuestionó el mismo tipo, a juzgar por su uniforme, debía tratarse del individuo con mayor rango del lugar.

Eso quería decir que no era humano.

—Un killjoy, jefe exterminador —explicó otro—. Parece que todavía tiene energías para pelear. Estábamos por llevar al bueno para nada a purificarlo.

El llamado jefe exterminador lo miró, sus artificiales ojos dorados escaneando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Pues parece que este «bueno para nada» pudo matar a dos de ustedes sin ningún tipo de arma, eso no me parece algo que un «bueno para nada» haría, ¿ustedes sí?

El androide que había pateado su estómago solo rechinó sus dientes.

—Te hice una pregunta, exterminador.

—No, Señor.

—No me parece correcto dejar que este buen espécimen de humano se convierta en desperdicio al ser purificado. ¿No lo crees tú, rebelde?

—Lo que sea que no amerite ser quemado vivo, hombre —comentó Satori sin una pizca de mentira.

El androide se acercó a su líder, un poco inseguro de toda la situación.

—¿A qué se refiere, Señor?

—Han llegado noticias desde Ciudad Batería, el salvador Tooru está recogiendo especímenes de  _Homo Sapiens_ con excepcionales instintos de supervivencia y habilidades. Para un nuevo proyecto que está desarrollando.

—¿Estás diciendo que…? —se preguntó Satori en voz alta, solo para que el jefe exterminador contestara su mayor temor.

—Lo enviaremos a la Zona 0 de inmediato.

¿Qué?

—Viaje directo a Ciudad Batería desde la Zona 2090 a las puertas del salvador.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Satori.

Antes que pudiera murmurar algo más le colocaron un bozal metálico en su boca y amarraron sus piernas y manos. Lo callaron y encadenaron, arrojándolo a la parte trasera de un camión de carga como si fuera un animal o algún paquete sobrevalorado con una etiqueta de «Sin devolución al remitente».

Esa fue la última vez que recordaba haber visto la luz del sol.

Frecuentemente recordaba a Semi, maldiciendo en su mente cada kilómetro que lo alejara más de él. No habría manera de hacerle saber dónde se encontraba, nadie había visto como BL/ind lo había raptado y nadie más lo vio en esa metrópolis de la Zona 2090. La desesperanza roía sus huesos, y su piel se arrastraba cada vez que intentaban pincharlo con agujas para alimentarlo. Debían mantenerlo vivo, pero siempre manteniendo su boca cerrada.

Se sentía como una bestia.

Para cuando llegaron a la Zona 0 lo introdujeron en un edificio; supo que era Ciudad Batería porque notó a sus captores hablar con Hajime Iwaizumi, el segundo al mando de las industrias; discutía si él valía la pena todo el trayecto hasta ahí. Si por esos miles de miles de kilómetros ellos buscaban algo más que el rotundo agradecimiento de Tooru.

Pero inmediatamente lo llevaron hasta los sótanos de un edificio.

Era la primera vez que veía algo diferente a lo burdo y primitivo del desierto; algunas paredes eran hechas completamente de vidrio, las habitaciones eran tenuemente iluminadas y las máquinas eran grandes y silenciosas. Ahí no había diferencias entre androides y humanos.

Tenía, lo que parecía ser meses, de no pronunciar una palabra; pero ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de abrir la boca. Lo sentaron sobre una camilla de examinación, le forzaron a abrir y registraron todo en su cavidad oral, dientes, lengua, paladar y úvula. Rompieron su ropa y lo vistieron con una bata de hospital; notaron y pincharon cada milímetro de su cuerpo, sacando un poco de sangre y saliva; radiografías y escaneos.

No era un humano, no para ellos.

Pero no podía perder tiempo sintiendo miedo, de estar tan lejos de casa y de estar  _solo._

No… si pensara eso se derrumbaría de inmediato.

Después de hacerle más pruebas de las que él pudo recordar, lo arrojaron en una habitación; Satori terminó mirando a sus alrededores para comprender que era una jaula. La pared y la puerta frente a él, estaban hechas completamente de vidrio, tenía pequeñas aberturas circulares a más de dos metros y medio del suelo, más pequeños que sus puños, seguramente para evitar que se ahogara ahí adentro.

A su izquierda, la estructura era compuesta de barras metálicas, asemejando más una prisión; parecía que compartía su celda con otro individuo más. Si él estaba encerrado, significaba que era enemigo de Better Living; y si era enemigo de Better Living, por consiguiente,  _debía_ ser su amigo.

Satori se acercó a las barras de hierro.

Musitó unos cuantos murmullos, pero su garganta se sentía tan pesada, que tuvo que aclararla por largo rato.

—Oye… —intentó con voz ronca y agrietada; tan suave que su compañero no la escuchó.

El otro pareció no escucharlo; estaba cruzado de piernas mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y encaraba a la pared de vidrio, como si meditara. Así que Tendou optó por aclarar nuevamente su garganta y gritar.

—¡Oye!

El individuo giró su rostro a su derecha, Satori notó sus cejas gruesas, expresión severa y cabello corto y café.

—¿Estás hablando conmigo? —preguntó con una voz más barítona que notas profundas en un saxofón.

Por un momento, Tendou había pensado que él lo terminaría ignorando, pero al menos su compañero de celda tenía buenos modales.

—¡Sí! Hola, extraño —saludó, acercándose más a los barrotes, recobrando su voz poco a poco—, soy Satori Tendou, ¿y tú?

—Wakatoshi… Ushijima.

—¡El extraño me contesta! —se admiró—. Waka, gusto en conocerte.

Ushijima se mantenía silencio.

—Mmm, no hablas mucho, ¿verdad? —señaló lo evidente—. ¿Sabes en dónde estamos?

—En alguno de los niveles subterráneos del edificio de Oikawa.

—¿Su edificio? —preguntó Tendou—. ¿En el sentido que…?

—Es su morada.

—¿Me jodes?

—¿Eh? —Wakatoshi lucía genuinamente sorprendido por su lenguaje, mientras que Satoria disfrutaba poder hablar después de meses con un bozal en su boca.

—¡No soy especial como para estar encerrado en el  _pent-house_ del maldito dictador!

—¿Especial?

—Uh, quiero decir… ¿Tú que hiciste para estar aquí?

—Casi asesino a Iwaizumi y logré aclarecer la mente de su querido «bebé».

—¡A eso me refiero! —exaltó—. Tu rostro parece el de alguien muy peligroso, ¡como un psicópata!

—¿Psicópata…? —murmuró Wakatoshi, sin embargo, Satori continuó.

—¡Un enemigo digno del dictador! —celebró, luego llevó su mano a su pecho—. Por el contrario,  _yo_ solo soy una rata del desierto, huérfana, de quince años.

—Eres muy joven.

—¿Y tú, Waka? Luces de veintisiete.

—No lo sé, he pasado tanto tiempo encerrado aquí abajo que una década pudo haberme pasado en un segundo; o un minuto en tres años. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Oikawa irguió Ciudad Batería?

—Las voces de los viejos dicen que cerca de setenta y cinco años.

—Entonces tengo ochenta y tres.

—¡Estás jugando conmigo!

—¿Por qué jugaría?

—¡No lo sé! Pero esto me aterra cada minuto más. Tú eres como este enemigo genial y fuerte, yo apenas soy un huérfano de la guerra. No tengo eterna juventud, no sé como llegue a parar aquí.

—Quizás sólo estabas en el lugar equivocado, en el tiempo incorrecto.

~~

Y así empezó la cacería de brujas de esos «killjoys».

Tooru los detestaba.

—Son solo ratas del desierto, Oikawa. Fuera de nuestras paredes.

—Se atreven a desafiarme, Iwaizumi, su sola existencia es una burla a mis palabras y creencia.

—No son nada.

—Tienen  _ideas_ —escupió— y libre albedrío. Son exactamente lo que quisimos erradicar desde un comienzo; la historia está amenazando con volver a repetirse y tú dices que ellos son  _nada._

—De acuerdo —calmó Hajime, sabía que si Oikawa se irritaba sería molesto—; pero la nueva ley ha entrado en vigencia, es un crimen contra el gobierno y la ciudad ser un killjoy. Quien sea encontrado culpable será castigado con la muerte.

—No es suficiente.

—Atrapamos a cualquier chico que los draculoides encuentran en el desierto, la mitad de ellos son calcinados vivos y la otra mitad son convertidos en draculoides. Ten un poco de paciencia, para cuando terminemos con la mayoría de ratas ahí afuera, los killjoys se terminaran orinando en sus pantalones y enterrando sus máscaras.

—Ah, Iwa-chan —Oikawa enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hajime, depositando todo su peso en él; Iwaizumi no lo apartó—, yo sé cómo podemos aplastar sus alas antes que esas aves de rapiña vuelen —terminó susurrando en su oído.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no? —preguntó, acercándose a él hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

Escuchó el crujido de la ropa, Oikawa hurgaba en los bolsillos de su levita y sostuvo una fotografía frente el rostro de Hajime. Él la tomó para examinarla mejor, notó que estaba en blanco y negro, la resolución era pobre, como si hubiera sido tomada de un satélite. En medio de la toma, estaba una figura de lo que parecía ser un humano con cabello negro, rizado y corto.

—Él es el verdadero problema, el maldito signo de libertad para esos anarquistas. No hay información de él en la ciudad, seguramente fue un huérfano de la guerra; lo conocen como el «Pequeño Gigante» —hizo una mueca de asco—. Lo veneran como un ángel de anarquía o algo así de estúpido. Es el killjoy más famoso de todos.

Hajime tomó el pedazo de papel para inspeccionarlo más de cerca, parecía que el killjoy usaba un artefacto negro en su rostro para cubrirlo; su máscara evitaba que se mostraran sus ojos por completo. El «Pequeño Gigante» estaba rodeado de draculoides, sin embargo no parecía temer por su vida.

—Suena como una molestia.

—Todos los convoyes que hemos enviado son un juego para él; draculoides, policías, incluso exterminadores humanos. Los derrota a todos y luego se escabulle a las metrópolis para «predicar» la creencia de los anarquistas.

Iwaizumi calló ese caudaloso lloriqueo de la tormenta de gotas de sangre en su jaula de cristal. Él era la mano derecha de Oikawa.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—No, no, tú no. No les daré la satisfacción a esos rebeldes de hacerles creer que su ángel de anarquía fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que  _tú_ , mi mano derecha, tuvieras que manchar tus botas con su sangre inmunda. Ve a la Zona 150, dos soldados  _muy especiales_ aguardan ahí.

Oikawa estaba profundamente atado a Ciudad Batería, no podía poner un pie fuera, porque su núcleo siempre se encontraría fijo para darle energía a toda su nación. Pero a diferencia de él, Hajime sí podía salir como le placiera. Por lo que la inteligencia había recabado del Pequeño Gigante, generalmente se desplazaba desde la Zona 1 hasta la 6; ahí debía estar su base. Así que él se encaminó a encontrar a esos seres «especiales» de los que Tooru hablaba.

Se trataba de dos sujetos de experimentos; cuyos ADN habían sido modificados. Tenían sentidos superiores a los de los humanos, su vista sobrepasaba a las águilas, su rapidez era inigualable por sus iguales. Eran los soldados Tsutomu Goshiki y Taichi Kawanishi. Sus órdenes habían sido claras, ocuparse del problemático killjoy sin hacer un espectáculo de ello.

Acabar con el héroe de todos los rebeldes sin convertirlo en un mártir era complicado, pero lo único que debía hacer era quitarle toda la gloria y el sacrificio que la muerte conllevaba.

Lo primero era, hacerle creer a todos que el killjoy no era un ángel, ni una deidad. Nadie sabría que criaturas sobrehumanas se encargarían de él. Cuando conoció al disparejo par, les indicó que nadie sabría lo que ellos lograrían; les ordenó cambiar sus uniformes, por los genéricos atuendos de exterminadores.

Y para todos los demás, sería cualquier exterminador quien lo habría asesinado.

No estuvo ahí para ver a los sicarios genéticamente modificados terminar con el Pequeño Gigante, solamente recibió esa llamada a su intercomunicador.

— _Está hecho —_ fue lo único que informó Taichi cuando asesinó al «héroe» imparable de la resistencia.

Hajime, por su parte, no lo consideró una victoria. Better Living… Killjoys… nada en su vida le importaba lo suficiente para hacer algo.

Eso no era cierto, Oikawa le importaba.

Le importaba demasiado.

El tiempo se le había acabado y la lluvia de sangre había subido hasta su coronilla, entraba en su nariz y se colaba en sus pulmones. No había donde escapar, Iwaizumi se estaba ahogando, la luz se había apagado; el líquido viscoso llenaba sus bronquios hasta que Hajime terminaba sintiéndose sin salida, como si explotaría si siguiera así.

Amaba a Oikawa, pero Oikawa había dejado de amarlo a él.

Se negaba a pensar más; de pocas cosas Hajime se encontraba seguro. Más en ese futuro, en donde los robots podían sentir felicidad y los humanos no sentían nada. De lo que siempre estuvo seguro, es que, en algún tiempo de su vida como humano, Tooru sí lo llegó a amar.

La verdadera verdad del universo era que todos eran lo que amaban.

¿Y si él amara a un monstruo?

Eso lo convertía en uno también.

No era que a Hajime no le importara la raza humana; sino que en el fondo, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, esos pasadizos demasiado oscuros para visitar, sabía que no había manera de salvarla. No mientras criaturas como Kageyama existieran.

La noche era oscura, la luna artificial se miraba más hermosa que de costumbre; Hajime estaba sentado al tope del edificio de Información –donde décadas más tarde estaría colgado el cadáver de Hanamaki para oxidarse–, mientras, por primera vez en muchas décadas se atrevía a visitar esos pasadizos, dándole voz a las ideas que, quizás siempre estuvieron ahí.

Tal vez… nadie debería tener ese poder, el de reducir naciones enteras a escombros en cuestión de horas; nadie deberían ser capaz de poder asesinar a alguien en menor tiempo de lo que toma un parpadeo o un latido.

_Nadie debería ser Dios._

La lluvia de gotas de sangre comenzó a asfixiarlo, llenando su caja hasta el techo, Iwaizumi comenzó a ahogarse.

Oikawa había sido seleccionado desde su nacimiento para ser maldito.

Pero Hajime tenía maldiciones propias.

Su primera maldición fue enamorarse de Oikawa.

Así que era destino parar a su mismo Dios, solo de esa manera la lluvia de sangre cesaría, la tierra dejaría de llorar. Alguien debía pagar por sus pecados, Iwaizumi podía hacerlo.  _Él_  era el indicado para recibir la ira de Oikawa.

Su  _hermosa_ ira.

No lo haría por Ushijima, tampoco por Kageyama, tampoco por los killjoys.

Lo haría porque esa era la razón de su existencia, por eso no murió ese día en Shiratorizawa. Por eso tenía ese cuerpo y esa invencibilidad. Oikawa había salvado al mundo, pero si seguía al tope de este, solo lo terminaría por matar. Su alma y la de Oikawa estaban demasiado perdidas para ser salvas, pero tal vez, podía hacer que su nociva existencia sirviera para algo al final.

No notó cuando sus dedos se habían enterrado en el cemento; sintiendo esa fría ola que hacía demasiado tiempo no sacudía su esqueleto hasta su palpitante corazón:  _Miedo._

Hajime no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero no podía hacerlo solo, él conocía muy bien su fuerza y sus limitantes; Oikawa estaba en un nivel superior; pero Iwaizumi podía tener al segundo mejor. Podía terminar el trabajo que Ushijima había comenzado con Tobio.

Nada serio, solo dejando pistas, pequeños fragmentos, migajas que dirigieran todo su camino de regreso a la mitad de su núcleo.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Debería decirle a Oikawa esos pensamientos, dejar a su criterio si Iwaizumi merecía ser reiniciado o calcinado vivo. Debería arrancar el corazón de su pecho y dejarse morir ahí mismo.

Pero no.

Alguien debía hacer el mayor sacrificio; Tooru ya no podía amar, la máquina finalmente había vencido al humano, a ese chico de ojos enormes como los de un ciervo, mejillas rojas y nariz de botón. Iwaizumi no lloró, porque no podía hacerlo, sin embargo, guardó luto. Su corazón seguía latiendo, pero hacía años se había congelado.

Él y Oikawa se seguían acostando, besando, tomándose de las manos, pero no eran acciones derivadas de amor.

Consiguió un intercomunicador inrastreable; construido por los androides del edificio de Información. Nadie intentaba preguntarle sobre el uso que le daría, porque él seguía siendo Hajime Iwaizumi, el caballero blanco y guardaespaldas personal de Oikawa. Nadie sospechaba que era un traidor.

« _Si quieres saber sobre tu verdadero origen, dirígete al edificio de Información._

 _-IEN._ »

Fue el primer mensaje que le envió a Kageyama.

Era peligroso y si lo descubrían estaba muerto.

Afortunadamente, Oikawa había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo, se trataba de un nuevo proyecto; todo gracias al nuevo y joven miembro de su equipo de ingenieros robóticos. Un genio con menos compasión que Tooru. Kenjirou Shirabu, era un pionero de la robótica; sus ideales eran similares a los del líder y propuso un nuevo proyecto.

Que más tarde llevaría el nombre de la «Unidad S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.».

~~

Satori no se encontraba bien.

Sus sueños eran intermitentes, iban desde pesadillas, catástrofes, demonios; a veces sus dientes se caían uno después de otro. A veces vomitaba todo dentro de él, estómago, intestinos y hasta su columna vertebral. Por esas razones prefería no dormir, pero habían tan pocas cosas en que enfocar sus pensamientos en esa minúscula celda.

No entendía cómo Ushijima no caía presa de lo que fuera que les administraban en sus venas.

Tal vez ambos eran sujetos de investigaciones diferentes; por lo que había sabido de Wakatoshi; era que jugaban con su código de ADN, lo mantenían igual, años pasaban y no cambiaba ni un centímetro.

Tendou, por su parte, sentía que estaba perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza.

Los últimos días las «sesiones» se habían tornado más largas; dichas sesiones consistían en encerrarlo en una pequeña habitación con paredes blancas. Frente a él colocaban una grabación, metían enormes pinzas en sus ojos para forzarlos a mantenerlos abiertos.

A veces las grabaciones eran mensajes grabados del dictador, a veces hablaban de las oportunidades en Ciudad Batería y a veces mostraban los cadáveres frescos de rebeldes o criminales que se oponían a su régimen. Introducían más agujas de las que podía contar. No sabía cómo, pero cada vez que salía de esa habitación, un pequeño fragmento de su alma nunca regresaba con él.

—¿Escuchas eso? —le preguntó a su compañero de celdas; Wakatoshi había probado ser una buena persona, al menos en lo que a él le respectaba.

—No —respondió mientras mantenía su posición usual, sentado en medio de la habitación, piernas cruzadas mientras meditaba.

Pero Satori no podía pensar en su respuesta, un zumbido incesante había comenzado a arrastrarse en su oído; era tan alto que pensó que un insecto había logrado introducirse en su canal auditivo. Terminó introduciendo un dedo, como si de esa manera pudiera callar el sonido que comenzaba a calar hasta sus huesos.

—Joder… —musitó, pero no podía ni siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a desesperarse, el zumbido ahora estaba presente en ambas orejas; sus manos, instintivamente comenzaron a rascar su cabeza, hundiendo sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo hasta sentir pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzar a manchar las puntas de sus dedos.

Debía callarlo.

 _Necesitaba_ silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silen…

—Tendou —lo llamaron.

Satori abrió sus ojos como platos, sin parpadear, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a picar y dirigió su mirada a dónde provenía la barítona voz. Wakatoshi se había acercado hasta los barrotes de hierro y extendía una mano en su dirección.

Terminó por alcanzar la mano ofrecida, Ushijima tomó con fuerza su antebrazo, el apretón lo devolvió a la realidad, callando el zumbido inmediatamente. Satori aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, como si necesitara convencer a su propio cerebro que ese sonido horroroso no era real.

—Estás aquí —le aseguró Wakatoshi.

—Estoy aquí —respondió.

Los episodios comenzaron a empeorar desde ahí.

Algunas noches no soportaba sentir sus piernas; picaban y hormigueaban y  _picaban tanto,_ como insectos que habían roído cada poro de su piel, entrando en cada folículo de hebras. Satori quería arrancarlas, quería quemarse, quería hacerlas sangrar. Terminaba gastando sus uñas, dejando caminos furiosos y rojos a lo largo de sus muslos.

No tenía idea qué le estaban haciendo.

—¿Cómo tú actúas tan normal?

—¿Mmm? —musitó Ushijima, como si la palabra lo confundiera—. ¿Normal?

—No escuchas ruidos donde no hay, tampoco sientes insectos arrastrándose por todo tu cuerpo.

—Es probable que seamos sujetos para diferentes experimentos.

—Y yo me pregunto porque no pueden jugar con  _mi_ ADN.

—No lo quieres.

—Tú tampoco quieres que jueguen con tu cabeza —comentó, acomodándose en la colchoneta con patas metálicas en la esquina.

Ushijima era bueno para mantenerlo conectado a la tierra; era la única voz que existía y era tangible. A veces se preguntaba hace cuanto se hubiera terminado perdiendo si no fuera por el meditabundo con cuerpo de mastodonte a su lado.

Luego terminó escuchando:

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en la glamorosa Ciudad Batería?

Tendou se levantó de la incómoda camilla para ver a Semi, mirándolo de regreso con su expresión desaprobadora.

—Esperaba quedarme en un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero está sobrevendido para el ego del gran dictador.

Semisemi arqueó una perfecta ceja y resopló ante su respuesta, sin embargo Satori alcanzó a ver ese microscópico estirón de su comisura derecha. Eita podía decir lo que fuera, pero siempre fue débil ante su sentido del humor.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es tu agenda apretada y la razón por la que me abandonaste?

—Bebé, extraño ver tu rostro más que la luz del sol —intentó hacerlo mejor, sabía que Eita era un preocupón y odiaba estar solo—. Pero si tanto quieres saber, el día comienza con un festín para el desayuno: Tres pastillas amarillas y dos rosas, y de postre la mitad de un vaso de agua —Satori se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar, rodeando a Semi—. Aunque… creo que es el desayuno, ¿lo es? —se terminó preguntando, era difícil mantener la noción del tiempo ahí.

—¿Qué haces luego? —quiso saber Semisemi.

—¡La actividad de media mañana! —Continuó como si fuera una descripción de un punto de veraneo—. Ver el rostro de Oikawa por cinco horas seguidas, y oírlo hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar, hablar…

—Satori —interrumpió el chico con cabello plomizo—, te desvías.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó—. Yo siempre termino desconectándome para entonces; tengo almacenadas exactamente ciento treinta y siete voces diferentes para reproducir en lugar de la de Oikawa, ¡llega a ser aburrido! ¡Pero estoy divagando! Luego… el almuerzo, ¡ah! Pero nadie necesita almuerzo, así que nos lo pasamos.

Eita se sentó en su cama, pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Regreso a mi habitación de cuatro punto setenta y tres estrellas y para ese entonces, Wakatoshi ha sido llevado a alguna actividad cortesía de BL/ind. Luego es mi turno y me llevan a mi sesión de choques.

—¿Actividad relajadora?

—¡Descargas insoportables conectadas a mis brazos y piernas! Hasta que pierdo la conciencia y la recobro otra vez.

Semi se comenzó a reír.

—Como en un verdadero  _resort._

—Después… ¡acupuntura relajante! Muchas, muchas agujas con líquidos neones, directo a mis venas. Siguiendo a eso, soy devuelto otra vez a mi habitación para el festín de la cena, cinco pastillas cafés… ¿o es al revés? ¡Wakatoshi!

—¿Uh?

—Las tres pastillas amarillas y dos rosas, ¿eso es para el desayuno?

—Creía que era a media tarde —opinó el grandote.

—¡Ahí lo tienes!

—Suena delicioso —opinó Semi.

—¡Lo es! ¡Definitivamente! —celebró, arrojando dos puños al cielo.

—¿Y él? —Eita señaló a la celda de al lado.

—¡¿Dónde están mis modales?! —Tendou haló sus cabellos y arrancó unas cuantas hebras—. Debo presentarte a mi compañero de habitación, ¡Wakatoshi!

—¿Dime?

—Conoce a mi lindo Semisemi. ¡Semisemi, Wakatoshi, mi compañero de habitación!

—Tendou —llamó Ushijima.

—¿Sí, Wakatoshi?

—No hay nadie ahí.

Satori levantó su rostro a la vacía celda e incómoda cama, tan estéril como siempre; aunque por unos segundos, él creyó haber incluso olido a Eita ahí. Agradeció haber sido devuelto, se acercó al lado de Ushijima y le ofreció su brazo con gratitud, Wakatoshi se terminó acercando y apretó, devolviendo el gesto.

—Gracias, Wakatoshi.

Podía seguir soportando.

Pero no sabía qué tanto.

Era difícil saber qué era real y qué no. Cómo diferenciar cuando fue despertado de una siesta a medio día cuando sintió el abrasador y cargado aire de la habitación; Satori se despertó con alarma al ver que la celda se había comenzado a incendiar. Las violentas llamas comenzaron a extenderse, los científicos corrían, alejándose del fuego; dejándolo a él, un simple conejillo de indias, a su suerte. La puerta estaba cerrada y no había manera de escapar, su piel ardía y el nauseabundo olor a carne humana siendo quemada viva atacaba todos sus sentidos.

Descubrió a Ushijima llamando su nombre y la ilusión se esfumó; lo único remanente era su respiración violenta y su cuerpo empapado de sudor.

O cuando de un segundo a otro cortaron el oxígeno dentro de su celda sin aviso; Tendou comenzó a boquear con violencia. Los científicos querían saciar su retorcida curiosidad de las maneras más sanguinarias. Los agujeros de las paredes de vidrio se habían cerrado con pequeñas compuertas de metal, miró a la celda contigua para descubrir a Ushijima en su misma situación.

Comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la puerta de vidrio, tocando patéticamente el cristal reforzado con su puño, en su último intento para no morir. Sentía su cabeza no pesar más que un alfiler, que sus ojos estaban por salirse de sus cuencas; Tendou se estaba muriendo.

Luego, cuando estaban por perder el conocimiento, con un simple movimiento de su muñeca el oxígeno comenzó a filtrarse nuevamente. Dejándolos confundidos, tosiendo hasta que sentían que sus pulmones fueran a explotar. Satori terminó por preguntarle a Wakatoshi; para su fortunio… o falta de él,  _sí_  había sido real.

Y ambos eran solo hormigas, en presencia de niños crueles con el mismo poder de un dios.

A veces escuchaba más de lo que necesitaba, aunque las paredes fueran de acero; podía escuchar el golpeteo de un lápiz al ser golpeado contra una libreta de notas proveniente de un científico indeciso. O el latido de los corazones de las personas encerradas con él mientras lo torturaban. A veces escuchaba conversaciones de habitaciones completamente diferentes.

—Es imposible, no hay manera de lograr que esos gemelos se olviden del otro. Su conexión está demasiado enterrada en su subconsciente. Ya probamos toda clase de tortura.

—Corta algún miembro de manera consciente.

Satori se estremeció.

—Lo hice, pero no importó, ambos gritaron el nombre de su hermano hasta que perdieron el conocimiento.

—Tal vez… si les quitamos su manera de conectarse, ellos se separen lo suficiente para perderse —guardó silencio por unos segundos—. Quítales su vista.

Regresó a su realidad al escuchar los sujetadores de cuero siendo amarrados en sus brazos y piernas; inspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones, preparándose lo más que podía para cualquier tortura que los científicos habían preparado para él ese día.

Pero no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, las pruebas a los que él era sometido jamás se volvían más fáciles. El siguiente episodio fue cuando volvió a escuchar un violento sonido provenir de su cráneo; como si miles de abejas hubieran sido atrapadas dentro de su cerebro y luchaban por salir. Satori se levantó de golpe de su cama y buscó frenéticamente por Ushijima.

Sin embargo, su compañero de celdas había sido llevado por los científicos.

Tendou necesitaba sentirse sobre la tierra otra vez, pero el incesante ruido roía su hueso frontal y sentía que bajaba por sus globos oculares. Cubrió sus oídos con la palma de sus manos, pero no hizo nada por detener el zumbido,  _estaba dentro de él._ Satori necesitaba callarlo, aún si eso significara escarbar su cráneo hasta llegar a su cerebro.

No podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Necesitaba a Wakatoshi, necesitaba a Semi, necesitaba  _silencio._

Su cuerpo temblaba con desesperación, así que no pensó en nada cuando corrió hasta la pared de vidrio, con toda la velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar en el reducido espacio. Golpeó el cristal con su cabeza, no causó ningún rayón; pero escuchó un timbrar dentro de su cerebro, finalmente callando el enjambre de abejas. Tendou lo volvió a hacer, azotó su cabeza contra ese mismo punto en la pared.

Golpeó y golpeó, cada vez más fuerte que la anterior.

Perdió la cuenta, pero no era como si las hubiera comenzado a enumerar en primer lugar, Satori se rio cuando su frente dejó una huella de sangre en el cristal; su fuerza había comenzado a menguar y sus ojos se enrollaban hasta ver negro, aun así, siguió golpeándose.

Otro golpe más, estaba por desmayarse, no sabía si era su imaginación, o el hecho de haberse roto la cabeza, pero vislumbró una pequeña grieta en el vidrio reforzado; pero para ese entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron algunos soldados para detenerlo. No obstante, antes que llegaran a él, corrió de nuevo al vidrio, golpeando su cabeza por última vez.

Luego cayó de lleno al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado; su frente dolía y ahora los momentos de lucidez se hacían más escasos.

Semi estaba sentado al borde de su cama.

—¿Duro fin de semana, Satori?

—Dura vida sin ti, bebé —devolvió, levantándose para descubrir que la grieta en el vidrio había desaparecido. Aun así, él estaba seguro de lo que había visto, logró dañar el vidrio irrompible, su fuerza había aumentado exponencialmente.

¿Seguro de lo que había visto? Con diversión miró a Semi, pensando en lo jodido que su cerebro estaba.

Miró su reflejo casi transparente en el vidrio, enfocándose en el –o mejor dicho falta de– vendaje en su frente. Tocó la zona en que había golpeado repetidas veces, completamente seguro de haber roto la piel, sin embargo sus yemas solo se encontraron con piel sana. No podía haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, como para darle oportunidad a su cuerpo de sanar por completo.

—Wakatoshi —llamó a su única ancla a la realidad, Semi era hermoso, pero no podía responder con veracidad.

Eita miró a su compañero de celdas con diversión.

—Dime.

—¿Hace cuánto que perdí el conocimiento?

—Regresé hace algunas horas, para ese entonces tú ya estabas en la cama.

—¿Bromeas?

—No.

En eso tenía razón, Wakatoshi nunca hacía bromas; pero no era como si a Satori le molestaría escuchar algunas. Aun así… se preocupó al no ver la herida en su frente, o el accidente jamás había sucedido y todo fue parte de su imaginación, como era de costumbre.

Después de un rato de enfocarse en su reflejo, cayó en cuenta de su cuerpo y con premura se acercó para verse de cerca. Sabía que había pasado algunos meses, pero no estaba consciente que se había tratado de  _años._ Miró el reflejo de Eita, su querido e ingenuo Semisemi seguía de quince años, con las mismas ropas que Tendou le vio por última vez y él… parecía su hermano mayor.

Los científicos siempre se ocupaban de su higiene, cortaban su cabello y rasuraban su vello facial; aun así, no podían ocultar el estirón que había dado, ¿cuánto debía medir ahora? ¿Cuánto debía pesar?

Oh,  _no._

—¿Se te ha ocurrido una idea, Satori? —preguntó Eita.

—Es descabellada y estúpida.

—Si no lo fuera, entonces no sería  _tuya_ —probó el lindo chico.

—Oh, mierda, no sabes cuánto me amo —sonrió.

—Lo sé, muy bien —Semi terminó por poner sus ojos en blanco.

Si eso había sido lo que había tomado para que los científicos  _abrieran_ la puerta entonces no había más que hacer. Satori se alejó lo más que pudo de la pared de vidrio y estiró su cuello a los lados, relajando los músculos de su espalda, luego los de sus brazos y por últimos sus piernas. Si él era así de importante para los empleados de BL/ind, si querían jugar con su mente enferma, entonces Tendou podía esperarlos, enarbolando su capa roja para enfurecer al toro.

Si ya había probado sus cuernos, él ya no tenía más qué temer.

Ushijima ya había detectado su comportamiento extraño, se acercó hacia los barrotes de hierro para detener lo que fuera que se encontraba en la mente de Satori.

—Tendou —dijo, pero entonces Satori comenzó a correr—. ¡Tendou!

Primer golpe, su mirada se hizo borrosa, pero sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar el traqueteo de la pared de vidrio ante el impacto. Retrocedió, esta vez guardando solo la mitad de la distancia, apresurándose nuevamente para volver a chocar contra el cristal. Ushijima seguía llamando su nombre para detenerlo y Semi solo lo miraba con preocupación, incapaz de hacer algo.

Abrió su frente otra vez, manchando el prístino vidrio con su sangre. Satori solo se rio y continuó haciéndolo.

—… lo… siento… Semi —se disculpó, al final no podría encontrarlo a medio camino.

Los científicos se alarmaron al ver su comportamiento, y se apresuraron a detenerlo, pero para entonces su vista ya se había ennegrecido solo lo suficiente. Cayó al suelo sin más resistencia, golpeando su cabeza en el piso frío. Escuchó la puerta descomprimirse de aire y abrirse, los hombres sádicos que habían jugado con cada fragmento de su cuerpo y mente se hincaron a su lado para inspeccionar sus signos vitales, abrieron su ojo, cegándolo con una pequeña linterna.

Pero para entonces él ya estaba listo, más rápido que un parpadeo, su mano ya había tomado la garganta del hombre con larga bata blanca. Cerró su puño y fácilmente escuchó el chasquido de su tráquea quebrándose. El hombre a su lado se sobresaltó ante lo sucedido, pero Satori podía ver con facilidad el lento cambio de facciones, de curiosidad a crudo terror. Escuchaba el latir de su corazón y cómo este apresuraba su paso ante la repentina sorpresa.

Satori, aun acostado en el piso, metió su mano dentro de la boca del científico y haló hacia abajo, con facilidad arrancando su mandíbula. La sangre de su cuerpo cayó encima de él, empapando su rostro.

No se molestó en limpiar sus ojos o boca, solamente necesitaba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, un guardia de uniforme blanco ya estaba cerrando la puerta de vidrio pero Satori se lanzó hacia él antes que lo lograra. Tomó su cabeza entre sus dos manos y quebró su cuello tan fácil como quebrar una rama seca en dos. Más adelante el último científico que quedaba activó la alarma; Satori haló un puñado de sus cabellos y lo estrelló contra el tablero de control, hundiendo su cráneo en su cerebro.

Las luces del laboratorio se habían atenuado y ahora solamente quedaba la luz roja de la alarma; produciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Era su primera probada de dulce libertad y Satori se sentía alegre como un chiquillo. Buscó en la mesa de mandos el interruptor para abrir la celda contigua, peor no tuvo suerte; sin embargo, había un bloc de números, pero él no tenía idea cuál era la contraseña.

Podía escuchar los pasos de los soldados corriendo en dirección al laboratorio; Satori divisó otro bloc fuera de la celda de Wakatoshi, no tenía números, solamente un detector de huellas digitales. Él sonrió y sin ejercer más fuerza arrancó el pulgar del cadáver perteneciente al subjefe de los científicos –el líder que encabezaba los experimentos de ambos no estaba ahí–. Llevó el dígito y la puerta se abrió con un timbrar y descompresión de aire.

Ushijima salió de su celda de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos como platos; el gran chico le ofreció su brazo, pero Tendou siempre había sido de los que abrazaban. Se decidió que ya era hora de salir de ahí, miró por última vez a Semi, que aún se mantenía dentro de la celda, había sido buena compañía, pero ahora necesitaba al verdadero de carne y hueso.

Usó el mismo dedo para abrir la puerta hacia afuera del laboratorio; como era de esperarse, se encontraron con una barricada de androides y policías. Era la primera vez que Satori veía a Ushijima pelear; se movía como si no pesara más que una pluma, pero tenía tanta fuerza que podía levantar a un androide con una sola mano, para luego apisonarlo contra la pared.

—¡Chico maravilla Wakatoshi! —exclamó sin pensarlo.

—¿Eh? —comentó, Satori sólo estaba sorprendido porque se tomó el tiempo de escucharlo en medio del alboroto.

En lugar de responderle, se lanzó a un androide y arrancó su cabeza de sus hombros; se maravilló ante las chispas que saltaron del cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo, se movió hasta un policía humano, hizo lo mismo que con el científico, arrancando su mandíbula de su cabeza; al siguiente segundo fue bañado en sangre.

Había algo apaciguador en sentir esos riachuelos de cálida sangre bajar por su cuerpo y mancharlo hasta que su piel no se notara debajo. Aunque no sabía si eso era producto de lo frita que estaba su mente. Lo único que Satori sabía, era que debía salir de ahí y entre más alto fuera el número de vidas de BL/ind que él se llevara… mejor.

A diferencia de él, Ushijima seguía limpio; Satori solo se maravilló al contraste entre ambos y cómo el carmesí se perdía en el color de su cabello. Ahí afuera, era fácil comprobar la diferencia entre su fuerza, velocidad e instintos en comparación con los demás humanos. Tenerlo como conejillo de indias finalmente había terminado por morder a BL/ind en el trasero.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras y las subieron de tres en tres; hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio. Tendou solamente podía pensar en la primera comida verdadera que se pondría en su boca; ¿sería zorro del desierto? ¿O tal vez una sopa instantánea? ¿Duraznos confitados?

Antes que pudiera imaginar más opciones, Wakatoshi terminó por detenerse, estiró su brazo deteniendo a Satori en sus pistas.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el último obstáculo entre su libertad y él.

Sólo se podía apreciar su silueta, debido al contraste de la brillante luz del sol y de la oscuridad del vestíbulo; no obstante, podía saber de quién se trataba al ver el cabello y los rizos que se formaban por sus orejas; y la larga levita que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

El dictador.

—Wakatoshi —llamó Tendou.

—Dime.

—Tu compañía siempre fue bienvenida en esta pocilga del infierno… hizo mi vida un poco más soportable.

—La tuya también.

Le miró por última vez y le sonrió; Ushijima lo veía con su rostro impasible de siempre, pero Satori se convenció que había divisado una pequeña sonrisa en sus severas facciones.

Como si estuvieran conectados por sus pensamientos, ambos emprendieron carrera contra Oikawa al mismo tiempo. El dictador se movió más rápido que sus ojos, y Satori solo sintió el hueso de su antebrazo romperse ante la fuerza de su oponente; sin embargo, no gritó. Al mismo tiempo pudo observar como tomaba a Wakatoshi de su cuello y lo arrojaba hasta el techo del edificio, su cuerpo atravesó el piso de arriba.

Arrojó a Tendou hacia a un lado; directo al escritorio de metal del vestíbulo. Cayó sobre su espalda y sintió cómo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones, pero antes que pudiera respirar otra vez, Oikawa ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo hacia abajo.

Al final, ellos jamás tuvieron oportunidad contra él y Satori jamás tuvo oportunidad de volver a ver a Semi.

Era desastroso.

Era inútil.

Era gracioso.

Así que Tendou se comenzó a reír.

El dictador se miraba irritado ante eso, atrapó su brazo quebrado entre su mano y lo giró, torciendo el hueso roto hasta reducirlo a añicos. Satori, sin embargo, solo podía reírse ante la ridícula esperanza que había tenido de alguna vez escapar de ese infierno. El hueso salió de su piel y su sangre comenzó a mezclarse con las manchas que antes tenía.

Terminó por perder el conocimiento, quizás por el dolor o por el pobre estado de su cerebro.

Recobró la consciencia, pero se sentía drogado, sus ojos no se enfocaban en un punto en concreto. Estaba acostado y su alrededor… parecía un quirófano; reconoció a Ushijima acostado en una camilla de hospital, tenía algunos dispositivos adheridos en su rostro, que medían los pulsos eléctricos del cerebro. Cuando él se movió, notó que también tenía en su cabeza.

—Es la última vez que ellos dos me causan problemas —de inmediato reconoció la voz de Oikawa. El dictador estaba cerca de la puerta del quirófano, sin embargo no estaba vestido como los demás cirujanos. Su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera entre algodones.

—¿Cambiamos el proceso de conversión de los prototipos de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.? —preguntó uno de los científicos.

—Sí. Es mejor que no mantengan pensamientos —condenó con palabras de hielo el dictador.

Cada segundo Tendou sentía recobrar más sus fuerzas, intentó mover su brazo y para su sorpresa no estaba roto; había pasado lo mismo con la herida de su frente. Intentó moverse un poco más, pero… algo en su cuerpo no estaba bien…

Movió su otro brazo… pero… no podía.

Con lentitud movió su rostro para inspeccionar su cuerpo y la realización lo dejó congelado: Su otro brazo había sido cortado hasta su codo.

Empezó a temblar, todo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en espasmos cortados, como si convulsionara. Su brazo… ¡Su brazo! ¡Le habían cortado su brazo! Un resoplido salió de su boca y entonces comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Frían sus cerebros —ordenó Oikawa—, con electricidad y con fármacos.

—¡Wakatoshi! —gritó Satori entre risas, antes que los científicos comenzaran a aplicarle un extraño brebaje a su vía intravenosa. Ushijima no contestó, pero Tendou sabía que estaba escuchando—. ¡Chico maravilla Wakatoshi!

Se sorprendió al ver a Semi detrás de los científicos, mirándolo con la misma mezcla de desaprobación y cariño. Satori solo quería halar sus orejas para ganarse un regaño del chico lindo. El quirófano desapareció en un instante, al mismo momento que escuchó el zumbido en sus oídos.

—¡Puedo verlo, Wakatoshi! —gritó, sin estar seguro de que Ushijima lo escuchaba—. ¡Puedo ver el futuro! —comenzó a carcajearse—. ¡Soy libre! —se rio— ¡Soy libre!

A su lado Ushijima había comenzado a convulsionar.

—¡Semi! —llamó, Eita le sonrió de regreso—. ¡Semi, finalmente estamos reunidos!

Se siguió riendo hasta que perdió los últimos fragmentos de sanidad que le quedaban.

~~

Iwaizumi no tardó mucho en ser tirado de su brazo, pero antes de que su espalda azotara la pared, sus instintos intervinieron y sujetó la muñeca de quién lo había sorprendido. Hajime golpeó el cuerpo contra la pared y se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de Hanamaki.

Soltó a su amigo y lo miró inquisitivo.

—Tú, yo, en el techo del edificio  _ahora —_ Takahiro siseó las palabras y se marchó.

Guardaron un intervalo de algunos minutos para asegurarse de no levantar sospechas, pero Iwaizumi podía hacerse una idea de lo que quería hablar Hanamaki. Sujetó su espada en su costado y se decidió a encontrarlo.

—Sé lo que estás planeando —aseguró Takahiro, dándole la espalda mientras miraba el panorama de los altos edificios plomizos.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —negó, sin embargo empuñó el pomo de su espada; ahí arriba no habían cámaras e Iwaizumi siempre había sido más rápido que Hanamaki.

Si estaba dispuesto a  _acabar_ con Oikawa, hacerlo con Takahiro estaba dado por hecho.

—Quiero participar —admitió Hanamaki, parando a Iwaizumi antes que desenfundara su espada—. No puedes hacer esto solo.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—El sólo hecho que me hagas esa pregunta demuestra lo mal que nos encontramos —señaló, sonriendo con amargura—. Iwaizumi… ya hemos cumplido con nuestro tiempo en la tierra.

Tenía razón y Hajime lo sabía. Hanamaki siempre fue el más humano de los tres, quizás porque una parte de su corazón murió el mismo día que Matsukawa.

—No puedes hacer esto solo —continuó Takahiro—. Oikawa… Las guerras de Helio… Better Living… todo esto es nuestra responsabilidad. De nadie más.

—No lo planeaba hacer solo, Destroya será mi refuerzo.

Hanamaki hizo una mueca que Iwaizumi no comprendió.

—Nosotros tres creamos esto, y nosotros tres debemos acabarlo. Kageyama… fue solo una consecuencia.

—No hay otra opción, si queremos acabar con esto —estableció el caballero blanco.

—Aun así… no podemos involucrar a ese pequeño androide a una guerra que no le corresponde.

—Ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer, es el único que puede hacerle frente a Oikawa y sólo con su ayuda podremos ganar.

—No me parece correcto.

—Las baterías no sangran y los robots no lloran, Hanamaki —le recordó, eran algunas de las palabras en las que basaban su ideología; servía como recordatorio de la línea que no debían cruzar—. Los androides no sienten nada.

—¿Eso piensas?

—Sí.

—Entonces tal vez tú y Oikawa se merecen al otro.

El imperio de Better Living, no obstante, estaba diseñado a la perfección y cada vez que ellos hacían progreso con Kageyama; Tooru terminaba por descubrirlo y lo reiniciaba.

Para ese entonces, la unidad S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. había comenzado a ponerse en pie. Perfeccionaron los miembros artificiales adheridos a sus cuerpos y lograron obtener el control total de sus cerebros. El prototipo cero uno estaría listo en los siguientes días; el sujeto era Wakatoshi Ushijima; Pero también contaban con Satori Tendou, Osamu Miya, Atsumu Miya y Reon Ohira.

Pero luego, sucedió algo, algo que nunca estuvo dentro de los planes de Oikawa; algo sin precedente alguno; algo que Iwaizumi jamás consideró la salida pero que lo fue al final.

Los killjoys se infiltraron a la ciudad.

Y aunque sus intentos fueron aplastados por el nuevo híbrido S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., una semilla fue sepultada dentro de la Ciudad Batería, que luego germinaría para cambiar la programación de Kageyama.

El cuervo Shouyou Hinata se encontró a él.

Iwaizumi borró la grabación que evidenciaba el momento que Tobio se quedó con el killjoy.

Todo se puso en marcha cuando Oikawa captó el extraño comportamiento de su querido androide; indagó más y terminó por descubrir el problemático invitado de Tobio, solo era cuestión de segundos antes que diera inicio a la caza del humano. Iwaizumi alcanzó a advertirle al pequeño androide de la tormenta que se avecinaba; también debía encontrarse con Hanamaki.

Porque sabía que ese día y ese momento, marcarían una enorme diferencia para el futuro.

—Cuando Oikawa se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo, nos matará. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Takahiro la última vez que se habían reunido.

—Sí.

—No tendrá ninguna misericordia con nosotros.

—Lo sé.

No planeaba tenerla, no después de las atrocidades de las que era responsable y de los pecados que había cometido.

—Yo guiaré a Kageyama fuera de la ciudad —decidió Hanamaki dándole la espalda, luego giró su rostro para verlo—. Así que estarás solo desde aquí —guardó silencio—. Espero que nosotros cuatro nos volvamos a encontrar, quizás en diferentes circunstancias, tal vez en otra vida —se rio.

—Buena suerte, Hanamaki —se despidió.

—No creo que eso importe mucho.

Tal como lo había dicho, Hanamaki guio a Tobio y al killjoy fuera de la ciudad; detuvo a los androides solo lo suficiente para dejarlos escapar; pero para entonces Oikawa lo descubrió. Una parte de Iwaizumi, quería encargarse de los últimos momentos de Takahiro, darle una muerte rápida y digna.

Tooru, traicionado por su amigo de hacía años, tenía otros planes para él.

Hajime sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos al ver al par de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. despedazar a Hanamaki, pieza por pieza.

Oikawa besó a su nueva creación de ese momento, el híbrido ex killjoy Koutarou Bokuto y le ordenó colgar el fresco cadáver de Hanamaki al tope del edificio de Información.

Iwaizumi, vacío y gélido hasta su corazón, no podía dejar de amarlo.

Y ahora… dispuesto a incendiar a toda la ciudad para acabar con él; Hajime había alcanzado a Oikawa al momento que estaba por vencer a Tobio, lanzó su espada, y cortó su mano; tomándolo desprevenido. La guerra rugía en toda la ciudad, rebeldes corrían en sus calles, los edificios caían por la hora y, ahora… solo existía el blanco y el negro.

Tooru, levantó sus ojos, encontrándose con su mirada; la que hacía muchas décadas había estado llena de devoción y afecto; ahora sólo demostraba desafío. Hajime había escogido su lado y ahora ambos sólo serían un par de amantes atados a su destino.

Nunca hubo otra manera de terminar las cosas, él nunca tuvo otra opción.

—Oikawa —llamó—, yo seré tu oponente.

' _Vamos, cariño'_ pensó, acercándose cada vez más a su amigo de la infancia, al dueño de su corazón palpitante.

' _Muéstrame tú hermosa ira_ '.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo el POV de Tendou, espero que hayan disfrutado la pequeña sorpresa. Pero de esa manera, pueden ver o imaginar la situación diferente de cómo cada S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. llegó a ser.
> 
> ¡Ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo reanudará donde quedó la guerra entre BL/ind y los Killjoys en el presente!
> 
> Nos leemos luego~


	36. Dig Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Estoy feliz de verlos por aquí :D
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, pero me tomé mi tiempo en escribir, hasta que estuve más o menos conforme con el resultado. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Un anuncio sumamente especial: ¡ESTOY ORGANIZANDO UN GIVEAWAY DE LOS CHICOS DEL AYER! Así es, como celebración que el fic cumplió su segundo año, una amiga me ha ayudado para hacerlo especial. Como premio, pueden recibir stickers de los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Tendou y Ushijima. Todos pueden participar, lo he anunciado en Facebook; lo único que tienen que hacer es contestar tres preguntas y ¡están adentro!
> 
> El giveaway se cierra el martes 13 y el ganador será anunciado el 14.
> 
> Pueden buscarme en Facebook, estoy como Nolee Vel.
> 
> El título del fic de hoy es una canción que le pertenece a Muse, ¡es mi obsesión por el momento! Escúchenla, es perfecta.
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Ren, por siempre ayudarme a corregir el capítulo.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba. «

Koutarou ya se había movilizado más adentro de la ciudad, el híbrido de lunares en su frente les daba poco espacio para descansar y era peor cuando hacía un ciclón de espinas. Aone golpeó sus puños como desafío frente al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. antes de volverlo a atacar, encendiendo la energía dirigida. Los guantes parecían contener una pequeña lumbrera, un candil lleno de poder cegador.

—¡Revólver! —llamó Asahi antes que él pudiera unirse al de chico sin cejas—. ¡Mira eso!

Bokuto dirigió sus ojos hacia donde el mecánico le había señalado y notó una silueta comenzar a caer desde una ventana de los pisos más altos, provenientes de uno de los edificios a punto de colapsar. No importaba si se tratara de un ciudadano de Ciudad Batería, o un androide; él era un killjoy y no dejaría morir a nadie.

Ala Revólver se apresuró, acercándose al cuerpo en caída libre y se impulsó con todas sus mejoradas fuerzas. Saltó varios metros en el aire, calculando el momento en que la persona caería en sus brazos; con facilidad Koutarou lo logró atrapar, rescatando al ciudadano.

Para su sorpresa no se trataba de uno.

—¡¿Lev?! —exclamó, teniendo al excéntrico chico con cabello plomizo en sus brazos.

—¡Me salvaste! —gritó, Koutarou notó la palidez de su piel, como si hubiera visto a la mismísima muerte cara a cara, y a juzgar de su caída desde tantos pisos, probablemente lo había hecho.

Llegaron al suelo y depositó al chico alto y ruso sobre sus pies.

—¿Cómo llegaste a…?

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. con piernas de bestia cayó encima de él, aplastando su cabeza con su pierna metálica, enterrando su rostro en el pavimento. El killjoy mitad híbrido sintió la grava roer su pómulo, pero no se rompió nada; al menos ahora era un cabeza dura. Akaashi siempre se lo había dicho, pero ahora lo era en el sentido más literal. Sus huesos eran más resistentes, sus músculos más fuertes, eso lo colocaba al mismo nivel que todos sus «hermanos» ciborg.

Escuchó un crujido amortiguado que captó la atención del ciborg encima de él; cuando Koutarou miró hacia arriba vio al delgaducho chico, con cabello como ceniza, con una tabla rota en sus manos. Había intentado golpear al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. con el pedazo de escombro.

No había tenido éxito, pero al menos el ciborg había bajado su guardia por el inesperado, y francamente patético, golpe. Bokuto apuntó con su metralleta y descargó la furiosa lluvia de balas desde el suelo; el híbrido chilló, un extraño y metálico sonido, como interferencia en ondas de radio y saltó hacia atrás. Para entonces Aone cargó hacia él y hundió sus dos puños revestidos con los guantes de hierro; produjo un golpe sordo, seguido por un haz de luz que propulsó al enemigo varios metros lejos.

Eso le permitió a Koutarou tener unos segundos de paz y reorganizar sus pensamientos –aunque seguía atento a cualquier ruido del otro S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. con brazos desmedidos–.

—¡Hombre, no tienes idea lo que acaba de pasarme! —exaltó Lev—. ¡Oikawa, hombre! ¡Oikawa! Yo estaba ahí, en los pisos subterráneos del edificio cuando…

—Hermano, quiero escucharte, en serio que quiero —interrumpió Bokuto, mirando a todos lados; un draculoide llegó a su lado y él golpeó su rostro quebrando su nariz—. Pero necesito que vayas al edificio llamado  _«El Tubo»._

—Oh —Lev lucía herido, la historia que acababa de vivir debía ser genial, pero Revólver solo podía pensar en una cosa en ese momento—. Sí, ¡sabes! Tienes razón, estamos en medio de una guerra.

—Ve al edificio y ayuda a Akaashi; confío que él es mortífero, pero nunca está de más contar con dos manos extras. ¿Puedes hacer eso? Yo iría, pero…

Recibió un golpe directo al pecho, la fuerza fue tanta que lo terminó por arrojar una pared de concreto; muy tarde notó que el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de tez morena se había colado sin alertarlo. Escuchó el disparo de una escopeta, el proyectil impactó en la pierna del híbrido; Koutarou notó que Asahi lo había ayudado.

Lev estaba  _muy_ fuera de lugar.

—Chico, todos tenemos papeles qué jugar en esta guerra —le urgió a la joven abeja.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Edificio de ajustes de pensamiento! ¡El Tubo! —se decidió—. ¡Ayudar a Histeria! ¡Entiendo!

Lev emprendió trote hacia el lugar; Bokuto solo esperaba que Akaashi estuviera bien.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Asahi.

Sin pensar en otra cosa, Bokuto pegó su espalda detrás de un edificio al momento que escuchó miles de espinas agujerear la pared. Ellos tres habían encontrado un ritmo para no morir ahí; Koutarou tomó más balas y cargó su metralleta, listo para una nueva ronda.

Escuchó un zumbido eléctrico a su derecha, algo se acercaba a su rostro con velocidad.

Justo a tiempo se movió del impacto; una hoja metálica compuesta por electricidad se hundió dentro del concreto. Como un cuchillo cortando margarina se deslizó derritiendo todo lo que tocaba. Con sus instintos alertas, Bokuto dio un salto hacia atrás para ver al nuevo contrincante.

Tenía cabello cobrizo y una mirada serena, desatascó su guadaña de la pared con demasiada facilidad. Koutarou notó que la hoja era electricidad pura recorriendo la punta del arma, podía derretir y cortar  _todo_ a su paso.

—Tú eres el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. revoltoso que se niega a obedecer —comprendió; Bokuto se tensó—. Mi nombre es Taichi Kawanishi —se presentó con tranquilidad, detrás de ello explotó una bomba; pero el contrincante frente a él no se perturbó en lo absoluto.

—Ala Revólver —devolvió, no estaba tan demente como para decirle su verdadero nombre, además no importaba. Todos en BL/ind sabían quién era él, sus sueños, sus pensamientos, sus miedos y los terrores que lo mantenían despierto en las noches.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo el enemigo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía.

La extraña actitud del chico lo dejó un poco confundido, era cortés y frío; pero eso solo volvía más peligroso, ¿no?

Kawanishi giró la guadaña en sus dedos y lo volvió a atacar; apenas logró esquivar el filo recubierto por fuertes cargas de electricidad. ¿Los enemigos nunca pararían de venir?

Escuchó un disparo y en el mismo segundo Kawanishi esquivó el proyectil dirigido hacia él. Koutarou miró de dónde había provenido la bala y se encontró con el refuerzo que necesitaban: Semi estaba colgado de una cuerda en un edificio, tenía sus gafas de protección y la gruesa capucha caía sobre su cabeza; apuntaba hacia Taichi con una escopeta.

Kawanishi chasqueó su lengua con molestia y silbó.

Casi de inmediato el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de tez morena y cabello rapado golpeó los cimientos del rascacielos donde Eita estaba sujeto. Semi se lanzó al aire y, rodando una vez, cayó al suelo. Bokuto escuchó el crepitar de electricidad de la guadaña de Kawanishi y se movió a un lado, esquivando la certera lesión por un segundo.

Eita escaló otro edificio, saltando y aferrándose a los resquicios entre los ladrillos y cemento apilados; como si hubiera nacido para eso, como si fuera una maldita araña.

Bokuto levantó su mirada porque un extraño chasquido retumbó en sus oídos, gutural y barítono, una bestia durmiente que alguien había despertado. Lo que sus ojos notaron lo dejaron petrificado, aun así, se obligó a gritar.

—¡El edificio está colapsando!

Ya que, el rascacielos torcido del cual Lev había caído estaba comenzando a caer sin reservas y sin aviso. Justo encima de ellos. Tanto killjoys, como abejas y el peligroso Taichi, siguieron sus palabras y se movieron antes que fueran soterrados por  _toneladas_ de escombros.

Revólver se alejó lo más que pudo del epicentro del desastre, sin embargo, el peso del edificio era tanto que terminó por hundir una buena parte de la calle asfaltada. La tierra se sacudió, el sonido fue más ensordecedor que cualquier cañón disparando, que cualquier bomba nuclear explotando.

Ahí, en el campo de batalla no tendría ni un segundo para recuperar el aliento, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. con los lunares en su frente lo atrapó contra la pared; hundió sus aberrantes piernas en el muro del edificio, inmovilizándolo en el lugar. Detrás de él, le pareció reconocer a Kageyama, sus ojos intercambiaron miradas,  _un_ segundo después fue lanzado lejos cuando  _Oikawa_ pateó con una fuerza inmensurable su cabeza.

No quería ser Choque Binario en ese momento.

Dirigió su atención al híbrido y pensó en reformular su tren de pensamientos.

Los ojos dispares se enfocaron en él, su mano metálica estaba atrapada debajo de las garras del híbrido; Bokuto sintió una de sus espinas perforarlo. No era dolor, solo un sentimiento de entumecimiento, como cuando intentaba deshacerse de ese hormigueo después de mantener una pierna en una posición extraña por tanto tiempo. El híbrido se acercó más, pero Revólver sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón; lo clavó en su cuello antes de otro latido.

No pensó en más y golpeó con su cabeza la frente del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Ambos estaban hechos del mismo material, su oponente chilló y disparó espinas. Revólver se cubrió con su mano metálica, sin embargo, cayó al suelo cuando sintió que una había rozado su hombro.

Cargó su arma otra vez y disparó.

~~

Akaashi ralentizaba su respiración, el oxígeno entraba por su nariz y salía por su boca, no más fuerte que un murmullo. Debía mantenerse en silencio, desde hacía tres bloques había notado a alguien siguiéndolo así que se había escabullido hasta esconderse. En un callejón, detrás de un basurero industrial oxidado.

Mantuvo su mirada a la calle principal y apuntó con su  _glock_ , esperaba que su acechador caminara para dispararle sin hacer mucho alboroto.

Comenzó a ver la silueta acercarse por la calle, tambaleándose de lado a otro, seguramente buscándolo. Miró su pie y acarició el gatillo del arma con la yema de su dedo.

Cuando notó el cabello como ceniza, retiró su falange.

—¿Lev? —preguntó, confundido.

—¡Akaashi, ahí estás! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!

—No puedes hacer eso, ¿sabes? Caminar como si sigues en la Colmena —dejó fuera el hecho que Histeria casi lo terminaba asesinando.

—¡He venido a ayudarte! Debemos darnos prisa y llegar al Tubo.

Akaashi apretó sus labios en una fina y recta línea mientras mordía su carrillo internamente. Frunciendo sus cejas por cansancio, porque, demonios, la única razón por la que estaban ahí parados perdiendo el tiempo era por la culpa de Rugido Helado.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo en su lugar.

El Tubo, seguía intacto y ellos entraron con armas ardiendo, no había muchos policías ahí adentro; parecía que habían sido enviados a enfrentarse a los killjoys en las calles principales… o… lo que fuera se encontraba ahí adentro no necesitaba policías ni androides para defenderse.

Akaashi por su lado, aunque quería ser el único responsable de acabar con el ajustador de pensamientos, aceptaba la ayuda de Haiba.

En cuanto habían puesto un pie dentro de la estancia, había notado la temperatura; ahí adentro subía muchos grados. Similar a la superficie del desierto justo al medio día, pero a diferencia del árido páramo, el calor de ahí adentro era húmedo. Hacía que Keiji se le dificultara respirar; Lev y él no habían alcanzado el primer piso y su frente ya se perlaba de imperdonables gotas de sudor.

—Siento que me derrito —comentó el peculiar gigante.

Akaashi levantó un dedo y lo llevó a sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio; Lev lo comprendió inmediatamente y cerró la boca.

Entraron a lo que parecía una mezcla entre un ala médica y una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Las paredes eran blancas y estériles, pero eran interrumpidas por una serie de puertas metálicas a ambos lados del pasillo, todas tenían una ventanilla de vidrio esmerilado y una compuerta; seguramente donde les alcanzaban sus míseros alimentos.

Iban caminando lado a lado, Keiji miraba de reojo cada ventanilla; por si en alguno se encontraba algún enemigo, sin embargo, solo eran personas vestidas con una bata de hospital; algunos estaban atados a la cama; otros golpeaban la puerta al escuchar los estallidos de la guerra afuera, y otros, simplemente estaban acurrucados en una esquina, lo más lejos que podían de la puerta, temblando como hojas marchitas en el viento.

Intentó no pensarlo, por la Bruja que lo intentó; pero el hecho era que no hace tanto tiempo Bokuto estuvo ahí adentro. Las lágrimas se habían acabado y en su corazón, la inmensa y oscura tristeza había sido reemplazada por una ardiente ira, carmín como la sangre. Que solo aumentaba al imaginar los gritos de su amado, llorando y clamando su nombre sin posibilidad de ser rescatado.

—Este sitio me pone la piel de gallina —comentó Lev, parecía que era alérgico al silencio.

Sin embargo, no estaba en Akaashi ser malo con él.

—Apuesto que no eres el único aquí que lo cree —dijo, mirando dentro de otra habitación, una pequeña niña lloraba.

Debía sacar a todas esas personas de ahí, pero primero estaba el infame ajustador de pensamientos.

Siguiendo la cadena de puertas en el pasillo que parecía interminable llegaron hasta el fondo, en donde estaba una puerta blindada; a su lado, un  _bloc_ de números indicaba que necesitarían de cualquier código para pasar. En el dintel de la entrada se leía:  _Lealtad, Pureza y Pulcritud._

—¿Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida? —pensó Akaashi en voz alta.

—¡Ah, no necesariamente! —Haiba se enderezó mientras sonreía—. Kenma ya debe haber entrado a la red de Better Living —diciendo las palabras, se acercó a la puerta y conectó un pequeño canal a un puerto en el  _bloc._

Keiji todavía lo miraba con una mezcla diversión y curiosidad; mientras el chico medio ruso hacía volar sus dedos con velocidad en un teclado, escribiendo códigos y comandos de los que él no tenía idea qué podrían significar. La luz roja del  _bloc_ parpadeó, convirtiéndose de color verde y escucharon un agudo timbrar, indicando que el seguro se había levantado.

—Después de ti, Histeria —dijo Lev con diplomacia.

—Nunca te tomé por un caballero —regresó Akaashi.

—Sí… eso… soy un caballero —comenzó inseguro—, no tiene nada que ver que tenga miedo qué lo que esté detrás de la puerta pueda atacarme y morir primero —aseguró.

El pelinegro suspiró, al menos Rugido tenía un mayor instinto de supervivencia que Revólver. Abrió la compuerta de hierro con lentitud y se dispuso a entrar.

—No te separes mucho de mí, chico —advirtió al más joven.

Adentro del laboratorio, parecía un horno.

El calor era más insoportable que antes y más húmedo también; pero no tenía sentido, Akaashi recopiló toda la información que pudo del Tubo y del ajustador de pensamientos antes de ir y enfrentarlo. Bokuto jamás habló de la candente temperatura, todo lo contrario, Koutarou siempre hablaba de lo frío que sentían sus huesos, lo glacial que sentía su alma.

Tenía solo una  _glock_ en su mano, lo que hacía cuando no estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento, pero de inmediato sacó la otra. Miró para atrás y le hizo algunas señales al chico de La Colmena, que no se atrasara demasiado y que no hiciera movimientos repentinos. Era un poco difícil ver ahí adentro, las luces estaban apagadas y solo podía discernir siluetas grandes y estáticas.

— _Keiji Akaashi_ —escucharon una voz provenir de las paredes—,  _conocido por los rebeldes como «Histeria»._

Como señal las luces se encendieron, fluorescentes y cegadoras, una gigante lámpara quirúrgica estaba adherida al techo, en medio de la instancia, y otras más pequeñas, pero igual de potentes distribuidas a su lado. No hacían nada por menguar la ardiente temperatura, Akaashi sintió de inmediato como desde toda su piel comenzaban a bajar pequeños riachuelos de sudor. Una camilla blanca yacía en medio de la habitación.

Él siempre se imaginó el lugar como una burda cámara de torturas, con suelo de tierra, paredes de ladrillos desgastados, lazos, cuchillos y látigos colgados en la pared; suelo lleno de sangre, órganos y suciedad. En lugar de eso, era solo un quirófano, limpio y esterilizado. Con cuidado Keiji comenzó a caminar; notó en una mesa, varios instrumentos: bisturíes, agujas, espinas metálicas y sierras. Su sangre comenzó a hervir. Debajo de la camilla, estaba lo que parecía una pequeña rejilla metálica, la entrada de una cloaca.

La pieza se erguía hacia arriba, creando diferentes niveles para acomodar butacas; como si fuera un teatro y la camilla de hospital, era la exhibición principal. Histeria tragó la bilis que se había formado del asco que sentía.

— _Por un momento pensé que Koutarou mostraría su rostro aquí, para tomar una especie de venganza melodramática —_ la voz dijo nuevamente.

—Créeme, él está demasiado ocupado destruyendo tus S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. allá afuera —regresó, siseando con ira—, ahora hazme un favor y muestra tu rostro, ¿o le tienes demasiado miedo a una cucaracha del desierto?

Histeria movía sus ojos por toda la instancia, pero no parecía tener otra compañía aparte del gigante de ojos esmeraldas. Limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa, antes que las saladas gotas llegaran a sus ojos; si el bufón no planeaba en salir, entonces Akaashi quemaría todo el edificio con él adentro.

— _Mmm, Keiji —_ lo llamó, la voz siniestra sólo le causó escalofríos—,  _siempre he encontrado la belleza en los lugares más recónditos, en las proezas más retorcidas de la humanidad._

Histeria se giró para explorar el terreno detrás de él, sin embargo, arriba del quirófano lo único que se encontraba eran las butacas vacías. Lev miraba al otro lado, guardando su espalda por cualquier movimiento o aparición del enfermizo hombre.

—Suguru Daishou, he venido hasta aquí, pero puedes tomar esta oportunidad, no tienes porqué salir lastimado; entrégate y encara los castigos de los crímenes que has hecho. Tendrás un juicio justo —recitó Akaashi, las palabras que Tsukishima le había pedido decir.

— _La verdadera belleza no está a primera vista —_ continuó por el altavoz, ignorándolo—.  _En las antiguas escrituras prohibidas contaban grandes y temibles historias de_ «Medusa» _una criatura telúrica, mitad serpiente, mitad doncella. Tan_ vil  _que transformaría a cualquier hombre que la mirara al rostro en estatuas de piedra._

Akaashi se estaba cansando del episodio, pero no dijo nada; su atención seguía en sus alrededores. Lev, por el otro lado, miraba al techo, donde provenía la voz, engullido por el relato. Keiji suponía que era una desventaja de tener un cerebro tan hambriento por saber más, apostaba que Rugido jamás había escuchado del relato.

— _Yo estoy completamente en desacuerdo_ —siguió Suguru—,  _¿fea?_   _Las representaciones en escudos y vasijas antiguas siempre me parecieron_ hermosas.  _Siempre la encontré_ exquisita.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar la última silaba, fue seguido de un siseo, tan ruidoso que parecía provenir desde el interior de sus oídos. Keiji intentó mantenerse inamovible, escaneando las butacas, el quirófano, la pequeña cloaca; después de unos segundos escuchó el furioso resonar de un cascabel.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… —comenzó a rezar Lev a su lado, lleno de temor, sus ojos verdes y salvajes veían un punto arriba en las sillas—, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Tragó grueso cuando notó el gigante cuerpo de una serpiente, deslizándose hacia abajo, haciéndose camino sin parar; de las bocinas, escucharon la risa del ajustador de pensamientos.

Akaashi disparó primero, sin aviso, sin esperar que la bestia avanzara más. La gigante boa seguía deslizándose, acercándose cada vez más; volvió a disparar y entonces la serpiente se enfureció.

La criatura sacó su cabeza, irguiéndose para sisear con ira, cansada de recibir los disparos; Keiji y Lev finalmente vieron toda su parte superior y se paralizaron. Su… rostro, era el de un humano… una mujer; tenía escamas que llegaban hasta su frente, pómulos y cuello, de un verde como grama mezclado con detalles amarillos; formaba una especia de rombo amarillo en su vientre.

Las escamas llegaban hasta la porción exterior de sus pechos; tenía brazos, pero no piernas. Sus ojos estaban a la lejanía, pero claramente no eran humanos, tan afilados como dagas, su pupila era como la de un réptil, pero a diferencia de la comparación que Daishou había hecho su cabello era el de un humano; castaño y hacia atrás, llegaba hasta sus hombros.

El monstruo volvió a sisear, estirando la comisura de sus labios para perfilar dos caninos a cada lado, largos y puntiagudos; conservaba ambas manos, estaban llenas de escamas del mismo color y en la punta de sus falanges se extendían garras tan largas como un balín de una magnum .300.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Gritó Lev—. ¡Solo la hemos hecho enojar!

— _Mi amada Mika se encargará de ustedes, ella es toda una dama; pero se emociona de vez en cuando, verán… su bocadillo favorito son cuervos del desierto._

«Mika» rodó sus ojos hacia atrás y abrió las fauces; ambos killjoys escucharon el enfermizo chasquido que hizo su mandíbula cuando se luxó voluntariamente de sus cavidades, abrió sus fauces y la piel de sus mejillas comenzó a romperse, dejando ver otro tipo de epitelio más elástico y fino; su boca comenzó a abrirse el doble, luego el triple. Su lengua cayó colgando, y con ella gruesas y largas gotas de saliva, el apéndice rosa terminaba bifurcado.

—Lev, huye.

Akaashi le volvió a disparar; la aberración reflectó el proyectil con el cascabel al final de su cola; siseó, preparándose para atacar.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el de cabello plomizo sin despegar sus ojos de la creación de Daishou.

—¡Huye! —gritó Akaashi, emprendiendo carrera.

Tomó la muñeca de Lev y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrando su titánico cuerpo con él; obligándolo a correr. Akaashi salió por la puerta que habían abierto hacía algunos minutos, le tomó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirar atrás cuando escuchó y  _sintió_ la leve vibración; el inmensurable cuerpo de la serpiente mitad humana cayó hasta el quirófano y comenzó a arrastrarse detrás de ellos.

Lev seguía rezando, suplicando, palabras sin sentidos a su lado; pudo entender un: « _Esto no está pasando, Esto no está pasando. Nunca debí comenzar a hacer armas. Alisa perdóname. Esto no hubiera pasado si me quedaba viviendo en paz en La Colmena. Bruja Fénix, sálvame._ » Rugido chilló cuando se escuchó el sonoro estruendo de metal haciéndose añicos cuando Mika destruyó la puerta con facilidad. Keiji giró su rostro hacia atrás por un segundo y vio como el cuerpo de la serpiente se seguía deslizando hacia ellos.

Era su primera vez siendo testigo de un maldito monstruo sacado de leyendas griegas, pero a diferencia de la joven abeja, él sabía cómo reagruparse de inmediato… o al menos aparentarlo. El húmedo e intolerable calor solo cargaba más el pasillo; Akaashi y Lev doblaron una esquina, Histeria miró sobre su hombro para hablar con el excéntrico genio.

—Lev, estoy a punto de soltar tu mano, ¿estarás bien?

—¡Vi a esos S.C.A.R.E…. C.R.O.W.! ¡Vi… a Oikawa a unos centímetros! ¡Pero nada… ha sido tan  _horrible_ … como ese monstruo!

Como señal, la serpiente gigante volvió a sisear, Lev chilló.

—Ahora sé… por qué los killjoys… mueren jóvenes —jadeó Rugido Helado—. He vivido tantas emociones  _hoy_ … no me extrañaría que mi corazón parara en cualquier momento…

Akaashi no sabía si reírse, bufar u ofenderse por la facilidad que hablaba de las muertes de tantos hermanos; sin embargo, le pareció ridículo molestarse por nimiedades como esa cuando estaban huyendo de lo que tenía que ser una quimera de proporciones apocalípticas.

—Rugido, necesito que sigas corriendo cuando suelte tu mano —urgió—. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir…

—¡¿Puedes hacerlo?! —gritó Histeria.

—S-sí… ¡Sí!

Keiji desenrolló sus dedos de la huesuda muñeca de Haiba; afortunadamente Rugido siguió su paso sin vacilar; pero no durarían por mucho, el pasillo terminaba en algunos metros más de distancia; Akaashi notó en menos de un segundo una puerta de las celdas abiertas y entraron sin pensarlo.

Escucharon el golpe sordo del cuerpo de la serpiente golpear contra la pared, se acercaba como si fuera un tren sin frenos.

—¡¿Por qué nos metimos aquí?! —lloró Lev—. ¡Estamos atrapados!

—Shh —calló Akaashi, abriendo el cargador de su  _glock_ , sacó rápidamente el cartucho de balas y la cambió por uno nuevo.

Con precisión volvió a cerrar el cargador y de inmediato sintió el vibrar del nuevo cartucho, la pistola brilló por los resquicios que tenía a los lados y encima; como si también contara con un núcleo. Escucharon otro siseo y Keiji haló la corredera, él se imaginó el proyectil siendo cargado a la recámara.

—¿Cuentas con armas? —le preguntó al chico alto.

Lev lo miró todavía con la boca abierta y muerto del miedo.

—Sí, pero a la velocidad a la que la serpiente viene… a juzgar las paredes, son demasiado gruesas para que una bala la atraviese y a juzgar por el tamaño de ese…  _monstruo,_ tomará de más de una bala para que muera. Lo que significa que entrará por esa puerta, se abalanzará sobre nosotros y seguramente moriremos —dijo Lev con demasiada rapidez.

Keiji chasqueó la lengua.

—No me gustan esas probabilidades —informó.

—Es el final que tendremos, amigo —dijo muerto de miedo.

Histeria entonces disparó hacia el suelo; el piso hizo un estruendo y rápidamente comenzó a desintegrarse, corroyéndose hasta las esquinas. Creó un agujero de un metro redondo que conectaba con el piso de abajo. El pelinegro miró al chico alto y ruso, y le sonrió con perspicacia.

—Entonces solo debemos poner distancia entre nosotros.

Con la esquina vieron la parte superior y humana de Mika deslizarse y entrar en la minúscula celda. Sus fauces seguían perturbadoramente abiertas, dispuesta a devorarlos en una pieza.

Keiji se lanzó al agujero, esperando que el otro chico lo siguiera. Al caer al piso inferior, se sostuvo de una viga del techo y como él empezaba a saber quién era Lev, estiró su brazo para atraparlo antes que cayera. La serpiente se lanzó a la planta inferior y cayó con un estruendo.

Lev se sujetó a otra viga quebrada rápidamente, no parecía que pudiera sostener su peso, pero tendría que bastar. Akaashi le instruyó que hacer a continuación.

Mika estaba furiosa y lanzaba mordidas intentando alcanzarlos; era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a ellos. Lev siguió las instrucciones de Keiji y comenzó a mover su cuerpo; siguiendo un vaivén, arrojando sus piernas hacia adelante, ignorando el crujido de la viga a punto de ceder.

Lev logró llegar al piso de arriba y le extendió su mano a Histeria.

Akaashi comenzó a hacer lo mismo, arrojando su cuerpo en un leve vaivén para acercarse al otro; sin embargo, sus pensamientos se congelaron cuando escuchó el crujido de la viga. Fue sordo y absoluto.

El metal debilitado se terminó fracturando; dejando a Keiji caer libremente directo al piso de abajo, directo a las fauces de la monstruo mitad humano, mitad serpiente.

~~

* * *

 

—I… Iwa-ch… —Oikawa murmuraba tan bajo que la única razón por la que Kageyama podía escucharlo, era porque estaba debajo de su cuerpo, atrapado—… Iwaizumi…

Su segundo al mando mantenía el mismo paso seguro, sin vacilar ni sobre pensar las cosas. Sacó un pequeño cilindro de metal de su cinturón y lo giró unas cuantas veces en su mano, pasándolo entre los dedos, hasta formar una larga lanza.

Tobio sintió el peso de Oikawa desaparecer de su pecho al momento que el dictador se ponía de pie, ignorando que estuvo a punto de matarlo hacía algunos segundos, estaba seguro de que Tooru se había olvidado de todo el asunto de inmediato. Aun así, Kageyama no lo atacó; el toro había caído en una especie de hechizo entre neblinas y si él lo tocaba, volvería a atacar.

—¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a detenerte, Oikawa.

Kageyama se puso de pie, sin embargo, no podía alcanzar a ver la expresión del dictador. Hajime por su parte, mantenía sus ojos sosegados. Tobio no quería pensar en ponerse en sus zapatos.

—¿Detenerme? —preguntó Tooru con voz divertida.

—Yo convencí a Hanamaki de traicionarte, yo guie a Kageyama a descubrir su pasado, yo oculté a su cuervo en Ciudad Batería —Hajime enlistaba todos sus crímenes frente a Oikawa, aunque Tobio no sabía si lo hacía porque necesitaba confesar sus pecados o sólo quería que Tooru perdiera los estribos finalmente—. Yo estoy aquí para  _derrotarte_.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, Tobio podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tu tiempo y el mío se han acabado en esta tierra.

—No, no, no, esto… esto no puede estar pasando; hay un funcionamiento  _defectuoso_  en tu programación —parecía que no hablaba con Iwaizumi; Kageyama no podía moverse sin temer por algún arrebato de Tooru.

—No soy un robot, códigos y sensores no dictaminan mi forma de pensar.  _Hicimos_ atrocidades y es hora de que paguemos por ellas.

Oikawa comenzó a caminar, sin ver a Iwaizumi, sin ver a Kageyama; su mirada encarando el suelo.

—T… t-todo… —tartamudeó el dictador, era la primera vez que Tobio lo escuchaba inseguro, con un tiritar en su voz y eso le atemorizaba como nunca nada lo había hecho antes—. Hana… Makki-chan…

No obstante, Iwaizumi siguió.

—Olvidaste a Matsukawa y olvidaste a Hanamaki —su voz se quebró—, solo es cuestión de tiempo que te olvides de mí —volvió a levantar sus paredes y sus ojos volvieron a relucir con el fuego y el empuje que había llevado a Kageyama a unirse a él—. Estoy  _cansado_ Oikawa, cansado de fingir que puedo pisar civilizaciones diferentes a la nuestra y pretender no arrepentirme de mis acciones. Estoy cansado de fingir que tú me sigues amando, de pretender que puedo seguir sintiendo alegría.

Oikawa se había alejado algunos metros, parecía que seguía susurrando palabras bajo su aliento. Iwaizumi había cerrado sus ojos, no parecía querer atacar a Tooru.

Él y Hajime tenían una misión y aunque Iwaizumi pareciera estar comprando tiempo; Tobio sabía que todos estaban arriesgando su vida en ese momento –incluyendo a Hinata– era  _su_  deber como killjoy no esperar ni un segundo más y ver como sus hermanos en armas morían.

Se arrepentiría de no utilizar ese momento, cuando Tooru tenía su guardia baja, para atacarlo. Kageyama volvió a sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo, como magma en sus venas, sus ojos brillaron y saltó hasta desatascar la espada de Iwaizumi; en el mismo segundo, atacó al dictador, mientras le seguía dando la espalda.

Oikawa logró verlo antes que llegara, dejando su desconcierto atrás de inmediato; Kageyama se arrepintió al siguiente segundo. El dictador saltó encestándole una patada en su rostro, lanzando a Tobio a la tierra.

—¡NO! —gritó Oikawa, tan sonoro que se escuchó en todo el bloque—. Iwaizumi… estás equivocado. Estás… tienes un  _malfuncionamiento_ en tu raciocinio es todo, podemos… podemos arreglarlo. Con un ajuste de pensamientos, o reiniciándote… deshacernos de la maleza antes que contamine el jardín.

—¿Jardín? —preguntó Hajime mirando a Kageyama, urgiéndole que no intentara atacar a Oikawa, se encontraba demasiado inestable—. No me hables como a tus ovejas, algo tan simple como un  _«ajuste de cerebro»_  no borrará todas las atrocidades innombrables que hemos cometido… las naciones que hemos destruido.

—¡No estás siendo razonable! —Oikawa gritaba sin mirar a nadie, caminando y caminando, sacando matemáticas en su cerebro—. Yo puedo repararlo, yo puedo  _repararte…._  —comenzó a murmurar— _…_ para un mejor futuro.

—Basta —dijo Iwaizumi, en lo que le respectaba a Kageyama, demasiado tranquilo para la situación en la que se encontraba.

—No, no, Iwa-chan, tú y yo somos para siempre… sólo debo mejorarte—decidió Oikawa ignorando a Hajime—, te haré mejor.

—¿Mejorarme? ¡No puedes fabricar a la persona que amas! —vociferó.

—Lo haré mejor…  _te_ haré mejor.

—Lo sabía… —murmuró el caballero blanco con tristeza—… no entrarás en razón.

—Todo será mejor —continuó Tooru hablando para sí mismo, encerrado en su universo—, te repararé y todo será mejor… —continuó mirando el pasto y los agujeros de tierra que se habían formado en su pelea, hasta que sus ojos como chocolate fundido llegaron hasta los pies de Kageyama.

El cuerpo entero del dictador se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron; Tobio instintivamente retrocedió.

—¡Todo… es… tu… culpa! —Vociferó, haciendo el suelo vibrar—, Tobio, Tobio… Tobio —susurraba, acercándose más a él, ladeando su cabeza mirándolo fijamente—. Todo comienza y  _termina_  gracias… a ti.

Oikawa desapareció desde donde estaba parado sin ruido alguno, más veloz que el viento; no obstante, la mirada de Kageyama lo igualaba. Cubrió su rostro cruzando sus brazos en forma de «X» frente a él, Tooru pateó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo retroceder; arrastró sus piernas, creando dos surcos de tierra.

Tobio fue tomado por su cuello y Tooru lo levantó del piso.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —gritó, levantó el brazo que había perdido su mano; cables se movían desde adentro del antebrazo y se unieron entre ellos, creando una palma y falanges de contingencia.

Antes que el dictador llegara a golpear su brazo Iwaizumi se interpuso entre ambos y Oikawa se detuvo.

—Iwaizumi —reverberó, su enojo visiblemente burbujeaba debajo de su piel—,  _muévete._

—Ya te lo dije —Iwaizumi sonrió con amargura—, yo seré tu oponente.

La comisura derecha de Tooru se pulsaba con leves tics, estirándose, pero sin claramente mostrar si lo que quería era sonreír o perfilar sus dientes en un gruñido gutural.

Su oponente vestido de blanco alcanzó a Hajime, la piel de su brazo se replegó como escamas dentro de sus poros, exponiendo el metal negro. Se alargó hasta alcanzar a Iwaizumi; levantó al traidor de BL/ind y lo lanzó.

Kageyama esperaba escuchar el golpe del cuerpo impactar con un árbol, edificio o algún poste de concreto; no obstante, Iwaizumi no fue golpeado por nada, era como si Oikawa solamente quisiera apartarlo del camino. Una vez la vía estuvo libre Tooru golpeó su rostro con su puño remendado; Tobio bloqueó con su antebrazo, sus arterias brillantes como carreteras nocturnas rugían debajo de su dermis artificial.

El golpe lo sintió Tooru, el metal de Tobio, revestido con su energía dirigida funcionaba como un arma también. Lo notó al ver la expresión de su atacante, contraerse de dolor; aunque era claro que el dictador estaba lejos de rendirse. Kageyama arrojó su puño, pero antes de golpear su cara, el castaño lanzó su rostro hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda; formando un ángulo sumamente reducido, imposible para un humano.

Antes que él mirara hacia abajo sintió la rodilla de Oikawa hundirse en su estómago; como si se hubiera tratado de una bola de acero. El dolor era lo suficiente potente para hacerle vomitar sus entrañas; su cuerpo fue lanzado con impulso hacia los aires, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

Con un esqueleto completamente de metal.

Ni siquiera notó sus alrededores hasta que golpeó contra una ventana que abarcaba la pared. El vidrio se convirtió en añicos y el quedó tendido de cabeza, incrustado en una estructura interna del edificio, enteramente de concreto. Movió su pierna primero, desatascándola, luego la otra; ambas cayeron libres cerca de su cabeza, encorvando su cuerpo como una «C», divisó un punto negro fuera de la ventana, acercándose hacia él con demasiada rapidez.

Oikawa entró por el mismo agujero que él había creado con su cuerpo no más de tres minutos antes dio uno, dos pasos y lanzó una asta de acero directo hacia él; como un rayo blanco, negro y gris, un cuerpo se paró frente a él y blandió una espada, en cero punto tres segundos discernió las botas negras de Iwaizumi; había logrado cortar el acero con su mortífera hoja.

—Iwaizumi, repararé tu cerebro después —advirtió otra vez.

La respuesta de Hajime fue la de levantar un trozo de vidrio roto, arrojándolo hacia arriba con la punta de su pie; el cristal voló directo a su mano y lo atrapó con dos dedos. De inmediato lo lanzó en dirección de Oikawa, directo a su cara; el dictador se movió un par de centímetros antes de ser cortado.

Tooru mantenía su cabeza ladeada cuando una sonrisa se desenvolvió en sus labios, torcida y maligna como su mente; tomando a Kageyama desprevenido, el dictador comenzó a reírse.

—Esto… esto no está pasando —como si el hecho de tener a Hajime como enemigo finalmente cayera en su mente; su piel, los miles de millones de poros que cambiaban como escamas negras se levantaban, ondeando en todo su cuerpo. Comenzando a desestabilizarse—, Iwa-chan… tú no…

—Nunca te mentí —dijo Iwaizumi—, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Eres lo único que mi corazón puede amar; pero tú… no lo haces.

—Borraré tus pensamientos sin dolor —informó, a Kageyama le pareció escuchar un casi imperceptible quiebre en su voz—, una vez… una vez todos los killjoys sean asesinados y Tobio destruido… tú volverás a ser  _mi_ Iwa-chan.

El primer oficial de las industrias negó con su cabeza; por una parte, Tobio podía comprenderlo, Oikawa jamás entendería el porqué de sus acciones. Demonios, el androide dudaba que alguien, además del mismo Iwaizumi, lo hacía.

Como en la tragedia griega que Kageyama pudo leer en el Nido, sobre el titán  _Prometeo;_  la sola existencia del amargo caballero blanco consistía en nada más que desconsuelo y castigo perpetuo. Cada respiración y cada latido de su corazón solo le traían más pesar, causado por su propio Dios.

El castaño juntó ambas manos, la piel inestable se aplacó, sus dedos remendados y los de la otra palma se entrelazaron y cada dígito comenzó a alargarse; rodeando las manos una y otra vez, haciendo crecerlo, transformándolo en una bola de metal más grande que una bala de cañón. El dictador giró la porción superior de su torso, tomando impulso en trescientos sesenta grados hasta que con un impacto sordo golpeó su nueva arma contra el piso. La fuerza inmensurable hizo volar pequeños fragmentos de hierro, vidrio, tierra.

El androide perfecto vio como vapor salía del metal de Oikawa, Tooru giró más rápido que una bala, el ardiente viento impulsó los miles de proyectiles de escombros como tormenta hacia ellos dos. Iwaizumi giró su espada, con tanta rapidez que creó una barrera; deteniendo los pequeños pero mortales proyectiles.

En medio de la tormenta, Kageyama alcanzó a prepararse cuando en medio de todo el alboroto divisó el puño metálico de Oikawa. El pelinegro se movió y, tomando el impulso del dictador para lanzarlo hacia la pared, adentrándolo al edificio. Para su sorpresa, Tooru se libró y pateó su estómago, empujando a Tobio diez pisos hacia abajo.

Gruñía al sentir cada metro de concreto ceder bajo su espalda.

El dictador seguía parado sobre él, hundiéndolo más y más, sobre lo que sentía era arena movediza.

Finalmente, Kageyama logró aferrarse del suelo y de inmediato golpeó la mejilla de Tooru; lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrar su cuello. Aunque, ni un segundo después, el dictador chasqueó su columna y devolvió su cabeza a su lugar.

Sin gastar una respiración más, Oikawa retrocedió de un salto; sus pies aún no habían tocado el suelo cuando Iwaizumi ocupó el lugar donde él había estado, ensartando su espada directo al cemento. Tooru lo había visto venir.

En esa ocasión tuvo una nueva oportunidad para cargar contra Iwaizumi, el caballero blanco estaba ahí, pero Oikawa no lo atacaba a matar. En cambio, el otro sí lo hacía; antes de recibir otro ataque combinado de los dos, el castaño, saltó hacia los pisos superiores del edificio. Kageyama y él solo se vieron de soslayo y lo siguieron.

No fue antes de llegar hasta el techo del edificio que un cuerpo azotó contra él; con la fuerza necesaria para llevarlo de un rascacielos a otros. Por unos segundos notó el plomizo cielo y un par de gotas cayeron en el puente de su nariz, antes de atravesar otra pared de cemento; Tobio miró los suaves rizos de chocolate del dictador y escuchó el resonar del golpe de su espalda contra el ladrillo.

Iwaizumi llegó atrás de Tooru, lanzando su pesada bota para apisonarlo contra el concreto; pero Oikawa se movió una milésima de segundo antes y el impacto dio contra Kageyama. Su cuerpo volvió a perforar la pared y cayó desde los últimos pisos del edificio hasta el suelo.

Escuchaba el clamor de los killjoys en segundo plano, su mente repasaba las probabilidades de donde se encontraban Oikawa e Iwaizumi, sólo debía tener menos de cinco segundos antes que el dictador lo volviera a encontrar.

Tobio se puso de pie y sacudió los escombros de su cabello, su ropa y piel; aun no tenía heridas realmente grandes y sus sistemas seguían en las mediciones aceptables. Escaneó los cielos grises, el edificio roto del que había caído, de las calles llenas de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y cuervos.

—¡Roboyama! —escuchó esa voz llamarlo, todos sus sentidos se dirigieron al mismo lugar, desde donde se había escuchado.

—Hinata —regresó, girándose para verlo.

Sintió algo en su pecho hundirse cuando notó el rostro de su Sol lleno de pequeñas manchas de sangre; su ropa se encontraba rota en algunas partes y huellas violáceas comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro. Kageyama sintió el tirón de llegar hasta él, abrazarlo y traerlo a su pecho y poder escuchar su palpitante corazón.

Sin embargo, lo cubrió una sombra, tan fría como el granizo cuando recordó las palabras de Oikawa; y cómo el dictador estaba buscando al chico con cabello como fuego.

Ahí tomó su decisión.

Hinata seguía acercándose más a él, extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya.

Kageyama lo miró a los ojos y saltó al lado contrario, alejándose lo más que pudo del cuervo naranja; pero Tobio sabía que Shouyou entendería, todo siempre era para el bien mayor, para su seguridad.

~~

Nishinoya corría sin ralentizar el paso, sus zapatos estaban empapados; él y Tanaka acababan de salir de las alcantarillas de Ciudad Batería. Encontraron un cuarto de suministros que conducía a otra salida hasta el subterráneo, en donde solían traficar bienes desde la ciudad al desierto.

Aun debían repetir ese patrón, correr entre alcantarillas y túneles, siempre siguiendo el plano que se les había dado; hasta llegar a un círculo en rojo, marcado con las palabras: « _núcleo_ ».

—¿Estamos cerca, Ryu? —preguntó entre jadeos, era su turno de llevar la pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

Chispa intentaba no pensar que la especial «carga» no se trataba de, seguramente, la bomba más  _enorme_  que él o toda su familia habían fabricado. La abeja reina tuvo que proveer más nitroglicerina de la que había en existencia del La Colmena; y él había tardado  _cinco meses_ en terminarla.

Era capaz de romper el pavimento y rascacielos y todo lo que estuviera sobre ellos y reducirlo a cenizas. Ninguno sabía de qué estaba hecho el metal de Oikawa, ni siquiera Iwaizumi, así que Yuu había cubierto todo el espacio a dudas. La bomba era aniquiladora.

Y él la llevaba sobre sus hombros.

—Nos faltan algunos kilómetros, Chispa —devolvió Ryuunosuke—. Guardemos unos segundos, es mi turno de cargarla.

—No te preocupes, Ryuu —devolvió jadeando y resoplando—, aun puedo con esto.

No había necesidad de decirlo, Terror sabía tan bien como él que, si el explosivo se activara ahí mismo, no habría manera de salvarse.

Nishinoya tragó el nerviosismo sintiendo el frío y quieto aire del abandonado subterráneo calando sus huesos. Sus pies se congelaban, sus zapatos y calcetines seguían húmedos y solo se secarían si él seguía corriendo.

Ahí abajo, le dio la impresión de que se trataba de una dimensión diferente, las explosiones se escuchaban solo de vez en cuando, la tierra se sacudía por unos segundos y caían piedrecillas del techo. Estaba oscuro y ellos contaban con linternas para vislumbrar unos cuantos metros delante de sus pies.

Mantenían el intercomunicador encendido, para poder visualizar a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba arriba. La estática sumada con los pasos en la grava y sus respiraciones forzosas llenaba el aire glacial.

— _Necesito refuerzos en la calle principal —_ llamaba Bokuto.

— _Francotirador descubierto, al sureste del edificio A, tengan cuidado —_ dijo alguien más.

Las actualizaciones de estados llegaban cada segundo, y ellos dos no tenían tiempo de escucharlas, debido a que era poco lo que podían hacer.

—Chispa y yo nos acercamos más al blanco —informó Ryuunosuke.

— _Ayuda… —_ dijo una voz después de él, débil y entre murmullos—…  _necesito ayuda médica urgente…_ —la voz tosió—…  _soy Ácido Lunar, repito, necesito ayuda médica urgente…_

La transmisión se cortó y fue llenada por estática. Tanaka y él pararon en sus pistas al escuchar a Tsukishima; debían recordar que ellos no  _podían_ hacer nada más que llevar a cabo la importante misión que les fue dada.

Ryuu asintió, asegurándole sin palabras que Ennoshita estaba en modo de espera ante cualquier accidente. Él iría de inmediato a asistir a Ácido Lunar.

Solo fue entonces, cuando ambos pararon y la radio estaba llena de estática sorda; el sonido de sus pisadas había cesado. Junto a sus respiraciones forzosas, ellos escucharon:

Pasos.

No, no eran pasos...

Saltos pausados.

Y un murmullo que parecía una canción de cuna enfermiza.

Esa misma cancioncilla que Noya recordaba muy bien, con la que aún tenía pesadillas.

Sueños de terrores que siempre tenían al mismo monstruo de ojos demoníacos, cuchillas en lugar de extremidades y una boca sonriente suturada.

Debían  _correr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios son apreciados y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :3
> 
> Nos leemos luego


	37. Ghost Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz viernes!
> 
> Me alegra el alma verlos por aquí~
> 
> Gracias por las que participaron en el giveaway y un aplauso a las dos ganadoras!!   
> Gracias también por su eterna paciencia por el siguiente capítulo, me quemé mis pestañas escribiendo hasta que estuve satisfecha con el resultado, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Aplausos también a mi beta Ren por siempre darme de su tiempo para corregir mis fics!
> 
> El nombre del capítulo de hoy es una canción que pertenece a Gary Numan, es perfecta para leer el capítulo ;)
> 
> »Nombres de killjoys:  
> Ceniza Radiante: Koushi Sugawara.  
> Histeria: Keiji Akaashi.  
> Ala Revólver: KoutarouBokuto.  
> Sol Inferno: Shouyou Hinata.  
> Pantera Anfetamina: Tetsurou Kuroo.  
> Sombra Brillante: Kenma Kozume.  
> Chispa Neón: Yuu Nishinoya.  
> Terror Ruidoso: Ryuunosuke Tanaka.  
> Silencio Infeccioso: Ennoshita Chikara.  
> Ácido Lunar: Kei Tsukishima.  
> Amanecer Tóxico: Asahi Azumane  
> Dulce Voraz: Shimizu Kyoko.  
> Cianuro Carmesí: Morisuke Yaku.  
> Volumen Vibrante: Saeko Tanaka.  
> Sonido Detonador: Hisashi Kinoshita.  
> Tommy Chow Mein: Yasufumi Nekomata.  
> Choque Binario: Tobio Kageyama.  
> Fauces de Hierro: Kenji Futakuchi.  
> Rugido Helado: Lev Haiba. «
> 
> ¡Sin más preámbulo, vamos al capítulo!

—Osamu, Atsumu; prepárense para atacar —ordenó el sanguinario mecánico, debajo de la instrucción se escondía una amenaza sedienta de sangre.

Tsukishima solo alcanzó a ver la figura borrosa de los gemelos saltando al mismo tiempo, en medio de Kuroo y él. Como si los segundos fueran alargados a minutos pudo ver a través de sus anteojos, como lentamente al gemelo de cabello más claro o como lo había llamado Shirabu,  _«Atsumu»,_  giraba su rostro a donde estaba él, sus ojos cosidos situándose en Kei y al siguiente momento sintió una patada en su estómago. Como si un automóvil lo hubiera arrollado, salió despedido hasta chocar con algunas sillas del vestíbulo sobre su espalda.

Escuchó al otro lado de la estancia el estridente choque de hierro contra metal, tan agudo que hacía sus dientes estremecerse. Sus ojos se terminaron ajustando para notar a Kuroo blandiendo su hacha, guardándose de los ataques incesantes del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.,  _«Osamu»._

Atsumu ya estaba frente a su rostro, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Kei aun cuando había sido despojado de su vista. Tsukishima arrancó una lámpara en el suelo, sacándolo de la toma de corriente, lo estrelló contra su rostro. El gemelo mitad hibrido, abrió sus metálicos fauces como esqueleto y escupió un líquido traslúcido y denso como agua; pero Ácido sabía mejor, así que se apartó lo más que pudo de la sustancia.

La lámpara siseó al contacto con el líquido y se erosionó al contacto.

' _Maldita sea…_ '

—¡Pantera! —gritó, sin despegarle la vista al gemelo, tan pronto como los engranes cayeron en su lugar—. ¡Ten cuidado!

—¿Qué? —Exclamó al otro lado, Kuroo tenía su hacha como una barrera horizontal entre el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y su rostro.

—¡Ácido! —Vociferó el de anteojos— ¡Escupen ácido!

Al mismo tiempo, Osamu abrió sus fauces metálicas y escupió otro líquido incoloro. Kuroo se quitó del camino y el ácido cayó al piso, corroyendo la porcelana.

—Como me esperaría del mejor informático de los cuervos, Ácido Lunar. Ya veo porque tu inteligencia te precede —comentó Shirabu.

—A ti también —regresó el de anteojos, sonriéndole al mecánico—, Kenjirou Shirabu, el brillante y joven mecánico, y el cerebro detrás de la creación de los S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.

Tsukishima se preguntaba qué tan sanguinario debía ser, para poder concebir la idea de crear «soldados híbridos» sin mente ni conciencia, creados a partir de torturas y amputaciones innecesarias.

—No espero que una cucaracha del desierto entienda la visión perfecta de Tooru —espetó.

Empuñó el filo de su espada, chocándola con las garras de Atsumu. Kei podía escuchar un barítono y eléctrico gruñido detrás de la boca esquelética del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Azotó con la otra katana el rostro de su oponente para hacerlo retroceder.

—Oh, sí y tú la entiendes muy bien. A tus veintitrés años ya eres pupilo del dictador y parte del consejo personal de Oikawa.

Notó a Shirabu fruncir los labios y luego habló.

—Te daré un pequeño regalo de buena fe: Lo que corre por el cuerpo de Atsumu es «ácido fluorhídrico». Como es tu alias, supongo que sabes muy bien sus efectos.

Atsumu escupió otra vez, una gota cayó en su manga larga y de inmediato se formó un agujero en la tela. Su ropa apenas podía servir como una patética «barrera» contra el peligroso riesgo biológico.

—Osamu, por el contrario —continuó y Kei prestó atención a los gruñidos de Kuroo—, lo que tiene es penta fluoruro de antimonio.

Ambos eran corrosivos y el penta fluoruro podía ocasionar ceguera, pero ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué esos dos? ¿Y por qué Shirabu había considerado apropiado hacérselo saber? Sabía muy bien que poco tenía que ver con «buena fe».

Era difícil intentar descifrar el rompecabezas cuando se encontraba en medio de un enfrentamiento. El golpe de la pata trasera como bestia del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. vino como sorpresa cuando rasgó su estómago. Su espalda impactó contra la pared de ladrillo y comenzó a sentir su camisa humedecerse.

Sus dedos se entumecieron al pensar en sus órganos saliendo por su abdomen; con frenesí examinó la herida, sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver que solo se trataban de tres rasguños. Eran grandes y largos, pero no habían cortado más allá de la dermis.

Saltó a sus pies al siguiente segundo, pero Atsumu ya no le prestaba atención, en lugar de eso se acercaba a su hermano y Kuroo.

—¡Mierda! —masculló, apresurándose para ver al dúo de S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. atrapando a su presa. Atsumu estaba cerca de la espalda de Kuroo cuando lo recordó.

Una plática tan lejana que parecía nunca haber pasado. En el Nido, antes que cayera, con Hitoka, antes que la perdieran. Una lección que en ese entonces parecía como una pérdida de tiempo.

Canela compartía un poco de sus conocimientos de química y le explicaba acerca de las sustancias más corrosivas; todo había comenzado como una curiosa pregunta de Hinata. Sol Inferno había tomado un desvío por unos momentos para saludar a la pequeña rubia en su laboratorio, mientras tanto, Tsukishima lucía aburrido de haber terminado atrapado ahí, por haber escuchado a Hinata y seguirlo para conocer un poco más al androide.

—¡Ah! Ésa es una buena pregunta Hinata —respondió Yachi al haber sido cuestionada si existía algún veneno tan peligroso como para derretir superficies al instante—. Pero no es un veneno, sino un ácido… más bien, un súper ácido.

—¡Guau! —se maravilló el chico, con estrellas en sus ojos—. ¡Súper ácido! ¿Escuchaste Tsukishima?

—Estoy a tu lado… claramente escuché —regresó con apatía.

—¿Es producido por alguna serpiente? —se preguntó—. ¿Tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que me encuentre en el desierto?

Yachi dejó salir una burbujeante carcajada, pero al siguiente segundo se cubrió la boca, luciendo mortificada por haberse reído de Hinata.

—No —explicó con mejillas sonrojadas—, el ácido que los animales producen es el ácido úrico o peróxido de hidrogeno. Del que estoy hablando es químicamente formado, es el ácido fluoro antimónico.

—¿Fluo… mono…? —intentó decir Shouyou torpemente— ¿Qué?

—¡Ácido fluoro antimónico! —repitió Canela, enunciado claramente cada sílaba—. Es un ácido sumamente peligroso y corrosivo, puede derretir la piel en  _segundos_.

Shouyou tragó grueso y comenzó a ver con cautela el laboratorio de Canela, como si de un segundo a otro los matraces fueran bestias que acechaban alrededor de ellos tres.

—¿Es alguno de esos que tienes aquí?

—Oh, no, ¡no! —aseguró moviendo sus brazos como si le faltara el aire—. Además, es complicado formarlo, verás, es el resultado de mezclar dos compuestos diferentes: ácido fluorhídrico y Penta fluoruro antimónico.

' _Por la maldita Bruja',_ pensó Kei regresando al presente, dejando los recuerdos. Atsumu escupía ácido fluorhídrico y Osamu pentafluoruro. La única razón por la que Shirabu se lo había hecho saber era para que Kei uniera las piezas del rompecabezas; y una vez la realización golpeara su cerebro, ellos serían sumamente conscientes de lo  _peligroso_  que eran los gemelos combinados.

—¡Kuroo, cuidado! —gritó, al momento que era atrapado por ambos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Pantera no era consciente de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas y sólo se enfocaba en el otro gemelo.

Tsukishima dejó de pensar racionalmente por unos segundos y corrió hasta que sus piernas se acalambraron, lo único que su cerebro, su boca y su pecho repetían era que  _debía_ proteger a Kuroo. Estuvo detrás de Atsumu y se deslizó, el piso era de porcelana y resbaladizo, sostuvo su respiración y se preparó para el golpe de su brazo contra el suelo.

Se escabulló entre Atsumu e hizo tropezar a Tetsurou con todo su impulso; empujó a Pantera hacia un lado y rodó hacia el lado, alejándose de ambos gemelos. Sus anteojos saltaron de su rostro, pero alcanzó a ver las gotas del ácido mortal cayendo al suelo. Un siseo comenzó a corroer la porcelana y nubes de humo negro se elevaron.

Escuchó el disparo de una escopeta y a Osamu arrojar su rostro hacia atrás, sin sus anteojos no podía ver si Pantera había logrado dispararle, pero no faltó de más cuando Atsumu dejó salir un alarido metálico para saber que le había dado a su hermano. Tsukishima podía escuchar el dolor detrás de esa voz artificial.

La mancha borrosa que era Atsumu saltó hacia Kuroo y Tsukishima utilizó esos segundos para colocarse los anteojos otra vez. Una vez recuperó su vista, notó a Osamu, tenía una abolladura en su cien, pero además de eso parecía que nada le había pasado.

El ácido combinado de los gemelos había hecho un agujero de bordes irregulares en el piso.

—¡Kuroo! —exclamó—. ¡El ácido que forman ambos es altamente corrosivo, no dejes que te toque!

—Así que lo has descubierto —Shirabu sonaba impresionado—. No esperaba que lo lograras descubrir tan rápido… o al menos cuando ambos aun estuvieran en una sola pieza. Siempre pensé que los killjoys eran solo chimpancés con balas.

—Ácido fluoro antimónico —respondió. Kenjirou lo miraba fijamente, era con asombro u odio, Kei no sabía—. Los gemelos se complementan.

No pensó en ningún momento en qué habría hecho su yo del pasado, seguramente correr, huir hasta alcanzar a su hermano, o a Saeko, o a cualquiera mejor que él. O tal vez se hubiera rendido, cerrando sus ojos antes de sentir el último golpe; pero ahora, todas las vidas de los rebeldes, de las abejas, de Kageyama, de Kuroo y del futuro hijo de Akiteru se mantenían permanentemente en su corazón. El añoro de luchar salía en cada respiración que daba, en cada poro de su piel.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Shirabu, su voz era ilegible—. Ahora  _muere._

Kei no esperó más señal y activó la energía dirigida en una de sus katanas; Atsumu atacó a su flanco derecho y Tsukishima osciló su espada. El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. percibió el peligro e intentó parar su ataque, retrocediendo, pero su cuerpo ya estaba en movimiento y Kei alcanzó a herir su brazo, creando una hendidura a lo largo de su antebrazo. El miembro era completamente de metal, así que no emanó sangre; aun así, Atsumu se contrajo con dolor, como si la lesión la hubiera recibido en su propia piel.

Por esa razón los híbridos podían mover sus articulaciones como si hubieran nacido con ellas; estaban conectadas a su sistema nervioso.

—¡Kei! —escuchó a Kuroo.

Así que Tsukishima sacó su segunda katana, sujetándola con su puño y sosteniendo la hoja hacia atrás; la empuñó con impulso a Osamu quien venía detrás de él, al escuchar los quejidos de su hermano. Sin embargo, si mantener la velocidad al lado de un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. era virtualmente imposible… mantenerla con dos, era un caso perdido.

Atsumu saltó y golpeó su estómago con las garras de su pie; su cuerpo golpeó la pared y cayó al suelo. Kuroo volvió a dispararle a los gemelos, pero esta vez el proyectil era luminoso y cuando impactaba su blanco hacía un golpe ensordecedor; un haz de luz crecía diseminándose sobre la superficie que tocaba y se desintegraba en su totalidad. Estaba utilizando la carga de balas con energía.

Tsukishima volvió a blandir las katanas, ambas espadas de su hermano ardiendo con luces neones inestables como estrellas moribundas y furiosas; apuntó al costado de Osamu, pero el gemelo retrocedió, abrió su metálica mandíbula y escupió más ácido, Kei giró su torso y asestó un tajo en el hombro del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. la herida se cauterizó en el instante, quemando la piel de sus miembros de humano.

Osamu gritó, llamando a su hermano y Atsumu llegó al instante.

Ácido tragó grueso, porque era imposible no temer cuando dos híbridos lo rodeaban como un par de perros rabiosos, ansiosos por arrancar algún trozo de su víctima. Comenzó a retroceder, evitándole darles la espalda a sus contrincantes; los gemelos lanzaron ácido al mismo tiempo y Kei se lanzó al lado, girando lo más rápido que podía. El olor acre llegó al instante a su nariz, el ácido fluoro antimónico había abierto otra brecha en el piso.

Sin embargo, seguía en la mira de ambos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W., estaba por ponerse de pie, pero Atsumu pisó su pierna con sus enormes garras metálicas. Kei mordió su mejilla para no gritar al sentir el insoportable peso del ciborg. ' _No lo rompas, no lo rompas, no lo rompas, no lo rompas_ ' repetía su cerebro.

Osamu estaba sobre su cabeza y lanzó su ácido hacia él; Tsukishima, indefenso, solo pudo poner su antebrazo derecho como barrera entre su rostro y el ácido. Las gotas de pentafluoruro corroyeron la tela de su manga como si fuera papel y su piel comenzó a arder, como cientos de agujas que penetraban su hueso a la vez. Kei no pudo detener el grito de dolor que dejó salir.

Kuroo disparó y le dio a Atsumu, haciendo que retrocediera de su pierna y le encestó su hacha a Osamu en el cuello. El de anteojos pensó con un poco de alivio, que los gemelos no eran los únicos que se complementaban al luchar.

Kei examinó su brazo, tenía una quemadura del tamaño de una gota en su antebrazo. Había un agujero en su piel, de un rojo encendido y esquinas grises; dolía y ardía al mismo tiempo, pero no podía permitirse que eso ralentizara su paso. Tetsurou se acercó a sus pies y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró Kei entre gemidos de dolor, Kuroo levantó su peso con facilidad, su pierna dolía, pero afortunadamente no estaba rota—, regla número uno,  _nunca_ le des la espalda al enemigo —recordó cuando Tetsurou había comenzado a enseñarle a luchar—. Ni siquiera por un segundo.

Pantera recordó sus palabras de inmediato y le sonrió con más ternura de la que debería en esos momentos.

—Lo estás haciendo perfecto, Kei —le aseguró—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí —aseguró rápidamente separándose de él, probó con inseguridad su pierna, poniendo todo su peso sobre ella; el dolor iba menguando con los segundos.

—Debemos acabar con el mecánico —ofreció Kuroo en voz baja, sin quitar su mirada de los gemelos S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W.— Él los controla, tal vez sin él en el panorama ellos sean libres.

Los lavados de cerebro no funcionaban así, aunque si era cierto que ellos obedecían a Shirabu, tal vez acabando con él era la mejor manera de desequilibrar la formación de los ciborgs. Además, acabar con los gemelos era una tarea bordeando a lo imposible si ninguno de ellos era un ciborg o un maldito androide; así que valía la pena intentarlo.

—Hagámoslo.

La quemadura del ácido ardía, pero no tenía otra opción que ignorarlo; apretó la katana y la empuñó. La energía dirigida estaba desactivada, tenían solo pocos minutos y era necesario utilizarlo en momentos críticos. Llenó sus pulmones al límite y miró hacia arriba, más arriba que el techo y que las nubes. Esto iba por su hermano y por su hijo aun no nacido.

Miró a Kuroo por última vez y corrieron al lado contrario. Los gemelos los siguieron con la mirada y se separaron. Atsumu hacia Tetsurou y Osamu hacia él. Hizo girar ambas espadas y atacó antes que el gemelo tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo, el ciborg guardó su piel con las garras metálicas y Kei mordió su labio al sentir el músculo en donde estaba la herida del ácido contraerse.

Escuchaba los gruñidos del otro killjoy y el estridente lloriqueo de hierro chocando con metal. Osamu atacaba sin pensar, sus ojos estaban cosidos y se dejaba guiar por los ruidos que hacían sus músculos, sus pulmones y articulaciones; el ciborg no tenía aberturas en sus movimientos, era imposible que llegaran a Shirabu.

Tetsurou llegó a sus espaldas, manteniéndose al lado de los ataques de Atsumu.

—Contaré hasta tres y necesito que bajes tu cabeza, Tsukki —le avisó Pantera entre jadeos y gruñidos—; y necesito que cubras mi espalda de Atsumu.

—Ah… —Kei tenía dificultades para escuchar a Kuroo y concentrarse en los movimientos de sus katanas—. Espera…

—Uno… —comenzó el killjoy.

—¡Kuroo!

—Dos…

Osamu atacó su estómago, pero Kei se defendió.

—¡Kuroo, espera!

—Tres.

Tsukishima se puso de cuclillas y giró hacia atrás para cortar las piernas de Atsumu, pero el ciborg retrocedió antes que lo lograra. Kuroo saltó encima de él, tenía su tercera katana en sus manos, brillaba tanto como un cometa y lo introdujo a Osamu en su cráneo, atravesando el metal por completo.

El S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. cayó, la katana rodeada por la energía dirigida empalando su cerebro, cortando el metal con facilidad.

Atsumu dejó salir un gruñido lleno de estridencia, comenzó a llorar por su hermano asesinado como una bestia lastimada; Tetsurou guardó su estancia, sin embargo, Atsumu dejó de atacarlo y se dirigió al cadáver del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. Carecía de visión, pero se guiaba con el olfato, se acercó a Osamu y lo tocó con sus garras, a diferencia del ciborg con boca suturada, ellos no tenían control de sus miembros metálicos, no podían convertirlos en manos y piernas.

Atsumu se devolvió a ellos y abrió sus fauces.

—¡Ve con Shirabu, Kei…! —exclamó Kuroo, pero fue cortado al final cuando Atsumu chilló artificialmente y se lanzó sobre él.

Kei se obligó a correr hacia el ingeniero robótico, y dejó a Kuroo atrás.

Shirabu, al darse cuenta de que uno de sus ciborgs había muerto, intentó escapar, pero Tsukishima disparó hacia la entrada. El proyectil de energía dirigida impactando contra el marco de la puerta fue lo suficiente para hacerlo detenerse. El joven pupilo de Oikawa levantó las manos.

—Una de tus bestias está muerta —dijo acercándose, Kenjirou se giró lentamente para mirarlo a la cara—. Ahora ríndete.

—Movida audaz dejar a tu compañero solo con el gemelo Miya después de haber asesinado a su hermano —dijo con una sonrisa gélida y siniestra, aun encarando la muerte, Shirabu se negaba a rendirse.

Escuchó el grito de Kuroo, seguido por el siseó enfermizo del ácido corroyendo la piel.

Kei miró hacia atrás y su estómago se hizo un nudo al ver a Tetsurou en el suelo, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. estaba sobre él, sus garras tenían los brazos de Pantera aprisionados a los lados mientras el killjoy se laceraba la garganta gritando del dolor insoportable.

Tsukishima se giró para dispararle al ingeniero robótico antes que escapara y luego correr a ayudar a Kuroo, pero el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a vibrar. Antes que pudiera pensar, Kenjirou comenzó a correr, escapando de la instancia; Kei maldijo y se decidió por salvar a Pantera.

El suelo comenzó a estremecerse.

Y entonces escucharon un grito ensordecedor, tan ruidoso como si estuviera siendo reproducido dentro de su cabeza. El edificio se sacudió tanto horizontal como verticalmente; Kei intentó seguir corriendo aun cuando se tropezaba a cada paso, su mirada no se enfocaba y entre los escombros que comenzaban a caer era difícil ver a Kuroo.

Toda la habitación se llenó de una luz halógena y cegadora, una explosión atómica estallando al lado de ellos; su corazón saltaba a su garganta, su boca estaba seca y por primera vez desde que habían llegado a Ciudad Batería Tsukishima tenía miedo. No tenía idea qué estaba ocurriendo.

El techo comenzó a caerse y el piso a quebrarse; y sobre la destrucción y la resonancia de rayos de energía se seguían escuchando los gritos de dolor que habían iniciado todo. Ácido continuaba corriendo aun cuando todo el mundo parecía irse al infierno, pero al siguiente paso sintió el suelo ceder debajo de él.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caer.

Los abrió nuevamente para descubrir que había perdido sus anteojos y estaba bajo algunas rocas; ellos habían estado en el primer piso del edificio, justo en la entrada, así que cayó un piso hacia el sótano. Levantó una enorme tabla con todas sus fuerzas; pero se encogió del dolor provocado en su mano izquierda.

Levantó los escombros con su derecha y después de escabullirse entre algunas rocas, logró salir. Examinó sus dedos y se contrajo al ver el anular y el medio apuntando hacia atrás, se los había roto cuando había caído. Además de eso, su rostro ardía y su ropa estaba desgarrada.

Su mirada estaba borrosa cuando miró hacia el cielo, pero era imposible no distinguir el amplio cielo plomizo sobre ellos, una gota de agua cayó en su mejilla, aliviando el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Se congeló.

Todo el techo había desaparecido, todo el edificio se había desintegrado.

Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a buscar sus anteojos, debían estar cerca.

Los encontró debajo de una roca, el lente derecho estaba roto, pero tenía que bastar. Cortó un pequeño trozo de madera y lo amarró a sus dos dedos rotos con una porción de su manga, haciendo una férula.

Sacó la radio de su bolsa y apretó el botón, la imagen de Kuroo atrapado debajo del S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. gritando había quedado impregnada en su cerebro; Tetsurou necesitaba más ayuda que él.

' _Si es que seguía…'_

Sacudió su cabeza, no terminaría ese pensamiento,  _no lo haría._

—Ayuda —llamó a quién fuera que estuviera más cerca—, necesito ayuda médica urgente —su voz estaba ronca, sus pulmones se sentían llenos de tierra y tosió—, soy Ácido Lunar, repito, necesito ayuda médica urgente…

Apoyó una de sus katanas en el suelo para ponerse de pie, aún tenía la segunda, pero había perdido la que había acabado con Osamu. Comenzó a caminar, inseguro y con dolor, esperaba por la Bruja no haberse roto algo interno.

—¡Kuroo! —comenzó a gritar en medio de los restos del edificio—. ¡Kuroo!

La batalla seguía sobre ellos, debía encontrar a Pantera y atrapar a Shirabu; Atsumu debía estar debajo de algunos escombros, y lo que haya sido que causó el estallido de energía, Kei solo pedía que no se repitiera.

~~

—¡Sol Inferno, me alegra que te unas a nosotros! —lo recibió Bokuto desde el otro lado de la calle.

Hinata había intentado perseguir a Kageyama después que el androide huyera de él; un intento vano, claramente. Tobio podía avanzar diez metros en un par de segundos, era imposible para él igualar la velocidad de Destroya.

—¡Bokuto! —saludó, uniéndose al enfrentamiento en la calle principal.

—¿No deberías estar con Kageyama, pequeño cuervo?

—Estaba en camino de encontrarlo —respondió—, pero un sicario se metió en medio —prefirió dejar afuera el hecho que Tobio lo había visto y huyó de él.

—¡¿Y le diste su merecido?! —preguntó con entusiasmo.

Shouyou solo sonrió.

—¡Hermanito! —celebró y le dio una sonora palmada en su espalda—. ¡Akaashi estará orgulloso cuando se entere!

—¡Atrás de ti! —avisó Shouyou y le disparó a un draculoide que venía a las espaldas de Koutarou.

—Oye, Hinata, podríamos usar un par de manos aquí afuera —dijo antes de desatar una tormenta de balas con la metralleta que tenía por mano—. Tal vez veas a Kageyama cerca.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré por un par de minutos —Hinata esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero lo interrumpió la hoja electrificada de una hoz.

Shouyou logró esquivarlo retrocediendo unos cuantos centímetros; su agresor usaba una expresión de aburrimiento, pero no se reflejaban en sus movimientos ágiles. Recibió un disparo, pero lo desvió con la punta de su guadaña; Shouyou levantó su mirada para descubrir a Sugawara como un francotirador en un edificio contiguo.

Inferno no perdió tiempo y comenzó a luchar contra los policías que se acercaban.

—¡Ahí viene! —gritó Konoha.

Pero Koutarou ya estaba listo, el S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. de espinas se acercaba desde el cielo a gran velocidad; con fuerza, Revólver lo golpeó con su puño metálico antes que cayera sobre él y lo lanzó hacía una de las enormes pantallas que tenían las enormes palabras de «Por favor, evacuar la ciudad». El ciborg atravesó el vidrio y la imagen quedó torcida, parpadeó algunas veces hasta que se apagó.

—¡Guau! —Celebró Shouyou—. ¡Eso fue lo más genial que he visto en mi vida! ¿Acabaste con él?

—Ni por cerca, Hinata —regresó con una sonrisa depredadora—, sólo lo hice enojar.

Shouyou estaba por rebatirle, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies estremecerse.

Koutarou guardó silencio, el seísmo comenzó a aumentar.

—Oikawa —murmuró.

Seguido de sus palabras escucharon un grito de dolor, como si fuera reproducido en todas las pantallas esparcidas por la ciudad, tan alto que Hinata creyó estar al lado del origen.

La ciudad entera se sacudió como si fuera una hoja sin dirección, los postes de luz se cayeron y la tierra comenzó a abrirse. Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia la esquina de su mirada por un haz de luz neón y gigante. Un domo gigante tragando rascacielos en su estela.

Su corazón latió con miedo.

' _Kageyama._ '

Pero el grito…

¿Eso significaba que habían podido hacerle daño al gran dictador?

Un par de edificios desaparecieron y los demás se derrumbaron como castillos de cartas.

—Santa…  _mierda…_ —Konoha exhaló—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Oikawa —repitió Koutarou, con tanta prudencia que dejó a Shouyou sintiendo temor—. Sea lo que sea que ocurra entre él y Kageyama, nosotros sólo podemos ver desde afuera.

— _Ayuda_  —escuchó en el intercomunicador que sostenía en su cadera, reconoció de inmediato la voz de Tsukishima— _, necesito ayuda médica urgente… soy Ácido Lunar, repito, necesito ayuda médica urgente…_

Shouyou se detuvo en seco, debía ir a ayudar a Tsukishima, aunque sabía que Ennoshita ya estaba de camino.

— _Eh…_ —su intercomunicador estalló en estática otra vez, no habían pasado más de dos minutos—  _chicos, Terror Ruidoso aquí, Chispa y yo tenemos problemas aquí abajo…_ —la voz de Tanaka sonaba forzada, como si estuviera corriendo sin parar— _… tenemos un S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. detrás de nosotros. Necesitamos refuerzos._

Hinata pensó que él podría echar una mano en el subterráneo; sabía que Noya y Tanaka tenían a unas cuantas abejas con ellos, pero Chispa y Terror llevaban la última arma de los killjoys sobre sus espaldas. Necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir.

Terminó rascándose la cabeza, ¿qué debía hacer? Todos necesitaban ayuda, incluso Bokuto, Asahi y Aone… Pero Kageyama… Shouyou se decidió. Él estaba peleando contra Oikawa y  _necesitaba_ de él, aunque su denso cráneo metálico no lo entendiera.

— _Estoy en eso_ —dijo Semi por el intercomunicador antes que Hinata pudiera decirlo.

Vio la silueta del increíblemente ágil Eita bajar de un salto de un edificio; cayó a la calle por un cable negro y fino. En menos de un latido se lanzó en uno de los agujeros que habían sido causados en el pavimento por el grito minutos antes.

— _Voy en camino —_ informó Sugawara.

— _Estaré ahí con ustedes_ —Avisó Kyoko e hizo lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Pasa algo, Bokuto? —preguntó Hinata al ver a Revólver fruncir el ceño, parecía que una parte de su mente estaba en otro lado; Shouyou estaba por irse, pero no le parecía correcto dejar al killjoy sin preguntarle qué le ocurría.

—Es sólo Akaashi —explicó, tomándose unos segundos, al otro lado, Aone mantenía al S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. como golem a raya—, no he oído ninguna transmisión de su estado desde que nos separamos.

—¡Estoy seguro de que estará bien sin ayuda, no hay de qué preocuparse! —Comenzó a correr, debía seguirse moviendo.

—Le dije a ese chico Lev que fuera con él.

Hinata lo debatió a medida se iba alejando de la figura del chico mitad S.C.A.R.E.C.R.O.W. y luego devolvió a gritos sin pensarlo.

—¡Entonces tal vez sí debamos preocuparnos!

Bokuto lo miró angustiado… tal vez Hinata no era el mejor dando aliento a los demás….

—¡Estará bien! —aseguró con una sonrisa que esperó al menos que pareciera honesta mientras giraba su rostro y miraba hacia adelante.

Avanzó tres bloques más, adentrándose a Ciudad Batería, las explosiones más sonoras se escuchaban dónde Oikawa, Kageyama e Iwaizumi se encontraban; y Hinata iba directo al epicentro. La mayoría de las calles estaban solitarias; las personas habían evacuado rápidamente. Fue por esa razón que el movimiento de un grupo de policías llamó su atención.

Se lanzó detrás de un automóvil para mirar mejor la escena; Hinata se tomó de un par de minutos para reconocer a dos androides. Eran los mismos que habían entrado al apartamento de Kageyama cuando los descubrieron. Usaban el uniforme de líderes de escuadrón.

Reconoció de inmediato, atrás de ellos, al tercer androide. Ojeras siniestras y ojos hundidos, cabello rubio y rapado y dos líneas horizontales rodeando su cabeza.

Llevaban una silla de ruedas hasta un camión que tenía el logo BL/ind, abajo se leía:  _«Para su seguridad, Comisaría de Ciudad Batería. Mantén la calma y sonríe»_.

—Ukai… —susurró para sí mismo.

~~

Kageyama mordió su mejilla con fuerza, los músculos de su pecho apretaban sus costillas de todas las maneras equivocadas; ¿así sentían los humanos ese extraño sentimiento conocido como un «corazón roto»? Debía preguntarle a Hinata cuando todo esto acabara.

Sabía que su pequeño humano se mostraría renuente al inicio, Tobio lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca, pero si Oikawa lo terminaba encontrando, que Sol se enojara con él sería solo un microscópico problema.

Había dado dos saltos, dejando a Hinata atrás cuando fue embestido por un rayo rojizo; escuchó el crujir de un ventanal cuando fue arremetido contra un rascacielos. Se confundió cuando miró a Shouyou encima de él, aprisonándolo contra la pared; sin embargo, de inmediato supo que era Oikawa con su forma. La pálida piel de Sol Inferno se movía como si miles de termitas se estuvieran dentro de su epidermis, levantando los poros en ondas por toda la expansión de sus antebrazos e incluso cuello.

Oikawa estaba perdiendo el control.

Tobio encontró su equilibrio e igualó la fuerza de su creador deteniéndolo en el lugar; perfilando sus colmillos, comenzó a empujarse hacia adelante, Tooru comenzó a retroceder. Kageyama finalmente comenzaba a notar el progreso que Iwaizumi, con violencia y un desolador sentimiento de tristeza, lo había llevado a tener. El androide perfecto logró colocar una mano en la nuca de Oikawa y, llevado con la misma fuerza, lo golpeó contra el muro detrás de él. El rostro del castaño hizo una abolladura en el cemento, las pequeñas piedrecillas, duras como acero, comenzaban a romper su piel.

Hajime llegó al siguiente latido y golpeó al dictador en su espalda, sacando el aire de sus mecánicos pulmones. El golpe hizo que Tooru atravesara el edificio y cayó hacia abajo, perdiéndose de vista. Ambos se miraron a los ojos; aunque parecían llevar la ventaja, Hajime denotaba en su rostro su eterno enfado.

—Esto no está bien —comentó el caballero blanco.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, se estaba arrepintiendo?

—¿Uh? —murmuró Kageyama.

—No está luchando con todo lo que tiene.

—¿Oikawa?

—Sí.

Tobio no mencionó que la razón de eso se debía a que, muy en el fondo de su ser, Oikawa se negaba a luchar contra Hajime. Aunque aún no entendía la razón completa del por qué. Pero en lugar de seguirlo pensando, preguntó:

—¿No es eso mejor? Digo, estaríamos en un verdadero problema si él atacara con todas sus fuerzas. De esta manera acabamos con él antes que se dé cuenta.

—No —rebatió Hajime—, en el momento que él sepa que estamos detrás de su núcleo irá a toda velocidad por tus amigos. Es nuestra tarea mantenerlo lejos y debilitarlo lo más que podamos.

Entonces… su verdadera misión nunca fue acabar con Oikawa. Sí, sí lo era; era la misión de todos. Si algo le habían enseñado Hinata y los killjoys era que siempre podía contar con el apoyo de todos; y si debían acabar con un gigante, todos juntos lo traerían a sus pies.

—¿Escuchas eso? —se preguntó Tobio en voz alta.

Antes que Iwaizumi respondiera un camión de carga irrumpió en la pieza, destruyendo la pared por la que había sido arrojado Oikawa. El gigante vehículo los embistió a ambos, se deslizó sobre sus llantas arrasando con todo a su paso. Hasta que abrió otro agujero y se detuvo, las cuatro llantas suspendidas a veinte pisos del suelo.

Su «padre» siempre había tenido un gusto por el dramatismo, pensó al recordar a Hinata embestirlo a media calle principal con uno. Cuando ambos huían por su vida, escapando de la ciudad.

Iwaizumi fue quien levantó el enorme auto con sus brazos y terminó por enviarlo fuera del rascacielos. Ambos solamente escucharon el golpe sordo que hizo cuando impactó con el pavimento.

—Ahora estamos hablando —comentó Hajime con un brillo depredador en su rostro.

El edificio comenzó a reverberar, sacudiéndose como si un sismo estuviera a punto de partir la ciudad en dos. Escucharon un golpe, luego otro y luego otro.

Bueno, esperaba que Iwaizumi estuviera satisfecho; parecía que Oikawa había terminado de «calentar».

El edificio seguía tiritando, hasta que se inclinó a un lado; como si sus cimientos hubieran sido debilitados y estaba a punto de colapsar. A Tobio no le tomó por sorpresa el momento que Oikawa llegó hasta ellos, debajo de sus pies.

Kageyama estuvo preparado y el golpe en su mejilla no fue tan perjudicial como pudo haber sido, como fueron otros golpes. Tooru lo tomó por su cuello y lo levantó del suelo; el pelinegro notó que una porción de su cabello era negra y sus labios temblaban.

Oikawa se estaba desmoronando.

Si eso les facilita o dificultaría el trabajo, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

El metal en su cuello comenzaba a agrietarse debido a la fuerza con la que lo sostenía; y si seguía de esa manera, sus cuerdas vocales podrían dañarse permanentemente.

Antes que lograra dañarlo, sin embargo, Oikawa fue empujado levemente hacía adelante; dio un paso al momento que la piel de su mano se coloreo de una tez casi albina y luego tan morena como la suya. El dictador tomado por sorpresa soltó a Tobio y finalmente miró el enorme filo de espada que protruía desde su pecho y que por unos centímetros más, falló de atravesar el núcleo de Kageyama.

Era la espada del caballero blanco de BL/ind y empuñándola, su dueño. Sus ojos fallaban en denotar el amor que una vez tuvo. Ambos sabían que Tooru carecía de un núcleo, pero funcionó para hacer que lo soltara. Sus ojos moca cayeron en Hajime y por esos segundos, su sistema pareció equilibrarse, y los fallos técnicos cesaron.

—Iwa-chan —llamó con el cariño que Tobio recordaba haber sido llamado cuando fue creado—, por favor —rogó, en medio de la guerra, en medio del odio que ambos bandos tenían por el otro—…  _Te amo._

Iwaizumi vaciló.

—Te amé cuando fuimos niños, te amé cuando perdiste tu pierna, te amé todos esos años que erguimos  _nuestro_  imperio —con suma delicadeza, se acercó para acariciar la bronceada mejilla de Hajime, sin poder evitarlo, el caballero se inclinó sobre el íntimo toque—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que he dejado de amarte?

Había muchas cosas que Kageyama había aprendido desde que fue creado, en Better Living aprendió sobre el ecosistema, sobre biología, sobre ingeniería. Luego aprendió fuera de la ciudad, sobre los secretos del mundo, sobre los sentimientos, sobre las relaciones humanas; todo fue sumamente sencillo –a excepción de las relaciones humanas–; sin embargo, nada llegó a ser tan complejo como entender el  _amor._

Según lo que había comprendido; el amor podía construir, levantar, perdonar, comprender.

Pero más común, era la facilidad con la que podía  _destruir._

Iwaizumi en lugar de gritarle, de golpearle, de apartarse de su toque; luchaba con sus palabras; abría sus labios y los cerraba, sus ojos tiritaban como si estuviera cerca de derramar lágrimas, aunque ninguna salía. Si Tobio podía darle un nombre, parecía que Hajime estaba arrancando su propio corazón al decir las siguientes palabras.

—Te amo, Oikawa, pero no eres ese chico del que me enamoré —su voz se quebraba en sollozos, aunque sus ojos seguían secos—.  _Esto —_ indicó, señalando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza—,esto no es él. Él murió ese día en Shiratorizawa, yo… yo sólo me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Tooru se acercó a él, completamente en control de su cuerpo, sin errores ni fallas; Hajime no se apartaba ni retrocedía, Oikawa llevó su mano a su espalda y rodeó la empuñadura de la espada para sacarla de su cuerpo y poder juntarse más a él; hasta que sus labios lograron tocarse y compartieron un amargo beso.

El amor destruía y eso era la realidad.

Mirando a Hajime a sus ojos, Oikawa pateó su estómago y lo lanzó fuera del edificio; de inmediato, sacó por completo la espada de en medio de sus omóplatos y se dirigió a Kageyama. Dio un paso atrás cuando el dictador osciló el arma, la hoja cortó la punta de las hebras de su cabello cuando Tobio retrocedió de golpe.

Antes que el dictador empuñara la gigante arma de su caballero otra vez, el pelinegro lo rodeó con todas sus fuerzas y saltó fuera del edificio, posicionando a Oikawa como escudo para recibir el impacto de la caída; ambos cuerpos se deslizaron unos cuantos metros, creando una zanja larga e ininterrumpida en medio del pavimento.

El dictador, quien tenía la grava a sus espaldas, pateó a Kageyama hacia atrás; con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo dobló una farola de alumbrado público y la arrancó de raíz. Cuando se logró poner de pie, levantó el enorme poste que había recibido su caída como su nueva arma. El androide notó que la calle estaba casi desierta, a excepción de algunos androides corriendo; no obstante, ninguno le hacía caso. Sus débiles hermanos sabían mejor que intentar meterse en la batalla de ellos tres.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaban a perder la piel sintética, revelando más de su esqueleto metálico. Tobio dejó de prestarles atención y se enfocó en Oikawa, quién ya estaba de pie otra vez, en su mano, se erguía orgullosa y mortífera la espada de Iwaizumi.

Él respiró, su creador estaba enfrente, mirándolo fijamente; y Kageyama, sólo estaba de pie en medio del panorama. Notó cuando el castaño apretó su agarre en la empuñadura; no había  _manera_  que fallara el tiro, simplemente no era posible. El androide solo debía procurar que no diera en un lugar vital como su núcleo. Para la velocidad del mundo que les rodeaba, el tiempo fue la tercera fracción de un segundo; pero para ellos, fue un largo minuto.

Oikawa lentamente giró su torso y arrojó su hombro derecho hacia atrás, tomando toda la fuerza que podía reunir; preparándose para lanzar la espada. Kageyama no podía hacer más que mirarlo, su cuerpo se negaba a ir a la velocidad de sus ojos; el tiempo se detuvo, la realidad se congeló y en el universo solo estaban él y Oikawa arrojando con todas sus fuerzas esa espada que daría directo a su núcleo.

Lo pudo ver con claridad, la hoja capaz de atravesar piedra, cemento, ladrillo y metal; brillando intimidantemente. En ese entonces, pensó en la vez que encontró a un cuervo sin nombre y sin conciencia en el suelo al lado de un basurero, con la cabeza rota y sangre humedeciendo sus cabellos tan brillantes como el fuego. La memoria avanzó con rapidez cuando le regaló una tablilla de chocolate oscuro a ese mismo cuervo; Kageyama notó con suma atención como sus enormes ojos caoba brillaban con sorpresa, y cómo, en ese momento, lo único que pensó fue en que necesitaba volver a obtener esa misma reacción de él.

La espada seguía avanzando con lentitud y su cuerpo seguía congelado; Tobio se preguntó si estaba experimentando lo que muchos humanos sentían cuando estaban por morir, eso de «ver su vida frente a sus ojos».

Cerró sus ojos por instinto y escuchó el filo de la hoja cortar metal.

Pero, por segunda vez, no sintió dolor.

Fue hasta que abrió los ojos que supo lo que había ocurrido. Su núcleo seguía intacto, pero frente a él, se erguía el cuerpo que había sido atravesado; se estremecía levemente.

La gigante y mortífera espada había terminado ensartada en el pecho de su dueño.

Iwaizumi lo había cubierto, sin arma para defenderse, usó su cuerpo como escudo.

Para salvar a Kageyama, para salvar ese fuego que tanto había cuidado de mantenerlo vivo y nutrirlo. Él gruñó de dolor, la espada había atravesado la última porción humana que le quedaba; su corazón.

Tobio quedó petrificado, habían repasado situaciones inesperadas, maniobras de contingencias, pero nunca esto. En ninguna simulación Iwaizumi daba su vida por él.

Hajime dejó de poder sostener su cuerpo de pie y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sin fuerza al quebrado pavimento. Aunque Oikawa estuvo ahí antes que lo hiciera, Tobio había perdido de vista al dictador; no fue hasta que lo vio sostener a su moribundo amante, de rodillas en el suelo. Con sumo cuidado, mantenía una mano en su cabeza, acunándolo; acercó su otra mano a la espada, pero con dedos temblorosos, no tuvo el valor de remover el arma.

—N… no… —susurró—… Iwa-chan fue un error… yo no… me equivoqué… no… no… —comenzó a lamentarse—… me equivoqué…

Fue el primer cálculo erróneo que Oikawa había cometido y fue el que le costó más caro; sin embargo, Iwaizumi dejó salir una risa entrecortada; y por primera vez en toda su larga vida, Kageyama lo vio sonreír.

—Está… bien, Oikawa —dijo con cansancio—… esto debía terminar así —Hajime le acarició su rostro y el dictador sin corazón se inclinó al toque, dejando salir un sollozo, derramando lágrimas.

—No puedo perderte, no  _puedo —_ negó—, te reconstruiré —decidió, comenzando a levantar a Iwaizumi del suelo—; sólo debemos reemplazar tu corazón.

—No —decidió Hajime, su voz sonaba débil y lejana—. Esto es lo que me merezco… Hanamaki… Hanamaki tenía razón… nuestro tiempo en la tierra se ha acabado… déjame esto, Oikawa.

—¡No me dejes! —gritó entre sollozos y lágrimas—. No puedo seguir sin ti… tú eres mi caballero… tú… tú eres mi mejor amigo —lloró—, tú eres mi  _Iwa-chan._

Iwaizumi sonrió con alivio, la carga pesada de décadas había sido finalmente levantada de sus hombros cansados.

—Espero… —respiró luego de un quejido— poder encontrarte en el más allá… —cerró sus ojos—… en el cielo o en el infierno, en donde debamos estar para la eternidad… no me… importaría compartirla contigo.

Hajime recolectó las fuerzas que le quedaban y logró tomar la mano de Oikawa hasta llevarla a sus labios y darle un silencioso beso en su dorso. Los ojos del caballero eran tan brillantes como los de Hinata cuando estaba a su lado. Era extraño, conmovedor, trágico y doloroso de ver, Iwaizumi finalmente parecía enamorado y finalmente lucía como humano; aun cuando sus mejillas comenzaban a perder el color y sus ojos eran lumbreras que titilaban hasta llenarse de un oscuro vacío.

Kageyama sintió pena por Oikawa, el gran dictador, el responsable de todos esos hologramas, de haber  _cambiado_ la historia de todo el planeta; el dios sin corazón, el predicador de las santas doctrinas de BL/ind, de rodillas sobre el piso, llorando como un niño… No, llorando como un amante al que le habían arrancado su mitad.

Quizás, al final de todo, aunque su núcleo era el que lo mantenía vivo, su corazón siempre estuvo en su caballero blanco.

Y el corazón de Hajime latía por los dos.

Oikawa posó su frente encima del pecho de Iwaizumi, al lado de su espada; la que él mismo había blandido. Sus labios derramaban una letanía de palabras rotas que se perdían debajo de los disparos y bombas en la calle principal.

—Lo siento mucho… Hajime, fue mi error, fue mi culpa. Yo… me equivoqué, me equivoqué, no… por favor… no, por favor. No te vayas, Hajime…

—Después de todos estos años —se rio el moreno—… jamás existió alguien más hermoso, más apasionado… más  _perfecto_  que tú.

—Por favor no me dejes… —rogó.

El rostro de Iwaizumi, que una vez albergó una fría ventisca de arrepentimiento, había menguado en sus facciones; su severa expresión ahora había quedado vacía. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el rostro de Oikawa, la llama en sus ojos color de roble perdió su brillo; quedaron vidriosos y nubosos, sus dedos perdieron la fuerza y soltó el agarre de Tooru.

—Por favor no te vayas —continuaba—, mi Iwa-chan… no me dejes, no quiero que te marches a la guerra, por favor… Por favor, yo iré contigo. No me importa ir a la guerra si iré contigo…

Derramó sus lágrimas en el pecho de Hajime; pero habían dejado de ser escuchadas por él. Aun así, seguía rogándole sobre hechos que Tobio no tenía idea. Pidiéndoles disculpas a un cadáver, a una vida cuya sangre manchaba sus manos.

Él había sido responsable de la muerte de la única persona que aun amaba, la única conexión hacia alguien tangible que había sobrevivido todas las catástrofes. Esa era la maldición de su creador, todo lo que a él le importaba, las personas que terminaban significando algo para él, terminaban muertos. Hanamaki, Iwaizumi…

¿A Kageyama también lo perseguía esa maldición?

Su mente pensó en Daichi, en Hitoka, en todos los killjoys que estaban muriendo en esos momentos.

¿Él era también una supernova? Y todos a su alrededor estaban condenados a ser absorbidos por él hasta que ya no quedara nadie en su universo.

Los lamentos de Oikawa seguían como hipidos y sollozos, su creador abrió los ojos inyectados de sangre finalmente y notó la expresión vacía de su caballero. La realización se hundió en su pecho como garras frías y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, no lo podía creer.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, no —murmuraba bajo su aliento—, no, Iwa-chan, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —comenzó a gritar, desgarrando su voz— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Su piel comenzó a moverse, los poros se levantaban como si fueran termitas corriendo debajo, seguía gritando cada vez más fuerte; su voz se podía escuchar a dos manzanas. Se balanceaba de adelante hacía atrás, meciendo el cadáver de Iwaizumi. Sus dedos crecían, su cabello se alargaba y luego se acortaba.

Y entonces, Oikawa gritó; parando la guerra por unos instantes.

Su piel se rompió y espinas metálicas negras salieron por todo su cuerpo; todo sucedió en una explosión de energía que lanzó a Kageyama hacia atrás, incluyendo todos los escombros de cemento y hierro. El suelo se abrió por la fuerza, partiendo todo el subsuelo hasta el subterráneo; Tooru no tenía la mitad de su rostro, sus labios estaban partidos, y tenía una lumbrera refulgente blanca en lugar de ojo; en su boca tenía colmillos negros y largos en lugar de dientes.

Tobio se cubrió con sus brazos para lograr ver mejor, seguía siendo empujado por calientes ráfagas de viento. Era imposible acercarse a Oikawa, pero el dictador seguía gritando de dolor, un sonido desolador, como sollozos mezclados con estridencia de radio; creaba una barrera entre él e Iwaizumi con todo el mundo.

El androide cayó hacia atrás y se sujetó del pavimento para no ser arrastrado a lo largo de la calle. Las ráfagas de vapor y viento cesaron, junto al desesperanzador sonido; Tooru seguía sobre sus rodillas, la mitad de su cuerpo derecho había perdido la piel y forma humana, su brazo era el doble de tamaño y tenía dos apéndices asemejando otros brazos en su costado derecho; como si fuera alguna especie de dios envilecido. Su pierna era igual de enorme que su brazo metálico; los huesos de su columna protuían fuera de la piel a lo largo de su espalda, eran largos y puntiagudos, como espinas.

Su sistema había sido corrompido finalmente; si aún había habitado alguna porción de humano en Oikawa, ésta finalmente había muerto con Hajime.

Como si todos en Ciudad Batería, killjoys y androides hubieran sabido de la muerte del caballero blanco, quedaron en completo silencio. El grito desolador de Oikawa había sido escuchado en toda la ciudad, congelando a todos en sus posiciones. La explosión se llevó de encuentro a toda la manzana en la que ellos estaban, un par de edificios desapareció y otro par fue derribado.

La mudez infestó el campo de batalla, tan profunda como un funeral.

Kageyama levantó su porción superior del pavimento y sacudió las piedrecillas de su forma; los minúsculos escombros cayeron sobre el suelo y fueron lo suficiente para sonar como bombas, cayendo una después de otra.

Oikawa, aun manteniendo a Iwaizumi en brazos, movió su cabeza al sonido de los golpecitos, directo a Tobio. Un sonido gutural y eléctrico salió de su garganta y perfiló sus dientes en un gruñido profundo; Kageyama lo sintió reverberar en todo su cuerpo, no era humano sólo artificial.

Saltó hacia él en menos de un segundo, el androide solo alcanzó a guardar su núcleo con su brazo, aunque el metal de su miembro repicó al ser atravesado por las garras de Oikawa y el dolor fue tan intenso como ser quemado por brasas incesantes.

Tal vez todo había salido como Iwaizumi lo había planeado, tal vez el caballero sabía que tendría su muerte a las manos de su amado; como una especie de castigo divino, por todas las atrocidades que había cometido. Llevar a Kageyama hasta Ciudad Batería y ayudarlo a entrenar para vencer al dictador era su redención.

Y finalmente su destino había llegado a su fin.

Kageyama estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a cargar con Iwaizumi y sus deseos sobre sus hombros; justo al lado de la vida de toda la familia que tenía. El peso amenazaba con asfixiarlo, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Alguien debía hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios siempre son apreciados, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?
> 
> El final se acerca y no hay como detenerlo, intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo pronto. 
> 
> Nos leemos luego~

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me han atrapado este tipo de historias, y me gusta poner a mis personajes favoritos en esas situaciones, es entretenido y espero que ustedes se sientan igual.  
> Espero que les llame la atención y me acompañen en esta nueva historia.  
> Me encantaría leer sus opiniones así que son bienvenidas (os) a dejar sus comentarios.  
> Nos leemos luego.


End file.
